Bandits of the Forest pt1: Rising Stardust
by PokeMaster64
Summary: Princess Melissa Penworth, a timid, but ambitious heir to the Verde Kingdom, finds her life thrusted into a spiral of disarray as she becomes pressured by the roles forced upon her. In her desperate act of freedom, she runs away and unwittingly joins with a group of criminals called the Foresters. Through their actions, she may just learn she isn't as powerless as she believes.
1. The Verde Princess

It was a beautiful day outside in the land of Viridis, a lush region with many forests and plant life for miles. The many forests have been left untouched to preserve their beauty. It'd be a sin on the minds of any Pokémon who'd dare destroy such a masterpiece of nature.

That, and the trees were believed to have a deep-rooted connection to the spirits of the forest. Any creature who disrupts the natural balance of life would awaken the spirits from their deep slumber and face their untimely wrath.

Though, these were nothing more than entertaining legends passed down from parent to child, as an innocent bedtime story.

However, that doesn't mean the world isn't without its own version of woodland spirits. Especially in a quaint and opulent kingdom known as the Verde Kingdom, the Kingdom of the Forest. While the name itself was uninspiring, it was a wealthy city filled with high class successors of great wealth. Anywhere you look, you're bound to meet someone who's exceptionally rich. It was a staple requirement to reside in such a mighty kingdom.

What does this have to do with woodland spirits? Heh…well, why don't we take a closer look at this marvelous kingdom and see for ourselves?

Starting off was the massive, pearly white wall that enclosed the city, blocking off passage from the outside. The main gates that reside at the four main walls were the only known exits out of the city, not that anyone ever had a reason to leave. The gates led to a dirt road that traverse through the massive forest surrounding it, foliage and life existing all around.

The forest was appropriately dubbed the Forbidden Forest, inspired by the legends passed down over time. These tales inspired the darker side of the forest, where mischievous spirits would haunt from the very top of the trees and capture anyone straying from the main path. While it was only a legend, anyone taking the path made sure to stay on track.

Within the walls was a pristine city that match the pearly complexion of its borders. Many buildings were spread across this wonderful, civilized world. Taking up the streets were the busy Pokémon of the city, going on with their day with heads held high.

One key detail about these Pokémon were their clothes, which seemed to take the appearance of medieval garb, as seen from the proper suit attire adorn by men and the old-style dresses worn by the women. Everyone, young or old, was dressed for perfection. Proper etiquette was another staple to this city. It defined and separated one from the riffraff.

However, no kingdom would be complete without a marvelous castle that stood high above the neighboring buildings. Four large spires at every corner of it, a moat separating the city folk, a large drawbridge, and, of course, stone as white as snow. It served as the home of the royal family, the Penworths.

The Penworth family has been around for many generations, running the kingdom and performing trade with faraway kingdoms. The current king, Roscoe Penworth, kept a tight grip over how the kingdom was ran. For the most part, he was a strong leader that served his kingdom well and made every action necessary to better the lives of his citizens.

Then there was his daughter, who will become the new ruler of the kingdom when she is of age: Princess Melissa Penworth.

Within a bedroom chamber lay a sleeping Buneary, who snoozed quietly under her sheets. Her room consisted of the finest things a princess could ask for: a wardrobe with beautiful dresses, a dresser with a vanity mirror, a collection of jewelry, and much more. She slept in a large bed with a canopy and curtains that gave her some privacy as she slumbered.

However, like all days, her rest must come to an end. The door to her bedroom chamber gently opened and a Chasey walked in. She wore black clothing that resembled something a nun would wear. She pulled the canopy curtains open, slightly rousing the Buneary from her slumber.

"Rise and shine, Princess," the Chansey said firmly, yet with care. She walked up to the window curtains and exposed the dimly lit room to the first rays of sunshine. "We have much to prepare for today."

Melissa sat up in her bed and rubbed her tired eyes. She yawned softly and asked, "Must I wake so early, Nurse Hilda? I am dreadfully tired."

Hilda raised a brow at the Buneary. "Oh? Have you been sleeping well?"

"Merely tired from my father's meeting last night. With the preparations needing to be planned out, he made certain to drive it into my head." She threw the covers off. She was in a white nightgown. She slipped out of bed, still rubbing her eyes.

Hilda smiled kindly. "I can't allow you to sleep, but I will take the liberty of drawing your bath and getting you ready for the day."

Melissa, with her eyes shut, smiled at her caretaker. "Thank you, Nurse Hilda."

"My pleasure, darling."

The period of time spent after waking was Melissa getting cleaned and dressed for the day. She had much to do, but her father's wishes came first. Things have been rather busy with the king preparing for their guests coming soon.

King Roscoe Penworth had excellent business negotiation skills, which he typically used in order to make trades with faraway kingdoms. The kingdoms of Viridis existed outside the Forbidden Forest, which is why they're referred to as the Kingdom of the Forest. Only they had the guts to reside within such a famously haunted forest, though the king didn't believe in such superstitious legends.

Though, the forest was the source of one too many grievances he carries with him.

Regardless, King Roscoe planned to set up an event in discussion with business transactions with the Senbo Kingdom, widely known for their militaristic applications, granting them the title 'Kingdom of the Steel.' A relationship with the kingdom would improve defensive measures for the kingdom.

Her father didn't explain the exact details to her importance in the meeting, but it was best not to question her father. He was a very aggressive man and she wished not to get on his bad side if she were to act up.

For over the next half hour, Melissa was washed and scrubbed down by her nurse before adorning a dress from her wide selection of clothes. She wore a fern green dress that partially covered her feet and with sleeves that went up to her wrists. She sat in front of her mirror as Hilda brushed her fur out.

Of course, the look couldn't be completed without one last trinket. Reaching into a separate jewelry box, she pulled out the only item contained inside: a silver locket, rounded in shape, with the etched image of a tree on the front. She hooked the chain around her neck and let it rest over her chest.

Once she was fully ready, Hilda escorted her out of her chamber and led her through the large hallways. As they walked, they passed by the maids who were taking care of the morning chores. They bowed to the princess as she passed them, leading the Buneary to offer a kind smile with a simple wave to them.

Melissa tried to be friendly with the help, even though she barely knew any of their names. So many Pokémon to greet each day and only a handful really stood out to her. Though, it didn't help that her father made it explicitly clear the maids shouldn't act chummy towards him or his daughter. Melissa wanted to be nice to them, but they wouldn't give her the time of day.

Well, almost all of them.

As they walked, Melissa spotted a familiar maid carting cleaning supplies through the castle. An Audino no more than a year older than her. She wore the standard attire: black maid outfit with the skirt reaching down to her feet and with sleeves, white apron over the outfit, and a white bonnet.

She was minding her own business, focused on getting work done, when she noticed the princess walking about. She smiled, then performed a curtsy. "Good morning, Princess Melissa."

Melissa giggled, then curtsied back. "And good morning to you, Sadie. How are you doing today?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well, I grabbed a food cart by mistake and nearly used the grepa juice as cleaning solution." She chuckled. "Oh dear, the mess that would have made." Her fellow coworkers could never get over the fact she spoke to royalty so…casually. It was daunting how carefree she acted in front of the princess, and it was working.

Melissa giggled behind her hand. "Oh dear. Did you get any rest last night?"

She shrugged. "Eh, more or less. I had a little trouble getting to bed early." She held her cheek and sighed with a large grin. "I must be tired if I didn't bother snagging all the snacks from the cart." She winked at Melissa and slipped a bundle of nanab berries from her apron. "Guess I'll have to settle for these."

Melissa smirked at the maid. "Sadie, you sly…"

She broke one of them off the stem and waved it to her. "Care for one, Princess?"

She held her hands up. "A kind gesture, but I am afraid I will have to pass. I must meet with my father about the Senbo Kingdom's arrival today."

Sadie groaned. "Spoiled rich people and other royal families to clean up after? My schedule's looking _greeeeeat_ later!" she exclaimed with an exaggerated grin.

Melissa laughed, then curtsied to her. "May fate be on your side, my friend."

She curtsied back. "As for you too, Princess." They parted ways, with the Audino throwing the nanab berry into her mouth and munching on it as she wheeled the cart down the hall.

Melissa and Hilda walked through the castle until they reached the bottom floor, then making their way to the throne room. Melissa narrowed her eyes worriedly, something her attentive nurse picked up on. "Are you nervous about the meeting, Princess?"

She bit her lip. "Sort of…my father has been awfully pushy about joining forces with the Senbo Kingdom."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "I'd imagine. With a strong relationship with the Senbo Kingdom, he could have access to their military technology. The kingdom is fairly advanced."

"Still, is it necessary? When has the kingdom ever been attacked?"

"I believe it is a steady precaution, Princess. Besides, the kingdom has been attacked in more ways than one." She looked down on her. "The king is anxious for a reason. He doesn't want the negotiations to go wrong, especially with… _them_ roaming the streets."

Melissa sighed. "Of course. The Foresters."

The Verde Kingdom suffered from some…unique individuals who've made a habit of sneaking through the heavily guarded kingdom and blending into the streets to steal from the rich and wealthy of their kingdom. They've caused quite the stir, even occasionally putting shops out of business. The Foresters mainly targeted Verde Kingdom, though they have been known to rob from other kingdoms that existed outside the forest.

There had to be a step up in security around the walls. All knights guarded every possible location. Every possible blind spot. The king wanted to be extra sure that no one can get into the kingdom without his say. Should there be anyone not among royalty or wearing the signature uniform of the Foresters, they'll be attacked swiftly.

Her father harbored great hatred for them due to their crimes, though Melissa was indifferent about them. Granted, she was well aware of the trouble they were causing, but she wasn't as spiteful as her father. The worst she would probably do was have them thrown into the dungeon.

Melissa folded her hands together. "I sure hope today goes well. I wish not to displease Father."

Hilda smiled at her. "You won't need to do much, Princess. Showing up is the only thing required. After that, we will be heading off to complete your lessons."

Melissa sighed. Of course, how could she forget _those_? Her father made it abundantly clear that he wanted her to take over the throne one day with utmost marks. Education, diplomatic understanding, and various other lessons she must complete. She was nearing the age of eighteen and there will be a time where she will ascend to the throne.

The lessons, however, were a pain for the Buneary princess. Frankly, she rarely had time to herself with how jampacked her schedule is every day. At least a small portion of her Sundays allowed her time to breathe, for what it was worth. There were also holidays where she had a whole day off from her work, but that won't come for quite some time.

The throne room came within sight. Hilda opened the doors and allowed Melissa to enter while she would remain standing and waiting. The throne room was a long room decorated in the finest of tapestries and marble pillars. In the center of the room was a long table, set up for the king's court and any visiting kings or important guests.

At the end of the room was the throne. A golden chair with red velvet cushions. Beside it was a smaller version, Melissa's side throne. Hanging over the thrones was another tapestry, baring the family crest. A mighty shield wrapped in ivy, split down the middle. One side representing charity through riches, the other representing pride and glory of their family through the crown.

Melissa walked around the court table and made her way to her father, King Roscoe. A Lopunny looking to be in his early fifties. The fluff on his long ears and wrists were curled, displaying his elegant grooming care. He wore a white tunic and gray shirt under his large blue robe, made from material similar in softness to his throne, with white fluff along the edges, and gray pants. Atop his head was his golden crown, decorated in red gemstones with a large green one in the center.

Roscoe straightened his posture upon acknowledging his daughter's presence. "Melissa."

Melissa curtsied to the king. "Father."

"On time as usual." He stood up. "Preparations for the royal family of Senbo's arrival must go without issue. They will be arriving fairly soon. I expect you to set a good example for our family name. These delegations will help refine our military might, as well as our appeal to the neighboring kingdoms."

Melissa nodded. "Yes, Father. An alliance with the Senbo Kingdom will guarantee our upmost protection in the event of a possible war."

Roscoe walked around her. "Trading our resources for their military expertise and weaponry will help the Verde Kingdom's growth. That is why we must make them feel welcomed to our kingdom before the demands and treaty is made."

Melissa nodded. "Of course, Father. Although, I do not see my overall use in the negotiations. Surely you have a handle on things."

Roscoe stroked at the tuff of fur under his chin. "I need you for something a bit more important than negotiations. We need to build a strong relation with them as individuals. That is why I need you to take part in getting to know their king's heir."

Melissa blinked. "Heir?" There was no talk of spending time with the heir.

"Prince Erasmus, the eldest son of King Gilbert Talbot. While I deal with greeting our guests and showing them around, you will be spending time with his son."

"But I still have classes with my tutor," Melissa brought up.

"You will go to your private sessions later today as per normal. Tomorrow, however, I have instructed your tutor to take the day off. You will be free for the rest of your Thursday."

Melissa's eyes widened in disbelief. Aside from holidays, she was never given a day off from her lessons. Her father really wanted negotiations to go well and he was trusting her to earn the respect of the prince. That shouldn't be too hard. It sounded too simple. But who was she to complain over a day off?

Retaining composure and hiding the glee she felt inside, she curtsied in response. "As you wish, Father. I will see to making good relations with Prince Erasmus."

Roscoe closed his eyes. "Good. Now, go to the dining hall. Your breakfast will be served soon." He started walking away.

"And where are you off to, Father?" Melissa asked curiously.

"I must speak with Matthias and tell him to ready the knights for King Gilbert's arrival. Presentation is everything." He let himself out of the throne room, leaving Melissa to herself.

She looked around quietly to confirm she was alone, then broke out into a wide grin. "Yes!" She jumped and tapped her heels together. "No lessons tomorrow! How exciting!"

She heard a sudden giggling and landed on her feet. Her face turned bright red as Hilda watched her through the crack of the double doors. Upon noticing she was caught, she opened them and laughed with more mirth. "Not a very ladylike response, Princess."

Melissa hid her face behind her ears in embarrassment. "S-Silence…"

* * *

A few hours into the day, after dining on her freshly made breakfast made by the finest cooks, the royal Buneary was now dealing with her tutoring sessions. Melissa had her face buried in her book while her tutor, a Nidoking, wrote on the provided chalkboard. He wore an olive-green suit and a pair of spectacles over his snout.

The book they were covering was titled 'The Inherited Will of Blood.' It was a strange title, at least to Melissa. Maybe it didn't help the fact that she wasn't particularly fond of fantastical fiction. It pained her to have to read over some of the absurd feats demonstrated by the protagonist.

 _How in Virdis does a Pawniard split a mountain with a simple kick? I would find that a tad more believable if he were a Bisharp, but even then…!_ She groaned inwardly and covered her face. _Why could we not read a historical text about an ACTUAL warrior of legend? Their feats are actually DOCUMENTED-!_

"Princess?" Melissa's head shot up as she drew her tutor's attention. Apparently, while she was having her inner rant, she was unwillingly kicking her chair. "All is well, I hope?" he asked with a smirk.

She blushed in embarrassment and covered her face. "Um…continue with your lesson, Theobald. Do not mind me."

"Then perhaps you can refresh my memory. What chapter and page were we just discussing?"

"Chapter seventeen, page three-hundred and six." Just because she was dreading the assignment didn't mean she wasn't paying attention.

Theobald laughed. "Good, good." He returned to the chalkboard and drew up a diagram. "From what we can make of the hero's journey, a rite of passage must be taken. These characteristics are based off mighty feats of strength in early texts, though there come feats of the mind. Rather than testing the upper limits of one's courage and strength, the book entails the…hidden power of one's will."

Melissa tilted her head. "Forgive me, but I am still lost on that matter. Will being mightier than strength?"

"Yes. In times of need, will can become far superior than the typical level of strength we see in our world. Or at least, that's what's being demonstrated through the book."

The royal Buneary set her book down. "I find that quite ridiculous. From how Father describes it, strength is necessary for battle. A fierce army made up of only the strongest warriors stand a chance of succession."

Her tutor raised a brow. "Oh? So, you see no point to will?"

"Not necessarily. The motivation for battle is always important in any given situation, but it is hardly ever going to overpower strength itself. It is just not plausible."

Her tutor chuckled and pushed up his spectacles. "Open-mindedness would do you some good, Princess."

She rolled her eyes and held up the book. "This is nothing more than nonsense. How unbelievable."

He scratched his chin. "I assume the Pawniard defeating the mighty Regigigas would be the top of your list of impossibilities, yes?"

"Then please explain, Theobald, how will could surpass pure strength," Melissa demanded, raising an indignant brow at him.

Theobald chuckled and tapped his chin with his chalk. "Now there's a question. How I enjoy your stubbornness and naïve innocence."

Melissa pouted. "Heeeyyy…"

"Strength…what is strength? Is it just one's ability to lift the heaviest object? Or is it your adeptness in battle? Perhaps it is courage. Perhaps it is leadership. I'd dare say those with great strength could rival mortal Pokémon like you and I. A strong leader to protect everyone.

"But all that strength means nothing…if you can't _find the strength_ to use it." Theobald erased the board. "Fear, doubt, discouragement…all weaknesses of strength. It takes a lot of force to bring one man down, but perhaps targeting where it hurts matters most. Find the right weak spot and you're down for good."

Melissa tilted her head. "And will…?"

Theobald tapped her on the nose. "Now that…is where will comes in. Will itself…is the individual's inner strength. Not physical, nor strictly mental…but perhaps it is simply an understanding of what makes you strong. Not how, but why. All the strength in the world can't beat someone if they have the will to survive. More often than not, they can outlast the strong and take hold the victory."

Melissa scratched her head. "So…just…never giving up?"

"A broad sense of the word, but hardly anything I can explain through words alone." He smiled over his shoulder. "You'd be surprised, Princess. I've seen great wonders in the world from those of vast will. You'd never believe what can be accomplished when you develop an inner self-control."

"Have you met those with great will?" she asked curiously.

"Not to the extent of the hero of our book, but I have met many with a great sense of willpower. There are some mysteries in our little world that have yet to be fully explored. Far beyond my knowledge, but I've learned a thing or two in my travels."

The princess smiled and asked, "Would you say I have great will, Theobald?"

That…caused the Nidoking to freeze up and drop his piece of chalk. "Erm…well, Princess…"

Melissa pouted, catching on immediately to his nervousness. "Theobald…" she started warningly.

"Ahem…which answer is least likely to get me thrown into the dungeon?" he asked jokingly.

"Are you saying I do not possess great will?!" she shouted.

Theobald sighed and scratched behind his head. "Princess, while I wouldn't necessarily call you weak, in mind at least, you aren't the epitome of great will. You are very vocal and opiniated, as I've seen from our sessions, but your nurse has told me time and time again of your timidity and unwillingness for battle and…other things."

"I-I am not that timid…" Melissa argued.

"No, not with me, your father, or any of your servants in formal settings, but not much else. With your position as the princess, you don't get much social interaction outside the castle, not even that often with other royals."

"Excuse me, dear Theobald, but I have friends!" Melissa shouted. "There is Hilda and…um, definitely Sadie, and…you?" Her eyes widened, realizing she didn't have that many people she would call a 'friend.' _Would the royal cook count as one?_

Theobald sighed. "However, will isn't just extroverted behavior. It's ambition, resolve, self-control. Be honest with me, Princess, do any of these sound like you?"

Melissa rubbed the back of her head. "Well…maybe my ambition to be a good ruler one day?"

The Nidoking decided not to push further and nodded. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it. If it makes you feel better, I'd say you have an average willpower just like anyone else."

"Is…willpower measurable or something?"

"Again, not something I can say, more so show." He smirked. "Maybe in time, you'll see what I mean and find out what it means to give it your all. If you can power through at your weakest moment, then perhaps that's a sign of a strong will."

Melissa sighed and leaned back into her chair. "I will take what I can get."

"Then shall we continue with the analysis?" Melissa went to answer when they heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

Hilda stepped in and curtsied to the Nidoking. "Greetings, Theobald."

"Ms. Hilda," he acknowledged with a bow. "To what do we owe your presence?"

She faced her charge and nodded at her. "I was just given word from the king's messenger that the Talbot family of the Senbo Kingdom has made it through the Forbidden Forest."

Melissa smiled. "Oh, how wonderful."

Theobald sighed. "And thank goodness. I was worried the Foresters may have caused trouble with their arrival."

"King Penworth would be most upset if those mischievous forest spirits started up a mess." Hilda sighed. "Their last raid on the kingdom costed many valuables."

Melissa slid out of her chair. "Father did inform them to bring a small group of knights with them in case of such action. I am sure we have nothing to worry about with the royal family's stay."

Hilda smiled. "It seems you're taking on the right attitude to become the next ruler of the kingdom."

"Following my father's wishes as best I can…" She sighed drearily. "Even if it is most tiring…I do so need this day off tomorrow, even if it is to spend time with a visiting prince." She waved to her tutor with a kind smile. "Take care, Theobald."

He bowed. "And to you as well, Princess."

Hilda led Melissa down the halls, where they will meet with the king for the near arrival of the royal family. Hilda glanced down at her charge with a playful look. "As your father advised, Princess, you must make a good impression on this young man. Every bit of support counts."

Melissa nodded. "I understand, Nurse. I have dealt with many a visitor for father."

Hilda chuckled. "Not entirely what I meant." Melissa raised a brow at her. "You are of age now, my dear. Very soon, you will be courted by a suitable suitor for your hand in marriage. Perhaps Prince Erasmus is the one to be."

The idea made Melissa groan. "Pardon my inappropriate reaction, but I have no interest in marriage just yet."

"I've heard great things about Prince Erasmus."

Melissa sighed. "I am sure you have, Nurse, but I have made it clear with Father that I take no desire in courtship yet. The many other suitors he tried to set me up with were far from my expectations. Hardly any a man I would wish to spend the rest of my days with."

"But Princess, soon you would need an heir to the throne if you wish for the kingdom to continue."

"A notion I am very aware of, but I would rather not be forced into that position." Melissa sighed. "Father makes me do so much already, what with his near unreasonable standards. Everyday of my life feels like the next step to absolute perfection. I would never say it to his face, but it drives me mad."

"The responsibilities you carry are greater than most everyday tasks," Hilda reminded. "You have a lot to uphold if you wish to become Queen."

"My own concern lies in surviving until my ascension to the throne." Melissa waved her hand around. "Father can be so overbearing." She held her head. "For once, I wish I could be allowed more liberties and freedoms. My studies are one thing and learning the role is another, but to what end? Shall I sacrifice my time to reach ultimate perfection? That is how I feel with his ways."

Hilda giggled behind her hand. "Perhaps your father values your education."

She held her head and sighed. "My education is important to be a ruler, but Father is not the shining example." She reached up to the ceiling dramatically. "Why must I learn advanced mathematics when I would have advisors to settle the problem? Or analyze the ridiculous concept of will over strength?"

Hilda smiled and looked ahead after they turned a corner. "Got into another one of your silly debates with Theobald, I see."

"There is a point where fantastical literature goes too far with the fantastic nature. Why, just two weeks ago, he had me analyze the themes of the unknown and its grip on our minds for we cannot comprehend what we cannot observe. How can I be scared of something if I cannot see it?"

"The same can be said the other way. Have you ever experienced a fear of the dark, Princess?"

"Of course not. Why should I be scared knowing I am protected by my guards?"

"A fair point, I suppose." Hilda chuckled. "Common young men and women learn the same things you do. They, too, must learn the information they would have no use for. At the very least, your father is preparing you for the future."

Melissa sighed and let her ears flop down against the sides of her head. "Yes, but I may not make it to the throne before I have fully collapsed under the stress."

"At least keep your energy until you've been introduced to the prince. Your father is counting on you to make negotiations go well."

Melissa huffed, then put on her best smile. "Yes, of course. I shall not disappoint Father."

They finally arrived outside the castle and spotted the Lopunny king standing beside his knights. By his side was a knight in black armor. Lower to the ground, as he was squatting and standing on his knuckles, with a noticeable heat coming off the top of his helmet.

Roscoe glanced over his shoulder and acknowledged his daughter's presence. "Just in time. King Gilbert will be arriving any second." Melissa stood by his side and folded her hands over waist. "Remember, we are their hosts. Do not ruin this for me."

Melissa nodded. "You have nothing to worry about, Father," she assured just as a carriage in the distance came into view.

"I know."

The pearly white carriage closed in on the castle, escorted by a five-man group of knights in crimson armor, with blue plumage adorn on the helmets. They road atop Rapidash while the carriage was pulled by two Tauros. The carriage was being driven by the coachman, a Simisear dressed in a top hat and black coat.

The carriage pulled up to the small party and stopped. The Simisear hopped from his seat and stepped up to the door. He bowed to the royal family, then opened the carriage. The first to step out from the carriage was a Houndoom, dressed in the finest threads. A black cloak over his body, but still revealing his red dress shirt and black pants. His cloak adorned the family crest: a hammer surrounded in a ring of bayonets.

Roscoe held his head up, then bowed to the Houndoom. "King Gilbert…thank you for accepting my invitation. We graciously awaited your arrival."

Gilbert closed his eyes and returned the greeting with a flick of his cloak. "And we are most humbled by your request, King Roscoe." He settled his eyes on Melissa, who did her best not to shy away and retain proper posture. "And this must be Princess Melissa."

She gulped, feeling her nerves getting to her, but worked the nerve to curtsey in his presence. "It is an honor to meet you, King Gilbert. We hope you are welcomed into our kingdom."

He nodded. "Indeed. We hope for a most promising time." He turned to the carriage as a Purugly stepped off. "This is my wife, Queen Constance."

The Purugly wore a red dress, with sleeves along her forelegs and a large skirt that hid her hindlegs. She wore a golden necklace adorned with jewels around her neck. She bowed to the king and princess respectfully. "I am honored. I have heard many things about the Verde Kingdom's economic success over the years. You have built up quite the kingdom, King Roscoe."

Roscoe closed his eyes. "Doing as I can for all of the Verde Kingdom." He narrowed his eyes at the carriage. "And your eldest…?"

Gilbert chuckled to himself. "Ah yes, of course." He turned to the carriage. "Erasmus!"

A third and final figure stepped from the carriage. A Glameow who walked in elegant, prideful struts. Royal blue dress jacket, lined in golden thread, with lustrous white trousers. His fur was neatly and, from Melissa's keen eyes, meticulously groomed to perfection. It looked like he spent hours getting his fur so perfectly smooth and ordered. The fluff at the end of his tail was neatly curled, similar to her father's own fluff.

One thing she took notice of was how he presented himself. Head held high, the strut in his walk, and the air of royalty he seemed to give off. She hoped not to take that as a bad sign.

Gilbert gestured to the Glameow. "Prince Erasmus, my eldest son and heir to the Senbo Kingdom."

Erasmus bowed to the royal family. "Greetings, King Roscoe, it is an honor for you to be in my presence."

Melissa raised her brow. _Uh…did I hear that right?_

A subtle eyeroll came from her father, but he kept professional stature. "An honor, indeed. This is my daughter, Princess Melissa."

Erasmus faced the Buneary, who froze up at his piercing stare. _Oh boy._ She gulped and curtsied. "Welcome to the Verde Kingdom, Prince Erasmus. I hope we will make good relations with each other."

Her eyes widened as he took her hand in his paw. "Ah, Princess…the rumors were true. A beauty, you truly are. I dare say you must be the most beautiful in all of your kingdom." He kissed her hand as a show of respect. "I am indeed honored."

She definitely wasn't expecting such a forward greeting. "Um…t-thank you, Prince Erasmus. I appreciate your kind-"

He then pulled away and held his paw to his forehead. "Your beauty certainly rivals many, but only comes second to the true peak of physical attraction of this land! That would be…" He held his chin and winked. "Me."

Melissa blinked slowly. "…ah…" A simple reaction on the outside, but she was absolutely worried on the inside. _Oh no…I have to spend the entire day tomorrow with this pompous prince?!_

However, she reigned in her nerves and let out a deep breath of self-reassurance. _Focus, Melissa. Father is trusting you to make good on kingdom relations. Perhaps Erasmus is not as bad as he lets on._

Roscoe faced Gilbert and asked, "I assume the rest of your sons are back in your kingdom?"

Gilbert nodded. "My three other boys and young daughter. They have not been groomed yet to be proper rulers like Erasmus, so they had to stay behind for extra lessons with their royal tutor."

"A shame. I would have loved to meet the rest of your successors to the Senbo throne." Roscoe turned the visiting family's attention to the black armored knight. "This is the head of my knights, Sir Matthias. He was most looking forward to your visit."

The black knight removed his helmet, revealing himself as an Infernape. He bowed to the royal family. "I've heard much of the military might you enforce in the Senbo Kingdom. I'd say I've trained a fine unit of knights, but would most benefit from the militaristic advantages of your forces."

Gilbert smirked. "Heh…we will see. I have heard much about you, Black Knight of the Forest."

Roscoe bowed. "Shall I show you inside? Dinner will be served in just a couple hours. The grand tour of my castle and where you three shall be retiring for the night."

"I accept your offer. Lead the way."

Roscoe led the group into the castle, showing them around the main rooms of importance. Melissa was keeping her eyes on Erasmus, who seemed to be off in his own little world. She kept a bit of distance between them, still put off by his attitude. She sighed to herself.

 _He…might not be that bad, just keep telling yourself that._

Roscoe showed them to the dining hall, the main ballroom where they'll be hosting a party for the negotiations, the castle library, and many other important rooms on the first floor. Last on their tour of the first floor was the garden.

Roscoe led them outside and showed them around the hedge sculptures cut into his image. "As the Kingdom of the Forest, we keep up top priority in garden care. Royal gardeners of great skill keep everything in tiptop shape."

Constance seemed impressed. "As expected from the kingdom of the Forbidden Forest." She wandered up to a rose bush and smelled the aromatic roses. "The peaceful atmosphere is wonderful. The Senbo Kingdom is always bustling with construction. New defenses or new buildings in the works."

Gilbert raised his brow with a light grin. "Do not get any ideas, my dear. I would not want you abandoning my side."

Constance stepped up and held his cheek. "Perish the thought, my darling. I would never leave you." She smirked. "Though, I would appreciate a garden in our castle."

"I will make a note." Gilbert faced Roscoe. "You have a mighty castle, Roscoe. There are a few areas I would recommend need extra security."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. "We would need improved defensive measures."

"Though, I do see your number of knights have increased in duty. From what I have heard, you do not have these many knights on guard duty."

Roscoe crossed his arms. "It is a special day. They were assigned specifically to ensure our safety during your stay."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes seriously. "Our safety, you say?" He growled under his breath. "I assume you are referring to those forest spirits, the Foresters?"

Roscoe nodded. "I see they have caused their fair bit of trouble in your kingdom."

"Many of my subjects have come up to me, infuriated by their rampant thieving. It seemed to have increase in activity when our visit was first announced."

"Hmm…" Roscoe folded his arms behind his back. "Perhaps this is not the time and place for such talk. I do not want your first day in my kingdom brought down with misery." He glared. "Besides, we will deal with those Foresters soon enough…"

Gilbert nodded. "I look forward to it."

Roscoe gestured to the castle. "Perhaps it is time we show you to your rooms."

Erasmus ran his paw through his fur. "Oh, wonderful! I sure hope the mirrors capture my radiant charm!" He sighed sadly. "Such a shame, though, for no mirror could ever replicate my perfection!"

Melissa took another few paces away from the Glameow. _Are they sure they did not name him 'Narcissus?'_

Roscoe guided them back into the castle. "This way, this way."

Melissa lagged behind a bit, so Hilda slowed up to walk by her side. "Well, I see you two are getting along nicely," Hilda joked.

"Oh hush…" Melissa grumbled.

"Remember, Princess: presentation. You made a big deal of not disappointing your father."

Melissa sighed. "I am…just hoping Erasmus is _not_ as vain as he lets on. Perhaps a hidden scholar, a renowned poet, a gracious musician…" She groaned and held her head. "Or, dare I say, one of those knaves who studies in the occult. I would honestly prefer that over _this_."

Hilda giggled behind her hand, then patted the Buneary's head. "Have patience, Princess. It is only for a few days. Once the treaty is made, you won't be forced to spend time with him again."

Melissa sighed. "May Uxie grant thy wisdom of truth, my faithful nurse…"

The group entered through the castle. Turning focus away from them, up above on the upper levels of the castle, a Cutiefly fluttered straight towards an open window. She wore a bandana around her body, a mix in shades of green, like camouflage. She kept low as she closed in before perching atop the windowsill.

Cutiefly tilted her head and chirped, "Well?"

A figure quietly stepped forward, draped in a cloak. They handed off a letter to the small bee. "I got all the details right here. Thorough investigation of when and where the knights are stationed. Senbo brought their own knights, as well. A small miscalculation on my part."

Cutiefly tucked the letter behind her bandana. "Nothing we can't plan around. Jason has been planning this raid for weeks. Wouldn't want to quit with a slight increase in numbers."

The hidden figure nodded. "Right…I should get back to my post. I'll keep in touch." They shuffled away, out of sight.

The Cutiefly buzzed her wings, then took off through the air once more, zipping past vigilant eyes and keeping a low profile.


	2. Royal Obligation

A day now gone, another rises with the sun. With the arrival of the Talbot family, much merriment was enjoyed between the two families. Mostly, the three adults shared in tales of their kingdom and its growth over the years, sharing mirthful laughs and glasses of wine.

Melissa tried to strike up a conversation with Erasmus, which got him to talk, but not to how she hoped. She _had_ hoped to get to know more about himself, and that's exactly what he did. He talked and talked and talked…all about how amazing he is. From the royal parties he attended with his father to the jousts he watched, only to brag about how _his_ knights were superior to others.

The only thing she got out of him was his training in swordplay. She had to admit, for such a pompous narcissist, he seemed to demonstrate fine skill. His claws were groomed to not only look beautiful, but to also cut like the sharpest of blades. He managed to hack off a candlestick into fives, even extinguishing the flame before it hit the tablecloth.

She shouldn't be that surprised, though. The sons of a royal family typically received combat training. The privilege was normally reserved for sons, though she has heard some exceptions with faraway kingdoms and princesses getting the treatment. Her father had no interest in her taking up sword training or training of any kind.

Melissa greatly enjoyed Erasmus' tales of training, though she wished the rest of their conversation continued that way. He ended up trailing off and admiring his reflection. She just quietly sipped her drink and attempted to make it through the night.

Now, with a new morning upon her, it was time to meet the supercilious prince for breakfast. Hilda went through the normal routine of rousing Melissa from her sleep and preparing her for the day. Matching her dress from yesterday, she wore an autumn themed dress. Colors of orange, yellow, and brown with the dress' design, going well with her fur.

She trudged down the hall by her nurse's side with a notably tired expression. Hilda chuckled behind her hand. "I say, you certainly look excited."

"None of your sass, my nurse…" the princess grumbled.

"I thought you two got along splendidly last night."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, when he was not admiring his reflection and making a fuss over his fur getting scuffed up." She stroked her ear. "I, too, take pride in my appearance, but he makes it out as his lifeline."

"You will be fine, Princess. I'm sure you and Erasmus will find some common ground to work off of." Hilda grinned. "You can never judge a person on first impressions."

"I still believe he sleeps surrounded by mirrors, just so _he_ is the first thing he sees in the morning." She sighed, then faced her nurse. "Question, though. What have my father and King Gilbert been doing while I am with Erasmus?"

Hilda held her chin. "I don't know. Perhaps discussing the treaty. Although, some of their conversation seemed fixated on the Foresters."

"They have been making quite the name for themselves, I will give them that," Melissa admitted. "They have robbed many of the faraway kingdoms, if memory serves. How have they managed to stay under our noses when they exist within the Forbidden Forest?"

"Deception seems to be their strong suit, though I wouldn't know an exact reason." Hilda rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, your father is a tad obsessed with them. Whenever trouble arises, he's quick to point out those woodland spirits."

"Not that I would blame him," Melissa added. "But, perhaps this peace between the Verde and Senbo Kingdoms will dwindle their thieving escapades."

"One can only hope." They came up to the dining hall. "Erasmus should be waiting for you."

Melissa sighed. "Arceus, bring me strength." Hilda opened the doors and let the princess through.

As soon as the Buneary princess entered, she spotted the self-absorbed Glameow dining by himself. A platter of pancakes with a side of various fruit and a glass of milk. He ate with the refined dignity of royalty he exemplified proudly. Straight posture, head held high, and dainty bites of his breakfast.

He set his silverware down and patted his lips clean, then acknowledged the princess' arrival. "Princess Melissa, good morning. Do sit down with me. It is as I always say: best way to start the morning is a hearty breakfast and my glowing charms."

Melissa sighed and dragged herself into her seat, directly across from him. The royal cook, a Gengar, flew out of the kitchen, carting over with a breakfast platter very similar to Erasmus'. "Buongiorno, Princess Melissa!" He stopped the cart and handed out her plate, silverware, and glass. "Cooked to your demands." He bowed. "Please enjoy."

She nodded her head with a bright grin. "Thank you kindly, Gustavo. As always, your cooking looks absolutely stupendous. I expect nothing less of a man of your culinary talents."

He grinned. "Ah, your words treat me dearly like a delectable wine, Princess!" He bowed and retreated back into the kitchen. She picked up her knife and fork and cut into her pancakes.

Erasmus set his napkin down and looked at Melissa with a light grin. "Well, I am glad to see your royal upbringing has not swayed your kind heart."

"Eh?" Melissa questioned, midway through chewing.

"When you are as dashing and amazing as me, even I struggle to retain my generous nature." He flicked at his fur elegantly. "The things you hear about faraway kingdoms and how their heirs are raised, no ounce of respect from them. My dear younger brothers are sadly no different. Spoiled by the riches handed to them on the spoon of silver. This is the very reason we keep our territory isolated. I will be honest, Princess, I was hoping, pleading to Arceus even, the rumors of your generous heart were true, lest I suffer through a week of dread. As expected, I was right."

Melissa blinked, feeling rather flattered by his admission. She rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish grin. "Wow, uh…that is very nice of you, Prince Erasmus."

He held his paw over his heart. "Indeed. It is within the best interests of royalty not to let the spoils and riches consume them. Just look at me. I already know how great I am. What point is there in boasting it when we all know it is true? It helps me remember how important my subjects are. I care for each of them dearly as I would myself."

Melissa grinned awkwardly. _An…odd way of expressing kindness, but a sweet one._ She smiled, nonetheless, and took a bite of her pancakes. "Agreed. I do my best to learn the ways of leadership. I have to work hard to be a great queen one day." She then frowned, staring deeply at her plate. "Although…"

"Trouble, Princess?" Erasmus asked as he fixed an out-of-place strand of fur poking out from his head.

"My father…I do not think he holds the same worth in my destiny as I do."

"How so?"

"He makes me attend meetings and classes to learn the ways of being a ruler. However, I do not think he appreciates my say in a matter." She folded her arms over the table. "I have wondrous ideas to help benefit our subjects and the common folk that exist outside the walls of our kingdom. I do not know much beyond the kingdom walls, but I have heard the villages could benefit from our resources. Not many can just live within the Verde Kingdom unless they have the wealth to do so.

"Sadly…my father will not listen to anything I have to say. My purpose is merely to learn and do as I am told. He thinks I am childish and inexperienced, that I could not make any contributions to our kingdom."

Erasmus held his chin and sighed. "Well, Princess, it is tradition, I am afraid. Kings of Virdis hold the power of kingdoms, as seen through history. Very rarely is power ever handed over to the princess, and that would be more a modern movement still hesitant to be used." He waved his paw around. "I would not let it bother you. It will be some time before your father steps down from the throne. Perhaps he will have a change of heart until then."

Melissa smiled. "Yeah…I guess you are right." She closed her eyes and beamed. "You are not as bad as I thought, Prince Erasmus."

Erasmus blinked, then raised his brow in suspicion. "Excuse me?"

"Err, I mean…!" She scratched her head. "Um…hey, tell me more about yourself!"

Erasmus grinned. "My favorite subject!" He raised his paw. "Shall I start with the day the world was blessed with my birth? It was truly a day my kingdom smiled upon!"

Melissa sighed with an exasperated smile as the Senbo prince prattled on about 'the best day in history.' _Have at you, Theobald. A fifth friend!_

* * *

"…So, you have been dealing with them as well?"

Roscoe and Gilbert were gathered in the Lopunny king's personal study, with the Verde king running his finger across his collection of books. They were discussing recent matters that took place in the Senbo Kingdom, which garnered the king's interest.

The Houndoom king, seated in a free chair, nodded. "The Foresters certainly do not take the neighboring kingdoms lightly. We live a week's worth away by carriage alone. I have to admit, to make that kind of journey seemingly on foot…"

Roscoe picked out a book and opened it. "They do not take kindly to any kingdom for that matter. I do not believe they existed within the walls of our kingdoms. Must be ruffians who originated from the villages." He glared. "Persistent, though."

"They have been a growing problem in the last four years. What spawned this terrible behavior?"

"Envy." Roscoe sat in his chair and flipped through his book. "The kingdoms exist in an opulent community where the wealthy reign supreme. We have standards to uphold out here. If you cannot live within our kingdom, you must fend for yourself outside the Forbidden Forest." He glared. "They simply want to take that wealth from us by force."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "They seem to have their eye on your kingdom, though. I do not think they have ever directly attacked my castle. They did rob a select few of my subjects. What do you suppose they have against you?"

"How should I know?" He flipped further through his book, then pressed his finger down on a certain page. His eyes skimmed through the text. "My only concern is making peace with the kingdoms. I do not want another war to break out like the last time. And I do what I can to succeed.

"As those villages are part of my kingdom, we work in a harmonious cycle. For being dirt poor, they produce the finest crops with the natural aid of the forest. They supply us with half their crop and we give to them protection from the truly treacherous outlaws that exist outside both kingdom and village."

"What are you reading?" Gilbert asked.

The Lopunny showed him the book, depicting an image of a forest with sprites dancing around in the trees. "Do you know the legends of the Forbidden Forest? It is said to be haunted by mischievous spirits who cause mayhem to mortal Pokémon. Some sort of mystical type of Pokémon that has transcended the boundaries of the mortal realm. It is all just legend, but these Foresters seemed to have adopted a similar motif with their rise to infamy."

"They are the woodland spirits that haunt your forest?" Gilbert questioned.

"They are not actual spirits, I guarantee you." He shut the book and set it on his desk. "But they are a problem. Aside from me, they have made enemies out of two other kingdoms I am in an alliance with."

"The Wick Kingdom and the Echo Bell Kingdom, correct?" Roscoe nodded. "I have never formally met their rulers. What are they like?"

"Strong leaders. I have actually invited their families to join in the celebration. Perhaps I will introduce you to them." Roscoe smirked. "If we are to be in each other's good graces, of course." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Now…in preparation for the party this week, we should discuss the treaty."

"I have made the terms clear with my son, of course," Gilbert brought up. "I have gone over it with my closest advisors and we are in agreement on our end. The Verde Kingdom _will_ supply their wisdom and plentiful resources to the Senbo Kingdom…"

"…and the Senbo Kingdom _will_ supply their military might to the Verde Kingdom to improve our defenses." He closed his eyes. "The basics of the agreement."

"You have gone over this with your daughter, right?" Gilbert asked. "She plays a key part in our agreement, after all. You were the one who suggested it."

Roscoe closed his eyes. "…My daughter…I will make sure she agrees to the terms."

Gilbert raised his brow. "That does not sound like you explained this to her already."

"She is young and naïve. I could not deal with her making a fuss over the matter before your arrival. At the very least, I guarantee she will agree to the terms of our treaty. She does not have a choice in the manner if she wants our two kingdoms to succeed."

Gilbert sighed. "I suppose so…I just want our kingdoms to be in an alliance. Far off stretches of Virdis are currently dealing with their own wars. Good chance they will find their way to us."

Roscoe glared. "I will not let that happen. Nothing will stop me, neither the Foresters nor my stubborn daughter." He clenched his fists. "For the sake of our kingdoms, I will make sure of it."

* * *

Erasmus followed Melissa through the castle, still unaware of where he was being taken. "Princess, I do not enjoy surprises. Where are you taking me?"

Melissa smiled. "To my favorite part of the castle." She stopped in front of a pair of double doors and pushed them open. "The royal library!"

A large room with tall shelves position in an orderly manner, with many types of books for the eyes to see. There were tables and armchairs spaced out around the large room. A few maids were wandering through, dusting the shelves.

Upon seeing their guests, they curtsied to them. "Welcome, Princess Melissa and Prince Erasmus."

Melissa curtsied back. "Good morning." She gestured for Erasmus to follow. "This is where I come when I am free from my usual lessons."

Erasmus raised his brow. "You get away from the book work to…read books?" He closed his eyes and smirked. "I suppose I should have taken you for a bookworm. You seem like the type."

Melissa scoffed under her breath. "I will take that as a compliment." She smiled at the shelves. "Mock me all you want, but this is a personal favorite of the castle. It is quiet, roomy, and gives me free space from my father."

"There is quite a selection to choose from." He tapped his chin. "Perhaps some books about me will be perfect for your library. Certainly a read everyone wants to experience."

Melissa rolled her eyes playfully. "Heh…surrre."

"I do remember you saying something about fantasy being your least favorite. What is it that you read?"

Melissa looked through the books. "I would not say I hate them, but I never truly got into the appeal. They just make no sense half the time. For instance, when has anyone ever encountered a Druddigon the size of a Groudon? Utter nonsense. And why do most books portray the dragon Pokémon as the monsters? Or the Dark-Types as the crafty villains? Would that not give them the wrong impression?"

"Princess, they are only stories," Erasmus reminded.

"Stories that try to excuse a Pawniard beating a Regigigas because his will or whatever was stronger!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms hysterically.

"Oh, The Inherited Will of Blood? You read that one, too? My servants would read it to me as a child before bed." He held his chest and sighed. "Sweet memories."

Melissa groaned, then pinched between her eyes. "I suppose…" She looked through the books again before picking one out. "I prefer informational books, specifically on medicinal properties of plants."

"You study in medicine?" Erasmus questioned as she set the book down on the table, joining her in a spare armchair.

"My father personally thinks I should not focus on skills that have no importance to royalty." She glared down. "His ideals for me are to become the perfect princess for the kingdom. Never let me do as I please, following tradition and…you have heard this already.

"But this was the influence of my mother, actually. Unlike my father, she saw the value in getting to know the lower class and even helping them. It is not the role of a queen to help the lower class, but she defied typical expectations. She took up an interest in medicine and eventually taught me."

Erasmus hummed with intrigue. "How well would you say your medicinal talents are?"

She shrugged. "I have not the slightest clue. Never had the time to practice because…" She rolled her eyes. "Well, my father, as you can tell." She opened her book and flipped through the pages. "I only know the basics of medicine and working with natural herbs. It is quite the tiring endeavor, but to answer your question, my medical intuition is on point. I have actually secretly spoken with the royal physician on occasion to help expand my knowledge."

Erasmus held his chin and nodded. "Despite your father's claims, I do appreciate the work of those in the medical field. It shows your talents, Princess." He held his chest. "It is just like my combatant skills. I was a natural born talent, as expected. Though, I suppose you were not a naturally gifted healer, but my point rings clear."

Melissa smirked a bit, then resumed reading her book. "Yes, well…from where it stands, my medical knowledge will never amount to anything." She sighed sadly. "I never understood my father or his traditions. I understand how I have a family name to uphold, but I never got the impression he cared about my needs. I often wonder what his idea of ruling a kingdom means."

Erasmus waved his paw around. "Consider what you may, Princess, but at least he has no total rule over you." He chuckled to himself. "After all, sitting in this room will soon be the two future rulers of two kingdoms. I will be the king of the Senbo Kingdom while you take over as queen of the Verde Kingdom. By then, your father will have no rule over your decisions."

Melissa chuckled. "Cannot argue with logic." She stared down at her book. "When I do become queen, I want to rule the Verde Kingdom as my mother intended. She was one of the sweetest hearts in all the land. No one radiated with more kindness than her." She sighed and leaned back. "Becoming queen will change everything."

Erasmus nodded. "All in due time." He grinned proudly. "And, of course, once you have your dashing king to rule by your side-"

"Ugh, of course…" Erasmus blinked twice as the Buneary slumped over the armchair. "I do not completely object to the idea of a suitor, but I have yet to meet any charming faces worth my time of day." She tapped her chin. "Well…I was smitten by the advances of the prince of the Wick Kingdom, I suppose. Last I saw him…" She giggled. "I do admit, he was quite _dashing_ and sweet on me." She played with a lopsided ear. "I would not object to _him_ being my king…"

Erasmus raised his brow suspiciously. "What is this talk of a suitor? I would have figured you would not be looking for one these days."

"As I admitted, I am not too keen on marriage yet, as I am still young. I do not openly object, but I want my prince to be special to me. Someone kind, compassionate, and noble." She waved her hand with a dry look. "Most suitors, though, have not met my expectations. Call it selfish, but I have my standards, especially with the more snobbish of suitors."

Erasmus' eyes widened. "Princess, has your father…told you anything regarding the parameters of our treaty?"

Melissa blinked. "Um…yeah, he told me I did not have to do much, aside from giving a speech about our two kingdoms merging." She chuckled. "If you want a little preview, I will be including some nice words about you."

"I expect no less, but…Princess, has your father _actually_ told you what our kingdoms agreed upon to seal the deal? The actual crux of the treaty?"

Melissa was getting confused. "Um…what do you mean?"

Erasmus held his head and sighed. "Oh dear…um…Princess, pardon my accusation, but I believe your father left out a _tiny_ matter regarding the treaty."

"What…matter?"

"Well, the thing is…you and I are-" Before he could get the words out, the doors to the royal library opened.

"What up, Princess?!" shouted the enthusiastic Sadie as she trotted in. Her bold demeanor caught Erasmus off guard as she walked up to Melissa, munching into an oran berry. "I've been looking all over for you! I'm on my break!" She glanced at Erasmus, then whispered, "This guy giving you crap? I know a few ways to get rid of him without causing a war."

Melissa giggled behind her hand, then looked back to the prince. "Prince Erasmus, you must forgive our maid. She is…how do you say, not refined like the rest of the help."

Sadie shrugged, grinning without shame. "Eh, the hoity-toity stuff's not my style."

Erasmus blinked, then sighed as he held his forehead. "I…must say, the Verde Kingdom is just full of surprises." He bowed his head to Sadie. "It is a pleasure for you to meet me, madame."

Sadie gave him, then Melissa, an odd look. Melissa waved it off. "Just roll with it. He is a pretty nice guy."

"Riiiight…" Sadie smirked, then curtsied to the prince. "A pleasure to bask in your glory, Prince," she greeted half-jokingly.

"As one should," he responded. "The princess and I were actually in the middle of a discussion before you so _graciously_ burst through the doors."

Sadie snickered. "Do as I please. I was looking for Melissa, actually. I'd like to spend my break with my pal."

Erasmus tilted his head. "…I did admit to generosity with the help, but you actually take part in…social gatherings with your maids?"

Melissa waved it off. "Only Sadie. She is the special exception to the rest. She works very hard as it is and I do ever so appreciate her bombastic company. She carries a certain aplomb and festivity that I love to experience."

Erasmus huffed, scratching at his neck with his claws. "You truly live up to the generous heart of many."

"Yeah, yeah, fancy talk and all that!" Sadie grabbed Melissa's hands and pried her up from her seat. "Now come on, girl! Let's hang!" She dragged her to the library doors.

"AH! Contain yourself, Sadie! I am supposed to be spending time with the prince!" Melissa shouted.

"And I want to spend time with my bestie! You two can hang later!" She pushed Melissa out the door and waved to Erasmus. "Good tidings, Prince!"

"Ah, Princess, wait! I still have not mentioned the-!" The doors shut before Erasmus could get the words out…again. "…Oh my, I dare say she is in for a surprise at the royal party."

* * *

Sadie shoved Melissa into her room before closing the door behind her. Melissa patted her skirt down before glaring at the maid. "Alright, dearest friend, what dare brought upon such hasty farewells? You are normally more mellow in these sorts of matters."

Sadie grinned childishly. "Whaaaat? A girl can't hang with her bestie even though she has important work to get done?"

"It amazes me to no end that you still find the time to get your work done. If you have acted in this manner before my father, the world of unemployment would be at your doorstep." She crossed her arms. "So, what brings such merriment of this urgency?"

"Hmm? Why did I bring you up here?" She poked her cheek and gave it some thought. Melissa almost believed she wanted an excuse to get her away from Erasmus, but she hardly knew the probably-still-confused prince that it would have come off as insensitive. This was a first that her close friend hastily dragged her off without a warning.

"I am awaiting an answer, you know," Melissa reminded.

Sadie snickered awkwardly. "Oh hush up, I have my reasons." She crossed her arms behind her back and grinned. "If we're being honest, this is the first time I've seen you getting along with another member of royalty."

"Pardon? I have been well acquainted with other members of royal families."

"Ah yes, like with Princess Azelia?" she pointed out with a smirk.

Melissa flinched and looked off to the side. "Um…she is…a good person…just a little…too _sweet_ …"

Sadie snickered. "I spy such a trend with the princesses, but hardly ever with the princes. In recent memory, past interactions with the royal males often left you in the sourest of moods." She held her cheek, grinning with amusement. "Perhaps it is only tradition, but males seem intimidated by someone so learned as you. While many receive the royal tutelage, it's usually the princes that are the main focus. The stars and lights shine upon them as the successors to the throne.

"And yet, we run into an anomaly with you. The only child to King Penworth, not to mention his only daughter. Tradition is broken and now our fair kingdom needs to see the heir to the throne as a queen rather than a king. Thus, the work is placed on your shoulders to be a successful heir, even if you don't partake in sword fighting like the men."

"What are you getting at?"

"Expectations on both sides. You expect so much from a prince: humble, heroic, charming, and good-looking. On the opposite end, princes expect princesses to be high class and dainty, like the elegant rose of a fine garden. It's all about appearances in your case. You want to look your best for potential suitors. Of course, given your unreasonable standards and, admittedly, the lack of worthy suitors that don't hold a candle to your perfection, the numbers drop with each rejection."

"I require a point, dearest friend."

"I'm getting to that. As it stands, one day, you will need to marry if you wish to have an heir of your own. That much is unavoidable. Of course, given how stingy and prissy some of the princes from neighboring lands are, they might be intimidated by you.

"I suppose I'm only asking if I see a light in your future with Prince Erasmus."

Melissa raised her brow. "Is that what this is all about? You wish to know my feelings for Erasmus?"

Sadie smirked deviously. "Well, I may have spread some rumors among the staff, so not just me."

The princess covered her face. "Why must you be like this?"

"I have my fun. Now spill it! What's the deal between you two?"

Melissa huffed playfully and held her head up. "We have only been acquainted for a day. Hardly enough time to establish a positive connection. Even if we had a month, I do not feel any sparks for him."

"You sure? Aside from his haughty attitude, he's quite the looker. I'd almost go for him myself, but…" Sadie giggled behind her hand. "Well, my heart is spoken for by another man."

Melissa tilted her head, surprised by this revelation. "Sadie…I had not known you had a partner."

"Oh yeah, a real gentleman, he is. You haven't met him. He lives pretty far away, but we always make time to meet up with each other. He's quite the looker, if you must know, and has the most unique eyes that you can't help but stare into." She poked Melissa in the forehead. "But don't let that distract you from my question, Your Highness."

Melissa held her nose up high. "Hmph. Relations between the prince and I are of mutual accordance. I see him no further than a respected blueblood, perhaps on the lines of a close acquaintance or even a friend. As for if his presence sends my heart aflutter with joy and smitten feelings, I am afraid all I can offer is mild amusement sprinkled with exasperation."

Sadie held her hips and grinned. "I take it he's not your type."

"I see we have reached the same page." Melissa stretched her arms out, then plopped herself onto her bed. "I have made my expectations well known, for I refuse to marry a prince I do not have strong feelings for."

Sadie rolled her eyes and plopped down next to her. "You really think your father would be in the same agreement? How long until he decides you've seen enough suitors and arranges for your surprise wedding?"

"I have made my intentions loud and clear with my father. I have no intention to marry, nor do I have any available suitors in mind."

Sadie tapped her chin. "Well, not entirely, if I remember correctly. Didn't you have a thing for the prince of the Wick Kingdom?"

The rabbit princess blushed and turned head away from her maid. "Heh…yes, well, I made mention of that with Erasmus before you barged in. I mean, we only met a few times, but…oh, heavens above, they were the most wonderful times!" She beamed brightly. "Do you suppose this is what one calls love at first sight?"

"Ooooh! You're definitely smitten with him!" Sadie nudged her shoulder. "You know, there might be a good chance he's coming to that treaty party with the Echo Bell Kingdom. Maybe you can pull him aside and offer a dance~."

Melissa's face burned with embarrassment as she tried to wave the idea away. "Oh, h-heavens no! I-I do not know the first thing to say! W-What if I make a fool of myself in front of him? Unbecoming of a princess to take the position of the royal fool, would you not say?! I would absolutely die at the mildest slipup!" She covered her face. "Besides, who is to say no other women have, how do you say, snatched him up?!"

"Doesn't hurt to ask," Sadie reminded.

Melissa pressed her hands together, blushing brightly. "I…do suppose it would not hurt to converse with Prince Darby."

Sadie punched her in the shoulder. "Atta girl! Don't let that shy streak hold you back from true love!" She clasped her hands together. "You and the young prince will be happily in each other's arms, the center of attention before hundreds as your love permeates our very air with the sweetness of a delicious chocolate cake! The lights will be on you, the future rulers to be! Co-rulers of the Verde and Wick Kingdoms, destined to have a bond that can never be broken!"

"L-Let us not get ahead of ourselves, dearest Sadie," Melissa awkwardly interjected. "I-I-I will attempt a dance, but I am not professing midnight confessions to the moon!"

Sadie purred mischievously. "Best not swear your love by the moon, for it is always changing, dearest friend."

Melissa sighed. "I believe we have reached the critical point in my patience…"

"Then I say I've done my initial job." Sadie stood up and stretched her arms. "If your relations with Prince Erasmus are nothing but mutual friendship, then I'd see to it that you snatch up that hunk of a prince from Wick when the time is nigh."

The Buneary covered her burning red cheeks. "M-Must you be so cheeky?!"

"'Tis part of my charm, dearest friend." She curtsied to the blushing bunny. "And speaking of which, shall I take this time to prepare for an hour of merriment? I could acquire us snacks while we take part in our hourly gossip. Much to be said about Ms. Maeryn. The sly dear thought she could sneak Gustavo's fresh baked desserts without informing me? Oh, the dreaded future I have in store for her. A little preview of my jest, her cleaning supplies aren't filled with the usual cleaning solution."

Melissa huffed, smiling dryly at her friend. "A jest I await to hear. Shall I accompany you to the kitchen, then?" She prepared to stand up, but Sadie pushed her back down.

"Unbecoming of a princess to do work for herself," Sadie reminded with a wink.

Melissa pouted. "Do not take me for a lazy fool."

"No, but I fear the state of Gustavo's cream puffs if I have you carry them for me. May not make the journey back to your room."

"Dare not accuse me as a glutton!"

"I say no such thing…" Sadie shuffled out of the room and bowed in a grandiose manner. "I hold nothing but respect to you, almighty Voracious Princess."

Melissa grumbled under her breath, then smirked at her. "Hark! Do you hear that? It sounds of a future where one unfortunate maid bites off more than she can chew."

"Your words speak loud and clear, Princess. These lips shall not further damage your dignity…for today, at least," she added quickly.

Melissa shooed her off. "Away with you. And be sure to get as many cream puffs as you can!"

"Quick as a Zeraora, I shall be! I advise you await me in your room, Princess! I shall not be gone long!" Sadie closed the door behind her.

Melissa flopped onto her back and sighed. "She is in line to be the royal fool…" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Although…perhaps she speaks truth. Perhaps…I should make a statement to Prince Darby myself." She blushed. "I would not mind at all…"

* * *

Within the Forbidden Forest lay untapped secrets that not even the resident kingdom could detect. It was crawling with forces well beyond their control. And they were going to act upon them with their brand of mystery and mischief.

Perched atop a tree was a small, lean figure, wearing a full camouflage jacket with a hood pulled up over the head and a pair of dark blue pants. His long black tail swished back and forth as he zoomed in on the Verde Kingdom's high walls through a telescope.

A smirk arose on his long snout. "Jason, the info was spot on. Our mole perfectly captured the exact times the knights would be on guard. Routine and everything. It seems they've increased the security since our last visit. What are your orders?"

On the branch below him was another figure, wearing the exact same attire. However, he carried on his back was a sword and shield, and a dagger sheathed around his waist. His jagged looking tail, resembling a lightning bolt, swayed from side to side as his glare pierced through the darkness of his hood with an icy aura.

"Our target is the castle. We go forth sending a message to the Senbo Kingdom and the rest of the allied kingdoms. We will deter the mighty Verde Kingdom from this treaty. In the meantime, business as usual." He drew his sword and aimed at the walls. "Plunder and raid the castle for all the loot you can! For this, our words will be heard!"

Figures shifted behind him. An army of dozens, maybe hundreds, awaiting his order to attack. Each armed with a sword and shield of their own, some with bows and arrows as well. A gleam of mischief, excitement, anxiousness, and/or greed could be seen from the sets of eyes staring down that wall.

Jason took a deep breath, then slashed his sword, shouting, "Foresters! Engage!"


	3. The Foresters

"May I ask what we will be expecting at the party?" Gilbert asked as he and King Roscoe wandered through the halls of castle. The Houndoom chuckled to himself, paw to his chest. "Pardon me asking, but I would like to speak with your cook about requests."

"Such as?" Roscoe asked curiously.

"I have a weakness for charti berry brisket. My cook makes the finest in all of the Senbo Kingdom, so I am curious how your own cook stands up against mine."

Roscoe smirked and continued facing forward. "Prepared to have your words handed to you. I employed the finest cook in all of Virdis. His mastery of the numerous cuisines of the world will leave a normal Pokémon begging for thirds."

"You had better hope that is an exaggeration. I may steal him away from you if your words prevail true," Gilbert joked.

"I will keep that in mind. We are having everything set up for the event. Perhaps you would like a look at the ballroom."

"Oh, that would be most delightful."

As they turned the corner, they stopped upon seeing Erasmus roaming the halls. He appeared lost, since he only had less than a day to know his way around the castle. The young prince then noticed the two kings before smiling. "Ah, Father, King Penworth. Good day as usual."

Gilbert smiled. "Morning, son."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. "Prince Erasmus…was not my daughter supposed to have been with you?" If he found out Melissa ditched on him, she was getting a stern talking.

Erasmus, however, waved it off. "Do not be angered over the princess' disappearance. She had prior engagements to attend to. I believe something about her opinion over the decorations for the ball." Not true, though, but Erasmus figured Melissa didn't want her father knowing she was dragged away to goof off with her friend.

Roscoe was a bit surprised by this. "Huh…a bit initiative, I must admit." He shook his head. "No harm, but I will still need to have a word with her. And where are you off to, Your Highness?"

"I am still turned around by the castle, I admit. I was planning on heading back to my room for the evening before lunch."

Roscoe sighed. "I suppose I can escort you there before your father and I continue with business."

Gilbert walked up to his son and patted his shoulder. "I take it you and the princess are getting along, son."

Erasmus nodded. "A sharp mind balanced by a generous heart. I do say our relations have been going swimmingly."

"I am glad to hear."

Roscoe huffed, letting his eyes wandered to the window to take in the view of his kingdom. However, as if a trick was played on his eyes, he could've sworn he saw something…zipping between the rooftops. A dark blur of some kind, too fast to make out.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "…King Talbot, I…just remembered something. I need to…speak with Matthias immediately." He walked briskly past the royals, adding, "Please go back to your rooms. I will be sure to send a maid to escort you to me."

Gilbert glared. "King Penworth, is something the matter?"

The Lopunny gritted his teeth. "I cannot say for certain, but the hairs on my neck are telling me something so will…just go to your rooms. Now!" He turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

The Talbot males looked at each other, suspicious of the forest king's behavior. If only they turned their heads to the window, they would've saw another of those dark blurs from before.

* * *

"The Foresters?" Matthias repeated after Roscoe explained everything. He and the Senbo knights were on the roof of the castle, where the black knight was giving them an overview of his time in service to the royal family.

Roscoe was doing his best to contain his anger. "I would not mention their name in this manner unless it were so. The Foresters have invaded the kingdom once again."

"Sir, there have been no alerts yet. None of our knights have spotted them."

"Then they must have snuck through our sight!"

Matthias glared. "Your Majesty, do you honestly believe my knights can be so easily fooled by these thieves? We've improved the defenses and made sure no one can invade our territory without being spotted. Only we know the blind spots in our tactical set-up."

Roscoe crossed his arms. "Wash away that pride, Matthias, because my eyes are long away from suffering to old age. I know what I saw."

Matthias sat on the edge of the roof and crossed his legs. "My king, we have everything under control. Relax."

Roscoe pressed his finger against Matthias' chest. "Need I remind you, Matthias, of the countless crimes these Foresters have escaped with? Robbery, vandalism, their childish pranks! I have detailed records of every catastrophe they started in _my_ kingdom! No matter how well we try to prepare for their shenanigans, they are always three steps ahead of us, even if we keep tight lip about everything." He pulled back and glared over the kingdom. "Something is definitely not right…"

Matthias sighed. "Your Majesty, I don't think-"

Everyone went silent to the sound of shattering glass. The king and knights immediately looked over the edge of the roof and saw the broken window in view. They flinched at the sound of more windows breaking, coming from other parts of the castle in earshot.

Roscoe gritted his teeth, following up with a sneer at Matthias. "It is unbecoming of a king to stoop to petty mockery for being in the right…but right now…I need this castle on full lockdown!" With a flick of his cape, he raced back inside.

Matthias pointed to one of the knights. "Sound the horn! The rest of you, Verde and Senbo alike, follow me!" The knights rushed after their king, with the one staying behind.

The one knight raised a horn and blew into it, sounding its bellowing cry around the castle for all knights within earshot to respond to. All drew their swords and shields and raced into the castle. A battle was brewing.

* * *

 _Three Minutes Earlier…_

Melissa picked through her wardrobe of dresses, wondering which to wear for the party. It won't be for a couple more days, but best to prepare early. Plus, in light of her recent talk with Sadie, perhaps it would be nice to put some care into her choice, as to impress the visiting prince from the Wick Kingdom.

She giggled bashfully at the thought of seeing Prince Darby again. Oh, it certainly got her heart pounding, looking forward to perhaps sharing a lovely evening with the charming royal. She almost felt bad swooning over the prince since this event was meant to celebrate unity between her and Erasmus' kingdoms. Relations with the Wick Kingdom have been going fine so far. Even so, she figured Erasmus wouldn't mind if she placed more of her attention on Darby. If anything else, she could distract the Glameow with a mirror while she got her nerves together.

She picked out the silk white dress from her wardrobe and examined it. "Hmm…does this say I am trying too hard to vie for his affections? Perhaps something with more color." She pulled out a purple dress, which had an enormously puffy skirt. She rolled her eyes. "I swear, Nurse, I cannot walk an inch in this without tripping over the fabric." She placed them back and rifled through some more choices.

Only now did Melissa come to realize something. It has been ten minutes and Sadie hasn't returned with the food. The walk to the kitchen wasn't terribly long. Perhaps she was getting into an argument with Gustavo. He doesn't like having food swiped from under his nose.

Melissa decided to check on her. Sadie said there was no need to leave, but her cravings for a cream puff compelled her to do so.

She reached for the door handle and pulled it open a tad, but stopped immediately at the sound of a window shattering outside. She slammed the door shut and pressed her back to it. She heard something jumping through the window. Multiple somethings.

 _By the legends, what is going on?!_ Melissa pulled up a stool and peeked through the small door hole.

Her eyes widened at the sight of camouflaged figures wielding swords, dagger, bows, and more. They were giving each other some weird hand signs before dashing off through the halls. Melissa could hear more down the hall.

She shrieked and fumbled back off the stool. _F-F-F-Foresters! The Foresters are invading the castle!_

Several attacks from them were unfortunately common place, but this was a new low. They've actually invaded the _castle_?! Were they daft?! They entered the space of the royals! This was far beyond any crime they've ever committed. They were actually attacking the royal family directly.

Melissa backed away from the door, fumbling with her skirt. Her teeth chattered together worriedly. She grabbed her sheets and wrapped them around her like they would offer some kind of protection.

 _This is very, very bad…what do they want? Do they know about the treaty? How did they even get past Matthias' security?! There is no way they could have figured out the perfect way to get through!_ She wrapped the covers tighter around herself. _Oh dear…maybe they really are forest spirits!_

She clenched her eyes shut, praying to Arceus they don't decide to invade her room. And that they weren't in a murderous mood for once.

* * *

The stories of the Foresters being mischievous little imps were not too far off from true.

Many of these green-cladded thieves smashed up everything in sight, from windows to doors. They went after anything they could find and sell. That was their goal. Well, they were there to cause as much tension as they could.

Two thieves swung from the ceiling and snatched up a vase. One, a male, had a cream-colored tail with a brown curl at the end. The other, female, had a purple tail with a jagged end. The male thief snickered at their catch. "Look, look, dear sister! A fine prize for the eyes, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, yes, dear brother!" the other thief agreed. "This is certainly a treasure worth something!"

"Should we keep it?"

"All for ourselves? Absolutely~!"

"Stop! Thieves!" They landed on the ground and spotted five knights charging at them. "By royal decree of the king, you are under arrest for invasion of the royal family property, as well as your countless transgressions to our fair kingdom!"

The brother straightened up and snickered. "Sister, I do believe they're trying to capture us."

"That doesn't sound fun at all, Brother."

Smirks curled under the darkness of their hoods. "Then let's say-"

"-we have fun," she continued.

"Together!" they exclaimed in unison, throwing the vase in the air.

This distracted the knight at the head of the charge, allowing the thieving siblings to bounce off the walls and slam their feet into the armored face. They threw him into two other knights, knocking them over. The remaining two raised their swords and swung down.

"So-"

"Uncivilized!" They raised their hands and extended their claws into Night Slash. They swung and clashed with their swords.

The knights were physically superior to them, however, and slowly pushed back against their claws. The siblings grunted as they tried to hold their own against the swords pushing down on them.

Suddenly, an arrow ricocheted of the wall and exploded behind the knights, throwing them forward. The siblings smirked and grabbed their wrists, throwing them right over their heads. The knights crashed into the pedestal that held their stolen vase.

"Speaking of uncivilized," a new voice chimed in. The siblings stood at attention as another Forester walked up to them. He had a red tail with a fire lit at the tip. He didn't seem focused on them, yet he spoke to them like he was. "Jason's orders were clear. Plunder as you wish, but our main task is getting a message across to King Penworth. Do not get distracted."

The siblings groaned and hung their heads. "Yes, Blitz."

"Ahem."

"We mean, Sir!" they corrected themselves. They quickly scampered off to continue with their torment.

The Forester, Blitz, shook his head before crouching down. He pressed his hand against the floor. "More knights coming from downstairs. They'll…be coming from the right side of the hall. No…no, _left_ side." He stood up and pulled out another trick arrow. He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Shoot from a forty-three angle off the…right wall…and…"

He spun around and fired the arrow. It bounced off the walls twice before flying at the stairs. Upon impact, the arrow exploded a large amount of foam that took the knights by surprise. They were thrown back and slipped on the slippery mess.

Blitz nodded to himself, then fired a single arrow onto a door before running off. A flag unfurled from the arrow.

A dark green flag with a black symbol in the center. A symbol representing a Decidueye.

* * *

Erasmus and his father were running through the halls as a green smoke filled the area. It wasn't toxic, because Erasmus got a big whiff of it by accident and felt nothing. However, he noticed that it smelled like…

"Pine-scented smokescreen?" Erasmus questioned. He hummed to himself. "Father, do you suppose I could get a cologne with this fragrance? It is remarkably rustic."

"Son, we will discuss this another time! We need to make sure your mother is alright!"

They quickly came upon where Gilbert and his wife were staying. The Houndoom kicked the door open and found the poor Purugly cowering on the bed. She brightened up at the sight of her husband. "Oh, my darling Gilbert!" She raced off the bed and embraced him. "Simply dreadful, it is! What dare brought upon this horrific upheaval?!"

"I do not know, my dear," he said calmly, "but we know _who_ has brought this chaos."

Erasmus glared at the smoke-filled hall, then raised his paw. "Father…I shall be stepping out for a moment." He walked out of the room with his head held high.

Constance gasped and tried to go for him. "Erasmus! My son, come back here at once!"

"Dear, calm down!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Erasmus stamped his paw down and shouted, "Foresters of the Forbidden Forest! I propose a challenge upon you vile villains! Accept at your own risk, if you so dare challenge perfection such as I!" He showed off his claws a bit. "A warning I pass onto you as a show of good faith, for our duel will end in my favor!"

"Tch. Typical, pompous, spoiled royals. All the power in the world and they think they stand atop everything."

Erasmus turned and spotted a Forester through the smoke. He had stubby looking arms and legs, and a small blue tail. He didn't seem to be carrying any weapons on him, which amused Erasmus more than anything.

"Hmm…a brave move to come into battle without an armament of choice. Do you fancy yourself a brawler against the skill of a refined swordsman as myself?" Erasmus extended his claws into a Slash.

The Forester growled at him. "I shall rip that arrogant tongue of yours out myself." He reached into his jacket and pulled out what Erasmus recognized as a scalchop.

Erasmus smirked. "Ah, dare I say, I remember that fancy tool from my studies. Yes, you are a Pokémon that originated from the waters of Unova. I believe they call you…Oshawott, yes?"

The sea otter snarled at him. "Congrats. Here's your prize. Razor Shell." The scalchop coated itself in a thin veil of blue, then extended out into the shape of a blade.

Erasmus chuckled. "My, my, a blade made of water. Hmm…water, still and gentle in the pond, but powerful and unforgiving in the currents. Precise and deadly in the shape of the blade."

The Oshawott growled. "Are you going to recite poetry or are you going to accept your ass kicking?!" He sprinted for the prince and slashed with his blade.

Erasmus swung his claws and intercepted the attack, stopping it with some struggle. "Such vulgar language. As expected of unruly thieves."

"You shitty royals are all the same…" The thief clenched his teeth. "All a bunch of arrogant bastards!" His Razor Shell's blade spun like a drill, something Erasmus could feel against his claws.

"Now what is-?" Erasmus's claws were thrown off the blade's spinning force, then the bandit slammed it into his chest. Erasmus gasped as the blade fired him across the hall like a Glameow cannonball. He tumbled across the floor, stopping on his back.

The Forester jumped and spun downward from above. "All you royals had this coming for a long time!"

The thief gasped as the blade was once again stopped by the cat's claws. The prince did not look worse for wear, although he looked quite peeved. "I understand you are the enemy, but try to have some class!" He gestured to the hole in his suit. "Do you know how much this cost? This is fine, imported silk you shredded up, heathen!"

The thief growled through his clenched teeth. "Your fancy suit is what's got you upset? Why am I not surprised?!" He lifted his Razor Shell to swing it down.

Erasmus rolled out of the way and used Slash once more. The thief blocked it, then swung again. The two clashed with their weapons six, maybe seven, times, demonstrating remarkable speed and form. The thief was using the walls to attack from any angle he pleased. Erasmus kept his eyes on the alert, expecting each attack with pinpoint precision.

The Glameow spun and stopped the otter's water blade inches from hitting his face. Erasmus bared his teeth. _By the gods, even I must admit he is formidable. These Foresters live up to their credit._

The Oshawott twisted his blade and threw Erasmus across the hall. The cat caught himself on the floor and landed safely on his feet. The thief raised his Razor Shell and shouted, "I've had just about enough of your selfish outlook, royals! You people make me sick."

Erasmus dusted his suit off. "And who says you are blameless? A thief who lives by the code of harm and plunder. Do you peasants have no shame?"

The otter clenched his teeth, snarling angrily at the cat. "If it weren't for our oath, I would've taken my time killing you…"

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "I am untouchable compared to your lesser beings."

"We'll see about that." The Forester raised his blade once again and charged at the pompous prince, who met his clash with his claws.

* * *

Melissa rocked back and forth on her bed, covered in her blankets. So far, they haven't decided to invade her room yet, but it was a matter of time before that came about. Her father may have exaggerated a number of their crimes and made them out as horrific monsters when no one was looking, but now she feared those horror stories were to become true.

She pulled the blanket over her face and fell over onto her side. "Legends, someone save me…" she whimpered.

A hard rapping sounded off her door.

She shrieked and slipped off the bed, frazzled and terrified. She slapped her mouth close, desperately hoping no one had heard her. She flinched at a second knocking, making her shift back against the wall. Her eyes widened as the door started shaking, with someone throwing themselves against it.

They were trying to break in.

 _Oh no!_ Melissa covered herself and shivered under the covers. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE DONE YOU NO FOUL!"

"Your Highness, don't be alarmed!" Melissa peeked out as the door came crashing down. To her utter relief, it wasn't one of those green-cladded bandits, but her ever obedient nurse hailing to her rescue. The Chansesy raced to the quivering covers and pulled Melissa out from them. "Oh Princess, thank heavens you are unharmed!"

Melissa broke down with tears and hugged her nurse. "Nurse Hilda! What is going on?!"

Hilda patted her back. "I don't know, Your Highness, but we need to get you to safety. The Foresters have cleared out from this hall. The staff is barricading themselves in the dining hall." She grabbed the princess' hand and escorted her briskly from the room. "Hurry, before they return!" Melissa made no objection.

They raced through the hall to get to the dining hall, but stopped at the stairs when they spotted the Foresters on the main floor, clashing swords with the knights. Hilda quickly pulled Melissa back and covered her mouth. The nurse looked around the corner to find the best way around them.

"This is troubling," Hilda mumbled. "We can't risk taking you through the fighting or you might end up injured." She glared. "And going outside might not be any better. We need to get to your father or Matthias. Anyone, at this point."

Melissa was clutching Hilda's dress, ears erect with the sounds of the fighting flooding her ears. Her heart was racing with excitement and fear, breathing heavily into the hand around her mouth. She had never been in any kind of danger her whole life. What was she to do?

Melissa's hand instinctively went to her neck, to clutch something that might grant her comfort and safety. Sadly, she realized that her neck was bare. Her eyes widened and quickly darted in the direction of her room. She forgot to put it on this morning. And it was _still_ in her room.

 _If they steal that, then…then…!_

Hilda held her breath. "Princess, we'll have to take our chances and run to the dining hall. Can you-?" She gasped as Melissa slipped from her arms and ran straight back to her room. "Princess?! Where are you going?!"

"I cannot let them steal my locket!" she shouted back, tripping over her dress accidentally a few times before getting around the corner.

"Your locket?" Hilda's eyes widened. "Wait, Princess, are you out of your-?!" Hilda breathed through her nostrils, then chased after her charge. _A part of me doesn't blame her, but this isn't the time!_

* * *

"Away, criminal scum!"

The Foresters cried out in pain as Matthias swung his sword, battering away at least seven in one swing. The black knight aimed his sword and commanded his knights to charge with their shields out, ramming into the Foresters and shoving them into the walls. Two Foresters tried to get the drop on Matthias from above, armed with clubs and rope.

Matthias spun around and caught the one with the club while taking hold of the rope from the other. In a swift display of dexterity, the two Foresters were bound back to back and fell to the ground, with the Infernape resting his foot down on them.

"Hey! Get off us, jackass!" one shouted.

Matthias sneered at them. "You bring dishonor to our fair kingdom. For that, you must be punished. The dungeon awaits your futures." He picked them up and shook them in one hand. "Now, where's your leader? He and I have unfinished business to attend to."

"Looking for me, Black Knight?"

Matthias' brows dipped, looking through the corner of his eyes to see the Forester leader walking through the chaotic fighting. Arrows flew, swords swung, but he walked through it like taking a stroll through the forest. He had a hand clutched around the sword on his back, showing off some metal as a warning to the black knight.

Matthias sneered, taking his foot off the two Foresters. He aimed his blade at the leader. "The infamous Fairy Knight. I had hoped we'd clash in battle again, though not under these circumstances." He spun his sword. "Attacking the castle? That's a new low for you heathens."

Jason's eyes were seen narrowing under his cowl. "I have no time to deal with you, Black Knight." He pushed his sword back into its sheath and continued his way to the stairs. "Where is your king?"

Matthias roared and lunged at the bandit. "Dare not dishonor our fated battle! I shall not let you pass another step, not while I am the protector of this castle!"

Jason snapped his fingers. "Basil."

Pellets flew down and separated the two in a line of green smoke. Matthias stopped and jumped back, then heard an annoying, cheerful laughter from above. Glaring at the ceiling, he spotted a Forester with a slim black tail, sticking upside. The chuckling bandit waved down at him, with a smirk across his long snout.

"Sorry, Tin Can, but the boss has personal business with King Penworth! But don't worry, I'm more than enough entertainment to keep you company!"

Matthias' eyes quickly shot the stairs and spotted the Forester leader racing up them. _He's after the king!_ He went to chase after him, but the lizard Forester dropped down from the ceiling and landed before him.

He waggled his finger and tutted. "What did we just discuss?" He pulled out a pair of bolas for each hand and spun them around. "Don't worry, I'm a hit in the entertainment circuit! You'll love my newest act!"

"I have no time for your jests!" Matthias swung his sword into the trickster's side, pressing his blade firmly against him, then…cleanly cut him at the waist.

The Infernape gasped and jumped back as the torso went flying. _What the…?! I was expecting a gash, but not like this!_

The torso landed sprawled across the ground, with the legs following over. Matthias stepped back, shocked by his own display of strength, but reeled in those emotions when he noticed no blood coming from the bodies. None was on his sword either. He cut a body that had no blood in it.

 _What…how…what did I…?_ Even if it was something with an amorphous physiology, no residue was left behind. He stepped up to the two severed parts cautiously.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" Matthias flinched and shot his eyes straight into the air, with the lizard flying right over him, perfectly unharmed. "I am Basil the Trickster! Showman extraordinaire!" Basil snapped his fingers.

Matthias quickly turned back to the apparent dummy and gasped as the severed parts were convulsing. He jumped back just in time as they exploded. However, they weren't incendiary explosions, they were…confetti explosions.

Basil landed on a chandelier and danced atop it. "This is the power of the show, my friends!"

Matthias shook off the confetti and glared furiously, but also in confusion. _How…just HOW?! I was looking RIGHT at him! How did he switch places with a dummy like that?! There was no teleportation or anything?! That…That makes no sense!_

Matthias bared his teeth, then took a deep breath. _Don't…let him get to you. I have to stop their leader before he reaches the king. Only Arceus knows what will happen if those two cross paths._

The Infernape raced for the stairs again, but Basil dropped down with a pair of bolas again, spinning them around. The lizard smirked. "I didn't say the show was over."

Matthias raised his sword, glowering in frustration. "Your act will be cancelled."

Basil whistled, ordering four more Foresters to join his side. "You're not following our leader! Even if we get beaten and battered for it, we won't let you go up these stairs!"

Matthias dashed straight for them. "A proposition I'm willing to take!" He swung his sword, meeting with the clash of metal.

* * *

Melissa reached her room and raced to her jewelry box. She pulled the lid open and sighed in relief to see her precious locket was still inside. Nothing in the world meant more to her than this locket. Losing it to those thieves would be the worst possible thing.

She closed the box, tucked it under her arm, and turned for the door. She only stopped when Hilda reappeared through it, panting. "Your…Highness," she breathed. "We are in the middle of a crisis…you can't just…!"

Melissa frowned, looking down at her jewelry box. "…My sincerest apologies, Nurse. It is just…I could not part with my locket. It is my most precious valuable."

Hilda sighed, rubbing her face in exasperation. She couldn't be mad at the princess for returning for the locket. Even in this situation, she knew how much that locket meant to her. Parting with it or having it stolen would completely shatter the young dear.

"Very well, Your Highness." She grabbed Melissa's hand. "But we must hurry before-"

"Ahem." They froze, inches from turning to the door. They slowly spun themselves around and came face-to-face with the Forester with the yellow, jagged tail. The leader of the Foresters. He had his hand over his hilt, with the sword remaining in its scabbard. "Don't. Move."

Melissa squeaked and slid behind Hilda for protection, with said nurse putting her arm around her charge. Melissa stared at the leader, who was about her height, it seemed. This was the first time she had seen a Forester up close and…

This one… _terrified_ her.

His face was hard to make out, obscured under the darkness of his cowl, but the emotions hidden underneath somehow took a tangible form. She could feel cold, bitterness, hatred, and more. Something about his obscured eyes stabbed right into her heart with knives. She had seen eyes like these before.

Their knights, their veteran knights, would often tell stories of the old days when wars were a prevailing problem in Virdis. They'd fight for days, they said, pushing back against the enemy. Tales of lives being taken, enemy _and_ friend. Some wouldn't come back in one piece. Other came home affected by the weapons of war.

These eyes were no different…except they weren't just the eyes of someone who has seen horrors. These eyes held nothing but hate…towards _her_.

Melissa bit her lip, silently whimpering as to not provoke the Forester. What were the chances the Foresters decided today was the day to start a body count? Was this a raid like any other? Or was this a public assassination? What were they after?

Her muscles tensed as the bandit took one step forward, but Hilda covered the princess up and shouted, "That's far enough!" the Chansey proclaimed. "I will not let you harm a hair on the princess!"

His eyes wandered up to hers. Hilda felt beads of sweat form, feeling the same coldness from his glare as Melissa did. His grip tightened around his sword, which nearly sent Melissa over the edge, but she breathed in relief once he removed that grip.

She did, however, flinch when he pointed at her. "…Princess Melissa Penworth."

She gulped, gripping tighter on Hilda's dress. "Y-Yes?"

They held on that tense note in silence, with the poor princess trying her absolute hardest to keep eye contact. She didn't know what actions will set him off, so remaining polite and compliant was her only option.

Finally, the leader spoke. "…Where is your father?"

They were after her father? It didn't sound like they wanted her, then. That didn't alleviate her fears, but at least she could look at him with more ease—for however much difference that made. "M-My father…I do not know where he is…" She flinched under his glare. "I am speaking the truth! My father could be anywhere in the castle!" She covered her face behind Hilda's dress. "Do not slay me!"

She felt Hilda tense up. She pulled the dress down and found the bandit walking towards her. Tears were brimming from her eyes as he approached her. Did she say something wrong? Was he going to end her life? Here and now?! This isn't how she wanted things to go!

She shielded her eyes as he was within arm's reach. He felt his arm against hers. Even his touch felt cold.

Suddenly, something slipped out from under her arm. Her eyes widened and shot to the arm that held her box. She gasped and turned to the bandit as he walked to her vanity mirror table, with the box tucked under his arm.

"We're not here to slay you _or_ your father." He glared over his shoulder. "We just want to get our message across to him. There will be _no_ treaty between the Verde and Senbo Kingdoms."

* * *

Erasmus leaped off the walls of the hallway as he was hunted down by the approaching Forester. He followed the cat with Aqua Jet, crashing through anything that dared to stand in his way. Erasmus only had his esteemed instructors to thank for tempering his skills in combat over the years, lest he be a victim to the Oshawott's Razor Shell.

 _The thought of being looked down upon by this commoner already makes my stomach quiver._ Erasmus spun and used Slash against the Aqua Jet.

The otter pulled out his Razor Shell and swung through the veil of water. Erasmus extended his other set of claws, blocking the hit while the force struck him back onto the floor. He landed on his feet, keeping proper form as he was taught. One must not fall in combat and look undignified.

Erasmus parted some strands of fur from his eyes and gazed upon the Forester as he landed. "I must say, I have not had this much fun since my duel with my fourth combat instructor. A skilled chap with such fine fluidity of the blade. The good sir could cut apples into eight perfect slices."

The Oshawott didn't care, only getting angrier with the Glameow. "You _dare_ mock me?!"

"What is there to mock? I have only given you a compliment. You should be honored someone such as I gave you the liberty of being recognized-"

"I've had enough of your higher-than-thou attitude!" The Oshawott gripped his scalchop and manipulated the blade to once again spin. The speed of the spin ripped through the air, creating a curtain of mist in front of the thief.

Erasmus raised his claws. _The control he has over that blade is remarkable. I believe this is the first time I have heard of a Razor Shell being utilized in such a manner. They are unruly thugs, but these Foresters are nothing short of talented._

Erasmus blocked the spinning blade and was pushed back in the process. The Oshawott charged against the Glameow and shoved him up against a wall, with his water blade drilling against the royal's impressively tough claws. The otter shifted the blade back to a straight form and pressed it up to the cat's neck.

The bandit sneered at Erasmus. "Do you want to know why you're not dead yet?"

"I do not, but you are going to tell me anyway," Erasmus said straight-faced.

A growl escaped the bandit's clenched teeth. "It's because I took an oath that prevents me from taking a life. And believe me…" His eyes projected hate to the cat. "You royals all have it coming…"

Erasmus' glared steeled itself. "Hmph. One who speaks of ill-intent and you paint me as the aggressor? How utterly absurd, yet expected from one who lives outside civilization-" The blade pressed closer to his neck.

"Don't speak of us as heathens!" the otter growled.

"Your Highness!" The Oshawott whipped his head around and spotted the armored Senbo knights charging down the hall. One of them towered over the other three while another ran on four legs. One had wings protruding from his back. "Hold on, Prince Erasmus!"

Erasmus smirked haughtily. "Hmph. I wonder if you are strong enough to match the might of my knights. You outsiders are remarkable, but hardly a match for Senbo's forces."

The Oshawott pushed Erasmus to the ground and raised his blade to the Senbo knights. "Start chowing on your riches, asshole." He rocketed into the knights with Aqua Jet and struck with his Razor Shell.

The largest of the knights struck back with his battle axe. The mist coming off the bandit's weapon rippled with a beautiful refraction of light. A second knight with wings bashed his shield against the bandit from the side and threw him into the wall, then used said shield to keep him pinned down.

The bandit squirmed and growled, then flared his nostrils. "Get OFF!" Aqua Jet wrapped around him and blasted the shield off his body before taking off to the ceiling. His feet touched it and he dove into the four-legged knight, taking them down to another level where more fighting continued. Foresters and knights scattered as the two touched the ground.

The bandit grabbed the knight by the neck and reared his blade back. "Stay out of this-!" A shield bashed across his head and threw him into the wall.

"Down with your weapon, thief!" This one sounded particularly female. The bandit couldn't make out much else, other than she was around his height and had a purple tail that curled at the end. She banged her sword against her shield. "Endangering Prince Erasmus' life will not be forgiven!"

The bandit pushed himself up against a wall and stood. He smirked angrily under his cowl. "Don't go acting smug, bitch."

She darted across the hall and swung her sword. The thief rolled under it and threw his scalchop into her helmet. The loud clang disoriented her. The thief caught his weapon and kicked her in the stomach, throwing her to the ground. She quickly rolled away when he made a flying stab into the floor.

She rose and charged into him once more with her shield. The bandit slashed across the shield and knocked it out of her hands, then socked her across the helmet. She steeled her ground and returned the punch to his face.

The otter stumbled back, then ran his sleeve under his bleeding nose. "…Heh."

The knight retrieved her shield and stood defensively. Erasmus watched from the hole in the ceiling, watching with interest. "Heh…" he sighed to himself.

The large knight casted down a rope for their other comrade to climb up. "Your Highness, are you alright?" the four-legged knight asked in concern, also sounding female.

Erasmus waved it off. "Do not think so low of me. I simply wished not to harm the thief further than a few minor injuries. I was not fighting at my best to spare him."

The knights sighed in relief. "As expected of you, Your Highness," the winged knight acknowledged.

Erasmus narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Although, now that I am reminded, where is the fair princess?"

* * *

Melissa and Hilda kept to the far wall of the bedroom as the bandit leader rifled through her belongings. He mostly took the jewelry and some gold that decorated her furniture. He was currently working on removing some jewels from her vanity mirror with a curved dagger.

Hilda stilled her breath, then gazed at the door that was barely cracked open. She crouched a little and whispered, "We must make way for the door, Princess. We need to get you to safety." She grabbed Melissa's wrist and tried to get her to follow, but the rabbit's feet wouldn't leave her spot. "Princess! With haste!" she whispered desperately. "While he's distracted!"

Melissa nervously bit her lip, her eyes never leaving the box that contained her precious locket. It sat by the bandit leader's side, unguarded. She wanted to race over and take it back, but knew it would only lead to consequences. Even so, she couldn't bare to see it stolen away. It was the only thing she had left of…

Finding her voice, Melissa nervously shouted, "H-Hey! F-Forester!" She froze as Jason abrupted stopped his work. She clenched her teeth, then continued, "G-Give me back my locket! Um…p-please…" she fearfully added.

A coldness radiated off the thief. He rose, shoved his hands inside his pockets, and glared over his shoulder. " _Pardon_?"

The Buneary wanted to take back what she said, but there was no returning from it. She clenched her fists, then stomped her foot down, even if her entire body was quivering with terror. "I-I am the Princess of Verde Kingdom! I d-d-demand you return that locket immediately or…s-s-so help me…I'll…!"

The thief turned his whole body around and sneered. "You'll…what? Go on. _Enlighten me_."

Sweat raced down her face in clusters. Any semblance of bravery she mustered up was smashed into tiny pieces by the weight of her fear. Her foot shuffled backwards without her say. The color drained from her face. Her breaths became short and panicked.

Jason placed his foot forward, provoking the princess to shriek and hide behind a nervous Hilda. The leader closed his eyes and scoffed. "Tsk. Why am I not surprised?" He turned his back to her and resumed his business.

Melissa gripped to Hilda's side, ashamed of her own cowardice. She always had the safety of her knights to make herself feel stronger, but…so far, the only support she had was her nurse. This thief wasn't like anyone she met. His very will…was domineering.

She watched the bandit reach down and pick up the locket box, ready to shove it into a loot bag. Hilda gripped Melissa's shoulders. "Your Highness, please don't scare me like that again! What were you-?"

"Please!" Melissa exclaimed. "I just want my locket back!"

Jason sighed dryly. "Haven't you made enough of a fool of yourself?"

Melissa clasped her hands together. "Take everything else! The clothes, my blankets, the rest of my jewelry! I don't care! That locket means more to me than anything else! If you take that, I'll have nothing left of my mother!"

Jason glared. "…Your mother…" He glanced at the box.

"She gave it to me before she died! I need that locket! I need something to remember her! It's all I have of her! Please! Take everything else, but leave the locket! I'm begging you!"

The thief narrowed his eyes, then flipped open the box. He pulled out the locket and ran his finger across the smooth surface. It looked valuable. Selling it with the rest of the valuables would make for a lot of money. It'd be foolish to part with such a trinket. Besides, why should he obey the words of a royal, the natural enemy of his group? It'd be better to take the darn thing without the hassle.

He flipped the locket open and looked inside. Melissa bit her lip nervously, clutching to Hilda's dress with distressed tears filling the corners of her eyes. She clenched them shut, unable to bear witness the thief taking away her locket.

Her ears alerted her to something being tossed in her direction. She opened her eyes and barley caught the item thrown into her hands. She gasped in surprise and relief to see it was her locket, safe and sound.

"My locket!" She pressed it against her cheek and smiled happily. "Oh, thank you so much-!"

"Shut up." Melissa stopped and looked at the glaring thief as he stuffed away her jewelry box. "I'm not doing it for you. I'm just tired of listening to your sniveling." He pointed at her. "Mark my words, _princess,_ your kingdom has made a grave error in challenging the Foresters. Don't forget this day, lest I take back on my kindness."

Melissa clutched her locket and held it to her chest, feeling fear well up under her…though, not as badly. "R…Right…"

Jason hauled the bag over his shoulder and went to the window. "I'll have to find the king later-" His ears perked up to feet running at him. He jumped to the side and barely avoided the rapier piercing into the stone wall. The leader bared his teeth. "Never mind…"

It was like that old saying: ask and you shall receive. And he got what he wanted as the Verde King pulled his rapier from the walls and pointed it at his much short adversary. Roscoe glared down boldly at the thief.

"The Fairy Knight…let us see if you truly are the invincible swordsman Matthias pinned you as."

* * *

The battle between the knights and Foresters was escalating rapidly. The staff was kept safe inside the dining hall while a group of knights blocked the door. One knight, noticeably snake-like with leaves protruding from a slender tail, clashed with several of the Foresters, proving to be enough of a match to hold them back on her own.

As she met a clash with one, she shouted over her shoulder, "What is the situation with the princess and king?! Have they been brought to safety yet?!"

One of the bulkier looking knights swung his blade and threw back at least three rogues. "Negative! The king went off on his own! The princess' location is still unknown!"

The grass snake grunted under her helmet. "This is bad…Sir Matthias!"

Matthias was locked in combat with some Foresters, including the tricky Basil. He glared through the grate of his helmet. "Answer me, Luna! What is it?!"

"The princess still hasn't been brought to safety! There may be a chance she's still in her room!"

Matthias bared his teeth. _The king ran off not too long ago, too. Shit…he must've gone off to find Princess Melissa._ He suddenly glared furiously. _Or worse…he went after the Fairy Knight! That vile rogue! The king always had a special hatred for him! Well…I'm no different!_

"Oi, Black Knight?" Matthias turned as Basil came swinging off a grappling arrow. "Best not to take your eyes off the fight!"

Matthias clutched his sword and hefted it with a mighty swing. "Your witchcraft is no match for my swordsmanship!"

Basil spun his body and glided just over the blade, with only a minor graze to his clothes. He kicked the knight across the helmet, then kicked off whilst reaching inside the pouch of his back. "You dare compare a showman such as me to a witch?" He tossed out miniature firecrackers at the fire monkey.

The Black Knight covered himself as the firecrackers went off in his face. Through this distraction, Basil ordered two Foresters to run into Matthias with a rope. They grappled him by the sides and swung around him, binding down on his arms until his sword was forced out of his hands. They made quick work and securing a tight knot before retreating.

Basil flipped forward and struck Matthias in the helmet again, taking him to the floor. The fire monkey sneered while the lizard stood on his chest, hanging a dagger over his eyes. Basil licked his snout deviously. "Now then…how's about you tell me where I can find the rest of this place's riches?"

Matthias bared his teeth. "How did you get past all our knights without a hint of detection?"

"Oh? That? We just figured out the layout of your patrol route, nothing big. Now, about those riches…"

Matthias tuned him out, glaring to himself. _There's no way they could've figured out every location our knights were hiding. Only I know every hidden patrol point in this kingdom. Even if they figured out two or five, they were bound to be spotted again. Does that mean…there's a mole in the castle?_ He bared his teeth. _Shit…if so, how long have they been spying on us?! The king needs to know about this!_

"Sir Matthias!" Matthias turned and saw one of his knights at the stairs, clashing with another Forester. "I've located the king! He is in the princess' quarters! We believe there's a Forester in there holding her hostage!"

Matthias' pupils shrunk. The heat coming off his helmet became intense. _My job as the Black Knight of Verde Kingdom…is to protect the royal family._ He bared his fists tightly. _And I refuse…for another royal family member…to perish in this kingdom!_

Basil glared up the stairwell. " _Oh fan-tas-tic_! Now why'd they have to go and mention-huh?" Basil felt the Infernape tensing up under him. He yelped as the knight's foot took hold of his hood and flung him off, slamming into a bust of the king. His hood fell back upon hitting the floor. The newly revealed Salandit pulled himself up and pulled his hood back on. "What the heck is he-?"

Matthias flipped to his feet and tensed the muscles in his body. He growled as his body pulsed with power, stressing against the rope bounded around him. The heat coming off him extended throughout the armor, heating it up to the point it burned through the rope. With one mighty roar, he flung his arms and ripped the smoking rope off himself.

Basil stumbled back, laughing nervously. "Oh…you're free? Yay…?"

Matthias glared through his helmet, then raced for the stairs. Basil tried to chase him down, but the Infernape made a spin and threw bolas around the Salandit, taking him to the ground.

"GAH! My bolas?!" Basil exclaimed.

"I snagged them off you when you pinned me!" Matthias shouted back before racing towards the princess' room. _Fairy Knight! I know you're there! You're giving me that rematch!_

* * *

Jason leaped around the room as Roscoe chased him down with his rapier. The thin blade punctured through everything, from the wall to the bed to the wardrobe. Jason pulled out his shield and deflected one of his strikes before swinging it at the Lopunny.

Roscoe blocked with his sword and pushed Jason back. "Draw your sword, Fairy Knight! Or am I not worthy of the legend you have crafted for yourself?"

Jason skidded back, keeping his shield raised. "And who are you to underestimate _me_? The great warrior king you've crafted as your image, yet your skills have clearly rusted from wasted use. Dare I fear the blade or the man that wields it? I say to both, neither bring out fear."

Roscoe spun his sword, then lunged with a powerful thrust. Jason dodged the blade as it glided by his cheek, puncturing through the door a hole ten times as big as the tip's width. Jason pulled himself into a corner and barricaded himself into it with his shield.

Roscoe pulled his sword out and lunged for the cornered leader. "So now you back yourself into a corner? Is this the sign of your cowardice?"

He performed that same powerful thrust, breaking through the shield and fracturing it into six. However, in the second before impact, Jason had flung himself into the air. Sticking out from under his sleeve was a black cable, connected to a metal contraption worn around his wrist. At the end of the cable was an iron tip punctured into the ceiling.

Jason reeled himself into the ceiling, then kicked off and tackled the king to the ground. Jason rolled off and jumped with a meter or two of space between them. Jason glared as he rose. "I will not see you as my equal, Roscoe the Rain Splitter, for you are but a loathsome king who shall bring doom to this kingdom and the next."

Roscoe pulled himself up against the wall, rubbing the light abrasion on his face. He glared calmly, asking, "Is that a fact?"

Jason grabbed his hilt and pulled out his sword. "The Foresters will be the end to your rule, with me at the head of the charge." His sword sparked as he channeled electricity through the hilt and into the blade. "I shall meet you with my blade, if that is what you so desire."

Roscoe sneered and raised his sword as well. "May that be your final act?"

Melissa and Hilda kept to the far wall, breaths held as the two warriors stared each other down. The tension was prominent, permeating through the air. They both gave off an imposing aura charged with different ambitions. The leader clenched his hilt tightly as the electricity crackled off the surface. The king raised his rapier, aiming it horizontally for the shorter opponent's chest.

Jason bared his teeth. "Now come, Roscoe the Rain Splitter!"

Roscoe went for the first strike, with his blade refracting a beam of light casted from the window. The blade sailed with an eerie smoothness as it was guided straight for its target. Jason pulled his sword back and prepared for the parry.

"Not so fast!" However, their clash was not meant to happen as a powerful broadsword swung between them, tearing through the floor on impact. This forced Roscoe to immediately withdraw, as did Jason. The Forester leader glared as the Infernape knight, Matthias, had intruded on their battle unannounced. His eyes burned red through his helmet. "Fairy Knight Jason! We are not finished yet!"

Jason pulled up his sword and barely blocked the powerful swing of the black knight, which sent him hurtling into the window. The glass broke against his back and he nearly fell out, barely managing to grab hold of the windowsill. He perched himself atop the window and sheathed his blade, glaring at the impulsive knight. "Black Knight Matthias…why must you be so adamant to a duel?"

Matthias raised his sword and aimed for the thief. "I am here on the simple fact that I am the protector of the Penworth royal family! My desire to battle you is merely a bonus for dealing out the swift justice that awaits your criminal organization of rogues!" He growled through his helmet. "I am a proud knight who will defend the royal family, even if it costs me my life!"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "You're certainly daft…but honorable, nonetheless." He glared out the window for some reason, then stood up and faced the small audience. "King Penworth." The Lopunny held up his rapier, holding a calm scowl for the thief. "…Let this day be a reminder of what is to come in the future. How will the rest of the far kingdoms of Virdis react to knowing that the Verde Kingdom is the center for chaos and disaster? An omen of the same caliber reared its ugly head to those of Wick and Echo Bell. Will Senbo take these threats seriously…or will they also have to feel the undying vengeance of the Foresters? That choice is yours."

Roscoe's eyes dipped further into a defiant sneer. "…I do not fear your threats, thief."

"Then let it be a lesson to come. We aren't fooling around anymore, Roscoe. The Foresters…" The thief's eyes narrowed. "…will dethrone you."

He took one step back, then freefell out of the window. He fired off his whip just as he fell out the window and lassoed the stolen valuables with him. Roscoe and Matthias immediately ran to the window and watched the thief descend. At the last minute, Jason fired off a second whip and secured himself to the walls before swinging onto ground level.

The thief rolled across the ground, landed on his feet, and turned to the castle. He pulled a piece of mirror out and flashed something up to the roof. Matthias stuck his head out and looked up, where there was a Forester with a horn at the ready. The Forester drew his breath and sounded into the instrument, its mighty sound reaching the ears of the occupants and invaders of the castle.

Roscoe and Matthias then heard a sudden halt in battling taking place outside Melissa's room. Matthias glared and raced out, shouting, "Your Majesty, wait in here!" before taking off to the first floor.

Sure enough, there were Foresters running for the doors and windows, some caring their own after sustaining injuries from the fight. Arrows continued to be fired from both sides in the massive treat. Some weren't able to carry out all the valuables they had pilfered, so they used them as projectiles instead.

The knights gave chase, but the lingering Foresters threw back pellets and unleashed a wall of green smokescreen to ward them off. The pine-scented aroma was strong and invaded their lungs with a debilitating result.

Once outside, the thieves took to the rooftops and made their swift escape. Jason pulled himself onto the roofs and followed after them, flashing a mock salute to the castle before taking off on all fours.

Roscoe growled, slamming his fists down on the windowsill. "You bastard thieves! When I get my hands on you, all of you will be tried and punished! Do you hear me?!" But they made no reply, whether because they didn't hear his threats or they didn't take them seriously. The king pulled back in and punched the wall in his frustration. "Those damn thieves…"

With the excitement seeming to die down, Melissa collapsed onto her rear, clutching to her locket tightly. "Oh…Oh my…"

Hilda knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be alright, Princess…" Melissa couldn't form a reply. She stared off into space, leaning her head against Hilda as she took in that frightening debacle.

Matthias came racing back to the room. "My king, the Foresters retreated just as their leader gave the signal! They're all gone!" He bared his teeth. "And they've stolen quite a few valuables…"

Roscoe rubbed his sore hand from punching the stone wall. If his teeth were pressed down any harder, they'd run the risk of breaking. "…See to it that our guests are unharmed…and I want all the staff and knights gathered in the throne room at _dusk_ …" he ordered darkly.

Matthias bowed to him. "It shall be done." Matthias turned to Melissa, then knelt down to meet her eyes. "Your Highness, you are unharmed, yes?"

Melissa looked up at the Black Knight hesitantly. His eyes were soft, an expression she often doesn't see with him given his reputation. When it came to protecting the royal family, he took his job seriously. "…Y-Yes…Sir Matthias…I am…I am fine…"

Matthias nodded. "Very good." He stood up and excused himself from the room.

Melissa clutched her chest and breathed out. Tears poked out from her eyes, the fear now allowing itself to flow. Hilda crouched down and held the princess in her arms. The Buneary cried, but she did not make a sound. She was stunned silent. That was the first time she experienced a Forester raid up close…and in her own home.

And that one, the leader. He was…he was terrifying, unlike any other she had seen. She couldn't explain it, but there was anger radiating from his being. His very presence could turn fire to ice.

And yet…she found herself…curious about him. Curious about the _why_. Why, as in…

 _Why did he return my locket?_


	4. Strive

Hours after the attack, Roscoe had contacted the best architects he could assemble to assess the minimal damage done on his castle. He stood with an Ampharos that wrote down everything it could find on a sheet. The Lopunny king was growing impatient, having been standing next to the architect for an hour in silence.

"I demand answers," he warned impatiently.

Ampharos yelped, nearly dropping his notes. He adjusted the glasses sitting on his snout and asked, "Y-Your Majesty…when best do you wish for the repairs to be finished?"

"I am hosting a party _this_ Sunday. That should not be an issue, yes." He said it as a statement rather than a question.

Ampharos, however, was utterly baffled. "I-I beg your pardon, Your Majesty?! You want us to finish these repairs in three days?!"

Roscoe scoffed. "Did I stutter, good sir?"

"Eep! N-No, Your Majesty!"

"Good. Though, be thankful I am not irrational. I do not expect finished results in that short of a time…" Ampharos sighed. "…to the whole castle, that is." The architect froze. Roscoe paced around the architect, hands behind his back. "I will be hosting my party mainly in the dining hall. I expect the main foyer, however, to be free of imperfections by the time the guests arrive. I repeat, that should not be an issue."

Ampharos gulped, then silently went over it in his head. "W-Well…assuming I get some of my workers to run a night shift…they should have everything fixed downstairs just in time for your party."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. "See to it, then." He flicked his cape and turned away. "That will be all." He left the architect, who sunk to his knees, gawking in distress.

Roscoe walked through the halls with a powerful glare that shook the staff of the castle. Maids kept their eyes on their work, quivering in fear as he walked by. News of his announcement spread like fire. With the fresh aftermath of the Foresters' outrageous display of defiance, Roscoe's sudden announcement for a meeting with the staff brought about terrible thoughts to their minds. He wouldn't call such a meeting unless it meant consequences to one or _all_ of them. All they could do for the time being was keep to their work and pray to Arceus to spare them of the king's wrath.

The Lopunny himself wasn't alright, either. He was running his hands through his fur and trying to repress his infuriated nerves. Of all days for the Foresters to bring trouble to his kingdom, _this_ was scratching the surface of the king's fury.

 _If this ruins my potential relations with the Senbo Kingdom, I swear to the gods I will hunt those Foresters down and make them PAY._ Roscoe stopped halfway down the hall and took a deep breath. _Steel your emotions, Roscoe. You must remain professional._ He adjusted his ruffled cuffs, then straightened his shirt. _You are in control…you are in control…_

Roscoe turned to the guest quarters of the king and queen, then rapped his knuckles against the door. He only had to wait a second before the door open, where he was greeted by the knight with the purple tail. She had her helmet off, where Roscoe recognized her as a Rattata.

The female knight bowed to Roscoe. "King Penworth. Are you here to see King and Queen Talbot?"

Roscoe nodded. "Yes. Grant me access."

"Accepted." She pulled the door open and let him through.

Roscoe stepped up to the two royals, with their son off in the corner, inspecting his claws. The Glameow huffed as he filed them. "The swordsman was formidable. A shame my beautiful claws were harmed in the fight." He looked up at the Verde king. "Oh, Your Majesty. What brings you here?"

The Lopunny king folded his arms behind him. "I…trust you three are unharmed?"

Constance sighed dramatically and fanned herself. "Most dreadful. I think I have developed a few gray hairs."

"Dear, you look fine," Gilbert assured, rubbing her foreleg.

Roscoe sighed. "Well…the damage done to my castle does not compare to your wellbeing, so I have that much to be thankful for."

Erasmus looked up, suddenly concern. "Is Melissa alright? I overheard she was being held hostage by one of the thieves."

"Melissa is fine," Roscoe addressed. "If you wish to check on her later, I will not stop you."

Erasmus bowed to him. "Kind thanks, King Roscoe."

Gilbert grunted and covered his face. "I knew coming here might spawn trouble. The Foresters do not stir that kind of uproar in my kingdom compared to here. It is as if they have a vendetta against you, Roscoe. It is either they strike Verde Kingdom, or one of your allies."

Roscoe bowed apologetically. "The Foresters know that starting war with one of the most militaristic kingdoms in Virdis in instant suicide. I can assure you, King Talbot, that you will not face such onslaught."

"Even so, how are my people going to react when they find out I am in alliance with the Foresters' archenemies? Face facts, Your Majesty, the Foresters clearly hate you for whatever reason."

Roscoe huffed. "I proudly took up the name of Penworth because it represented the stronghold and power we retained after the Great War some less than a couple centuries ago. What did that spawn, you may ask? Trouble."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "What does this have to do with the Great War?"

"Everything. Virdis was once ruled under a single ruler until anarchy brewed. Soon, those who sought power wanted it for themselves, and were willing to bring others down with them. As such, wars were waged and eventually escalated all across Virdis. This region is the largest in the world. That is a lot of land to fight over. And what spawned from those disasters? Heathens, gypsies, scoundrels, thieves…it was hard to tell who or what was lurking outside the safety of our walls.

"Then came the kingdoms that have stood the tests of time and made it to present day. We have had a tense relation. Many kingdoms spread across Virdis, and ten managed to survive to the present. The Foresters are nothing more than the remnants of that war finally taking shape. Past ideologies that have stood the tests of time as well. They are the spawn of folktales and myth that are often overlooked as trivial bedtime stories told to our children. Now, they are just as real as the stories say.

"What is my point on this subject, you may ask? Why should I fear the Foresters? They are an image of the chaotic wars of old. They only wish to bring society back to its lowest form. To fear them is to give them strength. I do not fear the Foresters. My only goal in life is to bring a unified order to this region. I have won the favor of the Wick and Echo Bell Kingdoms. The Senbo Kingdom is a necessary alliance. With your power and my knowledge, we could finally rid ourselves of the Foresters and bring peace to this land for good. Generations to come, the faraway kingdoms will no longer have to live in fear of war ever again."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes for a moment, considering his own options, then sighed. "…You are making it difficult to take back our deal, Roscoe."

The Verde king bowed. "Please do not let these circumstance force you to retreat. I assure you, this will not happen again. We will continue to have the dinner party as planned, then we will get to making the alliance official."

Gilbert sat up on his bed and nodded. "Very well. You have my trust, for now. However, I am a very busy man. I expect no further delays in the negotiations, especially given what we discussed earlier."

Roscoe bowed. "Negotiations will go as planned, with or without objection." He turned and exited the quarters. "In the meantime, allow yourselves to be tended to by my help. They will cover your needs and make sure that you feel comfortable after this…unnecessary scare." He turned and left down the hall.

Constance sighed and pressed her face into her paws. "Such wickedness has plagued our fortunes, my dear."

Gilbert patted her back. "The winds have settled, my darling queen. The air will be soon cleansed of this evil once we have returned home."

"I do hope so." The Purugly lifted her head when she saw her son getting up and exiting from the room. "Erasmus? Where are you going?"

He turned back with his usual leveled stare. "Why, I am checking in on the princess. I was quite worried for her safety and wish to see if she is in good spirits."

"A noble attitude, my son," Gilbert praised. "Just as I expected from the boy we raised."

"Thank you, Father." He took a bow to them, then exited the room.

However, he didn't immediately go for Melissa's room. Before he got out of sight, Erasmus tailed behind Roscoe until he was within normal speaking distance of the king. Roscoe, as a Lopunny, was able to recognize the Glameow's footsteps without having to turn his head. He sighed and folded his arms behind his back.

"If you wish for something, you are welcomed to speak to one of my servants. I am very busy."

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "Your Majesty, while I know it is not in one's place to make accusations, especially for me…I cannot help but question the logistics of the negotiations."

Roscoe stopped and faced the Glameow, giving him a raised brow. "I am sure you have gone over this with your father. Is there something not to your liking?"

"Oh, heavens no. I have had everything I ever needed since the day I was born: dashing good looks, dozens of loyal servants who serve my every need, and a glorious statue of _me_ in my honor." He glared. "However…it is not negotiations I specifically speak of. I had a word with the princess about a certain… _arrangement_ regarding the treaty."

Roscoe glared. "A certain arrangement?"

"Well…she did not speak of it, per say, but I got a hint that she may not be fully aware of _what_ this treaty entails." He tilted his head, glaring nonchalantly. "She spoke very highly of a certain prince from the Wick Kingdom. She sounded infatuated, like a distant lover awaiting the return of their special someone they have only lay eyes upon once. I assume it to be Prince Darby."

"Be quick to your point, Prince Erasmus," Roscoe pressed impatiently.

"I cannot help but find it suspicious that she is thinking of love so casually…unless she was _not_ informed of the deal between our kingdoms." He glared. "I can understand why she has not caught on, though. Alliances can be made through various means, but…I do not believe she was informed of our agreement."

Roscoe glared cautiously at the Glameow, whose unwavering glare struck nerves in the Verde king, but also kept him on his toes. He had heard of the prince's arrogance and vanity, but he didn't pin him for the interrogative type as well. This Erasmus…he held himself in high regards on an unshakable pillar. He had a look in his eyes that told the king he was always thinking. Of what? That was the mystery.

Roscoe averted his gazed and adjusted his collar. "Why, my daughter's infatuation with Prince Darby is a young love that she has yet to move on from. Nothing to be concerned about. She is up-to-date with the engagement. She is just not enthused to speak of it, that is all. I would not expect you to understand, Prince Erasmus. The stories say you have dated many women in the years, along with a string of broken hearts left behind. You are not longing for another woman like she is for Darby."

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "…Even so…I cannot shake this…feeling that you are not being honest."

"She just wishes to not talk about it until the party, that is all." He waved his hand nonchalantly. "But, if you do not believe my word, you are more than welcome to ask her yourself. I just wonder if she will be in any mood to discuss it after the scare she had today. Why, she may be furious that you would bring up such a topic, while she is in the midst of recuperation. How _selfish_ of you, Prince Erasmus."

Erasmus stared silently at the king. Roscoe didn't want to look at his eyes. For an arrogant prince, he gave off an unnerving presence when he wasn't rambling about himself. He would have to ask King Talbot more about his son in the future. Something told him Erasmus was going to give him trouble…

"…I suppose…it would be beneath someone as great as I…to act selfish in front of a lady." Roscoe internally sighed in relief as the prince turned around and walked in the opposite direction. "However, King Penworth…allow me to grant you some heavenly wisdom." He saw the Glameow glare over his shoulder.

"The great stories and epics of ancient times…depict the king falling to his own hubris. Whether they fall from their own imposed blindness or challenging the might of the gods, it all ends the same. While I, myself, will never face such consequences…I have to wonder what motivates _your_ arrogance."

Roscoe glared at the prince, sharing a brief exchange of hostility between the two. The king's hand subconsciously wrapped around the hilt of his sword, shaking with tension. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as their gazes remained locked for an indeterminable amount of time.

Erasmus, after a long gap of silence, tilted his head and smiled. "Heh…best not to scowl. I refuse to give myself wrinkles. You have a wonderful day, King Penworth." He turned and continued his way down the hall. Roscoe waited until he was out of sight.

A maid came around the corner, then screamed as a vase shattered to pieces before her eyes. She fell on her rear and held her heart as Roscoe slid his sword back into its scabbard.

"Clean up that mess."

"Y-Yes sir!"

Roscoe turned and marched down the hall, glaring with the image of that Glameow's smug smile imprinted into his eyes. _Your own hubris is showing, Prince Erasmus._

* * *

Melissa lay sprawled out on her bed, staring at the ceiling in a daze whilst perpetually clutching to her locket. Her chest rose up and down after every breath. The worries from hours ago had dwindled bit by bit, allowing her to reason with more clarity than before. She couldn't say the events of today would leave her mind for days, weeks, maybe months, but she should be fine.

However, her silence was beginning to worry Hilda, who had not left her side since the retreat. It was closing in on dinner and Melissa had barely made a move from bed. She had not known the young princess to be so still for so long. She worried if the events might have actually traumatized her.

Startling her from the silence was a series of knocks on the damaged door. Hilda turned and was greeted by Sadie, who looked about the room in concern.

"Oh boy…" she mumbled to herself. She walked up to the bed. "Heeey…Melissa, how goes things?"

Melissa didn't take her eyes off the ceiling, nor did she make a sound.

Sadie huffed and crossed her arms. "Alright, still processing things? I can respect that." She snapped her fingers over her face. "Even so, dinner's rolling around, so maybe it's time you hopped out of bed."

Hilda sighed. "Do not worry, Sadie, I'll be sure to take the princess to dinner soon."

Sadie leaned against the bed. "Look, lady, Melissa's my friend, and I'd be pretty crooked to not stay and make sure she wasn't hurt." She glared off to the side. "Besides, you can't wait here forever."

"The king's meeting?"

"All staff. That includes you, too." She pointed at Melissa. "So, either you get her out of bed or I will."

Hilda rubbed her face. "Why must you be so crude, Sadie?"

"It's how I was raised."

"What standards did your parents have to raise you in such a manner in this kingdom?"

Before Sadie could answer, there was a second knock of the door. This time, it was the Senbo Prince himself, pushing the door open and entering without a reply.

"Princess Melissa! I have come to make sure you are unharmed. Surely those dastardly hooligans would not dare think to harm a lady." He looked up at Hilda and Sadie. "Ah, I see you have other company." He bowed his head to Sadie. "I see you are still in great health, maid."

"It's Sadie," she mumbled. "I take it His Royal Highness wasn't quivering from the riffraff?"

"I have an image to uphold. Cowering before such heathens is beneath me." He glanced at Melissa. "Still, I must not expect the same for all. One cannot always be as brave as I." He took Melissa's hand in his paw. "Fair princess, why do you remain silent before Prince Erasmus? Surely my company would be enough to brighten thy mood."

Again, Melissa didn't speak.

"Most unusual. Is she in shock?" Erasmus asked.

"I hope not…" Hilda answered worriedly.

"I ask what happened during the attack. Was she harmed in any way?" Erasmus asked in concern.

"Fortunately, not a hair was plucked off her body," the nurse said. "Actually, for whatever reason, they've busted through every door in this hall except hers…at least that's how it was by the time I came to get her."

"Odd," Sadie said. "Maybe they were avoiding her room."

Erasmus nodded. "I would understand. With so many knights on guard, they may have determined this to be the living quarters of the fair lady herself. Perhaps best to not tempt fate with a blade awaiting by the oak passage."

"I'm…going to assume you said they didn't want to kick the door open and meet with a sword to the face." Sadie held her hips and groaned. "Guess I had the right idea having Melissa stay here…even if it was unintentional to… _this_."

"I still find it odd they didn't even bother to check," Hilda spoke up, rubbing Melissa's forehead. "I saw one fighting the king up close. I do not believe they are that cautious of danger."

Sadie huffed. "Regardless, she's safe... _ish_." She waved at the unresponsive Buneary. "Seriously girl, you're freaking me out!"

"Does anyone having smelling salts?" Erasmus asked.

Before anyone answered, a beagle played from down the hall, sounding all their attention. The surprise horn caused Melissa to jump out of bed with a start. She almost faceplanted with the floor, saved by the quick timing of Erasmus. "Zounds…"

"Ah, I see you are with us again, Princess," Erasmus joked.

Melissa blushed being held in his forelegs, then gently rubbed her arm. "Oh, uh…good tidings, Prince Erasmus…"

A Kricketune wearing a herald's garb stepped into the room, beagle tucked under his arm. "Meeting in the king's throne room! All staff members and knights must assemble, immediately!"

Sadie groaned. "Oh no, not that shit…"

"Watch your tongue, Ms. Mailet," Hilda scolded as she stepped from the bedroom. She turned back and gave Melissa a soft, nurturing look. "I'll return soon, Princess. Prince Erasmus, if you don't mind…"

Erasmus helped Melissa back into bed. "I shall keep her company, madame."

"You better, or I'm looking for you, buster," Sadie warned, giving him the stink eye as she waltzed out with Hilda.

Erasmus narrowed his eyes and smirked. "I believe your maid does not have my trust."

Melissa rubbed her head. "Y-Yeah…Sadie is quite protective of me. She once ran off one of my suitors."

"How come?"

Melissa blushed. "The suitor was…quite persistent with trying to get my attention. A little too persistent. I…recall he serenaded by my window…while I slumbered…"

"…" Erasmus narrowed his eyes calmly. "You know, I have access to a guillotine in our dungeon. One size fit all for any head-"

"Erasmus!" Melissa exclaimed with a laugh, giving him a light shove.

He chuckled. "I am only suggesting." He sighed. "…You have a good friend, Prin…Melissa. Do not let her go."

Melissa smiled. "Never…"

* * *

The staff and knights were all gathered into the voluminous throne room, some standing at attention while others nervously teetered in place. Everyone, even Theobald who was dragged from his house, was brought before the king.

The Nidoking looked around before spotting Gustavo, who nervously tapped on his arm waiting for the announcement to start. Theobald went up to the cook and tapped his shoulder, spooking him. "GAH, I promise to make a new meal for you!"

"No, no, it's fine…"

"Oh…Oh, it's only you. You are Theobald, the princess' royal tutor, yes?"

"That's me." Theobald looked towards the throne. "Do you have any insight on why we were all brought here?"

Gustavo sighed weepily. "I don't know, but I hope it's nothing about me. I slaved over hours preparing for the royal party and I'd hate to be removed from my position. Who would dare hire a cook who was kicked onto the streets by His Majesty?"

Theobald glared seriously around the nervous faces. "Something tells me you have more to worry about than getting fired…"

The last of the staff finally arrived, with Sadie and Hilda in tow. "Boy, that's a lot of people!" Sadie exclaimed. "The king must be really up in arms about the Forester attack!"

Hilda gripped her dress. "I fear what this meeting will bring us…"

The staff and knights quieted down as the side doors opened, with their king stepping out. His eyes did not meet with the crowd, all of which had their heads down in a polite bow to His Majesty as he approached his throne. Only Matthias had the privilege to not join with the crowd, a sentiment Roscoe purposefully handed out of necessity.

Roscoe planted himself into his throne and eased back, while Matthias stood by his throne's right side, arms crossed behind his waist. Both glared down on the crowd, each feeling the piercing burn of their stares.

"Is it normal to feel anger?" Gustavo mumbled fearfully.

"Hush," Theobald shushed.

Roscoe glanced at his black knight and gave the subtle nod. Matthias returned it, then stepped forward. After clearing his throat, he spoke in a loud and clear voice, "Maids, butlers, servants, knights, royal staff and workers of the Verde Kingdom! We thank you all for coming! This emergency meeting is of the upmost importance!" He glared. "Count yourselves lucky, for failure to comply…well, let's not get carried away just yet. After all, you're all here, right?"

Hilda gripped tightly to her dress. "That man brings shivers through my core…"

"Tch…no kidding…" Sadie grumbled.

"As you all are aware, the castle was directly targeted by those loathsome Foresters who have since become a regional nuisance known by the far kingdoms! Reaches as far as Senbo to our ally kingdoms and those that we may so call foe! These thieves who destroy the livelihoods of those within our walls have brought nothing but disgrace to our fair kingdom! This attack is unlike any other! It was an assault! An invasion on us as denizens of Verde!

"The forest that surrounds our fair kingdom is vast, regions of it still left unexplored! Entry through that forest is certain death to the weak! The Forbidden Forest is an unexplored wilderness that houses horrors and spirts unbound to the physical laws of our realm! Those who dabble in such…archaic practices…they are a disgrace to Arceus and his creations! Heathens that I dare not wish to associate with! They are-!"

"Matthias," Roscoe calmly interrupted. "There… _was_ supposed to be a point to this meeting."

The Infernape reeled in his rage and cleared his throat. "Err…forgive me, Your Majesty." He addressed the crowd again and said, "Getting back on topic…the Foresters broke through our defenses yet again and have brought about a direct act of war against our kingdom. Of course, we won't stoop to wasting out forces to hunt down these troublesome thieves. They are as crafty as they are irritating. Rest assured, we will be looking into dwindling their numbers. No fears of losing your jobs."

The crowd collectively sighed in relief, especially Gustavo. "Oh, thank the heavens! For a second, I thought they were-!"

" _However…"_

"…Oddio…"

Matthias raised his finger to the crowd. "There is one issue that needs be addressed. The fact of the matter is that the Foresters managed through our security without a hint of detection until they reached the castle. While I personally do not believe in the error of our perfect security, there were very subtle exploits to the patrol that only those who have extensively reviewed each of the knights and their routines could've exploited. There's no way a Forester could've done this…at least without us noticing.

"No, the Foresters planned for this…they knew exactly where each of the knights would be. Just enough to get their little party through without being spotted. That is why…" Matthias brought his finger down and pointed at the crowd.

"There is a traitor among us!"

The crowd gasped, horrified at the accusation. Immediately, the entire crowd was in uproar, questioning those near them out of panic or anger. Theobald gritted his teeth and scooted back as some of the maids yelled at each other.

"Someone among the staff is harboring information regarding the Foresters! A commoner or peasant wouldn't have the insight to know the schedule of the knights! It is someone among the castle staff! Maybe even my own knights!" Matthias gripped his sword. "Those who conspire against the king will face a lifetime in the dungeons at BEST!"

The staff only grew wilder, interrogating each other out of sheer panic. Sadie folded her arms behind her back and whistled as she stepped away from some maids getting into a fist fight. Gustavo levitated off the floor to get away from some knights. Hilda kept her head down as she became squished between some cooks.

Roscoe glared at the unruly state of his staff, then ripped a horn away from one of his heralds. He inhaled and blew hard into it, cutting off the impromptu fighting and returning silence to his throne room. The frazzled crowd froze in place, looking to their king with stunned stares.

Roscoe returned the horn to his herald, who was frozen in disbelief as well, and sat back down. "…Matthias will be running a routine check through the knights first, then there will be a knight assigned to different parts of the castle to keep an eye on everyone. The only ones I can trust at this time are my black knight and my royal advisor. They will check through your quarters and homes and find any evidence linking you to the Foresters. If you are free of transgression, you have nothing to fear. To the guilty party…" He brought his hands together. "…Best come clean now, because I will not be merciful later."

The staff looked among each other, biting their lips with uncertain expressions. Not a hand rose, nor a voice spoke up to the king to admit to guilt. Some nervous gulps were heard here and there.

"…Very well." Roscoe snapped his fingers. "You may return to your duties. I expect this place to be cleaned up for Sunday. Those who do not reside in the castle will be escorted back to their homes." He glared. "And if I find out one of you tries to flee the kingdom, I cannot make any promises for the state of your return outside these walls. Once you're outside my kingdom, you will be at the mercy of the heretics who denounce the monarch. Is that understood?"

The crowd nervously bowed to their king. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Off with you. Now." The doors opened and the crowd dispersed back to their daily chores. Roscoe narrowed his eyes, then looked to his herald. "I request an audience with my royal advisor. Have him notified of today's…predicament."

The herald saluted. "At once, Your Majesty!" He rushed off through the crowd.

Meanwhile, as the crowd was thinning, Gustavo floated alongside Theobald and exhaled with great relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I thought he was upset about the food!"

Theobald chuckled at him. "Now why on earth would he call a meeting just for that?"

"To humiliate me!" he cried.

Theobald rolled his eyes, then patted the Gengar's back. He paused for a moment, then asked, "Gustavo…is the princess alright?"

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes. "Err…yes, Princess Melissa was, thankfully, unharmed in the attack. I dread thinking about what might have happened to her." He gestured in a grandiose manner. "Her compliments and appreciation of my cuisine is what gives me strength to pursue further in my culinary arts! The princess is truly an angel with good taste!"

Theobald sighed and held his sides. "When I heard what happened, I couldn't help but be worried. I'm just glad she's alright." He narrowed his eyes. "Still…the idea there's a traitor among us is rather…disturbing."

Gustavo nodded. "Oh, without a doubt." A suspicious thought came to mind, causing the ghost to glare at the royal tutor. "Say…you had the day off today, didn't you?"

"Um…yes."

Gustavo got up in his face and poked him in the chest. "Awfully suspicious time to get the day off, don't you think?"

Theobald rolled his eyes and gently slapped the Gengar's hand away. "The rat you mistakenly smell is not me. Besides, I did not plan on getting the day off, the king gave me one. Though, if you don't believe me, you're more than welcome to check with him yourself."

Gustavo's eyes widened, darting back and forth at the throne doors. He grinned nervously and started tiptoeing backwards. "W-Well, got to make that food now! Arrivederla!" He flew off.

Theobald shook his head, then started for the exit. He stopped briefly and looked back at the throne room, narrowing his eyes, then continued forth.

* * *

"Are you sure you are alright, Melissa?" Erasmus asked for what was the fifth time.

Melissa sighed. "Erasmus, should you ask again, I will personally kick you out myself."

Erasmus chuckled behind his paw. "I mean no offense, but…we both know you could not pick me from the ground."

Melissa pouted. "I can SO lift your weight!"

"Ah, trying to sweep me off my feet already? My, how forward of you."

Melissa's face lit up bright red. "Wha-No-I…did not mean by…GAH!" Melissa grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it.

Erasmus chuckled, then patted her back. "I mean nothing more than a jest. Though, it is nice to see in your old spirits."

"…Heh…" Melissa lifted herself and smiled at him. "For someone who likes admiring himself, you are awfully sentimental."

Erasmus hovered his paw over his heart. "Because I already know I am amazing, thus it gives me more time to act on kindness towards others beneath me." He paused when Melissa growled behind a deadpan face. "…Not to say we are not equals, of course," he corrected himself smoothly.

Melissa sighed, then flopped onto her back. "…Erasmus, where were you when the Foresters invaded?"

"Ah, I was on my floor when this brash gentleman wearing their signature garb decided to assault me. I seemed to have provoked him for some reason."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "I wonder what happened…"

"I hear that sarcastic tone of yours, but I can assure you I did nothing more than praise his skills…perhaps implying they were second to mine." He stroked his chin. "Although, he seemed pretty spiteful towards my family…and your family. I dare say he hates all forms of royalty."

Melissa held her cheeks and huffed. "Glad I did not run into him. I was stupid enough to come back to my room after my nurse retrieved me."

Erasmus raised his brow at her. "Now what would bring you back into the danger?"

Melissa reached into her dress and plucked out her locket. "This."

"Ah, your locket." Erasmus stared at it for a moment, then tilted his head. "I do not understand."

Melissa clutched it between her hands, then sighed. "…Erasmus, have I shared with you the significance of this locket?"

"I believe you have not."

She sighed, then clicked it open. "…My mother, Queen Penworth, was a woman of impeccable kindness. She was a grace on the eyes and an angel in spirit. My father was a sophisticated nobleman with many useful connections that would serve our kingdom. As such, he was destined to marry my mother. His particular status is what won them over, though I am not sure of their relations behind closed doors."

"A tricky marriage?" Erasmus guessed.

"They have never been hostile with each other. Amicable to a fault, admittedly. I just never received the impression they were close when I was born." She looked off to the side. "Most kingdoms plan to have multiple children to one day inherit the throne, but my mother could not have any more children after me. For this, I was sheltered for a long time. The only people I have ever looked up to for support in my life was my nurse and, most of all, my mother.

"My mother and I were close and she was fairly protective of me. She would always tell me, as the sole heir of the Verde Kingdom, a lot rode on my growth. However, she would always say I would make a great leader in the future." She smiled. "I continue to strive in my studies for this. Even if I do not know much outside of our kingdom, I hope to bring peace to these warring kingdoms in an act of stability."

Erasmus frowned. "Is that so?"

"Yes…" She showed the locket to him, which he gently held in his paws.

Inside was a single, black-and-white portrait of the late queen of Verde. An elegant Ninetales with a beautiful smile. Erasmus has heard much of the queen before her passing ten years ago. Even though their kingdoms were not in alliance, her reputation as a kind ruler moved the hearts of those who mourned for her.

"She is as lovely as I pictured…" he said quietly.

Melissa took the locket back in her hands. "Our royal physician was out for a month, so he was not able to catch that my mother got sick with some disease that weakened her muscles. She had a hard time breathing, from what I remember." She sighed. "My father managed to find another doctor in time, but there was nothing he could do. He said he could not explain her sickness. I spent those final moments with her, comforting her until she passed. Although…I think she was comforting me through it instead…"

Erasmus frowned. He lifted his paw to her face and wiped away a tear threatening to drip out, then gently touched her back. "I know this is too late to say, but…I am truly sorry for your loss."

Melissa breathed, then rubbed her eyes. "It is fine…I have grown comfortable with talking about it over the years. It hurts, but…not as badly as when it did." She closed the locket and held it against her chest. "Her final wish to me was to become a great leader for Verde, and help spread peace throughout Virdis. It is a lofty goal, but…I will do all I can to make it come true."

The Glameow nodded. "That is a wonderful thing to strive for."

"Thank you…" She sighed. "However, should varlets like those dastardly Foresters continue to run amuck, a stable region is a towering dream to reach."

Erasmus scratched behind his head, wondering something to himself. "I believe I learned this about you before I arrived, as I wish to do my research on all royal families before any visit, but…I have to ask. You…never been outside the kingdom, have you?"

"Hmm? No, I have not. I rarely leave the castle, either, only in the company of a knight."

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "Princess, a good ruler should know a little more about the region they are occupying."

"Do not mistake my naivety for ignorance. My royal tutor has provided me with a vast wealth of knowledge of our history, such as with the Great War. I know what I know."

Erasmus sighed. " _Current_ matters are hold great weight, my dear. As the eldest of my brothers, I had to learn at a very young age how to command the respect of many. Did you even practice for your speech at the party?"

Melissa darted her eyes around the room. "Well…perhaps there is a little improv involving the execution…"

The Glameow covered his face and sighed. "Oh my…"

Melissa pouted. "Do not think little of me! I still have the means to become queen!"

"Melissa, are you even aware of what lies beyond this castle aside from the other kingdoms? If you have not traveled outside the walls of your kingdom, much less this forest that houses those woodland thieves, I say you are missing a chunk of what to expect out there."

Melissa pouted. "Well…perhaps it will be a learning experience when I become queen. I have the knowledge to run a kingdom."

"I believe as such, but do you have the experience _now_. What if there came a moment where your father was targeted by an assassin and you would have to step up to the throne? That is why kingdoms try and have many heirs, in the event someone has to take the throne in their place. Melissa…do you have any experience commanding others?"

Melissa frowned, then looked away for a moment. "…I suppose other than requests to my maids, I have not done anything particularly noteworthy of leadership."

Erasmus narrowed his eyes, then looked down at his paws for a moment. Would it be a bad time to bring up the negotiation parameters? She did not seem to be in an ill-state now, but…their talk earlier and his talk with King Penworth left him with doubt. Assuming she didn't go into a flying rage over the manner, would it obscure this friendship they've established in a little over a day? He wouldn't want to ruin this for the princess, but he would feel bad should she hear the news from anyone other than his mouth.

Ultimately, he decided to hold it within himself and hope she did not direct anger at him for it. So, the only words he could offer…

"Melissa…if…the negotiations at the party go well, I am willing to exchange my own knowledge of leadership onto you."

She looked up at him with surprised eyes. "You would not mind?"

"A generous beau geste for us as…future allies. After all, who better to learn the true value of leadership than from…a respectable leader?"

Melissa blinked, then smiled. "I suppose you are correct, Erasmus. I would…appreciate some pointers from you."

He patted her hand gently, then slid off the bed. "I must return to my parents. Will you be alright until your nurse returns?"

Melissa closed her eyes and grinned. "I will make it in my lonesome for a short while. Perhaps I will save you a dance for the party."

Erasmus smirked. "A brilliant idea. Best to get one in before the young visiting noblewomen come to have their turn with me." He flicked his fur and started for the door. "Why must I be born with dashing features?"

Melissa chuckled dryly. "It is one of the great ten mysteries of the world," she joked.

Erasmus stopped at the door and settled his paw against it. He looked back for a moment, reluctant about something, but sighed and continued on his way out. Melissa tilted her head, a bit confused as to what brought the look on.

Maybe another time, she will ask. For now, best to get her rest. She had a lot to prepare for in the next few days.


	5. Treaty

Melissa kept a right and just posture as she stood by the castle doors with her father. Her father was donned in a green suit with the royal emblem of the Verde Kingdom. He wore his velvet cloak and his crown with the attire, while also carrying his sword at his waist to show his righteous persona.

On his left was the royal advisor to the family, the one that her father went to in decision making for the kingdom: Ortwin Vetzer. He was a large, yet clearly old Noivern that towered over his king. He was draped in purple robes fashioned together with golden thread at the seams. He walked with a wooden cane, though Melissa often called it his walking _club_ given its wide appearance.

He has been the advisor to the kingdom since Melissa's _great_ grandfather was in power. Melissa could never quite remember the dragon's age, although she knew he started out when he was in his thirties, which…often led to a long discussion to herself about how the dragon was still breathing and walking. He was devastated when Melissa's mother died, but he tried to stay strong for her sake.

Even so, he was a sweet old man that helped her father keep the kingdom running smoothly, often running decisions and negotiations by him. It wouldn't surprise her if he had a hand in the treaty, too.

Then there was Melissa, a mere contrast to her father's glorious impression. Not to say she looked bad, of course. If he were to represent the pride of the family, then she might as well represent the generous, charitable side. Donned in her spring green dress, complete with long sleeves, a wide skirt, dark green sash wrapped around her waist, and shoulders that puffed out, she looked absolutely stunning, especially to visiting noblemen her age. Aside from her tiara, and her locket that was hidden away under her dress, the look was completed with a white rose decorated into her right folded ear.

The two royals and advisor greeted the visiting nobles, with Roscoe shaking their hands and Melissa curtsying in thanks for their arrival. It would be another hour of the same routine until the last of the visiting guests arrived. When it came to her father, he didn't hold back gathering the best Virdis could offer in riches and wealth. There were a few familiar faces Melissa could catch, but there were far too many to stick a memory to.

She sighed, trying her best to mask her boredom. If it were up to her, she would be enjoying a lovely evening with some of the princesses from the Echo Bell Kingdom, who had just arrived ten minutes ago. She would only have to put up with standing around for another hour, then she can go about her business until the royal dinner began.

Although, she couldn't help but wonder. The Echo Bell Kingdom had already arrived, but where on earth was-?

Her inner questions were cut off by the sound of the herald introducing their next group of guests. Honestly, she pitied the poor man, having to stand around for an hour and introducing all their guests without butchering the pronunciation. The poor man must be dying of thirst.

"Presenting the royal family, hailing from the allied Wick Kingdom! The Tetrarch family!"

Melissa's ears stood on end at the introduction of the name. _Wick Kingdom?! Tetrarch?! Oh no, they're here!_ He's _here!_

Stepping up to the royal duo was the king and queen of the Wick Kingdom, accompanied by their knights and their six children: four princes and two princesses. The king was a mighty Empoleon, whose jacket and attire were as jet black as his body. He carried a golden scepter he walked with as a cane. On the left side of his jacket was the Tetrarch royal emblem: a trident that split the emblem in half, one side representing the sea and the other a desert.

By Melissa's account, the Wick Kingdom had a bit of a contrast environment. It was a harbor kingdom that stood at the edge of the sea, yet the other half of the kingdom stretched through vast distances of desert. The culture was different from what she figured the territory of Verde represented. Regardless, they were a wealthy kingdom and highly respected by her father.

There was also the queen, an East Sea Gastrodon. She wore a simple blue dress that covered her body, while also wearing some pearls around her neck. As for the children, she spotted two Shellos, male and female, two Piplup, male and female, and two male Prinplup…with one standing out to her the most.

Melissa blushed under the gaze of the tallest Prinplup. The first thing she noticed was his charming blue eyes that sent her heart aflutter. They were like a crystal sea where you could see the deep depths of the seafloor. He was notably handsome, having that enticing air around him that made most noblewomen and princesses swoon—herself included. His own attire matched his father's, only his jacket was a midnight blue.

The one known as Prince Darby smiled at the flustered Buneary, having been acquainted with her many times before. That smile…it turned Melissa's face bright red from a sudden flux of heat. She made a strange sound in her flustered state, a cross between a Grumpig's snort and a rubber ball being compressed. She covered her mouth, resisting the dying urge to hide herself away under her dress.

Only the sound of her father clearing his throat brought her back around. Apparently, he had already completed his greeting and was giving her the cue to commence with hers. She took a deep breath, controlled her rising emotions, then performed a proper curtsey to the visiting royals.

"Thank you, Royal Tetrarch family, for attending our event. May this day bring further improvement to both our lands."

The family bowed/curtsied to her as well, then proceeded onward. However, Darby hung back a bit and, in a bold move, took Melissa's hand in his wing. "A pleasure to see you again, Princess Melissa."

Her jaw quivered with rattled delight. "I…always an honor…to s-see you, Prince Darby."

He leaned his beak down and delicately kissed her hand, pretty much leaving her entire body cold because all the heat transferred into her face. "I hope to spend some time with you, my dear. We have so much to catch up on, yes?"

"I…I…I…I…" Melissa couldn't get another word out.

"Darby!" the penguin's father called out. "Come. I wish to meet with the Talbots."

Darby pulled away from Melissa. "Of course, Father. I am coming." He went to his father, not before throwing a wink over his shoulder at the lovestruck princess.

Melissa could feel the hearts dancing around her head as she grasped the blessed hand. "Prince Darby…" she sighed dreamily.

"Princess," Roscoe grumbled in a warning tone.

Melissa yelped and turned back to the line, where apparently they had just announced the next of their guests. "Oh, um…" She quickly curtsied. "Thank you for coming! We hope you enjoy the event!"

Ortwin chuckled lightly to himself. "The princess seems to be happy for Prince Darby's visit…"

Roscoe narrowed his eyes on her, then resumed with the greetings.

* * *

Gustavo worked overtime getting meals out with his staff. He floated around the kitchen with a keen eye, keeping track on all his underlings to make sure not a single meal or appetizer was out of place. His eyes widened when he saw one of the garde manager before darting down at him.

"What is the matter with you?!" the Gengar exclaimed.

The chef jumped in surprise. "Y-Yes, Chef?"

"These tomatoes aren't properly diced! Look!" He grabbed his head and forced him to stare at the uneven tomatoes. "Are you daft?! We have visiting nobles coming from all over and you expect us to present such sloppy presentation?!"

"I-I-I…" He bowed sharply to the Gengar. "Chef Gustavo, I am so sorry for my ignorance!"

Gustavo huffed. "It can be salvaged. Make sure that salad is prepared properly!"

"Yes, Chef!"

Gustavo continuously hovered around the kitchen. His attention was directed off his staff to some childish laughter coming from the doors. He stopped and glared at Sadie, who had taken the position of handing out appetizers to the nobles. She carried the tray overhead while smirking at him.

"Someone's high-strung tonight."

Gustavo floated down and pointed at her. "What are you doing back here? You should be handing out appetizers!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, my mistake. I'll just go back out there with this bare tray full of invisible appetizers." She turned for the door.

"AH, stop!" He swiped the tray out of her hand and whistled. "Bring the next platter in!"

Sadie held her hips and smirked. "This isn't the first party you cooked for. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?!" Gustavo grabbed the platter from a chef and handed it to her. "Do you realize the kind of stress I'm usually under with the king's parties?! I can hold it in just fine, but now I have this extra stress over the fact that one of us might be in league with the Forest-!" Sadie pressed her hand to his mouth.

"Do you want every single guest finding out about that?" she warned seriously. Gustavo's eyes widened, then he shook his head. "That's what I thought." She pulled her hand away, then smirked. "Just relax, Gus. For all we know, the king's just blowing hot air. Maybe the Foresters got lucky and weaved through without realizing. Or maybe Matthias isn't as great at security detail as we thought."

"Blasphemy!" Gustavo shouted, then immediately covered his mouth. "…You dare speak so crudely about Matthias?"

Sadie held her hip. "The guy gives me the creeps, but I'll gladly say what I want about him with his back turned."

Gustavo sighed miserably, then covered his face. "By all accounts, Sadie, I wonder how you can afford to keep this job with your rudeness…"

"It helps that I'm best buds with the princess," she teased, turning for the doors. "She already vouched for me when Matthias did his search on my quarters. I'm clean as your kitchen."

Gustavo groaned. "Wonderful…just get the appetizers out there. I want these nobles to experience the _refine taste_ of my cooking before they are presented with the main course of tonight!"

Sadie smirked over her shoulder. "Whatever you say, boss. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to see if Melissa hasn't already passed out in front of the guests. I spotted Prince Darby on my way over here."

"Oh, the poor dear…" Gustavo sympathized.

Sadie snickered. "If he makes her happy, that's good enough for me."

Gustavo nodded, then glared suspiciously. "Say…you aren't planning on doing anything rash between her and Prince Erasmus, are you?"

Sadie leaned against the door. "I met the guy myself. A little full of himself, but I've seen worse." She tilted her head deviously. "What makes you think I would do anything to harm a royal?"

Gustavo gave her a deadpan glare. "You have that…feeling, I suppose."

"Heh, fair enough." She twirled out the door and exclaimed, "Alright, fancy folk, feast your eyes on this!"

Gustavo groaned and covered his face. "No dignity in that one!"

* * *

The hour had finally passed. After standing and greeting their numerous guests, the line had finally ended. Melissa was so overjoyed with relief that she sped walk to the ballroom where the guests were gathered, leaving her father behind as he followed at a normal pace. Melissa stopped before the door just as the recently greeted nobles opened the door.

"After you, Princess," the noble offered, letting her through.

Melissa smiled and curtsied. "You are too kind, good sir." She accepted his kind gesture and proceeded on in.

Now, Melissa wasn't one for parties, often the timid one whenever her father hosts any. As she told Erasmus, she had never stepped outside the boundaries of their kingdom. Any and all meetings with the allied royals were done in the comforts of her own home. Not that she had a problem with that, of course. She felt secured in her castle, monitored constantly by the knights and fed exquisite food from the best chef around.

Even so, it didn't remove her timidity as she walked through the crowd. She kept her head low, only looking up when spoken to. Her eyes were mostly focused on looking for any of the three royal families attending the event, namely Erasmus and… _Darby._

She paused for a moment to sigh dreamily, clutching gently at the hand he graced with his beak. She held the hand to her chest. "Arceus has blessed me tonight. Perhaps another blessing shall come about." She giggled excitedly. All her previous talk of not finding suitable suitors was all about to change. A wonderful night with Prince Darby was just what she wanted.

Sadly, her evening was most likely to be spent with the other prince in her life, Erasmus. An evening with him was nothing to dread, as the last few days have given her time to adjust to his personality, but an evening with Darby was far more welcoming. Selfish as it may be, she was a princess with a serious crush on her hands.

Royal obligations…eh, she could somehow play around with her _reasons_ over that.

She gazed around the ballroom, excitedly seeking her prince, when her ears were assaulted with a loud, "Heeeeey!" She froze up as a pair of pink tentacles wrapped around her and lifted her in the air. "Melissa! Sweetheart! How good it is to see you, darling!"

Melissa tried her best to smile as she was held by an excitable Frillish, female based off the pink color. She hovered off the ground as a Frillish would, wearing a fine blue dress with the edges decorated in sapphires. She wrapped her tentacles all around the smaller body and pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"Darling, it has simply been FOREVER! When was the last time we have spoken?"

Melissa darted her eyes about, nervously smiling. "Oh, yes, uh…hehe…good evening, Princess Azelia."

One of the daughters to the other allied kingdom, the Echo Bell Kingdom. Much like the Wick Kingdom, they were a harbor kingdom, though her father sought an alliance with them in order to introduce more of their culture into their own. Actually, that was how they came across Gustavo, as he once lived in the Echo Bell Kingdom. He was offered a place in their kitchen after a treaty was made between both sides.

The royal family was the Visconti family. The one holding her was the second oldest daughter of four princesses. If memory serves again, they have only one son, Azelia's twin.

Azelia laughed and nuzzled the flustered bunny's cheek. "Aww, no need for the formalities, sister! We're going to be partying tonight!"

Melissa's eyes widened. "Y-You dare speak so informally?!" It was rare to find a royal who willing spoke with contractions. It was often seen among royals as improper speaking. She never even spoke with them in informal settings, like with Sadie or Theobald.

"Hell yeah, I am!" It was also rare to hear one say 'Hell' in such manner!

Melissa wiggled in the jellyfish's grasp, then smiled timidly. "Dear Azelia, may I request contact back with the ground?"

"Aww, alright," Azelia pouted as she set the rabbit down. She grinned excitedly. "Still, I'm so happy we're going to be hanging out tonight! We have SO much to catch up on!"

Melissa flinched, trying to keep up a friendly face. "Oh…you do not say? Well, my…fellow princess…" It was hard to say whether or not the two were on friendly terms. Azelia certainly thought so, but Melissa found her a little too… _romantic._ She pretty much exemplified a lot of the fantastical side of literature that Melissa strays from. Still, it was hard to reject her fellow princess' welcome. It would be rude…

…even if it was to Melissa's expense.

"You see, Princess Azelia-"

"Just Azelia, darling!"

"… _Azelia…_ while the thought of spending the evening with you would be… _delightful_ , I am actually in the search of Prince Erasmus. We are to be discussing the treaty tonight and-"

"D'aww, no need to lie to me, Milly!" Melissa cringed at the nickname and the friendly pat on the back that followed. "I know what you're _really_ after!"

"I dread what you suspect…"

"You're looking for that hunk, Darby, aren't you?" Had Melissa been drinking anything, or eating for that matter, this would have turned into a rather horrifying party really quick.

"Bah-Bah-Bah-Bah-Bah-!" Melissa stammered, flushed red with embarrassment. "Azelia! Watch thy tongue!"

Azelia giggled, blushing as well. "I can't help it! What a dreamboat!"

"Dream…boat?" Melissa wasn't familiar with that term.

"Oh, I would simply _die_ for a dance with him!" She giggled and patted Melissa's head. "Though, I know how much you've had your eye on him, darling! I wouldn't mind _sharing_ the prince's affection with you!"

Melissa held her hands up and slowly tried to back away. "Th-That is all fine, Azelia…I-I-I was not planning on seeing to Darby tonight anyway!"

Azelia giggled and reached for the bunny again, much to Melissa's discomfort. "You don't have to hide it from me, Milly! I bet you want some alone time with Darby like me!"

Melissa's face turned bright red. _I get enough of this from Sadie, but this is just-!_

"Azelia." Both princesses froze as someone floated up behind the Echo Bell princess. The Frillish groaned, then turned around to face the male Frillish, who was dressed in a black cloak with a red rose pinned to it. He was also the shiny variant of his species. A shiny royal was often a sign of good fortune in many cultures, though Melissa wasn't one for superstition. If anything, he stood out amongst most others.

He carried a glass of wine in his tentacle, taking a long sip out of it before giving his sister a stern glare. "Cease tormenting the princess."

Azelia groaned. "Aww, but bro! We were just chatting!"

Melissa sighed in relief, but couldn't help but shrink at the prince's arrival. The sternness in his face may have come off as boring and uninspired on the surface, but Melissa saw traces of something more…uncomfortable.

While she surely appreciated him calling off his twin sister, she remembered him from their last visit to her castle and…she couldn't explain it, but he had this uncomfortable aura around him. She never once seen the Frillish smile or banter. It was as if he had this dark mood that he kept bottled up inside and it leaked out constantly. He always looked serious…or scary…

Or seriously scary.

"You say 'chatting,' I say 'tormenting.'" He sipped his wine glass until it was empty, then held it out as a server came by with a wine bottle to refill it. "If our eldest sister saw you acting so informally…"

Azelia rolled her eyes, then pouted. "Bah! I don't need her approval! I'm a princess! I'm perfectly allowed to speak with a dear friend of mine!" Melissa would've been touched if the last two minutes of her life weren't dreadfully uncomfortable.

Speaking of which, Melissa cleared her throat, gathering their attention. She curtsied to the prince, saying, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance again, Prince Asterio."

Asterio narrowed his eyes, then sipped his wine. "Right…" Melissa's face froze into a distressed grin, nervously wondering if she said something to offend him. Like she thought, seriously scary prince. "Where is this Prince Erasmus I have been hearing so much of?"

"Is he hot?" Azelia asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Straight-faced, Melissa darted her eyes around the room. "Um…I am not sure and…I suppose he is…of charming disposition and appearance…"

Azelia squealed and clapped excitedly. "Well, if things don't work out with Darby, then I suppose this Erasmus would be a suitable-AGH!" Asterio pulled on her frill collar, forcing her to stop. "Heeey! That hurts!"

Asterio sighed. "Must I remind you? You know you cannot make advances on the prince."

Azelia pouted. "Spoilsport…" She rolled her eyes, then smiled apologetically at Melissa. "Sorry, sister! I'll keep my tentacles to myself!"

Melissa raised her brow, unsure of what she meant by that remark. "Um…all is well, Azelia…" She was still hoping for a way to slink on out, but Azelia practically had a vice grip on her. She needed an excuse without coming off as rude-

"Yo, there's my bestie!" Melissa shivered with relief to hear the approach of her dear friend, Sadie, twirling to her side with a tray of appetizers. "Hello, Prince Asterio and Princess Azelia! How's it hangin'? Care for some _hors d'oeuvres,_ as you fancy people call them?"

The two royals looked oddly at the maid, rather surprised by her outgoing nature and bizarre vocabulary. Well, more so Asterio than Azelia. "Don't mind if I do, girl!" The female Frillish picked one off the plate and threw it into her mouth.

Sadie tugged on Melissa's arm. "Princess, would you be so kind as to follow me? Your father requests your presence for…that thing!" She dragged Melissa off before she could get her input.

Asterio blinked, then sipped his wine. "Oookay…"

Azelia pouted. "Aww…I wanted more hors d'oeuvres!"

Sadie pulled Melissa out of earshot of the two royals, then patted the princess' shoulder clean. "And how are we tonight?" Sadie asked with a wry grin.

Melissa sighed, then smiled gratefully. "Much better. I thank you for your impromptu rescue, my friend."

"It's what I do. Fancy food?" She presented the platter to Melissa, who gladly accepted a piece.

After swallowing the hors d'oeuvre, she sighed in relief. "I know Princess Azelia means well, but she comes off as…um…"

"Pushy?" Sadie filled in.

"I _was_ going to call her a fizgig, but that works, too." She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Prince Asterio still gives me the shivers…"

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Weird guy. First time I'm seeing him in person, I think."

Melissa huffed. "Do not envy the privilege. If Erasmus would be the type to slumber surrounded by mirrors, Asterio would be the type to slumber in a coffin." Sadie giggled behind her hand.

"My, what a cheeky thing to say, Princess," she teased. She snagged a treat off her platter and threw it into her mouth.

Melissa raised her brow. "You do know my father or Gustavo will throw a fit if they saw you doing that."

"Meh." She threw another into her mouth.

Melissa looked down at her feet, then quietly patted at her dress. Her face flushed red. "Um…Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"The Tetrarch family arrived some time ago, so…um…"

Sadie smirked. "Let me guess…" She set her platter down, then clasped her hands together and spoke with a mock imitation of Melissa's high-class accent, "'Darling, would it be too much trouble if you could point me in the direction of my one true love? I wish to dance with him into the night and kiss him under the moonlight! Oh, the passion we will feel when our lips touch!'" She took Melissa in her arms and dipped her. "'Kiss me, Darby!'" She puckered her lips.

Melissa's eyes widened before pushing the maid off, falling onto her back as a result. "For heaven's sake, Sadie! Control yourself! We are among nobles!"

Sadie snickered madly behind her hand. "What? Don't want to share a kiss with me?" She winked playfully.

"I thought you said you were taken!"

"Ah, so you _are_ interested in me! How scandalous to be dating your maid, Princess~!"

"That is NOT what I meant and you know it!"

She snickered. "I love seeing you get flustered."

Melissa pouted angrily, cheeks burning bright red. "To the dungeon with you!"

"Whatever, it gets me out of work!" Sadie held her stomach and laughed. Melissa groaned, then held her arm up. Following her silent command, Sadie pulled her back to her feet. "Aww, lighten up, I'm only messing with you. If anything, I say you and Darby complement each other."

Melissa smiled hopefully. "You really think so?"

"Well, sure." Sadie rolled her eyes. "While I admit he's ruggedly handsome and quite the charmer, my beloved is of his own character. Quiet, but also passionate. Gentle, but strong!" She sighed dreamily. "And no other man but him takes pleasure from my endless talking!"

"You are rather loquacious…" Melissa muttered with a dry smile.

"But for you, Darby fits you to a 'T.' You both are scholarly in mind and have a knack for the field of realism over the fantastical." She held her hips. "Though, that stuff isn't my thing. Ever read 'The Suitor's Bandit?'" Melissa shook her head. "Well, it's a romance novel. Probably not up your alley, but I'd recommend it to you. Perhaps you would finally get out of that 'fantasy is nonsense' mindset."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "The day I read such trite literature is the day I renounce my royal heritage."

Sadie smirked. "We'll see." She picked up her platter. "Ah, and to answer your earlier question…" She pointed over her shoulder. "Prince Charming is over there with the pompous cat."

Melissa looked around the Audino and, indeed, spotted the two princes and their families conversing with each other. Melissa gulped nervously, rocking on her toes. "Oh dear…"

Sadie gave her a light shove. "Come on, Princess, best not keep your true love waiting~!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Sadie, I swear to…" Melissa breathed through her nostrils, then shook out her nerves. "Alright…I have this…he is just a prince. We are of the same social ladder. I can easily share words with him."

"That's the spirit!" Sadie gave her another, more forceful shove. "Now hop to it!"

"AH!" Melissa stumbled forward, glared back at her maid indignantly, then proceeded on ahead towards Darby and Erasmus.

The two royal families were deep in conversation, discussing potential alliances and partnerships. "I must say, astounding work is done within the Senbo Kingdom. I have heard quite a many tale involving your projects," King Tetrarch praised as he sipped his wine. "You must tell me your secrets, King Talbot."

Gilbert smirked. "A trifle early to undo years of secrecy, though, if tonight goes well, I will be sure to schedule a meeting with you. We are hard at work developing new modes of transportation to replace the vastly inferior use of coaches. It would put some Pokémon like the Tauros and Mudsdale out of work, but I plan to remedy that dilemma once the project is complete."

King Tetrarch huffed in agreement. "Indeed. The ride here was awfully rough. My poor wife could barely stay in her seat."

The Gastrodon queen sighed and nodded. "Terrible journey, yes. I hope this new transportation you speak of emphasizes smooth travel."

"I will be sure to make note of it in the plans." Gilbert sipped his wine.

Darby glanced at the two royal families for a moment, lightly sipping at his wine, then smiled to himself. "Is it not a wonderous night, Prince Erasmus? It seems you and I will be spending much more time together, knowing my father's ambitious nature."

Erasmus smirked. "How lucky of you, Prince Darby. So few get the privilege of my company. Truly Arceus has blessed you with opportunity."

Darby smirked back. "Indeed. A little birdie told me you are renowned for your swordplay."

Erasmus scoffed. "Renowned? I am _venerated_ for my use of the sword." He chuckled to himself. "Well, that would be a selfish lie on my part. While I have talent with a proper blade, my skills have been refined through my natural born weapon." He presented his finely groomed claws to the Prinplup. "With a little enhancement from my Slash, my claws become a sword that strike down all opposition."

Darby nodded, clearly impressed. "It takes skill _and_ guts to use one's own claws against a steel blade. You have my respect."

"As expected," Erasmus said, sipping from his wine.

"Prince Erasmus! Prince Darby!"

The two princes turned their head and were greeted by the approaching Verde Princess. Erasmus smiled and raised his glass to her in a silent greeting. Darby smiled as well and bowed to her. "Princess Melissa. I was wondering when you would join us."

Melissa giggled bashfully, trying to hide the blush in her face. "The number of guests was overwhelming, but I am here now. Hehehehe…"

Erasmus raised his brow. Unlike Darby, he could clearly see just how wracked with nervous tension the poor girl was. He'll give her credit, for years of royal upbringing and etiquette allow her to mask the signs, but his eyes and ears could pinpoint the jittery feet and hidden inflexions in her voice.

Darby took Melissa's other hand in his wing and kissed it. "You are as lovely as ever. Truly a mark of perfection on the world."

Melissa giggled bashfully, cheeks glowing bright red. "O-O-Oh, Prince Darby, you flatterer…!"

Erasmus rolled his eyes. _The poor dear looks like a lovesick child._ He quietly sipped his wine.

"And what does bring you over here, Princess?" Darby asked in a voice that made Melissa's legs jiggle like jelly. She was utterly enraptured by his suave demeanor. It was like his words persuaded her into his open wings, and she put up no resistance. "It has been so long since we have spoken to each other. I do so miss our long conversations. You must simply tell me how your medical studies are coming along."

"I would love to, Darby…" Melissa sighed dreamily. She was on cloud nine listening to him.

Erasmus awkwardly watched the exchange between the two. He freely admitted to himself that he has charmed many ladies in his years, but never to this extent. He may not have known Melissa personally for very long, but to see her go from a timid, albeit sassy princess to…well, like he said, a lovesick child, was baffling.

He almost felt annoyed with how easily Melissa was melting in front of the Prinplup prince.

"Speak to me, Princess Melissa…" Darby whispered. "Is there something you request of me?"

"I…I…I came here to…" However, as mesmerizing as his words were, they did little to quell her nerves. Her dreamy state quickly crumbled when she remembered why she came up to him in the first place. The jitteriness in her feet started up again. "I…I…uh…c-c-came to…ask…ask…to…to…" Now she was visibly shaking. _Oh no, not again…!_

Darby narrowed his eyes in concern. "Princess? Is everything alright?"

Melissa backed away and laughed nervously. "OH! Absolutely alright! I have never f-felt better! I was…merely requesting…a-a-a d-d-dance with y…y…y…" She bit her tongue, feeling her face going red hot with embarrassment. "Y…Y…Y…" Her eyes darted around nervously, then she blurted out, "Erasmus!"

Both princes blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

Melissa laughed nervous. "Y-Yes…I have come to ask for a dance with…Erasmus. Haha…" _Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!_ "I-I did promise him a dance, after all!" _Stop talking, stop talking, STOP TALKING, STOP TALKING!_ "Yep, with Erasmus! My good friend, Erasmus!" _What is wrong with me?!_ she wept inwardly.

Darby, however, didn't notice her inner distress and smiled. "Ah, I see. I am sorry for overstepping my boundaries, Princess. Of course you would rather dance with Erasmus than me."

Melissa shrieked. "That is not what I-!"

"I understand completely. My apologies. I will leave you two to dance." He walked past Erasmus. "Treat her nicely, _Prince,_ " he whispered darkly into the cat's ear, earning a raised brow from the Talbot prince who watched the Prinplup call over a server to refill his glass.

"Hmm…" Erasmus hummed to himself, staring sternly in the prince's direction. He was taken from his thoughts by the soft weeping next to him. He turned, then sighed to see his friend making an unpleasant face as she wept over her own mistake.

"W-What is wrong with meeeee?!" she cried.

Erasmus shook his head and pulled out a dark red handkerchief from his suit pocket, with his initials embroidered into the corner. "Dry your nose, Melissa," he advised, handing it to her. "It is only common for Arceus' children to be prone to-" He flinched as she blew into the cloth. "-self-induced misfortune."

Melissa sniffled. "E-Even you?"

Erasmus _almost_ said 'Oh, absolutely not,' but bit back against his usual tendencies for a moment. He sighed. "…I have committed faults as well. For as perfect as I am, even I am still vulnerable to mortal failure." He offered a delicate smile after.

Melissa sniffled, then smiled. "Th-Thanks Erasmus." She handed him back his handkerchief, but he raised his paw in disgust.

"Keep it as a gift of our friendship, Princess," he quickly insisted. Melissa smiled, then tucked it securely inside her sash, oblivious to Erasmus' sigh of relief. He set his glass down on a nearby table, then extended his paw out to her. "It…would not hurt to share one dance together, right?"

Melissa nodded, offering a shy smile. "No…I suppose it would not." She settled her hand onto his paw and allowed him to guide her to the middle of the ballroom.

Nobles on the dance floor made some space for the two royals as they took the center. Erasmus parted from Melissa for a moment, then bowed to her with his paw extended again. Melissa giggled to herself and accepted his paw again. He pulled her in, standing perfectly on his hindlegs, and held her by the waist while her arms wrapped around his neck.

They swayed lightly to the band playing off to the side, with the beautiful hums of the various stringed instruments moving them across the floor. Even if it was no dance with Darby, Melissa found herself enjoying it. One could say her earlier feelings for Erasmus have changed a bit, enough to say she found him remarkably handsome, especially up close, though anything further than friends was certainly not on her mind.

Roscoe, accompanied by Ortwin, was conversing with the king and queen of the Echo Bell Kingdom, a Jellicent and Gourgeist, when the queen pointed out, "Ah, King Roscoe, it appears the princess is dancing with Prince Talbot."

Roscoe looked over his shoulder and raised his brow in surprise to see the two dancing together. They looked quite at peace with each other. He could even see the fond look in his daughter's eyes as they moved. "Huh…well, they look to be enjoying themselves."

The Jellicent king nodded. "Indeed. My, do they not look positively adorable?" he gushed with big sparkling eyes. "So precious!"

The Gourgeist looked to the side with a wry smirk. "Keep yourself together, dear."

Ortwin smiled. "Charming, are they not? They will make their kingdoms proud after tonight. I see high hopes for our princess and Prince Talbot. Adorable, indeed."

Roscoe huffed. _Adorable is one way of putting it. At the very least, Melissa seems to be enjoying her time with the prince. Perhaps dropping the news on her will not bring any unnecessary drama._ He sipped his wine to himself. _Perhaps she is more mature that I thought._

While those who observed them assumed they were struck with Mesprit's arrows and couldn't take their eyes off each other, the two dancing royals were in quiet conversation as they swayed side to side.

"I see the feelings you harbor for Prince Darby have taken their time to temper…" Erasmus whispered teasingly in her ear.

Melissa blushed brightly, then silently groaned. "My apologies that you had to witness that…"

"He does seem fond of you, I admit." _A little too fond, given that little exchange before he left._ "Still, to act in such a manner is unbecoming of a royal. Why, imagine if this is how you spoke with him if _you_ were handling the negotiations between your kingdoms. You may as well have handed over your royal lineage."

Melissa covered her eyes behind her ears. "Ugh…I cannot help myself, Erasmus. He is the only man I have ever been attracted to. The few times we have spent together allowed me to see that he is absolutely perfect."

"I am mildly offended."

"Why, we could spend days lecturing over the vast wellspring of knowledge from our libraries and share in our own discoveries as we learn. Darby is a brilliant scholar. I have heard rumors that his tutors consider him a genius." Melissa sighed. "We were meant to be."

"You detest fantasy and most romance novels, and yet you choose to act like this?" Erasmus questioned playfully.

Melissa pouted. "Yes, well…at least my feelings for him are realistic."

"Melissa, I must ask you a serious question. Do you _love_ Darby?"

Melissa thought for a moment. "…To say I am truly in love with him may be a stretch, but…I do care for him so deeply."

"I only ask out of concern." Erasmus gently twirled Melissa around him before bringing her back into his paws. "You say you two have only met a few times, yes?" She nodded. "I would not plan for the wedding bells just yet until you have truly spent time with him. Have you ever had the time to know him without relying on rumors or royal obligation?"

"…I suppose I only know what I have been offered in our interactions, for as brief as I remember." Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I am foolish in my feelings?"

"I only ask that you take the time to know him. Perhaps then, you will find something more about him that you can also cherish deeply. After all…" He spun her around and pulled her close, their noses touching. "You did not think highly of _me_ when I first arrived."

Melissa, while blushing at the close proximity of their lips, grinned nervously. "Whaaaat? I…I did not think…I held- _hold_ you in great respects…"

"Princess, when I was three, my caretaker discovered I had an unusual habit of spotting little details that should not be so simple to pick out. It was ever so hard for her to hide my gifts before the holidays came by." He smirked. "Plus, I have experienced enough unenthused members of society to notice where my usual habits are unwanted."

Melissa lightened up and smiled awkwardly. "Well…admittedly, you are rather…self-absorbed, no offense."

"Only because I hold myself in high regards." Erasmus gently dipped her to the floor. "Though…perhaps I have been a little dishonest in my history."

"Huh?"

He pulled her up and continued to sway with her. Changing the subject, he asked, "You wish to dance with Darby, yes?"

"Um…well…"

"No excuse, Princess. You dance divinely, so left feet will not be your curse for the night. You must be bold in your approach. Just say it. Be assertive, commanding if you must!"

"It…would be nice, but I would not know how to approach him after my…episode…"

Erasmus chuckled to himself. "That is why you have me. You have not even noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"That I was guiding you in his direction." Without warning, Erasmus gave her one good spin and sent her twirling in Darby's direction, who was no more than a meter or two from them.

"WAH!" Melissa stumbled into the prince's wings, clambering onto him for support. "Erasmus, you devious little-!" She paused, then looked up at the charming gaze of Darby as he smiled down on her.

"Enjoying your dance, Princess?"

"…Eep…"

Darby helped her up, then patted down her shoulder. "Best be careful, Princess. It would be a shame for such a beauty like you to be injured."

And the flushed face and babbling returned. "D-D-D-Darby…I…um…" She looked back at Erasmus, who winked at her before heading off to grab some appetizers. "Um…"

Darby chuckled at her flustered face. "Is something wrong?" He followed Erasmus with his eyes, showing a subtle glare. "He is not bothering you, yes-?" His eyes widened as Melissa suddenly grabbed his wing.

"Prince Darby, I ask that you dance with me!" Melissa instantly regretted saying it and covered her mouth with her free hand. _Eep! I did not mean to shout that!_

Before she could cower off in the corner and cry her eyes out, Darby took her hands in his wings. She gasped lightly as the Prinplup gazed upon her with such admiration. "Why, Princess…all you had to do was ask. No need to shout."

Melissa blinked, then smiled sheepishly. "Heh…" She allowed Darby to lead her back onto the dance floor.

Erasmus stood by the tables, picking appetizers up by his claws. He watched the two as they held each other and sway with the lovely stringed instruments playing over the chatter. Melissa certainly looked content being around Darby, even leaning her head into his chest, which he didn't seem to mind.

The royal cat sighed as he picked off another appetizer. "You are lucky, Princess…you have the fortune of your heart being stolen by another royal. Any other beneath you would have been, sadly, rejected by the conventions of today's society." He frowned solemnly, glancing down at the floor. "Hmm…"

"Ah, look who I found." Erasmus glanced to his right and found Sadie walking up to him, though her eyes were on Melissa. She whistled and said, "Dang, I could hear her from all the way over there. When did she get assertive?"

Erasmus smirked, forgetting his somber mood. "No need to thank me."

"Ah good, I wasn't planning on it." Sadie set her empty platter down and leaned back on the table. "…It is rather surprising."

"Elucidate."

"When Melissa first complained about you, you came off as some stuck-up jerk who thinks everyone is beneath him and _unworthy_ of their time. Don't get me wrong, I don't like you one bit, Your Highness…" Sadie closed her eyes. " _Buuut_ , my girl thinks you're alright, so that's good enough for me. You're a lot… _nicer_ than I expected."

Erasmus closed his eyes, then chuckled. "To be told off by a maid…I must say, Ms. Mailet, you are the first servant I have met to break standard convention of servitude. I can see why Melissa thinks highly of you."

Sadie smirked. "She's my girl, what can I say. I'd do anything to watch her back." She grinned teasingly at the prince. "Not ashamed that your royal cred will get tarnished having a casual chat with the help?"

Erasmus retrieved a glass of wine from a passing server, who was giving Sadie a wide-eyed, horrified look. "No, not at all. Should this turn into a rumor back in my kingdom, my adoring admirers will probably see it as a positive trait than a negative."

"Fangirls…of course you have them!" Sadie reared her head back and laughed. "Oh, that's rich!" She wiped a tear away, then smiled softly as Melissa was being twirled by Darby. "…That was a nice thing you did for Melissa, by the way. You wouldn't believe how often she raves about Prince Darby. I think I see sparks flying between them tonight."

A deep frown found its way on Erasmus' face, but not one formed by envy. One of concern and worry. He sighed, sipped his wine, then set the glass down. "Let us hope she has a good night…so that it may soften the blow during the treaty." He turned and headed off to meet back up with his parents.

Sadie watched him leave with a confused brow. "Soften the blow? The hay is he on about…?" She scratched her chin for a moment, then looked back at Melissa. She frowned seriously. "…What does that cat know that she doesn't?"

Now concerned herself, Sadie gathered her bare platter and quietly snuck off. _I better not see her returning to her room in tears or SOMEONE is getting an ass-whooping._

* * *

With the initial festivities now wrapping to a close, it was on to the main ceremony of the night. Tables were brought out and set up for each visiting noble family, while more refined tables were set up for the four royal families. As expected, the two parties being celebrated tonight took to the head of the tables, while the Tetrarch and Visconti families sat on opposing sides. The Tetrarchs were sided with the Penworths while the Viscontis were sided with the Talbots.

Making up the rest of the Visconti family, with the kind, queen, and twin royals, there was also an older, female Frillish, dressed in a ruby colored dress and a pearl necklace. The youngest were two female Gourgeist, one big and the other small. They were probably a year apart, with the oldest of the two being three years younger than the twins. They wore purple dresses with wide skirts.

Melissa was placed between her father and Erasmus, who seemed unusually glum at the moment, though he did his best to hide it from Melissa. Whenever she tried to whisper him something, partly in discussion of the treaty, he gave half-hearted responses.

Melissa pouted at him. "Why are you so despondent suddenly, Erasmus?"

Erasmus sighed. "It is…nothing."

"Hmm…" However, she didn't have much time to dwell on it as her father rose from his seat and raised his chalice to the nobles, commanding their immediate silence. Melissa gulped, then straightened herself up.

Roscoe straightened himself up, then sipped from his chalice. After savoring the wine, he began.

"Tonight marks a special occasion for the Verde Kingdom, my faithful subjects. Tonight celebrates the joining of two kingdoms in alliance, in hopes of further relations within the broken state of Virdis. Ten mighty kingdoms reign over different parts of Virdis. Untapped lands within this great region still unexplored, for fear of bringing back the plague that ruined this beautiful land during the Great War. Conquerors were born, tyranny thrived, and the wicked rejoiced. To this day, scoundrels of the earth continue to thrive.

"Outside these walls lies our individual territory, where the villages that occupy our land are kept protected by the wicked who wish to dethrone us. Monsters, they all are." He closed his eyes. "But, none more despicable than the tyranny of…the Foresters!"

Gasps sounded through the dining hall, some even fainting over the name. Melissa thought it was a tad dramatic, but getting an up-close encounter with one at least gave her perspective.

"I shall not speak their name again for your convenience. I, however, offer this. They are the most prominent criminals throughout Virdis. Their influence is known even by the enemy. To rid them of this land, however, brings us a step closer to achieving peace again. No longer shall we cower knowing that our fears control us. I propose to take these mischievous spirits and put them in their place. They are the only ones that stand in the way of bringing serenity back to this beautiful land.

"That is, of course, where this alliance between Verde and Senbo Kingdom comes in. I hope to make our bonds last, using our resources to better society. As Verde seems to be the home territory of those spirits, it is only wise that we ensure the safety of my subjects. To think they have the audacity of trying to disrupt our treaty. How absurd."

Heads nodded in agreement, with idle chatter among the nobles.

"Here, here," Queen Visconti sounded, raising her glass. "Someone must put an end to their troublemaking. They are demons!"

"Monsters, even," her eldest spoke up. She had a fine, upper class accent expected from her position. "They are tyrants made of sin. Greed, pride, wrath; there is no end to it. They are nothing but heathens born from the lowest dirt. They do not deserve to be treated as Pokémon. They will do whatever they please and destroy anything to reach their goals. I have seen it all before."

"Please, do tell," Roscoe persuaded.

"Why, I once overheard a rumor of those heathens practicing in the dark arts. It may sound farfetched, but some believe they summoned a creature made of the same adamantine used to bind wicked demons in Hell. A metallic creature born from sin and brimstone, capable of expelling flame that could raze a village. How dreadful to think they practice in such disgusting witchcraft."

Melissa sank in her seat. Another reason she didn't take well to fantasy and such, for they terrified her with possibilities. The Foresters could summon demons? This is the first she has heard of such feats. What would such a creature look like? What was their reason for its summoning? She dared not imagine the monster's face, lest she be plagued with countless nightmares.

Roscoe nodded in agreement. "Disrespectful to the natural world. That is why expelling them and the other unsightly plagues in our world will bring us closer to peace. With wars going on with the other kingdoms, we cannot afford to be enemies." He raised his hand in a grandiose manner. "Tonight is a celebration to bring union between both our worlds."

"Here, here!" the crowd cheered, raising their glasses.

Roscoe sat down and sipped from his chalice, prompting King Gilbert to take a stand. He raised his chalice, then took a deep breath. "…When the Verde Kingdom first reached out to us, we were skeptical. The Senbo Kingdom has tried to stay out of the affairs of other kingdoms for the sole purpose of self-preservation. We may possess the military applications, but we are far from a violent kingdom. All we ask is safety from the wickedness of these wars.

"However, desperate times have been called to before. King Penworth was most ambitious reaching me that I had to answer his calls. We have kept ourselves isolated for long enough. I would hope this union tonight will dawn a new era for the Senbo Kingdom, and perhaps a better future to Virdis."

The nobles clapped for the king, who bowed to them and took his seat. Ortwin cleared his throat, then raised his cane, ordering their silence. "Let us not put off with royal obligations any longer." He looked between the two ally kingdoms. "Tetrarch family! Visconti family! Do any of you have anything to add to tonight's union?"

King Visconti raised his glass. "All I ask for is a beautiful alliance between our kingdoms! It will be most wonderful to get to know the Talbots and their glorious kingdom!"

The eldest Visconti smirked to herself and twirled her glass. "Yes, here, here, Father. An alliance with them would prove beneficial to the Echo Bell Kingdom." Asterio rolled his eyes and quietly sipped his wine.

King Tetrarch rose, wings folded sharply behind his back. "King Talbot, I look forward to being your ally so that we may better improve our kingdoms as well. We have much to offer, in exchange for your own bountiful knowledge."

Darby smiled and raised his glass. "Let it be a grand night for us all!"

They shared their sentiments and sipped from their cups before being seated again. Ortwin nodded. "Thank you all. Now, Princess Penworth, Prince Talbot…would you kindly give us your vows to your new allies?"

Melissa stood up. "Yes sir!" She cleared her throat, then straightened herself up. She swallowed down her timidity in order to look professional to the nobles. It took a great deal of effort, but she was prepared. She had trouble making any eye contact with them, making herself look demure in front of them, but she did her best to speak in a loud and clear voice.

"I have read up much on the advancements of the Senbo Kingdom and believe their technology would help us improve in the coming future. The threat of war is very real should it reach out to our territory. As such, it is in our best interests to become allies, so that we may prevent a calamity from reaching. While my knowledge on Senbo is not exact, I hope to learn more when I ascend to the throne in the future. In return, Verde's numerous connections and vast resources for food and material are sure to provide more to their kingdom and subjects.

"King and Queen Talbot are admirable leaders in the time I have had to know them. I have no doubt they will be great help and allies to my father, as I hope we shall be to them. I will do my part to assist Senbo Kingdom just as my father has for the Wick and Echo Bell Kingdoms." The respective rulers smiled at her and gave a nod of approval.

"And Prince Erasmus," she directed to the prince, causing him to perk up. "In our short time together, I say without a doubt that you are a marvelous leader and will make a great king when it is your time to ascend to the throne. I hope that we remain strong allies for the sake of both our kingdoms. You are truly a great prince and will be an even greater king."

Erasmus blinked at her, then looked away with a conflicted face. "I…thank you, Princess." She smiled and sat down.

"Prince Erasmus," Ortwin cued.

Erasmus sighed, then sat up. Unlike Melissa, he didn't have a shred of nervousness as he stared at the nobles. He kept his back straight and his attitude professional.

"Good noblemen and noblewomen of Virdis, I have not much to say, unlike the fair princess. I, however, will become a great ruler for the Senbo Kingdom when my time comes. I desire nothing more than security for my subjects. It is true, with the effects of the war many, many years ago, that Virdis is in need of healing. Scoundrels with no honor walk the lands. With my superiority, I will be certain to drive them off and have them punished for their crimes.

"King Penworth is a remarkable leader, keeping a tight control on the matters within his kingdom. He has my respect." He closed his eyes. "…And Princess Melissa…" Melissa tilted her head curiously. "…I, too, hope we will remain strong allies in the future." Erasmus bowed, then sat himself down. The nobles applauded the prince.

Melissa leaned over to him and smiled. "A short, but heartwarming speech, Prince."

"Thank you…" He inhaled through his nostrils, then looked down at his food. _I can only hope you put no blame on me very soon…_

Ortwin clapped his hands together. "Thank you, Princess Penworth and Prince Talbot. And with that, shall we commence with the signing?"

"Yes," Roscoe and Gilbert replied.

At his cue, a herald sauntered over to Ortwin, carrying a decorative casing that contained the officially written treaty. The nobles held their silence as it was presented down the tables, reaching the royal families.

"Here you are, Your Majesties." He set the casing down, then opened the lid, revealing the treaty in its full, golden glory.

Ortwin slipped on some white gloves before taking the treaty in his claws. "Both kingdoms have given their respected vows and wishes to this agreement. Negotiations have been proposed and redacted into the final draft of the treaty." He cleared his throat and read, "To the Senbo Kingdom, the royal family of the Verde Kingdom, the Penworth family, hereby decrees the exchanged of their plentiful resources to be utilized in the daily production of the Senbo Kingdom's labor forces. These commodities include, but are not limited to, exotic foods produced solely within Verde Kingdom, metals that have been excavated by Verde Kingdom within their territory, specially made fabrics for new clothes to be utilized for the royal family or their subjects within their territory, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

Roscoe nodded. "Those are the terms we agreed on, yes."

"To the Verde Kingdom, the royal family of the Senbo Kingdom, the Talbot family, hereby decrees the exchange of their advance military knowledge and weaponry to be utilized in the defense of Verde Kingdom. The Talbot family agrees to share their military tactics and training with the knights of the Verde Kingdom and to provide new security measures into the kingdom walls and the castle, therefore in preparation in the outbreak of battle."

Gilbert hummed quietly. "Yes, yes, very good."

"As agreed upon by both families, the allied power will unite their strength in times of need should the outbreak of war become reality. In the event of a breaking of the treaty's agreements could lead to a war between both kingdoms. As such, the kings of both Verde and Senbo, King Penworth and King Talbot, hereby agree to not just a union of forces, but a merge of the kingdoms. A shared power between both kingdoms to better communicate and rely on one another."

Melissa raised her brow. _I have not heard of this part of the treaty. Father must have forgot to mention a revised addition to the negotiations._

Ortwin skimmed through some of the text before getting to the last of the negotiations. "With the merge of the two kingdoms, the final agreement has been made: a union of the first-born children of the two families to rule in the stead of their fathers.

"As such, the kings of Verde and Senbo have agreed to the marriage of their first-born daughter and son! I hereby announce the marriage of Princess Melissa Penworth and Prince Erasmus Talbot!"

"Huzzah!" the nobles cheered, raising their glasses.

"Huzzah!" the allied royal families cheered as well.

"Huzzah…" Erasmus mumbled worriedly, glancing hesitantly at Melissa.

"Huzzah, huzzah!" Melissa cheered, raising her glass before taking a sip from it.

…

…

…Wait…WHAT?!

Melissa spat into her glass, nearly choking on her water. She whipped her head at Erasmus, then at her father, then clutched her ears. Marriage…first born…Erasmus…

 _I am getting MARRIED?!_


	6. Incongruous

Melissa stared off into space, dumbfounded while everyone else around her celebrated the announcement. Her eye involuntarily twitched, continuously looping the words in her head. No one seemed to pay her any mind, too caught up in the announcement to care.

"Ah, how lovely," the eldest Visconti princess praised, raising her glass to Melissa. "What an honor for you, Princess. You will make your kingdom proud."

Darby smiled and raised his glass as well. "Agreed, Princess Evangelina. Truly a special night for the princess and prince. A toast to their engagement!"

"Here, here!"

Gilbert laughed. "Yes, yes, King Penworth and I came to an agree. If we wish to merge our kingdoms, then our eldest children should at least be married to make the treaty official. They will do their parts to bring us together. Is that not right, my son?" He looked down at the cat and saw him giving Melissa a worried stare. "Erasmus?"

"Father, I…do not believe she is in agreement…" he muttered quietly.

The Buneary's eye continued to twitch, her neatly groomed fur starting to stand on end and become disheveled. She stared at her own reflection within her glass, hoping that if she stared long enough, she would wake up from this crazy dream of hers.

 _M-Marriage? M-Me? And with ERASMUS?! What is this?! When…how…why…HUH?! Father made no mention of this in the meetings! When was it decided to give away my hand in marriage?!_

Roscoe glanced down at his daughter and frowned to see she was being unresponsive. He gave her a light nudge, then groaned as she remained silent. Her stunned look was only now being noticed by the nobles, who were wondering what for the princess' abnormal silence. Surely she would've known this to be the arrangement between her and Erasmus. It was a major point within the treaty. It was like she had never been told.

…And that's exactly the conclusion Melissa came to.

Normally, she'd remained silent and courteous during any major events hosted by her father. It was the proper etiquette to uphold. She had made herself to be an obedient princess who abided by her father's orders without question. She may have her opinions, but she never expressed anger in front of her father.

This was her tipping point.

Everyone gasped when the princess slammed her hands down on the table and legitimately snarled at her father. Roscoe remained unfazed, unlike everyone else who has never seen this side of Melissa. "Father!" she shouted in his face. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Roscoe glared. "Melissa, restrain thy voice-"

"When was this talk of marriage?! There was no such word spoken to me during any of my sit-ins with the treaty writing! What madness persuaded you to do this without my input?!"

"Melissa, you are making a scene," Roscoe tried to explain rationally. "Do not raise your voice before our guests. You have an image to uphold-"

"I will do no such thing until I am given an explanation!" She stood up in her seat and looked among the crowd. "Who else has known about this?! Are all aware of this marriage but I, the unwilling bride?! I demand answers! Who?!" Nobles shrunk back and covered their faces, unable to look her in the eye.

Her outburst drew the attention of the staff, including Sadie and Gustavo. Their jaws were hanging in disbelief. "Mamma mia…is that still our sweet principessa?"

"I've never seen Melissa raise her voice like that," Sadie mumbled. "Man…she is _pissed_ …"

Melissa glared at the nobles, waiting for an answer. However, the first to raise their hand…shocked her. "Our family has been aware of this for quite some time, Princess," Darby explained to her. "King Penworth had told us what would become of you and Prince Erasmus in order to make the treaty official."

"Wha…What?" Melissa quivered.

"It's true, darling!" Melissa whipped her head at Azelia, waving blissfully at her and ignoring her manic state. "That's why I couldn't have any quality time with Prince Erasmus! But, I figured you two already had a thing going on!"

The comment made both Melissa and Erasmus blush. "Th-There is no thing! There never was a thing!" She gasped suddenly, then glared at Erasmus. "Wait a minute! Did you know about this?!"

Erasmus looked away awkwardly. "…Yes, I did."

Melissa looked utterly appalled. "Wha…What?! Why have you not told me?!"

"I assumed you knew…at first," he admitted. "It became more obvious you were not aware of the arranged marriage between us."

"And you did not think to bring it up?!"

"I wanted to, but…" Erasmus glared slightly at Roscoe before saying, "I did not know how to explain it to you…"

Melissa pulled on her ears and growled. "What madness have I been stricken with?! I am the only royal within miles to not know about my own wedding!"

Roscoe shot up from his seat. "Melissa, I order you to SIT DOWN and BE QUIET!"

She glared at him. "Why did you not tell me of this, Father?!"

"I said SIT DOWN!"

"Answer me!"

"SIT!"

"ANSWER!"

"SIT!"

"ANSWER!"

Ortwin quickly got up and moved the two out of the dining hall. "King Penworth, Princess, perhaps we should take this outside?" The worried stares they were getting didn't mean well, especially if it led to unfilled promise within the treaty.

The doors slammed shut behind them, leaving a stunned crowd of nobles and royal families. Eyes awkwardly gazed around the room, confused to the events that had unraveled in the space of two minutes. It made returning to their dinners all the more uneasy.

Azelia, the oblivious airhead she was, tilted her head. "Wait…is the wedding cancelled? Aww, I wanted to have a bachelorette party with my bestie!"

Evangelina huffed and sipped from her wine. "I expected better from Princess Penworth. A refined young lady at first glance and in behavior. Now I see she is but an immature brat who cannot uphold royal duty."

Erasmus glared down at his food. "Even though she was manipulated into it…"

Evangelina seemed to have heard him. "Come now, Prince Talbot, surely you must be upset to hear your betrothed screaming at you when she should be honored to take part in a royal wedding for the kingdoms."

"Someone as great as I does not shed tears so willing, Princess Visconti," Erasmus fired back proudly. "I simply point to the princess being unfairly treated in the manner."

Evangelina rolled her eyes. "Oh please. With how badly she tried to court Prince Darby, she was lucky to be a part of an arranged marriage. I tell you, no one in their right mind would want to willing spend their days with a recluse like her. She hardly exemplifies the means of royalty."

The prince withheld his growls. "Do not speak so ill of the princess."

"Yeah, come on, Lina," Azelia joined in. "You're being a real meanie to Milly. She would make a great ruler."

"Tsk. Leave her with the kingdom for one day and it will be set ablaze. She is all talk. She shows no means of proper execution in her leadership skills." Evangelina glared at her glass. "Just you wait. The second her father gives her a just lecture, she will run crying to her room and will have to be coddled by her help for the rest of the week, sulking as she counts down the days to her wedding." She threw her head back and, with her tentacle hanging near her mouth, laughed, "Ohhhh-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"That is enough, Sister," Asterio grumbled, but no one heard him.

"Evangelina, enough of your mockery!" King Visconti ordered sternly. "I will not have anymore of this disrespect so long as we are guests to the Verde Kingdom! Do you hear me?"

Evangelina huffed, then lifted her drink. "As you wish, Father."

Gilbert was glaring at the eldest Visconti while Constance looked to the door the Penworth duo left through. "I hope the poor dear is alright."

"The king has some serious explaining to do," Gilbert grumbled. He looked down at his son and held his shoulder. "Son, are you alright?"

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "…I want to say 'yes,' Father…I really want to…"

* * *

Ortwin was a patient advisor to the Penworth family. Always has been. He has been through many debates with nobles, other royal families, and angered subjects. He could handle a lot. Watching a father and daughter bicker with each other? That was the extent of his tolerance.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! How dare you act in such manner before our guests?!"

"There is only so much patience within me, Father! Just like my patience for this balderdash you gladly kept to yourself!"

"Is it any wonder why?! Why, if I knew you would be screaming at our guests, I would have had the wedding TODAY!"

"Oh yes, because SCREAMING my _rushed_ vows to Erasmus would have made the marriage ALL the more memorable!"

Ortwin sighed and leaned on his cane. He only had himself to blame. He was the first to suggest informing Melissa out of mere common sense. While he wasn't too close with the princess, he knew her views on arranged marriage. It was the only way to get a settled agreement with the Senbo Kingdom. Roscoe and Gilbert both agreed to an heir that would oversee the best of their kingdoms once Erasmus and Melissa would eventually step down from the throne.

He still doesn't know how his king talked him out of telling Melissa. Melissa at least trusted the advisor's judgment. If he couldn't convince her to love Erasmus, he could've at least convinced her of the marriage's significance. That was his original plan. It would've worked better. Melissa was an understanding girl. It would take a lot of persistence and calm one-on-one discussions, but he was confident he could've swayed her.

Now…any chance of convincing was set on fire most violently.

Melissa turned away and stomped her foot down. "We have discussed this time and time again, Father! I do not approve of you marrying me off without my consent, nor do I approve of marriage with someone I do not love!"

"How could I have convinced you to love Erasmus when even you could not stand him?! Any longer with that arrogant twit, I would have been driven to empty our alcohol supply!"

Melissa growled. "Do not speak ill of Erasmus!"

"Defending the young prince? So, you do love him?"

"He is _only_ my friend! Maybe, in time, I could adapt to his arrogance, maybe even love him, but I certainly do not NOW!" She pointed angrily. "And even if my feelings for him mirrored mine for Darby, that still would not excuse this desecration of trust you have brought down!"

"Why? If you loved Erasmus, you would be marrying for love. Is that not what you want?"

"I would want the marriage done with both our consent! I was not given the choice!" She bared her teeth. "How dare you do this behind my back!" She pointed at Ortwin. "And do not think I have forgotten about you, Mr. Vetzer!"

Ortwin sighed. "Princess, if you would only calm down-" Roscoe interrupted him.

"His actions with the treaty do not concern you." He crouched down. "This agreement was made specifically to merge our kingdoms together. Not just allies. We want Verde Kingdom to improve. The great ten kingdoms of Virdis would have soon become nine. A merge between our kingdoms would have increased our power and keep our lands secure from all else."

"I understand, Father, but I still do not approve of the underhandedness implemented!" Melissa exclaimed. "What justice comes from this? If I am eventually to rule this merged kingdom you propose, I would at least want some form of trust! If my own fiancé would not inform me, what trust do I have?! How can I rule a kingdom knowing it was to my expense?!"

Roscoe bared his teeth. "You are on thin ice, Princess. Be grateful I am a just ruler."

"Just? JUST?! HA!" Melissa was breaking down bit by bit. "I have done everything you asked and have worked hard to be the next ruler of Verde Kingdom! Do not talk to me of JUST! I do not expect my due meed for my cooperation, but I do ask for respect in my wishes!"

"Respect must be earned, my daughter, and you have not proven to earn such reward." Roscoe turned away from her, arms crossed. "A ruler must make sacrifices when needed, even if it is not to their liking. This is tradition. You are not the first to take part in an arranged marriage, nor will you be the last. This is not about love, it is about the good of our kingdoms.

"The heathens that persist beyond our walls are monsters that will do all they can to see us dethroned. The incident days ago with the Foresters only proves that the outside world is becoming far more hostile than we can prepare for! If these rumors of black magic be true, when will be the proper time for them to use their witchcraft against us? How long until something far more dangerous comes about?

"While it may have been to our benefit, the Great War that split this land apart was one of the most devastating events in all of Virdis' history! There was order back when the Ancient Kingdom thrived, now there is only chaos! My only wish is to bring order by reuniting the kingdoms!"

Melissa growled. "Then forget about this foolish merging! We are allies with the Wick and Echo Bell Kingdoms! Why must we now _combine_ our kingdoms with Senbo?!"

"It was the only way to reach an agreement with King Talbot!" Roscoe yelled. "The Senbo Kingdom is extremely isolated! Simply being allies wouldn't do it for him! There had to be a spiritual bond to keep our kingdoms tied! That is the purpose of the marriage! _That_ is our show of trust!"

"Well, he will hardly trust you now since you failed to inform your own flesh and blood of her wedding!" Melissa shouted. "You manipulated me into thinking this was a normal treaty! I am actually more hurt by _that_ than the actual marriage! At the very least, I would have _tried_ to understand your reasoning and _maybe_ consider it, especially now that I have gotten to know Erasmus!" Off to the side, Ortwin let out an irritated sigh.

Roscoe sneered. "How would I know for sure? Your outburst was horrendous!"

"How would you feel if that information was withheld until the last minute?!"

"Your mother surely had no issue with it! Our marriage was strictly political and she made no fuss over it! She knew what had to be done for the good of her people, unlike her spoiled offspring!"

"Mother would have taken my side!" Melissa argued.

"She would have tried and reasoned through your foolishness!" Roscoe fired back. "All that talk about you taking over my throne one day, and yet I see that is not so! Sad as it is, I was right!"

"About what?!"

"About excluding your right to rule in the merged kingdom!"

Melissa opened her mouth to retort, but got caught on her own choked gasp. Ortwin flinched, then looked to his king like he lost his mind. Melissa stumbled back, tripping over her dress and landing on her rear. Her jaw hung open in disbelief.

"Wha…What did you say?"

Roscoe glared. "Do not act so surprised. I have tried to groom you into being my successor, hoping you would be a great ruler like me. However, time and time again, you do not take your responsibilities as seriously as I hoped."

"W-What are you saying?! I have been doing everything I could! Theobald has been grooming me-!"

"While it is true you have the etiquettes figured, you are hardly an exceptional ruler in my place. I gave you years to improve on your confidence, yet you can barely look a crowd in the eye. You can speak with them, but you cannot give the common decency of eye contact! Then, of course, is your inability to be a proper leader figure. You have done all I say, you said? Do not think I have not paid attention to you whenever you suggested new methods to help our kingdom grow."

"Y-You shutdown all my ideas!" she argued.

"Yes…because I wanted to see _if_ you had the persistence to prove me wrong. What did you end up doing? Obeying my word. You have no ability of reasoning of your own. I have had Theobald tutor you on everything you needed to be a leader, but you cannot get past your own doubts, no matter how hard I push you. You are too weak to rule. If I were to leave this kingdom in your care, mobs would form to have you thrown off the throne."

"B-But I-!"

"AND, let us not forget your behavior earlier. It is one thing to be upset with me, but it is another to act so irrationally in front of our guests! You are supposed to be my successor! Had you cooperated, I actually would have reconsidered my decision on excluding your right to rule, even if you have not learned how to be a leader. Maybe in time, but I see no future for the likes of you."

Melissa felt tears brimming in her eyes. "But…I worked so hard…"

"Do you expect to be granted sympathy? You do not exemplify the quality of a leader and you show no improvement in the future!" Roscoe sneered. "You will _never_ be a great leader! You will never improve! You will forever be a timid, spoiled brat who lives in her own delusions of grandeur!"

Melissa fell on her knees. Tears poured down her eyes as she gawked at her father. She gripped to her skirt tightly. "B-But-"

"You _will_ marry Erasmus! The marriage is scheduled for next week and you _will_ take part in it! As long as you are a member of the Penworth family, as long as you have a shred of your royal heritage in you, you _will_ obey my will and do what is best for your kingdom!"

"But-!"

"You will not be given the right to rule. Prince Erasmus will be our kingdoms' ruler. The only use left for you is raising the new heir." He glared. "Do I make myself clear?"

Melissa didn't hear him. She was overcome with too much sadness to hear anything but her own backed up sobs. Her vision became obscured behind the tears. She was wracked with grief.

 _A-A-After everything…I have done…th-this is my fate? Am I truly…just some worthless princess? Was I just born…to succumb to this? I…I wanted to be a great ruler…but…I…I am…_

"I AM NOTHING!" Melissa screamed, jumping to her feet and pushing past her father, bawling her eyes out. She slipped on her dress and faceplanted with the floor, but she quickly recovered and continued running and crying. Her cries grew softer before she fled up the stairs.

Ortwin watched in stunned silence, then looked down at his king. He saw his fist clenched tightly and shaking. Was it from anger…or regret? He couldn't tell.

"Your Majesty…is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

Roscoe didn't answer. He kept his teeth clenched tightly together, snarling with an internal rage. _I really…really did not want to say that…I am…I'm sorry, Melissa…but this marriage_ needs _to happen…_

* * *

Construction on Melissa's room was still incomplete, so her door was barely hanging by a hinge. This made any need for privacy impossible, especially after she threw herself into bed and sobbed into her pillow. She threw her dress off, messily dressed herself into her nightgown, and threw the sheets over her head as she cried well into the night.

She wasn't sure what was going on downstairs or the effects of her outburst on the nobles, but she didn't care anymore. Why should she? A great ruler should care about her subjects, but what subjects would she have? She was basically demoted to a peasant who lived in a castle!

Melissa pulled her face up from her pillow and sniffled at the tear marks made into it. She wiped her eyes, then bared her teeth angrily.

"You…You…big…JERK!" She screamed and clawed into the pillow…or at least tried to. She desperately tried to tear the pillow apart, but she lacked any muscle to even break it at the seams.

" _You are too weak to rule."_

"NO, I AM NOT!" Melissa screamed, thrashing the pillow about, smacking it into her canopy. "I AM NOT WEAK! I AM NOT TIMID!"

" _You do not exemplify the quality of a leader and you show no improvement in the future!"_

"YOU NEVER BELIEVED IN ME!" She threw the pillow away and clutched her canopy curtains. These were easier to rip down since they only hung by the rungs. She ripped them off the bar and threw them to the ground.

" _You will not be given the right to rule."_

"RAAAAAAGH!" Melissa punched her bed violently, sobbing harder and harder after everything hit. It soon devolved into her slamming her fists down, then punching her backboard, which she immediately stopped after the first punch.

She cradled her aching fist and collapsed into bed. Tears freely fell from her eyes, which stared hopelessly out the window. _I…I am supposed to be the future of Verde Kingdom. If I am not allowed to rule in my father's place…what am I? What else…is there for me? There…There is nothing. I am a princess. If I cannot have my royal right to become Queen…I have…n-nothing…_

She clenched her eyes shut, then twisted the covers over her body. She wasn't sure how long she will be crying for, but time was utterly meaningless when you lose everything important to you.

* * *

"What…is the meaning of this?"

Roscoe sighed after reentering the dining room. Eyes were on him and Ortwin, with one less princess from when they left. He could see the suspicion in Gilbert's eyes, settled right on the Lopunny king in demand for an answer. The rest of the noble figures attending were in their own mix of confusion, but refused to say anything out of fear of upsetting their king.

Roscoe took a deep breath, then glared with an air of professionalism. "…The princess…apparently has cold feet about the wedding." It was a disgusting lie on his part, but the truth would've made things worse. All his talk of trust and he had to play the hypocrite to save face. "How absurd…that she would come up with such an elaborate ruse to…get out of the marriage."

Erasmus silently sneered at the king, hiding it behind his glass. Gilbert, however, wasn't taken by the claim so easily. "I would expect such behavior from my misbehaving sons. Your daughter, though? _That_ is what I find absurd. To disregard social etiquette in such an undignified manner…I cannot help but wonder if it was a moment of slyness or a burst of outrage. Your daughter does not exhibit such deviously clever behavior, nor any previous, truculent impulses, so…"

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. "Do not let my daughter's meek persona fool you. She is not without her cleverness, even if it is suppressed under her natural timidity. My daughter seeks marriage by love, not arrangement. She was indeed in cooperation for the marriage, but it would seem she had second thoughts."

Gilbert was still hesitant to trust him. "Your Majesty, I have known Melissa for a very short time, but I do not believe she would be so…bold." He glared. "Would she really act so clever before such an important event?"

Roscoe waved his hand around. "You must understand, King Talbot, that my daughter is very underprepared to take over as my successor. I have tried with her, but she is not ready to be queen. She lacks the qualities of a leader and does not know how to present herself. She is too…emotional for her own good."

Gilbert sighed. "I know we made these agreements to give all the power to Erasmus…" Listening in on the conversation, the prince's ears perked up at that bit of information. "But are you sure there was not ulterior motive to Melissa's outburst? She was okay with this, yes?"

Roscoe hid his clenched fist within his cape. "…The princess knows she is not ready to lead a kingdom. I cannot afford this lack of improvement persisting further into her ascension, lest the kingdom suffers under a poorly made decree."

Constance interjected with, "Then where is the young dear?"

"…She retired for the night early."

The Houndoom king huffed quietly, then rubbed his face. "By the gods…"

"I assure you, the wedding will continue as planned within the coming week. Once our kingdoms are merged, we can begin the next steps to improving the state of this region."

"By mercy of Arceus, I hope you are right…"

Erasmus kept his eyes narrowed on the Verde king. He quietly scooted from his chair and made himself scarce from the dining hall. The action was noticed by Prince Asterio, who watched with a dark gaze. His eyes lingered on the door as he sipped from his wine.

* * *

It wasn't long before a small audience gathered outside Melissa's room, peeking in on her out of concern. Hilda, Sadie, and Gustavo stared at the princess' still form with mixed feelings of sympathy and concern. Though, in case of Sadie, there was all a twinge of fury.

She stepped away from the door and growled. "I knew there was something off about this whole treaty! My best friend! Forced to get married?! And she didn't even know?! I would've loved to see how that pompous jackass explained this on the actual wedding!"

"Do…you mean the king or Prince Talbot?" Gustavo asked hesitantly.

"At this point, BOTH!" Sadie punched the wall.

Hilda grabbed her shoulders. "Ms. Mailet, seize your nerves. Getting angry will not help the princess. All we can do is be strong for her and hope the wedding goes well-"

Sadie slapped her hands away. " _That's_ what you're concerned about?!"

Hilda flinched. "Well…defying an order from the king is…very unheard of."

"If it were me, I would've flipped the bird at him and told him to screw off!"

"Ms. Mailet!"

"Oh, quit with the solicitousness! As if I had enough problems with you breathing down my neck!"

"I'm sorry, but it is my responsibility to keep this place in line!"

"Your responsibility is to make sure my best friend isn't flooding her room with a saltwater ocean!"

"Will you two stop arguing?!" They flinched under Gustavo's loud tone. "In case you've forgotten, there's no door to block your screaming!"

They winced, then glanced into Melissa's room. She remained still as before, but she was shaking more, probably from stress. Hilda sighed, then rubbed her head. "…I am sorry."

"…Sorry, too," Sadie mumbled.

Gustavo sighed. "Grazie…" He looked back at Melissa. "The poor thing…what do we do?"

Sadie frowned at the princess. "The only thing we can do: give her support." She let herself inside, followed by the other two. Sadie casually tucked her arms behind her waist and rocked around on her heels, flashing an awkward grin on the Buneary.

"Heeey, girl. You…You doing okay there? Not…suffocating in that pillow, right?" She touched the Buneary's shoulder. "…Come on, Melissa, speak to me."

"Principessa, please speak to us," Gustavo pleaded. "I know you must be upset, but I can't stand seeing you in such sorrows."

"Dearie?" Hilda mumbled.

The Buneary's shoulders rose with a drawn-out breath, then she looked up at them. Her eyes were red and puffy, with tear stains in her pillow. Her fur was an absolute mess. "…Am I worthless?"

Sadie flinched. "Melissa, sweetie…"

Melissa plopped her face back into the pillow. "I wanted to be something great for this kingdom, something that would be looked back on and admired. What do I get? A painful reminder that I am nothing more than a worthless, pusillanimous princess whose own mansuetude has become her undoing…"

Sadie and Hilda frowned sympathetically while Gustavo quickly rooted through Melissa's books for a dictionary. "Melissa, you're not worthless. Your dad's just being a jerk!"

"But he is not wrong…"

"Screw that!" Sadie slammed her hands down on the bed. "You WILL become a great ruler! I know it!"

"You speak kind words, but I am afraid all is true…" Melissa rolled on her side, away from Sadie. "Like the prehensile tail of an Ambipom, I thought I could grasp hold of my destiny with no obstacle…how wrong was I, someone as weak and worthless as me…Erasmus deserves to be king. _He_ is the epitome of leadership."

Sadie glared. "Alright, don't give that stuck-up prince any more of an ego boost." She pulled Melissa around to face her. "Look at me. You are not worthless. The king's just shoving words in your head and he knows you're too soft to deny it."

"So I am weak…"

"That's not what I-!" Sadie bit on her knuckles and growled to herself. "Okay, bad choice of words. What I _meant_ to say…is that your dad is just squandering your potential."

Melissa sniffled. "What motive?"

"Huh?"

"A motive to squander my potential? I am his only heir. I know what would happen if I were to go missing or be the target of a public assassination. With no heir, either my father finds another to be his wife and make himself an heir or Verde Kingdom falls with my death…" Melissa narrowed her eyes sadly. "There is no motive to ruin me…I am just a worthless princess who cannot do anything for herself…" She pulled her sheets over her body.

Sadie tried to counter, but bit back on her lip in rejection. Sad truth is, it was hard to combat the logic unless it came from word of mouth, via the king. Even so, it would be a stupid plan if the king needed a proper heir soon.

"Now I see why your father went to these lengths." Sadie glanced up at Hilda, with the Chansey reaching down and rubbing the Buneary's back. "It only makes sense for your father to worry that you would never find a lover to bear a new heir. I imagine, with these recent attacks from the Foresters, he made that decision out of desperation. Merging the kingdoms would provide greater offensive potential."

Melissa hugged her pillow, glaring bitterly into it. "…What does that prove?" Hilda retracted her hand, surprised by her tone. "…A leader, I am not. Even if my father made these preparations for the benefit of the kingdom, it does not excuse what he said…" Her face softened into a sad expression. "…and how right he was."

Sadie glared. "Come on, you can't be that bad. How hard is it to run a kingdom? Just sign papers, hear our people's problems, and leave the tough work to the royal advisor. Problem solved."

"-And I must consult with taxes on our subjects in order to fund buildings through the kingdom," Melissa mumbled. "Then I would have to decide where the buildings need to be set up and which should be taken down, whether for out of use or property expansion. I must manage the knights so that they are prepared for the potential danger, a task not even the head knight can pull alone. After that, I would need to make executive decisions regarding the states of our territory, not to mention planning for battle in the threat of a war…"

Sadie gawked as Melissa listed off numerous responsibilities the royals held. She knew it was more complex than she listed herself, but hearing it from Melissa sounded overwhelming.

Melissa sighed, giving up on listing every single detail. "I can only manage so much. I try and I try, but I fail to grasp anything reaching. I do not know what I am missing. I have excelled in many academic fields with Theobald, but…I never fully got over what happened to my mother. Maybe I feel pressured to be a good queen that it is ruining me. Maybe there is a quality of leadership that I am missing. Or…maybe my father is right. I was not born to rule. I am just…someone for him to marry off…"

"Melissa…" Sadie's throat constricted as she choked back a cry.

Hilda sat down on the bed and rubbed the princess' back again. "No matter what, you are not worthless, Princess. Everyone has a purpose in the world. It's up to them if they want to follow through in that destiny. You…are destined to rule and become something great."

This made Melissa frown deeper. "Then why do I feel so low and pathetic?" She sighed and buried her face back in the pillow.

Sadie sighed. "Melissa…"

"Sadie…" Melissa turned her head a bit so one eye was staring at her friend. "Be honest with me. Could someone like me manage the kingdom on her own?"

"Of course you can!" Sadie immediately exclaimed. "Don't be ridiculous! You are-!"

"Sadie…" Melissa grumbled warningly.

Sadie halted in her praise, then sighed. She rubbed her head, then looked away shamefully. "…Melissa, I know for a fact you're brilliant. You're just letting your doubts push you down. You have the potential to be a great leader, but you're letting expectation and royal standards get in your way. The way you are now…I'd have my concerns…" She glared. "But that doesn't mean you weren't meant to be a ruler!"

"I do not know if I can…" Melissa mumbled. "…Not like it matters. By next week, any chances of me ruling Verde are officially erased…" She clenched her teeth tightly. "…I know I have a responsibility to my kingdom, but…I just feel so used and…manipulated…"

Sadie held her head in defeat. It was clear Melissa needed some time alone to process things. "Alright…I get it. I'll take my leave. But just remember, I…" Sadie paused, hearing something coming up from outside the room. She blinked twice, then snarled. "Oh…great." She marched out into the hallway.

Gustavo finally found a dictionary, but dropped it as Sadie stomped by. "Uh…should I be concerned?"

Hilda bit her lip, then sprung out into the hallway with Gustavo. Thankfully, Sadie hadn't done anything…yet. Joining behind her, they were now facing another concerned individual for Melissa…and Sadie wasn't all too happy to see him.

Erasmus bowed to them out of routine. "Forgive my abrupt presence, but I must speak with Melissa at once." He tried to walk around them, but Sadie blocked his path.

"She doesn't need visitors, _especially from you_ ," she warned venomously.

Erasmus wasn't swayed by her hostility and merely sighed. "Is that how this will go? Very well." He touched his heart and said, "Ms. Mailet, while it is admirable that you are looking out for your friend, would it not be in the best interests of such a beautiful and lovely maid to let the young princess see her fiancé-?"

The second he said 'fiancé,' Sadie snarled and, to Hilda and Gustavo's horror, grabbed Erasmus by the suit and slammed him into the wall. Erasmus remained stoic, though he was mildly surprised that she was able to lift him off the ground and shove him into the wall.

 _She is stronger than she looks. I never met a maid with such upper body strength…_

His intrigue fizzled out once reality set in. Sadie tightened her hold around his suit and leaned in his face. "You…are not marrying her…"

Erasmus glared. "This decision was made strictly by our fathers. I have no say in the matter other than my devoted cooperation. I would expect Melissa to act in a similar man-" Sadie lifted him higher, cutting off his voice.

"You _really_ want to act with that higher-than-thou shtick in front of _me_?! I have a multitude of reasons to kick you to the streets!"

Hilda was so overwhelmed with terror that she passed out on the spot. Gustavo was stuck between contemplating his will and stopping Sadie from _starting a war!_ She was _literally_ threatening the prince of a kingdom they were just about to make allies with! What sort of impulses were compelling her to act like this in front of royalty?!

Erasmus remained calm, though. "I ask that you put me down and let me explain myself-"

"Explain _what_?! That you've been manipulating my friend and leading her on to think you're her friend, too?! Don't make a pathetic jest in front of me, good Erasmus! I don't know why she gave you a chance, but you're still the same pompous royal that walked into this kingdom! I should just-!"

Gustavo finally worked up the courage to pull the two apart. He hooked his arms under Sadie's shoulders and floated her off the ground. "Sadie! Mamma mia, control yourself! You just assaulted Prince Talbot! Do you _want_ us to go to war?!"

"Put me down, you idiot! I'm not done yelling at him!" Sadie squirmed helplessly in his arms, growling like a savage beast.

Hilda finally came to and, after piecing together what transpired in the last few seconds, looked to Erasmus with pleading apologies. "Prince Talbot, forgive her behavior! She will be swiftly reprimanded for this injustice! Please do not tell your father about this! We never meant to-!"

"Calm your nerves, madame." The three servants tensed up as Erasmus lifted himself off the ground and dusted off his shoulders. "While touching a royal in such a brazen manner is most punishable in the eyes of my kingdom, I will forgive Ms. Mailet for her actions."

Hilda blinked twice. "You…will?"

He nodded, then glared at the suspended Audino. "I hold no hatred for you, Ms. Mailet. I cannot find it in my heart to hate anyone." He touched his heart. "Hatred breeds more hatred. If I, the great Erasmus, were to succumb to hate like my subjects, then I am no better than the tyrants who breed war in Virdis. No matter the sinner or the aggressor, I will never hate."

Sadie gawked in awe as Gustavo brought her back to the ground. "…Prince Talbot…"

"A friend of Melissa is one I wish to seek companionship with as well. You may refer to me as Erasmus." He moved past the stunned servants and into the princess' chamber. He frowned at her despondent form. "…" He closed his eyes, then walked up to her bedside.

Sadie stared at him with disbelief and guilt, rubbing her sore knuckles from pinning him to the wall. She sighed to herself, then gently pushed Hilda and Gustavo out of the room. "Give them some space…" Sadie carefully closed the broken door behind her.

Erasmus hopped onto Melissa's bed, then sat down beside her. The stoicism in his eyes lessened, replaced with a caring glow. He extended his paw out and gently rubbed her back. She didn't look up or acknowledge his presence. The commotion in the hallway filled her in.

"…Melissa…may I share something with you?"

"…"

Erasmus sighed, then glanced up at the ceiling. "…I am the eldest son of four princes and one princess. My three brothers are…unruly, to put it nicely. They go about their own business and do not care if they become king or not. I realized this when I was very young, so…I took up the liberty to become a great ruler like my father. I excelled at everything my father expected. My brothers were often jealous of the attention I received, but I never stopped loving them. No matter the distance in our accomplishments, we are bound by blood.

"I understand what you are going through. My brothers, seeing how much I have progressed, tried to keep up with me, but I was always so much farther ahead. No matter how much they tried, something was not accomplished in them. Something that kept them from being groomed kings like me." He sighed. "I assume that is why your father kept so much secret from you. You tried, but…you were missing key qualities to be a successful heir."

"…That does not make me feel better, Erasmus…" she mumbled.

"We are both bound to do our parts for our families. That is how it has been done traditionally. Our status as rulers is to make the necessary sacrifices to better our kingdoms. The purpose of this marriage was to bring our kingdoms into one. Control of more territory, and to improve the states of our kingdoms. You are the only heir to your kingdom…and Senbo has been isolated for so long that we need something more than just allies to join forces.

"When the marriage was first proposed, I jumped aboard merely out of duty as Prince of Senbo. I could not dare let my subjects or lovely fans down. I had to do what must be so."

Melissa pulled her head up. "…You did it out of duty?" He nodded. "…Do you…want to get married? Is that what you desire?"

"…" He glanced at her with soft eyes. "…Yes, I do want someone to spend my days with." He sighed. "However…it is not you. Do not mistake me, Melissa. Under different circumstances, I would have loved to spend my days with you as rulers. You are…" He turned away as he blushed. "…very lovely."

Melissa hid her red cheeks. "Erasmus…"

"But…my heart…speaks for a forbidden love…"

"Forbidden…love?"

Erasmus closed his eyes. "I cannot say, for fear of _her_ sake…and for the sake of my status."

"…She is not of noble status, is she?" Melissa gasped.

Erasmus hung in silence, then breathed a reluctant sigh. "She is not. She is a commoner. Not an ounce of nobility in her blood. And if anyone found out of our secret…" He clenched his suit. "…I fear the revolt on her…"

"Erasmus…" Melissa sat up and touched his shoulder. "…Did she know about the marriage?"

"Of course I informed her. She dreamed of us being married, but…she knew it was impossible." He sighed. "As if our relationship was not complicated enough. If I were to marry you, then be caught having an affair with a _commoner_ , the outrage would be devastating for the kingdom."

"Oh my…" Melissa wiped her eyes. "How well did she take the news?"

"Took a great deal of convincing for her not to hunt you down," he mumbled. Melissa shrieked and through her sheets over herself. Erasmus chuckled. "I jest, I jest…"

Melissa pulled the sheets off and pouted. "Not funny…"

"Heh…she knows what I must do, even if she does not like it. It will be hard for both of us, but…we will manage something." He closed his eyes. "…Melissa, no matter how it looks, I had your best interests at heart. I never came with the intention to deceive you. I only acted nonchalant about the whole thing because I did not want to worry Father."

Melisa lowered her head, then sighed. "…I do not hate you, Erasmus. For all your bravado, you are, without a shadow of a doubt, a good person…"

Erasmus smiled, then turned around to face her. He cupped her cheek. "Melissa…allow me to make this solemn vow. No matter what, I will let your voice be heard as Queen. I will not allow them to silence you. I will do my best to make use of your demoted status. You are strong in heart, I know it."

Melissa touched his paw. "I hear your kindness and thank you…" She sniffled a bit. "Still…to hear it from my father himself…it hurts thinking I am not worth anything of royal blood."

Erasmus shook his head. "Your father speaks blasphemy. You are worth something."

Melissa frowned. "I just do not feel comfortable being here…if I no longer fit the role I was destined for."

"You will figure something out." He pulled her into a gentle hug, which she returned immediately. He rubbed her back soothingly, then pulled away. "Now…I must tend to my father about…the wedding. I might not see much of you through the week. Preparations and such."

Melissa smiled weakly. "It is…all good…"

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm…"

"Very well." He stepped off the bed. "I will…see you on our wedding day, I guess…"

Melissa's lips twitched uncomfortably. "Y-Yeah…see you…then…"

Erasmus frowned sorrowfully, then walked himself out the door. As he closed it behind him, he heard his knights marching up to him. They sounded out of breath, probably just noticing his disappearance. The Rattata knight removed her helmet so she could breathe properly. The rest followed in example, revealing their species as a male Ursaring, a female Vaporeon, and a male Togetic.

"Goodness sake, Your Highness, don't run off like that! You had us worried sick!"

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "Apologies, Linota, I had some…endeavors to take care of."

Vaporeon glanced at the door next to them. "Is this the princess' chamber? Is she alright?"

Erasmus sighed. "For the time being, but…she is not looking forward to the wedding day."

"Now why wouldn't she?" Togetic exclaimed. "You are, without a doubt, the coolest prince on this side of Virdis-OW!" Linota bonked him on the head.

"Keep your words to yourself, idiot!" she growled.

"Calm down, Linota," Erasmus ordered softly. He took one glance back at Melissa's door, then carried on down the hall. "Escort me back to my father."

"Aye, Your Highness!" they exclaimed, leading him through the hall.

The Ursaring settled his battle axe over his shoulder, taking a look back at Melissa's room. "Do you suppose she really is okay?"

Togetic shrugged. "Women…so emotional." Vaporeon and Linota snarled and struck down on his head. "OW! What'd I say?!"

"Linota, Rikmai, stop assaulting Serell," the Ursaring ordered.

Rikmai rolled her eyes and stepped away. "I'll play nice, Gaufroi."

As Serell nursed his aching head, Erasmus tried to avoid looking back in Melissa's direction. It pained him to leave her in that state, but there wasn't much else he could do. Still, he knew she was a smart girl. She'll figure something out for herself in time.

What trouble could she possibly cause before the wedding?


	7. Purpose

A week after the big announcement was made, the castle was getting set up for the royal wedding to commence. With one day left to go, the castle staff was on fire getting the altar and seats set up for their guests. Roscoe and Gilbert oversaw the preparations, including the banquet and, most importantly, the wedding cake.

Gustavo went through every recipe book he could find before finding the perfect cake recipe. Despite the drama from last week, he wanted this day to be special for Melissa. He hoped that the sight of the cake would be enough to lift her from her disheartened mood.

"Get me the bigger bowls!" Gustavo ordered, sending his kitchen into a frenzy. "The final preparations for the cake must be PERFECT! I will not have any slackers in my kitchen!" He scared one of his underlings as he passed through him. "Hold!" He took out a clean spoon and scooped a dollop of buttercream from the bowl the chef carried.

The chef gulped nervously. "Sir?"

Gustavo smacked his lips together, then calmly said, "You may proceed." The chef nervously shuffled away. The Gengar went back to full on panic mode. "And where are the cake toppers I ordered?!"

"I think Sadie got her hands on them!" one chef shouted from the other side of the kitchen.

Gustavo groaned. "Of course she did."

* * *

"'My father is, without a doubt, one of the cruelest men in all of Virdis!'" said the Buneary topper as Sadie bounced it around. "'I say we overthrow my father and take this kingdom as my own!'"

"'Why, Princess, that is a wonderful idea!'" said the Glameow topper. "'After that, I will renounce MY right as king and give you all the power of Verde and Senbo!'"

"HUZZAH!" Sadie cheered, swinging her arms up.

"SADIE!" The Audino groaned as the toppers were swiped from her hands. She glared up at the infuriated Gengar. "Stop stealing from my kitchen!"

Sadie huffed and lay her head down. "Sorry, but I got bored."

"Weren't you supposed to be gathering Melissa's bouquet for the wedding?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "I still say she shouldn't even go to the darn thing."

"You know she has no choice."

"Just like she has no power once she ascends." She groaned and covered her face. "I can't believe this is happening. My girl's getting married tomorrow and it's literally going to be her unhappiest day ever. That is _not_ what a wedding is supposed to be. That's what a divorce is for."

Gustavo sighed sharply. "I feel bad for Melissa to, so the best I can manage is making her as comfortable as possible." He narrowed her eyes. "…You got off lucky with that stunt you pulled last week. If the prince wanted to, he could've blown the whistle on you and had you sent to the dungeon. Or exiled. Nothing Melissa can do to bail you out."

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "I expected such reactions from a royal, so it is kind of surprising he took it so well…I thought Melissa was the only one…"

"Only one of what?"

Sadie waved it off. "Nothing, nothing." She sat up. "Her big day is tomorrow and she's dreading every second of it. Even if the prince isn't…that bad of a guy, that still doesn't excuse what tomorrow will mean for the poor girl. Even as a royal, they always find ways to screw up your life…"

Gustavo frowned. "Sadie…are you alright?"

She waved it off. "I said it's nothing, yeesh!" She stood up and tried to march off, but he grabbed her shoulder.

Gustavo sighed. "Look, I know we get at each other's throats sometimes, but I do want to know if you're alright. I get it, you're worried about Melissa and her future."

Sadie frowned and looked away. "I just wish I could do a little more for her other than offer support."

"Well, it's the best we got. Either we stand by and let her sulk or try and make her wedding day tolerable." He tapped his chin. "You know what, I'll whip the poor thing up some of my crème puffs. I know how much she loves them~!" He giggled excitedly and spun around in the air. "I'll make tomorrow the best day ever for our darling principessa!"

Sadie smirked to herself. "Well, at least someone's putting on a brave face…" She sighed. "At least I know Erasmus will take good care of her. Hard to believe she'll be ascending as Queen, for as little as the position will offer." She chuckled weakly. "Maybe I can help lighten the burden with the heirs." She grimaced after saying that. "…Melissa said she wanted kids, but with someone she loved."

"It is a shame. She and Prince Darby looked so cute together!"

Sadie smiled. "I suppose. I think Darby's a good match for her, but…sometimes I think she gets too caught up in the glamor to fully see what's in front of her. I get it, Darby's a hunk, but Melissa needs to learn some confidence for a change." She shook her head. "Little good that'll do her here."

Gustavo spun the toppers on his fingers. "Well, regardless of how things turn out, I just know our principessa will do marvelous things in the future!"

Sadie chuckled quietly. "Yeah, maybe…" She sighed and folded her hands behind her head. "Alright, guess I should look into getting that darn bouquet."

"Are you heading to the florist?" he asked.

"Eh… _money_ …" she groaned. "I'll just steal some from the garden. They have an entire rainbow of flowers there. They can stand to lose a few dozen." She headed off.

Gustavo sighed to himself. "That girl, I swear…"

* * *

Roscoe walked through the crowd of servants, keeping a diligent eye on their progress. He stopped a maid and ordered, "Make sure these benches are perfectly aligned. I will not stand for crooked seating for my daughter's wedding."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" She shuffled off to straightened them out.

Roscoe then pointed to the servants handling the altar. "The garland on that archway. Whoever strung it through performed sloppily. Fix it up immediately."

"Aye, Your Majesty!" They undid the garland and touched it up.

Gilbert walked up behind Roscoe and admired the presentation. "I am surprised you did not consider doing this in the church."

"I had preparations made ahead of time. I feel it would be appropriate to perform the ceremony in the main hall. Besides, plenty of more space to work with." He rubbed his fingers together subconsciously. "And how is Erasmus doing?"

"We got him fitted for the suit and worked to recite his vows. He is prepared for the ceremony."

"Excellent. This should go off without a hitch."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Yes. And what of your daughter?"

"Melissa? She is still sulking over it, but has shown far better cooperation than last week. She will be ready by tomorrow."

"…King Penworth, if your daughter has any…reservations against the ceremony, we could always redo the-"

"Preparing that treaty took months of negotiation. I will not waste my time with another draft just because my daughter is being stubborn."

"Still, I cannot imagine she was happy when you limited her power as a ruler."

"Melissa is many things, but a ruler is not one. As hard as I tried to get her to improve, I have yet to see her develop into the proper queen this kingdom needs. Since Erasmus is far better suited and confident to be a ruler, it only made sense to give him the spearhead of power."

"Is it too early to marry them off, though?"

Roscoe glared. "The other six kingdoms are far from peaceful. The more barbaric of them may consider invading our lands. At the very least, combining our forces will give us far greater territory control. Threat of war is all too real, so I want to be prepared for the worst."

The Houndoom king sighed. "I suppose I see your reasoning. I just want Melissa to feel welcomed once she becomes Erasmus' wife."

"She will learn to accept it. It is her royal duty as a princess to abide by royal obligation and see to the betterment of our kingdoms. She is just being selfish in wanting to find love in another. I will not tolerate such selfish behavior."

Gilbert glared slightly, then faced back at the servants as they worked. "King Penworth…what is your ultimate goal to gain from all of this?"

Roscoe glared. "Something I wish to see before I move on from this world…"

* * *

Hilda bounced around on her toes and gushed over her charge as she stood before the vanity mirror. "Oh Princess, you look absolutely beautiful! You are sure to leave Prince Talbot stunned!"

Melissa was getting fitted into her wedding dress for the final time, with the tailor making last minute adjustments in certain areas. He would ask for the princess' input on the dress, but she only offered half-hearted mumbles. She didn't even know what he asked half of the time. Something about the waist size or something with the veil…she didn't know.

She admitted, it was a lovely dress. Alabaster white with the typical nature aesthetic sewed into the design. She would've loved to go down the aisle in such a stunning dress, capturing the heart of her soon-to-be husband, and enjoying a wonderful life of marriage and royalty.

But, after her conversation with Erasmus last week, she stared at the dress with disgust. As if she didn't have enough reasons to oppose this wedding, now she learns that Erasmus was secretly in a relationship with someone else. Even if he took his responsibilities seriously, it still hurt her to see them torn apart like this. She didn't know the girl, yet she was probably counting down the days to burst into tears—tears of _anguish_!

"Princess, does the waist feel too tight?" the Mr. Mime tailor asked.

"Mmm…"

"I-Is that a yes or a no?"

"Mhmm…"

"Do…Do you have any requests for the dress?"

"Mmm…" Melisa jumped when the tailor threw his head back and screamed.

"ARGH! I cannot _work_ under these conditions!" He turned his head and marched out, head held high. "I am going on _break_!"

Melissa blinked at the door after he left. "What did I say?"

Hilda sighed and guided her to the divider. "Princess, I know this isn't how you wanted your big day to go, but…you have been unintentionally rude with some of the help."

Melissa stepped behind the divider and began removing the wedding dress with some assistance from Hilda. "I will give my apologies to all I have annoyed, but it does not change my feelings to this ceremony."

"Now Princess, I'm sure you and Erasmus will find some common ground in the future. He seems like a respectable young man."

Melissa got the dress over her head. "It is not even _that_ that drives my anger. I may come to love Erasmus if I tried, but this wedding was planned without my input. It is like my father thinks I have no say in anything."

Hilda frowned. "Dearie…you didn't leave the best impression at the dinner. That Evangelina said some… _unique_ words in your absence."

Melissa pouted. "Princess Evangelina…I will give Azelia this much, she is, at least, approachable compared to her eldest sibling. Actually, Asterio is far more appealing than her." She sighed. "Why must royals act so conceited and foolish?" She finally stripped the wedding dress off and handed it to Hilda.

She took it and folded it neatly on the bed. "Give someone power and they will let it go to their head. It's an admirable trait of yours, dearie, to still remain as sweet as you are even when fed by a silver spoon."

"Now if only I can remain a damsel until _I_ decide my future…" She grumbled to herself some other words that Hilda probably didn't want to hear. She didn't know Melissa to incite vulgar language, but she had a hefty vocabulary.

"Many princesses and princes go through the same thing as you do. The purpose of marrying off a daughter is to ensure stability and to gain advantage from both sides. Many nobles take part in the practice solely for wealth. The royal families do it for the connections or to gain more allied land with other kingdoms."

"It just does not feel right…" Melissa said as she slipped on her casual, purple dress. "If it were Darby, I might have at least tried, but I would still feel betrayed by my father." Melissa closed her eyes. "I do not think I belong here…I just cannot handle the demands he gives me…" Tears leaked from her shut eyes. "…I do not know what to do…"

Hilda frowned, then walked up behind her and took her in her arms. "Oh Melissa…sweetheart…" Melissa pressed her face into her apron and cried softly. "I don't know what else to say…this is your home after all."

"It feels like a prison now…" she mumbled weakly. Hilda continued rubbing her back. "What should I do, Nurse Hilda?"

Hilda didn't have an answer. All she can think of was letting the dear cry onto her apron and hope it calmed her soul. Hilda saw her plight, but she was in service to the kingdom for so long that it was second nature not to go against the word of her king. She didn't approve of his deception, but there wasn't much she could offer. She was getting old these days, reaching her late fifties, a fact that often shocked most given how young she looked. Melissa would say she aged gracefully, a comment she carried in her heart.

Hilda didn't want her final few decades or such in service to the Penworths watching the girl she helped raise fall into a deep depression. She'd dare not think of Melissa ending things should the caregiver's eyes wandered away at the wrong moment. She did everything to keep Melissa's spirit bright in her later years. Now that she was officially a young woman, what else had Hilda left to teach her?

Before she could give any sort of answer, however, a sort of grace came to lift her from her situation. A knock on the door, to be precise. Both females turned and found a surprising visit in the form of the royal tutor.

Theobald smiled and took a bow to the ladies. "Nurse Hilda, Princess…I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Theobald. Good day," Hilda greeted. "I was just…tending to Melissa."

The Nidoking rubbed his chin. "Ah, yes, the big day. You must be excited, Melissa."

The Buneary clutched Hilda's apron tightly. "Yeah…excited…"

Theobald wasn't dense. He saw the shift in body language after he said that. He narrowed his eyes on her for a moment, then looked around the room. "I never got the chance to see you after what happened with the Foresters the other week. Must've been scary."

"It…was…" she mumbled.

Theobald nodded. "Well, I am thankful to the gods that you were unharmed." He walked up to her recently replaced window and gazed out on the streets below. "I've been to many reaches of Virdis and, I must say, the Verde Kingdom has always astounded me. To think the legends spawned in this kingdom have caused the greatest upheaval in ally and foe. Such interesting creatures, those Foresters are…I wonder what secrets they hold."

Melissa whimpered quietly and pulled her back into Hilda's apron. She rubbed the princess' head. "Theobald, perhaps we can save that discussion for another time? Melissa isn't…feeling well."

"It's only normal to get nervous jitters before the wedding day. I wouldn't know, I've never married." He turned around and leaned back on his hands. "Wandering the region leaves little time for that sort of thing, you know."

"I'm sure it does…" Hilda continued looking down on Melissa, feeling her tears letting up. "That's it, everything's fine…"

Theobald frowned at the Buneary, then straightened up. "Hilda…if it isn't too much trouble, I want to have a word with my student. In private." Melissa's ears perked up.

"What for?" Hilda asked curiously.

Theobald smiled fondly at the Buneary. "I suppose by tomorrow, I am no longer required to be her tutor. For that, I feel it is appropriate to give her one final lesson."

"A…lesson?" Melissa repeated.

He knelt down and tapped her in the forehead. "One final lesson before you make the next big decision in your life." Melissa stared blankly at him as he rose. "Nurse Hilda…"

Hilda bowed. "As you wish. I should tend to the tailor and…make sure he hasn't found the wine cellar." She grabbed the wedding dress and left, shutting the door behind her.

Now with student and tutor alone, Theobald made himself comfortable. He sat by Melissa's dresser and leaned back. "My feet are killing me. Had to run some errands this morning and, oh darn, I still haven't looked into a wedding gift. Maybe not much for a tutor's salary, but you have always appreciated the finer arts as I have. How do you feel about a wall clock?"

"Um…that sounds…lovely?" Melissa wiped her eyes and hopped onto her bed. "Theobald…what is this lesson? Why now?"

The Nidoking turned serious, then turned his back to her. He inhaled quietly, then sighed. "Melissa, our time together is coming to an end. To think, our last lesson was only last week. I had so much more planned for you and our sessions together. I was going to introduce you to many wonderous legends so we could continue with your silly naivety."

Melissa pouted, then shouted, "Did you come all the way over here to mock me?!"

"Any other day, I'd revel in the fun." He waved it off. "But today, I bring only empathy in your case." He sighed. "Despite our back and forth, I look forward to your views. You have a unique way of looking at the world. I only wished it didn't temper your imagination."

"My imagination?"

"An imagination is one of the greatest tools any sentient creature can utilize in life. It goes hand-in-hand with will."

Melissa grunted. "This again…"

Theobald chuckled. "It was meant to be our lesson plan for the rest of the week, but things got turned around."

"Is that our final lesson, then?"

"In a sense, not only is it the final lecture…it's my one and only _life_ lesson." Melissa's eyes widened with curiosity. Theobald reached into his coat and pulled out a pocket watch. "We're only around on this earth for so long, my dear. Some just want to live a normal life, peaceful to all altercations…like a common house plant. But there are those who work to fix the world _through_ altercation. Life is a strange mystery. I wonder if the great Xerneas had these same thoughts when she first granted life to us Pokémon. Hmm…hard to say.

"We all come and go at our own leisure, and I sit here wondering where my journey will take me next. When I was accepted to be your tutor, I found the next chapter in my life. It was amazing. I couldn't stop myself from reaching for it." He looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Did you know…I've always wanted to write a book?"

"A book?" Melissa covered her mouth. "Theobald, I take you for a scholar, but not an author. I am amazed."

"It's true. When I'm not tutoring you or making lesson plans, I find myself pulling out the ol' parchment and quill and…just letting my thoughts drift on paper." He sighed. "Editing is such a pain. So many scraps of parchment used and tossed. It'd be so easy if they could vanish with a flick of the claw." He chuckled. "But I have a drive to finish that story one day. Inspiration is key, though, and I have plenty of material in the world I live in to fuel my imagination."

Melissa walked up to him. "You must have seen many things before coming here." She frowned. "I thought the outside world was not a place for any creature."

Theobald frowned. "It isn't. Melissa, there are some things, as a princess, that have been kept secret from you since you could retain memory. There're many mysteries in this world, and many dangerous people. That's why kingdoms do not make their territories so easy to access. The villages that live in our territory wouldn't survive without routine patrol of the knights." He glared. "Still…the king sure does make a point…of what's important and what's not…"

"Huh?"

Theobald rubbed her head. "That is another secret for you to figure out. In fact…consider this a long-term research project. You might find out more things than I ever could."

Melissa giggled softly. "I doubt that."

"Oh, you never know. A young scholar such as yourself could learn a thing or two that this old man couldn't." Melissa giggled with a bit more heft, making the Nidoking smile. "Ah, there's the sunshine I was looking for."

"Heh…thank you, Theobald." She then frowned, walking up to the window and resting her arms on the sill. "It does little to improve my overall mood, sadly."

"Do you hate your fiancé?"

"At first, yes, but…Erasmus is just a weird guy who talks big and…well, probably has a good reason, the more I think about it. He's not a bad guy, though…any lady would be lucky to have him." She glared. "My father made me feel I had some contribution in this treaty. I thought me trying to win over their eldest son was a step to us as future rulers. I thought I was to help spawn a better future for my people! What did I get? Lies and deception!"

Theobald frowned. "Princess-"

"Theobald!" She ran up to him and grabbed his sleeves. "Please speak only the truth! Do you think I would make a good ruler?! Am I worthy of the crown?!"

Theobald noted the desperation in her eyes. All the lies and fibs told to her. The only support offered to her were half-baked pleasantries to spare the Buneary's fragile heart. He couldn't blame her for it. She wanted to hear from any trusted fellow to make sense of her crumbling world.

"…No."

Melissa's heart shattered in two. She let go of his sleeves and backed away slowly. "Oh…I see…" A blank smile formed as tears leaked from her eyes. "Th-Thank you…for your honesty, Theobald. If you will excuse me, I am going to bury myself in my blankets until tomorrow. If I happen to look off during the wedding, I will be long dead inside…"

Theobald sighed and grabbed her shoulder just before she got out of reach. "Let me explain." He turned her around, then stood up. "I've taught you everything I could teach you, but…there are some things not even a teacher can pass on to their students."

Melissa sniffled. "H-How so?"

"I can't teach someone not to be afraid unless they conquer that fear themselves. I cannot teach humility unless one has truly experienced embarrassment or defeat. I can only do so much to teach what it means to be a leader…without one reaching out."

"But I have tried! I give speeches, I greet the help, I attend meetings-!"

"None of that makes a leader. Melissa, _I_ do all that stuff, too, and I am far from a king." He held his hip. "Just because you learned what it means to perform as a queen, you haven't yet learned how to become one. Many rulers learn in different ways. Some are just naturally born with the talent. Some need a shove to get them going."

"So…how would you rate my case?"

"Not hopeless, as you believe yourself, but not salvageable by conventional means." Theobald folded his arms behind his back, pacing lightly around the room. "Here's the deal, Princess. Something is holding you back from taking charge. You're too meek and timid to put yourself out there. You do not let yourself go and express the attitude of a stern figure of authority. You come off more as a…tasty marshmallow. Soft, gooey, and easy to mold."

Melissa pouted. "Again with the mockery?!"

"I don't know what holds you back. Perhaps societal pressure, the fear of failing, or maybe a part of you is trying too hard to fulfil your mother's last wish." Melissa's eyes widened. "…Your motives are driven purely by heart. You want to please everyone, but you can't come out of your shell. I mean no offense, Princess, but you're still the same timid child you were ten years ago."

Melissa gripped tightly to her skirt and stared at the ground with watery eyes. "Does that…really make me weak?" Tears dripped on her floor. "Am I hopeless?"

"No one is hopeless in my eyes." Theobald gazed out the window. "…Sometimes it takes time to learn."

Melissa bared her teeth, then angrily shook her head. "I do not have TIME! I am getting married tomorrow! I cannot go on with this marriage knowing my father manipulated me! How can I trust my only family if he will willing puppeteer my life?! How do I know he will not attempt the same subterfuge?! What if he manipulates my and Erasmus' child?! HOW CAN I TRUST ANY-?!"

A hand touched down on her shoulder and instantly relieved her of her stress. She gazed up at Theobald, who was frowning with an unusual seriousness. "…Melissa…do you hate being here?"

"…What?"

"You've lived in Verde Kingdom your whole life. You have nothing but this place to go off of. Anything beyond those walls his foreign land, after all. If you hated living here, I don't see what else you might have." He closed his eyes. "I suppose my question is…how far will you go to get away from your father?"

Melissa stumbled away from Theobald and held her breath. "Theobald…what are you saying? Are you suggesting I…run away?!"

Theobald shrugged indifferently. "I would never suggest such a thing. As a teacher, I wouldn't encourage such rebellious behavior." He sauntered behind Melissa. "However…I can't stop you from making that decision on your own."

Melissa's eyes drooped to a serious expression. She stared forward at her vanity mirror. One ear drooped over her eye, showing her in a demure light. She stroked it shyly. Theobald rested his hand on her head.

"This decision should not be made in a rash manner. Even with time limited against you, be sure this is what you want. Once you make that decision and set a course on your path…any second thoughts or hesitation will mean you lose your only chance."

"My only chance…"

Theobald adjusted his coat. "I should stop you from running away…but it is my duty as a teacher to let my students decide for themselves." He crouched down and patted her head. "…If this is our last meeting with each other…it has been an honor being your tutor. May fate let us meet each other again should this fate come to pass."

Melissa bowed her head, sniffling quietly. She spun around and threw herself at her tutor, burying her face in his chest. "I love you, Theobald…"

Theobald smiled warmly, then hugged her back. "As do I, Princess…"

They held the embrace for a while. Theobald couldn't help but feel a little sad. He could see Melissa already made up her mind. Whether or not she made the right decision was not his concern anymore. All he wished for her was a safe journey to wherever her fate takes her. Should they meet again in the future…

He pulled away, grasping her shoulders. "Promise me you'll become a great leader when we meet again."

Melissa wiped her eyes, then smiled sadly. "I will not let my father decide I am worthless…"

"That's what I want to hear…" He stood up, then turned for the door. "Be careful on your journey." He chuckled and let himself out. "I wonder what adventures you'll wind up in."

Melissa waved to him as the door shut slowly behind him. Without his presence around to soak her nervous energy up, the young princess was doubting herself again. What was she thinking? Was she seriously considering such a brash action? She understood she may be jumping ship a little early on this one, but…

…What reason did she have left to stay? How much did she give to her father and receive back in return?

Only a fool would make the error of abiding to a deceiver's game for any longer than needed, but was she the fool for taking Theobald's suggestion? What was out there for her to go to? There were miles of forest to traverse before she could even reach another village. And how far will she get before someone recognizes her? She didn't exactly dress like a commoner. She didn't have _clothes_ of a commoner!

Melissa has heard the stories of the dangerous folk outside the walls. That, alone, was enough to make her rethink everything. She wasn't capable of protecting herself. She had to be stupid to walk outside the kingdom and into that forest. The second she got out, she was a target for every single varlet in Virdis. A princess on the run would fetch a high ransom…or worse, taken in by some of the more…lustful scoundrels of the abyss.

Melissa shivered at the uncomfortable thought. "W-What am I thinking? Running away?" She gripped her vanity desk and stared at her reflection. "Do not be the fool, Melissa. If you go out there, you are guaranteed for a life of misery far greater than whatever Father could offer!"

Her ears drooped. "Then again…is living here any better? While I have everything I could ever want, restricted of my rights would…leave me even more isolated than before. I would have no power, no influence…nothing. Even if Erasmus could pull some strings, it just never will be the same." Her head lowered, her ears covering her eyes. "Reminded of the fact that my father does not trust me to raise this kingdom…"

She gripped to her table firmly. "…If I cannot rule Verde Kingdom…what purpose do I have left as a princess? If I am not fit to rule…then there is no point in me staying here." She clenched her teeth. "But if I leave, the only heir to the Penworth family, how will the kingdom survive once my father passes on?"

It was a tough decision. If Verde Kingdom were to lose its only surviving rulers and word got out to the warring kingdoms in the far reaches, the kingdom and its inhabitants would be in great danger.

Though, her father was more than capable of finding another noblewoman to produce an heir. He was still in his prime, and who would pass up a chance to live like royalty? It was a commoner's dream come true. In fact, it wouldn't surprise her if that was the extent of his lengths. Would her father be that desperate to seek the attention of a _commoner_ to keep the kingdom going?

Melissa's decision hinged on her own obligations to her people. Some would miss her, while the kingdom would go into a mass panic once they found out about her disappearance. A princess disappearing overnight before a royal wedding wasn't the most thrilling experience for the faint of heart.

But then, it always fell back to her being reminded of her restricted rule. No matter how she swung it, she would be nothing more than the wife of a king. All power that would be inherited to her before was now given to an equally grieving Erasmus, even if he tries to hide his own for her sake.

She frowned at that, reminded of Erasmus' secret lover. She, too, must have been grieving this wedding, for she would lose the man she loves most. If she meant that much to the vain prince, he must've been hurting inside just as much as her.

A selfish choice made on selfless reasoning. That was the best way Melissa could describe her feelings now.

She took a deep breath, then sighed. "…I only have one guaranteed option if I wish to go through with this…"

If she truly wanted to leave this kingdom behind, then she knew just the person to get her to safety.

* * *

Sadie huffed in annoyance as she walked towards Melissa's chamber, carrying a pretty bundle of purple and white flowers. She never saw purple flowers anywhere but the royal garden, not even at the florist. They were extremely hard to come by in Virdis, so they fetched a high price that only the royals could afford. That was probably why she never saw any other people wearing purple clothes. Purple dye was fairly pricy.

Because of this fact, she got chewed out vehemently by the gardeners when they saw her picking through the bushes. She only managed to get away with it because they accidentally drowned some flowers they were watering, too busy yelling at her to notice.

Sadie looked at the bouquet, then grimaced in disgust. "Ugh…" She breathed through her nostrils, then sighed. "Be strong for Melissa. You'll just have to work your butt off to make her happy. Who knows? Maybe I can become an aunt. Maybe I can convince Erasmus to give me more paid vacations. I suppose that's one benefit."

She came up to Melissa's door, gave a knock to signal she was coming in, then opened the door. "Hey Melissa. I was just getting your bouquet made. You think the purple and white flowers are a nice touch? The white flowers reminded me of you since you're-" She stopped midsentence and looked up, dumbfounded at what was before her.

Melissa was folding some clothes and placing them in a small travel bag, which looked like it collected dust over the years. Then again, not much use for a travel bag when you never leave the freakin' kingdom. She must've had seven dresses packed inside.

She turned away from her task to acknowledge her friend. "Oh, Sadie! I was just about to summon you!"

Sadie blinked. "That's…great. Girl, what are you doing?" She held her hip and gave a sly look. "If you're planning for the honeymoon, I don't think you'll be going that far. Not exactly a lot of paradise spots in Virdis. Though, I suppose behind closed doors, it _is_ paradise."

Melissa flushed bright red. "Sadie! Cease your cheeky remarks! As if I have not considered that!"

Sadie chuckled. "Just…trying to make _some_ light before your wedding." She sighed, then said, "Listen, like I've said before, I will be here for you just so you can have a decent life. You may not be able to rule Verde Kingdom, but I can at least give you some salvation into your old age."

Melissa's cheeks cooled, smiling back at her friend. "You truly are a great friend, Sadie…but I ask you not do that. I will not be attending the wedding tomorrow."

Sadie blinked. "…You're not? Did you finally convince your dad to call the thing off?" She grinned. "Sweet! That means we can steal the wedding cake from Gustavo! Don't worry, I'm on the case-!"

"Actually…the wedding has not been cancelled."

Sadie stopped halfway out the door, then looked back with a confused brow. "If…so, then how are you not attending?" She looked back at the travel bag one last time, then her eyes widened. "Wait…Melissa! You're not…!"

Melissa plopped the bag on her bed and nodded firmly. "Sadie…I am running away from the kingdom!"

Knowing her friend, Sadie was more than likely on board with such an absurd plan.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

…Unless she went into 'big sister' mode.

Melissa flinched. "Um…well…"

Sadie threw the bouquet away and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Melissa! There are a number of things I would've been fine with, but you're actually suggesting _leaving_ Verde Kingdom-?!"

Melissa covered her mouth and hushed her sternly. "Shh! If anyone hears wind of this, I am doomed…"

Sadie removed her hands and continued, "There is _no_ way I can agree to this! Crashing a wedding, I am fine with! A fake kidnapping, I am fine with! Setting the castle on fire, I am mostly okay with! You running away? That is _out_ of the question!"

Melissa frowned and shrunk back. "I…thought you would be able to help me…"

Sadie sighed and pulled away. "Melissa…I really, _really_ do care about you…but you need to take my word for it. Before I enlisted as a maid to your family, I've seen what goes on out there. I lived in one of the villages in the territory. Things aren't safe out there."

"Yes, but-"

"Marauders, scoundrels, varlets, _slave traders_! Those are all _real_ threats! You never had to worry about that stuff! In here, you're safe! Out there, it's every man for themselves! Sure, the villages have _knights_ to protect them, but do you know the type of damage that's caused in a normal raid?!"

Melissa gulped and shied away meekly. "I…"

"There are criminals out there who will use you for their own purposes, whether they be for financial gain or lecherous pleasure. And…" Sadie looked away, biting her lip. "…I'd hate for you to see what _really_ goes on out there…why I don't particularly like royalty so much…"

"Huh?"

Sadie closed her eyes. "…Forget it." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Melissa, but I refuse to help you with this." She turned for the door.

Melissa kept a hand clutched over her heart. In a way, she was happy Sadie spoke so truthfully about her plan. A munificent soul like hers needed someone like the Audino to keep her sane. Sadie may speak a mile a minute, but she spoke logically when needed to. Melissa gave to make others happy.

Her selfish request, as foolish as it was, was her own choice.

"…I, Melissa Penworth, want to become strong."

Sadie stopped at the door, then turned around. "…What?" She looked back at the Buneary's watery eyes, shaped into a determined glare. Such a look has never been witnessed by the Audino. Melissa knew when to get serious, but…this was far different than those times. Melissa had issues making a confident decision, especially when someone shot it down for her. She was too passive for her own good. She let people make decisions for her and never gave her input and fought for it.

For the first time since she met the princess, Melissa was confident in her choice.

"I know it is dangerous. I know, if I go through this, I am setting myself up for danger. I promise, the furthest I will go is the first village out of the Forbidden Forest. I will try and find work and a place to stay. I will stay vigilant. I will keep my head low and not draw attention to myself. I want to do this and experience who I am as a person. I no longer want to be ruled by someone else, but to find out what is my purpose in life.

"I have a dream…where I will become a great leader that others can look up to for guidance. In my quest to achieve this, I will not rest until I have brought salvation to myself." She closed her eyes. "Sadie…I understand if you refuse to let me leave…but I am not giving up. I need this…to find out who I am. Nothing to bind me down. I will use my own strength to crawl up from the dirt and carve my own path." She extended her hand out.

"So please…will you assist me in starting my journey?"

Sadie's eyes widened. From where Melissa stood, the light from the window seemed to illuminate her. It gave off a familiar feeling that Sadie felt once before, a long time ago. It was hard to imagine this was her timid best friend asking her to help in her escape. Had Melissa finally snap under the pressure or was she serious about all this?

Sadie still didn't like it. It was only a matter of time before Melissa found herself angering the wrong folks and getting herself into trouble. She'd feel better giving the poor thing a knife, for how little that will do her. She didn't even know how to use a standard kitchen knife.

Sadie was about to object to her plan a second time, but caught her breath. A new thought entered her mind, one she hadn't fully considered yet. She was shocked she didn't come to this sooner. She slowly closed her mouth, then closed her eyes.

Melissa frowned worriedly. "Sadie?"

… _Yeah…Yeah, that might be the best option. The Forbidden Forest is pretty big, but…I know Melissa won't get very far in it. It would only be a matter of time until she…yeah…that might be the only option she has._

"Melissa…" Sadie lifted her head. "…I gave it some thought…and I'm in."

Melissa beamed. "You are?"

She nodded. "Yeah…and I trust you'll be safe. I'm sure of it."

Melissa squealed and threw her arms around the Audino. "You are the best, Sadie! Thank you!"

Sadie sighed, then returned the hug. "I really shouldn't be okay with this. You're so fragile and dainty…" She closed her eyes. "…but I guess a look at the real world will set you straight." She pulled away. "You just have to promise me you won't do anything stupid. I won't be there to save you in case things get tough."

Melissa nodded. "You can count on me. I will be fine."

"I hope so…" She glared at Melissa's bag. Without a word, she walked over to it and dumped the clothes out.

Melissa tilted her head. "Um, what are you-?"

"Just trust me on this one." She swung the bag over her shoulder. "If a kidnapper was able to take you and a wardrobe full of clothes without getting caught, they'd take the rest of the valuables. If part of your clothes disappeared, it won't take long for someone to pinpoint this as an escape."

"Oh. I see your point." Melissa picked up her dresses and carried them back to her wardrobe. "Then…what shall I wear? I need to dress nicely before I run away."

Sadie smirked. "Oh, you sweet, naïve child."

Melissa pouted. "Come again?"

Sadie waved it off. "Nothing~! Look, just find _one_ casual outfit in your wardrobe. No fancy dresses or anything. It'll make the walking harder."

"And what will you be doing with my bag?"

"Just the necessities. Don't worry. I'll make sure your escape goes off without a hitch."

"And how will you divert any suspicion of this being of my free will?"

Sadie smirked. "Assuming things line up the way I hope, everything will fall into place on its own." She giggled. "Make sure you're awake by eleven. That's when we'll leave."

Melissa nodded with a smile. "I knew you were the right person for the job."

Sadie frowned, then turned away. "Heh…thanks…" She shook her head. "I'll see you tonight." She closed the door behind her and left for her quarters.

Melissa breathed outward, then looked out the window. "…I hope I know what I am doing."

* * *

The moon rose over the horizon, signaling the end of the day. Curfew came into effect and the castle staff were heading back to their rooms for the night, excited for the upcoming wedding tomorrow.

Hilda helped Melissa get ready for bed, with the princess in her nightgown. She slipped under her covers and made herself comfortable. Hilda set the candle she was using down, then turned to the princess. "Excited for your big day tomorrow?"

Melissa showed a forced smile. "Oh…yes, I am. I cannot wait…"

Hilda smiled, then stroked her cheek. "You'll be fine, I promise." She kissed her forehead. "Now get some sleep. I will come to wake you in the morning." She reached for her candle, but jumped in surprise as Melissa threw herself at her nurse, hugging her warmly.

"I…I love you, Hilda…" the Buneary whimpered, pressing her face into her chest.

Hilda was astounded by her affectionate gesture. She laughed it off and hugged her back. "Oh…Oh my, where's this coming from? Melissa, are you feeling okay?"

Melissa nodded, then looked up at her. "I just…wanted to say…thank you for your service. You have been an amazing caretaker. You have been there for me my whole life. I will miss waking up and seeing you first thing in the morning."

Hilda was touched by her words. She pulled the Buneary from bed and snuggled her against her cheek. "Oh Melissa…sweetheart, thank you." She had tears flowing from her eyes. "It makes me happy to hear that from you." She pulled away and smiled warmly. "But I promise, I will still be here for you in your marriage. You can't get rid of me that easily." She laughed at her own jest.

Melissa laughed, only forcibly. "Heh…yeah… _yeah…_ "

Hilda set Melissa back down on the bed, then pulled the covers over her. "I'll see you in the morning. And…I love you, too." She took her candle, then walked out the room. She turned back once to flash a serene smile in her direction, then quietly shut the door.

The room was enveloped in darkness now, the perfect veil to hide the tears coming out from Melissa's eyes. She covered her eyes with her sheets, muffling them to soundless sobs.

"Goodbye, Nurse Hilda. I'll…I'll miss you…"

* * *

The hour struck eleven. The time of escape was upon them.

Sadie poked her head from her quarters and surveyed the hallway. Not a knight in sight. She tiptoed out and closed her door behind her. She carried Melissa's travel bag over her shoulder. With swiftness and stealth, she speed-walked down the halls and stairs of the castle, keeping out of sight at every turn.

She peeked around the corner, then glared at two knights who were standing guard by Melissa's door. _Right…a princess is usually kept under tight surveillance._ Fortunately, she anticipated this and dug through the bag she had.

She pulled out a couple of lead marbles, juggling them around in her hand. She peeked around the corner once more, wound her arm back, and chucked them across the hall. They blended with the darkness, unseen to the naked eye.

The knights shot up in alert at the loud clanging at the end of the hall. They raised their halberds and aimed down the direction. "What was that?" one knight whispered.

"I'll go ahead and check. You stand guard." The knight went on ahead, holding his spear defensively.

The other knight continued to stand guard. Out of curiosity, he looked down the other way, right at the far corner of the hall. Since there was no other way to get through, it wouldn't hurt to check.

He shuffled towards the other end of the hall, then poked around the corners. To his relief, there was no one present. He sighed and backed up to his post, resuming standing guard. The other knight came back, one hand against his helmet.

"Find anything?"

"No. Too dark to see. We'll have to investigate in the morning."

"I checked the other hall. Didn't seem to be anyone."

"Must've fled. Or something fell over."

In the brief window of confusion, they were completely unaware of Sadie giving them the slip. The second she drew their attention away with those marbles, she ran for the door and let herself in without a sound to be made. She made extra sure the door wouldn't squeak before she went to bed earlier.

Sadie pressed her hand on the other side of the door and sighed in relief. _That was close._ She pulled away, then looked over at the lump under the bedsheets. She swung the bag over her shoulder and moved around carefully in the dark, with only the moonlight as a light source.

She shook the Buneary's side. "Melissa?" she whispered firmly. "You awake?"

Quickly, but quietly, Melissa rose up from her sheets. She looked tired, evident by the droopy eyelids, but very much awake. "I could not sleep."

Sadie sighed. "Well, hopefully you'll find a nice tree to sleep under."

Melissa cringed. "Is it really that long a walk to the village? I might have to sleep outside?"

"Last chance to back out."

Melissa bit her lip apprehensively, then sighed and pulled the sheets off herself. She went behind her divider and removed her nightgown in exchange for her casual clothes, as recommended by Sadie. Of course, she also made sure to slip her locket on with the outfit.

A blue, fustian cloak that draped over her body, with a plain white dress and a green kirtle over it. Around her neck was a purple shawl, transparent and silky. She stepped out and presented herself. "What do you think? Too much?"

"Not really going out for style, but it works." Sadie finished doing something to Melissa's pillow while the princess was changing, then walked up to her. "Alright, let's get out of here."

"How are we going to get past the guards? If they see me…"

Sadie winked. "Just hold tight."

* * *

Melissa contained her whimpers as best she could as Sadie, the absolute madwoman she was, made the conscious choice to scale down the castle walls with the Buneary clinging to her back. Melissa had to refrain from tightening her hold over Sadie, lest she accidentally choke the Audino out.

"Keep it down. The knights will flip if they see me doing this." She groaned. "You better hope to Arceus I don't get executed for this."

"I-I am terribly sorry…we are just so… _high_!" she squeaked, nearly a scream. She buried her face into Sadie's neck.

"I could take you back up to the room and call this whole thing off."

Melissa's eyes widened. She curled her fingers, then took a deep breath. "…I am calm. I am calm." She kept her eyes away from looking down, the only thing she could do to keep herself under control. "Sadie…where did you learn to do this, anyway?"

"I get bored," she answered immediately. "So, I may occasionally do some climbing around the castle."

Melissa deadpanned. "Again, how have you not been fired yet?"

Sadie snickered. "I am _that_ good." She looked down, then smiled. "Don't worry, just a couple more minutes."

"Riveting…"

True to her word, the climb down was about over. Once she was a meter from the ground, Sadie dropped down with a heavy thud. She wobbled with the extra weight, but managed to get down without ruining her outfit. She helped the petrified Buneary off her back.

"Alright, the hard part is out of the way. Let's get you to the kingdom gates."

"Yay…"

As expected, they had to do a lot of ducking and weaving through the castle grounds with the knights of night watch. They ducked through bushes, then scurried across the cobble paths. Sadie had to pulled Melissa into a bush to avoid getting caught. Melissa wasn't too happy about the forced shoving, but was equally grateful for her friend's cleverness.

It was a painfully long five minutes before they got to the walls. However, the gate to the streets was down. Melissa silently whined. "Now what?"

Sadie held her chin. "Climbing would be a bit riskier this close. Can't squeeze through the gate, either." She quietly paced around for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "Alright, I have an idea."

"What?"

Sadie pulled out a knife from the bag, then slipped on a pair of white gloves. She jabbed the knife into the wooden gate, much to Melissa's shock. She didn't make too much noise sawing through the wood. Sawdust sprinkled out from the cut as she went along the board.

It took a while, but she managed to cut her way through. She grinned to herself, then placed the knife away. She carefully pushed on the board and got it to bend back, leaving just enough room to squeeze through. She went through first, mindful of her uniform, then gestured Melissa through.

Melissa was a little unsure, but what choice did she have? Giving up at this point, Melissa squeezed through the opening. Sadie couldn't help her since she had to keep the board steady without snapping it off. Melissa did manage to get through, but she ended up ripping a hole in her dress.

She tumbled out, then looked at the long gash in her outfit. "Aww…"

Sadie helped her up. "It builds character." She pushed the bag against Melissa. "Okay, _that_ is done with. Just got to get you through the kingdom walls and you're all set."

Melissa sighed. "This is harder than I thought."

"Life's never easy." She grabbed her hand and pulled her through the street, while keeping from sight of the knights, of course.

It took about ten minutes to race through the empty streets of Verde for them to reach the kingdom walls. Of course, there were knights guarding the main towers, but they should be easier to get through than the castle. Sadie had a secret way to get through.

Sadie brought Melissa along the walls and carefully felt around for something. "No…No…No…" she mumbled to herself.

Melissa squinted. "Sadie? What are you looking forward?"

Sadie looked back at her, then sighed. "…Melissa, listen…it's best if you don't think about it too much. This is about you, remember?"

"Yeah."

"And you trust me, right?"

"Yeah…"

Sadie's hand touched a certain stone on the wall. Pressing against it, it was obviously loose. She sighed to herself, then pulled out the knife again. She jabbed it along the sides and slowly moved the stone brick outward, inch by inch. Once she got enough of it out, she dropped the knife and pulled the rest of the brick out. Melissa gaped at the maid in disbelief.

"Sadie…what is this?"

Sadie heaved a breath, then dislodged the brick, dropping it with a muffled thud. She panted, leaning against the stone with bated breath. "Phew…" She looked down the empty space in the wall. "Okay…this leads to a tunnel on the other side of the wall. Get to the end and there'll be another brick like this one to get out. You'll have to put it back in yourself. You can do that, right?"

"Sadie, how did you know there was a tunnel here?" Melissa asked, ignoring her instructions. "Actually, why is there a tunnel in the wall?"

The Audino grabbed her shoulders, giving her a soft look. "…Melissa…" She paused for a moment, staring at the Buneary's perplexed expression. She sighed to herself, then hugged her. "…This is as far as I go from here. The rest is up to you."

"S-Sadie, I still do not know how you-"

"Melissa…hush…" Sadie held her closer. "…I'm going to miss having you around."

Melissa's eyes widened when something wet dripped on her shoulder. She glanced at the Audino's partially covered face, then smiled and hugged her back. Tears of her own started forming as she pressed her face into her friend's shoulder.

"Please take care of things while I am gone…" she requested softly. "I worry for Hilda's sake."

"I will…"

Melissa closed her eyes. "I…I will miss you dearly, Sadie…"

Sadie stifled a giggle, then pulled away. "Don't say it like that." She tilted her head and smiled. "Think of it as…see you soon, pal."

Melissa pulled away as well and wiped her eyes, then smiled back. "I…suppose so. Maybe you can come visit me in the village once I find a place to live."

"I'd love that." Sadie gave her a friendly cheek nuzzle, then handed her the bag and knife. She tapped the tip of the knife and said, "If you get into trouble, use this to defend yourself. And I packed everything you need to keep you safe."

"You thought of everything, huh?" Melissa swung the bag on.

Sadie sighed. "Yeah…comes naturally, I suppose…" She glared around, then gestured to the tunnel. "Alright, hurry in. It'll be pitch black once I seal the tunnel, so don't take too long getting to the other side." _Also, the lack of air, but I'm not spending another five minutes coaxing you through._

"Mhmm." Melissa turned, but stopped for a moment and looked back at her friend. "Hey…Sadie, I never asked. What made you change your mind to help me?"

"Oh, that?" Sadie grinned and waved it off. "Heh…like I said, I trust you. If anything, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I wouldn't do the same."

"I see." She smiled. "Thank you…I will…see you soon, then."

"See you real soon."

Melissa stared down the dark tunnel, biting her lip. A part of her was on the fence about turning back and calling off this ridiculous plan of hers. Maybe she wouldn't mind spending her days with Erasmus. She might not have her royal privileges, but she would be safe.

However, when thoughts of her father came back up, she was quickly reminded of why she wanted to do this. She wanted to live her life without feeling manipulated or betrayed. She was never going to become a great leader if this was all she had to look forward to.

She will carve her own path, all on her own.

She inhaled deeply, then climbed on through the tunnel. It was dark and filthy. She flinched as dirt grazed against her fur. She shivered in disgust, then kept on trudging through. The farther she got from the entrance, the darker it got. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help stave off her worries. Being trapped in a dark, confined space wasn't on her list of to-dos.

Once Melissa was far enough down the tunnel, Sadie lifted the stone, grunting as she did so, and shoved it back into place. It was easier than pulling it out. Once it was settling back in, she spun on her heel and collapsed on her back, deciding to take a ten-minute rest before sneaking back into the castle.

As she rested there, she kept looking back at the sealed entrance with a little worry. She wished she tried harder to stop Melissa, but she was set on leaving. She didn't blame the girl, though. If she were in her position, she would've jumped ship a long time ago.

Still, one thing kept her mind at rest.

" _What made you change your mind to help me?"_

 _The simple fact that the Forbidden Forest is your first and only obstacle._ Sadie closed her eyes and breathed easily, knowing what was in store for her royal friend. _I know for a fact the first band of marauders you run into…may just be your best bet to survive in this world._


	8. Despair

Melissa wasn't sure how long she had been walking through the dark. With the thick foliage of the trees high above her, any moonlight to guide her on her way made examining the terrain all the more difficult. Granted, it wasn't pitch black outside, so it wasn't _impossible_. For someone like Melissa, who never had to search farther than the distance of her bedroom in total darkness, it was a new experience.

Speaking of new experiences, Melissa went from an anxious, but determined walk through the woods to a slow and fatigued trudge. Her arms hung loosely by her sides, sore from spending a solid ten minutes trying to pick up the stone brick used to seal off the tunnel and setting it back in place. If this was what exercise was supposed to feel like, then she didn't want any part of it.

Her legs were not as bad, but were quickly losing steam from the lack of practice walking great distances. Either things were a short walking distance away or a carriage would take her around the kingdom.

Further onto her disheveled demeanor, her clothes weren't fairing any better. Aside from the large gash in her skirt, the crawl through the tunnel had left her clothes utterly filthy. Dirt splotches and leaves stuck to her. Her fur was a mess as well, partly from the sweat dripping through it. Dirt and grime patches caked onto various parts of her fur, making her feel utterly unpresentable.

She groaned to herself, not worried about being too loud since she was alone. "Is this what commoners go through? How can anyone survive outside for more than an hour under these conditions?" She flinched as her foot sank into the ground. She pulled it out, then whined at the mud now coating her foot. "Oh, for Arceus' sake! Why was the Verde Kingdom found in a disgusting forest?!"

In her need to escape, Melissa seemed to have forgotten what may/will happen in nature: getting dirty.

She wanted to cover her face, but was afraid of tasting the dirt on her hands. She shivered and shook her hands meekly. "If I ever sink so low as to eat dirt, I know I made a poor decision somewhere in my life." As if life hadn't had enough with her, her stomach growled soon after. All her walking and physical labor finally caught up to her. "Of course…"

Melissa looked around for a nice tree to sit under and parked herself on the roots. She pulled her bag off and searched through. "Please tell me you thought ahead for this, Sadie." She smiled and pulled out a canteen of water. "Perfect." She pulled the cap off with her teeth, then guzzled a small bit of the water down to rehydrate herself. "Okay, I can use this to wash my hands, but I need…" An idea struck her.

She remembered to bring one other thing with her before she left: the handkerchief Erasmus 'gifted' her. She remembered to clean it previously, so it was good for a washcloth. She drizzled some water over it, then proceeded to wipe down her hands.

"Ha! It seems I am mastering this… _roughing it_ activity!" she praised herself. "Who said I could not survive out in nature?"

Once she finished cleaning her hands, she placed the handkerchief back in her cloak (she was filthy enough as is, so whatever), and searched through the bag again. To her luck, Sadie remembered to pack her food. A small bundle of berries that should hold her over until she reached the closest village.

"Sadie, you are a holy maiden~!" Melissa gushed before pulling out an oran berry. She gave it a quick sniff, then bit into it. She shivered and savored the sweet juices of the berry, a big relief to her empty stomach. "Ooooh~! That is gooood~!" She nibbled happily on the berry until only the core remained.

She tossed the core off to the side, then reached for another berry to satisfy her hunger. As she did, she looked up at the dark sky covered by the leaves. She had to admit, when she first considered the idea of running away, she imagined the night being a lot scarier. Going onto that long list of reasons she hated fiction, she hated horror. Why would anyone want to subject themselves to fear? On purpose? It baffled her mind.

Seeing the night for herself, it was as beautiful as from her window. Being surrounded by all these trees made the experience unique. It was only a shame she couldn't get a good view of stars from here. The forest was surprisingly beautiful, yet it blocked out the beauty of the night sky. What a shame, indeed.

She smiled to herself. "I wonder what it looks like during the day. I bet the light shimmering through the leaves would be absolutely divine." She inhaled, then sighed. "So wonderful. Maybe I have been too quick to judge nature. Aside from the…ugh, dirt and mud…it is a wonderful sight." She lifted her berry and bit into it.

She wondered what Sadie was thinking right now. It's probably been more than a couple hours since she left the wall. She could be back in the castle, enjoying the comforts of a warm bed, or perhaps staring off into space, praying she made the right call letting Melissa carry out her impulsive desire.

Melissa frowned. "Sadie…" She really worried the poor maid with her plan, even if she was onboard with it in the end. She may have joked about it, but Sadie brought up a good point. She was an accomplice in her escape. What would happen to her if she were found out? As if the agenda revolving around the traitor wasn't bad enough.

…What if Sadie was accused as the traitor?

Melissa bit her lip in sudden concern. "Oh no, I did not consider that. Sadie, you might wrongfully be blamed for the actions of the traitor. It would not be unlike my father to assume so." She then shook her head. "No, no, Sadie is smart. I am sure she took the necessary precautions to cover her tracks.

"Still, she said she had her ways to cover _my_ willingness in this escape. What did you do, my friend? What trickery did you play before we left?" She thought it over for a moment, then exhaled in defeat. "I cannot dwell on it forever. Knowing you, I probably should not question it." She took a second bite of her berry.

Once her stomach was satisfied, Melissa stood up and continued on her way. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, unwilling to fall asleep in the woods, mostly out of personal safety. She wasn't a fighter, but she needed to be fully alert if she wanted to run for her life. Though, from what her father told her, criminals often stayed away from the Forbidden Forest, and for good reason.

She chuckled to herself. "I suppose I have not much to worry about. This _is_ the territory of those dastardly criminals. If any criminals were trespassing, they would remove the unnecessary competition." She laughed at her own joke. "I would almost feel bad for anyone…who was…in their territory…" Her laughing came to a screeching halt with her eyes widening in horror.

Out of all the planning and thinking that went into this crazy plan, she overlooked a major, MAJOR dilemma.

" _I_ am in the Foresters' territory!"

She shrieked and nervously hopped in place, looking all around her, from the sides to over her shoulder. It felt cold suddenly, like the icy grip of dread had finally caught up to her in her moment of stupidity. How did she overlook such an important detail?! She even took into account running into other criminals!

Maybe she grouped the Foresters with those criminals and left it at that, but that wasn't the main issue. The Forbidden Forest surrounded the entire kingdom of Verde for a fifteen-mile radius. The Foresters and their place of operations have remained unfounded ever since they made their debut appearance four years ago. No one could find it. Not a Lucario, not a Pokémon with a great sense of smell, not even flyers who tried to track them down.

They were so close, yet always slipped out of reach.

Melissa pressed her back against the closest tree to her. Her teeth chattered with nervous tension, now looking at her surroundings with terror. The Foresters have always been labeled as evil spirits. Melissa didn't want to believe such supernatural silliness, but what other explanation was there? The Foresters were unnatural to anything she has ever seen before!

Her mind wandered to a mental description of them. Snarling fangs warped into sadistic smiles, red gleaming eyes staring hungrily at her, monstrous features belonging onto Pokémon that shouldn't _have_ such features; they weren't spirits, they were demons!

It was contrary to her interaction with their leader, but that actually made it worse. They _hated_ royals, and he made that very clear with her.

Color drained from her face. What if they find her? What if they do all those horrible things she listed? What if they _kill_ her?!

She slumped to the ground and clutched her bag tightly, whimpering into it to keep herself silent. This beautiful forest suddenly became something of a nightmare. The winds blew through the branches, making them look like gangly hands that were reaching out for her. Or the leaves swirling across the ground in a spin, resembling a cloak reaper of the forest.

She bit down on her cloak. Her black eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks. Now even the winds sounded like ghostly wails, creaking around every corner. A gust of wind blew through her ear, carrying a deathly howl in a low grumble. She shrieked and covered her ears.

 _It is not real! I am simply imagining all of this! There is no such thing as spirits or demons or the supernatural!_ She tensed up at the cold draft running through her cloak. _AAH! Stop being creepy, Forbidden Forest!_

Melissa picked up her bag and swung it back on before taking off through the forest, panting in rapid breaths. _I need to get out of here NOW! The longer I stay in one spot, the sooner the Foresters will find me! This is really, REALLY bad! What was I thinking? I am such an idiot! How can I be so stupid?! Of all the chances I took, I have no hope if I run into-!_

 _SNAP!_

Buneary froze instantly, teetering on one foot. She looked down at her feet rigidly. She thought she stepped on a twig. It was a particular sound one could instantly recognize and she knew what she heard. However, there was a problem with this conclusion.

She didn't step on a stick or twig.

A second snap sounded. Because of her heightened hearing, she realized it was a bit farther than she thought. However, the second snap met something was getting closer to her position. And it was moving fast.

 _Oh no, no, no, no!_ Thinking fast, Melissa jumped behind a wide tree and pressed her back against it. She whipped out her knife and held it close to her chest. She sucked in as much air as she could and pressed her lips shut.

And she waited for something to happen.

"…Area seems clear."

Melissa resisted the urge to flinch or shriek. _A Forester?_ The voice clearly belonged to a male, probably around her age range.

"Hmm…I don't know." A second voice, also male. This one sounded a tad suspicious. "I could've sworn I heard activity going on around here."

"I'm not one to doubt your hearing, Blitz, but the coast seems clear to me."

Melissa flinched as two objects landed on the ground. She dared a peek around the tree to get a good look at them. Their backs were turned, so she had a safety window to observe them. One featured she immediately noticed was the fire lit at the end of a lizard's tail. It illuminated the immediate area around the two in a flickering, orange glow.

The one with the flaming tail was taller than his companion, who probably reached around his chest. The only feature she could make out was the short, blue tail. Still, by the camouflage uniforms, it confirmed that these were indeed the Foresters.

 _I cannot see what that one fellow is, but that other one is most definitely a Charmeleon._ She clenched her teeth. _They have not seen me yet. I just need to keep quiet for as long as they stay here, then I can escape._

The short Forester rested his hand inside his jacket's pocket. "Night patrol sucks."

"You offered to run the patrol tonight."

"I had to. The other guy twisted his ankle. It wouldn't be fair to stick someone else with another shift." He yawned behind his hand. "What about you? You didn't have to come with me."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams?"

"No. Just bored."

"Too bored to go to sleep?"

"Pretty much."

"What was I expecting?" The short Forester glanced around. "Area's clear of any intruders. No signs of Freaks for miles."

 _Freaks?_ Melissa questioned.

Blitz sighed. "No, not Freaks. If it were Freaks, we'd be locked in combat by now."

"Guess they are too impatient for the ambush special." The short one stepped forward. "I suppose we should check north of here next."

Melissa mentally breathed a sigh of relief. _They are leaving. Thank good-_

"Wait." Her eyes widened. "Have a look at this."

Blitz turned in his direction, but stared ahead rather than at his ally. "What did you find, Jet?"

The one known as Jet crouched down and poked at the dirt. Melissa looked around the tree and saw he was poking the ground with a scalchop. _A scalchop. That must be the Oshawott Erasmus battled during the invasion. Oh heavens, now I really do not want to get caught…_

Jet narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the dirt. "Something's off about this patch of dirt."

"How so?"

"It's smeared, but I can tell it was a footprint." Melissa covered her mouth, halting a terrified scream behind closed lips. "Yeah, this is definitely a footprint."

"How recent?"

Jet glared. " _Very_. Judging by the way it was made, it seems like whoever was running was in a hurry, or perhaps they were panicking and ran for their life." He stood up and crossed his arms. "Though, it could've also been made by someone who hasn't properly ran a day in their life. Seriously, whoever made this was either clumsy or out of shape."

Melissa bit down on her lip. _I need to get out of here NOW. Their backs are still turned. The ground is soft, so it should muffle my steps. As long as they do not turn around, I can get out of here safe and sound._

"So, what do you suppose that means for us?" Blitz asked, now sounding curious.

"Well, for starters," Jet said as he lightly kicked at the messy footprint, "we can at least rule out this being a Freak. I've met many of those psychos and they aren't this poor at running. No, it has to be someone young, or maybe someone who doesn't exercise that much. You wouldn't find little kids this far out in the Forbidden Forest."

"So, it's not a kid," Blitz guessed. "Unless they were born exceptionally clever, they wouldn't have the intuition to make themselves hidden so quickly." Blitz held his hips. "So, we're looking at someone who might be in their teens."

"I'd wager they're a little older," Jet suggested. "These aren't the footprints of someone who has seen the reaches of Virdis. This is someone who was scared out of their mind. They ran when they realized they might have been in danger."

Melissa was sweating profusely. _They are going to realize I am right here!_ Slowly, she lifted her foot and stepped forward as gently as possible.

Jet glared. "When you hear a strange sound, it's only natural to pause and evaluate it. Your mind's wondering if you imagined it and maybe you're letting your fears manifest into something real. That's when you hear the second sound and the reality sets in. You have no time to run to safety, so your only option is to hide in the closest spot in sight."

"We're looking at an amateur. A runaway, perhaps."

Jet scowled. "Not just any runaway."

Melissa took another step forward. _One more step and I am running!_

"A noble runaway."

Blitz narrowed his eyes. "I know…you're behind that tree, young lady."

Melissa's eyes widened. _How did he know?!_ Fueled by fear, she made the move to run for her life.

A black tendril whipped around the tree and circled around her. Before she had time to think, the appendage pushed into her stomach and bound her against the tree. It happened in less than three seconds, with barely any time for the Buneary to process what had occurred.

She gasped, then she began flailing against the tree. "Let me go! Please! I did not do anything!"

She held her breath as the two bandits walked out from both sides of the tree. Her teeth pressed tightly together. They both walked with a slow, chilling stride, like a phantom roaming through the spacious, empty chamber of a dungeon. Their faces, mostly their eyes, were obscured under the darkness of their hoods.

A single eye pierced through the dark veil of the Oshawott. "A noble girl."

Blitz breathed a bit of smoldering ash from his mouth. "How…interesting."

The Buneary's whole body locked up in pure terror. Not a sound could leave her throat. Not a muscle could twitch. Not a single flicker of her eyelid. It's like their gazes were paralyzing her entire nervous system.

Blitz seemed to be giving her a hard look, though his eyes didn't seem to be on her. It was like he was staring off into space, which creeped her out even more. She couldn't really get a good look at his eyes, actually. They were pretty covered under his hood.

"…Jet, what's her species?"

Despite her whole body being locked up, her mind was free to think. _What? Has he never seen a Buneary before?_

Jet held his hip. "She's a Buneary. Tch…a pretty scrawny one, too." Melissa couldn't work up a whimper.

Her eyes flickered down at his right hand. Sticking out from his sleeves was the black tendril used to bind her to the tree. Although, it didn't feel like a tendril, now that she thought about it. It might actually be a whip or some type of cable. But how did he fling it at her with such speed? And from his sleeve, no less?

Blitz stuffed his hands inside his jacket. "Jet, how old does she look?"

"Maybe eighteen," he guessed. He glared. "She's definitely from an affluent family. Her clothes tell it all. No way someone like her came from the slums."

 _S…Slums?_ Melissa questioned.

Jet glared. "You going to keep making that stupid face all night?"

Melissa flinched, with feeling returning to her body. "S-Sorry!"

Jet crossed his arms. "Well, what should we do with her?"

Blitz sighed. "I don't know. She sounds lost, if anything. You did say she ran through here, probably scared out of her mind."

Melissa found her voice again and replied, "Y-Yes! I am…I am very lost! I was on my way to visit my…grandmother! In the nearby village!"

"In the middle of the night?" Jet retorted, very unimpressed.

She flashed a sheepish, very scared smile. "Heh…that is…how lost I got. So lost I…have been wandering all day. Haha…"

Jet glanced at Blitz. "What do you think?"

Blitz narrowed his eyes on the Buneary, who recoiled in fear. "…I can't tell if she's lying or not. She sounds too frazzled to know the difference." Melissa mentally sighed in relief. "What about you?"

Jet sighed. "As much as I hate nobles, I can't let some girl wander around in the dead of night." He glared. "Alright, listen up. In exchange for any valuables you have, we'll take you to your grandmother's village." He poked her in the chest. "Under the condition you agree this meeting _never_ happened. Understand?"

Melissa gulped, smiling nervously. "Very much…thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatev…er…" When he moved his hand from her, he gently brushed her cloak. Because of his cable, the cloak was wrapped around her clothes and obscured most of them. That light brush against the cloak revealed a glimmer of purple in her attire. "…Hold on a second."

Melissa shrieked inwardly. "Um, what are you doing? Please make haste with freeing-AH!" His hand plunged inside the cloak and ripped out her shawl. Her eyes shook with dread. _I am doomed!_

Blitz stepped back. "Jet, what are you doing?"

Jet stretched out the shawl and glared daggers at it. "Blitz…there are many different types of dyes used in all sorts of clothing. All kinds, used to make a unique image for yourself. One color, however, is rarer than the rest in Virdis. Purple, something so rare that not even nobles can get their hands on it. That's because the dye is held in high demand and reserved for those worthy of wearing its rarity."

Melissa wished she could dig herself into the tree, because the scowl being thrown at her sent troubling signs.

"I just realized something. She's a Buneary. A Buneary who wears purple…" The shawl crumpled in his fists. "She isn't of standard nobility…she's a part of the higher branch of society! The very top! The very enemy of the Foresters!"

"You mean…?"

Melissa gasped as Jet grabbed her by the collar and pulled her face right towards his, getting a close look at the hatred burning in his eyes. "This brat is Princess Melissa Penworth!"

Melissa was in the hot seat now. Fear overtook her mind and she shook violently to slide out from the cables. "Let me go! I demand you release me at once! As princess of Verde Kingdom-!"

Jet slapped her mouth shut, scowling vehemently. "You aren't _in_ Verde Kingdom anymore, brat." Her eyes widened fearfully. "Of all the people to run into out in the middle of the forest…"

Blitz tilted his head around, surveying the area. "But what is she doing out here all alone?"

"Is this some convoluted trap you set up for us?! What are you plotting?!" Jet shouted in her face. "Did the king set you up to lure us out?! Where is that bastard?! Where are his knights?! I'll take on every one of you!"

"Jet, calm down," Blitz demanded calmly. "As far as I can tell, no one is within meters of us. Even if they had archers, they'd run the risk of shooting the princess if they aren't careful. I think she came here alone, legitimately. Besides, the utter absurdity of such a trap-"

"That's ridiculous!" Jet shouted. "Why on earth would some lousy, pampered brat be out in the middle of the forest AT night?!" He growled at the timid Buneary. "And to think I was going to help you…like I'd ever do charity work for a spoiled royal!"

Melissa cowered back, completely powerless in his hold. "P-Please! At least let me explain myself-!"

"Like hell I'm letting you weasel yourself out of this! I don't know why you came here alone, but nothing good ever comes from you greedy bastards! You self-centered, greedy elitists who think the world should bend over backwards at your word at the drop of a hat!"

"M-Maybe I can still pay you…t-to release me-!" He lifted her higher against the tree.

"And at the first sign of danger, your money does the talking…" he growled.

Blitz clasped a hand down on his shoulder. "Jet, I said calm down. Getting worked up won't do us any good."

"But she's-!"

"I hate royals, too, but she's a defenseless damsel. You throttling her like this isn't going to do us any favors."

"I'm _not_ throttling her!"

"I can clearly feel where you're shaking her." Jet scoffed, then removed his hand from Melissa's dress, allowing the Buneary a moment of relief. Blitz crossed his arms. "Something about this is peculiar, though."

"What's that?" Jet asked, still scowling at the princess.

"Our mole indicated there being a wedding planned for her and Prince Talbot. In fact, it was supposed to happen tomorrow. That's what the treaty between their kingdoms was for. They wanted to merge both forces together for a stronger, richer kingdom. Royal weddings are very important, so to see the bride this far out from home…"

Melissa's ears drooped. "Please do not take me back there…"

"Don't give orders to us!" Jet growled. She whimpered and covered her face with her ears.

Blitz sighed. "Looks like we weren't too far off. She might indeed be a runaway. Who would've guessed? Princess Penworth running away from home?" He crossed his arms, one claw pointed at the bound Buneary. "How bizarre. Any other royal would scoff at the idea of roughing it like us commoners."

Melissa looked away. "I was not particularly fond of my night…"

"Be quiet," Jet ordered angrily. She pressed her lips shut. Jet turned away and paced around. "This is so stupid. I say we just leave her to fend for herself…what good that'll do her, anyway." Melissa's fur stood on end.

Blitz, thankfully, came to her rescue. "Jet, you and I both know she'll get slaughtered out there if left unintended. Can you live with a corrupt conscience knowing you let someone you could've saved die?"

"Anyone else, maybe." He glared. "But _she_ is a royal. Different set of rules."

Melissa bit her lip, then asked, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"What did I say about-?!" He whipped his head at her, but Blitz stood in front of her, glaring sternly on him. "…" Jet eased up, but still scowled at the Buneary.

Melissa sighed. "Thank you…"

Blitz tilted his head. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not too thrilled to be dealing with you either." Well, that did little to boost her confidence. "However, I'm sure we can come to a better agreement than this."

"We could strip her of her stuff and throw her back in the kingdom," Jet suggested.

Melissa's eyes widened. "W-When you say strip-!"

"I don't mean your freakin' clothes!" Jet shouted, red faced with anger and embarrassment. "Although, that shawl will fetch a nice price."

Melissa shook her head, then shouted, "Please do not take me back there! I do not want to go home! I hate it there! My father is an untrustworthy scoundrel! If he sees what I have done, my life back home will be far more miserable than it is going to be!"

Blitz tilted his head. "That so?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Look at me. This is me, not caring." He slowly reeled in his cable. "Blitz, give me a hand with her."

"…Hold on, Jet." The Oshawott stopped and looked at him irritably. The Charmeleon rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. "We can take advantage of this."

Jet raised his brow, appearing intrigued. "Go on."

"Jason will be returning from Rainside Village tomorrow, right?" Jet nodded. "Clearly the princess has a story to tell and it might be worth the listen. After all, why take her possessions when we only need _one_ to make all the money?" He pointed right at Melissa. "This is the only item we have to trade in."

Jet blinked, then slowly turned his head back at Melissa, with an uncomfortable and devious grin stretching out. "A ransom…"

Melissa started to sweat. _Oh no._

"Blitz, you're a genius. If this doesn't send a message to King Penworth, nothing will! His own daughter, held for ransom by us! Ha!" Jet rubbed his hands together. "This is just _too_ brilliant! Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"We did, actually. It was, you know, suggested by Pandora."

The Oshawott's eyes widened, then fell into a deadpan glare. "Oh…right, that makes sense. We shoot most of her… _suggestions_ down." He shook his head. "Whatever. If we can get Jason on board with holding her for ransom, then we can topple over Verde's confidence. Hell, this might make us even more infamous among all the ten kingdoms! Capturing a princess and holding her for ransom! The brilliant ploy to topple the monarchy!"

Tears leaked from Melissa's eyes. "But I do not want to be held for ransom! I do not want to return home! My father will make my life miserable if I stay there! Please let me go to the villages! I will never speak of this night again!"

"Will you stop _whining_?!" Jet barked.

"You have to listen to me!" Melissa continued to cry. "I escaped only a few hours ago! I have nowhere else to go! I cannot go back there, not while my power to rule has been stripped from me!"

Jet was about to retort, but Blitz cut him off. "Hold on, run that by us again? He took away your power?"

Her ears flopped. "…When I am married to Prince Talbot, I will not be given the inheritance to rule over Verde Kingdom. All power would go to my betrothed." She whimpered, tears flooding out from her eyes. "All I wanted was to make Virdis a better place for all kingdoms. Just like my mother."

"Your mother?" Jet grumbled.

"Queen Odolina Penworth," Blitz answered. "She died ten years ago, right?"

Melissa nodded. "My dear mother asked me to carry on her will to become a great ruler. I have worked hard to achieve that status, yet I lack the proper qualities to stand out." Her ears fell over her eyes. "…The kingdom I promised to raise in her place…it is like it has been turned against me. I cannot even recognize it anymore. I am no different to a low-class noblewoman…"

The two thieves gave her hard pressed stares before gazing at each other. "What do you think?" Blitz asked.

"Why should I care about her sob story? Power, no power; it makes no difference to me." Jet cracked his knuckles. "What's important is that we have a chance to blow apart some of Verde Kingdom's pride. We're turning her in."

"I don't know," Blitz said hesitantly. "She clearly doesn't want to go back."

"Since when did we bend over backwards at the request of a petty royal?"

"That's not what I mean." Blitz shook his head. "What I mean is, like I said before, she has a story to tell." He slipped his hands inside his pockets. "I think it's worth hearing her out."

"Hear her out?" Jet questioned, clearly ticked off.

"Once Jason gets back tomorrow, we'll hold her on trial. Jason will be the one to decide what to do with her. She can remain as our prisoner to use for ransom or we let her go free to the villages and pretend this never happened."

"We're _giving_ her that choice?"

"Only if she can prove why we should give one."

Jet turned away and scoffed. "Do you even hear yourself? You're suggesting we give a freakin' royal the benefit of the doubt. After everything we've put up with, from royals to asshole nobles, why should she be the difference?"

Blitz glared. "You and I both know not all nobles are like that."

Jet clenched his teeth. "Trust is a delicate thing…and I'm not letting some brat enter the base with sentiments. Besides, where _do_ we keep her? We don't keep prisoners."

"Well, we could throw her in with Pandora and Marie. I'm sure they wouldn't mind the company."

Jet smirked to himself. "Stuck in the same room with Pandora, eh?" Melissa tensed up as he laughed under his breath. "Oh…Oh, I am _not_ against this."

"So, you're in?"

Jet waved it off. "Fine, fine. We'll let the brat talk herself to death. What good that'll do her." He glared up at Melissa. "There's no way Jason would ever accept someone like you…especially a Penworth."

Melissa had two options at this point. Plead and scream for them to let her go or comply and be taken to their base. Sadly the former option was not available to her. They don't look like the types who will comply to an annoying amount of whining, no matter how irritating it'll get.

But being taken to the Foresters' base of operations? That was even worse. The stories that surrounded them would be revealed to her where many have failed. As a royal, though, she was prime target for any number of torturous antics they had cooking up in their evil little minds. She was completely at their mercy with no way to free herself.

Sadly for the Buneary, she had no choice in the decision…just like always.

"…Alright…I will accept standing trial for this Jason." She lowered her head. "Just please…if there is any semblance of goodwill in you monsters…please do not let them hurt me."

Blitz bowed politely. "We wouldn't dream of it."

"Could rough her up a little bit," Jet grumbled, then yelped after taking a jab from Blitz. "I'm kidding!"

"Just help me undo your cable." Blitz walked around the tree and pulled out the iron tip embedded in the tree.

Melissa gaped as he unraveled her. _I think I have seen that same contraption from their leader. What witchcraft do they perform to summon these tendrils?_

The cable was undone and Melissa was able to move about freely. "Thank goodness that is over…with?" Just as she said it, Jet pulled out some rope in front of her. "…Aww."

Jet quickly tied her wrists behind her back, giving the knot a secure tug. Blitz tapped his foot. "You're…tying her up, aren't you?"

"She might escape."

"How? We'll be locking her with Pandora and Marie."

"I don't take chances. Just grab her bag."

Blitz sighed, then felt around the tree before snatching up the bag, along with her knife. Jet finished tying up Melissa and walked out in front of her, holding the other end of her rope. He gave a sharp tug, lurching the Buneary forward.

"Eep!" She stumbled over her feet, but kept from tripping over herself.

"Don't lag behind or I'll drag you through the dirt." With that, Jet started off. Melissa gasped, then quickly scurried after him before matching his pace. She kept five paces back, afraid to be next to him. Blitz followed along with the bag slung over his shoulder.

Melissa gulped and kept her head low, awaiting what horrors were to be unveiled in the haunted house of the Foresters.

* * *

Melissa had lost all sense of time as the weariness in her mind wrapped around her. They could've been walking for hours and it may have actually been ten minutes. She could only stay awake with the constant tug on her arms snapping her awake.

She stared at the backs of her captors, no longer expressing terror before them. Genuine fear, yes, but not to the extent of her first few minutes with them. That may come back around, though, seeing as how she only got a dose of _two_ of their members.

Eventually, Jet and Blitz stopped. Melissa nearly ran into Jet, but caught herself before she could irritate him again. Since they stopped, that must mean they were at the base. However, Melissa didn't see a thing around them, aside from more trees.

 _Maybe they do hail from the spirit world. Are they going to summon a portal and take me through?_

Jet hesitantly glared at Melissa, then sighed. He walked up to a tree and proceeded to deliver a series of knocks. It was very rhythmic, but hard to remember for the Buneary. Again, mostly due to her drowsiness.

After the final knock, Jet stepped back, arms crossed. A few seconds later, Melissa heard an odd cranking sound, followed by a creaky tension. Rustling leaves came soon after, bringing her eyes up to the trees above them. She realized how particularly dense they were. She couldn't see any stars out.

She gasped as a wooden object emerged from the leaves. It was a rectangular platform, lowered on tightly woven vines at all four corners. Those vines were tied to the vines adjacent to them, likely to prevent the platform from swiveling too much.

Melissa stared in awe after it touched the ground, amazing by such ingenuity. _I have never seen such an invention before. It is like stairs, but only one step. And it floats-EEP!_ She was brought back to reality after Jet shoved her onto it.

"Sit down. This thing is a bit rickety if you're not used to it." Jet stood in the middle, arms remaining crossed.

Melissa followed his orders and plopped herself down. Once Blitz joined them, Jet gave a tug on the lift. The Buneary yelped as the platform rocked, then ascended back into the trees. She covered her face with her ears as leaves smacked into her. Jet and Blitz were unbothered by it.

The cranking noise was now clearer, making Melissa point to it being some sort of mechanism that was lifting them. She wondered if all of their base was this advance.

They made it through the leaves and came to clearer space. Melissa looked up and gaped at the wooden platforms above her. They weren't like the one they were riding, though. They were connected with each other. One huge floor just from what she saw below. And above then was a light to the lift's exit.

The lift reached the top and came to a stop. Melissa shook her head and attempted to stand up. She barely noticed the hooded thieves locking down the lift as she stepped off. She rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light, then gazed upon her new surroundings in awe.

Before her was an entire village, made within the trees. Everywhere she looked, there were wooden platforms connected to each other via rope bridges and ladders leading to a secondary level, just as expansive as the floor she was on. The base was lit up by torches, though there were Foresters going around putting them out, probably for the night.

Speaking of which, the Foresters. There were so many different types of Pokémon she either has or hasn't seen. There weren't as many out as she thought, but it was late out, so they may have all been in bed. Still, they all looked like they were teenagers, maybe some in their early twenties. It was like a village ran by teenagers and young adults.

The buildings she saw stood out. On one side of the base, there were closely joined communities of huts, if she were to guess, where many of the Foresters were returning to for the night. That must have been the residential space they set up for themselves.

She wasn't quite sure what the other huts were for, though. Some varied in size. There was huge one that had outdoor tables set up on an individual platform. A kitchen, perhaps?

She heard Blitz walking right past her, gesturing to their home. "Welcome, Princess, to Fort Lucus. Home of the Foresters."

"Wooow…"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough gawking." He pulled on Melissa's bindings and dragged her along. "We're dropping you off with some lower ranks of ours until we figure out what to do with you."

Melissa gulped. "Y-Yes…of course."

They crossed through the various platforms and bridges, which Melissa marveled at how structured they all were. She wondered if they all built this in the four years they've been active, or if they were forming way before they made their debut. Either way, they had a lot of time on their hands.

However, for all of Melissa's gawking, her fears started to creep back up on her. The lively bustling of the thieves around her went quiet as she was escorted by. She lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with them. She could feel their eyes piercing into the back of her head.

Their stares felt hostile, too. Each one of those eyes staring with a growing disgust or distrust. They recognized who she was and were now wondering why she was in their base, being escorted by Jet and Blitz.

"They keep staring at me…" Melissa mumbled.

"Just ignore it," Blitz advised.

Melissa bit her lip. Her eyes unintentionally wandered to keep her mind off it. Her blood went cold at one hut, where she saw fire rising out from the windows, followed by the clanging of metal. She caught a brief glimpse of a silhouette. It struck down on something before turning to the window, red eyes flashing her way.

She quickly faced away, but caught sight of another hut. Some strange gas leaked out from it, with only a candlelight illuminating the inside. A strange, goblin creature was messing with glass vials. They, too, looked out the window with eerie red eyes.

Melissa shrieked and looked to the floor instead. _I-I have to be imagining this. There is no such thing as the supernatural. The Foresters are not evil spirits._ It was hard to convince herself of that when dozens of dark forms followed behind her, each giving her the same evil eyes that filled her with dread.

She squeaked and raced up to Blitz, leaning against him for protection. Blitz was surprised by this, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Jet pulled her away. "Will you quit acting like a baby?!"

"B-But they scare me!" she cried, pointing her ears at the Foresters following them. "A-And they will not stop following!"

"Of course they're following! This is the residential area! They're turning in for the night!" he growled. "And I don't care if you're scared. Get over yourself and accept your trial for tomorrow."

Melissa whimpered, backing away from him. "Y-You are all monsters…"

"Tch."

Melissa closed her eyes to hide her tears, but went rigid as two hands grasped her shoulders. A bone chilling aura coursed through her body.

"Oh? Sister, do you know who this is?"

"Indeed I do, Brother. I dare say this is-"

"-the princess? Indeed, she is!"

Melissa yelped and spun around. From out of nowhere, she was met with two feline Pokémon, a Meowth and a Purrloin. The Meowth was male while the Purrloin was female. They both stood close to each other, showing off easygoing smiles with their eyes narrowed into devious expressions.

Melissa tripped over her feet, but continued scooting away on her rear. "P-Please do not hurt me!"

The Purrloin crossed her arms. "Hurt you? Now sugar, why would we go and do such a thing to a pretty face?"

The Meowth laughed. "She is clearly panicked, my dear sister. We did give her quite the spook."

"Guess it's only fair!" they spoke in unison before laughing.

Melissa's jaw hung open as she observed the two. When they spoke in unison, every little thing they did perfectly mirrored each other. In fact, their behavior in general resembled that. Tails wagging in sync, grandiose gestures mirroring the other, _and_ their uncanny unison speak. It was like they were linked. She heard of such a theory in twins. Were they a case of this? Were they twins?

Up above in the trees was a familiar Salandit, who was folding up pieces of parchment into origami figures with one hand. The Salandit, Basil, looked down at the commotion, not ceasing his paper folding. _Hmm…what's going on down there?_

The twins grabbed Melissa and lifted her to her feet. "You'll have to forgive us," the Meowth said as he dusted her shoulder.

"We aren't used to such important company paying a visit," the Purrloin continued, wiping some smudges off Melissa's cheek.

"Even as our prisoner, we hope you feel welcomed!" they said together.

Melissa was still creeped out by how symmetrical they moved together, but was pleased by the change in welcome. "Th-Thank you very much."

The Meowth bowed. "I am Gold."

"And I am Jewel," said his sister.

"The twin terrors of the Foresters! Also known as…" They raised their hands, holding a small silver object together. "The Thievery Twins!"

"Thievery Twins?" Melissa blinked twice, then narrowed her eyes at the thing they were holding. It was round, silver, and…had a familiar looking design on the front. Her eyes widened. "Wait!" She looked down at herself and realized there was something missing from under her dress. "My locket!"

Gold laughed and held the item between his hands. "Such a shiny trinket you have, Princess!"

Jewel snatched it from him and admired it. "It's simply divine! So pretty and delicate!"

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Jet and Blitz gasped as Melissa charged right at them, despite her hands being tied back. "THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!"

The twins smirked and jumped away from each other, leaving Melissa between them. She panted fearfully and looked between them. They both had their hands behind their back.

"Which one-?" Gold started.

"-has the locket, Princess?" Jewel continued.

"Guess correctly-"

"-and we may just-"

"-return it."

"I AM NOT PLAYING GAMES!" She rushed right at Jewel. "GIVE IT BACK!"

Jewel smirked and jumped over her. "Ooh, sorry~!" She leaped off the back of Melissa's head, knocking her face first on the floor. She flipped over to her brother, who spun the locket on his finger. "Looks like you lose the bet."

Melissa scrambled to her feet, brimming with tears. "P-Please! G-Give that back!" The twins laughed, high-fived each other, then sprung into one of the trees, disappearing. "NO!" She tried to chase them, but was caught by Jet.

"Enough! It's just a stupid locket!"

"B-But it has my-!"

"I said SHUT UP!" She squeaked and fell back on her butt. He stomped up to her and snarled. "I. Don't. Care. You're going to _shut up_ and behave yourself. I don't want to hear any of your pathetic whining, you stuck-up, snobby, pampered brat! If I hear another PEEP out of you, I will have you hanging from the trees until morning! Is. That. Clear?!"

The tears leaked out from her eyes. Melissa leaned forward, stricken silent with grief. She couldn't work up a sound. She couldn't say or think anything. Her mind was numb with pain. The fear she felt, the stress she endured, the loss of her most precious valuable…it hit her all at once. She just couldn't feel anything anymore.

Jet huffed, then tugged on her ropes. "Hurry up." Wordlessly, Melissa followed behind. Blitz looked onto her with pity, but kept quiet as he followed behind her.

Basil finished folding an origami Swanna after watching the exchange. He closed his eyes for a moment, then stood up and jumped down from his perch.

* * *

Melissa didn't pay any attention to where they were going, nearly tripping as they crossed a few bridges before climbing some steps. Her mind was only on her stolen locket, which contained the valuable photo of her mother. The only memento she had left of her.

Melissa could've brought a number of things with her, but was advised against it. Caring too many valuables on her person would've made her more of a target than needed. That locket, however, was more valuable than any riches. It was priceless. Something she risked her life to protect, even if it meant confronting their leader, with how little success that did her initially.

Maybe he pitied her, or thought she was so weak that giving the locket back was to prove a point. It didn't matter. If made her weak to hold onto something so dearly, then she'll gladly be called so. There was nothing more important to her than that locket.

She felt herself bump into Jet, indicating they stopped. He threw her a quick glare, but she made no reaction. He sighed, then rapped his knuckles against the wooden door before them.

Melissa looked up at the hut with disinterest. It looked like the rest, though this one had a little addition to the door: a sign that read 'Pandora's Evil Lair (Plus Marie).' Melissa narrowed her eyes. Evil lair? Why…was it labeled like that? They weren't actually…? This had to be some joke to scare her.

She tensed up as the door creaked open. Stand before the door was a Mawile, who was in the midst of polishing a dagger. She wasn't in uniform like the rest of the Foresters, but instead dressed in a plain white nightgown.

She looked up from her dagger cleaning and greeted Jet with a flirtatious grin. "Hey, cutie! What brings you over to my abode so late? Did you come to talk or are you interested in sharing a bed with me?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "No, Marie. I need a favor from you _and_ Pandora."

"Ah, _that_ kind of request. And here I thought you didn't like to have fun~."

Jet groaned, pinching between his eyes. "Stop acting perverse for one minute. I need you to watch a prisoner for us."

"Prisoner? Since when do we take prisoners?" She tilted her head, now getting a look at the distraught Buneary. Her eyes lit up. "Ooh! You snagged me a princess! And a _cute_ one, too!" Melissa tensed up as the Mawile got close and caressed her cheek. "A shy girl, isn't she?" She winked. "Don't worry, cutie, I'll make you feel right at home~."

 _W-What is this?!_ Melissa shrieked internally.

"So, you'll do it?"

Marie smiled at the Oshawott. "Sure, I can do that." She held her chin and smirked. "What for, though?"

"She's being held on trial tomorrow night, once Jason gets back from Rainside Village." He glared at the Buneary. "I don't know _how_ , but she talked us into letting her speak her piece. Once Jason shuts her request down, we're holding her for ransom against Verde Kingdom."

"Nice, nice." Marie giggled. "A shame our time together will be so short…" She wrapped her arms around Melissa, making her _very_ uncomfortable. "but I'll savor the seconds~."

"I-I-I-I…" Melissa was tongue-tied and red faced.

Jet nodded. "Good. We'll come to pick her up tomorrow night." He waved his hand as he turned away. "Make sure she gets food tomorrow. She's your problem until then."

"I can manage~!" Marie cooed, pulling Melissa inside.

"H-Help," the Buneary squeaked as she was dragged in. The door swung shut behind her.

Blitz stared blankly at the door before turning and following Jet back. "You could've been nicer to her."

"Tch. After the shit I had to go through, no royal is worthy of my respect. Play the nice guy for too long and they'll stomp on you."

Blitz frowned. "Not the way I seeit."

Jet shook his head. "Whatever, she made her point clear. Just like all the others, we're the monsters of the Forbidden Forest. And it's going to stay that way."

* * *

Once the doors shut on her, Melissa was once again brought into the darkness. She stumbled around dizzily and shook her head before light was brought out via a candlestick. She turned to Marie, who grinned at her. "Welcome, Princess. We hope you enjoy your stay~."

" _We_?" There was supposed to be another girl in this hut, right? So, where was-?

Melissa's heart stopped when she saw the front corner of the hut. All of a sudden, that sign outside told her a lot more than she needed to know. In corner of the hut was a wall desk, with blueprints scattered all along the floor, desk, and walls. A box of scrap sat by the desk, along with some weird mechanisms scattered about.

The designs she saw were frightening. They were unlike anything she had ever seen. She couldn't quite identify the purpose of each design, but they looked demonic in a way. _Is this their sorcerer? The one Evangelina rumored of?_

However, what truly made her heart quiver was the to-do list pinned right over her list. The first line said it all: 'To-do List to Take Over the World.' All around, there were similar notes, saying 'Evil Chore List' and 'New Ideas for Supervillain Weapons.'

Melissa stumbled back and tripped over herself, but Marie caught her before she hit the floor. "W-W-What is this?! What is-?!" Her ears shot up as another door in the hut opened. She turned and saw a Growlithe walking out, draped in a towel. Her fur was damp and matted down. She had noticeably green eyes.

"I really need to find an easier way to get hot water through the hut." She stopped and saw their guest. Their… _tied-up_ guest…who Marie had her arm around. "…Marie, what the _heck_ were you doing while I was in the shower?"

Marie snickered. "Nothing like that, fluff butt. Jet swung by and dropped her off. He needs us to watch over her for the night before they put her on trial with Jason."

"Trial? For what?" The Growlithe, who Melissa assumed to be this Pandora, squinted at the bunny curiously. "Hold on…is that Princess Penworth?"

"Eeyup!"

Pandora grinned and clapped her paws. "They finally took my suggestion! I knew kidnapping a royal was genius!" She snickered evilly. "One step closer to taking over Virdis, then the WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Melissa's fur stood on end, seeing the Growlithe in a grimmer light. Just like her hallucinations outside, the hound looked far more demonic than she appeared. She glanced at Marie, who didn't seem remotely bothered by her behavior.

"You betcha, Pan! Just make sure you get me a sweet gig once you become overlord."

"Sure thing, Marie!" the Growlithe exclaimed with contrasting cheerfulness. She grabbed her towel with her teeth and threw it off.

Melissa squeaked and covered her eyes with her ears, blushing bright red. "W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Getting changed, duh." She heard the hound walking around the room.

"W-W-Why in the middle of the-?! For Arceus' sake, have you no decency?!"

She heard Pandora sigh. "You royals and your modesty, I swear. You know there was a time _waaay_ back where we didn't wear clothes." The Buneary listened to some shuffling before the Growlithe said, "Alright, you can look now." Melissa parted her ears and saw Pandora in a nightgown and cap. "Happy?"

"Very…"

"Good." Pandora yawned, then went to blow out their light. "Now, try not to make too much noise. Evil overlords need their beauty sleep."

"A-A-Are you really trying to take over the world?"

Pandora looked over her shoulder, then smirked. "Trying? No, I _will_ take over the world. That is my vision as the supreme, evil overlord of all! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"HEY!" She flinched as someone shouted out from the hut next door. "KEEP IT DOWN, PANDORA! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"SORRY!" she shouted out the window. She went back to their candle and blew it out, filling the room with darkness once more. "Nighty-night!" She skipped over to the hammock mounted to the wall. There were three in total, with the middle one being hers. There was a small dresser underneath it. She climbed inside, then pulled her sheets over herself.

Melissa's ears drooped. _This place is horrible._ She flinched as Marie started pushing her. "Huh?"

"You can take the bunk right here," she said, pointing to the one left of Pandora's. "No one's using it. We normally have three per hut, but not a whole lot of people can handle bunking with Pandora like I can."

"O-Oh, uh…thank you?"

Marie winked. "No problem, cute stuff~!" She gave her a nuzzle on the cheek, which Melissa tensed up at, then walked over to her hammock. "Sleep tight~! And if you get any nightmares, you can always sleep with me~!"

Melissa shivered in place. She glanced at her hammock with distaste. _W-What kind of bed is this? Where is the mattress? Is this literally just a blanket suspended off the ground?_

She looked at the other girls and saw they were already fast asleep. She winced. _All these Foresters are…so weird. That Growlithe is clearly sick in the head. And the Mawile is really, really strange. The Oshawott is so mean. And those twins…_

Her heart sank, remembering what she had lost to them. Her ears fell over her face.

… _I did not realize how lonely I was going to be out here. I feel like the world is turning against me. This was a stupid idea. Why did I do this? Now they are going to send me back and Father will make my life completely unbearable. All of that…and I lost the only thing I had left of Mom…_

Melissa collapsed down on the hammock and let her tears loose into the pillow. No matter where she went, the world would find a way to remind her she's nothing but a useless, pathetic princess.


	9. Clarion

"Rise and shine, Princess~!"

Melissa groaned, stirred awake by the sudden beam of light shining in her eyes. She turned her head and saw it was somewhere in the morning. Though, the window looked higher than she remembered before crying herself to sleep. As it turned out, because she wasn't accustomed to sleeping in a hammock, she accidentally rolled out and faceplanted with the ground.

Melissa groaned, then rolled onto her side. She had a bit of dry drool on her face, along with the tear stains left behind from her weeping. Her hands were still tied behind her back, though she hardly noticed by now. They were going to feel sore once she was finally let go.

She saw a pair of feet standing before her, belonging to the flirtatious Mawile from last night. She crouched down and smiled. "Boy, you look like a wreck."

"Ugh…" Melissa grumbled.

"Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

"No…"

Marie smirked. "I told you to sleep with me if you had trouble getting comfortable."

"No…"

Marie threw her hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine. A girl can dream." She reached behind her and set out a plate of oran berries. "Here. A little something simple to tide you over. A bit of a brunch, considering you slept 'til eleven."

"My nurse is usually the one who wakes me up…" Melissa shifted around, trying to sit up.

Marie snickered. "That a routine for you? I mean, I sleep in, too, but that's just silly." She stood up. "Anyway, make yourself comfortable. Enjoy your brunch."

Melissa watched her walk off. Even in her tired state, she noticed something about Marie she hadn't before. She walked with a limp, her left leg appearing weaker than her right. It wasn't enough to stunt her walking, but enough to where she probably couldn't run very well.

Melissa didn't dwell on the new fact for too long, as she finally got herself to sit up. _Finally. Now I can…eat?_ She looked down at her plate as she tried to move her hands, then it dawned on her. _My…hands are still tied._ She flinched, then darted her eyes at the Mawile.

It was embarrassing to ask for help eating, but she was feeling hungry. On the other hand, she didn't want this girl feeding her, lest she'd get stuck in another uncomfortable moment with her.

Her only other option was to…

Melissa closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths, then collapsed on her side and rolled onto her stomach. She shuffled herself forward until she was over the plate. She got her teeth around one oran berry, then bit down on it.

 _This is so demeaning…_

She chewed, swallowed, then went for a second bite. If anyone at the castle saw her eating like this, she would be mortified.

…Wait, Marie said it was eleven. That meant, by now, her disappearance was noticed. The castle must've been up in arms wondering what happened to her. She felt guilty worrying the people who care about her, especially Hilda, but she made her choice, even if she was starting to regret it.

 _I really hope they are doing alright…_

She bit into her oran berry again just as the front door opened. Pandora walked in, now in her Forester uniform, and darted straight for her desk. She had a bag of jingling items on her back, which only further concerned Melissa as to what she had planned.

She dropped the bag, then glanced down at the Buneary. "How's that floor tasting?" she asked jokingly. Melissa whimpered and turned away. "Oh, don't be a baby. We clean the floors regularly."

" _I_ clean the floors regularly, fluff butt!" Marie exclaimed from the other side of the hut. "You're the one who makes the messes around here."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "I haven't the foggiest as to what you mean…"

"Your dust sucker gadget?"

"Hey, it worked. I didn't know the bag was going to rip open like that."

Marie rolled her eyes. "Maybe that should be your next big, evil invention. A machine that sprays dust everywhere."

Pandora grinned. "Marie, you're a genius!" She rushed to her desk and pulled out spare parchment.

"I was joking, but have fun." Marie stretched her arms, then trekked over to her dresser. "I'm heading to the showers."

"All good. I need to speak with Tank. Need some help with something in my testing lab."

 _Testing…lab?_ Melissa questioned.

"Right. Try not to work the poor guy to death." Melissa glanced at Marie, then squeaked and covered her eyes as Marie got undressed. "Hehe, you're so cute when you're blushing~." She listened as the Mawile walked away and soon closed the bathroom door behind her.

Melissa removed her ears from her eyes and sighed. "You're pretty skittish, you know that?" She looked up at Pandora, who was writing with a quill in her teeth. "I'm honestly surprised you made it as far as you did. Anyone else would've given up from the pressure alone."

Melissa's ears fell. "I had to leave…"

"How's that going for you so far?" Melissa made a pitiful noise and covered her face. Pandora dabbed her quill in her inkwell, then asked, "Why bother leaving home, anyway? You got everything you could ever want. There's nothing for you out here."

"There was nothing for me back home…" Melissa mumbled.

Pandora closed her eyes. "Then what did you expect to find out here? You have no motive or drive to want to live here like us. You're no different to any other kid who ran away from home. You think you know what you're doing, then you find yourself stuck at a crossroad. After that, fate decides what to do with you next."

"…So, was it fate to be taken prisoner by you guys?" Her eyes narrowed sadly. "Was it fate to lose the only thing that kept me going? Was it fate to have my power taken from me all because I cannot amount to the status of a leader like my father wanted?"

Pandora shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm not a therapist." She placed her quill away, then rolled out from her seat. "You got your own issues to work out and I have my day to get through. Personally, I don't care what happens to you." She glared. "I'll give you a heads-up, though. For what you represent against us Foresters, Jason will have you sent back to Verde Kingdom as a warning. No matter how we look at it, whatever happens with a royal will decide the fates of all."

Melissa's ears drooped. "Oh…"

Pandora hopped from her seat. "That's my two bits on the matter. But hey, once I take over the world, maybe I'll get you a job. What are you good at?"

"Nothing…" she moaned, turning on her side.

"Wow, you are being more of a sad sack than last night." Pandora opened her bag and dumped the spare metal parts into a crate under her desk. She swung the bag over herself again and headed for the door. "Anyway, I've got that thing to do. You'll be fine tied up on the floor, right?"

"Mmm…"

"You're no fun to talk to." Pandora reached for the door handle, but stopped as three knocks sounded off the other side. "Huh? They picking you up early?" She pulled the door open. "…Basil?"

Melissa looked up and saw the Salandit standing by the door. He grinned at the Growlithe. "Bună ziua, Pandora."

"You aren't one to be making surprise visits."

Basil chuckled. "Well, when you have the time, you use it well. However, I say it was fate that guided me here." He flicked his hand and made a tarot card appear. "I am one to not distrust the word of my cards."

She raised her brow. "…You came here to see the prisoner, didn't you?"

"Okay, that may be the actual reason." Basil flicked the card away. "Can you blame me? I am as curious as the twin thieves." Being reminded of them brought Melissa's mood further down. "When I heard we were treated to a special appearance by Her Highness, I just had to see for myself! Is she as lively as I heard?"

"If she was, you caught her at a bad time." She narrowed her eyes on the sad bunny. "I dare say she hates us."

"Ah, so sad!" Basil exclaimed. "I can't blame her, though. I would be devastated if I was held captive."

"Basil…we both know trying to keep you locked up is an afternoon of headaches in the making."

"I am only trying to be sympathetic."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Well, have your fun with her. I got shit to do. Don't touch my stuff or else." She kicked Basil inside, then shut the door behind her.

Basil chuckled, dusting off his backside. "The dear is as feisty as ever." He looked down at Melissa, giving a welcoming smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highness. You've caused quite the stir with your arrival." Melissa looked up at him, then turned away with a sad pout. "What? What is that face?" he asked, laughing to himself.

"Just get it over with…"

"Get what over with?"

"The humiliation, your words, everything I somehow done to your life to deserve the hate this entire tree fort has on me…that is what everyone is thinking. I am nothing more than their target dummy for their anger. Whatever you have to say, just get it over with. I was chewed out enough as it was from the Oshawott…"

"Ah, so you met Jet. Yeah, he has that effect on people." Basil shrugged and laughed. "Trust me, he's like that with everyone. Well, except you. He feels legitimate hate for you."

Melissa covered her eyes. "Of course…"

"Why are you so sad, prietenă? You look as though you've lost the will to live."

"I have been told I have that outlook…"

Basil sat by the door and snickered to himself. "You could loosen up a bit. You act as if we are monsters."

"As if you were…?" She wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or patience, but the nonchalant way he said that brought out a deep, bubbling rage in the pit of her stomach. She pressed her ears against the floor and pushed herself up. "It is not a matter of _if_ , but are…as in you are…"

"Are…what?" Basil asked, smirking slyly.

"MONSTERS!" Melissa whipped her head up and growled. "All of you! The very definition of sin that my father warned me about for years! What did I expect from a group of heartless thieves who only bring misery and shame to the affluent people of our kingdom?! To all kingdoms?!"

"Go on," Basil demanded gently, waving his hand around.

Melissa pushed herself up and sat down. "All of you…every single one of you! Cruel, wicked monsters who prey on the rich just to satisfy your growing envy and greed! You are nothing but sin and anguish! The very nature of unholy! Hellish, nightmarish spirits of the unknown that bring no end in their torturous game!"

Basil chuckled behind his hand. "Keep going."

"What did I _ever_ do to you monsters to deserve this treatment?!" Tears were streaming down her eyes. "My feelings do not matter?! I do not know what you all have been through, but it is no excuse to treat me like some useless…useless…useless…" Melissa broke down onto her knees, pressing her hands into her eyes. "Why…Why, why…? I just want to know what I am…who I am meant to be…"

"…" Basil stood up and pointed at the door. "Princess, would you care to join me for brunch?" Melissa lifted her head, sobbing quietly. Basil smiled. "You can trust me. I'm a friend." He tossed something over his shoulder. "I'll wait for you outside."

Melissa's eyes followed the object as it landed in front of her. She instantly recognized it was rope. She blinked, then gasped at her hands, realizing they were free during her emotional outburst. Her jaw quivered in shock while her eyes followed the Salandit closing the hut door behind him.

 _W…When did he…? He was nowhere near me to…!_ She blinked twice at her wrists, noting the redness from rubbing against her all night. _This makes no sense…is he a witch?_

* * *

Melissa followed Basil through the residential huts, keeping her head low to avoid the stares she was getting. Whenever she got too scared, she found herself gravitating to Basil for support. Something was off about the toxic lizard, but in a good way. She couldn't describe it, but his presence filled her with safety and serenity.

His friendly demeanor seemed to be felt by those he greeted. Whenever he waved at someone, they would wave back, smiling their brightest. Was he popular around the Foresters? Or was he just a really nice guy everyone knew?

"They won't hurt you as long as you're with me." Melissa blushed, making the lizard laugh. "That's what you were thinking, wasn't it? That they might do something to you?"

"M-Maybe…"

Basil laughed. "Don't worry about it. These guys could hate your guts and they still wouldn't bring themselves to torture you. We aren't that kind of people…well, some of us, at least, but those are a rare few."

Melissa gulped. "Where are you taking me?"

"Here." She stopped and looked forward. It was a hut, just like all the others, but this one was made differently. Instead of sitting on a platform like the others, this one hung from a thick tree branch by five tense wires. A rope bridge extended out from the platform they stood on to the front door. And, unlike the rest, this one was a tad smaller.

"This is…?"

"My hut. Single room." Basil shrugged. "I'm the only resident besides our leaders to have a hut to themselves. My own little comfy space." He skipped across the bridge. "Watch your step."

Melissa flinched and took a step away. "Th-This is safe, right?"

"Should be! Hasn't fallen yet!" He flipped onto his porch, then waved her over. "Come on, it's easy."

Melissa looked between him and bridge with apprehension. She took another step back, but caught herself. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. She reached out and grabbed the sides of the bridge. She breathed in a dozen times to psych herself up, then carefully took her first step forward.

"That's it, you got it."

Melissa lightened up from the praise, then picked up her pace a bit, still keeping her eyes shut. She walked along the bridge while minding her breathing. _Do not look down, do not look down, do not look down, do not look down…_

Her mind went blank as she focused on the single goal of getting across this bridge. Surprisingly, it got easier the further down she went. It was still a rickety bridge, but not unstable. It almost came naturally once she got the hang of it.

She stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "You can open your eyes now."

Melisa blinked her eyes open, then looked behind her. She was all the way on the other side of the bridge. She gasped and covered her mouth. "I actually did it…"

"Who was useless again?" She blinked, then covered her red face as he laughed. "Guess Marie was right. You are cute when you're blushing." He pushed his door open.

Melissa pouted. "Yes, well…wait, you were not there to hear that!"

"Oh, I was eavesdropping for a while." Melissa squeaked, her red face turning brighter. Basil laughed. "I wasn't peeping through the window or anything. Honestly, that's something you would catch Marie doing. Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you since last night."

"Last…night?"

"I was hanging out in the trees when you were brought in." Basil walked over to his counter on the far end of the hut.

Melissa let herself inside and shut the door behind her. She gawked at the interior. Unlike Pandora and Marie's hut, the inside was indeed small. Basil had his hammock mounted a little higher off the ground, though he could climb the walls since he was a Salandit. He had fixtures hanging from the ceiling, made up of irregularly shaped crystals. On one end of the hut was a trunk, which was slightly ajar from being packed with stuff. In the very center of the hut was a low table, so low to where the provided chairs were just pillows.

Purple…pillows?

Melissa tilted her head. "Where did you get these pillows?"

"Stole them."

She glanced off to the side with a deadpan smile. "Oh…yes, of course." She sat herself down just as Basil returned with two steaming hot teacups.

"Enjoy. Careful, though, it's hot." He handed it over to her.

She carefully took it in her hands. "Thank you." She sniffed it out of caution. "Oh…it smells lovely."

"Chamomile tea. Hope you like it." Basil tilted his head back and slurped his tea down.

Melissa lightly blew on the top, then took a sip. She recoiled from the heat hitting her tongue, but otherwise, she thought the tea was excellent. "It is good."

Basil laughed. "I am glad. If there's one thing I always remember to steal during a run, it's tea. You go around stealing so much, you make a habit out of finding which teas are the best from each kingdom. Take the New Chariot Empire, for instance. You heard of it, right?" She nodded. "Great selection of teas. Lousy people, admittedly, but _amazing_ tea."

"You certainly love tea."

"Maybe so, but my true passion is in cards." Basil flicked a card into his hand, making Melissa jump. "It's a hobby."

"W-Where did you get that?"

"I'll never tell."

Melissa blinked, then looked down at her tea. "Okay…but, how did you remove my ropes? Are you…are you actually a witch?"

Basil smirked. "Funny, most would call me a gypsy before they go straight to witch." He reached over and poked her in the forehead. "But, no, I am not a witch."

"B-But that makes no sense."

"You wouldn't be the first to say so. It's a motto around here: just Basil being Basil. I grew up around performers of a Romanian background, so I have my talents."

Melissa held her chin. "I thought that slight accent of yours sounded familiar."

The Salandit sipped from his tea again. "It's one of my quirks. I'm sure you have yours. We're just a bunch of weirdos out here."

Melissa frowned into her teacup. "More like monsters…"

"Still on that notion?"

"I mean no offense to you. So far, you have been the best part of my time here." She sipped her tea. "But I have no reason to find salvation in a place that brings me misery. I have nothing to show for my own frustration coming here other than a handful of bad impressions."

"You really think of us Foresters as evil?"

Her eyes narrowed as she clutched at the bare space under her dress. "…I do now…"

Basil hummed to himself, then sipped the last of his tea. He leaned back on his hands and said, "Princess, let me ask you something. Do you find me strange?"

"What?" she muttered.

"Strange? Unusual? Out of the norm?"

"Why…do you ask?"

He smiled. "You've grown up around sophistication your whole life. You're not used to other people acting out in brash or unusual manners. Everything is kept lowkey. There's a set bar of how a person should act in society. That's the nature of a kingdom. For us? There are no such rules. We act this way because that's how we were either raised or raised ourselves."

"Raised yourselves?"

Basil grinned. "A lot of the Foresters are actually orphans. Some still have family, but…some came from some pretty bad upbringings. That's because, while kingdoms provide protection for their territories, there is only so much we can handle against the Freaks of the outside."

"I heard that word used before. Freaks?"

"Our affectionate term for the truly heinous crazies. Bandits, assassins, all that fun stuff." Basil's eyes wandered around his hut. "You might not see a difference to them and us, but I like to think we are not as evil as you believe. Just because we're a tad strange doesn't mean we aren't all Pokémon."

Melissa frowned. "I…do not quite understand."

"Surely you knew someone in your life who deviated from the norm."

She glanced off to the side, recalling Sadie and her outgoing tendencies. "…Maybe one…"

"If you ask me, Princess, strangeness is a wonderful trait in the world. I certainly enjoy the oddities of our little family. First impressions mean nothing until you get to know the person."

That made Melissa recall how she felt towards Erasmus when they first met. "…I suppose so."

"If you look past how someone acts, you might see more to their character. Hmm, I suppose Marie is a good start." The Salandit smirked. "Now, I'm sure you've gotten a taste of her…flirtatious personality."

Melissa sighed. "I do not know many females who act so… _flirtatiously_ in front of males _and_ other females. Or so…boldly." _Sadie often joked about it, but I knew she never meant it._

Basil smiled. "But have you ever considered what that meant for you?"

"Hmm?"

"Marie wears her heart on her sleeve. While she may be a flirt and certainly has her perverse moments, it goes to show she sees you as someone she cares about. Even if it is for a short time, Marie wouldn't be flirting with you if it meant she hated you like the rest. I think she's just glad to have another girl to talk to."

"Really?"

"She and Pandora have been looking for a roommate for quite some time, so maybe she got a little excited." He chuckled. "Oh yes, Pandora. She's a curious one."

Melissa frowned. "I would love to hear your rational explanation for her behavior. She clearly has some form of mental illness."

"Actually, she doesn't." Her eyes widened. "Though, don't go asking me for specifics. All I know is that Pandora has some motivation to take over the world. Now, I highly doubt she can achieve that, but I admire a lady with ambition. Pandora is our evil little devil who helps the Foresters get by. But don't let the evil act fool you. Underneath that malicious laughter and scheming, she's absolutely adorable and wants to do her best to help her friends."

"She…is?"

Basil nodded. "Like I said, first impressions mean nothing until you get to know the person. The opposite can be true. Nice guys might not be so nice behind closed doors."

"So, Pandora wants to rule the world, but she is not…evil- _evil_?"

"She certainly believes so." Basil chuckled. "It's a strange thing, but she is one of us. Trust me, if you had the time to know her, you'd understand." He grabbed the teapot and poured himself another cup. "Now, there's Jet."

Melissa frowned. "Let me guess, he is secretly a nice guy."

Basil snorted. "He's rough around the edges, I admit, but not a horrible guy." He narrowed his eyes. "Though, that's how he is around us. Nobility and royalty, however, bring out a different side of him. His hatred of the snobby and pampered is all too real."

"But I have never acted in such manner to him." She looked away. "I admit I was being a bit too whiny the other day, but I never-"

"Princess, have you ever considered it's your background and personality that set him off?" Melissa shut her mouth, now confused. Basil sighed. "Look, I don't know much about the fellow myself, but I do know this: it takes Jet a significant amount of time to be comfortable around anyone. He…doesn't trust anyone."

"No one?"

Basil shook his head. "No one. No one except Jason." Basil sipped his tea. "Jet is known as the Loyal Soldier around here. He built his life on trust." He glared at Melissa softly. "If he were to act in such a manner to someone as demure as you, what do you suppose a noble might've done to him to make him so bitter and distrustful?"

Melissa lowered her gaze, recalling Jet's actions from yesterday. Yes, he acted rough with her, but not as badly when they found her. She lied about her reason for being in the forest. Was it possible that was part of the reason he got angry with her? Or was it fuel to the fire?

 _What…happened to you?_

Basil pointed out the window, bringing back Melissa's attention. "Everyone else certainly has their quirks or histories."

Melissa followed his finger and watched the Foresters passing by, on with their day. Some were carting around supplies, others were bouncing around a ball and laughing, some were just hanging out. Friends chasing each other around, a couple kissing on a high branch in private (not so private from Basil's house apparently), and workers making some repairs on huts.

"Everyone here may look or sound strange, but the Foresters were brought together for a single reason." Melissa turned back at Basil, who smiled sadly into his cup. "We were all brought up under the harsh rule of the kingdoms."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Harsh…rule? Hold on, what are you talking about?"

Basil sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to know. You've probably been kept in the dark about it for ages." He leaned back. "Whether it'd be intentional or completely unheard of, the kingdom territories don't really benefit much off what you call 'protection.'" He raised his brow. "Actually…it's pretty much us paying for our lives."

"I-I do not understand. I have never heard of the villages being outraged by our actions. We even have some from the village working the local markets!"

"Yes, but they don't _live_ there…because kingdoms have this funny little thing where, if you have no affluent history or a sizable inheritance, you aren't worth shit." Melissa covered her mouth and gasped. "However…it may also be because we aren't welcomed by the kingdoms."

"H-How so?"

Basil narrowed his eyes. "…I recommend asking Jason when you see him tonight…but I'll say this much. You know how we call the criminals we're against Freaks?" She nodded slowly. "…That's what other kingdoms think of their people outside of the kingdom."

Melissa's ears fell, a short gasp escaping her mouth. "Th…That is not true!"

"It's common for figures who stand on a higher pedestal to look to those of a strange nature with contempt. Most of us come from those types of backgrounds. For instance, that comment about me being a witch you made? Virdis has never seen people like mine before. We do things that go against the wills of Arceus. I may not follow in his examples like many others, but I certainly don't go out of my way to run a strange group out of town."

"Y-You are not strange…"

Basil smirked. "Quit kidding yourself. You're a terrible liar." Melissa whimpered in defeat. Basil looked down. "…Because we're so different to the standards of the world, we're seen with contempt. They only protect our villages because we have things they benefit from. They never once looked out for the freaks that act like irrationals." He glared. "Which is why you shouldn't say things like 'ill in the mind,' especially to someone like Pandora."

Melissa frowned, then turned away guiltily. "I…"

"Look, I'll admit not everyone here was hooked up right and some might actually have some kind of illness…but we don't appreciate being treated like monsters. We're our own people. They have no right to enforce their ways onto us." He pointed out the window again. "Take another look."

Melissa obeyed and looked out the window. While it looked the same as before, she noticed different characteristics that she hadn't seen before. She saw one guy hobbling around with only leg and a crutch. One guy kept looking at the sky with a fearful look, like something was going to drop on him. She even saw someone who looked sickly with patches of fur missing.

"Oh my…"

"Some of us loss limbs to infection." Melissa looked back at Basil, who finished off the last of his tea. "Some were so traumatized by their upbringing that they developed crippling paranoia. And some _are_ actually sick with something not even we can treat. We, sadly, lack a lot of medical knowledge."

"Oh no…"

"Then you have your masochists, your abnormally tall or small Pokémon that shouldn't be that height, those with two different colored eyes which your people see as some divine being…which never goes well no matter who you ask, and so on. Basically…a lot of kingdoms cast out folks like us out of fear. It's been like that ever since the Great War occurred."

"That always seems to come up whenever I have a conversation like this…" Melissa mumbled.

"Yes, well…because Virdis was invaded all those years ago, things have changed over the last few centuries. Even if they were the invaders, we were the ones they cast aside. Things…haven't gotten better ever since."

Melissa frowned sadly, eyes watering. "I…I did not know…"

Basil sighed. "It's fine. Honestly, the only kingdom we don't have too much trouble with is the Senbo Kingdom. They don't exactly trust us, or maybe it's fear, but I've heard less complaints about the treatment in their territory. Probably because they wanted to keep themselves isolated for so long."

Melissa felt her shoulders sink in relief, glad to know the Talbots weren't completely in the same circle. Still, that posed a lot of concerns for her. "…Does that mean…Verde Kingdom…?"

Basil frowned at her, then stood up. "That's…a question you should save for Jason." He grabbed his teacup and walked over to a water basin to wash it.

Melissa stared down at her teacup, frowning at this new information. Was it really true? Were their kingdoms pushing away their own people just because they were different to the society they established? That didn't sound right. Then again, what better was she? She was quick to accuse the Foresters of being monsters just _because_ they acted so different and strange.

She clenched her teeth, angry with herself for letting something so corrupt control her actions. She was supposed to be a leader, yet she treated her own subjects like dirt, even if passive aggressively. Even if the Foresters didn't consider themselves _her_ subjects, that didn't give her any less of a reason to be angry with herself.

"…I need answers."

Basil smiled to himself. "Do as you wish. You might find all you need in time."

"Basil…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What…What was your life like before you came here?"

He chuckled as he dried his teacup. "I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"B-But you said-!" He raised his finger to stop her.

"Let me explain. I can't answer that…because you aren't a Forester, nor do I have your full trust." He set the cup down, then leaned against his wall. "Even then, there's another motto around here: our pasts are our own, so they shall not define us in the present. We keep that stuff secret. Like I said, I couldn't tell you where Pandora, Marie, Jet, or even Jason came from before the Foresters were made."

Melissa frowned. "Does…Does that mean no one knows anything about anyone's pasts?"

"Well, only one: Jason." Her eyes widened. "Jason has a lot to do with the creation of the Foresters. A lot of work went into making this place. It was his dream." He smiled to himself. "I can't imagine what he had to go through to pull a stunt like this, but I have to be crazier for agreeing to join."

The princess retreated into her thoughts, thinking over this new information carefully. To think, an entire team of bandits who knew nothing about each other or how they were brought together, yet they had such a firm understanding of their struggles that they didn't need to know. A society built on wordless trust.

Trust…

Melissa pressed her lips together. "…What are the Foresters trying to accomplish?"

Basil smirked knowingly. "Hmm? Interested?" He chuckled. "We just want to bring salvation to our people by kicking the rulers off their pedestals. If we have to steal and raze to get our wish, then so be it."

Melissa glared. _That certainly explains their actions, but…it does not have to be so callous. I am sure if they tried going a different route…something could be worked out for everyone._ She clenched her teacup. _I think I might have my answer for Jason._

Melissa stood up. "Basil, may you please escort me back to Marie and Pandora's hut? I wish not to cause you trouble for my absence."

Basil chuckled. "How noble of you, Princess. Very well, I'll take you back."

Melissa nodded. "Thank you." She turned for the door, but stopped when Basil wrapped his arms around her neck. "Basil? What are you-?" She looked down at her chest, then glowed with shock and awe.

It was her locket! Undamaged and even shining brighter than she remembered!

"A little something to show you have one friend here," Basil whispered after locking the chain together.

"My locket!" She hugged it against chest, laughing with joy. "Y-You actually…got my locket back! H-How?!"

"The twins are crafty, but I…am a master of misdirection!" he stated dramatically, striking a grandiose pose. He held it for a moment, then quickly added, "Also, I threw a coin at them. They get easily distracted by shiny stuff."

Melissa threw herself into him with a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you SO much! You have no idea how much this means to me!"

He patted her back. "Anytime. And try not to hold it against the twins. They have…compulsion issues that they still need to work out."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "I-I will try…just…just thank you…" She opened the locket and smiled tearfully at the picture inside. "It is the only thing I have left of my mother…"

"Then keep it nice and secure." He gently pushed her to the door and escorted her out. "So, figure out what you plan on saying to Jason once he gets back?"

Melissa nodded. "I have something in mind." With her locket safely returned to her person, she clutched it tightly as she stared on ahead with newfound confidence.

* * *

" _Keep the books balanced on your head, sweet pea."_

" _I-I am…trying…" said the six-year-old Buneary as she tried to walk across the room without dropping the books balanced on her. She was being watched over by her mother, Odolina Penworth. The small child made it halfway across before the top book slipped off her head. "Oh no…" Melissa's arms drooped, sniffling in defeat as the rest of the books fell off._

 _Odolina giggled, then approached the weeping child. "What brings about such sorrowful tears, my child?"_

" _I failed again. I-I will never walk as gracefully as you."_

 _Odolina giggled again. "You poor thing. You will get it in time. You should not have to be so hard on yourself."_

 _Melissa sniffled. "B-But…Father said…"_

" _Oh, do not let him get to you. I understand he was bit upset that we have yet to produce a son for him, but do not let his irritation get to you." She used one of her many tails to wipe a tear from her daughter's eye. "I just know you will surpass his expectations. After all, your grandparents did not think I could take your uncle's place before he died, but I proved I could hold my own as a ruler."_

" _But you are amazing, Mother!" Melissa praised, raising her arms over her head. "You are a great ruler!" She then pouted and dragged her foot along the floor. "I am just a kid…"_

 _Odolina picked the child up and snuggled her. "Whether a kid or an adult, I see a wellspring of potential inside you. You are a Penworth. My family name has always been full of drive to do good." She winked. "That is why you should remember the most important thing about being a ruler."_

" _And that is…?"_

" _Open your heart to those around you."_

" _That sounds painful."_

 _Odolina laughed. "You were always a literal thinker, sweet pea." She set Melissa down. "I mean…being a ruler is not about giving out orders and ruling an army. You have to remember, there is a lot more than just our subjects in Verde Kingdom. The villages in our territory are our subjects, too."_

" _I know…that is why we make trades with them, and give them protection from evil bandits."_

 _Odolina smiled. "But you also need to give them a reason to trust their rulers. A good king, or queen, needs to give them a reason. 'Why should I trust this higher power to keep me safe? How do I know they will do whatever they can to protect me and my family?' You need to instill confidence into those around you. You cannot become a leader, nor act like one. You must feel it inside you."_

" _Such as…?"_

" _Charisma!"_

" _Bless you."_

" _Thank you." Odolina giggled. "Charisma is a great tool for rulers. It is something that helps calm the hearts of those who need us most." She poked Melissa over her heart. "You are a shy kid, but someday…you will find that strength to sway others to your side."_

" _And…if I do not?"_

 _Odolina grinned. "What is this of 'do not?' Did I raise a pessimist for a daughter? For shame!"_

 _Melissa squeaked and bowed. "I am sorry, Mother! I did not mean to-EEP!" Odolina scooped her up and laughed._

" _Loosening up could also do you some good." She snuggled against Melissa, making her laugh._

" _Hehe! Stop! Your fur is tickling me!"_

 _They were interrupted by the pair of doors opening. Roscoe entered with Hilda beside him. He bowed to Odolina. "My darling. I trust things are well?"_

" _Melissa is not quite getting the walk down, but she will manage soon enough."_

" _I see." Roscoe smiled warmly at their daughter. "I know I may be hard on you, my child, but I only want what is best for our kingdom. Think you can do that for me?"_

 _Melissa rubbed her eyes, then nodded. "I can try…"_

" _That is all I ask." He glared sternly at Odolina. "I need to have a word with you about something. There was an…incident in one of the villages."_

 _Odolina looked with worry. "What happened?"_

" _I am not sure. Rumors were going around about something going on a rampage. Sir Artur led a group of knights to the scene, but…" Roscoe narrowed his eyes grimly._

 _Odolina covered her mouth. "Is he okay?!"_

" _He is alive, thankfully, but…he kept babbling the strangest thing. He said he saw who attacked him, but…I swore the man was speaking from trauma."_

" _Roscoe…" The Ninetales looked back at their daughter, then back to her husband. "Not in front of Melissa." Roscoe nodded, then gestured her out the door._

" _Melissa, we will be a moment. Keep yourself entertained with your nurse." Roscoe closed the doors behind him._

 _Hilda walked up to the Buneary, who stared at the doors with a curious face. "Hello, Princess. If you'd like, we could continue with your walking practice." She picked up some books. "I admit, I am not the most graceful lady, but I can certainly…" She turned and found Melissa pressing her ear against the door. "Sweetheart, you shouldn't really-"_

" _Please, Nurse Hilda," Melissa begged, pressing her hands together and giving her the watery eyes._

 _Hilda bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes from the cute, yet dreadfully sad face. "Um…well…" She dropped the books and rubbed her hands awkwardly. "I…suppose we could fancy a listen…" Melissa beamed, then pressed her ear to the door again. Hilda quietly joined her, her own curiosity winning her over, too._

"… _Artur's face was what?" That was Odolina's voice, and she sounded quite horrified._

" _The culprit melted the right side of his face. He even took out all of the knights I sent with Artur. I do not know what stopped the fight, but I feared what may have become of them had that monster not left." They heard Roscoe growling. "The wickedness of the heretics…"_

" _Roscoe, do not go blaming those people for one man's actions," Odolina scolded._

" _That was not a man. Artur barely caught a glimpse of what he saw. Probably too frazzled to see straight. If it is true, then…all logic and reason suddenly make no sense."_

" _Roscoe, what did Artur see?"_

"… _A mythical Pokémon."_

" _A…A what?"_

" _He thinks he was attacked by the mythical Pokémon…Zeraora."_

* * *

 _Four Hours Earlier…_

Hilda carried a tray of food to Melissa's chamber, humming spiritedly to herself. With the wedding starting today, she wanted to make Melissa as comfortable as possible before the ceremony. She figured a little breakfast in bed would do the poor dear some good.

She carefully pushed the door open, then beamed brightly into the room. "Good morning, Princess! I understand you may still be hesitant about the wedding, so I asked Gustavo to prepare his finest breakfast, just for you! He made those blueberry pancakes you absolutely love, along with…" She trailed off when she got no response from the lump under the blankets.

Hilda huffed and set the tray down. "Honestly, Princess." She went over to the window and drew the curtains open. "I know you aren't in approval of the wedding, but you don't need to act with such rudeness. It's such a lovely day out. I don't expect you to be resting all day."

More silence came from the lump.

Hilda marched up to her bedside. "Princess, I won't repeat myself. Your breakfast will get cold soon." She drew the canopy curtains open, then grabbed the sheet. "Now hurry out of bed. We need to get you fitted into your wedding dress, then…" Her heart stopped.

There was nothing but a stack of pillows on the bed.

"Princess?" she uttered, dropping the sheet. Her eyes flickered nervously around the room, then to the bathroom. "A-Ah, yes! You must be waiting for me to draw your bath." She rushed over and swung the door open.

But no one was there.

"Princess?!" She turned to the wardrobe and forced the doors open. "Melissa?!" She checked under the bed. "Melissa!" She poked her head out the window. "MELISSA!"

She stumbled back into the room, clutching her bonnet fearfully. "W-W-Where are you? Melissa, if this is some game you are playing, it is long past the point of humorous! Come out this instant! MELISSA!" The poor woman was in tears, hyperventilating in quick, shuddering breaths.

She bumped into the bed and caught a glimpse of something sticking out from the pillow case. She blinked through her tears, then rushed over to it. Upon pulling it out, she recognized it as a letter, addressed to 'Roscoe Penworth.' To Hilda's fear, she didn't recognize the handwriting. Melissa wasn't the one who wrote the letter.

"What…What is…?" She didn't care if it was for the king, she had to know what happened to her sweet girl.

She ripped the envelope open and retrieved the letter. She unfolded it, with more unrecognizable handwriting greeting her. Her eyes skimmed down the text, mumbling the words under her breath. It took her half a minute to read the whole thing…then she went silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her scream erupted through the entire castle, shaking the maids and patrolling knights. Matthias' ears twitched at the cry and he raced to the upstairs floor, completely avoiding the stairs. Her screams reached that of King Penworth and the Talbot family, plus their knights, all racing to the source of the scream.

Forgoing curtesy, Matthias smashed through the door and leaped in just as Hilda collapsed. He caught her safely in his arms. "Lady Hilda! Are you okay?!" The Chansey was unresponsive.

Roscoe nearly stumbled past the door as he ran by. "Matthias! What happened?!"

"Lady Hilda! She fainted!"

Roscoe pointed at the stunned maids in the hall. "Retrieve my physician immediately!" They nodded and scurried off.

Constance covered her mouth. "The poor dear. What do you suppose caused this?"

Erasmus glared around the room, rather worriedly. "And…where is the princess?"

One of Matthias' knights, the Snivy known as Luna, entered the room and immediately investigated the scene. She glared at a piece of parchment sitting at Hilda's feet. "What's this about?" She picked it up and read it over to herself.

Roscoe assisted Matthias in setting Hilda gently on the floor. "She has been in service to us ever since Melissa was born. I would be devastated if she were suffering from some affliction."

Matthias glared. "Indeed. I am fortunate to have made it when I did."

"Sir Matthias?" Luna spoke up, sounding disturbed.

"What is it, Luna?"

"I don't think her fainting was caused by a health issue. I think she fainted after reading this." She turned to the king, gritting her teeth nervously. "Your Majesty…this letter…it's from the Foresters."

His eyes widened. "What?" He stomped his foot down. "What does it say?"

Luna bit her lip. "…One of their members snuck in during the night and…" She glanced hintingly at Melissa's bed. "Um…"

Roscoe followed her eyes, then his jaw dropped. "What…?"

Erasmus' eyes widened. "You do not mean…!"

Luna nodded. "The Foresters…abducted the princess."

Gasps rang over the room. Roscoe felt faint himself and stumbled backwards, knees buckling. His jaw quivered, while the fur on the back of his neck prickled. "Wha…What?"

"Melissa was kidnapped?!" Erasmus shouted.

"That…That cannot be…" Roscoe muttered. "There…There is no…" His ears perked up at the sound of metal marching through the hallway.

Stopping by the door were the knights who were guarding Melissa's chamber. "Your Majesty, what happened? Is the princess alright?"

Roscoe's eyes shrunk. Before either knight could react, Roscoe rushed them and shoved them into the wall by the necks. They clutched the king's wrists while looking down at him in horror.

"Y-Your Majesty?! What's wrong?!"

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" he screamed, fuming with unkempt rage. "You idiots were supposed to guard her room. WHERE. IS SHE?!" They shrieked and covered their faces. Roscoe roared and threw them to the ground. He pointed at Gaufroi and Rikmai. "You two, take them to the dungeon."

Rikmai glared. "We don't work for-"

"NOW!"

They flinched, but instinctively looked to their king. Gilbert looked solemnly at the room before nodding in approval. They sighed in relief and went over to retrieve the knights. Roscoe pressed his back against the wall and slid down, covering his face. His teeth were clenched tightly together, tears streaming out from his eyes.

"Melissa…"

Erasmus turned away from the room, keeping his eyes closed tightly. He felt his mother rubbing his back in support. Luna bowed her head, feeling rather defeated, even if she had nothing to do with this. Nothing could be said for the devastation in Matthias' face. He clutched to the canopy post tightly, threatening to snap it in two.

Roscoe wept softly for a moment, then raised his head as newfound rage bubbled to the surface again. "The traitor…"

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm searching…this damn castle…until I find the traitor who brought those spirits here and STOLE MY DAUGHTER!"

From around the corner, Sadie had her back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest. She smirked to herself, then walked away.

 _I knew leaving that note was a good idea. Now, if I just keep my cool, I can go about my business with no trouble._ She frowned. _Poor Hilda…Melissa knew what would happen by leaving._ She sighed. _It can't be helped. You brought this upon yourself, Melissa._ The maid glared ahead. _This better be worth it…your predetermined future is over…but now you face the same roads the rest of us must walk._


	10. Request

The sun dipped down into the horizon, bringing about another end to the day. Foresters went about their business as normal, either performing their odd jobs around the fort or going about their day.

Then everything stopped when the elevator was called on.

Eyes fell on the rising platform as a figure rose up into view. Instantly, the community of thieves beamed with excitement to see the return of their proud leader in his glory. Many rushed up to him to greet him on his return.

Once the platform was locked in place, the stern-looking Pikachu stepped off and marched through the gathering crowd of Foresters, unbothered by their chattering. He carried a bag over his shoulder while one hand hung loosely in his front pocket.

"Welcome back, Jason!" one thief asked.

"How was Rainside Village? Are my parents doing okay?"

"Did my little sister like the toy I got her? I thought she might want something!"

"You're looking fine today, Jason~!"

Jason remained unfazed by their chattered. His eyes flickered to the upper deck of the fort, then to the rope ladder used to get up there. He headed for the ladder with the crowd continuing to follow him. Once he reached it, he came to a sudden stop, halting the gathering crowd.

He looked over his shoulder, his gaze emotionless, sending nervous chills through the Foresters. He hung there in silence, then dropped the bag down in front of them. "You," he spoke, pointing to the Nidorino at the front of the crowd.

He blinked. "Who, me?"

"Sort out the contents in this bag for me."

"Oh, sure. What is it?"

"Mail from Rainside Village. Anyone who's from Rainside Village, you all have mail from your families. Letters, a few packages, etc. Be quick and organized." Jason turned to the rope ladder and proceeded to climb up. He listened as the thieves got themselves sorted out to receive mail.

Jason looked down for a moment, observing the joy on their faces as they were handed out letters. He closed his eyes and smirked to himself, then continued his way up.

He flipped onto the top platform and proceeded to his hut. The hut was the same as the community huts, except his was made with an additional second floor, as well as a spiral staircase poking out from the roof and ascending above the trees. The front door was nothing more than a pair of curtains.

He batted the curtains gently as he let himself inside. He stopped short at the entrance upon seeing Blitz and Jet, the co-leaders of the Foresters, standing by his desk with their arms crossed. Jason narrowed his eyes, settling one hand inside his pocket.

"I take it things have been running smoothly since I left?"

Blitz nodded. "For the most part."

"Did something happen?"

Jet sneered. "Oh, something happened, alright. We were just waiting for you so we can officially discuss it."

"Very well." Jason went over to his desk in the back of the room and sat himself down. "What's the trouble?"

"Jet and I were doing night patrol last night because the last guy twisted their leg," Blitz explain. "So, we were going about business as usual-"

"-until we found a little pest roaming the forest," Jet continued with a scowl.

Jason raised his brow. "What? Freaks?"

"Try royalty."

"Pardon?"

Jet clenched his teeth. "We found Princess Penworth roaming the forest by herself. We currently have her in our possession."

Jason's eyes immediately shaped into a glare. "You did what?!"

Jet raised his hand. "Before you say anything, I would like to make it clear we _didn't_ kidnap her from her room or anything."

"As far as we're concerned, she escaped in the middle of the night," Blitz added. "She ran away before the wedding that was supposed to take place today."

Jason eased up and sat back in his chair. "I see." He glared. "And…where is she right now?"

"She's being held with Pandora and Marie currently. We were actually discussing using her as ransom against Verde Kingdom so they can meet our demands."

"We don't have demands."

"Then we make some!" Jet exclaimed, punching his palm. "Seriously, what better opportunity do we have than this?! She's in our clutches and vulnerable! We can use her as leverage to finally knock King Penworth off his high horse, then we can get the other kingdoms to back off as well!"

Jason clasped his hands together and leaned back. "Our mission as the Foresters is to provide safety and security to the oppressed villages within kingdom territories. You make it out like we're trying to topple them."

Jet sneered. "You're the one who said he will be dethroned one day!"

"By his own shortcomings _and_ our actions. I have no business going to war with the Verde Kingdom. He knows if he tried starting a war in the Forbidden Forest, the damage could be devasting to his kingdom."

Jet bared his teeth. "With all due respect, sir, I am only speaking out of opportunity. Seriously, have you heard what's been going down in the far east?! The New Chariot Empire and Umbra Clock Kingdom decimated a ton of land for control of territory! Do you know how many homes were destroyed in that?!"

Jason raised his hand to silence him. "We leave _that_ to the Nature Spirit Scouts. Raiding a kingdom and stealing from the rich is one thing, but getting caught up in a war is out of the question. I can't ask all of our members to take part in something like that. That's why we made the Nature Spirit Scouts. You two of all people should know this, being former members."

Blitz nodded. "So, if that's the case, are we not using the princess as ransom? She did have a request to be transported to one of Verde's villages."

Jason glared curiously. "Now why would she be doing something like that?" He closed his eyes for a moment. "…We're not dropping the ransom idea just yet. I want to see her for myself before I make the decision."

Jet glared. "You _are_ considering to help her?"

"If she proves to be no use as a ransom, then I see no point in keeping her around. Besides, we don't want that wedding to happen, so we need to tread carefully." He flicked his hand at Jet. "Retrieve her immediately."

Jet bowed. "At once, sir." He marched out of the hut.

Blitz pulled back his hood, revealing a unique set of eyes. They were milky white, glossed over even. He stared at the wall ahead, teetering on his heels. "…Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He pointed somewhere in Jason's general direction. "She brought a bag with her. I figured you would want to search it."

Jason spun around and spotted the bag in the corner. He picked it up and checked through the contents inside. He glared. "Food, a knife, a few clothes…geez, this is barely enough to survive a couple days. The rumors about her being sequester in the kingdom were no joke." He glared at something at the bottom of the bag. "Hold on…"

"What is it?"

Jason pulled out a rolled-up piece of parchment, bound together by string. "A letter? Why was she carrying this?" Curiosity getting to him, he undid the string and unfurled the parchment. His eyes immediately narrowed at the first line of text.

"Well, look at what we have here…"

* * *

Most of Melissa's day after her chat with Basil helped ease her into her captivity. Little by little, she got used to Marie's flirting and Pandora's…stranger moments. Being tied down wasn't the highlight of it all, but she felt significantly less dreadful about the experience.

With the sun ticking down outside, she knew it was a matter of time before her trial. Sure enough, her escort knocked on the door and let himself in.

Marie, who was reading a book in her bed, looked up to greet the Oshawott. "Hey there, handsome."

Jet rolled his eyes, then proceed over to Melissa. Pandora was drawing up sketches on parchment with candlelight by her desk. "I heard Jason's back. Think I can show him some of my new ideas?" She snickered evilly. "I have an idea for a catapult that throws maple syrup! Truly diabolical!"

Again, Jet chose to ignore the females and focused on the captured princess. Melissa lowered her head timidly, but not strictly out of fear. Jet kept his glare on her for a few seconds longer, then pulled her to her feet, gently this time. "It's time. You better be ready."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I…I am ready."

"Good." He shoved her out the door. "You better, because I'm itching to use you as payment."

Melissa frowned, but kept her gaze forward. _This might be the worst idea I have ever had, but I need to do something other than run away._ She clenched her teeth. _Question is, if I am given the approval, what will the rest of my days be like? I may end up regretting this very soon._

* * *

After a tedious climb up to the second level of the base, no thanks to Melissa's newfound fear of being carried up huge heights, they made their way to Jason's hut. Melissa kept her eyes forward as to distract herself from the elevation. It was simple to do with her mind focused on a simple request she wanted made.

She wasn't stupid. Naïve, maybe, but not stupid. Running away was stupid. Thinking she could fend for herself was stupid. Throwing her kingdom into a state of panic was stupid. So many of her decisions have been stupid up to this point and time and there was no end to those unfortunate choices.

Still, with no other place to call her own, she had to make something happen. She wanted to hear what the Foresters had to say before she came down to that request. Even if she was scared to face him, Melissa had to steel her nerves and confront Jason on the matter.

Jet guided her to the hut, where he stopped before the passage. He glared at Melissa for a second, then pushed the curtains open. "Wait here," he ordered as the curtains closed behind him.

Melissa teetered on her feet while trying to get comfortable with her bound arms. She appreciated the relief given to her earlier and truly missed it. She never realized how much she cherished the feeling in her arms. Something so minor, but experiencing it for hours put new perspective into her.

"We're ready to see you," came the voice from inside.

Melissa frowned deeply. She recognized the voice instantly. It brought the same chills that his piercing stare had given her over a week ago. The icy feel was fresh in her mind, an unforgettable fear that she tried to hide as she stepped into the hut.

Upon entering, she noticed a few key details of the hut. It reminded her of her father's personal study, a place to retreat and work. This hut was no different, aside from the nature design of it all. A map of Virdis was tacked on the wall, charting out various points of the region, such as the ten kingdoms. She noticed a big red circle in the middle of the map, which was darkened and gray.

 _The site of the Great Kingdom._ She recognized it from her studies with Theobald. No one could explain it, but it was the only unclaimed space of territory within the entire region. _No kingdom_ dared to take that land. Perhaps it had to do with the myths surrounding the ruins, like evil spirits and curses to those who disturbed its place.

Seems foolish to be scared by simple ghost stories, but that's how the Foresters made their claim to infamy.

A telescope sat on the opposite end of the hut. She recognized it as the kind used by astronomers to map out the stars and constellations. It looked beautiful and expensive. He probably stole it from a well-kept astronomer, because she could recognize the care put into maintaining it.

Some other things around the hut kind of stuck out as misplaced. A straw hat hung from the wall, fray and torn from age. A few books sat on display with symbols that instantly pointed her to occult practice. Did all the Foresters study in the occult? She had to wonder why there was also a broken hoe of all things resting in the corner.

The biggest standout came to when she examined his desk, or rather what hung above it. A shield bearing the symbol of a creature she didn't recognize wrapped in lightning. The face took up most of the shield, but the pure blue color to it made any identification impossible. Sheathed inside the shield was a sword, with a worn grip and chipped hilt. They looked like they were polished regularly.

 _A scholarly type? Or a farmer? Or a warrior?_ Melissa thought to herself, trying to get a read on this leader. _Or is he a witch like that Basil fellow?_ She deadpanned to herself. _I mean, I did not get any confirmation he is a witch, but-_

"Princess Melissa Penworth." She squeaked and straightened up. The Pikachu narrowed his eyes on her timid demeanor. He cupped his hands together and pressed them under his chin, giving her a hard stare. "I suppose…you remember me from last week."

She nodded rigidly. "Y-Yes, sir."

"I hope the Foresters weren't too rough on you." His glare deepened. "They can get that way when faced with something they despise."

Melissa gulped, nearly staggering back on her feet. "N-No. No trouble here. All is well now, I assure you."

"Good." Jason glanced at Blitz. "Cut her arms loose." He nodded and walked over to the rabbit.

Melissa put up no resistance, albeit nervously as the Charmeleon drew a knife. Melissa's attention wandered to his eyes, however, and noticed their milky-white color. They were soft and paid her no mind, unaware of her gawking face.

 _Is…Is he blind? How has he been…?_ Melissa gasped as the ropes came undone from her wrists for the second time today. She rubbed her sore wrists as the Charmeleon retreated back to Jason's side.

Jason narrowed his eyes coldly on the princess as she adjusted to her freed state. "Take a seat in the stool beside you."

"The what?" She turned and saw a small stool near her. "Oh, that." She pulled it over and sat herself in it. She rested her arms in her lap and kept her head low, enough to keep her face obscured without breaking partial eye contact.

Jason huffed with mild annoyance, then crossed his arms on his desk. "Now then, it has come to my attention that these two found you wandering about in the middle of the night." She nodded meekly. "It's not unusual to have strange Pokémon taking to the Forbidden Forest by night, but I believe this is the first time we've had a member of royalty roaming unattended."

Melissa covered her eyes with her ears. "Y-Yes, well…"

"In all fairness, you can see why I would be a tad skeptical about all this, right?" Jason's brow furrowed. "After all, if this was some elaborate trap to get us captured, then your father truly is a daft man."

Melissa gulped, then raised her hands in her defense. "I-If I may speak my piece regarding my sudden…appearance in your territory, I am sure we can remedy this distrust between us. I assure you, with absolute honesty, that I came here of my own accord without an ensemble of knights at my aid."

"Yes…" Jason noted suspiciously. "Jet and Blitz mentioned how you ran away from your kingdom, or at least that's the story we are to go with for now."

"But it is true!" Melissa shouted.

Jet growled. "Don't raise your voice at our leader!"

"Jet, heel," Jason ordered in a calm, commanding tone. Melissa was quite shocked that Jet obeyed the order almost instantly, taking his place back beside Jason, though it didn't spare her from his threatening glares. Safe to say she was better off near Jason than Jet. "Assuming such, that doesn't explain why you entered our forest alone. A lady of your age and background shouldn't be wandering on her own in the middle of the night."

Melissa frowned. "The thing is, sir, my departure from the kingdom partially involved the treaty between my kingdom and the Senbo Kingdom."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "I was enthusiastic about joining our kingdoms together, so I saw no wrong in the treaty. However, I came to realize I had very little negotiation in the treaty's development. My father does not think highly of my effectiveness as a leader." She looked down sadly. "And…I do not completely disagree with his notions. I have been pushing myself to understand the laws of my kingdom and the trade of rulership, but I have not mastered my ability to assert myself. I lack the…charisma to be an effective leader."

"You weren't given the respect you rightfully deserved?"

Melissa flinched. "I would not want to phrase it like that, but I do _suppose_ I expected a bit more encouragement from my father. He was very encouraging when I was a child, but…he has not seen me with the same hope as before." She sighed. "For a long time, I believed we were not as close as then, but I told myself I was imagining things. Then comes my shock when I learn more of the treaty negotiations."

"Would this have anything to do with the wedding we were informed of? And how your power will be stripped from you after you are married to Prince Talbot?"

She frowned at the floor. "Yes…all of it." She narrowed her eyes curiously, then looked at him. "Is it true there is a traitor among the castle? I do not want to believe it, but…" She pointed at Jet and Blitz. "I know for sure these two mentioned something of a _mole_ in our castle."

Jet bared his teeth while Blitz played with his hood subconsciously. Jason clasped his hands under his chin and sighed. "I suppose your kingdom is at arms enough already. Yes, one of our own is working within the castle."

Melissa could already see a list of suspects in her head. "Who…Who is it?"

Jason closed his eyes. "I cannot disclose that information. As it stands, you are still our prisoner. We can't reveal the Foresters' secrets to anyone, especially a member of royalty."

"Oh…"

Jason resumed back on topic. "From what I can gather, you were not informed of this information beforehand."

"I was given no indication of a wedding between me and the prince, but neither of us knew that my father was going to hand over all my power to Prince Talbot." She clutched the locket under her clothes. "My father admitted I had no hope of becoming a great ruler. All I did was fantasize of becoming a great ruler, but I never executed it outside of familiar settings." She chuckled weakly. "The irony, the one thing I ever fantasize about may have been the most unlikely thing I ever imagined." She frowned. "Without my royal status, I am…nothing."

"So, your only recourse was to flee your kingdom on the night of your wedding?" Jason summed up.

Blitz shrugged. "Got to hand it to her, it's strikingly poetic to make her move before the wedding. The perfect day turned into a capital disaster." Jet rolled his eyes.

"In what mind did you believe this was a good idea?" Jason asked seriously, making Melissa cower back in the stool. "I hate to say this, Princess, but you should've just cut the crap and married Talbot. You are a princess. You have no purpose to be out here from your kingdom. You don't know what you just set yourself up for." He glared. "Had it not been us, I can assure you the next batch of people you meet out here will take advantage of your vulnerability."

Melissa covered her eyes with her ears. "…I know."

Jason sighed and leaned back. "Still, even if this wedding goes against our message, it's clear you still have a purpose back in Verde. And with a purpose comes usage." He glared. "You know very well we're going to hold you for ransom against your father."

"I know…"

"Consider this an act of mercy from us. Believe me, Princess…" Jason's glare darkened. "Staying out here as you are…you're already dead."

Melissa clenched her teeth. "I know, I know, I know!" She looked up in distress. "But what point is there for me to return home?! Even if my father believes this was nothing but a kidnapping, I can never look at him the same ever again! He denounced my worth and forced me into this marriage without even my _input_! Yes, I admit I am critical of my choice in suitors, but I would appreciate the sentiment of my involvement over deciding for me! How can I be an effective ruler if I have no say or involvement in anything?!"

"That's just how most kingdoms are," Jason answered instantly. "Kings and princes will always have the attention on them as the rulers, knights will mostly be male, etc. Even if some will be more active than others, it's obvious your father doesn't hold to the same growing progression."

Melissa clenched her fists. "Well, I cannot stand it! I want to do something to show I can be a great leader, but I cannot do that within my kingdom!" She glared. "I want to make a change that benefits Viridis."

Jet scoffed. "Please, there's no point helping the state this region is in. Ever since those invaders came and wiped out the old kingdom centuries ago, Viridis has been split on power. Ten different kingdoms, ten different cultures, and ten different mindsets. Hate to break it to you, _not really_ , but your declaration of bringing change is nothing but a fleeting fantasy."

Melissa glared. "And what good are you all doing? Do you know how many people you have put out of business through your selfish actions? I get not everyone in Verde is nice, but you hurt a lot of businesses in my kingdom! Some that the villagers have to work to pay for their families!"

Jason glared. "Your kingdom is occupied by the noble class of inherited and new money. Any damage we do is reversible at worst. The damage these kingdoms have done to the rest of the lands is another story. The warring, the lands ruined in their battles, casting away outsiders like us; they treat us like the vermin even though this land was ours from the beginning."

Melissa backed off and frowned dejectedly. "Well, yeah, but…"

"We didn't want to conform to the cultures of those kingdoms. Now look at us. Treated like heathens and given the bare minimum of support to get by." Jason clenched his fist. "Your kingdom isn't any better. Ever since the queen died, your king has been extra harsh on pushing us away. We trade away farm goods for what? Basic protection? Some of us don't have walls around our land to keep us safe. Then there are those who work within the kingdom to get by. Do you know how many stuck-up nobles gyp them out of payment? Sometimes it's barely enough to repair basic house damage.

"Your king has been pulling his attention into making peace with the other kingdoms, that includes the resources to help maintain our homes. But, because we're the poor, they can stand to lose us. After all, we're nothing but diseased witches, right?"

"I never agreed to that…" Melissa sighed. "Is that really how my father treats the villages?"

"You don't seem as shocked as I expected," Jason mentioned.

"I met one of your own today, actually. Basil was his name."

Jet sighed. "Of course it was Basil. Leave it to him to get curious and go against orders. I can't turn my back to that shifty lizard for a second."

Melissa clasped her hands together. "All I am trying to say is that…even if there are some justifications to how your group operates, how are you making Virdis a better place?"

Jason closed his eyes. "Like Jet said, there's nothing worth saving out here anymore. Wars won't end and lives won't get better. Best we're doing is fixing it to keep our loved ones safe. Some come from New Chariot, others from Echo Bell, and some from the farther ends of Virdis. Everyone's doing their part to keep everything moving."

"You do run an amazing team, I have to admit." Melissa frowned. "Still…if I were one of those people you attacked, I would be asking myself 'what did I do wrong?' And I know, I know, it is their way of life, so they would not notice anything they do as bad." She closed her eyes. "I am no better, having wished imprisonment for you all, even if it is justified under the law."

"Out here, good and evil are arbitrary concepts. We do this to survive and live better. We just happen to get rid of the worst creeps out here because they don't just do it to survive." Jason slammed his fist down, startling Melissa. "And your king, among the rest, won't give us anymore than a squadron of knights to keep us safe. The rich, thriving kingdoms get the best of the best to prevail while the low-class _heathens_ get the bare essentials to survive. That's how most of these kingdoms operate, assuming they aren't at each other's throats for territory."

Melissa touched her heart. "Is that really how society is ran out here?" She frowned. "I…had no idea. I am truly sorry for my ignorance." She closed her eyes. "My mother's actions as queen make much more sense now. She must have seen how poorly the lower class had to live just for us to benefit off resources."

Jason glared a bit, but shrugged it off. "As the Foresters, it is our job to bring order and justice to our people. The damage we do is all but irreversible. If the upper class think of it as unjust treatment, they should've thought about that before casting us into the dirt."

"I see…" Melissa looked forward at him. "Still, I do not want to believe we live in a world that cannot be healed. I want what is best for my subjects, even if I no longer hold power in my kingdom." She narrowed her eyes. "If this is truly how the world operates outside my kingdom, then I want to do all I can to fix it."

Jason huffed. "You're an optimistic one, I'll give you that."

"Sir, if I may try and speak boldly, I do not believe that those outside our kingdom are heathens."

Jet scoffed. "Sure, you don't."

Melissa pouted. "I admit to having certain prejudices, but I mean no harm to you or villagers in our territory. I do not know why my father behaves the way he does to them, but I want to help the kingdoms understand peace and bring them together."

"You wouldn't last five minutes in the violenter kingdoms," Jet continued to berate.

Melissa glared. "Maybe I will not, but I have the determination to thrive."

Jet smirked. "That's a laugh. _You_ have determination? Not from what I saw the other day!" He glared sternly. "Quit kidding yourself. If you had a semblance of understanding to the horrors that exist out here, you wouldn't be speaking so optimistically about hope and peace. The warring in this region is unsalvageable."

"But I-!"

"I'm in agreement," Jason seconded. "Princess, your foolish dream is unreachable. The damage was done a long time ago and there's no hope of bringing any sort of union back to these kingdoms. They all have their priorities, ideals, and views. They aren't going to listen to some princess who disgraced her family name by running away."

Melissa faltered, but kept glaring. "…So, what was the point of that attack on my castle? You are the _heathens_ of these woods. Should you not have _less_ authority than I do?"

"Most likely, but we don't make it a point to bend over backwards when our words are ignored."

"The Foresters have a lot of influence, do they not?"

"You could say that. If they won't listen to our words, we'll force them to just so we can live better out here. That's what we're doing: trying to protect our families or get something back that we lost."

Melissa settled her arms into her lap and gazed down at the floor pensively. She gripped her skirt tightly. _Out here, royalty does not matter. It is all a free-for-all on who lives and who suffers. What a horrible notion to come to. To live in a place so devoid of common decency, I cannot bring myself to come home now knowing how my father treats the villagers. How all kingdoms do._

She glared. _Then my choice is clear. If a princess cannot make a change, then maybe something else can. I will bring peace to Virdis and prove to my father I am worthy of the throne. I will become the leader that brings the ten kingdoms together in peace!_

Jason sat back and pulled some paper out of his desk. "Now then, in regards to your demands, taking you to a village may put us at risk should any knights think of investigating there. Of course, holding you for ransom is a much better option, with its own share of risks. However, I'm a reasonable Pikachu. I'm willing to spend the night negotiating compromises-"

"A-Actually…if I could make a change to that request." The three Foresters raised their brows at the princess. "I no longer wish to be taken to a village. In retrospect, I might not fair well on my own." She glared. "I still want to make a change to Virdis and fix the fighting before it progresses any further."

Blitz held his chin in intrigue. "What are you asking for, Princess?"

She touched her heart. "As the Verde Princess, I hold the will of my mother to heal this world of its sins. If that means I must go down a road straying from the path of Arceus, I will gladly do so. I wish to do good by that of the most influential group in Virdis so that we can reach out to the other kingdoms in a more amicable manner.

"Sir Jason, I wish to become a Forester."

Silence instantly filled the room. The three leaders felt their jaws drop and their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. A sheet of paper Jason held slipped out from his fingers. Melissa tried her best to hold the brave face, but couldn't help biting her lip in fear of their reaction. She expected an immediate scolding, but silence might have been worse.

Her ears drooped when the silence broke from Jet's sudden laughter. He held his gut and grabbed hold of Jason's desk to keep himself up. Jason and Blitz didn't share in his laughter, looking quite serious in contrast.

"Y-You? J-J-Join the Foresters? HAHAHA!" Jet slapped the desk, then covered his face. "I got to hand it to you, Princess, I didn't expect you to have a sense of humor! Hahahahaha…haha…" His laughter went stone cold as he observed the downhearted look in her eyes. His arms went limp as he now glared sternly at her. "You… _are_ joking, of course."

"Um…n-no, I am quite serious-EEP!" Melissa nearly flew out of the stool as Jet got up in her face, jabbing her in the shoulder.

"Hell NO!" he roared.

"B-But-!"

"As if we would allow some freakin' royal into the Foresters! You might as well go to the villages, you idiot!" He pressed his digit into her forehead. "No way in hell are we letting you join the-!"

"Jet!" Jason yelled firmly, standing up from his seat. "That's enough! Stand down!"

Jet gritted his teeth, but immediately complied with the order without complaint. He still glared daggers at the princess as he took his place back beside Jason. Melissa eased back onto the stool and held her racing heart as she shook.

Blitz crossed his arms. "That's…quite the unexpected request, Princess. A royal wouldn't be caught dead working outside the political boundaries of their kingdoms. If word got out of a royal acting out against the law in such a manner, there would be reason to revolt. Your people may very well distrust your family if one were to go rogue against the eyes of Arceus."

Jason glared. "So, why request such a position?"

Melissa looked down at her hands, fumbling with them. "W-When I spoke with Basil, I realized how ignorant I was of matters outside my kingdom. I knew things were not as opulent out here, but to see so many struggling to keep their homes or suffering from disease, you have to understand where I am coming from."

"I honestly don't," Jason retorted. "You're requesting to join the enemy of your kingdom. That's not a request I take lightly without suspicion." He glared. "Your father is a crafty man that I don't trust. It's unorthodox, but I wouldn't put it past him to use his daughter in a trap."

"I am telling you I have no ulterior motives against the Foresters," Melissa insisted. "Even if I did, do you know how incredibly risky it would be to use a member of royalty to lure out bandits who the public view as dangerous?"

"She has a point," Blitz chirped in.

Jason sighed. "Alright, maybe that's not the reason, but what do you have to gain from all of this?"

Melissa glared. "Basil told me the kingdoms do not welcome outsiders because they deviate from their practices. Is it true the villages in my territory are not welcomed in Virdis?"

Jason drummed his fingers against the desk, looking between his seconds-in-command. Jet wanted no part of the conversation while Blitz just shrugged. Jason sighed and leaned forward. "…Your father likely didn't want you knowing about this, but we know that those villagers that work inside the kingdom aren't happy. There's an inherent belief that money means superiority in the world. Victory is all that matters. Success is the ultimate endgame. Anything that deviates from the set practices is nothing but dirt."

Melissa grimaced. "…That bad?"

"Very."

"Then I have to do something."

"You are a fool to think joining us will do you any good."

Melissa touched her heart. "Please, grant me permission to join the Foresters. I want to help out my people and bring order to Virdis. I will do anything to help my region."

Jason closed his eyes. "Even if I allowed you to join, you'd be setting yourself up for death. My mole has been keeping a very close eye on you, Princess, and they made it clear you aren't a threat to us. To me, that translates as _weakness_. Look at yourself." Melissa blinked, then raised her arms from her sides. "You don't have an ounce of muscle on your body. And most Buneary I know are usually hopping around. Do you even hop like a Buneary?"

"Uh…maybe when I was a kid?" she admitted sheepishly. "It is very unladylike to be jumping around from place to place. Plus, I get all sweaty and I trip over my skirts."

Jason huffed. "Annnd, point made." He stood up.

Melissa shrieked, then waved her hands pleadingly. "But if I need to train, I will put up with the work!"

"You're just saying things."

"I mean it! I want help my region!"

"You're asking thieves to help in your peaceful endeavor. You have the wrong people."

Melissa clasped her hands together and dropped on her knees pleadingly. "I am begging you, with all my heart, to let me join the Foresters! I know deep down you are not a bad guy! Surely you want peace for Virdis!"

"You don't know _what_ I want," he retorted.

"The Foresters are constantly looking out for those in need, are they not? You have to have something you treasure dearly to go to such lengths!" She bowed her head. "Sir Jason, do not accept the request of a princess, but of someone who was casted away because she did not meet to her family's standards! I beg of you to give it consideration!"

Jason silently stared at the back wall with his arms crossed. He looked at Jet, who was shaking his head in disapproval. He turned towards Blitz, who seemed more willing to go along with it. The emotion Melissa expressed was real and genuine, Jason wouldn't deny that, but she had to realize just how foolish her desires were. She was asking for the moon.

He looked over his shoulder, finding the Buneary still on her knees and pleading for his approval. He glared slightly at the floor, feeling a strange familiarity in the situation he was in. It wasn't exact, but it brought back old memories of long before.

"…Follow me."

Melissa lifted her head and watched Jason ascend a spiral staircase in the far-left corner of the room. She looked around hesitantly, then quietly got up from her seat and followed him up.

"Jet, Blitz, you're free to go," Jason ordered from upstairs. "I'll come to you with my answer shortly."

Jet bared his teeth and marched out of the hut. "I've got a bad feeling about what he has to say to her."

Blitz followed behind. "You don't have to be so unreasonable with her."

"She's an idiot for even suggesting such a request." He scoffed. "She'd be dead in a week, assuming she could get through basic training."

* * *

Melissa didn't say anything as she was taken to the top of the hut. She quietly looked through the bedroom they entered. Pretty barebones compared to downstairs, with only a pillow and a single blanket on the wooden floor. Not even a hammock or bedding to lay on. She frowned at this.

 _Does he always sleep like this? I slept on the floor this morning. It must be uncomfortable every night._

Her ears twitched to curtains being drawn open. She turned and saw the Pikachu stepping out onto a balcony. She followed him out, then gasped. A small patch of leaves was cut from the leaves, giving them a nice view of the night sky, for as narrow as it was.

"Wow…" Melissa awed.

Jason leaned against the railing, then sighed. "I'm not going to sugarcoat anything with you, Princess. You're making a stupid choice."

"H-Huh?" Melissa gasped.

"You are setting yourself up for failure staying with us. This is an act of mercy I dare not give my enemies. For as demure as you lead yourself to be, I cannot for a second show weakness towards a member of royalty. What you are asking for is to put your life on the line for a cause that isn't your own. We had to suffer out here. You're forcing yourself to suffer with us."

"But I…" Melissa paused, then frowned to herself.

Jason glared. "You're going to die out here if you try and be like us. You don't have the survival instinct. You don't have the _will_ to survive out here. You're a pampered princess who spent her entire life among a civilized society. Nothing beyond kingdom walls is a civilized paradise. That's something the kingdoms haven't learned for themselves. We're just dirty heathens in their eyes…"

Melissa winced at how tightly Jason clutched to the railing. She couldn't help imagining what her kingdom had done to bring about his wrath. It was hard to read his temperament. He looked like he kept most of himself reserved from prying eyes.

Melissa swallowed her nervous tension, then clasped her hands together. "Sir, I understand this is not my fight, but that was before I realized what has been going on outside my kingdom. I never cared to learn what went on in this world." She frowned. "I was ignorant to the state of Virdis. I knew it was not perfect, but I would never imagine this."

Jason huffed. "Yeah, well…your world doesn't want to associate itself with the lower-class scum or the occult." He groaned. "Honestly, they make us sound like monsters."

"The image you leave behind does not help your case," Melissa mumbled.

Jason glared at her, but then said, "That's who we are, though. The Foresters want to make it clear that we are not to be trifled with. No matter what, we will always come out on top. I will be the one to lead that charge."

Melissa smiled softly. "You sound like you have this leadership thing down."

Jason shrugged. "Believe me…I've had practice."

Melissa leaned forward on the balcony and gazed up at the sky. She narrowed her eyes as thoughts trailed back to her mother's final wish: to become a great ruler and leader. Her end goal before the treaty announcement was to speak with Erasmus about being a leader, but that option was off the table. There weren't many other places to turn back to.

Going home will land her in serious trouble with her father, and she had no idea how to actually take care of herself. The Foresters were her only safe haven from a dangerous world, even if it meant being thrusted into the danger as well.

She glared, then gripped tightly to the railing. "…I _do_ have the will."

"Come again?" Jason asked, half-listening.

"I said I do have the will to survive out here!" Melissa straightened up and held her hips. "I, Princess Melissa Penworth of the Penworth Family, do not back down from any obstacle! I _will_ overcome any challenge that gets in my way!"

Jason glared at her like she was making a bad joke. He straightened up as well, then, to her surprise, jabbed her in the forehead. "Don't. Be. An. Idiot. That's the last time I'm warning you."

Melissa was rather intimidated by his forward threats, but tried to stay bold. She curled her fists and said, "If it is training I must overcome, then so be it! Surely not all your members come in fully prepared to do the things you do! If they can do it, why can I not?!"

"Do I really need to explain why?" Jason huffed. "Unlike you, most everyone who is brought into the Foresters as some level of physical capability. Need I remind you of your lack of jumping? I've seen Buneary that can get two meters off the ground in a single leap. Very _young_ Buneary, I should add. If you can't manage something like that, what hope do you have?"

Melissa gritted her teeth. "Well, perhaps we should see if I am truly that weak! Try all you want, but I intend to become a Forester! I am betting my royal heritage on all of this! I refuse to be turned down!"

Jason glared seriously. "Is that your challenge? You bet your royal heritage to become a Forester? You're really that serious?"

"I…I am! I really am! I do not speak of myself with a rodomontade of my superior blood! I speak as nothing more than one who wishes the peace of my land. I wish not for the ten kingdoms to devolve into another war. If you can grant me this request, I will do whatever I can to meet to your expectations." She frowned to herself. "I never wanted to foment any ill-will from my father's own actions. I may not understand why he does what he does, but I assure you I am nothing like him.

"If it means I must become a criminal to make things right, I will do what I can to earn the Foresters' trust."

Jason stared silently at the night sky. His grip on the railing finally loosened, which Melissa took as a good sign. She leaned forward and saw the calm glare in his eyes, thinking long and hard of her request. She whined under her breath, worried he was going to turn on her and send her off without another thought.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, he faced her. "We are currently training a batch of rookies who have been with us for the last four months. They are coming close to earning their place among the Foresters. Like you, they started out weak, but have proven themselves within the last few months. That is your starting ground."

Melissa broke out into a beaming smile. "You mean you will let me-?" She stopped when he raised his hand.

" _However_ , there's a catch to this. We train the rookies on a regular basis. We give them six months to shape up, then give them a final exam at the end. If they meet our expectations, they become full-fledged Foresters." Jason shoved his hand in his pocket. "You're an impatient little bunny. I don't think you'd want to wait two months to start training, and keeping you here wouldn't do you any good until then. We have more important things to do than keeping a prisoner around, especially one we should be using for ransom money."

Melisa gulped nervously. "W-What does that mean?"

Jason glared. "I'll let you train with the rookies we're currently working with. _You_ have two months to meet their level, however."

Melissa's eyes widened. "T-Two months?!"

"Two months. And we won't be going easy on you. The training is anything but facile. You will be put through the worst two months of your life." Jason crossed his arms and looked away. "If you are serious in your ambitions to make a difference in Virdis, I can't have a slacker in my ranks. You will need to prove your worth if you want my respect." He glared seriously. "And, the second you fail, that'll only prove my point."

"W-What point?"

He walked past her, saying, "I'm only letting you do this…just to prove you're wasting your time."

Her heart sank as he walked back into his hut. Her ears flopped over her face as she stared out into the trees, quivering with concern. "I…Is this not a little bit unfair?"

Jason went to the stairs and glared back at her. "You want me to give you special treatment? If you want to prove me wrong, you'll have to prove yourself among the other rookies. There isn't a problem with that, right?"

She cowered under his threatening tone. She really was putting herself on the spot with this request. Not that she didn't see it coming. The gravitas of her situation came back full circle and landed its heavy burden upon her. She set herself up for this challenge and was forced to overcome the obstacles lay out in front of her. She had no reasonable hope of getting through what might be the most arduous task in her life.

Still, she refused to show weakness any longer. She had to do something, even if it meant breaking her body in ways she never experienced.

"N-No. There is no problem."

Jason's eyes softened, then he turned back down the steps. "Then let's get you to your new roommates."

Melissa gulped as he started down the steps. "Um, actually…" He stopped and glared at her. "If…I could propose a small request on who I would like to room with…"

* * *

Marie and Pandora, gawking at Jason, exclaimed, "Seriously?!"

Jason, standing at her front door, huffed with his arms crossed while Melissa nervously stood behind him. "As of today, until her final exam and potentially onward, Melissa Penworth will be your active roommate. I expect you two to treat her as an ally this time…for as long as she remains," he added quietly for only the rabbit to hear. She tensed up, but kept her face hidden.

Marie clasped her hands together and squealed. "This is so awesome!" Melissa yelped as Marie pulled her into a tight embrace. "Our little cutie gets to be our new roommate! Isn't this exciting, Pandora?!"

Pandora rolled her eyes with a light smirk. "Very."

"She made the request herself. I would've bunked her with the other rookies, but I figured it would be safer to have her around Foresters she is more accustomed to rather than potential…issues later down the line." He pointed at Marie. "You're in charge of showing her the ropes of the place. Make sure she learns the different facilities around here and make sure she doesn't accidentally fall out of the fort."

Marie pressed her cheek against Melissa's. "Oh, I'll keep a _very_ close eye on her~!"

Melissa grinned nervously. "Yay…" _She means well, just like Basil explained. I will…just have to get used to it._

Jason turned away, hands inside his pockets. "I'll have Adenine drop off a temporary uniform in the morning. Pandora, when you have the time, get Melissa's measurements so Adenine can make her a proper uniform."

Pandora shrugged. "Sure, might as well. If she's going to be a potential ally of mine, I'll need her measurements on hand when I design her battle armor for my evil army."

Melissa glanced at Marie. "Sh-She is joking, right?" Marie shrugged with a straight face.

"Great. Training day starts tomorrow. Have her up by six."

Melissa's eyes widened. "In the _morning_?!"

Jason glared. "Yes…in the morning. Don't make me repeat myself." Melissa pressed her lips together. He gave a half-hearted wave and started on his way. "Keep her out of trouble. She's got two months to catch up with the other rookies."

"Can do, boss!" Pandora exclaimed.

"She's in our safe, capable appendages!" Marie added before shutting the door. She spun Melissa around and grinned. "So, convinced him you couldn't stay away from me, eh?"

Melissa laughed awkwardly and backed away. "You two _are_ the only other thieves here who I…mostly trust, aside from Basil. I…figured this was a safe bet."

Pandora closed her eyes and beamed, happily wagging her tail. "Well, even if it has been one day, welcome to the family, sister! Make yourself at home!" She suddenly got up in Melissa's face and gave her the death glare. "But _don't._ Touch. My. Stuff. GOT IT?!"

"Y-Yes!" Melissa shrieked, holding her arms over her face.

Pandora backed off and smiled. "Okey dokey lokey!" She skipped off to her desk.

Melissa deflated and felt her racing heart. Marie patted her back. "Heh, don't…take it _too_ seriously."

"If you say so," Melissa muttered unsurely.

Marie giggled and spun the nervous Buneary around. "Oooh, this is so exciting! I've been waiting forever for another girl to talk to! Pandy's great and all, but having just her in the room is a bit overbearing."

"I heard that!" Pandora shouted from her desk.

Melissa sighed, then smiled at Marie. "Well, I do hope I can be a worthwhile ally to the Foresters." She clasped her hands together. "No matter what, I will break from my timid streak and use my time here wisely. If being a thief will help me achieve my dreams, then I swear my allegiance to the Foresters."

Pandora chuckled darkly. "Don't get too carried away with that plan, Princess. You have two months to pass a six-month training course." She smirked evilly. "And you don't even know who the instructor is yet."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Who…Who is the instructor?"

Marie intentionally yawned and stretched her arms. "Welp, my schedule suddenly got busy tomorrow. I'll let you borrow one of my nightgowns, cutie." She walked over to her trunk.

Melissa raised a finger. "Um, can we get back on topic? W-Who is the training instructor?" Marie threw a nightgown into her outstretched arm.

"You can change in the bathroom. Or out here. I don't mind either~," Marie purred. She patted Melissa's stun face, then blew out her candle. "Sleep tight!" She jumped into her hammock and threw her blankets over herself.

"Night!" Pandora exclaimed as she placed a shade over her candle to dim the lights, then went back to her work.

Melissa looked between the two girls, then her new nightgown, then looked ahead with a pale face. _I might have made a horrible mistake…_


	11. Ab Ovo

"Rise and shine, Princess~!"

 _This is a familiar tune…_

Melissa stirred and rolled about in her hammock, thankfully not falling out this time. She blinked her eyes open, then groaned at the little bit of light seeping inside the hut. It was barely sunrise from what she could gather. She'd normally be up at eight or nine, not _six_. How can anyone put up with waking up at six every day?

She groaned again and pulled the blankets over her face. "Five more minutes…"

Marie smirked. "Aww, I'd hate to disturb such an angel. Sadly, I have my orders." She grabbed the hammock and started shaking Melissa around. "Get up, Cottontail! We're burning daylight!"

"AH!" Melissa stabilized herself before she slipped out of the hammock. She was up and alert, panting heavily. She groaned and rubbed her face. "Why…?"

Marie patted her shoulder. "Aww, don't be like that. You'll get used to it."

"Nnnnoooo…" Melissa pouted as she threw her sheets off and carefully stepped out of the hammock. Rubbing her weary eyes, she asked, "Will someone draw my bath for me?"

Marie tilted her head. "Draw your bath-?" She was cut off by a knocking at the front door. "Hold that thought." She walked over and pulled the door open, greeted by a tired, but bright-eyed Kecleon. "Ah, good morning, Adenine~," Marie greeted flirtatiously.

Adenine chuckled weakly. "Mornin', Marie." Melissa tilted her head over Marie's shoulder out of interest. "Been workin' all night gettin' some suits fixed up for the Nature Spirits. Jason has them goin' on some big mission soon, so Ah'm just makin' this here delivery real fast." She handed her the folded Forester uniform. "Make sure to get me her measurements soon so Ah can make a proper uniform."

Marie smiled. "Sure thing." She glanced over her shoulder, then pulled Melissa in front of her. "Melissa, this is Adenine. She's in charge of making the uniforms and disguises we use. Adenine, this is Melissa."

Melissa blinked twice, then chuckled lightly. "Hehe, good morning, Miss Adenine."

Adenine's cheerful mood dipped a bit. "Oh, uh…mornin', Princess."

Melissa clasped her hands together at her waist, teetering on her feet. "Sssooo…it appears we will be allies for quite some time. I do hope to…give it my all with the training. Yes…so, let us become great friends!" she exclaimed, trying to sound positive, extending a hand out to her.

Adenine stared at it cautiously. Melissa's smile wavered as worry crept into her. The Kecleon looked away, keeping off eye contact. "Right, of course. Ah…look forward to workin' with ya as well, Princess. Might be interestin' workin' with a member of royalty." She narrowed her eyes glumly. "Assumin' Ah'm not too much of a bumpkin to yer refine customs…"

Melissa's eyes widened. "What…?"

Before Melissa could question her, Adenine gingerly stepped away. "Ah should get a move on now. Mighty busy and all that. Stop by mah hut when ya have those measurements." She turned and briskly walked away.

Marie waved to her. "See you later!" She shut the door, then turned to Melissa. "Alright then-" She paused at Melissa's whimpering face. "What's with you?"

"She hates me…" Melisa cried softly.

Marie rolled her eyes with a wry grin. "She doesn't hate you. Adenine is one of the happy-go-luckiest people this side of the forest. _Hate_ isn't in her vocabulary."

"Then why did she leave so quickly?" Melissa asked through her sniffles.

"You're just going to have to get used to that. Not everyone here is going to take kindly to you being here." Marie set the clothes down and pulled her trunk open. "I don't know much about Adenine's experience with the upper class, but I figure she'll just need some time to get used to you."

"She sounded like I might offend her…" Melissa clasped her hands together over her chest. "Was it something I said? Did I make some obscene gesture? I do not mean to cause trouble."

Marie quickly raced over and grabbed her shoulders. "Melissa, Melissa, relax. Breathe." Melissa inhaled through her nose, then sighed. "Good. Like I said, the Foresters each have their own…issues when it comes to noble status, whether it be a direct or indirect issue. We don't like talking about them openly and…we find comfort knowing we all have something in common, even if it's never spoken out loud. No judgment around here. They'll like you in time. You just…need to put in the effort."

Melissa sniffed, then wiped her eyes. "O-Okay…"

Marie smiled, giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I trust you."

Melissa smiled a little. "R-Really?"

"Of course. Besides…" She pinched Melissa's cheek and pulled on it lightly. "You're way too cute and innocent to do anything horrible! Hahahaha!"

Melissa frowned. "Th-Thank you?"

"Alright, into the bathroom you go! Surprised you didn't have to use it the last couple of days!" She pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Melissa mumbled, realizing she hadn't really washed up or relieved herself since her arrival. The terror must've kept her mind off it or the lack of palatable food. "So, who will be drawing my bath?"

Marie smirked. "You need someone to scrub you down?"

She blushed brightly. "W-Well…my nurse has always tended to my cleanliness, so-"

"Are you telling me you don't know how to clean yourself?" Marie snorted and broke out into a fit of laughter, making Melissa go bright red. "Oh man, that's rich!" She wiped a tear from her eye and said, "It's simple. Just take a brush and scrub yourself down. A child can figure it out." She wrapped her arms around Melissa's waist, making her squeak. "Though, if you want, I can do it for you~."

Melissa gently pushed Marie off, laughing awkwardly. "N-N-No, that is quite alright."

Marie snickered. "Suit yourself." She stopped at the bathroom and kicked the door open.

Melissa rubbed behind her head. "I-I mean, it cannot be that difficult to-" She stopped inside the bathroom and blankly observed the utter bareness of it.

Toilet? Check. Sink? Check. Towel rack? Check. Bathtub? _Not_ check. In fact, all she saw aside from the three listed items was a curtained-off part of the bathroom with a metal pipe sticking out over it.

"…Where is the bathtub?"

Marie hung a towel over the rack as she said, "Oh yeah, we don't have bathtubs. Only showers."

"A…shower?"

"Yeah, you know, you pour water over yourself from that pipe and junk." She drew the curtain open and pointed to the hanging lever. "Just pull down on this and water will come out." She pointed to the side, where a few bottles stood. "That there is my and Pandora's soaps. I recommend the pink bottle. That's Pandora's conditioner and shampoo for her fur. Raspberry scented. Good choice for you."

Melissa was still stuck on the mechanics of the 'bath.' "So, I have to…dump water on myself and scrub myself down while it is running?"

"Uh huh. Here's a brush." She handed the stunned Buneary a shower brush, then stepped out. "I'll wait for you out here. I know how much you love your modesty. Call me if you need anything~." Marie shut the door behind her.

Melissa blinked twice, looking between the brush, shampoo, and showerhead. She sighed, then started pulling the borrowed nightgown off herself. "New experiences, Melissa. The halcyon days of luxury and lineage are behind you. You must learn to do things on your own. You do not have Hilda to tend to your needs anymore or Sadie to watch your back." She huffed determinedly and raised her fists. "I must be…independent!" she exclaimed boldly.

She folded up the nightgown and gently set it by the door before returning to the showerhead. She picked up the brush, then examined the lever. She scratched her head, then gripped it. "So, I just need to pull down on this?" she yelled out.

Marie, who sat by the door sharpening a dagger with a whetstone, responded, "Yeah, simple as that!" She glided the stone across the dagger a couple times before remembering something. "Oh, by the way! We don't have any way to heat up the water around here, so it might be a little-!"

"AIYEEEEEEE!"

"…cold."

* * *

Melissa hugged herself, shivering as she followed Marie to the mess hall. Her fur was a mess, dry but not brushed out, likely to have knots in it later. She felt chilled to the bone, stiffly following the Mawile in her new uniform. The camouflage jacket was a bit big on her body with the sleeves going past her wrists. The skirt, however, draped nicely enough over her fluffy waist. Plus, it was the only thing warming up her cold body.

Marie chuckled to herself. "I admit, I had the same reaction when Pandora finished installing that, though I had a heads up."

"P-P-P-Pand-d-dora m-m-made that?"

"Oh yeah. She's the head of construction around here. For all her scheming and evil plotting, she's been a big help getting this place together. Well, her and our blacksmith, Tank. They're a great duo when it comes to building." Marie folded her arms behind her head. "She also works with making some crazy gadgets for the Foresters, though rarely do you have any keepers due to being-"

"U-Utterly unusable and/or dangerous?" Melissa guessed.

Marie slugged her in the arm lightly, making Melissa shrieked. "Haha! You're learning already!"

"W-Why did you punch me?"

"Punch you? Man, you really were raised by a band of stuck-up pricks."

"You are so crass…" Melissa mumbled.

"If that means I'm beyond charming, then yes, I am crass." Marie stopped and gestured ahead. "Anyway, here we are."

Melissa followed her arm and took in the huge building with thieves going in and out, sitting at tables with unfamiliar food. It must've been the mess hall mentioned earlier. They walked in, where Melissa spotted a corpulent Grumpig manning the food stations. Along with the Forester uniform, he wore an apron and hat, which reminded her of Gustavo and his cooking attire.

Melissa grimaced at some of the things she saw, unable to tell what she was looking at. Best she could describe was mush.

 _I miss Gustavo's cooking already._ "Um…do you have…pancakes?" Melissa asked timidly as she followed Marie to the line.

"Of course we have pancakes." Melissa sighed in relief. "Those are on Mondays, though."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Was not…yesterday Monday?"

"Yep!" Melissa turned away and covered her face, feeling like she was about to cry again. Marie ignored her weeping and dragged her into the line. "Oh, chin up. The food here isn't terrible." She pushed a tray into Melissa's arms. "We can't be picky out here, you know. We don't have exotic foods coming from all around at our beck and call~." Marie scooped some food onto her tray as she went down the line.

Melissa pressed her lips together firmly as she looked at her options. Some things she recognized were hash browns and oatmeal while some items were too unfamiliar for her to properly guess. Green slop, a platter of yellow, and many more. She sighed and decided on the oatmeal, hash browns, and a few strips of berry bacon.

She turned herself around and faced the many tables in front of her. With how early in the morning it was, there weren't many Foresters out. That must've meant only the rookies would be awake at this hour. Training started in another half hour according to Marie, so she had better eat before then. Not wise to make her instructor mad on her first day.

She considered sitting with Marie, but she had found a table with a few other Foresters. Nerves got the better of Melissa since she wouldn't feel particularly welcomed by a bunch of strangers. Pandora, despite not being as _close_ with the Growlithe, wasn't here, either. Basil might still be asleep, unfortunately.

Melissa sighed and parked herself at a table far away from everyone else. She quietly ate her breakfast while keeping her head low. She could feel the few stares aimed at the back of her head. She tried her best to ignore them and focus on her breakfast.

 _Something tells me fitting in is going to be a little difficult. I do not have much experience making friends. They usually come to me, whether I wanted them or not._ She shook her head. _Best to get used to it, Melissa. Morning has not started out well, but it cannot get any worse._

She felt someone plop down next to her, which almost made her choke on her previous words. First instinct, they were going to do something beyond horrible to her like how Sadie warned her. Second instinct, another round of glares, but this one more serious and personal than the rest. Third instinct, maybe they were just there to be friend. Fourth instinct, no, they really are there to do horrible things!

Melissa gulped nervously, deciding it was best to break the ice before she got a round of shouting and swearing. She turned and extended her arm. "Hi, pleased to meet you! I am Melissa and-!"

She froze into a nervous, awkward smile. She thought the person was someone of her height, and age for that matter. She realized immediately that not only was that not the case, her arm wasn't even in the person's general view. She was resting her arm on their head.

She looked down and met eyes with a curious-looking Cubchoo, who blinked at her a couple times. He made no reaction to her stunned face, or to the fact she was practically using him as an armrest. He just stared at her with curious innocence. Not only that, but he looked much younger than most of the other Foresters Melissa had seen. Somewhere between seven or nine.

"Uh…" Melissa awkwardly pulled her arm away. She laughed nervously. "S-Sorry. Did not realize you were so…short. Haha."

The Cubchoo blinked, then shook his head and returned to his breakfast. Melissa blinked in confusion. She wasn't sure if the motion was meant as a 'Good grief, this lady' or a 'Whatever, leave me alone.' She scratched behind her head awkwardly.

"Um…we are alright, yes?" she asked cautiously. "I did not offend you in anyway, yes?"

Cubchoo looked back at her, shook his head again, then continued with eating. Melissa frowned, now unnerved by his silence. She decided to turn away and focus on her breakfast, declaring the Cubchoo hated her as much as the others. She picked up her spoon and picked through her oatmeal.

She felt a light tug on her sleeve. She turned back to the Cubchoo and saw him presenting an apple to her. She blinked in surprise, then observed his face. He had a delicate smile addressed to her as he showed off the apple.

"Are you…giving this to me?" He nodded. "Oh. Thank you." She took the apple and took a bite. She munched the apple in satisfaction. "Oh, this is delicious!" The Cubchoo closed his eyes and beamed, then returned to his breakfast. "I never gave you my name. I am Melissa. What is yours?"

The Cubchoo lifted his head at her, then did…something? Melissa tilted her head as he did some sort of gesturing with his hands. She couldn't really decipher the meaning behind this action. Was it a secret code between Foresters?

"I, uh…do not know your secret code, my little friend," Melissa mentioned. "I am very new here. I am sure I will in time. Will you please _tell_ me your name?"

The Cubchoo blinked at her, then scratched behind his head. Now he was the one looking confused, though she couldn't tell why. He kept looking down at his tray, deep in thought. Melissa blinked, then gasped.

"Oh, I see what the problem is!" Cubchoo smiled at her excitedly. "Oh, you poor thing, I know exactly what you are going through. I am very shy myself." His face immediately fell. "Oh, you must be nervous talking to a complete stranger like me. I am very sorry. I do not mean to make you uncomfortable. I only wish to be friends, promise," she assured with a bright smile and hands clasped together.

Cubchoo rolled his eyes in exasperation and facepalmed. He opened his mouth and pointed inside firmly.

"Huh?" Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Oh, wait, I see!" The Cubchoo grinned. "Sorry, I do not mean to distract you. Please continue with your breakfast." His eyes boggled out, then he slapped both hands into his face and fell back into his seat. "Um…are you okay?"

* * *

The breakfast wasn't terrible, that much Melissa could say. Though, if they did change up their menu every day, she might not have as much luck with Wednesday's breakfast. Actually, she should be concerned with eating in general. She had a refined palette, so most outsider foods looked…strange.

She followed Marie to the training grounds she was to be settling at. Along the way, the Forester had to ask, "So, I saw you and Kenny were getting along nicely."

"Kenny?" Melissa blinked, then gasped. "Oh! So that was his name!" She grinned. "Thank goodness, I did not want to refer to him as just 'Cubchoo' for the rest of my life."

"He's actually one of the rookies you'll be working alongside with." Marie smirked. "Don't be too surprised once you see the kid is more physically fit than you."

Melissa sighed. "I am not surprised at this point. Still, our meeting was wonderful. He was really nice, if not a little too quiet."

Marie snickered. "I guess you found out why he isn't the social type."

Melissa shook her head. "Not really. I tried opening up with light conversation, but I am afraid he is quite shy of me. I do hope we can get along better. I would love to hear him speak."

Marie raised her brow. "What? Girl, no, I meant he's-" She stopped herself, thought for a moment, then shook her head. "Never mind. You'll figure it out."

"Figure…what out?"

Marie grinned over her shoulder. "You're the one who wanted to be independent. You can figure it out for yourself."

Melissa flailed her arms. "Stop being cryptic and explain yourself!"

Marie snickered. "Trust me, you have much more to worry about. Training day is upon you." She stopped and gestured to the training grounds.

It was a separate platform attached to the trees with various racks of training equipment to go through. Already, Melissa could see some rookies moving around, possibly exercising. Jumping or jogging in place, push-ups, etc. She already felt the four-month skill difference between her and them as a tangible aura. She squeaked and trembled back with her face hidden in her ears.

Marie pressed her hand against the princess' back and shoved her forward. "No running off on your first day. You do want to make it in with us, right?"

Melissa gritted her teeth. Between her own aspirations and Jason's deal, she had little choice but to take part in the training. Running away won't get her out of it, or rather it will lead to more complications.

She inhaled deeply, then straightened herself. "I am calm." She rubbed her hands together. "I will just…introduce myself to them. A way to break the ice before we become allies."

Marie smirked. "Good luck with that. I'll be around to keep an eye on you. Basil, too, if he's anywhere around here." She turned and headed off to the higher platform near the training floor.

Melissa waved to her, then turned to the rookies. She inhaled through her nose, assumed proper form, then walked herself towards them with faux confidence. _Do not mess this up, do not mess this up, do not mess this up…_

* * *

"Wahahahaha!" laughed a Hakamo-o as he lay on the training floor, one arm behind his head while the other held a bottle of alcohol. His left arm had a bracer attach to it. It was silver with a rounded stone in the center, resembling a Thunder Stone, only it was electric blue with a purple thunderbolt. "Can you believe it? Of all the crazy things to come out of this gig, this takes the cake!" He guzzled down his alcohol, some spilling out from his mouth.

An Espeon who had his face in a book sighed and closed it. Along with his uniform, he wore a pair of circular glasses and forest green scarf. The glasses themselves were purely cosmetic as he enjoyed the look. He had quite the notch taken out of his left ear. "Must you be getting drunk this early in the morning, Ragnarok? Our instructor will be present soon."

The Hakamo-o named Ragnarok sat up and chortled. "What's with you and being so proper? I told you to call me Ragger! Besides, why wouldn't I be drunk? I'm celebrating!"

The Espeon rolled his eyes and reopened his book. "Well, for starters, I don't see how that will improve your agility."

"I work better when I'm wasted. That's not even what I'm talking about." Ragger slapped his knee and laughed. "Didn't you hear? That prisoner of ours is joining the ranks."

"The princess?" said a feminine voice. Stepping up to the two was a female Meowstic. An immediate eyecatcher to her appearance was, ironically, her eyes. The right eye was bright orange while the other was green. She grinned in a rather unsettling matter, one that could send shivers through gravediggers. "Oh yes, I heard about her. My, my, we don't often get such important company. I'm positively glowing."

"You and me both, sister!" a loud, bordering-on-flamboyant voice exclaimed. A Lombre sat on the ground doing some sit-ups. Nothing strange stood out about him, save for the Shellder who was quietly sitting in his lily pad. He had his shell closed up, either snoozing or drowning out the noise on the training platform.

The Meowstic giggled to herself, then grinned at Ragger and the Espeon. "What do you boys think? Perhaps one of you has a shot with royalty?" she teased.

Ragger threw his head back and laughed. "You're pulling my leg! Me? With royalty? As if! Unless she can brew a mean barrel of gin, not interested! And that's a big if!" He downed his bottle again.

The Espeon chuckled quietly. "It would certainly be a charming thought, but I'm already taken. You should know this."

The Meowstic bowed apologetically. "It was merely a tease. I am sorry."

"You are fine, dear Lillia." The Espeon closed his book. "Still, I admit to being curious myself. I've had my brush with the upper crust, so perhaps it would be nice to engage in light conversation with an actual member of royalty."

They heard a loud grumbling in response to that. They spotted the lone Aron standing off to the side and doing push-ups. Something that stood out about him was the iron mask he wore on the left side of his face. He had an unsettling aura coming off him that made him difficult to approach. Since they've been with the Foresters for the last four months, they've expected this type of reaction at the mention of royalty, but the negativity coming off the Aron was most unsettling.

"What crawled under his shell?" Ragger mumbled, lifting his bottle only to see he drank through it all. He glared and tried to lick out what else was left inside.

"I don't suppose Leonard is as…curious about meeting the princess as we are," the Espeon guessed. "Can't say I know his reasons, but they can't be good."

The Lombre wrapped his arm around the Espeon's shoulder. "Ah, don't let him get under your skin. Jason informed us to treat her like one of our own, even if we're going to use her for ransom."

"You believe that's still going to happen?" Lillia asked. "At least have a little faith in her. She might surprise you."

The Shellder opened his shell only to respond with an eyeroll and his own comment. "Two months for a princess to get into shape and pass the final exam? It's not a matter of faith, but rather if she doesn't break something before then."

The Lombre chuckled. "A little cold, don't you think, Avel?"

"I'm stating the facts. Princess Melissa Penworth, as far as I can tell, is as pampered and coddled as the rumors say. Just watch, she's going to fail her warm-ups and we'll have to deal with our instructor's pissed attitude."

"Oh, he's not that bad…as long as you don't do anything stupid," Lilla mumbled under her breath.

The Espeon sighed. "I'm in agreement with Avel. I personally rather not deal with his attitude today, but I will counter your first point. Perhaps she's more adept than we credit her."

Avel rolled his eyes. "I gave my two bits and that'll be all." He closed his shell.

Ragger gave up trying to get anything from his bottle and chucked it haphazardly over his shoulder. Lillia gasped and dove after it before it hit the ground. "If you ask me," Ragger stated, "it would be better to just leave her be. She's going to be deadweight for the entire two months. Don't bother getting attached to her."

"Now look who's being cold," Espeon commented.

"I'm being realistic. Or maybe it's the rum kicking in."

"I though you were drinking gin."

"Eh, I forget." Ragger belched and scratched his stomach. "Anyway, when do you think that pampered brat's getting here?"

"Uh…" Lillia mumbled, backing up to the others with a nervous grin. "Five minutes ago?"

Their heads immediately whipped to the connecting rope ladder. Melissa stood by, awkwardly rubbing her arm while greeting them with a sheepish smile. The six rookies blinked, then casually looked away and pretended the last five minutes didn't happen.

"How much of that did she hear?" the Lombre mumbled to the occupant on his head.

Avel sighed. "Who knows?"

 _I heard…all of that._ Melissa's ears nearly deflated on her, but she kept them erect. She took a deep breath, a rather shaky breath, and sighed. _Well, best to make with the friend making._ Melissa stepped forward and extended her arm. "Greetings, village folk! I see you are now familiar with my unexpected arrival just the other day. Hehe, quite the unfortunate mishap, but I say this will work out for the better. I am Princess Melissa Penworth. And who might you be?"

They stared at her hand like it was covered in a lethal toxin. The Aron, Leonard, glared at her before looking away sharply. Melissa already felt unwelcomed just looking at him.

"Oh…eheh." She retracted her hand. "I…see I am not welcomed. Th-That is perfectly fine. I understand my royal blood may be too intimidating for you lower class folk, but I assure you I am a friend." She grinned nervously. _Why do I get the distinct impression something about the way I said that will not win me any favors?_

Thankfully, the awkward silence broke when Lillia decided to step forward and shake her hand. "Well, fancy your acquaintance, Princess. Never thought I'd see the day where someone of your status would be dressed as a thief. You must be quite the rebel to disobey your father and run off the way you did."

Melissa gulped. "Oh, uh…you know about that?"

"It was a big thing when the Foresters invaded last week. Not that we would know since we're all still in training." Lillia sighed. "What a shame, but at least you won't have any trouble with Prince Erasmus."

Melissa chuckled lightly. "Oh no, Erasmus is a great friend. Really respectful of others and his subjects."

"Doubtful," came a low grumble from the negative Aron, who threw quite the stink eye in Melissa's direction.

Melissa frowned. "Um…w-what do you mean by-?"

Lillia hooked her arm around the nervous rabbit. "Oh, don't let Leon get to you. He's like that with everyone."

"D-Did I say anything wrong?"

"No, no, of course not." Lillia patted her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about."

Melissa grinned nervously. "Th-Thank you?" _I am getting mixed signals from her. She looks…creepy, yet sounds really nice._

The Espeon stepped forward. "Well, best to make with introductions to at least make use of our partnership. I am Lucient De Solus, but you are free to call me Luke."

Lillia spun around Melissa and winked. "And I'm Lillia Sacerdos. A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Princess." She pointed to the Lombre and Shellder pair. "That's Wyatt, and the one sitting on his head is Avel."

Wyatt waved. "How do you do, Princess?" Avel rolled his eyes.

Lillia pointed to Ragger. "The alcoholic over there is Ragnarok Recke, or Ragger for short."

"What up!" Ragger greeted with a big smirk.

"And the scary looking Aron is Leonard, though we call him Leon." Lillia waved to Leon. "Say hi, Leon!" Leon didn't acknowledge her and focused on his push-ups. "Heh…like I said, don't mind him."

Melissa felt a little burden ease off her chest. She smiled among her new peers. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I do look forward to working alongside each of you and hope to complete my training to become a fulltime Forester."

Ragger snickered behind his hand. "Yeeeeah, good luck with that. It took us months to get to where we are. I don't see you getting through this in a week."

Melissa pouted. "H-Hey, I am more than capable-" Lucient raised his paw to silence her.

"Now, now, let's not get off on bad terms just yet," he quelled. "We may be rookies, but we're also a team in a way. Let's not divide amongst ourselves. The princess simply needs a little more effort to complete her training."

Melissa smiled. "Thank you, Lucient."

"Although, her success rate is something to be desired," he added under his breath. Melissa didn't catch it, but heard the clear shift in tone, bringing down her mood.

Lillia giggled. "If she can get through the instructor, she can get through anything."

Melissa smiled back at her, then laughed. "You are very sweet. I do have to ask, is the instructor as tough as I have heard?"

"The toughest one around!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Better be prepared, because he's not going to let you off easy. Rumor is he's pretty pissed he had to rewrite his entire training plan last night. Now he has to deal with us, plus one green newbie."

"New…bie?" Melissa mumbled in confusion.

Lillia patted her head. "Oh, you'll be fine. Just don't let him get to you."

Melissa took a deep breath, then smiled. "Y-Yes. Perhaps I can win him over. I cannot think of anyone who would be cruel to a warm greeting. It is like a tender hug you give to a loving friend. It is not something you reject with a cold heart."

Ragger smirked. "Well, hopefully he thawed last night, because here he comes."

"Oh, really?" Melissa spun around and waved to the instructor. "Hello, Mr. Instructor! I am Princess Melissa Penworth and I am ready to-!" Melissa froze, her warm smile and glowing eyes now blank as she stared at the approaching Forester.

It was a certain Oshawott.

Jet stepped onto the platform and glared at Melissa's frozen face. "…If you have this much energy during training, we might not have any problems. _Might_."

Melissa looked like she was smiling, but she was screaming internally. _I am doomed._

Lucient sighed. "Mr. Fyrewalker, would it not be appropriate to keep some professionalism among our new peer? Despite her background, you are here to set an example for us."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Luckily for all of you, I'm burned out from last night due to needing to _redo_ my entire lesson plan." He shot a glare at Melissa, who just then noticed the bags under his eyes.

Melissa grinned apologetically. "I-I am very sorry." She gasped as a familiar Cubchoo walked out from behind Jet, playing around with a rock between his hands. "Oh, Kenny!" She ran over and extended her hand. "Looks like we are going to be training together! Is that not wonderful?"

Kenny smiled and nodded before shaking her hand. He turned to Jet and made the same weird hand movements to him, the meaning still lost on Melissa. Jet nodded. "Well, just give it your best shot and see how much you can do." Kenny bowed, then walked over to the others.

Melissa blinked. "What was that about?"

"Kenny has a poor immune system and gets sick rather easily," Jet answered. "I don't go easy on him, but I'm certainly not going to test him while he's blowing chunks."

Melissa smiled. "Heh. I was not expecting you to answer so calmly. I was expecting you to yell at me."

"That's because I'm still burned out." He walked away from her, deflating Melissa's mood. "Now all of you, line up so I can go over today's plans."

Melissa gasped as the rookies immediately lined up in front of Jet without hesitation. The speed was so staggering that she went cross-eyed for a second. She stumbled over, trying not to trip over herself, and stood beside Lucient.

Jet took a deep breath, then glared at the rookies. "Alright. As I'm sure you've all become aware, we have a rather unusual predicament on our hands today." He glared at Melissa. "Normally, we only train the most recent batch of rookies for the next six months before bringing in new recruits. We usually have a buffer of one week in case someone wants to be brought in, though that's only after we bring in the new rookies.

"Four months, however, is a massive extension on that buffer." Melissa flinched, then hid her face behind her ears. "However, I can't complain. This is an official order brought in by Jason himself. We must respect his decision…even if I don't like it," he grumbled. "So, I expect everyone to be on their best behavior and to not mistreat the new rookie."

"Yes sir!" the rookies exclaimed, though Leon said it with an annoyed grumble.

Jet flipped through his lesson plan. "Now, because of this sudden change in activity, you seven will have your training cut in half today." The rookies threw their arms up and cheered. "Which means I expect you to push yourselves harder today." They groaned to that.

"W-What about me?" Melissa asked.

"I need to see what I'm working with before I can adjust your training regiment to catch up with the others. If you have some muscle on you, this may go easier for both of us."

Melissa laughed awkwardly, pulling on her collar. "Oh yes, of…course."

Jet whistled and pointed at the branches above them. "Ten laps around Fort Lucus! Go!"

Melissa yelped and fell backwards as the rookies jumped into the trees and disappeared into the leaves. Her eye twitched. _I have to do THAT in two months?!_

Jet grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her up. "Falling down on me already?"

Melissa shook her head. "N-No, of course not! I am ready to go!" She weakly punched his shoulder, getting an odd look from him. "Um…is that not how friends…act? The…The punching thing?"

"We're not friends. In fact, I'm waiting for you to fail."

"Oh…"

Jet stepped back and looked at his notes. "Okay, let's start with basic exercises. Jumping jacks, go!"

"Um…what are jumping jacks?"

Jet facepalmed. It was going to be a long day for both of them.

* * *

"Woo! Try and keep up, Lucy!" Ragger laughed, jumping from branch to branch with Lucient on his tail.

The Espeon glared at him. "My name is not Lucy."

"My mistake! You look so feminine, it's hard to tell the difference! Bahahaha!" He swung off a branch and threw himself over three more.

Lucient took a deep breath. "Just ignore it, Lucient, you mustn't stoop to his level." Lucient kicked off the base of a tree with more power and flew over Ragger, overtaking the lead.

"Wha- HEY!" Ragger yelled.

Lucient smirked back. "My apologies, I mistook you for a Slakoth and didn't want to lag behind you."

Ragger smirked. "You're a funny man!" Ragger kicked off harder and started giving Lucient a proper challenge.

Lillia and the others were taking it a bit easier. Lillia giggled behind her hand. "Those two seem to be having fun."

Wyatt laughed. "I want in on that action!" A tongue slapped him across the face. "Eh?"

"Focus on completing the ten laps," Avel informed, keeping his eyes open on the path ahead. "Tree branch coming up."

Wyatt flipped over the branch and continued at a normal stride, chuckling sheepishly. "Sorry, bro."

Avel looked back. "Leon and Kenny are coming up on the rear."

Wyatt jumped and grabbed hold of a branch just before Leon flew past them. Kenny had himself curled into a ball and bounced off the trees, putting some speed into each bounce. He whizzed by Lillia, giving her a high five along the way.

Wyatt swung himself and caught up with Lillia again. "Phew, Leon's on fire today."

"I think he's a tad miffed," Lillia guessed.

"What makes you say that?" She and Avel gave him light glares. "Hmm? Oh right, the princess." Wyatt chuckled. "Eh, I think she's cool!"

"I have my doubts about her," Avel grumbled.

Lillia pressed her hands together. "We mustn't show cruel spirits to our new teammate. We are to accept her with open arms and make her feel invited."

"Yeah, before Jet puts her through boot camp!" Wyatt laughed.

Avel narrowed his eyes and saw the others had stopped up ahead. "That's where we started. It has only been five laps."

They stopped on the branches beside the others, with Lillia asking, "What's up?"

Ragger laughed and pointed at the training platform. "Definitely not the princess. Bwahahahahaha!"

They looked down and observed the rabbit in midst of her training. Currently, she was trying to do chin ups on a branch poking out from the tree closest to the platform. Even from the distance they were looking from, they could see Melissa was already exhausted.

What they had missed was eighteen years of physical ineptitude finally showing itself. After having the concept of jumping jacks explained to her, Melissa got to work on them and was already complaining after the fifth one. This didn't stop Jet from barking at her to keep going until she reached fifty. By then, Melissa's legs were already the consistency of jelly.

So, after that, they moved on to sit-ups. As if jumping wasn't already difficult enough for the Buneary, now she had to lift her body off the ground without her feet leaving the floor. Jet even offered partial assistance of stepping on her feet to keep them down. He still wasn't impressed when it took her two minutes to get one done.

Now, currently, they were on the chin-ups and they were going about as well as Jet predicted. Melissa didn't even get up an inch. She was dangling and flailing her feet like a newborn Pidgey caught in vines that was trying to surpass evolution and fly on the first try.

"H-Hang on, I almost…got it!" Melissa cried, attempting once more to lift herself. She put all her strength into it, which basically meant nothing. The only thing of significance was that she lost her grip strength and fell on her back. "Heh…" she moaned, stars spinning over her head.

Jet pinched between his eyes and seethed through his nose. "I have to get her in shape in two months?" He heard snickering from the trees and glared at the rookies. "You finished with those ten laps yet?" They flinched and continued on their way.

Melissa struggled to push herself up. "Ugh. Okay, one more-" Jet pressed his foot against her and flipped her onto her stomach. "Ow."

"Push-ups, go."

Melissa gulped. That one, she was familiar with. "Yes sir." She pressed her hands on the floor and proceeded to…do absolutely nothing. Well, that wasn't entirely true, more so she couldn't get off the ground. "Err! Ragh! Give me a second! RAH!"

Jet scribbled over his notes again. "Uh huh. You can stop now."

Melissa ceased and breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew." She sat up and grinned. "So, how did I do?"

"You want me to be honest?"

"Yes."

"We're going to be getting a lot of money for you."

Melissa frowned. "It could not have been _that_ bad."

Jet scowled. "Name _one_ thing you've done that was passable."

"I, uh…walked here without a problem?" She grinned sheepishly.

Jet groaned and slapped himself in the face with his notes. "Professionally speaking, I can't say I'm giving up on you." Melissa frowned. "We're going to have to try and see what you _can_ do. Wait here." He marched off.

Melissa groaned and fell onto her back. _Doomed. Doomed, I say._

* * *

Marie hung out from a nearby platform with a canteen in her hand. She sipped on it as she watched Melissa working one-on-one with Jet. They were moving onto basic training equipment, like weights, practice bows, and padded kendo swords.

"Enjoying the view?" came a voice from above. She glanced up and smirked at the Salandit clinging upside-down to a branch, shuffling through tarot cards.

"Oh, my dear Basil, when am I never enjoying the view?" She sipped her water and focused back on Melissa and Jet. "Cottontail is so adorable when she's failing miserably. Have you been watching, too?"

"Oh, I simply couldn't have missed it." He dropped down beside her and put his cards away. "She really isn't doing too well out here."

"No, she really isn't, but it's her first day."

"Maybe, but even someone with little physical training can do _one_ push-up. Maybe three."

Marie chuckled. "A real shame. I had high hopes for the girl."

"Giving up on her already?"

"Maybe I would've the other day, but I've grown attached to her now."

"It's been _one_ day."

Marie flashed a coquettish grin. "Yeeeeah."

Basil chuckled. "I don't think she sees you as her type."

"Give her time. They always want more of me~."

Basil rolled his eyes playfully. "Ah yes, no one can get enough of you." He leaned on the railing and watched as Jet was trying to get Melissa to hold a bow and arrow. "You have to wonder."

"What?"

"Why is she so willing to put herself through this? There have to be simpler ways to get back at your father than joining a guild of thieves. I can understand her position, but this is inane. I hate to say it, but she is going to get herself hurt if she keeps up with this."

"Do you think she has a chance of getting through the two months?" Marie asked curiously.

"Hmm…that depends on her. She could've been blowing hot air when she said she was going to best Jason's expectations."

"When did you hear her say that?"

"I didn't, the cards told me." He pressed his hand to his cheek. "If I had to guess, she was mad and wanted to prove a higher authority wrong. She may have been taking her own anger for her father out on Jason because he, in a way, was in the same position as her father. A higher authority telling her she was going to fail."

Marie narrowed her eyes. "She has to have some talent to benefit the Foresters. Hell, I'm willing to bet she can make up the training in two months."

Basil rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah." He tapped his chin for a moment, then walked away.

Marie looked up. "Wait, where are you going?"

Basil flashed a grin at her. "Well, Melissa's going to need her 'internship' soon. I think I know just the person to take her in when she's not busy training."

Marie leaned back on the railing and smirked. "Now you have my attention, Mr. Magician-" She felt something strike the railing, causing her to jump in surprise. She looked over and caught a glimpse of an arrow stuck in the leaves below the platform.

"Provided she doesn't kill one of us first," she mumbled.

* * *

"How…did you fire…an arrow…backwards?!"

"I do not know! I am sorry!"

Jet pinched between his eyes and growled quietly. "This is why we don't give real arrows to the rookies, yet I've never seen something this bad."

"I am _really_ sorry."

Jet scoffed. "Whatever." He checked off on his notes. "Okay, clearly there's a lot to work on with archery." He handed her the wooden sword. "Okay, you see that dummy over there?"

"That is very rude." Jet grabbed her head and twisted it to face the wooden training dummy standing by. "…Oh, that kind of dummy."

"I want you to whack it with that sword."

Melissa lifted the sword, studying it closely, then looked suspiciously at him. "Just…whack it?"

"Just whack it. No tricks, no style, no nothing. I just want to see if you can swing it and not do anything stupid."

Melissa took a deep breath. "Alright. This sounds simple enough." She approached the dummy, trying to get a comfortable grip on the practice sword. _Okay, focus, Melissa. If you do not mess this up, maybe Jet will lighten up on you. It is easy. Just hit it and do not do anything stupid. I am more than capable of hitting something with a stick! I did it as a child when I learned to hold the spoons._

Melissa inhaled deeply, then held the sword over her head. "Hiya!" She whacked the top of the dummy, for a moment feeling pretty good about herself, until she felt the sword disappear from her hands. "Huh?" She looked at her hands in confusion. "Where did it-?"

 _BONK!_

Melissa froze, then collapsed onto her back. The sword clattered beside her as she stared up at the sky in a daze. Jet stared at the rabbit with an annoyed scowl, then proceeded to visibly scribble on his notes.

"Well, I think I've seen enough." He walked up to Melissa and pulled her up.

Melissa rubbed the sore bump on her head. "Ow. So…did I do okay?"

Jet narrowed his eyes. "The fact the sword slipped out of your hands and nailed you in the head should give a pretty good indication of how you did."

Melissa winced and rubbed her arm shyly. "S-Sorry, I have never needed to use a weapon before."

"You are one of the weakest and most inept rookies I've ever taken in. I have never seen anyone actually do this poorly on the standard warm-ups. A few blunders and some who clearly haven't worked out, but you've never had to exert any sort of effort on your body."

Melissa would've refuted his point, but recalled how it took her ten minutes or so to seal off the secret path out of the kingdom. Her arms still felt sore from lifting such a heavy stone. Though, in hindsight, it might have been only a little heavy to anyone else.

"I just-" she tried to say, but Jet cut her off again.

"If this is what I have to put up with for two months, then you can just drag your sorry rear back to Jason and tell him you quit." He jabbed her in the shoulder. "I wouldn't care in the slightest."

Melissa gasped. "B-But I gave my word!"

"The word of royalty is garbage." Melissa flinched and stumbled back from him. "You can't trust a royal or anyone of the noble class to mean what they say. They lie and deceive. That's how those bastards make their money and ruin the lives of the lower class."

"But I have never-"

"So, quit it with your syrupy, saccharine act and either put in the effort or stop wasting my time!"

Melissa's eyes widened. "A-Act? What do you-?"

Jet turned away and flipped through his notes again. "Seeing as how you have nothing of worth to work with, we're just gonna have to put you through the wringer until some muscle develops." He whistled and pointed at her. "Fifty laps through the base!"

Her eyes widened. "Excuse-?!"

"Then we'll be going through the warm-ups again and again until sunset! Fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty chin-ups, fifty jumping jacks, fifty laps; wash, rinse, and repeat!"

"I-I cannot do any of-!" Jet stomped his foot down and cut her off.

"Do you want to get stronger or are you going to keep complaining?!"

"Th-That just sounds like too much work!"

"I'm not getting anywhere with someone who has the bulk of a potato! You're not going to get anywhere going easy! Now RUN!" Melissa shrieked and ran as fast as she could from the Oshawott.

She jogged up the steps to the next platform and looked around frantically. "Um, which way do I-?!"

"Just run towards the left platforms and keep going until you pass by here fifty times!"

"O-Okay!" Melissa took off running, and rather clumsily, too.

* * *

"Alright, Wyatt, you're up next," Jet said, handing off a bow and arrow to the Lombre.

After their laps around the trees, the rookies were going through standard weapon training, as it would be a part of their final test. Today was when they practiced on their archery.

Wyatt pulled back on the bowstring and tried to aim for the target set up about twenty meters in front of him. Avel narrowed his eyes. "Your aim's off. Lower by two degrees and shift ten degrees to the right."

"Right," Wyatt mumbled. He followed his brother's instructions and lined up his shot again. He flicked the bowstring and sent the arrow flying into the target. He struck just under the bullseye.

Jet jotted it down on his notes. "Excellent work, Wyatt, though I expect you to do that without Avel's input."

Wyatt stuck his tongue and laughed. "It was only a minor correction, sir."

"Uh huh. Avel, have you been practicing with a bow?"

The Shellder raised his brow. "This is a joke, right?"

Jet smirked. "You're skating on thin ice since you don't technically take part in the training."

"As I've stated countlessly, Wyatt and I are a team. He handles the physical work, I provide strategy."

"Your funeral." Jet checked them off. "Ragnarok, you're up."

Ragger groaned. "Why do I have to use a stupid bow? All I need are my fists!" He slammed them together with electrical sparks flying off.

"One of these days, you're going to encounter a problem that doesn't rely solely on your fists."

"Blasphemy! All problems can be solved with a good ol' punch!"

"Domestic violence?" he countered dryly.

"Clobber the jackass and problem solved!"

"Repairing a vase?"

"Why would I be wasting my time fixing some cheap piece of pottery?!"

"Shortage of alcohol?"

"Steal it and clobber the owner!"

Jet pinched between his eyes. "Just shoot the target." Ragger groaned and got into position.

Lucient glanced at Jet. "Melissa has been gone for an hour. Where is she?"

"She was supposed to be running around the base." Jet glared over his shoulder. "It shouldn't have taken her that long to complete her laps. Even if she was walking, she would've gotten through ten or twenty-"

All activity stopped at the sound of heavy breathing approaching the training grounds. They turned and saw Melissa hobbling towards the steps in a disheveled mess. Her fur was drenched in sweat with leaves sticking out of it and her uniform. She carefully walked down the stairs, wincing after every step.

Lillia gasped. "What happened to you?!"

"I…slipped out of the tree," she mumbled, too exhausted to feel embarrassed. "I fell into some safety nets that were hidden in the leaves. I was kind of stuck there."

"For an entire hour?" Jet grumbled. "Why didn't you call for help?"

Melissa glanced to the side. "Well, I tried to, but everyone kept laughing at me, so…I wanted to get out on my own."

Lucient smiled. "You climbed out on your own? That's impressive, Princess. See, you are-"

"I _tried_ to get out on my own, but…Blitz eventually came by and helped me out after he overheard the commotion."

Jet crossed his arms. "How many laps did you complete?"

"S-Six."

Jet sighed. "Better than I expected. Come on, let's get started on your other exercises. Rookies, your assignment. Try to score ten direct shots on the target. Minimum of the closest ring to the center. After that, you are dismissed for the day."

Melissa flinched. "Jet, can I please take a-?"

"And don't call me Jet." He glared at her. "You will refer to me as Instructor Fyrewalker for as long as you train under me. Is that understood?"

"I…" Melissa sighed. "Yes, Instructor Fyrewalker."

"Good. Now, you will take a fifteen minute break to get some food and water and march back over here so we can go through the exercises until training is over. Is that clear?"

Melissa gulped. "Loud and clear."

* * *

Melissa's day just couldn't get any better. The best that came out of it was that fifteen minute break of peace and quiet before being thrusted back into the chaos. For the first time in Melissa's life, she understood pain.

Jet kept to his word of not going easy on her, though whether that was to dissuade her from further action or to keep true to his profession was up for debate. Either way, he didn't allow her to quit or stop.

Melissa kept going through the same routine. First, they would do the curl-ups, then the push-ups, chin-ups, etc., then did one lap around the base before repeating. Every time Melissa came close to collapsing, Jet kept pushing her to see through the goal number.

They all required his assistance. Jet lent only a little push to get Melissa to before a complete action. He held onto her jacket during the push-ups, pulled on her collar in the curl-ups, pushed her up during the chin-ups, and so on, all with gradual input so he wasn't doing all the work.

So far, the only exercise he could say she competently mastered was the jumping jacks, though they were getting sloppier with the passage of time, not that he didn't expect as much.

As for Melissa, she didn't know if it was fear or the adrenaline, but was biting through the pain welling in her body. Every muscle that hasn't been stressed harder than a simple walk or brief run was now on fire. The uniform that was too big on her sagged off her right shoulder due to the excess sweat. Jet had to take brief breaks to keep her hydrated before continuing.

She was grateful that he wasn't abusing his position of superiority, but it still hurt whenever he criticized her. No matter how professional he was acting, there was a biting venom behind his tone that stabbed Melissa in the heart. He wasn't doing this for personal gratification, but it certainly felt like it in her mind.

She could picture him internally laughing at her misery, collapsed on the ground and melted into a useless puddle. She had to wonder what fury boiled under his skin that justified this unending punishment.

She wished so badly to call it quits, but she gave her word to Jason that she would see this training through. She was not going to let him, or Jet, get the last say over the matter. She was going to keep pushing through and catch up with the others.

…Assuming she didn't die first.

* * *

"…Alright, training over. You can stop now."

Finished with her last push-up, Melissa unceremoniously collapsed onto her face. Jet ignored her as he flipped through the notes he took down. The Buneary groaned dizzily, staring off to the side with a face that screamed 'End my suffering.'

Her limbs, back, and maybe even a few organs ached far beyond anything she had ever felt. Whenever she breathed, it felt like she inhaled the dry heat of the scorching desert. Her mouth was dry, as opposed to the sweat that was now soaked into her uniform. The smell didn't help either.

It took all her effort to roll onto her back, whining at each individual sore flaring up. She had a few bumps from running and from that earlier mishap with the sword. Her chest heaved up and down, trying to regain control of her breathing.

Jet finished looking his notes over and tucked them under his arm. "Well Princess, I'd say there was some improvement, but not much I can say will be useful at this rate."

Melissa took a moment to respond, smacking her lips together from the dryness. "How bad…was it?"

"Well, you're doing better at running, though you have a long way to go before we talk long distance running. Give it eight months, I'd say you might actually get into shape."

"B-But I do not have eight months."

"Yeah, I know." He marched off. "Training starts tomorrow at the same time. Be ready."

"What?!" Melissa gasped, sitting up and receiving a wave of soreness through her body. She collapsed onto her face. "Ow. W-Wait, I have to do this again _tomorrow_?!"

"And the next day and the next day until the weekend. That's pretty much the routine." Jet glared over his shoulder. "The only thing that'll save you from it is giving up on this foolish plan of yours and going home."

Melissa's ears drooped. She bit her lip, then pressed her face into the floor again, heaving a deep groan.

Jet rolled his eyes, then continued walking. "Get some dinner and be sure to get some rest. Your body's going to feel worse in the morning."

"Thank you, Instructor Fyrewalker," Melissa groaned. She rolled onto her back again, wincing, and stared up at the leaves overhead. Her chest lifted slowly with each deep breath. _I am actually going to die before the two months are up. There is no way I can keep going like this._

Strangely enough, she didn't feel like crying. That may be because her body sweated out all the available liquids she had, but she didn't feel particularly upset. Perhaps she was too tired to feel sad.

Melissa closed her eyes and sighed. "What am I doing?"

"Funny. We've been asking the same question all day." Melissa opened her eyes and saw Basil and Marie standing over her with teasing grins. "So, how was your first day of training?" Basil asked.

"Have you ever worn a corset so tight that it feels like someone is hugging the air out of your lungs?" Melissa asked wearily. "Or a crinoline?"

"Those big cages you wear for skirts?" Basil asked.

"Uncomfortable and often times painful. I would gladly put up with those again over _this_!" She tried to lift her arms, but they flopped back on the ground. "I cannot keep up with this for the next eight weeks. Why does my body hurt so much?"

Marie giggled and pulled Melissa up by the arms. "If you want those muscles to strengthen, you need to break them. No one said you were getting out of this unscathed."

"I know," Melissa groaned. Basil and Marie got her arms around their necks and helped her up. She winced a couple times, then sighed. "Thank you."

Basil shrugged. "Jet does have a point, though. At the rate you're going, getting through the next two months will be impossible. You would either need to train all day without a break or find some way to fake your way through the exam."

"How do I do that last one?" Melissa groaned.

"Heck if I know, I never needed to!" He laughed out loud, bringing down Melissa's mood.

Marie nuzzled against Melissa. "Aww, don't be sad, precious. There's still hope for you."

"I am a hopeless case," Melissa murmured.

Basil smiled sympathetically at her, then let out a dramatic groan. "Ugh, you've twisted my arm, Princess!"

"I did?!" she squeaked.

Basil pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and sighed intensely. "If you insist, I suppose I have no choice!" He grinned at her. "I'm going to help you train!"

Melissa's eyes boggled out. "Eh?!"

"Yep! No strings attached or anything. I'm going to help work you through your weaknesses and get you a spot among the Foresters. That's the Basil guarantee!"

Melissa clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling in delight. "You would really help me?"

Marie chuckled. "I can't stay out of the action, either. Consider me onboard."

"You too?"

Marie stood beside Basil. "Of course, girl. I couldn't possibly live with myself not helping you. Besides…" She hooked her arm around Melissa and lightly traced her finger around Melissa's chest. "I would be _devastated_ to let someone as beautiful as you slip from my fingers~."

Melissa grinned awkwardly and pushed Marie aside. "Uh…hehehe, I…appreciate the sentiment."

Basil patted Melissa on the back. "We may not be able to turn you into a full blown warrior, but we can get you by just enough to get some satisfying results."

Melissa beamed happily and threw her arms open. "Oh, you both are the best-WAH!" Forgetting her legs were still sore, she lost her balance and faceplanted into the floor. "Ooowww…"

Basil and Marie laughed, then picked her up again. "Let's get you some dinner. You deserve a long rest." They dragged the weary Buneary to the mess hall. "Oh, that reminds me," Basil suddenly brought up.

"What?"

"You'll need something to do in-between training sessions." He winked. "I set you up with our alchemist. He should teach you the ins and outs of the base and perhaps give you some new areas to explore."

Melissa blinked. "I am sorry, did you say…alchemist?"

"Hehe, you'll love him, don't worry."

"Is alchemy not a poor man's trickery on the unsuspecting with fake science and bootless elixirs?"

Basil chuckled. "Seeing is believing. Perhaps you can come to your own conclusion with your own eyes before you write it off as a fool's work."

Melissa pouted. "Is this some clever chicanery to let my guard down?"

"Why would I deceive you? Aren't we friends?"

"You have that look about you."

"Fair enough."

Melissa sighed and hung her head. Her first day as a rookie and things weren't turning out for the better. She had little hope for the rest of her days, but she chose to hold on strong to her future. Quitting was still an option, but one she refused to accept.

But just how much longer can she continue with this game before it burns her out?

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who took part in the OC Submissions. We had some good ones, so it was hard to make final decisions. Hope you all enjoy their journeys alongside Melissa.**

 **AvalonArrival: Ragnarok Recke  
YammersMcGee: Wyatt/Avel  
Mr. Maverick77: Lucient De Solus  
AllKorean: Leonard  
GiratinaEmpress: Lillia Sacerdos  
**


	12. Adjusting

"Ow, ow, ow."

Pandora giggled at her desk. "Having fun over there, Princess?"

Melissa pulled herself out of her hammock and massaged her arms. "I feel like a pillow that was fluffed a little too enthusiastically. Everything feels limp and painful."

Pandora dabbed her quill in the inkwell and scribbled on her parchment. "For your first week here, I'd say you're doing well for yourself."

Melissa's first week. She managed to get through one week of training. It wasn't easy, even with Basil and Marie's coaching after hours. While Jet was going at her with everything he had, Basil and Marie were doing their best to make her comfortable while pushing Melissa to her very best. A combination of both seemed to be helping the rabbit get through the day. At least her legs didn't feel like jelly anymore.

Melissa pulled out a uniform from under her hammock. Adenine had just finished it the other night and, after an awkward interaction between the two, she dropped it off and made off with the rest of her night. Melissa felt bad, but didn't dwell on it too long. She was just glad to have a proper fitting uniform.

"I am most thankful it is the weekend. I can take it easy today."

"If I were you, I would use all the time you've got to get through training."

"Believe me, while that sounds wonderful, I fear my poor arms have reached their limit for the week." Melissa rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Oh darn, I better get ready. I am supposed to meet Basil at eleven."

Pandora turned around in her chair. "What for?"

"To meet the alchemist," she grumbled. "He says I needed something to do while I am here so I do not waste time."

"Ah, the internships."

"That is an actual thing here?" Melissa asked in surprise. "I thought Basil was joking."

Pandora waved it off. "More or less. See, you don't get to stay here and goof off at your own leisure. You actually have to be doing something if you want to make the most of your time here. For example, I'm the head of inventing around here, so it's my responsibility to make new weapons and gadgets for the Foresters. Tank is our blacksmith, as well as head of construction. And the guy you'll be working with, Shade, is our…um, doctor?"

Melissa squinted. "Why did you sound so hesitant when you said that?"

Pandora shrugged. "Eh, Shade will explain it to you when he gets the chance. Anyway, if you have _any_ interest in crushing plants and berries together, you might enjoy your time with him."

Melissa rubbed her chin. "I did study in medicine, so it might be fun."

"Hopefully you're good at it," Pandora muttered through her teeth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing~!" Pandora chimed sweetly. "Just don't get cold feet and you'll be fine. Shade's pretty easygoing with new apprentices, so he might not give you that hard of a time."

Melissa sighed. "If that is code for 'He will not hate me at first glance,' I have high hopes for the day." She headed to the bathroom with her new uniform.

Pandora snickered. "Just try not to do anything that'll set fire to the fort! That won't look good in your review!"

"Oh hush!"

* * *

Melissa yawned as she followed Basil through the base. She winced from the laughter directed towards her, no doubt from the Foresters who witnessed her week of blunders. She didn't want to relive the mistakes and failings she made, such as once again slipping out of the base and getting chewed out by Jet for extending her fifteen minute break to a forty-five minute one because she fell asleep…in her lunch.

Basil hooked his arm around Melissa. "Sorry you have to do this on your Saturday."

Melissa gently picked his arm off her shoulder. "I will take this over the push-ups." She sighed. "Still, alchemy? Really?"

"You have heard about it, yes?"

"In passing from _fantasy_ novels," she mumbled is disgust.

Basil chuckled. "Oh no, it's far from a work of fiction."

She raised her brow skeptically. "Are you telling me your alchemist can turn lead into gold? Did he create the ultimate cure for sickness and disease?"

"If we did any of that, do you think we would be spending our time as thieves and not profiting off such miracles of science?"

Melissa opened her mouth, then stopped herself as she thought it over. "…Good point."

Basil snickered. "It's the goal of every alchemist to create those miracle elixirs to change the very state of the world. That said, it's more than fantastical objectives. Despite the absurdity, I'm sure you can appreciate the miracle of an all-in-one cure."

Melissa rubbed her chin. "It is a branch of science I am unfamiliar with, to be honest. I know plants have healing properties, but how do things like crystals and minerals help?"

"While some would scoff at the mystical, it is nothing more than another way of challenging the observable world and discovery new branches." Basil shrugged. "However, I'm not the one who should be convincing you of this. Shade can give a far better explanation as to how this crap works. I'm just paraphrasing what he lectured to me before he fell asleep."

"Fell asleep?" Melissa questioned.

"Right, should have mentioned this earlier. See, Shade's a little-"

The conversation stopped right there at the sound of an explosion occurring nearby. Melissa shrieked and hid behind Basil for safety, but then noticed no one raised any alarm to the explosion. They were startled, yes, but continued on their way like it was a normal occurrence.

"W-What happened?" Melissa stuttered.

Basil sighed. "That happens sometimes. Come on, we better check on him." He grabbed her hand and quickened his pace.

"Ch-Check on who?!"

A minute later, they came up to a smoking hut that everyone cleared away from. A sign hanging by a chain showed a fancy symbol that Melissa didn't recognize, though she had a hunch from the fumes protruding from inside that this was her new workspace.

Melissa pulled her jacket over her mouth as the smoke came nearer. "What happened in there?"

Basil waved through the smoke. "Eh, don't worry about it, it's not poisonous." He pushed through the door and fanned himself a path. "Shade, you in here?"

Melissa stepped inside and pushed the door wide open to let out the fumes and let in the fresh air. She shuffled backwards until her rear bumped against a chair. "Oops, sorry." She turned around, then raised her brow. "Uh…Basil?"

Basil waved the smoke out of his face, then grinned. "Ah, there he is."

Before Melissa and Basil was a Sableye, faceplanted against his desk. Papers were under his face. Most of his desk was covered in strange liquids Melissa couldn't recognize, though some had fallen out of their test tubes and supposedly started a reaction that caused the explosion.

With the air clearing up, Melissa allowed herself a moment to check her surroundings. The space was relatively small, with a single path that allowed just enough room for two people to walk around unrestricted. She pulled open the cupboards and found an assortment of weird items, one of which being a bone sitting in a jar of pale green liquid. Melissa covered her mouth and closed the cupboard immediately.

Along with her search, she spotted some equipment she wasn't familiar with, yet she guessed they involved alchemy. She would have to ask the Sableye about them, assuming he ever woke up.

Basil lightly shoved the Sableye's shoulder. "Hey, Shade! Get up! You blew the place up again!"

"A-A-Again?!" Melissa shrieked. _I have to work here, you know!_

Basil proceeded to pound on the Sableye's head, shocking the Buneary further. "Shade, wake up! Nap time is over! I brought your new apprentice!"

After the seventh blow, Shade roused from his deep slumber. He let out a huge yawn and sat up in his chair, rubbing his face. "Y-You need something?" he mumbled. He wiped his finger across his cheek and examined the residue on it. "Where'd this ash come from?"

"You spilt some elixirs over each other when you fell asleep," Basil explained, pointing to the spill on his desk.

Shade grabbed a rag and wiped his crystal eyes. "Ah, so it seems. Well, at least I know what happens when I mix these two items together...I-I-I think." He stretched out his arms and got out of his seat. "You said something about an apprentice? Is she here?"

"Right behind you."

Melissa straightened her back as Shade approached her. He rubbed his chin and gave the nervous Buneary a quizzical look. "Uh huh, so you brought me the princess to be my new apprentice?"

Basil nodded. "Yes sir. I figured this would be the safest job for her."

 _I do not see safe!_ Melissa internally screamed.

"Hmm…" After a minute of inspecting, Shade grinned. "Well, why not? I suppose I could take her onboard, assuming you can lift glass vials." He laughed.

Melissa awkwardly laughed along. "Hehe, y-yeah."

Shade extended his hand. "Well, a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess. My name…m-my name is…" Melissa blinked as the Sableye's head slumped forward. A second after, she jumped from his loud snoring.

"B-Basil?"

Basil chuckled. "Nothing to worry about, this is normal."

"Is he overworked?" Melissa asked worriedly. She carefully poked the Sableye's head. "Poor thing. No wonder he requires an apprentice."

"Oh no, you got it wrong. Shade's well rested," Basil said with a straight face. Melissa stared at him with boggled eyes, then gestured prominently at the sleeping goblin. "It's just that he suffers from a sleep curse." Basil tapped his chin. "Or was the term sleep _disorder_?"

"Are you saying he can fall asleep at any minute?" Melissa asked.

"Pretty much. That's why some Foresters are hesitant to work with Shade. While he is a genius alchemist, he's pretty unreliable in missions and kind of needs to be babysat. Some of the Foresters here may have been trained to defend themselves, but not all of them will go on missions."

"Really?"

"Forester hierarchy is divided amongst seven different ranks. Shade here is in the more common branch, a member of the Woodland Rangers, specializing in base development. I, myself, am part of the Greenwood Leaders. I help manage resources for Jason."

Melissa rubbed her head. "So, what am I?"

Basil wagged his finger. "You're not even in the lowest rank yet. You're just a rookie. If you do pass, you'll be a Green Scout. However, that just means you completed basic training. You won't be allowed to go on raids with us, but you will be assigned to someone to handle resource runs."

Melissa held her head, feeling a tad dizzy. "So much to remember."

"That's why we have these internships. If you're going to be one of us, you need to find your place among the Foresters. So, I figured you and Shade would get along, unless of course there's something else you're interested in. Maybe Adenine could use a new seamstress."

Melissa flinched. "I…do not believe she is comfortable with my presence." She shook her head. "N-No, no, I am fine with this…I hope."

Basil grinned. "I knew you would love it here-"

"-Shade!" They both jumped as Shade startled himself awake. He shook his head and looked around. "Huh, wha…?" He rubbed his eyes, mumbling to himself. "Smoke, potion spill…new appre- ah, yes!" He extended his hand to Melissa again. "My name is Shade. A pleasure to meet you."

Melissa recovered from her brief shock and shook his hand. "You as well, Mr. Shade."

Shade waved it off. "Oh, no need to refer to me as 'Mister.' Makes me sound old. You will refer to me as Dr. Shade, instead."

"You are a doctor?"

"Uh…legally speaking, no." He chuckled sheepishly. "But, you know, makes me sound cooler than 'Mister.'"

"Uh huh," Melissa mumbled with an awkward grin.

Basil patted them both on the shoulders. "Well, this is my cue to leave. Take good care of her, Shade. She's still got a lot of steps to climb before she reaches our level."

Shade saluted. "She's in my very capable hands." Right as Basil left, Shade rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Oh boy, I've been needing an assistant for a long while now. So happy to have you on board, Princess."

Melissa smiled. "Yes, and…feel free to refer to me as Melissa. I am not much of a princess anymore."

Shade chuckled. "Of course. Well, the apprenticeship shouldn't be too complicated. I just need someone to help keep track of my thoughts while I'm working. I can daze off when in the middle of work and forget what I mixed together. Think you can do that?"

Melissa nodded. "Oh yes, I can. My royal tutor taught me the fine wonders of calligraphy. My handwriting is impeccable."

Shade narrowed his brows. "You mean that fancy gobbledygook you call text?" Melissa slowly nodded. "…You can read it, right?" She nodded again. "Alright, crisis averted." He turned back to his workstation.

Melissa frowned. "My handwriting is not that incomprehensible." She folded her arms behind her waist and leaned over Shade's shoulder. "Out of curiosity, what was it that you were working on before the, um, explosion?"

"Ah, that." Shade picked up a green sphere between his fingers. "Working on a new type of smoke bomb. Turns out I made something a bit more…explosive. Don't know what I added, which is why I need someone to track my progress." He paused to yawn, then continued. "It was supposed to release a greater volume of smoke."

"And this is the work of…alchemy?" Melissa mumbled skeptically. "Can you really turn lead into gold?"

"What?" Shade laughed and slapped his knee. "Of course not. Do you know how much we would be making if we could do that?"

Melissa deadpanned. "I have been told."

"There's so much to our world that we still have yet to understand. Because of this, we use alchemy as a way of understanding how matter interacts with each other. What I'm most curious in is combining properties of nature with that of a Pokémon."

"Combining nature and Pokémon?" Melissa asked.

"Look in that cupboard over there." Melissa nodded and opened up the cupboards, cringing at the one holding a bone. "I've collected those from various Pokémon."

The color drained from Melissa's face. "Y-You collected this stuff from…?!"

"Yep. Like that bone there. A Cubone must've lost it or something, but I find the marrow in the bone useful for my potions. That's why I have to keep it in that jar, for preservation's sake."

Melissa blinked twice. "That bone is from a Cubone?" When he nodded, she wiped her hand across her forehead and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"I've also collected sludge from Grimer and Muk, powder from a Vivillon, pollen puffs from many Ribombee, and so on and so forth. With the right mix of ingredients, I can combine their properties to make a potion. Of course, most of that is trial and error."

Melissa ran her hand across the cupboard shelves. "So, it does have some basis in reality? It is not just a scam or work of fiction?"

"Depends on who you ask. Once you break it down, it's not quite as magical as some are fooled into believing."

Melissa smirked and held her head up high. "As expected."

"Though…" Melissa's little ego deflated after that. "That's not to say there is no such thing as magic."

Melissa crossed her arms. "You are joking, right?"

Shade grinned. "From a certain point of view, maybe. It depends on who you ask."

"There is no such thing as magic. I am a firm believer in that fact."

Shade smirked. "You say that even after being around Basil."

"H-He is just really good at reading people," Melissa countered nervously. "I-I bet there is an explanation to his disappearing trick."

"Good luck figuring it out. Not even Jason can, and he studies the occult quite a bit."

Melissa's eyes widened in horror. _Everything I know is crashing down like an Alolan Exeggutor tripping over a sleeping Mew._

"Anyway, unless you want to keep talking about what is or isn't real, we should get started. Grab that parchment and quill from over there."

Melissa followed where he pointed and saw the two items on the floor, along with a bottle of ink spilt across the floor. She carefully picked the parchment and quill up, then dabbed the quill in the small puddle. "Um, I think that explosion spilt the ink over."

Shade looked over. "Huh, so it did." He waved it off and reached for an undamaged vial. "I'll have you clean it up later."

"I have to _clean_?!" Melissa shrieked.

"I would do it myself, but…" Shade lifted his head. "Well, you know. It takes forever when you keep…" He paused and yawned out loud.

"But I have never cleaned before!" Melissa complained. "Last time I went near cleaning supplies, I accidentally fell on cleaning solution and got it in my fur. I have no idea how to hold a broom or mop, either!"

Shade shot her a quizzical look. "You…are joking, right?" She shook her head. "…Now I see how you failed your practice swing on your first day."

"You know about that?!"

"Oh yeah, rumors have been going around. A lot of people saw you messing up."

Melissa whined and covered her face. "I am going to be the laughing stock of this place forever!"

"Then you probably shouldn't be touching your face."

"Huh?" Melissa removed her hands and saw they had some ink on them. She looked at the parchment she was holding and realized there was fresh ink dripping from it. She gasped and rushed to a mirror. She had two black handprints over her eyes. She groaned and pressed her head against the wall.

"Wash yourself up and get a new piece of parchment," Shade asked, stifling a yawn. "After I finish working on these smoke bombs, you can get started on cleaning."

Melissa sighed. "Yes, Dr. Shade."

Shade grinned and looked over his shoulder. "Annnnd, if you do a good job, I'll give you a quick rundown of how to use the equipment around here."

Melissa gasped. "Y-You mean it?"

"Being my apprentice doesn't just mean cleaning and writing my notes. I _am_ going to teach you the fundamentals of alchemy." He smirked. "Unless you still think it's fantastical nonsense."

Melissa broke out into a wide grin. "I will get cleaned up and we can get started on those notes! I, um…"

"There's a water basin you can use out back. Be quick."

"Thank you, Dr. Shade!" She dashed off, skipping for joy. _Basil said alchemy has medicinal elements to it. I get to learn how to make medicine with a pro! Yay!_

* * *

Things haven't been easy for Verde Kingdom in the last week. With the recent news of Princess Melissa's kidnapping, the kingdom was in distress. Knights marched through the streets and questioned everyone regarding the matter. No one had an answer for her disappearance, nor a reliable witness that can explain what happened. There were no leads to work off of.

The stress was taking its toll on the castle occupants as well. While the staff was taught to remain professional during work, they occasionally trembled when reminded of the missing princess. It was felt by everyone.

However, it didn't compare to the fury that boiled within King Roscoe.

"HA!" cried the rabbit king as he swung his saber at his fencing opponent.

Both wore the standard fencing attire and helmet as they dueled with their sabers. Among their small audience was Ortwin and the Talbot family as they watched Roscoe viciously overpower his opponent. The fencer was no pushover, getting a few lucky parries off, but couldn't match the insane speed and power Roscoe was unnecessarily applying through his strikes.

The fencer tried to dodge Roscoe's fast slashes and daring lunges, but he was being pushed further and further back and losing ground. Roscoe jumped back of a thrust and lunged his blade, striking just above the heart. Instantly, the opponent ceased fighting.

Ortwin raised his hand. "Hit. King Penworth takes victory, 5-3."

Roscoe lowered his blade and removed his mask, taking a deep breath. His opponent, a Floatzel, removed his mask, tucked it under his arm, and extended his hand to Roscoe. "Congratulation, King Penworth. It was certainly a bracing match."

Roscoe nodded and shook his hand. "You did fine as well."

"Although, perhaps you could go a bit easier next time," Floatzel politely asked with a weak chuckle. "I felt like you were actually trying to hurt me for a moment." He bowed before excusing himself from the grounds.

Roscoe sighed and wiped his brow as Gilbert came up to him. "Awfully heated, just like yesterday."

"Do you blame me? This is the only way I can keep myself from interrogating my staff like a madman." He pressed his hand to his forehead, growling through his teeth. "Still no word on Melissa's whereabouts. That forest is impossible to navigate. Miles of uncharted regions and we have yet to locate their exact position."

"Perhaps you could implement a Lucario to search for them," Gilbert suggested.

"As if that was not our first idea. Whenever they enter that forest, they come back saying something about their senses not working properly. They could not even sense a tree that was right in front of them." Roscoe stroked his chin. "That forest is cursed with dark magic. The Foresters and their demonic practices have led us astray countless times. Whether it be through aerial assistance or scent tracking, they always cover their tracks."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "Tricky creatures, they are, though to go through the trouble…"

"How dare you denounce it as mere trouble?" Roscoe growled. "My daughter was-"

"I mean no offense to my statement, King Roscoe," Gilbert reassured with a bow. "What I meant was, why the risk? By now, we would have noticed if the mole in your castle had done it. Communication might be kept in secret, possibly through messaging. This might have been formulated with some form of assistance."

"Explain."

"The mole could not risk taking the prisoner with them if she were unconscious or restrained. Your guards, I'd imagine, would have realized something was wrong if even a hint of a struggle occurred. If Melissa were unconscious, that would mean carrying an unconscious body around without being spotted or restricted in some capacity. However, that would depend on the individual. If conscious, Melissa would have used all her strength to get a cry out, regardless if she was gagged."

Roscoe held his hips. "What are you implying?"

Gilbert shrugged. "The mole would not have been able to do this on their own, lest their disappearance would have been discovered in the morning. All your staff are accounted for, I presume, so they did not get far. The note left behind suggested a single Forester committed the deed. It might be possible a Forester from the outside went into her bedroom and kidnapped her. The mole might have even acted as a distraction."

Roscoe rubbed his chin, contemplating his reasoning. "Her guards mentioned nothing strange happening during their shift, save for a suspicious sound." He glared. "You are saying that was to act as a distraction?"

Gilbert shrugged again. "It is only a theory. Melissa would have reacted negatively if someone came into her room, so that distraction might have served the purpose of silencing her immediately before the guards returned their focus on her."

Roscoe huffed in annoyance. "That would be the only plausible theory. Unless Melissa intentionally kept herself quiet, she would have started screaming and alerted the guards." He glared furiously. "That means one of those Foresters is responsible for carrying out the deed themselves."

Gilbert sighed and swished his tail. "King Roscoe, while this may not be something you wish to do, you would have to try and form a search party against the Foresters."

"You expect me to send my knights out and question every peasant in my territory?" Roscoe argued. "Even if I sent all my orders to locate her kidnapper or one of them, I would be defenseless."

Gilbert shook his head. "That is not who I refer to."

Roscoe raised his brow. "What are you suggesting-?"

"Father," Erasmus spoke up, gathering the two kings' attentions. He ran his paw through his hair and said, "If it is alright with you, I will be waiting by the carriage with my luggage."

Gilbert sighed. "Very well, Erasmus. I will be there shortly."

Roscoe's eyes widened. "Carriage? Luggage? King Gilbert, what is the meaning of-?"

"I came to your kingdom to marry off my son to your daughter. That was the terms of our agreement." Gilbert closed his eyes. "It pained me to see your daughter upset regarding the negotiations, and I might have considered an alternative, but I have seen the follies of war outside my kingdom's territory. A marriage is a symbol of trust between our two sides, thus it was the decision I agreed upon with you.

"However, with no marriage, my purpose for being here is rendered pointless."

The Lopunny shook his head and reached out to the Talbot king beggingly. "King Gilbert, do not be so hasty."

Erasmus groaned, seeing as the two were going to be in a pretty heated discussion. He bowed to his mother, who he could tell was trying her best not to look as annoyed as her son. She curtsied to him, mouthing a quick 'I love you, son' before turning back to the bickering men.

The cat exited the room and traversed down the hall. Now out of the eye of expecting royalty, Erasmus felt free to express his inner thoughts, starting with a rather glum frown.

Erasmus usually needed an hour to groom his fur to its fabulous sheen and luster, sparing no expense on all high quality grooming products. It was hard to express his natural perfection outwardly, requiring patience and time. To the untrained eye of a heathen, they would think his fur looked the absolute same today, only to prove they were raised outside of high society culture.

It took a skilled eye to notice that the luster in his coat didn't match what was seen in a regular viewing. The curls in the fluff of his tail were not as extravagant and finely cared for, nor was his hair properly combed. He was ashamed that two stray hairs stuck out from his head, disheveling his godly physique.

It was hard to keep up with perfection when his heart ached for the return of his dear friend, Melissa. Years of royal training have taught him to suppress inner feelings and desires to remain prim and perfect before an audience, retaining the illusion of godhood. He could do it without a second thought in front of a crowd. However, when in private, the mask drops, and Erasmus' true feelings come to light.

Erasmus felt ashamed to admit he spent more time sitting in the princess' empty room than he should have, hoping she was playing some elaborate and, frankly, overtly cruel jest by hiding herself from her subjects, guests, and father for over a week. Denial wasn't an emotion Erasmus felt often, as he was always sure of his stunning charm and looks, but when he felt it, it hit like a boulder thrown by the trebuchet.

He took a deep breath and patted his forehead. He groaned in disgust and waved his paw. "I am working up an anxious sweat. Disgusting. When we get home, I need to cleanse myself of this disgust I feel." He sighed and shook his head. "Sadly, that will not bring sweet Melissa back."

He stopped short past a room, hearing soft whimpering coming from inside. He looked around and realized he took a wrong turn in midst of his thoughts. It seems he wound up in the staff quarters of the castle. Erasmus narrowed his eyes and held his ear out to the door.

It sounded like a woman crying, and he had a hunch he knew who.

Erasmus sighed. "Curse my kindness." He raised his paw to the door and rapped them twice against the hardwood. "Lady Hilda, are you well? It is I, the charming Prince Erasmus, here to check in on you before my departure." It was not common for royalty to worry about the personal matters of the help, but this _did_ regard a matter of royalty.

He waited in silence for a moment with the Chansey's sobs seeming to have quieted to a whimper. The door pulled open, though not to the face Erasmus expected. Instead, it was Sadie.

The Audino glared lightly, then leaned against the doorsill. "Prince Erasmus. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Erasmus bowed to her. "Ms. Mailet. I suppose this is fine. Saves me the trouble of tracking you down before I take my leave."

Sadie scoffed lightly. "I never expected a prince to grace the help with a farewell."

Erasmus smirked. "Come now, Ms. Mailet, I felt like we really bonded in our few interactions. Sure, one of them had you pinning me to the wall, but I refuse to hold grudges against those of a lower birthright."

Sadie rolled her eyes, then changed subjects. "What do you want?"

"Well, I overheard the cries of Lady Hilda and I felt it was in my best interests to check on her." He raised his brow. "Actually, why are you here?"

Sadie sighed. "The other maids were getting worn out trying to calm her down. She's been like this all week. I swear, that woman has enough tears to refill a lake."

"Rather harsh words."

Sadie frowned. "I don't mean to come off as rude, I'm just worn out myself."

"May I see her?"

Sadie shrugged. "I can't see why not." She gently kicked the door wider open, allowing passage for the royal Glameow.

He entered and spotted the maid resting on her side with her sheets draped over her round body. He saw the trembles in her form and heard her quiet whimpers clear as day. He heard pain from her voice.

He approached her bedside. "Lady Hilda."

The Chansey sniffled, then turned onto her other side to face him. He flinched at how red and puffy her eyes were. Tear stains streaked down her face. "Oh…Prince Erasmus." She pushed herself up from bed in order to bow to him out of respect.

Erasmus stopped her before she could touch the ground. "There is no need for the traditional greeting, Lady Hilda. I am here merely on your behalf."

Hilda sniffled, then rested back onto the bed. "I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state, Prince Erasmus."

Erasmus held his paw over his chest. "It is only natural to feel grief. Through the number of tears you have shed, I see you cherished Melissa with a kindness unrivaled by most, if not all. As her personal caretaker, you to must have been close."

Hilda closed her eyes tightly, suppressing another flood from breaching. "In the hour of Queen Odolina's passing, I realized then and there I would have to be there for Melissa in absence of her mother. I tried my hardest to…to…" Hilda paused as she became choked up. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Take your time," Erasmus insisted.

"I…tried my hardest to fulfil that role for Odolina, hoping I could fill the void left in Melissa's heart. I swore to keep her safe." She felt a whimper come on and covered her teary eyes. "Those dreadful, dreadful Foresters are the cause of all this. Melissa never deserved this."

Sadie glanced off to the side. _And, suddenly, the weights hanging off my shoulders just doubled in size._

Hilda took a moment to breathe, wishing she didn't look so unappealing in front of a member of royalty. "I hope sh-she is safe. I don't know…what I will do with myself without her."

Erasmus nodded. "All pains heal with time, Lady Hilda, but I assure you Melissa will come back safe and sound." He narrowed his eyes. "I ask, without Melissa, what will you be doing to remain employed by the Penworth Family?"

"I…King Penworth has given me a month to collect myself before I return to working. I will be transferred into the kitchen and trained under Gustavo." Hilda rubbed her eyes. "Perhaps cooking will take my mind off things."

Erasmus nodded slowly. "If it will make you feel better, perhaps I can entrust the search for Melissa through my own knights."

"No offense," Sadie suddenly chimed in, "but since you aren't technically one of our allies, making that decision yourself could carry some consequences with you, especially if, say, the Foresters suddenly decide to be kill-happy and rid the world of their hostage."

"Sadie!" Hila gasped in horror.

Sadie shrugged. "Hypothetically speaking. I don't want anything to happen to Melissa, obviously. I just mean that if Senbo gets involved in this case and something goes awry, you can bet word will circulate back here and a potential war will brew from the flames."

Erasmus sighed. "A fear my father would wish to avoid. Still, must I really sit back knowing the young damsel is in mortal peril? Those Foresters are crafty and mischievous. I cannot imagine what poor Melissa is going through right now. Forced to work? Torture? Other possibilities I dare not imagine?"

Sadie waved it off. "If this truly is a ransom, they wouldn't put her life in danger. Just relax."

Hilda sighed. "I'm afraid relaxing is far from my mind." She pulled her sheets over herself. "I wish to be alone."

"You sure?" Sadie asked gently.

"Yes, I am sure. Thank you for your company, Sadie."

Sadie huffed, then smiled. "My pleasure." She gestured to the door. "After you, Your Highness." Erasmus lifted his head and waltzed out the door. Sadie closed it behind her. "She'll be fine. She's stronger than she lets on."

"I hope you are right."

Sadie smoothed out her apron and uniform before turning away from the royal cat. "Now, I believe I have some cleaning to-"

"A word, Mailet." Sadie stopped with a brief chill running through her. The formality he carried with each word seemed to be absent from that one statement, and it concerned her. "A _brief_ word. I wish not to hold you up for too long."

With an air of caution around her, Sadie looked over her shoulder. "Alright. Shoot."

Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it is nerves talking; after all, I have been rather stressed about the week myself." He scratched under his chin. "However, I noticed how remarkably calm you have been."

Sadie glared. "You don't say?"

"I do not mean disrespect in my assertion. It takes a competent young lady such as yourself to remain well put together in the face of a tragic event." He pressed his paw against his cheek. "Still, after seeing the king's reaction and the state of Lady Hilda, it is jarring that not a shred of sadness has come from you."

"I hide my emotions pretty well," she countered casually.

"Given your interactions with Melissa and your fit of rage against me, I almost doubt your claim."

Sadie's glare deepened. She was keeping her posture perfectly normal and not making any inflexions or twitches in her tone or face. Despite not knowing much on the cat, she could tell he had a rather delicate eye for detail. She tried not to be too obvious as to why she wasn't turning her head around to make direct eye contact.

"It's been a long week, Prince," Sadie said. "I rather not let it affect my duties around the castle. Have you seen the king? I wish to not mope around and be caught in his whirlwind of anger."

Erasmus glared firmly for a moment, then softened. "Perhaps. My apologies for pushing. I was merely curious."

Sadie waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, I got chores to get done, so…" She walked off, giving him one last wave. "Take care back in Senbo. Try not to miss me too much."

Erasmus chuckled. "I will not survive. Have a good day, Ms. Mailet."

Sadie didn't look back as the cat continued his route to the main foyer. Sadie slid around a corner, pressed her back to the wall, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She dabbed her apron against her forehead.

"Curiosity killed the cat, but that cat is too curious to die." Sadie glared. "I've been trying to avoid everyone all week so that I didn't have to waste my breath with pretend sadness or fear." She sighed. "Melissa is definitely fine. Can't say the same for me, though."

If Erasmus was asking questions, who knew how long until a search party came after Sadie. She meticulously erased any evidence of herself in Melissa's room, save for that one note. By now, the king would come to believe this is the work of a single Forester.

"The threat of a mole in the castle, plus one crafty Forester equals mass confusion," Sadie mumbled to herself. "King Penworth is obsessive. Even if it was an order from the Fairy Knight himself, he would focus his attention on removing the one who actually carried out the deed." She chuckled to herself. "A Forester which doesn't exist. If anything, Melissa kidnapped herself. Good luck working your head around that one when you exact your revenge, Your Majesty."

Sadie sighed, then continued her way down the hall. For now, she needed to lay low until she could officially get any suspicion of herself off the table, then it would be time to move on with her life. Fortunately, she knew how to make time for herself.

* * *

Erasmus waited patiently in the carriage, checking his pocket watch every two minutes. His personal guard of knights stood in front of the carriage doors. Normally, they would be standing with their backs straight and heads held high, but they've known Erasmus long enough not to push themselves into looking overly professional.

In sight of the king and queen, however, was a different story.

As soon as Erasmus saw their postures straighten, he knew it was about time to leave. He tucked the watch away and stepped out from around his knights. Personal servants of the Verde castle followed the Senbo royals out with their luggage, along with a rather distressed Penworth.

"King Talbot, please reconsider," Roscoe pleaded. "We can work something else out."

Gilbert huffed. "King Penworth, I have made up my mind. I came to your kingdom under the assumption a union of trust would be established. My son was more than willing to spend his days with your daughter, and I had assumed the same with her. However, between her outburst and the lengthy process of coming to this agreement, I see no reason to waste more time than is required."

They reached the carriage, but Roscoe blocked their path. "Yes, yes, I understand, but perhaps we can settle on some other agreement."

Gilbert shook his head. "I keep my kingdom isolated from the horrors going on around Virdis for a reason. I keep my territory protected, doing what is absolutely necessary to prevent war."

"You are one of the most advanced kingdoms in Virdis," Roscoe said. "The Verde Kingdom would benefit from your weaponry."

Gilbert sighed. "You seem like a good man, King Penworth, but I cannot continue like this. Trust is important to my success. Always has, always will." Roscoe deflated, then sighed and stepped away in defeat. As he turned back to the castle, Gilbert raised his paw. "However…"

Roscoe stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"I did strike up an interesting conversation with King Tetrarch. He and I have very similar passions when it comes to progress. I agreed to visit the Wick Kingdom to talk about a possible treaty between our kingdoms. By technicality, should things go well for us, that would make us allies. By then, I will come to my decision of assisting you."

Relief swept over Roscoe as he took a bow. "Your kindness is unfathomable, King Talbot. I am personal friends with King Tetrarch. He is a respectable and hardworking man."

"And his eldest and Erasmus seem to get along just fine," Gilbert added. "It may take time for a proper treaty to be established, perhaps months, but we hope to start a new future as allies and push back the warring from destroying our fair lands."

Roscoe bowed once more. "And I hope to one day regain your trust so that the Verde and Senbo Kingdoms can be true allies. This set back regarding my daughter will not interfere with that."

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "For your sake, I hope this _setback_ take more priority in your life." He clapped his paws, ordering the servants to secure the luggage onto the carriage.

Roscoe sighed. "Believe me, I want my daughter found more than anything. I will not allow those dreaded Foresters to ruin my kingdom."

"Uh huh," Gilbert mumbled. "Erasmus, Constance, it is time to go."

Constance curtsied to Roscoe. "Thank you for having us, King Penworth. Regardless of circumstance, we had a great time." She frowned sympathetically. "I wish you the best of luck in finding the poor dear."

"Your words are appreciated," Roscoe said. He turned his gaze onto Erasmus, exchanging a glare with the pompous cat.

Erasmus smirked a bit. "Have a great day, King Penworth." With a respectable bow, he stepped into the carriage.

The coachman closed the door once all the Talbots were inside, then took his seat up front. "Alright boys, back to Senbo!"

"Aye!" The two Tauros pulled the carriage and took off from the castle. The Senbo knights gathered onto their Rapidash and followed closely with the carriage.

Roscoe waved to the carriage as it disappeared from the castle. Once they were gone, Roscoe slowly lowered his hand, then balled it into a tight fist. Anger swelled in his face with a rumbling deep in the pit of his throat.

"It seems two problems have risen since these last couple of weeks." Roscoe's shoulders sagged at the arrival of his royal advisor. Ortwin hobbled to Roscoe's side and looked into the distance. "I warned you Melissa would not like her own wedding being kept a secret from her."

Roscoe huffed. "Right now, that does not matter. Finding her is our main concern. Miles of forest to traverse and we still have not located the Foresters. Finding them in there is impossible."

"Then what is our plan?" Ortwin asked. "If you do not approve of sending our knights to search every inch of territory we control, then we are low on options."

"I will think of something."

"Quite." Ortwin tapped his cane down. "There is the other issue of your relationship with King Talbot, of course."

"I am sure King Tetrarch will put in a good word for me." Roscoe sighed. "He better, for my sake."

"Worry not, my king," the dragon reassured with a pat on the shoulder. "Even if we do not get those improvements on our defenses, we are far out from the warring parts of the region. We should be clear of any potential wars." Ortwin turned back to the castle and went inside.

Roscoe bit his lip anxiously, finally loosening his clenched fist. "Right. _That_ is what I am worried about. Just that."


	13. Surmount

"Come on, Melissa! You can do it!"

"Just try not to look down."

Melissa bottled her whimpers as she performed a handstand with some vertical push-ups. Another two weeks have gone by with the princess pushing herself to get into shape. Safe to say, there was improvement.

Her training under Jet went about as well as the first time, with plenty of scolding mixed in with remarks about how she had _some_ potential, though it was clear to the princess that Jet spoke with venom gargling in his throat. Her relationship with him was taking a nosedive into unsalvageable territory.

The same could be said for her relationship with her fellow rookies. With her far behind the rest of them, she never had the chance to really speak to them or stand out. Sure, she at least got pleasant encouragement from Lucient and Lillia, but then there were interactions with Ragger and Leon that left her feeling sorry for herself. She didn't believe she was making progress with them.

Thankfully, as far as training was concerned, Basil and Marie were helping her move one step closer to passing her test in a few weeks. Five more weeks to go before her fate was decided. Melissa couldn't express how grateful she was for Basil and Marie's help in getting her to improve.

She only wished their methods weren't so…questionable.

They figured the best motivation to top fall down was to have her perform the handstands on a _branch_ sticking out from the base. It was a solid, sturdy branch that could support her light weight, but it didn't help her sudden development of vertigo and nervous sweats.

"I-I am having second thoughts!" Melissa shrieked.

"You're doing great, prietene," Basil reassured. "Nothing gets the juices flowing more than a little danger."

"My life juices will be flowing on the ground if I do not get down from here!" Melissa screamed. Her right arm nearly gave out on her, causing her to stumble side-to-side on the branch, but she managed to save it. She shook with a fearful smile. _I am going to die._

Marie chuckled. "We have nets lined all across the base. You aren't going to go _splat_ on the ground."

"I have done a lot of things since I got here that should not be possible, but here we are now!" Melissa retorted. She whined and asked, "Baaaaasil, how much longer?!"

Basil checked his pocket watch, then grinned. "Ten minutes are up. You can rest now."

Melissa carefully lowered herself and lay hanging on her stomach, puffing an exhausted sigh. "Relief!"

Marie clapped for the princess. "That was a new record, my sweet. I think we're making progress. Never imagined yourself doing a handstand for that long, could you?"

Melissa took a second to breathe before answering, "I will not dignify that with…a proper response…"

Basil walked along the branch, helped Melissa up, and guided her back onto the base. "We only have five weeks left until the final exam starts. So far, I'd say you are improving." Melissa yelped as he took her arm and gently squeezed it. "Ooh…you're still a little soft, though. Hehe, it's fun to poke." He poked her muscle. "It's like a bag of pudding."

"B-Basil!"

"Ooh, let me see!" Marie took Melissa's other arm and poked it. "You're right. Barely any firmness in there."

"I am not a bag of pudding!" Melissa shrieked.

Basil snickered and pulled away with Marie. "Contain yourself, prietene. You still need some time before muscle develops. It's not an instant process."

Melissa huffed. "I wish it was. It would save me the trouble."

Basil waggled his finger. "Ah, but if you took the easy way out, what left do you have to learn? Hard work builds character…and also scars. Lots and lots of scars." Melissa whimpered, suddenly imagining herself covered head to toe in unsightly marks.

Marie held her chin and hummed thoughtfully. "Although, will this be enough?"

"Hmm? How so?" Basil asked.

"Jet may be acting like a dum-dum, but he's not wrong. Melissa isn't going to get anywhere with our basic style of training or Jet's, at least in the timeframe we're working with. Sure, she's improving, but the rookies can do a handstand on one hand for much longer than she can do _two_."

"I feel sad all of a sudden…" Melissa whined.

Basil shrugged. "Jason's the one who set her up with the timeframe, not us."

"A little unfair, if you ask me. There's no way Melissa is going to catch up with the other rookies like this." Marie clapped her hands together. "Well, we could always go for the cheating route."

"I thought Basil said not to take the easy way out," Melissa said.

Marie grinned. "Eh, with you, it'll guarantee survival." She slapped her knee and laughed.

 _Why is everyone so shameless and…morbid all the way out here?_ Melissa wondered anxiously.

Basil sat down and pulled out an apple. "We're not going to cheat. If she's found out, it'll be traced back to us. I can only imagine what hell Jason will put me through if I actively helped rig your exam." He took a bite out of his apple.

Melissa sighed. "So…what? Do I just keep doing the normal exercises and hope for the best?"

Marie raised her finger. "Well, the main difference between you and the rookies is experience."

"I know that. They have been training for nearly five months." She sighed and covered her face. "They are naturally effulgent in this sort of stuff compared to me."

"No, no, that's not what I meant."

Melissa moved her hands away. "Huh?"

"When you first came here, did Jason ever mention anything regarding your place of origin? How you're not from _our_ world?"

Melissa looked down for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, he mentioned how…none of this should be my concern. I do not possess the same drive to be a Forester like the other rookies."

"And there lies the problem. You're not from out here." Marie grabbed Melissa's shoulders. "You're trying to become one of us, but that's not possible. The Foresters had to live with the oppression caused by the kingdoms. You _lived_ away from it under the good graces of a castle, a staff that waits on you hand and foot, and no trouble through your whole life. You weren't born into this stuff, so you don't have the experience that the rookies brought with them."

"I…still do not understand."

"I can't speak for all of them since I have no idea what brought them here, but your rookie pals all went through some stuff that built them up to who they are before arriving here. That's what I'm talking about. They lived through this crap, so they experienced the hardships to do whatever it takes to survive." Marie snorted. "Heh, the worst you probably endured was waiting for a chef to make you cream puffs."

Melissa suddenly blushed, then laughed awkwardly. "N-No, nothing like that at all…" _Why am I so pathetic?!_

"The point is, the oppression molded them to take on these obstacles. They have the survivor's instincts." Marie shrugged. "Point is, you don't have any of the natural experience to truly call yourself a Forester. Have you ever faced any danger on your own without protection?"

"Not really." Melissa yelped and ducked away from Marie's index finger.

"Girl, if you want to step up your game, you need to learn hardcore survival!"

Melissa internally shrieked. "Are you going to throw me in the woods with nothing more than a knife and toothbrush and hope I survive?!"

"Wha- no! Why would I do that?" Marie patted her shoulder. "What I mean is that you need to understand what you're going up against so you have a clearer image on what to expect. Picture this. Who is more likely to be the better swordsman? Someone who was professionally trained under safety regulations or someone who self-taught themselves under the worst conditions possible for survival?"

Melissa rubbed her head. "Technically, the former, but-"

" _But,_ against someone who has endured the worst, they are outmatched in pure willpower. _That_ is your weak point! Your will!"

 _Why does the topic of willpower keep coming up?!_ Melissa frowned. "I…need to focus on developing my will?"

"Exactly! If you can face anything without hesitance, then you'll have a better shot of acing the final exam!"

"Sounds good and all," Basil finally spoke up, finishing the last of his apple. "There's just one little issue with your plan. How the heck are we going to that? No offense, but I like Melissa. I don't have the heart to put her through that kind of torture. Jet, maybe, but I don't think he wants us bothering him while he's on break today."

Marie rubbed her chin. "I guess I never considered that. I wouldn't want to harm this pretty face~." She caressed Melissa's cheek before getting her hand slapped off.

Melissa sighed. "I guess we could just move onto something else. I still need to know how to use a sword without hitting myself."

"You're still having trouble with tha-?" Basil started to say before an idea clicked in his head. An excited grin stretched over his face. "Actually, we may not be willing to hurt Melissa, but I know someone crazy enough to push her to the extreme."

The color drained from Melissa's face. "Oh no…"

Marie grinned. "Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Hehe!"

"W-Who?" Melissa asked fearfully.

* * *

Basil and Marie grinned ear-to-ear at the back of Pandora's head as she scribbled away on some parchment. Melissa, meanwhile, stood off to the side with a terrible case of shaky knees.

 _Of all the people to suggest, it had to be the crazy girl._

Pandora finished sketching what looked like a crossbow with a dragon head. She set her quill down, turned around in her chair, and raised her brow. "So, let me get this straight. You want me to take time out of my day to train Melissa?"

"We would really appreciate it, Fluff Butt~," Marie flirted, snaking her arms around the Growlithe.

Pandora pushed Marie away. "No thanks."

"But this is for your charming roommate," Basil pleaded, leaning back on her desk.

"I have more important things to do than managing a helpless case. No offense, Mels," she quickly added.

Melissa flinched, flashing a timid smile. "N-None taken."

"I've been listening in on the grapevine. All the rumors about Melissa failing in her training isn't new to me. I shouldn't have to pull time out of my day to waste it on nothing."

"Waste it on nothing?" Marie mumbled. She opened one of Pandora's drawers and pulled out a stack of papers tied together. "Pandora, ever since you got here, you've been writing a detailed explanation on how you would run your evil empire. Everything from individual salaries to which statue of you should be placed in each hall."

Pandora swiped the papers away. "Don't touch my stuff," she growled before shoving it back in the drawer.

"You can spare a few hours to help Melissa get into shape," Marie continued.

"I meant what I said. There's no way Melissa can get through the next few weeks and catch up with the other rookies. Have you seen her? She's a string bean."

"Hurtful," Melissa mumbled.

Pandora turned back in her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish with these plans." She pressed her paw to her cheek and sighed dreamily. "Eadwulf requested some new equipment for the Nature Spirits. I can't let him down~."

Melissa tilted her head. _Eadwulf?_

Basil rolled his eyes, then smirked. "Pandora." He pulled the schematics away from her and sat on the desk. "Think about this from an opportunistic standpoint for your evil empire."

Pandora raised her brow. "Excuse me?"

Marie smirked, catching onto Basil's plan. "What? Surely you could see the benefits to this. Pandora, look at Melissa," she requested, gesturing to the still baffled princess. "Really take it in. The genuine example of weakness standing before you. There's nothing remotely intimidating about her. She couldn't arm wrestle with a Ribombee and win."

 _Yes, my feelings are not hurt at all,_ Melissa sarcastically thought.

Pandora rubbed her chin. "Go on."

"But, picture this. _You_ will have to form your evil army in the future, possibly from the ground up. You'll need to teach them the basics and make them into brutal fighters- no, survivors! You need to hone your craft, making warriors out of dirt and grime."

"Or, in this case, silver and sugar," Basil joked.

Marie wrapped her arms around Pandora and pulled her cheek-to-cheek. "Melissa needs to improve soon. Surely the great Overlord Pandora can overcome such a measly task for the good of her fellow bandits. If you can turn Melissa into a decent thief by the time exams roll in, what _can't_ you do? You…are an evil mastermind. You are amazing," she whispered, stroking the Growlithe's head.

Pandora squinted as she thought it over while Melissa nervously tapped her hands together. "Hmm. You know, for the record, I know what you're playing at. Trying to stroke my ego and get me to go along with your little plan. Trying to reel me in by the wire."

"Annnd~?"

Pandora smirked. "Hooked!" She sprung from her chair and pounded her chest. "Very well! I, Pandora Day, will prove my worth as an evil overlord and turn this pathetic weakling into a proper thief!"

"Why do you all keep insulting me?!" Melissa cried hysterically.

* * *

The group took the elevator down and headed out. Melissa looked around confused. As far as Shade told her, there was no extensions to Fort Lucus on the ground. Perhaps they were going to train in the woods for a more…natural setting?

Melissa awkwardly scratched her arm before deciding to ask. "So, what is on the training plan? Are we going to do the jumpy thing through the trees or do I have to run up the trees like those…black-clothed bandits from the Great Gate Kingdom?"

Marie smirked. "Ninjas, sweetie. They're called ninjas."

"Yes, those."

Pandora laughed. "No need. We're already here." She stopped and gestured to…a patch of dirt.

Melissa blinked. "…Ah yes, this answers all my questions nicely."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "It's not what you see, but what's hidden." She brushed the dirt with her tail and revealed a metal trapdoor. "Tada!"

Melissa's eyes widened. "A metal door? Where did you-?" Basil covered her mouth.

"Any further questions you have regarding how we get expensive items like high quality metal and such, just assume we stole it." Melissa pouted after he removed his hand.

Pandora pulled a key out from under her uniform and undid the lock. "This is that secret lab I worked on with our blacksmith. This is where I go off in private to test my inventions." She lifted the hatch and slid down the provided ladder. "Hurry along, I don't have all day!"

Basil and Marie gestured Melissa to go next. She sighed and carefully descended into the hole. She saw light come to life down below, followed with the sound of flames. Melissa reached the bottom of the ladder, then observed the new space in awe.

An entire section of space was cut into the very ground, stretching out perhaps half the size of her castle ballroom. Lanterns hung on the dirt walls with freshly lit fires flickering. Just to add to the bareness of the walls, a sign on the far wall hung in plain view with the words 'Pandora's Evil Lab' written in black paint.

Some of the training equipment hung around the lab, some even torn to pieces from abuse. Targets, wooden dummies, swords and shields, and more. What stood out more was the weapons hanging on the wall, some of which either looked like fancier versions of weapons Melissa has seen or things she has never even conceived.

She walked towards one that caught her eye. A strange apparatus that looked like it was worn on the back with wrist gauntlets connected by a malleable strip of metal. The back part had two wheels with thick black cable coiled inside with the ends connected to the gauntlets.

Her eyes widened. "Is this…?"

"You've seen Jet use that when he and Blitz found you, right?" Melissa looked over at Pandora as she dug through a trunk. "That is a personal favorite of mine. I call it the Phantom Grappler. Hidden black cables fired from the sleeves with metal tips that allow you to either grab onto surfaces or, my preferred use, hit someone in the eye! Mwahahahaha!"

Melissa smiled. "Amazing. Will I get to use this?"

"It's too complicated for just anyone to use. Only the Nature Spirits are trained to use it. Jet and Blitz were both Nature Spirits before they were promoted to co-leaders. Trust me, this thing requires a lot of extra training and complex body control before you can start using it."

"I keep hearing Nature Spirits a lot," Melissa mumbled. She looked at all the other gadgets before realizing something. "Wait, what if someone found this place and stole your equipment?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have a failsafe."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't get too excited," Basil called out after sliding down. "The failsafe is in the walls. She has explosives surrounding this whole place."

Melissa shrieked. "Say WHAT?!"

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. All I need is the schematics, which I always keep in my room. This place is expendable."

"What about the people robbing you?! Would they not get hurt or killed?!"

"Yeah, probably."

"Do not be nonchalant about this!"

Marie patted her back. "Hey cutie, let's pull it back in. We're not here to question Pandora's nutty tendencies. We're here to get you into shape and sharpen your mind. There's no one better for the job than Pandora."

Melissa glared. "If that is so, why is she not one of the instructors, like Jet?"

"We said she can get you into shape. We never said it was ethical," Basil answered casually.

"Walked into that one," Melissa mumbled.

"Oh relax, Mels, you'll be fine," Pandora reassured. "It's not like I'm going to mortally wound you or anything." She pulled down a crossbow from the wall and loaded an arrow into it. "Now, _severely_ wounding you is a different story."

Melissa paled, wondering if she should cut her losses and put up with Jet's hardcore training instead.

"Y-You know," Melissa stuttered nervously, backing towards the ladder. "I…just remembered, I was supposed to help Dr. Shade with…that thing!" She bolted for the ladder, but something caught her ankles and tripped her onto her face. "Ow…" She looked at her legs and saw they were trapped in bolas.

Basil clacked another set of bolas in his hand, smirking. "No way out of this, prietene. We're going to heighten your survivalist instincts even if it takes us all day."

Melissa pouted and pressed her face into the floor. _Why do I miss Jet's disapproving attitude all of a sudden?_

* * *

Melissa knew Pandora was crazy, but she questioned the Growlithe's mental state when their first training exercise started. Pandora had set up the lab with bushes for Melissa to use as cover. Pandora stationed herself at the far wall, loading her crossbow with blunt arrows.

Melissa, meanwhile, felt absolutely mortified with herself. Pandora forced her out of her clothes and into a jester costume. A green and yellow costume with jiggly bells on the toes and on the tricorn headpiece. Melissa shook with embarrassment over Basil and Marie's quiet snickers.

"Pandora, please explain this travesty you have forced upon me!" Melissa shrieked angrily.

Pandora swung a quiver onto her back. "I felt it would be obvious." Melissa glared, though Pandora wasn't fazed by it. "But, if you must know, this is what I call the 'Making the best out of a terrible situation' training."

"And this ridiculous getup _is_ part of the training?"

"Yes _and_ no. When I first did it to a rookie, it just to tease and jest with them. Though, Jason actually liked the concept. Not the costume, but the bells. See, you'll have to evade detection with those bushes without making too much noise. If you can tag me before I get a hit off on you, you'll pass."

"So, why can I not just wear the bells?"

"Because I wanted to see you in a jester costume! Mwahahahahaha!"

Melissa frowned bitterly. "You…really are evil."

"Aww, thank you!" Pandora aimed the crossbow. "I'll give you a ten second head start. Hide carefully." She turned around and started counting. "One, two, three…"

Melissa yelped and looked around at her options. If the idea was to tag her, wouldn't it make more sense to hide in a bush closer to Pandora? However, wouldn't the bells give her away if she sprinted closer? It sounded right, but then Pandora would realize she barely moved at all and would be in the bushes closer to her starting position.

 _Make a choice, make a choice!_ she internally screamed.

"Hey Melissa!"

"Huh?" An arrow nailed her right in the forehead. Melissa stiffened and toppled onto her back.

Pandora loaded another blunt arrow in. "You forgot to hide."

"My mistaaaaaake~," Melissa groaned dizzily.

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Melissa ran around the lab with Pandora chasing her with a flail. What's worse, she was forced to carry a barrel of water on her back. The fact she could carry it spoke wonders of her development, though that may have been the fear and adrenaline helping her along.

"Keep running! Only ten more laps to go!"

"You are insane!" Melissa cried.

Basil and Marie watched from the ladder with water canteens in hand. "There you go, prietene! You're doing marvelous!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Marie snickered. "A part of me already feels bad for her. Think we're going too far?"

"She's the one who wanted to speed up her training, so I feel no guilt at all." Basil took a sip of water. "Besides, she's doing fine. She's managed to outrun Pandora for two whole minutes-"

Just as he said that, Pandora swung her flail and smashed open the barrel. Water poured out and Melissa slipped onto the wet floor. Since the floor was mostly dirt, that meant her whole front got caked in mud.

Melissa pushed herself up and spat on the ground. "Ugh! I am covered in mud!" she cried. "AH! It got in my mouth again!" She spat it out and wiped her tongue…with her muddy hands. "AAAAHHH!" She tried to get up and run, but slipped onto her back, covering the rest of herself in mud.

Pandora walked up to her side and shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Outdone by a mud puddle." Melissa whimpered and covered her face.

* * *

Pandora handed Melissa, who was covered in dried mud, a bow and quiver of arrows. "Alright, let's work on archery next." She pointed at the targets she had set up on the walls. "The archery exam will grade you based on your precision and accuracy."

"Are those not the same thing?" Melissa asked.

Pandora shook her head. "It's very nuanced. Let me put it like this. Precision is basically your ability to shoot the same area in close proximity. Accuracy, however, is the actual target you're aiming for. Say you were trying to knock a bottle down, but you kept hitting a nearby post in the same spot. You would have pretty great precision, but your accuracy would suck. Get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, that does make sense." Melissa pulled an arrow out. "So, basically, I should not shoot randomly and hope I hit the target?"

"You actually have to aim."

Melissa sighed, then pulled back on the bowstring. "Okay, I think I got this."

"That's the spirit! And now to make it more challenging!"

"Wait, what-?" Melissa felt something strap around her eyes. All of a sudden, her vision became distorted. "Pandora, what is going on?!"

Pandora snickered. "Some glass I was making kind of got warped, but I made these to improve archery conditions! Goggles that make you dizzy! Dizzy goggles!" She puffed her chest proudly. "I'm thinking of selling them in the future."

"D-Did you have these tested?" Melissa stuttered as she tried to find her balance.

"Well, I only made them recently, so…congrats, you're my first test subject! Now shoot the target!"

Melissa gulped and pulled back on the bowstring again. She squinted and tried to line up her aim, but she couldn't tell if she was staring at the board directly or not. What's worse, her palms were sweating, and her knees were shaking.

 _Simple, Melissa. Just…shoot the target._

Melissa took a deep breath, steadied her breathing, and fired the arrow. Her ears perked up at a thud. She squealed in excitement and pulled the goggles off. "Did I hit it?"

"Um…you hit _something_."

Melissa instantly frowned when she saw the arrow had not hit the target, but a training dummy they were using square in the face. And they were using the real arrows this time, so…

Her eye twitched while Pandora patted her on the shoulder. "Now, I don't think I need to tell you this, but we kind of _don't_ want to kill anyone. Just a heads-up, okay?"

* * *

This time, Basil took the lead with the next training exercise. He spun a wooden knife in his hand while Melissa tightly gripped the one provided to her like her life depended on it. Basil waved his knife at Melissa, teasing her before they started.

"Now, let's say someone was coming at you with a knife. What do you do?"

"Run, hide, and scream?" Melissa answered fearfully.

"Well, those first two are viable options, not so much the screaming." Basil juggled the wooden knife in his hand. "However, you need to be ready for anything that comes your way. You can't take your eyes off your opponent for even a second. You need to be constantly aware of where they are at all times. If they escape and try to ambush you, they have the advantage."

"O-Okay. So, if we are not supposed to kill anyone, why do we use knives and arrows and shields?" Melissa asked. It was a question she had cooking in her head for quite some time. For a group of thieves who would willingly destroy a person's livelihood, they were awfully pacifistic.

Basil smirked. "Prietene, we get into scuffles with knights and Freaks on a daily basis. As if knives would put them down. However, you can't expect someone to win a duel of swords with a stick…unless it was a really long and pointy stick."

"We call that a spear!" Marie shouted from the ladder.

"Not my point," Basil retorted before continuing. "My actual point, you can't go into battle without the proper protection." He raised his knife at Melissa. "Now, hold out your weapon and prepare for the exchange."

Melissa gulped and raised it in front of her face. "L-Like this?"

Basil sighed. "Prietene, you aren't going to fend off any attackers like that. You need to be prepared to disarm your opponent when they make the first strike." He pointed his knife at her. "Holding a knife up to your face won't protect you. Now, mirror my position. Have the knife facing towards me." He flipped the knife into a reverse grip.

Melissa fumbled to get the knife in the same position. "O-Okay."

"Your other arm is meant for defense. Keep the hand near your face to protect it and your throat. Have the palm facing you so no major parts of the wrist get slashed. The key is to stay out of your opponents range until opportunity presents itself."

"So, like this?" Melissa asked, holding out the knife while keeping her hand turned near her throat.

Basil smiled. "Perfect, prietene. Now, one last thing."

"What?"

Basil took off running at full speed, scaring Melissa. Basil ran in without putting up his guard, keeping his arms spread like he was about to take flight. Melissa held herself together and tried to follow what Basil instructed. She held the knife out and waited for Basil to get close. She planned on dodging to her right, thinking that would keep her safe from his 'slash.'

However, much to her confusion, Basil spun the knife and tossed it into the air. Melissa's eyes instinctively followed it as it flew over her head. She lowered her guard, allowing Basil to fall onto his back and slide into Melissa's legs. The Buneary gasped as he kicked her legs out from under her and took her to the ground.

The knife came falling back into Basil's hand and he pressed its blunt edge to the back of Melissa's neck. "Always remember to keep your attention on everything around you. That was a basic lob and lunge technique. You were so focused on the knife, you completely forgot about me."

Melissa blinked with her jaw hanging down, then clenched her teeth together. She growled and slammed her fists down. "That is it! I am done!" Basil stepped off as the angry rabbit pushed herself up and marched towards the ladder. "I am filthy, hungry, and have been humiliated to no end all day! This is torture!"

Marie hopped off the ladder and stopped Melissa. "Hey, we're just trying to help-"

"-by putting me in a jester costume, covering me in mud, and tricking me without explaining anything!" Melissa pulled on her ears and growled. "How am I supposed to learn anything when you three are just going to keep picking on me?!"

Pandora glared. "Hey! I do this shit to everyone, so don't act like you're getting special treatment."

"You are not teaching me anything! You are just putting me through random nonsense and hoping I _do_ something! What am I supposed to do?! I have no idea how you people think or act out here! What decision am I supposed to make if I am trying to hide from danger? How do I fight someone who has me outclassed? What do I do when I am incapacitated? All you do is take advantage of my naivety and push me down!"

Melissa lost her voice and bent forward. She couldn't hold the rant for very long after so much exercise. The trio merely stared at her, unmoved by her complaining. Basil held his hip and approached the weary rabbit with a glare.

"Melissa. Do you think we're doing this to you just to be cruel?"

"I am starting to believe that. I cannot tell. None of you act rationally."

"Really? Because I see the total opposite in our actions." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Melissa, do you know what a gun is?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You hesitated."

She gulped. "W-Well…I only ever heard of them. We do not use them in our weaponry since we are well protected. They are too dangerous to keep around."

"I have a serious question for you then." Basil narrowed his eyes in a manner unbefitting of the charismatic Salandit. Melissa actually trembled under his gaze. "Say you got separated from your group. You're all alone, no one else to help you. Suddenly, you're attacked by an unknown gunman. You don't suspect it at first, but you feel like something is wrong. Then, all of a sudden-"

 _BANG!_

Melissa screamed and jumped into Basil's arms. She saw tiny embers and smoke falling behind her. _W-Where did that come from?_

"You're probably asking yourself 'What was that?' and 'Where did that come from?' You don't know what attacked you. You're at a disadvantage. One you can't comprehend." He dropped Melissa and stepped back. "That's the world we live in every single day. Someone out there will find a way to outwit us and we'll have no idea what we're dealing with."

Melissa stood up and fearfully asked, "C-Can you not just do one of your magic tricks or something? If you all are truly born of mystic arts, you could just…defeat them with a spell."

Basil shook his head. "Melissa, do you fear lightning?"

"N-Not particularly."

"Electricity was only believed to be harnessed by electric Pokémon. That was fact a long time ago. So, can you imagine what some people thought when they saw electricity shooting from the sky? They thought the sky itself was a god's work. We didn't understand how mere clouds could perform such a feat. Even now, the method is still a mystery to us, but we've established it may not be the work of gods.

"Melissa, we're putting you through this crap to test one important skill that all Foresters need to survive out here: adaption."

"A-Adaption?"

"We've been putting you through unfavorable outcomes and trying to discern how quickly you could beat them or use them to your advantage. As such, a Forester must always know how to use their environment. We're always thinking three to five steps ahead because one slip-up could be our last." He poked Melissa in the forehead. "What is your policy on strength?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you view the outcome of a battle? How are they always overcome in your eyes?"

"W-Well, from all the reading material my royal tutor gave me, battles are always one through sheer will and strength. Only the strong stand above the weak."

Basil shook his head. "That may be true in a world of fantasy or fiction, but we don't have the same luxury. Fact is, there are Pokémon out there who could very well out muscle us, maybe even kill us if they got that perfect hit off." He raised his finger. "The most important skill in our arsenal is the ability to adapt and discern the events unfolding. You need to understand what's going on, even down to the most tedious detail."

"W-What?!"

"Everything from your opponent to their method of attack. Habits, exploitable conditions, their advantage over you; these are the things that can make or break a battle. That is why the Foresters hide under a veil of magic in our appearances. We turn our advantages into unexplainable phenomena. And sadly, that's not a skill that comes naturally, but it's not something we can easily teach.

"There are hundreds upon thousands of different ways a fight can play out, depending on the opponent, your environment, and your capabilities. We can't teach you _how_ to read a person and their actions, but we can teach you to react. You're a smart girl, Melissa. What you lack in physical strength, you make up for in intelligence. You just need to figure out where to apply that intelligence."

Melissa frowned, then lowered her head guiltily. "I…I am sorry for snapping at you three earlier. I did not mean to-"

"Eh, it's all in the past," Marie finally said.

"Yeah," Pandora added on. "After all, Jet wasn't really going to teach you this stuff. It just comes naturally out here because you _need_ all the advantages you can get."

Melissa sighed. "So, there is no way for me to master _adaption_?"

Basil shrugged. "Not necessarily. It takes some time to learn what is important information, but that comes with first hand experience. That's why we're giving you this head start. Even if you do physically develop in time, you'll still be far behind the others if you don't get in the right headspace."

Melissa took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand."

Basil sighed, then crossed his arms. "Melissa, you've got a good head on your shoulders. It takes experience. Learning experience. Now, we're going to keep at this until it sticks in your head. We don't exactly care what happens to you, but it would be a shame to lose you, too."

Melissa grinned awkwardly. "How…harshly sweet. Haha…" She took a deep breath, then raised her fists. "I cannot keep whining just because I am not used to this roughing it life."

"Come again?" Marie mumbled.

"I will do you proud. Send out your worst and I will keep up!"

Pandora smirked. "Send out my worst?"

"You sure, cutie?" Marie asked. "That's a huge load to take in."

Melissa shook her head. "I have been ungrateful to your kindness, even if a heads-up would have been nice," she added under her breath. She sighed, then grinned with confidence. "Let us continue!"

Basil smirked. "That's better."

* * *

"Now, let's try this again," Pandora said as she loaded her crossbow. "You are prepared this time, right?"

Melissa, now back in that unappealing costume, nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Good. Ten second head start. Try not to stare off into space." Pandora turned away and started counting.

Melissa bit her lip. _Discern my situation and make the best out of it. How would I get through this without alerting Pandora's attention? I am not fast or stealthy enough to hide._

Her shaking jingled the bells, which annoyed her. _These are not helping._ She covered one in her hand, then paused at the dull clanking it made. She blinked, then quietly gasped. _Make the most out of a bad!_

"Ten! Time to die!" Pandora turned around and aimed her crossbow. To her pleasant surprise, Melissa was actually gone. "Huh, I was expecting to nail her in the forehead again." She smirked. "She's learning." She scanned the row of prop bushes. "Now, where did you take off to?"

She heard the familiar jingle of bells, spotting a brief glimpse of a bush shaking. She turned and fired, shooting straight through. She waited a moment for a response, but nothing. She narrowed her eyes.

"Either the arrow barely missed her or…" Another bush shook, followed with ringing. It was two rows down from her first target and near the opposite side. "Huh?" She turned and fired, but struck nothing. Pandora's eyes widened as three bushes rustled. "What the?"

Basil and Marie observed with smirks. "She's learning."

Marie nodded. "It's relatively simple, but this is honestly a good first attempt at diverting the enemy's attention. Misusing the misfortune into her favor."

Pandora stepped back and loaded the crossbow. _There's no way she is moving around that stealthily. All three of those bushes rustled to the sound of bells, but that's impossible. Someone of her physique and speed couldn't pull that off._ She glared. _Hmm. I wonder._

She fired into one of the bushes, but kept her eye on the middle column of bushes. She saw two bushes rustle this time, but noticed something different about them. One rustled closer to the top while the other seemed to completely shake, though not too obviously.

Pandora smirked. _Oh, you are craftier than you look._ She raised her crossbow and fired into the middle column bush.

It landed its mark, and out came a Buneary springing into the air. "Yow!" She collapsed onto her face and cradled her reddened forehead. "Ow, ow, ow."

Pandora snickered and approached the princess. "You actually confused me for a second, though I'm not really a field Forester."

Melissa sat up and groaned, rubbing her forehead. "How did you know?"

Pandora pulled her up and pointed to the costume. Several of its bells were missing. "You've been ripping the bells off the costume and chucking them at the bushes. While you did that, you crawled under the bushes and tried to stay out of sight. I figured you weren't changing which column you went down because you're not confident in changing your own position."

Melissa sighed and flopped onto her back. "I failed."

"Failed?" Basil slapped his knee and laughed. "Prietene, you thought ahead and tried to plan against your situation. That's no failure in my book. It at least shows you have the aptitude for this stuff."

Melissa sat up and smiled. "Really?"

"You just need experience." He patted her back. "You do have the right stuff. Even if we can't get you physically fit in time, we can get you in the right mindset."

Melissa stood up, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Alright. What is next?"

* * *

"…and that's pretty much the gist of it," Jason said as he walked through the base with Blitz. "The Nature Spirits should be clearing out the gang in Cobalt Village right about now."

Blitz folded his arms behind his waist. "Freaks really do find new and inventive ways to stir up trouble. I'm sure Eadwulf will dispatch them without any issue."

"That's not my main concern, actually."

"Hmm? How so?"

"When we gathered that information, there was mention of suspicious activity."

"Well, they are a gang. What wouldn't they be up to?"

Jason glared. "Thing is, they were transporting items from somewhere. We don't have confirmation on it yet, but that seemed to be the only thing we didn't precure during the last mission. A single crate full of unknown items with unknown origins. They purposefully risked their lives to protect that one crate."

Blitz rubbed his chin. "So, you're saying they're up to something?"

"Not _they_ , but whoever their clients are. They're acting as deliverymen, but for who, I don't know." Jason glared down. "Illegal elixirs, perhaps? Drugs? Alcohol? Seems a bit much to protect with your life."

"So, we have a mysterious gang of crooks to watch out for?"

"I don't know if they're dangerous, but I want to look into where they're getting these special crates and why they're so adamant on keeping them safe." Jason glared. "Maybe when Eadwulf and the others get back, I'll have him round up one of the gang members and get Marie to interrogate him."

Blitz smirked. "That serious?"

"She's our best and I _need_ to know what's so special about those crates." Jason glanced off to the side and spotted the rookies chatting outside the mess hall. "How are they doing in training?"

"Pretty good," Blitz answered. "I…well, for lack of a better term, _observed_ their archery training myself. Skill varies, but adequate so far."

Jason glared. "And the princess?"

Blitz mumbled a few words under his breath before saying, "Uh…the opposite?"

Jason sighed. "Just as I thought."

"Come on, Jason, she still has over a month left," he reminded, touching his superior's shoulder. "A little harsh honesty is good and all, but some encouragement might do her better."

"Do you feel any potential in her?"

"I've been looking into it myself. Jet says she's…doing decent, just not decent enough to…actually pass at the end of the month." Blitz sighed and tried to reword himself. "She's really trying to earn your respect. Even _I_ can see that."

Jason shook his head. "I told her straight up that she has no hope of passing because she'll die. She needs the real life experience to truly survive, and she severely lacks that. You can't expect me to throw her into mortal peril and expect the best results."

Blitz pinched between his eyes and sighed. "This isn't just about her safety, is it?" Jason looked away. "…Deep in your heart, even though she has done nothing wrong, you hate her. Maybe even more than Jet does. _You_ just don't show it as openly."

The Pikachu's glare deepened. "I…"

"Jason, sir! Blitz, sir!" They stopped and turned to the rookies, who stood up from their seats and bowed. "A pleasure to see you both today!" Wyatt greeted cheerily. "We hope we're making you proud! We plan to go far and beyond in our training!"

Blitz chuckled while Jason sighed to himself and raised his hand. "At ease, rookies." They sat down. "From Jet's reports, it seems you all are doing well. I expect you to keep improving, because secondary training will be tougher. Once you pass that, you'll be full-fledged Foresters."

"And that means we get to go on raids, right?" Ragger asked excitedly.

Blitz nodded. "A final, unofficial test to see how far you've come. A rite of passage, if you will."

"Sweet!"

Jason nodded. "You've proven yourselves exceptional in the last five months. With time, you may become the very best within the Foresters. Carry on with yourselves. Blitz and I have important-"

"Actually, before that," Blitz stopped, raising his claw. "I would like to hear how you all are doing in welcoming Melissa onto the team."

Questionable stares came about, with maybe Kenny and Wyatt as the only ones showing genuine ease. Lillia and Lucient scratched behind their heads unsurely, Ragger and Avel didn't seem all that interested, and Leon just huffed and turned away, suddenly disinterested in the conversation.

"I think she's pretty cool!" Wyatt spoke up. "She certainly knows how to make you laugh, like when she tripped over herself and fell out of the fort…for the tenth time."

Blitz raised his brow. "Uh huh. And the rest of you?"

Ragger sighed and slammed his mug down. "No offense, sir, but the rabbit's wasting our time. Jet's not as focused on training us because he needs to play babysitter with the runt. I mean, not that I care, I've got this test in the bag."

Lucient rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. "Melissa is improving, you know. She isn't a waste of our time."

"Say what you want, Lucy, but she's going to break her neck sooner or later."

"Don't call me Lucy."

Lillia scratched her neck. "Melissa seems decent enough as it is. I just never got much chance to talk to her, is all." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

Blitz crossed his arms. "You all do know you're supposed to make her feel welcomed, right?"

Avel flicked his tongue. "Sir, she has no chance of becoming a Forester. She's going to fail regardless of her efforts. Two months simply isn't enough time for someone of her privileged background to develop muscle and skill of a thief in two months."

"Ah, come on, Avel," Wyatt groaned. "No need for that."

"Royalty is all the same." Eyes turned to Leon, who had his head down. "They just put on a face to gain recognition. They don't care about the little guys like us. Tch. They'll gladly let you burn because you're not the priority. People die, and we get nothing for it. We're just peasants in their eyes."

Blitz winced. "A…little harsh, don't you think?"

Ragger bonked Leon on the head lightly. "Oi, don't be a wee loser with that talk. You're getting me depressed." He chugged his bottle of ale.

Jason sighed. "I see." He turned and continued on his way, but Blitz stopped him again.

Blitz shook his head. "Melissa is trying her hardest to earn everyone's respect. I expect you all to give her a chance by the time exams roll around. She may come from a different side of society, but she wants to understand us."

"No offense, but I don't see her getting far," Avel retorted. "She's weak. She's-"

"Move it or lose it, Cottontail!" Their heads shot up and looked straight ahead as Marie marched past the mess hall. She kicked her knees up high, or at least with her right leg. She spun around and whistled. "Pick up the pace! We've got twenty more laps to go!"

The rookies' eyes widened as Melissa came into view, panting as she marched slowly by with rope wrapped around her body. Behind her, attached to the rope, she dragged Pandora who sat in a thick wooden chair barking pretty much the same thing at her.

"My grandfather can move faster than this, and he's sleeping in a grave!"

Melissa flinched. "P-Please stop insulting me."

"You want me to stop? Then march faster!" Pandora whistled so loud, it hurt Melissa's sensitive ears.

She groaned, then glared ahead in irritation and determination. She looked determined to prove Pandora wrong as she marched on with heftier stomps.

Jason and the rookies watched in bafflement while Blitz narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are they doing? Are they dragging something?"

Marie stopped for a moment and waved. "Hey there, cuties! Don't mind us! We're getting this lovely cutie some special training!" She winked. "Any of you interested? I'm always available~."

Confused blushes spread amongst them. "Err…we're good, Marie, thank you," Lucient declined.

Marie shrugged. "Suit yourselves." She whistled back at Melissa. "Let's get a move on, Cottontail! Unless you really enjoy the sight of my derrière, we need you to pick up the pace."

Melissa's face turned bright scarlet. "I was not-!" She covered her eyes and whined while Marie laughed. "You are so crass!"

"Why thank you!"

The rookies and two leaders watched the group continue on by to the sound of wood dragging against wood and Melissa's mortified whines. Not long after, Basil approached the scene, sipping the last of his water canteen. Jason glared at the Salandit.

"What are you three up to?"

Basil shrugged with an innocent grin. "What~? We're giving her pointers." Jason glared deeper. "…Eh, and having a bit of fun with her. Can you blame us? I already had my fun with the rookies."

"Yeah, really didn't appreciate you making my whiskey disappear," Ragger growled, showing his claws to the unfazed lizard.

"I gave it back, of course," Basil reminded. "No harm, no foul."

Jason was still suspicious. "Marie, I can understand, but you're not normally this invested in training recruits. I ask again, what are you up to?"

Basil chuckled to himself, then flicked a card into his hand. It featured a creature pouring water onto the land and a small pool, with one foot in the water. "Jason, in my professional opinion, keep a closer eye on the young prinţesă. She isn't as hopeless as you think." He made the card disappear and continued on his way. "Wait for me, girls!"

Jason watched the Salandit flee after the girls. As he glared after them, Blitz leaned forward curiously. "What card did he show you?"

"The Star."

"The Star, huh? What does that mean exactly?"

Jason crossed his arms, watching as Melissa dragged Pandora without slowing her pace and turning around a bend. "It means…I may have to take a more active approach in observing Melissa's progress."


	14. Verity

Melissa and Shade stood by the fort elevator as it brought up a stack of four crates. Shade yawned and pointed at the boxes. "Melissa?"

"Y-Yes sir, already on it!" She pulled out a parchment and quill before examining the boxes. Two Foresters on standby pried the lids open so she could have a look. She checked through all of them, marking off boxes on her parchment, then turned to Shade. "Everything is here, Dr. Shade."

Shade grinned. "Perfect." He snapped his fingers. "Alright, you two, take these to my hut immediately."

"Yes, sir!" They each took two crates and carried them toward the Sableye's house of operations.

Shade stretched his arms and stifled a yawn. "I have to say, Melissa, you work fast."

Melissa giggled. "I do try to keep myself organized." A random body pain acted up in her legs. She groaned and sat down for a moment, which made Shade laugh. She pouted. "Do not mock me."

Shade covered his mouth and sighed. "Sorry. I heard you've been busy with Basil, Marie, and Pandora over the last few days. I saw you marching around with a chair dragging behind you. I have to say, bold move having that nutty trio be your mentors."

"My options were limited, though not for the worst." Melissa pushed herself up. "I just need to rest for the day."

"Still, how are you handling training with Jet and those three all at once?"

"Long nights and, as Pandora said, a lot of grit," she grumbled. "I should not be awake right now."

"Heh, join the club. Anyway, let's get back to the hut so I can start working on those new medicines." Melissa beamed and eagerly followed her mentor. "We're in for a tricky afternoon, what with a few Foresters in sick bay."

"Oh my, are they okay?" Melissa asked worriedly.

Shade waved it off. "Eh, nothing I can't take care of, though it is tedious."

"How so? Are you not the Forester doctor?"

"No one told you, huh?" Shade asked with a wry smirk.

"Told me what?"

"We don't have a doctor here."

"S-Say what?!" Melissa gasped. "But I thought you were- Basil said you were the doctor around here!"

"I am a doctor…sort of. I'm an alchemist!" Shade sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Alright, here's the deal. I'm mostly self-taught in alchemy, but I never learned how to make medicine and stuff."

"Never?"

"I know basic elixirs, but nothing special. At best, they numb the symptoms until the sickness passes. We get sick out here a lot because we don't have proper medicine. Top tier physicians get access to the good stuff while we get…plants that _hopefully_ have something curative in them."

Melissa frowned. "You are no good with medicine, are you?"

Shade sighed and shrugged. "You would think it'd come naturally with all the alchemical brewing I do, but I never had the time to research the curative aspects of plants. Not much time now with how swamped I am with requests from Jason. I am _literally_ the person who keeps the smoke pellets in stock. We go through those things fast."

"Oh. That must be rough," Melissa sympathized.

Shade waved it off. "I do what I can and that's all that matters. That's why I needed an apprentice. With you keeping on track during my… _naps_ , I should get by on production faster."

Melissa looked off to the side, then smiled. She never brought it up with Shade, wanting to stay focused on being his apprentice, but now seemed like the right time to mention it. "Well, if I am going to be your apprentice, that means I will learn everything from you, and become a second doctor to the Foresters, correct?"

"That's about right," Shade mumbled.

"Dr. Shade, I have some good news for you, then. I studied medicine!" she exclaimed.

"That's nice, Melis-" Shade jittered to a stop and spun around, gem eyes sparkling in shock. "Say WHAT?!"

Melissa chuckled bashfully and rubbed the back of her head. "Um, well…I would not say I studied under a teacher or anything, but I read many medical books in my spare time. I cannot patch a wound or remove bullets by any means, but I know medicinal plants pretty well."

Shade gaped at her for a few seconds before grinning like a loon. "Melissa, this is incredible! You really know how to make medicine?"

"Um, never actually _made_ medicine, I just know the plants and their effects-"

"If you say you know plants and junk, that's good enough for me!" Shade slapped his forehead, laughing in excitement. "This is incredible. I can teach you how to use my equipment and we can make stronger and better medicines to help with the sick. We might have an actual doctor on our hands."

Melissa giggled. "You flatter me, Dr. Shade."

"You're going to be our lifesaver around here!" Shade paused suddenly, then groaned. "Ugh, but if you don't pass your exam…"

Melissa frowned. "Could we not just ask Jason to keep me on if he knew I could provide medical assistance?"

"Knowing him, he would have you pass your knowledge onto me before holding you for ransom. He's not all that keen on keeping you around."

Melissa pouted. "Darn."

Shade then smiled and patted her shoulder. "However, you have my support in your final exam. I can't lose an important asset like you so soon."

She beamed. "Thank you, Dr. Shade. That means a lot coming from you."

Shade snickered. "I'm liking you more and more each day."

Melissa giggled, but then turned her attention away as a sudden commotion came up around them. The pair saw some Foresters chattering and gathering by the elevator system, some appearing excited while others looked rather anxious. The pair looked at each other and shrugged.

Shade stopped a Nidorino that walked by. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, one of the guards got confirmation that the Nature Spirits returned from their mission."

"The Nature Spirits, huh…" Melissa mumbled, looking to the elevator.

"Back already, I see," Shade said to himself. "Must've gotten back from whatever mission Jason sent them out on."

"Yeah, though some of the Foresters looked a bit spooked by the news," Nidorino brought up. "I don't know what, but it's got some of them on edge."

Shade raised his brow. "That's odd. Wonder what that's about." The Nidorino waved them off and continued on his way.

Melissa hummed to herself, then tapped Shade on the shoulder. "Dr. Shade, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I keep hearing Nature Spirits around here, and I figured they were a high ranking position. Though, I was wondering, who and what are the Nature Spirits?"

Shade held his hips and chuckled. "I'm not surprised no one debriefed you on them yet. You are correct, the Nature Spirits are one of the highest ranked thieves in the guild, with only the leader and co-leaders outranking them. Blitz and Jet used to be Nature Spirits before they were promoted as Jason's co-leaders. They're the best of the best around here. They don't go on raids like the rest of the guild. Jason assigns them to top secret missions that no one else knows about. All we know for sure is that that are our strongest members."

"So, super strong and super secretive thieves?" Melissa summed up.

"Pretty much. You may have heard one of their names come up from time to time."

"I believe I overheard Eadwulf from Pandora."

Shade smirked. "There's a shock."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Yeah, Eadwulf is the top Nature Spirit, so he leads the group." Shade glanced to the side, then awkwardly rubbed his head. "Just, uh…be careful around him."

Melissa raised her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Eadwulf is a pretty nice guy by all means, but…the guild is often extremely cautious with him. For your safety, try not to piss him off…or get any sort of stain on his clothes."

"Stain on his…huh?" That was the oddest and vaguest warning she has ever heard.

"Just… _trust_ me on this. I don't want to spook you with any details." Shade crossed his arms. "They go by some names out there and Eadwulf's isn't all that flattering. He's called many things. The Explosive Wolf is our nickname for him, some call him the Demon of the Foresters, but his actual moniker is a bit… _telling_."

"I see…" Melissa was still curious as to the true nature of Eadwulf and the apparent fear felt towards him. It was enough to deter her from direct questions, but not so much that she wasn't interested.

Speaking of, the elevator finally reached the top, carrying the Nature Spirits. A five-man group of a Nuzleaf, Spinda, Maractus, Abra, and Drilbur. Immediately, Melissa felt a stark difference in the atmosphere just from their appearance.

First was their drastically different uniform. Ditching the camouflage garb found all around, they sported dark green jackets with a slick sheen and black pants/skirts. The jackets definitely weren't made from regular cotton. Black bandanas hung around their necks, as well as a set of goggles with red tinted lenses. Melissa figured Pandora had something to do with those, given her penchant for new weapons and gear.

Speaking of weapons, there were some standouts among them. The Nuzleaf carried a three-sectioned staff strapped to his back, which, from Melissa's best observation, looked worn from years of use. The Drilbur carried a pair of bladed claws on her sides. Finally, the only other weapon was the Maractus', which was a halberd.

They seemed fairly normal, given the number of weirdos in the guild, but the Nuzleaf in particular stood out in appearance. There were noticeable burn scars on the left side of his face, possibly some hidden under his sleeve, but it was hard to tell for her.

"Whoa…" Melissa awed.

Shade nodded. "Yep, that's them. The infamous Nature Spirits of the Foresters. The best of the best." He tilted his head. "Huh. That's odd."

"What is odd?"

"Giles isn't with them. There's six active members of the Nature Spirits. Hmm. Maybe he's getting some cargo in order down below. It's not abnormal for them to bring stuff back from their missions."

Melissa nodded. "Makes sense." She tilted her head as the five-man group headed off from the elevator. "Hmm…I am going to introduce myself."

"Eh?!" Shade gasped.

Melissa grinned. "Well, if they are as respected as you say they are, would be nice to make friends with the best, right? I will meet you back at the hut later." She headed on over towards the Nature Spirits.

"Melissa, wait! You can't…c-can't just…oh, everything's going dark," he grumbled in his last breath before passing out. He snored soundly on the floor.

* * *

"Jason isn't going to like this," the Drilbur mumbled as she rubbed her face. "Rumors are already spreading."

"Not like we can hide it," the Maractus pointed out. "As soon as they pull the elevator up, everyone's going to freak out."

The Nuzleaf raised his hand to quiet them. "The only thing we can do is keep our cool. If everyone sees us freaking out, they will, too. We have an image to uphold for the good of the Foresters." He glanced down with a sour look. "Best not to think about it."

"Not easy for you to say," the Abra pointed out. He carried a metallic canteen in his hand and chugged the contents. "You went berserk back there."

The Nuzleaf lifted his right hand, which was bandaged up. Dried blood had soaked through the cloth. He grimaced with a scowl, then covered it to take a few calming breaths. "You all should get some rest. It's going to be a long couple of days."

"Come on, dude, don't put yourself through that," the Spinda cut in. "I'll report to Jason instead. You definitely need the rest."

The Nuzleaf shook his head. "As head of the Nature Spirits, it's my responsibility. Besides, I…I really just want to see him myself."

The Spinda smiled kindly. "Fair enough."

The Nuzleaf slid his hands into his pockets. "Go get some food, it's been a long day. Zephora, you should get going and prepare for the ceremony."

The Maractus, Zephora, nodded. "Always a pleasure. It's my favorite job."

The Drilbur shivered. "Don't remind us. Why would anyone willing become a-?"

"Hello there!" They stopped and turned toward the Buneary approaching the cheerily. "Hi! You are the Nature Spirits, yes? Nice to finally meet all of you!"

The Abra blinked his closed eyes, then huffed. "Oh…right, the princess." He sipped from his canteen. "What do you want?"

Melissa staggered from his blunt and, admittedly, rude greeting. "Uh…I only want to introduce myself. A-After all, we will be working together if I pass my exam. Haha…"

The Abra scoffed. "If? That's the attitude you're going in with?"

"W-Well, I-!" Melissa tried to explain until the Spinda raised his hand to silence her.

He wrapped his arm around the Abra and chuckled. "Ah, lighten up. No harm with introducing ourselves. Besides, might as well inform the readers so they don't have to refer to us by our Pokémon names."

Melissa blinked in confusion. "Uh…what?"

"Ignore him," Zephora replied. "He's kind of insane."

"Uh…okay?"

The Nuzleaf sighed, then casted a friendly smile at Melissa. "I do admire your forwardness. I've been hearing you had crippling shyness or something."

Melissa giggled bashfully. "K-Kind of."

He extended his hand. "Eadwulf Trevorrow. I'm the leader of the Nature Spirit Scouts."

Melissa beamed and shook his hand. "Melissa Penworth. Uh…former princess of Verde Kingdom."

"Hehe. You've caused quite a stir around here. I like that." He looked at her hand for a moment and smiled. "Oh, your fur is incredible. Very clean and well groomed."

"Oh, you noticed? Thank you so much! I always try to look my best!" She pouted. "Best I can do with my…limited care products."

"I think I might like you."

"Thank goodness," the Drilbur mumbled.

"Hmm?" Melissa hummed.

"Nothing," Eadwulf assured before gesturing to his team. "These are my finest allies." He gestured to the Spinda. "Valentine Dryden, expert tracker and hunter."

Valentine saluted. "How do you do?"

"This is Zephora Beaumont, our weapons specialist."

The Marcatus bowed her head. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"Sidney Acworth, also known as Sid, our resident area control specialist."

The Drilbur crossed her arms and beamed. "If you need to lockdown an area and keep the enemy from escaping, I'm your girl!"

"And finally, this is Percival Rosenthal, our lead strategist and tactician." The Abra, Percival, grunted as he drank from his canteen.

Melissa's nose twitched from the strong aroma of the canteen. "Wow, that is…a pretty aromatic beverage you have there. What is it?"

"Coffee."

Her eyes widened. "That much in one canteen?"

"This is actually my fifth."

"You drank five canteens worth of coffee?!"

"It's been a long day, so I had to cut back."

" _C-Cut_ back?!"

Eadwulf patted her shoulder. "Why don't you hang out with these guys? I've got to go speak with Jason."

"Huh? O-Oh, of course." She bowed apologetically. "I am sorry for disturbing you."

"It's cool, don't worry. Hope to see more of you around." Eadwulf took his leave, waving back to her.

Melissa lifted her head and smiled. "He was nice."

"Was that Eadwulf?!" Melissa shrieked as Pandora came screeching past her, knocking the poor rabbit onto her face. Pandora caught up with Eadwulf and grinded to a halt in front of him. "Eadwulf! Hi!" she greeted with her tail wagging enthusiastically.

Eadwulf smiled. "Ah, Pandora. How's my favorite evil overlord doing?"

"Aww, Wolfy, you flatterer!" Pandora squealed, holding her reddened cheeks.

Melissa lifted her face and gawked in disbelief. _I have never seen Pandora acting so…girlish._

Pandora opened her pack and presented her recent blueprints. "I designed that crossbow you asked for. It has a draw weight of 113 kilograms. This baby will really kill when it hits!"

"I'm not exactly aiming to kill on my missions," he reminded jokingly.

Pandora frowned. "Oh…s-sorry. I must've got carried away."

He patted her head gently. "Oh no, it's fine. The draw weight is perfect. You've always been a reliable help for us, Pandora."

Her eyes sparkled happily. "Really?"

"Of course. Now, I got to get going. Try to stay out of trouble." He walked around her and continued on his way.

Pandora felt her heart thumbing against her ribcage in silence, then jumped into the air with a happy squeal. "He loved it! HEE!" She rolled around on the floor, hugging her blueprints. "My evil black heart is swelling with joy!"

Melissa stood up and stared at her in disbelief. _She is like a completely different person._

"So, Melissa?" She turned around and faced the rest of the Nature Spirits. Valentine grinned before asking, "How's life in Fort Lucus working out for you? Must be grueling work with Jet managing your training."

Melissa chuckled sheepishly. "Uh…yeah. He will not take it easy on me. I am thankful for Basil, Pandora, and Marie helping me out on the side."

"Ah, Marie's helping you out?" Sid asked. "You went to the right teacher, then. That girl knows her way around a knife."

"Oh? She does?"

Sid grinned. "Trust me, she may not look like the serious type, but that girl is deadly. Shame she doesn't go on missions nowadays."

Melissa frowned. "She does not?" She thought back for a moment and remembered how Marie always walked with a limp. Her left leg always looked weaker than her right. "Did…something happen to her leg?"

"Bingo," Zephora confirmed. "She got hurt on a mission. Really messed her up. Since we don't have much medical expertise on hand, that was the best Shade could do to fix her up. She doesn't like talking about it to anyone."

"I never pictured her for the secretive type," Melissa mumbled. "What happened?"

Valentine shook his head. "Not our place to talk about it. She wanted to drop it right after commotion started up."

"Oh, I see." Melissa narrowed her eyes, making a mental note for later.

"But, enough about her," Valentine moved on. "How about you? Catching up with your teammates?"

Melissa scratched behind her head. "Uh, it has been a slow… _very_ slow process. I have not been all that successful in swordplay."

"Oh yeah," Zephora murmured. "I heard a rumor you nailed yourself in the head during training."

Melissa cried through a pained smile. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

The Maractus shrugged. "Eh, no one's perfect."

"She is wasting her time, though," Percival cut in, drinking from his canteen.

Valentine grinned. "We have enough pessimists doubting the poor girl, Percy, she doesn't need another one beating her down."

"That's not what I mean." Percival glared at Melissa. "Princess, forgive my rudeness, but you really should quit while you're ahead."

Melissa pouted. "But I am progressing very well. If you just give me more time-"

"This isn't about training or experience. I don't think you fully grasp the seriousness of what world you're stepping into." Percival strapped his canteen onto his waist. "This isn't child's play. No one's going to be holding your hand as you step out into this unforgiving world. That is only fact. We are thieves. Regardless of what side we fight for, we're still thieves. Out there, thieves are punished in the worst ways possible."

Melissa grimaced. "H-How so?"

Percival glared over at the elevator as more and more Foresters crowded around it. "I doubt you'll ever trek into the kind of work we have to do, but the results are the same. The ten kingdoms of Virdis each have their own objectives, and with that, their own ideals. What do you suppose some of them will do to you if you're captured?"

"I, uh…" Melissa clenched her teeth and tried to look away.

"Too many answers to a serious question. Verde despises us. The Wick Kingdom has quite a few bounties over our heads. The Senbo Kingdom holds prisoners of war in dungeons until the reaper comes knocking. Don't even get me started on the New Chariot Empire. Best case scenario, you're taken in as a slave to serve the emperor's every desire. Worst case…instant execution."

The color drained from Melissa's face. "W-What…?"

Sid immediately interrupted Percival. "Alright, let's not fill her head with any horrors. She's not going on those type of missions." She smiled sweetly at Melissa. "You'll be fine. The stuff we do is ten times more dangerous than whatever you get roped into. Besides, since you're a rookie, the worst you'll get is the food run."

Melissa gulped and chuckled nervously. "O-Of course."

Valentine grinned. "It's not nearly as bad as Percival makes it out to be. Trust me, the raids hardly ever go wrong. It's likely you won't have to get into any serious fights for a long time."

Melissa breathed a sigh of relief. "That…does make me feel a little better."

Percival huffed. "Perhaps my examples were a little extreme." He glared seriously at Melissa. "But I wasn't lying about what I said. You better know what you've gotten yourself into, because there's no turning back afterwards." He floated off, leaving the Buneary in stunned silence.

Sid rolled her eyes, then patted Melissa's shoulder. "Don't take him too seriously. He means well in his own… _blunt_ way. Come on, guys, I'm starving." Zephora and Valentine followed the Drilbur toward the mess hall.

Melissa held her head and let out a shaky sigh. "That was…intense."

"Hey Melissa." She saw Shade approaching her with a glum look on his face. "So, how did it go?"

Melissa played with her right ear. "A lot different than I imagined, but they were not…overtly rude to me, at least."

Shade sighed. "They're really kind, even Percival. I suppose he's just keeping you from making a big mistake."

"I suppose so." She took notice of the sad look in his face. "Hey. Is something wrong? You look a little pale."

"…" Shade pressed his hand against his crystal eye as tears leaked out from both. "Melissa, we have some bad news."

"What bad news?"

Shade pointed over his shoulder, towards the elevator. Melissa looked over his shoulder, then her heart stopped. Foresters parted away from the elevator as it came to the top. The mood turned cold at the cargo sitting on it.

A wooden coffin.

"Giles. The one I mentioned. He was killed on their mission."

* * *

The mood throughout Fort Lucus went down significantly as word of Giles' death reached their ears. The bustling activity often seen in the guild suddenly turned cold, as quickly as a snap of the fingers. A death of one of their own was never easy to stomach.

It was harder for Eadwulf when he delivered the news to Jason.

Jason was hunched over his desk, hands clasped over his chin as he stared down with a dark stare. Eadwulf stood in front of the desk, hands folded behind his waist, and trying to remain calm before his leader. He waited for the Pikachu to say something after two minutes of silence. Jason didn't show it, but Eadwulf could tell he was in shock.

Jason finally breathed an audible sigh and pinched between his eyes. "This is…unexpected."

"It was for all of us, sir."

"What happened?"

"The mission happened." Eadwulf pulled up a stool and sat down. He threw a rolled up scroll onto the desk. "That's the mission report right there. We sent Giles out to investigate before we staged our attack. Unfortunately, he went missing. He never came back at the rendezvous time. We assumed the worse and went on ahead."

"And…?"

Eadwulf bared his teeth, then clutched his wrist tightly. "It was horrible. The boss had Giles chained to the wall. He looked terrible. Dried blood over his face, a swollen eyelid, numerous broken bones, and throwing knives in his body. They tortured him for hours. He was barely alive when we found him, but…" Eadwulf's eyes shrunk. His breathing became sharper. "It was too late to do anything else."

Jason kept his clenched teeth hidden as he opened the scroll. "I see." He sighed. "Giles had family, right?"

"Yeah. Two parents, a baby brother."

"They live close to the forest. I'll have Blitz deliver the news before bringing them here." Jason covered his face and sighed. "They agreed on our terms when Giles became a thief for this very reason. It's going to be hard for them."

Eadwulf nodded. "It was hard for us, too."

"You've already assigned Zephora to handle the proceedings, right?"

"Of course." Eadwulf sighed. "She's a good person, but I can't imagine anyone would take joy from being a mortician. She's the exception, I guess."

"Yeah." Jason unfurled the report. "I…suppose I should be asking this next. What did you do to their boss?"

Eadwulf glared. "What else? I went after him."

"I know that. I mean…did you lose your temper?"

Eadwulf bared his teeth. "He was a filthy stain that had to be erased."

Jason looked over the report. "Says here he was still alive." He glared. "Barely."

"The others had to stop me. I kept getting his blood over myself and…" Eadwulf calmed down and sighed. "Yeah, I lost my temper. There was just…so much blood that I wanted to wipe it out."

"The Demon of the Foresters strikes again," Jason mumbled to himself. He set the report aside and leaned forward. "The boss' name is Big Pasco, as referred to by his peers. Did you find anything on him?"

Eadwulf shook his head. "We couldn't find anything on the hidden contraband they snuck away from us. It's long gone now, along with Pasco's goons."

"Damn."

"Although, it wasn't a total loss. Giles had just enough life in him to tell me something. He mentioned someone by name, but I didn't get much else after that."

"A name?"

"Someone who had a connection with Pasco. Giles must've dug something up right before he was tortured. I guess they wanted to punish him for uncovering their dealings." Eadwulf glared. "The Freaks don't normally go that far. They usually want us dead on sight. Giles must've discovered something huge to deserve that treatment."

"What was the name?"

"Don't get your hopes up, it's not much to go off of. His name is Althalos."

"Species? Affiliations outside Pasco's ring? Anywhere he frequents?"

"I'm telling you, that's all I got from Giles. I've never even heard of a Freak with that name."

Jason clasped his hands against his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, that might be a problem. However, if this Althalos has any connection to that mysterious contraband, it's worth investigating."

"How are we supposed to find one guy in all of Virdis? He could be in any of the ten kingdoms."

"Maybe, but we can deduce one thing about him. He's a gang leader."

Eadwulf raised his brow. "What makes you say that?"

"Why would Giles give the name of some random lackey? Even if it was for pick-up, that lackey may not know anything regarding the box itself or have any personal use for it. Besides, for Giles to single out that name, two possibilities arise. He either found a list of clients and singled out 'Althalos' somehow, or the name came up in conversation by Pasco."

"But what makes you think he would be a gang leader? Plenty of Freaks work solo."

"Pasco himself is my reasoning. A self-respecting gang leader like him wouldn't deal with a wild card. A solo operator provides no benefits to be exploited unlike that of a gang. He may have wanted a cut of control over any territory this Althalos wanted." Jason closed his eyes. "It's only a hypothesis, of course. We can't assume certain until the truth is revealed."

Eadwulf sighed. "I never doubted you before. Alright, we'll have some scouts look into the underworld affairs and find any dirt on this guy. Though, if we've never heard of him, that might cause trouble."

"If there's a gang without a confirmed boss or name, they're liable for investigation. Just to be on the safe side, look into all of them."

"Aye." Eadwulf leaned back on the desk. "Any idea as to what they're carrying?"

"Not one, but we'll worry about that another day." Jason leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired…"

Eadwulf smirked. "Staying up late again?"

"Busy with work. Same as usual."

"Why didn't you have Blitz or Jet take over for the night?"

"Jet did late night training with the rookies and Blitz…well, can't really do the paperwork on his own."

Eadwulf shrugged. "Fair, but you really need a break."

"Uh huh."

Eadwulf narrowed his eyes. "So, what's your opinion on Melissa?"

"How so?"

"I get the distinct feeling you're trying to get rid of her." Jason glared to the side. "…The Penworth name once brought you hope, then you lost faith in it. How long has it been since then?" Eadwulf closed his eyes. "You were eight when it happened. Twelve years, huh?"

Jason clutched his sleeve. "I don't like seeing her here."

"Because of the grudge you hold against her family name, not her."

Jason huffed. "What do you know?"

"Though it may not be by blood, we are brothers. I think I know plenty about you that others have yet to unearth themselves." Eadwulf glared. "I've been with you through it all, from that day until now. We've been through a lot to get here and we're still thick as thieves."

"So, why did you refuse to become one of my co-leaders?" Jason asked. "If you didn't turn down the position, Jet would've taken over as Nature Spirit Leader."

Eadwulf closed his eyes. "You don't want me doing all that paperwork and junk. My skills are better suited for out there." He sighed. "My point is, I've been with you for so long that I can see when you're hurting. Despite her demeanor, Melissa is just another Penworth in your eyes."

Jason looked down. "Well…"

"That name carried great meaning for you because of her mother. You lost faith in it even before she died. But perhaps Melissa can reignite your hope. Who knows?"

Jason turned away, hiding his glare. "…Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony? Once Blitz gets back with Giles' family, we'll be starting."

Eadwulf sighed and slipped off the desk. "Fine." He headed for the exit, stopping just as he parted the curtain. "Any missions for us?"

"Not until we get new leads."

"Good. I want to keep an eye on Melissa for a while. I'm curious to her potential." Eadwulf stepped out, leaving Jason alone in the darkness of his hut.

Jason pressed his hands to his cheeks and leaned on his elbows, heaving a deep breath. He stared vacantly at the desk for a moment, then pulled open one of the drawers. He pulled out the letter that came along with Melissa and read it over a couple times.

"It's hard to believe that anyone affiliated with the Penworths is of good nature, but…" He glared. "If the evidence is correct, should I accept it without hesitance?"

* * *

Melissa twitched uncomfortably as she followed Marie and Pandora out their hut. Sunset came and went with the fort illuminated by the torches around them. It was eerily quiet out tonight, much more than Melissa's first night. Barely a sound made, save for the rustling of leaves.

Pandora sighed. "Poor Giles. Can't say I knew him too well, but he would've been a valuable asset to my empire."

"Uh, yeah…" Melissa mumbled just to humor her, though she could tell Pandora meant it. In a twisted sense, it said a lot about Pandora's kindness.

Marie narrowed her eyes. "Damn fool."

"Huh?" Melissa gasped.

Marie shook her head. "It's nothing. Just upset, that's all."

"Did you know Giles personally?"

"…We talked regularly." Marie gripped the waist of her jacket. "Sorry, these ceremonies are never easy to sit through."

Melissa's ears flopped. "This…happens often?"

"Foresters formed six years ago and made their official debut four years ago," Pandora explained. "We've lost six Foresters ever since we made our name known, not counting Giles. It happens. Something goes wrong in a raid, personal vendettas enacted by a Freak, corruption of a kingdom, etc. This is the first time we've had someone on the Nature Spirits die."

"That is…horrible," Melissa mumbled.

"That's why Jason chooses who becomes a Nature Spirit wisely," Marie added. "Granted, the whole initiation process is a secret to everyone who isn't a part of it. Passes like a normal day and no one is none the wiser about it until one of us is flashing that new gear around."

"Training must be difficult," Melissa said. "Did you not say that…grappler device requires extensive training, Pandora?"

She shrugged. "Well, duh, I just don't know what Jason puts them through." She glared. "Still, it must be something big if they're gone for a whole month."

"What?"

"Once Jason picks someone to be a Nature Spirit, that Forester disappears for the next four weeks," Marie explained. "When they come back, you can see they're a totally different person. Giles' had been one for, say, two years. Still same happy guy, but you can tell he had seen some shit."

Melissa frowned. "I am really sorry you all lost such a respected comrade." She turned away. "Should I even come? I do not even know Giles. Would it be disrespectful for me to join in mourning?"

Pandora shook her head. "All Foresters are required to attend, even rookies. We're a tightknit community. That's our law."

"L-Law?"

"'Sacred Law 1: A Forester never abandons their own. To abandon one's comrade in the face of peril or desperation is a sin that will never be forgiven.' That includes battle _and_ in death."

"Wow…"

Marie closed her eyes. "We follow the sacred laws of the Foresters. A strict path to keep us focused on the objective ahead. We never stray from them, no matter what."

Melissa sighed. "I really do have much to learn. I still do not feel like my presence at the ceremony is welcomed. It is not like anyone cares for me here."

"Showing up is the ultimate sign of respect, whether it is a duty or not," Pandora assured. "You don't have to do anything. You just need to be present."

Melissa whimpered quietly, then nodded. "O-Okay."

They arrived at the center of the fort, the largest platform not a part of the residential huts. Foresters were gathered in a crowd before a recently built stage. Melissa winced at the coffin sitting in what looked like a large fire pit. It was surrounded in stone with wood piles gathered around the coffin.

"What is…that for?"

"We don't bury the dead," Pandora explained. "They're burned to release their spirit and become one with the forest."

"H-Huh?" Melissa scrunched her face in confusion. "That…does not make any sense. Back home, we bury bodies to preserve their memory. Why would you destroy a treasured ally's body? Is that not disgraceful to their memory?"

"Maybe for some," Marie admitted, "but we do it to let go of our grief." Melissa still looked confused, so Marie explained a little more. "Most kingdoms have their traditions when it comes to the dead. Out here, though, we don't have the luxury of cemeteries because land can be taken from us any moment. That memory would be destroyed.

"So, the Foresters agreed on cremation. We ultimately leave the decision up to the family, but if the deceased doesn't have any close family, we spread their ashes through the forest so that, in a way, they continue to protect us. They become one with the forest and guide us along our way."

Melissa frowned. "What about Arceus' palace? It is said to be a place of relief and beauty for the dead."

"Remember Sacred Law 1?" Marie reminded. "We made a vow, even in death, to never abandon our own. We will continue to serve the Foresters until our goals are met."

Melissa came to a stop as the two continued ahead, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She felt tears dripping down her face. Her body trembled with confusion.

 _The customs out here are so…strange. Protect us even in death? Why would any spirit linger in the mortal realm? Spirits…cannot protect the living…right?_

A hand touched her shoulder.

"AH!" Melissa jumped and nearly slipped off the platform, _again._ A hand caught her arm and pulled her back up. "Wah…! Oh my, I…" She clutched her chest, feeling her heart beating hard.

"Practicing your screams again, prietene?"

Melissa sighed in relief. "Basil…thank goodness, I thought you were a-"

"Fantomă?" he guessed with a teasing smirk.

Melissa pouted. "Y-Yeah, a ghost…"

Basil laughed and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Outstanding, but perhaps save that for another time. This isn't the time to get jittery."

"S-Sorry."

"Nervous about the ceremony?"

"I do not like attending funerals. I attended my mother's and I could barely keep myself from bawling in front of everyone." She winced with new tears leaking out. "I had to speak in her honor as I… _was_ to ascend the throne. Ortwin, our advisor, had to comfort me through it until it was over."

Basil smiled sympathetically. "Prietene…" He rubbed her back. "Getting emotional over one of our own?"

"I do not know this Giles, but…" Melissa clenched her eyes shut and shuddered. "Basil, I need you to be honest with me."

"Of course."

She looked him straight in the eyes with tears flowing down her face. "W-Will I die…if I continue to be a F-F-Forester?"

Basil frowned. Her voice was cracking hard. She did her best to hold in her overflow of sobs. "Prietene…" He pulled her into his arms and offered a comforting hug. "There, there."

Melissa choked back a sob, then pressed her face into his shoulder. "A-Am I making a mistake, just like Jason said? Just like J-Jet said? Just like Percival said? Am I in w-way over my head here?"

Basil patted her head and sighed. "What do they know?"

"They are far more experienced than me. Th-They must know I am not ready for this." She clenched her eyes shut. "Am I being an idiot for thinking I could change everything by becoming a thief? I made a vow to Jason that I was going to bring Virdis back to its former glory, but…I-I cannot even keep m-myself together."

Basil pulled away and reached behind her ear. "Prietene, a tear should not be shed in doubt, but when hardship arrives." He pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to her, spooking her. "What use is crying over nothing?" Basil shrugged. "Death happens. It's sad, but…it happens."

Melissa blew into the handkerchief. "Have you…ever feared dying?"

Basil held his chin. "You know, I never gave it much thought. How would I be if I were on the final cusps of life?" He shrugged. "I guess I never cared to think about it. My future is mapped out for me. Nothing catches me by surprise." He flicked a tarot card into his hand. "The answers always make sense in the end."

Melissa frowned. "W-What does that mean for me?"

"You know, you and Giles are quite similar."

She wiped her eyes. "How so?"

"He was always something of an optimist. No matter what anyone said, he believed order could be restored to Virdis after the Great War pretty much demolished peace. He was always driven by something, but never told us what." He smiled. "He knew something and wanted to seek out the truth. I think that's something you should aspire for."

"Th-The truth?"

"Truth is such a nebulous concept. What even is truth? Tangible evidence? Facts of the world? What cannot be denied? I think Giles had a slightly different interpretation. To seek out the truth is to find the only possible answer to it all, regardless of fact or fiction.

"That boy was always up to something. He always seemed to have his own hidden agenda behind the scenes, not even known to his teammates."

"Wh-What agenda?"

Basil shrugged. "Can't say. He confides with Jason in privacy, so anything he knows is stuck with the boss man himself." Basil sighed. "I imagine, if that were the case, Jason might have sent Giles to his own execution on an idea. I don't know what sparked his death, but the state of his body tells it all.

"He discovered the truth and had to be eradicated for it."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "The truth…what truth?"

Basil shrugged. "Who's to say? He took that secret to the grave, sadly." He walked around her and patted her head. "Melissa, the Foresters risk their lives to protect their families and fight for their freedom. There's no justice out here." He smiled. "I wonder…if you'll be able to change that."

"H-Huh?" She turned, but saw the Salandit already walking away. "Wait, Basil-!"

"Just go along with the ceremony, prietene. You'll find your truth soon." He grinned back at her. "That's where you'll find the answer to your question. Noapte bună, prietene."

Melissa blinked with tears still running down her face. _Why does he always need to speak so…cryptically?_ She looked over the crowd of Foresters, took a deep breath, then approached the crowd. _Put on a brave face, Melissa. You can get through this._

* * *

"Here you go," said a Smeargle as he handed Melissa a candle. The Smeargle was in uniform with large overalls often seen worn by blacksmiths. He wore a bulky glove over his right hand. He snapped his fingers and created a tiny spark from it, lighting her candle.

"Thanks, Tank," she thanked, having gotten to know him thanks to Pandora. He wasn't much of a talker from what she told her, but he was passionate about construction and weapon crafting, so perhaps that would be a good conversation point for later.

She took her candle and carefully walked through the crowd, trying to find a place to stand. She felt awkward standing next to a bunch of strangers. She could see her rookie 'friends' hanging out up front, but she wasn't sure she felt particularly welcomed, especially by Leon and Avel.

She did, however, spot a free space by a familiar Kecleon. Melissa gulped, realizing this would be a bad idea, but took her chance. She approached the Kecleon and greeted her. "H-Hi, Adenine!"

Adenine jolted, nearly dropping her candle. She blinked in surprise at Melissa, then bit her lip wearily. "O-Oh, howdy Princess. Ah wasn't expectin' to see ya."

"Hehe, yeah, me either," she mumbled awkwardly. "Um…this space taken?"

Adenine gritted her teeth, clearly uncomfortable, but inhaled through her nostrils and reigned in her nervous jitters. "N-No, ya can…stay."

"A-Are you sure?" Melissa asked gently. "I do not mean to-"

"Ah said it's fine!" Adenine shouted, now trembling like a Rockruff coming out of a downpour.

Melissa squeaked, then slowly took two steps to the side. "Th-Thank you." She covered her eyes with her ears and sighed. _I just make things worse. What did I do to her?_

Melissa decided to focus on something else to take her mind off it, so turned her attention ahead. Her eyes narrowed sadly at three figures sitting on stage. Two Girafarig, one adult and one child, and a Heatmor. They dressed in all black and saw in seats at the front of the stage next to a small podium. The adult Girafarig, presumably the mother, wiped her eyes while her husband did his best to comfort her.

The little Girafarig, meanwhile, mindlessly kicked his legs around with an innocent gaze about him. He didn't seem to understand what was going on. He looked no more than two by Melissa's guess.

"Poor thing does not seem to know what happened to his brother," Melissa mumbled.

Adenine glanced at Melissa, then nodded. "It's real sad. When he got here, he was askin' where his brother was and why he needed to dress up. Ah don't think he knows Giles is in that there coffin." She sighed. "Ah wouldn't have the heart to tell him."

Melissa frowned. "Yeah. I would not have it in me, either." She looked down at her candle. Thoughts of her mother surfaced again. She had been with her mother up until she passed on. Melissa didn't like discussing death with anyone. It brought back painful memories.

Her attention turned back to the stage as the leaders and Nature Spirits stepped on. She saw everyone raise their heads and straighten their backs. She tried to mirror them, still unfamiliar with their internal etiquette.

Jason took to the podium while Blitz and Jet stood by his sides. The Nature Spirits stood on the opposite side of the stage from Giles' family, arms behind their backs and eyes closed. There was immediate silence in the crowd, enough to hear a pin drop.

Jason sighed, then cleared his throat. "…We're gathered here on this night to honor the passing of Giles Grove, a respected member of the Nature Spirit Scouts. He has been in service to our cause for three years and became a Nature Spirit two years ago. When I first saw that rookie Heatmor become a full-fledged Forester, I saw the potential he had. It was the same potential I saw in our current Nature Spirits.

"Many of you may remember Giles for being a cheerful fellow who often never let anything bad get to him. He always moved forward with a smile, never letting his mistakes get to him. His parents should be very proud to have raised such an outstanding Heatmor like him."

The mother cried into her hooves while her husband again tried to calm her down. The toddler Girafarig, meanwhile, was confused about why they were talking about his brother and why everyone was so sad. Melissa couldn't stand to watch the sight.

"Giles didn't come from a very wealthy background, but he had all he needed to get by. He worked as the local messenger of his village, spreading the news and informing the people of what goes on in the region. He was reliable at intel gathering. He, too, wanted to make a change for Virdis, so he sought us out to make a difference." He nodded at the parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Grove, would you like to say anything?"

Seeing as his wife didn't look emotionally stable, Mr. Grove nodded and took the podium from Jason. The Heatmor leaned forward on it and sighed. "I…I would first like to say…thank you all for being there for my boy, for being his friend. Giles was a sweet and reliable son, and I'm glad others saw that same kindness that we did in him.

"When Giles first told us that he was going to join a group of bandits in the name of Virdis, we were obviously skeptical of his decision. Before we knew anything about the Foresters, we thought he was getting mixed up in the wrong crowd. Sure, we weren't wealthy, but we didn't think he would resort to thievery.

"We forbade him, of course, but Giles made his own decision. It took us a while to accept it and…we're just glad the Foresters aren't the same heartless thieves told in rumors. It was dangerous, but…we had faith in our son." Mr. Grove paused to wipe his eyes. "The news was…hard to take when we were informed this morning.

"I still want to believe I'm dreaming and that this has been one drawn out nightmare. I'm going to wake up in bed, having imagined all of this. I…desperately want to believe none of this is real, and that our son isn't really-"

"GILES!" the mother finally broke into sobs, collapsing from her chair and covering her eyes. "MY BABY BOY, GILES! WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET ROPED INTO THESE DANGERS?!"

Mr. Grove immediately fled the stage to comfort his wife. The toddler poked his father's shoulder. "Daddy, why is Mommy crying? Why is everyone sad? Why do they keep saying Giles is gone?"

Melissa covered her eyes just as the father took his son into his forelegs and hugged him. She hid new tears sliding down her face. She took the handkerchief she got from Basil and gently wiped them away. _This is too much._

Jason took the podium again while Blitz helped comfort Mrs. Grove. "Thank you, Mr. Grove." Jason took a deep breath, then continued, "I want everyone to remember something important regarding what this ceremony represents. We aren't just honoring the loss of a valuable comrade and friend. This serves as a reminder as to what we potentially put ourselves through. All of you are here for one reason alone: to fight against the tyranny that has slowly poisoned this once great region.

"Death is certain, it's just a matter of when we bring it to us and how we face it. You all became a Forester knowing that you are putting your lives on the line for a belief you hold dearly to your hearts. That is the same principle Giles followed, even in the final moments of his life. We are not invincible. One mistake will cost us everything."

Melissa frowned and turned away from the stage. _I have made plenty of amateur mistakes ever since I got here. I really am a fool for thinking this was a good idea. I will just wind up getting myself killed._

"Why do we fight for what we believe it, then?" Melissa's ears poked up at the new question. "Well, a question like that can be best answered by my best fighter. Eadwulf Trevorrow, if you would…" Melissa looked up just as Jason stepped aside for Eadwulf to take the stand.

The Nuzleaf cleared his throat, then gripped the sides of the podium. "…I would first like to say that I am ashamed of myself for letting this tragedy happen. As the leader of the Nature Spirits, I bear the guilt of letting one of my own be captured without warning. I should've exercised better caution when sending Giles into the gather intel. To that, I am sorry for my errors." He bowed his head in a moment of silence.

Melissa frowned. _Poor guy._

Eadwulf lifted his head, then continued, "I've been the leader of the Nature Spirits ever since this guild was made. I made a solemn oath to protect my team in the face of danger. I got my revenge on the man who took Giles from us, but the void in our hearts cannot be filled for it. The Nature Spirit Scouts are a branch of the Foresters' best to carry out missions of confidential priority. We don't take mistakes lightly.

"Giles was one of the best, and I am proud to be his leader for it. Giles knew the dangers ahead in each of our missions, but wouldn't rest until he found meaning in his work. As Jason proposed, why do we fight despite the risks? Why do we fight for what we believe in? There are many interpretations to that question, but one suffices for me.

"The kingdoms of Virdis all have their own agendas. Stubbornly rooted into tradition, an act of change might as well be an act of treason. We've seen many fall due to the errors of the monarchs in rule. The rich thrive, the poor survive. We are forced to bear the burden of working under them while they live without strife. A tightly woven network luxury and suffering. We live in the squalor, provided with only what we can get, while they inherit their fortunes through years of selfishness, corruption, or general lack of interest in others.

"Giles may not have firmly believed the nobility were corrupt, but he sought the truth to understand what drives our kingdoms the way they are." Eadwulf glared. "Giles sought to uncover the whole truth, and that is what he believed in. To fight for what you believe in, you have to first believe you can. The risk and dangers are there, but he accepted them, embraced them, and welcomed them."

Melissa's eyes widened. _What?_

"That is the belief I wish to carry with my team. We fight for our beliefs, no matter the danger. If the world turned against us, we would welcome it to show we won't back down against the opposition. That is what it means to be a Forester. We're agents of chaos. We are the forest spirits that haunt these woods. Until change is made, we will see our destinies and clutch onto them until our dying breaths. We are Foresters!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered, raising their fists/appendages.

"Giles will be remembered! No one will be forgotten! We, the Foresters, are eternal! We fight for our ideals! We fight to let our voices be heard! We won't be oppressed by the corrupt ever again!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"No one will stand before our destinies! We'll earn our keep by taking it ourselves! Let them try and stop us! We all will seek the truth in the name of Giles! We are Foresters!"

"Foresters! Foresters! Foresters!"

Melissa looked around at all the cheering Foresters, stunned in disbelief. _They are cheering…at a funeral? They all still look glum, but…simultaneously fierce as well._ She looked down at her candle. _Are they all scared of meeting the same fate as Giles? Do they empathize with his death?_

She narrowed her eyes and let the thoughts roll around in her head. No one went into the Foresters believing they were invincible. They all lived through their own hardships and knew the risks that came with joining a group of thieves. Like her, they made their decision because they wanted something out of it.

Melissa wanted to find a way to bring peace back to Virdis, just like the days of the Great Kingdom. She, too, wanted to seek the truth and restore order.

Her ears drooped. _Here I am being scared and bratty while everyone else has likely gone through these same thoughts, maybe still are. I knew what I was getting roped into, but hearing an actual Forester died in person was too much. I hear of people in the city passing on from old age or being killed on the road, but I never took it personally. I never felt dread over a stranger's death. But here, it is different._

 _To doubt myself is to admit Jason and the others were right, that I cannot do anything myself and that I am more useful as a hostage than an ally._ She glared. _I…I, Melissa Penworth, will overcome any challenge. That is my promise to the Foresters, to myself. I will not let anyone else tell me that I am not ready for the future. The only one who decides that…is me._

Eadwulf stepped off the podium as Jason reclaimed his spot. "Thank you, Eadwulf. Giles will most certainly be missed, but never forgotten." He turned to the firepit behind him. "It is time. Are there any final words that wish to be shared?"

The crowd was silent.

"Very well." He nodded at Blitz, who took his place by the firepit. "Let Giles' body be renewed so that he may become one with the forest. As he leaves the physical world, his will shall remain to guide us to our futures."

Blitz dipped his tail into the pit and set the wood ablaze. Fire spread through the wood and wrapped around the coffin. All stared in silence as the fire built around the coffin, illuminating the darkness in an intense orange glow.

"Make your final wishes to Giles and wish him a safe travel into the next life."

One by one, Melissa watched everyone around her blowing out their candles. They looked like silent prayers being shared to the deceased. She looked back at the stage, with only Jason and Giles' family not holding candles. Even Jet, Blitz, and the Nature Spirits had their own. She could probably understand why the family didn't hold any, as their wishes were unconditional and expected.

But she wondered what significance there was in Jason not participating?

Regardless, she didn't dwell on it for too long. Lights were vanishing among the crowd. She spotted Pandora and Marie blowing out theirs, though Marie seemed oddly troubled, staring at her candle for a long time before finally blowing it out.

Melissa frowned, then looked back at her own. She seemed to be the only lit candle left. A part of her felt awkward for not immediately participating like the rest, but she also felt…calm. Calmer than before.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She made her choice.

 _Giles, my name is Melissa Penworth, the princess of Verde Kingdom. I do not know who you are or what secrets you may have taken with you, but I will make my promise to you. I promise to follow in your example and not let doubt cloud my mind. I would have loved to meet you in person. This is all I can offer. Please, if you truly are with the rest of your Forester brethren and watching over us, help guide me to success. I want to…no, I will prove myself and become a strong leader. Please rest easy, and thank you for being a kind and noble soul._

She blew out her candle, then stared determinedly at the fire burning before her eyes.

 _From today, this will be my starting line._


	15. Bruit

"My king, any news regarding our status with the Senbo Kingdom?"

Roscoe groaned as his royal advisor entered his private study. He was in the midst of writing a letter when the dragon popped in. Roscoe dropped his quill and rubbed his eyes. "I explicitly ordered to be left to my lonesome. I am terribly busy."

Ortwin sighed. "My king, you have not been busy in weeks. I detect a few strands of gray hair, in fact. You are surely not well. When was the last time you have eaten?"

"You are my royal advisor, Ortwin, not my physician," Roscoe bitterly reminded. "I am perfectly well-nourished _and_ healthy. I do not need you looking down on me like a frail old man."

"The irony," Ortwin mumbled. He leaned on his cane and glared at the Lopunny. "It has been weeks, my king. We still have not found any trace of the princess."

Roscoe bared his teeth. "Then keep searching! We need her back so we can-!"

"Can…what?" Ortwin tilted his head. "Forgive my rudeness, but you do not sound interested in her safety, more so her usefulness."

Roscoe slammed his hands down. "Do not be naïve! Of course I care about my daughter's wellbeing! Need I remind you that she served a prior role right before she was kidnapped? If we can get Melissa back, perhaps we can get back in King Talbot's good graces and-"

"Is that what you have been cooped up in here for?" Ortwin asked suspiciously. "You have not once stopped thinking about how you failed to earn King Talbot's trust?"

Roscoe caught his words and recoiled. "Wha-? Th-That's- _agh_! That _is_ not true! I am not obsessing over this or anything! I am simply keeping my mind preoccupied as I wait for news regarding my daughter's safe return!"

Ortwin sighed and shook his head. "King Penworth, you have nothing to worry about. King Talbot said, if things go well in his meeting with King Tetrarch, he may consider extending the branch of friendship once again. We would not have to marry off Melissa as you intended."

Roscoe groaned and flopped back in his seat. "Ortwin, those negotiations took months. I cannot let it go just like that."

"Is marrying your daughter off really that important to you?"

"I have my reasons."

Ortwin narrowed his eyes. "Do tell."

Roscoe glared off to the side for a moment, almost seeming troubled, then sighed. "Melissa, that stubborn daughter of mine. She was always so picky when it came to choosing a suitor. Forgive me for sounding harsh, but I simply cannot wait around for her to find love when I literally have no other heirs to fall back on."

"There is always reaching out to a fair maiden who would gladly bear your child."

Roscoe shook his head. "I cannot do that to my dear Odolina. Melissa is stubborn, but I do understand her beliefs to find a true love." Roscoe closed his eyes. "My marriage to Odolina was just supposed to be political, no love needed. Bear a worthy heir and run the kingdom by her side. That simple.

"A fool I was, then, for falling in love with her." Roscoe took a deep breath and sighed. "I never stopped missing her."

Ortwin closed his eyes. "She was a saint unlike most. A shame to die so young and beautiful. I remember the devastation in Melissa's eyes. Those eyes, they left a strong impression I fear to remember for the rest of my days." He sighed. "And you understand your daughter's pickiness towards finding a suitor?"

"To put it simply, I was lucky to marry a woman like Odolina. Any other just would not compare." He pressed his fist to his cheek. "Still, we never had any more children after Melissa. Odolina simply couldn't have anymore. I suppose that is why we doted on dear Melissa for as long as we did. I had to be the tougher parent and ruler now that she is my only heir." He glared. " _Was_ my only heir, it seems."

Ortwin crouched down. "Then what do we do?"

Roscoe sighed. "As of now, Matthias will be leading the searches through the forest to find the Foresters. It has been a grueling and impossible task, but there is not a simpler option." He glared. "It is strange."

"What is?"

"They kidnapped my daughter, but why? That is what has me confused about this whole ordeal. They kidnapped my daughter, the princess, yet that is the only revelation to come out of this."

"What do you mean, my king?"

"Why have they not brought up a ransom yet? It has been weeks." Roscoe leaned forward on his desk, resting his chin on his clasped hands. "What other reason would they need to kidnap her? If not for money, what?" He clenched his teeth. "Perhaps to use her as some sort of slave, or maybe they truly had intention to end the family line."

Ortwin shook his head. "The Foresters have never once expressed murderous tendencies."

"You sure about that?" Roscoe pulled out a scroll and tossed it into the old Noivern's claws. "We got a message from the knights in Cobalt Village. A gang that has been laying low there was mysteriously dispersed a week ago."

Ortwin unrolled the scroll and squinted at the scribbled text. "Oh my. Says here they found a man beaten into…" His eyes widened. "He was _what_?!"

"The gang leader of Cobalt Village. He was beaten into a coma." Roscoe stood up and walked toward his bookshelf. "It was one of their own. He is called the Demon of the Foresters." He pulled a book out. "However, he is infamously known as the Executioner."

"The Executioner?" Ortwin narrowed his eyes. "Yes, yes, I remember that name coming up before."

"Fairy Knight Jason's head of destruction." Roscoe scoffed. "Still believe they are saints? Now you see why I fear for my daughter's sake. She is in the center of that chaos, surrounded by occult worshipping heretics who see the world in their twisted vision. They could be doing anything to her at this very moment and I am stuck here, powerless to save her."

Ortwin shuddered, then rolled the scroll up. "You made your point, but what good does it do us?"

"I want to uncover their hidden agenda and expel them this land. If I do not get Melissa back, everything I have worked for will go up in smoke."

Ortwin raised his brow. "Do you not think you are being a little dramatic, my king? Yes, the Foresters have been a consistent issue lately, but the farthest they have gone was raid the castle."

Roscoe glared to the side. "It is a bit more complicated than that, Ortwin. Melissa is integral to making everything right."

Ortwin sighed. "You truly are vague, my king." The dragon stroked his chin for a moment, then hummed an idea. "Well, there is another way to get Melissa back."

Roscoe raised his brow. "Oh? Do tell."

Ortwin opened his mouth, then hesitated. "Um, well…my king, you might not be fond of the idea, but…"

"At this point, I will hear anything. What do you suggest?"

Ortwin took a deep breath, clutching his cane tightly. "King Penworth, the Foresters are constantly making sure that our knights are unable to locate their base of operations, no matter how far we search. Their trickery is unmatched. However, I propose a new angle into the mix, as they will always be prepared for their sworn enemy."

Roscoe glared. "Yes?"

"The Foresters were raised in the land of heretics, yes? The old saying of 'fight fire with fire' comes to mind."

The royal Lopunny's eyes widened, then he scowled furiously. "No! Absolutely not!" He shoved his book back into the shelf and marched out of his private study.

Ortwin quickly hobbled after the fuming king. "My king, you said you would-"

"I rely on your wisdom for everything, Ortwin, and I take your advice with the utmost seriousness. You are a trusted asset to the kingdom." He turned and glared down the dragon. "However, to suggest something as abhorrent as employ other heretics and bounty hunters to find my daughter-!"

"Please reign your anger in, my king, and listen to me."

Roscoe bit his tongue, sneering at the dragon, then reluctantly sighed and smoothed out his robes. "What?"

Ortwin closed his eyes and settled against his cane. "It is true I am asking for a lot in my suggestion, but there is no other choice. The Foresters are always a step ahead of you and your knights. However, the heretics they often do battle with are another story. They pose the necessary persistence we need to get Melissa back."

Roscoe glared. "Are you actually suggesting we hire thugs and marauders to bring my daughter back?"

"That is exactly my intention."

Roscoe scoffed. "Perhaps you have gotten senile in the last few days, but what makes you think I would agree to such a plan?"

Ortwin narrowed his eyes sadly. "My king, what other option do you have? The longer we argue about this, the closer the reality you see torturing Melissa will come true."

"And you expect me to put her safety in the hands of those _worse_ than the Foresters? What if they just take her hostage instead and demand a higher ransom than what the Foresters might request?"

Ortwin sighed. "I never said this was a perfect plan, my king, but please listen to reason. What other option do we have? We still do not know who their mole is, nor do we have any confirmation on the Forester who actually took Melissa in the night. We have reasoned it to be a one-man operation with outside assistance. That much we could gather from the note left behind. That is as far as we have gotten from basic deduction, but it does not bring us closer to Melissa."

Roscoe looked off to the side. "Still…"

Ortwin touched his shoulder. "My king, give it some thought. Perhaps the knights will bring better news with them after their search."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. "I hope so…because I do not want to go down that path if it is my only option." He sighed and continued down the hall with Ortwin. "We will worry about this another time. In the meantime, we should find some way to make up with the Talbots."

"That reminds me," Ortwin brought up. "How are we progressing on the mole?"

"Maids are clear for the most part. Gustavo and his staff are clear."

"And Melissa's tutor?"

"As far as I am concerned, he seems to be clear of misdeeds as well." Roscoe crossed his arms. "Since I have no intention for him as Melissa's tutor anymore, he has been relieved of his duties. He will be leaving the kingdom sometime in the future."

Ortwin raised his brow. "He is leaving?"

"Yes."

"Would it not be best to double check on him?"

Roscoe shook his head. "He cannot be the mole. If he had known about the raid, he would not have anticipated the day off I gave him. He could not have planned around the possibility knowingly."

"It was, however, a possibility," Ortwin reminded. "The man is smart."

"Even so, Matthias had his whole house overturned. Not a shred of evidence regarding the Foresters or any affiliation with them."

"I merely asked. Once he is gone and new evidence arises, he would be long gone."

"I am aware." Roscoe pulled on his collar. "Although, with no evidence turning up at all, I am beginning to worry. We are dealing with a professional."

Orwtin nodded in agreement. "The staff are tense. They are worried they will be pinned for the crime."

"We have not seen anyone try to leave under mysterious circumstances, so they are playing the long con." Roscoe sighed and shook his head. "It cannot be helped. May Arceus guide us on the right path and find the true culprit."

"Agreed."

* * *

Gustavo floated around the kitchen, inspecting the work of his chefs. Lunch was upon them and meals had to be prepared soon for the hungry staff. He taste-tested the dishes, giving them each his seal of approval.

"Magnifico!" Gustavo praised, giving the cook a pat on the back. "This dish is your best one yet! Keep improving and it will truly be perfetto!"

"Thank you, chef!" the cook exclaimed with a bow.

Gustavo wiped his hand on his apron and floated towards another station, where his newest addition to the kitchen was hard at work. "Ah, Ms. Hilda, I hope you are finding your new arrangements suitable. How are you doing?"

He stopped with a frown, watching the Chansey weep at the cutting board. Her hands were occupied with cutting up vegetables, and in rather uneven portions that made Gustavo want to faint, but her mind was clearly in another place.

"Uh…Ms. Hilda? Are you okay?" Gustavo asked gently.

Hilda sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Y-Yes, of course. I just…get really emotional when I am cooking. My mind wanders to…happier moments." She choked on her cries and pressed her hands into her eyes, knife still in hand.

Gustavo flinched and carefully took the knife out of her hand. "Ms. Hilda, I shouldn't have to remind you to not touch your face in the kitchen. It is unsanitary and risks cross-contaminating the food-" He flinched again as Hilda blew into her apron. "…and everyone in the kitchen."

"I just…I remember searching for Melissa when she was so small. She always loved to hide in the kitchen, because it had all the snacks." Hilda giggled over her tears. "She would…crawl into the cupboards and snack from the cookie jar until I found her. Her mother thought it was the most precious thing, even if it gave her little tummy aches."

Gustavo darted his eyes awkwardly. "Well, yes, I suppose…those were good times-"

"Oh Gustavo!" Hilda broke into tears.

"GAH!" Gustavo recoiled as Hilda threw herself into him.

"I miss Melissa! My precious little princess! I vowed to her mother that I would protect her with my life! What kind of nurse am I?! WAAAAAAH!"

Gustavo looked to his cooks for help, all awkwardly turning their heads and minding their own business. _Someone help me, per favore!_ Gustavo gently pulled Hilda's arms off. "Hilda, p-perhaps you aren't suited for kitchen duty-"

Hilda pulled herself away and trembled. "N-No, I can handle it! I-I promise! I will go wash my hands and return to work! I promise!" She turned and headed off to the water basin.

Gustavo sighed, resisting the urge to rub his face. "The poor thing."

A Seviper slithered up behind him with a tray on her head. "Maybe we shouldn't have her cutting stuff if she's this emotionally damaged."

Gustavo shook his head, grinning awkwardly. "Come now, she hasn't cut herself once. She's more than capable."

"I understand, chef, but she doesn't seem suited for vegetable cutting."

"How so?"

"Well, for one…" She pointed at the chopping board. "I don't think having her cut onions for ten minutes is helping."

Sure enough, disproportionately chopped onions were scattered over the cutting board.

"…I see your point." Gustavo perked up as Hilda returned to her station.

"I scrubbed my hands down, Gustavo," Hilda said, showing off her slightly damp hands. "A-And my face. I don't want to contaminate anything."

"Your courtesy is appreciated, Ms. Hilda, but I've decided to move you to a…safer work station. Emotionally safer." He cleared his throat and gestured to the Seviper. "This is Charity. She is in charge of pastry and confectionary production."

"Hello," Charity greeted nonchalantly.

"Someone of your skill may be better suited for working with confectionaries. After all, nothing fills the soul quite like a delicious sweet."

Hilda looked down for a second. "Well…I always wanted to learn to bake. M…Melissa always had a sweet tooth and I wanted to make her happy. Perhaps it's not too late to learn."

"That's the spirit, Ms. Hilda!" The Gengar nodded to his confectioner. "Charity, teach her everything you know."

"You're just dumping her emotional baggage on me," Charity hissed. Gustavo shot her a dirty glare that drew a sweat from her. "Did I say that? I meant…let's get baking!" she cheered with a forced grin.

Hilda sniffled. "Thank you for your kindness, Ms. Charity. I promise not to be a burden."

"Eh, it's whatever. Come on." Charity guided her to the ovens.

Gustavo sighed in relief. "There. No more problems." He turned his back to them with a proud smile.

"What will we be making?" he heard Hilda ask.

"A little treat for the staff. You like cream puffs?"

"C…Cream puffs?" Gustavo's eyes widened as Hilda went into another fit of cries. "Th-Those were Melissa's favorite! WAAAAAAH!"

Gustavo blinked twice, then slumped forward in dismay. "Mamma mia…"

* * *

"Search every leaf if you must!" Matthias shouted as he rode on his Rapidash steed galloping through the tight, narrow passages of the forest. His squadron of knights follow close behind, with Luna and a Lucario joining him at the rear. "Nathaniel, find anything yet?"

The Lucario squinted ahead, focusing his aura through the trees. For the umpteenth time this week, he groaned irritably. "I can't get a read. All these trees keep interfering with my navigation. I can sense us just fine, but anything farther ahead just vanishes."

"Maybe the forest really is cursed," one paranoid knight suggested fearfully.

Luna shook her head. "I doubt it's anything that outlandish, though it is worth discussing."

Matthias glared, then pulled on his reins. "We stop here. Halt!" Their steeds slowed to a stop. The black knight slid off his partner and glared at Luna. "You have an explanation for this?"

"A hypothetical explanation, but an explanation nonetheless." Luna jumped off her Rapidash and dusted herself off. "I know nature like the back of my hand, but even I admit this forest is unnaturally…well, strange."

"No kidding," Nathaniel agreed as he got off his Tauros partner. "There's way too much life force energy spread through these trees. It's like looking through a fog after exposing your eyes to the sun…which were doused in cooking oil."

Matthias leaned against a tree. "Got an explanation for that, Luna?"

"Perhaps. Jane?" she said to her Rapidash.

"Yes, my lady." Jane the Rapidash lowered down, allowing the Snivy to reach into the saddlebags. She retrieved two items: a map of the forest and a mythology book.

"A mythology book? Seriously?!" the paranoid knight exclaimed. "How's that going to help us? Tch, what to expect from the weird girl-?" He yelped and ducked under Matthias' massive sword that easily chopped into the tree behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part," Matthias said with innocent malice. "Would you mind sharing your thoughts or did you have your own explanation to share?"

"I'll, uh…be quiet."

"He learns. Give the man a medal." Matthias sheathed his sword and gestured to Luna. "If you would, Lady Luna."

She bowed. "Of course, Sir Matthias." She sprawled the map out and flipped through her book. "Now, we can all come to the consensus that we've combed through this entire forest in its entirety and still haven't located the Foresters. We've left checkmarks all over the area."

"Pretty much," Nathaniel agreed.

"That's a problem. Even with Nathaniel's limited range, he should've sensed something after visiting all these spots."

"Maybe we got turned around and lost," one knight suggested.

"A little strange, if you ask me." Luna stopped on the page she wanted. "I can't explain how we keep getting turned around like this, but there is a simple explanation to why we can't simply pick out their location through aura tracking. The forest has an unnaturally high life force."

Matthias raised his brow. "A high life force?"

"Years ago before the lands of Virdis shifted in power, there was rumor of this particular forest being blessed by Xerneas. This used to be nothing more than a simple forest until the supposed blessing was given. All of a sudden, the forest grew in size and now surrounds this land occupied by Verde Kingdom. Though, there is no proof of gods at hand."

"So, what is the explanation?"

"Most likely, years of growth and the nutrient rich dirt found out here." Luna closed her book. "These trees are exceptionally hardy, densely packed, and tough. Development of Verde took years alone just to make a clearing for the kingdom." She pointed at the tree Matthias swung into. "It only demonstrates your remarkable strength, Sir Matthias, to easily chop into nature that could stop a cannonball."

"Hmm. That tough, huh?" Matthias glared. "And these trees, because they're so rich, emit an aura too thick for even the most skilled aura users to penetrate?"

"That's the gist of it. It's why the Foresters can easily escape us."

"That still doesn't explain how we haven't come across their base of operations yet," one knight reminded. "As you said yourself, we've searched every inch of this forest from below and above. There's no way we could've missed something."

Luna sighed and scratched her head. "Sadly, the mystery still perplexes me. Perhaps the Foresters really are spirits and cast illusions."

Matthias huffed and leaned against a tree, arms crossed. "We've been at this for weeks and haven't made any progress. The search is almost looking pointless."

"Should we retreat back to the kingdom then?" the paranoid knight asked.

"He's right," Nathaniel agreed. "I'm not much use out here and they're obviously employing some trick to lose our way."

Matthias scowled. "My father was the head knight of Verde Kingdom and went above and beyond to protect the royal family. I swore my life to do everything in my power to see them thrive." He clenched his fist. "That is my one sworn duty that I will carry to my grave. Withered and ragged from the passage of time, I will still raise my sword and heed the call to battle.

"I am a disgrace to allow the princess' capture. My honor as the Black Knight of Verde has been tarnished by this oversight." He bared his teeth, snarling. "I swore an oath to keep the princess safe, stricken with grief that I couldn't do anything to protect the queen."

"You know she died of sickness, right-?" the paranoid knight started before getting swiftly bashed on the helmet by Nathaniel.

"When I confront the Fairy Knight again, our battle will not just be a matter of pride, but my sworn duty to protect the royal family at all costs." He swung his fist around and bashed it against the tree, breaking a huge chunk of bark off. "My allegiance is to only those who bear the blood of a Penworth! When we find her, I will protect the last surviving member of the Penworth bloodline until my service is called away in death!"

Jane staggered back uneasily. "Y-Yeesh, he's a little obsessed with his job," she muttered.

Luna nodded in partial agreement. "His conviction is admirable, though. I've never seen a more loyal knight in my life."

"You have strange taste in men, Luna."

Luna blushed and stuttered frantically, "N-Not in that way! He's merely a role model!"

Jane rolled her eyes and nudged her. "Relax, I'm jesting."

Nathaniel joined Matthias' side and looked ahead at the forest. "What do you suppose the princess is going through right now?"

"I can't imagine she's having the most pleasant experience," Matthias guessed. "The Foresters are an odd bunch of heretics one shouldn't bother understanding. Having tangled with many of their individuals, I've seen the strangeness they bring with them."

Nathaniel rubbed his chin. "Well, what do we do? We can't just go back to the king and say we quit."

"A sad truth, for sure." Matthias rubbed his chin. "If we can't find their base, we could theoretically pry it out of them. According to the king, no one among the staff has fled the scene ever since their castle raid. The Forester mole is still among us. Only they would know the location."

"Getting that information won't be easy, and that's just assuming we can narrow down the true culprit." Nathaniel sighed and added, "Sir Matthias, I hate to say it, but we are out of leads. How do we find someone who easily covered their tracks?"

Luna rubbed her chin as the two conversed. Thinking back, Melissa's capture seemed almost too perfectly timed. If it was for dramatics, it was well executed. Melissa was captured the night before her wedding. Something must've happened on that particular day. Someone had to have known the best way to get into the room and sneak Melissa out. As they all theorized, two people were definitely involved in the kidnapping: the mole and the kidnapper.

Anyone on staff would know where Melissa's room was, so it wasn't a contributing factor. However, the two knights guarding her room explicitly pleaded to not hearing anything occur in the room. Not a sound was made. What did that say? Melissa wouldn't keep quiet in a situation like that. Even at worst, the guards would've heard some sort of struggle.

But there was no struggle in the room. Everything in the room, discounting Hilda frantically searching for her charge, didn't indicate signs of a struggle.

 _We never ruled out the possibility she was drugged, did we? No, that was something we thought of. It would be the only effective way to keep her quiet. But…when was she drugged? Was it during the kidnapping…or after?_ Luna's eyes narrowed in sudden realization.

"…and you think using the rack to stretch out their limbs wouldn't just make them angry instead of compliant?" Nathaniel asked, his conversation with Matthias apparently taking a turn some time ago.

"With me, yes, but I have yet to meet someone who can stand that device without spilling their guts." Matthias huffed. "Besides, the rack wouldn't be able to hold me down. Why, my father once wanted to test my strength, so I placed myself in the rack and let them stretch me out until I snapped the bindings off with pure strength-"

"Sir Matthias!" Luna suddenly called out.

Matthias glared at the Snivy. "What is it, Lady Luna?"

"Regarding the mole in the castle, I think there's a simpler way to narrow down the suspects."

Matthias narrowed his eyes in interest. "Do tell."

"We considered the possibility of the princess being drugged for easier transport, but what if she was drugged before the kidnapping?"

Matthias blinked, then rubbed his chin. "Explain."

"The princess is by no means strong, but she's hardly compliant when in distress. Even if she had a split second of consciousness, she could've made just enough noise to alert the guards. However, prior to Ms. Hilda's entry, we've concurred her room seemed reasonably clean of a struggle."

Matthias looked to the side. "Lady Hilda was the one who discovered the princess was missing. We did a thorough inspection on her and determined she was innocent. She said everything was in order when she entered. The Foresters wanted us to know the princess was taken, so they wouldn't have gone through the trouble of fixing anything up. Her sheets were perfectly made, so no signs of a struggle. Even if there wasn't one, assuming she was instantly knocked out, Hilda would've immediately noticed the sheets scattered off the bed."

"But don't thieves usually leave no trace of their crimes?" the paranoid knight asked.

"They leave no trace of _themselves_. They wouldn't care if we knew the princess was missing. A few bedsheets thrown around isn't the problem. The mole, however, is the true culprit. Hilda also said pillows were propped under the sheets to look like something was still under there. Perhaps a countermeasure in case someone entered the room in the middle of the night."

"So…there wouldn't have been a trace of a struggle regardless?"

Luna raised her finger. "However, the princess didn't have that many pillows in her room according to her nurse. Someone brought them in prior to the kidnapping, or maybe even convinced her to get some more from the maids. It's all hypothetical, of course, but one thing does seem to add up."

"If the princess was indeed drugged before the kidnapping," Matthias continued on, "someone had to have given it to her. Someone she could trust without a second thought. The easiest way to drug someone is if they have their complete trust in that person."

Nathaniel crossed his arms. "So, it's someone she had a close relationship with. Did anyone go into her room prior?"

Matthias rubbed his chin. "Let's see…a few maids, most likely. I believe her tutor came on that very day as well. The last one to have seen her was Lady Hilda, but we've pretty much confirmed her innocence."

"So, whoever visited Melissa's room on that day is the likely culprit. The only person who could've set up the room so that their ally could sneak in and prep everything for a swift capture." Nathaniel narrowed his eyes. "But, why would the tutor be a suspect? He wasn't even in the castle when it happened. How could he have gotten past the knights?"

"The same way the kidnapper did. They snuck past them," Matthias answered simply. "We're not dealing with common thieves, remember? We have to assume without doubt we're dealing with professionals. The only thing we can confirm is that the true mole is someone who is close with the princess. That's the only way a hypothetical drugging and prep work for hiding the evidence for the night could go off. It's someone Melissa trusts."

Nathaniel crossed his arms and hummed it to himself. "That…does seem plausible, but aside from her tutor, I don't really know who has a personal relationship with her. I don't know her well enough."

Matthias huffed. "We'll ask the maids and see what they have to say. If we get some names, we'll look into their background and be more thorough in our search."

Luna swung onto Jane's back and grabbed the reigns. "So, we're heading back to the castle?"

"Yes. We'll give the king a standard report, then focus on finding out more on the princess' personal relations." He whistled to his knights. "We're heading back! Let's get a move on!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The knights gathered onto their steeds. Matthias jumped onto his and took off back toward the castle with his group close behind.

* * *

" _Harrowing adventure teeming before her eyes, the young rogue descended into the streets of Gelvan. Her eyes sparkled like stars at the distant carriage skipping merrily through the street. Her sole target, and the precious ruby she sought for her collection. She waited over the bridge until the carriage was within range below her, then dancingly descended onto the…"_ The narrative stopped abruptly to an annoyed grunt.

"Dancingly descended?" Theobald mumbled to himself. "No, no, no. Harlow is meant to be graceful, but this is too flowery to describe her skill." He crumpled up the paper and tossed it over his shoulder. "If only there was a simpler way to redact mistakes. At least I didn't get too far on the page."

He took another parchment and dabbed his quill in the inkwell. He mumbled to himself, "Okay, Harlow has just successfully navigated the rooftops and…she drops onto the bridge just as the carriage arrives. Yes, that's about it." He pressed the quill to paper right when a knock pulled him from his thoughts. "Hmm?" He set the quill down and walked to the door. "Must be my bread order."

He pulled the door open and, to his pleasant surprise, was greeted by Sadie. Out of her maid uniform, she wore a blue, long-sleeved dress that covered her feet. She curtsied to the tutor. "Evening, Theobald."

"Ah, Ms. Mailet. I wasn't expecting a visit."

"Well, it's a special time these days. May I enter?"

"By all means." He stepped out of the way and let her inside. "I don't normally see you outside your uniform."

"Heh, neither do I, honestly." She stretched her arms. "But I needed the fresh air, so I dumped my work on one of the maids."

"How'd you manage that?"

Sadie smirked. "A little blackmail goes a long way. Seriously, if dear Tifaine thought she could sneak around the castle and not catch my attention, she had another thing coming. Oh, she thought she was clever, sneaking off and taking naps in the private guest quarters. No one caught her. She knew the consequences of slacking off and messing up the private quarters. It is strictly for guests, after all. Oh, but she couldn't help herself to those comfortable, imported beds that feel like laying in the wool of freshly sheared Wooloo. The second I caught her, I knew I had some damning evidence to work with. After all, the other maids didn't know who kept messing up the sheets and they-"

"I-I get the picture, Ms. Mailet," Theobald hurriedly interrupted. He sighed and added, "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

Sadie grinned. "I like gossip, what can I say?"

"Hmph. Gossip is an unhealthy habit."

"Then diagnose me with the plague!" she exclaimed. She skipped ahead, then stopped upon stepping on a balled-up piece of paper. She picked it up and read a few lines. _"As Harlow descended into the deep dark of the cathedral, the ominous choirs intensified with an abyssal shriek of the pipe organ reverberating off the walls. Though hidden in darkness, she felt the scanning eyes of the pure watching with an alert caution…"_ She tilted her head. "Huh?"

"A later chapter I was developing." He snatched the paper from her hand and crumpled it up. "The finished one is a rough draft. This is just an early version."

"I didn't know you were writing a book, Theobald," Sadie said as she scratched her head. "The page alone sounded intense."

"Hehe. It's a fun chapter actually. See, Harlow is trying to recover a valuable jewel from a wealthy family. She's a professional thief, almost like a shadow to the criminal underworld. Anyway, she got overturned during the carriage chase, then ended up in this very creepy cathedral. The cathedral is a little something I came up with, you know, based off experiences of mine. Anyway-"

"Who's the chatterbox now?" Sadie interrupted with a smirk.

Theobald paused, then rolled his eyes playfully. "Sorry if I get carried away with my own enthusiasm."

"Hey, all's well. So, what's the book about, anyway?"

"It's called 'Life's but a Stalking Darkness.' It's about a young girl who takes to the life of a treasure bandit. Not too different from the Foresters, but specially hunting rare treasures."

"Any significance to the name 'Harlow?'"

"Heh. Funny story to why I chose that name. During my travels, when I wasn't tutoring, I sought inspiration for my book. It was still in early development, but I had a plot. I just needed a name to suit the character. Then, would you imagine the surprise on my face, I happened upon an old acquaintance of mine. He was traveling back from a village with a fresh stock of food. Kind of a loner, that man, so he typically gathers food in bulk."

"That so?"

"Anyway, we chatted, I mentioned my book and how I still needed a name for the main lead, so he suggested 'Harlow' to me. I asked why, and he said something along these lines. 'The name itself may have one meaning, but we each have our own way of identifying names. Certain names trigger a certain feeling. For me, 'Harlow' exemplifies mystery, a cool elusive emotion, and talent.' To him, the name 'Harlow' triggered feelings of refinement and a mysterious air. It's fascinating the kind of meaning someone identifies in a name."

"Huh. Yeah, I kind of get what you mean." She snickered. "The name 'Theobald' certainly does incite feelings of refine, scholarly aptitude. Then again, that might just be bias to knowing you."

Theobald chuckled. "I actually shared this story with Melissa during one of our lessons on how names share a certain weight to them. If anyone were to name their child 'Roscoe' or 'Melissa' in Verde Kingdom, those names carry a certain weight with them. Of course, Melissa didn't know at the time I was even writing a book, but I did get into a lengthy conversation about why I became fascinated with that name. I bring it up with her every so often whenever she gets fussy over ancient names."

Sadie chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like my girl."

"Heh…heh…" Theobald sighed. "Talk around the kingdom certainly is…something. News of Melissa's disappearance is stretching beyond the walls. Many powerful kingdoms would want to take advantage of it."

Sadie crossed her arms. "Yeah, things have been rather noisy with all the drama." She shrugged. "A shame she was taken away. Poor thing's probably scared out of mind being held captive-"

"Sadie…we're in a private setting. There's no point in hiding the truth."

Sadie frowned at the Nidoking's back as he arranged some papers on his desk. However, rather than express shock, she surprisingly shrugged it off. "I've been keeping my mouth shut for weeks. Can't be too careful. I erased all evidence that ties me to Melissa's disappearance." She narrowed her eyes. "Can I just say something?"

"Of course."

"What gave you the bright idea to convince Melissa into running away?"

Theobald smiled to himself. "Found me out already?"

"You were the last one to see her when I stopped by her room. No one else would've planted that little seed in her." Sadie sighed and shook her head. "You made my day unnecessarily tedious. Putting me in danger of exposure with the threat of the tocsin ringing over my head. The king won't go easy on me, or anyone."

Theobald sighed. "Sad, but true. And so, the true nature of the mole will soon arise."

"Then that just leaves one question: which of us is taking the fall? The Forester mole, or the unknown ally?"

Theobald smirked to himself. "You were awfully crafty, my dear. For someone that came from a poor, unremarkable background, no one would assume underneath was a rather clever mind."

Sadie closed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't exactly hide it."

"However, it would be better for all of us if someone more learned took the fall instead."

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "Does Jason even know you're here?" Theobald crossed his arms, but didn't meet her eyes. "…You're a strange man, Theobald. I don't know _how_ you know Jason, or his personal life for that matter. How can someone who didn't even live this far out in Virdis know the history of the infamous Fairy Knight? You had to have gotten that information from someone else."

Theobald sighed. "All answers root back to something of a darker past, my dear. It's true, just like any other in support of the Foresters, that I've offered my experiences and knowledge of the world for intel purposes. However, even I know more than what the Foresters or the ten kingdoms see."

Sadie raised her brow. "Is this what Melissa meant about you being cryptic?"

"Hehe. Curious?"

"Well, you're not making any sense, but I am tempted to ask."

"Some secrets are best kept in private."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"I'm writing a mystery book, my dear. I don't like giving the answer to the riddle away without a good challenge."

Sadie sighed. "Ah great, you're one of _those_ authors." She turned toward the door. "I suppose that's my cue to leave. So, you'll be taking care of the knights?"

Theobald nodded. "Give me some time and I'll put an end to this mole nonsense. You just go about your business and try not to draw attention to yourself."

Sadie shrugged. "Alright." She reached for the door before suddenly remembering something. "Ah, right, you should probably take these."

Theobald watched her lift her skirt and drop a collection of scrolls onto the floor. One rolled to his feet, where he picked it up and quickly read the first line of text. He smiled thoughtfully. "One step ahead of me, Sadie?"

"A precaution, though I would've been tempted to dump them on your porch if you put the dirty work on me."

"A true blackmailer."

Sadie smirked. "I didn't play nice as a kid. I had my special guy to look out for." She closed her eyes. "…I hope Melissa's doing alright. Either she found the Foresters or, well, got lost somehow. Strange how someone would rather have their friend taken in by thieves than brave the wilderness, but she would have a better chance being held hostage with a knife to her throat than starting a campfire."

"I'm sure they're treating her well."

Sadie chuckled. "You don't know them like I do. They'll break her down, then she'll have to build herself back up."

"Foresters…certainly come off as the sadistic types in their own way." Theobald narrowed his eyes, then sighed. "They're all good people. I hope Melissa takes my words to heart. She denies it, but she's far more brilliant than she sees."

Sadie nodded. "Yeah, she is." Sadie pulled the door open and let herself out. "Good luck with yourself, Theobald." She closed the door.

Theobald scooped the scrolls off the floor and set them by his desk. He chuckled to himself as he sat down and pulled out his quill.

"Two hundred years have passed since the Great Kingdom fell in Virdis, thus was born ten mighty kingdoms of different origins. The old royals since fell into obscurity, vanished from the face of the land. In time came conflict, greed, corruption, and doubt spurred in those who are next in line to rule.

"Verde, Wick, Echo Bell, Senbo, New Chariot, Umbra Clock, Great Gate, Arcania, Algus, and Subterra. All born of the ten families that invaded this land and took possession of its citizens. The gears of time have spun around, revolving back to their previous mark. Here we see what may become of it all. Will one of ten take the power? Will all unite in harmony?

"Or…will _the one_ surpass them all in the end?"


	16. Dormant

Light snoring echoed within the hut of Pandora, Marie, and Melissa, specifically from the evil inventor as she twitched her back leg in her sleep. Sleep got in the way of precious time to invent, but it also brought her into the wonderful world of her imagination. Right now, her dream had her sitting on a throne of gold with her enslaved subjects towing minecarts of precious metal and jewels while the background was ablaze with fire, all to the melodious chorus of her evil laughter.

Such wonderful dreams, she thought.

However, her mind shifted from beautiful fire to muffled grunts that dare intruded on her moment of glory. The dream shattered around her, fading to black before her paw slid her sleep mask off. She groaned to see she was still in her hut and _not_ taking over Virdis.

 _All those shooting stars I wished on better live up to their bargain or I'll invent something to destroy them._ She looked around grumpily. _Where was all that grunting coming from, anyway?_

She craned her neck forward, then raised her brow in surprise. It may have been her mind still on snooze, but she felt like she was hallucinating.

Melissa would normally be in the comforts of her hammock at this hour, having complained several times about needing her sleep. And yet, there she was, hanging upside-down over her hammock with her legs wrapped around a vertical bar.

With her arms crossed behind her head and sweat dripping down her face, Melissa took a deep breath and, despite her obvious struggle, performed a series of curl-ups. The pain in her face said it all. She was dying inside with every move, but the fierce determination burning in her eyes spoke volumes over it.

That didn't seem to be the only thing going on with Melissa's night. Pandora's vision worked pretty well in the dark, so she could see the raggedness of Melissa's feet, suggesting she had been rigorously running and/or jumping prior to now. There were stone weights sitting in the corner, made personally for Melissa by Tank, and they were clearly moved from where Pandora last saw them.

Pandora narrowed her eyes and sat up in bed. She blinked in surprise to see Marie was also awake, reclined back in her hammock with a sleepy gaze and smile. Marie looked over at the Growlithe and shrugged.

Melissa went limp on the bar and hung upside-down, panting heavily, but quietly. She opened her eyes and looked off to the side. Her face turned beet red when she saw Marie and Pandora staring at her.

"Uh…" Melissa mumbled.

"How long?" Pandora asked in a hushed tone.

"…Three weeks. Ever since the funeral."

Marie closed her eyes, smiled, then climbed out of bed. Melissa and Pandora watched her grab a canteen and head into the bathroom. They heard the water running for a moment before she came back out, shaking a now filled canteen.

"Here." She handed it to Melissa, then climbed back into bed. "Better to stay hydrated." She pulled her covers over herself and went back to sleep.

Melissa and Pandora blinked at her, then at each other. Pandora stared at the Buneary blankly, then let out a sigh before climbing out of bed, too. She reached under her desk, throwing metal scraps out, and dragged a box out.

"You've been practice jumping through the trees, haven't you?" Melissa nodded meekly. Pandora pulled out a pair of shoes and threw them under Melissa's hammock. "You'll tear up your soles by the time you get the hang of it. Wear those." Pandora yawned and collapsed into her hammock. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was just getting to the good part of my dream. Torturing war criminals." She curled up in her hammock and went to sleep.

Melissa blinked at the two in awe with her chest rhythmically rising up and down. She smiled with teary eyes, then guzzled down her provided canteen. She slipped off the bar and landed on the floor, ready for push-ups next. She took a deep breath, then got to work. Her body screamed in pain but, as her tutors said, it was part of the process.

Her chance was coming soon.

* * *

Lillia yawned as she and her rookie mates headed toward the mess hall for breakfast. "Man, I'm exhausted. Jet really pushed us hard yesterday."

"Exam day is just around the corner," Lucient reminded. "We have a week left before we can become Foresters." He sighed. "I still haven't gotten my archery down. Best I can do without using psychic assistance."

Ragger grumbled under his breath, then said, "I still don't see why I need to use a stupid sword or bow. I can clobber any chump with my bare knuckles."

"Debatable," Avel muttered.

Ragger shot the Shellder a hard glare. "You want to go a few rounds, you half-baked oyster?!"

Wyatt pushed Ragger back. "H-Hey, let's not get under each other's skin. We're all trying our hardest and that's what matters."

Leon rolled his eyes, muttering, "And yet, we have to deal with that whiny princess holding back our lessons."

Lucient glared. "Honestly Leon, you don't need to be so callous with her. She's trying just as much as the rest of us."

"Yeah!" Lillia agreed. "Sure, she hasn't been all that…successful in the exercises…and has been wasting our time, but she's trying and that's what counts!"

"Trying and succeeding are two very different things," Leon grumbled. "I want her to fail just so I don't have to see her face ever again." He marched ahead of the group.

Wyatt crossed his arms. "Yeesh, and I thought Jet had royalty issues."

Ragger waved it off. "Bah, who cares? He's not wrong."

"Don't you all think you're being too harsh on the princess?" Lillia asked. "It's not like she doesn't have feelings."

Avel rolled his eyes. "Her feelings are trivial. To become a Forester, we must focus on strengthening ourselves, not hope someone takes pity on us because we're sad."

"A crude way of looking at it," Lucient muttered.

"The princess is clearly turbid to the true nature of her decision. It'd be better for her sake to just go home and forget any of this happened."

"You would think she would've come to that decision weeks ago, but here we are now," Lillia reminded. "Although, this may just be me, but does anyone else think she's been looking…tired recently?"

"Have you _seen_ her do push-ups?" Ragger asked, chuckling to himself. "She's got no stamina to work off of."

"Maybe, but I mean she's looked _really_ tired lately, like she hasn't been getting much sleep. Plus, I'm pretty sure I saw her do a few push-ups when Jet was working with her. She still collapsed, but…"

"A little improvement doesn't mean anything," Avel interrupted. "Whether it be one or ten, the princess simply isn't capable of keeping up with us. She would be lucky to get through a mission without pulling a muscle."

"Come on, Avel, don't be mean," Wyatt pleaded. "Jason said we have to make her feel welcomed on the team."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Lucient rolled his eyes to his right, then stopped. "Wait…is that Melissa over there?"

"Huh?" The rookies stopped and spotted the Buneary jumping through the trees with Basil close on her tail. She took her time between branches, but she moved much quicker than when she started out in the beginning.

"That girl can barely climb, how is she already doing _that_?" Ragger mumbled in awe. Kenny made hand gestures, signaling to Basil, and the passage of time. "Yeah, yeah, I know she's been getting help for a while, but…how?"

Lillia grinned. "Maybe she's been putting in extra hours."

"I never saw her," Avel muttered. "I've never seen her doing this level of work." Leon rolled his eyes and huffed.

They continued to watch the Buneary hopping along the branches until her foot slipped over one. They gasped and flinched as Melissa went flailing from the trees and crashed down on the hardwood floors of the fort.

"Oh man!" Lillia gasped as she and Lucient went racing over. The others followed behind at a slower speed.

Melissa peeled herself off the floor and shook herself off. "Ow, ow, ow…" Her legs jiggled as she tried to push to her feet. Fortunately, a pair of arms hooked under her and lifted her to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder to the creepily friendly Meowstic. "O-Oh! Lillia!"

Lillia grinned. "Putting in that hard work, I see. Look at you, already getting your act together. And here I was beginning to think you were a hopeless case."

"Uh…thank you?" Melissa pressed her feet down, then staggered. "Ow…"

"What have you been doing to yourself?" Lucient asked as he lifted her arm. He pressed her muscles, causing her to wince. "Does your whole body ache like this?"

"…Maybe?"

"Milly, are you crazy?!" Lillia shouted.

Melissa winced again, but for a different reason. _Nickname…flashbacks…tight hugs…_

"Oh, let her be!" Ragger shouted as he waltzed over. "A few bruises and body pains never killed anyone!"

"You have hard scales, she doesn't," Avel countered dryly.

"Says who?!"

"Says what I'm looking at."

Ragger pulled his sleeves back, which should be noted were baggy to comfortably slip his large scales through. "Hey, these can only take so much, you know!"

"How does this prove what I said wrong?"

"Uh, guys?" Lillia called to them. "Injured teammate, remember?"

"I-It is fine," Melissa finally spoke up, pushing Lillia aside. "I am not injured too badly. I can get through it."

"I don't know, Mels, you look terrible," Wyatt said. "Have you been getting any sleep? Even from over here, I can tell your eyes are bloodshot."

Melissa laughed it off. "Th-This is nothing. I barely…barely notice…" She staggered forward, nearly falling on her face if it weren't for Ragger catching her. "The floor feels uneven…"

Ragger held her up by her ears. "That excuse won't work. I should know, I use it whenever I'm wasted." He dropped Melissa onto her feet and crossed his arms. "Go and get some rest."

Melissa shook her head. "No. I only have a week left to get into shape." She staggered back, with Lucient and Lillia already reaching to catch her, but she regained her balance. "Ugh. I am fine."

Wyatt frowned. "This really isn't healthy, Melissa. Take a break." Kenny nodded in agreement

Lillia nodded. "Yes, rest is essential for proper-"

"If I give up now, I only prove Jason and Jet right!" Melissa snapped. They jumped back from her sudden outburst. "I will exceed their expectations and pass my exam! I will catch up to the rest of you! That is my promise! I will serve the Foresters with my full strength!"

"Melissa…" Lucient mumbled.

They heard someone whistle at them and spotted Basil waving them down. "Prietene, you done resting? We still have a few more laps to get through."

Melissa exhaled an exhausted gasp, then raced over. "Coming!"

The rookies narrowed their eyes, unable to believe that was the same Buneary that was whining and screaming on her first day. She may have looked like a mess, but she had something burning inside her. It was scary.

"What got her all fired up?" Ragger asked.

"Jason's expecting a lot out of her," Lucient guessed. "She either succeeds or gets sent back to her home as a ransom. I wonder how that feels, being treated like an item."

Lillia crossed her arms. "Do you…think we could've tried harder with helping her?"

"She has a little over six days," Avel reminded. "There's not much we can do for her now." He sighed and closed his shell. "Let her do what she wants. The responsibility of her success doesn't rest on our shoulders. Let's get something to eat, Wyatt."

"Uh, sure." The Lombre waved awkwardly to the others. "Catch you guys later." He jogged off to the mess hall.

Leon shook his head and kept on ahead. "I've got training to do."

Lucient, Lillia, Ragger, and Kenny glanced at each other. Lillia sighed. "Guess…we'll just wait and see how she turns out."

* * *

"Again!"

Melissa gasped and raised her wooden sword as Basil came in swinging. She raised her blade and blocked his first strike, then defended her right side. She clutched tightly to the hilt that trembled in her grip. Basil jumped back and went for a thrusting strike. Melissa parried it by diverting the path across her sword, then jumped back to put some distance between them.

Basil raised his sword, smiling with excitement. "Alright. Again!"

"W-Wait-!" Melissa tried to plead before deflecting three more strikes. Basil didn't hold back in either of them. She felt like a bell being rung with each impact. She screamed internally for rest. "B-Basil, I am getting tired!"

"Good, it builds character!" Basil swung at her feet. Melissa reflexively jumped over the sword and backed away, trying once again to put distance between them, but Basil wouldn't let her rest for a second. He dashed right in her face and swung.

"Eep!" Melissa barely blocked the attack, but ended up tripping over her heels and faceplanting with the ground.

Basil spun his sword, then rested it atop his shoulder. "Okay, break time." Basil blinked at the unresponsive Buneary. "Prietene?"

Melissa didn't respond, staring off into space with a look of exhaustion and panic. Little groans of restlessness at least told Basil she was alive.

Basil lightly poked her with his sword. "Yeesh, she's whooped."

Marie and Pandora walked over, with Pandora taking out some parchment to document Melissa's progress. "Still, in the short time she's been here, she has her defensive swordplay down."

"Just the basics, though," Marie reminded. "Basil's not nearly as good with a sword as some of the others. We could do better."

Pandora chuckled. "Better? Sister, this is the best training we can offer her. Just look at her! The pinnacle of perfection!"

They stared at Melissa's unappealing and pitiful state, then looked back at Pandora with questionable looks.

"Okay, not _the_ best, but the best we got."

Marie rolled her eyes, then grinned seductively as she kneeled down beside Melissa. "The poor thing's so tired." She caressed the Buneary's face and picked her up in her arms. "Perhaps a kiss will take those woes away~."

As if struck by a miracle, Melissa's stamina returned, and she fled the Mawile's arms. "N-No, no, I am fine!"

"Aww, nuts," Marie pouted jokingly.

Basil patted the exhausted rabbit in the back. "Nice to see you awake, prietene. Ready for round 2?"

"Oh Arceus, no!" Melissa shrieked.

Basil smirked. "I'm kidding."

"Oh." Melissa blushed sheepishly. "Oh…thank goodness."

Marie sighed. "By the time the week's up, you might not be able to partake in the exam. All that late night training isn't helping your sleep."

Melissa yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I cannot worry about sleep right now. If I stand even a fraction of a chance passing, I need all the time I can to train."

Pandora shook her head. "Bad idea. The Foresters will often get an average of seven hours of sleep to get through the day. I'm averaging your current schedule to three hours a night. That's not healthy."

Melissa pouted. "All this training cannot be healthy, either."

Basil chuckled. "Prietene, we're so happy you're taking this seriously, but we fear you'll keel over before the exam starts. You need to sleep."

"B-But I have been improving so much since I start!" Melissa argued.

"She's not wrong." Melissa yelped as Pandora grabbed her arm and wrapped a piece of rope around her arm before giving it a quick squeeze. "She's actually putting on a bit of muscle. Not much to celebrate over, but it's an improvement."

Basil shook his head. "Even so, sleep is important."

"But what if I am not-?" Melissa tried to say, but Marie stopped her.

"Look, the exams are simple. The exam is broken up into five parts. A mobility test, archery, written test, hand-to-hand combat test, and defensive swordplay."

"I have to take a written test?!" Melissa shrieked.

Pandora nodded. "Yeah. You're tutored on some basic stuff, like our Sacred Laws and different strategies we use. After that, you'll be going through secondary training where you'll have to take one of our classes. You learn all sorts of neat stuff, like plants, different weapons-"

"I did not study for a written test!" Melissa cried. "When did thieves require essays for an entrance exam?!"

Marie hooked her arm around Melissa. "Aww, don't worry about that. I'll tutor you _all night_ if I have to~," she assured flirtatiously. Melissa gulped, fearing the Mawile's idea of _tutoring_.

Thankfully, Pandora pulled Melissa away from the wily Mawile. "Nice try, Marie, but we both know you're not interested in tutoring."

Marie huffed. "I'm offended. I've been in the Foresters longer than you, Pandora. I was one of the best around. I know how to act professionally."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I'm the one tutoring Melissa."

"Oh thank goodness," Melissa mumbled.

Pandora tapped her chin. "Hmm, I wonder if I can convince Jason to put questions regarding torture devices on the test."

"Never mind," Melissa grumbled.

Basil smiled softly at the princess, then touched her shoulder. "Melissa, in all seriousness…" The Buneary looked up at him wearily. "Do you still want to go through with this?"

Marie nodded. "The moment you pass your exam, there's no turning back. You're committing yourself to a life of crime like the rest of us. We're not heroes in disguise. We're criminals fighting for our own beliefs. Do you still want to go through with this, even if it means you need to sacrifice some of your moral grounds?"

Melissa frowned, then looked down at her feet. A little over seven weeks of intensive labor and training has been setting her up for the exam date. Anyone in her social status would deem her insane for jumping the border of society and heretic. She was indeed going to cross some ethical barriers if she stayed with the Foresters for long enough.

But she had to try something if she wanted her dream to come true. She'll work day and night to bring peace back to Virdis and reunite the ten kingdoms in harmony. After all the work she put in for this exam, she had no intention of turning back now.

Melissa took a deep breath and smiled at her friends. "Yes, I am sure of my choice."

Basil smiled. "Heh. Spoken like a true Forester."

Marie grinned and pressed her cheek against Melissa's. "That's my girl~!"

"P-Personal space," Melissa stuttered.

Pandora put her notes away. "We've run Melissa ragged enough for one day. How about we call it quits for the day so I can get to tutoring her?"

Marie pulled away from Melissa, much to her relief, and nodded. "Good idea. I've actually got something to take care of anyway. I promised to help file some reports for Jason. He and Eadwulf are pretty busy with some top secret stuff."

"And they trust you to handle it?" Melissa asked curiously. "I thought Nature Spirit missions were confidential to everyone below them."

Marie shrugged. "I'm not actually a part of the meeting, and they _do_ trust me not to snoop into the files."

"I see."

Basil stretched his arms. "Actually, I should get going, too. We're planning a big dinner after the exam and our head chef needs me to take a squad out for food pickup in the Wick Kingdom."

"The W-Wick Kingdom?" Melissa gasped.

Basil blinked. "Yeah. That's where we get most of our food. Something wrong?"

Images of a certain royal Prinplup came to mind, wrapped in little pink hearts. "Uh…n-no reason."

Basil blinked again, then snickered. "You're weird, prietene. I like that." He headed off.

Pandora bit down on Melissa's sleeve and dragged her along. "Come on, Melissa, we've got studying to do!"

"Ah! Do not stretch my sleeve!"

Marie giggled to herself and headed off her own way. "I have high hopes for that girl."

* * *

All wasn't bright and sunny in Fort Lucus, as others were not keen on Melissa's supposed progress. Jet, in particular, kept an eye on his student with distain. Exam date was coming up, and Melissa seemed to be doing better than when she started out. Shouldn't he be happy that he was doing his job?

Depends on how much of it was his doing. With Basil, Marie, and Pandora dedicating so much time after hours to boost the Buneary's training, his efforts may be seen as worthless. At least it made dealing with her much more tolerable, but it didn't remove the core of the problem.

He hated Melissa.

There's nothing he hated more than royals, and Melissa was the worse of them all. But why would anyone hate someone so innocent and demure? Melissa wasn't capable of hurting even the tiniest Cutiefly. Just the idea of her becoming a thief would baffle the laws of nature. It was unthinkable.

No, no, Jet saw through her act. It's how royals operate. It's how all _nobles_ operate. The rich and powerful never tell the truth. They never open themselves up. They keep their intentions secret and manipulate the weak and naïve for their own benefit.

Melissa couldn't be anymore unassuming, and it angered Jet.

Jet bared his teeth together. "No matter how much she improves, she won't pass. She's still of noble blood. I refuse to recognize her value."

"That sounds like a personal issue."

Jet sighed and glared over his shoulder as Blitz approached him. "It's always been a personal issue."

Blitz leaned against the railing beside Jet and took in the blurred, fuzzy colors before him. "You have been doing your job, right?"

Jet rolled his eyes and leaned in as well. "Of course I have. I take my job as head trainer seriously."

"How do you think Melissa will fair?"

"What else? She'll fail and go back to being our hostage."

Blitz chuckled. "Maybe so."

Jet shot him a glare. "You don't seem confident in my statement."

"That's because I don't believe it one hundred percent. I think Melissa has a shot at passing the exam."

"What makes you say that?"

"She's determined." Blitz narrowed his eyes. "Far more determined than any other rookie I've met. She has promise, there's no denying that. It's simply a matter of tempering her fire and seeing where she goes from here."

Jet scoffed. "How absurd. To think we would allow nobility into our ranks." He glared darkly. "She doesn't belong here."

Blitz sighed. "It's always the same with you."

"Got a problem with it?"

"We fought alongside each other when we were Nature Spirits. If I didn't have a problem with you then, I certainly don't now. There's no other I trust my life with more than you, save for one other, of course."

Jet huffed. "Are you implying I'm in the wrong for mistrusting Melissa?"

"No, I think your mistrust isn't being properly explored." Blitz frowned. "Jet, I know you've had to deal with a lot of nobles after…well, after what your parents did to you." Jet's face twisted in rage. "However, I still think you should give Melissa a chan-"

"I refuse to acknowledge her as my equal." Jet stepped away from the railing and marched off.

Blitz shook his head and followed after him. "I'm the only other person who knows anything about your past, so I know seeing Melissa hurts you. I still believe you should give her a chance."

"I gave nobles _plenty_ of chances when I was a kid. They all turned up the same, no matter who it was." Jet curled his fist. "So, why should I give that timid pansy any respect when she could just be like all the rest? A manipulative, rotten, unforgiving stain of this corrupt society?"

Blitz took a deep breath and sighed. "I see." He smiled thoughtfully. "It's funny, really."

"What?"

"She reminds me of you, actually."

"I don't see the resemblance."

"I mean, when you first started out." Blitz chuckled. "You would do anything to be seen as worthy in front of Jason. You hang off his acknowledgement more than anything. You tried so hard to earn his recognition, and you did. Don't you think Melissa's trying to do the same for you and Jason? You two are the only ones giving her a truly hard time with adjustments."

Jet stopped and turned around, pointing at the blind Charmeleon. "Don't turn this around by relating her to me. I don't care how hard she's trying. That's not the point of my hatred." Jet scowled. "The word of nobility is garbage. No matter how flowery or nice they act, they always have an end goal in mind. Melissa's playing the long game. How do we know for sure she can be trusted?"

Blitz frowned. "She hasn't done anything wrong, Jet."

"That's my point. She's trying to get into our good graces. That's what nobles always do. All they care about is some big end goal and money." Jet turned his back to Blitz. "You'll see. Get too close to nobility, they'll stab you in the back and leave you to rot. They should _never_ be trusted." And with that, he marched off in huff, leaving poor Blitz to think over the Oshawott's rant.

Blitz sighed and scratched the back of his head. "He's a tough nut to crack, I'll give him that."

* * *

Jet wasn't the only one keeping a close eye on Melissa. As it was his job to oversee the progress of the rookies, Jason kept one eye open whenever Melissa was in the same vicinity as him. They hardly interacted, but there was tension in their silence.

Basil's premonition regarding Melissa replayed in his head for weeks. Ever since the funeral, too, Jason has noticed Melissa's sharp progress in growth. She couldn't climb a tree when she first arrived, but now she was hopping through the trees without much issue. If there was ever proof that tarot cards held power over the future, Basil was a living example of such claims.

"The Star," Jason mumbled curiously. "Why that one specifically? What is Basil seeing that we're not?" He sighed and shook his head. "Questioning Basil isn't worth the effort." He headed back to his hut, as he needed to finish up with the written tests for the upcoming exam.

He arrived and parted the curtains as he stepped in, though stopped in surprise to see Eadwulf sitting at his desk. The Nuzleaf flipped through documents scattered over the desk with his feet propped up on the surface. He lowered them when he sensed Jason's presence and smiled brightly.

"Hey buddy, what's shaking?"

Jason blinked, then glared. "Why are you at my desk?"

"Aww, Jason, we're practically brothers, and brothers share stuff all the time."

"We have boundaries for a reason." He walked up to his friend and pushed his legs off the desk. "Now, why are you here?"

Eadwulf sighed and through the parchment down. "Looking for everything I can regarding Althalos. Guess we really do have nothing on this guy but a name." He stood up and stretched his limbs. "I would interrogate Pasco's gang for anything on him, but they fled as soon as I finished beating their boss to a pulp."

"We'll worry about them later," Jason said as he gathered up the documents. "Hand me some blank parchment. I need to get to work on the written test."

"You still haven't done that yet?" Eadwulf asked as he retrieved some parchment.

"I've been busy."

"Keeping an eye on Melissa?"

Jason glared. "…Yes."

Eadwulf chuckled. "And here I thought Jet was the obsessive one." He handed Jason the parchment, then pulled up a stool and sat down.

Jason rolled his eyes. "It's my duty as the leader to keep an eye on our rookies. There's nothing strange about it."

Eadwulf smirked. "Yes, but it's not everyday we get a Penworth as an ally." He then frowned and continued with, "Do you still see her as an invader of our side of the world?"

Jason looked away. "Hard to say." He sat down and pulled out a quill. "I'm still not injecting her with false hope. I told her straight up what will happen if she continues following alongside us like this. It'll be her own fault if she went and died."

"Uh huh. Well, that's certainly one way to evaluate her progress, though perhaps you should consider her potential more wisely."

"How so?"

Eadwulf shrugged. "I can't speak for everyone, but in the short amount of time I've gotten to know her, I'm beginning to understand her motivation."

"Is that a fact?"

Eadwulf stood up. "Jason, I don't hold much respect for the Penworth name anymore, so I understand your troubles. Still, doesn't it interest you to know where this little princess will go if she stays with us? I think we might see something new for once."

"And what makes you say that?"

Eadwulf smirked. "We want to fight back against the corrupt monarchy. _She_ wants to unite the monarchies in peace and harmony. I'm curious about her ambitions. Who proclaims they'll take on an impossible task with a straight face? The delusional, and the idealist."

Seeing as he wasn't going to get to writing the test anytime soon, Jason sighed and put the quill back in its inkwell. "Alright, I'll humor you. Why are you so keen on Melissa's progress?"

"It merely stimulates my curiosity, nothing more."

"You want her to pass, don't you?"

Eadwulf shrugged. "I _am_ in charge of the hand-to-hand combat evaluation. I could alter the numbers if I don't like what I see."

Jason glared. "Eadwulf…"

"I'm kidding, of course," Eadwulf waved off. "But you've got to admit, she has potential. I don't know why, but I sense she's stronger than she is."

"Are you assuming she's secretly talented?"

"I'm assuming nothing. She is what she is: weak, helpless, and timid. There's no act. However, it's her blood that holds the key to my curiosity." Eadwulf smirked. "Your parents spoke highly of the Penworth royal family. A strong bloodline not too different to your own, if you know what I mean."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Are you suggesting she possesses _that_ talent?"

"Anyone who comes from a strong family line possesses it. Now, in her current state, who knows if she truly possesses it _now_? I just want to know what she can do if she finally met her stress limit. If someone, you know, pushed her too far?"

Jason glared seriously. "Eadwulf, you wouldn't…"

Thankfully, the Nuzleaf shook his head. "It's not in my place to manipulate actions. After all, if I were to try something like that on Jet to get a real challenge out of Melissa, the poor girl would get battered against a tree."

"Then what good would she do us if she proves useless?"

Eadwulf smirked. "Basil said otherwise, right? He's almost never wrong with his predictions. If he thinks Melissa will rise above herself, then I say we see how far she goes."

Jason sighed and leaned back in his seat. "We made a deal, Eadwulf. I can't go back on it, regardless if she passes or not. I'm not giving her special treatment, even if she has _that_ bloodline trait."

Eadwulf chuckled. "Then we'll wait until the exam date arrives." He pressed his fist to his cheek. "I want her to stay. She reminds me of you."

Jason raised his brow. "In what regard?"

"I remember a time where a weak little Pikachu felt he was at his absolute lowest and wanted the world to burn for it. Now, nowhere near as extreme, but Melissa succumbed to those very feelings, at least according to her. She lost her right to rule her kingdom. For a royal, that's the ultimate punishment. That's what she was raised to accomplish, and it was stolen from her." Eadwulf glared. "I think she wanted to run her kingdom the way her mother did, with compassion and integrity. All of that started to disappear twelve years ago, and we were caught in the center of it."

Jason held his silence for a moment, staring down at his desk and contemplating. He huffed through his nostrils, then grabbed the quill again. "Now I see what you really want."

"Hmm?"

"Melissa's the key to understanding what's been going on within Verde Kingdom. Is that right?"

Eadwulf smiled, then shrugged casually. "Well, I'd be lying if I said no, but I do want to see her win. I like a good underdog story."

Jason pressed quill to parchment, but didn't write. "There's a lot going on in Virdis, and it has me on edge. It's like waiting for the plague, not knowing where and when."

"Then consider your choices wisely, Jason." Eadwulf stood up. "Stick to your standards and let her decide through her actions. Or, give some leniency and bring out that potential within her, and see how much we can benefit off her. Anything she can contribute may benefit our true objective."

Jason glared. "…Right. I'll keep that in mind."

Eadwulf waved him off and headed out. "I've got to speak with Tank about weapon detail, and make sure Adenine fixed up our spare uniforms." He stopped at the door and, before stepping out, said, "Think about what we discussed. You only get one chance."

Jason felt his body ease as Eadwulf left. The Pikachu once again put his quill down and pressed his hands against his face, heaving the heaviest of sighs. He stared into his palms for only a moment, then looked up at the sword and shield mounted over his desk.

"Hmm…" He looked back at the stack of parchment and the small ink blot pressed into the first page. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright Eadwulf, you got me invested. I'll play your game."


	17. Mimesis

The big day of Fort Lucus finally arrived.

Foresters gathered from their huts, taking seats on the rooftops and the trees to get a view of the proceedings. A ritual they've all went through and passed, now a tradition to give remarks and cheers to their future comrades. An exciting day was upon them.

Jason, Eadwulf, Blitz, Jet, and Sid were on the training platform, preparing the equipment. Sid carried a bucket beside her, which was rusty and had a rather scary face carved into it.

She lifted the bucket and smiled at it. "Today's the big day, Rusty. Remember to cheer on the rookies with all your heart."

The bucket said nothing.

Jet rolled his eyes. "Don't get too excited, Sid, we've already gone one flop in waiting."

"Aww, no need to be so cruel. Melissa hasn't even gotten here yet."

"Does that invalidate my point?" Jet gestured to Jason. "Tell her, boss. Melissa's going to fail, right?"

Jason, with his back facing the Oshawott, set down the training sword rack. "Do your job, Jet. Don't let bias cloud your judgment."

Jet raised his brow. "What's with you? For the last few weeks, you've been muttering that she's in way over her head. Don't tell me you think she has a chance?"

Jason glared. "Just focus on your responsibilities. That's our role as leaders."

Jet shook his head. "Yes, sir." He finished propping up the bows and quivers. "Everything's set over here."

Blitz nodded. "And we have a path marked out for the mobility test, yes?"

Percival suddenly teleported in front of the group, sipping from his canteen. "Strategically based for maximum testing."

Jason nodded. "Thank you, Percival." He stood before the five, hands folded behind his back. "Remember, it is your duty as instructors to judge the rookies fairly. While we must give them a chance, we also can't be lenient. We can only accept the best. Jet, what would you say their success rate is?"

Jet saluted. "Lacking in certain areas, but they all have a fair shot at passing the exam." He scoffed and added, " _Almost_ all of them."

Jason sighed. "Right. Percival, you're in charge of the written exam. Sidney, you will handle mobility. Blitz, archery is your specialty, so you'll lead the test. Eadwulf with handle hand-to-hand, and I leave the swordsmanship test to Jet. Everyone set?"

They saluted together. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Then prepare your stations. We've got eager rookies to evaluate."

* * *

"I am freaking out!"

Marie patted Melissa's back as she and Pandora led her through the fort. "What's to worry about? You've been doing great in your training. If you can get through this, nothing will stand in your way."

Melissa's teeth chattered. "I have no idea what to expect from this exam. What if I make a fatal misstep and ruin my chances? All that hard work I put in will be for nothing."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "All those hours I wasted when I could've been making inventions, too—" Marie jabbed her in the side. "Ow! I mean, you'll do great, no pressure."

It didn't help Melissa as she continued to whimper. Though, her nerves calmed a bit as she saw her fellow rookies walking by, looking ready for the exam. In the two months she had been here, she still hadn't made any meaningful connections with them. She didn't know anything about them outside their names.

Marie sensed this tension and gently patted her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll impress them with your new skills."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Think of it like this. You want to make a good impression for everyone, not just your fellow rookies. You need to show Fort Lucus that you aren't leaving until your voice is heard. Let that be your motivation to the top."

Pandora shrugged. "And if that doesn't work, you could look forward to the party later tonight."

"Party?" Melissa asked.

"A little something for the rookies when they pass their exams. You've been to a party, right?"

"Um, let me think. I have been to a number of galas, fetes, dances—"

"Never mind, you're boring," Pandora interrupted.

Melissa sucked her lips in, then sighed. "I apologize if my old life is too soporific for your customs."

Marie patted Melissa's head. "Okay, forget the party. Just use what we taught you and try your best!"

"Yay," was all Melissa could muster.

* * *

Excitement was in full swing as the rookies arrived at the training platform, standing at attention before their instructors and Jason. Marie and Pandora took their places on the adjacent platform, with the Growlithe pulling up a cast iron skillet and dumping kernels into it.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked.

Pandora threw slabs of butter into the skillet. "Making popcorn. How can I enjoy the failure without my snack?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "You're horrible." She turned back to the scene, then smirked. "Make me some, too."

"You got it!"

Basil watched from the trees, playing with his tarot cards. He pulled one out, looked it over, then grinned. "We're in for an interesting show." He peered down, looking between Melissa and Jet. "A _very_ interesting show."

The seven rookies stood with their backs straight and eyes forward and center. Melissa twitched from the uncomfortable posture. Whether it be that or her nervous jitters, she couldn't stand still or stop her feet from thumping.

Jason marched back and forth in front of the rookies, glaring stoically as usual. "I would first like to start off by congratulating you all on your progress. You've come a long way in the last six months." He stopped in front of Melissa and eyed her. "With exceptions, of course."

Melissa chuckled nervously. "Y-Yes sir."

Jason continued, "Everything you've worked for up until now has been for this day. Today, we will be testing you to your limits, seeing what you've taken away from your training. If you pass your exam, you will receive badges of honor to symbolize your status." Jason reached into his pocket and presented said badge.

Melissa leaned forward, examining the hexagon shape. She recognized the symbol in the middle, the same Decidueye silhouette they bared when they raided her castle.

"These badges are made to inform our business partners across Virdis that we are who we say. When you are handed one, you're officially a Forester." Jason put the badge away. "Upon completing your exam, you will receive special assignments. In addition to secondary training, you will be able to go on missions with a senior member of the guild. This will get you field experience before we set you off on raids.

"Now for the exam. There are five exams, each to test the basics you need to get through a mission. We will score you based off your performance in the individual tests, then come to final decisions in the afternoon. Don't worry if you feel you're lacking in a certain field. Our decision is based on your overall performance. If you lack in archery, but do exceedingly well everywhere else, you'll be fine.

"Exams will run for the next six hours. One hour for each assignment and a one hour break. We'll start with mobility, followed by hand-to-hand combat, then your written test. After that will be your hour break, then we'll wrap up with archery and swords. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the rookies answered.

"Good." Jason nodded to the instructors. "I leave them in your capable hands." Jason headed off.

Sidney rubbed her claws together and approached the rookies. "Alright, you fellas ready to begin?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Excellent, then let's go over the mobility test." She set her bucket down and pulled out a map. "Thank you, Rusty. Always a help."

Melissa leaned over to Ragger and asked, "Is she talking to a bucket?"

"Just roll with it," he whispered back.

Sid unfurled the map and held it high over her shoulders for the rookies to see. "The course is lay out for you. You will be traversing around the perimeter of Fort Lucus, as most of you have in your training. Paths are marked by the green bandanas tied to the branches. Seven at each marker, seventy in total. Your job is to follow the route and reclaim ten bandanas as fast as you can."

"Sounds simple," Wyatt blurted out.

Sid smirked. "We'll see." She rolled the map up and placed it back inside Rusty. "Just a word of caution, we won't be providing safety nets this time, so you better not fall. And, on a final note, you're free to use any trick you can to get you farther and faster. All set?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Y-Yes?" Melissa mumbled unsurely.

"Great, then take your positions."

The rookies stepped onto the edge of the unguarded platform. Melissa whimpered, not used to standing right on top of the edge. She nearly backed away, but steeled her nerves. She mirrored the squatting position of her fellow rookies and looked anxiously ahead.

Jet hung back with the other instructors and snorted. "She's not even going to make it to the first branch." Eadwulf rolled his eyes.

"Okay, all set!" Sid stated. "Get ready. Deep breaths. Annnnnd…" She whistled sharply. "Go!"

The rookies leaped off the platform and grappled with the closest tree in their sights before swinging up into the leaves. Melissa lagged behind, still frazzled and amazed by their show of speed.

Sid blinked at her. "Melissa, that's your cue to go."

"Ah! I am so sorry!" Melissa apologized before squatting again.

Foresters snickered at her, but then let out gasps as she leaped off the platform and caught herself on a tree. It took a moment to get her footing, but she scrambled up the side as gracefully as a drunken Mankey working off muscle memory.

Jet was just as surprised as the rest of them. "What the hell?"

* * *

The path to the bandanas was clearly marked by a line of white markers, but the paths themselves were another story. With another part of the Forbidden Forest that surrounded the fort was a path of twisted branches and tight spaces that only the most agile and swift could navigate. Precise body control was required to get through without coming out in a tangled mess.

Lucient took the lead of his teammates, aided by some psychic assistance to increase his agility. His slender body allowed him to squirm through the tight spaces without much trouble. He came out through a tunnel of branches and spotted the first set of bandanas. He snatched one and carried on ahead in great strides.

 _The first path and I'm already a tad winded. Best to conserve my strength or I won't perform well in the remaining exams._

"Move over, Grandma!" Lucient barely avoided Ragger flying past him, one bandana whipping in his grip. "I'll be the one to get first place!"

Lucient glared. "It is not a race, Ragnarok."

"Let him have his fun," Lillia chimed in, following in Lucient's example and striding along the branches. "I'll be the one to get the highest score, regardless." She giggled and lunged on ahead.

"It's not a competition either," Lucient said, though his words fell on deaf ears. He rolled his eyes. "Very well, guess I can't stay out of the merriment forever." He pumped his legs and rocketed after the two.

Wyatt, Avel, Kenny, and Leon sprinted at an even pace behind them with their own bandanas in hand. Wyatt grinned. "Hey now, that looks like fun. Let's race them."

"Focus, Wyatt," Avel said. "Our goal is to get a good time at the end. No reason to rush it too much."

Wyatt raised his brow. "I'm pretty sure you're not going to get points for sitting on my head."

"If you expect a Shellder to navigate through trees like a monkey, you don't know your own brother as well as you think. I will prove my worth in the other tests."

"Fair enough." Wyatt looked over his shoulder. "Whoa, check out the princess!"

"What?" Avel turned around and squinted.

Melissa lagged behind them by a couple meters, but she kept pace with the more experienced tree dwellers better than they thought. She hopped along the branches and tree trunks with passable grace, though her clothes were torn up, no doubt from the branch tunnel.

Leon glared for a moment, then scoffed. "Whatever." He picked up the pace and carried on ahead.

Kenny slowed down a bit to match Melissa's speed and gave her a warm smile. Melissa smiled back, though struggled to concentrate on where she was jumping. "H-Hello, my small friend. I am afraid I cannot talk right now. I can barely see where my feet are landing. I do hope for meaningful discussions in the future, assuming I pass my exam."

Kenny frowned and tried to sign something to her, but she obviously still couldn't understand.

"I will learn your secret code later, my friend. I must focus on my test." With that, Melissa kicked off a branch and leaped a good two meters ahead. Kenny rolled his eyes and followed after her.

Up ahead, Melissa could see the others getting their second bandanas before disappearing under some leaves below.

"Must be some sort of camouflage test," she theorized. "Using the bushes to hide yourself in the midst of a chase. Yes, that must be what this part is for."

She jumped and took her second bandana off the hanging branch, then dove into the patch of leaves. Unfortunately, her theory didn't hold water. Below her was nothing but bare space straight toward the ground, with branches in arms reach of her.

Melissa screamed, flailing her arms as she fell. She closed in on a nearby branch, but could stretch her arms out far enough. The only thing close enough to reach them were…

"Oh, I am going to hate this!"

She extended her ears and looped them around the branch. Marie had advised her earlier to practice strengthening her ears as they would be a vital asset in the future. She assumed it involved fighting, not catching herself during freefall.

Regardless, she swung off the branch and landed safely on the next. She immediately cradled her ears and checked for damage, praying for no infection.

"I cannot believe I did that," she said to herself before gasping. "Oh no, Kenny will—"

She looked up and barely caught sight of Kenny flying down, looping off the branch, and flying over her head without missing a beat. He took off running the second he landed.

Melissa blinked at the fleeting Cubchoo, then sighed. "I-I could have done that." She shook her head and continued on ahead.

* * *

Ten minutes passed as the Foresters and instructors waited for the rookies to emerge from the forest. Sid paced back and forth, whistling to herself, then raised her head to rustling leaves. "Ah, here they are."

Ragger emerged first from the trees, gripping all ten bandanas in hand. "Ha! Made it first! In your face, Lucy!"

Lucient followed second and spat his bandanas onto the ground. "My name is not Lucy," he mumbled before adjusting his glasses.

Lillia, Leon, Wyatt, and Avel followed after respectively and landed in front of Sid. Lillia wiped her brow. "Phew, that worked up a sweat. Hope I did okay."

Sid nodded. "You all made it back in about ten minutes, which was what we were expecting." She wrote down their times on some parchment. "All that's left is…Kenny and Melissa."

Kenny popped down from the trees next with his bandanas, puffing out his chest proudly. Sid smiled and walked up to the Cubchoo. "Excellent work, Kenny. You did better than most kids your age." Kenny rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

Ragger snickered. "No sign of the princess, though."

Leon rolled his eyes. "What a surprise."

Sid sighed. "Oh dear. Kenny, she was behind you, right?" Kenny shrugged. "She must've fell halfway through the course." She waved over to Jason. "Hey, we may need someone to check on Melissa. We can't wait an hour for her to—"

All of a sudden, Melissa fell out from the trees and crashed right onto her back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," she groaned. She rolled onto her side and lay there for a moment, collecting herself.

"Melissa!" Sid gasped.

"Give me a moment," she muttered. "Everything hurts." She reached into her pockets and tossed out her bandanas. "Here you go."

Lucient bent down and counted them all. His eyes widened. "She got all ten."

"And she was only behind the rest of you by two minutes," Sid added. "No wonder she looks like a mess. She really pushed herself to catch up." She scribbled on her parchment, then tucked it away. "Excellent work, everyone. I'm honestly surprised you all made it. You'll be granted a brief break before we move on to the next test."

"Thank goodness," Melissa groaned into the floor.

Kenny pulled her arm around his shoulder and tried to drag her off the floor, though to no success. Lillia smiled and assisted the Cubchoo. "Come on, Melissa, let's move you aside and get you some water." They carried her off.

Meanwhile, Jet gawked at the scene in disbelief. "How the hell did she-? She shouldn't have been able to pick up that much slack in two months. What has she been doing outside training sessions?"

Eadwulf smirked. "Looks like Melissa's not as weak as you all thought."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself. She's still lacking compared to them."

"We'll see."

* * *

The next test, hand-to-hand combat, went underway. One-on-one sparring matches against Eadwulf to test the rookies' adeptness into unarmed fighting. Even for amateurs, they could tell Eadwulf was holding back a lot. They sensed the raw power he kept tucked away, grateful he wasn't their enemy.

Lucient and Lillia got through their fights adequately, though Eadwulf could tell they weren't suited for direct combat. He gave notes on how they can improve themselves and how to effectively handle a fight when options were limited. They accepted this criticism with grace.

Wyatt and Avel were the trickier rookies to gauge. Right away, Eadwulf picked up some issues regarding the teamwork they display. They were forced to fight separately, much to their dismay, and the results showed. Wyatt could handle himself just fine, but it's obvious Avel was better suited to strategizing than fighting, not helped that he was literally a clam with a long tongue.

Wyatt got the most points compared to Avel, but Eadwulf was a bit lenient with Avel since he couldn't do much as he was. Regardless, he warned them to be prepared for the worst if they wish to stick to their usual symbiosis.

Leon was rather stubborn in his test, as he didn't do much to fight back. Forbade from using his moves, he was left with his only option of defense. Eadwulf picked up Leon's reliance on defense and praised him for his remarkable toughness and resilience. He could easily withstand most physical attacks, even when Eadwulf got more serious. Eadwulf did, however, inform him that he can't solely rely on defense, or at the very least try and find a medium to satisfy both desires.

Now they were on to Ragger, who was easily the most experienced and enthusiastic fighter. It went from an evaluation spar to a legitimate sparring match in seconds.

"Ha!" Ragger swung with a right hook, battering into Eadwulf's guard.

Eadwulf smirked, grappled the Hakamo-o's arm, and tossed him over his shoulder. Ragger caught himself on his hand and grappled Eadwulf with his legs, preparing a suplex.

"How's this, Teach?" Ragger taunted, swinging Eadwulf to the floor.

Eadwulf slipped his arms free and pressed his hands to the floor, catching himself in a similar manner to Ragger. "Not bad, not bad." He spun on his hand and rammed his heel across Ragger's face, knocking him away. "But you've got a long way to go before you can catch up to me."

Ragger stabilized himself and wiped his snout. "Going easy on me, huh? I want to see what makes the Demon of the Foresters such a badass."

Eadwulf flipped onto his feet and dusted himself off. "I think we're done here for today. You have my praise, Ragger."

"But it was just getting good!"

Eadwulf smirked. "Tell you what. Land a successful strike on my face and I'll extend the match for an extra five minutes."

Ragger grinned. "Challenge accepted." He clanged his fists together and rushed down the Nuzleaf. _I need to get a single punch off and fast. I can't let him have any time to counterattack._ Ragger reared his fist back and threw a straight, speeding punch right for Eadwulf's head.

"Alright Melissa, it's your turn."

Ragger's eyes widened as the world suddenly inverted on him. It felt like everything revolved around him in a sphere. The sky was the ground, and the ground was the sky. Through it, he saw Eadwulf's calm grin as he walked away, upside-down like everything else.

"Ah!" Ragger slammed down on his back, rolling his eyes in a daze. "I'm so glad I'm used to feeling dizzy."

Eadwulf stretched his arms, then grinned back at the Hakomo-o. "Where'd you learn to fight, Ragger? You've clearly had prior training."

Ragger stood up and grinned boisterously, not even embarrassed he got thrown hard onto his back. "I got around before I came here. Knew some folks and what not."

"Maybe you should consider some private training under me. I would love to see how you get by in a real fight."

Ragger smirked and pressed his fists together. "I'd like that."

"Alright, standby with the rest of your team." Ragger bowed, then waltzed back over to the others, with a shivering Buneary taking his place. Eadwulf stretched his legs next and asked, "So, how are you feeling, Melissa?"

"Worn out and scared," she answered.

"Love that honesty." Eadwulf straightened up. "Alright, I've already gone over the test with the others. We're here to see if you can confidently hold your own in a basic fight. This is purely for self-defense purposes, but I want to see if you have an offensive side, too."

Melissa gulped, then bowed. "Y-Yes sir." She took her fighters stance, teeth bared tightly.

Eadwulf frowned. Her posture was slouched and unrefined. She had openings at all sides, and he knew she wasn't baiting him into attacking. He already saw where she was lacking.

He sighed and shook his head. "Begin."

Melissa sprinted at Eadwulf and threw a punch. Eadwulf sidestepped it, hands folded behind his back. Melissa pumped her ears and swung them swiftly. Eadwulf deflected her strikes with one hand, prompting the rabbit to swing faster. Nothing changed. Eadwulf barely put any effort into blocking.

"I-I got you now!" Eadwulf raised his brow as Melissa suddenly ducked and swiped her foot into his legs. She didn't nudge him and fell flat on her back. "Ow."

Marie and Pandora stared dumbfounded at their friend, mouths filled with popcorn. _Good grief, she sucks!_

Melissa rolled onto her feet and threw a right hook. Eadwulf, deciding to get a bit serious, caught her fist, then swung her over his shoulder, slamming her onto her back. The air flew from Melissa's lungs. She gasped silently and cradled herself on the floor.

Eadwulf crouched down and stared into Melissa's eyes. "I'm guessing combat training wasn't on your list of goals."

Air returned to Melissa's lungs. "Nnnnooo," she said in a daze.

Eadwulf sighed. "I can't be lenient with you, I'm sure you understand, but I can at least see you tried." Melissa frowned as he held his hand out and pulled her to her feet. "A good effort, nonetheless." He turned and walked over to the other rookies to give his final thoughts.

Melissa looked at the floor and lightly kicked it. _I will never be as good as Eadwulf._

* * *

This was probably the easiest test for Melissa, despite her initial complaints. She finally got a look at where the rookies went off to for informative classes, something she apparently neglected in favor of special training. Desks in a small room and Percival floating at the front, watching them vigilantly through his closed eyes.

Pandora forced Melissa into an all-night cram session, so the poor rabbit was admittedly running on a few hours of sleep. Her nightly training, thankfully, prepared her for it, so she could keep going until the final test.

Melissa dared a glance around the room to see how the others were faring, though wearily under the watchful gaze of the caffeine-addicted Abra. Ragger seemed pretty bored with it all. Compared to how he acted in the last test, it was an obvious downgrade for him.

Wyatt and Avel worked attentively on their tests, with the latter more prepared than his brother. His quill danced along the parchment despite being operated by his tongue. Wyatt wrote at a casual pace, taking his time.

Lillia, Leon, and Kenny seemed to be doing the same as Wyatt, taking their time and trying their best.

Lucient, to Melissa's shock, was already on the last page of the seven-page test. It had only been ten minutes, too. She and the others were probably still on the second or third page at best. His quill, wrapped in his psychic clutch, moved far swifter around the parchment, even when he briefly dabbed it in the inkwell.

 _How did he study for the test?_ Melissa wondered. _It is like the answers are already written out for him._ Melissa considered the possibility that he was cheating, but that didn't seem in character of the Espeon. _Bad Melissa, how dare you accuse your own teammate?_

"Eyes on your own paper, Rookie," Percival spoke up.

Melissa squeaked and turned back to her test. "S-Sorry, sir," she whispered. She dabbed her quill in the inkwell and looked over the next question.

' _When did the Foresters make their first debut to the region of Virdis?'_

 _How can I not remember this one? I remember vividly how irate Father was when they struck the marketplace._ Going a step beyond, Melissa wrote in the exact date, as well as a detailed description of what transpired on that day, hoping for bonus points.

' _Name 5 of the 7 Sacred Laws of the Foresters.'_

 _I heard one of them from Pandora and Marie. Something about never abandoning a Forester._ Melissa scribbled it down. _Four more. Pandora went over these with me. The fourth and fifth one stuck out to me._

" _Sacred Law 4: A Forester never claims a life of another, no matter their sins."_

" _Sacred Law 5: An exception to Sacred Law 4, a Forester may only claim a life should the individual in question be a threat to the lives of all."_

Melissa narrowed her eyes. _Jason is the one who came up with these laws, right? If there was an exception, he could've just mentioned it in the fourth law. What is the significance of making that exception its own law?_ Another thought crossed her mind. _I have worried about my own death for some time, but I never fully considered what may happen if I am forced to kill._

She wanted to set her quill down and contemplate her own morals, as she believed she was a good person. Sure, she can be bratty and, in a few incidences of her life, snobbish, but never a bad person. Still, being good and bad wasn't the topic of discussion. Did she have the capacity to kill?

 _None of them seem worried._ Melissa casted a careful glance at the other rookies. _So, why did they join a group of thieves to begin with? They must have their reasons._

Sadly, Melissa couldn't afford much time to sit around and contemplate her life choices. She had a test to finish.

 _Okay, next question. 'What is the standard equipment carried by a Forester?'_

* * *

"Time's up. Quills down."

Melissa sighed and collapsed face first on her desk. Percival flew by and snatched up their papers.

Lucient yawned and stretched his limbs. "Well, that was remarkably simply."

"Oh, quit your bragging, Lucy!" Ragger growled. "Not all of us have vision capturing magic for eyes!"

Melissa lifted her ear. _Vision capturing magic?_

Lucient shrugged. "My memory serves me well, and I do not intend to brag." He smirked. "And my name isn't Lucy." Ragger just rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle of ale from his jacket. "Did you have that with you this whole time?"

"There wasn't a rule against it." He popped the cork off and downed the bottle.

Percival straightened the papers. "Your hour break begins now. Go get some lunch and rest up. Your final two tests are coming up soon."

"Yes, sir." They stood up and headed out the door.

Lillia stopped and waved over at Melissa. "Hey Milly!"

"Gah!" Melissa shot up and hid under her desk. "No hugs, Azelia!"

Lillia blinked. "Azelia?"

Melissa opened one eye and surveyed the room before getting up sheepishly. "Hehehe, n-nothing. Just…so, w-what is it, Lillia?"

Lillia shrugged off her strange outburst and grinned. "Want to join the rest of us for lunch? You look famished."

While it was true Melissa craved a nice lunch, she gently waved off the offer. "I appreciate the kind request, but I plan to meet with Pandora, Marie, and Basil before the next two tests. P-Perhaps another time?"

Lilla nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Have fun." She followed after the others.

Melissa sighed. "One hour. Better make it count." She trudged out of the room.

Percival watched her leave with a pensive stare, then pulled her test out from the others first. "Your results have me the most curious." He dabbed a quill into an inkwell of red ink and proceeded with his evaluation.

* * *

"Alright Melissa, you're doing great," Marie praised, handing her a plate of curry on rice. The group of friends were gathered in Basil's private hut. "Just two more tests and you're in."

Melissa took the plate and, in an unladylike fashion, shoveled down the food. Half through, she swallowed and breathed a worried sigh. "Your confidence is appreciating, but not encouraging. I am not as sure about my results as you are."

Pandora waved it off. "You're being too hard on yourself. Sure, you pretty much failed the combat test, but you did decent on your mobility."

"And you studied a lot for the written test," Basil added. "I know you passed that one."

Melissa sighed and set her plate down. "Your words are appreciated. I just wish I could do more."

"How so?" Pandora asked.

"Kenny was far more agile than me, and he is a mere child. He could have gotten a better time and score if he did not slow down for me. Ragger is far more adept in fighting than me, and I could not even impress Eadwulf." Melissa slouched in her chair and covered her face. "And Lucient was far more prepared for the test than I was."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "In all fairness to that last bit, Lucient has a perfect memory. Remembers everything he sees. Studying is as natural as breathing for him."

"Even so, I am doomed." Melissa planted her face down on the table, nearly splatting into her curry that Basil pulled away.

Basil tutted at her and said, "That attitude doesn't make a winner, prietene. We've been working hard on your archery and swordsmanship. As long as you do find on those, you'll pass for sure."

"Do not cheer me up," Melissa grumbled.

Marie patted Melissa's head. "Are you going to give up?"

"No."

"Are you confident you'll pass?"

"No."

Pandora raised her paw. "Will you _not_ be my slave when I take over Virdis?"

"No- wait, what?" Melissa lifted her head and glared. "I am not going to be your slave!"

Pandora smirked. "Might as well if you have nowhere else to go, unless you shape up and get serious."

Melissa sighed and rubbed her temple. "I just feel like everyone else is better than me. I am no good compared to everyone else."

"Comparing yourself to others won't make you stronger," Marie stated.

"It is hard not to," she mumbled.

Basil shook his head, then smiled. "Prietene, are you familiar with mimesis?"

"Excuse me?" Melissa asked before tapping her chin. "The imitation of reality, correct? I believe it is a concept used by philosophers to compare literature to reality. Why do you ask?"

"You feel inferior to those with months or years of experience over you. Instead of being negative, turn that into a positive."

Melissa tilted her head. "How?"

Basil shrugged. "I don't know."

"Then why did you even bring it up?!"

Basil stood up, shoveled down the last of his food, and set the plate in his water basin. "Finish up your meal. You'll need your strength." He glared. "Jet's the one you need to impress if you want to stick around."

Melissa's eyes widened, then turned down to her plate. She clenched her jaw, then took a deep breath. "Right." She lifted her plate and ate the last of her curry.

She wasn't sure what Basil was getting at, but she'll have to trust him for now. Jet was most certainly the biggest obstacle standing in her way.

* * *

The rookies arrived for their fourth test, with Blitz giving them the rundown of how they will go about it.

"We have set up targets ranging from various distances. Ten targets increasing increments of five meters. Your job is to nail the target and get as close to the bullseye as you can." Blitz pointed to the trees.

"A little more to your left, Blitz!" Jet shouted from the other platform.

"Huh? Oh, right." Blitz turned until facing the targets. "We have an hour, but do try to take your time with lining up your shots. If you miss one of the targets, you move on to the next one. There are no redoes. Any questions before we move on?"

Melissa raised her hand, then realized Blitz probably wouldn't be able to tell. "Uh, sir?"

"Yes, Melissa?"

"You are the top archer, right?"

"Yes."

"And…you are blind, right?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"How…does any of that work? And how will you be able to judge our results if you cannot see?"

Blitz smirked. "A fine question, Melissa. I should note that I can still see some light, but everything's a big smear for me. No pair of spectacles would correct these eyes."

"Okay, but that does not answer my question."

Blitz pointed to the targets. "That's why these are specially made so that I can tell where you strike on the target. All sound based."

"Sound based?"

Lillia smiled awkwardly. "No offense, sir, but it is hard to believe you're the top archer if you can barely see what's in front of your own face."

Blitz chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that's true." As he laughed, he pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. Melissa noticed his tail flame crackling and spreading out through the air a bit. "If I were in your position, I wouldn't believe it either."

All of a sudden, Blitz turned on his heel and fired arrows one-by-one at the targets. The rookies' jaws dropped as the arrows not only struck the targets, but nailed a direct bullseye as well. On top of that, the targets rang like bells.

Blitz put his bow away and said, "Each ring of the targets emits a different pitch when struck. That's how I'll be able to judge you."

The rookies closed their jaws and looked at each other nervously. Outshined by a blind Charmeleon. What a confidence destroyer.

"So, who's first?"

Lillia laughed nervously. "Oh, uh…gee, I'm not sure if I can top that."

Blitz smiled. "There's no need to top me. You just need to get adequate marks."

Ragger groaned. "I still say archery's a waste of my time."

Lucient sighed. "I suppose I could-"

"I will go first!"

Blitz was quite surprised to hear Melissa volunteering herself. "Ah, you wish to go first?"

Melissa nodded and approached him. "I just want to get this over with." She grinned awkwardly. "B-Besides, at least when I mess up, it will make the others less insecure about their chances."

Wyatt frowned. "Hey, there's no need for that." Even Avel was surprised by her admission.

Melissa looked back and smiled. "It is fine. I will just do my best. I am sure one of you far outclasses me, anyway." She approached the starting line.

Blitz nodded. "Okay. Your test begins now. You may fire when ready."

Melissa breathed, then set herself up. Back straight, feet parallel to the line, and chin over the shoulder of the arm gripping the bow. As she nocked her arrow, she recalled the lessons taught to her by Basil regarding shooting. The key was to shoot where her dominate eye was aiming.

" _Hold your arms out and make a small triangle with your hands. Close one eye at a time and see which one is looking the straightest through the triangle. That's your dominant eye."_

Her right eye. As long as she shot where her dominate eye was pointing, she should hit the mark most of the time, provided she shot the arrow correctly.

She pulled back on the string, grateful the draw weight was manageable. She aimed at the closest target, about five meters from her, and fired. As it was the easiest, she landed her shot in the second inner ring. A low pitch rang, though higher than the bullseye.

Blitz nodded. "Good first shot, Melissa. Keep going."

Melissa breathed a sigh of relief, then nocked another arrow. She fired into the next five targets and managed decent shots. She even lucked out with a bullseye on the thirty-meter target.

Things got harder with the last four targets. Melissa had to keep adjusting the angle of her shots so they would reach far enough. Firing into the thirty-five-meter target, she hit the bottom of the target, nearly missing. She gulped and tried to correct this with her next shot. She adjusted too much, however, and fired right over the target, marking her first miss.

Blitz caught this and wrote it down. "It's okay, just keep going."

Melissa whined quietly, then nocked another arrow. She had the forty-five-meter target in sight, but her hand trembled anxiously on the string. It slipped through her fingers before she got the full draw in. The arrow went limp over the side of the platform.

"Hmm," Blitz hummed, marking another miss.

Melissa pulled her ears and chattered her teeth. _I am going to miss the next shot, I just know it._

Lillia frowned at the shivering Buneary. "She looks scared."

"I don't know what she's worried about. She got some nice shots off so far," Ragger noted.

"Nerves are settling in," Lucient deduced.

Leon scoffed. "She's supposed to become a Forester? She doesn't have it in her."

"Poor girl," Wyatt mumbled. Avel nodded quietly while Kenny watched worriedly.

Melissa pulled out her last arrow and nocked it, but her form trembled as she took her stance. She wanted to believe she got a good score and that Blitz would understand these were the harder targets, but her brain kept telling her she was failing. She almost felt faint. She tried her hardest to pull back on the string, but her doubt weighed her down.

"You can do it, Melissa!"

Clarity returned to Melissa's sight. She blinked twice and looked over her shoulder. Lillia waved her down, jumping in place with a big grin.

"You got this, don't worry! We believe in you!"

"We do?" Ragger mumbled before receiving a sharp jab from the Meowstic. "Argh, watch it!" He sighed, then shouted, "You can do better than that! You want to prove us all wrong, right?"

"We want to see you succeed, Princess!" Lucient joined in.

"Don't let this stop you!" Wyatt cheered.

Avel sighed. "Can't say I have the highest hopes, but…" He chuckled. "I can't say I'm not interested either."

Melissa gaped at them as they cheered her on, even Kenny with his silent cheers and clapping. And here she thought they weren't getting along. It warmed her heart that they wanted to see her win.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning her attention back on the target. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and drew back on the arrow. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this," she chanted softly.

She opened her right eye and stared down the farthest target. She steadied her breathing and her hand. She carefully adjusted her aim, pulled farther back on the string until she reached maximum tension. With her breath held, she let the arrow fly.

It arced through the trees and landed its mark, striking the second ring.

Melissa's jaw dropped in surprise, then her lips contorted into a beaming smile. "I did it. I did it! I hit the fifty-meter target!"

Blitz smiled and marked it down. "Excellent work, Melissa."

Melissa jumped for joy, laughing. "I did it, I did it, I did it!"

Lillia giggled. "Way to go, Milly!"

Lucient closed his eyes and smiled. "She's making a big deal over nothing, though I guess for someone who never worked a day in her life…"

"Nice one, Melissa!" Wyatt cheered, clapping alongside an equally pleased Kenny.

Avel sighed and shook his head. "Guess she's not as bad as I thought."

Leon rolled his eyes and looked away. "Whatever."

Over with Marie and Pandora, they shared a high five and nodded. "One more test," Marie said.

"She's got this," Pandora said.

Over with Jason and Eadwulf, the Nature Spirit leader smirked. "What did I tell you, Jason? That girl has talent. She will make a fine Forester."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Maybe…"

Jet, however, wasn't pleased, glaring at the cheering Buneary vehemently. _Don't get cocky, princess. Now you're dealing with me next._

* * *

The rest of the archery tests went off without a hitch, with everyone doing adequately. All that was left was the swordsmanship test. As Melissa remembered, this test was about defensive play, so Jet would be seeing how well they can block strikes rather than any offensive talent.

Earlier, she trembled at the idea of the Oshawott swinging a training sword in her general direction, but not now. Now, she radiated with brand new confidence and was hopping anxiously for her turn.

The others had their turns with Jet, with Lucient the last up before Melissa. Jet gave them high remarks for their skills, especially Leon since he seemed to naturally gravitate towards defensive styles of fighting, at least from what Melissa could tell.

Jet, armed with a wooden training sword, slashed at Lucient with rigid, controlled strikes while Lucient guided his own with Psychic. Jet struck hard, fighting against the telekinesis, swinging from different angles to trip up Lucient. Lucient seemed to have the memorized, almost perfectly blocking each of the strikes.

Lucient raised his sword for a downward strike, but Jet feigned the swing and thrusted right into the Espeon's chest. Lucient gasped and flew onto his back. He dropped his sword and sputtered for air.

Jet smirked. "That's enough." He lowered his sword and held his hand out to Lucient. "You got a handle on it. Just keep practicing and you'll be ready for a real fight. Overall, you did good."

Lucient massaged the sore area, then accepted the Oshawott's paw. "Thank you very much, sir."

"Move along," Jet ordered. Lucient bowed and headed back to the others. Jet scanned the remaining rookies, then his mood soured as his eyes landed on Melissa. "Princess," he grumbled.

Melissa grinned sheepishly. "C-Coming, sir." She dragged her training sword behind her.

Jet huffed. "Have respect for your weapon."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Melissa lifted the sword and tried to find a proper way of carrying it. She gripped it in both hands, then pressed it against her side, and even tried holding it in her curled ears before settling on settling it on her shoulder. "Like this?"

Jet ignored her question. "This is your final test, princess. I expect you've been given the proper training seeing as you weren't as attentive under my instruction."

Melissa raised her hands defensively. "N-Nothing against you, sir, honest. I have just been really tired lately, that is all. I learned a lot from you and my friends. I am…confident in my newly acquired skills."

"Tch. We'll see." Jet paced around the platform, staring her down silently.

Jason and Eadwulf observed the Oshawott's behavior. "He's tense," Jason commented.

"He won't attack her, right?" Eadwulf asked.

"I don't see much she could do to intentionally set him off, but…" Jason narrowed his eyes. "I want to see."

"See what?"

"I'm the top swordsman in Fort Lucus. I could've handled the responsibilities myself, but I assigned Jet in my place. If Melissa does join us, I need to stop this animosity between them, or at least get to the source."

Eadwulf narrowed his eyes. "And you were warning me about starting something?"

"I'll step in when I need to. For now, let's just see if Jet can maintain professionalism, and if Melissa is truly worthy of being one of us." Jason glared. " _This_ is her real test."

Jet paced around the entire perimeter of the platform, with Melissa anxiously waiting in the center. Jet gripped tightly to his sword, speaking with forced stoicism. "Five minutes. We will spar for five minutes. I will strike, you will act on defense. We start off with defensive swordplay first before we get into advanced training, so it's essential to ingrain defensive play first. Our goal is to keep our rookies safe. Think you can handle that?"

Melissa nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Tch. I'll gradually increase the difficulty as we go on. We stop when I successfully land three hits on you. You're free to dodge and parry if needed, but I expect you to follow along with the rules. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Approach the center of the platform," he ordered before walking forward. Melissa gulped and followed in example.

They approached the center and raised their swords. Melissa gripped hers firmly as sweat dripped through her fur. Jet's heated gaze penetrated her eyes. She felt the controlled aura he exuded. No doubt, he was strong, and she worried the possibility of facing him for real.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then we begin now."

Jet waited three seconds, letting Melissa sink in concentration, then hollered a shout and swung at her left. Melissa reacted off muscle memory and blocked. The strike was light. An easy blow to settle her in for what's to come. Melissa gulped, adjusting her grip, and waited for his next move.

Jet's expression remained constant. A tempered glare that burned with an even intensity. Melissa took that as a sign he was normal angry, which she could handle.

Jet shouted again and swung at her right. Melissa blocked again. Jet immediately followed with a downward swing. Melissa stopped it, each clash stopping her heart in trepidation. Even if this was the warmup round, no one wanted to get hit in the head with a stick.

Jet jumped back and thrusted his sword. Melissa raised hers vertically and guided the sword past her side. She parried Jet's sword, knocking it back, and jumped back to put some distance while he recovered.

Jet narrowed his eyes and huffed. "Adequate." He tapped the tip twice on the ground, then dashed at her. He swung three times, each Melissa blocked with split second timing. "Now stop a heavy blow." Jet sharply pivoted on his foot and slammed the sword into Melissa's.

Melissa, who barely had time to raise her sword, felt the crushing blow of the strike. Her heels dragged into the floor as the force pushed her back. She took a moment to catch her breath, then raised her sword in waiting for Jet's next attack.

Jet clenched his jaw. "Tch." He slowly approached her.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "So far, so good. He hasn't snapped yet."

Eadwulf nodded. "Perhaps I shouldn't be quick to judge Jet. He's temperamental, but at least he's focusing on his job."

"And so far, Melissa's not doing a bad job," Jason mumbled. "Basil and the others put her through the wringer to get that far."

Eadwulf smirked. "Melissa's looking like she'll pass."

Jason couldn't help but glare cautiously at the dueling pair below. "Maybe…"

Jet swung at Melissa with five consecutive blows, each Melissa stopped in their tracks fluidly. After being mercilessly tormented with Basil's training, her muscle memory far exceeded what it used to be, which was absolute zero. She amazed herself with how many strikes she managed to stop. She barely thought through half her blocks.

 _I am doing…great. I never felt this confident in my life. I might actually be able to get through this without taking any hits._

Jet jumped back for a moment to observe Melissa's footwork, as well as her behavior. _She's getting cocky. I can see it in her eyes. Tch, leave it to a royal to get a big head when something goes their way. What annoys me more is the progress she made. Basil, Marie, and Pandora roughed her up to get this ahead in her training. Annoys me they made better progress with her than I did, even if I didn't want her here to begin with._

He gripped his hilt tightly and gave the sword a strong swing down. _Two minutes have passed. You're not done yet._

Jet sprinted at Melissa, sword reared back. Melissa crouched and held hers up in preparation. Jet feigned a swing like earlier and dashed to Melissa's left. She gasped and turned after him. He sprinted halfway around her before turning and lunging with his sword out.

Melissa leaned to the right, narrowly dodging, but lost her footing partway through. She spun on her foot to regain balance and accidentally whacked Jet in the back of the head with her hilt.

"Agh!" Jet stumbled forward and cradled his head.

Melissa winced. "S-Sorry." Her ears perked up, suddenly hearing the Foresters snickering. "Huh?"

"Is Jet getting soft on the princess, Sister?" Gold asked aloud, snickering behind his hand.

"He could've easily avoided such a careless maneuver, Brother," Jewel taunted.

Jet growled and pointed angrily at the two kleptomaniacs. "Shut it, you two!"

"Someone's getting defensive~!" they exclaimed.

"It was kind of funny. We're used to Jet whooping our butts, not some dainty noble," one Forester spoke up in the crowd.

"Payback for making run a hundred laps around the base!" another cheered.

Jet's cheeks burned red as the Foresters chortled. He exhaled through his nose and focused back on Melissa. "Idiots…"

Melissa, as shameful as it was, felt proud of herself that she earned some of their respect, even if it was in an indecent manner. Of course, with the way Jet had treated her, it felt nice to let off a little steam. _Perhaps there is no harm in playing along for a moment._

Melissa raised her sword and spoke in a voice that would make Erasmus shed a tear of pride. "Do not feel bad, my dear teacher. I suppose I am far more talented than I gave myself credit for. Shall we continue with this dance of wits before one of us steps on toes?" It earned a laugh from the Foresters, and even the rookies.

Jet felt his anger surfacing, but took a deep breath and reined it back in. _Keep your anger under control, Jet. Don't let this pansy get under your skin. This isn't a real fight. This isn't a real fight._

Jet rushed at Melissa again and traded blows with her. Melissa blocked with a more confident attitude that annoyed Jet, but he tried to ignore it. Deciding to increase the difficulty, Jet went for a slow barrage swing.

Melissa yelped and angled her sword around to deflect his strikes. He came close to grazing her cheek, but she pivoted out of the way while deflecting his weapon. Jet whipped around and went at her with a second barrage. Melissa jumped out of his reach and slammed her sword atop his, pinning it to the floor.

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

Melissa chuckled nervously, hiding it behind a confident grin. "I am merely defending myself, as per your instruction."

"Get your sword off my-!" Melissa removed her sword just as Jet reeled back. He stumbled backwards, but didn't trip. He huffed through his clenched teeth, further annoyed by the laughing going on in the audience.

"Jet really has-!"

"-gotten soft!" Gold and Jewel exclaimed.

"Shut it!" Jet snarled. "You damn cats!"

Pandora snickered as she munched on her popcorn. "After all the shit you put us through when we first came here, it's kind of nice watching someone else make fun of you. You haven't even hit her yet."

Marie smirked. "Maybe Jet's got a little crush on Melissa."

Jet bared his teeth. "Enough of your mockery!"

Melissa laughed awkwardly, sensing the tension in the Oshawott. "C-Come on, guys. I understand Jet can be a little abrasive, but that does not mean you should be making fun of-"

"Who asked you to defend me?!" Melissa gasped as Jet sprinted right at her, sword lifted in the air.

"Do not hit me, do not hit me!" Melissa cried. Without thinking, Melissa gripped her sword tightly and swung it right across Jet's face. Because Jet was trying his hardest to keep in line with the test, he didn't expect her to actually swing back in retaliation.

The crowd's laughter died and turned to horror. Jet's eyes were wide in surprise as he tumbled past Melissa and collapsed face first into the floor.

Melissa blinked at the end of her sword, then lowered it. She covered her mouth. _Oh no._

Jason and Eadwulf were equally surprised by Melissa's assault. Eadwulf clutched the railing anxiously. "This is not good."

Ten seconds of silence and staring at Jet passed. No one drew a breath as they waited for him to move. The atmosphere was uneasy.

Finally, Jet pressed his hands to the floor and pushed himself up, allowing everyone to finally breathe. He had a huge red mark across his left cheek, yet he didn't seem to notice. He didn't even look angry. He stared at the floor, silently and emotionlessly.

Melissa's relief melted to guilt. _I should not have been showing off like that. Ooh, why did I do that? I panicked._ The right thing to do was to apologize. It might not patch their bond, but hopefully quell any lingering hate in the Oshawott's heart.

"Uh, Jet?" Jet's ears twitched as the Buneary approached him cautiously. He looked over his shoulder with blank eyes. She was creeped out by it, but stood her ground. "I…I am sorry. I did not mean to hit you like that. With how many times Basil tried to hit me, I acted on reflex. Hahaha…"

Jet didn't say anything. His intense eyes shook at the sight of her, but she couldn't get an emotion out of them. It was really beginning to creep her out. She might actually prefer the scowling over this.

Melissa chuckled awkwardly and pulled on her collar. "H-Hey, what is with that face? It is really pitiful."

Jet's eyes shrunk as the ghastly visage of an Aromatisse flashed over Melissa. The visage sneered at the Oshawott with a mocking expression.

" _What is with that face? It is really pitiful,"_ the phantom taunted. _"Honestly, what did you expect, you little rat?"_

" _What did you expect from some street rat?"_ another visage taunted from behind.

" _He's just a runt that no one cares about."_

" _Your own parents didn't want to bother with your worthless life. Did you really think we were your friends?"_

" _You peasants should know your place,"_ the voice of the fading Aromatisse jeered _. "Your kind belong at the very bottom of the hierarchy. You're hardly worth our notice."_ The phantoms faded around Jet.

Melissa stepped back, now sufficiently disturbed by the silence. "Um, p-perhaps we should stop here, Jet. You look like you have been through enough today." She closed her eyes and chuckled nervously. "No…hard feelings, right? Right?"

She heard his form shuffle. She opened her eyes and watched the Oshawott rise to his feet. Melissa opened her mouth to speak, but froze as Jet threw his sword to the floor. He lifted his head and gave Melissa the cruelest stare she had ever seen from him. Hate couldn't begin to describe the emotions dripping from his teary eyes.

"J-Jet?" Melissa stuttered, now getting scared.

"To think…there was a time I thought nobles weren't so bad." Melissa's eyes widened as Jet reached down his jacket and pulled out his scalchop. "Your act won't fool me, _princess_." Razor Shell extended from the scalchop. "I'm not a gullible child anymore."

"If this is about the way I was acting a moment ago, I am really sorry. I-I was just letting off some steam a-and want to impress every—" A flash of blue shined in front of her eyes. With barely a second to recognize the danger, she fell onto her back and narrowly avoided the water blade.

The Foresters gasped. Eadwulf bared his teeth. "Is he out of his mind?!"

Jason glared. "She finally set him off."

Melissa pushed herself to her feet and raised her hands. "J-Jet, wait, let us talk this—"

"Why are you still _talking_?!" Jet roared, practically flying at her. He spun vertically with his Razor Shell.

Melissa lifted her sword and blocked his attack, but the impact shattered the top half of her sword off. She stumbled back, then dodged a flurry of slashes that tore into the floorboards. "AH! Jet, I am sorry! Please do not kill me!"

"All you nobles ever do is deceive others! You're all just cowards trying to crush the rest of us under your feet!" Jet chased her down, amplifying the intensity of his Razor Shell.

The rookies held their mouths in horror, watching Melissa flee for her life. "We have to do something!" Lillia cried.

"I'm _not_ getting anywhere close to Jet!" Wyatt shrieked.

"Jet, please stop!" Melissa cried.

Melissa saw a shadow fly over her. She dug her heels in and gasped as Jet landed in front of her, breaking from an Aqua Jet. She turned to run, but Jet moved in with a powerful Razor Shell across her back. Melissa cried out in pain, flying across the platform and landing hard on her face.

"Melissa!" the rookies cried.

Eadwulf jumped onto the railing to intervene, but Jason held him by the wrist. "I'm calling off this match! Let go!"

"Wait," Jason ordered.

"Wait?! Jet's going to seriously hurt her!"

Jason glared. "I'll stop this the instant things look bad."

"As if they already weren't?!"

"I want to see how she handles this."

Eadwulf bared his teeth in protest, but ultimately gave up and stepped down. "Damn it all."

Melissa pressed her hands down and pushed herself up, panting while tears dripped from her eyes. The back of her jacket was torn up. No blood was drawn, but the wound stung badly. Her whole form trembled in panic. _He is insane. What has gotten into Jet all of a sudden? Agh, it hurts so much._

"You little she-devil!" Melissa gasped and rolled away just in time of Jet's downward strike. He snapped a glare at her as she got to her feet and took off running. "You shitty nobles had this coming for a long time!" He pulled his Razor Shell free and chased her down.

Pandora, with a mouthful of popcorn, spat onto the ground with an uneasy look. "Suddenly lost my appetite." She noticed Marie racing to the platform steps. "Marie!"

"Jet, I'll kill you if you do anything to- AGH!" Marie collapsed to the floor and held her weak leg. "Agh! Dammit!"

"Marie!" Pandora ran over to her. "You shouldn't be putting pressure on that leg!"

"I have to step in before Jet hurts her!" Marie seethed through her teeth, then glared over at where Jason was. "Why isn't he doing anything?"

Melissa kept dodging and putting distance from Jet, who was blinded by rage now. Melissa, trembling at the knees, raised her hands defensively. "I-I did not mean to encourage their behavior, honest. Th-This seems rather excessive."

Jet snarled. "I'm sick and _tired_ of you!"

"What did I do?"

"What did you do?! AGH! Stop it with that sickly, sweet, innocent act of yours! I'm done listening to it! That's all you damn nobles do!"

"I am not acting, I swear!" Melissa cried. "Jet, please calm down-!"

"Don't order me around, you effing pansy! A worthless rat like you should know her place!" He reared his Razor Shell back, refracting a light blue aura from it. "See how you like being pressed under someone else's foot!" He threw a hard slash at Melissa

She raised the remainder of her sword to stop it, but it crushed right through the last of the blade, leaving only the hilt. Melissa gasped a silent scream as the water blade slashed across her chest and sent her tumbling across the floor.

Eadwulf crushed the railing in his panicked grip. "For heaven's sake, Jason, do something!"

Jason resisted, but his face twitched with conflict, not helped as Jet approached Melissa's limp body. "Come on…"

"Basil might've been wrong!" Eadwulf insisted. "Stop playing around and help her!"

"I need to see for sure!"

"We were wrong, you idiot! She clearly doesn't come from a strong bloodline! She's getting creamed!"

"I have to see for myself! Basil's never wrong!"

"He made a bad prediction _once_ in the time we've known him! Why would now be any different?! Jason, answer me!"

Jason panted heavily. His cheeks and fur crackled with electricity. _She…She has to have it. Right?_

Melissa lay flat on her stomach, cradling her injuries. Ice formed around her chest from the last attack. She felt hot, cold, and dizzy. She was blinded by her own tears. She couldn't stop thinking. What had she done wrong?

 _Is this…how nobles treat outsiders? Treatment so bad that it p-provokes such strong feelings?_ Melisa clenched her eyes shut. _Have I hurt anyone? Did I do it in person or indirectly? What have I done?_

Jet loomed over Melissa, seething with rage. "I'm done being toyed with. I'll crush the monarchy and all who value wealth above everything. For all the suffering I've endured, finally one of you will understand our pain." He raised the Razor Shell over his head.

The tears flowed harder from her eyes. _I did not do anything, I swear. I am not a bad person._

"Jason!" Eadwulf kept screaming.

Jason bared his teeth, shaking anxiously. "Damn it…" His fur stood on end as more electricity crackled through it.

Melissa gripped hard to her hilt as she lay her head in her arms. _I am useless! I cannot do anything right! I just want to make a difference!_

"Take this!" Jet screamed, swinging his Razor Shell down.

 _I'll never be as good as the rest of them! Never!_

 _SHING!_

A spark of blue was met with a loud clash.

The Foresters held their breaths in silent worry. The rookies stared at the scene with eyes wide in shock. The violent sight seemed to suspend itself for a moment to let everyone catch up.

Eadwulf's eyes were shrunk as he clenched his chest. Jason, who was perched onto the railing, stared in disbelief at the sight before him. The electricity bouncing from his fur faded as quickly as it started up.

"What the…?" Jason mumbled

Jet had a moment to clear his head, even though his rage refused to subside. His vision returned as he stared in surprise at the water blade pushing against his own. "You just…?"

Melissa's ears hung limply over her eyes. She held back the Razor Shell with her hilt, which projected its own water blade from the destroyed end. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed Jet's away and got to her feet.

Jet stepped back, glaring at her back. "How in the world did you do that?" His eyes widened at the smoky white aura coming off of the Buneary. "What…?"

Pandora leaned over the railing, squinting at the scene. "What's going on? Why'd he stop?"

Marie pushed herself up, then gasped at Melissa. "That aura…"

"Eh? What aura?" Pandora asked.

Jet raised his Razor Shell cautiously as Melissa turned around and faced him. Through her ears, he could see the glazed state of her eyes. Emotionless and inattentive. "She's unconscious?" He bared his teeth and swung at her. "Now you're trying to mock me while asleep, you damn-?!"

He gasped as Melissa ducked under his swing with precise timing. He saw her twist her wrist suddenly. He jumped back and narrowly dodged a slash. He stumbled back on his feet and clutched his scalchop in both hands.

"What the hell is going on? How did she suddenly—?" His eyes widened as Melissa gripped her hilt in both hands, while squat in a stance mirroring his. "What?" He growled and rushed at her. "What are you up to?!"

Melissa charged at him without hesitance. They reared their Razor Shells back and clashed, completely mirroring each other. Jet growled again and tried to strike back, but Melissa copied his movements again and stopped the blade in place.

Eadwulf blinked in confusion. "She's…copying him?"

"Copycat." Eadwulf glanced at Jason, who managed to calm down. "She must've had access to it this whole time, but didn't know. She can mirror any attack she sees seamlessly."

Eadwulf glared. "I've seen Copycat in battle loads of times. I've never seen someone flawlessly mirror techniques with it. It just copies someone's attacks, not their natural movements."

"Then that proves it without a shadow of a doubt." Jason narrowed his eyes darkly. "She truly does have _that_ gift. She has an Inherited Will."

Eadwulf bared his teeth. "That means…that means someone in her family…"

Jason nodded. _Melissa Penworth. You don't even realize what you have tucked away in your psyche. Now I need to know the truth._

Jet and Melissa repeatedly clashed with each other, neither giving an inch. Jet grew increasingly aggravated while Melissa remained stoic and unresponsive. She truly was passed out, which irritated Jet more than anything. "I don't know why you have an Inherited Will, but it doesn't matter. You may be able to copy my moves, but you know nothing about how I fight!"

Jet rushed the Buneary again, which she mirrored. Jet's eyes sharpened as the same smoky white permeated from his body. His Razor Shell twisted, then spun like a drill. He thrusted it at Melissa, so she copied.

The two attacked collided at the tip, but Melissa couldn't replicate the spinning Razor Shell. It crushed through her water blade with ease and drove into her chest. Jet compressed the water down, then fired her away like a cannonball.

Melissa's back slammed into a tree. She cried out, eyes briefly lighting up before fading to dark. The smoky aura vanished from her, then she flopped onto the floor.

Jet panted heavily, then bared his teeth. "Now you'll pay!" He raced at her collapsed form, jumped, and came down swinging with his blade.

A spark of electricity appeared in his vision and stopped the Razor Shell in place. Jet's eyes widened, all anger vanishing instantly, as he stared into the disapproving eyes of his leader. Jason's fur crackled with remnants of his electricity.

Jason stared down the shocked Oshawott as he held the Razor Shell back between his fingers. "Stand down, Jet. Now."

He complied immediately and dispelled the Razor Shell. Jet looked down at his feet. "Sir, I was only—" Jason socked Jet across the face, knocking him onto his rear.

Jason's stoic expression didn't falter. His cold, merciless eyes made Jet feel tiny. "Three strikes, Jet. You applied three direct strikes onto her. You're done."

Jet curled up shamefully. "Sir, I—"

"This behavior won't be tolerated. You let your emotions get to you, and you went way too far. You are supposed to be an instructor to our rookies. What you did was not simply roughing up a green recruit. You acted out of vengeance."

Jet bared his teeth. "Sir, I didn't mean to…" He stopped himself and looked away.

"We're supposed to help people. Nobles may be our enemy, but you need to get that narrowminded hatred of yours straightened out, or else." Jason pointed up. "Return to your quarters immediately. You're forbidden from leaving until I say so. There will be disciplinary action."

Jet cowered under Jason's stare, then bowed. "Yes, sir." He put his scalchop away and marched off, pulling his hood over his head to hide the tears brimming from his eyes.

Jason sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Good grief." He looked at Melissa's unconscious form, then whistled to the neighboring platforms. "Adenine, Shade!"

The Kecleon and Sableye raced down to the training platform and bowed to Jason. "H-How can we help, sir?" Adenine asked nervously.

"Take Melissa to the medical hut and have her checked over. Make sure Jet didn't leave any lasting damage."

Shade nodded. "I'll take good care of her, sir." He and Adenine picked Melissa up by the arms, hung them around their shoulders, and carried her away. The Foresters all watched Melissa get taken away with sad and disturbed looks on their faces.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "Um, sir?" He glanced over to the rookies. Lucient raised his paw. "She's…going to be okay, yes?"

It was odd seeing them look so worried about Melissa. Leon didn't seem to care, but he wasn't rolling his eyes or expressing opposite feelings. Jason held his hip and said, "By my account, she'll be fine. I ask you not visit her until she's given permission to leave."

"Yes, sir," they said, bowing to him.

"Testing day is over. Follow me with…the remainder of your instructors so we can discuss your scores." They didn't even seem all that excited. In the chaos, they forgot about the test. "Come along," Jason ordered, leading them off the training platform.

Jason glanced over to where Shade and Adenine were dragging Melissa off to. He narrowed his eyes and looked ahead. _Melissa Penworth. You got yourself wrapped in my work all of a sudden. We have a lot to discuss later._


	18. Will

A faint light gleamed through Melissa's shut eyes, rousing her from her slumber. She groaned and swatted at the light in a desperate plea to return to bed, but it didn't heed her command. She regretted the action afterwards, feeling a jolt of pain shoot down her arm. She tensed up and cradled her arm, biting back her pain.

 _What happened? Last thing I remember was…Jet was chasing me down. He was really angry with me. Then, everything went blank. Ugh, where am I? Oh no, may Arceus have mercy on my soul, please tell me I am not dead._

She cracked one eye open and took in her surroundings. No pristine columns or heavenly light illuminating the walls. The fact she could still feel pain was probably a better sign of her living status, unless pain was still a thing while you were dead. Can you feel pain while you were dead? Do souls feel pain?

Melissa wanted to ponder this philosophical topic for a little longer, but resumed with confirming her current status. Opening her other eye, she got a clearer view of the room, recognizing it as the medical hut. She was in one of the beds.

 _I must have blanked out during the test._ Melissa pushed herself up, groaning from the creaks and jolts in her body. She pulled her sheets down to her waist, noting she was out of her uniform and wearing a plain white dress shirt. Underneath were the bandages wrapped around her chest.

"Ah good, you're awake." Melissa turned her head and saw Shade sitting at his desk, writing up notes. "You've been out for three hours. Surprised to see you sitting up. You're tougher than you look."

Melissa looked down at her lap and rubbed her temples. "What happened?"

"Well, Jet was, for lack of a better term, in a heated frenzy and tried to exact some sort of vengeance against you."

"I recall that much. I blacked out sometime during that."

"Must've been when you started fighting back."

Melissa ceased massaging her head and stared wide-eyed at the Sableye like he confessed an appalling sin in the confessionals. "Forgive me, Dr. Shade, but I am afraid I misheard you. You said I fought back."

"Your hearing's fine, and my eyes are working normal. You and Jet were fighting on equal grounds."

"That…huh?" Melissa scratched her head. "I did what?" As she tried to wrap her head around it, something finally dawned on her when she took a second look at her clothes. "…I was not wearing this under my uniform." Melissa blushed brightly and shot a horrified look at Shade. "Shade…!"

Shade instantly caught on and raised his hands in defense, going bright red. "D-Don't get any ideas! I wasn't the one who dressed your wounds! One of the girls did it!"

Melissa's fur stood on end. "Please do not tell me it was Marie!"

"Why do you sound more horrified by that than me doing it?!" Shade took a deep breath and calmed down. "A-Adenine changed you, don't worry. She got you out of your uniform and left to mend it."

Melissa calmed down, breathed a sigh of relief, and flopped back against her pillow. "Right, of course. I am sorry, Shade, I am just…very confused right now."

"Yeah, I think everyone might be."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Did…Did I really fight evenly with Jet?"

Shade scratched behind his head. "I wouldn't necessarily call it 'evenly'. You were able to mirror his techniques flawlessly, but you lacked the proper experience and power to match him."

"I mirrored him?"

"I can't explain it, either. Though, we did learn one thing." He got up from his seat and approached her bedside. "As it turns out, you have access to Copycat."

"Copycat?" Melissa lifted her hands. "I did not know I could use that."

"Well, given your parents, you must've inherited it from your father, though yours was surprisingly potent when I saw it. I never seen Copycat used like that before. It was almost like you and Jet were the same person, it was weird." Shade shrugged. "Then again, you weren't conscious, so who knows what was going on inside your head."

Melissa rested her hands on her stomach. "That is…very weird, yes."

"Maybe you should talk to Jason about it. He knows a lot of weird stuff."

"Jason," Melissa murmured to herself before remembering something. "Wait, Shade."

Shade, just as he walked back to his desk, stopped. "Yes?"

"Did I…Did I pass my exam?"

"Pass your exam? You're lucky to be awake right now. I'm surprised you still care about—"

"Shade, please."

Shade sighed, then scratched his head. "I don't know, okay? After they went through the other rookies, Jason, Blitz, and the Nature Spirits had a secret meeting."

"No Jet?"

"He's currently on lockdown until Jason punishes him. He really let his temper fly. Anyway, I haven't heard anything back about you passing."

"Oh…" Melissa said in disappointment, turning onto her side and facing away from him. "Um, what about the others? Were they able to pass?"

Shade smiled. "They all passed. They're officially Green Scouts. They were pretty overjoyed about it."

Melissa smiled sadly. "I am happy for them. They deserve it, more than me." She gripped her bedsheets tightly. "Heh. This was a stupid idea in the first place. Me, believing I could walk alongside professional thieves. Looking forward to being taken back home."

Shade frowned. "Melissa, you did great on your tests. Sure, hand-to-hand was a bust and we don't know your written results, but—" Shade paused to yawn for a moment. "—but that doesn't mean you failed. I think you passed."

"It is a nice thought, thank you." Melissa closed her eyes. "I should not have upset Jet the way I did. I do not normally get angry with others. I was taught to be refined and never speak back to a superior. First my father, now Jet. I am hardly a proper lady."

Shade chuckled. "Out here, what does 'proper' even mean? I think you're getting comfortable with us."

"Maybe." Melissa pulled her sheets over her head. "I tried so hard."

"Even if you didn't pass, your efforts weren't in vain." He smiled. "Frankly, I think you made a good impression on everyone."

"You think so?"

"Jet's a reliable ally and leader by all means, but he can be a petty jerk when he wants to. He was nice to see someone mess around with him a bit."

Melissa chuckled lightly. "That was the plan, I guess." She then frowned. "I owe him a big apology."

"Not as big as the one he owes you." Shade sighed. "The guy's stubborn, so…good luck with that."

"Right." She heard the front door open and the clattering of footsteps approached her bedside. Something heavy dropped into her lap. "AH!" Melissa shot up, banging her forehead into Pandora. "Ow!" Melissa fell back onto her pillow, cradling her forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow," Pandora grunted, rubbing hers as well. "Good to see you, too."

Melissa opened one eye, greeted by the smiling faces of Marie and Basil as well. "Hey," she groaned.

Marie grinned. "Ah good, you aren't concussed."

"I might be now," Melissa mumbled.

Basil patted Melissa's shoulder. "Congrats on getting through your exams, prietene. You were amazing."

"Does that mean I passed?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know."

Melissa's ears fell. "B-But you can read the future, yes?"

Basil winked. "I don't read into all specifics, prietene. I want to stay surprised for some things. Like my death. I want that to be a surprise."

"Morbid way of putting it," Marie grumbled.

"You say morbid, I say classy. It's all about theatrics."

Melissa whimpered and covered her face. "Jason really is going to send me back with a ransom attached. I am doomed. My father will be even more livid than ever."

"Could be worse," Pandora said.

"Elucidate."

Pandora shrugged. "Your father could go to war with the Foresters and set the entire Forbidden Forest ablaze."

"I suppose that is the worse option, yes."

Basil ruffled Melissa's head, unintentionally grazing the sore spot on her forehead. "Don't look so glum. Jason has a heart buried somewhere in that icy chest of his. He's not going to send you off while you're in recovery. There is still that party."

"I do not know."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Marie said. "It's a celebration. There's good food and desserts, trust me. They might even complement your refined taste buds."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Don't know about the rest of you, but I just want the chocolate they're offering." She paused for a moment, then rubbed her chin. "Is there a way to weaponize chocolate?"

"Chocolate related allergies?" Shade joined in, rubbing the sleep from his crystal eye.

"Too specific, but I'll look into it."

Melissa chuckled quietly, amused by the casual crazy of her circle. Aside from Sadie, she never had this level of tomfoolery around the castle. Life would be rather monotonous if there wasn't one wild factor to spice up a long afternoon.

"I suppose it would do my legs good to walk around. Will there be crème puffs, by chance?"

Marie shrugged. "Feel free to ask Lambert, the Grumpig at the mess hall, if you want. He's in charge of cooking. No harm in asking."

"I will consider." Melissa turned to Shade. "Am I free to go to the party?"

Shade pulled his disorganized papers out. "I need to run a few physicals and such, but you should be well enough to go."

"Sweet!" Marie cheered. She pinched Melissa's cheek and said, "We'll pick you up later, cutie!"

Melissa chuckled nervously. "V-Very well."

"Rest up," Basil said, following the girls out. "And remember, no matter what happens, your future will always look bright. Just keep moving forward."

Melissa frowned, then looked down at her lap. "Keep moving forward, huh?" She gripped the sheets. _Definitely getting a private audience with Jason about this, and whatever happened earlier._

* * *

Melissa went through the normal physical procedures with Shade until she was cleared to leave. The girls brought her spare uniform to change into. Melissa had a bit of a limp, but Shade told her it should go away in a couple days. Pandora was kind enough to let Melissa lean on her for extra support, provided she promised to hear some of her future laws for her evil empire.

"Oh ho, you think your father's taxing is bad? Just wait until _I_ start taxing my subjects. I'll bleed them dry!" Pandora threw her head back and laughed maniacally.

Melissa sighed. "You…You do that, Pan."

Marie patted Melissa's shoulder. "You're already looking better."

"The prospect of dessert has helped me heal."

"Oh yeah, we've all been there."

Gazing ahead, Melissa could already pick out the festivities going along. Music played and decorations were strung outside the mess hall. Some Foresters were hanging outside, chatting and eating, but most of the fun seemed to be indoors.

As they walked by, the Foresters took notice of Melissa and raised their cups to her. "Hey, not bad, Princess. You got some moves."

"I might take some notes on your climbing. It looked ridiculous, in a good way."

"Nice work on the archery!"

"Did you get any trick questions on that written test, too?"

Melissa suddenly felt embarrassed and covered her face. Pandora laughed. "Aww, she's popular."

Marie giggled. "You made quite the impression on them. You should be happy."

Melissa peeked out from behind her ears. "It feels all so sudden. They were not the least bit interested in me earlier."

"That was when you were a royal." Melissa jumped and gripped onto Marie as Basil popped out from nowhere. "Evening, prietene." He sipped his punch.

"S-Stop doing that!" Melissa cried. She let go of Marie and sighed. "Evening to you, too, Basil."

Basil gestured to the door. "Don't be a stranger. The table of honor is waiting for you."

"Does that mean my results are known?"

"Still not yet," Marie admitted. "We tried asking, but Jason's keeping a tight lip. Still, the fact he's letting you partake in the fun must mean something."

Melissa sighed. "True. I am sitting with the other rook—I mean, Green Scouts, right?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Melissa stopped leaning on Pandora and stretched her leg. "I think I can walk on my own now. You three do not have to hang out with me all night. I will try and mingle."

"Fine by me!" Pandora exclaimed, racing inside. "I'm going to hang out with _Eadwulf_ ~!"

Melissa chuckled awkwardly. "Right." She waved at Basil and Marie, then headed inside.

She got similar compliments from the other Foresters, some trying to strike up a conversation with her and one trying to flirt with her. It was a bit much, so she politely excused herself to the buffet table.

"I cannot believe everyone is being so nice to me," she muttered to herself. "How strange." She found her way to the dessert table, then beamed with joy at one platter. "Crème puffs!" She snatched a plate and stacked six crème puffs onto it. "Oh, my only weakness, how I have missed you!"

"Marie and Pandora told me you would want some." Melissa turned her head, greeted by the Grumpig chef. He snorted proudly and said, "Wasn't much of a hassle to make. I had extra dough laying around."

"Oh? You are Lambert, yes?"

"That's the one." He extended his hand. "Pleasure to speak with you, Princess."

Melissa smiled and shook his hand. "Just Melissa, please."

"Fair enough." He winked and said, "Don't get too comfortable with treats like that. I don't do requests for food."

"This is fine. I would not want to overindulge myself." Melissa's eyes wandered down a moment, inspecting his chef attire, then noticed the wooden peg leg taking the place of his left leg. "Oh my, your leg."

"Hmm?" Lambert looked down, then laughed. "Ah, that. Got a nasty infection when I was nine. Had to get that thing amputated."

"Did that hurt?"

"Eh, they gave me some weird plant stuff to knock me out, but I was sore for weeks. Still, better than dying."

"True. I am sorry for prying."

"It's cool. Just enjoy your night, and the crème puffs." Lambert headed off back into the kitchen.

Melissa smiled. "He was nice." She carried her plate of crème puffs in search of the table of honor.

She passed by a group and offered a wave to them, which they returned. She noticed that some Foresters weren't quite open with her yet, turning their heads away or mumbling under their breaths. Frankly, just the fact she felt more comfortable than her first day, she could put up with it for the time being.

Melissa happened across Adenine, who was engrossed in a letter she held. Melissa fought against her better judgment, knowing the Kecleon still had disinterest in her. Even so, Melissa felt compelled to mend the bridge and extend a hand of friendship, or at least make nice before she's shipped off.

"Evening, Adenine," Melissa greeted with her brightest smile.

"AH!" Adenine fumbled with her letter and clutched it to her chest, cheeks burning red. "A-Ah wasn't readin' nothin'!" She cooled down upon seeing Melissa's face. "Oh. Princess. Howdy." She gently tucked the letter into her pockets and turned around. "What, uh…brings ya over?"

Melissa smiled apologetically. "A letter from a family member? Was I interrupting? I am very sorry, I did not mean to intrude." She backed away, but Adenine raised her hand.

Adenine huffed a reluctant sigh. "Ye're fine, don't worry. It's nothin'." She scratched behind her head. "The letter isn't important. It's from…mah ma. Checkin' up on me and stuff."

"Oh, you have family?"

"Y-Yeah. Ah lived with mah ma and pa. Ah have an older brother, too. He helps run the shop for mah folks. Ah come from a family of merchants and seamstresses."

Melissa smiled. "So, that is why Jason put you in charge of making the clothes."

"Heh. Only thing Ah'm good at, makin' clothes. By the way, Ah mended yer uniform. It's back at yer hut."

"I see. Thank you very much." Melissa turned her head away, frowning. "I will, uh…leave you be, Adenine. I know you do not like me. I was just wanted to check up on you."

Adenine's eyes widened. "Hate ya?" Melissa turned and started walking off. Adenine bit her lip, wracked with sudden guilt, then jumped from her seat. "Melissa, wait!" She grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes?" Melissa asked in surprise.

Adenine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah owe ya a mighty big apology. Ah never meant to make it seem like Ah hated ya or nothing." Adenine looked down. "Ah had bad experiences with fancy class folk. Ah just assumed ya weren't any different."

"What made you change your mind about me?"

Adenine chuckled weakly. "Honestly, yer stubborn persistence to talk to me. Ah don't know many nobles who would try that hard for some peasant like me."

Melissa smiled softly. "You may be of lower class, but you are not a peasant in my eyes." She then winked. "Plus, I may have been your best customer if I knew about your shop."

Adenine gave a genuine laugh. "Ah doubt that. Ah'm not from Verde."

"A shame. Still, um…" Melissa looked down. "Assuming I get to stay, would it be alright if we could start over and be friends?"

Adenine looked away for a moment. "Assumin' ya stay, huh? So, Ah guess we wouldn't be friends if ya went back and…got yerself _hitched_ with Prince Charming?"

Melissa frowned. "I did not mean it like that."

"Ah know." Adenine sighed. "Ah…guess we can try. It's just a little weird for me."

"How come?"

"Personal reasons." Adenine smiled. "Still, Ah admit Ah had ya all wrong. Ah can certainly give it a shot."

Melissa grinned, squealing by accident. "I am so happy. Perhaps we could do lunch sometime."

"That sounds nice."

Melissa nodded, then shuffled off. "I will leave you to your reading. Have a good evening, Adenine."

Adenine smiled and waved. "Ya, too."

Melissa turned her back and sighed, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. _I am so glad she is not mad at me. Poor thing must have been through a lot. I will try to show her I am her friend. Friendship bracelets are a thing friends do, yes?_

Melissa found her way through the crowd and finally found her destination. The head table where the former rookies sat, clanging glasses together and dining on top quality food. She smiled, happy to see them so content after six months of hard labor. They really did deserve their places.

She sighed and approached the table with her head low. _Here I go._ "H-Hello, everyone."

The former rookies—now scouts—stopped celebrating and looked up at the Buneary. Melissa awkwardly averted their stares, then took her place between Ragger and Kenny. She cleared her throat, shuffled in her seat, and looked down at her plate.

"So, did I miss anything—" Melissa was taken into a surprise side hug, followed by an aggressively affectionate head pat.

"Hahahahaha!" Ragger laughed, clearly inebriated. "The lady of the hour has finally awoken from her slumber to grace us!"

"H-Huh?" Melissa mumbled.

Lillia giggled. "Careful, Rags, she's fragile. She might snap like a twig."

"A twig? HA!" Melissa blushed as Ragger lifted her arm and pulled her sleeve down. "She's got a little muscle on her. Wonder if she could take me in a brawl."

Wyatt grinned. "Hey, don't hog her for yourself. I was going to ask her to join me for an afternoon of cooking breakfast."

"Isn't breakfast served in the morning?" Lillia pointed out.

"You joking? Every hour of the day is time for breakfast!"

Avel scoffed. "I doubt she knows how to cook, but perhaps you would be interested in a game of chess, Princess?"

Melissa pulled her arm away from Ragger. "Wait, what is going on? You all are acting different than before."

Lucient smiled. "Why wouldn't we? You did fantastic in your tests."

"I have not been given the results yet."

"True, none of us know how you did, but what does it matter?"

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah. You did great in our eyes, and that's what counts."

"Technically speaking, it doesn't, but the sentiment stands," Avel stated.

Ragger patted Melissa's head. "You're alright for a scrawny princess. Looking forward to working with you." He poured his whiskey down his throat.

"Oh my," Melissa said. "I was not expecting such a warm reception." Kenny handed her an apple. "Aww, thank you, Kenny."

"Don't get any ideas." Melissa's ears perked up as Leon addressed her. He wore a neutral glare pointed right at her. "I'll accept you as a teammate if I must, but I'm not going to accept you as a person. Regardless of how everyone else feels, you're still another royal in my eyes. Don't give me a reason to follow in Jet's example."

Melissa gulped and scooted back. "I…"

Ragger slammed his hand down. "Hey, buzz off, half pint! Want to t-take this outsiiiiide~?" He collapsed forward on the table, spilling over his drink.

Lillia sighed, then turned to Leon. "Leon, please behave. We're all supposed to be friends."

"Allies, not friends. Big difference." Leon went back to eating his meal, ignoring the soft glares he was getting.

Lucient sighed and looked to Melissa. "Don't let him get to you."

Melissa shook her head and smiled. "I do not mind. With my luck, I will not be around for very long."

"Then a celebration is in order!" Ragger announced, shooting up from his seat. He poured his whiskey into a cup and handed it to Melissa. "Drink up!"

Melissa held her hands up. "I do not really drink alcohol—"

"I said drink!" He pressed the cup against her cheek. "I'm trying to be nice. Drink!"

Melissa chuckled awkwardly and took the cup. "Appreciated."

She held the cup hesitantly to her lips, then slurped it down in one sip. It slid down her throat almost seamlessly. It was incredibly smooth. The taste, however…

"Ugh!" Melissa dropped the cup and held her cheeks, which warmed up almost instantly. "That tastes horrible!"

Ragger laughed. "It's an acquired taste."

"Why would anyone be acquired to that?!" Melissa pressed her head against the table. "Oh Arceus, I felt it go all the way down to my stomach. Am I supposed to feel this warm?"

"Fun fact, actually," Lucient brought up. "While your skin feels warmer, the blood circulation is actually making your insides colder. I read about it from some books observing the behavior of alcohol on the body."

Lillia giggled. "Maybe you should've started her off easy, Ragger."

Ragger laughed. "As if~! She can handle it!"

"I clearly cannot," Melissa groaned. However, she found herself smiling as the table broke out into laughter. She giggled quietly to herself, then laughed along with them.

Melissa enjoyed herself throughout the duration of the party. Turned out she and Lillia got along instantly. Granted, they didn't have much in common. Lillia loved to talk about occult subjects, which gave Melissa the creeps, but she bared through it just to please the Meowstic. At least she was passionate about the subject.

Melissa couldn't make much conversation with Leon, not that she expected much. He was mostly lethargic throughout the night, only staying for as long as he did by obligation. She was curious about the mask he wore on the left side of his face, but felt best not to pry without setting him off.

Wyatt and Avel were a joy to talk to, and Melissa found herself suddenly having plans to cook breakfast with Wyatt and play chess with Avel. She couldn't refuse, mostly to the prospect of making pancakes with Wyatt. She missed normal breakfast so much.

She and Ragger clearly didn't have much in common, but she was thoroughly amused by his drunken antics. For such a tough, loud Hakamo-o, he wasn't all bad.

She certainly got along well with Lucient as they shared discussion of various topics like the history of Viridis and the development of the other kingdoms. They had a general love of expanding their knowledge on all things, though it was clear Lucient had her beat. It was like he knew everything. Kenny just watched them banter while enjoying his dinner.

Melissa, for the first time since she came to Fort Lucus, felt at home.

* * *

The party began to wind down as the night progressed. Most had already left, with only a few Foresters remaining partially for cleanup. Melissa was among the cleanup crew, despite how exhausted she was. She felt great, though, like she was renewed with a shot of life.

She carried the last of the dishes into the kitchen and set them in the water basin. "There you go, Lambert."

"Much appreciated," Lambert said.

"Do you need help cleaning the dishes?"

"No, I got it. You just run off and get some shut eye."

Melissa yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I suppose rest is needed. Have a goodnight, Lambert."

"You, too. Night, kid."

Melissa waved to the Grumpig, then gently skipped out of the mess hall. She hummed a meaningless tune to herself, all bouncy and cheery. Torch lights were out, yet she didn't feel all that scared being alone in the dark. She got used to it in her time here. She could find her way home with her eyes closed.

Home. This was her home. What a strange thought to come to, yet she felt it was true. It made her feel guilty since Verde had been her home her whole life. Was the change in setting that drastic?

She ceased her skipping, moving at a slow pace, and looked up to the leaves. Tiny beams of moonlight pierced through the thin gaps.

"Why am I so drawn to this place? It is so strange. I never imagined myself enjoying nature or the chaotic setting this much."

"Some just don't know what they're after until they experience it themselves."

Melissa looked over her shoulder and gasped softly. "Jason? Sir?"

He stepped closer, arms crossed. "I wanted to speak with you in private."

"Oh." Melissa frowned. "It is about my exam, yes?"

"And more."

Melissa sighed, then presented her wrists. "Alright. Just please do not tie the rope too tightly this time."

Jason stared at her hands for a moment, then continued, "What do you remember before passing out?"

Melissa blinked, having not expected that question. "Not…Not much," she said, dropping her arms to her sides. "Just me running away from Jet and begging for him not to hurt me." She rubbed her sore shoulder. "Dr. Shade said I will need a few days to recover."

"I've heard." Jason glared. "And I'm sure he told you what happened when you passed out."

"Yeah. He said I was…mirroring Jet's movements." Melissa frowned. "I do not understand what happened. I have never done anything of that nature before. It must have came by—"

"Instinct," Jason finished. "You instinctually brought out your fighting spirit."

Melissa chuckled wearily. "I would not go that far. I am sure there is a logical explanation."

Jason shrugged. "Maybe there is, maybe there isn't. Though, I already know the answer."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Wait, you do? What?"

Jason leaned against the railing post and looked up at the leaves. "Let me tell you a story about the Great Kingdom. The Great King, with his brilliance and integrity, formed a band of eight knights known for their legendary skill. They were known as the Laurus Vanguard. They were the best of the best, taking down all manner of thieves, bandits, and traitors to the kingdom. Songs lost to time were sung of their victories."

"The Laurus Vanguard," Melissa mumbled. She tapped her foot a couple times, then gasped. "Oh yes, I think my tutor made mention of them once. We never went terribly in depth with the lesson, though."

"These eight knights were men of different backgrounds and professions. An unlikely gang of skilled warriors with indominable will and integrity. Legends speak that their wills were so strong that they transcended time itself."

Melissa made a face of confusion. "Transcended…time? You are not making sense."

Jason sighed. "We have our beliefs out here, but some are harder to disprove. They bared the Crest of Life, showing their devotion to the great Xerneas. In all her wisdom, they truly believed they were blessed. Some speculate those crests contain the dormant energy of their spirits, living on through generations."

Melissa frowned. "This is all beginning to sound farfetched."

"Arceus shaped the world we live in, didn't he?"

"But a god should never interact with those of impure blood. That is why only kings of pure, royal blood can truly feel connected with Arceus."

Jason closed his eyes. "Who decided how a god should do things? If you ask me, that's just a way for you royals to remain in power. As long as your bloodline remains intact, you are still nobility. Fact is, if you die, that's the end of your bloodline. Your father married into the royal family. You're the last Penworth, therefore the last of your bloodline."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Forgive me, but I do not understand the point of this story."

"What I'm saying is that a god is not bound to these laws royals like you made up. That isn't the point of my story. What do you suppose happened to these knights when the Great Kingdom fell into ruin?"

Melissa frowned. "Um…"

"Their king was killed in battle, failing to protect their kingdom. The battle of the ten families raged for months until land was conquered. Now Virdis exists split off into ten distinct territories. In the center of it all is the barren wasteland of the Great Kingdom, its presence far too great for any to conquer themselves. The ruins are an unexplored part of Virdis for only the brave and curious.

"And with no home left to protect, the Laurus Vanguard sought to start new lives in these kingdoms, save for one."

Melissa raised her brow. "One?"

"One knight who didn't accept the tragic fall of his home. While his fellow brethren gave up the sword and shield to protect their families, one knight swore vengeance on the ten families. _'Those who spilt blood upon the sacred grounds shall remember my curse. A dark future awaits this land. Ten turns to one in the end, and the lands will be purified of forgotten sin'."_

Melissa gulped. "What does that mean?"

"Who's to say? Some say it's just a legend. After all, curses aren't real, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Jason glared. "But what I said at the beginning does hold truth. One of the Laurus Knights dies, and in their place a child takes the form of their reincarnation. A blessing given by Xerneas to preserve sacred life. And this gift is the power to perceive the world with absolute clarity. The spark of life explodes within you, and you are far more connected to the world than ever before. Your very spirit is brought forth by the sacred blood you carry in your veins.

"That is the legend of the Inherited Will."

"Inherited Will?" Melissa blinked twice. Her shoulders suddenly felt heavier. "Is that what happened to me?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. Without a doubt, given the way your Copycat acted, it's likely it boosted to a level unobtainable to most. It's your first time digging deep and bringing out that potential. You were so overwhelmed that you passed out. Fortunately, seems yours is mostly reactive to danger."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because I'm one of those descendants as well." Jason took a deep breath, relaxed, and projected smoky white aura around himself. Melissa gasped and staggered away. It faded a second after. "You, Jet, and I are the only descendants of the vanguard in Fort Lucus."

"I…" Melissa rubbed her temples. "This is all too much to take in at once. Magic and the supernatural are not real, but the divine blessing of a god makes this all the more confusing."

Jason smirked. "Welcome to my world."

Melissa took a deep breath, then faced him. "Assuming…this is all true, does that mean there are five other descendants?"

"Yes."

"Where are they?"

Jason shrugged. "Who knows? So many different folks in Virdis, they could be anything from a commoner, a merchant, a blacksmith, maybe a noble."

Melissa rubbed her head. "This is so strange."

"However, there's a darker side to this conversation."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Jason glared. "That curse I mentioned. Whether it's real or not, a family blood feud is not something you want to get in the way of. In your case, I'm quite concerned."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Princess, as one of the descendants of the Laurus Vanguard, that means at some point one of their early descendants married into your family. I might be overreacting, but I don't know who your ancestor is. It has me concerned as to who you really are."

Melissa bit her lip. "Are you saying I might be…?"

"The descendant of that knight who swore vengeance? Possibly. Then again, who knows? I just want to know when this happened, and who among those knights was your ancestor."

"I see." Melissa looked down at her feet, then frowned at him. "You would not have brought up the curse at all unless it was a concern."

"…" Jason approached her. She averted her eyes, feeling his hot breath breathing down on her. "You're sharper than you let on."

"Heh, th-that so?"

"You've got a long road ahead of you, Rookie. And now that I know you possess an Inherited Will, letting you go would be a mistake." Jason stepped away and extended his hand to her. "You've gotten this far with the help handed to you. Now it's your turn to prove your own strength."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying…?" She looked at his open hand, then covered her mouth.

The Forester badge.

"You still got a way to go before you get on my level, or your teammates." He dropped the badge into her hand, then walked off with his hands in his pockets. "Besides, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action. You held up decently with Jet, even if purely by reaction." He smirked. "Temper that fighting spirit, and you might just make your dream come true."

Melissa gawked at her new badge with tears of joy brimming from her eyes. She inhaled and curtsied to Jason. "I will not let you down! I promise!" Jason gave a simple wave back and continued on his way.

Melissa held the badge between her hands and smiled up at the leaves. _Mother, I hope you are watching. I am going to make you proud. The worst is over. Now it is time to prove myself moving forward._


	19. Peregrinate

"Woo! Our first mission!" Melissa cheered, bouncing in her seat next to her less than enthused teammates, having just woken up for breakfast. After getting her badge from Jason, she wouldn't stop raving and squealing about getting accepted, which had weathered on the nerves of her fellow Green Scouts.

Avel set his spoon down and sighed. "Give it a rest, Melissa. It's just food pickup. It isn't that exciting."

Melissa stopped bouncing, then offered a sheepish grin. "Heh, too much?"

"Just a tad," Lucient said honestly, returning to his food. "Although, it's also field training. Part of being a Forester is also knowing how to steal."

"Shouldn't we get training on that? As in somewhere we won't attract a mob?" Lillia asked.

"Real time experience works better. Not like pilfering off our teachers will get the same results. They know all the signs." Lucient bit into an oran berry. "Besides, we'll learn the more advance stuff from the twins."

Melissa grimaced. "Gold and Jewel…"

Ragger huffed. "I hear you. Those thieving weasels tried stealing my drinks a couple times. Gave them a walloping they'll never forget."

"Either way," Lucient continued, "this is just basic pickpocketing. We find an easy target and take any bits they have off their person. Simple stuff."

Melissa laughed nervously. "You say simple, but…"

Wyatt grinned. "Oh, don't worry, Melissa. The worst that could happen is that you get caught and thrown into the stocks, then repeatedly pelted with tomatoes by the villagers."

"Yeah, worst that could happen," Melissa repeated less confidently.

Leon grunted. "How dull."

Melissa grinned. "You could look a little excited." Leon shot her a cold stare in return. "O-On second thought, you do you."

Wyatt tapped his chin. "Where are we going to get the food, anyway? I imagine getting it from Verde would be troubling." Kenny nodded in agreement, making signs with his hands.

Avel cleared his throat. "Kenny says it's sufficiently difficult to find any potential suppliers within the kingdom without the threat of treason hanging over their heads. We couldn't rely on the villages, either, since they're dealing with the king's taxes."

"Exactly," Lucient agreed. "The Foresters have secret suppliers in some of the kingdoms allied with Verde. It allows us to keep in touch constantly with the activity in Wick and Echo Bell. I think their closer supplier is in the Wick Kingdom, which should be the one we're heading to."

Melissa spat into her bowl, hacking violently. Lillia reached over and patted her back. "Whoa, easy there, don't kill yourself. What's wrong?"

"The W-Wick Kingdom?!" Melissa shrieked. "We are going to the Wick Kingdom?!"

Ragger raised his brow. "What's with you and the Wick Kingdom? Seriously, you either start shouting or dozing off whenever someone brings it up."

Melissa looked away, hiding an embarrassed blush. There weren't many things that could send her heart aflutter except one: the object of her affections, Prince Darby. She had a serious problem if she couldn't keep a straight face around the mere mention of the kingdom. It's becoming a consistent thought on her mind due to the very real chance she might cross paths with Darby again.

One small problem, both Wick and Echo Bell know the princess of Verde went missing in the last two months. The news circulated constantly through Fort Lucus. Word has it her father is becoming increasingly agitated with the failed search results finding the base and Foresters.

 _Everyone but Sadie believes I have been kidnapped._

Lillia stared hard at Melissa's hidden features, then grinned. "Oh, I get it. You're worried someone will recognize you."

Melissa shrunk down. "Uh…yes, let us go with that."

"Don't worry. We'll be wearing cloaks to hide ourselves. That was on the test question about standard equipment, remember?"

"Yes, I got that question right." She sighed. "I still cannot believe I passed all my exams."

" _Almost_ passed all of them. You failed hard on hand-to-hand," Lillia reminded.

Melissa pouted. "Do not remind me."

Lilla giggled. "At least we aren't getting ourselves into fights. Just keep your head low and don't draw too much attention to yourself."

Melissa nodded. "Of course." She rubbed her chin, realizing something. "We are supposed to be chaperoned by one of the higher ups, correct? A Greenwood Leader, yes?" She smiled. "Ooh, I wonder who is leading us."

" _Me_."

The carefree smile Melissa wore froze into a tense, terrified grin. The harsh, grinding tone of Jet's voice growling into her ear. She didn't want to turn and face the beast whose glare felt heavy against the back of her head. It reminded her of the reprimanding stares she got from Hilda whenever she misbehaved, except now she also felt an overwhelming surge of danger.

"Jet?" Lucient addressed, visibly confused. "You're leading us? I didn't know secondary command led food runs."

"They don't," he growled. Melissa scooted closer to Lucient, trembling with her face still frozen stiff.

"Then why are you?"

"It's his punishment." The Green Scouts rose from their seats and saluted to Jason as he approached their table.

"Eep!" Melissa lagged behind with the greeting and shot up too fast, falling backwards from her seat. Groaning, she lazily pressed her hand to her forehead. "Morning, sir."

Jason rolled his eyes. "On your feet, Rookie." As Melissa pulled herself up, Jason faced the scouts and continued, "This is Jet's punishment for his behavior last week. He will lead the food run and monitor you, _without_ starting anything."

Jet frowned, rubbing the light purple bruise from last week. It was in the late stages of healing.

"I expect everyone to be professional. Jet will be in charge of speaking to our supplier. While he is doing that, you'll be getting field experience stealing from the village. Target the opulent folk only. If you can't tell who has the most wealth, trust me, you will notice. Wick Kingdom's territories aren't exactly thriving with riches."

The scouts, plus Melissa, saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Melissa, however, raised her hand. "Uh, question."

"Rookie, speak."

"How are we getting to the Wick Kingdom? I do not believe going on foot is the best option."

Jason smirked. "We often go on foot to avoid detection, but not for food runs. You'll have one other superior keeping track of you."

* * *

The scouts and Jet took the elevator down, geared up with the necessities. Melissa lightly jiggled the gear hidden under her cloak. Her quiver with her bow and arrows, a small dagger, a sword, and a pouch of smaller items like smoke pellets, charcoal sticks, etc.

She noticed the others carried a few other items on hand. Leon had a kite shield strapped to his side. Lillia didn't carry the standard sword provided to them, but an ornamental short sword. Like Lillia, Lucient carried a different weapon to the provided ones, only a dirk rather than a standard dagger. Wyatt, strangely enough, carried a steel rod that matched in length to his sword.

Along with Ragger and Kenny, it seemed they and Melissa were the only ones without additional equipment.

When they reached ground level and stepped off, Melissa was treated to a surprise upon spotting their mode of transportation. A large wagon capable of hauling multiple crates, and their steed: a broad, stern-faced Mudsdale. He wore a camouflage bandana around his neck, signifying his alliance to the Foresters. Aside from that, he was draped in a gray cloak withered with age.

His stature was imposing. Melissa gaped at the powerful stallion, never before seeing one of his kind before. She read books of their incredible stamina and strength. They were powerful Pokémon, capable of breaking down walls with a single buck.

They weren't often recruited to be steeds for knights, however, due to their thunderous footsteps and poor speed. They caused far too much destruction if allowed to go at a full gallop. They were often hired to help with transporting resources, at least according to what Theobald told her.

Her fellow scouts were equally impressed, sensing the great strength the stallion carried. Jet walked up to the Mudsdale, arms crossed. "Rested up, Godfrey?"

The Mudsdale, known as Godfrey, flared his nostrils. "Ready." A single word, yet the deep, baritone voice made Melissa's soul quake. Even the way he spoke carried great power. It was quite intimidating.

Jet gestured to the scouts. "These are the recruits. They all passed their exams last week. Ragger, Lillia, Leon, Lucient, Wyatt, Avel, Kenny, and…" He sneered at Melissa. " _Princess_ Penworth." Melissa's ears fell. "Scouts, this is Godfrey Holbrook. He's a member of the Foresters. He assists us with most long distanced transport missions like this."

"Hello," Godfrey said, bowing his head to them respectfully. "Nice…to meet."

Ragger smirked. "A fellow of few words, eh?"

"He was born in the Subterra Kingdom," Jet explained. "He can understand most English, but doesn't speak it all that well."

Lucient smiled. "Subterra, hmm? I'm actually partially fluent in Subterrian. Read up on lots of books regarding it. It's a fascinating language for linguists to dissect." He cleared his throat and approached Godfrey. "{It is an honor to meet you, Godfrey. I am Lucient De Solus. I look forward to working with you on this journey.}"

Godfrey smiled. "{The honor is all mine, De Solus.}"

Melissa gawked. "What a strange sounding language."

Godfrey snorted in amusement. "English is strange."

Melissa chuckled awkwardly. "I suppose so."

Jet pointed at the wagon. "Alright, enough dawdling. We've got a long trip ahead of us. When we get to the village, remember to restock on personal supplies before you leave. You get your money by stealing it. Simple as that."

"Yes sir!" the scouts exclaimed. They climbed into the wagon. Jet closed it up behind him.

Melissa leaned over the wagon and looked at Godfrey. "We are not too heavy for you, yes?"

Godfrey smiled softly. "No. Carried heavier."

Melissa beamed. "That is good." Despite his intimidating physique, he seemed quite gentle in face and tone. Up close, she noted the naturally drowsy look in his eyes, though she could tell this was a relaxed mood rather than exhaustion.

Jet set his stuff down and rested in the corner of the wagon. "Take us to Grimebrook, Godfrey."

"Yes." Godfrey faced ahead and walked, effortlessly pulling the wagon with him. It seemed as simple to him as Melissa pushing a vase.

 _All the Foresters are really interesting,_ Melissa thought. She grimaced at Jet, however, who gave her the sideways stink eye. _And some I rather not partake in conversation with._ Melissa turned away from Jet with an added 'hmph', and decided to occupy her time with her fellow scouts.

They were better company, anyway.

* * *

It was a three day journey to Grimebrook. Once they reached open land, Godfrey was free to go into a full gallop. It was a shaky start for the onboard passengers, but the wagon eventually adjusted with the thundering stomps of the Mudsdale. The ride was mostly smooth, allowing the scouts to rest easy in the night.

Melissa occupied her time getting to know Godfrey, who didn't take any breaks walking since they left. She asked if he needed a break, but he assured her he could walk for days without rest. He just needed a day of rest when they arrived, then he would be good as new.

With some help from Lucient to translate more complex explanations for Godfrey, Melissa learned quite a bit about him and the Subterra Kingdom, more than she learned from Theobald. She knew it was supposed to be an underground kingdom, though her lesson of it never went farther than that. She was starry-eyed when Godfrey explained the intricate tunnels that made up the Subterra Kingdom.

There were different layers of the kingdom, from the dark caves nearing the surface, made up of the commoners, to the bright and opulent caverns of the kingdom. Godfrey told tales of the teal crystals that grew from the walls and gave off a natural glow to light the way. According to Godfrey, the commoners of the Dark Level (as it was called) were exceptional at farming in the darkness despite no natural sunlight. They had a plethora of techniques to make up for it.

He told wonderful stories of the various markets made up in the tunnels. Many traveling merchants explored the tunnels to amaze the secluded kingdom with treasures across the region. They were an easily impressed crowd, and good customers.

Godfrey didn't speak much of himself, but Melissa assumed he didn't have any interesting tales to tell of his childhood, which she understood. He seemed more interested in talking about where he grew up.

Dawn broke over the horizon a few hours ago, and the scouts were sound asleep in the wagon. Godfrey slowed his stride upon spotting the distant buildings ahead. He snorted loudly, rousing Jet awake.

"Ugh, what?" he groaned irritably, rubbing his eyes.

Godfrey nodded his head at the distant village. "Here."

Jet pulled a map from his cloak and checked their surroundings. "Alright, good." He furled the map, then yelled, "Scouts! Rise and shine!"

The scouts were startled awake, and at the exact moment the clouds broke apart to let sunlight down. They groaned and complained as they sat up.

Jet stood up and pointed ahead. "Welcome to Wick Kingdom territory. Open plains and desert for miles. We've reached Grimebrook."

After rubbing the sleep from their eyes, the scouts got a good look at the territory around them. Jet wasn't kidding about it being mostly desert. Cacti in the distance, tumbleweeds rolling by, and open land with tons of sand for their viewing pleasure.

"Yeesh, people actually live out here?" Ragger grumbled. "Too much sand for my taste."

"Not fond of open desert?" Lillia teased.

Ragger scoffed. "I didn't stick around in any one territory in my youth. Not much of a place to call home."

"Guess Avel and I are the only ones to feel welcomed back," Wyatt stated.

Melissa turned to them. "Oh, you both are from Wick Kingdom?"

Avel nodded. "We grew up in one of the port towns that supplies water to the rest of the territory, so not exactly this close to the desert." Avel glared. "Although, a little strange to have our supplier in Grimebrook given it attracts a lot of shifty bandits."

Melissa's eyes widened. "B-Bandits?"

"Yeah, the Wick Kingdom has a bit of a reputation for attracting Freaks. If you're living out this far from the kingdom, you must not be living well."

"So, only commoners live here?"

Avel thought for a moment, then said, "For the most part, yes. You'll occasionally find nobles perusing the area. I wouldn't see much reason for the royal family to be here, though."

Melissa sighed in relief. "That is good."

Jet stepped onto the edge of the wagon. "Alright, before we stop, let's go over the agenda for today. You all will be spending the day working on your thieving skills. Try to go after big businesses or anyone who looks wealthy."

"And you said it would obvious?" Leon asked.

Jet nodded. "Trust me, these nobles don't want to get mixed up with the _riffraff_. Just don't draw attention to yourselves. The second you get into trouble, your objective is to run and hide. It's good practice for emergency escapes."

Melissa raised her hand shakily. "I-Is that not a little excessive for field training?"

"If anything happens, I'll be sure to get on the scene and assist you." He narrowed his eyes on Melissa. "Mostly because I've been ordered to."

"Oh…great." That didn't bolster Melissa's confidence in Jet's cooperativeness. Still, maybe it would be better to be in a real scenario than a controlled setting.

* * *

Godfrey parked the wagon just outside the village, free to finally sleep. Melissa gave him the last of her rations as thanks for the ride, which he refused at first until his stomach convinced him otherwise.

The scouts followed Jet through the village, where they preoccupied themselves with the change in setting. A change from the mostly opulent population of Verde, the folk of Grimebrook were dressed mostly in plain, dusty clothing. Overalls seemed to be very fashionable in the village since that's what Melissa kept seeing the men where, even some women.

There were shops of all kinds, like jewelry, glassblowing, pottery, and more. Some saloons with daytime drunks stumbling out the batwing doors. They spotted a village bank just up ahead, and with strong looking Pokémon standing guard. Given Grimebrook's apparent crime rate, it made sense to have guards on duty.

Jet stopped and turned to the scouts. "Alright scouts, this is where we part ways for the day. I'm going to negotiate with our supplier while the rest of you get to know the village. Remember to restock on rations before you leave. Stealing money is the only way you're going home happily fed."

"Yeesh, that's harsh," Ragger joked.

Lillia giggled. "Well, if we pitch in together, we won't starve too much. Sacred Law 1: never abandon another Forester."

Ragger snickered. "Good luck ripping my hard-earned bits from these claws. If you need me, I'll be causing some mischief." He dashed off, disappearing among the few Pokémon out.

Jet sighed. "Kenny, follow Ragger and remind him we meet back at sunset. And make sure he doesn't punch someone important by mistake." Kenny saluted, then raced after Ragger.

Lucient stretched his legs. "Time to get some exercise in. I want to see browse through any bookstores they have before I get to stealing."

Lillia grinned. "I think I'll join you."

"Me, as well," Avel stated. "I could use some new reading material."

Wyatt grinned. "Wherever Avel goes, I'll go with him. Count me in!"

Lucient nodded. "Then let's get going." The group headed off.

Melissa scratched her cheek awkwardly. "Heh, I will join the rest of you later. Well, I guess they leaves you and me, Leon. Do you want some—" She turned and found no Aron (or Oshawott) beside her. "—company?" She sighed. "No, no, that is fine. I am being independent. I can take care of myself."

She puffed her chest out and looked ahead boldly. "Time to make my mother proud and commit theft!" She held the pose for a moment, then frowned. "I cannot believe I said that."

* * *

Melissa poked her head out from around the corner of a saloon, surveying the pathways for prime targets. So many Pokémon out, yet only so few to pilfer from. As far as she was concerned, she never stolen anything in her life…save for some desserts here and there, but those were exceptions.

She held her hand over her eyes and squinted at one suitable target. A Snorlax dressed in the most luxurious of suits to fit his rotund size. He walked with pride, sporting a decorative wooden cane used for show rather than to help him walk. Guess Jet wasn't kidding about them being outwardly extravagant. If they had the riches, they were obligated to show it off.

Melissa spotted the opulent Snorlax's money pouch strapped to his wide pants waist. She could hear the light jiggle of bits inside, and the pudgy size of the pouch indicated a hefty quantity.

She rubbed her hands together, grinning. "This should not be too hard. I will prove to Jet I know what I am doing." After adjusting her cloak and hood, she briskly followed after the rich Snorlax.

The few Pokémon walking about provided excellent cover for Melissa's emergency escape. And thankfully for her, the noisy chatter of a Whimsicott up ahead provided the perfect distraction to keep the Snorlax occupied.

"Come one, come all! Feast your eyes on wonders never before seen in this here village!" the Whimsicott exclaimed in an over-the-top showman accent. She was dressed in a red cloak pinned together by a star-shaped, metal clasp. She raised a cane and stopped the Snorlax. "You sir! You look like someone who values rare artifacts!"

The Snorlax huffed. "Do not touch me, peasant."

The Whimsicott smirked. "Would you be interested in my wares? Feast your eyes on this!" She opened her cloak, showing not only the brown tunic she wore, but also the number of sundials hanging inside the cloak. "We got ancient sundials here, fresh from the Great Kingdom itself! One of a kind, all ten of them! Buy one, get the other full price!"

The Snorlax glared. "Why would I waste my money on useless stones?"

"Sir, you are making the biggest mistake of your life if you refuse this offer. I'm telling you, you will be the envy of your friends! All three of them!"

"Excuse me?!"

Melissa had no idea what the strange merchant was doing, but decided to accept the distraction for what it was. She scooted behind the Snorlax and grabbed the pouch. Unfortunately, Melissa never considered actually untying the pouch from the waist. She gulped and tried to undo the string, though fumbled in her attempts.

"What the—" Melissa stumbled forward as the Snorlax backed away and jabbed her to the ground with his cane. "I knew it, this was a scam!" He glared at the Whimsicott. "Trying to steal my money, huh?"

The Whimsicott's eyes widened. "What? I don't know her!"

"Save it! I'm informing the constable!" He marched off fuming.

Melissa sat up, then groaned. "That could have gone better."

"Well, thanks a lot. You ruined my sale," the merchant grumbled angrily.

Melissa sighed and looked to her. "I am really sorry. I was only trying to—what in the name of Arceus!" Melissa flew to her feet and froze defensively, now standing in front of a female Pawniard in the same attire.

The Pawniard rubbed her face. "I've been trying to wear that guy down all day. I figured if you annoy them with a good sale hard enough, they'll crack and cough up the coin."

"W-W-What…?" Melissa babbled.

The merchant then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Although, I suppose I could use this to my advantage. Could sell him a contract for private mercenaries to get rid of unwanted pests." She grinned at her new plan. "Hoho! Another brilliant scheme!"

"W-Where did the Whimsicott go?" Melissa chattered.

"Hmm?" The Pawniard chuckled. "Oh, my apologies. You look confused." She walked around Melissa and popped up from the other side as a Seviper. "Does this look soothe you?"

"AH!" Melissa stumbled onto her rear.

The Seviper slithered up to Melissa and extended her tail. Melissa shielded her face, but then felt a soft, delicate hand take hers. She was pulled to her feet, facing another Buneary. Although, Melissa noticed one key difference she only now realized from the others: the shapeshifter had star-shaped pupils.

The Buneary lookalike playfully winked. "I suppose this look is much more your style."

Melissa nodded meekly, though she was still very confused. "What…are you?"

"Hmm, not familiar with my kind, are you? Not surprised, you don't see many of us here in Virdis." The merchant pounded her chest. "I'm what you would call a Ditto!"

"A…Ditto?" Melissa mumbled. "I am not familiar with that species."

"Like I said, I'm not surprised. I immigrated from Kanto a year ago. My kind aren't all that welcomed among the common folk. Spooky legends about us being spawns of Mew or something that steal souls, which is a load of nonsense if you ask me."

"And, you _Ditto_ have the power to…transform at will?" Melissa slowly asked.

"You got that right! Pretty useful for avoiding the authorities. You won't believe how often I have to skip town, though." The merchant laughed. "The name's JoJo. And you are?"

Melissa looked away awkwardly. _If she is not from around here, she might not know much about the royal families._ She gulped and shook the lookalike's hand. "Melissa. I am Melissa."

"Fancy meeting you, Melissa." JoJo gestured to the sundials in her cloak. "Interested in an ancient sundial?"

Melissa shook her head. "I think I am good."

"Well, since I've taken a bit of a liking to you, I'll let you in on a secret: these aren't from the Great Kingdom." JoJo threw her head back and laughed. "I just chiseled some rocks and made crummy looking sundials! People will believe anything's an artifact if you smash it up enough."

Melissa frowned. "Is that not being dishonest to your customers?"

"Like that chump? Nah. You can't make an honest living out here by _being_ honest. You need to get the crowd excited to buy your product."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "I recall you said something along the lines of 'buy one, get the other full price'."

JoJo shrugged. "People like deals, even when they don't know what the deal is."

"You are a very strange person."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now then—" JoJo held her hips and gave the Buneary a stern look. "Mind explaining what you were doing before you interrupted my legally unlawful business?"

Melissa chuckled and looked away. "Uh…admittedly, kind of the same thing. I am looking to repossess some money for my own purposes."

JoJo smirked. "Honey, you can say you're stealing. I'm not going to lock you up."

Melissa smiled awkwardly. "It is my first time actually stealing currency, or anything of high value."

"New to the thieving game? I like it." JoJo winked. "Just don't go stealing my useless merchandise and we're cool."

"I would not dream of it." Melissa turned and waved. "I will leave you to your selling. Only way to get any practice in is trial and error." Right as she took her first step, the merchant grabbed her shoulder.

"You know, maybe there's a way we can help each other."

Melissa raised her brow at her. "How so?"

"I'm no thief like you, more of a con, but I've self-taught myself the tricks to pickpocketing." JoJo looked to the side, frowning bitterly. "Trust me, merchants get screwed over all the time by petty thieves. I went hungry for a whole month because a couple of dalcops thought it would be funny."

"Oh, I am so sorry."

JoJo smirked. "But, best thing about being the only Ditto around, they never suspect a thing." She transformed into a Druddigon, stomping the ground and roaring in Melissa's face. "Great way to _scare_ those brats into submission!"

Melissa sunk and cowered close to the ground. "S-S-Seems effective."

JoJo shrunk back down to her Buneary form and grinned apologetically. "Uh, sorry." She pulled Melissa up and slung her arm around her shoulder. "Just follow my lead and I'll make you an amateur pickpocket in no time."

Melissa smiled. "I am grateful."

"And, if you're really interested, I have a supply of rare, magical flowers. Crush and mix them with your food, and you'll be cured of all ailment! Take my word for it!"

Melissa deadpanned. "Are you jesting?"

"I confess, they might actually make you high, but at least you won't be thinking about your ailments."

Melissa facepalmed. "Good grief—" Melissa paused, then thought for a moment. "Is it possible you can acquire medicinal herbs?"

JoJo shrugged. "Not that hard."

"Hmm. We can talk about this later. Now, about that theft training you offered…"

* * *

The Snorlax hurriedly hobbled to the constable's office, grumbling under his breath. "'Go to Grimebrook', they said. 'Such a charming little village', they said. Pah! I'll have this place torn to the ground. The locals certainly won't be missed—"

"Excuse me, sir."

"AH!" Snorlax jumped and looked around frantically, then looked down to the Noctowl standing at his feet. "W-What do you want?"

The Noctowl pushed up a pair of spectacles sitting on her beak. "I've gotten word around the village you've been looking for me." She pointed to the badge pinned to her tunic. "I am the constable of this village."

The Snorlax blinked twice, then glared. "Do you expect me to believe some _woman_ is the head of authority in this hick town?"

The Noctowl glared. "If you do not require my services, I best be on my way." She turned and started to fly, but the Snorlax called back to her.

"Hold! It is rude to leave in the presence of nobility. Since you are here, I would like to report a crime."

"Oho? A crime, you say?"

"I arrived this morning at the prospect of fine spices sold in these markets. I can assure you, the spices made here are abysmal to the heavenly selection found in the markets of the Wick Kingdom. Regardless, even with my failed quest, I have been harassed all morning by rogue merchants in red cloaks. Just recently, they were bold enough to try and rob me in broad daylight. The nerve!"

The constable raised her brow. "Red cloaked merchants?"

"It's a conspiracy, I tell you. They're all around the village, no matter where I go."

The constable sighed, then raised her wing to the streets. "Sir, I have not seen a single merchant that matches that description all day. Not a single report of any, either."

"Then you must be blind!" The Snorlax slammed down his cane. "This is an outrage. I demand all those merchants to be locked away immediately."

As the Noctowl distracted the rich Snorlax, Melissa snuck out from behind a building and quietly advanced behind him. She drew her dagger and carefully held it toward the pouch.

" _If you're good enough with a dagger, all you need to do is make a swift slicing motion on the pouch straps. That thing will come undone before that fat oaf realizes what's missing."_

Melissa held her breath and raised the dagger to the straps. If she scratched the Snorlax, she was doomed. If she didn't get it off in one slice, she was doomed. According to JoJo, it's easier to swipe a few coins rather than the whole bag. Pickpocketing is about stealth, misdirection, and dexterity. There's only so much Melissa can take, so she needs to be fast and precise.

 _However_ , given this man's rudeness, going the more direct route worked, too.

Melissa steadied her arm, keeping it from shaking too much, and focused on her target. One clean slice, that's all she needed.

She tightened her grip and swung. The knife passed through the pouch straps like water, displaying the sharpness of her dagger, or the cheapness of the pouch. Either way, the pouch fell into her awaiting hand, all the loose coins jingling happily inside.

Melissa beamed excitedly, then raced off. The Snorlax was too heated to notice.

"…So do your job right, woman, and apprehend these thieving conspirators at once!"

The Noctowl huffed. "Harassing the constable, huh? Sir, I'm afraid that won't do in my village." She removed her spectacles. "A fine for wasting my time for boogeymen. A hundred bits ought to cover it."

"A hundred-?!" Snorlax stopped himself and growled. "The poor are so greedy these days." He felt around for his pouch, but got nothing but his bare back. "My pouch? My pouch! What happened to my—"

"Later, you dalcop!" The Noctowl flew up, scratched him in the face, and flew off.

"Conspirator! Get back here!" The Snorlax tried to chase her, but his rotund size wasn't built for running. He tripped over his feet and landed on his face. "Thieves! Scoundrels! Criminals!"

* * *

Melissa and JoJo laughed, sitting in the privacy of a saloon. JoJo, as a Chimchar, flipped one of the coins between her fingers. "Wait until he finds out the constable actually is a Noctowl. Oh, he is going to have a rough day."

Melissa giggled behind her hands. "You are terrible."

"I like to have fun out here, what can I say?" JoJo flicked the coin into her pile. "Two hundred and one bits. Fifty-fifty sounds good, right?"

Melissa nodded. "Definitely. Oh, but what about the extra?"

JoJo flicked it into Melissa's hand. "You take it. As a sign of friendship."

Melissa smiled. "We are friends?"

"Sure, why not? I only interact with customers, so you're the first person I've had a meaningful conversation with. Well, except that one bartender in Algus. Yeesh, I dumped a _ton_ of emotional baggage on that poor guy, I swear. That's the last time I get that wasted." JoJo sipped her drink, but stopped as Melissa slid the coin to her. "Hmm?"

Melissa smiled. "The point of me coming here was to learn how to steal on my own. I still have a lot to learn, but I thank you for the lecture. I am not so confident about pickpocketing as the others."

JoJo smirked. "So, this is payment for my services?"

"A token of friendship."

JoJo took the coin and pocketed it. "Forgive me for prying, but you're not from the villages, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You have a particular accent. I've only ever heard people from the upper class talk like that. You from a noble family?"

Melissa looked away awkwardly. "Heh…you got me."

"I knew it. Can't figure out what kingdom you're from, but it doesn't matter. Bit of advice, might want to do something about the accent."

Melissa blinked. "Huh?"

"If anyone ever found out you were a noble who abandoned your roots, you'll be shunned for it. Not just shunned, but ridiculed. Abandoning your wealth just to become some common thief could earn you a lifetime of hell. At least if they think you are a commoner, it'll be their typical bias speaking."

"Never thought of it like that."

"So, you're from a thieves guild?"

Melissa stopped drinking her water and looked buggy-eyed at her. "H-How did you—"

"You mentioned 'others', so I assumed you were from a guild." JoJo narrowed her eyes. "Come to think of it, the only prominent guild I've heard about is a group called the Foresters."

"Uh…" _Did Jason mention anything about keeping our affiliation secret? Oh no, am I messing up already? How did I get discovered so quickly?! AH! I am a terrible thief!_

JoJo jumped back as Melissa collapsed forward, gripping at her cloak with a panicked expression while hyperventilating. "Whoa, whoa, chill! It's cool! Calm down!"

"I have been exposed! On my first mission, too! Jet is going to kill me! WAAAH!" Melissa slammed her face down on the table.

JoJo winced, then gently patted her head. "H-Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to report you or anything, honest."

"I am a terrible thief!"

JoJo was eternally grateful for the slow day at the saloon. She shot a glare at the bartender, who was listening in on them. He recoiled when JoJo turned her arm into a sword and gently glided it across her neck with her finger pressed to her lips. The bartender nervously decided to check on his wares in the back.

JoJo turned back to comforting Melissa. "You're not a bad thief, Melissa. This is a learning curve for you. You know not to do it again. I-I was just asking dumb questions. Being a merchant means knowing how to word yourself."

Melissa sniffled, then lifted her head while tears drizzled down her face. "R-Really?"

"Of course. Look, I promise I won't say a word about you to anyone. You're okay with that, right?"

Melissa sniffled again, then nodded. "Y-Yeah."

JoJo sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness, I can't deal with emotional baggage." She leaned back in her chair and pinched between her eyes. "Why are you so hard on yourself? You said you were starting out."

Melissa sat up and wiped her eyes. "It is just…I want to prove to my superior, Jet, that I can be a thief. He really hates me, though."

"What did you do?"

Melissa closed her eyes. "It is not something I have done, but he does not trust me. I am an outsider to commoners like him. Nobles are the enemy of the common folk."

"Ah, I see." JoJo nodded to herself. "I can understand. Nobles are a bunch of creeps. You just can't trust them on anything. Then again, doesn't mean much coming from me, but they could stand to use an attitude adjustment. Um, not you, of course. You're cool."

Melissa sighed, rubbing her eyes again. "In a way, I want his approval, but he is so _mean_ that I do not know why I bother. I do not even know the reason he hates nobility so much, so it is…very hard to relate to him."

JoJo frowned. "That's rough." She leaned forward. "Look, I don't know what exactly is going on between you two, but I've been in enough arguments to know where this will go if it continues."

"Then what should I do?"

"If he's as stubborn as you make him out to be, try appealing to his better nature."

"Conversation does not work."

JoJo shook her head. "No, I mean try to earn his respect through something. There's got to be something you could do to get his approval."

Melissa sighed and pressed her fist against her cheek. "It is pointless."

"Then I can't help you." JoJo opened a pocket in her cloak and dumped her money inside. "I can't stick around for too long. I've got rounds to make."

Melissa lifted her head. "What for?"

JoJo grinned. "Word has it some notable members of the upper class are coming to Grimebrook. I wasn't given the exact details, but I heard it was for something super serious. Upper class equals money, and money equals a goodnight's sleep for JoJo."

Melissa smiled apologetically. "Of course. Please do not let me hold you up. Will I ever see you again?"

JoJo shrugged. "Big world, so who knows? But tell you what, those medicinal herbs you want? I'll see to collecting seeds. Next time we meet, we can do business."

"That would be wonderful."

JoJo puffed her chest out, transforming into a Monferno. "I may be an unreliable merchant, but I can procure anything for the right price. If you're ever in the market for anything special, I can get it. A year's a long time to understand your trade." She gave a salute and marched out the saloon. "Keep practicing your pickpocketing! You'll do great!"

Melissa waved to the merchant. "See you around, JoJo."

With the shapeshifter gone, Melissa curled back up against the table again, sighing to herself. She mulled over JoJo's advice, wondering if she even could get into Jet's good graces. He doesn't want anything to do with her. How could she possibly earn his respect?

All she knew about Jet was that he had some vendetta against the upper class, enough to try and attack one in a blind rage. It's not like she could match up to Jet, either. Whatever she did with her Inherited Will couldn't be consciously replicated, and she still lost. A fight certainly wouldn't get his respect.

Melissa pouted. "And yet I ask again, why should I care?" She grabbed her glass and chugged down her water, then slammed it down. "I passed most of my tests, even did better than some of the others. I may be lagging behind them, but I am not weak and helpless. I could totally hold my own in a fight. I can keep up with the others."

Melissa stood up and pressed her hands down on the table. "Jet thinks he knows everything, but I will show him. In fact, I will march up to him right now and give him a piece of my mind. Yeah, that is what I will do. I will tell Jet how I feel about his attitude." She collected her earnings, left some coins for her drink, and marched toward the door.

"I have gone through the worst these last two months. Nothing can scare me now!"

She pushed the saloon doors open, beaming with confidence. She took one step onto the front deck, then her bravado instantly deflated as she looked to the streets.

JoJo mentioned something about a couple of nobles wandering about, but her intel could've been more specific.

Melissa cowered in front of the saloon, petrified, as a Glameow and Prinplup walked by, dressed in cloaks. Their faces, the clothes they wore under their cloaks, and the knights following behind set off red flags in Melissa's head.

 _Erasmus? D-D-D-Darby? Here? In Grimebrook?!_

She immediately jumped back into the saloon when they turned towards it. She panted heavily, holding her chest, and held her ears up to listen on them.

"An odd stop for our tour of your kingdom, would you not admit?" she heard Erasmus say. "I have heard rumors of the crime that goes on here."

Darby laughed. "Worry not. They are mere pickpockets and amateur criminals. Nothing trained swordsman like us could not handle, much less our knights."

"Unbecoming of a prince to accompany the help for scheduled deliveries."

"Ah, but then I would not get to enjoy the scenery as often. I am sure you have interested yourself in the affairs of your villages."

"I have not familiarized myself with much of Virdis since the Senbo Kingdom chose to remain isolated from regional affairs. I have only gone as far as a couple villages near the kingdom walls. I suppose the streets of my kingdom would suffice for an answer."

"Well, even for the rumors, Grimebrook offers much to be explored. The people here are familiar with my occasional visits. Come, allow me to show you around."

Melissa heard the Glameow sigh. He sounded much gloomier than usual. "Very well." She poked her head out from the saloon and watched them leave with their knights in tow.

She pulled back inside and held her forehead. "Darby has always been an outgoing prince, but I never expected him to actually come here of all days. And Erasmus, too? Why is he in the Wick Kingdom?" She narrowed her eyes.

She'd be lying if she wasn't the least bit curious to how they were doing. Though it pained her she couldn't hug her good friend Erasmus or express her undying love to the handsome Darby, it wouldn't hurt to watch from afar. Maybe she could get some direct information about the situation between their kingdoms and hers.

She quietly slid out the saloon and watched the two princes as they trekked farther down the street. Melissa rolled out onto the street, then quietly followed after them.


	20. Tension

"Prince Darby! It is always a pleasure to be graced by your presence!" a cheery Primeape exclaimed.

Darby had taken Erasmus to a tavern of sorts, complete with log seats, round tables, and kerosene lamps hanging off the walls. It was a quiet day, much like the rest of Grimebrook.

Darby bowed to the Primeape. "The pleasure is all mine, Gregory. Your finest table for my guest and I. Oh, and for our knights, of course. They work so hard to protect us, they only deserve the finest seating arrangements."

"Of course, of course!" Gregory grabbed the menus and raced to a table placed in the center of the tavern. He ran to the back and came back with a fancy red tablecloth, then placed a fancy candelabra in the center. After setting the menus down, he ran over to Darby's seat and pulled it out for him. "Allow me, Your Highness."

Darby smiled. "You are too kind, Gregory. You are a brilliant and hard worker. The tavern simply would not last without your guidance."

"Your words send me soaring through the sky, Your Highness." Gregory pushed Darby in, then raced over to Erasmus. "Allow me—" Erasmus raised his paw.

"I will have to deny your assistance. It is beneath me requiring assistance for something so trivial." Erasmus sat down and pushed himself in.

"Oh yes, my apologies, Your Highness!" Gregory bowed at least five times, then stepped away. "Would you like to start off with drinks, Your Highnesses?"

Darby tapped his chin. "Ooh, so many choices. Perhaps your finest red wine?"

Gregory hesitated for a moment. "We don't normally serve red wine, Your Highness." He then grinned. "Oh, but I did have a bottle stashed away for myself. You can have that."

Darby raised his wings, smiling. "I could not possibly—"

"I insist! Anything for you, Your Highness!"

"Then bring the whole bottle, and a glass for Prince Talbot."

"Right away!" Gregory dashed off.

Gaufroi and Rikmai, two of Erasmus' personal guard that accompanied him, rolled their eyes as they sat down. "Someone's a real brown nose," Rikmai stated. Gaufroi nodded in agreement.

Darby chuckled. "I am well loved among our territories. I praise the commoners for their hard work, invigorating them to take joy in their lives. It is the duty of royalty to inspire motivation in their subjects."

"You are certainly beloved here," Erasmus said as he fiddled with a strand of fur on his head. Rikmai melted her foreleg into water, reached over, and patted the strand down. "Thank you, Rikmai."

"Anytime, Your Highness."

Darby smiled. "Your knights are remarkably loyal to you. Your own personal guard, no less."

Erasmus closed his eyes. "I trust my life to Rikmai and Gaufroi, as well as Linota and Serell. They would die for me in order to preserve my bloodline."

Gaufroi bowed his head. "The protection of Prince Talbot is our sworn duty, and we will protect him until our final breath."

Rikmai nodded. "What he said," she said in a dry tone.

Darby's smile grew. "Loyalty is very important, yes. I place the same faith in my own guard." He turned to the Octillery and Arcanine beside him. The Octillery wore steel plates over his body and wore a single lens goggle over his left eye. The Arcanine wore heavy armor that doubled his size. "These two are part of a five-man guard sworn to my call. I trust them to carry out my orders without hesitance."

They bowed their heads. "At your command, Prince Tetrarch."

Darby grinned. "Loosen up, gentlemen, we are here to have fun."

"As you wish, Prince Tetrarch."

Rikmai rolled her eyes. _As if they know how to loosen up._

While the party's attention was on each other, the tavern doors gently creaked open as a hooded figure snuck through. Melissa peeked out from her hood, then took a seat just far enough away to not be noticed, but also to eavesdrop on them.

 _Okay Melissa, do not get yourself caught this time. Do not draw any attention to yourself._ She pulled down on her hood and leaned back in her seat, trying to appear as a dusty wanderer in need of rest.

Darby gestured to his two knights. "These are some of my finest. Great Flame Lionel and Invisible Jael." The Arcanine and Octillery bowed their heads.

Erasmus nodded softly. "I see. You two must be strong if given such an important duty."

Lionel raised his paw to his chest plate and proclaimed, "Protecting Prince Tetrarch is our sworn duty as well. Like your brave knights, we would throwaway our lives for his safety." Jael hummed in agreement.

Erasmus closed his eyes. "A sign of true loyalty, yes."

Gregory returned with the bottle of wine and two glasses. "Here we are, Your Highnesses." He set the glasses down, then asked, "A glass for your knights, too?"

Darby and Erasmus shook their heads, stating, "That will be all."

Gregory bowed, then poured into the glasses before stepping away to attend to the disguised Buneary. Darby took a swig of the wine without hesitance, smacking his beak together in satisfaction.

"The man does know where to procure good wine. It is why I enjoy coming here so often." As Darby took another sip, he watched Rikmai take the glass from Erasmus and swirl the drink around.

"Hmm." Rikmai glared, then downed the entire glass in one gulp. She wiped her lips, set the glass down, and sat back. "It's safe to drink."

"Thank you, Rikmai." Erasmus grabbed the bottle and poured himself another drink.

Darby smirked. "Something the matter, Erasmus?"

Erasmus scoffed. "Your laidback attitude will be the death of you, good Darby. Willingly ingesting the product of a commoner without your knights confirming it is free from foreign substances such as poison is absurd. You said yourself this village attracts the scum of the outskirts, yet you sit there twirling your glass with the cup of your wing with smug satisfaction."

Darby laughed behind his wing. "You worry too much, Erasmus. I know Gregory all too well. He knows any attempted poisoning would secure him a trip to the guillotine." He twirled the glass at eye level, admiring his reflection. "I trust him. I trust his judgment, as I do all subjects I am personal with. I expect that same trust and loyalty in return."

Erasmus huffed. "Far too laidback if you are destined to run your kingdom."

"Haha, but I am afraid that will not be for a long time, so I am enjoying the freedom gifted to me. I assume you have, too."

"My duty as first born of the Talbot family is to be groomed into a proper king. I have no time for such trivialities."

Darby sighed. "Ah yes, you mentioned you had three heathens for brothers. Tsk, how disappointing to see the bloodline tainted by informality."

Erasmus glared. "Do not speak ill of my brothers."

Darby smiled. "Oh no, I mean no harm. I am merely stating it is a shame they would rather cause mischief rather than abide by your father's wishes. They do want to succeed you for the throne, yes."

Erasmus lightened up and sighed. "If only it were that simple, but they have so much to learn."

"See, my father kept my siblings in line when they were still young. Any one of my brothers would make a fine king."

"You have sisters, too," Erasmus reminded.

"Oh, I do, of course. Two younger sisters. The Wick Kingdom, however, stands by the tradition of the son receiving the right to rule, as does the Verde Kingdom. It is just that Melissa was the only child bared by the king and queen. She was destined for the throne, but things would have been different had she been given a younger brother."

At the mention of Melissa, Erasmus looked down at the table. "A shame since she will no longer be entitled to that birthright."

Darby sighed sadly and held his cheek. "A shame indeed. You two must have been so thrilled for your wedding day."

"You _do_ remember her outburst at the party, right?" Erasmus asked.

Darby waved it off. "Oh, I am sure she would have come around. She is a darling. She could not stay mad forever."

The object of their discussion kept her face hidden further, this time with it pressed into the table. _I-I mean, I might have learned to accept Erasmus as my husband if I did not know about that affair of his._ Melissa felt a glass of water plop down beside her, courtesy of Gregory.

"Here you go, sir!" Gregory exclaimed.

"Oh, thank—" Melissa caught her tongue. Recalling JoJo's advice, she swallowed hard and repeated in a tougher, though overly dramatic tone. "I mean, _argh_! Thank you for this wonderful beverage, kind sir!" Melissa swiped the glass and downed the water in a single gulp. She slammed it down and proclaimed, "Best water I've ever had!" She cursed herself, years of removing contractions from her speech being undone.

Gregory, meanwhile, was touched by the strange sounding wanderer's compliment. "Wow, no one's ever complimented me on my water before! I'll get you a refill!" He went to fetch the pitcher.

Melissa sighed and wiped her brow. Her eyes widened, meeting the befuddled stares of the two princes and their knights. She may have used the fake voice a bit too loudly.

Feeling her dignity crumble to pieces, she slammed her fist down and shouted, "What are you looking at? Never seen a petite man compliment a glass of water before?!" She paled as both sets of knights rose and drew their weapons.

Erasmus raised his paw. "At ease, you two. He means no harm."

Darby chuckled. "The locals are certainly amusing." Lionel and Jael took that as their order to take their seats. "Perhaps I will have the water, too, if this gentleman is so fond of it."

Melissa groaned and sunk onto her seat. _That was too close._

"Now, where were we?" Darby muttered.

"We were talking about my cancelled wedding," Erasmus reminded.

"Ah yes, of course." Darby laughed to himself. "Actually, forget the wedding. I feel in spirit of her memory, I wish to know your opinion on Melissa."

Erasmus raised his brow. "Are you assuming Melissa has been slain?"

"I doubt the Foresters have the guts to murder a respected royal without facing the consequences, but you can never be too sure. I do mean in her memory until she is inevitably returned to safety." Darby sipped his wine. "After all, it would be a shame for the heir to wind up dead. If this news reaches the likes of the New Chariot Empire or even Umbra Clock Kingdom, they will see that as an opportunity to conquer."

Erasmus twirled his glass between his digits. "I would not worry about Umbra Clock Kingdom. Aside from warring with New Chariot, they have not made any attempts to conquer more land. Not sure why, but it is of no concern to Senbo."

"I suppose, but back on the main topic."

Erasmus sighed. "My opinion of Melissa, yes."

Melissa subtly extended one of her ears, leaning forward until her side was pressed into the table. She must've looked like a creep listening in on two princes. Actually, now that she thought about it, that was enough grounds for execution. She pulled back slightly, shrugging off a brief chill.

Erasmus sat back and gazed up at the ceiling in thought. "I heard many rumors of her kind heart and dedication to learning. I was curious and prayed she was as what I have heard. Of course, I am never wrong in my suspicions." He sipped his wine. "Meeting her, of course, allowed me to understand her true nature."

"Oh? Such as?" Darby asked with intrigue.

"Well, not to speak rudely of her, but she is rather tense."

Melissa heard a crack in the back of her mind. _Tense?!_

"In regards to her ideals, at least. She carries herself with the grace of a lady in theory, but is very confrontational when challenged in practice. I could tell she was very judgmental of my superiority when we first greeted each other. A pejorative face so plain and obvious, even a blind man could recreate the image on a canvas."

Melissa's eyes watered pitifully. _I-I am NOT that transparent!_

"Then there is her propensity for romance. I have made mention of this with her, but she gets too distracted when her feelings take over." Erasmus narrowed his eyes. "Do not speak of this should we ever meet with her again, but she harbors quite the attraction for you."

 _AAAAHHHH!_ Melissa screamed internally, pulling down hard on her hood to hide her reddened shame. _Do not say it so bluntly!_

"A lovesick child, I called her. It was quite pathetic. If she held that same attraction to me, I could have taken her throne right from under her." Erasmus sighed. "Of course, such tactics are beneath me, and my family has no intention to usurp her from the throne."

Darby chuckled in delight. "She finds me attractive? I assumed as much." He placed his wing over his heart. "Erasmus, I must confess, I harbored an unfortunate case of envy when the announcement was made to the Wick Kingdom."

Melissa lifted her head. _Wait, what? Envy?_

"Envy?" Erasmus repeated. "Is that the reason for your ominous threat at the party?"

Darby waved it off. "We are princes, my dear friend. It is beneath us to hold grudges. A lapse in judgment on my part. I truly was happy for the both of you. I am just glad to hear my efforts to woo her have been reciprocated."

 _W-W-W-What?!_ Melissa covered her mouth and jittered in her seat. She didn't even notice Gregory coming back and refilling her water. He didn't acknowledge her strange shaking.

Erasmus smirked. "I figured you had an attraction to her."

"I have wooed many noblewomen in the Wick Kingdom, many I was fond of. Melissa, however, has always held a special place in my heart. Her innocence, her demur, her beauty, her elegance; I was compelled to hold her in my wings. I dread the thought of any other noblemen winning her heart. They are far too inferior to accept her hand in marriage. No man has ever truly appreciated her for her heavenly beauty."

Melissa pressed her lips together firmly, clamped down on the table, and held back her burning desire to run up behind him and scream, " _Marry me, Darby!"_

Darby sipped his wine again, then laughed. "I am sure you understand why I showed early signs of confrontation. I view Melissa as _my_ true love. However, unlike her other suitors, I respect you, Erasmus. You are a noble prince and one I wish to extend the branch of comradery with."

Erasmus huffed. "It would be unwise for us to bicker seeing how well our parents are getting along."

"Only a matter of time until they decide to work on a treaty. Given my father's impressions with King Penworth, you may still end up getting married to my oldest sister."

Erasmus raised his brow. "A six-year-age gap, though."

"Be grateful that is the only issue. Some nobles like to keep blood pure and marry within the family." Darby leaned in. "Getting back on topic, you spoke quite critically of Melissa before. I am surprised you two got along so well if you thought so poorly of her."

Erasmus looked down at his glass. "I speak critically of her because she is still naïve as a princess. She has a lot to learn before she is ready to ascend to the throne. _If_ she ever gets that chance." He sighed. "However, I have a high opinion of her."

Darby (and especially Melissa) raised a brow at him. "Oh? That so?"

Erasmus nodded. "I cannot explain it, but she has this uncanny charm that compels me to trust her. I have many secrets not even my parents know. Only my personal guard know the depth of my secret."

Gaufroi and Rikmai nodded in confirmation, the former saying, "He entrusted us with his secrets for his protection. We honor his wish to keep them from his parents, even if they are our superiors."

Rikmai sighed. "I know His Highness' desire all too well."

Erasmus closed his eyes. "Yet I told Melissa when she was at her lowest. In the short time we have interacted, I felt like I trusted her more than most others. How strange.

"She is also incredibly learned. Despite her aversion to fiction, she has an archive of knowledge at her disposal. She speaks with big ideals for her kingdom's future. They are merely ideas, and she lacks the authoritative nature to bolster them, but I know she can achieve her goals in time. She is kind and compassionate, always garnering sympathy to others. She wishes to bring out the best in others, even her own staff. Truly admirable.

"And, though you have revealed your own feelings for her to me, I admit to holding a certain attraction for her as well."

Melissa covered her mouth as her cheeks glowed red. _Erasmus…_

Erasmus sighed. "I have been depressed these last couple of months. I worry for Melissa's safety. And I feel sinful for harboring these feelings for her, for my heart holds another I cherish. I despise this vile guilt."

Darby frowned. "You could always practice polygamy."

Erasmus glared. "That is not funny."

Darby chuckled. "I was not jesting, either."

"I refuse to take multiple wives just to satisfy my base desires. My heart yearns for my beloved. Though I hold Melissa in high respects for her intelligence and charm, I cannot love her without disgracing my beloved. I am far too great to commit that sin."

Darby crossed his wings. "And who is this special lover of yours?"

Erasmus turned away. "That information will remain undisclosed."

"Hmm, and yet you told Melissa? Perhaps I underestimated this charm of hers. Never noticed it myself. Still, I respect your privacy, so I will drop the subject." Darby laughed. "What a strange girl. I look forward to the day I can hold her in my wings again."

Erasmus finished the last of his wine. "I only hope to see her safely returned to her kingdom, and to sort out this disagreement with her father." He glared. "I vowed to help Melissa ascend with her right to the throne, and the great Erasmus will uphold his promise."

"You are truly a devout friend," Darby complimented, raising his glass. "To Melissa's inevitable return."

"Here, here." Erasmus clanked his empty glass with his.

Melissa turned her head away, clenching at her thumping heart. She let out a deep breath and sunk into her seat. _I think I am having a heat stroke._

"More water, sir?" Gregory asked, returning with _two_ pitchers of water.

Melissa grinned apologetically. "Uh, no, I have had my fill."

"My water was so good that it satisfied your hunger? Haha! I should rack up the price!" Melissa tensed up as the Primeape hugged her. "Between the prince's praise and your compliments, I'm soaring over the moon!"

Melissa forced a laugh and tried to wiggle out of his arms. "Please don't touch me." She placed five bits on the table, freed herself, and raced out of the building.

Gregory looked at the money and shouted, "Sir, the water was two bits!"

"Keep it!"

Gregory shrugged, then pocketed the money and returned to serving his royal guests.

* * *

Melissa pulled her hood off and doubled over, feeling like she was about to throw up. Her head spun with thoughts and questions, as well as complicated feelings. It must've been a bad habit she picked up from Sadie, otherwise eavesdropping on the two princes familiar with her father was the _last_ thing she should be doing today.

She pressed her back to the tavern and slid to the ground. _Oh, how I so desperately want to run back in and express my feelings to Darby. Maybe I can convince him to runaway with me, leave behind our royal backgrounds, and get married._ She shook her head. _No, no. As much as I would die to have that, I still desire to return one day to make my dreams come true._

It caught her by surprise that Erasmus had feelings for her. She felt flattered, but also guilty. Erasmus sounded taken with her, yet was too loyal with his beloved to say anything. It made Melissa wonder what the poor girl would say if she found out about Erasmus' feelings. Would she be understanding or crushed by the admission? One day, Melissa really needs to meet this girl and clear the air between them.

Melissa took a deep breath and pressed her head against the tavern. _So much to consider out here. I have a responsibility as a thief, but how much can I do as a rookie? Even if I passed my tests, I am far from strong enough to match wits with the rest._

"Rookie?" Melissa yelped and flew onto her feet, going into a rigid salute. She spotted Jet approaching her with a raised brow. "What are you doing over here?"

"Um…getting lunch?" she answered unsurely.

Jet narrowed his eyes, looking like he was going to interrogate her, but shrugged it off soon after. "Whatever. You know where the rest of your team is?"

Melissa scratched her head. "I am not entirely sure on that. Have you checked any of the saloons for Ragger?"

"I don't need to, I know that's where he ended up." Jet rolled his eyes. "The point of us coming here was to not draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. He's going to be in serious trouble if I catch him doing that." He glared at her, though it wasn't an angry glare, thankfully. "At least you're keeping a low profile. So, good job, I guess."

Melissa blinked, then smiled a little. "Oh, uh, thank you, sir. I would not want to put myself in any…compromising situations, hehe." She glanced worriedly at the tavern. "S-So, how was speaking to our food provider?"

Jet pulled out the remainder of his budget. "I haggled with the price until he gave me a discount. He's loading the barrels into our wagon later, so we'll be leaving once the sun sets."

"Oh, that is good." She glanced at the tavern again. "H-Hey, how about we go to the saloon and check in on Ragger? You know, make sure he is not causing too much trouble!" She tried to push Jet away from the tavern, but he slipped around her, causing her to fumble forward.

"He'll be fine. I'm just going to grab something to eat from here." He rolled his eyes. "You can join me if you want. Or don't, I don't care."

Melissa bit her lip, then grabbed his shoulders. "Uh, not here! The food is terrible!" She dragged him away from the door, but he planted his feet down and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Jet questioned with a growl.

Melissa hid her fear with a forced smile. "The saloon has much better food, I am sure! Let us go there, and away from this particular building!"

Jet turned around and gave her that familiar glare. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing is wrong!" Melissa exclaimed, waving her hands. "Just do not go into that tavern!"

Jet's glare deepened. "You were in that tavern. What are you hiding?"

"I was not doing anything, I swear—" Melissa's ears suddenly perked up. Someone was approaching the tavern doors. From the inside. "Eep!" She threw herself and Jet out of the street.

"Rookie!" Jet growled. "What has gotten into—"

"Melissa?" Both their eyes widened as Erasmus poked his head out the doors, surveying the streets. He stepped out and called out again. "Melissa, are you there?"

Melissa shuffled farther back, keeping one hand around Jet's mouth. _Do not look over here, do not look over here._

Erasmus glared suspiciously at the street, but saw no Buneary out in sight. "I could have sworn I heard her voice."

Darby approached from behind and hooked his wing around his neck. "Must be your mind playing tricks on you. Not uncommon for two people to share a similar voice."

Erasmus frowned. "Maybe, but…I am almost positive I heard her."

Darby patted his back. "You are overworked, my friend. The life of royalty has many responsibilities, and they can often delude the mind."

Erasmus looked down sadly. "That so?"

"Relax. Perhaps I can take your mind off her kidnapping with some activities I often partake in. I do enjoy a game of jousting in my castle's courtyard."

Erasmus sighed and rubbed his face. "Perhaps I am stressed out. It will be murder on my complexion."

"Precisely." Darby led Erasmus back inside the tavern.

Once she heard the doors close, Melissa peeked out from around the corner, then sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, they did not see me."

" _Rookie…_ "

Melissa froze to the tangible aura of rage permeating from her superior. She felt his heated glare burning holes into the back of her head. Looking over her shoulder, she saw his body trembling with fury, fists curled tightly into firm lumps.

Melissa blinked, then gasped dramatically. "Oh my Arceus, what a surprise! It appears Prince Talbot and Prince Tetrarch were in this very tavern. I am as _shocked_ as you are, sir. We should leave immediately before they see us—" She went to push Jet away, but he slapped her hands from his face. "Uh oh."

Jet closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, then glared daggers at her. "Rookie, I'm only going to ask this once, and you _better_ not lie to me. I hate liars more than _anything_." He stomped his foot down and pressed his face up to hers. Their noses touched, making Melissa uncomfortable. "Were you spying on them?"

Melissa gulped, then laughed nervously. " _Spying_ is such a harsh thing to say, do you not agree?"

"Rookie!"

Melissa squeaked and staggered away. "J-Just a little—" Jet grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the tavern, predicting this conversation wasn't going to be settled with indoor voices.

Once they were a fair distance away, Jet swung her forward until she faced him again. He bared his teeth. "What were you _thinking_?"

Melissa tapped her fingers together. "I just wanted to know how they were doing, that is all. Is that so wrong?"

Jet covered his face and growled. "In case you have forgotten, you are a _Forester_ who is supposed to stay out of sight."

"I was in my cloak the whole time. They have not suspected me once." Melissa paused, then awkwardly scratched her cheek. "As the princess, at least. Debatable if they thought I was a creepy man or not."

"Creepy- what?!" Jet stamped his foot down. "Were you drawing attention to yourself?!"

"Is it a bad time to mention a merchant found out who I was?" Melissa asked guiltily. Jet's eye twitched profusely. "Th-That I was a Forester, not that I was Princess Penworth," she corrected.

"Oh, well that just alleviates every other stupid thing you've done!" Jet roared. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You said to go around and steal stuff."

"What part of that meant to blab about your life story?!"

"The merchant promised she will not say anything about me, I trust her."

"You _trust_ some shifty person you just met in _one_ day not to inform the constable or any other higher authority that there's a member of a _wanted thieves guild_ circumventing the streets of a village known for its crime problem?!"

Melissa glared. "Hey, JoJo is not shifty. M-Maybe a little immoral, but I know she is trustworthy."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Spoken like a naïve brat."

"Excuse me!" Melissa gasped.

Jet poked her in the chest. "That's _not_ even the reason I'm ticked off with you right now. You were spying on the only people in this village who know who you really are. Two royals with a connection to your _father_. With the number of times you've apparently blown your cover, it's a miracle you aren't being carted off back to your kingdom!"

Melissa frowned. "I was careful. Like I said, they did not suspect me."

"That's like saying you didn't murder someone even though you stabbed them in the back! 'Oh, they are still breathing, so it is not like I killed them or anything'."

"I do not sound like that!" Melissa yelled, flailing her arms.

"Perfect imitation if you ask me."

Melissa glared. "I just wanted to see how they were doing. I was not going to talk to them or anything."

"Or you were going to tell them where our base is, whether by accident or on purpose is up to debate. I'm personally leaning towards _on purpose_ given your annoying crush on that snooty Prinplup."

Melissa shrieked, face flushed red. "How do you know I like Darby?!"

"Our informant is _really_ detailed in their reports," Jet grumbled.

Melissa shook off her embarrassment and stomped her feet down. "W-Whatever! I would not betray the Foresters like that!"

"Sure, keep your little act up even though it's just me here," Jet said irritably.

"I am not acting! What are you even talking about? When have I ever put on an act?"

"That sickly sweet attitude of yours, like you're everyone's friend and mean no harm," Jet stated heatedly. "That thing you do where you try to make friends with everyone you meet and pretend you are best friends and that you have a dream to make the world a better place."

"Why would I lie like that?" Melissa asked, now getting angry herself.

"Because that's all you royals and nobles do. When you believe you're above everyone, you believe you're entitled to be better than everyone. That's how all you nobles operate. You believe by birthright that everything is yours for the taking and that you can ruin other people's lives because it's funny. We're nothing but rubbish under your feet to be smeared into the dirt. We're the common folk too stupid, illiterate, and _gullible_ to believe everything is fine. We're the uneducated masses who are nothing but bumpkins and diseased ridden farmers you take _pity on_."

"I have _never_ thought so low of anyone!" Melissa yelled. "How dare you assume I am some horrible cretin!"

"I'm not assuming, I'm blatantly accusing. I don't know why Jason is giving you a chance, but I'm not falling for anymore tricks, especially from someone as moronic as you."

Melissa pressed her forehead up to his. "I earned my place among the Foresters through hard work and determination! I excelled in my exams with a _two month_ training period compared to your given _six_!"

"You _barely_ passed!" Jet snapped back.

"I did amazing on my tests!"

"Oh, is _that_ what Jason told you? I assumed he was taking _pity_ on you."

"It is not my fault you think everyone is an assassin waiting to plunge a dagger into your back!"

"As if I have anything to worry about from a noodle-armed weakling who can barely stay on her own two feet!"

"At least I do not treat others like dirt and yell in their faces!"

"At least I didn't throw a tantrum in front of a room full of nobles because life was _so hard_!"

Melissa growled. "I will not take this, you uncouth, demoralizing jerk!"

"Look who's talking, you deceptive, pitiful blueblood!"

"Crooked nose knave!"

"Imprudent shrew!"

"Loudmouthed lout!"

"Entitled levereter!"

* * *

In one of the few saloons in Grimebrook, a small gang of bandits was bunched up in the corner of the second floor having a drink. A common practice they were taking up now that they were out of the job. Business was booming at one point, then everything had to be shut down while they went silent.

The Kingler of their group sucked down a whole pint of whiskey and slammed the mug down on the table. "It just ain't fair! Running with our tails between our legs to this hellhole when we could still be living it up back in Cobalt Village! It just ain't fair, I tells ya!"

A Reuniclus huffed in agreement. "We were making good money off transporting those supplies. Althalos wouldn't have gotten his goods so easily without our help. Now look at us, forced to runaway and hide until the heat dies down."

An Amoonguss rested against the table, coddling his mug. "I miss my wine. It was good wine."

"Quit blubbering about your wine," Reuniclus sneered. "We've got other problems to worry about. How are we going to get paid?"

"I think you mean where are we going to find more work," Kingler corrected. "There's no one else in Virdis who'll pay top bit like Althalos. We had it easy with him."

"The boss certainly liked him," Reuniclus said. "Then again, he liked anybody who handed out a huge stack of bits. Big Pasco sure did love his money."

"Where did it _all_ go _wrong_?" Amoonguss whined, guzzling down his cheap whiskey. A throwing knife struck the bottom of his mug, causing the giant mushroom to drop it.

"You know exactly why we're sitting in this shithole saloon." At the end of the table, feet propped up and one arm resting behind his head, was a Simisage, the new acting leader of their small gang. White linen shirt, red coat, and black pants with a satchel sitting beside his chair. The Simisage glared at his three cohorts. "It's that damn Nuzleaf's fault."

Reuniclus bared his teeth. "The Executioner."

Amoonguss gulped and covered his head. "I was hoping we could forget about him."

Simisage sat up straight and drove a throwing knife into the table. "He's the reason we're out of the job. A few setbacks are manageable, but he and his little group of mercenaries completely wrecked our base. We made a killing off transporting those crates to Althalos, all for this."

Kingler clicked his pincers angrily. "Maybe we wouldn't have retaliated if that blasted Heatmor friend of his minded his own business."

"Big Pasco was pretty pissed with him," Reuniclus pointed out. "You were there when it happened, Marlo. What provoked the boss so much to straight up torture the guy?"

The Simisage, Marlo, leaned back with his hands clasped. "He did some snooping on the boss before he was caught. He managed to identify Althalos as our business partner. You know Althalos wants to keep his name secret from the criminal underworld, and he especially doesn't want any of his connections exposed along with him. Big Pasco knew what would happen if it was uncovered."

"So, what? They had to silence him?" Kingler asked.

"Killing him would've been simpler," Reuniclus said.

Marlo sighed. "That's what I told Big Pasco, but you know how bloodthirsty he can get. He wanted to drive the message home into the poor bastard before blood loss claimed him." Marlo glared. "I'd say the boss got what he deserved, though."

Amoonguss shivered. "Seriously, what the hell was wrong with that Nuzleaf? What did he even do? I couldn't even recognize the boss. His face was so…bloody and mangled. All his bones were smashed to pieces. I'm surprised he's still alive."

Marlo tensed up, teeth bared. "I don't blame you. I saw it for myself from a distance. That Nuzleaf, the Demon of the Foresters, is unlike anything I've seen." A chill ran up his spine. "I don't know what happened, but something…it was almost like he was possessed. Those were the eyes of a man who wanted to erase everything in his path. There was no pokemanity in those eyes. Bloodlust filled those eyes. He's an absolute monster when provoked."

Reuniclus hesitantly lifted his mug. "In other words, even if we try to reconnect with Althalos and keep transporting his goods, how long until we're on the receiving end of those attacks?"

"I doubt we'll run into the same problem." Marlo closed his eyes. "But you're right, doing business again with Althalos will be harder than ever. I don't know much about those Forester mercenaries, but they're nothing like the thieves guild they come from. They're strong, resourceful, cunning."

"Then what do we do?" Kingler asked.

"I don't know much about the rest of the mercenaries, but I do know this: we _need_ to get rid of the Nuzleaf at all costs. He's way too unstable to make an enemy out of. If we can get rid of him, maybe the rest won't be so bad. I can't say I would want to mess with the rest of them, but I want that monster out of the way first."

Reuniclus sipped his drink, then sighed. "Sounds fine and all, but how are we going to find him? All we know for sure is that the Foresters come from the Forbidden Forest in the Verde Kingdom. No one has been able to locate their base, not even the kingdom itself. We would have to trek through that forest for days and get lucky to find him."

"That's true," Marlo mumbled. "We could set up a stakeout close by, but we still need to get close to their general location. They're too fast to keep pace with, though."

Amoonguss raised his 'hand'. "Maybe we could find a group and follow them back."

"Do you realize the distance we would need to keep between us to not get spotted?" Reuniclus pointed out. "Besides, what are the chances of us finding any Foresters all the way out here?"

Amoonguss pouted. "It was just a suggestion."

Marlo rolled his eyes and reached for his mug. He stopped when he heard a sudden commotion on the bottom floor. "Excuse me for a moment." He got up and went over the railing.

Marlo saw a Drednaw go flying across the saloon and crash into a table full of patrons. He looked around and spotted a Hakomo-o bouncing on his feet, fists raised readily.

The Drednaw stood up, shook off the pain, and growled. "You got _some_ nerve, you little punk!"

The Hakomo-o laughed indignantly. "You're the one picking a fight with me, bastard. Now come on! I want to rearrange that ugly mug of yours into something uglier!"

"That's it!" The Drednaw lunged at the Hakomo-o, who met his attack with a sharp right hook.

Marlo watched the bar brawl with amusement as the two took swings/bites out of each other. However, he noticed something when the Hakomo-o flipped the Drednaw over his shoulder. The cloak he wore fluttered open a bit, giving a partial view of the uniform underneath.

The unmistakable camouflage jacket.

Marlo blinked quizzically, then scanned the bar some more. He spotted a lone Cubchoo, who looked too young to even be in a saloon, that was watching the Hakomo-o. Marlo could barely make out the green sleeve coming out the cloak.

A devilish grin stretched over Marlo's face as he returned to his table. His gang noticed the satisfied look and replied with curious stares. "Something you want to share with us?" Kingler asked.

Marlo chuckled and pulled out a throwing knife. "Gentlemen—" He spun the knife on his finger, smirking excitedly. "Let's go hunting for a Nuzleaf."


	21. Edulcorate

Ragger laughed out loud, completely intoxicated, as he stumbled down the road. Kenny helped him along, keeping one hand on his arm. The Hakomo-o was covered in some bruises, but nothing he couldn't sleep off. He felt great, ecstatic, alive!

"I tell ya, Ken, there's nothing that gets the blood pumping more than a good ol' beatdown! That bastard didn't know what hit him!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. _Keep a low profile, they said. Don't draw too much attention, they said. Half the bar would like to disagree._

The sun was beginning to set, marking the end of a productive day. By now, the wagon should've been packed. And indeed, it was as the duo came up on their parked vehicle, where the rest of their fellow scouts stood by, save for Melissa and Jet.

Lucient turned from his book and deadpanned. "Ragnarok, what did you do?"

Ragger burst out into laughter. "Went partying, obviously!"

"Yes, clearly." Lucient pushed his glasses up. "And did you get any actual pickpocketing practice?"

"Nope!" he exclaimed shamelessly. He wandered over the wagon and crawled in. "Imma take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." Ragger collapsed onto the wagon, right next to the crate and barrels of food, taking up most of the remaining space.

Avel sighed. "The trip back's going to be awfully cramped."

"It's manageable," Lucient assured. He looked at Kenny, who showed off a small sack of coins. "Ah good, you picked up Ragger's slack."

"At least we know who to send in for us for a fight," Lillia joked with a snicker.

Lucient rolled his eyes, then chuckled. "I suppose so. Alright, best to get a move on."

"Wait," Godfrey spoke, rising to his hooves. "Where Jet and Melissa?"

"Huh." Lillia held her hips and looked around. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen them all day either. Maybe they lost track of time."

"That doesn't sound like Jet," Lucient said.

"May they ran into trouble," Wyatt guessed.

"If that were the case, we would have seen crooks running for the hills being chased by a pissed off Oshawott," Avel said.

Leon, who was busy rearranging the crates, looked up and glared down the road. "There they are."

The scouts followed his gaze and spotted the pair approaching the wagon. Their faces fell, however, when they saw the ragged, slouched states they were in. Both of them were covered in sand, their fur was out of order, and their uniforms looked like they were ripped into.

They also noticed that when the two locked gazes with each other, they sneered and immediately turned away, arms crossed.

The scouts exchanged puzzled glances with each other. Lillia then gave her friendliest grin to the two. "Uh, good evening, you two."

"Hi," Jet spat.

"Good day," Melissa addressed just as harshly.

An awkward tension permeated between the scouts and the angry pair. Lucient cleared his throat. "Uh, is everything well?"

"No," Jet growled.

"Just peachy," Melissa hissed.

Lucient blinked twice. "Ooookay then." He gestured to the wagon. "The food's all set, so we can set off whenever."

"The sooner, the better," Jet huffed as he marched up to the wagon.

Melissa held her head up high and turned away. "Yes, quite."

Kenny shared a look with Lillia, who could only offer a 'I don't know' shrug. They watched Jet climb into the wagon and brush the sand off his body. "Godfrey, if you don't mind, I'm riding on your back. I need space from _certain_ cretins."

Melissa suppressed a growl, then scoffed. "Lillia?"

Lillia jolted upright. "Yes?"

"I would like to partake in your company. There is a certain _peasant_ I am not interested in sharing my presence with." She smirked triumphantly when Jet growl in response. "I hope you do not mind the company."

"Of…course not," Lillia said hesitantly.

The scouts climbed into the wagon, rearranged themselves so they would fit—especially with Ragger taking up so much room unconscious—and plopped down. Jet signaled Godfrey to start moving. The Mudsdale flared his nostrils and marched on ahead.

Lillia glanced at the others, all of whom were looking back and forth between the two angry Foresters. Lillia cleared her throat and grinned sweetly at Melissa. "Dear, mind if I ask why you look so…withered?"

"Oh, this?" Melissa asked dismissively. "It is nothing of concern. I got into a minor scuffle with some _riffraff_ earlier. I suppose the only positive thing to say about such indecency was that they did not resort to beating up a defenseless lady."

They heard Jet scoff. "Defenseless is right. She threw a hissy fit over a little sand in her fur."

Melissa sprung to her feet and growled. "Do you know how hard it will be to brush all this sand out?! You have no appreciation for one's appearance!"

"No, because I think practically. I don't bother with the superficial like a stuck-up blueblood."

"Who are you calling stuck—" She was cut off by her own voice, kneeling over in a fit of coughs.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Lucient asked.

"I-I am fine," Melissa assured. "My throat is just sore."

The scouts heard Jet coughing as well, his voice just as raspy as Melissa's. The two exchanged another round of glares and looked away just as quickly. It dawned on the scouts in that moment, eyes wide with worry.

It was going to be a _very_ long three days.

* * *

The trip to _Grimebrook_ was relatively fun and easy. The trip back to _Fort Lucus_ , however, was so tense that it practically dragged the ride out longer. Godfrey kept his eyes set on the path ahead, easily tuning out whenever Jet and Melissa got into an argument. The scouts weren't as lucky, forced to listen to the two have random spouts of acidic insults even on opposite ends of the wagon. They came and went without warning, sometimes happening ten minutes after or suddenly in the middle of the night.

It wore down their nerves to the point where Ragger had to self-comatose himself with the last of his liquor. If it weren't for Ragger's death grip over it, the underaged Kenny might have indulged himself in half the bottle just to have a sound sleep.

Someone wanted to speak up and quell the arguing before the last of their patience wore down and forced them to do something regrettable, but they didn't have the guts to speak out. Only Lucient was able to fully tune them out by getting lost in whatever reading material he had, almost vacant. Lillia, Leon, Wyatt, and Avel tried to keep their wits about them.

The peaceful moments were when Jet and Melissa simultaneously passed out from overexertion, allowing the sweet sound of silence for eight or so hours. Mercifully long hours of peace, yet still no way to calm their anger.

They expected this sort of behavior from Jet, which they were used to, but Melissa was a different story. For such a timid Buneary, she could be surprisingly confrontational if rattled enough. Jet's self-control from simply shutting her up the direct way had to be admired, as he wouldn't hesitate to do it to any other. Either Jason's talk hit Jet hard or he didn't want to give Melissa more ammunition to use when they returned to base.

And all of that was just Day 1.

* * *

The mercilessly long ride back to base met its end upon entering the forest. Thankfully, the morning and afternoon were miraculously free of arguments. Jet and Melissa finally wore themselves out and decidedly stuck to silent fuming instead. The sun was beginning to set, and everyone just wanted to go to bed.

Jet rubbed his eyes, then checked his surroundings. "Alright, we're in range of the base." He cupped his hands over his mouth and let out a particular cry that sounded like a Swellow's.

The scouts waited a moment before a similar call chimed back. Jet flashed hand signs at Godfrey, ordering him to park ahead. A few more meters and Godfrey parked in a familiar patch of land, right where they left.

Jet hopped off Godfrey and cracked his aching back. "Good grief, I miss my bed."

"I miss not seeing your face," Melissa grumbled.

Jet heard her and shot an annoyed glare, but was far too tired to fire a comeback. He pinched between his eyes and sighed. "Mission's over. You're all free to carry on with the rest of your night. Tomorrow after lunch, we'll begin talking about advance training. Make sure you're rested up."

The scouts gave exhausted salutes. "Yes sir."

Melissa half-heartedly raised her hand to her forehead. "Yes sir." She sounded even more drained than her teammates combined.

The elevator lowered down with a group of Foresters on board to load up the supplies. Jet and the scouts stepped on, with Melissa and him on opposite sides of the platform. The scouts groaned as they were lifted up.

They reached the top, blissfully awaiting the call of their huts, but got a surprise greeting from Jason and Blitz when they reached the top. Instinctively, they saluted. Jet was visibly annoyed that Melissa's salute was more professional toward them.

"At ease," Jason ordered. "How was the pickup?"

Jet took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. "No issues in gathering the food, sir. The rookies completed their field training with decent marks. Although, Ragger caused quite the scene at one of the saloons."

Ragger shrugged with a shameless smirk. "Put me on cleaning duty, whatever. I see a pub or saloon, I have to cause some trouble."

"We'll keep that in mind," Blitz responded. "Glad you all made it back safe. Go about your nights. You're dismissed—"

"Hold," Jason interrupted before pointing between Melissa and Jet. "What happened to you two? Why are your uniforms torn up like that?"

Melissa and Jet flinched, silently hoping he overlooked it. Melissa gulped and laughed nervously. "Oh, this? It was nothing, honest. There was this _thing_ and it kind of—"

"Melissa and I had an altercation that got unnecessarily physical," Jet stated honestly, catching Melissa by surprise. "However, I would like to point out she tore my uniform first. I only roughed her up when she tried to tackle me."

Melissa's face turned bright red. "I did not!"

"Rookie." Melissa froze to Jason's cold stare. "Did you attack first?"

Her resistance crumbled under his glare. She timidly pressed her fingertips together. "Um, maybe a little?"

Jason flared his nostrils, grumbling something under his breath that worried the both of them. "I'm too tired to be dealing with this. Jet."

"Sir?" Jet acknowledged with a salute.

"My office. Now."

"Yes sir." Jet marched off.

"Rookie."

Melissa's fur stood on end. "Y-Yes?"

"We'll talk about this in the morning. You're under house arrest until then."

"What?!" Melissa gasped. "But he was being a jerk and—"

"I don't care who started what. I'll have words with Jet, but this immature behavior won't stand." Jason looked away. "Here I thought sticking you two on a mission would give you time to bond, but I guess I underestimated Jet's ability to make enemies. Or overestimated your patience."

Melissa's ears fell. "Harsh."

"Go to your hut, now. Have Marie or Pandora get you food. I don't want to see you outside your hut until I call for you in the morning. Understand?"

Melissa sighed in defeat and saluted. "Yes sir." She trudged past the two leaders, dragging her heels behind her.

Blitz sighed and turned toward the scouts. "We may have to get statements from the rest of you in the morning. Until then, you're free for the night."

"Thank you, sir!" they exclaimed before walking off.

Jason sighed and rubbed his face. Blitz gently patted his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Jet still hasn't gotten over what happened to him back in Lyngholm. I didn't think he would get this bad, but…" Jason paused for a moment, shaking his head. "Jet's trust issues are going to be a detriment to all of us, I know it."

Blitz waggled his claw. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We should talk to Jet first and get this sorted out before further action is taken."

"Right. Hopefully some sleep gives Jet and Melissa time to cool off." The two headed off to the patiently waiting Oshawott who was no doubt preparing for a verbal assault coming his way.

* * *

"He is the _worst_!"

Marie ducked under a flying pillow which ended up hitting a stack of papers on Pandora's desk. "Hey!" Pandora yelled, grabbing scattered papers and saving what remained of the stack. "If you're going to do that, do it somewhere else!"

Marie sighed and looked at the shaking Buneary, who jittered with built up anger she must've been repressing since the ride back. "Hon, getting mad at Jet won't make the world all sunshine and rainbows."

"Well, he deserves it for being a jerk!" Melissa argued, sitting down in her hammock with her arms firmly crossed. "I have not done _anything_ to offend him and he just goes off on me like _I_ am the problem. Can you believe it?"

"Partially," Pandora grumbled, sorting through her scattered papers.

Marie sat next to Melissa on her hammock and patted her shoulder. "You just have some rough patches to work out with him, that's all. You two will be good friends in no time."

"Ha!" Melissa laughed jeeringly. "He is going to hate me until I accidentally get myself killed. There is no compassion in him, I swear!"

"Like you are any better," Pandora chimed in, finally getting her papers back in order.

"Excuse me?! I am the victim here! He was being rude to me!" Melissa yelled.

Pandora turned and pointed at her. "I'm going to stop you right there, because I seriously hate that phrase."

"H-Huh?"

"' _I am the victim here.'_ I hate that phrase. It makes you sound like an entitled brat, which is exactly how Jet views you." Melissa opened her mouth to defend herself, then immediately shut it when the Growlithe's point sank in. "While I do agree Jet needs to tone it down a bit, don't pretend your problems are your own. He's been like that for a long time."

Melissa blinked. "Huh?"

Marie sighed. "Hon, Jet's like that with _everyone_. It's been that way ever since we met him. He gave me a hard time, believing I was going to stab everyone in the back."

"I wasn't any better given my _unique_ perspective," Pandora added. "You see, Melissa, Jet doesn't trust anyone."

Melissa blinked twice, then softened up. "He does not trust…anyone?"

"Nope, almost no one. Jet has this paranoid belief everyone's out to get him and that no one is really his friend. That's why he's so abrasive. With you, however, it's a bit worse. I imagine his problem stems from nobility, but I can't be sure. Only Jason knows anything about it since he's the one who found him."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "But, if Jet does not trust anyone, does that mean he does not trust Jason?"

"You would think so, but that's the exception," Marie said. "Actually, Jason is the only person in the world Jet trusts. Haven't you noticed that whenever Jason orders Jet to do something, he does it without complaint or hesitation?"

A few times in particular came to mind, such as Jet shutting himself up and, just a little bit ago, willingly admitted to the fight they had. "You are right."

"Loyal Soldier Jet, that's what he's called around here. That's why he's one of Jason's co-leaders. Jason knows he can entrust Jet to carry out any task without delay or reluctance. Jet prefers to take orders and listen to Jason's command. It makes him…useful, he says. Despite what you might think of the hothead, Jet's one of the best out here for a reason."

Melissa frowned. "That still does not give him an excuse to be so mean."

"And you're right, it doesn't." Marie sighed. "Jet's tried several times to get his rage in line, but he still looks at most of us with a certain scrutiny. He just can't find it in himself to relinquish trust to someone who might just be using him unfairly." Marie smirked. "Which is strange given Jet blindly follows Jason's orders. Man, if Jet was that loyal to me, I would have so much fun~."

Melissa scooted away from the Mawile. "Perhaps for the best he is not."

Marie shook her head. "I understand where you're coming from, and you are in the right to be angry with him, but do consider why he might feel this way. Give it some time, he might warm up to you eventually."

Melissa pouted and turned away. "I have done many impossible things since I got here, but that is beyond my abilities."

"You're one of the kindest people around, hon. Don't you think Jet deserves some recognition? A little kindness?"

Melissa frowned. "No? Yes? I do not know."

Pandora shrugged. "Look, by now, Jason's probably chewing out Jet for engaging you, so don't expect him to be in the best mood tomorrow. Have you two tried talking to each other?"

"Sort of?"

Marie smirked. "Yelling doesn't count, hon."

Melissa pouted. "Well, what should I do? Jet is never going to give me the time of day. And I do not have the heart to be his friend."

"You don't need to make friends with him, you just need to give him a reason to respect you."

"How do I do that?"

Pandora raised her paw. "You could spar with him."

Melissa's face paled. "Given last time was a complete fluke, I rather not die today."

Marie shook her head. "You need to make progress with Jet, that's all. Find some common ground between the both of you, or maybe give him a reason to show some respect. You need to take an active approach if you want him to like you. Really push for his trust."

Melissa glared down at the floor. "I do not see us making _progress_ anytime soon."

Marie shrugged. "Well, avoiding him is the next best option, as impossible as that is." She stood up. "I'll grab some dinner for you. Want anything?"

"Surprise me," Melissa mumbled.

"You'll live to regret that," Marie said with a wink. She headed out to the mess hall.

Melissa sighed and collapsed into her hammock. "Jet is going to hate me for the rest of my life."

"It's a possibility," Pandora agreed, pulling out her schematics. "You want to fire him from a catapult as payback?"

Melissa stifled a giggle. "As entertained by the thought as I am, I am not that cruel." She turned onto her side. "Hopefully everything is better in the morning."

* * *

Jet stood straight before Jason and Blitz, beads of sweat running down his face as Jason delivered that cold, piercing glare he was famous form. Blitz rocked back and forth on his heels, looking in Jet's general direction vacantly.

Jason took a deep breath, then leaned back in his chair. "I'm not mad, Jet. I'm disappointed."

Jet frowned. "Sir—" Jason raised his hand and stopped him.

"I've tried countless times to help you through your trust issues. I hoped you would've learned your lesson from the exams and not engage in such childish behavior, yet this is the report you come back with." Jason sighed. "I'm really disappointed in you, Jet."

Jet looked down. "I'm sorry, sir."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Jet glared. "Is that an order? To apologize to the rookie?"

Jason closed his eyes. "No, no it isn't. If I ordered you to apologize to Melissa and be nice to her, I know it won't be real. I'm only setting you up to explode harder." Jason glared. "You need to let it go."

"Sir, with all due respect, it's not something I can just _let go_ of."

"And I understand. However, you can't keep going the rest of your life acting like this. Not everyone is out to get you."

"It's hard to believe, sir."

Jason stood up and approached Jet. "This isn't Lyngholm. Melissa isn't like the people there."

"And how can we know for sure?" Jet asked seriously. "You don't trust her father in the slightest. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, right?"

Jason glared. "Her father may be my concern, but her _mother_ is a different person altogether. That's why I don't believe Melissa is out to sabotage us."

"It's just a matter of time," Jet grumbled. He winced as Jason's hand curled into a fist. Jet closed his eyes, waiting to be struck.

Instead, he felt the Pikachu's comforting touch upon his shoulder. Jason gently patted the Oshawott, easing up his nerves.

"No one here is out to get you. We've all gone through some bad in our lives, Jet. We stayed strong through it all."

Jet looked away. "She's not one of us, sir."

Blitz sighed and decided to finally join in. "Jet, we've all seen Melissa's exam results. Even though she passed, she's still not at the same level as the other scouts. If she were to try anything, she wouldn't get very far."

"She could be faking it," Jet grumbled.

Jason deadpanned. "I highly doubt she's that good an actor."

"She has to have an ulterior motive. All nobility does. Manipulating the commoners, taking advantage of them, leaving them to rot; it's in their nature to hate us. We're a disease in their eyes." Jet glared. "We live in a world they fear, not having anything to our name and living in the dirt. They fear having their wealth taken, and that's what makes them weak. They bleed us dry of resources so they never have to experience our side of the world…"

Jet's vacant mumbling caused Jason and Blitz to go silent for a moment. Jason glanced at the blind Charmeleon, who shook his head at Jet's monologue. Jason reached over and flicked Jet in the forehead, snapping him awake.

"Huh, what?" Jet gasped.

Jason glared. "This. Isn't. Lyngholm. I'm not going to keep saying it. If you and Melissa can't get along with each other, I might be forced to take drastic measures."

Jet glared back. "What makes her so special? Is it because she has an Inherited Will?"

"I didn't take Melissa in just because she had an Inherited Will. I kept my word and allowed her to join through passing. I would've kept my word if she failed, too. However, now that she's one of us, she does need _some_ special attention if she wants to keep up with the rest of her team. You are the head of training around here, and you are responsible for getting her up to speed with the rest of the scouts."

"Why can't you, Blitz, or one of the Nature Spirits do it?"

"The Nature Spirits aren't always around to do special training. And I'm pushing you to do this so that you and Melissa have time to bond. If you can put aside your paranoia for her for one moment, you'll see she's just trying to gain your approval."

Jet scoffed. "She's dreaming."

"And you'll keep making the tension between you two worse if this keeps up. Like it or not, she's a Forester now, and one of our ideals is to trust each other. A team cannot function unless they are in sync with each other in body and mind. I'm not asking you to like her. I'm asking you to cooperate with her and show her why you are her superior. A leader's job isn't to boss people around and act tough. A leader needs to be there to inspire their underlings and bring out their full potential. That's what I'm hoping for from you and Melissa."

Jet glared. "Forgive me for speaking out of line, sir, but that's never going to happen."

"Then I'm going to keep making your life harder until it sinks in." Jason turned away, hands behind his back. "I have two orders for you, Jet."

"Oh boy," Jet mumbled apprehensively.

"First, you are to _try_ and reflect on your behavior. I'm not ordering you to respect Melissa, I'm ordering you to self-reflect and come to that decision on your own."

Jet frowned. "Permission to speak my opinion, sir?"

"Permission granted."

"Please order me to respect her. Just tell me to do it and I will."

Jason sighed. "Your loyalty to me is invaluable, but not something I'll take advantage of. You're making your own decisions here."

"I hate that…" Jet sighed, then saluted. "But, I'll attempt to self-reflect on my behavior, sir."

"Good, then maybe my second order won't scare you too much. You're officially the rookies' acting field leader."

Something shattered in the back of Jet's mind as his eyes widened to the size of dishes. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"Am I being demoted?!"

"No, but I figured this would give you and Melissa more time to interact with each other."

"S-Sir, I—"

"I _could_ just tie you two together, hand-in-hand, and parade you two around the fort." The color drained from Jet's face.

Blitz winced. "Ooh, that's cold. Sounds like something Basil would do."

"He suggested it as a team building exercise." Jason glared at Jet. "Of course, that's the _drastic measure_ I mentioned."

Jet gulped loudly, then saluted. "If I may speak freely, I would…prefer the field leader option."

"That's what I thought. You're dismissed for the night. And if I catch you and Melissa getting into another argument tomorrow, I will make good on my warning."

Jet sighed shakily. "Yes sir." He saluted, then marched out of his office.

Blitz crossed his arms. "You know you're hard on him, right?"

"I'm hard on everyone." Jason sat down and pulled out some files. "A little push won't hurt him."

"You know he's just going to be silently fuming in the morning, right?"

"I'm fully expecting it." He pulled out the Jet's recent report, hastily written during the ride back to the fort. "My other concern lies in Melissa. If she gives up on Jet, there's no hope for those two."

Blitz sighed. "For such a timid princess, she's quite the firework."

"Yes, she is." Jason flipped through the short report, then narrowed his eyes at a line of text at the bottom. "What's this?"

"Hmm? Something wrong?"

Jason squinted at the messy handwriting and deciphered their meaning. "Good grief, even when he's going to start trouble, Jet can't keep it secret."

Blitz didn't need an explanation and facepalmed. "Oh great, he's up to something. Should we intervene?"

Jason leaned forward on his desk, hands clasped under his chin. "Let him be. Best to get it out of his system before morning." Jason narrowed his eyes on the report. "Still, why would a group of Freaks follow them back here?"

* * *

Lights were out, and not a soul scurried out in the darkness in the dead of night. Sound slumber in the individual huts, all save for one Buneary squirming in her bed.

Melissa tossed and turned, grumbling something inaudible. She tried pulling the cover over her face, then her pillow, but she couldn't will herself to fall asleep. Though cooled, her irritation hadn't fully died down. It plagued her mind with annoying thoughts of Jet berating and insulting her, yelling in her face.

She gave up on trying to sleep and faced the ceiling with an exhausted glare. _I need a drink._

She slid out of her hammock, dressed in her nightgown, and tiptoed to the bathroom with her canteen. She filled it up, guzzled it down, then walked back to her hammock. Before she climbed in, she caught a glimpse of her locket sitting on her storage chest.

She picked it up, sat on her hammock, and opened it, smiling at the beautiful visage of her mother. She gently caressed the photo, then sighed.

"Mother," she whispered. "Can I ask you something? If you ever met someone who saw you as worthless or unimportant and considered your existence a waste, would you still provide them with kindness?"

Though the photo didn't speak back, Melissa felt her mother's will through its presence alone. She sighed and hugged the locket against her chest.

"I try to emulate your kindness, but it seems I have found my limit. Kindness does not always work." Melissa stared at the floor, wondering, "I wonder if Jet would trust you. I never knew a single person who hated you. You were too pure for this world, Mother. I will never reflect the kindness you carried for others."

She closed the locket, gently kissed it, and set it back down. Melissa just pulled the covers over herself when she noticed something flicker past the window. Curious, she got up and stuck her head out. It was too dark to see, and she didn't quite have the naturally developed night vision everyone else seemed to have.

However, she caught a glimpse of someone out on the platforms up ahead. The rational part of her mind told her to go back to bed and ignore it, especially since she was still technically under house arrest. The curious part of her mind, though, told her to screw the rules and see what was going on.

Melissa quickly changed into her uniform, still unaccustomed to changing in front of others even though her roommates were asleep. She grabbed her dagger and quietly stepped outside.

The cold chills of the night brushed past the trees and whipped through Melissa, sending chills up her body. She rubbed her sides, keeping teeth chatter close to silent, then tiptoed toward the silhouetted figure. Melissa kept her body low and tried not to make too much noise as she waked across one of the connecting rope bridges.

Once she was close enough, she identified the figure immediately and was not at all please to see it was Jet. Her face twisted in annoyance, quietly chastising herself for getting worked up over nothing. She considered going back to bed, wanting nothing to do with the Oshawott.

However, she remained in place and curiously watched as he looked around the fort, almost like he was making sure he was alone. Once he was confident of this, he sprinted towards the railings and jumped down to the branches below.

Melissa quickly ran over and peeked down, spotting the brief disturbance of leaves from where Jet vanished. Again, Melissa's rational side told her to leave it be and go back to bed. Her curious, adventurous side that has been tainted with her time around the Foresters told her to follow because _it's what a good teammate would do_.

Melissa rolled her eyes at the thought. She did consider listening to her rational side, but considered the alternative. Jet was likely doing late night patrol where he would be alone all night. Perhaps with the time to himself, she would catch him reflecting on the day and _maybe_ catch a hint of what troubled him. Risky? Absolutely, but she wasn't getting to sleep any time soon.

Melissa took a deep breath, contemplating the next few moments of stupid she was going to commit to, and stepped away from the railing. She stretched her legs, bounced on her toes a bit, and glared straight ahead. She charged right at it before she could convince herself to stop.

She hopped over the railing and freefell onto the branches below. She remembered the critiques she got from the others about how to land safely. Landing straight on her feet could wreck her kneecaps or her body if she wasn't careful. As a Buneary, though, she had some advantages.

The second her feet touched a branch, she immediately sprang forward before her momentum hit her at full force. She got decent air, flying over a few branches before needing to land. Timing was key to get the maximum flight in her hops, using her own momentum as a boost. Being a naturally bouncy Pokémon, she had an advantage.

She hopped through the trees, doing much better than her first attempt in the exam. She took her time on some jumps, slowing her speed down, but moved with much better control than before.

Melissa squinted ahead for Jet, but couldn't make anything out in the darkness. As she thought, he must've got ahead since she took her time deciding to follow.

 _I will never find him out here._ Melissa frowned. _I still barely know my way around the forest, too. I should keep moving straight for a little longer before turning back—_

Melissa's foot landed on a branch ahead, too deep in thought to notice it was too weak to support her weight. The loud crack that came under her pulled her out, taking a brief moment shock to watch her branch snap clean off the tree.

A second after, Melissa screamed as she plummeted right into a shrub beneath her head first. Her rear poked out from the top as she frantically flailed her legs. The particular shrub she was it was prickly, poking and jabbing at her exposed face and further ruining another one of her uniforms.

"Help! Help!" Melissa yelled, trying to untangle herself. "Assistance required!"

She didn't expect her pleas to be answered this far out in the forest, yet was pleased as someone did indeed approach her green prison…until they spoke.

"What the hell are you doing out here so late?"

Melissa's flailing stopped for a moment while Jet awkwardly glared at her upside-down bottom half. She then broke out into screaming again, shocking Jet.

"Someone else help! Help!"

Jet rolled his eyes and pulled out his scalchop. With a couple flicks of his Razor Shell, he sliced the shrub apart and freed Melissa, not a scratch dealt to her. She flopped onto her back, groaning dizzily, then greeted the stern Oshawott's glare.

"Well?"

Melissa blinked, then laughed awkwardly. "W-Was I sleepwalking _again_? My, that is embarrassing. I will be on my way now." She stood up and tried to run, but couldn't get three meters before Jet lassoed her with his cable whip. Melissa pouted as he dragged her back over by the waist.

"You were following me," he accused matter-of-factly.

Melissa grumbled to herself, then said, "Maybe a little?"

"A little won't cut it." He untangled her and retracted his whip. "Leave, now. You're not allowed to be out here on your own. Actually, aren't you supposed to be under house arrest?"

Melissa stood up and dusted herself off. "I will concede to your latter point, but you are also out here on your own. Foresters are not supposed to travel alone," she stated.

"This whole forest is our territory," Jet said. "Doesn't matter how far I go. Now, get lost before I have you reported for leaving your confinement."

Melissa glared. "You will just report me, anyway."

"Yes, because that's my job."

Melissa scoffed and turned away. "I knew following you was a mistake."

"So, you admit it."

"Why else would I want to follow you? Especially after the way you treated me!" Melissa turned back around and pointed at him. "You know, I tried to make an effort to understand you, but it seems all you care about is being a jerk."

Jet glared. "My only concern is keeping the Foresters safe from lying snakes like you."

"Again with the lying thing. When have I lied? I have been nothing but honest to you."

"Fake sleepwalking," he reminded.

"That is hardly a lie!" she retorted. "You do not have a nice thing to say about anyone, do you?"

Jet growled. "I have no time for being nice when dealing with the enemy. You can't trust anyone out here, especially some corrupt royal."

"You keep saying that, but I have never met anyone like that. Sure, Evangelina of the royal Visconti family is not exactly…pleasant, but all the others are very honorable and respectful. Not once have I heard a bad thing about commoners from them."

Jet glared. "Coming from a sheltered bunny."

Melissa growled through her pressed lips, then said, "Now wait just a—"

Jet interrupted again. "Do you even know anything about them? Those two princes? Any of your royal connections? Are you absolutely certain they are pure at heart?"

"Of course they are!"

"Are they?"

Melissa went to repeat herself, but caught her voice. Doubt crept in, reminding her of the short time she actually spent getting to know Erasmus or Darby. Darby, in particular, was someone she only met sparingly. Erasmus was the type of fellow to keep secrets from everyone.

The Visconti family wasn't any different, especially with the likes of the haughty Evangelina and the cold, quiet Asterio. She basically knew nothing of them, or of most nobles in their personal lives. Her entire life with nobility has been strictly professional.

Melissa growled in frustration and yelled, "That does not matter! I know they are good people!"

"People lie all the time. They hide things to manipulate others. They aren't any different from every other noble that lies and deceits."

Melissa bared her teeth. "What is your problem? What have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you _have_ done, it's what you _will_ do. I don't trust you." Jet jabbed her in the shoulder. "Even though I respect Jason's word above everything, I still see you as the enemy. After all, you're the spawn of King Penworth."

Melissa slapped his hand away. "Do not speak ill of my father!"

"The same man who lied and manipulated you? The same man that didn't trust you to run his kingdom? The same man willing to marry you off to some prince you didn't love? Sounds to me you've lived your whole life as a lie—"

"Just shut up!" Melissa snapped, shoving Jet to the ground. "What is _wrong_ with you?! I have _tried_ to be patient with you, but you are nothing but a big jerk who puts others down! You are nothing but a guilt-tripping commoner who is destined to rot in Hell for everything you have said and done! How can anyone possibly love or put up with you if this is how you treat them?"

There was a long pause after that, with only Melissa's heavy breathing filling the silent void. As she began to calm down, her eyes widened at the darkened expression on Jet's face. He gripped into the dirt, squeezing it tightly inside his fist.

Melissa stepped back, arms raised over her face. "J-Jet, I am sorry. I went too far saying that. I—" She stopped when she noticed the glistening glow of tears brimming from his scowl. "Jet?"

Jet looked down, hiding his face from her. "You know…I wouldn't know." He bared his teeth. "Because my whole life, no one saw me as a friend or loved one. They all treated me like trash, just using me because I was desperate for affection."

Melissa softened up and dropped her guard. "Jet…"

"So maybe I'm sick and tired of being used by liars and cowards. Maybe I'm sick and tired of lies and tricks." Jet growled through his teeth. "Maybe no one has ever given me a reason to surrender caution, because all they do is leave you behind or mistreat some naïve brat who tried desperately to see some good in the world."

Melissa's eyes widened. _Jet…oh no._ She covered her mouth as she watched his body tremble. _Was he like me before? Did he…lose hope in pokemanity?_

Jet stood up and dusted off his uniform while trying to wipe his tears. "Just get lost. I don't have time to deal with you."

Melissa frowned. She didn't approve of Jet's attitude at all, but something was plainly obvious to the Buneary: Jet was broken. He was too far gone to surrender trust to anyone. Something awful happened to him. He needed help, or maybe the one thing he desired.

" _Jet prefers to take orders and listen to Jason's command. It makes him…useful, he says."_

 _Jet only ever wanted to be appreciated as a follower. He is his happiest when someone tells him he is doing a good job and when his efforts are recognized. You never…received any affection in your life, have you?_

Melissa narrowed her eyes. If there's one thing to take away from her mother's ideals, it's that everyone deserves kindness. That's what she should've done from the start.

She approached Jet while his back was turned. He bared his teeth as her footsteps drew closer. "Rookie, I will shove you into the dirt if you try to tackle me again—" He froze. Her arms wrapped around and pulled him into a gentle embrace. His jaw hung open in shock, but Melissa didn't notice.

"You looked like you could use a hug," she whispered softly.

She felt his body trembling harder against her. "W-W-What the hell are you doing?" His face was flushed bright red. "L-Let go!"

"I do not want to keep fighting with you, Jet. I hate being mean to others."

Jet bared his teeth. "Th-This is highly inappropriate! Let me go, now!" She squeezed him closer. "Rookie, I said let me go!"

"You can break out whenever you want. I know you can."

"Rookie, I'm giving you a direct order! Let me—" Jet paused, eyes suddenly sharp and alert. "Wait."

Melissa smiled. "Huh, I did not think that would—EEP!" Jet grabbed and dragged her inside a bush with him. "J-Jet?" Jet covered her mouth before she could protest.

"Keep your mouth shut or we'll both be killed."

Melissa's eyes widened at his ominous, quiet tone. He let go of her mouth, then pointed through the bush. Melissa crawled up a bit and gently parted a small window of visibility.

Her heart stopped as four figures stopped where they were previously talking. They were armed with weapons and gave off a terrifying aura for the Buneary. They scanned the area, looking for something. And from the way Jet was keeping his guard up, their targets became obvious.

"We're getting closer," one of them spoke up. "We're getting closer to finding the Foresters."


	22. Untoward pt1

_Marlo doubted he'll be able to forget what happened that day. None of them would be able to forget what happened to Big Pasco._

 _While the rest of the gang went off to carry out some tasks, Marlo stayed to help deal with their little intruder, the Heatmor Forester. Marlo suggested they'd kill him and dispose of the body, but Pasco was pissed about something. This Forester knew who their employer was, and that wouldn't do at all._

 _Marlo pleaded to just kill him, but Pasco wanted to teach the Heatmor a lesson. He tortured the thief for hours, somehow not killing him through the pain alone. While Marlo was impressed by the thief's resilience, he was disgusted by the pointless preservation of life. He didn't care about killing others, but he made it a policy not to prolong the suffering. That was excessive._

 _Of course, the second Marlo realized they had company, he ran off before he was caught in the crossfire. In hindsight, that was his only option. He only stayed behind to see what transpired, but was truly horrified by what escalated._

 _A fight broke out, and it was obvious who had the advantage. Pasco was a big brute while the Forester group exceeded him in skill and experience. Their goal was to capture him, but then the Nuzleaf went wild._

 _Marlo was just close enough to the scene to see the Nuzleaf go berserk on Pasco. It was hard to watch as the small Pokémon was beating down on an Emboar of all things, who had two type advantages over him. Armed with a three-sectioned staff, he flailed the weapon with such frantic and beastly precision that it was like watching a hurricane armed with a staff beating a man down._

 _It was so disgustingly brutal that Marlo had to turn away and keep himself from vomiting. He heard the cries of the Nuzleaf's teammates telling him to cease before silence graced the scene. Marlo held his breath, desperately erasing his existence for as long as he could, lest he be on the receiving end of that mad Nuzleaf._

 _Eventually, they left with their comrade, who likely died sometime during the fight. Marlo needed time to recover, but knew he wouldn't like what he was going to see. Once his allies returned, they had to assess the damage._

 _It was hard to look at. There was a shallow crater where Pasco lay, with the Emboar himself unresponsive. They all recoiled in revulsion when they saw the bloodied state of his…everything._

 _His fancy clothes were torn to shreds. His whole body was one giant bruise splattered with his own blood. His arms were bent and twisted out of place, likely with destroyed bones and damaged nerves. His kneecaps were blown out and looked like they were repeatedly stomped on. The ground beneath him was drenched in his own blood._

 _The worst of the damage was his face, which made Amoonguss actually throw up. By Marlo's best assumption, the skull was cracked, close to caving in on itself. Eyes were swollen shut, blood dripped from the ears, and the general face was horribly mangled from being repeatedly bashed by a metal flailing staff. His teeth were absolutely destroyed, reduced to bloody gums. The left ear was torn, almost violently ripped off._

 _Reuniclus' jaw quivered. "This is…"_

" _What sort of monster would do this?" Kingler mumbled in horror._

" _Oh Arceus, the blood smell is overpowering!" Amoonguss cried._

 _Marlo was the only one without a concrete reaction. His face was mostly blank, staring down at their brutalized boss with a dark gaze. The Emboar's barely audible gasps and feebly rising chest was the only thing he could focus on._

 _The Nuzleaf's raw, monstrous behavior dug deep into Marlo's memory. He felt no hatred for the Nuzleaf, nor remorse for their terrible boss. He got what he deserved for tempting fate. However, Marlo saw their boss' state as an awakening._

" _Everyone," he spoke softly, gathering their attention. His eyes were dark and vacant. "Do not feel remorse for Pasco. He brought this upon himself." He stared ahead at their place of operation, glaring. "Instead, let this serve as a reminder of the world you've stepped into. The Foresters have shown their hand, and they, too, dance with the devil."_

* * *

Jet and Melissa kept absolutely still in the bushes while Melissa held her mouth shut tightly, refraining from the impulse to scream. The four goons searched the trees by torchlight, looking for them. Or rather, looking for their base.

"How do you expect us to find them, Marlo?" Reuniclus asked. "If the Verde Kingdom still can't find them after so long, what makes you think we'll be any luckier?"

"Keep your voice down, you twit," the Simisage, Marlo, growled. "Honestly, you're a real idiot if you think they're not listening."

"Who?"

"The Foresters, dammit." Marlo stared up at the threes. "They're an elusive bunch. All ghost stories and rumors spread through deception. They serve to make a name for themselves as ghosts of the Forbidden Forest. Though I don't believe in such nonsense, don't underestimate our enemy even for a second. Our prey is the worst of the bunch."

Kingler scuttled by, waving his torch around. "Even so, how do we go about looking for the Nuzleaf?"

Jet and Melissa's eyes widened. _Nuzleaf? Eadwulf?_

Marlo reached through his bag. "Everything we need to turn the odds in our favor is right here in this bag. I'm not risking the chance of fighting him. Even if he doesn't go berserk like he did on Big Pasco, he'll defeat every one of us with a scratch on him."

"Y-You're serious?" Amoonguss cowered.

Marlo scowled. "I've heard rumors of those elite Foresters, but I've never seen it for myself. A dose of paranoia keeps you alive out here."

Jet pulled Melissa away from the bush quietly, far enough to speak in a safe whisper. "I was wondering why those four were following us?"

Melissa silently gasped. "You knew we were being followed?"

"Of course I did. What did you think I was doing during the ride back? Thinking of new insults for you?"

Melissa looked to the side awkwardly. "I, uh, am not going to answer that. Still, why did you not say anything?"

"Though you have passed your tests, you and your team are still rookies. I will not run the risk of a fight with an unknown enemy." Jet glared. "Still, I didn't think anyone was bold enough to hunt us down back to the forest. I'd hate to see what Eadwulf did to that bastard Emboar."

Melissa raised her hand. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Classified."

"I understand this is Nature Spirit business, but I feel I need to be kept in the loop a little."

Jet glared. "I was ordered not to share information regarding Nature Spirit missions unless given explicit permission."

Melissa glared back, but only for a moment. "If I am allowed a _guess_ then, they are here to avenge their boss for something Eadwulf did."

"I will not confirm nor deny that." Melissa noticed the intense shaking in his fist and how tightly his teeth were bared. "And it looks like I'll have to finish the job with these scumbags."

Melissa blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "I have known you long enough to know the inflexions in your anger. Whenever you speak angrily to me, there is a certain _tone_ that indicates a grudge. I hear that same tone in your voice, almost like they have wronged you in some…way." Melissa's eyes widened. "Oh no."

Jet tightened his fist. "What?"

"I doubt they would take revenge if it had been several months, so this must be recent. The most recent mission that comes to mind…" Melissa covered her mouth. "Their boss. He was the one who killed Giles."

Jet's fist softened, but his scowl remained, now shimmering with tears. "They need to pay. I won't allow them to soil the land, not after what they did to Giles." He reached under his uniform and pulled out his scalchop.

"Jet, wait," Melissa said, touching his shoulder. "It is four against one, and they seem to be expecting a fight. We should leave and report this to Jason."

"Get your hand off me." He flicked her hand off, then said, "I won't allow them any farther through the forest. Though their search will be fruitless, I desire nothing more than to inflict the same pain they dealt to Giles."

Melissa stared at the back of Jet's head in awe. "You…respected Giles?"

"He was an annoyingly happy idealist who got under my skin." Jet grinded his teeth together. "But I do hold respect for him. He was a true warrior, even if his resolve for Virdis to finally find peace was a pointless dream."

Melissa frowned. "Even so, they have you outnumbered and—" She stopped as Jet glared back at her, thought not in anger. His glare shined with a brilliant confidence and ease.

"Just shut up and witness why I'm the co-leader of the Foresters."

Melissa didn't say anything after. She simply shuffled back and nodded before ducking down to stay out of sight. Jet kept low to the ground, then dashed off, not a leaf rustling with his swift movements.

Meanwhile, the gang continued to argue amongst themselves. "Should we be worried about Verde knights roaming these parts? If they see us, we'll be locked up for sure," Kingler grunted.

"For all they know, we're harmless travelers who lost our way. And that's the story we'll stick with until they need to be silenced." Marlo fiddled with his bag. "Besides, there'd be no reason to search for Foresters or bandits this late at night. Not like any normal criminal can get through their defenses."

"This still feels like a bad idea," Amoonguss said worriedly. "If the Foresters ever find out about our connection to Big Pasco, they'll kill us for what he did to their teammate." He hugged himself and shivered. "I'm too handsome to be put in jail!"

"I said keep your voice down," Marlo growled. "And quit panicking. We'll stake out in the woods for as long as we can and try to intercept the Nuzleaf. Anyone else who tries to attack us will be quickly subdued. More of those thieves we get rid of, the better."

Reuniclus raised his torch, illuminating the darkness above their heads more. "The forest is really creepy at night. Everything looks like a pair of eyes staring back at you." As he moved the torch around, he got a faint glimmer of orange from the flames coming from the trees. Reuniclus squinted and moved the torch closer. "What the…?"

The reflection of the flames displayed something that looked like a pair of eyes…and a face.

Reuniclus's eyes widened. "Ah shi—"

With little time passing, Jet rocketed past Reuniclus and sliced him with his Razor Shell. The Multiplying Pokémon felt the powerful slash surge across his stomach, sending him flying against a tree.

Marlo immediately went on the offensive, flashing six throwing knives in his hand. "Everyone, keep your distance!" He threw them at Jet and jumped into the trees.

Jet deflected the knives with ease, then dodged Kingler's Vice Grip. The snap of his pincer carried tremendous force with vibration alone. Jet rolled out of the way before Kingler could slam it down on him, then kicked off the ground and headbutted him between the eyes.

Jet spotted Amoonguss charging him and dodged his punch. Green powder came off the mushroom cap. Jet bared his teeth. "Trying to put me to sleep?" He grabbed Amoonguss' arm, pulled him in, and drove his foot into his gut. "Fight me with honor, coward!"

"Agh!" Amoonguss skidded back, shaking in pain. When he looked back at Jet, he caught sight of a red glow reflecting off Jet's eyes. "H-Huh?"

Jet beckoned him tauntingly. "What's the matter? Afraid you can't fight me without your pathetic tricks?"

Something snapped in the timid mushroom Pokémon, though he wasn't sure why. All he knew is that he felt a burning hatred for the Oshawott. "You incessant brat!" He fired off a wide spread Giga Drain.

Jet deflected the beam with Razor Shell, then ran through it with Aqua Jet cloaked around him. He slashed into Amoonguss and punched him between the eyes.

Marlo pulled out more knives, analyzing the situation. _What the hell got into him? He's usually more of a coward than this._ Marlo shook it off and threw the knives, plus fired Bullet Seed.

Jet took immediate notice and deflected the knives once again, then used Aqua Jet to avoid the Bullet Seed. He flew right for Marlo with his Razor Shell glowing with an icy blue aura. Marlo expertly dodged the swing as it sliced through the branch he was on. Ice formed over part of the tree and the severed branch.

 _He's a purely offensive fighter. His only strategy is to fight us until we exhaust ourselves._ Marlo landed and rifled through his bag. _No, it's not that simple, but I can't waste much time analyzing possibilities. Luckily for me, he's a close range fighter._

Jet kicked off a tree and rocketed back at Marlo with Aqua Jet. However, Reuniclus recovered from his assault and fired Psyshock. Jet broke from Aqua Jet and sliced the Psyshock in half.

"Thunder Wave!" Reuniclus fired electrical bolts from both his hands.

Jet blocked it with Razor Shell, gritting his teeth as the electricity tingled through his arms. His eyes glowed red again. "A little bastard like you needs to paralyze me just to get the upper hand? You truly are worthless!"

Reuniclus' eye twitched as a sudden compulsion overcame him. "Shut the hell up!" He immediately ceased Thunder Wave and spammed Psyshock.

Jet had enough time to land on a tree and rocket off with Aqua Jet. He swerved through the Psyshocks and rammed his foot into Reuniclus' face, dragging him through the dirt upon landing.

Melissa watched through the bushes in awe, eyes sparkling. _Oh my goodness, Jet is completely in control of the battlefield. I have never seen anyone move with such mastery of their body. His movement is seamless and precise._

Kingler pulled himself up and growled. "I'll slice him to bits! Guillotine!" His large pincer glowed and increased in size. He charged right at Jet, thrusting the claw forward.

Jet channeled cold energy through his Razor Shell, then spun with Aqua Jet. The pincer snapped down, but the Aqua Jet froze instantly and stopped the Guillotine in its place. Kingler gawked as his pincer froze into the ice cocoon with ice traveling up his arm.

"W-W-What in the…?"

Jet sliced up the ice, then rammed his scalchop into Kingler's face, cracking his exoskeleton. Before the crab could fly away, Jet grabbed his other arm and swung him over his shoulder, beating him ruthless into the ground.

"I may not be as bloodthirsty as Eadwulf," Jet growled, digging his heel down on Kingler. "But I'm just as ruthless." He rammed his foot repeatedly down on the crab.

"Psyshock!" Jet let go and dodged the psychic orbs. Reuniclus flew right for Jet and caught him with Psychic. Jet struggled before being lifted off the ground. Reuniclus panted lightly. "No more moving for you."

Jet sneered. "Want a bet?" He thrusted his arm before Reuniclus could have him fully restrained and fired the cable whip. It whizzed right past Reuniclus and anchored into a tree before reeling Jet forward. He threw himself against the Multiplying Pokémon, breaking from the Psychic, and rammed his Razor Shell into him.

Marlo hung upside-down from the branches and fired off Seed Bomb. Jet deflected it as normal, but accidentally sent in towards where Melissa was hiding. The Buneary gasped and barely jumped out of the way before the bush exploded. She went tumbling across the ground and stopped on her back.

Marlo looked toward the explosion and squinted. "Huh?"

Melissa stood up and shook her head. "Ow, that is going to leave a—" Her eyes widened, noticing she was standing next to a steep decline of dirt and roots. She yelped and staggered away. "I did not even know the Forbidden Forest had different elevations like this!"

Marlo spotted Melissa once the smoke cleared and instantly recognized her uniform. "Another Forester?" He pulled himself up and jumped toward her location. "Can't have her interfering." He whipped out a teal ball from his bag.

Jet's eyes widened. "Shit. Rookie!"

Melissa turned around. "Huh?"

"Run! Now!"

Melissa looked up and gasped as Marlo jumped down on the scorched bush. He juggled the teal ball around, then wound up his arm. "Stay where you are, Forester!" He chucked the ball straight at her.

"Rookie, get down!" Jet rocketed right at Melissa with Aqua Jet and tried to tackle her out of the way, but the ball exploded against them both, spraying out a teal gunk.

Melissa stumbled back and felt her foot give out under the steep hillside. She screamed and flew down with Jet tagging along with her. They rolled down the hill and vanished into the darkness of the bushes.

Marlo ran to the edge and peered down. "Damn, we lost them."

The others dragged themselves over to the Simisage, bruised and worn down. "I can't feel my arms," Amoonguss groaned.

"That Oshawott was intense," Reuniclus said. "If you hadn't thrown that alchemical ball of yours, he would've kept kicking our butts."

Marlo pulled out some berries and handed them out. "Rest up for a moment. We need to hunt them down."

"Why?" Kingler asked, eating all his berries in one bite. He munched loudly while saying, "They shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"There guys are professional thieves. If they make it back to their base, we're screwed. We can't take any chances until they're completely immobilized." Marlo looked around cautiously. "No one else is out to attack us. For now, we're safe from reinforcements. Rest for five minutes, then we're heading down."

* * *

Fortunately for Jet and Melissa, the steep drop led to a cluster of bushes to soften the landing. Jet poked his head from the bush and shook the leaves off. "Good grief, that hurt."

Melissa pulled herself out, teetering dizzily. "Why is the world spinning so much?"

Jet glared up the hillside. "Rumors were that the Forbidden Forest grew over an uneven, rocky plain with steep drops like this. The terrain can get pretty nuts the further you are from the main roads in and out of the kingdom. Can't say I admire the execution, but it gives us some breathing room."

Melissa shook her head, then frowned. "I feel like this is my fault."

"Kind of is, yes."

Melissa pouted. "You do not need to be so blunt about it."

"You shouldn't have been out here in the first place. I could've easily taken those guys out if you hadn't gotten yourself in danger."

"They caught me by surprise. I can handle myself."

"Rookie, you have not been in a single fight with an actual enemy. Don't make things up to sound tough." Jet stepped out of the bush. "Now, you are to remain down here while I—" He felt a tug on his left arm as he tried to leave the bush. "Rookie, let go of my hand."

Melissa raised her brow. "Uh, you are holding _my_ hand."

"No, I'm not." He pulled on his arm, jutting Melissa forward in the bush. "See? Let go."

"Jet, seriously, I am not holding onto you."

Jet glared. "Did my grappler get caught on your sleeve?"

Melissa parted the leaves to inspect her right hand. She paled at what was actually wrong before laughing nervously. "Uh, Jet? I do not believe that is the case."

"How so?"

Melissa raised her right hand, which caused Jet's left hand to rise with her. Both of their hands were locked inside a teal glob of putty. It had hardened over, but was remarkably squishy and, most notably, sticky.

Jet blinked once, glaring calmly at the goo. "So, our hands are…glued together?"

"Heh, apparently."

Jet closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nostrils. "Well, that's just wonderful."

"You are not mad, right?"

"No, of course not. I'm perfectly…calm."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

"Quit complaining and hold tight!"

Melissa had her free arm around a tree while Jet tried to pull themselves apart. The putty stretched out two meters as Jet tried to snap it off. The farther he pulled from Melissa, the more he had to dig his heels down to stay anchored. Jet carefully grabbed his scalchop and activated Razor Shell.

"Okay, I'm going to slice it off now."

Melissa gasped. "What?! It will snap back right at my face!"

"Then don't get in the way." Jet swung down on the putty, but his Razor Shell couldn't cut through, bouncing the water blade off. What's more, the strike caused Jet to lose his grounding and fly forward into Melissa, knocking her and himself to the ground.

Melissa groaned with Jet on her back. "How do I not have a concussion yet?"

Jet growled. "Of course I had to fight a bandit who uses that alchemical crap."

"If it is alchemy, would Shade be able to remove it?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe." Jet stood up and pulled Melissa to her feet. "We're at a tactical disadvantage like this." Jet paused, then frowned. "Well, _I'm_ at a disadvantage."

Melissa pouted. "Hey!"

"Our only option is to get back to base and have Shade remove this stuff. Last thing I need is you glued to my side."

Melissa glared. "I am not exactly thrilled about this either."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you'd just stay put at base."

"This is not my fault!"

"You were an open target for them. You exposed yourself!"

Melissa stamped her foot down. "Fine, I admit to that much, but it is just glue. You are the one who tried to save me, so it is actually _your fault_ that we are glued together like this." Melissa blinked in realization. "Wait, you tried to…save me?"

Jet scoffed and looked away. "Don't look too deeply. I had absolutely no idea what was in that ball. For all I knew, they were throwing acid at you."

"You still tried to save me."

"Because I don't need Jason on my case because I let one of the rookies get hurt." He bared his teeth. "I still hate you."

Melissa frowned. "Jet, I want to sympathize with whatever you have been through, but I cannot if you continue with spitting vitriol at me. I do want to make a difference on this team, and I could really use your support."

Jet clenched his fist. "When did you suddenly start acting nice to me?"

"I have always tried to be nice to you." Melissa looked away sadly. "I guess I lost my temper, like the spoiled brat I am."

Jet's features soften, but only a little. He grunted, then pulled her along. "We need to get back to base."

"Right." She followed closely and quietly.

* * *

Jet and Melissa walked quietly through the forest, with the Oshawott keeping a vigilant look of their surroundings. Melissa just kept her head low, having not spoken a word in the last five minutes. She sometimes lagged behind before getting jutted forward by Jet wordlessly. He didn't look her in the eye once, even as he checked over his shoulder.

Melissa exhaled through her nose, growing bored by the awkward silence. "Permission to speak?"

"What?" Jet asked gravelly.

"Should we have not arrived back at the base by now?" Melissa looked up at the trees. "I do not know the geography that well, but I feel like we should have reached the fort."

"We're taking the long way around," Jet explained. "If those guys see exactly where the base is, that information will be a goldmine for other bandits and, worst of all, your father."

"Oh, right," she mumbled.

"Besides, we're off the normal path back after that tumble we took. This is the safer way back."

"I understand." Melissa went silent for a moment, scratching at her neck. "Jet?"

"What?" he grunted.

"Where are you from?"

"Why do you care?"

"I am just curious."

"That's none of your business."

"I see." Another moment of silence. "Jet?"

"What _now_?" he growled.

"I…wanted to know what you thought of my performance in the swordsman test," she said meekly. "I never got any comments from you, so I assumed you did not care, but it would be nice to hear your honest thoughts."

Jet glared. "You passed. Who cares what I think?"

"It would be nice to see where I can improve."

"Then talk to Jason and leave me alone."

Melissa huffed, then glared. "Look, I am trying to make conversation with you. The best you could do is humor me."

"And I'm trying to get us out of danger, so maybe you can humor me and shut up until we get back to base?" Jet jolted to a stop as Melissa planted her feet down. Jet glared at her. "Rookie, I'm not in the mood for games."

Melissa flared her nostrils. "I do not want there to be bad blood between us. I can sympathize with the notion you have had bad experiences, but I am not one of them. Will you please just let me understand you?"

"There's nothing to understand." Jet tugged on their goopy cuffs, trying to make her move. "My past is my business, not yours."

"Do I not deserve a chance?"

"People who give second chances eventually become doormats."

"I was never given _one_ chance from you. You hated me since we met."

"And what exactly do you intend to contribute to the Foresters? Last I checked, you didn't care what happened to us. You would've let us rot in the dungeons if you had your way."

Melissa pouted, cheeks puffed out. "I never said _rot_ in the dungeon," she corrected quietly.

"Or what about _me_ burning in Hell?"

"That…was a slip of the tongue. I was angry, okay?!" Melissa rubbed her face and groaned. "Why are you making this so difficult? I am honestly _trying_ here. I want to help you, Jet, more than anything."

Jet bared his teeth. "Rookie, I have no desire to cooperate with you outside of missions. It's bad enough I'm being designated to watch over you and your team, but being forced essentially handcuffed to you takes the cake." He waved their linked hands in front of her face. "It's hard for me to trust anyone completely. Even though I have nothing but respect for Blitz and Eadwulf, I won't turn my back to them, especially Eadwulf. So, what makes you any better as a member of our enemy?"

Melissa frowned. "You really have been through a lot, have you?"

"I don't need your sympathy. And I swear, if you try and hug me again, you'll pay. That was the most uncomfortable thing I've ever experienced."

Melissa narrowed her eyes sadly. "I figured."

Jet's glare melted into a confused look. "Huh?"

"I did not hug you just because I wanted to be friendly. You just said it was the most uncomfortable thing you have ever experienced. I was wondering, with your talk of trust and surrendering caution, if you have ever experienced any affectionate gestures like that before."

Jet's eyes widened. "What?"

"Did your parents love you, Jet?"

Jet's eyes immediately snapped back into a glare. He grabbed her by the collar and lurched her forward. "Never speak of those miserable piles of shit to my face ever again!"

Melissa gasped. _I should have stopped while I was ahead!_

"You have the audacity to say such trite to my face! You've got some nerve, _Princess_!" He shoved her against a tree. "My parents are dead to me, along with the rest of the nobility they abandoned me for!"

"J-Jet, I am sorry!"

Jet tightened his grip on her collar, but then heard Jason's warning echoing through his mind. He growled and released Melissa immediately. "I've had nothing but bad memories for the upper class. What have they done for me besides ruining my life and leaving me abandoned on the road basically as an orphan? I had nothing. I tried and I tried, but nothing I did was good enough. I was still that same dirty street rat that the upper class sneers at. So I ask, _Princess_. Why should I show you respect when no other of your social class has done anything to deserve it?"

Melissa, as she rubbed her sore throat, tried to compile a suitable response. She could say something generic like world peace or offering friendship, but that won't work. Jet was too hardened and paranoid to trust a word she said. No spoken words would reach him.

" _Find some common ground between the both of you, or maybe give him a reason to show some respect. You need to take an active approach if you want him to like you. Really push for his trust."_

Melissa narrowed her eyes to Marie's advice. To Jet, action spoke louder than any word. She needed to prove by her own strength, but how? She was weak compared to him. What did she have that could earn his respect?

"Jet, I…I said some horrible things to you," Melissa muttered, trying not to tear up. "If I were in your shoes, maybe I would not be able to trust anyone, too." She gripped her skirt. "Even so, no matter how many terrible things you say to me or how much you try to make me feel useless, I will never, ever hate you."

Jet's glare lightened up a bit. The tension in his fist loosened. There was something about her sad, whimpering face that made it hard to yell back at her, or he was exhausted. Gut instinct told him to not trust her, but something else told him to give her a break.

How far was she going to go to keep this act up? Or rather, is there even an act?

Jet sighed and rubbed his face. "Rookie, I—" Before he could say anything, a knife flew between their faces and struck the tree next to them. Their eyes went wide with alert and darted to the darkness behind them.

The light of torches broke through the darkness, illuminating their pursuers with their weapons raised and attacks powered up.

Melissa and Jet shuffled backwards with the former chattering her teeth. "H-Hey, Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should run."

"Agreed. On the count of three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" They broke into a sprint, but snapped back right into each other, clonking their heads. They tried to run off in opposite direction.

Melissa rubbed her aching head, then laughed awkwardly at her annoyed superior. "Heh, sor—AH!" Jet pulled her up and dragged her along before she could get her footing.

"After them!" Marlo called out, his three goons giving chase.

Melissa got her feet down and tried to match Jet's pace. "S-Slow down! I can barely keep up with you!"

"We'll slow down when we're safe!" he growled. "How close are they?"

Melissa looked over her shoulder, then yelped as a Psyshock nearly grazed her face. "Pretty close!"

"Okay, we're gonna have to escape into the trees! Jump on my signal!"

"A-Alright."

Their pursuers weren't all that fast, with only Reuniclus barely able to keep up. He charged electricity between his hands. "This'll put you two out of commission. Thunder Wave!" He fired at them.

Jet stopped and crouched. "Jump!"

Jet leaped towards a tree with Melissa trying to match his jump. Her training in the trees has improve, but wasn't quite up to Jet's experience. The Buneary dragged him down before he could get enough height, crashing face first into the dirt. Thankfully, the Thunder Wave passed over their heads.

Reuniclus flew over them while they were down and charged another Thunder Wave. Jet quickly fired his cable and smacked Reuniclus across the face with the metal tip. The sharp flick of the tip passed through the membrane coating and smacked him in the eye.

"Agh!" Reuniclus canceled the attack and covered his face.

Jet pulled Melissa up and took off running again before Kingler could blast them with Brine. Melissa was spitting out dirt from her mouth. "Ugh, that is disgusting."

"You really are deadweight," Jet grumbled.

"I am _trying_!" she cried. An idea popped into her head suddenly. "Wait, can you use your grappler to get us up there?"

Jet glared up. "I could, but if I were to fling the both of us up there like this, we could do serious damage to ourselves. My center of gravity would be way off."

"Can you not at least try?!" she cried.

Suddenly, knives flew from the trees and struck their path. They dragged their heels down and stopped just as Marlo jumped down. He held two more of his alchemical glue bombs. Jet and Melissa tried to run the opposite way, but found themselves surrounded in all directions. Jet pulled out his scalchop and held it close defensively.

"Don't misinterpret our pursuit," Marlo said, lowering his glue bombs. "Our quarrel is with the Nuzleaf, not you."

Jet scoffed. "My mistake. The throwing knives gave the wrong impression."

Marlo glared. "Understand my intentions to kill you are merely to remove any trace of our time here. If I were to draw the ire of the Fairy Knight as well, I wouldn't live to retell the tale."

"Jason," Melissa mumbled.

Jet continuously scanned the four thugs surrounding them, saying, "You're playing a dangerous game pursuing the Executioner, too. Do you believe you can take him in a fight?"

"Of course not. I've seen the raw aggression he carried in his assault." Marlo gently clutched his glue bombs. "And that's precisely why we need to rid ourselves of him. We lost our jobs because of what he did to our boss." He sighed. "To be fair, I didn't give a shit about Pasco. I just wanted to kill your friend and be done with it. I don't approve of unnecessary torture."

"How kind," Jet growled.

"I assure you, I'll kill you swiftly and spare you the pain, as well as the Executioner. I don't intend a fair fight with him."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "He was the only work you could fine?"

Marlo raised his brow. "Huh?"

"Forced to perform criminal activity when there was no other way. You do not seem like a bad person. You just do bad things." Melissa glanced at Jet. "Just like the Foresters."

Jet glared. "What the hell are you doing?"

Melissa raised her hand. "Maybe we can talk about this. Maybe the Foresters can help you, give you a purpose that does not endanger others. You do not have to be on the wrong side of the law. Uh, wait, _I_ am on the wrong side of the law, too. Hang on, let me reword myself…"

Marlo glared. "Who _are_ you?"

Melissa's eyes widened. "Uh, me?"

"Yes, you."

Melissa darted her eyes around. "Uh…th-that is not important right now."

Marlo sighed, then wound his arms back. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm already a wanted man. Can't clean up my act now, so why stop?"

Melissa shook her head. "It does not have to be like that. You can—"

"Oi, shut up already!" Melissa turned and gasped as Kingler lunged at her with Guillotine. "We don't need your stinkin' goodwill shit!"

A veil of water suddenly surrounded Melissa. She closed her mouth and glanced at Jet as he crouched down. "Aqua Jet!" Melissa nearly exhaled her air as she was pulled off the ground.

Marlo watched them flee through the trees and noticed their uneven flight movements. "Looks like the unbalanced weight is throwing him off. Don't let them escape!" The goons took off running while Marlo ascended the trees.

Up ahead, Jet swerved through the branches and leaves, keeping his eyes ahead. "How are you doing back there, Rookie?"

Melissa flailed her feet in a frenzy as she was swung around with every turn. On top of that, every sudden lurch made it that more difficult to hold her breath.

Jet sighed. "Just hold on for ten more seconds, alright? We need to put as much distance between us and them as possible."

Melissa wanted to yell something, but nearly lost the last of her air. Instead, she focused her attention behind them, internally gasping as Marlo chased them down through the trees. Melissa screamed through her closed mouth and flailed her feet.

Jet caught the hint and dove down just before Marlo threw knives at them. However, he found himself on the receiving end of a Thunder Wave that pass through the Aqua Jet. "Agh!" Jet growled as his muscles locked up.

The Aqua Jet dispersed and the two crashed into the ground, tumbling over each other. Jet quickly pushed Melissa off and fired his grappler, nailing Reuniclus in the face right as he tried to fire Psyshock. He retracted the grappler, but Kingler clamped it down with his pincer before it could be reeled in.

Jet's eyes widened. "Ah shi—" He and Melissa were flung high into the air, then whipped into a tree.

"Hey boss, check this out!" Kingler exclaimed, swinging them around like a lasso. "The Foresters really can fly, just like fairies!"

"Quit fooling around, you idiot," Marlo growled.

"Ugh, fine." Kingler swung his arm down and smashed the two into the base of a tree.

Jet and Melissa cried out, the impact pushing the air from their lungs, and landed on their faces. A small bag fell out of Melissa's jacket.

Marlo jumped down and cracked his neck. "Not as dangerous if they can't work together."

Amoonguss laughed nervously, though tried to sound confident. "Heh, yeah. They're not so tough."

Jet pushed himself up, coughing into his fist. As Melissa gathered her bearings, she saw the thugs' shadows drawing nearer. She noticed the bag that fell out of her pocket and quickly tucked it under her stomach. The Simisage stomped down in front of them, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm not drawing this fight out any longer," Marlo grumbled.

Jet stood up and drew out his scalchop. "I'm just getting started." He activated Razor Shell, gripping it defensively. Melissa remained flat on the ground, cowering under the intimidating gazes of their foes.

Marlo pulled a dagger out, spinning it between his fingers. "Guess the legend of the elusive Foresters isn't all that it's cracked up to be."


	23. Untoward pt2

_Melissa hovered nervously over her workbench, guiding the syringe into the tiny pellet. Shade stood by her side, inspecting her progress. Melissa inserted the needle in and carefully injected the syringe's contents into the pellet. The clear pellet filled with green liquid until it was firm and squishy._

 _Shade nodded in approval. "Excellent work, Melissa. You made your first smoke pellet."_

 _Melissa sighed and collapsed into the stool behind her. "How can you have the patience for this? You make ALL the smoke bombs?"_

 _Shade shrugged. "It's busy work, but it gets done in time. Though, with your help, that time will come much sooner." He patted her in the back, then dumped more empty pellets onto the workbench. "Now, get to stabbing."_

 _Melissa paled at the overwhelming number. "Y-Yay…"_

" _You're my apprentice, meaning you get stuck with the not-so-fun work."_

 _Melissa sighed and stuck her syringe into the bowl next to her, extracting another dose of smoke potion. "I hope I can get this done before the mission tomorrow."_

" _Ah yes, your first big mission. You must me excited."_

 _Melissa, through her misery, beamed his way. "Yes, I am. My first big mission as a Forester. I am most excited to prove myself to Jason and the others."_

" _Well, since you've been doing a good job as my apprentice, I figure you deserve a present for passing your exams."_

 _Melissa spun around, clinging to the edge of her stool. "A present for me?"_

 _Shade pulled out a small sack and handed it to her. "A little something I whipped up. They're my new batch of smoke bombs. They're made with a special blend of capsaicin and vinegar."_

" _Capsaicin?"_

 _Shade smirked. "It's the stuff that makes tamato berries spicy. Combined with the vinegar—"_

 _Melissa's eyes widened. "You cannot be serious."_

" _You catch on quick. Granted, they're not useful for group retreat. Unlike the standard smoke bombs, these suckers will hurt anyone not wearing protective eyewear."_

" _Then why give them to me?"_

" _Like I said, it's a present. Think of it as a quick and easy escape in case you run into any less-than-desirable opponents." Shade picked up the finished smoke pellet. "We're only scratching the surface of your potential. Soon enough, we can get started on making medicine. I want to draw out every last drop of potential from that beautiful mind of yours."_

 _Melissa smiled. "I do not often get compliments on my intelligence, only from those I am in close relations with."_

" _Well, those idiots don't know what you can do." Shade clutched the pellet inside his palm. "Now, finish up here and get yourself ready for tomorrow."_

 _Melissa saluted. "Yes, Dr. Shade!"_

* * *

Jet and Melissa shuffled back as the thugs steadily approached them, daggers in hand. Jet snarled, waving his Razor Shell intimidatingly. It was merely a front as he tried to come up with an escape plan. He racked his brain for all possibly routes of escape, but none could effectively get them to safety in time. Three amateur opponents on the ground, but one skilled opponent cutting off their escape in the air. On top of that, he was glued to Melissa, who was far from his skill level, and barely scratching the base level. If he were glued to, say, Kenny or Lucient, he trusted they could keep up with him and match his movements.

Jet gripped his scalchop tighter. _Fighting might be our only option._

Marlo stopped, keeping a meter of space between him and Jet. He spun his dagger between his fingers, sneering at his cornered prey. "I have to say, when we came here, we thought there would be more resistance. You Foresters are truly a dangerous lot. Absolute monsters." Marlo glared. "Though, perhaps I exaggerated my fears."

"What is this lecture?" Jet growled.

Marlo sighed and tapped his temple. "What else? Call it a lecture, but I prefer a sermon. Though the Foresters project an air of mystery and danger, perhaps it was in the vain attempt to cover up their own shortcomings. Behind that mask of mystique is nothing more than children fighting for a worthless cause."

"Who are you calling a child?" Jet asked rumbly. He dug his heels in.

"The only ones to fear are that Nuzleaf, his comrades, and your leader. Aside from them, why should I be afraid of you? Though you possess remarkable skill I could never compete with, it's obvious the elusive nature of the Foresters is merely a front to produce fear. That's how you keep other, more dangerous bounty hunters at bay. If the illusion's gone, what is left? A violent Oshawott tied to a hapless Buneary."

Jet grinded his teeth together. "Bastard…" His tone dripped with venom.

"They must take anyone in. A useless rabbit who's only good for causing trouble and a pathetic otter who tries to act like the wolf. If this is all the Foresters has to offer, I'm not impressed." Marlo waved his dagger once more at them. "So, almighty Forester, how will you persist? Will you stand and fight? Or will you run?"

Jet's cells tingled for action. The Razor Shell's blade rumbled with the shifting currents vibrating tensely. Melissa, as she kept her head low, took notice of the smoky white aura coming off of Jet. His Inherited Will, projecting itself out with raw vigor.

Jet raised his Razor Shell and said, "You'll run for the hills when my superior realizes what's happened."

"I'm sure I will." Marlo crouched down, getting into lunging position. "I'll take you to Hell with me." His gang readied their attacks.

Jet braced himself, then noticed Melissa standing up beside him. "Rookie, you better keep up with me or we're dead."

"We need to buy ourselves time."

Jet's eyes widened. Her voice was quiet, smooth, and calm. Perhaps the fear caused her to go into an apathetic state, or she was secretly talented in hiding her emotions (an unlikely possibility). Either way, she was trying to sound confident.

Marlo picked up on this change as well. "Does the Buneary have fangs to bear, too?"

Melissa took a step forward, her free fist clenched around her small bag. Now looking her over completely, Jet noted the trembling in her legs and posture. She _was_ putting on a face. A desperate attempt to sound tough. He took considerable notice of the bag she had, wondering what it was.

Melissa pointed at Marlo and said, "I will not allow you to speak ill of my superior. Do not underestimate him. Do not underestimate me. And do _not_ underestimate the Foresters."

Marlo narrowed his eyes with intrigue. "Oh? Do you wish to fight me in his place? I can take you in two seconds. One second to approach, one second to go for the heart."

Amoonguss laughed. "Look at her, boss. She's quivering in the legs!"

Kingler smirked. "Perhaps it wouldn't be wise to end the poor dear's life. She has other uses. Plenty of buyers for the black market." Melissa froze up in horror and disgust.

Reuniclus nodded. "I like the sound of that—"

"Idiots!" Marlo growled, getting them back in line. "I'll do a lot of crap in this line of work, but I won't tolerate talk of slavery. One more word out of any of you, you'll be limping home with fresh scars."

They faltered back. "S-Sorry, boss," they mumbled fearfully.

Marlo sighed, then glared back at Melissa. "As for you…" He flashed his dagger at her. "Make your next move carefully. It will be your last."

Melissa settled down, panting lightly. "I—"

"Rookie, know your place and get back," Jet growled quietly. "Don't negotiate with these guys. You're wasting your breath."

Melissa panted for a moment, then inhaled through her nose. "Maybe I am…but I am not cowering either."

Jet glared. "Eh?"

Marlo bent his knees. "Time's up." He catapulted at Melissa, thrusting his dagger forward.

"I will prove to you I am not worthless!" Melissa cried, throwing the bag right at Marlo and tackling Jet backwards.

Marlo stopped as his dagger slid through the bag. "Wha—" Suddenly, the bag exploded open with a copper brown gas spewing out. The gas instantly engulfed Marlo and his cohorts.

"AGH!" Amoonguss screamed. "My eyes! They BURN!"

"What is this stuff?!" Kingler screamed.

Marlo dropped to his knees and covered his eyes. Tears flooded down his face. He tried to open them, but it only made the stinging worse. "That wench! You absolute wench!"

Melissa managed to tackle Jet and herself out of the gas' range. She pulled Jet up and pulled on his hood. "We need to go, now!"

Jet stared at the cloud of gas in awe. He nodded slowly and ran ahead with her close behind. "We need to get into the trees and warn the guards. They'll be able to finish this mess."

"Going somewhere?" The duo looked up and barely dodged a Psyshock from Reuniclus.

Jet growled. "Shit, the gas didn't penetrate that outer coating of his."

Reuniclus summoned up more Psyshocks and threw them down. Jet grabbed Melissa by the waist and took off with Aqua Jet. Reuniclus chased them down, but realized quickly Jet wasn't running. Jet immediately turned and rammed into Reuniclus before he could stop. They crashed and pushed through the ground until Jet slammed him up against a tree. He kicked off the thug's face and took off into the trees.

Marlo emerged from the pepper gas, fighting the urge to rub his stinging eyes. He managed to open them enough to see the duo retreating into the trees. He bared his teeth. "Foresters…"

* * *

Jet cancelled the Aqua Jet after a minute of flight and landed within the trees. He checked over his shoulder, panting lightly. "Okay, I think I put enough distance between us to give us breathing room. We should be safe for now."

Melissa coughed out some water she accidentally swallowed and gasped for a breath. "Please warn me before you do that," she said weakly.

Jet glared lightly. "Where did you get those pellets?"

Melissa wrung out her uniform, a difficult task with one usable hand, and said, "Dr. Shade gave them to me the night before we made the food run. They were an extra bit of protection in case I ran into trouble. I completely forgot about them. Good thing I grabbed the uniform I was wearing earlier."

"I see." Jet leaned against the tree trunk and sighed. "Aside from the excessive waste of our supplies, that was…an adequate diversion. Not horrible."

Melissa blinked in surprise. "Oh, uh…thank you."

"You still wasted an entire bag of pellets, though."

"And there it is," Melissa groaned with an exasperated smile. She stood up and shook the water from her fur. "So, what is the plan of attack?"

"We get back to base and get this gunk off our hands. Then, we leave them to the Weald Rangers."

Melissa's eyes widened as Jet turned away, preparing to get moving. "What? We are not going to fight them?"

"Yes, that is exactly the plan. Glad to see you didn't go deaf." Jet crouched, preparing to sprint across the branches, but stopped as Melissa touched his shoulder. "What is it, Rookie?"

Melissa looked aside unsurely. "Well, it is just…you can take them on easily. I am the reason you are being held back. Would it not make sense to finish them off now while we still can?"

Jet blinked, then straightened up. "What logic are you using? The strategic thing to do is get help and leave it to the Weald Rangers. There's no reason or logic to stay behind and finish the job ourselves."

"Yes, I know. It is just…" Melissa rubbed the back of her head. "I…do not want to run away like this."

Jet raised his brow. "Huh?"

"I do not want this to be my first official failure as a Forester. I said I was going to prove myself, and I meant it. I do not want to be remembered as the Forester who dragged our superior down and made him run away from a few common thugs."

Jet glared, then jabbed her in the forehead. "Rookie, the sentiment is at least appreciated, but get serious. We are tied together. We are not an unstoppable army. When we see trouble, we need to run. This isn't something we can overcome because we have something to prove. This isn't like those myths and tales where the hero can get back up after being impaled on a spike."

Melissa frowned. "I understand that, I do, but think about this from my perspective. I messed up your mission by following you. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"We'll find out when Jason reprimands you for breaking house arrest. Now come on." He grabbed her hood and prepared to dash ahead.

Melissa pulled on their binding and lurched him in front of her. "Wait!"

Jet growled. "What now? I've already countered your argument. There's no tactical advantage for us to go back in and get killed."

Melissa bared her teeth. "Jet, you heard what the Simisage said. If we run away like this, the Foresters will be branded as cowards."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I told you to think about this from my perspective. I am the princess of Verde Kingdom, and I know better than anyone how much trouble you and the Foresters have caused. Do you want to know what I hear every single time a raid or theft by them is mentioned? 'Those wicked spirits have returned! Oh, the inpokemanity! Wretched creatures that dare dance with the devil! Their black magic is the bane of Arceus' light!' That kind of stuff."

"That's nothing new. We're well aware of what nobles and other civilians call us."

"And that is my point. These guys were being super cautious, remember? They were going to take all the measures needed to keep themselves out of sight until they had their chance with Eadwulf. They came here prepared. And now look where we are? One of the strongest Foresters and the weakest got their butts handed to them in the same fight with a few simple tricks."

"What are you saying?"

"The mystique of the Foresters would be destroyed if rumors like this spread. Regardless of how much my father hates the Foresters, he fears them as well. He does not know what you all are capable of. If you, presumably one of the best fighters of the Foresters, were this easy to beat, what is going to stop other bandits from hunting you all down?"

Jet scoffed. "You're underestimating our skills, not to mention Jason. Let it be a hundred or a thousand bandits, and Jason would still send them packing."

"I am not underestimating you, but I am speaking realistically. We do not have the luxury of power like most. All we can do is adapt and rely on our skills," she stated. "The Foresters rely on a simple tactic: turn their skills into unexplainable phenomena. We want the advantage of being mysterious and unassuming. We want them to fear us. Even if we can beat them a hundred times over, can you imagine being constantly hunted down because that fear the Foresters instilled over the last few years vanished?"

Jet sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You've been hanging around Basil for too long."

"All I am saying is that rumors can break the Foresters' reputation. If they are not feared, what is stopping more rogues from invading the forest and burning it to the ground? The best we can do is assume this as a tactical retreat before the ambush—" Jet raised his hand and shushed her.

"The reputation of the Foresters is not going to be destroyed because some low rate criminals got a slight advantage over us. You are worrying over nothing."

Melissa glared. "Jet, they basically used a wad of glue to stop us. This is not a stab wound from a knife or a bullet wound from a fire stick—"

"Guns. They're called guns."

"We were defeated with glue!" She raised their hands, showing off the teal glob. "Is this really how you want us to be defeated? Because we got our hands stuck together—"

"Oh, would you just shut up already?!" Jet growled, finally losing his patience. "What does it matter to you? I'm _trying_ to get us to safety and all you care about is some invisible force that Basil's been feeding into your head. The only thing we should be doing is getting back to base and leaving it to our guards! You and I have no chemistry! Fighting together is impossible!"

Melissa bared her teeth. "Is that the words of the Foresters' co-leader? I saw you fighting a moment ago. If I am the one holding you back, lead me like a true leader would! Teach me like a teacher would! Stop treating me like deadweight and actually _make_ me useful!"

"We are leaving, now."

"Not until we settle this mess! Do you really want to put up with the humiliation of going back like _this_?"

Jet growled. "Rookie, shut up."

"Do you want this to be the defining moment in our history for the scum of the criminal underworld? To all your enemies?"

"I said shut up!"

"Do you want the respect you have garnered to disappear?"

"Rookie!"

"Is this how you want to look in front of Jason? Weak and helpless?"

"I said SHUT—" Jet froze. His aggression faded near instantly, wide eyes staring hard at Melissa before turning down. The gunk around his hand felt much heavier than before.

Melissa noted his lack of defiance and took a deep breath. "I want what is best for the both of us. If we are going to make any progress, we need to reach a point of agreement." She extended her free hand to him. "Jet, let me help you towards the path of victory."

Jet looked at her extended hand, eyes shimmering. Something felt familiar in the way she spoke, like a distant memory in the worst of times…

* * *

" _Mine!" a young Oshawott named Jet snapped, swinging his scalchop at scared civilians. He had a loaf of bread tucked under his other arm. "This is mine, you hear me! Stay back, all of you! No one come near me and my bread!"_

" _Oh gracious!" one person spoke up in horror._

" _Don't acknowledge the rat. He looks filthy."_

" _Uncivilized, the lot of them. Behavior worth only to a savage."_

 _Everyone kept their distance from the paranoid Oshawott. His fur was a mess, covered in dried mud and sticking out all over the place. He had a black eye that swelled his left eye shut. He wore a worn-out tunic that would've passed off as a hand-me-down kitchen rag._

 _His breathing was ragged. Underneath the torn tunic was a weak, scrawny body that was barely getting by on nutrients. He could barely stand, much less breathe._

 _Jet kept his eye on everyone, giving them the hardest, angriest glare he could despite his fatigue. He wanted to eat, but he couldn't be too sure. Any second, he would let his guard down, and someone would swoop by and steal his bread. Or worse, kick him in the rips, then steal his bread. He couldn't let his guard down for a second._

" _Nothing but vultures," Jet growled, shuffling backwards. "All of you. Parasites. Every last one of you. None of you care. Won't let my guard down."_

" _You hold a strong resolve. Stronger than any other I've seen." Jet whipped his head around, aiming his scalchop at the newcomer. A Pikachu dressed in a white linen shirt and black trousers with a chestnut cloak hanging off his shoulders. The Pikachu narrowed his eyes. "And yet, you're skirting the line of primal."_

 _Jet bared his teeth. "You want my food, don't you? Mine! It's mine! Don't come any closer!"_

 _The Pikachu ignored his threats and approached. "Those eyes of yours. The swell with mistrust and anger, as well as paranoia. You have never known true loyalty, have you?"_

 _Jet growled and activated Razor Shell. "Bastard! All of you! Nothing but vultures!" He swung hard at the Pikachu's head._

 _The Pikachu lifted his hand and caught the water blade between his two fingers. It stopped instantly, unable to press further. Jet's eyes widened as the Razor Shell's form collapsed. "W-What? How did you—" He staggered back as the Pikachu stepped closer. Jet clutched to his bread tightly. "S-Stay away! All of you! Stay away! I won't let any of you get closer!"_

 _The strange Pikachu acknowledged his concerns and stopped, keeping a small gap between them. His face remained perpetually calm before the quivering Oshawott._

" _You've been hurt so much, haven't you?" the Pikachu asked. His face was cold, but his voice was soft and calming. It was a strange duality for Jet. "Must be so hard to find a peaceful day believing everyone's out to cause you harm. Have you gone to school? Do you know how to read?"_

 _Jet bared his teeth and crawled away, giving up after his arms collapsed. He panted tiredly, still refusing to let his guard down._

 _The Pikachu sighed. "There's no structure without trust. Lies and deception, manipulating others, blackmail; I've seen it all. That is the world we build upon, but there's only true structure when we come together in a fiduciary union. You must strive to be accepted. To go down this road, no one's ever given you a reason to trust their word."_

 _Tears dripped from Jet's eyes. The fight burning in him was dying. He clenched his eyes shut and sobbed into his dirty hands. "No one…there's no one. No one you can trust."_

" _Allow me to rectify those fears and purge your sorrows from the machinations of the demagogues who plague our society." Jet opened his eyes and saw a hand outstretched to him. He looked up at the Pikachu, who shined a confident smile onto him._

" _Let me help you towards the path of redemption."_

 _Jet blinked through his tears. "H-Help?"_

" _I want to help you. So please, take my hand…"_

* * *

"…And let us change the world together."

Jet nearly staggered backwards as he faded into reality. For a brief moment, the image of Jason overlapped with Melissa, mirroring each other. His body shook in confusion. His mind raced with activity.

 _She sounded almost like Jason._

Jet grunted and looked away, trying to keep his emotions in check. "…Fine. We'll do things your way."

Melissa frowned, a bit bummed they couldn't shake on it, but she'll take what she could get. She smiled regardless and said, "Thanks Jet! I will not let you down."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jet pressed his hand against the tree. "Do you even have a plan, though? Fighting those guys head on like this will lead to disaster."

"I have been thinking, actually." Melissa pointed in the direction they fled from. "Considering our current position, yes, fighting them directly would be a losing battle. However, I wonder if that is what they were intending."

Jet raised his brow. "How so?"

"They came here specifically on a stealth mission to take down Eadwulf. I do not know much about Eadwulf, but I heard enough stories to tell he is strong." Melissa narrowed her eyes. "They wanted to avoid unnecessary conflict."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Brilliant deduction."

"I am not done yet. It is their method of pinning us that has me interested." She raised their connected arms. "This stuff in particular is what I mean. It is a small glob of adhesive. One ball of this stuff leaves us completely pinned to whatever surface we accidentally connect with. It is really strong, so strong that even you cannot break it."

Jet glared at the goop, clenching his trapped fist. "Something like this makes fighting almost impossible."

"It makes close range fighting impossible."

Jet blinked. "What?"

Melissa nodded. "Have you not noticed how that Simisage wanted to keep his distance from you? He was not looking for a direct conflict. You were too dangerous to deal with up close. I am sure he knew that the minute you attacked. That may have been their intention for Eadwulf." She glanced back at Jet. "How does Eadwulf typically fight?"

Jet lingered on the question for a moment, giving Melissa a questioning glare. He gave in and sighed soon after. "Like you implied, he's a close range fighter, and a deadly one. He utilizes the three-sectioned staff in combat." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "When I first saw that thing, it was the most impractical weapon I've ever seen. Nowadays, I've come to learn he's…surprisingly dangerous with it. Once he gets in close, you're done."

Melissa nodded, then glared ahead. "And how effective is he in long range combat?"

"Eadwulf needs a lot of space to move around, but fighting from a distance isn't his specialty. I'd say he would be pinned if he tried that."

"And that is why they came prepared like this. They made sure to pack everything they needed to limit Eadwulf's movement and keep him at a distance. They were prioritizing speed over strength. If they got one of those orbs off on Eadwulf, they would drastically increase their chances of winning. However, that gives us a rough idea of what they are carrying."

Jet knew what she met, but was curious to her view. "That so?"

"Lightweight equipment. They only have the gear needed for hit-and-run tactics. They cannot afford a drawn-out fight, especially against you. They must have been more confident in taking you on because you are a less aggressive fighter, at least from what I have been told about Eadwulf. The second they saw me, they gambled on me shifting the tides of battle by acting as deadweight. They eliminated our ability for direct combat."

"In other words…" Jet urged.

"If we cannot fight in close quarters, we need to utilize the only trick we can manage: stealth."

A moment of silence hung between them with Jet glaring at the back of her head. Melissa noticed and turned her gaze away meekly, awaiting whatever scolding that might come her way. Perhaps what she said sounded stupid and she just wasted his time.

"You manage to come up with all of that on your own…in less than fifteen minutes?"

Melissa blinked, then faced Jet's surprised glare. She chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head. "Everyone keeps telling me to think strategically, so…"

"I never expected you to consider all the variables so quickly, though, especially while we were being chased." Jet closed his eyes. "It's the same conclusion I came to, too. All we have to go off of is stealth."

Melissa smiled and nodded. "And I think we might have another way of getting this stuff off sooner. If Eadwulf was hit by this stuff, he would likely get stuck to a tree or the ground. I imagine they would want to get rid of him without drawing attention, so—"

"They would need a solvent to detach him from any surfaces."

"Yes, exactly!" Melissa squealed. She didn't want to go too far, otherwise her pride would swell too much.

"However, we don't have much in the way of equipment," Jet reminded. "I didn't bother to bring my bow and arrow. All I got is the cable launcher."

"Hmm, good point." Melissa looked around, then plucked a long branch over her head. "We are in a forest, though. Everything we need is right here. And Shade has been showing me some of the plants that grow around here. I would need help navigating, but I know a few plants we can use."

Jet unknowingly found himself smirking. "Do you know how to make a bow?"

"No, I do not."

"Luckily for you, I had to help Tank make weapons." He took the branch from her. "We can craft a few shabby arrows and a bow, but how are we going to fire?"

Melissa beamed. "I have a few ideas. Ready to show these jerks what us Foresters can do?"

Jet closed his eyes and chuckled a bit. "Rookie, I'll recite the entire history to them."

* * *

"Ugh, I can taste it through my eyes still," Amoonguss loudly complained as he dumped his canteen of water on his eyes.

The thugs carefully trekked through the forest with Marlo at the lead. Marlo's eyes were red and irritable from the pepper smokescreen. He splashed some of his canteen water into his face to relieve the pain. "When I get my hands on that rabbit, she's dead."

Reuniclus sighed. "I should've persisted harder."

"It can't be helped now." Marlo stopped and knelt down. He felt the patch of earth in front of him, noting the moist texture. Spots of dark earth went in a trail ahead. Spots of wet ground. "The Oshawott turned his Aqua Jet in this direction. They left us a nice trail to them."

Kingler snipped the air excitedly. "Then let's hurry and chase them down."

"Patience," Marlo ordered, raising his knife. "They've been given a moment of reprieve. We don't know what they're planning."

Reuniclus rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. There's no way they can beat us with the way they are. All it takes is knocking one of them out and removing the last of their mobility."

Marlo glared. "You three have a lot to learn if that's going to get us through tonight. For all we know, they retreated to base."

Amoonguss punched his mushroom caps together, giving his best growl. "I'll show that puny rabbit a thing or two for messing with us!"

Kingler snipped the air again. "Who knows? Maybe there's a reward for one of their heads."

Marlo sighed. "You three are far too narrowminded. Focus on the task at hand and keep your—"

They stopped as the trees rustled over their heads. Reuniclus immediately fired with his Psyshock, blowing a hole open through the leaves. Branches and charred leaves rained over them with not a body in sight.

Amoonguss untensed his stiffened posture and laughed nervously. "M-Must've been the wind."

Marlo glared. "A little too localized to be the wind." He kept his dagger close and himself low to the ground. "I wonder if they're nearby."

Kingler raised his pincer. "Don't you worry. If they try getting closer, I'll knock them dead with my Guillotine."

Marlo scoffed. "You couldn't hit a stationary wagon if you tried."

"Now listen here, you old—" Kingler stopped speaking all of a sudden.

Marlo snorted in amusement. "What's wrong? Meowth caught your—" But once Marlo turned around, he froze. Reuniclus and Amoonguss also turned and stood petrified at the bare earth behind them. Not a crab in sight.

"Uh, where did he go?" Reuniclus whispered.

Marlo scanned the forest frantically. "The Foresters—"

"The curse is real!" Amoonguss screamed. "They're coming after me next!" He tried to book it, but Marlo caught him by the shirt and threw him to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," Marlo scolded. "There's no curse. They're just trying to mess with us."

Reuniclus formed Psyshocks in his hands. "This is absurd. How'd they get past us without making a sound? They couldn't go a minute without fumbling over each other?"

Marlo narrowed his eyes. "We need protection." He glared at Amoonguss. "Put up a wall of Stun Spore around us. Make sure they can't get within reach of us."

Amoonguss gulped. "R-Right." He raised his mushroom caps and spun, showering them in the golden dust.

Marlo covered his mouth with a rag as the dust wrapped around him. "This should deter them from coming closer."

Reuniclus scanned their surroundings cautiously, then jumped at a shaking bush. "There!" He fired and incinerated the bush instantly. Once again, nothing but scorch plant matter. "Tch. It's like they're teleporting."

Marlo glared. _Even for them, that's too quick. How are they getting around so fast without us noticing? On top of that, they snatched one of our guys up without alerting us. They had twenty minutes between when they escaped and now. What's going on—_

Marlo caught something flying past his vision, following by the familiar rustling of leaves. Reuniclus whipped around with a Psyshock ready. "I got you now!"

"Hold!" Marlo ordered, sticking his arm out. Reuniclus froze while Marlo checked the bushes. He reached around, then curled his fingers around something. A small rock, half a size smaller than his fist. "They're messing with us."

"What do you mean?" Amoonguss asked.

"They've been tossing rocks and getting us worked up. Tch, just more of their tricks."

Reuniclus sighed. "Good grief, they've resulted to throwing rocks."

Marlo rubbed his fingers on the rock, then felt something odd about the other side. He turned it around, then raised his brow at the two tally marks etched into it. _What is this? Two? Two what?_

All of a sudden, Amoonguss cried out in panic. Marlo turned his head just as Amoonguss was pulled into the trees, vanishing instantly. His cries sounded loudly before silence took over once again.

"Shit!" Reuniclus rapidly fire Psyshock and blasted holes through the bush of tree leaves.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Marlo ordered angrily. He grunted just as the Stun Spore barrier finally dropped. "We need to think objectively—"

"They're in the trees!" Reuniclus yelled. "There's no way they can escape in time!"

"Even if that is the case, we can't go rushing into—" Just then, a crude-looking arrow came flying out of the trees. Marlo staggered away with the arrow nearly hitting his foot.

Reuniclus smirked. "Big mistake!" He activated Psychic and forced his influence over a large space, suspending all motion. "Marlo, I got them! I know I got them!"

Marlo reached into his bag. "Don't waver for a second!" He climbed the trees and pulled himself onto one of the high branches. He whipped out two glue balls and chucked them into the suspended field. The exploded on impact with something. "Not taking chances." He whipped out his throwing knives and threw them where the glue balls exploded.

Marlo waited a moment for a reaction, but not a peep or scream responded, not even from their skittish opponent. He jumped through the suspended leaves and found no one. The glue balls and knives merely hit one of the thicker branches.

"They're not here!" Marlo yelled. "They must've gotten out of your range."

"You've got to be kidding me! Just how fast are these…wait, Marlo! They're down here! They're—GAH!"

Marlo's eyes widened, then he immediately jumped down. He gasped as Reuniclus was found flat on his back with an arrow jabbed through his outer membrane and into his shoulder. He suddenly looked weaker, like the fatigue had finally caught up with him.

Reuniclus reached out to the sky feebly. "They're…ruthless." He groaned and fell unconscious.

Marlo cautiously approached Reuniclus and gripped the arrow, pulling it out. The entry into the shoulder was shallow, probably due to the membrane slowing down the arrow's speed. He examined the sharp tip and noticed the purplish ooze mixed with his ally's blood.

"Poison." Marlo jabbed the arrow into the ground and pulled out more throwing knives. "I'm impressed, Foresters. This must be your desperate attempt to save face. Sadly, your tricks won't be as useful against me."

"That's fine. We were saving you for last, anyway."

Marlo spun around and scowled as Jet and Melissa stepped into view, just as glue together as before. Jet carried a few crude arrows attached to his side while Melissa held an equally shabby bow over her shoulder. A bent stick with a vine for the string, held together with ice coated around the bow.

Marlo presented his knives intimidatingly. "Facing me head on?"

Jet scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just prefer punching you in the face than dealing a win with poison."

Melissa pointed at Marlo with the crude bow. "Hand over the solvent to this glue and we will spare you a humiliating defeat."

Marlo smirked. "So, you know there's a solvent to that little concoction of mine. You can have it right after you stop breathing!" He threw the knives right at them, more so at Jet.

Jet knew he would be Marlo's primary target as the seasoned fighter. "Rookie, separate!"

He and Melissa took off in opposite directions, stretching the glue out. Half the knives were caught on the band, stretching back like a slingshot. The duo shared a nod and threw their arms forward, slinging the caught knives back at Marlo.

Marlo gasped and fell onto his back, letting the knives fly over him and stab into the ground and trees behind him. He picked himself up, then jumped back as Jet came swinging with his Razor Shell. The water blade grazed across Marlo's chest, cutting his linen shirt open and his chest.

"Rookie, follow my lead!" Jet ordered. He swung his trapped arm and lurched Melissa forward.

Melissa flew off the ground and kicked Marlo, knocking him off his feet. She landed and mirrored Jet's throw, though he kicked off the ground to make up for her lack of strength. Jet swung high up and came down with a hard swing of his Razor Shell. Marlo barely rolled out of the way before the Razor Shell landed and split the ground.

Marlo jumped back and dug through his bag, only to realize he was low on supplies. No more throwing knives and only one glue ball left. "Shit." He grunted, then inhaled, puffing out his chest. "Bullet Seed!" He sprayed green seeds at them.

Jet slid in front of Melissa and deflected the onslaught of seeds. Melissa hooked the bow around Jet's trapped arm and pulled back on the string with an arrow nocked. Though a clumsy shot, Melissa released the arrow with a direct course onto Marlo.

Marlo whipped his dagger out and barely split the arrow. Jet took the chance to rocket forward with Aqua Jet with Melissa clinging to his shoulder. Marlo raised his dagger defensively and blocked the combined Aqua Jet-Razor Shell assault. The force pushed him back and rammed him up against a tree.

Melissa pulled out one of the poison-tipped arrows and thrusted it at Marlo's shoulder. However, vines sprouted from his neck and slapped the arrow from her hand. The vines plunged through the Aqua Jet and wrapped around her waist. With one big squeeze, he forced all the air she was holding out of her.

Melissa covered her mouth and started flailing, even accidentally swallowing water. Jet immediately stopped Aqua Jet, allowing Marlo to sucker-punch him in the jaw. The duo skipped across the ground and hit a tree. Melissa threw up the water she swallowed and coughed noisily.

Marlo sheathed his dagger and held his hands out. "Seed Bomb!" Green energy channeled in his hands, then fired out into explosive seed rounds.

Jet grabbed Melissa's jacket collar and jumped out of the way. "You have a plan, Rookie?"

"Not really, no!" Melissa shrieked.

"Vine Whip!" Marlo rushed at them with vines sprouting from his neck again.

Jet slashed at the vines with Razor Shell, then yelled, "Use Copycat!"

Melissa gasped. "I do not know how to use that!"

"You used it before in our match!"

"I was barely conscious for that!"

"Just do it!"

While Jet held Marlo's vines at bay, Melissa closed her fist and tried to summon a Razor Shell or sprout Vine Whip. It may come naturally to everyone else, but Melissa never had a reason to use her moves. She didn't even know about Copycat before that match with Jet, much less remember how she did it.

"Jet, I cannot do it!"

"Yes, you can!" Jet yelled. He deactivated Razor Shell and tossed the scalchop into Marlo's face, blinding him. "Copycat mirrors the opponent's last move. You need to visualize yourself using the move, visualize how it's done."

"But I cannot—"

Jet glared at her furiously. "I'm not taking that 'cannot' crap from you! I've seen you do it once! You want to prove me wrong?! Show me you are capable of fighting!"

Marlo recovered from the scalchop and jumped back. "By all means, keep arguing! Seed Bomb!" He fired another round of explosive seeds.

"Rookie, now!"

Melissa gasped and thrusted her hand out. Suddenly, something clicked inside Melissa's mind. A green aura blazed around her, followed by green energy bursting from her hand. A scattershot of Seed Bombs fired out with the recoil flinging her arm back.

Both rounds of Seed Bombs exploded into each other and created a wall of smoke between them. However, one of Melissa's snuck through and took Marlo by surprise, exploding right in his face. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree.

Melissa's hand smoked from the attack as she gaped in disbelief. "Whoa…"

Jet whistled. "Not a bad shot." He picked a twig up and handed it to her. "Try copying Razor Shell again."

Melissa took the twig, then looked wearily as Jet pulled out Razor Shell again. Melissa took a deep breath and concentrated on the twig. Recalling the feeling she felt when she used Seed Bomb, a blue aura wrapped around her, then formed a blade of water from the twig. She gasped in delight, bouncing on her toes.

"Jet, Jet! I did it!"

Jet smirked. "Then follow my lead!" They sprinted at Marlo.

Marlo stood up and fired Seed Bomb again. Jet and Melissa sliced through the exploding seeds, though with Jet picking up some of Melissa's slack. Jet pivoted off his heel and swung Melissa into Marlo. Marlo blocked Melissa's Razor Shell with his dagger, but doubled over as Jet punched him in the gut.

"Ice Beam!" Jet channeled the cold energy through his Razor Shell and swung up.

Marlo narrowly avoided it, feeling the cold chill encase his shoulder. He fired off Bullet Seed, but Melissa defended Jet with amateur swings. Some seeds nailed her, bruising her skin, but she kept Jet shielded. Jet threw his scalchop, ricocheting it off some trees and nailing Marlo in the back of the head.

"Agh!" Marlo staggered forward, then slammed his palm down. He activated Seed Bomb, lighting up the ground and detonating it in their direction.

Jet pulled Melissa back and took the brunt of the attack. One of the rocks struck their arrows and broke most of the tips off, with only one remaining.

Melissa pulled the last arrow out and yelled, "Jet, one poisoned arrow left!"

Jet scowled. "We need to be quick—"

"Seed Bomb, Vine Whip!" The duo was taken aback as Marlo summoned up a Seed Bomb wrapped in a vine net. He rushed at them, swinging the explosive seed around, and slung it forward.

"Jet, look out!" Melissa pushed Jet out of the way, letting the Seed Bomb hit the ground in front of her. Melissa was blown back, taking Jet with her, and landed on her stomach.

"Rookie!" Jet cried.

Melissa rolled onto her back, clutching at her right foot. Rocks and seed shells jabbed into her sore, scratched-up foot. "Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered.

Jet pulled himself up and got to her side. "Can you stand?" he asked as he helped her up.

She tried standing on it, but the loose debris poked hard on her soles. "Ow! N-No."

Marlo, realizing what was happening, jumped back and pulled out his last glue ball. _Got you now._

Jet spotted this through his peripherals. "Shit."

"I am going to slow us down," Melissa whimpered.

Marlo winded his arm up. "Say goodnight, Foresters!"

Jet glared up at the trees, then raised his arm. "Rookie, we're going to do something stupid! Get ready to attack!"

Marlo stomped his foot down and went for the swing, but stopped as Jet fired his grappler into the trees and flung himself and Melissa straight into the air. Melissa screamed and held onto Jet. Due to their differing weights, as Jet thought, they were thrown forward unsteadily.

Jet grabbed the bow and yelled, "Load the arrow, now!" Melissa fumbled with the spinning and flying through the air, but managed to nock the arrow.

Marlo stumbled back befuddled. "What in the—"

Jet aimed the bow and got his target on lock. "Rookie, fire!"

Melissa bared her teeth. "Take this!" She released the bowstring.

The arrow whizzed straight at Marlo, who was too stunned to dodge. The arrow, however, didn't go for his body. Jet purposefully aimed for the glue ball Marlo had held over his head. The arrow passed through easily and exploded the liquid contents outward.

Marlo cried out and tried to shake the glue off, but it trickled down in a big foam cloud all the way to his legs. He tripped over himself and fell on his back right before the glue hardened.

Jet grabbed Melissa and went into a tumble roll once they landed, collapsing onto their stomachs. They both panted in exhaustion, sweat dripping through their fur.

"You…were not kidding about using the grappler like this," Melissa groaned.

Jet sat up and shook his head. "I'm surprised that worked out better than I thought." He leaned back on his hand and sighed. "You good?"

"Y-Yeah, I will live." Melissa sat up, rubbed her head, then looked at Marlo as he frantically flailed in his own glue trap. "Heh, not so funny now, is it?" she taunted.

Jet rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Don't overdo it." He stood up, helped Melissa up, and guided her toward Marlo.

"Let me go, let me go!" Marlo growled. He tried to lift his arm, but it snapped back right to the ground. He tensed up. "Agh! Right in the funny bone…"

Jet scoffed and shook his head. "What a joke."

Melissa knelt down carefully and reached through Marlo's bag, which was thankfully spared of the glue. She pulled out a vial with green liquid inside. "Is this the solvent?"

"Let me see." Jet took the vial, pulled the cork off with his teeth, and spilled a little on Marlo's face. The gunk covering part of his face dissolved almost instantly. "Good, it's not acid."

Marlo's eyes widened. "Excuse me!"

Jet dumped most of the vial onto his and Melissa's linked arms, leaving just a little leftover. The gunk instantly slid off their arms and dissolved on the ground. Melissa rubbed her wrist and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! My hand was starting to get cramped."

Jet flexed his hand, then put the cork back on the vial. "I'm sure Shade would like to take a sample of this gunk before we have you and your goons anonymously shipped off to jail."

Marlo hissed. "What did you do to my guys?"

Jet shrugged. "Relaxed, those other two are around. Just, you know, poisoned or unconscious. They'll live."

Melissa giggled. "That gunk made a surprisingly good weapon once we started working together. Snatched your Kingler friend right off his feet without making a sound."

Marlo tightened his fists, growling through his teeth. "You damn Foresters…"

Jet huffed and crossed his arms. "You can rant all about it in prison. Of course, given your connection with Pasco, I'm sure our leader would like to get some information out of you."

Marlo's face turned white as a sheet. _Oh shit…_

* * *

Jet and Melissa returned to base and got the Weald Rangers to round up the four thugs. Kingler and Amoonguss were found with their faces bashed into the trees and knocked out cold. They brought antidotes for the poison the cuffed duo used, then dragged them back to base with blindfolds.

However, Jet and Melissa's night wasn't over as now they had to deal with Jason, who was giving the two of them a stern glare. Shade was there to patch up Melissa's foot, removing all the rocks and seed shells.

Jason huffed through his nose. "Where do I even begin?"

Melissa whimpered. "Sir, I am really sorry for breaking my house arrest. I should not have followed Jet."

Jet huffed. "And…I shouldn't have gone after those guys on my own."

Jason crossed his arms. "You put yourselves at risk, especially you, Melissa. You could've gotten yourself killed. You may be a Forester, but you're still a rookie. Don't get cocky."

Melissa frowned and looked away. Jet glanced at Melissa for a moment, then sighed. "If I may speak, sir, Melissa _did_ demonstrate some tactical knowledge while we were inconvenienced. And…" Jet paused, suppressing a rumbling growl in his throat. "She handled herself better than me while we were stuck together."

Jason's eyes widened. "Jet?"

Melissa gasped and covered her mouth. "What?"

Jet bowed his head. "She has potential, so allow me to do my part as her team's leader and teacher to bring out that potential. She has a long way to go, but…she isn't hopeless."

Melissa held her mouth up in awe, then smiled warmly with teary eyes. "Jet…"

Jason blinked twice, looking legitimately baffled for the first time since Melissa met him. His expression softened into a proud smile, then he patted Jet's head. "And that's why I made you one of my co-leaders. Underneath that stubbornness, your heart's in the right place."

Jet smiled brightly. "Th-Thank you, sir!"

"I will be having a word with you about this little stunt of yours tomorrow, though."

"Of course, sir."

Jason glared at Melissa. "As for you, you're on cleaning duty for a week."

"Eh?!" Melissa gasped.

"Regardless of Jet's evaluation, you still went out in the middle of the night and put yourself at risk."

"No fair!" Melissa whined.

Jason smirked. "Tough luck, Rookie. I told you, no special treatment."

Melissa glared. "Are you teasing me?"

"Oh yes, quite brutally." He turned, gave them a wave, and headed off. "Now, I've got to look into these four thugs you two rounded up. Mind passing the message along to Marie in the morning? I'll need her for interrogation."

Melissa scrunched her face in confusion. "Uh, sure." _Why would he need Marie for interrogation?_ Melissa's thoughts raced before coming to her own…disturbed conclusion. _You know what? I rather not know the answer._

She faced Jet just as he yawned. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck. "Well, after this exhaustingly long day, I might sleep in for once." He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed off.

"Jet, wait!" Jet stopped and glared over his shoulder. Melissa hobbled on her foot, then smiled shyly. "Uh, about what you said a moment ago. I, well…thank you so much. It means a lot to me." She faced the floor with a sad smile. "I know you do not trust me, but I meant what I said earlier. I do not hate you, and I do want to respect you. I am sorry for any horrible things I said."

Jet stared at her silently, his glare deepening. Melissa shrunk a little, wondering if there was still bad blood between them. However, she was taken by surprise when Jet faced her and extended his hand to her.

"I will be blunt about this, Rookie. What I said was not a lie. I do see potential in you. I don't, however, trust you completely. Like it or not, it's difficult for me to surrender my caution around others. I refused to be ever hurt by another person again. That said, I'm willing to start over and give you the benefit of doubt."

Melissa stared at his hand with starry eyes. _A handshake. The sign of respect!_ She eagerly shook his hand, grinning happily. "Oh, thank you, Jet! I promise, I will not let you down."

"I'll hold you to that." He pulled away and glared. "Seriously, I will."

"I know." She giggled. "I am just so happy you see me as your equal now."

Jet scoffed. "Who said anything about that?"

"Eh?" Melissa asked with a confused smile.

Jet closed his eyes. "Don't get any ideas. You're still the same annoying, naïve brat that wandered into the forest."

Melissa blinked twice, her left eye twitching afterwards. She inhaled deeply and prepared to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped just as he turned to leave. She caught the little smile he wore as he walked away. She hovered on it for a moment, then sighed and smiled back.

* * *

Melissa hobbled back to her hut, the exhaustion of the day finally pushing her limits. She didn't bother taking her uniform off, instead collapsing into her hammock and hugging her pillow. She nestled into her blankets and closed her eyes.

"Melissa?" Melissa opened one eye and saw Marie looking at her with squinted, sleepy eyes. "Hon, what are you doing up so late?" she whispered.

Melissa huffed through her nose and leaned into her pillow. "I broke my house arrest and followed Jet on an ambush against some guys that followed us back."

"…Ah, okay." Marie closed her eyes and nestled back into bed, though not before asking, "How did that go?"

Melissa pulled her blankets over herself as she pondered the question. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her last bit of consciousness.

"We are…making progress."


	24. Machination

**Hey, quick update. I've been meaning to do this for a while.**

 **Luna is, what you could say, a collaborative OC created by Krika1119. She was basically made before I wrote the story, so she sort of found her way into it**

 **That's all. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Roscoe sat calmly at his desk, hands tucked under his chin, and staring anxiously at Matthias, who had just returned from another search through the forest. Over two months, and the search for his daughter became less and less certain. Any hope in her returning diminished with each negative report delivered by Matthias, who himself wasn't pleased with his failures.

Ortwin glanced at his king, noticing the nervous trembling masked under a professional façade. He gripped his cane, took a deep breath, and addressed the black knight. "Sir Matthias, what is your report? Have you made any progress in locating the princess?"

Matthias dropped to one knee and bowed before his king, teeth bared, and eyes shrunken with dread. "Your Majesty, I deserve punishment for my repeated failures. I scoured the forest day and night, searching high and low for the Forester base. I mapped out all locations, all possible positions, but we still haven't come closer to locating their hideout. I fear they may be deploying some form of witchcraft to hide their presence. Not even Sir Nathaniel was able to pinpoint them. The forest is simply too dense and rich with life to discern a probable target."

The Infernape clenched his fist and punched the floor angrily. "Please forgive me, sire! I've done all I could!"

Ortwin frowned for the knight. He glanced at Roscoe, then gestured for him to say something. They both knew Matthias would go into a heated tirade if left to calm himself down.

Roscoe sighed and stood up, hands tucked behind his back. "Sir Matthias, my most trusted knight, you have done all you could. I could not ask for a more persistent knight." He glared. "I am officially dismissing you from the search."

Matthias gasped and stood up. "My king—" Roscoe raised his hand and silenced him.

"This is not punishment for your failure. I cannot risk wasting more of my resources when the safety of my kingdom is of greater importance. I will seek different tactics to carry on this search. For now, you are dismissed from the search."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, it is my sworn duty to protect the royal family at all costs. I have stained the honor of my family by allowing Princess Penworth to be taken under my nose. I cannot give in so easily. I must make up for my sins."

Roscoe shook his head. "There is no need for that."

"But my king—"

" _Because_ you have a much greater task to uphold." Matthias went quiet as Roscoe balled his fist, sensing the anger behind his clenched teeth. "I want a status report on the identity of the traitor. Have you managed to discern who is transpiring against me?"

Matthias glared, then bowed his head. "No, my king. We have run backgrounds checks on all your staff and anyone affiliated with the princess. Unfortunately, most of the maids come from poor backgrounds. There isn't much information on their histories, not enough to assume treason."

"All of them?" Roscoe asked.

"As far as we are sure. We searched through their belongings as well, several times. Emergency searches when they were least expecting."

"Ah yes," Ortwin sighed, scratching lightly at his cheek. "I have been hearing a lot of complaint from the maids and butlers about violation of privacy."

Matthias flared his nostrils. "A small price to pay for the safety of the princess."

"Our mole is even craftier than I hoped," Roscoe groaned. He closed his eyes and sighed. "And I assume you are running the search?"

"I left the task in the capable hands of Lady Luna. She is currently investigating any leads toward the traitor. We haven't discovered anything incriminating yet, but we will keep searching."

Roscoe nodded. "As soon as you find a hint of a clue, apprehend the suspect immediately. We cannot afford to waste more time. I will resort to force until we find the true culprit."

Matthias bowed his head. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Return to your patrol and keep me informed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Matthias rose and marched out of his study.

Roscoe sighed and fell back into his chair, gently rubbing his forehead. "This is a disaster, Ortwin. It has been over two months, yet still no sign of Melissa. Perhaps the Foresters are protected by witchcraft."

Ortwin scoffed. "Unlikely, Your Majesty. They are utilizing some trick, but it is not witchcraft. I bet my duty as your royal advisor on it."

Roscoe glared. "Either way, they are prepared for us. They have remained in hiding for four years now, and we have not come close to finding their base despite being in our very own territory. They have mastered the forest as did the mischievous imps who conquered the green. We are but mere mortals by comparison, as foolish as it may sound."

Ortwin hobbled around the study. "Fact remains, as you said, we can't afford to waste our resources further on this search. It's proving futile. We may not be at war, but we could very well soon. New of the war between the New Chariot Empire and Umbra Clock Kingdom has reached far. Blood spilt on both sides and slaves being taken in by New Chariot."

"A disgusting practice," Roscoe groaned. "Umbra Clock is not any better, though. The rumors of their king state he decapitates a worthy opponent and gallops around the battlefield with their heads dangling from his belt."

"They are only rumors, Your Majesty."

"And they will stay as such so long as we avoid conflict." Roscoe faced out his study's window. "Any news regarding the other kingdoms?"

"The Great Gate Empire is mostly quiet, though they have been making approaches on the Subterra Kingdom. Algus and Arcania are the only other kingdoms actively trying to avoid conflict."

Roscoe scoffed. "It amazes me the Arcania Kingdom is still standing. They are a weak kingdom ruled by a weak king. I could easily conquer them through intimidation alone."

Ortwin nodded. "Of course, but they have been strategically keeping their silence. The main aggressors are still New Chariot and Umbra Clock. It's likely all other kingdoms will remain at peace for the time being until a victor is decided. It is too early to decide who will come out on top."

Roscoe crossed his arms. "And if we are to be attacked, should anything happen to me, the kingdom would fall into the hands of Melissa. Without her, I would have no heir, and I refuse to betray my wife to satisfy the need for an heir."

Ortwin glared. "Then we are running out of options. If we cannot task the knights to continue with this fruitless endeavor, we must seek more drastic means of locating her."

The Lopunny king breathed a deep sigh, then faced his advisor. "Sadly, Ortwin, you are correct." He sat down, picked up a bell, and rang it.

A Vileplume dressed in a butler's uniform heeded the call of the bell and entered the study, bowing to Roscoe. "How may I serve you, my king?"

"Retrieve the herald. I have an important announcement to make." The Vileplume nodded and ran off.

Ortwin leaned forward on his cane, asking, "Are you absolutely sure of this, my king? There's no going back once the news reaches the public. We may run the risk of attracting New Chariot or Great Gate's attention."

Roscoe glared. "There is no choice. Either way, I must reclaim my heir. This is the only way to draw the Foresters out. Why have a mortal fight a spirit when you can employ the underworld to carry out the task?"

Ortwin sighed. "Though I suggested the plan, do go into it with caution. You never know what scum such a promise will attract."

A Marshtomp herald soon arrived, carrying a bag of parchment quills by his side. He bowed to the king and asked, "How may I serve you, Your Majesty?"

"Take a note," Roscoe ordered. "I have an important message for my subjects and any prospecting bounty hunters interested."

"At once." The Marshtomp pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and quill and eagerly waited.

Roscoe turned his back and stared out the window. "Subjects of Verde Kingdom and beyond, by decree of I, King Penworth, I seek prospecting bounty hunters and mercenaries to take on a most difficult task. Princess Penworth of the Verde Kingdom has been apprehended by the Foresters and is currently being held hostage. I seek out worthy bounty hunters to pull the Foresters out of hiding and retrieve the princess from their clutches. The princess must be brought back alive and unharmed. Any harm brought to her by her savior's hands will result in instance imprisonment.

"For your services, a reward of 100,000 bits will be given as compensation."

Ortwin's eyes widened. "That much?"

"Furthermore, if the identity of the Forester who carried out the princess' kidnapping is discovered, they are to be captured and brought back to Verde Kingdom immediately. Your pay will be tripled if carried out."

The Marshtomp made a few revisions to the message, quickly read it back to Roscoe, and asked, "Is that all, Your Majesty?"

"That is all. Have the word spread immediately. Get it out as far as you can, as far as our allies and their territories."

Marshtomp saluted. "Yes, Your Majesty." He scurried off.

Ortwin hobbled in front of Roscoe, looking at him worriedly. "A hundred thousand is one thing, but triple for the kidnapper's capture?"

Roscoe clenched his fist. "I will personally punish whoever took my daughter from me. Whether it be the Fairy Knight or some lowly thief, I will torture them until they cannot draw another breath. They will pay dearly for these transgressions."

Ortwin glared. "This personal drive for revenge won't end well for you."

"I understand, but I refuse to have my status undermined by scum. They are nothing but rotten thieves found in the underbelly of the filth that plagues Virdis. They do not deserve sympathy."

Ortwin sighed. "I can't stop you at this point. Please stride carefully further on. We can't afford anymore mistake now."

Roscoe nodded. "Yes. For now, we should focus on reestablishing a relationship with the Senbo Kingdom."

"Agreed, Your Majesty."

* * *

Luna awkwardly peered through the wardrobe of a maid's room while said maid, an annoyed Shiinotic, impatiently tapped her foot. Luna quickly, but thoroughly dug through the uniforms and unmentionable garments, searching for any hidden clues.

The Shiinotic was at her limit. "Ugh, you've investigated my room, like, seven times already! I'm not hiding anything!"

Luna closed the wardrobe and faced the maid. "I understand your frustration, but we cannot leave any stone unturned. This is all very necessary for unearthing the mole."

The Shiinotic rolled her eyes. "I swear, you knights are doing this just to be perverts. Peeking through our wardrobes with these surprise inspections."

Luna shrank back awkwardly. "Uh, I'm not here to—"

"Are you done or what?"

"Well, yes, but—" Luna suddenly found herself shoved out into the hall and the door slammed in her face, knocking her on her rear. Her armor rattled as she rubbed her nose. "Ow. Do all the maids think I'm male or something?"

She sighed, stood up, and proceeded down the hall. She searched through all the staff quarters dozens of time and came up with no clues. All she got was angry glares and doors slammed in her face. She volunteered to handle the investigation, mostly to prove herself to Matthias, but now realized she should've gotten Nathaniel or someone else back her up.

She rubbed her temples and went over her mental checklist. "Seven more maids and…three butlers left. Something better turn up soon, otherwise I might have to request time off from all the door-related injuries."

She turned the corner of the hall, but stopped as a cleaning cart rolled by. She immediately recognized the Audino maid wheeling it, Sadie Mailet. Probably one of the few maids that haven't harassed her over the repeat inspections. As far as she was concerned, Sadie was clean of suspicion, though she's one of the rooms she still needs to check on.

Sadie stopped upon seeing the Snivy knight, then smirked. "Oh, is there another surprise inspection today? I was wondering why everyone was all huffy earlier."

Luna sighed. "My sincerest apologies. Orders of the king."

"I don't mind. Feel free to look my room over." Sadie started heading off, but Luna stopped her.

"You know I must have you present in the room during inspection. I have to keep you in sight."

Sadie sighed, smiling irritably. "Can that wait? I've got cleaning to do."

"Your room is next. Put it off for a moment so we can get it over with."

"You can bother the other maids if you want. The king requested we clean out the princess' study, so I volunteered."

Luna raised her brow. "The princess' study?"

"Yeah. Ever since the princess got herself kidnapped, there was no reason for the tutor to return. With everything going on, no one's stepped inside it for the last two months."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "No one's investigated it?"

Sadie shrugged. "What's there to investigate? I'm just cleaning out books and supplies. And dust. Lots and lots of dust." She shivered, then groaned. "Piles of dust is the worst."

Luna rubbed her chin. _I was tasked with investigating all staff members, including hired help like the princess' tutor. Not much to go off of, but better than potentially having a door slammed into my face._

"So, I'll be on my way." Sadie whistled and started down the hall, but stopped again as Luna grabbed her shoulder. "I said I'll be by the room when I'm done cleaning. Go snoop through the other rooms—"

"I'm accompanying you to the study," Luna interjected, marching past Sadie.

The Audino maid blinked, then followed behind. "Uh, why?"

"I can't leave any areas unchecked. I've been busy investigating the staff, but I have yet to check any other rooms."

Sadie narrowed her eyes. "What do you expect to find? It's just a bunch of parchment, quills, and books."

"We'll see soon enough."

The two traveled through the halls and found their way to the unoccupied study, left unused for the last two months. It was unremarkably significant, a plain oak door with the iron padlock attached.

As Sadie produced the key, Luna looked the lock over. "Seems normal."

"May I ask?" Sadie teased.

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm just checking to make sure the lock hasn't been tampered with." She pointed at the key Sadie held. "Is that the only key to this lock?"

Sadie shrugged. "I guess so. The king gave this to me when I volunteered. He had the princess' tutor turn it in some time ago." She tossed the key to Luna, who immediately inserted it into the lock.

"So, not much room to steal it, though I'm not ruling that possibility out."

Luna undid the lock, then pushed the door open. She narrowed her eyes at the state of the study. With weeks of inactivity, dust gathered over the chairs, table, chalkboard, floor, etc. Aside from that, everything seemed to be in its rightful place, or where everything reasonably should be.

Books sat orderly on the shelves, teaching supplies sat on what Luna presumed to be the tutor's desk; nothing remarkably out of place. As far as she was concerned, the room truly was left unattended. Then again, they were dealing with a mole.

Luna crouched down and scanned the floorboards, further irritating Sadie as she held her hips. "So, you going to keep staring at the floor or are you going to let me get to work?"

Luna glared at her. "Keep pushing me, and I may assume you want me to leave to clean away evidence."

Sadie smirked. "I'm not doing a very good job at it, am I?"

Luna rolled her eyes, then continued to study the floor. _There's a fine layer of dust. One disturbance to the surface would leave an obvious trace. Even with the weeks in passing, there would likely be footprints left behind. A layer of dust that doesn't match the majority. Layers of dust lighter than the majority, shaped like footprints._

She ran her finger down, scooping up some dust and revealing the concealed, rich brown of the wood. She couldn't make out any footprints, which either meant no one entered or they were dealing with a Ghost-Type.

"Don't come inside," Luna warned before stepping inside.

Sadie groaned and folded her arms. "Whatever."

Luna started with the tutor's desk, checking through the drawers and the materials sitting on top. The drawers were mostly empty, save for spare quills and inkwells. The desktop only held blank parchment or potential lesson plans. Though, given she was desperate for clues, she was willing to speculate.

"Maybe the lesson plans have a cryptic code. A secret message. Perhaps a hidden cipher." Luna shook her head. "Of course, I don't have that kind of time, not to mention the risk of wasting my time."

Sadie looked at her fingers in boredom. "Are you suspecting the tutor of something?"

"I have to consider all staff members as potential suspects."

"Tsk. Why would he have anything that confidential hiding around in plain view of the princess? I don't remember the princess being super perceptive, but the risk of carrying that kind of information and keeping it in the castle is too high."

"That so?"

"It's common sense. He doesn't live in the castle from what I'm aware. He has the privacy of his home."

Luna rubbed her chin. "We've already searched his house, though not as much as the staff quarters. I think we only did so once." Luna shook her head. "Still, I have this inkling."

"Of what?"

"I searched everyone's room dozens of times over, including yours. Nothing indicates a connection to the Foresters."

Sadie shrugged. "They could've incinerated the evidence and got rid of it. They have access to the cleaning supplies. All it takes is dumping the ashes in a bag, mixing it with the trash, and the evidence vanishes."

Luna checked the drawers again, giving Sadie a wary look. "You certainly had a lot of time to think about this."

"Well, why do you think I haven't been harassing you? Aside from having nothing to hide, I actually admire the work you're doing. I always had this little dream of being an investigator of sorts, ever since I was a wee Audino. But, dreams never take off, especially since no one thought much of women taking positions of power years ago."

Luna sighed. "I know that feeling."

"Oh, but how could you? You became a knight. I don't hear much of female knights these days. You very rarely hear that of women taking on those authoritative positions. I'm almost jealous as I'm stuck relegated to that of a maid. I don't exactly like my job."

"So, why did you volunteer to clean the study?" Luna asked, flipping through a book on the desk.

"I was hoping to find some nice trinkets to sell. Maybe if I was lucky, the princess accidently dropped a shiny bracelet or necklace."

Luna deadpanned at her. "You are…surprisingly blunt about your greed."

"You going to report me to the king?"

"If I wasn't busy with a more pressing matter, I would. I better not catch you stealing anything."

Sadie chuckled. "Relax, it was a jest. I haven't stolen a single thing, nor was I planning on it. The truth is, while I hate my job, I need to keep busy to make my due. The maids around here are quite the snitches, and they will backstab the lazier of our group. Stick around long enough, you'll get all the latest gossip regarding the staff."

Luna smirked. "You lead an interesting life, Ms. Mailet." Luna closed the book, then checked the shelves. "Then perhaps you can make yourself useful. If the walls have ears that speak rumors to you, do you have any information on the princess' tutor?"

Sadie shrugged. "Why would I care about that?"

"Rumors are rumors, aren't they? Surely you have something juicy to share."

Sadie tapped her chin. "Hard to say. I barely know the old scribe."

"Scribe?"

"I believe he worked in writing documents before taking up his tutoring job. All I'm aware of is that he and the princess got along well. After all, he sees her essentially everyday for hours, so it wouldn't be surprising they formed a connection. One could say there was great trust between them."

Luna narrowed her eyes. "Trust, huh?"

"Why wouldn't there be? The king hired a wandering tutor to educate his daughter. There has to be substantial trust to willing participate in those monotonous lessons and still return for the same torture." Sadie tapped her chin. "They really do have a good bond. I believe she was having a rough time the day before her wedding, but I heard a rumor her tutor went to comfort her."

Luna crossed her arms. "Was he the last person she spoke to?"

"No, that honor goes to her nurse." Sadie tugged on her collar. "Yeesh, that woman has not been the same ever since."

Luna rubbed her chin. "I do wonder. I've come up with nothing from searching the maids, but I think we've been neglecting the tutor's role in this."

Sadie raised her brow. "You really think he did something?"

"Our thought process landed us into believing the mole had to be keeping a close eye on the events around the castle, leading to the notion they were a member of the staff. Though the tutor is only around during a studying session, he is left completely unaccounted for at any other time of the day."

"Huh," Sadie hummed. "Even so, you are only speculating."

Luna sighed. "Sadly, yes." She approached the bookshelf and ran her finger along the spines. "I can speculate all I want about any of the staff, but it won't bring me closer to the culprit."

Sadie snickered. "You know, I actually heard a funny little rumor right after the Foresters' raid."

"That so?" Luna mumbled, pulling out books and flipping through pages.

"You didn't hear this from me, but I got some interesting information regarding a conversation between the head chef and the princess' tutor. I don't know how accurate it is, since information gets muddied when passing voices, but it seemed funny enough."

"What?"

"The chef mentioned that the princess' tutor had the day off during the raid. It's just so funny to think about. He conveniently has the day off on the same day the Foresters attack the castle. It's funny, right?"

Luna glared. The king gave a full rundown of who was absent from the castle that day, and the tutor was definitely brought up. A stroke of luck, maybe. "I suppose it is funny."

Sadie leaned next to the door, stilling in view of the frame. "Of course, it was dismissed. How could the tutor possibly know the king would grant him a day off? King Penworth could've just as easily had Melissa spend time with the prince _and_ attend her lectures. Way too convoluted in my eyes."

Luna ran her finger across one book that jutted out of the shelf. Curious, she pulled it out and read the cover. The title was 'The Inherited Will of Blood'. _Huh, I think I've read this book before._ She flipped through the middle section, responding, "You make a valid point. Of course, the Foresters wouldn't terrorize one of their own. That's a risk there."

Sadie nodded. "True, true. Though, you'd be surprised what subtle manipulation is capable of. In fact, that's not the only funny rumor I've heard about him."

Luna turned to the partially-in-view Audino, brow raised. "What do you mean?"

"It's just a rumor, don't concern yourself about it."

"You're the one who brought it up."

Sadie chuckled. "It's probably not true. It's too stupid to be true."

"What?"

"You sure?"

"Stop stalling and tell me."

"Looks like I got you hooked on gossip." Sadie laughed at Luna's annoyed groans. "Alright, alright, but I'm telling you, it's probably some stupid rumor the maids started." Sadie folded her arms behind her head. "It's just the darnedest thing, but…heh, they actually think he came from _that_ place."

Luna groaned. " _That_ place? Be more specific—"

"That he came from the ruins of the Great Kingdom."

The book Luna held slipped from her hands and clattered against the floor. She whipped her head around, eyes wide. "The ruins of the Great Kingdom?"

"Told you it was a funny rumor."

"No one lives in the Great Kingdom. It's abandoned."

Sadie shrugged. "I mean, do you have proof?"

"H-Huh?"

"No one goes to the Great Kingdom. It's the only piece of uncontrolled territory. Everyone avoids it, almost like it's cursed." Sadie laughed. "So, how would anyone know someone came from there or not?"

Luna staggered back, pressed against the bookshelves. "That's…That's utter madness." She slid onto her rear and rubbed her temples. "There's no way he's from the ruins."

"I told you, it's a stupid rumor." Sadie hummed to herself for a moment, then clicked her fingers. "Though, you got to admit, all that legend stuff really does say something about the fallen kingdom."

Luna's eyes drifted back to the book she dropped. She sighed, wondering if the stress of finding the mole has gotten to her, and picked the book up. Her heart stopped as a piece of paper slid out from the pages and floated into her lap.

Sadie continued to speak in the Snivy's haze. "I mean, some invisible force keeps everyone from approaching that territory. Why is that exactly? Is it magic? Is it guarded by spirits? Is there still an army there, but the kingdoms are so intimidated that they back away?"

Luna picked the paper up. Her eyes immediately flew to the fancy cursive. She read it over once, then twice, then three times until her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Her jaw hung open in shock when she turned it over, noting a familiar wax seal on the back.

"Or perhaps, just maybe, the history of its fall remains palpable to this day, and we have yet to realize the gravity of our mistakes. Anyone who hails from the ruins…I imagine aren't the kind of people you want to make enemies out of—"

Sadie cut herself off as Luna raced out of the study and bolted down the hall, starting the Audino.

"What's with you?!" Sadie yelled.

"I have to find Sir Matthias immediately!" she yelled, disappearing around the end of the hall.

Sadie hung back, quite surprised by the Snivy's burst of anxiety, then laughed it off. "Gee, I never knew how exciting knights were. Oh, what fun they are." She picked up a rag and stepped inside the study.

A devious grin stretched across her face. Luna's sudden rush left marks of cleaned space across the floor. Dust scattered across the air, flying out into the hall. Sadie walked along the clear path and picked up the dropped book.

 _Now that you've entered the room, any marks made will just be written off as yours. Hope that piece of evidence suits your needs, my dear knight. You've found your mole. And like any good rumor, it's time to put this little conspiracy to rest._

Sadie placed the book back, then climbed up the shelf. She grinned at the pair of handprints on the edge of the fourth shelf, blending almost seamlessly in the dim light of the study.

They were an exact match to her own handprints, an accidental memento on her part, but one forever unknown to the truth.

She wiped the rag across the shelf, erasing the prints. She hopped over to the wall beside it and wiped away what little dust there was in the handholds made into the wood.

 _Like I told Melissa, I've had plenty of practice climbing. Climbing up walls, or climbing into rooms to steal keys._ She smirked. _Let the show begin._

* * *

" _Though captivated by the will of the warrior's impeccable charm, Harlow remained silent and retained her gaze upon their campfire. The wounds she sustained have since numbed, gently covered in tightly-wrapped bandages. She pulled on her hood out of habit._

' _A shilling for your thoughts, milady?' the warrior spoke, breaking the silence._

 _Harlow kept her focus solely on the fire. 'It has been a long day, stranger. Do not toy with me after the trouble you caused.'_

' _The trouble I caused? You may have today's misfortune backwards. You were the one to start the fire, not I.'_

 _Harlow pulled her hood over her eyes. 'I had to. You know what they were planning, yet you fought for their side.'_

' _I swore my loyalty.'_

' _Loyalty means nothing in this world.'_

' _And where did you pick up such wisdom?'_

' _One of the few things free in this lifetime.'_

' _You surprise me, thief. How can somebody so cruel and uncaring of the countries socialites also speak so pessimistically?'_

 _Harlow cradled into her hood, withdrawing into the darkness inside. 'I never wanted to get involved in this war.'_

' _You brought us both into it. What do you intend to do now?'_

 _Harlow didn't have an answer. She just stared into the fire, wondering what comes next. She chose her fate getting involved with the church. Though she lived a life on the run, she was dragged into this war whether she liked it or not._

 _She can run all she liked, but she knew, deep down in the dark pit of her heart, that nothing will ever be the same."_

Theobald smiled and set his quill aside. "It is done." He added the parchment to the stack beside him and held it up. Three years and over four hundred pages of text, his book was complete. He breathed in the subtle smell of ink, sighed in content, and set the papers down.

A loud banging sounded off his front door. Theobald glanced over his shoulder, chuckled, and pulled out a bag and a few bands.

More banging, followed with a harsh, "Theobald Dencourt! By order of the Knights of Verde, you are under arrest!"

Theobald strapped three bands around the parchment stack, two bands horizontal and one band vertical. He placed the stack inside the bag, then set it back on his desk. "I hope to get started on the next part in time." He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

"Theobald Dencourt! Open this door now!" Theobald could recognize the angry shouts of the black knight. A weak-willed man would faint facing such raw anger.

Theobald, however, merely smiled as he placed his glasses back on his snout and faced the rattling door. "Ahem!" Theobald announced loud and prominently, causing the banging on the other side to stop. He leaned back on his desk, soaking in the silence for a moment, then said in a shrill, playful voice, "Housekeeping! Master Dencourt is not present! Shall I take a message for you?"

The silence lingered for a moment while Theobald laughed under his breath. Suddenly, a loud slam smashed the door off its hinges and sent it flying right towards Theobald, who casually moved his head aside and let the door sail into the wall behind him. Wood rained over his desk and bag.

Matthias marched in, accompanied by Luna, Nathaniel, a Corviknight, and an Alolan Golem. Matthias slammed his heavy broadsword on the floor, growling at the nonchalant Nidoking. While the Corviknight stood by silently, the Golem teetered worriedly behind Luna.

"Theobald Dencourt," Matthias growled, though calmly. "You are under arrest for conspiring against the kingdom."

Theobald raised his brow, amused. "Conspiring, you say? On what grounds? You already searched my own, Black Knight. Certainly I couldn't be any more suspicious than your own staff. Perhaps a maid did it, not I."

Luna glared and stepped forward. "Mr. Dencourt, can you confirm you received the day off from His Majesty before the scheduled arrival of the Talbot royal family?"

"Why yes, I did. You are free to speak with the king himself if you so please."

"I already did, and I confirmed the notice was given in written form." Luna presented the letter to Theobald. "This letter bears the king's handwriting and his own official seal."

Theobald nodded. "Yes, it does. This is your evidence against me?"

"Yes. It proves you influenced the king to relieve the princess of her tutoring sessions on that day."

Theobald laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not following your logic. If I was the mole, I would've only had one day to relay that information. Letters don't travel fast, and preparing an entire raid in one day doesn't sound likely. I am speaking hypothetically, of course."

Matthias snatched the letter from Luna. "Here's where it becomes suspicious. When Luna presented this to us, we immediately went to the king for answers. As it turns out, the king originally considered having the princess focus on her studies, given she has been lacking in them. You, however, convinced him otherwise."

"Oh?"

"You went to the king a week prior to the royal visit and requested the time off, specifically for the princess. You spoke nothing of your own benefit to the matter, merely suggesting the advantage for the princess herself. The king was busy preparing for the visit, so he may not have thought much of the matter at the time."

"You convinced him to relieve the princess of her studies," Luna continued, "which also gave you the day off, freeing you of any acknowledgement with the Foresters." Luna pointed to the letter. "As this letter states, the king agrees to _your_ request to relieve Princess Penworth of tutoring for the day. You went to him and asked for that time off during the same week he was fretting over the Talbots."

Theobald grinned. "Is that right? Are you sure you're not looking too deeply?"

Matthias handed the letter back to Luna. "If so, we have other reasons for suspicion, such as the rumors regarding your place of birth." Matthias approached Theobald and seized him by the collar. "You hail from the Great Kingdom's ruins."

Theobald closed his eyes and chuckled. "Oh dear, how did that get loose?"

"Do you admit it?"

"How can I lie when you have a Lucario in the same room?" he asked, acknowledging Nathaniel's focused glare.

"Well?" Matthias pressed through gritted teeth.

Theobald sighed. "Yes, the rumors are true. I come from the Great Kingdom."

Matthias glanced at Nathaniel, who nodded. "And are you the mole who has been conspiring with the Foresters?"

Theobald blinked twice, then smiled. "I…have affiliated with the Foresters before."

Matthias looked again at Nathaniel, who now shrugged unsurely. "I'm sorry, Sir Matthias. It's really difficult to pick up lies with aura. He's so unnervingly calm that I can't get a good read off him. I can tell he means what he says, but there's no wavering in his aura, either."

Matthias gripped harder onto Theobald and shoved him against his desk. "Are you the traitor or not?!"

Again, Theobald remained disturbingly cool. "Heh. I suppose…I've leaked information at one point or another."

Once Nathaniel gave another doubtful shrug, Matthias roared and threw Theobald to the floor. "What are you playing?! You're not denying anything, yet you have the gall to mess with us?!"

Theobald pushed himself up and wiped the blood off his lip. Luna saw the tear in his shirt's right shoulder, exposing a bit of skin. She saw something black imprinted on his skin, but couldn't make what it was. It had a familiar shape, but she couldn't place what.

"I can't say I'm not enjoying it," Theobald admitted, wiping the blood on his shirt.

Matthias growled, then noticed the bag on Theobald's desk. "What's this?" he asked, picking it up.

"My novel. I just finished right before you came crashing through my door."

Matthias glared. "…We're confiscating this as evidence."

Theobald sighed. "A shame how things turned out. I was hoping to get it published. Evidence for what, though?"

"An author reveals his lies through his craft," Matthias explained. "How else do you get to know a person without seeing how he crafts a world?"

Theobald grinned. "Ooh, I'll remember that line. If that's the case, I only have one favor to ask."

"What?"

"When you finish analyzing my involvement in this little plot, I ask for your personal opinion on it. I worked many years on it, and I want to know if it's good."

"You can't be serious!" the Alolan Golem gasped. "Are you not taking this seriously? You're one of those Freaks from the ruins! Nothing good ever comes out of those ruins! How do we know he's not a demon, or a ghost, or a—"

"Silence," the Corviknight interrupted, casting a piercing glare onto the paranoid Golem. The knight gulped and shuffled back.

Matthias glared at the calm Nidoking, taking glances at the bag, then nodded. "If you cooperate with us, I will personally read the book and give you my thoughts on it."

Theobald grinned. "You're too kind." He stood up, dusted himself off, then presented his wrists. "I hope the king isn't too mad at me."

Corviknight slapped the shackles onto Theobald and pulled him out the house, followed by the shivering Golem. Nathaniel approached Matthias as he pulled the parchment from its bag. "You're…serious about that?"

"Life's but a Stalking Darkness," Matthias muttered as he read the cover. He turned to Nathaniel and said, "I meant what I said. I'm sure reviewing this book will gather more evidence against him. I might as well humor him into complying."

Nathaniel sighed. "If you say so, sir."

"Report back to the king. I need to question Mr. Dencourt's neighbors to get more information about him." Nathaniel nodded and left. Matthias tucked the papers back inside their bag, then faced Luna. "Lady Luna."

Luna saluted. "Yes, Sir Matthias?"

"Excellent investigative work. I knew I picked the right knight for the job."

Luna smiled bashfully. "Oh! My honor, sir. Do you need me for anything else?"

"If it's not too much trouble, sweep through Mr. Dencourt's belongings and see if you can find any evidence we overlooked." He headed out with a worrisome glare. "That man holds many secrets we have yet to unravel."

"Yes, sir." Luna watched Mattias leave before turning to the scrapped parchment on the desk. "I actually got the right guy. How odd." She narrowed her eyes. "But why hide the request letter in one of his books? Could he not dispose of it? No, that doesn't make any sense. The castle staff is one thing, but Mr. Dencourt can leave without much suspicion on him.

"But there's that matter regarding his background. Ms. Mailet stated it was a rumor, but where did that rumor come from?" She glared. "I may have to keep my eye on her, just to be safe. There's no hard evidence against her, but something about the way she spoke rubbed me the wrong way."

She sighed and opened balled-up papers. "Still, the Great Kingdom ruins? Nothing good ever comes from there. I remember when Mom told me about the rumors there. Strange forces coupled with eerie ruins, lifeless land, and the old castle. Not even she dared to enter the territory when she was still a mercenary. All I know is, if anything came from that place, trouble brewed soon after."

Luna tossed paper scraps over her shoulder, opening and reading each of them. All it was were rough drafts to his book. Grammatical/spelling errors, crossed-out text, and a lot of notes to himself. Luna crumpled drafts one after the other.

"What really unnerves me was how calm Mr. Dencourt was about the accusation. Sir Matthias is right, that man holds many secrets. But what secrets are there?"

Luna sighed, turning from the desk for a moment, but stopped as she spotted one last crumpled parchment. It was tucked behind some books, out of view, but just obvious enough for a third glance. It seemed more neatly balled-up than the other papers. A lot could be told about a person's mood just from the way a piece of paper was crumpled.

Paper nearly smoothed out into a round ball could imply a meticulous boredom, while jagged paper balls could be made in a fit of frustration, like say an author getting fed up with how a page turned out. In this case, this ball applied to the former.

Luna grabbed the ball and opened it up. She smoothed it out on the desk, then set it down. No words, but something else that tickled her curiosity.

An image entirely drawn in ink, not an imperfection in the edges. The image of a crown pierced from all sides by seven swords. Longswords, to be exact.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "What is this?" She held it up to the light. "Art? Is this an artistic visual of assassinating the king?" She paused on the thought. "Or…is this an emblem for something else?"

That's when Luna recalled something. The strange black spot on Theobald's right shoulder. The familiar shape came back to mind, reignited as she stared at the drawing in front of her.

"That shape…was a hilt. The shape on his shoulder was the hilt of a sword."

She gripped the drawing tightly, horror flooding her system. A branding, no doubt, of the very image within her hands. A branding on the body meant three possibilities.

One, a mere tattoo for the sake of it. In their given situation, it was too strange to be written off as such.

Two, the mark of a slave. A branding to indicate ownership. Though possible, it didn't make sense to keep the image tucked away on paper, or go by means to eradicate the branding all together.

Three, and perhaps the answer she feared the most…

"An identifying mark for a group," Luna muttered. "It can't be for the Foresters, though." She bit her lip worriedly. "Theobald Dencourt…either I'm making wild assumptions, or I stumbled upon something far bigger than the Foresters themselves."


	25. Guerdon

"Balance is key to stealth," Jet exposited, pacing back and forth on the training deck. "To become invisible to the enemy, you must have complete control over your movements. Every step you take must be purposeful, no accidents. There is no vertigo or imbalance, there is only the path before you that you must complete. Understand?"

"Y-Yes sir!" the rookie scouts grumbled as they tried to walk across a field of bamboo shoots. They wobbled all over the place, trying to avoid the sandy ground under them, contained within a large container.

"You guys seriously have a giant bucket specifically for this type of training?" Ragger asked, carefully putting one foot in front of him.

Jet smirked. "Any further complaints will be taken up with the heads of construction and development."

"So, Tank and Pandora?" Lucient surmised.

"Correct."

Lillia skipped between two bamboo shoots, flailing her arms upon landing. "In what possible situation where would we need to walk across bamboo?"

Jet shrugged. "Who knows? The point of this exercise is to maximize your balance. If you can run laps around this little course without flopping like a beached Magikarp, you're one step closer to mastering stealth."

Melissa groaned as she stepped on the next shoot. "My feet are beginning to hurt."

"You've got five more minutes, tough it out," Jet responded.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Ugh." She glanced at Leon as he tried to step on the next shoot, but his stubby legs didn't provide the necessary reach, causing him to slip and fall in the sand. "You okay, Leon?"

Leon pulled himself up and shook the sand off. He glared at her. "I don't need your concerns." He climbed out of the training course and went to brush the sand off his body.

Melissa sighed. "What is his problem? I am just trying to be friendly." Kenny stepped beside her and patted her back, though nearly causing her to fall over as well. Kenny grabbed her uniform and righted her back up. "Whoa! Whoa. Uh, thanks for trying, Kenny."

Wyatt balanced on one leg while Avel tried to do the obstacle course on his own. As a Shellder, maneuvering was complicated. His only feasible appendage, his tongue, provided enough reach to stick close beside his mobile partner. "Sir, this is torturous. I operate better as a support for Wyatt. I can't possibly keep up with these extraneous obstacle courses."

Jet crossed his arms. "You two won't always be working together. Eventually, you'll find yourselves in a situation where you're separated and unable to support each other."

Avel rolled his eyes. "I don't see that happening in the foreseeable future." He hooked his tongue around Wyatt's arm and flung himself onto his lily pad.

Jet sighed. "You've been warned." He faced the rookie scouts and said, "Listen up, as this is your introductory course into the advanced training, things will only get tougher from here. We'll be going on more intense missions than simple food runs. I trust you all can manage yourselves in a fight."

"Does that mean we're taking on slave traders or big time gangs?" Ragger asked excitedly, slamming his fists together.

Jet rolled his eyes. "More like petty criminals and territory distribution."

"Lame!"

"Say what you will, but the Foresters have an impact on the poor. When the knights are too unreliable to provide suitable support, we step in and provide what the poor cannot get. That includes food, blankets, security, and more. We do make a big deal about this, especially with the flock of travelers coming this way."

"How so?" Lillia asked.

Melissa flailed her arms as she tried to step onto another bamboo shoot. She sighed in relief once she got her footing, then responded, "If I am correct in my assumption, this is about the war going on in the farther reaches of Virdis."

Jet nodded. "Correct. People lose their homes because of the fighting out there. The lucky ones fend for themselves until they find their way to a safer community. The rest get sold off to slavery or executed. Thought the royals play a huge part in the troubles you here, it's the nobles that occupy and govern those villages that truly cause issues. They respond to the whims of the hierarchy."

Ragger groaned. "That political stuff gives me a headache."

"I don't like it either, but that's the kind of thing you hear these days. Money brings out the worst in people, and status drives home the pretentiousness."

"So, our first mission is some charity case?" Leon asked dryly.

"Not exactly," Jet said. "For our first mission, we're going to patrol some local villages in the Verde territory to run off any thieves. You'll be assigned with a different Greenwood Leader to survey a village."

Wyatt cracked his knuckles. "Hey, anything to protect the innocent."

"Cracking skulls is more I like it," Ragger said with a big grin.

Jet sighed. "Whatever motivates you to stay on task." He looked up at the sky, then said, "Okay, time's up."

The rookies groaned and collapsed into the sand pit. Melissa sat up and rubbed her aching feet. "My foot just barely recovered from its injuries. You do this to torture me, do you, Jet?"

Jet shrugged. "Who knows? I do it so often to everyone, I can't tell if it's sadistic glee or stern obligation." He walked away from the course.

Melissa pulled herself out of the course and plopped down on her back. "I will need to rest for a few…hours. Wake me for dinner."

Lillia grabbed her hand and sat her up. "Oh, don't be a drama princess, Princess."

"I have to say," Lucient stated as psychically pulled the sand from his fur, "it's odd seeing you and Jet being…amicable with each other the last couple of days. It's a welcomed change."

"It's a much needed change after the screaming match last week," Avel grumbled.

Melissa blushed sheepishly and hid her face. "We are hardly friends, but the air is much cleaner between us now."

"Good for you!" Lillia exclaimed, slapping her on the back and knocking her down. "Next, you should try your luck with Leon."

"Never going to happen," Leon grumbled, walking past them.

Kenny helped Melissa to her feet and made gestures with his hands, then stretched over his head in a celebratory fashion. Melissa looked oddly at the Cubchoo, then responded, "You know, this would go along easier if you just open up to me a bit." Kenny immediately facepalmed.

Lucient raised his brow at this. "Melissa? You are aware he's mute, right?"

"He is…what?"

"He can't speak. He's using sign language."

Melissa blinked, then looked down at Kenny, who gave an annoyed nod of confirmation. Melissa sucked her lips in and looked ahead, now trying to hide the huge blush growing over her face. "Well…I certainly feel stupid." Her friends snickered at her expense while she whined and crouched down, hiding her shame.

Right as they got themselves ready to leave, Wyatt noticed something zipping through the air. "Huh? Oh. Incoming!"

Melissa raised her head and saw the others crouching down. "What's going—" Suddenly, a Ribomee smacked right into her face and knocked her on her back. She sprawled across the floor with one leg twitching in the air. "The world hates me so much…"

Lucient stood up, then narrowed his eyes at the Ribombee occupying herself on Melissa's face. He noticed the camouflage scarf and tiny satchel she wore, then smiled. "All good. It's just Petra."

"Petra?" Lillia stood up, then gasped with delight. "Oh my gosh, it is Petra! She evolved! Aww, just look at her!"

Petra, the Ribombee, peeled herself off Melissa's face and sat on her chest. "Phew, good thing that was a soft landing." She tilted her head at the dazed Buneary and gently poked her chin. "You alive?"

"Ugh…" Melissa groaned.

"Ah, good." Petra scrunched her face up at the Buneary. "Wait a minute…"

Lucient laughed and stood beside Melissa's still form. "Welcome back, Petra. Having trouble adjusting to the new wings or something?"

Petra fluttered her wings, then stood up. "No, they're fine. I ran into a little trouble with my last run, but I evolved at the last minute and managed to evade my pursuers."

"What happened? Did they know you were a Forester?"

"Uh, hehe…" Petra looked away with a sheepish blush. "No, that wasn't the problem."

Ragger walked over and smirked. "Let me guess, you stole some pastries from the bakery again?"

Petra pouted. "They were tempting me with gooey goodness!" She groaned and held her stomach. "I'm still hungry."

"How a small fry like you could have a bottomless stomach is beyond me," Ragger mumbled.

"Um, ahem. Guys?" The rookies suddenly remembered that their messenger friend was still standing on Melissa's chest. Melissa rubbed her aching head and asked, "Can someone explain why a Ribombee crashed into me?"

"Ah right, you two haven't met yet." Melissa tilted her head back and saw an upside-down Jet approaching them. "Melissa, this is Petra Anker. She's our official mail carrier, and enemy to our food supply."

Petra crossed her arms sternly. "You go through a crate _one_ time, and you get labeled for life."

"It was seven times."

"Six and a half, tops."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she's in charge of passing messages along between our informants, providers, or any scouts currently on missions."

Melissa sat up and rubbed her head. "So wait, that means…?"

"She's passed through the Verde Kingdom multiple times without being detected, yes."

Melissa deadpanned. "I will make note of that for the future."

Jet picked Petra up by the scarf. "Glad to see you evolved, too. Don't worry about the rookie, she's too soft to break."

"That was either a compliment or an insult, and yet I feel offended either way."

Jet rolled his eyes, then asked, "So Petra, why the speedy landing?"

Petra pulled from his grasp and hovered in front of him. "Well, as it turns out, I ran into the right person." She pointed at Melissa. "This one's in serious trouble."

Melissa's ears stood on end. "Say what?!"

Jet glared. "You've got to be kidding. What did you do on the food run?"

"I did nothing, I swear!" Melissa glanced off to the side. "Oh no, did my fake voice mistake me for a wanted bandit?!"

Petra shook her head. "It's…not that kind of trouble." She reached into her satchel and pulled out a neatly folded square of paper. "Jason might want to see this." She handed it to Jet.

Jet unfolded the square into a full sheet. His eyes widened in shock for a moment, then narrowed with annoyance. He suddenly seized Melissa by the wrist and dragged her off the training deck.

"Ah! Where are you taking me?" Melissa demanded, flailing her free arm. "Jet! Answer me!"

The rookies and Petra blinked at them, then Petra shrugged it off. "Guess she is as whiny as everyone said." She quickly followed after the two.

Lucient glanced at his teammates and asked, "Should we be concerned?"

Avel sighed. "That girl has been here for two and a half months and keeps finding new ways to get herself into trouble."

* * *

Upon arriving in Jason's office, Jet, Melissa, and Petra patiently waited for him to finish examining the paper. Blitz stood beside Jason, waiting patiently as well. Petra managed to snag seven bread rolls from the mess hall along the way. She shoved a whole one into her mouth and swallowed without difficultly, much to Melissa's disgust.

Jason finally sighed and leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I expected something like this to finally come up."

"Should I be worried?" Melissa asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes." He passed the paper across his desk, allowing her to see it.

Melissa's color drained instantly upon realizing what it was. "A bounty…for my retrieval?!"

Jason nodded. "The king finally gave up on the search party. He must really want you back to take drastic measures like this."

Blitz held his chin. "He's sourcing out to any bandits willing to hunt us down."

"Bandits, Freaks; anyone low enough to carry the task out."

Melissa gawked at the bounty's reward. "A hundred thousand bits for my safe return?! What is my father thinking?!"

Jet looked over her shoulder. "Yeesh, and he has a personal interest in whoever 'kidnapped' you, too. Triple the profit."

"But I kidnapped myself!" Melissa shrieked.

Blitz smirked. "So, if you were to turn yourself in as the kidnapper, would you get the reward?"

"Now is not the time for jokes!" she yelled.

Jason nodded. "Indeed. This might prove to be a serious problem for your field training. Even though it's unlikely any commoner will recognize you given your sheltered background, any and all Buneary are now the target of interest. And if any of them find out you've allied yourself with the Foresters—"

"—the ramifications against your father may prove disastrous," Blitz concluded. "It'd be the scandal of the century. It'd be one thing for a noble to take up arms as a knight, but for a princess to reject her status to become a thief? That could cause problems."

Melissa clenched the paper tightly in her hands. "This is terrible. If I am found out for this, even if I am to reclaim my title to the throne, my reputation among the noble class may cause revolts."

Jason looked at Petra and asked, "When was this announced?"

Petra shoveled down her fifth bread roll, then said, "News spread pretty quickly from the Verde Kingdom. Two days, in fact. It reached as far as Verde's allied kingdoms, even reaching notice among the territories in Senbo. There is talk of nobles in those territories taking up their swords to hunt the Foresters down, something about marrying the princess for their heroic rescue."

Melissa groaned. "Oh great, I have become a damsel in distress."

"And with how fast the news is spreading, it's likely it'll even reach the ears of other kingdoms, too. We may have a serious dilemma on our hands. Every bandit, noble, or criminal we ever vexed will take this as a prime opportunity to eliminate us. Or even the notice of warring kingdoms."

Jason clenched his teeth. "A widescale search for one princess. It could jeopardize our missions if bandits are actively searching for us now."

"What do we do, then?" Blitz asked.

"We could get rid of Melissa," Jet said nonchalantly.

"Hey!" Melissa yelled.

Jet smirked. "Kidding, kidding." He glared. "But seriously, Melissa just became a liability for us. We could deal with King Penworth's wrath within the confines of home territory, but now we potentially have the entire region with their sights set on us. One group of bandits tried to confront us for a personal vendetta. What's stopping more from coming?"

Jason sighed and pressed his fist to his cheek. "Do you propose a plan?"

Jet nodded. "It's in our best interests that Melissa should be barred from field missions."

Melissa gasped. "What?"

Jet crossed his arms. "The second anyone sees you're a Buneary, they'll hunt you down. And once they identify your allegiance with us, chaos will break out in Verde. Innocents may get caught in the crossfire if we go about this incorrectly."

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "Jet makes a valid point. Though it doesn't look like a bright future, keeping Melissa out of their sights is the best course of action."

Melissa shook her head and yelled, "Wait, hold on a moment! Do I not get a say in this?"

Jet glared. "Don't be an idiot, Rookie. This is your life we're talking about. If you get yourself caught, there's no telling what'll transpire afterwards. You said yourself you wanted to eventually take over your kingdom. I doubt the nobility will want to follow a known thief."

"I understand that, but I worked so hard to earn my place among you all. Should we at least be sure it does not come to that?"

"Melissa," Blitz interjected, "while I understand where you're coming from, this isn't up for discussion. You're still new to this. There are dangerous criminals out there who will want that bounty for than anything. You won't last long out there."

Melissa pouted. "I am stronger than I look."

Jet scoffed. "Don't take your little victory a couple days ago as an excuse for pride. The only reason you held your own was because you had me to compensate for your weaknesses."

Melissa growled. "I got a few good hits off that guy! Do not sell me short yet!"

Jason sighed. "No arguing, you two."

Petra swallowed her last roll, patting her stomach, then asked, "Well, like you said, they won't know she's the princess since she has been sheltered her whole life. Maybe a disguise would serve some use."

Melissa and Jet pulled from their argument and repeated, "A disguise?"

Petra nodded. "Something a little fancier than a cloak. Maybe a mask, or a big scarf or…oh! Or maybe a whole new identity!"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Elaborate."

"Think about it. The princess was rumored to be a timid, cowardly girl who had absolutely nothing noteworthy about her."

"Thanks for the boost to my self-esteem," Melissa grumbled.

"But any actor can change who they are with a simple change in persona. Maybe if Melissa puts on a convincing act, she could trick a bandit into thinking she's someone so radically different from the princess that no one would suspect her as a Forester."

Jason raised his brow. "Would that even work?"

Petra shrugged. "I don't know. Rumors work in mysterious ways."

Jet sighed. "Regardless, it's too much of a risk. We can't have someone babysitting Melissa's every move on these field missions. And I'm certainly not wasting my time on it."

Jason leaned back. "I suppose then—"

"Wait, hold on!" Melissa exclaimed, gathering their attention. "I can handle myself if you just give me a chance. How long do you plan on keeping me cooped up here if you do not want me on field missions?"

Jason glared. "Rookie, you've become more of a liability than before. We didn't have a manhunt of this size dangling over our heads. If I were any less understanding of your goals, I would've dumped you over the walls of your kingdom."

Melissa stamped her foot down angrily. "Give me a chance or something! I promise, should anything go wrong, I will take full responsibility for it. But I will not let that happen. You have got to let me settle things myself. I have enough training to defend myself. I fought bandits a couple days ago."

"While tied to me," Jet added impatiently. "Ugh. Sir, this is ridiculous. She's going to get herself captured if we let her out on missions. If someone even remotely realizes she's the princess, there's no telling how the king or anyone for that matter will react. The king might just set the entire forest on fire."

Jason was in agreement with Jet and more than ready to pass his final judgment when he took one last look at Melissa's defiant expression. Though she had spunk, she lacked self-awareness in his eyes. She was too stuck on her own ideals to assess what may happen. Too shortsighted for her own good. Shooting down her demands would be an act of mercy beyond that.

However, a part of him had to pity, perhaps commend, her resolve. A coward she was, yet she was willing to face the scum of the underworld to prove a point. Admittedly, there was no telling what may happen should she go out on the field. Foresters did a lot more than just collect food and dispense it to the poor. They made themselves known by pushing back criminals and striking fear into wicked hearts.

Jason stroked his chin in thought. _Above all else, it's foolish to send her out while she's still inexperienced. Jet mentioned the other day she may have a budding talent for tactical thinking, but how far ahead can it get her? If she's brilliant enough to compensate for a lack of skill, would she be fine? I imagine hanging around Basil or Pandora stroked a creative side to her as well._ He glared. _And we still don't know the full extent of her Inherited Will. She barely knows how to use it. It's an unreliable tool for now._

Jason closed his eyes and huffed. _Then again, given how Nature Spirit training is done, perhaps I'm crazy enough to test the odds. I've had plenty of hotheaded rookies surprise me before. Perhaps the princess can back up her resolve._

"Rookie." Melissa straightened up, looking surprised. Jason cupped his hands together and rested his chin on them. "When I allowed you to train here, I wanted to see you fail just to prove you weren't ready for this life. However, you've exceeded my expectations in your exams and your grit. Though you are inexperienced, we all had to start somewhere. I had to learn this stuff the hard way before I created the Foresters."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Does that mean…"

"Under the condition you keep a low profile or try to throw off any suspicion that you and the princess are separate entities, I will allow you to take on field missions."

Melissa gasped, then grinned ear-to-ear. "You mean it?"

"You better know what you're doing."

Melissa bounced on her toes excitedly, then bowed. "I will not let you down, sir!"

Jet raised a skeptical brow. "Is this really a good idea, sir?"

"Probably not, but I trust you'll keep an eye on her."

Jet sighed, then bowed. "Of course, sir."

Blitz crossed his arms. "We could start out small if we need to."

"That's exactly what I have in mind." Jason stood up. "Petra, returned to your duties."

"Aye!" The Ribombee turned to leave, but stopped and fluttered back to Jason's desk. "Oh, forgot this letter!" She placed it in front of him. "News from Verde." She saluted, then darted off.

Jason picked the letter up and opened it. After skimming over it, he narrowed his eyes and immediately pocketed it.

"What was that about?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Confidential information. Jet, Melissa, continue on with your training period. And Jet, make sure she's physically fit before we have you all sent out on a mission. I'll make sure wherever I send you doesn't have any high bounty criminals in the area."

Jet nodded. "I'll whip her into shape in no time." He grabbed Melissa's hood and dragged her out. "Let's get a move on."

"Again with the pulling?" Melissa groaned. She smiled back at Jason and exclaimed, "I will not let you down, sir! You have my word!" The two disappeared through the curtains.

Jason sighed, then stepped away from his desk. Blitz crossed his arms and asked, "Are you certain this is the best course of action? There are a lot of high profile criminals out there. Grim Deadlock, Spring-Loaded Harriet…oh, and how can I forget that Althalos fellow we're still tracking down?"

"Those first two don't operate around the Verde territories, and I doubt Melissa will get herself mixed up with Althalos. Eadwulf hasn't found anything on him in the areas we frequent, so it's safe to say he's not there."

Blitz sighed. "So, you're building up Melissa's confidence by having her go after a random pickpocket?"

"With Jet watching over her, we can offer a bit of a challenge." Jason headed for the door.

"And where are you off to?"

Jason looked over his shoulder and said, "Where else? To the up-to-date expert on the criminal underworld itself."

* * *

"Mwuahahahaha!" Pandora spun around in her chair and beamed at Jason. "My glorious leader, I'm so glad you came to me. I assure you I will offer all my valuable expertise to this assignment."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Don't make a big deal about it, Pandora. You occasionally do business in the criminal underworld, correct? I need you to map out all big gangs in the areas we frequent. I'm having Melissa do a mission in one of those areas to start her off."

Marie, laying in her hammock and polishing her dagger, asked, "You sure that's a good idea? I've been hearing Melissa's a wanted woman now."

Jason shook his head. "Her father finally put out a bounty to retrieve her. It's either we get her ready to defend herself or go back to that ransoming plan."

"Screw the ransom then." Marie sat up. "I'm not giving up my favorite bunny to those filthy street urchins." She twirled the dagger between her fingers. "Maybe we should hook her up with one of Pan's gadgets. The sight of it alone will send any criminal running for the hills."

Pandora grinned. "If you want scary equipment, then do I have some great designs for—"

"Pandora, focus," Jason scolded. She pouted and went back looking through her files. "As leader, I need to be certain Melissa's in a controlled environment. If anything bad happens to her, it'll be on my conscience."

Marie smirked. "I didn't know you cared so much." She stepped out of her hammock and hobbled over. "Guess she's finally rubbing off on you."

Jason sighed. "I'm giving her a chance. I'm not expecting much."

"You said the same about me when we first met. You remember that day, right?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "Pandora, I need to speak with Marie in private. Keep looking up those records."

"Can do!" Pandora yelled back.

Jason pulled Marie outside to the back of the hut, giving them ample privacy. With that assured, he sighed and pressed his back to the wall, sliding down onto his rear. Marie plopped down next to him, crossing her arms behind her head. The stern expression Jason always seem to wear fell. A calm, perhaps even sad expression replaced it.

"You and Melissa are different. She's not ready to fight. You were leagues ahead of her in combat."

"So why allow her out on field missions?"

Jason looked down. "I can empathize with her feelings. Compared with everyone, she's the weakest Forester, yet she's willing to throw herself into danger to reach a goal. Can't say I don't know what that feels like."

Marie nodded. "Why the doubt with me?"

"It was less your skill and more your trustworthiness. You weren't exactly a morally decent person when we met."

"Those days are behind me now. Not like I can do anything with my leg all messed up."

"Have you ever tried?"

"I can only fight for so long on one leg." Marie glanced at him. "That's why you're hard on everyone, though. You want to bring out their best so they don't fail or throw their lives away, just like you almost ended up doing." She cupped her cheek and hummed. "How long did you say it was? At least twelve years ago?"

Jason sighed. "I was a stupid kid. Nearly threw my life away."

"I can't blame you. You were hurt and angry." Marie sighed. "At least you were saved before you crossed that line. I've already had my dance in the dark."

"I hope I can temper Melissa's naivety with a mission. Have her face bandits on her own and see what follows. Whatever happens could determine how she grows as a Forester. I do want her to succeed."

Marie smiled. "I think we all do. You shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself. You don't always need to be the tough guy." She chuckled. "It's kind of nice you would let your guard down around me. When we met, you kept an especially close eye on my actions."

"Well, I've learned to trust you. Not a lot of rookies here know how much you've done for us."

"And I prefer to keep it that way." Marie sighed. "I'm happy working in the fort and offering support. My days of fighting are done."

"Do you miss it?"

"There's a lot of things I miss, but…what's the point in looking into the past anymore?" She smiled. "I'd ask you do the same thing. Loosen up a bit more."

Jason shook his head. "I have an image to upkeep."

"If you say so. Still, if you know what's best for Melissa, I support you. I'll do what I can to bring out her potential. She's got a long way to go, but there's hope for her. Who knows? Maybe she will see her dreams come to fruition."

Jason nodded. "I wouldn't mind that. It's foolish, but…I wouldn't mind."

Marie sighed and looked up at the sky. "Speaking of foolish things, I got the Simisage to talk. He spilled the beans on Althalos, though not much on the guy himself."

Jason glared. "Marie, that information is supposed to remain within closed walls. You can't just—"

"—openly talk about it, yeah, yeah. Relax, I know there's no one nearby. I've done this kind of stuff years before I met you." She glared. "Anyway, I got a critical piece of information out of Marlo. Apparently the reason Pasco was designated to handle the cargo trade for Althalos was due to their trade in alchemy."

Jason raised his brow. "Jet and Melissa mentioned him using alchemy when they fought him."

"They needed someone close to the trade to handle their particular cargo. That alone says tons about what they could've been transporting."

"Potions?"

"Who knows? I couldn't get him to pry out what it was exactly, but it must be super important. All I know for sure is that Althalos has connections with parts of the ruins. Marlo said Althalos works closely in those parts. Apparently some important benefactor sets up meetings in that area."

Jason's eyes widened before shaping into a glare. "That means…"

"Althalos' working under someone else."

Jason glared softly, then sighed. "Well, that explains this letter I got." Jason pulled out the letter given to him by Petra. "Theobald imprisoned himself as our mole."

Marie glared. "He took the fall for us, huh? I never understood that guy. Does he have anything to do with Althalos?"

"No. I know he and Althalos are on opposite ends of this situation, that much is certain." Jason grimaced at the letter. "But to get himself willingly imprisoned…he's up to something. He's been looking into this same conspiracy. Perhaps letting himself take the blame is a part of his own agenda. Can't imagine why, though."

"Hmm." Marie looked up for a second, then clicked her fingers. "Right. One more thing I managed out of Marlo."

"What?"

"Althalos does indeed operate under a gang." She faced Jason with a grim look. "According to him, they're a wanted gang found close to the outskirts of the Algus Kingdom. They've killed many people. If a bandit who tried to invade our territory, and knowing the risks, is scared of these guys, I can't imagine what they might have up their sleeves."

Jason glared. "Did he mention where they are now? Who they are?"

"They never gave a name. If I could get my hands on one of them, maybe I can pull the information out myself, unless your personal archives have any records of notorious gangs in Algus territory?"

"Maybe, but it's so cluttered, I don't know where to start."

"So, for now, we have next to nothing on whatever gang they're in."

"If we can isolate one of their members and match them with a gang, we'll be able to find out Althalos' true identity." Jason glared. "And I rather not have the rookies go anywhere near their operations. If there is a gang we need to watch out for, we can't have the rookies cross paths with them. It's too risky."

Marie nodded. "Right. Yeah, I get that." She glared. "Still, what do you suppose is in those crates."

"Something that may very well explain why Virdis is in such a corrupted state right now." Jason looked up to the sky. "I suppose that's another reason why I want to keep Melissa safe. Her goals and mine…though I oppose the monarchy, our ideals align with each other."

Marie smirked. "You should show this softer side of yours more often."

Jason closed his eyes and smirked. "Shut up."

* * *

 _Grimebrook, Wick Kingdom Territory…_

It was a slow day in Grimebrook, with business rocking by at a Shuckle's pace. Local taverns went by on an easy day, helping what few customers were presented and lazing around for the rest.

One saloon in particular was still in the midst of cleaning up the aftermath of a rather intense brawl many days ago, courtesy of a drunken Dreadnaw and a punch-happy Hakomo-o, whose whereabouts are currently unknown in town. The atmosphere of annoyance could be felt off the employees, but at least they could get by easily since they were only serving one group today.

In fact, the saloon basically emptied itself the second this group entered. Though none could explain, a sinister feeling persuaded all paying customers to flee as soon as they could.

The group of six took to the second level, seated by the balcony and enjoying their meals and ale. They mostly sat by in silence, minding their own business. A Gligar played with the chamber of his revolver, spinning it around and aiming at the wall, making firing sounds with his mouth. He had a blindfold over his face with his left eye partially uncovered.

The Wigglytuff seated next to him, who was picking at her teeth after a meal, winced and grumbled at the annoying clicking of the spinning chamber. "I swear, if you don't stop playing with that there gun, I'll send you over the railing," she growled.

The Gilgar rolled his one visible eye and holstered it. "Put a sock in it. I just got it greased."

"I'll dump you into some if I hear it again." The Wigglytuff finished picking her teeth and tossed the toothpick onto her plate. "Anyway, why are we here again? We've been waiting for hours."

"Althalos needed to check something regarding our…recently disposed employees," a Poliwrath seated across from her said. He tipped the wide-brimmed hat he wore up and narrowed his eyes. "You remember that chump, Big Pasco?"

Wigglytuff rolled her eyes. "That obnoxious prick? Yeah, what about him?"

Seated next to Poliwrath was an Absol, casually reading a book. She sniggered darkly. "You recall his little brush with death some time ago? I heard a rumor the Demon of the Foresters nearly killed him."

Wigglytuff sighed. "Get to the point or else."

"Well, Althalos wanted to make sure Pasco's underlings weren't keeping a secret stash of the goods for themselves. We can't have them misusing the cargo we worked tirelessly to protect."

"How did you forget this?" said a Throh seated beside the Poliwrath. "We went over this before we left."

Wigglytuff rolled her eyes. "I was catching up on some much needed sleep, obviously."

Throh rolled his eyes. "Of course you were. Pay better attention during meetings."

Wigglytuff smirked. "I'd like to see you try. I'm sorry, how many fights did you beat me in again?"

"I could easily crush you with this whole saloon if I wanted to."

"Oh, I believe you. I just don't give a shit."

"Settle down, both of you," a Sawsbuck finally interjected. Due to the climate of Wick Kingdom, the leaves of his horns withered into browns and oranges, sticking him within his Autumn Form. "Try to be a little respectable when in public."

Wigglytuff smirked. "Afraid we'll embarrass you?"

"You've done plenty with the obnoxious way you eat." Sawsbuck shivered. "Seriously, have the decency to close your mouth when you chew. No one wants to see that."

Poliwrath huffed. "This is boring. I want to find someone to fight. Maybe I could rough someone up and start a bar brawl." He tried to stand, but Throh shoved him back into his seat.

"You will do no such thing. The boss won't be pleased."

Poliwrath rolled his eyes. "Stuck up bastard…"

Gilgar looked over the railing in his boredom, then spotted a cloaked figure entering the saloon. "Look alive. I see the boss."

The goons settled themselves and sat up straight in their seats. The cloaked figure ascended the stairs and glided smoothly to the free seat at the table. He sat down and clasped his large, gray hands together. The gang leaned in, staring the hooded figure into the single red eye glowing from within the darkness.

"Sorry for the wait," the cloaked figure known as Althalos said. "I got held up looking into our former business partners."

Gligar glared. "I take it they were clean?"

"I wouldn't know. We have other issues to discuss." His red eye narrowed slightly. "It seems after Pasco's tragic encounter with the Foresters, his gang went into hiding. I asked around, but no one has seen them these past couple of days."

Wigglytuff sneered. "So, they're on the run?"

Poliwrath cracked his knuckles. "Nothing we can't settle." The two started to rise from their seats, but Althalos raised his hand.

"Marsaili, Rogier, stay seated." The gang members glared, then reseated themselves. "No, this is a different matter entirely. I got the information I needed. They apparently left town a few days ago."

"Now why would they do that?" the Wigglytuff, Marsaili, asked.

"Reliable sources tell me they were following a wagon out of the town. A small group made off with some goods, probably food."

Absol put her book down and scoffed. "So, they went stealing? Big whoop."

"Now why would a gang of well-off alchemists need to steal food?" Althalos chuckled throatily. "My dear, that's far from the case. No, I presume they left for a different reason. Why would they pursue a group of travelers? To do that, you would need a reason. Hunger wasn't their motivation, I doubt so. It's almost as if they knew the group, or rather were familiar enough with them to pursue. Now, tell me, who do you suppose they would have any interest in pursuing at this time of the year? Any guesses?"

The group scratched their heads, mumbling half-hearted response like 'nobles' or 'an astray uncle who owes them twelve bits'. Throh, thankfully, was able to figure it out. "The Foresters."

Althalos nodded. "Correct." He sighed and shook his head. "Darn fools. I can imagine they went to avenge their boss, or perhaps a foolish attempt to thin their numbers. I imagine they've been swiftly defeated and carted off to some prison."

"Why would the Foresters be here, though?" Gligar asked.

"While I believe the Foresters have means of growing their own food, it wouldn't surprise me if they had secret providers. That, itself, is useful information for us."

Rogier, the Poliwrath, glared. "But boss, even you warned us about going after the Foresters. You said we needed to stay out of their sight so we can conduct business."

"While that's been true in the past, recent news has swayed me to take a new approach." Althalos pulled a rolled-up poster from his sleeve and tossed it onto the table. "Are you familiar with the recent news that's been spreading?"

The gang's eyes collectively widened as the bounty unfurled itself. "Sweet baby Mew! That's a lot of bits!" Gligar gasped.

Marsaili grinned greedily. "And all we need is to return the princess? What a steal!"

Absol snickered. "Why stop there? Maybe we can ransom her off and make even more money—"

"No." The gang looked up at Althalos, glaring hard on them. "We will pursue the bounty as it is stated. I wish not to trouble myself with Verde Kingdom. It's been months since Princess Penworth vanished. I will not risk riling His Majesty up just to satisfy our greed."

Marsaili pouted. "Boo to that…"

"Shouldn't we focus on our operation, though?" Sawsbuck asked. "Though the money is nice, boss, we're behind on production now that our old employees are canned."

"I'm aware of that. This will merely be a simple side operation. The Foresters are dangerous, but they haven't dealt with Pokémon like us. It won't take much effort. Amos, Marsaili!"

The Gligar and Wigglytuff straightened up. "Yes, boss?"

"You're both tasked with drawing the Foresters' attention. Don't engage them directly. Use your heads before you attack. I've heard tales of bandits getting their pride shoved up their rears for their ignorance. I won't have members of my own crew succumb to the same fate."

Amos scoffed and whipped out his revolver. "Like that'll happen."

Marsaili cracked her knuckles. "We'll send them packing and get the princess' location out of them."

"Good." Althalos stood up. "Best we head off. You two stay here and work out a plan. The rest of you, we're heading home."

Absol pocketed her book in her saddlebags, then smirked cruelly at her two cohorts. "Try not to screw anything up, you two." She winked, then followed after the others.

Marsaili rolled her eyes. "Rotten bitch."

Amos tugged on his blindfold, slipping it over his eyes. "Can we perhaps plan this little attack during the night?"

Marsaili shook her head. "There's no telling when they'll get here. I'm not waiting six or seven hours to strike just because you're too much of a wimp when the sun's out."

"You know very well I fight better in the dark!"

"You can fight just fine in the middle of the day, grow up."

Amos sneered, but decided to drop it. "Whatever, that's hardly the concern for right now. How are we going to get the Foresters' attention?"

"We could stab someone," she suggested with a shrug. "Drum up some drama, hold the town hostage…"

"All tempting ideas, but they lack the…subtly."

"Oh really? Got a better idea, genius?"

Amos tapped his chin for a moment, racking his brain for solutions. Referring back to what Althalos mentioned, an idea bubbled to the surface. "The boss mentioned something about the Foresters having generous providers, right?"

Marsaili raised her brow. "Yeah, so?"

Amos spun the chamber of his revolver and chuckled. "I say we leave our calling card and let nature do the rest." Though blindfolded, he aimed his gun over his shoulder and fired.

A scream sounded from below as a Manectric waitress collapsed to the ground, clutching her bleeding foreleg. A wisp of sand swirled gently around the collapsed victim before scattering with the wind. Her tearful sobs and screams did nothing to wash off the delightful grin Amos wore.

"I hear a sandstorm coming their way, my dear Marsaili."


	26. Blind Luck pt1

Melissa groaned, face pressed firmly against the table. Her body ached with new pains and bruises, her muscles strained and whimpered, and her feet tingled with scrapes. Her fellow teammates, enjoying their dinners, were in relatively better shape, though suffered from their own fatigue, too.

Ragger downed his canteen of whiskey, then tapped Melissa's cheek with it. "Hey Flutterfoot, you going to eat?"

"In a minute…"

Lillia giggled. "Jet pushed you hard today. He must really care about your growth."

"I think I liked it better when he wanted to get rid of me."

Lucient rolled his eyes, holding a smirk. "Hey, you're getting better. You were able to hold your balance three minutes longer than yesterday. That's a new record in my eyes."

Melissa lifted her head and blew her droopy ear off her face. "And all it costed was my sanity and another trip to the medical hut."

"At least you're getting practice becoming the new doctor!" Wyatt exclaimed. "That must count for something."

Melissa smiled irritably. "Oh yes, what a bright way to look at it."

"Speaking of," Avel chirped in, "you said you were making medicine with Shade. How's that going?"

"We are still experimenting with plants, but there is some exotic flora farther out in Virdis that I believe will improve results." She sighed. "Acquiring them will be difficult, of course, but I think I have a way of procuring them."

"Oh?"

"I made a little deal with a merchant on our last trip to Grimebrook. She said she will look into getting seeds for me."

Lucient frowned. "Melissa, you shouldn't place your trust in strange merchants. They can be pretty deceiving."

"But she said she was my friend."

"Merchants will say anything to make money. You better hope your intuition is good, otherwise you might get scammed." Lucient sipped his juice. "I worked a lot of odd jobs as a child, so I know a thing or two about scheming."

Melissa frowned. "Oh. I see."

Lucient smiled. "It just helps to know who you're working with. Despite the general opinion within the Foresters, I've garnered a strong reputation with some noble families back home. Sure, they have the haughty attitude, but they're still good people. Birthright is a big deal within their families, a sense of superiority. However, their actions must match the superiority, thus they do what they can to gather the respect of the commoners. It is usually the more spoiled of nobility that paint a bad light for them, which causes rebellious commoners to cause trouble. It helps to know the right people."

Melissa sighed and played with her fork. "I still believe JoJo is a good person. I promise, I will not let myself get scammed."

Lucient shrugged. "I'll take your word for it. Just looking out for you."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks, Lucient."

Kenny raised his hands and made signs, asking, _"So, is everyone ready for their assignments tomorrow?"_

"Oh yeah," Wyatt mumbled. "Completely forgot about that. Jet said we'll be going to different villages and helping out in secret."

"We will be fine, right?" Lillia asked.

Ragger groaned in disappointment. "Unfortunately, yes. They're specifically taking us to villages that haven't had high-profile criminals hanging around recently. Kind of sucks. I wanted to get into a real fight."

Leon crossed his forelegs over the table and huffed. "Any of them around Senbo Kingdom?"

"I think they're just in Verde territory."

"Whatever…" Leon took a swig from his mug.

Melissa leaned forward on the table, chuckling. "My first time investigating criminals. How exciting. Here I thought the Foresters just robbed people."

Lillia grinned. "If we get the commoners respect, that gives us more sway against the corrupted nobles. We give out blankets, sometimes help with farming, entertain small children, and stuff. We're not exactly public figures, but we're treated as such in silence."

Melissa smiled. "How strange after hearing so much about the good nobles."

"Doesn't earn much respect from them," Avel stated. "Regardless of who's good or not, they won't tolerate thieves."

Lucient sighed. "I don't hold it against them. It's justified."

Melissa looked down thoughtfully. _I never realized just how much these guys do outside harassing the kingdom._

Their table suddenly became quiet at the sound of a sharp whistle. They straightened up and saluted as Jet marched up to their table. Immediately, they noticed the agitation in his eyes. His brow furrowed deep, twitching and barely contained within the scowl. They could hear the low growling vibrating through his bared teeth.

Melissa's postured melted into a puddle. _S-So scary!_

Kenny gulped, then signed, _"Is something wrong, sir?"_

Jet slammed his hands down on the table, scaring them. He firmly pointed at Melissa and Lucient, then yelled, "You two, follow me, now!" He turned and marched out the mess hall.

The rookies were shaken up, as was the nearby Foresters within earshot. Lucient glanced nervously at Melissa. "Did…we do something to tick him off?"

Melissa shuddered and nearly cowered under the table. "I do not know—"

"NOW!" Jet roared.

They shrieked quietly, then speed-walked after him, keeping their heads low. The rookies watched their fellow teammates flee behind Jet, finally breathing once they exited the mess hall.

Ragger collapsed in his seat and heaved a sigh. "What was his effing problem? I know he can be a jackass, but he doesn't have to yell."

Leon glared. "I don't think it's us he was angry at. Something else set him off."

Lillia bit her lip. "What the heck happened?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jason's office, Jason and Blitz were trying to calm a flustered Petra down as she darted around the room in a panic. "P-Petra, calm down. Everything's going to be alright," Blitz reassured.

Petra had tears running down her face. She cradled a bowl of fruits, shoveling them down her throat one at a time without chewing. "It was a t-t-terrible! I couldn't do anything! I was there, then it happened, then I couldn't stop it, and I couldn't do anything because I didn't know what was going on and, and, and, and—" She shoved three oran berries into her mouth and swallowed. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Jason flinched and turned his head away. "Crap, she's stress-eating now."

"Do something," Blitz whispered.

"You know I'm not good with this stuff."

"Well, I'm doing the best I can."

Petra picked out a pineapple and was about to eat it, but paused as Jet came stomping in with Melissa and Lucient in tow. The second she saw him scowling, she broke out into another fit of tears. "Please don't be angry, I did everything I could! I was so scared that I was going to die and—"

"Petra!" Jet yelled, instantly shutting her up. He took a long, deep breath, then sighed. "Please…Please stop crying. It's getting on my nerves."

Petra blinked, sniffled, then wiped her eyes. "S-Sorry," she mumbled.

Jason and Blitz stared in bewilderment. "Jet sure does have a way with words," Blitz mumbled.

Jason sighed, then composed himself back to his usual stoicism. "Welcome back, Jet. I see you retrieved Melissa and Lucient."

Jet nodded, then gestured the two forward. Melissa and Lucient, still stunned from what happened a moment ago, approached Jason and saluted to him. "You wanted to see us, sir?" Lucient asked.

Jason sighed. "Yes. Sorry you had to see that. Petra's a good fighter, but she's…easily frightened."

"I am _not_!" Petra whined. "How would you like it if a ghost was shooting at you?"

Melissa froze. "G-Ghost?"

Lucient glared. "What's going on?"

Jason crossed his arms. "As you all know, Petra's the bridge between our communication. She's one of our fastest units. A three day trip for us would take her half the time, even less. She's efficient with her work."

Petra smiled bashfully, wiping away a few tears. "I try my best."

"She makes routine checks on our providers and active Foresters in those areas. She can cover just about every village within Verde and Wick in a week. We don't extend farther than Echo Bell since that's where Verde's connections end."

Melissa gulped. "Okay, but…what does this have to do with a ghost?"

Jason nodded at Petra, then stepped aside. Petra fluttered in front of Melissa and Lucient, then took a deep breath. "I was making a routine check in Grimebrook and spoke to our provider. Standard stuff, see if he had any letters and try to haggle any food out of him." She paused to eat an apple, this time taking a large bite. She swallowed and continued, "I was just supposed to check and leave, no dillydally. I turned to leave and waved goodbye to him. He didn't really look at me when I left, though. Probably crabby about me stealing food."

Lucient glared in understanding. "But something happened just as you left."

Petra whimpered. "Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Our…Our provider was shot."

Melissa and Lucient gasped. "What?"

"Someone sniped him from outside his store. Whoever it was got him right in the chest."

"Oh no, is he okay?!" Melissa cried.

Petra tensed up, whimpering loudly. "I-I-I don't know. I didn't have time to check. I was more worried about the shooter. I tried to find them, but I couldn't make anything out with how sandy it was outside."

"Sandy?" Lucient asked.

"A small sandstorm popped out of nowhere. I could barely see. Just when I was about to check on the provider, the culprit nearly got me in the wings. I panicked and flew off. I could hear the gunshots, but I was able to avoid them. I couldn't tell where they were coming from or how they could see me."

Lucient narrowed his eyes, then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "A sandstorm and a mysterious sniper? He was able to pick out your general location despite a disadvantage in sight. From the sound of it, he's a marksman with talented accuracy, but poor precision. But why attack a store owner? Was it because Petra was there? Were they targeting us? Why would they be targeting the store owner? Is it possible they know his connection to us? What if…?"

Lucient suddenly went quiet, rambling under his breath, much to the discomfort of Melissa. Jet sighed and stepped forward. "We were in Grimebrook last week. Is it possible someone found out who I was and spread a rumor?"

Jason crossed his arms. "With everyone always looking over their shoulders and judging each other, I shouldn't be surprised. I didn't think anyone would actually rat us out, though. They're usually too scared."

"So, someone gutsy took that information and decided to revolt."

Jason glared. "For someone to attack an innocent man out in daylight, it's just unacceptable."

Melissa frowned as the gears turned in her brain. "Jason, you called us here to…?"

He nodded. "Melissa, I assigned your and Lucient's next assignment to investigate the shooter."

"Why us?"

"Lucient will be able to help identify the suspect. He has a brilliant mind that never forgets. Once he picks up a clue, it'll stick with him. You, however, are going for experience. Under the right supervision, I shouldn't have to worry about you."

Melissa flinched. "I am not comfortable having to deal with an unknown shooter."

"You'll have to deal with opponents using guns eventually. However, because your safety is my number one concern, you and Lucient are being led by Sid. She can keep you all safe."

Melissa gasped. "A Nature Spirit…"

Jet raised his brow. "Shouldn't this be a job for the Nature Spirits, then?"

Jason sighed. "I can't have the Nature Spirits running around all over the place every time a bandit with a gun shows up. Besides, most of them are away on separate assignments. Sid's the only one here, and I trust her to keep you both out of danger. She can handle gunmen."

Jet glared. "Sir, I would feel more comfortable heading out with them instead."

Melissa smiled. "Aww, Jet, thank you—"

"This clumsy idiot finds all manner of ways to get herself into trouble.

Melissa tensed irritably. "—you big jerk."

"I understand your concerns, Jet," Jason assured, "but Sid is more than enough to keep them safe. We don't know the enemy. Sid's better off dealing with gunman than you."

Jet frowned, then stepped back. "As you wish, sir." He bowed, then faced Melissa. "Well, you heard him. Looks like you got your first big mission."

Melissa gulped. "Yay…"

Blitz then said, "You'll leave in a couple hours. Get everything you need and wait by the elevator with Lucient. We'll get Godfrey hooked up for the trip."

"Understood," Melissa whimpered, saluting them. She glanced at Lucient, who was lost in his mumblings, and gently elbowed him. "Lucient?"

Lucient snapped awake and shook his head. "W-What happened?"

Jet sighed. "I'll fill you in later. Just get packed and be ready to leave in two hours."

Lucient saluted. "Right away." He ran off.

Melissa turned to leave, but glanced back worriedly at Jason. "Are you sure I am ready for this?"

Jason crossed his arms. "I can't hold you back forever. Just promise me, whatever happens, don't be a hero. Think carefully and listen to Sid. Should anything happen, you have my permission to use whatever force necessary to keep yourself safe."

Melissa eased up a bit. "Okay. I will not let you down, sir." She dashed out of the hut.

Jet held his hips, growling through his teeth. "She's not ready."

"I know," Jason agreed.

"Then why are we sending her and Lucient out to handle it? Lucient at least can stop bullets with his psychic abilities. Melissa can barely use Copycat."

"Can't she use Bounce?" Blitz asked.

Jet sighed. "Yes, but springing into the air won't cut it. She hasn't learned aerial evasion or anything advanced yet. That's still a long way away."

Jason sat down in his chair and leaned back. "That's why I'm having Sid go with them. As the area control specialist, she can nullify any long-distance fighters. Melissa needs the experience."

"She's skittish," Jet reminded. "She hasn't faced an opponent on her own."

"She wasn't scared when she fought alongside you," Blitz reminded.

"That was with _me_ , though. I can't stomach the thought of her getting into trouble."

Jason glared. "She needs to get her instincts in line with the rest of her peers. A little danger might be good for her. Besides…" Jason held up the wanted poster they got from Petra. "At worst, it's likely they'll try to capture her alive if her identity remains a secret. This gunman is baiting us out. Might as well take the bait and let Melissa bear her fangs a little."

Jet sighed. "If you say so…"

* * *

With their stuff and themselves settled into Godfrey's wagon, Melissa, Lucient and Sid took off out of the forest and into the plains. Melissa and Lucient hung out in the back of the wagon while their Drilbur leader sat up front on Godfrey's back.

Melissa awkwardly stared at the rusty bucket Sid had brought along, staring at her with its cut-out, jagged eyes. She scratched her cheek and said, "So, Sid? I do not believe I have been properly introduced to your…bucket."

Sid looked back and grinned. "Oh, that's just Rusty. He's a little reserved, but he'll warm up to you two eventually."

Lucient nodded slowly. "Yes, uh…that's nice. And you…take him with you on missions?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sid jumped into the wagon and picked her bucket up. "Rusty and I go way back. He's been my pal out on the streets ever since I was a wee Drilbur. He kept me company through the nights and knows how to cheer me up when I need it the most. I wouldn't be the proud Nature Spirit I am today without him."

"That concerns me," Melissa muttered.

Sid held Rusty up to her ear, nodding a few times, then said, "Rusty's right, we shouldn't be lollygagging like this. We should be preparing ourselves before we get to Grimebrook."

"I agree with the bucket," Lucient said, reaching into his bag.

"Do not encourage this!" Melissa scolded through her teeth.

Lucient rolled his eyes. "It's harmless. If she says Rusty has helped her, I'll believe it."

"But it is a bucket."

"You never talked to your dolls like they were alive?"

"I never played with dolls."

Lucient sighed. "Look, regardless of what you think, she's a Nature Spirit. She was chosen for a reason, so best to leave it at that."

Melissa huffed, then looked down. "Right. Sorry." She faced Sid, who seemed to be distracted with Rusty. "Sid?"

"Hmm?" Sid looked up. "What?"

"What is your take on all this?"

Sid glared, then set Rusty aside. "I went over this with Jason and the others before we left, but we're in agreement this might be a trap. We may even think it's a ploy to get our base's location so they can steal you back."

"And Jason sent me on this mission because…?"

"Given that this kind of bounty can't be passed up, it's best to see what you can do now so we know what to work with. You've improved on your stamina, right?" Melissa nodded. "Good. Second you see danger and I'm not around, don't engage the enemy. Run as fast as you can. Scream if you have to. I will find you."

Melissa nodded. "Okay. But do we know who the enemy is?"

Sid shook her head. "No. The fact our culprit possesses a gun only tells us they dealt in black markets around Senbo. Their advanced knowledge on weaponry allowed them to create firearms such as that. The revolver is a rather recent build, likely to free up weight and improve on the muskets they've developed. Of course, these secrets can be replicated with the right builders. We make a point not to use them, especially after some of Pandora's…unique inventions."

"I rather not know."

Lucient crossed his forelegs. "So, what do you take that means for our shooter?"

"Who knows? We assume they operate under a gang, otherwise going solo like this wouldn't bode well. Still, I'm curious about something mentioned by Petra. She said a sandstorm whipped up out of nowhere, which isn't something you typically get blindsided by in Wick."

Lucient nodded. "I thought that was odd. It's likely the move Sandstorm, meaning our target is more than likely a Ground, Rock, or Steel-Type. Though, there are others who can utilize the move. Gyrados, Snorlax, Hitmontop, Ninjask, Shedinja—"

"Okay, we get it!" Melissa interrupted.

Sid glared. "It may even explain why they were able to shoot in Petra's direction. Ground, Rock, or Steel can't be affected by Sandstorm. They would have an easier time seeing through it, theoretically. That's why I was chosen, since I have more of an advantage in this terrain. We could also assume our target doesn't fight up close, though we can't bet on the assumption alone."

"This kind of stuff happen often?" Lucient asked.

Sid shrugged. "Ever since the Senbo Kingdom started work on firearms, we've seen an increased number of these sorts. First there were those musket contraptions, now revolvers. The Senbo Kingdom is very advanced. There's no telling what they're capable of in the future."

Melissa frowned, then leaned back into the wagon, staring at the path ahead. _I wonder what that pressure does to Erasmus. So many responsibilities to improve the might of his kingdom. His strength gives them strength, something I lack in._

"It's best not to overthink it," Sid advised, picking Rusty up and jumping back onto Godfrey. "Just do what you can. That's all we can ask for."

Melissa nodded, then closed her eyes. She gently gripped the dagger sheathed to her waist, then grazed her hand against the bag of various pellets lent to her by Shade. She was limited in her abilities for now, but she had what she needed. This was all she needed to catch up with the others.

 _Jason is giving you a chance to demonstrate everything you have learned. Do not mess up, Melissa._

* * *

A couple days passed with Godfrey making quick time on their arrival, motivated to get to Grimebrook as quickly as possible. The sun hung high over their heads, nearing the hour of noon. The group quickly pulled their cloaks on as Godfrey slowed his speed.

They parked out of general view of the streets, hidden behind one of the town shops. Sid jumped out of the wagon and peered around the building while Melissa and Lucient climbed out.

Sid narrowed her eyes. "Look at them. Potential enemies waiting in hiding. We need to tread carefully from here."

Melissa nodded. "Right."

"First things first, check on our provider's shop?" Lucient guessed.

"Bingo." Sid peered out one more time, then turned back to Godfrey. "If anyone goes after you, give them hell."

Godfrey nodded. "{Yes, I promise.}"

Sid gestured Melissa and Lucient to get close, then walked out into the street with them in tow. They pulled their hoods over their eyes and kept their heads low, navigating through the few Pokémon wandering about.

Melissa peeked from her hood every so often, getting another dose of the Grimebrook atmosphere. While there was no shortage of mild-mannered citizens, the rougher, tougher denizens of the town preceded the expectations of such a harsh town. She got some weird stares from a few, some judging, some lecherous, much to her brief discomfort before focusing on the path ahead.

"They are not going to attack me, right?" Melissa whispered. "I think they can see I am a Buneary."

Sid glared. "Don't draw any attention to yourself. The crooks in this town won't act against a group like ours."

"I hope you are right."

The trio kept their heads low for the majority of the trek with Sid leading the pack. She kept a claw on the battle claws hooked to her sides. Melissa noticed the red glow coming off of Sid's claws. Moving her hand close, she could feel the warmth coming off them, no doubt in preparation for an instant counterattack.

 _She is prepared for the worst._

The group found their way to the shop, a simple two-story building no different in appearance to the other wooden buildings, save for the generic 'Shop' sign hanging on the awning. However, other signs were nailed to the posts of the awning, standing out to all who passed by.

Lucient approached one sign and squinted. "Do no enter, by order of Sheriff Owlsworth. Investigation in progress."

Sid crossed her arms. "Authorities are already on the case. Looks like they're closed."

Melissa walked up to a window and pressed her hand against it. She noticed the small bullet hole in the glass. "This was where the provider was shot."

"Basically." Sid stepped inside. "If we can find out where he was shot, we could get a general idea where the shooter fired."

"How will that help us now?" Lucient asked.

"For one, we can rule out the shooter fired from the sky. They had to at least be near ground level. If we can determine where the shooter was in the incident, we can ask around if anyone noticed anyone suspicious."

"Wouldn't the sheriff have considered the same?"

"Most likely, but we can walk up to their office and ask now, can we?"

"Good point."

Melissa stepped inside, looking around the room before landing her eyes on the floor. She recoiled with a horrified shriek, stumbling back into Sid. Before Sid could ask what was wrong, Melissa pointed firmly at the dry red puddle on the floor.

Sid blinked. "Welp, found where he was shot."

"I am going to be sick," Melissa mumbled, covering her mouth.

Lucient walked in and crouched over the dry spot. He sniffed the spot, grossing out Melissa. "Definitely blood."

"You did not have to sniff it!" Melissa scolded.

"That's not all, though. I smell sand, too."

Melissa blinked. "Sand?"

Sid crossed her arms. "Sand, huh? And just on the dried blood?"

"Well, there's some stuck in the floorboards around it, but yeah, pretty much. Whoever our target is must be using the sand in some way. Either that, or there's just this weird spot of sand around where the provider was shot."

Melissa glared. "What does that mean, though?"

"Who knows?" Sid admitted. "Pokémon get crafty with their moves. You never know the trick until you peel back the user's mind. They get crazier and cleverer every day, I swear."

Lucient looked between the blood splotch and the cracked window. "I don't see another bullet hole here, so it only hit the provider."

"I can't make out the exact trajectory of the bullet, but if our target was on the ground, they could only have hit him from…the building across from us."

Melissa peeked out the window, noting the very building in question was another shop, though one for furniture, presumably. "Seems about right. I do not see any other way they could have pulled it off."

"Never assume." Sid stood up and peered across the street. "You two wait in here. I'm going to chat with whoever's working there and see if I can get a statement. If something happens, stay put and stay safe." She walked out and dashed across the street.

Melissa sighed and pulled away from the window. "Believe me, I have no intention of running outside and making a scene."

"Something about all of this doesn't make sense to me," Lucient suddenly stated.

Melissa turned and faced him. "Hm? What do you mean?"

"Petra confirmed he was shot directly in the chest, right?"

Melissa nodded. "That is what she said."

Lucient stood up. "Well, in all the panic, I suppose some details were amiss to her, but context does add another layer of mystery."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Amiss? Wait, you mean Petra saw things differently than what she said?"

Lucient shook his head. "No, I believe her, but her frazzled state left out some important context clues, or rather wasn't keenly aware of it."

"How so?"

"Look at this blood splatter." Melissa approached and once again looked at the dried blood, nothing new to last time. "Do you notice something strange about how it was spilt?"

Melissa tilted her head. "Not really."

"Look at the splatter marks." Lucient pointed at the blood, then traced his digit to the blood marks that sprayed towards the counter. "The blood splattered away from the window. These splatters were made after he collapsed. They're from when he fell."

Melissa still didn't get what he meant. "So, did Petra see things wrong? Was he actually shot in the back instead? Or did he spin around before he collapsed?"

"No, because Petra would've seen the bullet hole if that were the case. I remember exactly what she said. 'He didn't really look at me when I left, though. Probably crabby about me stealing food.' He wasn't looking at her. If she was looking at his back the whole time, he never spun around, and she would've seen a bullet go through his back."

Melissa blinked, then looked back at the window. "Wait, but did the bullet not hit him straight through the glass?"

"I measured it out in my head and…actually, from where he collapsed and where the bullet's intended path was, it would've missed him." Lucient looked at the floor. "The blood's only centered in this spot. Some, even a few drops, should've dripped more on the left, but it's just this spot."

Melissa pulled on her ears. "What does that mean? What you are proposing is that our culprit fired at…an impossible trajectory?"

Lucient glared. "Unfortunately."

"But how? How would that even happen?"

"Lock-On would be an interesting candidate, but I've never heard of it being so accurate that it shot the front of someone while their back was turned. Plus, if Sandstorm is a factor, I can only point to someone from the Nosepass or Roggenrola lines, and they aren't exactly built to hold guns."

"Then how else could they have pulled it off? Did the…bullet curve in midair?" Even Melissa had to admit to herself it was a stupid possibility. Despite her limited knowledge on firearms, she knew enough basics about speed that something curving in a sharp 'U' is stupidly unlikely.

Lucient narrowed his eyes. "That…might be what happened."

"How can a bullet curve after firing?!"

"Assistance from Psychic, maybe? Maybe there's an assailant we've been unaware of or…" Lucient sighed. "We don't have enough information to make a solid guess. We still don't know who did this."

Melissa bit her lip, gripping tightly to her dagger. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We should talk to Sid and discuss our hypothesis. I'm sure her experience will provide—" Right as Lucient stood up, he glimpsed out the window and instantly froze.

"Lucient?" Melissa looked over her shoulder, then gasped.

Out of nowhere, catching them completely off guard, a dusty wind blew through the streets. Sand seeped through the open door, lightly sprinkling over the front entrance. The winds sounded like the wail of a ghost searching aimlessly through the ether.

Melissa's eyes shrunk with fear. "A sandstorm from nowhere. Just like Petra warned us."

Lucient stepped back. "They know we're here."

"What do we do?"

"All we can do is stay calm and try not to make a scene. Sid will notice something's up, so we should…" He trailed off as he heard something rolling around on the floor behind him. He turned and spotted a black, patchwork ball rolling towards them. It sounded like there was something metallic jingling inside.

Melissa noticed, too, and stumbled back worriedly. "Uh…where did that come from?"

Lucient looked around. "I didn't see anybody. Is there someone else in the shop with us?"

Melissa carefully approached the ball and reached to pick it up. A faint and familiar smell hit her nose, causing her to freeze. She gawked at the ball in horror. "L-Lucient?"

"Yeah?"

"I smell smoke coming from inside."

Lucient's eyes widened. He psychically grabbed Melissa's cloak and lurched her back, shouting, "Hit the dirt!" He threw themselves out the door, followed by a blaring—

 _BOOM!_

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier…_

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone?" Sid asked again to the annoyed Kadabra. "Someone from across the street was shot not too long ago and it's likely the culprit was standing outside your shop."

Kadabra huffed, then said, "I told you, I was in the back. I didn't see anyone come by."

"No gunman whatsoever? Not even a hint of a firearm on anyone passing through?"

Kadabra set down the rocking chair he was moving and asked, "Why do you care so much about this? The sheriff's doing everything they can to solve the issue."

Sid glared. "A man's life was put at risk, and I won't stand by and let it go unsolved. It may not seem like my problem, but it certainly is."

Kadabra sighed. "Why do I bother arguing with you justice types?"

"Do you at least know what happened after the shooting?"

Kadabra shook his head. "Not much more than anyone else. All I know is that the victim was sent to the clinic. If whoever shot him wanted him dead, he did a lousy job. The shopkeeper's still alive."

Sid crossed her arms. "He was left alive, huh? That's good, but…why?"

"Maybe he made a bad deal with someone, I don't know. It's none of my business."

Sid rubbed her chin, turning her back to the shopkeeper. "Guess that means they weren't aiming to kill, but why go through the elaborate set-up? Just what kind of criminal are we dealing—"

 _BOOM!_

Sid and Kadabra nearly jumped out of their skins as the shop across the street suddenly blew open. Sid noticed Lucient and Melissa flying out onto the ground, narrowly avoiding the iron fragments puncturing through the walls and glass.

One flew through the furniture store window and was on course for Kadabra's head, but Sid jumped and slashed it out of the way with Metal Claw. Kadabra stared at the broken window, petrified in horror.

"What the heck happened over there?!" Sid exclaimed. She then heard something roll up to her feet. She looked down and gasped at the black, patchwork ball sitting in front of her with the distinct scent of smoke permeating through it. "Oh crap!" She grabbed Kadabra and tossed him through the door before following.

 _BOOM!_

The ball exploded, releasing iron marbles into the walls and windows, tearing them to shreds. Sid and the shopkeeper tumbled onto the street, narrowly avoiding the explosion.

"Sid!" Melissa called out, scrambling to her feet and rushing to her aid. "Oh no, they attacked you, too!"

Sid picked herself up and yelled, "It's an ambush! We need to find cover before—" She tensed up as the sandstorm intensified. Lucient and Melissa covered their eyes while Sid tried to peer through the dense veil. "Where are they coming from?"

"We need to get back to Godfrey!" Lucient suggested.

"You might be right. Help me pick up the shopkeeper and let's get out of here!" Sid and Lucient put an arm around their necks and dragged the shopkeeper behind. "Melissa, stay close!"

"R-Right!" Melissa started running, but the sandy winds started blowing in her direction, pushing her back. "AH!"

"Melissa?!" Sid called out through the thick storm. "Where are you?!"

"I am over—ACK!" Melissa recoiled in disgust as sand flew into her mouth. She coughed and hacked on the rough earth, losing her balance once again in it. _I cannot think. I can barely see past my own hand._

"Melissa, hang on!" Sid cried out again once more until—

 _BANG!_

Melissa gasped as a loud gunshot fired nearby, followed by a ghastly cry from Sid. "Sid?! Sid, are you okay?!" Her voice was drowned out in the sand. She could barely hear herself amongst the chaos. "Sid! SID!"

Melissa tried to run, but she couldn't gain traction on the sandy ground or move against the wind. Instead, the sand whipped up around her and, to her shock, levitated her off the ground.

"W-What is happening?! Sid! Lucient! Someone help me!" The sand carried her into the air. She couldn't tell how far she was climbing, but it felt pretty high by her guess. "Get me down from here—YOW!"

The winds started cutting her skin little by little like tiny knives. She covered herself under her cloak, letting it shield her a bit from the sharp winds.

"Is this Razor Wind?!" she exclaimed. "This is crazy! Let me down, now!"

All of a sudden, the winds stopped suspending her, giving her a moment of relief. That is, until she remembered gravity was a thing.

"Wait, wait, wait, I did not mean now—AAAAHHHH!" Melissa screamed as she went plummeting back to the ground.

Thinking fast, she pulled out her shield and aimed it straight down. She tensed up her body and slammed down into a roof, bouncing off and tearing the shingles out, and sliding off into the street. Her shield snapped in half upon hitting the ground, one half flying across the street and the other cushioning her tumbled onto the road.

Melissa lay on her stomach for a minute, groaning, before rolling onto her back. "No more rides, I am exhausted…" She rubbed her head, then looked at her surroundings. "What happened, anyway?"

She, thankfully, wasn't whisked off to some strange, rainbow colored demon dimension full of singing gnomes. However, she found herself on a completely different street to Grimebrook, one she believed to have walked down when she spied on Erasmus and Darby. On top of that, the sandstorm seemed to have eased up a bit, now only a mildly irritating breeze of sand particles.

She sat up and cradled her aching head. "Ow, ow, ow. I wish I stuck closer to Sid." Her eyes widened. "Oh no, Sid! Was she shot? Is she okay?" She stood up, cupped her hands, and yelled, "Sid—" However, the sand that invaded her mouth caused her to start doubling over in coughs.

She knelt down and massaged her throat while spitting at the ground. "I can barely speak beyond a normal tone. I really hope Sid is okay, and Lucient." She looked around. "Why was I the only one swept away, though?" Her fur bristled. "Is the criminal after me now? Oh no, no, no. And even after I promised to stay out of trouble."

She picked herself up and shook the sand off her cloak. "I need to find Sid and Lucient before something worse happens." She was about to run into the alleys, but stopped upon spotting a dagger sitting in the sand. She blinked, then checked her belt, where a bare dagger sheath resided. She sighed. "Oh goodie, I came plummeting down with a loose dagger on the ground. Ugh, I already broke a shield, Jet will kill me if I lose more equipment."

She reached down and picked the dagger up. She fiddled with it in her grasp, shining the noon sun off the face of the blade. She twirled it for a second longer until a prominent reflection showed itself.

Her heart sank instantly.

Though heavily illuminated, she could make out the dark silhouette of a figure standing atop the roof behind her. She could see the vague shape of some gadget spinning within their hand or claw before pointing it at her back.

Melissa cautiously looked through her peripherals. _Th-That is…_

 _BANG!_

Melissa jolted to the side, tensing up as hot metal flew close to her face, bristling her fur in the breeze. The bullet struck the sand right as Melissa collapsed onto her back.

Laughter broke out afterwards, a particularly annoying laugh to the Buneary, coming from the rooftop she spotted the figure on. "Shnee-heeheeheehee!" the figure laughed. "What a lucky break for you, missy. Here I thought you were the weak link, what with how jumpy you've been since you got here. You managed to dodge my bullet right as I fired. Not bad, not bad. You're faster than you look."

Melissa clambered back on her hands, jaw hanging and quivering open. With the shade of her cloak, she could more accurately identify the shooter: a Gligar. He was decked out with a dusty brown vest, dark slacks, and wore a necklace with various sharp teeth strung on. He wore a wide-brimmed hat with the brim curving up like a bowl.

Most curiously, he seemed to wear a white cloth around his eyes, tied around him as a blindfold.

 _What the…?_ Melissa thought in confusion.

The Gligar spun the chamber of his revolver, then aimed in Melissa's direction. "It was a real hassle incapacitating the Drilbur. Barely managed to snipe her leg if I'm correct. Still, I can't bet on that stopping her. I'm a pretty good judge of character, you see. I can tell when my prey is strong or not. She was definitely strong, as well as that Espeon. You? You're more a Feebas that got washed up onto land by mistake."

Melissa bared her teeth, barely paying him attention. For one, she was grateful to hear Sid was alright. If anything happened to her because Melissa lagged behind, she would never forgive herself.

Now, all she could think about was escaping, though an unlikely wish to come. It would take some considerable time to get up and run away _while_ outmatching the speed of a bullet. She could tell any sudden movements would earn her a bullet through the head, chest, or whatever body part the Gligar was interested in.

"A little Buneary like you should be easy pickings, but I need a suitable hostage first. Or, we can skip to the negotiations."

 _Negotiations? What is he talking about? I should be running away._ Melissa narrowed her eyes. _S-Stay calm, Melissa. You need to buy yourself some time. If I can get to Sid and Lucient, I might make it out of this alive. Basil kept telling me to use my head in these situations. I need to play it off until opportunity comes._

"N-Negotiations, you say? What for?" Melissa chattered nervously, much to her chagrin. _I sound so pathetic!_

Fortunately, her assailant didn't care. "I'm sure the Foresters have been made aware of what's been going down recently. You know, that little bounty for Princess Penworth's safe return." Gligar grinned. "It's a simple trade. Give me the location to the Forester hideout, and I might let you keep that head on your shoulders."

Melissa gulped. "Lovely thought…"

"Must be weird holding your own species hostage. With how cowardly you sound, you could pass for the princess yourself."

Melissa's eyes widened. _Was that a joke or is he suspicious of me? Darn it, Melissa, get serious! And drop the accent first and foremost!_ She gulped hard, then bared her teeth into a tight scowl. "Listen here, you, uh…not-very nice bandit! I do not— _don't_ know who you are, but I won't let you have the princess. She's our property, fair and square!"

Gilgar grinned. "Where did this feisty lady come from? Am I talking to the same Buneary I was targeting?" He lifted his free pincer over the gun's hammer. "Mind if I have a name before I start taking out your tendons?"

 _He knows where to shoot me despite that blindfold? Maybe running away will not get me anywhere._ Melissa glared. _But maybe I can…ugh, seduce him? I swear, Marie, you are a bad influence._

Melissa coughed into her fist, then grinned in a pathetic attempt to look seductive, despite her assailant wearing a blindfold. "Uh, now why would you want to do that…sexy?"

Gilgar backed down for a moment, now confused. "Excuse me?"

"A big, strong Gligar like you wouldn't want to hurt a petite thing like me, right?" Melissa carefully stood up, trying not to draw the Gligar's ire. "I could, uh, offer something else up instead of information. Maybe something to satisfy you in a different way." _When I get home, I am shoving a bar of soap down my throat for enunciating this vulgarity!_

Gligar, however, wasn't amused. At all. "Lady, I'm convinced I need to put you down for your own sake."

Melissa shrieked, then laughed nervously. "W-Wait, I was just joking!" She held her hands above her head, but was secretly reaching for an arrow in her quiver. _I cannot expect to fire an arrow faster than he can shoot, but one of these trick arrows should work nicely._ "I'm sure we can come to a reasonable understanding. No need to incite violence."

Gligar glared through his blindfold. "Then tell me where your hideout is."

"Believe me, I wish I knew myself." Melissa giggled nervously. "Would you believe me if I told you I get lost—" Gligar fired in front of her feet, silencing her.

"You're stalling. If the next words out of your mouth aren't the base's location, I will shoot you dead. If you scream, I'll kill you. If you move, I'll kill you. If I hear any effing syllable out of your mouth that doesn't sound like a location, I'll kill you. Is that clear?"

Melissa stood frozen in place, lips pressed shut with sweat dripping down her face. Her hand barely grazed the feathers of the arrow she was searching for. She pinched the feather and slowly pulled the arrow out.

Gligar huffed, then pulled back on the revolver hammer with his free pincer. "Now that we've got that clear, talk."

Melissa likely had a minute before her assailant got impatient. Not much time to think of a masterplan. _He is trigger happy. I do not know how he is fighting with a blindfold. He cannot be truly blind like Blitz. He can tell I am a Buneary. But why the blindfold?_ She glared. _Still, that impulsiveness might be useful. If I am right, he will shoot anything that moves. I need to figure out how he is shooting._

"I ordered you to speak!" Gligar yelled.

 _He is getting nervous. He will not shoot until I make a move. I need to wait until he distracts himself._

"You won't die if you tell me the truth. Now spill it!" Gilgar yelled.

Melissa crouched down, putting power into her legs. _Any minute now._

Gligar growled and slammed his pincer down on the hammer. "I said speak!" The hammer flicked and fired a bullet.

 _Now!_

Melissa dashed forward right as the bullet struck the sand. Gilgar gasped and fanned the hammer three times, firing off three shots. Melissa weaved through his shots, each missing their mark a fair distance from her. She pulled an arrow out and threw it like a javelin.

Though the arrow wasn't built to be thrown by hand, it got Gligar's attention. He fired his last shot on the arrow, causing it to explode. He gasped and covered his face against the fiery cloud.

Melissa ducked into an alley and pulled out her bow and arrow, back pressed to the wall. _Guess I have no choice but to fight. There is no way I can escape him now._

Gligar fanned the smoke away, growling irritably. "You think you can escape Amos of the Blind Luck?" He tipped his hat, spilling out six bullets into his pincer. "You can run all you like, but I know exactly where you are. You think I can't see you, but how wrong you are." He reloaded the chamber and aimed across the roof. "I know you are in that alley."

Melissa's eyes widened. _What?_

"Sandstorm and U-Turn!" Amos struck the hammer and fired. The bullet flew with a light green aura wrapped around it. The sand swirled around the bullet's aura.

Once it flew over the alley Melissa hid in, the bullet curved downward, following the swirling pathway of sand. Melissa barely noticed and sidestepped with the bullet shooting through her cloak.

 _That is how he curved the bullets!_ Melissa gasped. _I did not know U-Turn could be used like that. He must be using the sand to guide it._

Amos fanned his revolver and unloaded all five bullets at the alley, imbuing his curve shot through them. Melissa dashed out of the alleyway, narrowly dodging the bullets.

 _He is a lot more accurate than I thought!_

Melissa ran out into the street, turned, and nocked an arrow. _But he wasted the chamber. That was six shots._ She fired an arrow at Amos.

Amos jolted back nearly a second too late. The arrow was a hair from hitting his foot. "Holy—" Amos put a bullet into his revolver and took aim.

Melissa gasped and started running. Amos didn't fire immediately, taking his time instead. After a few seconds, he struck on the hammer. Melissa skidded on her heels with the bullet flying past her face. She regained her balance before she fell back, then darted in the opposite direction.

Amos took to the sky, catching a current of air under his wings, and reloaded his gun. "Run all you like, my dear, but nowhere is safe for you. I will find you, no matter how far you run through the town."

Melissa panted frantically, holding her arm up against the sand buffing against her. _This is not how I wanted to spend my day!_ She looked over her shoulder for a moment, spotting the pursuing Gligar, then sighed. _It cannot be helped._ She glared ahead, gripping tightly to her bow.

 _Very well. Let this be another obstacle toward my goal. Amos of the Blind Luck, forgive my rudeness, but I will use you as my stepping stone to success!_


	27. Blind Luck pt2

"Ugh," Sid groaned, propping herself up against the travel wagon while Lucient tended to her leg wound. "Guess that was stupid of me."

"You took that shot on purpose," Lucient pointed out while dabbing a cotton ball with mild soap around the wound. The bullet that hit Sid didn't penetrate the skin, but left a nasty gash after grazing across her leg.

Sid huffed. "I could've easily dodged it, but it was on course for you, too. Wasn't the brightest move, but I'm keeping my word to keep you brats safe."

Lucient picked up the gauze, frowning at it. "Yeah, but Melissa got separated from us."

Sid gritted her teeth worriedly. The sand was still whipping around the town, and she could hear the faint sound of gunshots through the blustery winds. "I need to help her."

"Not with this injury," Lucient pointed out.

"Kid, if you think this sucks, you should've seen my month in Hell." Sid glared. "Still, it might actually be a good thing we're hearing gunshots."

"How so?"

"If our target is hunting Melissa, they're struggling to keep her down. Melissa's resisting. She's playing smart and keeping our target on his toes. For the time being, she has everything under control."

"I see, but for how long?"

" _That_ I rather keep in the dark." Sid reached over to Godfrey's harness and unhooked him. "Godfrey, get in there and save Melissa."

Lucient's eyes widened. "Godfrey?"

Godfrey exhaled through his nostrils. "{Do not worry. I will have that criminal twenty feet under once I am through with him.}" He reared his forelegs up, neighing a mighty battle cry, and charged into the sandstorm.

Lucient blinked in confusion. "Will he be alright? He doesn't look like the type capable of dealing with gunmen."

"Godfrey's tough. You should settle your worries onto Melissa's safety instead." Sid glared worriedly. "There's no telling where in town she is, or how long she can hold out on her own."

* * *

It had been five minutes into the fight, stuck in a fleeting stalemate as both fighters kept a distance from each other. One on foot, the other on the rooftop. Only one side had the advantage in distance, while the other struggled to stay on top of the conflict.

Melissa, taking to the shelter of the alleyways as best she could, huddled between some boxes with one hand on her knife. The gunshots had stopped for some time. Amos, by her guess, was taking his time with his shots. That much was certain to her.

Melissa squatted lower, taking a moment to breathe. She looked at the bullet holes in her cloak and grimaced. "I may be way over my head with this, but what choice do I have?" She looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun's rays. "At least the sand's not blowing as hard over here. I had to run pretty far, but I got out of his Sandstorm's immediate range. But where is he?"

Melissa poked her head out from the boxes, peering at the streets. The sand blew through with particles scattering into the alleyway. Melissa ducked back and took the time to compose her breathing.

"Okay, first rule of stealth: the key to making yourself invisible is to control your breathing. Mastering of the technique will erase your presence from the enemy." She gulped. "Yeah, sure, against an opponent who can see without eyes. That will surely help." She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay Melissa, do not act pessimistic. I cannot go in swinging without a plan. I need to figure out my opponent's method of attack, their mindset, and their weaknesses. Ugh, but what weaknesses? He seems to have perfect senses. How was he able to do that?"

Melissa pressed her back to the alley and sighed. "Think, think, think. Sight is out of the question, so is hearing. There is no way he could hear me over all the sandstorm, unless his hearing is strangely acute. Smell? Taste? Definitely neither of those. What about touch? That makes no sense, either." Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Inherited Will?"

She barely knew much of the strange ability, or if it's truly some mystical ability passed through bloodlines. Jason himself didn't sound sure of the origins, only what was written in history. Her knowledge was limited to what he said, but that could mean a load of things. What did it do in a fight?

Regardless, there were issues with the possibility. One, for all the drama around it, this particular occurrence seemed too bland to be some spiritual enhancement. Two, despite Melissa's better judgment, she failed to believe some random gunman was anything that special, much less an inheritor of a powerful knight's will.

Melissa glared. "So, not Inherited Will. Jason better give me a rundown on it just so I can understand what is so special about it." She peeked out from the boxes again. "Amos is being quiet. What could he be—"

The sandstorm suddenly blew through the alleyway, catching her off guard. She covered her face, but some sand found its way into her open mouth. She hid under her cloak and spat on the ground in disgust.

"Disgusting! Eww! My taste buds have been desecrated enough!"

"There you are."

Melissa gasped and immediately started running. A gunshot went off, followed by a bullet striking her previous position. Melissa tumbled across the ground, but quickly got back on her feet and dashed out onto the street. A second gunshot followed, nearly grazing her heels.

"Eep!" Melissa turned right while pulling out her bow. "Where is he?" She tried to look up, but the sand kept getting in her face. "Ugh! This is so annoying!"

Another shot went off and fired into her path. It missed only because Melissa accidentally slowed down to rub her eyes. She shrieked, slipping on the sand and falling on her back. Expecting a gunshot, she rolled and narrowly avoided another bullet.

"Where are those coming from?!" she cried aloud. She raised her ears, trying to pinpoint his location, but all she got was distorted sounds over the winds. "This is crazy. I cannot see, hear, or—"

A shot fired from behind and, to her horror, grazed across the left side of her uniform. It teared it open, but miraculously missing the skin. She stood still, petrified, while staring at what could've been a grievous wound.

"W-W-What…?" Melissa chattered fearfully.

"Darn it," Amos' distorted voice spoke up through the sand. "Did I hit her or not?"

Melissa recovered from her shock at the sound of his voice and quickly jumped to the side, predicting another gunshot she narrowly avoided. _That was the sixth shot. He's empty now!_

Melissa turned and hightailed it. "Bounce!" She poured power through her legs and took huge strides through the street, kicking up clouds of sand behind her. "For the love of Arceus, my beautiful legs, get me out of here!"

She took shortcuts between some buildings, heading deeper into the town, and getting farther from the sandstorm's range. The sand particles lightened up as she got farther from the eye of the storm.

She looked over her shoulder and inspected the rooftops. "I do not see him. Perhaps I gave him the slip." She pressed her back up to the front of a store and peeked around the corner. "No, it cannot be that easy. This bounty hunter has killed before, I know it. He may not be the type you can lose so quickly."

She bared her teeth, subconsciously rubbing the tear in her uniform. Though her body was spared of the shot, she could imagine the pain of searing hot metal firing at high speed and tearing into a chunk of her flesh on impact. The pain, though unfamiliar, terrified her through abstract thought alone.

The bullet, a tiny knife that can stab any target from any distance. The gun, the bullet's hilt, should only be wielded by those who know how to maneuver their weapon. It had to be as seamless as a dance, executed with the utmost skill and grace.

"Weapon development is terrifying," she mumbled. "And Jason said this was a nuisance to the Foresters? Preposterous. Does he expect me to believe such a deadly weapon equates to some tedious inconvenience like a dress one size too small or a carriage trapped in the mud? Those are problems that can be solved. This? This is a hellish nightmare that I dared myself to solve on my own! What have I done to myself?!"

Something suddenly whipped across her cheek, delivering a hard, resounding smack. She froze, ignoring the stinging in her face, and looked down at the offending object. It was nothing more than her own quivering hand, fingers clenched up.

Melissa leaned back against the building she hid behind and sighed shakily. "Right. I should not be panicking at a time like this. This is not some silly kids game where the loser must carry out a five minute penalty. This is life or death."

Melissa slapped both her cheeks, getting the blood pumping in full, and peeked around the corner once more. Her eyes widened upon catching sight of the Gligar jumping between the rooftops, heading toward her direction.

"Okay, how long have I been waiting here? At least a minute. Loading a gun with pincers, I imagine, must be difficult. It must take him some time to reload the gun. He fires rather regularly, maybe every five seconds. Though, he fired more often in the start. What was the difference between those moments? I was hiding."

Melissa lingered on the thought, then narrowed her eyes. "No…I was standing still. He took his time to fire while I was evading his shots, but fired more if I was standing still. There's a pattern there, I hope. But why? If he's not using his natural senses, something is allowing him to detect my presence. Whatever it is, is it possible me moving around too much forces him to take guesses on his aim?"

" _I could hear the gunshots, but I was able to avoid them. I couldn't tell where they were coming from or how they could see me."_

 _He managed to fire in Petra's general location, but she mentioned his shots being way off half the time. However he is detecting me, there must be some sort of delay with positioning. A brief lag in his senses. He wouldn't be able to hit someone as fast as Petra. The lag would be too wide._ She glared. _But if that's the case, something he said early confuses me._

She didn't have time to dwell on the thought as the sandstorm came through. Melissa took off running, just in time as a bullet shot the building she was just at.

 _There is a delay!_ Melissa gasped. _Oh my goodness, did I actually figure it out? So cool! I am so going to brag about this to Jet!_ She yelped, narrowly avoiding another gunshot. _Right after I survive this ordeal!_

"Try dodging this one, bunny girl." Amos fired off another shot. From the sound of it, it came from Melissa's left.

 _But with this guy—_

Melissa slid onto her back as the bullet instead flew from her right. She got a brief glimpse of the bullet wrapped in a funnel of sand before flying off into the veil of earth. Melissa rolled back onto her feet and kept running.

 _He can fire from any direction. Even if I know where he is firing from and about the delay, I can only predict where he will shoot. This guy is not stupid, though. Eventually he is going to change things up to throw me off more. Those bullets move too fast for me to keep track of them._

She pulled her hood over her eyes and glared at the rooftops. With what little visibility she could get, she saw Amos following from above, hopping between rooftops with his gun trained on her direction. She saw him raise his pincer and slam it on the hammer.

 _He stays consistent with his shots. As soon as he fires, if I can dodge this one—_

The bullet flew from the muzzle, wrapped in a green aura. The bullet followed a swirling path of sand and curved from Melissa's right, looping around and flying straight for her back. Melissa threw herself to the left, dodging the bullet by a hair, then whipped out an arrow as she slid across the sand.

"Take this!" She fired an arrow at Amos.

Amos reacted to her shout and dodged to the right, but winced as the arrowhead grazed his cheek. He stumbled for a moment, then caressed his cheek. A trickle of blood seep from the wound.

"She could've actually gotten me in the face if the sands weren't whipping around." Amos bared his teeth. "Damn, this girl must be bloodthirsty. Since when do Foresters go for risky kills like that?"

Melissa could just barely hear him since she was in front of the building he stood on, and her face turned white as a sheet. _I nearly broke Sacred Law 4._

"Oh well, what does it matter?" Amos spun his revolver around. "I have to admit, you're holding out better than most of my other targets. You're a lot faster than them." Amos smirked smugly. "Then again, what would you expect from some pathetic female? For all I know, that speed is pure fear. Just the way I like my women: pathetic and cowardly."

Melissa's jaw immediately dropped at his comment. _E…Excuse me?!_

"Shnee-heeheeheehee! What's the matter? Got nothing to say?"

 _Oh, I got plenty to say to you, you sexist jerk!_ Melissa nocked another arrow. "You know, I didn't want to make this anymore violent than it needed to be, but I suddenly need to punch that stupid face of yours."

"Come now, not even a little fear? It's much more attractive than that stupid seduction shit you tried to pull."

"I'm new, alright?! Give me a break!"

"Enough!" Amos aimed his gun and slammed on the hammer.

Melissa tensed her legs. _He has two shots left. Which way is he firing?_

The bullet flew from the barrel and looped into the sand. Melissa tried to follow the trail, but it vanished among the sand. By unfortunate instinct, Melissa took her eyes off Amos right as he went for his last shot. He spat a purple sludge onto the barrel, then took aim.

"Razor Wind!" Amos fired, followed by a wide funnel of sharp winds.

Melissa heard his cry before the gunshot and just barely dodged the bullet. However, the Razor Wind expanded outward once the bullet hit the ground, spraying sharp needles of air into Melissa, as well as bits of the purple sludge from the bullet.

Melissa cried out as the needles slashed her skin and drew blood. The cuts were shallow, but nonetheless painful. She fell onto her back and cradled the cuts, biting back her tears.

Amos spun his revolver and laughed. "Shnee-heeheehee! You have pretty good hearing. Guess it's an unfortunate habit to say my attacks before using them, but I suppose you can't think straight with the threat of a bullet coming your way."

Melissa pulled herself up and glared. "How did you—"

"—set up a Razor Wind that fast? Please, you think I have time to wait for it to charge?" He raised his pincers. "I am Amos of the Blind Luck, fool! I play all the odds to my favor!"

Melissa growled. _Charging it up beforehand. Great, if I wait too long, he will have one of those set up on me. At least these cuts are only shallow. But now that he is out of bullets—_

Melissa crouched down and sprung upward, catching Amos by surprise. Melissa pulled out one of her spicy gas pellets and chucked it at him. Amos foresaw her attack and managed to avoid the pellet before it exploded. The winds blowing in his direction caught a whiff of the cloud, which he then smelled.

"Agh!" He covered his nose. "A little of that stuff burned my nostrils!"

Melissa grabbed to the roof gutters and pulled herself up. _I cannot let him reload. I need to move fast._ She dashed at him while he was stunned. _Knock him out in one punch. You can do this._

Melissa stopped in front of Amos and threw her weight behind her punch. However, the arc was too wide, something Amos picked up on immediately. He blocked her arm, easily stopping her attack, and rammed her foot into her gut. Melissa gasped and stumbled back, clutching her midsection and trembling at the knees.

Amos jumped back and pulled out a vial from under his vest and popped the cork off. "No time to reload, so this'll do." He dumped what appeared to be black powder into his mouth and swished it around for a few seconds. He then opened the gun's chamber and spat green slime into it.

Melissa, upon recovering from her injury, looked up and gasped as Amos took aim at her. She managed to sidestep one of the shots, but Amos immediately followed it up with a second shot that got her right in the neck. Melissa's eyes widened in horror as a stinging pain inflamed from her neck to her head.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Melissa fell onto her back, flailing about in agony while gripping her wound.

Amos spun his gun, then aimed again. "How about some more?" He fanned the hammer four more times, unloading the full chamber into Melissa. All four shots nailed her in the torso, arms, and legs.

Melissa's back arched as she cried out in a bloodcurdling scream. Her whole body seethed and howled like it was on fire. The sand-covered rooftops only seemed to aggravate her wounds as she rolled around. The pain was indescribable, unlike anything Melissa had ever experience. It topped even the pain inflicted upon her during her fight against Jet. It felt like someone slapped her on a terrible sunburn, repeatedly and deliberately, all for the malicious enjoyment to watch her recoil.

It seemed only Amos found enjoyment in her suffering and pitiful rolling. "Geez, I've seen tougher guys walk off those kinds of hits. As expected, another weakling." He opened the chamber and started putting bullets in. "I better start by taking out your legs first. Those are a considerable problem."

Melissa flopped onto her stomach with tears drizzling down her face. _This pain is excruciating. What did he hit me with?_ She moved her hand from her neck wound and, after taking a few second to calm down, noted the green coloring on her hand. It stung, but not as bad as the initial contact. _No blood? Those were not bullets?_

She checked her body again and noted that, aside from the possibility of welts forming, she wasn't bleeding. Nothing but green slime that felt acidic.

 _This must be a Poison-Type move. But which one?_ Melissa looked over her shoulder and noticed Amos nearly finished with reloading his gun. _He has means to keep opponents at a distance or temporarily disable them to land killing shots. But even so, I know he has a weakness. Question is, what?_

Amos set the chamber, then raised his gun. "Now, which leg to start with?"

Melissa reached into her pouch. _I need time to think._ She flicked a pellet from under her cloak, exploding it in front of Amos.

Amos instantly recoiled from the cloud, already detecting the burning stench of the spice cloud. "Not this shit again."

Melissa picked herself up and limped ahead, throwing herself behind a large chimney. She pressed her back to it and took a small breather before pulling out an arrow.

 _This sand is not making it easier to fight back. If Jason were here, I imagine he would have knocked this guy out by now. Jet would've drowned him and clobbered him in the head a dozen times over. And if Sid were here…well, I bet she would do something super impressive._

Melissa jumped as a bullet struck the corner of the chimney. She could hear Amos' annoyed shouts, something about the spice cloud throwing his aim off. No matter how good his strange senses were, any irritant threw off concentration.

 _Cannot waste my time thinking about the possibilities. Now think, what Poison-Type move could he have used? It had to be an attacking one._ Another bullet grazed the chimney. _Green toxic slime. If I remember correctly, is that not the general appearance of…Venoshock?_

Two more bullets flew by, curving around the chimney, but barely missing their mark. Melissa nocked an arrow and pushed herself up.

 _I believe I saw him eat something before spitting into his gun. It must have been some alchemical elixir to give Venoshock the extra kick. But, hold on, does Venoshock not do more damage when against a poisoned victim? That certainly would explain the pain, but when was I—_

Her eyes widened, recalling the Razor Wind attack from earlier. The wind needles carried traces of the purple sludge tipped on the gun's barrel.

 _Toxic! He used a small trace of Toxic that got onto my cuts!_ Melissa winced and felt her forehead. _N-Now that I…think about it, I suddenly feel a bit woozier._ She stumbled a bit, but held her ground. _It is only a little poison, but I can feel the fatigue. I cannot let any more of those Venoshocks hit me._

She peeked around the chimney to fire an arrow, but yelped as a bullet tore off a chunk of the chimney.

 _Actually, I should worry more about the bullets!_

The irritant finally flushed from Amos' nostrils, allowing him to focus on Melissa again. "This time, I won't miss."

 _I need to get close._ Melissa thought for a second, then gulped. _I am going to pull a stupid._

"Now!" Amos slammed on the hammer.

Melissa suddenly bolted towards Amos, pulling out her sword. Amos fired, this time in a straight line. Melissa raised her sword and braced herself as the bullet bounced off the blade. She endured the impact, though it did rattle her, then lunged at Amos.

She knocked Amos to the ground and pinned his arms down. "Enough! You're under arrest!" she yelled.

"You're the farthest thing from the law, missy!" Amos bent his knees and kicked her off. Melissa landed on her back, but rolled back onto her feet and lunged again, grappling Amos' arm and twisting the revolver out of his pincer.

Amos sneered. "You want to fight? Toxic!" He inhaled and attempted to spit in her face.

Melissa quickly grabbed her dagger and flicked it in an upward slash, hitting him across the chest. Amos gasped, throwing off his aim and knocking him back. Melissa held the dagger out and thrusted the blade at him, but he caught it in his pincer and stopped it.

Amos bared his teeth at her. "Girl, you got some nerve pulling that shit on me."

Melissa glared. "Says you. Copycat!" A purple aura surrounded her as she reared her head back and spat in Amos' face, landing her mark.

"Agh!" Amos stumbled away and covered his face. "You bitch!"

"HA!" Melissa tackled his midsection and threw them both off the roof. They hit the street, with Amos taking the brunt of the landing. Melissa flew off onto her back, but picked herself up soon after. She reached for her dagger when—

"Razor Wind!" Melissa gasped breathlessly as the sharp winds slashed her across the back, ripping the back of her uniform and leaving two large cuts going all the way up to her shoulders. She collapsed onto her front, unable to scream from the pain.

Amos picked himself up, panting heavily. "You…really…are getting on my nerves, girl. How long do you intend on running? Is the safety of that damn princess really so important that you're willing to put your life at risk? I swear, you Foresters are motivated by some stupid ideals. All this effort and for what?"

Melissa gritted her teeth. "Shut up…" Her voice was hoarse, strained from holding back the pain welling up in her.

"You said you were new, right? Let me give you a crash course on life, brat. People like you die for holding onto stupid ideals like this. Better to just let ideals die. We are all driven by selfish desires. That's what guys like me want in this world. Whether it be tangible or some goal, holding onto those shitting ideals will only get you killed. Is holding the princess hostage worth all this trouble?"

"I said shut up…" Melissa growled, pressing her hands down and trying to get up.

Amos sighed. "What did I expect from some stupid Buneary?" He turned and waved his pincers at the roof. The sand swirled around and knocked his gun onto the street. He walked over and picked it up. "You had your fun, but it seems you won't talk. I'll just have to go after the Espeon and Drilbur next. Tch, unless she's already gotten to them, which makes this all the more boring."

Melissa raised her ears. _She? Does he have a partner?_

Amos placed bullets into the gun's chamber. "I guess we'll have to cut our fun short. It's been nice playing with you, but business comes first. I'm sure you can understand."

 _I understand clearly. Business does come first._ Melissa growled under her breath. Her muscles burned with exertion as she pushed herself onto her feet. _This is not where I fall, Amos of the Blind Luck. Though you do not know it, I am learning more and more of the real world from your example._

Amos turned his gun on Melissa and prepared to fire. "I'll spare you the pain and nail you between the eyes. It'll be a painless, quick death."

 _Ignore caution. When your life is at stake, injury becomes a secondary concern._ Melissa glared, crouching down. _I need to get out of the sand and find cover. Somewhere to escape from him._

"May Yveltal guide you safely into the afterlife!" Amos yelled, swinging his pincer down on the hammer.

Suddenly, Melissa's legs burst with strength and rocketed her out of the street. Amos was taken aback by this, sensing the Buneary flying towards one of the buildings.

"No, is she trying to get inside and out of the sand?" Amos bared his teeth. "Hell no! U-Turn!" He fanned the gun's hammer and unloaded the entire chamber.

Melissa lunged at the building, but gasped as the bullets shot the deck, nearly hitting her. She stumbled back and took off to the shop on the other side of the street.

Amos pulled out another vial and dumped the contents in his mouth. He spat Venoshock into his gun and fired poison bullets at Melissa. Once again, the shots riddled the front entrance, forcing Melissa to turn away.

 _What has gotten into him?!_

Amos spat into his gun again, shouting, "You aren't going anywhere, you hear?!" He fanned the hammer again, sending curve shots all over the street.

Melissa found herself doing amateur gymnastics as she dodged the poison bullets. Some came dangerously close to hitting her, but she got by a hair's worth. Amos continuously spat into his gun, constantly loading back up on the explosive powder. With how fast Melissa was moving, it made it all the harder to predict where she would land.

Three shots managed to catch Melissa from all sides, so she sprang into the air, letting the bullets collide into each other. _What set him off all of a sudden? What is wrong with me going inside a building?_

"Shnee! You idiot!" Melissa craned her neck down at Amos. "You don't just jump into the air. You left yourself wide open. Unless you're secretly one of Spring-Loaded Harriet's disciples, I've got you in my sights!" He jammed one bullet into the gun, then fired.

Melissa gasped and tried torqueing her body. She spun just enough to avoid being shot through the stomach. However, she couldn't completely avoid it as the bullet nicked her in the side. Blood and fur sprayed from her left side, scattering through the sand.

"GyaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" Melissa screamed her heart out. She sailed onto the roof of a building and landed on her front. She clutched her side as she continued to scream and wail in pain. It exceeded whatever pain she felt from the Venoshock, not helped by the warm blood soaking her hands.

Amos glided up onto the rooftops and approached her, calmly reloading his gun. He sighed in relief. "Yeesh, I finally got you. I suppose this is your first bullet wound."

Melissa bit into her collar, trying to muffle her screams. She pressed hard on her wound, both to keep it seal and to keep sand out. She could only look up with wet, fuzzy eyes at the blindfolded gunman, staring at him in a pitiful request for mercy.

Amos sneered. "You really are some useless dope they picked up off the streets. Tch. Putting you out of your misery is an act of Arceus at this point." He aimed his gun at her forehead. "Stay still. I'll put you out of your suffering."

Melissa grinded her teeth into her uniform. Despite the odds, her mind remained focused on the objective. _I need to clean the wound and get it patched up. I can't think with all this sand blowing around._

Amos glared. "Any last words?"

 _How is he tracking me like this? And why did he act so violent when I tried to get out of the sandstorm?_ Melissa chewed harder into her uniform, then eased up as a revelation dawned upon her. _He's wearing a blindfold. Every time the sandstorm comes, he always sees me. Is it possible he's…?_

"Any day now," Amos said, poking her with the gun.

Melissa clenched her teeth. _I will not falter. Not to the likes of you!_

Melissa bent her legs and rammed her feet into his gut. Amos recoiled, feeling the air shoot out his lungs. He stumbled back, holding his stomach while his gun faltered away from Melissa. She shuffled towards the edge of the roof, still clutching to her wound. She reached into her pouch for a pellet.

Amos managed to get his breathing under control and saw her fleeing. "Hey!" He raised his gun and fired.

Melissa preemptively kicked off the roof and avoided the bullet. She sailed over the street, now at the mercy of gravity. Amos took off and glided overhead, taking aim at her freefalling form.

"No escape now," Amos pointed out.

Melissa worked up the nerve to scoff. "Yeah, seems like that, doesn't it? But sad to say, despite this wound, I'm in control of this fight now!" During the freefall, she had tossed the pellet in the air. It fell with her, close to her feet. She arched her leg, then kicked the pellet straight into Amos' face.

A cloud of green smoke exploded into him, completely obscuring everything. "What?! What is this stuff?!"

Melissa landed on her back, aggravating her wound more, but she fought the pain to get up and start running. However, at the last second, she turned and took off running the building of the roof she was just on, throwing herself through the doors.

Amos swiped through the smoke and glared through his blindfold. "Where is she?!" He turned to the opposing building. "She must've went in there." He landed and took aim. "Get out here, you damn rabbit!"

* * *

Melissa listened to Amos' frantic gunshots outside, glad he took the bait. He assumed she darted into the building opposite to them. How long that would trick him was up to fate, but it gave Melissa time to pull herself together.

She pulled herself up and limped towards the counter of the saloon she, thankfully, landed in. The patrons sat stunned at their tables as the bleeding Buneary pulled herself onto a stool, facing the speechless Sudowoodo bartender.

"Cold water…washcloth…soap…now!" Melissa growled.

"Ah! Yes, ma'am!" He dashed off, then returned with the requested items. The water was held in a bucket.

"Set it on the floor." Sudowoodo bent over and set it in front of the counter. Melissa slid down from the stool, grabbed the bucket, and gently poured the water over the wound, rising out some sand particles and other dirt. She winced at the pain, but kept her composure.

She applied the soap to the washcloth after damping it a bit, then cleaned around the wound, trying to avoid putting the soap directly on it. Once it felt sufficiently cleaned, she tore off the sleeves of her uniform and tied them around her waist as best she could.

 _I am grateful…it is not a large gash. This should suffice for the time being._ Melissa sighed and rested her head against the counter, eyes closed, taking a moment to catch her breath. _Hopefully Shade has some weird alchemy potion for the healing, or he at least knows how to stitch a wound._

"Crap, what's going on out there?" Melissa opened one eye and saw the patrons gawking at the chaos outside as Amos riddled the opposing building.

 _He is going to realize I am over here eventually._ Melissa sat herself up, keeping pressure on her wound. _At least now I understand the secret to his omnidirectional targeting. The second I threw that pellet in his face, his concentration broke._

She shook the sand off her cloak, then ran her free hand through the particles as they fell.

 _He can sense the movement within his Sandstorm. Everything that pushes against the sand shows up, painting a three-dimensional image of the landscape, or so I believe. That explains the delay. It could be a form of echolocation, like a Zubat's. The information he is getting does not come immediately. Every time I move, what he is actually seeing is lagging behind. I am actually ahead of whatever he is seeing, so he must adjust his shots. He could not hit Petra because she moved far too fast to predict against the lag. He's compensating for his vision._

Melissa glared suspiciously. _But is he actually blind? Surely, I would believe the blindfold to be for shielding his eyes, but there are infinitely better options than limiting his sight. Not to mention, he should be able to see through the sand without trouble. And then there is that suspicious thing he said, right from the start._

" _A little Buneary like you should be easy pickings, but I need a suitable hostage first."_

 _He identified me as a Buneary. Granted, there is a possibility he has a partner, but that just seems like such an odd thing to mention. Plus, if my theory on his Sandstorm is correct, how did he pick me out among the others? I was beside Lucient and Sid, or at least within the same range of them. How would he know what I looked like if he is seeing a featureless void?_

Melissa pulled herself, wincing as her wound flared up a bit. _No, there is something very wrong about all this. I know he is not blind, but why use such a strategy? It seems like it only puts him at a disadvantage for a problem he does not have. Unless…his vision is the actual problem._

Melissa narrowed her eyes, focusing in as the shooting outside started to calm. "I think I finally understand. Amos of the Blind Luck, it seems you have one major disadvantage that's been sitting in front of my face the whole time."

* * *

" _So, you are writing a book, Theobald?"_

 _Theobald smiled, turning away from the board. "Ah yes, I am. Spent many years of my life learning the customs of the ten kingdoms and taking inspiration from them. You could say it has a little bit of everything in it. I hope to make a series."_

 _Melissa set her quill aside and leaned forward. "What is it about?"_

" _A thief. A young thief who steals rare treasures from the rich for her personal gain, only to find herself wrapped in a dark conspiracy she never asked to be a part of."_

 _Melissa raised her brow. "Sounds contrived."_

 _Theobald laughed. "How so?"_

" _Why would a thief bother themselves with a conspiracy? They are criminals who act off selfish deeds. It sounds farfetched for anyone to get involved in something that does not concern them. Why would a thief care?"_

 _Theobald crossed his arms, smirking. "Do you presume a thief has a one-track mind?"_

" _Anyone who turns against their kingdom to carry out their selfish goals is not someone who would seek to settle an equally corrupt matter. Good is good, evil is evil. A thief is evil."_

 _Theobald chuckled. "Melissa, I'm afraid that's another narrowminded judgment on your part."_

 _Melissa pouted. "Was it not you who forced upon those heroic epics on me? I have made judgment on the crude behavior of those heroes, yet you claimed they were heroes. If one's personality does not dictate their role in morality, what does?"_

" _Melissa, those epics were from a long time ago. They come from a culture with different values. Those epic heroes, despite their immoral personalities, demonstrated strength. Strength was valued above all else in past cultures. That behavior was almost expected of epic heroes."_

" _Then why would you make a main character a thief?"_

" _What is a thief but an individual opposing the rules of society?"_

" _But the rule of a king is just and absolute. Those who oppose order will—"_

" _Melissa, remember that story we read regarding the tyrannical king?"_

 _Melissa shut her mouth immediately, then sunk back into her chair. "W-Well, yeah, but—"_

" _Keep in mind, despite the prior context I gave you, the main character of that tale was, in fact, a criminal. They opposed the rule of a kingdom and performed illegal actions within the kingdom, yet he was made as the protagonist. The rightful ruler of that kingdom. So tell me, what is a thief but one who opposes an order?"_

 _Melissa sunk into her chair, staring down at her dress. "I…do not have an answer to that."_

 _Theobald smirked. "And that is precisely the kind of person Harlow is."_

" _Harlow?"_

" _The name of my main character. She's a bold, resourceful young lass who utilizes her wits to get what she wants. She's fearless, strong, intelligent, and idealistic of a future where she can live freely."_

 _Melissa smiled a bit. "Is that right? What was the inspiration for the character?"_

" _Merely an old Nidoking's belief on justice, or what's left of it." Theobald sighed and shook his head. "Fact is, terms like justice lose weight when you break down the concept by the particle. Sometimes justice is nothing more than an idealist's lie."_

 _Melissa raised her brow. "An idealist's lie?"_

" _Heh. Perhaps not the time for this discussion. Your father will have quite the conniption if he heard me tarnishing the kingdom's values for justice." He picked up his chalk and returned to the board. "Now then, going back to the lesson…"_

 _Melissa stared down at her paper thoughtfully, pressing her quill down and bleeding ink through the page. "Theobald?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you suppose…I could be as great as Harlow?"_

 _Theobald smiled. "Well now, I don't know. That's up to you, my dear. I say there's a little bit of Harlow in all of us. Though her actions are questionable, it's her ideals that should be emulated. Perhaps you can find something to emulate with Harlow."_

" _Emulate with Harlow, huh?" Melissa closed her eyes, sighing through her nose. "Emulate like Harlow…"_

* * *

Amos panted tiredly, having gone through an unnecessary number of bullets and likely scaring off the people inside the building. The windows were shot out, the doors were blown off, and the awning resting over the front porch had collapsed in half after destroying one side of supports. The sand whipped around him, bouncing off everything in the radius. With those sand particles, vibrations echoed through Amos' mind, painting the landscape in waves. The entire town within his Sandstorm was revealed to him. Though details were scarce, the shape of everything was accurate, from the buildings to the people—especially his prey.

"Where did that wench go?" he mumbled as he reloaded his gun. "Did she give me the slip while I was distracted? I doubt she held out for this long." He focused on the building behind him. "Then she must've gone in there instead. I'll have to play it safe. Using Sandstorm in an enclosed space like that recklessly will make things difficult."

He turned and pointed his gun at the saloon. Right as he placed his pincer on the hammer, he halted. Something entered his sand as they exited the saloon. The shape instantly caught his attention, one too familiar to him.

He huffed. "Oh? What's this now?"

Melissa stepped down from the saloon porch and stood beside a group of barrels. With an arm holding her side and hands stained with her blood, she glared at the Gligar with an unfamiliar coldness.

"Finally came out of your own volition? I must give you credit, you're actually braver than you sound, or maybe you're just stupid. You know what? I prefer the latter option. Shnee-heeheeheehee!"

Melissa snorted. "Cute."

Amos paused, then glared back. "Someone's not in a mood to talk. Fine." He raised his gun. "So, how do you want it? Through the forehead or the heart?"

"I've already won this bout, Amos."

Amos smirked. "Cockiness is unbecoming of you, precious. It's an unattractive feature."

"I was mentored that upon learning the opponent's weakness, you've already won the battle. Therefore, victory is mine."

Amos groaned. "You Foresters have a knack for being self-righteous about yourselves. My weakness? Oh dear, do you have a bucket of water to dump on me? Or perhaps a handful of ice cubes?" Amos grinned. "Come now, surely you aren't _that_ stupid? That Toxic you dealt to me won't do anything. I have Immunity as an ability. And I doubt you have any moves capable of harming me."

Melissa glared. "And you're absolutely right. Which is why I'm going to beat you in one punch."

Amos threw his head back with laughter. "One punch? You? Shnee! You're a natural at cracking jokes, missy! Tell me another!"

"Why does the blind man wear a blindfold?"

Amos, taken aback by the comeback, raised his brow. "Excuse me? I don't know that one."

"I'm only asking. It has me curious. I wonder about your need for that blindfold. Are you sensitive about your eyes? Are they unsightly? Oh dear, or is that the reason you have such vitriol for women? Poor dear, were you mocked because of your eyes? Are you really that ugly?"

Amos bared his teeth. "I'm waiting for the punchline, bitch."

Melissa grinned. "There's a mirror in the saloon behind me. You'll find your punchline there."

 _BANG!_

The bullet whizzed past Melissa and nailed the post supporting the saloon's awning. Melissa didn't flinch, though she did return to glaring. Amos scoffed, then settled his pincer on the hammer again. "The next one will kill you."

"So aggressive~. What's wrong? Is that not why you wear the blindfold?" Melissa pointed at him. "I know the secret to your omnidirectional vision, Amos. You use the sand particles in the air and map out everything via vibrations. It seems to work better in sandstorms, otherwise you would've been able to track my footprints when I was running."

Amos scoffed. "You think knowing the trick will save you?"

"Here's the puzzling dilemma: why have such a technique? You call yourself Blind Luck, but why is that? Furthermore, it's quite baffling you could identify my species despite lacking visual indication. For all you know, I'm actually a male Bunnelby with an unusually high voice. No, you know the truth because you saw me among my friends with your own eyes."

Amos sneered, growing irritated. "What's your effing point?"

"As I asked: why does a blind man wear a blindfold? I imagine it's to hide the unsettling appearance of the blindness, but perhaps your particular blindness is nothing to do with vision distance or clarity. Perhaps this technique of yours…is actually a crutch."

Amos growled. "Alright, you've had your piece!" He raised his pincer. "To hell with you!"

"Just try it!" Melissa yelled. "I'll drag you down with me!"

Melissa suddenly kicked the barrels next to her and swiped the lid. Right as Amos was about to fire, Melissa leaned on her heels and spun, waving the lid around like a large fan. Amos felt a strong breeze flying his way, but it wasn't anything to break his concentration.

However, much to his shock, Melissa suddenly vanished from his mind. The sand encompassing her scattered, leaving a blank blotch before him.

"What are you up to?!" Amos slammed twice on the gun and fired into the blank void, but he heard no screams from her. He went for another shot until something clonked him square in the face. The sand revealed it was the barrel lid. "Gah! You bitch!"

Something else flew from the void. It took Amos only a second to identify it as a cloak, sailing over his head. He raised his gun and fired twice into it, one in the hood and one in the center. The cloak fluttered to the ground and went flat before his feet.

"Empty?"

The sand filled the blankness in his mind, but the Buneary had vanished completely. Shocked, Amos stumbled back, waving his gun around the street. Melissa had straight up vanished before him, completely evading his senses.

"H-How did she do that? Did she run back inside the saloon? No, that's too simple. I would've noticed her movement if she ran back in. But how? Buneary don't just vanish into thin air." Sweat formed over his forehead as his breathing hastened. "Pull yourself together. She's just one weak rabbit. You can take her."

He kept backing up and up until his heel touched the porch of the building he shot up. He felt a cold chill running down his spine, anxiously waiting for her to pop up and scare him.

"Where are you?" he mumbled, keeping his chattering limited.

 _I'm right behind you._

A mere two feet behind the Gligar, Melissa glared him down, silent as a Slakoth. Her breathing stayed silent and rhythmic, masking her presence almost seamlessly. The awning Amos shot out acted as the perfect cover against the sand, masking the space she stood in.

Right when Melissa nailed him with the barrel lid, and when she threw her cloak, she bolted across the street. Amos, having been dazed and too focused on the cloak, couldn't properly read someone fast like Melissa sliding by. Her exertion did cause her wound to squirt more blood, but the pain was numb to her. All that she cared about now was putting Amos in check.

Melissa glared. _I wondered why someone would use such a technique that limits their shooting. Then it struck me. What if it's not a limit, but an alternative to something worse? It's well past high noon now, but the sun is near its highest peak. Nothing can escape its rays, not even you. Why?_

Melissa suddenly lunged, grabbing hold of the blindfold and kicking Amos in the back. The white cloth slipped off with ease as Amos tumbled over him and spun onto his back. And, without his consent, his bloodshot eyes flew open, exposing him to the daylight.

"Because you're sensitive to sunlight!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Amos threw his head back and covered his eyes, flailing about on his back. "You damn bitch! AGH!" His eyes already began to water, streaming down his face. "Freakin'—I can't see! AGH!"

Melissa tossed the blindfold aside. "It seems the normal daylight is too strong on your eyes, so you have to stay in the shade. My guess, you spotted me on the street, likely in another building, and singled me out before putting on the blindfold."

Amos aimed his gun unsteadily at her. He tried to target her head, but the daylight overpowered everything else, flooding it in an intense light. He could barely make out her shape through squinting. "Y-You're dead! You hear me?!"

Melissa scoffed. "Is that right?" She took a step forward. "I'm right here. Do your worst."

Amos bared his teeth, rubbing vigorously at his eyes. "Damn wench! Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Who am I?" Melissa narrowed her eyes. "I'm the rookie of the Foresters who will make a difference in Virdis. Commit it to memory after you're sent away for your heinous crimes."

Amos closed one eye tightly. "Who…?"

"My name…is Harlow. And I'm here to raise havoc among the kingdoms, just like with Verde."

Amos had to close both eyes to filter out the light, seeing nothing but colorful spots that ruined his mental image through the sand. He lost control of the Sandstorm as it fizzled out. "I won't lose here…"

"You have one bullet left."

"Harlow, the rookie thief. I'll riddled you with holes."

"Try me, if you're feeling _lucky_."

A tense atmosphere hung between the two as the last of the sand rained down. Amos, now losing control, snarled quietly with a shaky aim and blurry vision. Melissa (Harlow) stared down the sharpshooter with an unwavering coolness, arms hanging loosely by her sides.

Both remained still, settling into the ground they stood on. Hardly a muscle twitched in their quiet standoff. They were waiting, in sync with one another, for the time to end it all. Who had the fastest draw? The blurry-eyed sharpshooter or the quick-witted rookie?

The winds calmed in face of their standoff, freezing in time until the time draws to strike.

The clouds lingered in place.

The sounds vanished from their thoughts.

The world ceased to be.

It was the sharpshooter and the rookie. There was nothing else.

They waited to strike.

…

…

…

… _woosh!_

Amos roared and slammed his pincer on the hammer. Melissa rocketed forward with Bounce. For a split second, Melissa and the bullet crossed paths, nearly meeting each other dead on. All thanks to Amos' debilitating vision, though, the bullet was off course by a hair. It tickled the fur on Melissa's cheek while her resolve carried her forward, undeterred by the projectile.

She reared her fist back, clenching it tightly, and swung with the best battle cry she could muster. Amos, in a state of shock, couldn't move his legs before the fist came barreling into his cheek. Melissa used the momentum of her Bounce to put everything into her punch, digging hard into his skull. Time seemed to freeze for both of them, locked into the exchange. Amos' face corkscrewed as Melissa twisted her wrist.

With a fervent roar, she sent Amos flying into the barrels, crushing them on impact. His gun went flying through the air and landed in the sand. The glass vials he carried in his vest cracked open and spilled out over himself. The food and water contained in the barrels spilled out over his limp body.

Not only was there a huge mark across his face, one of his fangs got knocked out with blood running from his mouth. His eyes were rolled back into his head and twitching. The left side of his face was slightly distorted from the punch, too.

Melissa stumbled back, glaring over her opponent stoically. She let the adrenaline in her system run its course, then took a deep breath. After a moment of silence, she immediately grabbed the hand she punched with and started crying.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" She waved her hand around almost comedically. "That looked so much cooler in my head! Why did no one tell me punching hurt?"

She spent a few seconds complaining about her hand before once again looking at Amos' unconscious form. She blinked as the realization of the outcome dawned on her. Amos was down and she was still standing.

"Did…Did I actually win?" She blinked twice, then grinned. "I won. I won! I won my first fight! Haha! Yes! I did it, I did it! Yes! Who is number one? I am number one! Take that, nonbelievers! I am—oop, not feeling well…" Fatigue claimed her body instantly, knocking her onto her back.

She panted hard, but kept smiling at the sky. "Heh…go Harlow." She raised her fist towards the sun. "Guide me well, Mother. I will…not yield…" Sleep enveloped her mind and drew her into slumber. She snored soundly in the sand amidst the destruction around her.

Eventually, one observer came out of hiding. Having just caught up with the confrontation, Godfrey resisted to end the fight himself when he saw the bold state Melissa exhibited. He recognized the sheer will in her determination and decided to let it play its course. He was glad to not have intervened.

He bent down, grabbed Melissa's collar by his teeth, and carefully lay her on his back. He snorted amusingly. "{The people outside of Subterra truly are fascinating. I am blessed to have witnessed your strength.}" He looked upon Amos. "{Perhaps it is best I had not interfered. If you were able to knock him unconscious, I am afraid he would be permanently crippled had I took over.}"

He turned and trotted down the road with the Buneary in tow. He looked back at her and noted how she still smiled even battered and asleep. They both knew she earned her victory.


	28. Copacetic

"Hey, hey. You still with us, Mels?"

"It's a miracle this wound she sustained only hit her side. The patch job is clearly rushed, but done properly."

"That's a relief. Come on, Mels, sleepy time's over."

Melissa flinched as rays of light filled her vision. She tried to raise her arm, but was too exhausted to keep it up. "Where…Where am I?" She squinted at the dark blobs hovering over her. "Who…?"

Her vision soon adjusted, allowing the dark figures of Lucient and Sid to come through. They smiled once her eyes opened. "Oh good, you're okay," Sid said.

Melissa glared in confusion. "S-Sid? Lucient? When did I…ugh…"

Lucient propped Melissa up against the walls of the wagon. "Godfrey picked you up, said he found you passed out in the middle of the road."

Sid crossed her arms. " _And_ that you took out the bounty hunter we were looking for. That right?"

Melissa struggled to keep her eyes open, still drowsy from the fight. "I…yeah, I think so. He is the gunman." Lucient raised his canteen to her lips and helped her drink.

Sid nodded. "Then he's the authority's problem now. I'm sure once they examine his gun and the bullets used in the attack, they'll have him convicted."

Melissa finished her water, then grunted. "No…"

"No?" Sid raised her brow. "Is something wrong?"

"Partner. He has…a partner."

"A partner? Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly. "He did not say it outright, but…I know he has one."

Lucient narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, based off what we know, that would explain where those explosives came from. There's no way he managed to sneak those in without us noticing."

Sid glared. "But there was barely any space between when both buildings exploded. If he does have a partner, they must be very stealthy and fast."

"If that's the case, it's best we get out of here as soon as possible."

"Right." Sid pulled herself up, careful not to put pressure on her bandaged leg.

Melissa frowned when she saw it. "Sid, your leg…"

Sid looked down, then grinned. "What, this? Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. We Drilbur are super tough. It'll take more than a little bullet to put me out of commission." She laughed sheepishly. "Sorry if this doesn't paint the best picture of me. I promise, I'm stronger and more careful than I appear. I didn't get into the Nature Spirits for nothing after all."

Melissa smiled. "I believe you."

"Maybe I'll show you what I'm capable of one day." Sid jumped out of the wagon and went to reattach Godfrey's harness.

Melissa sighed and rested her head back against the wagon walls. "I feel like I could sleep for six weeks."

Lucient sat beside her, forelegs crossed. "Speaking of capability, Godfrey also told us the gunman was knocked out cold in a pile of barrels." He smirked. "That wouldn't happen to be your handiwork, right?"

Melissa cradled her fist. "Heh. Yeah, it was."

Lucient patted her on the head. "I didn't know you had it in you. Look at you, moving up the ladder. Maybe one day you'll actually catch up with the rest of us. Still, not bad for your first fight."

Melissa sighed. "I would not call the injuries I sustained a strong indication of my growth. I got by only because I exploited my opponent's weakness. Even then, getting that far took a whole lot out of me."

Lucient smiled. "Eh, we've all been there. True, I never got into a high stake fight like you, but I had to push myself when it counted. You're still kicking and breathing, so that has to count for something."

Melissa blew some fur from over her eyes, then smiled. "I suppose I can revel in my victory a little." She frowned, suddenly recalling something. "Oh. That reminds me, actually."

"What?"

"This definitely was an ambush. They drew us out to find a lead back to me. I kept my mouth shut, obviously, but they were determined to execute us if we did not speak, at least if that Gligar's actions are any indication."

Sid finished attaching Godfrey back to the wagon and hopped in to join the conversation. "They must really want that bounty. Did you get anything else on the guy? You said he might have a partner."

Melissa shrugged. "That is as much as I know, sorry. I did not have the luxury to ask personal questions."

Sid hummed under her breath. "I see. Did you at least catch a name?"

"Amos. He calls himself Amos of the Blind Luck."

"Feel like I've heard that name somewhere before." Sid tapped her cheek for a moment, then gasped. "Oh, that's it! Amos the Sand Devil!"

Melissa raised her brow. "N-No, it was 'Blind Luck'."

"No, no, he was known as the Sand Devil some time ago. He's a notorious sharpshooter who lives around these parts. I think he might have grown up here in Grimebrook. Fitting if you ask me."

Lucient pushed his spectacles up. "What do you know about him?"

"I don't keep track of our archives, but I'm familiar with Amos. He's thirty-one years old and has a known reputation for going after women."

"That explains _so_ much," Melissa grumbled. Her eyes widened. "Wait, thirty-one?!"

Sid ignored her cry and continued, "Actually, he used to be a respectable mercenary over a decade ago. Rumor has it, Amos got stiffed with a bill while trying to court a woman. When he went to confront her, someone associated with her jumped him and smashed a bottle in his face. Whatever was in it permanently damaged his eyes. It might have been a potion. He was effectively blind in the middle of the day. Could've been worse, actually, but no one knows what happened to him after that. He just sort of disappeared for a week. After that, the woman and her friend were found dead on the streets."

Melissa grimaced. "Yeesh."

"Ever since, he sort of fell out of public over the last decade." Sid crossed her arms and leaned back on the wagon walls. "Maybe the bounty money piqued his interest or something."

Melissa frowned, then looked down at her feet. "Is that what happened to him? I almost feel bad for him."

Lucient shook his head. "Don't. As sad as it is, stuff like this happens all the time. If I had to guess, that woman was probably just some entitled snob hoping to make off with a free meal. A lot of crooks out here are born from incidents like that. They're not uncommon."

"Still…"

"Apologies to be interrupting," Godfrey interrupted. "But…should we escape before the alleged friend tries to be…I mean, _tries_ to end what he has starting?"

Sid glared. "Right. Godfrey, get a move on."

"Aye!" Godfrey reared his legs up, then took off running out of the town. Lucient kept Melissa stable as to not aggravate and reopen her wound.

Sid pulled her uniform, revealing the white shirt underneath, and folded it. "Melissa, lay down and rest your head on this. We need to keep you stable until we get home. Shade will have you patched up, so try to get some rest."

"Thanks…" Melissa carefully lay down and rested her head on the folded uniform. She closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them when she sensed something placed next to her. She tilted her head and yelped at the scary looking bucket staring back at her. "Eep!"

Sid smiled. "Rusty will keep you company. Trust me, he tells the best jokes to ease the atmosphere. Ain't that right, Rusty?" The bucket did not reply, yet Sid broke out into laughter. "Haha! You still got it, you old tin can!" She clapped the back of the bucket, then walked to the front of the wagon.

Melissa gulped, then glanced nervously at the bucket. "Uh…hi, Rusty."

" _Hello~."_

"AAAHHH!" Melissa nearly jumped out of her skin and kicked the bucket away, but immediately pouted when she heard Lucient laughing nearby. She growled, completely red-faced. "Lucient, you scared me!"

Lucient calmed his laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. "I can tell jokes, too, you know."

Melissa groaned, pulling her uniform over her face and turning onto her good side. "I am going to bed…"

"Sweet dreams." She heard Lucient leave to the other end of the wagon.

She sighed and pulled the uniform off her face. She pouted at the bucket staring at her. "I feel like you are the only one who does not tease me, Rusty." A bump in the road caused the bucket to fall onto its side. "Well said."

* * *

They say total darkness was when was truly blind to the world. Amos would disagree with that notion, as his whole world was blinded in a domineering veil of illumination that sought to kill him. He lived in that total darkness, yet what was darkness but lack of sight? Darkness to him was what light was to everyone else: sight. Light was his total darkness, and he never felt more alone in it.

It had been ten or so minutes since the Buneary firmly demonstrated her burning resolve by ramming her fist across his face. He had been out cold for five minutes by his count, but his body was unresponsive. He had wood digging into his skin, making the slightest movement feel like a slide made of barbed wire. Strangely, only his face was the least injured of everything else, even if it stung like crazy.

Amos' eyes felt uncomfortably dry, forced to look up at the sky and subject himself to the illuminated darkness he despised for the last ten years. Here he was, broken and worthless, and no one to play a sad, pitiful song for him.

He bared his teeth. "Harlow…that damn bitch. I swear, I'll—" A shade suddenly hung over his head, blocking the infernal light from his eyes. "Wha…?" He blinked twice, trying to adjust his vision, then sneered at the pair of blue eyes staring back at him. "Marsaili."

The Wigglytuff wore a condescending grin while holding a parasol over his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You had everything under control, Amos? Is this part of your brilliant plan, too? I must say, you're bolder than I. Takes a _real man_ to let himself get his lights knocked out by a girl, huh?"

"Hush!" Amos growled. "I would've had them if _you_ did your job correctly."

Marsaili blinked, feigning stupidity. "Who, me? What did _I_ do? You told me to drop those bombs off in the buildings and lure them out."

"You were supposed to stuff them in their pockets, not roll them across the ground!"

Marsaili smiled dumbly and poked her cheek. "Oh? Was that what I was supposed to do? Golly, silly me. I guess I'm just a stupid female who can't do anything right, huh?"

Amos huffed and looked away. "Pissed as ever, I see."

"Consider it karma for all those little _quips_ you keep making under your breath."

"I wouldn't have needed you if we just done this in the middle of the night, where I'm actually useful."

Marsaili smiled sweetly. "Oh Amos, dear child, you must have a bad concussion there. You're starting to believe you're competent." She jumped back and avoided his snapping pincers, grinning wider as the wood splinters dug harder into his back.

"Agh!" Amos held still, cringing and tensing his body up. "Why…are you even here? Go chase the Foresters down."

"Oh, I will…in due time." Marsaili crouched down, playfully swaying the parasol around. "I need a little information on that Buneary, though. Sounds to me she gave you a hard time. What? You can't even fight pathetic babies like her?"

Amos glared. "That…was no crybaby I fought."

"Oh? Then what was she?"

Amos bared his teeth. "I don't know what it was about her, but she comes off to me as…some chaotic force."

"I don't follow."

"She read me like a book and countered all my attacks even when she was at a disadvantage. That chick is beyond anyone I've hunted. I never struggled so much to take down a target before." Amos glared. "And she kept flipflopping between being scared and brave, almost unnaturally. I think that chick is secretly strong."

Marsaili grinned. "Oh, now I know you're just trying to compensate for that pathetic loss."

"It's true!" Amos yelled, involuntarily digging into the splinters again. "Ow! Ugh, I'm serious. What if she's one of those elite Foresters working undercover? Or maybe she's actually more than a Forester? I'm telling you, she's not any normal Buneary."

"Tsk, tsk. Amos, do you expect me to believe such trite? I've been observing the fight from a distance. Just accept you got your ass kicked and I won't humiliate you _as_ badly."

Amos growled. "She was toying with me, I know it. I heard what she said. She said she'll raised havoc to all the kingdoms, just like with Verde."

Marsaili narrowed her eyes. "Like Verde? What did she mean by that?"

"Hell if I know."

Marsaili glanced off to the side. "Hmm, I wonder…" She closed the parasol, flooding Amos' vision again with sunlight. She ignored his helpless cries as she looked to the saloon across the street. "If your stupid theory about her secretly holding back has merit, that…Harlow, was it? That Harlow chick might be hiding something." Marsaili glared. "Maybe she's the one who kidnapped the princess. What other havoc could she have caused on her own?"

"Marsaili, you bitch!" Amos yelled, covering his burning eyes.

Marsaili smirked and reopened the parasol. "Oops. My bad."

Amos huffed, wiping his tearing eyes. "Whatever. Just help me so we can chase after them." His eyes widened as Marsaili jammed the parasol into the sand, keeping it in place, and walked away. "Uh, Marsaili? You, uh…getting a doctor for me or something?"

Marsaili stopped, then grinned over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Amos. I'll be sure to inform Althalos of your unfortunate capture. Be wary, the meals they serve in prison have an acquired taste."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Amos shouted.

"Freeze!" Amos stiffened as a Noctowl and a couple mercenaries approached the downed Gligar and Wigglytuff. The Noctowl flapped over them and declared, "So, you're the one who has been terrorizing my town?"

Amos gasped before immediately snarling at Marsaili. "You ratted me out, Marsaili?!"

She just shrugged. "Well, _I'm_ not going to carrying your limp body around. You'll love prison, I'm sure."

"You rotten bitch, I'll—"

"Been nice knowing you, Amos! And thanks for your share of the bounty!" Marsaili started to walk away again, but was held up by the two mercenaries.

"Not so fast," the Noctowl constable said with a stern glare. "We have a bounty for your arrest as well, Pearl Bullet Marsaili. Don't think we don't recognize you."

Marsaili sighed. "Oh darn, little ol' me? How crude." She grinned at the constable. "Go suck a lemon."

The constable landed, shook her head, and ordered, "Men, don't let her escape!"

The mercenaries lunged at Marsaili, but she ducked and let them crash into each other. The second they recovered and tried to grab her, she had already disappeared. "What the—" one mercenary mumbled.

"Where did she go? She was here a second ago," the other stated.

The constable glared at Amos. "Where is she?"

Amos scoffed. "I'm not saying anything. I rather she get her ass brutalized by those thieves than get off easy in prison." Amos bared his teeth, snarling. _But I swear, Marsaili, the next time I see you, I'm going to effing kill you!_

* * *

After their three day ride back to Fort Lucus, Melissa was transferred to the medical hut to have her injuries properly examined. It took some time, but Shade had just enough medical appearance to treat a gun wound. Once he was finished, he left Melissa to sleep.

He collapsed into his chair and took a breather. "Man, I'm tired."

"How is she?" Shade turned to Jason, Blitz, and Sid, who leaned on a wooden staff provided for her.

Shade sighed. "If Melissa didn't treat the wound as she did, it might have gotten infected on the way back. Fortunately, she kept it clean for me to work with."

Jason sighed. "That's a relief."

"She must've been fighting for her life," Blitz commented. "I'm surprised she held out on her own, much less won."

"Guess her lessons are paying off," Jason noted. "I'll have to ask her for the details when she comes to later." Jason glanced at Sid. "How's Lucient doing?"

Sid saluted. "Perfectly unharmed, sir. Also, our provider is fine, too. He's currently hospitalized, but still alive."

"Right. Better make it up to him when he's released. Have you found anything on our gunman?"

Sid nodded. "Yes sir. Melissa confirmed him as Amos the Sand Devil, or rather Amos of the Blind Luck."

"Amos, huh?" Blitz tapped his chin. "Haven't heard about him since I was a kid. I'm guessing he was after Melissa's bounty."

"Seems like it. Just be glad he was the one who went after her. With his poor vision and Melissa's lacking public image, he didn't put two and two together of her identity." Sid sighed. "Still, we don't have confirmation on his supposed partner."

Jason glared. "A partner, huh? Amos is working with someone? I may have to get Marie to look into our archives and dig up some information on his activities." He turned to Shade and bowed. "Keep a close eye on her. Once she's ready to leave, tell her to meet me in my hut."

Shade yawned. "Sure thing."

Jason left the hut with Blitz and Sid in tow. Jason stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "We may have to send out some Foresters to check in on our other providers just to be safe. I don't want any more people getting hurt over this bounty."

"Do you suppose Amos might be connected to a gang?" Blitz brought up. "Old info said he did mercenary work solo."

Sid shrugged. "If he does have a partner, he might be connected with a gang then. Which one, though? I'm not sure."

Jason glared. "If we can lure the partner out to us, we can pry the answers from them."

"It's worth a try, but who to send?"

"We don't know the full strength of the enemy. It might be best to assign the Nature Spirits to deal with this." Jason rubbed his chin. "I'll mull it over for the day. Can't be too careful when dealing with Freaks."

* * *

Melissa slept soundly in the medical hut, still under the effects of the medicine Shade fed her. Her body was numb and relaxed. If she were awake, she would hardly be able to move an arm. It didn't matter, though, for all she desired was this blissful sleep after a long, hard fought battle.

"Wakey-wakey!"

Melissa startled awake as something slammed down on her bed. "AH! Do not hurt me!" She immediately calmed down and looked at the tray in her lap. Her mouth watered at the delicious sight of pancakes, berry bacon, and crème puffs with a glass of juice on the side.

"Our eyes are up here, cutie~."

Melissa shook herself from her trance and faced her surprise guests: Marie, Basil, Pandora, and, more surprisingly, Lambert. "Oh, hello," Melissa greeted with a smile.

Marie grinned. "We heard what happened. My, my, you just _love_ ending up in the medical hut, do you? You really do belong here."

Melissa blushed and turned away. "H-Hush."

Pandora jumped onto the bed. "You gave me a heart attack when I saw you carried back here. How can you do that to your future overlord? You're my favorite minion!"

"I thought I was your favorite," Marie teased. She snaked her arms around Pandora. "Oh, or do I get a more _personal_ role?"

Pandora shoved her off. "Not interested."

Basil stepped up to Melissa's bedside. "In all seriousness, prietene, we're proud of you. Rumors are spreading that you singlehandedly knocked out a bounty hunter. Everyone's talking about it."

Melissa rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, really? Hehe, it was nothing."

Marie grinned. "You have a habit of drawing attention to yourself. I'm jealous~."

Basil gestured to Lambert. "So, we asked Lambo here to cook you up something special as a reward. Congrats, your very first fight."

The Grumpig snorted with a big smirk. "I can't help but wonder if this is your elaborate attempt for special meals."

Melissa yelped and held her hands up in defense. "N-No, not at all, I—" Lambert's laughter cut her off.

"I'm messing with you. I appreciate anyone who enjoys my cooking. Make sure not to leave any scraps. Being wasteful is a sin in my eyes."

Melissa sighed in relief, then giggled. "What a coincidence, that is my belief, too." She picked up her berry bacon and nibbled happily on it.

Pandora lay down beside Melissa and asked, "Any lingering doubts that you can't keep up with everyone?"

Melissa smiled. "Well, I am probably not as good as everyone else, but I _do_ believe I have my own charm in battle." She blushed embarrassingly. "Though, I did try to defuse the situation without fighting, like using…seduction." Her face reddened deeper as the group broke out into laughter. "H-Hey, it was an honest attempt!"

Basil shook his head, snickering through his teeth. "Sorry prietene, but you aren't the seductive type."

"Oh, don't be quick to judge, Basil." Melissa yelped as Marie slid onto the bed and snuggled up to her. "Go on, try to seduce me~," the wily Mawile purred.

"Bad Marie!" Pandora bit her hood and dragged her off the bed. "No seducing my minion!"

Marie groaned, snapping her second mouth's teeth at the Growlithe. "You just _love_ to ruin my fun, Fluff Butt." Marie snuggled up to Basil. "You wouldn't reject me, right, Basil?" she asked, tracing her finger across his chest.

Basil smirked. "I wouldn't mind having tea with you, my dear."

"I'll take what I can get~."

Lambert laughed and patted Melissa on the head. "Eh, field work takes time. I'm much happier working in the kitchen. You'll get it down in no time."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks, Lambert."

Marie smiled as well and faced the Buneary. "Seriously, I'm glad you're safe. Please don't make this a repeat trip. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

Melissa traced her finger over her heart. "I promise to be more careful in the future."

"I'll hold you to it."

Pandora grinned. "Once you get out, want to help me test out some new inventions?"

Melissa laughed nervously. "I will, uh…give it some thought." She paused for a moment to yawn. "I should eat and get some more rest. I am still exhausted."

Basil nodded. "Of course. Get some sleep, prietene."

"We'll check on you later," Marie said.

Melissa waved and watched the group leave. Once they were gone, she picked up her utensils and cut into her pancakes. She smiled warmly at the tray. "Heh. I complain about the teasing, but…I wish I had friends like this growing up." She took a bite and chewed happily on the fluffy meal. "So good~!"

* * *

Far, far from Verde territory lay a bleak town sitting at the base of a tall, foreboding mountain, penetrating a white veil of mist in the sky. A light snowfall sprinkled over the town as the citizens went about their day, bundled for the cold. Some stood out by fires, children raced through the streets, and business owners carried out their daily tasks.

A few kids laughed as they kicked a ball down the street with the leading Snubbull in current possession of the ball. "Try and get it!" he taunted.

A Zigzagoon quickened his pace and tackled the Snubbull, knocking the ball out of his possession. "Fly ball!"

A Cranidos started to chase it. "I got it, I got it!" He leaped into the air and headbutted it back to his friends. However, he put too much force into the return hit as it bounced right past the two and flew in the opposite direction down the street.

To their horror, it collided into a large, cloaked figure that past down an interjecting street. It bounced off their head and limped dribbled at their feet. The blow knocked the hood they wore off, revealing them as a Dusknoir.

His sinister red eye immediately targeted the three kids, who stiffened fearfully. He glanced between them and the ball sitting in front of him. After a minute of staring, he picked up the ball and floated over to the petrified children.

Snubbull dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Ah, we're sorry, mister! We didn't mean to hit you! Please don't break our ball!"

"We're sorry!" the other two cried.

The Dusknoir stopped in front of them, holding the ball over their heads with the scariest look they've ever seen. They felt the intense aura of dread coming off around him, making the snow look like hot coals compared to him. They bowed their heads and whimpered cowardly.

After a tense moment of silence, the Dusknoir bent down and handed the ball to them. Snubbull lifted his head and blinked at it. "Huh?"

The Dusknoir extended his other hand and gently patted the bulldog's head. "Be more careful where you kick your toys around. You wouldn't want to make the wrong person angry and lose this."

The friends looked stunned at each other before Snubbull graciously took the ball back. "Y-Yes, mister! I understand! We're very sorry!" The boys bowed their heads again.

The Dusknoir shook his head. "Perhaps you should play just outside the city limits. You won't hurt anyone out there."

"Okay! Thank you, mister!" The kids laughed and ran off with their ball.

"Don't stray too far!" he called out before they left earshot. He sighed and tucked his arms under his cloak. "Kids…"

"You're too kind, Althalos." The Dusknoir turned to the Throh and Sawsbuck accompanying him. "I would've taught those kids a swift lesson for their misconduct," Throh stated sternly.

Sawsbuck shivered. "It's honestly unsanitary. Do you know how germy kids are? That ball must've been carrying _at least_ ten different plagues from contact between them."

Althalos sighed. "Frank, Terrick, they're kids. Let them be kids while they still can. There's no telling when war will break out around Algus. Best they stay young when they have the chance."

Frank the Throh rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, discipline would do them some good."

Althalos shook his head and faced Terrick. "Anyway, back down to business. You said you managed to get us a new supplier?"

The Sawsbuck gritted his teeth for a moment, then shrugged. "Err, sort of. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anyone who could _both_ reproduce our cargo and transport it at the same time. I had to make do and hire two different sets of people."

Althalos sighed. "That right? Well, can't be picky with the details. Are the alchemists any good?"

Terrick nodded. "They should. They're supposed to be highly versed in the craft."

"And our transport team?"

"Well, not a team. I found a merchant who guaranteed she could get the products from there to here without drawing suspicion. Though, she haggled for a hefty salary."

"And you accepted?"

"I would've denied, but she was too good to pass up. I crunched the numbers, evaluated her skill, and decided it was worth the investment."

Althalos nodded. "I'll take you on your word then. We're meeting her here, right?"

"Yes sir. She should be here any minute now—"

"What up!" The group turned their eyes to the sky as a Pelipper swooped down and landed in front of them. She wore a red cloak that draped over her body. She saluted with a wry grin. "Reporting for duty, boss!"

Althalos crossed his arms. "You're our new transporter?"

"That's what the germaphobe over there said!" she stated cheekily.

Terrick blushed brightly. "I am _not_ a germaphobe! All I did was comment on your terrible table manners when we discussed the position!"

The Pelipper rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, whatever you say."

Frank huffed. "Enough. Can you carry out the task efficiently or not?"

The Pelipper smirked. "You want efficient? I smuggled all types of rare goodies in my time as a merchant. You won't find anyone better than me. Hell, set me up with the right connections and I can cut the cost of your little production with those alchemists you're working with."

Althalos shook his head. "You are to stick to what you're hired for, nothing more."

"Whatever you say. So, I can't help but wonder what it is you want me to transport. Must be something juicy," she said with a curious grin.

Frank glared. "No. That information is strictly forbidden. You are tasked to transport the goods from the alchemists to our base stationed here. No peeking or prying into the cargo. Breach of trust and I will personally eliminate you."

The Pelipper raised her wings. "Yeesh, no need to be dramatic. As long as I get paid, I'll keep my curiosity in check."

Althalos reached inside his cloak. "Then here's a little incentive." He threw out a small sack to her. "Fifty gold bits. Complete the transport quickly and efficiently and you'll see a higher pay raise in the future."

She poured the bits out and counted them out. "You guys must really want this cargo safe." After confirming the bits were real and accounted for, she placed them back in the sack and pocketed it. "Have no fear, I got this under control."

Althalos nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss…?"

The Pelipper bowed. "No need for the 'miss'. Call me JoJo," she greeted with a mischievous twinkle in her star-shaped pupils.


	29. Experience

Two days after Sid's team returned from their mission, Jason organized a meeting between the Nature Spirits and his co-leaders, save for Zephora. They gathered in a special meeting room, seated at a long table. Jason took the end with Jet and Blitz seated beside him. The Nature Spirits took up the sides.

Jason cupped his hands and leaned his chin on them. "You all know why I called you in today, correct?"

Eadwulf nodded. "Yeah. Our supporters might be in danger, you said."

"Correct. Sidney, will you go over the mission report?"

Sid nodded and pulled her documents out from Rusty, who sat in the chair beside her. "Thank you, Rusty. As you all know, one of our providers in Wick Kingdom territory was targeted by a previously unknown assailant. Melissa, Lucient, and I investigated and discovered it was notorious bounty hunter, Amos the Sand Devil, now Amos of the Blind Luck. Melissa was unfortunate enough to engage with him, but she managed to subdue him with severe, but nonlethal injuries."

"Woo, go Melissa!" Valentine cheered.

Jet glared. "You do realize she's recovering from a gunshot, right?"

Valentine shrugged. "Yes, yes, I read the last chapter. I'm up to speed."

Sid rolled her eyes at the Spinda, then kept reading. "Anyway, we had Petra investigate Amos' status when we got back and he's currently residing in Grimebrook jail, said to be eventually transferred to Wick Kingdom's dungeons. He apparently amassed a sizeable bounty over the years, so he's pretty wanted."

"And Melissa insists he mentioned something about a partner?" Jason asked.

Sid nodded. "Supposedly, yes. Petra talked to the constable and they believe he's working with someone by the name of Pearl Bullet Marsaili. The constable said she was with Amos before disappearing."

"Who the heck is Pearl Bullet Marsaili?" Valentine asked.

Percival, after sipping from his coffee-filled canteen, explained, "Pearl Bullet Marsaili is what you would call a youngblood mercenary. Fresh in the game, started her career two or three years ago. I don't know much about her, but she has a notorious record for stealing and slipping away undetected."

"That just raises further questions," Eadwulf brought up. "For one, why is she working with an experienced mercenary like Amos? And two, why would _Amos_ of all Pokémon work with her? Doesn't he have a record for distrusting women?"

Sid nodded. "That's what had me skeptical on the way back. Melissa swore she heard a 'she' mentioned, but it doesn't sound like a partnership Amos would take up."

"Then perhaps they're not partners, but teammates," Blitz proposed. "We can't rule out the fact Amos fell out of public view for some years. What else could he have been doing all this time?"

Jet glared. "So, we're dealing with an organized gang. How comforting, but who?"

Jason sighed. "That's as far as we go with evidence. We can't interrogate Amos now, but maybe we'll have better luck with Marsaili, _if_ we can find her."

"Tch, what are the odds of that?"

"If she's hunting for Melissa just like any other mercenary, she'll come to us." Jason leaned back and crossed his arms. "She'll no doubt pull a similar stunt like in Grimebrook. She'll attack anyone who has any sort of connection to the Foresters to draw us out. And if we are dealing with an organized gang, best to isolate the situation and avoid putting the rookies or any other Foresters in danger."

"But what about tracking Althalos?" Eadwulf brought up. "We still don't know where he's stationed."

"We're at a dead end in the case for now, anyway. Best we put this issue to rest first."

"The real issue that needs bedrest is Melissa's," Valentine pointed out.

Jason glared. "Explain."

"Sure, she got lucky in one fight, but one guy with a gun who's sensitive to light is hardly a challenge compared to the other Freaks in Virdis. Didn't you hear? They got another sighting of Grim Deadlock cutting down a group of bandits. Rumors are saying he stole a part of their souls."

"Ooh, scary," Blitz said with a chuckle.

Jet rolled his eyes and grunted. "Sounds a bit farfetched."

Valentine shrugged. "I don't make the rumors, I just read them. Zephora would get a kick out of this if she were here."

"Actually, isn't Zephora in Crullfeld right now?" Sid pointed out. "She hasn't been informed about any of this yet."

"She's doing check-ups on the village kids and making sure they're still healthy. Bandits came into the village and caused a lot of trouble. Ransacked the farms and apothecaries."

Percival sighed and capped his canteen. "Shade really needs to get cracking on making medicine. Crullfeld can barely keep up with the kingdom taxes as is. They're too far out in Verde territory to get adequate help from the knights."

Jason sighed. "Still, Valentine's correct. We need to inform Zephora."

"Just send Petra," Blitz suggested.

"I have Petra running errands for me, so she's unavailable. I'll be sending Jet to Zephora instead."

Jet perked up. "Me, sir?"

"Zephora is strong. Scary strong, in fact, and I can't have her causing damage to the ecosystem just to stop one elusive target. I trust you to handle the situation and provide backup."

Jet rose from his seat and saluted. "Yes, sir! Absolutely, sir!"

"At ease."

Valentine smirked. "Hey, don't let this distract you from my previous point. Melissa got lucky in her last fight. She won't be so lucky next time."

"That's true." Jason glared off to the side. "She pulled off a miracle surviving as long as she did, but there's no second chances the next time. Perhaps we should reconsider having her do field work."

"She is apprenticing under Shade, so it might be beneficial," Eadwulf agreed.

Sid shook her head. "No way. Melissa worked super hard to defeat Amos. I say give her a chance to spread her wings first. She does have that fancy superpower like you and Jet, Jason."

Jason shook his head. "Inherited Will isn't a 'superpower'. It's essentially carrying the torch of our family through each new generation with a boost towards one of my moves. Just because it boosts my Thunder Wave to abnormal levels doesn't mean it's anything groundbreaking. Melissa's isn't any different."

"Depends on _how_ she uses it, though," Valentine pointed out. "You saw her during testing. It's obvious her Inherited Will boosted her Copycat."

Jet glared, vividly remembering the experience and visibly disturbed by it. "I shiver at the memory, to be frank. For a moment, clashing swords with her, I thought I was looking into a mirror. She mirrored my mannerisms almost flawlessly. I'm almost scared to think what she could do if fully trained, or what her full potential is."

"Speaking of," Percival joined in, "you really _should_ break down the basics of what it is to her."

"I barely know myself," Jason admitted.

"Huh? But didn't you tell her about the history?" Blitz asked.

"Though the history is factual, Inherited Will itself is still a mystery to me. I say it's a gift from the gods, but that's just the legend around the Laurus Vanguard. Who knows what actually went down when they first took that oath? All I know for certain is that their descendants carry a strong resolve and will. It's clear as day from their aura alone. How something like that can be passed down is beyond my knowledge."

"Could be an aura thing," Valentine guessed. "I mean, Riolu and Lucario in general are freakin' busted with the stuff."

Jason closed his eyes. "Perhaps a crash course is called for when she is released from treatment. I could use the time to see her resolve for myself."

"Anything else of importance?" Eadwulf asked.

"No, that's all for today. In terms of checking on our supports…" Jason pointed between the group. "Sidney, you're on medical leave for now, so you'll sit this out."

"Darn," Sid groaned, collapsing onto the table.

"Valentine, check in on Rainside Village. Percival, I need you in Dawsbury. Eadwulf, you can handle checking up on Ula'ree." Jason turned to Jet. "And, as we previously discussed, head to Crullfeld and inform Zephora of what's going on."

The Nature Spirits and Jet saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"And what should I do?" Blitz asked curiously.

"Well, with Jet absent for the time being, you'll be managing the training with the rookies and the new batch of recruits we're expecting. Get the rookies started on secondary training, then get the recruits up to speed on how we operate."

Blitz shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

"Any questions? None? Good. You're all dismissed." They stood up and exited the meeting room, though Valentine stuck behind for a moment as Jason rested back in his chair. "Yes, Valentine?"

Valentine grinned. "Just thought I offer some of my worldly advice."

"Not interested."

The Spinda laughed it off. "Well, then how about another piece of news? I've been looking into Giles' notebook."

Jason glared. "Why were you going through his belongings?"

"Come on, you and I both know Giles was fixated on this big conspiracy we're investigating, more than any of us. He may even know more than us, just never had the right pieces to fit it all together."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Remember that Marlo fellow we interrogated? Big Pasco operated as a mob boss specialized in alchemy. Giles kept scribbling on about alchemy in his notebook even before we got information on Pasco. He might have caught onto something before us."

Jason looked down. "He was a brilliant mind, but why not mention this to me?"

"He didn't want to bother you with his wild theorizing, I guess. Still, one thing I picked up from his writing left an odd taste in my mouth. He kept referring to _the kingdoms_ and _trust no one_."

Jason raised his brow at this. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I can't see what hasn't been written yet. Good thing, too, I'd hate to spoil the surprise for myself."

Jason groaned and pinched between his eyes. "Enough of your inane rambling."

"What I can gather, though, is that Giles may have realized something big is going on inside the kingdoms. This mysterious cargo trafficking might be hiding a much darker secret, and I think we'll understand everything once we find out what Althalos is transporting."

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "…Right." He stood up and headed for the exit. "If you figure out anything else, come to me immediately."

Valentine saluted. "Can do, boss!"

Jason marched out, hands tucked away in his pockets. _Giles took a number of secrets with him to his grave. He was always running off and doing his own investigating. What on earth did he discover that forced Pasco to murder him?_ He glared. _If he wasn't beaten into a coma, we might've gotten some answers by now._

He huffed through his nose and pushed the thoughts aside. _We need to find this Marsaili chick and get those answers from her. For now, I should focus my efforts on a certain princess._

* * *

Shade finished applying a fresh bandage to Melissa's side and stepped back. "How are you feeling?"

Melissa swung her feet over the bed and smiled. "Better, actually. Thank you, Dr. Shade. Sorry I have been a burden to you."

Shade shook his head. "It's fine. I'm just happy you're safe. Anyway, you should be fine to leave. Don't do anything too strenuous or the stitches will come undone. Also, once the flesh seals itself up, we'll have to remove the stitches."

Melissa shivered in disgust. "They do not just dissolve after a while?"

"You're lucky I could stitch a wound at all. I would've had Adenine do it in my place."

The idea of a professional seamstress stitching her wound both disgusted and intrigued Melissa, but mostly disgusted her. "R-Right."

"Just promise me not to do anything too physical until that wound heals. That means no training."

Melissa pouted. "Aww, but that means I will miss out on secondary training."

"You crammed six months of training down to two. You can skip out on a week or two." Shade shoved her out the hut. "Off you go. Meet back with me tomorrow after lunch so we can get you started on crafting medicine."

Melissa sighed and saluted. "Aye, Dr. Shade." Once she was pushed out, she walked herself back to her hut.

She carefully touched her wound, grimacing from the memory. No words could've been expressed to her in her youth about the true pain of a gunshot. Even now, the words were lost on her. Though, she must admit, the experience was educational. Now she had _more_ reasons to avoid guns.

Even so, she knew it helped her overcome herself and take one step closer to her goal. She felt stronger, mentally speaking.

She smiled and looked ahead brightly. _I suppose not all bad things need to be bad._

"Rookie." By instinct, Melissa yelped and saluted to nothing. "At ease, no need to be tense." Melissa craned her neck and saw Jason walking up behind her.

She sighed and dropped her arm. "Sorry, sir. You spooked me."

"Am I that scary?"

Melissa winced, then raised her arms defensively. "N-Not at all! I meant that as a compliment! No, I mean, uh…not to say you are always scary, but…" Jason pressed his finger to her lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, lowering his hand afterwards.

Melissa gulped, then sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Well, Dr. Shade said I need to take it easy with training for the next couple weeks. Nothing to strenuous, he says. As long as I am not doing anything that could aggravate the stitches, I should be fine."

Jason nodded. "Good. I can work with that."

"Pardon?"

Jason walked ahead, gesturing her to follow. "My office, now."

Melissa blinked, then quietly followed. "O…kay?"

* * *

"Have you had any strange experiences ever since your fight with Jet?"

Melissa fiddled with Jason's telescope while he was busy searching through books. "Define strange," she said as she wiped some dust off the front lens.

"Your senses getting sharper, your awareness becoming more acute, etc."

"Hmm…" Melissa absentmindedly rubbed her cheek. "I suppose I felt a slight something when I dodged Amos' last gunshot. I honestly do not know what came over me, but I was not afraid of him for a moment. It might have been the pain, though. Took my mind off everything else."

Jason pulled a book out and flipped through the pages. "Since you come from a bloodline with Inherited Will, you're instinctively sensitive to danger. You possess a strong aura that carries the torch of your previous ancestors."

Melissa peeked through the telescope. "While I believe you, I would not say I have strong aura."

"Given your previous lifestyle, that does not surprise me. It's likely to surface once you conducted your training."

"Is that how I managed to catch up as fast as I did?" Melissa asked.

Jason shook his head. "Inherited Will isn't about strength. It's more of a state of mind. If anything, the ambition of your ancestors manifested through you, compelling you to work harder. Pokémon like us don't gain strength from aura like a Lucario, though it does boost our spirits. Through that alone, it can even boost our resolve through a single move."

"A single move? You mentioned my Copycat, right?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Copycat must hold something special to you as a person, even if you never used it until now."

Melissa pulled away from the telescope and thought it over. "But what does that mean for me exactly? I already know how Copycat works. How much farther could I take it?"

"Depends on you as a person. You might be able to use it in ways beyond normal capability." Jason closed his book and set it back on the shelf. "And that's precisely what I'm aiming towards."

Melissa tilted her head to the side. "Eh?"

Jason turned to face her and leaned back against the bookshelf. "Melissa, considering what happened recently, I'm almost tempted to pull you away from field missions. Now, I was convinced to at least hear you out, but I am only looking after your safety. You're still new to all this, therefore I have to decide whether you're fit to fight or not."

Melissa frowned. "I am still a liability in your eyes?"

"Take no offense to it. It's mostly a precaution. Despite your isolation from public view, it would be risky if anyone were to recognize you. And frankly, given the…unique circumstances of your disappearance, the more astute may even rationalize this wasn't a kidnapping. If you're spotted and recognized, there's no telling what will come from the backlash."

Melissa sighed. "I see your point, sir."

"Which reminds me, Amos didn't recognize you, right? Given his terrible eyesight, I imagine not, but we can't be too sure."

Melissa shook her head. "No, I dispelled any doubt of that. As far as he is concerned, my name is Harlow."

Jason raised his brow. "Harlow?"

She nodded, smiling. "I figured an alias would do me some good. The name comes from my tutor's novel. I thought it would be appropriate. Plus, Amos would inform everyone of the Buneary who took him down, and who would believe Melissa Penworth could pull of a stunt like that?"

Jason nodded. "Guess you solved that little issue. Then I suppose comes the next challenge: how far do you intend to push your limits to achieve your goal?"

Melissa chuckled sheepishly. "If this injury is any indication of my feelings, you have your answer."

Jason smirked. "Perhaps I was too quick to judge you from the beginning." He glared. "Still, if you want to keep up with your team, you'll need to find your style."

"My style?"

"If there's one thing those within and outside the kingdom share, it's the art of battle. Since the early ages of time, Pokémon had a natural attraction toward battle. We learned to utilize our abilities, manifesting them into attacks. For the time, they were simple in what they did. Over the years, however, we realized we could push the limits of our moves to their absolute. Our moves and abilities are far more flexible than our ancestors believed. The power of enhanced moves."

"Enhanced moves?" Melissa scrunched her face for a second, then gasped. "Oh, yes! I believe I saw something like that during a jousting competition. One of our knights, Nathaniel, used some technique I was unfamiliar with. I thought he was just using Bone Rush, but he did something to it that made it way too powerful to be normal."

"It doesn't surprise me. Knights are practically required to have that level of attack mastery." Jason extended his hand and emitted sparks from them. "My moniker as the Fairy Knight was earned because of my speed. They say I move so fast, it's supernatural. Even your very own Black Knight Matthias earned his name because of how dangerously strong he is."

"Wow," she awed.

"The same applies to your team. They spent years perfecting their moves. I'm sure you will witness this in time. And in time, we'll find a style of fighting that suits you."

"I am so jealous," Melissa admitted bashfully. "To think everyone has their own unique way of fighting. I wish I could do something as cool as them." She sighed. "But I am a plain Buneary."

Jason shook his head. "You have variety to work with. Plus, you can make up for some of it with Copycat if used correctly." He approached her and set his hand on her shoulder. "No one starts out their best on their first day. While you will be learning most of this stuff in secondary training, it'll be beneficial for the both of us if we start working out your Inherited Will."

Melissa touched her chin and looked down at her feet thoughtfully. "It…would be nice to fight on par with you guys. When I was fighting Amos, I was stunned with the way he used his moves. I did not think anything like that was possible, even knowing what my knights are capable of."

"We hammer creativity, skill, and strategy into your head for a reason." Jason tapped her on the forehead. "So, here's the deal. Once you're healed up, I want you to meet with me after dinner every day so we can get you started. That includes day offs. We're going to use this Harlow identity of yours to its advantage and make you own up to it. We'll find your style and see what makes you tick."

Melissa smiled. "I would appreciate that."

Jason nodded, then walked towards his stairs. "We can start now."

"Now? But I am—"

"You need to find your center first. For now, light meditation. Think you can handle sitting still until dinner?"

Melissa chuckled nervously. "Hard to say."

Jason smirked. "I don't have all day, Rookie." He headed up the stairs.

She sighed and acquiesced as she followed him upstairs. "Yes sir."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

The creaking of wooden wheels sounded through the empty grassy plains, carried over a dirt path stretching far into the horizon. A quiet atmosphere surrounded Godfrey's passengers as he moseyed along. Jet sat in the corner, arms crossed and head down, catching up on some sleep while Valentine and Percival sat in the back, conversing. Eadwulf had already been dropped off, so now they were on their way to Crullfeld.

Valentine flicked a card out of his sleeve and presented it to Percival. "Is _this_ your card?"

Percival glanced at it with a disinterested look, then resumed sipping from his caffeine-filled canteen. "Nope."

"Ah." Valentine tossed the card down, then pulled out another. "Is _this_ your card?"

"No."

"You're not even looking."

"It's still not my card."

Valentine looked at it and asked to himself, "How does Basil do this again? I'll have to ask him when we get back." Valentine dumped the remaining cards out of his sleeve. "Then what was your card?"

"Three of clubs."

Valentine grinned. "Oh, you mean…this one!" He reached behind Percival's head and flicked a card out from nowhere. "Tada!"

Percival squinted at it, genuinely amused by the Spinda's elation. "Heh, not bad. Looked convincing."

"Thanks!"

"Also, that's the ten of hearts."

"Darn it!" Valentine through the card down, then fell back against the cart. "I give up."

Jet groaned and peeked up from his half-slumber. "Could you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep."

Valentine grinned. "Someone's crabby."

"I need to conserve my energy."

Percival capped his canteen and shoved it away in his pocket for later. "I have to agree with him. You do seem grumpier than usual these days." Jet looked away, hiding the annoyance bellowing in his features.

Valentine, the ever observant jokester he was, decided to press his buttons for the time being. "Is this because of Melissa? Ever since she arrived, you've been a lot more hostile than normal." Jet grumbled and shrunk into the corner of the cart.

Percival opened his squinted eyes a bit. "I thought things were cool between you two."

Jet huffed, then replied, "Though I stopped treating her like dirt, she has yet to fully earn my trust. She has to prove herself down the road, whenever that is."

Percival and Valentine glanced at each other in silent discussion before the caffeine-addicted Abra replied, "You have a curious history, my friend. Even back when you were a Nature Spirit, you had this ironclad resolve. I think I've seen Jason smile more times than you, and I mean actual smiles. I didn't think anyone could rival Jason's coldness."

Jet closed his eyes and nestled into the corner of the wagon, pulling his hood over his face. "Melissa…brings back too many terrible memories."

Valentine glanced off to the side and winked. "I smell a backstory."

Percival leaned forward. "Jason did say you came from Lyngholm. I heard there's a lot of rich folk out there. How did a noble-hating guy like you end up in a place like that?"

"…I'm done with this conversation."

Percival sighed and raised his hands. "Keep your history to yourself. It's none of my business."

Valentine shrugged. "Eh, I'll wait a few chapters."

Jet looked over the wagon and rested his chin on the edge. The passing field of grass reflected off his weary eyes that were lost in a dense fog. The idea of ever returning to Lyngholm infuriated him. Unless ordered not to by Jason, Jet couldn't guarantee a peaceful reunion with the noblewomen he…associated with.

It's not like he didn't understand where the two were coming from…now, at least. He wanted to make an effort with Melissa, a genuine start, but years of not trusting anyone couldn't just go away with one pure saint opening arms to him. It's a problem he'll have to deal with for a long, _long_ time, whether he liked it or not.

He admitted to being impressed with Melissa's performance in Grimebrook, but it did nothing to sway his neutral stance on her. He didn't feel concern for her either. He genuinely didn't care, and a part of him wished he could. Something was missing, the final puzzle piece that would allow him to find the truth.

Sad as it was, though, his past left a permanent scar on his mind.

He sighed and casted his gaze ahead at the road. He raised his brow at a cloaked figure wandering alongside the road, walking toward their direction.

 _Odd, I kept checking ahead for bystanders. How did I miss them?_

Godfrey must've been focused solely on walking, not even taking a passive glance at the wanderer. This was important, because Godfrey didn't slow down when the wanderer teetered closer and closer into their direct path as they drew nearer.

Jet jolted from his seat and shouted, "Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?! Get out of the—" He gasped as the figure lurched forward at the wagon. "Godfrey, stop!"

Godfrey snapped out of his trance and put the brakes on. Percival and Valentine staggered forward with only Valentine falling on his face. Jet hopped over the wagon and pulled out his scalchop, scowling furiously.

"You idiot, why did you jump in front of our…wagon?" Jet's fury turned quizzical as he inspected the front of the wagon. Though he clearly saw something jumping in front of them, no body lay at the wheels or beside the hulking Mudsdale transporting them. "What the—"

His thoughts were interrupted by Valentine's annoyed groans. "Yep, that one broke my nose."

Percival levitated up and glared at Jet. "What happened?"

"I…don't know." Jet put his scalchop away. "I could've sworn I saw someone jump in front of our wagon."

Percival glanced at Godfrey. "Did you see anything?"

Godfrey shook his head. "No. Pulling wagon. Eyes on road only."

Percival crossed his arms and looked back at Jet. "Are you sure you saw something?"

"I…" Jet scratched his head. "I thought I saw someone. I really thought I did."

Valentine sat up and cradled his aching nose. "Maybe you do need to sleep. We'll be nearing Crullfeld soon, anyway."

Jet glared sternly at the front of the wagon. "I'm not crazy, I swear."

"Hey, I don't judge crazy."

Percival sighed. "Jet, you're tired. I would've sensed if someone teleported or disappeared into another space. I can't think of many other ways someone vanishes into thin air."

"You can't sense anything?"

"Nothing obvious, at least."

Jet closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe I do need some sleep." He climbed back into the wagon and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, guess I'm stressed."

"If it has anything to do with what I asked earlier, I'm sorry."

"It's whatever." Jet pulled his hood up again and closed his eyes. "Sorry to disturb you, Godfrey. Keep going." Godfrey snorted and continued down the path while Jet tried to catch up on his sleep. He scratched lightly at his neck, visibly irritated.

 _I swear, if I start hallucinating about Brinley again, I'm going to strangle the next living thing in sight._


	30. Control

The wagon ride to Crullfeld remained uneventful aside from the brief delay. The event hadn't left Jet's mind, still itching in the back of his brain, but he didn't bring it up with Percival or Valentine, deciding it was best left to himself. He did his best to sleep for the rest of the ride, pushing the thoughts off to the side.

"Hey Jet, wake up." Jet lifted his hood and opened one eye at Percival, who pointed ahead. "Crullfeld's right in sight."

Jet yawned, stretched his limbs, and stood up, peering off to the distant town. He made out the stone buildings and chimney smoke of the sleepy town. A river snaked past the town with a stone bridge connected to the main entrance. Out on the fields beyond the perimeter stood the farmlands, being tended to by the dedicated farmers under the hot sun.

"Nice place," Valentine commented. "Maybe I should retire here. I wouldn't mind taking a stab at farming in my old age."

Percival shook his head. "We all know mercenary work is your occupation _before_ you tend the crops."

Valentine grinned. "There's something relaxing about hunting criminals."

Jet crossed his arms. "Seems peaceful enough. Are we sure there was a bandit attack down here?"

"Positive. You'll see it once you head through." Percival pulled his canteen out. "You should find Zephora somewhere by the local clinic."

Jet sighed, then scratched lightly at this neck. "Hopefully she hasn't caused any trouble."

"You good, dude?" Valentine asked all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"You've been scratching your neck ever since that figure you thought you saw vanished."

Jet sighed. "Stress, I guess. Or maybe it's the heat."

"Well, stay in some shade. You wouldn't want a physical from Zephora, right?"

Jet shivered. "That chick still gives me the creeps. I'm almost glad not to be on field work with her anymore."

" _Almost_?" Valentine teased.

Jet rolled his eyes. "She's a useful ally above all things."

"You know you find her whimsy charming."

"So long as she's not lecturing about corpses." Jet glanced back at the two. "You both will be fine on your own, right?"

Percival sipped his canteen, then wiped the coffee stain from his lips. "Valentine and I have our assignments under control, as do you. With you and Zephora guarding Crullfeld, I doubt there's cause for concern."

"Are we certain the enemy will try and cause havoc in one of the towns?" Jet asked.

"If they want the princess that badly, they'll do pretty much anything, even if that means putting lives at risk." Percival sipped his canteen. "Still, nothing to worry with you guarding the town. Not many bandits out here know just how vicious you are."

"I still have the nightmares from sparring," Valentine casually mentioned.

After a few minutes of banter and gentle carting, Godfrey stopped at the stone bridge. Jet jumped off, lightly scratching his neck again. "We'll be stationed here for a week unless we find our target. You said the chick's name is Marsaili, right?" Jet asked.

Percival nodded. "You can't miss her. Angry looking Wigglytuff."

"Never thought I'd hear someone describe a Wigglytuff as _angry_."

Valentine leaned over the cart and waved. "Have fun, Jet! Bring home some snacks!"

"Get your own damn food," Jet grunted as he walked onto the bridge.

Valentine laughed. "Have fun, then!"

Percival sat back down. "Take us away, Godfrey." The Mudsdale neighed deeply and marched down the dirt path, leaving Jet to himself as he crossed the town bridge.

Jet stopped halfway over the bridge, faced the sky with closed eyes, and took in the fresh, crisp air as the wind tickled his fur. Though he appeared crabby on the surface, and perhaps a little bit on the inside, Jet appreciate the calm moments when they came. Still, he really did miss the old days when he went out on missions with the Nature Spirits, back when he was one. It was more rewarding than doing paperwork for supplies, though that's why he was assigned as the head instructor for rookies.

Jet was naturally violent. It developed over the years, becoming a part of himself. It did little to improve his social skills, which made it difficult to cooperate when he was a Nature Spirit, but he improved bit by bit. The violence felt right, so it made these tender, quiet moments relieving.

He inhaled the fresh air ad sighed. "I envy you sometimes, Valentine. You don't have a care in the world." He grunted through his teeth and scratched his neck again. "Wish I didn't have to care about these heat rashes or whatever they are." He shook his head, deciding to ignore the itching, and marched into town.

As expected, it was a quiet afternoon with few Pokémon bustling on the streets. Though, Jet caught sight of a couple knights on duty, no doubt in response to the bandit raid. He made sure to conceal his uniform under a cloak he brought along and casually passed by.

"Okay, where's the clinic again?" he mumbled. He reached into his bag and pulled out a map of the town. "Clinic, clinic, clinic…" He stopped beside a bulletin board, tracing his finger across the map. "The bridge is over here, and I'm here, so…ah, a few blocks down, right across from the bakery. Just follow my nose."

He tucked the map away and started on his way, taking a passing glance at the board. He froze for a moment, then doubled back to get a second look at the various posters nailed down. A few standout bandits came up, others not so notable or worth Jet's acknowledgement. One, however, caught his attention and left him confused.

A rough sketch of some long-eared Pokémon illustrated with a comically scary expression. Sharp teeth bordering on fangs, sharper eyes, and a forked tongue that a snake would find attractive. By Jet's interpretation, the artist took creative liberties when given the description of the criminal. It was these types of drawings that gave two-bit criminals false infamy and subsequently ended their careers when encountering a not-so-amateur bounty hunter.

However, what drew Jet's eye to the poster was the description, one that left him thoroughly puzzled.

"Wanted: mysterious new Forester. Harlow the Rookie Thief. Caution: reportedly dangerous and unassuming in appearance." Jet raised his brow. "Harlow? Do we have a Harlow?" Over time, it wouldn't surprise Jet if he forgot a few names here or there. It was bound to happen. And yet, based off the description of this long-eared psychopath the poster illustrated, you would think he'd remember someone that colorful.

"Must be some joker pretending to be a Forester," Jet mumbled under his breath. He squinted at the sketch, then read something else written underneath. "Last seen in Grimebrook. Grimebrook?" Jet raised his brow. "Wait a minute…"

Suddenly, a sharp scream elicited his attention away from the poster to a fearful child running down the road. "Scary lady! Keep the scary lady away from me!"

Jet watched the child disappear down the road, staring in puzzlement for a moment. "Scary lady?" He closed his eyes for a moment and pondered. "…Arceus dammit, Zephora." He groaned and proceeded with his march to the clinic.

* * *

Zephora examined the little Litleo in front of her, dangling him by his hindleg. The two Pyroar present in the clinic stared at the Maractus apprehensively as she poked and prodded at their son's sides with her needle digits.

"Mhmm." Zephora squinted at the child's face, then set him down with a disappointed sigh. "Well, I have some bad news." The parents inhaled sharply, fear written over their faces. With a straight face, Zephora stated, "Your son is perfectly healthy. He'll be fine."

The Pyroar parents hovered over her evaluation, frozen into their terrified expressions, then melted into relieved, yet confused looks. "Oh, that's…that's good," the mother expressed.

The father gulped and asked, "But why is that bad news?"

Zephora shook her head. "Oh, it's bad news for me, not you. Probably should've said _good news_ instead. I've just been itching to examine the decay process of a corpse. It's been so long. Are you familiar with the stiffening of the body postmortem? Rigor mortis. Fun topic. I've tried to replicate the process in a living body to see its effects." She raised her brow. "Actually, if your son isn't busy, maybe he could help me—"

"Uh, we have to go! Thank you!" The mother bit down on her son's scruff and hurried out of the clinic with her husband.

Zephora poked out the door and waved. "Get home safe! And make sure to pace yourselves! Don't want to wear out the joints too fast!" She sighed. "Why does no one appreciate a beautiful corpse? I swear…"

"Predictable. People are running away, Zephora's probably giving a lecture." The Maractus turned and saw Jet approaching her with a leveled gaze. "This is why you're not a doctor."

Zephora scoffed and turned away. "Focusing my talents on medicine is a waste when I could study the hidden beauty of the dead." She smirked. "And yet, Jason put me in charge of caring for Crullfeld."

"Because you're the only other Forester with _some_ medical experience, even if you don't practice it."

Zephora shrugged. "Well, I _guess_ I can list off what _isn't_ wrong with someone." She raised her brow. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Remember how one of our providers got jumped? Yeah, turns out the shooter's a part of a gang. They're hunting Foresters down so they can get closer to finding Melissa."

Zephora chuckled. "Poor girl. Most popular princess in Virdis, all for the wrong reasons. Does she have any gray hairs yet?"

Jet shook his head. "Actually, she's the one who took down the shooter."

Zephora gasped. "Seriously? Well damn, girl's got game!" She grinned. "How's she doing?"

"Last I saw, recovering from a gunshot."

"If she continues to be that reckless, I'll have to plan a proper funeral for her. Her service will be my best work."

"Uh huh." Jet looked up at the clinic building. "So, given you still have business, things are well?"

Zephora nodded. "Much to my ever-growing disappointment, no dead bodies. Some injuries, some afflicted with poison, but no one grasping on Yveltal's door."

Jet sighed. "That's a relief."

"So, how long are you here for?"

"I'm staying for the week, or at least until we catch the shooter's partner. Which reminds me, you wouldn't have happened to see Pearl Bullet Marsaili around?"

"Marsaili, eh? Name sounds familiar, but no other bandits around here."

"Well, I'll be on patrol while you wrap up with work here."

Zephora smirked. "Oh, and I can't help? What's wrong with that?"

Jet deadpanned. "You would destroy the ecosystem if I allowed you on patrol."

"I'm hurt. I may fancy the dead over the living, but I don't believe in mass murder or complete destruction." She huffed and turned away dramatically. "But very well, I'll leave you to your business. However…" She held her arm over her eyes and peered around the road. "I hear no screams or chaos brewing. That means you're free now."

Jet raised his brow. "Where are you going with this?"

Zephora grinned. " _You_ are helping me carry some boxes. I'm making runs with soup and medicine, and I'm afraid my lack of legs will make the transport difficult."

Jet's eyes dipped into a glare. "You can't be serious."

"Come now, Jet, can't you help a lady in need?"

"You're being lazy."

"Lazy? Bah! Do you want me to drop the cargo and ruin all that perfectly good soup and medicine? Think of the people who _desperately_ need it." She grinned cunningly. "It would be the right and just thing to do, yes?"

"You know if I refuse, you'll hold it over my head like I'm a horrible person."

Zephora nodded. "It's not as fun if you know the trick off the bat, but that is what I'm asking for."

Jet sighed, once again scratching at the irritable itch that seemed to plague him. "Well, if there's nothing going on right now, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to help."

"Glad you see things my way." Zephora pointed into the clinic. "I can procure a wagon so you can help me cart them around town. Much easier than you carrying them all."

"What, not going to guilt me into carrying a stack of boxes?"

"Well, since you're offering…"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Just get the wagon." He headed inside the clinic.

"You're a peach, Jet!" Zephora bounced off to locate a suitable wagon.

Jet peered back over his shoulder once the Maractus was gone. He sighed and stared down at the floor. _I swear, she's either being creepy or being manipulative. Still, I don't really mind the busy work. Makes me feel useful._

For a moment, he involuntarily curled his fist, digging his unseen claws into his palms. He would do anything to gain approval. He had no dignity to lose. All he wanted was to feel like he could be put to use, whether it be carrying out Jason's orders or helping for the greater good. He had a lot to owe to the Foresters, so he couldn't stay mad forever at Zephora.

 _Though, I wouldn't object to a bandit attack right about now._ Jet shook the thought away. _Whatever. Now, where are those boxes?_ He walked further into the clinic in search of the precious cargo.

* * *

 _Purposeless. Though he never knew it at the time, he was deemed useless the moment he hatched from his egg. A curious child like any other who wanted the love of his parents, to feel loved and comforted. Most couples dreamed of having children to raise and spoil before carrying on the family legacy. Family was important to keeping the family legacy alive, to gain notice in the coming decades._

 _However, not all couples seek to have children, whether because they aren't ready, are incapable of having children, do not have the means to raise them…_

 _Or, in the case of a certain Oshawott, they were nothing but a mistake._

 _A child with no name. That's what this Oshawott was. That's how much his parents cared for him. Two deadbeats who fell in love and left their families to pursue their passions, but ended up falling into a rough spot. Poor and withered, forced to get by on the scraps they could barely afford. They managed fine for all it was worth, hoping their luck would turn around. That dream died when the no-named child came into their lives._

 _Another mouth to feed, and a damper on their barely sustainable lifestyle. Forced to care for a crying baby the first year or two, forced to go out of their way to provide for him, and forced to care for him. They hated it more than anything. The child was nothing but a nuisance hampering on their already shitty lives._

 _But what could they do? They lived nowhere close to an orphanage or church that would take him in, and there was no way they could abandon him on the streets. Not because they cared, but because their community of neighbors would add more drama to their lives should they throw a defenseless child out on the streets. With their living conditions, they were stuck with him. And they hated it. They hated him._

" _Momma, I'm hungry," the five-year-old Oshawott proclaimed, patting his stomach and looking up at the imposing Samurott, blissfully unaware of the annoyance in her face._

 _She grinded her teeth. "You…already ate," she stated in a tone trying to stay neutral. "We need to ration our food so we don't starve."_

" _But I'm hungry!" the child complained. It was annoying, but he was a child. No grasp of consequence or reality. His stomach demanded food, so food he must have. "Please, Momma!" he begged, pulling on her apron. His pleas could melt the hearts of any other mother who truly loved their child, but all it did was aggravate the woman further._

" _Ugh, fine!"_

 _She cobbled together whatever scrap they had laying around and dumped it into a bowl. She set it in front of her spawn and shoved a spoon into his little hands. Unaware of the aggressiveness, he cheerfully exclaimed, "Thank you!" He shoveled down the horrible gunk without complaint, merely grateful for another meal._

 _The child served only one purpose to the parents, though: free labor. Gleeful to please his parents, the child did everything they asked without question._

 _Need a heavy box moved? He was strong. Gladly!_

 _Buy groceries? Not a problem for him!_

 _Steal from the neighbors? Seemed wrong, but if that's what his mom and dad wanted._

 _The child did everything asked of him without question. No warmth in their words or thanks for his hard work. He was more like a slave than their son, but he didn't know the difference. In his little world, that was true love. Bossing your kid around so that he was useful. The child did he was told and felt pride in his work. If it made his parents happy, he didn't need praise. He was happy to make use of himself._

 _The unnamed Oshawott worked his tail off every day to ensure his parents' happiness. Whenever they yelled at him for messing up, that was a sign to improve and never make the mistake again. Whenever they weren't scowling at him, that meant he did an excellent job. Sometimes, he even got an extra slice of bread for his hard work. What a delectable treat. Two slices of bread for dinner instead of his usual one. The stomach pains were annoying, but he assumed that was normal for being such a good son._

 _That was the routine for eight years of his life. He would work, work, work for the sheer satisfaction of pleasing his disgruntled parents. It was all the naïve child could ask for._

 _Until_ that _day came._

 _The child busied himself with the house chores at his mother's request while she lazed around at the dinner table, sewing her son's faded trousers. The even glare she wore was a sign that she was in a bad mood, which always seemed to be when she mended his clothes. The child never questioned it, just happy to have freshly mended clothes after roughhousing outside._

 _Then, without warning, the kitchen door flew open with an exhausted, yet excited Zangoose flying through, clutching a letter in his claws._

" _Aikia, you won't believe this!" the Zangoose exclaimed._

 _The young Oshawott smiled and waved on his tippy toes. "Hi Papa! I swept the floors. They're nice and shiny now!"_

" _Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Zangoose dismissed, still focused on his wife._

 _Aikia sighed and set the trousers down. "Firmin, shouldn't you be at work? I'm not making you lunch. I've got enough to deal with—"_

" _Oh, forget making lunch! We won't have to do anything for ourselves ever again!" Firmin exclaimed excitedly. "I got the best news ever! My father died!"_

 _Aikia raised her brow. "Oh, uh…I'm sorry? Congratulations? What emotion should I be feeling for you right now?"_

" _Just listen! Remember all those trips I took to see him? I've been trying to get into his good graces so he would include me in his will. Just my luck, the old fool caught the plague and died two days ago. I got a letter from his representative that I inherited his fortune."_

 _Aikia's eyes widened. "Inherited? Fortune?! You mean—"_

" _We're rich!"_

" _We're rich?! We're rich!" Aikia flew out of her seat and pulled her husband into a tight squeeze. "This is incredible!"_

 _The unnamed Oshawott stared at his parents in confusion. In the eight years he has been alive, he has never seen such jubilation decorated on their faces before. It kind of terrified him, yet he could tell they were excited about this inheritance of theirs._

" _I won't have to cook or clean ever again!" Aikia gushed. "I knew I was right to fall for that crafty little mind of yours."_

 _Firmin rubbed his nose against hers. "We'll have all the time in the world to enjoy our lives, my beloved. Father's representative is waiting for us with a coach and everything. He's taking us to our new home."_

 _Aikia squealed. "We're finally moving out of this stupid house! Finally!"_

" _We're moving?"_

 _The excitement darkened immediately. The couple finally acknowledged their son, who stared at them with wide, curious eyes. The spawn that they thought they were stuck with forever. Their useless son who could only do what he was told. He had his use over the years, but their patience with him had run its course. And at an opportune time, too._

 _Firmin grinned and kneeled down. "Hey kid, want to do something super, extra special for us?"_

 _The child gasped. "Extra special?"_

" _I need you to go to our room and get the money I have stashed under the bed."_

" _What for?"_

 _Firmin winked. "That's your reward for being_ such _a…gift to our little family. Your first allowance."_

 _The child beamed with joy. "The legends are true."_

" _Uh huh. Go get it. We'll be waiting for you."_

 _With a spring in his step, the Oshawott ran off to his parents' room and instantly dove under the bed. He crawled around for several seconds, coughing at dust bunnies before finding the small sack of coins. He grinned, pulled it out, and ran back to show it to his parents._

" _Momma, Papa! I found it! Thank you so…" He slowed down and blinked at the empty kitchen. "Momma? Papa?" His ears pricked as he heard a stagecoach moving out front. He raced to the door and threw it open._

 _His parents rode in the backseats, throwing their heads back and laughing as they disappeared down the road in the Rapidash-drawn carriage. The child gasped and chased after it, but got caught up in the dust cloud._

" _Momma, Papa! You forgot me! Stop!" He tripped over his tiny legs and landed on his face, getting sand in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed it out, focusing his bleary stare at the fading carriage. "Momma? Papa?" he whimpered, clutching the sack of coins against his chest._

 _The child believed there was a mistake. Perhaps they got so excited that they forgot him at home. Again. No matter, he would just wait until they return for him. They loved him, right? They could never forget him._

 _He waited on the front porch with the money sitting in his lap._

 _He waited hours, then days, then weeks until the neighbors grew concerned. He kept saying "They'll come back" while trying to stay positive._

 _It was a front. Each day, his optimism diminished. Each fleeting day as he waited on the front steps for their return produced a dark cloud of his little head._

 _He braved the harsh winds, the torrential downpours, the chilly nights, and blazing afternoons all in the hopes they returned soon._

 _But they never did._

* * *

 _When the dreadful realization dawned on the child, he ran. Concerned neighbors tried to take him in, but he kept running. He ran away from every act of kindness, every shred of sympathy, every gesture of goodwill in fear. He packed what little food he had and the money gifted to him by his parents and took off into the night._

 _The trek was arduous for someone so young, but this child was tougher than most. He marched through the dirt road, sullen in appearance, but steadfast in body. He could go hours before needing rest. Wandering hermits would offer goodwill to the child, asking if he was lost, but he would always decline them and trek on ahead._

 _Somedays he felt like he would pass out under the beating sun, but he persevered, knowing in his heart that his parents were waiting for him. How could they function without him? He had chores to do, right?_

 _He had no idea where he was going, though. He just followed the dirt road in hopes it would lead him to his parents like a magical guide. His food supply dwindled steadily by the day. He prayed to the bottom of his heart that he will find salvation soon._

 _He would never reach his destination, but his journey would lead him to a well-off town: Lyngholm. The child immediately noticed the sharp contrast from his old home to here. It looked like everyone was dressed better and cleaner. No buildings made of weathered stone and twigs, but red brick walls, tiled rooftops, and doors that weren't covered in rot. It was like stepping into a dream._

" _Wow," the Oshawott awed. "This is nothing like back home." He kept his head low and tried not to draw too much attention to himself as he walked past the Pokémon. He got disgusted looks as he brushed against their legs. While they were prim and proper in appearance, the child was muddy and disheveled._

 _He pushed himself out of the crowd and took a moment to rest against a building. He plopped down and searched through his small knapsack for food. Unfortunately, all he had left was bread crumbs and an apple core. He lifted the apple core and nibbled feebly at the little bit of food left._

" _Hurry along, Ferguson." The Oshawott lifted his head and saw a fancy Aromatisse walking down the street, followed by a Machoke carrying a ludicrous number of boxes. The Aromatisse was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a wide skirt hanging an inch off the ground. She wore pearls around her neck and wrists and wore a matching blue, wide-brimmed hat. She held her head high._

" _Coming, Mistress Brinley," the Machoke wheezed. The weight of the boxes didn't concern him, but there were so many that they could fall over at any second._

" _If any dirt gets on those clothes, it is coming out of your pay," she warned without turning her head._

" _Mistress Brinley, could we please…take a break—" Ferguson staggered for a moment and tried to keep his balance, but at least a dozen boxes slid from the stack. "Oh no!"_

 _The Oshawott sprung from the ground and dove at the boxes. He caught one, then caught each of the boxes on top of each other until he had a stack of twelve secured in his hands. He sighed in relief._

 _Brinley turned with a brief scowl, but softened into confusion at the young Oshawott who saved her clothes. As he carefully stood up, she asked, "Who are you?"_

 _The Oshawott peeked around the stack of boxes. "I'm nobody. You look like you needed help."_

 _Brinley scrunched her nose in disgust. "Ugh, you look like a street rat. You are a commoner, right?"_

" _I guess so."_

 _Brinley grumbled to herself, then said, "Well, I suppose I cannot be too picky since you saved my belongings—no thanks to you, Ferguson!"_

 _Ferguson flinched and hid his face behind the remaining boxes. "S-Sorry, Mistress Brinley."_

 _The Oshawott looked up at Brinley with utter fascination. She was harsh, cold, and firm in tone. He was right to assume she was important. She spoke with clear conviction and demand. It was nostalgic to listen to after being without his parents._

" _Alright, that is enough fooling around," Brinley stated, clapping her hands. "Ferguson, take the remaining boxes back and_ try _not to drop them this time—"_

" _I got it!" the Oshawott exclaimed, running up to her side. Brinley flinched at how close he got to her dress, but had to admire how he was able to balance the stack of twelve. "I can carry the rest of these back for you."_

 _Brinley blinked. "Seriously?"_

 _He nodded. "Uh huh. Do you need help with anything else? Just say the word and I'll do it."_

 _Brinley narrowed her eyes. "Anything?"_

" _Anything!"_

" _So, if I asked you to steal from someone, you would do it?"_

" _Yes, ma'am!"_

" _Clean my house with a toothbrush?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Punch yourself?"_

" _I don't mind!"_

 _She smirked a little. "What if I asked you to kill someone?" She meant it in jest, obviously. As if she would order someone to perform a hit for her—_

" _If that's what you want, I'll do it!"_

 _Brinley's eyes widened. "What?"_

 _The Oshawott nodded firmly. "You look very fierce. It reminds me of my momma and papa, and they tell me to do stuff all the time."_

 _Brinley was understandably put off by the child's blatant lack of awareness. He couldn't be more than five years younger than her, yet he was offering his services without question. On top of that, the admiring look he gave her was kind of creepy and concerning. It was like he was raised to listen to authority without question or personal input._

 _She wasn't staring at another living creature. It was a living instrument that could be manipulated._

 _Brinley wanted to tell him to shove off and not speak to her ever again, but she considered the potential use out of him. He_ was _offering his service to her, and he seemed to be homeless from what she could tell. Would it be so bad to take him in and make use of his free loyalty?_

" _What is your name?" Brinley finally asked._

 _The Oshawott blinked. "Name? I can have a name?"_

" _Yeesh, what did your folks do to you?" She shook her head and faced forward. "We will worry about that later. You will follow me back to my home. We will get you cleaned up and see if we can put you to use."_

 _The Oshawott beamed brightly. "Really?!"_

" _Yes, yes, do not blow my eardrums up. Hurry up and do not drop those boxes like Ferguson."_

" _Yes, ma'am!" The Oshawott tagged closely behind his new idol with conviction. The desire to search for his parents seemed like a fleeting memory in that instant. His drive to be useful ignited once more in his chest with fervent passion._

* * *

"Here you all go," Zephora said as she handed sealed bowls of soup to the next house on their delivery. "You'll find everything you need to preserver your fleeting existence before you return to the earth as all-natural fertilizer. May I help you with anything else today?"

The Dustox and Beautifly at the door understandably back into their hobble with strained smiles. "No…thank you. Thank you again for the soup." They quickly slammed the door shut. Zephora could hear them bolting the door down.

Zephora rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, that bandit attack must've left them pretty shaken." She bounced back over to Jet, who was put in charge of wheeling the wagon.

He rolled his eyes. "Right. The bandits. That's what has them spooked." He followed Zephora, easily pulling the wagon behind him.

Zephora stretched her arms. "Well, we're almost done delivering the medicine and soup. I say we take a break and grab some lunch ourselves."

"It's barely three o'clock."

"Never too late for lunch. Or breakfast."

Jet huffed through his nose. "Well, I'm not joining you. I have to patrol the town for Marsaili."

"Boring~!" Zephora exclaimed, bouncing backwards so she could face him. "It's not like anything she does will be subtle. The second we hear screaming, we'll catch her in the act and put an end to her little hunt for the princess."

"There's a bit more to it than that. We speculate she's in a gang. Problem is, we don't know _what_ gang she's in."

"So?"

"There are some people in Virdis that even Jason doesn't want to cross paths with." Jet looked over his shoulder and glared. "Outside the kingdoms and in their unsecured territories, Freaks of all kinds are popping out left and right. Some perish at the start of their career, and some make others _perish_."

"Don't get me wrong," Zephora stated in a bored tone. "I rather not pick a fight with the _super_ wanted Freaks, obviously. I said _so_ because we are one of those gangs. People and Freaks fear us for a reason, and thus we are on par with the rest of them."

"That is not how that works," Jet dismissed dryly.

"No one's stupid enough to blindly attack us."

"Oh yes, except for the dirtbags I had to put into the ground with the rookie," Jet reminded firmly.

Zephora rolled her eyes. "I'd argue they _had_ a plan. They just didn't account for you and Rookie being such a…complementary pair. You said she was still recovering from her wounds, right?"

"Yeah. I have to admit, she handled herself competently against Amos, if not too recklessly." Jet narrowed his eyes for a moment, then asked, "By the way, Zephora?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen the wanted posters recently about a long-eared mastermind in Grimebrook? Harlow?"

Zephora raised her brow. "Yeah, actually. They came in recently."

Jet glared. "You don't think those are about…"

"May seem like it."

"Oho, don't keep me in the dark, you two. I'm all ears."

Jet and Zephora stopped and instantly turned their weapons toward the wagon. Sitting atop their boxes was a lone Wigglytuff. She wore a white, formfitting shirt that hugged her balloon-like body, a blue vest with golden tassels hanging from the shoulders and bottom edges, and a matching blue skirt. She wore an outlandish and feathery sunhat that sat askew on the left side of her head. Blue, green, and white feathers on the wide brim and sticking out on the top. Standing out less among the outfit was the gray cloak disposed of on the boxes.

Zephora gripped her halberd tightly. "May I perhaps request a name, miss?"

The Wigglytuff grinned casually. "Oh? My name? How forward of you. It's only polite to introduce yourselves first."

Jet scowled, clutching hard on his scalchop. "If I could wager a guess, you're Marsaili. Pearl Bullet Marsaili."

The Wigglytuff frowned for a moment, then sighed. "You really are a buzzkill. That's the feeling I got when I first lay eyes on you. You're no fun." She grinned. "But yes, your accusation is sound. I am Pearl Bullet Marsaili."

"Astounding," Zephora praised sarcastically. "It's not every day I meet criminals who willing walk themselves to their own executions. Unfortunately, I'm sworn to an oath, so I can't make work for myself, even though I wouldn't mind examining your corpse."

Marsaili leaned back into the boxes, nestling herself in. "Don't get cocky, missy. I couldn't quite stand the arrogance of you two. Do you fancy yourselves as deities just because those idiots got their asses handed to them? I think they overstepped their boundaries believing they could fight on home turf."

"What idiots?" Jet asked.

Zephora glared. "The alchemists you and Rookie apprehended most likely. But how do you know about them?"

Marsaili sighed. "Oh dear, am I saying too much?"

Jet bared his teeth. "You _worked_ with them."

Marsaili grinned toothily. "Let's forget about them for now. I'm more interested in this Harlow chick. She left my pal, Amos, in quite the tizzy. Now, I naturally thought he was full of shit, but hearing you two talk about her opened my eyes. The rookie's name is Harlow, isn't it?"

"We don't know a Harlow," Zephora stated, thrusting her halberd closer.

Marsaili gently poked the tip of the weapon. "You can't hide the truth from me, I know. She's connected to the princess' disappearance, isn't she? In fact, she's the one who kidnapped the princess." She smirked. "Makes sense. Anyone who sounds that unhinged must go all out during initiation or whatever. I bet she wanted to stand out by leading the kidnapping."

Jet wanted to shut down her accusations until the situation dawned on him. _Wait…that means…shit, does that mean that wanted poster really was of Melissa? You stupid, stupid girl. What the hell did you do?_

Marsaili stood up and raised her arms. "Do you know how much I'll get for taking her in? Retribution comes, and I get paid. Removing you freaks of nature from the limelight puts crooks like me at the top. Standing above the class until all sets in motion." She grinned. "I can become one with the upper class with money like that. I could retire early and live off a fortune, and without crooks like you getting in my way."

Jet shared a look with Zephora. They were in agreement regarding 'Harlow', but it was clear Marsaili didn't know _who_ Harlow was. With an entire gang looking to sink their fangs into Melissa's bounty, capturing her would set off an internal conflict unlike any other. A princess turned rogue? The backlash would spark a civil war in the worst case scenario.

Zephora tightened her glare and pressed her halberd against Marsaili's chest. "You're coming with us. You'd be stupid to take both of us on."

Marsaili sneered with delight. "Oh, but I have you two exactly where I want you."

"What are you talking about?" Jet demanded sternly.

She laughed and shook her head. "Did you think I revealed myself so blatantly without a plan in mind? While you two are wasting your time playing interrogation, someone's bound to die at any second."

Before they could respond, Marsaili dropped an empty glass vial at their feet. Their eyes followed it, and their hearts sank.

"Are you two familiar with arsenic? In small quantities, it can cause severe pain to the body. Larger doses, like say a whole bottle, could kill someone." She pressed her fist to her cheek. "I'm sure a grown Pokémon _could_ survive the dosage, but…oh, weren't you delivering soup to children, too?"

Zephora bared her teeth. "You bitch…"

"Hmm, something wrong—" She had only a second to dodge the powerful halberd thrust. A cut opened on her cheek. _Too fast!_

"You dare sully the beauty of death for your callous pleasure? Death should be natural and filled with purpose, yet you put innocents in danger for some silly scheme? I won't stand for heretics like you!"

 _This chick's nuts!_ Marsaili gasped.

Zephora vaulted off her halberd, spun it over her head, and came down on the wagon. The wagon collapsed under the impact, slicing in two down the middle. Crates tumbled through the air and smashed open on the ground.

Jet covered himself from the wood fragments, then glared at the wagon. Though Zephora's attack was effective, Marsaili had vanished in the moment. "How did she do that?" he asked aloud.

Zephora stood up and waved her halberd around. "Where are you, Pearl Bullet?" she called out in a chilling tone. "I want to examine your corpse~."

"Zephora!" Jet yelled. "Forget about her. We have bigger problems. We don't know if she poisoned one or all the soup and medicine with the arsenic. You need to hurry and make sure everyone's safe."

"Me?!" Zephora gasped.

"If anyone's poisoned, you're the only one who can save them. You have to hurry, now!"

"But what about Pearl Bullet?"

Jet raised his scalchop, furrowing his brow sternly. "Leave her to me. I came here to hunt her down and that's exactly what I'm doing."

Zephora blinked twice, then smirked. "Heh, alright. Try not to die, though. As much as I would love to examine your organs, you're good company." She sheathed her halberd and bounced off down the street.

Jet took a deep breath, then shuffled across the road. The streets were empty and quiet. Though he couldn't tell, it was just him and Marsaili in the area, wherever she was. A switch seemed to go off in his head. His gaze turned steely and focused, a sign of complete, unwavering concentration.

"In the name of the Foresters, I will destroy you," Jet promised, his Razor Shell turning sharper.

"Oh, you silly boy, how's that god complex working out for you?" Something socked Jet across the face, knocking him to the ground. He rolled back to his feet and waved his Razor Shell at Marsaili, wearing her same carefree grin. "Marlo and his cronies might have been bested, but I'm not scared of you."

Jet glared. _How did she do that? I was keeping watch off all my angles. Even if she tried to sneak from a blind spot, I would've caught her._ He gritted his teeth. _She had a cloak with her. Is she the figure I saw on the road earlier?_

Marsaili beckoned him forward. "Come on, silly boy. Hit me with your best shot."

"You'll learn to regret those words." Jet took off with Aqua Jet and swung at her. Marsaili ducked under the Razor Shell, but Jet kicked off the ground to spin back around. However, Marsaili had vanished yet again the second he took his eyes off her. "What the—"

Something battered him in the chin, knocking him out of his Aqua Jet. The same force slammed down on his nape and buried him in the street. He tried to swipe the air with his scalchop, but it flew out of his hands. The force bashed into his back and grinded his face into the road. As he pulled himself up, he heard Marsaili laughing at him.

"You're out of your league. You Foresters don't scare me at all. I've rose up the ranks as far as I did because no one can stop me. No knight, bounty hunter, or bandit has a chance in hell of defeating me."

Jet looked around, but couldn't see the Wigglytuff anywhere. Though her voice was clear as day, its omnipresence unnerved him. He was clearly dealing with a master escape artist. Hit and run tactics were her go-to for battle. She obviously wasn't one for an upfront fight, otherwise Jet could easily destroy her.

Jet bared his teeth, snarling. _Don't push me, Pearl Bullet. The second you cross my Razor Shell, I'll make you suffer._

* * *

Marsaili amused herself with the angry expression the Oshawott made. She knew she had this fight in the bag. Separating him and the Maractus gave her better breathing room to work with. Two sets of eyes ruined the illusion. If multiple people saw her evading attacks, the trick would be lost and easily exploitable. Not to say she cares if the trick was unveiled or not. She was confident in her abilities.

 _You have no idea who you're messing with, Forester. I was trained under a true deity of the outskirts. She's an actual threat while you are but a simple ant. Though I have yet to master the Ground Dance Art, I know just enough that puts me above filth like you. I perfected it to my personal style of combat. You'll never find me, and you'll never catch me._

She clung to the white stalks of fur she hung from, grinning as Jet aimlessly searched for her. Not only could she disappear in an instant, she was barely comprehensible to the naked eye. At her current size, the size of a bead, she dangled from her opponent's fur like a tree branch.

 _You Foresters pretend you're larger than life, but you should never underestimate little guys like me._


	31. Pearl Bullet

_Marsaili sat in a spacious, outdoor training ground in the snowy Algus territory, surrounded by numerous other Pokémon. Her eyes were focused squarely on the figure overseeing them, cloaked in magenta robes with her head tilted down. The cold annoyed Marsaili, but personal comfortable was a necessary sacrifice to learn from the master before her._

 _The cloaked figure raised their hand, a single action that made the Pokémon hold their breaths in anticipation. Marsaili itched with excitement, having heard nothing but impossible wisdom and skill from the cloaked woman. Her skills were legendary among the criminal world, and Marsaili was one of the lucky few worthy of learning her fighting style._

 _Finally, the master spoke._

" _The Ground Dance Art is a balance of grace and destruction. Enhancing the essence of the body and improving the power of our strikes. I have spent years perfecting the full scope of my abilities. I have mastered this style, and I have ascended beyond the earth itself. Though you may not find enlightenment as I have, you will master the earth and become a force to be reckoned with. From the weakest to the strongest, I will turn you into true battlers."_

" _We are ready, Master!" the Pokémon roared readily._

 _The cloaked master nodded in approval. "Good. You are all bound by a commonality. This commonality allows you to ascend beyond the weak and wretched. The power you all possess will be pushed to its utmost limits, and you will experience the world through my eyes." The master rose and bowed to them. "Let us begin."_

" _Yes, Master Harriet!"_

 _Marsaili felt a grin stretching across her face. Her time to shine would come soon enough. No one will stand in her way knowing she was trained under the most wanted woman in all of Virdis: Spring-Loaded Harriet._

* * *

"Where the hell are you?!" Jet yelled, swiping viciously at the air and bearing a gritted snarl. "Show yourself, you coward!" He slashed the ground repeatedly, perhaps as an intimidation tactic. "You came here for the bounty, right? Well, come and get me!"

Marsaili hung off the Oshawott's fur, both annoyed and unnerved by his erratic screaming. A part of her wished she was dealing with his Maractus acquaintance, but it couldn't be helped now. This one was far more volatile not to finish off immediately. Thankfully, given her current scale, victory was in the bag.

 _I've heard rumors of swordsmen who could strike a bullet after it's fired from the chamber,_ Marsaili thought to herself. _Though they are recent weapons of the decade, many Pokémon are finding new ways to counter them. Bullets, small little projectiles fired at sonic speeds capable of piercing the flesh. I was quite fascinated by them, thus the origin of my name._

She swung off Jet's hairs, then skipped along a row like a disconnected bridge. She climbed up to the top of his head, getting a nice view of his rampage. _Look at him. How unprofessional can you get? This is one of the great Foresters? He's nothing more than a hyper aggressive runt. How the hell did you lose to this lunatic, Marlo?_

Marsaili jumped off Jet's head and pulled her fist back, channeling immense power through it as it glowed a bright white. She pulled some marbles from her jacket, gently tossing them up in her free hand.

 _This just proves my superiority to the likes of common scum. Once I get that bounty, I'll be able to retire comfortably. I'll be able to mingle among the upper class and live as I was destined._ She smirked deviously. _Even if I have to break a few necks to get there._

She tossed one marble up. The separation from her person caused the marble to instantly expand back to its normal size. She pressed her feet against the resized marble and squatted against it.

 _Now to use everything Spring-Loaded Harriet taught me. I'll use my Minimize to increase this fighting style's full potential. It doesn't matter I haven't completed my training. At this size, I'm unstoppable._

"I said show yourself, dammit!" Jet yelled. His ears twitched from a sound behind him, like a tiny burst of air. He turned and spotted a marble landing in the dirt. He blinked at it perplexingly. "Wha—"

 _Bounce._

An invisible force slammed into Jet's neck. He flew off his feet and crashed hard into a building, breaking a window with his head. He collapsed, dropping his scalchop, and coughed violently as he massaged his neck. "What the hell?!"

 _And Focus Punch._

Marsaili, after gently floating to the ground, bounced towards Jet and nestled back into his fur for safety. She lay in the hairs like a hammock while gently massaging her fist.

 _As the rumors go, Spring-Loaded Harriet's Ground Dance Art is a martial art she designed that focuses on ricocheting off surfaces. Primary focus is on the legs, requiring the necessary footholds to launch oneself._ She crossed her arms behind her head and lay back. _I can't do much ricocheting like her, but I can make up for that with my Focus Punch and other tricks. I can replicate the power of a bullet at this size. You're lucky I can't pierce the skin in one shot, Forester, otherwise you'd be dead by now. But thanks to my Minimize, all the damage I deliver is centered on a single spot._

She snickered quietly to herself. She sought out the mysterious Harriet for that reason alone. She figured if she could move fast enough at her small size, she could turn herself into an unforeseen projectile that slowly, but effectively destroys her targets. Focus Punch was a risky investment given its focus requirement, but her stature practically eliminated that problem.

 _That's why they call me Pearl Bullet Marsaili out here…well, at least the one's lucky enough to get away._ She glared as Jet reached towards his neck. She jumped back and bounced around his hairs as he scratched the area. _Guess he hasn't taken notice yet. That's good._

She landed back on top of his head and cracked her knuckles. _I could wear him out now and be done with it, or I could have some fun. I'm too small to hit. Even if he tried to, I can easily change my trajectory in midair. Besides, that other Forester is probably running herself ragged looking for whoever I poisoned. I could've poisoned all the soup, but the threat of a single child dying was too great an opportunity. The stress will drive her nuts not knowing who got that tainted soup._

Marsaili hopped into the air, resized another marble, and careened straight down on Jet's scalp with Double Slap. Jet's face slammed down and cracked the road. She gripped onto his hairs as he turned and swung his fists angrily, screaming some obscene language that would make the elderly faint.

Marsaili suppressed her giggles as to stay quiet. _Too easy. You hotblooded types are way too much fun. Thinking with your fists and not your brain._ She crossed her arms. _Once I finish off your partner, I can start my search for Harlow. It's been a long while, but she could still be recovering from her skirmish with Amos. Granted, I can't guarantee I'll find her by the time she recovers._

She narrowed her eyes seriously and reached inside her vest, pulling out a bundle of neatly folded wanted posters. The first of the bundle was the crude drawing of Harlow, the psychotic Buneary as she has heard.

 _I wonder what her story is. I've heard of some crazy crooks, but none as bonkers as this one. You find the straight crazies, the regular crazies, or the sane guys._ She pulled out a few more posters that had detailed sketches of a Pikachu, Nuzleaf, Abra, and many more. She even had one of the Oshawott she was standing on.

 _Loyal Soldier Jet, eh? This is what you classify as a soldier? Military standards have gone downhill._ Marsaili narrowed her eyes. _All of them are incredibly dangerous in their own right, otherwise the kingdoms wouldn't be staking such high bounties for their capture. But why does this guy have a higher bounty than the Executioner? I've heard of the atrocities he caused, but nothing on this rube._

She shuffled more through the bounties when one she pulled out tore in her hand. She blinked for a moment in surprise, then gently felt the paper. It was damp. Actually, all the posters felt damp all of a sudden. She gasped as the ink started running off the posters and withered in her hands, reducing to soggy mush.

 _What the hell? Am I so small that the humidity is soaking the posters?_

"I found you, bitch!" Marsaili gasped as a hand grazed across the forest of white and scooped her up before she could flee. The hand clutched her tightly, squeezing a cry of pain from her. When she opened her eyes, she came face-to-face with Jet who snarled like a beast. "So, that's what's been going on."

Marsaili gasped and tried to pull herself out of his grip. "How did you—"

"Ever since that weird encounter on the road earlier," Jet explained darkly, "I've had this bothersome itch that kept moving around. Popping up all around me almost randomly. It seemed to go away when you showed yourself, then it came back when I lost track of you. Seemed like a stretch for a moment, but what if that itch was actually some tiny creature roaming around on me like uncharted territory?"

Marsaili bared her teeth. "You…!"

"So, you can use Minimize, huh?" Jet squeezed harder, forcing another scream out of Marsaili. "Very rare for a Wigglytuff to know that move. Guess that's why your little secret isn't public knowledge, though the nickname makes much more sense now."

Marsaili growled, trying to mask the panic building inside. _What the hell? I can understand the itching giving me away, but how did he know exactly where I was on him? And why did those posters dissolve out of my hands?_

Jet opened his mouth as a cold mist seeped out. "I'm putting you on ice until I turn you in."

Marsaili quickly reached inside her vest. _Like hell I'm giving up just because the jig is up! Undoing Minimize!_

Jet felt the Wigglytuff suddenly expand out of his grip and barely dodged the surprise dagger. It slashed his cheek with a thin line of blood poking out. He jumped back a few times and raised his Razor Shell in defense while Marsaili massaged her stomach.

"Agh, that hurts," she groaned. She bared her teeth at the Oshawott and yelled, "Has anyone ever taught you how to treat a lady!"

Jet glared. "Lady? Tch. Man, woman, or child, I'll cut you all down the same."

Marsaili had to laugh at his response. "You're funny. Whatever happened to good ol' chivalry?"

"I assure you, I'm the wrong person to be discussing that stupid mentality." Jet's eyes gleamed with newfound focus, the rage in his eyes swirling with control now. "Surrender, or I'll destroy you."

Marsaili scoffed. "I was hoping to avoid a straightforward fight, but you aren't leaving me much choice."

"Don't rush yourself on my account." Jet launched forward with Aqua Jet whilst aiming his Razor Shell forward.

Marsaili crouched down and sprung backwards with Bounce. She landed against a building and immediately sprung to the other side of the street. Jet was taken aback by the speed she moved between opposing buildings. Though it was not as fast as her Minimize state, the speed she moved was nearly a blur.

 _Speedy bouncing?_

Marsaili touched the walls and sprang off again, ricocheting off the surrounding buildings like a super bouncy ball. Jet hovered in his Aqua Jet, carefully watching and analyzing Marsaili's movements.

 _Don't tell me she was trained under…_

Jet casted the thought aside and raised his Razor Shell. "Doesn't matter. Her movements are fast, but sluggish compared to mine." He climbed the air and torpedoed into Marsaili's direct path.

Marsaili grinned. "See ya!" She suddenly vanished, shrinking down to the size of a bullet.

Now that Jet knew the trick, he was better prepared to keep track of her. However, he couldn't land a direct hit on the Wigglytuff now that she had less surface area to strike. She practically surfed along the face of his Razor Shell before riding along the winds.

 _She used a marble to get some speed going before. She must not be able to cover as much ground at that size. She's making up for her weaknesses._ He gritted his teeth, cancelled Razor Shell, and aimed his scalchop in her direction. "Hydro Pump!" Like a gun, he fired a stream of water from the shell.

Marsaili flicked a marble up, resized it, and kicked herself straight down. Jet predicted her movements and traced her movements with the Hydro Pump. Marsaili kept skipping through the air with marbles, each burst accompanied with a tiny crackle of air. She gripped tightly to her hat and glared up at the hovering Oshawott.

"He's vigilant, I'll give him that. Stockpile!" She inhaled some air and expanded her body. "Resize!" She retook her standard form and let the Hydro Pump hit. It slammed her into the dirt, turning it to mud.

Jet cancelled and dove straight down on her. Marsaili, at the last second, shrunk herself into the mud. Jet landed and sprayed mud on impact, then immediately fired on the spot with Hydro Pump.

"She's quick," he commented. "It takes a lot of dedication to become that small in one go." He heard a crack of air and whipped out his Razor Shell. He swung and strung a tiny, but impactful force clash with the blade. A spark of white light shimmered against the edge.

Marsaili pushed back on the water blade with Focus Punch through gritted teeth. "Not bad! You're an experienced fighter. You've got that look in your eye. What have you been through out here?"

Jet growled. "Hell."

"We've all been to Hell, boy!" She pushed off and used another marble to launch herself back at Jet.

"You skimmed the walls." He swung once more and pushed against her Double Slap. "I lived it."

Marsaili smirked. "What melodrama. Allow me to teach you what a true bandit can do!" Marsaili bounced off and began flickering around Jet like an annoying fly.

Jet watched her movements, then swung accordingly to her attacks. White sparks danced through the air as Jet battled the tiny fighter, deflecting her blow for blow with timely precision. However, as much as he tried, he couldn't hit back hard enough to deal the finishing blow. Marsaili's punches dealt just enough force to match his swings.

 _I'm almost certain she's using Focus Punch, but how is she charging it so fast?_ Jet pondered for a moment. _She must be using a weaker variant, combining it with another move to make up for the lack of power. As long as I keep this up, I won't have to worry about any more of those strong blows._

Indeed, as Marsaili met Jet's blade, she was using weaker Focus Punches with her Double Slaps, generating enough force to make up for her tiny size. Along with Stockpile, the force dealt to her was _minimized,_ for lack of a better term. Try as Jet might, simply smacking her out of the air won't stop her.

One final blow with Jet sent the Wigglytuff flying up. She held onto her hat, grinning cheekily. "This is actually kind of fun. I would prefer if you dropped dead, but I guess playing with my food's not much of a problem. You can't do anything to me at this size, anyway." She chuckled and reached inside her vest. "But me? I have more than just focused strength. Catch!" She flung several bombs out of her vest, causing them to resize to normal.

Jet jumped back and covered his face as the bombs exploded with considered range. Streams of fire sprayed over the street, hitting some of the nearby buildings as well.

Jet smelled alcohol among the flames. _You've got to be kidding me. She'll set the damn street on fire like this!_ He aimed his scalchop and sprayed down the buildings with Hydro Pump.

Marsaili used the distraction to dart down, charging a Focus Punch. _You noble types are so predictable. Putting the weak and helpless above the objective. It's pathetic!_

She came down on his head, deactivating Minimize, and struck down on his head at full force. Jet cried out in pain, lost his footing, and slammed face-first into the road. The ground cracked under him while Marsaili kept digging her fist into his head.

She chuckled giddily. "So, what was that about being raised in—" Without warning, Jet swung his arm backwards and punched her between the eyes. The blow took her off guard and threw her into a shop window, breaking the glass.

Jet pulled his face out of the ground and wiped the blood trickling from his nose. He grimaced and clutched his shoulder. When he swung it around, he bent it too far and dislocated his arm a bit. "Shit…"

Marsaili crumbled to the ground and covered her bleeding nostrils. She snarled furiously. "You bastard! You let me hit you on purpose, didn't you?!"

Jet stood up and forced his shoulder back into place. He sneered. "That punch felt different than the last one you dealt. I realized you went full size to punch me, so I reacted accordingly."

Marsaili stood up and reluctantly wiped her blood onto her vest. "You even dislocated your own arm to hit me from behind!"

Jet smirked. "I don't half-ass anything in a fight. I'll break my own bones to destroy the enemy." After massaging his shoulder, he picked up his scalchop and raised it with a steady grip and everything. "I suppose I should start treating you like a credible threat."

Marsaili huffed. "Cheeky boy." She pulled out her dagger and held it in a reverse grip. "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

"Poison, poison, poison…" Zephora kept muttering under her breath as she hurriedly bounced past the houses on their delivery route. What was she looking for? Screaming parents, worried chatter, the sound of someone coughing up their organs; anything that sounded particular death related. "I swear, if any perfectly good organs are ruined, I'll—"

"Dorothy?! Dorothy, are you okay?!"

Zephora came to a dead stop and located the sound coming from one of the houses. "Hmm, frantic screaming. Yep, found our arsenic victim."

With the courtesy of a drunken Rhyhorn, Zephora causally threw herself into the door and knocked it off its hinges, scaring the residents. Zephora identified the scene, spotting the ailing Electrike on the couch and her two Manectric parents hovering over her. The small dog squirmed and groaned, clutching at her stomach. Zephora saw the bowl of empty soup overturned and spilt over the floor.

Zephora glared at the parents. "You two didn't eat the soup, right?"

They trembled at the knees, but managed to answer. "J-Just our daughter," the father stated.

"Oh Arceus, Dorothy!" the mother cried, tears streaming down her face. "What happened to her?!"

"Rest assured, this will be cleared up soon." Zephora picked up the bowl and dipped her finger into the little bit of liquid left and the big splotch on the floor. She narrowed her eyes. "Takes around a half hour for signs to start showing. Judging by the size of the bottle and the child's reaction…yeah, she definitely had a full bottle of arsenic."

"Arsenic?!" the parents screamed.

Zephora crossed her arms. "Yes, and what a terrible way to go. Personally, I find poison to not only be a painful way to die, it's just disrespectful to the dead. How do expect to preserve a body if you go and speed up the rotting process—"

"Our daughter is dying!" the father screamed hysterically.

Zephora grimaced to his tone and pushed his face away. "Yes, yes, I'm not blind, though I'm probably deaf now." She looked over the ailing child and sighed. "What a mess. I'm just glad she had the full dose. It would be a pain having to treat multiple people."

The mother was growing irate. "How can you stand there and prattle away so callously in front of our daughter?!"

Zephora glared over her shoulder. "Oh? And is screaming at me some alternative method of healing?" The mother gasped, then trembled away with more tears running down her face. Zephora huffed a sigh and looked down at the Electrike. "I've seen it all, so forgive my dismissive attitude towards the suffering. It's nothing new and, quite frankly, mundane." She glared. "But I hate suffering more than anything."

Zephora hovered a finger over Dorothy, then began striking precise points on her body. The parents froze, wondering what the cactus was doing, then gasped as their daughter's heavy panting began to lessen. Air flowed more freely with each breath.

"Acupressure, a move used to raise the battle power of anyone I please. I gave your daughter a small boost to heighten her vitality. That should ease up the pain. Now, here's where the fun part starts. How much water do you have in stock?"

Though confused, the father replied, "Several gallons. Enough to last a month."

"Get as much as you can for Dorothy." Zephora raised her arms and snipped the air with her needle-like fingers. "This is going to be a lengthy process." She drove her needles into Dorothy, which scared her parents. Dorothy barely felt anything. "Giga Drain. Leech Seed."

Zephora's body glowed in a green aura while vines grew out of her body. The vines connected and carefully dug under Dorothy's skin. The sight disturbed the Manectric couple, seeing the roots burrowing and moving under Dorothy's skin. They were taken aback as Dorothy started to rapidly dehydrate.

"W-What are you—" the father tried to speak up only to be cut off by Zephora.

"How about you save your questions for later and make with the water, unless you want me to mummify your daughter." Zephora grimaced a bit. "I'm searching her body for foreign contaminants. I'm drawing them out with the water, meaning she needs water _now_."

Getting the message, the father ran off to fetch some water. The mother approached Zephora's side and asked, "Is there anything I can—"

"Make sure she doesn't overheat," Zephora stated. "Dehydration can lead to heat related injury without the body's water content." Zephora closed her eyes. "I promise, I won't let her die. I don't want to live in a world where people suffer before death. Everyone deserves a natural death."

The mother obeyed and went to fetch a cold cloth. Zephora casted a glance out the window in the direction of where she left Jet. _Something about this whole mess is rubbing me the wrong way. I can't put my finger on it, though._

* * *

Jet and Marsaili swung at each other, clashing and parrying one another's weapons. Jet deflected the dagger and swung his fist, but Marsaili shrunk herself to half size, dodging the punch and countering with a rising uppercut. Jet tanked the punch and recklessly rammed his forehead into hers.

"Gah!" Marsaili stumbled back, massaging her forehead, but left herself open for a heavy punch in the face. She skidded across her back, tearing through her vest. She covered the red mark and growled. "You son of a—"

Jet fired out his wire cable and smacked Marsaili across the cheek with the metal tip. It broke the skin with a lot of blood shooting out. Marsaili cried out in pain and covered the bleeding mark. Jet then launched forward with Aqua Jet and slashed her with Razor Shell, knocking her farther down the street.

Marsaili tumbled into a roll and landed onto her feet. She snarled furiously. "You brute! You fiend!"

Jet swiped his Razor Shell down intimidatingly. "Didn't I warn you? No matter the obstacle, I will destroy you."

Marsaili grinded her teeth together. "Don't act smug. Just because you're physically stronger doesn't me you—" Jet sped into her and rammed his fist into her stomach, cutting her off. A desperate wheeze escaped her mouth as she doubled over.

Jet sneered. "You really need to shut up." He lifted Razor Shell over her head.

A smirk appeared on Marsaili's lips. Before Jet could question it, Marsaili whipped a small bag out from her vest and slapped it across Jet's face, releasing a cloud of red sand in his eyes.

"Agh!" Jet staggered away and covered his face. "Shit!"

Marsaili stood up and laughed. "Not so funny now, is it?"

"You bitch!" Jet swung Razor Shell, but Marsaili casually sidestepped and punched him in the gut with a weak Focus Punch. Jet spat blood and fell onto his knees.

"Didn't you say you were going to start treating me like a threat? Is this really your best or are you still holding back?" Marsaili stepped back right as Jet swung his blade. "It's like watching a starving child desperately doing everything he can to get his next meal. Nothing but an uncivilized, wild creature."

Jet resisted the urge to wipe his stinging eyes and simply stood up in a defensive stance. "You want to see me uncivilized? I can grant that request."

Marsaili smirked as she wiped off the blood from her face. She lit up both her fists with the Double Slap/Focus Punch combo. "Then I'll do the same. Bounce!" She sprung toward Jet with a battle cry.

Jet swung Razor Shell forward, but heard the unmistakable sound of Minimize activating. Though blinded, he took off running down the street to get some distance. _If she stays at that size, her attacks will be more concentrated, but she won't be able to move around as far._ He started up Aqua Jet. _I rather avoid making the fight unnecessarily violent, but she's tempting me._

Suddenly, a powerful force impacted his face and threw him backwards. Immediately afterwards, the same force drove into his back and sent him skyward. Jet bared his teeth in pain as his spine creaked and ached.

 _She's moving faster?! No, wait. If she managed to hit me twice in a row that fast, that means—_

Jet activated Aqua Jet and quickly ran his hands through his fur. He felt something jump off his scalp. He turned and fired Hydro Pump at the barely visible Wigglytuff. She skidded across the surface of the Hydro Pump and surfed towards him.

"Best part about being at this size? I can move on water no different than a Surskit!" She leaped off the water, dove through the Aqua Jet veil, and struck Jet with Focus Punch.

Jet lost his concentration and fell out of the sky. "Ice Beam!" He aimed his scalchop and fired the cold beam, but his aim strayed to the left and missed completely. He crashed and tumbled into the ground, but rolled to his feet.

Marsaili freefell like a speck of dust, snickering openly. "Seriously? Are you strong or what? You're hardly worth the trouble." She doubted she could hear him from so high up at her size, but she believed her taunt was felt as Jet shot her a furious glare.

"I could end you in one shot," he threatened.

Marsaili smirked. _Oh, how bold! Such arrogance~!_

Jet raised his scalchop and activated Razor Shell once again. He held the blade before his face, glaring at the Wigglytuff speck. "You're allowed to pull off your technique because I allow it. I'll crush you to dust."

Marsaili resized a marble and bounced toward Jet. _He really has gone mad. What a joke. Thinking he can combat me at this size._

Jet's gaze narrowed deeply. _At that size, you're much more susceptible to the natural elements. I doubt you want to deal with the cold._ "Hydro Pump, Ice Beam!" He slammed his scalchop down and released a voluminous mist around himself.

Marsaili straightened herself and slowed down as she entered the mist. "Stockpile." As a precaution, she inhaled some air and increased her defenses once more. _What is this? Is he trying to lower my visibility or—_

Her ears twitched to creaking sounds coming off her body. Looking down, she gasped as sheets of ice formed over her clothes and body, rapidly restricting her movements.

 _Th-This mist! Super cold moisture! It's freezing m-m-me solid!_ At her current size, too, the freezing process occurred much faster. _Got to resize now!_

She quickly undid Minimize, breaking the ice from her body. She inflated her body and hovered up to escape the mist. Her ears twitched again as something flying from the dense mist. A partially frozen Aqua Jet rammed her stomach, expelling the air she sucked up, and guided her back toward the ground.

"Razor Shell!"

Marsaili gasped as Jet broke from his Aqua Jet and slashed her three times in a second. He landed, spun around, and kicked Marsaili before she touched the ground, knocking her across the ground. She pulled out her dagger and dug it down to stop herself, then kicked off the ground with Bounce.

"Take this!" She activated Double Slap/Focus Punch and threw her punches. Jet deflected them with Razor Shell and dropped his elbow down on her head. The blow left her partially dazed as she slammed into the dirt. She tried to stand, but Jet grabbed her by the vest, reared her up, and headbutted her in the forehead. "Gah!" she cried.

"Ice Beam!" He channeled the cold energy through his scalchop.

"Minimize!" Marsaili shrunk out of his grasp, leaving behind a few explosives in her place.

Jet covered himself as the resulting blast through him out of the cold mist. He tumbled, but caught himself on his feet. However, Marsaili didn't let up, sailing out of the mist and delivering her dual punch attack to Jet's chest. Jet endured the blow, baring his teeth tightly, and swiped at her. Marsaili kicked off his chest, then his wrist, and barreled into his chin, flipping him off his feet.

"Little Fury Barrage!" Marsaili threw several weak Focus Punches at Jet, who managed to block with his arm. The tiny fists racked up increasingly with the sleeve tearing off his arm and his grappler receiving new dents.

Jet fired the grappler into a building and reeled himself away from Marsaili, but she grabbed the end of his jacket and sailed after him. Jet growled. "Alright, you asked for it! Razor Shell!"

Marsaili tensed as she saw his beloved scalchop light up in a blue aura, but no blade extended from it. She blinked in confusion before smirking. "What's this? Have you finally exhausted your energy?" She powered another Focus Punch. "I still got plenty left in me!"

Jet bared his teeth and tanked the punch into his side. He reached the end of the grappler and slammed into the building. Marsaili used the momentum to fly into Jet and rapidly punch his face. Jet raised his arms defensively, letting them take the brunt of her attack. He could feel the skin breaking and bruising as he held up against her attack for a minute.

Marsaili jumped high over Jet and focused on charging a full power Focus Punch. "You Foresters really are a joke. What's so special about you? You're nothing more than thieves like me. The only difference is that I can hold my own in a fight while you need to rely on each other." Marsaili smirked. "You can't survive out here unless you're tough."

Jet heard her squeaky chatter and directed a dark gaze up at her. His silence annoyed Marsaili a bit. Even in defeat, he still looked smug.

"Now to really send you flying! Take—" A sudden jolt of pain exploded from her hands. "Huh?"

She turned to her white glowing fist and gasped a blood spurted out from it. She cancelled the attack and gripped her wrist. Multiple cuts were on her hand, both of them. Blood drizzled out of them, running down her arms. She gawked in horror at them. She tried to rub them on her vest, but the cuts stung from irritation.

 _Where did all these cuts come from?!_

"I have to apologize." Marsaili gasped as Jet rose to his feet and dusted his shoulders. He looked as if his injuries didn't bother him. No matter how much punishment she delivered, he kept standing back up. "It seems I was too quick to write you off as an easy foe. You're clearly skilled. Any other opponent would crumble at your feet."

Marsaili's eye twitched in disbelief. _What the hell is this guy's pain threshold?!_

Jet glared. "However, for you to lump me in as a criminal like you is something I won't stand for. Though I would gladly watch the rich burn and perish under their own hubris, the fact of the matter is that you endangered innocent lives today." He growled through clenched teeth. "Foresters never back down, nor do they surrender. I let you have your fun, but now I'm done playing games with you. This is as far as you'll go."

Marsaili felt a vein snap in her head. She snarled furiously and reached for her dagger. _You…arrogant prick!_ She pulled out a marble and launched herself off it. _I'll show you!_

Jet crossed his arms, not bothering to move. Marsaili dove for his neck, intending to resize the dagger and plunge it through his neck. _Enjoy your trip into the afterlife, Forester!_

Marsaili gradually resized herself and thrusted the knife into his neck. However, though she expected blood to start gushing from his carotid artery like a geyser, she was taken aback by the blue water spikes expanding out of his fur and grinding into her dagger. Her blade snapped instantly while the water spikes thrusted at her.

 _What the—_

Taking a risk, Marsaili bounced off one of the spikes by the sole of her foot. She cringed as it pierced her foot. She flew high and away from the Oshawott, looking down on him in perplexed horror. Water spikes extended from his fur like some sort of armor.

 _How is he doing that?_ Her eyes shrunk. _Wait…is that…Razor Shell?! I've never seen it manipulated like that before!_

Jet narrowed his eyes smugly. Invisible to Marsaili's eyes, a smoky white aura wrapped around Jet, extended through the spiky armor around him. The water receded and shaped around his scalchop, which he gripped tightly in hand. This was the efforts of his Inherited Will.

 _My personal technique: Endless Ocean. My Razor Shell is empowered to create water-bladed constructs at my command. I've pushed it to its limits, molding it into my own personal fighting style._ He extended a standard Razor Shell and aimed it at Marsaili. _I held off on using this…because the fight wouldn't have lasted as long._

Marsaili hovered in the air, snarling vehemently. _That…is so unfair! He must be cheating! I must be seeing things. That can't be Razor Shell. I've seen Razor Shell hundreds of times. I have never met a single Pokémon who could create freakin' spike armor from it. There's a trick to it, I know it!_

Marsaili returned to normal and landed. "You think that'll scare me, your little trick?! Let me show you the extent of my training! Bounce!" She kicked off the ground and sprang towards the buildings.

Jet casually watched as she rapidly bounced back and forth between the buildings. She built up a bit of speed between every bounce, but it wasn't anything impressive to Jet. He knew the legacy of Spring-Loaded Harriet, but this wasn't the extent of her martial art. Marsaili was an amateur scooting by on the basics.

 _Try all you want. I'm waiting._ Jet raised his Razor Shell and concentrated.

Marsaili curled up and bounced off towards Jet like a cannonball. The Oshawott sensed her movement, dodged, and slashed her as she flew by. She cried and grabbed her bleeding side, but didn't cease her bouncing.

She was determined, Jet had to give her that. She kept flying by with Focus Punches at the ready, but he kept at it. Dodge, slash, repeat. No matter how fast Marsaili tried to move, she couldn't get another hit off on Jet. The once irrational Oshawott had entered a Zen state, completely focused on eliminating her.

Marsaili growled. _So, it's like that, huh? Have it your way, cheeky boy! I just break that concentration!_

Jet sensed her diving at him and made the move to dodge. Marsaili, however, tossed the last of her explosives from her vest before immediately shrinking her. Jet retracted Razor Shell and crossed his arms as the explosion threw him backwards. He crashed onto his back with hot smoke seeping from his fur.

As he tried to sit up, Marsaili landed on his throat and plunged a spare dagger into his neck. At her size, the dagger barely broke through the skin, but a light trickle of blood seeped from the wound. She glared up at his chin.

"You feel that little prick? If I lose my grip on this dagger, it'll resize and split your throat in half." She dug the dagger further into his neck. "I have you where I want you. It was a long road, and you put up a decent resistance, but victory is finally in my grasp."

Jet held still, but didn't look remotely worried. Marsaili felt her anger bubbling again and readied to shout, but felt the chuckle vibrating deep inside his throat. A laugh of pure confidence and resolve, not at all fazed by her threat. She wasn't sure if she should be mad or concerned now.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Marsailli yelled anxiously.

Jet twisted his lips into a tight sneer. "You."

"Huh?"

"Every droplet of water created by my Razor Shell…is entirely at my command. Every movement, every disturbance, every cut it makes; all of it is at my disposal. The perfect weapon that never stops. A vast stretch of overwhelming dread. _That_ is my Endless Ocean."

Marsaili, before she could say anything, felt moisture running up her back. She looked down and saw water sliding up from Jet's fur and crawling over her body like a layer of skin. She gasped and jumped away, releasing her dagger so that it would expand and slit his throat. However, right before it did, water shot the dagger out of the wound and sent the expanding dagger flying down the street.

Caught up by the distraction, Marsaili fell victim to the water as it covered her entirely and trapped her a large droplet. She barley caught a breath before being submerged, desperately clawing at the aquatic prison for escape. Her hands couldn't break through, nor could she swim through the bubble, finding herself perpetually trapped in the center. On top of that, the sharp water started cutting into her sides, spreading her blood through her prison.

Marsaili gasped out the last of her air and began to panic. _I-I'm going to drown! Need to…resize…NOW!_

Marsaili cancelled Minimize and expanded right over Jet, inhaling all the air she could. Her eyes widened, now staring down the end of a scalchop with icy blue water swirling at the tip. Jet fired and shot Marsaili into the sky with Hydro Pump.

Marsaili kept her mouth and eyes closed as the water roughed up her injuries. She reached the apex of the Hydro Pump's stream, now hundreds of feet in the sky. Marsaili had the common sense to float then and there, but realized the Hydro Pump was mixed in with Ice Beam as the water froze over her whole body, leaving only her head exposed.

Marsaili blinked twice, realized she was now basically wearing a weighted suit, and squeak before plummeting straight down.

Jet sat up, gently wiped his neck wound, and glared as Marsaili careened down. He extended Razor Shell and reared it back. "Endless Ocean: Rapid Wave Passion!" He dashed ahead as the Razor Shell shot back like a geyser. Jet wielded the shell in dancing, circular motions, wielding the flowing blade like a long, waving ribbon.

Marsaili peeled her eyes open and saw the approaching Oshawott. _Crap! That doesn't look good!_ She tried to shake herself free, but the ice clamped down hard around her body. _I'm trapped! Unless…ha, I can shrink myself and—_

"Don't even think about it!" Marsaili's eyes widened, now sporting a red hue through her blue irises. Jet had her eyes on her with his own eyes glowing red. "Take your punishment like a bandit!"

Marsail bared her teeth. _What the—I can't use Minimize! Something's preventing me from using it! Wait, don't tell me…is he using Taunt?!_ Her eyes widened. _Taunt…_

" _You're allowed to pull off your technique because I allow it."_

 _He…could've ended this fight…at any time he wanted?_

Her eyes shrank as she came closer to hitting the ground. She stared down the fast-approaching Oshawott and the menacing blade of water swimming behind him. Something about the way it moved, the stream of water shooting out of the shell yet dancing so gracefully behind him, terrified her.

A raging river that could crush stone. A beast that couldn't be stopped. That's what she was staring at.

"Take…this!"

Jet leaped and, with a hefty swing, slashed Marsaili down the middle. The power surged up Marsaili's body, splitting her ice prison to pieces. A long, shallow cut opened up from her middle to her face, spraying a mist of blood. Marsaili gawked at the sky with her eyes whiting out from the pain. Her jaw hung open, petrified yet twitching stiffly.

Jet landed, retracted Razor Shell, and stuffed it away right as Marsaili collapsed to the ground. He blinked the Taunt from his eyes, then sneered over his shoulder. Marsaili unconsciously twitched on the ground with her face twisted in horror.

Jet scoffed and shoved his hands inside his pocket. "I've been in a crappy mood. Count yourself lucky I wanted to have an easy fight today."

* * *

The last half hour for Zephora went by smoothly. There were some bumps with keeping Dorothy hydrated, but she managed to drain out all the arsenic from her system. To make up for the stolen water, Zephora replenished the rest until the young Electrike looked to be a natural green again.

Zephora wiped her brow. "Phew. Glad that's taken cared of." She squeezed her fist and dripped the last of the arsenic from herself into a small bottle. "She needs her rest, but she'll live."

The parents cried over their daughter joyfully. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" the father exclaimed.

"How can we ever repay you?" the mother cried.

Zephora grunted and waved it off. "Just keep supporting the Foresters and we'll be good." She glared. _Actually, with all the fighting going on outside, it won't be long before some knights are alerted to—_

Zephora gasped, spotting a few knights running past the window in the direction of where she last left Jet. If he got caught, they would be in deep trouble before their ride returns.

"Got to go!" Zephora raced out, hopping over the door she smashed open, and watched the knights disappear down the road. She hiked up her sleeve and started bouncing. "Hopefully Jet has everything cleared up."

"Of course I do. What do you expect from me?" Zephora stopped and turned, finding Jet hidden in the dark shade of the house. He pointed over his shoulder and said, "I figured that broken door was your handiwork."

Zephora sighed in relief. "You gave me a start. You look terrible."

"I could say the same to you. So…"

Zephora nodded. "From what I extracted, it was only one victim. She'll live. And you? Where's Pearl Bullet?"

Jet stepped aside and gestured to the unconscious Wigglytuff he had tied up behind him. "I figured the local knights would've seen my little Hydro Pump stunt, so I made my escape once I defeated her."

Zephora smirked and crossed her arms. "You are one crazy Oshawott. I knew you could take her on." She raised her brow. "Now, what do we do with her?"

Jet lifted Marsaili's body onto his shoulder. "Well, she's still alive, and she has information we might need. If there really is a gang coming after _Harlow_ , then we need to get all we can out of her so we're better prepared."

Zephora nodded. "Sounds like a plan. How long do we have to wait?"

"Jason will probably have Petra check in on us. No doubt soon. We'll have to hold off and hide for a little while until we give our report."

Zephora grinned. "Luckily, I haven't been bothered at the clinic. Why don't we dump Ms. Hit-and-Run off, give her a few more bonks on the head for good measure, and go out for lunch?"

Jet's stomach growled at the delightful prospect. He sighed. "I did work up an appetite."

"Well, come on." Zephora checked to see if they were clear, then bounced on ahead with Jet following behind.

Jet readjusted Marsaili onto his shoulder, then glared ahead. "So, what do you think we're going to do about this?"

"About what?"

"Our little rookie has suddenly become a target of interest."

Zephora smirked. "Best to save those questions for later."

"That damn rookie finds new ways to give me migraines, I swear."

"Sounds like that new friendship is working out for you—"

"Hush."


	32. Wanted

There was a tense silence as Roscoe stared firmly at the wanted poster handed to him. Matthias and the Alolan Golem knight waited patiently for him to respond. While Matthias maintained stone cold professionalism, the island native teetered skittishly on his feels with his claws inches from his chattering teeth.

Roscoe took a deep breath, set the poster down, and rubbed his eyes with two fingers. "Can someone explain to me what I am looking at?"

Matthias saluted. "Sir, _that_ is the alleged Forester who kidnapped your daughter. We received news from our allies in the Wick Kingdom about rumors breaking out. Apparently there was an altercation between this Forester and one unnamed bandit. Some information about their part in the kidnapping circulated through the town and reached within our territory. They're naming her the culprit."

Roscoe glared. "And who is she?"

"Harlow, Your Majesty."

"And can you explain to me why this horribly-drawn thief is my daughter's kidnapper?"

"Because she's insane!" the Golem finally spoke up. "I heard from the grapevine that she took multiple gunshots on _purpose_ just to win! Some are saying she coaxed the sheriff of Grimebrook to rob a nobleman in broad daylight! She has super persuasive powers! She can make you do anything she wants and make it sound convincing! She's a demon! A spirit! A—" Matthias chopped the Golem's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Roscoe blinked dumbfoundedly. "I…see."

Matthias cleared his throat. "Yes, well…barring any hyperbole from Jakke here, this Harlow has amassed quite a reputation despite having no background on her. She's obviously one of their new rookies."

Roscoe glared. "I wonder if Theobald knew about this."

"It's hard to say. I did find the name popping up in his book. It's the main character, in fact. He might know the thief."

"Have you interrogated him on it?"

"He's a tough one. He's definitely not a commoner. He knows the tricks and trade of interrogation. Anything excluding straight torture is wasted on him."

Roscoe closed his eyes. "Though this matter is serious, it would be best to avoid such lengths. Do we know anything on Theobald's history? Any background information?"

Roscoe shook his head. "Nothing above the standard. He claims to be a humble scholar, but there's reason to assume it's fake. Luna is looking into his background right now. She believes he's a part of a cult based off the branding on his back. Either that, or a secret society."

Roscoe's glare tightened. "I see…"

Jakke regained consciousness and stood up. "Okay, okay, I'm _calm_. Please don't hit me again."

"In any case, with the Wick Kingdom on high alert about this, we should send a message to Echo Bell Kingdom to keep an eye out for any Foresters, as well as the Senbo Kingdom. We have an idea of who we are looking for now."

Jakke took the wanted poster and squinted at the horrible sketch. "Is it just me or does this look like a Buneary?"

Roscoe rolled his eyes. "How ironic for my prim and proper daughter to be taken by a filthy degenerate of the law who bears a resemblance."

"I mean, is it possible this is actually…"

Roscoe glared, sending shivers up the Alolan Golem's back. "Do you honestly believe _my daughter_ of all Pokémon would put herself in grave danger like that? I know her better than anyone. She cannot stand the outdoors and abhors violence. And she is certainly not insane. Do not come to me with such inane conspiracies."

Jakke shrieked and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty!"

Roscoe flared his nostrils and leaned back in his chair. "Continue with the interrogation on Theobald and make sure that thief is captured as soon as possible. I do not care what it takes, I will get my daughter back!" He slammed his fist down. "Even if I have to do it myself!"

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Melissa lowered her training sword and wiped her nose.

"You good?" Lillia asked.

"Yeah, I am fine." She shook her head, then picked her sword back up. "So, what are we doing today again?"

"Beats me," Ragger admitted, walking up beside her. "Jet wouldn't spill the beans when I asked. He seemed pretty grumpy when he got back, so that's probably the reason."

Wyatt tapped his chin. "Oh yeah, weren't the Nature Spirits hauling some Wigglytuff with them when they returned? What happened to her?"

Kenny signed, _"I don't know. We don't normally keep prisoners. Maybe they locked her in a bathroom?"_

Avel rolled his eyes. "What an appropriate place for a Freak."

"It's none of our business," Lucient pointed out. "The Nature Spirits want to keep whatever they're working on secret and we must respect those wishes."

Ragger playfully ribbed Lucient and said, "Ah, even you must be curious about what they're doing behind our backs. Might be something extra juicy."

Lucient rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. "As tantalizing as it sounds, I rather not be put on cleaning duty."

Melissa shivered at the memory of cleaning the base after breaking her house arrest. She remembered cleaning out so many private bathrooms and wiping down the platforms for days. "Trust me, you do not want to."

Ragger sighed and leaned on his training sword. "I _suppose_ cleaning duty puts a damper on things."

"Ah, there you all are." The scouts turned and were greeted by Tank, hauling a bundle of wood over his shoulder. "Still waiting for Jet?"

Lucient nodded. "Yeah. He said we're doing some advance training today, just hasn't mentioned what."

Tank sighed and shook his head. "I hear ya. I had to go through this stuff when I was in your place. Granted, I never went through secondary training, but Jason was a hard teacher back when the Foresters were less…known."

Melissa raised her brow. "So, you do not do field work?"

The Smeargle shook his head. "Nah. I'm more comfortable in the forge, crafting weapons." He glanced over at Leon sitting off to the side and staring into space. "I heard you did some metal work, Leon!"

Leon glanced over his shoulder, huffed, and turned away. "A little."

"You should become my apprentice. I could teach you a thing or two."

"I don't forge anymore."

Tank frowned. "That so? How come?"

"Reasons." With that, the Aron continued staring out into the trees.

Tank sighed and scratched his nape. "Whatever you say."

"Did you come here to reminisce or…" Ragger started to ask.

"Hm? Oh, right." Tank set the wood down and adjusted his bulky glove. "Anyway, Jet told me to tell you he'll be a while. He's being held up at a meeting." He grinned at Melissa. "Your name came up quite a bit. You've caused quite a stir among the higher ups."

Melissa slumped forward. "Oh…yay?"

Lillia smirked. "Seriously? What did she do?"

"Might have something to do with her last mission, but I'm just guessing." Tank winked. "Whatever you did down in Grimebrook must've got them talking. Not sure if I should be scared or impressed."

Melissa laughed awkwardly and gently rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, well…I could not have possibly caused that much trouble."

Tank snickered with a playful wag of his tail. "Whatever you say." He picked his wood bundle up and set it on his shoulder. "If you guys ever need weapon repairs, or if you're in the mood to get creative, stop by my forge. If you can imagine it, I can build it." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Just don't come to me with any crazy contraptions. I put up with enough of Pandora's crazy schemes as is. I don't need two nutjobs coming to me to build an airship."

Melissa chuckled a little. "Ah yes, I understand your pain. She certainly has a…wild imagination."

"That's putting it nicely." He gave a short wave and headed off. "Good luck with your training."

"Thank you!" Melissa called back, waving both hands.

Lillia giggled. "Well, since we're here waiting for Jet, I'll go see if Lambert can spare us some snacks." She set her sword down and headed for the mess hall. "Any requests?"

"Rum!" Ragger exclaimed.

"Anything nonalcoholic?" she clarified.

Melissa smiled bashfully. "Um…crème puffs?"

"Ah yes, should've figured."

* * *

The leaders and Nature Spirits gathered in the meeting room with a few wanted posters spread out on the table. Two featured Amos and Marsaili while the third had the particular sketch of a lunatic rabbit conceived by a traumatized child's interpretation of a Gengar.

Jason glared specifically at that poster. "So, does anyone have anything to contribute to this…recent development?"

"Aside from that being a flattering sketch of Melissa?" Valentine joked.

Jason huffed. "I neglected to mention this, though you were already on your way by the time I found out. Melissa assumed a pseudonym to hide her identity and throw off suspicion. As you can see, it worked…a little too well."

Jet picked up Amos' poster. "We have reason to believe the rumors started through Amos and spiraled out of control once it reached the Wick Kingdom's guard. From there, personal interpretation took over."

"I'll say!" Valentine exclaimed. "They really captured the look of pure, confused rage on her face. The abstract detail of the lines and face shape really accentuate—"

"We're not here to talk about some man's abysmal art career," Percival interrupted after taking a sip of his coffee. "As it stands, Melissa has become a target of interest after that stunt she pulled in Grimebrook."

"And the rumors are only going to get worse if anything Marsaili said is printed," Zephora added. "She came to her own daft conclusion that Melissa is her own kidnapper. The mysterious kidnapper has a name and a face now, a confused rabbit named Harlow."

"Are you sure Marsaili's accusations reached the public?" Blitz asked.

"If not through her, then through Amos. She may have already contacted her gang to tell them about her theory, or they could've come to the same conclusion themselves."

"All because of some poor word choices Melissa made," Percival pointed out. "When dealing with crazies, they'll latch onto anything you say and twist it into their own narrative. Regardless of how the rumors spread, Freaks know who they're looking for now."

Sid sighed and slumped back in her chair. "I take full responsibility for this. If I had kept a better eye on her, none of this would've happened."

Jason shook his head. "There is no fault. This was nothing more than unfortunate circumstances at play. In an effort to cover up one issue, Melissa unintentionally wrote her own backstory."

Valentine tapped his chin thoughtfully. "So, would it be wrong of me to write up her backstory and _anonymously_ send it off to a journalist? We could have some fun with this and give her own mythology."

Eadwulf gently rubbed his temples. "Valentine, please take this seriously. Melissa's life might be in actual danger here."

"Indeed." Jason picked up Melissa's wanted poster. "Freaks from all around will know who to aim for. With a high bounty on 'Harlow', any Arceus-forsaken scumbag will want a cut of coin. Melissa barely got out alive against a gunman. How long do you think she'll last against Virdis' worst?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Zephora said. "The rookie's doing just fine as is. I'm sure she'll be a more competent fighter after secondary training, maybe even an apprenticeship with one of us."

"She still needs to find her style," Percival retorted. "Even her fellow rookies have something to call their own. All Melissa has is dumb luck and an unknown Inherited Will. We still don't know the true extent of it."

Sid crossed her arms and leaned on them. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, for the sake of keeping our numbers up, Melissa _needs_ to be taken off field work."

Sid's eyes widened. "Huh?!"

"I second that," Jet agreed. "Melissa is too inexperienced. She'll have a giant target painted over her head."

"Hold on, shouldn't we get her say on the matter?" Sid pointed out. "She's the one who's putting herself through this shit. I think she has the right to say something."

Valentine grinned. "Sid's right. We can't have a story without Melissa." He paused for a second. "Well, technically we could, but where's the fun in that?"

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I see both points, but we have to consider the state of the region, too. I don't think I need to remind anyone the kind of revolt that will occur if Melissa is outed as a princess who threw away her birthright. King Penworth would be usurped from the throne, and not in the way I would be satisfied with. It would leave everything in disarray with other kingdoms invading to pick up the pieces. Best case scenario, the ally kingdoms work out a deal and split the land. Worst case scenario, the warring between New Chariot and Umbra Clock finds its way over here."

"This is all assuming Melissa can't take care of herself, of course," Zephora brought up. "Haven't you been secretly training her or something?"

Jason raised his brow. "You just got back. When did you hear about that?"

"What, you thought your secret student would keep her mouth shut about it? She was gossiping about it with Marie and Pandora when I swung by their hut."

Jason facepalmed. "Of course she was…"

Eadwulf narrowed his eyes. "So, you _have_ been teaching her how to use Inherited Will?"

Jason sighed and leaned back. "The barebones. It's not enough to win on her own. The only reason she held her own against Jet was due to the controlled setting. _Mostly_ controlled, at least. She can still be overwhelmed by physically superior opponents. It's obvious she can mimic techniques, but we don't know the extent of it. Just how far can she go with mimicking a person?"

"That boils down to my personal take on the matter. If we do take her off field missions, when would we put her back in? I can't imagine she'll be happy doing chores around the base, or spending her whole day cooped up in Shade's hut performing experiments. She seriously wants to make a difference for Virdis. That girl has passion. You'd have to be blind not to see it. Uh, no offense, Blitz."

"None taken."

Jason glared softly. "I see your point." He sighed. "Okay, all those in favor of taking Melissa off of fieldwork?" Percival, Jet, and Zephora raised their hands. "You too?" he acknowledged the Maractus.

Zephora shrugged. "Hey, just because I have faith in her doesn't mean I don't see how this could go horribly wrong."

Jason sighed. "Alright then. All opposed?" Eadwulf, Valentine, and Sid raised their hands. Sid gently lifted Rusty's handle until Jason stopped her. " _Rusty_ has no power in this decision."

Sid pouted and dropped Rusty's handle. "He has opinions, too…" she muttered.

Blitz gently tapped his claws on the table before feeling everyone's stare on him. "Hm? Sorry, I'm abstaining. I can't bring myself to upset anyone on the matter."

"Then that just leaves Jason," Percival pointed out.

Jason's ears drooped. "Hurray."

Eadwulf raised his hand again. "Look, consider this. She needs the field experience to understand what we're trying to do. We're trying to help folks being oppressed by the less than adequate side of nobility and monarchy. On top of that, with all the weird stuff going around the region, who knows how long we have until we have to come clean to the team?"

"How so?" Jason asked.

Eadwulf frowned. "We've been keeping everyone in the dark about what's going on because we're just as scared. There's something weird going on around Virdis and we're hiding it to spare their feelings. Giles died for this. Eventually, we are going to need an extra hand from the whole team. That's why we do this. They are going to learn the truth someday."

"What's this have to do with Melissa?" Zephora asked.

"Melissa's involved in all of this just as much as the veteran Foresters. Would it be fair to pull Melissa out of the action just because she's gotten a little attention thrown her way?"

"This is much more than just _a little_ attention," Jet countered. "We still don't know who Marsaili is working for or how strong her gang friends are. We can't worry ourselves with this _and_ finding out what Marlo's crew has been shipping around for Althalos. There's too much at stake to put on the line."

Eadwulf closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. "And I'm in complete agreement with you. One misstep and we can say goodbye to Melissa. Obviously this fake identity thing won't work out forever, unless we find some foolproof way to trick an entire region that Melissa and Harlow are two separate people."

"Let's hire a stunt double!" Valentine suggested.

"Let's _not_ do that!" Zephora countered with equal enthusiasm. "We can't trust some rando to _not_ spill the secret."

Sid sighed. "It's not like the girl can be in two places at once, anyway."

Jason shook his head. "Forget that. What are you getting at, Eadwulf?"

Eadwulf glared. "My point is, despite Melissa's secret being very precious to our operations now, I feel like we would be robbing her of a chance to prove her worth. How would any of you feel if your goals were held back because you weren't ready?" The Nature Spirits narrowed their eyes and looked away. "We've all had that point in our lives. That's what Melissa is feeling every day, trying to find her style. She still needs to figure out _who_ she is first before she can take on the big bad bandits of the region. She needs to grow alongside us, to experience our side of the world."

A gentle silence hanged over their heads as they contemplated Eadwulf's thoughts. With a heavy sigh, Jet raised his hand. "I revoke my previous decision to hold Melissa back. I got to see what she can do under the right guidance. She needs it, desperately."

Zephora smirked and threw her hands up. "I've been swayed. Consider me revoked, too."

Percival tapped his fingers on the table, shaking his head. "I can see every variable in this decision and every wrong course it'll take. We're treading on eggshells here." He sighed, then downed a huge sip of coffee. He wiped his lip and added, "Then again, I work with you knuckleheads. Probability tends to keel over when you add crazy into the mix. I revoke my vote as well."

Jason nodded at them. "Are you all sure?" They nodded affirmatively. Jason took a deep breath and stood up. "Then it's obvious we need to make sure all Foresters, not just Melissa, are ready to face the coming months ahead." He glanced at Eadwulf. "You're right. We don't know how long we can keep everyone in the dark about this. They're bound to get involved eventually. Though I can't ask this to carry out the same tense missions I assign you all, we have strength in numbers for a reason."

Jet pushed himself out of his chair and stretched. "Then I guess I better work double time with the rookies today. I'm working on advanced stealth and detection today."

Jason nodded. "Make sure they're pushed to their limit."

"Of course, sir."

Jason walked around the table. "We'll dismiss for today. I need to escort Marie to our prisoner so they can have a nice chat."

"Leaving a tied-up prisoner alone in a room with Marie? Best way to get anyone talking!" Valentine exclaimed with a hearty laugh.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Anyway, with nothing new in the cases, the rest of you can have the day to yourselves. You earned it."

Percival stretched his arms. "You're too kind. I wanted to try out a new coffee blend Lambert showed me." He snapped his fingers and teleported out of the hall.

Zephora pulled a deck of cards out and shook them. "Anyone up for a game of Old Maid?"

"I'm down," Valentine said.

Sid picked Rusty up. "Rusty and I will join."

"Hell no, Rusty cheats!" Zephora accused as they headed out along with Jet.

Jason was about to follow them out, but was stopped by Eadwulf and Blitz. "Something wrong?"

Blitz smiled. "Even though we have no personal ties to Inherited Will, we are willing to lend a hand with Melissa's private training."

Eadwulf nodded. "I can certainly teach her the most effectively way to break someone."

Jason closed his eyes, turned away, and smiled. "Heh, I'd appreciate that."

Eadwulf grinned. "You should smile more, bro. I miss it when you used to be chill." Eadwulf grabbed Blitz's shoulder and guided him out. "You're coming with me, mister. Let's grab a bite to eat and catch up."

"Oh? What's the occasion?" Blitz asked playfully.

"Ha! Just wanted to see what's new with you."

"You just want to know about the letters I've been getting from _her_."

"What can I say? I may not look it, but I favor a bit of gossip from time to time. I want to know how she's doing, too."

Jason waved them off, then headed in the opposite direction. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and frowned poignantly at the floorboards. He moved his jaw around a bit just now realizing how heavy the corners of his mouth felt.

 _Do I really not smile as much as I used to?_

* * *

"Uh, Jet? I have a question."

"Speak."

"Is it really a good idea for us to be wearing blindfolds in the trees?"

After returning to train his students, Jet watched with mild amusement as Melissa balanced across a branch while wearing a blindfold. She and her fellow teammates endured the same arduous practice as they attempted to navigate the treetops with limited sensory options.

Jet spun his scalchop in his hand. "Do you recall why you had such a tough time again Amos?"

"I was too busy not dying?"

"He had a sensory advantage over you. The enemy won't always care for a fair fight. Out here, tricks and dirty tactics are the way to go, but countering them is much more vital. That is why you all will be learning to sense the environment around you with your other senses. You need to be able to sense everything. Listen to the leaves rustle, feel the wind brushing against your skin, smell the change in the weather—"

"You can _smell_ the weather?" Ragger questioned, doing his best impression of a drunkard as he hopped along a branch.

"Actually, yes," Lucient answered. "You can pick on the oxygen change in the air, as well as any debris kicked up by the rain."

"That is _so_ cool!" Wyatt exclaimed as he held his foot out to find a branch to step on.

Avel clamped up nervously in Wyatt's lily pad. "Yes, yes, very fascinating—please watch your step, Wyatt, I have no idea where you're going and it's making me uncomfortable."

Lillia looked down in whatever direction Jet was and asked, "Are you sure we won't get hurt doing this?"

Jet waved it off. "You have nothing to worry about. We have safety nets as always. Just don't hit your head on any branches on the way down."

Kenny frowned and signed, _"Oh, that's reassuring."_ Though, no one could obviously see this.

Jet gripped his scalchop and silently jumped up into the trees. "Now, let's get started with the real exercise."

"Did his voice just get closer?" Ragger asked.

Leon glared through his blindfold. "I have a bad feeling all of a sudden."

Melissa shrieked and raised her hands. "Wait, Jet, what are you—" Suddenly, a blast of water struck her in the face and slammed her in a tree.

Jet hopped around, barely disturbing the leaves. "Focus on the slightest change in the air. I'm sure Basil and the girls taught you this, Rookie, so try to take those lessons to heart."

Melissa fell onto a branch, soaked and dazed. "Got it…"

Wyatt shrieked. "Well, time to run!" He dashed in a random direction and missed the next branch. Fortunately, he caught it in time, though not to Avel's delight.

"Ah! I said be careful!" the Shellder chastised.

"Sorry, bro—" Jet shot the two with Hydro Pump and knocked them into a low branch.

"Unless you want to be soaked for the rest of the day, I suggest learning fast," Jet warned as he proceeded to hop around.

Lucient stood his ground and asked, "Shouldn't we be taking baby steps first? Maybe figure out what we're listening for first—" He got sprayed in the back and thrown into a tree trunk.

"In my experience, the threat of danger brings out the inner student in all of us."

Ragger, Kenny, Leon, and Lillia hightailed it through the trees, minding their steps, and avoided Jet's Hydro Pumps. The soaked rookies pulled themselves together and hid behind the trees.

Melissa pressed her back against the trunk and took a quick breather. "He is intense." She took a deep breath and concentrated. _Focus on my surroundings. Try to remember that feeling when you were fighting Amos. You managed to avoid bullets, you can avoid a Hydro Pump. I will conquer this trial._

"Also, no internal pep talks in battle."

"Wait, what—" Melissa shrieked as Jet blindsided and shot her out of the trees, knocking her back on the training platform with a trail of water behind her. Melissa flopped onto her back and spat some water out. "I am beginning to think he likes torturing us…"

"Sounds to me like—"

"—you're having problems, Princess."

Melissa pulled her blindfold off and was greeted by a smug Meowth and Purrloin. Melissa yelped and shot onto her feet, nearly slipping on the water. "Gold, Jewel! Uh…hi!"

Gold grinned. "Princess, you must be more careful. You could've—"

"—lost this valuable little trinket of yours," Jewel finished, holding up Melissa's locket.

Melissa patted her chest, no longer feeling the locket underneath, and immediately swiped it from her hands. "Do not touch that!"

Jewel raised her hands innocently. "I was just picking it up for you."

"Uh huh," Melissa responded unconvinced. She tied it back around her neck and hid it under her jacket. "Can I help you two with something?"

Gold laughed. "Help? We're here to watch the show."

"You will have to forgive me because I do not exactly trust you two," Melissa stated, backing away slowly from them.

Jewel snickered. "Aww, that hurts our feelings. We have hearts, too."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Uh huh." She turned toward the closest tree and jumped onto it.

Gold and Jewel glanced at each other, winked, and shouted, "Anyone want a free tip for the exercise?!"

Jet was in the midst of shooting Ragger when he noticed the twins down below. "What are you two doing here—"

"You're not going to hear much with him jumping around on the branches!" Gold yelled.

"Try scattering leaves everywhere and make it impossible for him to move around silently!" Jewel finished.

Lucient and Lillia instantly had the same idea and used their Psychics to pluck the leaves above them and scattered them across the entire area. Before Jet could reprimand the twins, leaves swirled around and almost threw him off his balance.

"I didn't say you could use your moves!" Jet yelled as he tried to aim through the leaves.

"And you never said anything about shooting us, so we're even!" Ragger laughed and carefully hopped away.

"Gold, Jewel!" Jet yelled as he tried repositioning himself, but the scattering leaves gave away his position and alerted the rookies to flee.

The twins snickered and high-fived each other. Melissa reached a branch, pulled herself on, and looked down at the twins skeptically before her giggles won out. She had to admit, it was kind of funny watching Jet get angry. She wondered if a part of him enjoyed the break from formality from time to time.

"Got you!" Ragger tackled Jet of the air and into a tree.

"Oh, you asked for it now!" Jet kicked Ragger off and chased him down. His tone wasn't quite the boiling rage Melissa was familiar with and more aggravated complacency.

"…Yeah, he is having fun."

* * *

"So, you locked her in Pandora's lab?" Marie asked as she and Jason took the elevator down.

"It was the safest place to keep her contained."

"What if she tries to escape?"

"She won't. Shade fed Marsaili a potion that will keep her moves dampened. Even if she did escape, I don't think she'll have much luck busting out of Pandora's lab without breaking something dangerous."

Marie smirked. "So, it's officially our new prison?"

"I don't want to make a habit out of this." Jason glanced at her. "How long do you think it'll take to get the info we need out of her?"

Marie shrugged. "Depends on her mental fortitude. Could take an hour, a day, weeks, etc."

"Make it as soon as you can."

"Ooh, I'll need some _special_ motivation for that~," she purred, gently wrapping her arms around him. Jason shoved her off, much to her playful disappointment. "Ah, so no first date?"

"Focus on the task at hand," he pressed.

Marie sighed dramatically. "Fine!"

They reached the lab hatch. Jason undid the lock and opened it up. Marie stepped onto the ladder and started her way down when Jason said, "I'm going to leave you locked in here for a few hours, just to make sure she doesn't escape. You will be fine on your own, right?"

Marie looked up and smirked. "You wound me. I can do whatever I want so long as I don't harm or kill her, right?"

"Yes."

"Do I get a kiss as a reward~?"

"You get a lemonade and a set of throwing knives."

"I like that reward better. See you in a few hours!" Marie slid down the ladder as the hatch closed above her.

She touched down on solid ground and stretched her arms before looking over her shoulder. In the middle of the lab, illuminated under the eternally-sustaining lanterns, Marsaili sat in a wooden chair, bound tightly and looking a bit groggy. Her injuries from her fight with Jet had been treated, though she was still in her torn clothes.

The Wigglytuff lifted her head and scoffed at her visitor. "Oh joy, are you the interrogator I've been expecting?"

Marie took a grandiose bow. "Yes ma'am, though I have _other_ skills if you're interested~," she added suggestively.

Marsaili glared. "I won't talk. I'm honor bound to my leader."

"I have a hard time believing that after you ditched your partner." Marie approached her. "But hey, I don't judge. I'm just here to ask a few questions."

Marsaili sneered. "Whatever torture you have planned for me, I can take it. Break my bones, gut my organs, sever my nerves—"

"Oh honey~," the Mawile interrupted with an ominous purr. Marsaili's eyes widened as Marie drew a dagger from behind her back. She licked the side of the blade with a dangerous red gleam in her left eye. "Who said _pain_ was involved~?"

Marsaili's eyes shrank as Marie's shadow extended over her. "Wait, what are you…no, no, no, stay back! Don't come any clos—"

Thanks to the sophisticated design of Pandora's lab, not a scream was heard.


	33. Interrogation

"Alright, one more time. Begin!"

The rookies scattered within the trees, adorning blindfolds. Jet spun his scalchop around, then fired Hydro Pump at Ragger. The Hakomo-o sensed the incoming water and blocked with his scales. He dragged his hind claws into a thick branch upon landing and endured the impact.

Jet saw Lucient and Leon fleeing from behind and fired. They, too, heard the rushing water and dodged in time, finding their way onto separate branches. They fled into the leaves as Jet gave pursuit. He fired multiple shots into the leaves which the two were able to consistently dodge.

Jet spotted Lillia flipping off some branches like ladder rungs and fired a wide shot. Lillia landed and used Psychic to redirect the water around herself. Jet lunged and swung at her with Razor Shell. Lillia sensed his approach and narrowly ducked under the water blade. Jet spun the blade and thrusted it repeatedly at the Meowstic. Lillia took gentle steps back, barely staying out of the blade's reach. Once she reached the end of the branch, she jumped off and landed on a lower branch before fleeing.

Jet focused his sights on Wyatt, Avel, and Kenny, all three remaining silent in one spot. Jet infused his Hydro Pump with the cold energy of Ice Beam and aimed. The crackling sounds of freezing water, though faint, reached Kenny's ears, which twitched in alert. He tapped Wyatt, who understood immediately as they dodged the attack, instantly freezing over their spot.

Jet held his scalchop over his shoulder and nodded firmly. _Alright, good. Everyone's senses are improving. They've memorized the layout of the trees and their branches and know exactly where to jump. They've improved quite a bit in the last three days._ He glared and looked over his shoulder. _Now for the problem child._

He spotted Melissa hanging quietly with her back pressed to a tree trunk. He could tell she was tense. It wasn't common for her to _not_ be shaking in place. By his guess, she was holding in her anxiety. He would've preferred the nervous jittering. It gives more of a jolt in the escape.

Jet hopped around the trees until he was at a good angle to shoot Melissa. He rested his scalchop on his arm and stared down the edge, lining himself up with the bunny.

 _Your biggest advantage is your ears, Rookie. Out of all of us, you should have the best hearing, and they double as extra appendages. You should have excellent agility. You benefit the most from this exercise, so show me your training is actually doing something._

Jet sucked a breath in, steadied his hand, and fired Hydro Pump.

All was relatively quiet for the Buneary, save for the few Hydro Pumps she heard nearby. She waited patiently to become the next target, all while keeping the mental image of the trees fresh in her mind.

She heard the rushing sound of water, but closer. She had a split second to think. Assess where the attack is coming from, how fast, and what was the best possible escape route. The space between thought and action had to be centimeters apart from each other, even smaller until both processes were simultaneous.

Concluding the attack was indeed rushing towards her, she leaped off the branch and glided through the air. Jet tracked her movements and swerved the Hydro Pump after her. Melissa backflipped and landed on a branch before springing off. The tip of her foot, however, got nicked by the Hydro Pump before she did. She sprang into a high branch and embraced it.

Jet whistled sharply. "Time! Blindfolds off!"

Melissa pulled herself up and whipped hers off. She plopped down with a pout. "Aww, I got hit."

"Hit?" Lillia leaped over and laughed. "Sweetie, you're as dry as Leon's sense of humor. No offense, Leon!" The Aron, occupying a lower branch, removed his blindfold and rolled his eyes. "What? That little wet spot on your foot? That's nothing."

"You all are dry," Melissa mumbled.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Jet said as he landed on their branch. "You've improved excellently since the start of this exercise. You're learning to move around and memorize every inch of space. Your reaction time was close to flawless. Though you are far from completing secondary training, your improvements are nothing short of impressive."

Melissa smiled and cupped her hands over her cheeks. "You really mean it?"

Jet rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. Don't get all gushy over it."

"D'aww!" Jet suddenly felt claustrophobic as more rookies joined on the one branch, with Ragger teasingly poking his arm. "Someone's got a crush on Melissa!"

"I will break your shoulder," Jet threatened.

Lucient shook his head. "Ease up, Ragnarok. Stop giving our teacher a hard time."

"Let me have my fun!"

Wyatt popped out of the leaves upside-down with Avel somehow defying gravity on his lily pad. "So, does that mean we're done with training for today?"

Jet nodded. "Yes, it appears so. Good work, everyone. I'll give my full thoughts on your improvements tomorrow. Our next training session will deal with strategy planning."

"Ooh, are we going to play a game?" Wyatt asked. "I vote for Capture the Flag!"

"I prefer a game of chess," Avel suggested.

" _What about Hide-and-Seek?"_ Kenny signed.

"Wait, what is Capture the Flag?" Melissa asked.

Jet whistled and regained their attention. "Nothing like that. This will be in-class work instead." That drew out groans from the rookies, save for Lucient and Avel.

"More paperwork?! GAH!" Ragger slammed his head into a tree. "I thought we were done with that shit!"

"So boring!" Lillia groaned.

Jet scoffed. "Tough luck. Training isn't all fun and games. I will be going over basic strategy planning and tactics with all of you, with some guest lectures from Percival. You will have homework, but you are free to work together. That is important for team synergy. It's a lot of bookwork." He noted their sour expressions, prompting him to roll his eyes again. "…Though, if you all get high enough marks, I might consider extra credit with a game of Capture the Flag."

Their moods brightened instantly. "Ha! You're the best, Teach!" Ragger cheered.

"Look out, you guys, because I'm the one getting those high marks!" Lillia bragged.

"I have nothing to worry about, but I wish you all luck," Lucient lightly bragged.

"I still do not know what Capture the Flag is, but I am just as excited!" Melissa cheered.

Jet shook his head. "Alright, enough. Class is dismissed for today. I have to get started on my lecture plans for the new rookies. Try not to cause a mess." Jet hopped back into the fort and headed off.

Ragger laughed and raised his hand to Melissa. "High-five!"

Melissa beamed and slapped his hand. "Hee! This is such a fun ritual!"

Lillia hooked her arms around them and grinned. "Well, let's stop talking and chill for the day. Dinner won't be for a while, but I'm hankering for a snack. Care to join me?"

Lucient smiled. "Sure. Perhaps I could read us a book to pass the time."

"Will you do funny voices?" Ragger asked.

Lucient rolled his eyes humorously. "Sure, why not?"

"I'm down!"

" _Me too!"_ Kenny joined.

"Count us in, too!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Ooh, maybe we could put on a puppet show for everyone! That sounds awesome!"

Avel chuckled quietly. "Perhaps we should stick to the private arrangement first."

Leon prepared to leave them be in silence, but Lillia caught him in her Psychic and dragged him back. "No, you don't, Mr. Bittersweet! You're not missing out on this!" The rookies jumped out of the trees and started off with their spirits high.

Leon rolled his eyes, but put up no resistance, choosing to accept his fate. "The popcorn better be good…"

* * *

"…And _that_ is why we should incorporate my brand new flying contraptions into our forces!" Pandora finished her pitch, gesturing extravagantly to the sketch lay out on Jason's desk.

Jason stared at the winged contraption skeptically. "And this is called…"

"Ah yes, came up with the name myself. Quite proud of it. A contraption that flies through the _air_ with the winged assistance of two flat wings, or _planes_ as the fancy people would call them. I call it…a wind-slayer! Pretty neat, huh?"

Jason picked up the sketch and looked closer. "Pandora, while your…wind-slayer is certainly creative, how is this supposed to sustain flight?"

"Well, I haven't worked out the science yet, but that's why I'm requesting all of our avian Foresters to assist me with some tests. If I can replicate the flight process, we'll dominate the skies and take over Virdis—uh, I-I-I mean, take our enemies by surprise. Phew, saved it!"

Jason shook his head. "That's not what I meant. Pandora, while you are vastly smarter in this stuff than me and I trust your capabilities, you do realize most winged Pokémon either have hollow bones or absurdly strong wings, right? And what you're suggesting is not only heavy, but wouldn't lift off the ground. The best I could see is a gentle glide, but even that could lead to disaster."

Pandora pouted. "I'm working on that! I still have that idea for winged suits in the backlog."

"Look, if you can _somehow_ make a working model, I'll consider funding your project. I doubt we need _wind-slayers_ right now."

Pandora rolled her eyes. "Shows what you know." She grabbed her sketch and packed it away in her saddlebag.

"Uh huh." Jason glanced out his window, then slid off his chair. "Well, since you're here, I need to get back to your lab to pick up Marie."

"How's interrogation going?" she asked as she followed him out.

"Marie says she has everything handled, but hasn't given me the full details yet."

Pandora scratched her chin. "You know, I've never actually seen Marie torture someone. What does she do? Water torture? Blinding? Boiling her alive?!" Pandora's grin grew wider and wider with each possibility.

Jason shook his head. "It's a little more…depraved than that."

"Depraved? You mean like sawing into her skin or…" The second Pandora saw Jason's raised brow and clear-cut expression, it all clicked with Pandora. "Oh. Oh, that poor, poor Wigglytuff."

"Yep. That's how she forces it out."

"And I thought her advances on me were too much."

They traveled down the elevator and made their way to Pandora's secret hatch. The green-eyed Growlithe produced her key and undid the lock. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for the worst, and threw the hatch wide open.

Complete silence.

Jason and Pandora looked at each other puzzledly, then started down the ladder. Pandora reached the bottom first and turned into the dimly lit area. "Hey, Marie! You still alive down here—" Pandora's eyes widened as a deep red blush crossed her face. "Oh my—" She covered her eyes and looked away.

Jason landed, then sighed upon seeing they came at a bad time. "Marie, your…three hours are up," he announced, trying to hide the twinge of red on his face.

The Mawile certainly looked like she was enjoying her time. Marsaili had been pushed to the ground, still tied to her chair, with Marie sitting on her chest. She got off Marsaili and blew her a kiss. "Looks like our time is over, honey~. Try not to miss me too much~."

Marsaili had a…confused, yet mortified look on her face, along with a sunburnt-colored blush over her face. "Th-That…was the scariest…three days of my life. P-Please…keep her away from me…"

Marie waggled her fingers in a playful wave. "Sayōnara, dārin." She walked over to Jason and Pandora and grinned flirtatiously. "You'll be happy to know that I squeezed just about everything I could from her—"

"Agh! Don't say _squeezed_!" Pandora yelled, covering her ears. "What did you do to her? Did you…you know—"

Marie looked offended. "Oh Fluff Butt, I may enjoy the sensual pleasures of two hearts beating side-by-side, but I ask for permission before I take things that far."

"Then what did you—"

"It's her Fatal Attraction," Jason clarified before pointing up the ladder. "Now, let's discuss what you learned, then I'm tipping off the authorities about a wanted bandit." He and the girls climbed up the ladder, leaving the poor Wigglytuff to quell with the conflicting emotions wrestling in her head.

Once they reached the surface and when Pandora locked the hatch, she asked, "Fatal Attraction?"

"It's a special move I developed for interrogation," Marie stated with a wink. "Want a demonstration?"

"Yeesh, I'm good!"

Marie laughed. "Nah, I would never do that to you. I want our love to be of your own emotions."

"I don't like girls like that."

"You'll come around~." Marie waved it off. "Anyway, my Fatal Attraction utilizes my Attract through Intimidate. I hate using Attract, by the way. Nothing real about it. There's no real love from that. It's just some doofus stuck in a zombie-like state. But I discovered, when used in tandem with my Intimidate ability, it causes quite the…stimulating reaction to the body. I'm talking fear, pain, _pleasure_ , and all that fun stuff. A simple brush of my hand can overload the brain and cause quite a lot of uncomfortable stimulations." Marie smirked deviously. "It never goes farther than gentle caresses and light brushes, I assure you~."

Pandora gave her an odd look. "You are a freaking succubus, I swear."

Jason sighed and tried to shake off Marie's eccentric behavior. "Regardless of the method, Marie is efficient in what she does." He looked back at the Mawile. "I take it you got some solid information on the people we're up against."

Marie cast aside her playful attitude and adopted a serious expression. "Yeah. We may have some problems on our hands now."

* * *

Pandora went about her day while Jason and Marie headed for the archives. Marie combed through their files while Jason hung back by the entrance, patiently tapping his foot. Marie looked back at him and asked, "So, how's the cutie doing in secondary?"

"According to Jet, she's excelling in her training. She might catch up with everyone in no time."

"I'm proud of her. All that torture and sweating paid off." Marie grabbed one final scroll and shut the file drawer. "And _you_ wanted to get rid of her."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what you found."

Marie nodded and unfurled one of the scrolls. "I got Marsaili to tell me everything about the situation. We were right. She's a part of a bandit group. A pretty notable one, too. Seems she and Amos were their newest recruits and have been with them for a few years."

"Which group?"

"They're the Dukes of Buzzard. According to wanted information, they're a seven-man group of notorious bandits. No one has actually seen their numbers, but they have serious notoriety among the black market/trading rings. They can get you what you need for a price. Seems they also dabble in bounty hunting, too."

"Trading ring, huh?" Jason narrowed his eyes. "Did you get any names?"

"Of course. We already know about Amos and Marsaili, but the others have a bit more of a record." Marie scanned the scroll. "Big Bad Rogier, a Poliwrath brute of the bitter Algus Kingdom. Naturally drawn to a good fight. Known to crush his victims with brutal efficiency. Story is he was an Algus knight, but got kicked out due to his violent tendencies. He's been doing mercenary work for eight years." She pulled out the next scroll.

"Wicked Wind Ainsley, a convicted Absol who has been imprisoned three separate times on the account of murder. She escaped all three of her sentences and has been on the run ever since. Deep-seeded interest in sacrifices and lived out as a wandering hermit before joining the gang. Very dangerous if left to her own interests.

"Here's a fun one. Terrick the Skipper, a Sawsbuck and former jewel thief. He got caught because he found some grime on one of the stolen jewels and sort of passed out."

Jason suppressed a snort. "He'd get along great with Eadwulf."

Marie smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the reporters had some fun with this article. However, they discovered Terrick has connections to the notorious Spring-Loaded Harriet. He was actually one of her many students."

Jason glared. "Just like Marsaili." He straightened up. "Harriet's influence in Virdis is stronger than I anticipated."

"She's up there in the top ten most wanted. To think a dullard like this was trained by her…" She shook her head and switched scrolls. "Anyway, we also have Seismic Frank, a Throh with a record for challenging knights and breaking them. He once joined a raid on a village in the Senbo Kingdom to draw out the knights, but they took too long to arrive. Many were killed and he reportedly left unsatisfied."

"So, we're dealing with convicts and professional criminals." Jason shoved his hands inside his pockets and scoffed. "Though they aren't the only ones gunning for Melissa's bounty, they may just be the most tenacious. We'll have to take them out quickly so we can get back to more pressing matters."

Marie nodded firmly. "Agreed."

"That reminds me, who's the leader of the Dukes of Buzzard?"

Marie glared. "Remember when I said I got just about everything I could out of Marsaili? Turns out she has a will of iron."

"She wouldn't spill the leader's name?"

"I tried everything to get her to talk, but she wouldn't budge. There was something off whenever I asked about their leader. She ratted out names for her teammates eventually, but nothing I did got her to expose the boss."

Jason glared. "What does that mean for us?"

"It's very likely she was instructed, perhaps threatened, to never disclose her boss' identity. That can be taken one of two ways. He prefers his privacy, or he doesn't want any connections to himself floating around."

Jason crossed his arms. "A secretive boss, you say?" He narrowed his eyes for a moment, combing through his archive of thoughts, then raised a brow at her. "That sounds eerily familiar."

"How so?"

"Remember when you interrogated Marlo and his gang? They were Althalos' former producers. They were in charge of producing _and_ transporting his cargo to him."

Marie glared, starting to catch on. "And both Jet and Zephora agreed Marsaili mentioned Marlo. That was in their last report."

"Giles was killed because he uncovered who their gang was working for, Althalos himself. He got a name to us, something they would've taken to the grave with them."

"Are you saying this gang hunting Melissa is also the same gang we're looking for?"

Jason sighed. "Hard to say. It's too big a coincidence to ignore, though." He glared. "If Althalos really is the leader of the Dukes of Buzzard, that might bring us closer to uncovering his cargo trade. We might even get a location on a hideout."

Marie glared to the side. "Ah yes, something else I wasn't able to weasel out of her. Althalos must've made one hell of an ultimatum to keep her mouth shut. I doubt I could wrestle up answers if I had some alone time with Amos."

"We could try our luck with his other four subordinates. If we can get one of them to give us a name, his species, and their hideout, we can bust their transport operation and find out what's been going on around here."

Marie sighed. "Easy for you to say. The only way we're dragging them out is using Melissa as bait."

"We're not letting Melissa get involved with this. I may have agreed not to take her off missions, but I'm not sending her after dangerous criminals on purpose. We'll just have Petra look into our connections and see if any of these four have been spotted in public."

"What's the chance they'll still be in the area by the time we investigate?"

"If they're searching thoroughly for Melissa, we might end up missing them. Still, we can't miss on this chance."

Marie sighed and tucked the scrolls under her arm. "I suppose not. Want me get any useful locations out of Marsaili?"

Jason shook his head. "I think you've…exhausted her enough."

Marie shrugged. "Suit yourself." She followed him out of the archives. "I'll fill Petra in on her new assignment, you pass the word onto the Nature Spirits."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, and make sure she tips off the knights about a bandit tied up in the woods. I'll have the Weald Rangers dispose of her."

"Can do." They went their separate ways. Marie adjusted the scrolls under her arm just as she bumped into Lucient unexpectedly. "Whoa!" The scrolls scattered, but Lucient caught them quickly in his Psychic and handed them back over. "Oh. Thanks, hon."

Lucient grinned sheepishly. "No problem. Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention."

Marie smirked a bit. "Did my beauty captivate you?"

"Still in a relationship."

"Nothing wrong with complimenting another woman's beauty. Actually, what are you doing around here? I figured you'd be hanging out with your teammates."

Lucient jumped a little. "Oh, I was, uh…hoping to look into the archives on…the Echo Bell Kingdom. The topic of the kingdom's annual carnival came up, Melissa and Lillia were pretty invested, so I figured I could grab some articles on the celebration to show them."

Marie smiled. "Ah, the Misty Lights Carnival. I've actually been to a few before I was taken off missions. Granted, I was _supposed_ to be working, but who can resist the appeal of performances, delicious food, and the mystique of folks walking around in masks?" Marie giggled deviously. "And, of course, my own fun~."

Lucient laughed awkwardly and shuffled around her. "Yes, that carnival indeed. I'll leave you to your work, Marie."

"Aww, leaving so soon?" Marie sighed. "Curse the fleeting hands of time. Oh well. Have a good day, hon." She continued off.

Lucient waved to her. "Heh, bye." He watched her leave until she was out of earshot. Lucient dashed into the archives and pressed his back against the wall, eyes wide and shaky. "Oh Arceus, I don't think I was supposed to hear that…"

Lucient wasn't lying about going to the archive, so he did come at a bad time. Jason and Marie must've figured they were alone since hardly anyone comes down to the archives. It wasn't exactly a popular place to hang out. Lucient wasn't such a person, unfortunately. It's not like they were speaking particularly loud. You would have to be purposefully eavesdropping to pick up what they were saying.

Which…Lucient did.

He sunk to the floor and covered his face. "I feel so guilty." He bared his teeth. "I better keep this to myself. But what do they mean something's going on in Virdis?"

* * *

Deep in the castle dungeons of Verde, Theobald sat off in the corner of his cell, lightly humming to himself to pass the time. He wore a ragged tunic and pants, a barely suitable prison uniform, with his neck chained to the wall. He had enough slack to walk around the entirety of his cell at his leisure, but chose to sit in the comforts of the corner.

How long has he been down here? A few days? A week? Two? He lost track. Could've been a whole year for all he knew. Unlikely, but who knows?

For a man imprisoned in a cold, damp cell with barely any light, he was in good spirits like he scored a vacation in a luxurious inn. Sure, the floors took some getting used to and the tiny cot they provided was lumpy and hardly a proper bed, but he made the best of the situation without complaint.

He stopped humming to the sound of a heavy door opening close by. He closed his eyes, smiled, and straightened up. Footsteps echoed off the stone walls, joined by the clattering of armor grazing against itself. Theobald propped his knee up and rested his arms on it, waiting innocently for his visitor.

A strong light illuminated around the corner, already revealing his visitor to him. The black knight himself, Matthias, approached his cell with a leveled glare. He carried a stool in hand and a bag under his arm. Theobald's grin grew with anticipation.

Matthias stopped in front of the cell, set the stool down, and plopped his rear onto it. He set the bag against the stool before leaning forward with his hands clasped under his chin. He glared daggers at the collected Nidoking, intensified under the glow of his fire crown.

Theobald chuckled unabashedly. "I take it you're here for my interrogation."

Matthias' glare deepened. "Have you had time to reflect on your actions?"

"I've had time to reflect on a lot of things. For instance, missing out on a chance to settle down and get married. I knew a woman who was sweet on me, as was I. However, I followed my passion for writing and decided to travel the region. I don't regret my choice, but it would've been nice to see what could've been—"

"That's not what I meant." Matthias leaned closer to the cell bars. "Tell me where the Foresters' secret base is."

Theobald smirked. "Even if I gave you the directions, you would still get lost."

"So, you do know where it is."

"I've never physically set foot in their base. I'm just a close acquaintance. I would've gotten lost myself."

"How do I find the base? What trick are they using to hide it?"

"Trick? What trick?"

"Don't toy with me. You know something."

"I know as much as you. I am not involved with the Foresters personally."

Matthias glared. "You assisted a Forester into kidnapping the princess. Rumors have it that it was some elaborate stunt to win the Fairy Knight's favor."

Theobald raised his brow. "First I'm hearing of this."

"Oh, we know a lot about that particular Forester. She has been causing trouble for some folks. And I bet you know her."

Theobald furrowed his brow. "Her?"

Matthias reached into his bag and pulled out a book. Theobald didn't recognize the cover, but the name. "Life's but a Stalking Shadow? My book?"

"Yes. I had someone bound it in a cover to keep the pages together. I suppose it deserved the proper treatment."

Theobald leaned forward excitedly. "Well, don't leave me in suspense. Come now, tell me your thoughts and opinions. Criticism is welcomed, too."

Matthias closed his eyes, drew a long breath, and set the book in his lap. "…I have to say, for you to make a thief the main character and get me invested in her story despite my position, you show…remarkable talent in your craft. It was beautiful. Astounding. I'm no critic, though, so I can only tell you I thought it was good."

Theobald grinned. "You loved it that much?"

"I had to look thoroughly for clues. I paid attention to every word." Matthias opened his eyes into a glare. "What is your connection with Harlow?"

"Heh. Well, it all started on a sunny afternoon. There I was, trying to come up with a premise for the story when I had the idea of a thief come to mind—"

"No. I mean the real Harlow."

Theobald blinked, then glared. "Pardon?"

Matthias raised the book, not breaking eye contact. "We've been hearing rumors regarding the newest Forester. You know her. Her behavior based off the rumors contrasts the Harlow in the book, who's calmer and more collected, while the one running rampant has been causing quite a bit of trouble from her debut. Did you base the character's name off of that Harlow?"

Theobald narrowed his eyes. _Harlow? Who is…wait!_ Theobald's eyes widened in realization, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. A smirk curled afterwards. "Oh, _that_ Harlow. Sorry, I've been down here for so long, memories start to fog up."

"You do know her?"

"Absolutely."

"Then explain to me why you assisted her in kidnapping the princess? What did you have to gain from her capture? And what do the Foresters intend to do with her? It's been far too long for a ransom."

Theobald shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they sold her into slavery."

Matthias' fire crown enlarged briefly. "Don't you dare joke about that!"

"Look, I don't know what happened to her. All I know is that I helped Harlow kidnap the princess to carry out her personal goals. Maybe they're using her as leverage should you accidentally discover the base. I imagine they would do anything to keep their members safe."

"Why would she kidnap the princess?"

Theobald chuckled a little. "Young Harlow…is what you call a dreamer. I saw it in her eyes. She has big dreams for the good of the region. She wanted to make her statement known by taking the princess away. She got what she wanted, right? Soon, this will become news across the region, and everyone will take advantage of it. Harlow is the one who will pick up the pieces in the aftermath."

Matthias glared. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because the Great War left a scar on the world that can never recover. It can only be healed, so many are working to repair the damaged state. Harlow isn't the only one."

Matthias leaned closer to the cell bars. "Who else is there, Dencourt?"

"People who held a grudge after the Great Kingdom fell." Theobald closed his eyes. "When the Great Kingdom fell, its citizens were divided up among the ten kingdoms, pledging their loyalties to them for their own protection. Not everyone, though. Few resisted the change and remained in the Great Kingdom's ruins. Tell me, Matthias, why do you suppose King Penworth refuses to encroach on what is still untouched land?"

Matthias glared. "It's because the land is cursed."

"Cursed? Or do the legends tell a different story?" Theobald opened his eyes and glared seriously at the Infernape. "Not everyone knows what happened in the Great Kingdom. Any who tried to reclaim the land were swiftly defeated. Decades of fighting over land, yet an unspoken rule among the ten kingdoms was to never invade the center of Virdis. Whether it be mystical in nature or not, one thing is certain: vengeful spirits haunt the ruins."

Matthias sat with his mouth agape in confusion. He pulled away from the cell bars and stared at the floor, pondering. He took a deep breath and asked, "How much do you know?"

"Enough, but nothing worth telling."

"You know more than you're letting on."

Theobald narrowed his eyes. "How well do you know the history of this kingdom, Matthias? How do you know it's still built up on the same goodwill it started out as? Was there any goodwill to begin with?"

Matthias found himself bolting off his stool and gripping the bars. He nearly twisted them open before composing himself. He cooled his flames, then grabbed the bag off the ground. "That's enough for today." He turned and walked away.

Theobald chuckled quietly. "I suppose if you want to know the truth, maybe you'll find something in the Great King's throne. That is, if you can get to it. Perhaps I can bring safe passage—"

"You're never leaving this dungeon, Dencourt." Matthias looked back over his shoulder with his flames burning brighter. "If anything happens to the princess before we find her, you will be tried and executed." Matthias stomped out of the dungeon. Theobald listened to the fleeting sound of metal until the dungeon doors slammed shut.

The Nidoking shook his head and laughed. "Don't get your hopes up, Matthias. I'll get out in due time." He gently rubbed the branding on his right shoulder. "I'm a patient man. Very patient." He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the silence takeover once again.

"…Shit, I forgot to ask him to publish my book."


	34. Ad Hoc

Lucient could barely keep himself contained over the last two days, tapping his paw on the mess hall table as his teammates chatted idly about something he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to. His accidental eavesdropping on Jason and Marie echoed endlessly in his mind, a commonality in his life, and it was driving him mad. He felt like if he didn't say anything, he would implode from the guilt.

"I'm serious, you should read some of the books I own. That might turn you around," he heard Lillia exclaim. He looked up to see it was directed at Melissa, who merely pouted at the offer.

"Lillia, while I kindly respect your passions, fantasy does not make any sense."

"Not without an open mind!"

"Why would I want to read about something based off someone's delusion of nature?"

Lillia nudged her side. "Aww, don't be mean. You should at least read one book first. I got a whole collection of occult books, too. Ooh, maybe we can perform a séance."

Melissa shivered. "Why would you want to do that?"

Wyatt laughed. "I thought you didn't believe in the occult."

"I-I do not, but I am not taking my chances talking to thin air and suddenly being thrown across the room."

Avel sighed. "Lillia, is now really the time to be scaring her?"

Ragger snickered. "Hey, don't ruin the fun. I'm kind of enjoying it."

"Meanie!" Melissa accused.

Kenny giggled silently before finally noticing the distressed look on Lucient's face. He tapped Wyatt's shoulder and signed, _"Lucient has barely touched his food."_

Wyatt blinked and glanced at the scholarly Espeon. "Hey Lucient, buddy, you good over there?"

Lucient yelped out of his thoughts and straightened up. "Oh, me? I am perfectly fine, no worries."

Ragger raised his brow. "You sure? You haven't been your usual boring self these last couple days. Just been muttering to yourself like a weirdo."

"Huh, Ragger is right, I noticed that, too," Melissa agreed before quickly adding, "Uh, except that last part. You are not boring or weird, I promise."

Lillia leaned forward. "Yeah, seriously, what's wigging you out?"

Lucient gulped and waved his paws at them. "Nothing at all! Perfectly fine over here!"

"You were doing that thing again." All eyes fell on Leon, who had been quietly eating his food the whole time. The stoic Aron glared at Lucient. "You were overthinking something and got lost in your thoughts. I'm pretty sure you mumbled yourself to sleep and picked right back up where you left off in the morning."

Melissa blinked at him. "How—"

"I'm bunked with him."

"Ah."

Lucient's shoulders slumped, realizing he had been caught. "Is it that bad?"

Lillia smiled sweetly. "Lucient, you know we love you, and we can tell the difference between your nerdy muttering and your frantic muttering."

"I haven't noticed a difference," Ragger admitted bluntly. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

Kenny shook his head and signed, _"Is there something you want to tell us, Lucient? We won't judge."_

"Are you having problems with Marianne or something?" Wyatt asked.

Melissa blinked. "Marianne?" Melissa's mind immediately wandered to her Mawile roommate. _Is that Marie's full name?_ Her eyes widened. _Wait, does that mean she's his—_

Wyatt shut down her thoughts with, "Oh, she's another Forester here, a Luxray. Lucient's girlfriend."

Melissa blinked, then sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were talking about Marie. Good grief, I would have had words for her…"

"Actually, there was this funny thing that happened where everyone thought Lucient was dating Marie and—"

"Wyatt, focus," Lillia interrupted.

"Ah, right."

Lucient shook his head. "No, no, we're doing fine. It's just…" He sighed and lowered his head. "I…don't know how to explain it. I might get in trouble if I started spreading rumors."

"Ooh, did Lucy do something naughty behind our backs?" Ragger teased with a wide, toothy smirk.

"No, no, it's just…" Lucient sighed and meekly looked to the side, rubbing his foreleg. "I…may have accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between Jason and Marie. And I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to."

Melissa gasped. "Seriously?"

"Ooh, did you hear anything juicy?" Ragger asked excitedly.

Lucient grimaced. "I really shouldn't—"

"If holding it in is making you uncomfortable," Avel pointed out, "then it's best to just come out and say it. You're going to strain yourself at this rate."

Lucient looked up at them wearily, then relented with a sigh. "Okay, fine, but we cannot let Jason know about this. Promise?" The team nodded in agreement. "Alright." Lucient cleared his throat, then beckoned them to lean in. Once they were close enough, he leaned in and whispered, "I don't know the details, but Jason may know who's hunting…well, _you_ , Melissa."

Melissa covered her mouth in surprise. "He does?"

"Yeah. Apparently, it's might be some group they're looking for, too." Lucient glared. "They only said the most superficial, but I've had a lot of time to think it over. I'm wondering if this is a part of those secret missions the Nature Spirits go on."

Ragger slammed his hands down, grinning with greater enthusiasm. "Oho! Now you got my attention!"

"Shh!" Lucient hushed harshly before continuing, "Anyway, these guys they're looking for, the Dukes of Buzzard, are doing some secret cargo trade stuff. I heard Jason say, _'If we can get one of them to give us a name, his species, and their hideout, we can bust their transport operation and find out what's been going on around here'._ "

Wyatt squinted. "Dukes of Buzzard?"

"What's been going on around here?" Lillia questioned.

Leon glared. "I've heard of them." They turned to the Aron for answers. "They're supposed to be a gang that specializes in the black market. Before I came to the Foresters, I've heard about them among the locals. They're not especially known for committing crimes, though their newest members tend to carry out their own business."

Lillia glared. "Like that creep that tried to hurt Melissa in Grimebrook."

"And probably that new girl Jet and Zephora dragged back," Ragger added.

Avel glared. "But what does this have to with what Jason said?"

Lucient sighed. "I wish I knew. Clearly something important is going on. I've been here long enough to know that Jason and the higher ups have ulterior motives to starting the Foresters. It's more than just getting back at nobility and fanning flames against the royal families." Lucient grimaced a little. "He even said they're the reason Giles died."

A cold air passed over the group. They turned away mournfully, even Ragger who lost his drunken demeanor for a moment. Melissa looked down at her lap, clutching her skirt, lost in her own mourning for the Forester she never got to meet.

"You know, I've talked to Giles before," Lillia brought up quietly. "He was a really nice guy. Super nice. He didn't deserve to die."

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah…" Avel closed his shell and shuddered.

Melissa lifted her head, blinking in awe at them. "Wait, you all met Giles?"

"In passing," Leon muttered, "but we've probably talked to him at least once."

Melissa frowned, then resumed looking down at her lap. "I never got to meet him."

Wyatt winced. "Right, you were still new here. Geez, that's rough. You would've loved him."

"I think he was only at the base a couple times while you were here, too," Lillia pointed out. "Sorry, Melly."

Melissa wiped her eyes and sniffled. "It is fine."

Ragger, with his arms crossed, fidgeted in his seat with an irritated look. Unable to help himself, he slammed his hands down and stood up. "Let's go."

"Huh?" his teammates gasped.

"Go where?" Avel asked.

Ragger raised his fist. "Isn't it obvious? Let's go find out everything we can about the Dukes of Buzzard and capture them ourselves." His teammates recoiled in shock.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Avel yelled.

"We'll get in serious trouble if we snoop on Jason's work!" Lillia exclaimed.

"Worse, we'll get killed!" Wyatt pointed out.

Lucient stood up. "Ragger, this isn't our business. If Jason wanted it to be public knowledge, he would've said something by now."

"Yeah, I get that, but you have to look at the big picture." Ragger stretched his arms forward like he was observing a painting (or a rack of alcohol). "If we can capture one of those guys and bring them back to Jason, we'll get some serious recognition around here. We might even get to go out more often on missions."

"Are you seriously suggesting this just to satisfy your pride?" Avel accused.

Ragger glared. "Partially…okay, mostly, but I'm with you all about the whole Giles thing." He clenched his fists. "These guys are the reason one of our own was killed again. This time, we're not going to let them get away with it, especially if they have some shifty shit planned for Virdis."

"It's not our problem," Leon reminded firmly. "All you're asking for is chore duty for a month, maybe a whole year. Leave it to the Nature Spirits."

Ragger slammed his hands down. "Come on, none of you want to go on a super cool mission and test your mettle? Melissa got to, and she turned out fine!"

"I was _shot_!" she reminded frantically. She pulled up her jacket, showing off the bandages. "Quite recently, too!"

"And you lived, bonus!"

Lucient groaned and covered his head. "I should've come clean to Jason…"

Ragger scoffed. "Hey, sooner or later, we'll need to test ourselves against the Freaks. I already have some experience dealing with them before I came here. I can easily crush these guys' skulls." He punched his palm and grinned. "Hunting down these jerks will be a cinch."

Lillia glared. "Even _if_ we disregard the possibility of overestimating ourselves, there is no way Jason would agree to that."

"Which is why we'll do it behind his back."

"You are actually insane!"

"If I spent my time thinking of consequences, I wouldn't be nearly as awesome as I am."

"May do you some good," Lucient mumbled.

Wyatt dropped his chin onto the table and groaned. "What do we do now?"

"At this point, confess my actions to Jason and _hope_ he doesn't get mad." Right as Lucient stood up, Melissa suddenly raised her hand.

"Wait!" The Buneary bit her lip nervously as she kept her gaze down. She sighed and said, "What if…Ragger has a point?"

"Huh?!" the team gasped.

"Huh," Ragger awed, sounding more confused than surprised.

"I obviously do not agree whatsoever. What we are suggesting could get us killed." Melissa shuddered, then clutched warily at her skirt. "That said, I think my brush with death has…broadened by horizons a bit. Or maybe my sense of danger has dulled after dodging bullets for an afternoon." She raised her head and glared firmly. "But, I do want to do something for Giles in his honor. Obviously, the Nature Spirits should be left to do the missions they were trained for, but…well, how will we know how strong we are if we do not try?"

"Through natural _progression_ ," Lucient stressed. "Melissa, you're the last person who should be agreeing to this. They're after _you_."

Melissa frowned. "I am well aware of the danger, but I do want to at least do something in Giles' memory, perhaps as a way to show him how far I will go."

Lillia sighed. "Girl, you're crazy. Like, _really_ crazy."

" _You are going to make those rumors about you even worse now,"_ Kenny signed.

"This isn't really a decision you can make haphazardly," Avel warned.

Melissa gulped, then stood up. "We just need to capture one of them, right? We can avoid fighting altogether."

"Haha!" Melissa yelped as Ragger swung an arm around her. "Not how I would go about it, but glad to have you on board!"

Lillia pressed her hands into her face and sighed. "This team is nuts." Her signature, wicked grin appeared behind her hands. "I guess I shouldn't leave you both alone." She stood up. "You'll need someone to keep you on track."

Wyatt and Avel glanced at each other, then rose. "Well, who am I to leave friends behind?"

"I suppose this will be an educational experience on our growth," Avel admitted.

Leon scoffed. "You all are going to get yourselves killed."

Lillia grinned. "That's okay, Leon, you don't have to come. Better you stay here where it's safe."

Leon stared at her blank-faced, then stood up. "You know, I can tell you meant that in sincerity, but you're ticking me off. Whatever, if guns are the worst these have to offer, I've got nothing to worry about. I'm not soft and helpless."

"Heh, that stung," Melissa mumbled with a sad smile.

Kenny shot up and beamed, flashing the 'OK' gesture. Lillia patted his head. "Welcome along, Kenny."

"Are you all not hearing yourselves right now?" Lucient asked in disbelief. He then whispered, "You're seriously thinking about going after dangerous criminals. This is too much for us."

Ragger smirked. "And who decided that? Besides, I'm sure you've got some juicy information on these bandits in that noggin of yours. We'll have the advantage."

"You're missing the point; we might get in serious trouble. Jason will kill us if we run off interfering with private business. What would he say if he heard us right now?"

"If you want an exact line, he'll say _'Get into the wagon, now',_ then he'll give you the death glare for the entire ride back home in complete silence. Oh wait, you said right now, right?"

"Yeah, exactly that! He'll—" Lucient paused, then recoiled, as did the others. "W-W-What?!"

Somehow going unnoticed the whole time, they found Basil laying in the middle of their table, spinning a berry on his finger. He chuckled and bit into the berry. "Heh. There's always one hotshot every year. First time a whole group of greens shared in."

"B-B-Basil?!" Melissa shrieked. "How-When-Where-Who-Why-HOW?!"

"That's not important." Basil sat up, tossed the berry down his mouth, and swallowed whole. "So, you know about Jason's plans?"

"Why? Do you?" Lillia asked suspiciously.

Basil raised his hands and laughed. "Only as much as you, of course. I must say, I admire your guts, I really do. All of you show great comradery both for the living and the dead. Giles would be proud." Basil tilted his head. "That said, you really should watch where you're sticking your nose around here. Jason tries to keep that stuff top secret for a reason. It's to keep things like this from happening."

Wyatt relaxed and asked, "This _has_ happened before?"

"What do you think happened to the last six before Giles?" Basil glared. "They all thought they could be hotshots and prove they're the best. Naturally, it wound up with them getting killed. You'd think people would get the memo and stop, but there's always that one joker who thinks he's different."

The team looked away shamefully. Lucient sighed. "I told you all this is a stupid idea—"

"That said," Basil interrupted, now sounding cheery, "there was one thing they all had in common: they went alone."

The team blinked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You're all still novices. We have rules and regulations for a reason. Obviously, Jason would never allow you to go alone to take care of some bandit he deems dangerous. Better to let the professionals put an end to them in one or two shots." Basil smirked. "But, let's assume we disguised it as a standard mission with a team leader…"

Melissa gasped. "Basil, are you covering for us?"

Basil winked. "Don't think of it as covering for you. It's more like telling the truth, but not actually. I am a Greenwood Leader, so I have the authority to take rookies out on missions. It'd just be a bit unfortunate if I happen to find one of the marked locations Jason is looking into, right?"

Ragger grinned. "You are officially the best Salandit ever!"

"Please, please, praise me more."

Lucient narrowed his eyes worriedly. "And…you're sure this is safe?"

Basil grinned. "Trust me, even though I'm not a Nature Spirit Scout, you've got nothing to worry about with me watching your backs. You're all right, maybe it's time you tested your mettle and gave a demonstration of what our new batch of rookies are capable of. I'm getting positively excited just thinking about it."

Lucient looked warily at his team, most offering supportive looks that told him he didn't have to do it. He could see his decision would have weight. If he still didn't want to go along with it, maybe they'll concede and drop the topic. Ragger probably won't, but he probably wouldn't raise a fuss, either.

Lucient slid his paws down his face, then bellowed a sigh. "I am making a huge mistake, I just know it."

"Alright!" the rookies cheered. "Let's do this!"

Basil grinned. "Splendid." He jumped off the table. "I'll tell Jason we're planning a little field trip to the nearby villages. I'll get one of the potential locations, and we'll be on our way. Pack what you need and be by the elevator in a half hour."

"Yes sir!" the rookies exclaimed, saluting him off.

Lillia grabbed Melissa's hand and dragged her away. "Come on, we've got packing to do!"

"Oh boy!" Melissa yelped.

Lucient shook his head and covered his face. "I shouldn't have said that." Kenny hopped up beside him and patted his back. "Thanks…"

"Hey, lighten up, Lucy," Ragger said, trying to sound the least bit considerate. "Basil said he'll protect us. The dude's probably super strong or something. We got nothing to worry about." He, Leon, and the brothers went on ahead, leaving Lucient and Kenny to themselves.

Lucient sighed. "Yeah…yeah, maybe he's right. If Basil says it's fine, it's fine. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. I'm sure." Kenny nodded happily and patted his back some more.

* * *

With their gear packed, the rookies waited by the elevator for Basil, who seemed to be taking his time despite issuing the meet-up time. They have been waiting for fifteen minutes.

Lillia rocked on her feet, then asked aloud, "So, does anyone else think he got caught or…?"

Leon sighed. "Maybe he was playing a practical joke on us."

"I'm getting antsy," Ragger grumbled. His claws twitched and drummed into his crossed arms, trying to keep the better half of his excitement suppressed.

Melissa let her eyes wander for a bit before spotting the Salandit walking their way. She sighed, then waved him over. "Hey Basil! What took you so long?"

Basil grinned and waved back to them. "Sorry for the wait, gang. Took me a bit longer than I anticipated. Also, I had to run a little errand before we left. Anyway—" Basil pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and waved it at them. "This is one of the towns that was rumored to have Dukes of Buzzard skulking around. Jason thinks we're going to Rainside Village, but we'll be heading to a little town called Vino."

Lillia beamed, suddenly interested. "Ooh, I've heard of Vino. Some of the most beautiful dresses are made there."

Melissa squinted. "Wait, Vino is in Echo Bell territory. That is quite the travel. Is really alright for us to take Godfrey out there?"

Basil shook his head. "Oh, I told Jason we can procure other means of travel. If not, we could always go on foot."

"On foot?!" Melissa shrieked. "That will take weeks! By the time we get there, the Dukes of—" Lucient covered her mouth immediately.

Basil chuckled. "Relax, I know some people in the villages who would gladly give us a ride. You're so fun to tease." Melissa grumbled as Lucient moved his paw away. "Anyway, you guys ready to risk your hides?"

Ragger slammed his fists together and laughed. "Only when you stop yapping and start leading!"

"That's the attitude I wanted to hear!" Basil skipped onto the elevator and gestured everyone on. Once they were set, Basil gave the signal to the elevator operators and they descended down. "No dawdling until we get our ride. I want to be out of here as soon as possible."

Avel looked at Basil funnily. "Why?"

"No reason, I'm just excited to be leading a mission. I'm usually busy managing things around here." Basil laughed. "It'll be nice to see how far you rookies have come."

Lucient narrowed his eyes. _I can never read this guy._

* * *

 _Night, Fort Lucus_

Jason and Eadwulf gathered around the Pikachu's desk and looked over the three locations they picked out from the outsider information Petra gathered. Three towns, three possible locations.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "We got one sighting in Senbo, Echo Bell, and far out around Great Gate."

Eadwulf winced. "Great Gate, huh? Don't often venture that far out."

"Keep in mind Petra only picked up on this rumor on the road. It's very likely to be misinformation. Still, if these are the guys we're looking for, they could be anywhere." Jason tapped on the Senbo location. "I don't think they would be hanging around Senbo. It's been isolated from the other kingdoms for so long, there wouldn't be an active trade operation going on."

Eadwulf shook his head. "But that's exactly why it's still a possible location. Perhaps they found a way to sneak pass the authorities. It's not impossible, just look at us."

"True, but does Senbo have any active criminals?"

"Aside from a few raids on the villages, not much. And no reports of misdeeds hanging in the area."

"So, this is either another false lead or the beginning of the black market within Senbo territory." Jason glared. "Since Amos had access to their firearm technology, maybe there already has been an established black market. We may have to broaden our search deeper into Senbo's community."

Eadwulf glanced at the Echo Bell location. "So, what makes this one a stand out?"

"Vino is an odd one. Talented seamstresses live out there."

"And you know this how?"

"Adenine, obviously. Told me all about it when I first met her."

"Oh right, I think I remember that." Eadwulf glared. "So, why would they be hanging around there?"

"Well, let's assume what they're transporting is small and accessible. If they can work out deals with business owners and plant their cargo into the clothes, then sell them to specific customers, they could it off without raising suspicion."

"Sounds like how drug trades are done."

"Again, we don't know what they're transporting in those crates. They could be the size of a Donphan. We can only go off speculation." Jason leaned back in his seat. "The real issue is drawing them out. They know they're being hunted by us. They won't make the amateur mistake of exposing themselves to the same Foresters who took out their last business partner."

Eadwulf crossed his arms and huffed. "Valentine's the hunter of our group. Even if we send him, we have a one out of three shot of getting it right, along with a high chance we'll miss our mark."

"So, we need to make a decision fast before they decide to take their business elsewhere." Jason glared off to the side. "She may have been joking, but I'm starting to consider Marie's plan to use Melissa as bait."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm not, of course. I just have a hunch if we figure out who Althalos is and what he's transporting, our search may yield new paths. We just need to capture one of them and pray Marie can seduce the information out of them."

"They know we won't try and raise alarm with the civilians. They could put others in danger if we are exposed too soon."

"We could take the risk and send three groups at once. We'd have better odds if we send Valentine to the right location. Even if they escape, Valentine can track their movements and lead us back to Althalos, or at least make sure they don't get away again."

Eadwulf rubbed his eye and yawned. "We're going to be at this all night."

"Then get some sleep. I'll have something figured out in the morning."

"Jason, you need rest, too, unless you want to join in on Shade's routinely napping."

Jason shook his head. "It's fine, I have everything under control. I'll have a decision by morning, I promise."

Eadwulf sighed. "Stubborn as ever." He stood up and stretched his arms. "By the way, where did you send Basil and the rookies off to?"

Jason waved it off. "Basil asked to take them on a trip to Rainside Village. He wanted to get them started on assisting the people."

Eadwulf raised his brow. "Basil doesn't often lead missions unless he gets something out of it."

"Maybe he had a change of heart."

"That doesn't sound right."

"I'm too busy to be worrying over things like that. Now, get some sleep so I can—" There was a knock outside the hut. "Enter."

Tank walked, covered in ash and grease stains. "Uh, Jason?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

Tank took off his bulky glove, revealing the wooden right hand he sported. He flexed the prosthetic limb before reaching into his satchel. "I was going through inventory when I found this note attached to one of the swords. It's addressed to you."

Jason put his quill down and shot the Smeargle a funny look. "To me?" He walked over and swiped the note from him. He read the front of the folded parchment. "This is Basil's handwriting." He opened the note and skimmed through the letter.

Eadwulf and Tank waited for Jason to finish before jumping back with a start as a violent crackle exploded from his cheeks. The note caught fire and burned to ashes, revealing Jason's furious scowl.

"Prep Godfrey for an emergency trip, now!" He dashed out of the hut with the two Foresters chasing after him.

"Do I even want to know?" Eadwulf asked.

Jason bared his teeth. "You'll know once I'm done strangling Basil and the rookies!"

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

After procuring a ride from a kind farmer, the rookies and Basil traveled far out of Verde territory towards the edge of Echo Bell Kingdom's territory. Melissa leaned out of the hay-covered wagon and marveled at the beautiful streams and waterwheels found all around. The grass was rich and vibrant, sparkling with late morning dew. So many fresh, exotic smells invaded her nostrils, the pure essence of the outdoors unlike her time in Verde or Wick. Everything looked and felt clean and refreshing.

Lillia pulled Melissa back into the wagon and giggled. "Unless you want an up close look at the dirt, I suggest keeping your rump parked on the ground."

Melissa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You may have noticed I do not get out much."

"Oh, we noticed," Ragger assured, receiving a sharp, but ultimately harmless jab to the side from Lucient.

"Everything just looks so pretty and bright~!" Melissa fawned over, resting her arms on the wagon's edge and laying her head in them. "I never get to see this much nature in Verde Kingdom. All you see is stone and people walking around."

Lillia grinned. "Oh, I am _so_ taking you shopping around town."

Basil tutted at her. "No, no, we're here on important business, per your collective requests. You can shop another time."

Lillia pouted. "Aw, no fair."

"We could always turn back."

Lillia sighed. "But we're already here…" Basil laughed.

Leon raised a brow at the Salandit. "And you're sure Jason didn't suspect anything?"

Basil waved it off. "Nothing I wouldn't want him to know, of course. We could always say we ran into one of these hooligans and claim self-defense. He can't get mad at us for that."

"Huh, you have a point," Melissa agreed.

Their ride stopped in front of the town bridge. After thanking their driver, Basil led the rookies into town. They marveled at the rivers crossing through the town, with some folks gliding along on boats. Unlike most villages and town Melissa had been exposed to, this one felt more nostalgic to back home in Verde. Stone pathways and modern stone buildings. The only difference, of course, were the rivers crisscrossing through the streets with bridges arching over them.

"Wow," Melissa awed, covering her cheeks.

Basil grinned. "Well, I think I'll leave you all to your work." He turned and headed off.

Lucient blinked in surprise. "Wait, you're not going to supervise us?"

"Nah, I'm going to do some sightseeing."

"Wasn't the whole point of you coming here to keep us safe?"

Basil looked back and winked. "Relax, I have your backs. Besides, we don't know for sure if they're here. Just take your time and gather information. If nothing comes up, then nothing comes up." He waved to them before disappearing among the crowd.

Wyatt tilted his head. "I can never quite read that guy."

Avel sighed, then asked, "So, what's our first course of action?"

Lucient tapped his chin. "Well, as Basil said, we should use this time to gather information."

"Can't we just bash anyone who _looks_ like who we're looking for?" Ragger asked impatiently. "There can't be that many lookalikes around here."

Lucient glared. "Do you really want to get us arrested?"

"I can punch the police, too." Lucient facepalmed.

Lillia raised her hand. "Splitting up might work. We can ask around and, if no one has any useful information, we can go home with a clean conscience."

Avel nodded. "Agreed. We should split ourselves up evenly."

Wyatt grinned at Kenny. "Want to come with us, little buddy?" Kenny beamed and nodded.

Lucient sighed. "Fine. Ragger, you and Leon can come with me. Maybe a tavern or two can give us the intel we need."

Ragger grinned. "You had me at _tavern_! Lead the way!"

Lucient looked at Lillia and Melissa. "That leaves you two. You'll be fine on your own, right?"

Lillia waved it off. "Pssh, no sweat. I can watch after this little cinnamon roll." She pinched Melissa's cheeks. "Just look at her~."

"This is equally demeaning and flattering," the Buneary mumbled exasperatedly.

Lucient nodded. "Okay. And don't forget to use her new name like Jason told us. We don't want anyone getting any ideas. And keep yourself covered up, _Harlow_."

Melissa pulled her hood over her face and smiled. "I have you covered."

"Let's meet back here in two hours. If we can't turn anything up, we're heading home."

"Right!" After sharing a group high-five, the three teams went their separate ways.

* * *

"Ha~!" Lillia sighed cheerily, stretching her arms. "Feels good to stretch the legs, don't you agree?"

"I guess so," Melissa said as she looked around, muttering apologies to anyone she bumped into. "So, how exactly do we do the whole investigating thing?"

Lillia giggled. "Oh, we can worry about that later."

Melissa pulled a face. "Uh, but are we not on a mission—" Lillia covered her mouth.

"We are, we are, but I wanted to spend time with you, silly."

"Spend time with me?"

Lillia nodded. "Of course. Sure, I get along fine with the other girls back at base, but I never had someone in training like me. We're practically best friends, and I want to make the most of it."

Melissa blushed sheepishly and looked away. "Oh, uh…thank you, Lillia." She smiled a bit. "I have to say, I was a bit worried about making friends when I first joined. My only friend back home, barring royalty, was my maid. A bit boisterous and overbearing, but sweet nonetheless. It is difficult to put yourself out there and make friends, especially when dealing with a flock of suitors."

Lillia grinned. "Oh my, you must've been quite the catch."

Melissa chuckled awkwardly and looked down. "I-I am sure most of my suitors found me attractive, but many of them were only allured to my status." She frowned. "It is…like that often." Lillia tilted her head curiously. "I try to be friendly with the staff back home, but…they only ever addressed me as a princess. I would have been nice if they shared a conversation with me or something."

"Was it like that often?" Lillia asked.

Melissa huffed through her nose. "When Jet told me about how much he hated nobles, it hurt my pride because…well, a part of me agreed with him, and I did not want to admit it. I can understand why you and the others hate the nobility. Personally, looking back on my life, my suitors mostly cared about how good they would look next to me. It really does paint a picture of their priorities."

"I don't hate nobles."

Melissa's ears perked up. "Come again?"

Lillia smiled. "Come on, Hars, you're smart enough not to lump everyone into a box." She playfully knocked on Melissa's forehead. "Sure, some aren't particularly nice, but what do I have to gain from hating them?" Lillia shrugged. "I don't really hate anyone."

Melissa raised her brow. "Not even a little?"

"Not even a little. I think everyone's entitled to some respect, even if they're being mean about it."

Melissa frowned. "I guess, but not even a little rage?"

Lillia giggled. "Nah! I'm perfectly content with how things are. That's why if we ever find these bandit guys, I'm sure we can discuss things like proper young ladies."

"Huh." Melissa looked at the ground for a moment while Lillia hummed to herself. "Hey, Lillia?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you from?"

"Curious?"

"A little."

"Hee, I don't blame you." Lillia tucked her hands behind her back. "Let's see…I'm from Hill A, directly in the Algus Kingdom."

Melissa's eyes widened. "You lived _inside_ the kingdom?"

Lillia grinned. "Yes ma'am, I did."

"I thought only the wealthy lived in the kingdom."

"Well, my confused carrot-muncher—"

"I don't eat carr—"

"While it is true the Algus Kingdom has quite a bit of territory, most of it is situated on what you would know as Mt. Frigid. There's territory around the base of the mountain, but most of the villages are actually _on_ the mountain. Hill A just happens to be one of the villages closest to the peak where the royal Widforss family resides."

Melissa gasped. "I have heard stories of the Widforss family. According to history, the first king of Algus was the only one brave enough to combat the blistering temperatures and make his claim after a twenty-day struggle to the top."

Lillia nodded. "Oh yeah, they're that tough." She giggled with a small blush. "And, I'm sure you can appreciate this tidbit, the prince is pretty cute, too."

Melissa blushed and looked away. "I-I do not get smitten that easily."

"Well, he's as cute as a Scizor can get, at least. Tough exterior, though." Lillia sighed. "It was an…interesting life living up in Algus, I'll say. I was raised under the divine eye of Rayquaza for most of my life. I even helped in the ceremonies."

"Helped in the…" Melissa gasped. "Wait, were you a priest?"

Lillia smiled. "Raised in a family of clergy, yes. It would surprise you to know I saw quite a lot of Prince Widforss at the ceremonies we held." She giggled behind her hand. "He seemed more interested in training than listening to another chorus, though."

Melissa beamed. "Must have a lot of fun memories, right?"

"Oh…yes, plenty of fun memories." Lillia looked away, gently parting some fur away from her mismatched eyes. The orange and green colors shimmered a bit.

Melissa frowned. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Lillia smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. Just feeling nostalgic, I guess."

"Ah." Melissa held her look on Lillia for a moment, then continued facing forward.

An awkward silence hanged between them. Lillia fiddled with the waist of her jacket and adjusted the ornamental sword hanging under her cloak.

"Hey…Harlow?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever feel pressured growing up in royalty?"

"How so?"

"Like…you had obligations to uphold even though you never had a say in them. You were just, you know, born into them. Anything like that?"

Melissa narrowed her eyes, then faced the ground. "To be honest, that is the reason I left home. I…well, I tried to do as I was told, but I could never see eye to eye with my father. We are very different."

"You too, huh?"

"What?"

Lillia shook her head. "Nothing." She pulled her hood over her head. "I guess you wish you weren't born special."

Melissa smiled. "I was not born special."

Lillia scoffed playfully. "Girl, don't kid yourself. You grew up in the literal best conditions in Virdis. You were treated as something special, and you were expected to reciprocate that feeling back onto the public." Lillia frowned. "You were…expected to be something special."

Melissa frowned. "Are you sure you are okay? Where is all this coming from?"

Lillia closed her eyes and forced a smile. "I guess I just sympathize with your goal to restore order to Virdis. You don't see that kind of initiative nowadays. I'd say it's border inane, but then I recall this crazy mission we're on." Lillia sighed. "I guess a part of me wished I was born into a lower class than I was. Maybe feeling like a nobody would've been better."

Melissa smiled sweetly. "I do not think you are a nobody."

"Heh, you're just saying that." Lillia's eyes widened as Melissa grabbed her hands and started pulling her along. "What are you—"

"Maybe we should use this time to bond. As agreed upon earlier, our targets might not be here. I have been fancying a new wardrobe. While I understand the purpose of camouflage, I think new outfits are in order."

Lillia blinked, then grinned excitedly. "Lead the way!" The girls giggled and skipped off towards the town markets.

* * *

"I'm SO bored!"

A loud crash startled nearby civilians walking by. An irritable Poliwrath was seated outside a shop with a half-eaten meal and the remains of a five-person table crushed by his fist. He shoveled the last of his food down furiously, scaring the people away.

Once he was finished, he threw the plate into the shop, shattering it to pieces. "I came down here for some action. Why did he send me to handle this shit, too?!"

"Because he would have to torture himself listening to you whine, Rogier." The Poliwrath scowled at the sudden return of his Absol partner. She grinned cruelly. "Another temper tantrum, I see."

"Quiet, bitch!" he roared.

"My mistake, must be naptime. Want your bottle, too?" She casually ducked under one of his punches, then seated herself in a chair opposite of him. "Anyway, I finished dealing with our client."

Rogier seemingly simmered down and leaned back in his seat. "And?"

"After some bargaining, she agreed to distribute the Wraith to potential expendables. The shipment should get here in a few days. Once Althalos is done spreading the word to worthy followers, everything will be watertight around here."

Rogier nodded. "And how much ground have we obtained?"

"That's the tricky part. We got as far as Great Gate, Verde, Wick, Echo Bell, and some parts of Algus. Unfortunately, with the war between New Chariot and Umbra Clock, we won't be able to profit off them."

"Wouldn't the Wraith be useful to the warfront, though?"

Ainsley waggled her claw. "And how would it look if Wraith suddenly started showing up on the battlefield? Operations would go to dust if everyone knew what it was. Best to use it sparingly or for emergency. That is what Althalos was informed to do with it."

"Then what about the rest of the kingdoms? Arcania, Senbo, and Subterra?"

"Senbo's pretty strict about crime. They'd bust us in an instant. Best not to take our chances until they loosen up their borders. Subterra's pretty much useless to us. Everyone there's a dirt-loving weirdo."

Rogier raised his brow. "Says the woman who tried to drink a man's blood."

Ainsley smirked. "Awfully judgmental coming from a big strong dumbass who got his ass kicked out of knight training." Rogier sneered, but restrained himself. "Anyway, I _think_ we tried to set something up in Arcania, even if it's doing poorly on the economics." She glared. "But I heard a rumor some crazy jungle chick attacked our grunts. Wiped them all out before they had a chance to blink."

"I didn't think Arcania had anyone left defending them."

"Could've fooled me. While I doubt it would be impossible for any kingdom to encroach on them, they've fortunately stayed out of other kingdoms' affairs. They're either really lucky or _that_ inconsequential. It's a toss-up in my eyes."

Rogier sighed. "I hate politics."

"Most of what I said wasn't really political."

"Whatever!" Rogier threw his arms up. "Can we go now? I'm getting sick and tired of doing nothing!"

Ainsley grinned. "But I wanted to check out the bookstore before we leave."

"That could take ages with you!"

"You can wait _one_ day."

"It'd be more like _four_ with you!"

"Aww, come on~!" She winked. "I'll buy you a drink."

Rogier narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

"Cross my heart, hope to die." She traced her claw over her chest.

"…" Rogier stood up and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "Strongest rum you can find." He marched off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading down to the town market. Maybe some asshole stumbling around wants to pick a fight."

Ainsley rolled her eyes. "Uh huh, you do you—"

"Excuse me, miss." Ainsley looked down at a Vibrava, who appeared to be the shop owner. "Was he with you?"

She raised her brow. "Sure?"

"I'm going to need you to pay for the damages he caused."

Ainsley then remembered the broken table she was literally sitting at. "Uh…" The Vibrava sketched down some numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She skimmed the numbers, then gasped. "That much?! What kind of wood was this made from?!"

"Well—"

"That was rhetorical!" She glared over her shoulder. _Stiff me with the bill, eh? Hope you like your rum marinated in drunken spit._


	35. Mist and Lights pt1

"Hee! Hars, check this one out!"

Melissa turned away from the rack of dressed and smiled at the beautiful green gown Lillia was holding. "Oh my goodness, that one's so pretty!"

Lillia grinned. "I know, right? I thought it would be a good look for you."

"No, no, it would look better on you."

Lillia giggled. "You sure? Don't dresses bring out the eyes or something? Pretty sure this one would clash with the mismatched orbs."

Melissa shook her head. "Of course not, I think it would look pretty on you."

"Aww. I may have to purchase this and bring it home, then. Hopefully there's a sucker to swipe from nearby." Melissa rolled her eyes playfully. "So, why the need for a new wardrobe?" Lillia wiggled her brows. "Trying to impress someone?"

Melissa blushed and shied away. "N-No."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you had a thing for Jet."

Melissa squeaked and covered her face. "O-Of course not! He and I do not complement each other at all!"

"Aww, come on. Opposites attract, right?"

"I am pretty certain that does not work regarding people."

Lillia snickered. "You never know~."

Melissa huffed. "Does my love life humor you that much?"

"Well, I do want to know more about your little crush on Prince Darby—"

"Why does everyone know that?!" Melissa shrieked, pulling on her ears.

"You may be demure, sweetie, but you're not subtle."

Melissa pouted, then asked, "Alright, so what about you? Any guys fancy your eye?"

Lillia hummed in thought for a moment, then smiled. "Nah, nothing comes to mind."

"Not one guy?"

"Nope, though I do like to gossip with Marie from time to time. I've actually been around the Foresters a bit longer than the others before I went under training, so I had plenty of time to get to know everyone."

Melissa huffed, then returned to raking through dress racks. "You certainly are the nosy time."

"I just like to feel included." Lillia placed the dress back on the rack, then scoured through the lineup of bracelets and necklaces on display. "You know, if you ever want to see Darby, you could always sneak into the Wick Kingdom."

Melissa shook her head. "Even if I wanted to do that, I cannot let him know about my current status. He will certainly have me restrained and escorted back to Verde Kingdom."

Lillia winked. "Not if you go in disguise."

"Considering every female Buneary in Virdis might be a target for investigation, do you honestly think a mask or cloak would be enough? I am skating by on a broken rope bridge as is."

"You'd be surprised what a little bit of obscurity can do. Ever heard of a confessional booth? It's basically that. No one really recognizes you if the face is obstructed. Plus, as long as you don't act like…yourself, no one will be none the wiser."

Melissa narrowed her eyes curiously at the dresses. "A chance to see Darby in disguise…"

"Just a thought. Of course, you would need a pretty good excuse to get in. Maybe if he ever hosts a gala or something."

"Yeah, I guess."

They finished looking through the shop before going on their way. They each carried a bag that held some new dresses they purchased (by using money Lillia swiped off a passing stranger). Lillia peeked inside her bag again and grinned. "Ooh, this one might get some eyes to turn. Though, not as much as you, Hars."

Melissa blushed and hid her face. "Aww, I am not _that_ good-looking."

"Sweetie, I mean this in a platonic way, but you are attractive. You got the looks, the brains, and soon-to-be brawn. What guy wouldn't think you were a catch?"

"The kind intimidated by those three attributes together?" Melissa guessed.

"Bah! Anyone who thinks that are wimps."

Melissa giggled. "My, my, you may want to stop now or my ego's going to burst." She squeaked and covered her mouth, then let out a groan. "Darn contractions."

Lillia squinted. "Is using contractions that big a deal?"

"They are seen as informal speech by most royal families. I only ever brake the habit when I get heated…or when I have to play a different me."

Lillia winced. "Yeesh, going through all that trouble just to not sound informal?"

"Another princess I know seems to not follow the standard."

Lillia closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, I think you should drop it."

"Eh?!" Melissa gasped as if the Meowstic stated a blasphemous statement against Arceus himself. "D-Drop them?!"

"Yes, exactly. I heard the royal family in Algus use them, so I don't see why you should."

"Well, Algus is, uh… _other_ territory?" she said unsurely.

Lillia smirked. "Other?"

"Ah! I-I mean no offense to Algusians or anything! That's the correct term, right? Algusians? Ah! I don't know!" Melissa covered her face and whined.

Lillia snickered behind her hand. "And apparently you drop them when you get flustered." She sighed and shook her head. "It's just a suggestion. You shouldn't have to struggle with the way you speak. Speak looser, more freely. Speak your you to the world, not what you were taught as a kid."

Melissa pulled her hands away from her eyes. "You sure?"

"Even if it's a habit, I totally get you. Believe me, no one knows better about breaking habits than—oof!" Engrossed in their conversation, Lillia missed the fellow in her path. She shook her head and patted her forehead. "Alright, nothing broken."

Melissa immediately bowed to the stranger. "S-Sorry, we weren't looking where we were go—" Melissa froze with her mouth hanging on the syllable.

The Poliwrath in front of them grumbled in annoyance, smoothing the wrinkles from his jacket. "Watch where you're going next time. I'm in a bad enough mood as is."

Melissa glanced warily at Lillia. It took a moment for her to figure out what the princess was hinting at, taking subtle glances periodically at the Poliwrath. Then, like a candle bursting to life, it dawned on her. Her eyes shrank as the realization sank in.

 _Oh no._

" _Fortunately for all of you, your targets are fairly well-known, save for their boss,"_ Basil's voice echoed in both their minds. _"Unfortunately, they might be worse than Amos and Marsaili, so I wouldn't recommend doing anything stupid should you encounter them."_

 _Big Bad…Rogier,_ Lillia mentally gasped.

The identified Poliwrath squinted irritably at them. "What's with those stupid looks, huh? You got something to say to my face?!"

Melissa staggered from his shout. "W-Well, we, uh—" Lillia covered her mouth, forcing a grin.

"What my friend is trying to say is that we're, once again, terribly sorry for the inconvience. I suppose we were put off by your…rugged face."

Rogier raised his brow in bland confusion. "Come again?"

"I mean, just look at you. Those bulging muscles, that mysterious glare you have going on, that cute little vein currently pulsing in your head; it's the total package any sweet young woman could ask for—"

"Are you two gold diggers or something?" he accused dryly.

The duo was legitimately thrown back by the accusation. "Uh…no?" Lillia muttered softly.

Rogier squinted intensely. "Because I remember a woman that tried to talk me up. She wanted my money. So, I rejected her...and punched her in the face."

Melissa felt a shiver run down her spine. _Well…he's forward, I'll give him that._

Lillia grabbed Melissa's hand and tried to walk around Rogier. "W-Well, don't worry about us, we're not after your money. Come along, Hars, we need to get back soon if we want to feed all those hungry orphans."

 _Is that the first lie that came to your head?!_ Melissa shrieked internally.

Rogier watched them shuffle away, glaring intensely at them. He noticed Melissa's cloak fluttering up a bit as she was being dragged, where he took note of the camouflage worn underneath. Granted, it was hard to tell as it was dimly lit under the cloak, but he could see the patterns.

 _Buneary. Camouflage. Buneary. Camouflage._ Rogier glared at the ground and rubbed his chin. _Something's turning in the old thinking heart. Buneary and camouflage. Something about those two._

As he lost himself in his thoughts, Lillia and Melissa pressed on down the road, letting out deep sighs. "L-Lillia, was that really—" Melissa muttered worriedly.

"J-Just calm down. We need to find the guys and tell them about this."

"What if he gets away?"

"Better that happen than us getting—"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The girls froze, feeling the Poliwrath's intense stare beating on the back of their heads. They looked over their shoulders and saw their target pointing intensely at them. "A Buneary in camouflage! I should have known! The one I'm looking for!"

Melissa shrieked. _He knows!_ Lillia put one arm protectively in front of her.

Rogier stepped forward and cracked his knuckles. "You two are Foresters, aren't you? Don't lie to me, I know it! You think you can escape my eye while you're wearing such an obvious sign of your allegiance! I don't even know how guys like you get away with such an obvious sign!"

Lillia bared her teeth. "Is that a fact?"

"Now that I have you, tell me! Tell me…where the hell is Harlow?!"

…

…

…

The girls stared at him dumbfounded. _Eh?!_

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid! You, the Buneary in the camouflage? Tell me where I can find Harlow! You have to know her! You're a Buneary, too!"

 _That's a bit presumptuous!_ Melissa practically screamed in her head.

"Poor thing," Lillia mumbled. "I hadn't realized how serious stupidity was."

"Eh?!" Rogier stomped his foot down, then bellowed a ferocious roar. "So, you do think I'm stupid?! You won't be laughing once I tear you pathetic thieves to pieces!" Rogier slammed his fists together. "I've been itching for a fight ever since we got here!"

 _We?_ Lillia glared. _He has a partner with him._

Rogier marched towards them, scaring off any bystanders observing the conflict. He extended his hand and beckoned the girls forward. "Don't keep me waiting. I don't like waiting."

Lillia cautiously pushed Melissa behind her and whispered, "Mels, when I give the signal, run. Find Basil or the others."

"But what about you?" Melissa whispered back. "There's no way you can take him on by yourself."

Lillia turned her head and winked. "I may not look it, but I can put up a decent fight on my own. Just worry about yourself." She faced back toward Rogier and stepped forward. "Alright, hold on for a moment!"

Rogier stopped, but kept his fists clenched. He glared heatedly at them. "What?"

Lillia smiled gently. "I understand you have a job to do, and I can't blame you for wanting a cut of the bounty. However, don't you think you're going about this the wrong way? You used to be a respectable knight, right? Surely there's still a career path in that field for you somewhere."

Rogier huffed. "Listen cat, I don't know what you're getting at, but I quit that life for a reason."

"You were actually thrown out, but—"

"They couldn't handle my assertiveness and talent! I apprehended more criminals than they could count! Sure, all of them were innocent people I mistakenly mistaken for different people, but I still got the job done!"

Lillia blinked, then closed her eyes and cupped her hands together. "Oh Almighty Rayquaza, please send us a blessing for this poor man's lost mind."

"The _hell_ did you say?!" Rogier charged right at her. "That's it, killing you both!"

Lillia opened her eyes into a sharp glare. "I tried to be patient with you, so don't hold this against me." Her ornamental sword telekinetically dislodged from its scabbard and spun right toward Rogier.

"Whoa!" He stopped and caught the blade right between his hands. "What the hell?!"

"Harlow, run!" Lillia yelled. Melissa squeaked and took off running.

Rogier's eyes widened. "Wait, _that's_ Harlow?" His eyes glittered with fierce determination. "Ha, I knew it!"

Lillia rolled her eyes before placing pressure on the sword. "Don't bother escaping. If you take your hands off that sword, it'll slice you down the mid—" She gasped as Rogier wrapped one hand around the sword and reared his other back. His muscles bulged with power, keeping the psychically-controlled blade in place. _Oh no._

"Dynamic Ice Breaker!" A ball of ice formed in front of his fist. With his fist glowing with power, he punched the ball and sent it flying past Lillia at ludicrous speeds, shaving some hairs off her cheek.

Melissa weaved past the panicking people, trying to get to the end of the road, but staggered as the Ice Ball slammed into her back. Her back bent against the ice, firmly planting itself against her. Her mouth hanged open, gawking in incoherent agony as her eyes glazed over. The Ice Ball shattered as Melissa faceplanted with the road.

"Harlow!" Lillia screamed.

She turned away from Rogier only for a moment, losing her psychic grip over her sword. Rogier dropped the weapon with only a minor cut to his palm, and rushed the Meowstic while her back was turned. Fortunately, with her recent training from Jet, Lillia sensed the oncoming attack and narrowly avoided a Dynamic Punch aimed for her head.

"That bounty money is all ours!" Rogier exclaimed. "What luck that Harlow would be here of all places!"

 _Okay, maybe this was a stupid idea!_ Lillia glared. _I can't worry about that now. We dug this grave, now I'm going to refill it. First things first, get Melissa away from here before Muscles decides to smarten up._

Lillia waved her hand and psychically brought her sword back. She whipped her dagger out and swung it at Rogier while her sword spun fluidly at him. Rogier jumped back from each swing of the weapons and blocked some of the hits with Dynamic Punch, reducing their impact.

"There's a fortune waiting to be collected! I don't want to waste my time with you!" Rogier reached and tried to grab her head, but Lillia ducked and swiped her legs out from under him. Rogier landed on his back, then wheezed as Lillia stomped on his stomach.

"I just had a wonderful shopping trip with my friend there, so I wouldn't appreciate you taking her away." Lillia dashed over to the fallen Buneary. _Hang on, Mels, I'm coming!_

Rogier stood up and rubbed his nonexistent chin. "I came here for a fight. Don't you dare run away from me so soon!" He reared his fist back and formed a larger Ice Ball. "How about another Dynamic Ice Breaker?!" He punched the Ice Ball and sent it sailing after Lillia.

Lillia stopped and faced the oncoming attack. _You caught me off-guard before, but I can easily deflect this._ She focused on the Ice Ball and trapped it in her Psychic. It came too fast to put to a dead stop, but she swerved it around herself and safely tossed it high in the air. _Okay, now I can—_

Something flew into the airborne Ice Ball and ricocheted straight down onto Lillia. She barely pulled out her shield before it came crashing down on her head, driving her face into the ground. She grimaced through the intense throbbing in the back of her head and the aching in her face.

She tilted the shield forward a bit and gasped as shards of ice fell off. _A-Another Ice Ball?_ She looked up from under the shield and saw Rogier approaching her. _Did he predict where I would redirect the Ice Ball and use that to ricochet a second one straight down onto me? This guy, who I can only call intellectually challenged, managed that level of planning in less than a second?!_

Rogier relished the look of pure shock on the Meowstic's face. "What's the matter, kitty? All I wanted was a fight! It's your fault for not paying attention!" He punched his palm aggressively. "Now quit acting like a coward so we can do this! Don't go running off again!"

Lillia struggled to pick herself up, wondering if she had a concussion. She doubted it, but it was teetering on the edge. Regardless of what anyone claims, getting hit in the head with a solid chunk of ice was grounds for an earlier retirement. Lillia will proudly admit she wasn't among the absurdly durable who can shrug off a devasting blow like that.

Now being forced into a grudge match with a possible lunatic only added to her list of reasons why she hated fighting. She'll use it when needed, but she preferred to resolve conflicts peacefully. It would appear no amount of sweettalk and soul searching was going to reach her opponent, much to her chagrin. Still, an effort must be made.

"P-Please," Lillia pleaded. "W-We're not your enemy. Please, just forget about the bounty and leave us alone. I promise not to mention this to the authorities."

Rogier looked over his shoulder and watched the other Pokémon scrambling away in terror. He scoffed and faced Lillia again. "A little late for that, kitty. This fight isn't over! Dual Chop!" He charged with his hands glowing navy blue.

Lillia jumped back and avoided the swift chops that grazed the fur on her face. She pulled her dagger out and thrusted at his stomach, but he knocked it out of her hand and delivered a fierce palm strike to her chest, blowing her across the street.

"Agh!" She bent over and held her aching chest with heavy breaths. _He's strong. Too strong._

"Dynamic Ice Breaker!" She gasped as he charged up another large Ice Ball in front of his empowered fist.

 _I have to dodge!_

She waited until he went for the swing to sidestep. However, she saw a peculiar glint in his eye before he punched the Ice Ball. His eyes, right before she moved, looked at where she intended to move.

The Ice Ball flew past her as expected, but did something absurd. It ricocheted off a stand, destroying the front counter, nailed an opposing stand's merchandise, and rammed into Lillia's left side. A sickening crack creaked from her hip before she went flying into a fruit stand.

"AAAHHH!" she hollered in agony. Chunks of sharp ice dug into her side like knives. The pain paralyzed her whole body, barely managing a few pitiful twitches. She bit into her jacket and tried to suppress it, but any shifting from her hip sent a stinging uproar through her whole system. "Agh!" She spat her fabric out and pressed down on her hip, being mindful of the ice.

"I expected a real challenge, not some pansy!" She looked up fearfully as Rogier approached with two Ice Balls in his hands. "I never got to cut loose working for those stupid knights. They couldn't offer the challenge I craved."

Lillia bared her teeth. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were compensating for something else. A humiliating defeat, perhaps?"

Rogier stopped, then glared threateningly at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Unlike the rest of my team, I'm actually from the Algus Kingdom, where you were trained. I was a kid then, but I remember you well. Everyone knew who you were. You were given one of the highest honors by the royal family, to train and serve your people. To protect them from outside invaders." She grunted and pushed herself up. "I attended the ceremonies for when the squires are officially knighted, but you never got farther than that rank."

Rogier glared threateningly. "The hell?"

"Eight years ago, you were kicked out of the capital for assaulting your superiors and causing unrest in the citizens. Though your strength was admired, you were nothing more than a boorish brute too eager to fight." Lillia slid off the stand, leaning against its side as she caught her breath. "I admit, there was a time where I found you reprehensible, a tainted mark on the good of our kingdom. But now I can't bring myself to feel hate for you, even if I wanted to. All I feel now is pity."

Rogier stamped his foot down. "Do I look like I care or know who you are?! What the hell are you blabbering about?! Quit stalling and speak! You're confusing the hell out of me!"

"I ask you not throw around such slanderous phrasing so lightly." Lillia cautiously shuffled around the stand, fumbling with a little knapsack strung to her waist. "You could've done so much more with that strength, yet this is the path you chose. I'm asking nicely for you to reconsider your position in this chase. I prefer not to use violence and it pains me that I must go through with this."

"Speak already!" Rogier yelled. "What was the point of that pointless point?!"

Lillia glared. "If I had to guess, you still hold a grudge against the one who put you in your place. The one who defeated you in front of yours peers and looked down on your strength. Not everyone knows about that detail since they kept it out of the information sheet on you."

Rogier's eyes widened. "Wait…you know?!"

"I did say I was there, right?" She got the little bag undone and reached inside. "So, even after eight years on the run, do you still hold a grudge against the _child_ who put you in your place? Prince Widforss?"

Something snapped in the Poliwrath as he sprung like a charging Tauros. "That's it! Crushing your head!"

Lillia whipped her arm and hit him in the face with a smoke pellet. She jumped out of the way as he crashed into the stand and started running to her fallen comrade. "Harlow, get up—"

"Where do you think you're going?!" Her heart sank as Rogier leaped out of the smoke, pounding his chest like an enthusiastic Rillaboom. The distinct drum beating sound might be the reason for the connection. "That bastard prince will pay for humiliating me!"

Lillia gasped and jumped out of the way as he slammed his fist into the ground. The shockwave that followed uplifted the ground and threw Lillia in the opposite direction of her fallen comrade. She slid on her face before flipping forward onto her back.

Her eyes widened open as Rogier charged straight at her with a blazing Dynamic Punch. "You should've kept your mouth shut about _seeing_ that little _lesson_ of his! You thought it would be funny, would you?! You're laughing at me right now!"

 _You call a look of terror laughter?!_ She rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding the brunt of his punch. The shockwave, however, through her into another stand. She slammed into a rack of clothes and banged her head into the metal pole. She lay in the pile of fabric, massaging her aching head without taking her eye off the rampaging Poliwrath. _Something's very wrong. He wasn't able to generate that much power earlier. How is he—_

She instantly recalled when he was beating his chest not too long ago. She assumed it to be some war ritual to pump himself up, but that theory dissolved into a worse, though slightly accurate interpretation of it.

Belly Drum.

 _One of those Ice Balls instantly knocked Melissa out, and that was the weaker one. What's going to happen if he fires one off max power?_

She gasped at the sound of screaming. She lifted her head and saw Rogier gripping his head and roaring at the sky, shouting, "All of you! Stop laughing at me! STOP IT! RAWR!" He pounded his fists into the ground with the fury of a Primeape. Actually, Lillia has met some Primeape in the past, and they were never _this_ irrationally furious!

 _If I didn't feel hate for him moments ago, I have nothing but pity now. The poor dear, he's lost his mind._ Lillia stood up and tried to assess the situation. _I'm not good under pressure like Ragger or as smart as Lucient, but I can still do something. I just need a moment to think of a solution._ She glared. _I could always deploy that special move I've been working on, but I'm not sure if I fully perfected it or not. Is it too much of a gamble?_

"Where are you?!" Rogier roared, forming an Ice Ball and punching it at the upper portion of a building. The impact completely obliterated a quarter of the roof, sending the rubble tumbling onto the stalls below.

Lillia shook in place, eyes watering fearfully. _Run! Definitely run!_

She stepped out of the stand and tried to make a run for it, but Rogier's anger-induced blindness finally decided to return his vision. "Hey! You and me are still fighting!" He formed two Ice Balls and punched them after Lillia.

Lillia quickly diverted them with Psychic, but the speed and power they came at threw her off-balance. The winds pushed her down, and the ice came by so close to her face that a cut opened on each of her cheeks. She scrambled to her feet and narrowly avoided the Ice Ball that would've crushed her legs.

"Stop. RUNNING!" Rogier pounded on his head and roared again. "Stop. LAUGHING!"

Lillia felt tears running from her eyes now, though whether it was from fear or pity was up to debate. _Where's Basil?! He said he would keep an eye on us! Now's the time to help, Basil!_

"Dynamic Ice Breaker!" Rogier pulled his fist back and charged up another Ice Ball. Thankfully, due to the increasing size of Ice Ball, that meant it was taking more time to form it.

 _Now's my chance to do something!_ Lillia shaped her hands into a circle in front of her chest. Electricity crackled through her fur before centering into the shape. "I'm really sorry! Charge Beam!" She fired a thin, but powerful beam of electricity into the Poliwrath's chest.

"AAAHHH!" Rogier screamed, losing focus and dropping the Ice Ball. The beam struck harder than he anticipated and threw him off his feet, sending him down the road.

Lillia panted while the excess electricity left over stored itself away to build up her energy. She stumbled back, keeping a close eye on the fallen Poliwrath who has presumably calmed. Though, the quick rise and fall of his chest indicated he was catching his second wind of rage.

Lillia ran over to Melissa and pulled her up. "Hars, wake up already!" She slung her arm around her shoulder and dragged the unconscious Buneary away. "If we put in enough distance between us, we might make it out safe…ly?" She felt a drop of water splash her nose. "What?"

Another droplet splashed her, causing her to look up. Storm clouds rolled in all of a sudden and poured rain down on the duo. Lillia was almost certain the sky was clear seconds ago, so that could only mean…

"Someone used Rain Dance?" She narrowed her eyes in contemplation, then gasped. "Wait…" She whipped her head around and saw Rogier was missing.

"Not laughing anymore, huh?" She had no time to face her attacker as a Belly Drum-empowered Dynamic Punch slammed into her arm and belted her through a stall and the wall behind it, breaking it down. The stall and wall came crashing down and buried her under a pile of rubble.

Rogier sneered, then pounded his chest in a fit. "No one makes a fool out of me! All of you! Every last one of you! RAWR!" He glared down at the unconscious Buneary and grabbed her by the ear. "Hey, wake up! I have words for you, too, _Harlow_! You think you can make a fool of me? Trying to trick me into thinking you were some other Buneary? How stupid do you think I am, huh?!"

Melissa, though she was still breathing, didn't wake up to his shouts. It ticked him off more, but he let it slide simply because his throat was getting sore.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I've got what I came for. Even if your friend isn't dead, she won't catch up to me while my Swift Swim is in effect." He slung Melissa onto his shoulder and crouched down into a sprinting position. "I am _so_ going to rub this in Ainsley's face when I—"

 _BOOM!_

"YOW!" He jumped as something exploded at his rear. Melissa slipped off his shoulder and fell onto her face. Rogier turned and glared at his smoking butt before shaking his fists at the sky. "Is this your doing, Rayquaza you jackass! Come down and fight me like a man!"

* * *

Basil held his hand out in the rain, dampening the smoke trailing off his fingers. He rested his cheeks into his hands and smiled cheekily as Rogier continued to blather something about fighting Rayquaza and "teaching that no good brat a lesson".

"He's certainly earned his reputation. A shame he has so little self-esteem. He could've made a good knight if he applied himself more." He glared. "I should swoop in and put an end to this madness, but…" He looked to the pile of rubble Lillia was buried under, noting the pink mist seeping out.

"You have a good heart, Lillia. While most would see this man as a raging lunatic, you can at least open your heart to the pain he is feeling. However, this is your first test. As much as it pains you to go against your principles, which is more important: your beliefs or your friend. And how far will you push your beliefs to help this team?"

* * *

 _Lillia Sacerdos once asked herself why people deserved forgiveness. In a world of corruption and ill-intent, she often asked herself why some cosmic force needed to come down and wipe away the sins of the accursed. Sometimes it led to discussions of faith and predetermined destinies, where everyone was good and evil in heart from the day they were born. Such nonsense would seem silly to outsiders, but Lillia knew better than most._

 _Her entire life was predetermined the moment she hatched from her egg._

 _Virdis carries many old traditions kept from the days of the Great Kingdom. Though it has long since fallen, those customs never died out. Eventually, multiple kingdoms adopted those beliefs into their culture and hanged onto the tradition like their own._

 _Lillia was born with two different colored eyes: right eye orange and left eye green. A child born with two different colored eyes was taken as a sign from their god, a sign of divine interference blessing the infant with untapped potential into the unforeseen world. That was the life Lillia knew, and what could have been the only life she knew._

 _Ever since she could walk and talk, she was trained to become an oracle to the head church of the Algus Kingdom capital. Many would seek her advice, to recite their futures as foretold by their god Rayquaza, and acted as a spiritual guide for the wayward souls who sought refuge in the unforgiving, biting cold of the mountain kingdom._

 _And yet, there were times Lillia wondered why she became an oracle. She would sit in on hearings to hear out a clear sinner's confession. When she was very young, Lillia did not know forgiveness. She judged those sinners for their crimes, like attacking defenseless women or setting fire to another man's house in a drunken stupor. She wanted to voice her concerns, that Rayquaza would not seek forgiveness for such despicable acts._

 _Her father, however, wouldn't allow such disrespect in a holy place._

" _You must not speak out so blindly against men trying to repent," her father chastised, pacing around his young daughter who sat meekly in a chair._

" _But Father, those men did not deserve forgiveness. The crimes they spoke of, I-I just could not—"_

 _The male Meowstic kneeled down and grabbed her cheeks. "This is not our place to judge. In this sacred place, we are the vessels for Rayquaza. Only he may grant divine judgment onto these sinners if their crimes are unforgivable. We are the keepers of peace, the people who project the vast wisdom of our glorious sky god onto fellow worshippers. This is no place for mortal influence."_

 _Lillia frowned. "But what if they don't deserve a second chance?"_

" _Then Rayquaza will pass his judgment onto us."_

" _But I think those men didn't deserve a second chance. They could very well do it again if left unattended—"_

" _Lillia, this is no place for mortal influence," he repeated, squeezing her cheeks. "As a priest, you must devote your energy to serving nothing but kindness to the lost sinners of this land. They are corrupted by dark forces outside these kingdom walls. The very devils that plague this world infest their minds, becoming something of a disease that we must purge."_

 _Lillia narrowed her eyes. "Father, don't you think you're overreacting?"_

" _We are creatures born for incredible beings, and we must never delve into those dark corners." The male Meowstic glared. "The accursed influence of this so-called fantasy genre and the devilish practices of the other corrupt young minds into dancing with the darker forces. These sinners do not know what they say, thus it is our duty to save them from their foolishness."_

" _But—"_

 _He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "There will be no place for ill thoughts. If you are to continue being the oracle of this church, we must purge those negative thoughts from your mind."_

 _Lillia's eyes widened. "B-But I—"_

" _It is for the best, Lillia. These people need our guidance, so we must not cast selfish opinion onto the weak and helpless. You must be kind, thoughtful, without a shred of spite towards the wicked. That is the only way."_

 _Day after day, whenever Lillia felt even a twinge of frustration or spite towards the wayward sinners of the church, discipline was required. Everyday, the lesson would be drilled into her head until it became full ingrained into her way of life. Eventually, Lillia couldn't physically or mentally bring herself to despise anyone, even if she wanted to._

 _It became her life each and every day, granting advice to the people with nothing but kindness and the words of Rayquaza._

 _Though, despite her father's demanding practices, some parts of Lillia never fully conformed to the church. She would lock herself away with her books of the arcane nature acquired through not-so-legal means, but worth the risk. She didn't know why, despite years of mental conditioning, her fascination with the occult never faded. She would read herself a book on dark magic and witches before tucking it away in a secret hiding space away from the prying eyes of her religious father._

 _Lillia wanted to say she hated living in Algus, but she couldn't bring herself to feel hate. And yet, under the constrictive rules of her household, she would cry herself to sleep, praying for a chance to do something else. If she couldn't express hate for her lifestyle, all she could do was ask for a new perspective. She didn't ask to be an oracle. She didn't want to be the savior of sinners. She didn't ask to be born with these invisible responsibilities._

 _She never asked to be born at all._

* * *

" _GAH!" Rogier went flying backwards into the crowd of squires circling him. A round punch dented the front of his chest plate, deep enough to crack a rib. His whole body swelled with bruises and cuts. All parts of his body ached from the unending assault he endured for what felt like years, when in reality it was no longer than three minutes._

 _Lillia stood by with her father, gripping her sacred staff while watching with wide, curious eyes. She noted the disappointed look in her father's eyes as he muttered something about 'a poor, delusional sinner'. She decided to ignore him and returned her attention to the fight—or rather, slaughter._

 _Rogier tried to get up, but his opponent stomped on his chest plate and pushed him back down. He glared threateningly at the young, teenage Scizor who returned his look with a cold, apathetic stare. No more than thirteen-years-old, the young prince wore a thick vest with a thick fur collar made from the fur shed from a mighty Stoutland._

 _He grinded his foot down on the Poliwrath's chest plate, then scoffed. "Pathetic."_

 _Rogier glared. "Excuse me?!"_

" _You, who was offered such a prestigious position into knighthood, chose to throw it all away for some petty self-gratification. My father and I have heard of your ravenous appetite for violence. You are clearly unfit to wear the badge of honor as a knight. You are hardly befitting to be a man."_

" _That's quite enough, Your Highness." He looked back to the Mienshao standing beside his father, who watched with a keen, judgmental eye toward the knight. The Mienshao extended her hand. "Do not disgrace your own honor by beating on a wounded man."_

 _The prince turned and bowed to her. "My apologies, Master." He casted one last glare at the Poliwrath before reuniting with his father and teacher._

 _Rogier, however, wasn't out yet. With a swing of his legs, he threw himself off his back and onto his feet before charging the young Scizor. "You think you can turn your back on me, you little shit?! We're not ending this until I say so—" An invisible force penetrated his body and stunned him in place. Rogier wheezed from the pain and collapsed to his knees. His chest plate snapped in half and fell onto the icy ground._

 _The Mienshao had one arm protectively in front of the prince while the other was extended outward. She exhaled, then straightened up. "You would be wise to stand down before running towards your own execution." She glanced to the older Scizor. "King Widforss, give the word and I will have this man imprisoned for life. I'll even snap his neck if you so wish."_

 _The Scizor closed her weary eyes and sighed. "That will not be necessary. He has learned his lesson." He glared fiercely. "However, for your actions against the squires and for attempting to attack the prince, I decree you are banished from Algus."_

 _Rogier's eyes widened. "What?!"_

" _We of Algus are proud warriors who fight with honor and dignity! You sully the pride of Algus with your arrogance! A warrior who seeks only to destroy has no place among the knights!"_

 _Rogier stood up and scowled. "Like hell you know what you're talking about, old man! I'm ten times stronger than these rejects! They can't hold a shovel to my might!"_

" _Candle," Lillia corrected under her breath._

" _If you throw me out, you're losing the best knight you could've had!"_

 _The king narrowed his eyes. "So be it." He turned his back and walked off with his son and the Mienshao in tow._

 _Knights grabbed Rogier by the arms and started dragging him, but he resisted. "Get your hands off me! I'm not done with them! I'm not leaving without my rematch! That brat cheated! I know he—" A Raichu silenced him with a quick Thunder Wave to the back. Rogier went limp in their arms and was dragged out of the streets._

 _Once the commotion ended, the crowd dispersed, with only Lillia and her father hanging around. Lillia heard her father sigh and looked up, seeing him shake his head. "Another lost soul corrupted by sin." He clasped his hands together. "Almighty Rayquaza, allow this darkened blight to find true salvation in his exile."_

 _Lillia frowned and watched the Poliwrath be dragged out of view. She loosened her iron grip on her staff and exhaled a misty sigh. She wanted to make a comment about the squire's rude and unjust behavior, but her mouth couldn't physically form the words._

 _She relented with, "May you find your satisfaction down the road, wherever the winds guide you."_

* * *

"I swear, if you don't show yourself, I'm gonna flatten this whole town!" Rogier roared, slamming his fists down and splitting the road open. Stalls shook and cracks formed in the surrounding buildings. Rogier panted heavily, then looked around once again for his attacker. "Where are you?!"

Only silence greeted him.

He scoffed, then waved it off. "Whatever! You're just scared I can flatten you! That's what it is! There's no one here who can match my strength! I will end all of you losers! I—" He paused midsentence as a hand grabbed his ankle. He blinked, then looked down, for once looking calm and stunned.

Melissa gripped his ankle tightly as she tried to lift her face off the ground. She glared up at him with a hardened expression and clenched teeth. "You…are coming with me."

Rogier glared. "Yeesh, took you long enough to wake up. And what's with that look? Are you stupid or something?"

"I don't know…who you are or what your gang is up to. I won't…let you escape."

"I wouldn't worry about that, sweetheart. You'll be seeing plenty of me once I dragged you back to my boss." He grabbed her ears and pulled her up. "So, drop the defiant look before I guess what you ate for breakfast." He curled his fingers. "Or what color your lungs are."

Melissa exhaled through her teeth. "Do not…underestimate…my _friend_."

"The Meowstic I buried? Oh yeah, you were unconscious for that."

She gripped his wrist as tightly as her frail hands could. "I won't…give up. No matter how many times…you knock me down, I won't…stop fighting until my dream is realized."

Rogier sneered. "Let me give you some practical advice, sweetheart." He tightened his grip, forcing a wince out of her. "Dreams die. If you do have one, you'll learn that pretty soon. I wouldn't be surprised if King Penworth wanted a public…execution?" He blinked as a pink mist rolled up behind him. "What the…"

He looked around and noticed the marketplace became obscured under a heavy veil of pink mist. The rain sparkled and shimmered off the magical-looking fog.

"What is this? Is there some Aromatisse messing with me? Who's spewing all this gunk?" He waved his hand in front of his face, then coughed. "Ugh, it takes like sweetness and innocence. Seriously, what is this stuff?"

"Misty Terrain."

Rogier felt Melissa slip from his grasp. He turned with a start, then looked around frantically for the Buneary. He got the uncomfortable sensation he was being watching, too. He pressed his back against a wall and formed two Ice Balls, gripping each tightly.

"That voice…" he mumbled. An irritable glare returned to his eyes. "Even after taking that hit, you're still standing? Tch. Here I thought you were another weakling. Well, if you can handle one of my punches and get up from it, let's see how you handle the full course destruction!"

Lillia rested Melissa down on the roof of a stall, then stood up. She sighed and shook her head. "You forced my hand." She stepped forward, but Melissa grabbed her ankle and stopped her.

"Lillia…your arm," she wheezed.

Lillia looked at her left arm, which had a dark bruise below the shoulder and hanged limply by her side. "Ah, that. Yeah, I can't feel anything right now. Barely had time to cushion the blow with Psychic. I owe Jet a thousand thanks for the training."

"Find the others. Get help," Melissa pleaded.

Lillia looked down and smiled softly. "Your concerns are well-appreciated, but please get some rest."

"But—"

Lillia winked. "Do not worry. I can take care of myself. One arm down doesn't mean much to me, anyway." She faced the thick pink fog, then took a deep breath. "After all, you aren't the only one with a dream. Time to prove I can support bear the weight of mine."


	36. Mist and Lights pt2

_Ten Minutes Earlier…_

"Okay, there should be another tavern up ahead that might have information on Rogier and Ainsley," Lucient stated aloud to Ragger and Leon, who lumbered behind the Espeon with bored expressions. "One of the patrons said a couple of Pokémon matching their description hang out around here. See anyone?"

Ragger yawned. "Remind me again why we couldn't stop for a drink or something?"

"We're on an important assignment and all you can think about is drinking?"

" _Unofficial_ assignment," Ragger corrected. "And yes, it keeps the mind occupied."

Leon rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you keeping occupied up there?"

Ragger scoffed. "Oi, don't confuse me for a braindead dullard! I'm a responsible drunk!"

"A drunkard is still a drunkard."

"At least I have fun while you're constantly moping or scowling in the corner."

Lucient sighed and facepalmed as he listened to their bickering. _I wonder if it's too late to join up with Avel's team._ Lucient glared back at them. "Knock it off, you two. No fighting. We're trying to be efficient with our time."

Ragger laughed dryly. "We've probably searched this whole dang town top to bottom. All we know for sure is that those two frequented this area. No one's actually seen them today."

Lucient waggled his digit. "We can't rule out all our options until we reach the truth. If they do hang out in this part of town, then someone must know something about them. That's exactly why I chose the taverns."

Ragger raised his brow. "I'm not following."

"I actually agree with the drunkard, how would the taverns help?" Leon asked.

Lucient grinned. "I made sure to gather all the necessary information I could from Basil on the way here. Our current targets of interest are a violent ex-squire and a mad ritualist. Given Rogier's affinity for violence, add on to his record and past history, I'm willing to bet he doesn't have reliable means to curb his anger. Basil graciously informed me that Rogier may be a notorious alcoholic. Now, it'd be ignorant to say only those suffering under stress would turn to alcohol. Anything from simple desire, increased socialization, the pure thrill of getting drunk—"

"The only suitable reason," Ragger commented.

"—and ritualistic reasons. However, Rogier does not pin me as the type who socializes and drinks out of desire. I imagine he does it to get his stress under control. I'm no expert on the topic, but alcohol has a profound effect on the brain that alleviates stress, thus making Pokémon dependent on it. Substance abuse is incredibly dangerous and can lead to long-lasting—"

"Hey Lucy, you're rambling!" Ragger interrupted.

Lucient blinked and shook his head. "Err, my point. If Rogier turns to alcohol for support, there's a chance in his drunken stupors he might have accidentally say things he shouldn't. Even if we don't find him, we might find vital information for Jason."

Leon raised his brow. "That seems a bit contrived."

"No, I believe it," Ragger said. "Anyone _that_ boisterous and loud has to be a blabbermouth with barely a filter. Put alcohol in his system and he'll start ranting about his job."

Leon glared. "I suppose you're the expert."

Ragger grinned proudly. "A professional!"

Lucient stopped at a corner and gestured down a street. "So, my guess Rogier and Ainsley frequent around this tavern over here." Ragger and Leon squinted at the small tavern ahead. "Hopefully the owner will be able to help."

Ragger rubbed his hands together. "Not before I help myself to some drinks!" He raced ahead.

"Gah! Ragnarok!" Lucient chased after him. Leon rolled his eyes and strode after them.

However, the trio were unaware of dagger-like eyes peering them down from nearby, having just returned from the town's bookstore. She dropped her bag and bared her teeth.

"This…might be a problem."

* * *

 _Present…_

Rogier stumbled around cautiously in the mist with his guard up. The pink mist coupled with the rain created an eerie setting wrapped in silence, not helped by the loss of vision the Poliwrath was experiencing.

However, not one to show weakness, Rogier simply waved his fist at the fog. "You think this scares me, girly?! All you're doing is delaying the inevitable. If I connect my fist with you even once, it'll be the end of this little horror spectacle of yours."

"Mr. Rogier, please consider reason." Rogier looked around, but couldn't pinpoint the direction of the voice. The fog and rain distorted it, bouncing it around from multiple directions. "I do not wish to continue with this pointless conflict. Tell me what aches your heart and I may—"

"Ah, shut the hell up!" Rogier growled. "I've always hated you self-righteous types, always acting like you know what's best. King Widforss was a fool to banish me, and the prince was an even bigger fool incurring my wrath. There's nothing for you to _save_ from me. I swear, I'll help the boss carry out his plans and get my rematch with the prince in due time."

"And what exactly are your big plans?" Lillia's ghostly voice echoed.

"Quite simple: sweet, sweet catharsis!"

"I am honestly surprised you know that word."

Rogier growled. "I thought you were here to save me. Trying to make me mad?!"

"What do you have to gain from emotional release? You exercise that right plenty enough. Who is your boss and what is their game?"

Rogier sneered. "How stupid do you think I am? As if I'm telling you anything, mostly because I don't know!"

"Oh?"

"Only the boss knows. I can say all I want and it'll mean nothing to you. I only know as much as what the others got from those red-hooded weirdos. You're not getting a word out of me! Hahaha!"

Lillia ducked behind a stall a few meters from Rogier. She glared suspiciously. _Red-hooded…what? This is news to me. He's just rambling things off the top of his head. I doubt I would've gotten information like this from the Absol, but this might be the extent to his knowledge. Still, what business did they have here?_

"And I don't even feel shame in saying this junk because now I have incentive to snap your neck!" Rogier formed an Ice Ball. "I'm impressed you're still standing, but I know for a fact you're playing the waiting game now. You're injured, aren't you?"

Lillia gripped her limp arm. _I have no idea where the others are, but I need to draw his fire. Maybe I can get a signal off and call the others. I'm sure meteors of hail will get some attention, or this rain for that matter._ She took a deep breath, then dashed out of cover.

"Huh?" Rogier turned, but saw nothing but pink mist. He grumbled, "My ears are playing tricks on me."

"HA!" Rogier spotted something in her peripherals and narrowly avoided a sword swing. He saw a shape in the mist with the sword in hand.

"Big mistake!" With his Dynamic Punch, he punched the Ice Ball right into the figure, cutting a hole open in the mist. However, what he hit was nothing more than a cluster of mist taking the Meowstic's shape. "Huh?"

"Over here." He looked up and yet again saw the Meowstic flying overhead like she was unbound from the earth. He punched another Ice Ball, but met with the same results. He covered his face as the mist started swirling around him like a cyclone. "I am the mystic of this mist. Your efforts are futile."

Rogier glowered. "All you're doing is running like a coward. What honor do you have if you refuse to fight." He narrowed his eyes more contemplatively. "It's almost like you're stalling for backup."

 _Kind of an idiot, but not in battle strategy apparently._

Rogier slammed his fists together. "I accept your pathetic challenge! If it draws in a worthy fighter, I will play along! They will feel nothing but shame once they find your face smeared into the road!"

 _Or bloodthirsty. He's probably just bloodthirsty._

"Now bring me a fight worthy of my honor!" Rogier slammed both his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew the nearby stalls into the air as well as Lillia based off her cries.

"GAH!"

"Aha!" Rogier turned and punched an Ice Ball in her direction. He didn't hit anything dead on, but he saw a spritz of blood flying from the mist. "Got you! Thought you could get the best of Big Bad Rogier? Guess again, kitty! No one surpasses Rogier!"

Lillia stumbled around on the overturned street, wincing from the pain in her limp arm. She panted silently, shaken from the close shave to her cheek: a thin cut across her face with blood trickling out.

 _He's good at reading movements. He's not as foolish as I would've hoped._ Lillia looked worriedly to where Melissa was recuperating. _The stall Melissa is resting on thankfully wasn't hit. I need to keep his attention on me—_

"No more running!" Lillia gasped as a shadow appeared before her with a raised fist. "I've locked onto you!"

"AH!" Lillia narrowly avoided the Dynamic Punch that split the street in half. The force made her quake all over. _He knew exactly where I was standing?!_

"Of course I know!" Lillia, once again, was taken aback by not only his response, but his second attack. She tried to dodge, and narrowly so, but the pressure around his fist combined with the speed attributed to his Swift Swim struck and flung her into the top window of a building. "Who's the not smart one now?!"

Lillia tumbled into a minimal bedroom, probably the bedroom of whoever owned the building. She spotted a wardrobe and quickly ducked inside right as Rogier came through the shattered window. She pressed into the far back, hidden behind fine, designer coats.

"Where are you?!" Lillia winced to the sound of a bed being tossed across the room. "You better come out soon! There's at least two other hiding spots! Maybe three!" She heard him smashing up another piece of furniture.

Thinking fast, she swirled her hand and created a small cloud with her Misty Terrain. She blew it through the cracks of the wardrobe and guided it into the floorboards, making it look like mist was rising from the bottom floor. A trick like this didn't seem like it would work, but…

"Hey, what's this?" She heard him shuffling around outside. "HA! You foolish cat! Hiding in the kitchen downstairs!" There was a pause. "…You're having a snack in the middle of our battle?! RAWR!" She winced as he smashed through the door and presumably ran downstairs.

She peeked out from the wardrobe, taking light thrusts at the air with her dagger to be sure, then stepped out. She sighed and wiped her brow, though she felt bad for the disorderly state of the owner's bedroom…and soon-to-be their kitchen.

She used Psychic and pushed the wardrobe in front of the shattered door, hoping to buy herself a second of time to recuperate and think. She sat in the middle of the room, then grabbed her arm. With a hesitant shudder, using one of the few tricks she learned from Jet, she reset the bones back into place. The pain was unpleasant to say the least, getting weird sensation out of it, but the numbness alleviated the worse.

 _Okay, I'm clearly dealing with someone more experienced than he lets on. I can't keep running away from his attacks, though. Sooner or later, he'll get a lucky hit off on me._ She glared. _Something was off about that last response of his. I was thinking to myself, but he…responded to me? How? I don't exactly take him for a master thinker who can predict someone's next sentence._

She closed her eyes and mulled it over for a moment before pulling herself back to earlier. _Come to think of it, I remember him predicting where I would dodge, too. He guaranteed his Ice Ball to ricochet just the right way to take me by surprise. He doesn't strike me as the master planner type, either, but he's obviously skilled enough to understand angles._

 _He's a fighting genius, so he must be utilizing a move to make up for his lack of foresight. Foresight…foresight…wait!_ Her eyes widened. _Not Foresight, but Mind Reader! He can use—_

A hand rose from the floorboards and clutched her ankle.

… _Probably shouldn't have 'yelled' that._

The hand dragger her under, bringing her into the bottom floor's kitchen where she was promptly thrown down onto a kitchen table, smashing it to pieces. She tried to get up, but Rogier slammed his foot down on her back and kept her in place.

"I don't know how you snuck out of the kitchen and got back upstairs, but you can't fool me!"

 _I can't decide if I should be worried for my safety or laugh at your idiocy—_

Rogier grinded his heel into her back, causing her to scream. "Don't you dare insult me in your little mind palace! Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Lillia bared her teeth. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions. You really can use Mind Reader."

Rogier scoffed. "So? What're you going to do about it? I—" He kicked her in the stomach and into the cabinets. "—already won!" He formed and punched an Ice Ball at her.

Lillia quickly recovered and, gripping to the top of the smashed cabinets, pulled herself up right as the Ice Ball smashed through. She kicked off the cabinets and soared over Rogier's head. "Misty Terrain!" Pink mist permeated off her body and filled the kitchen instantly.

Rogier tried to follow her, but she vanished into the dense pink. "Run and hide to your heart's content, but you won't escape!" He slammed his fists down, causing the building to shake.

"W-Whoa!" Lillia cried out from inside the mist.

"Dual Chop!" Locking onto her position, Rogier lunged and swiped both chops into her. Lillia raised her arms and blocked the hit. Despite Misty Terrain being up and weakening the power, Rogier's Belly Drum was still in effect. Rogier chopped her on the head, disrupting her guard, and punched her in the stomach.

Lillia went flying into another room, a dining area of the front entrance. She smashed into the tables and chairs and banged her head against the windowsill. She had the forethought to use Psychic on herself to cushion the blow, thankfully.

"Your pacifistic fighting style won't do you any good." Lillia raised her head and glowered at the Poliwrath as he stepped in. "I'll just keep chasing you down until you stop twitching. Criminal scum like you won't escape me."

Lillia grabbed the windowsill and pushed herself up, panting heavily. "Who are you…calling a criminal? You're the one doing illegal stuff."

Rogier sneered. "I'm just following orders for the boss. He helped me up when I was wrongfully banished, so he knows what's best."

"Your logic astounds me." Lillia got to her feet and huffed. "And by the way, I'm not a pacifist. Just because I want to avoid fighting—" She opened up her ears and showed off the glowing eyes underneath. "—doesn't mean I won't fight back!" Both sets of eyes blazed with intense teal energy as chairs, tables, and more levitates off the ground. With a clap of her hands, Lillia threw everything she could and crushed Rogier into a dense ball of wood and furniture.

She bared her teeth, feeling Rogier fighting back inside. She gathered all the loose debris from the ground and piled onto the trap. With any luck, she'll suffocate him until he is rendered unconscious. It was, however, wishful thinking as she was beginning to tire out.

With a strong flex of his whole body, Rogier blew the debris away, breaking Lillia's connection. "Dynamic Ice Breaker!"

Lillia gasped and raised her hands. _I know this won't work on physical attacks, but anything's better than nothing!_ "Light Screen, plus Psychic!" She casted the rainbow barrier with an added sheen of her Psychic overlaying it.

The Ice Ball nailed the barrier at full power. Lillia nearly lost her focus as the impact threw her into the window, cracking it against her back. The Ice Ball's power kept grinding into the barrier, which only held up thanks to Psychic. Lilla gritted her teeth and, with a shout, blasted the Ice Ball away.

Rogier ducked under it, then lunged at Lillia. Now that they were indoors and out of the rain, however, Lillia could dodge him easier. The main issue came from his Mind Reader. As she dodged his first attack, he whipped his other arm around with an Ice Ball in his grip and struck her in the stomach. She gasped and slammed back into the wall, where Rogier gripped her neck and pinned her.

"Cowards like you who run away make me sick!" Rogier growled. "You can't handle the spirit of a brawl! You can't handle the pain of victory!"

Lillia choked as his grip tightened. She tried to pry his fingers off. "P-Please…stop…"

He scowled furiously. "You looked upon me with scorn, like I was some monster. What does the prince know? What does the king know? The royal family always honored the toughest warriors of the land. Where do they get off being all high and mighty looking down on me? Their own history is paved with blood streaking all the way to the peak. Then all of a sudden, they have _standards_ and toss me out into the bitter cold, not even bothering for an execution. No, the humiliation I faced was my execution, dealt by a swift order and cold glares."

Lillia kicked her legs into the wall, choking for the tiniest bit of air. "S-Stop…"

"They leave me in defeat, throw me out, and _expect_ me to make it on my own, maybe even silently praying I would die." Rogier leaned into her face, where shades of blue popped up from under her dirtied white fur. "That was the first and last mistake. I grew stronger. I survived. Now I intend to prove myself to that pathetic prince and show him exactly who I am!"

Lillia squeezed her eyes shut. _Forgive me!_

"Huh?" Rogier's eyes widened as pieces of splintery wood flew and stabbed into his back. "AGH!" He threw Lillia across the room and reached around himself to pull the wood out.

Lillia slammed into the wall, knocking out whatever air she managed to inhale. Seconds from passing out, she used Psychic on herself and forcibly inhaled and exhaled air until she could breathe normally. She coughed harshly onto the floor, spitting out a little bit of blood. Her body trembled from the horrific experience with lightheadedness taking over.

 _Got to…get out of here._ Lillia pulled herself up, feeling weak in the knees, and wobbled back to the kitchen.

Rogier, however, got the last of the wood out of his back and glared at her. "Hey!" He formed an Ice Ball and reared his fist back. "How many times do I have to scream this at you?! We're not done yet!"

Lillia bared her teeth. _Yeah? Well I am!_

"Die!" Rogier punched the Ice Ball, throwing all his weight into his arm.

Lillia quickly formed the enhanced Light Screen again and turned it at an angle. The Ice Ball grinded against the barrier for a moment, then veered off course and punched through the walls. Lillia took off running around the corner.

"No, you don't!" Rogier ran after her, but stopped as Misty Terrain filled up the house again. "Oh come on!" He waved his hand through the mist. "Will you ever learn? What are you even trying to accomplish?"

"Charge Beam!"

Rogier sensed the attack and jumped back. The beam whizzed past him and destroyed something in the mist, possibly a vase. "There's the fire!" He formed two Ice Balls and punched in Lillia's presumed direction, but hit nothing. He fanned the mist and stepped closer, then noticed there was nothing else but a wall beyond the mist. "What the—"

His attention turned to the quick thumping up the stairs. Realizing he was tricked again, he roared and ran to the stairs.

* * *

 _Five minutes earlier from the present…_

Lucient, Leon, and Ragger sat at the bar with drinks in front of them. It took a lot of begging, prodding, and a bit of threatening from Ragger, but Lucient eventually submitted and allowed for drinks. It took a bit more convincing from Lucient to convince the bartender for alcoholic beverages.

Ragger happily suckled on his whiskey bottle while Lucient and Leon drank their non-alcoholic beverages. Upon finishing his, Lucient set his glass off to the side and clasped his paws under his chin, glaring intently at the Golett bartender.

"So…" Lucient started off vaguely.

The golem's blank eyes flickered with spectral energy. "So…what?"

"Word on the street is you have information we need. You get a lot of customers around here. Some paying customers, others despicable cretins. Ring any bells?"

"If by that you mean the usual, then yes, I suppose so. Sometimes they're the same person." The bartender set the clean glasses down and faced the Espeon. "What do you want exactly?"

Lucient glared. "Information on two individuals who are rumored to frequent this part of town."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Members of the Dukes of Buzzard, perchance?"

An odd flicker came from his eye. The Golett turned away and resumed cleaning a nearly translucent glass. "Haven't seen nothing."

Ragger slammed his bottle down and yelled, "Don't go lying to us, _mister_! You have what we want, and we want it now!"

Lucient reached over and grabbed Ragger by the shoulders before he could leap over the counter. "Ragger, stop!"

"I thought we were doing a bit. Good Constable, Bad Constable."

"We're not doing that!"

Ragger pouted and fell back into his seat. "Well, that's a disappointment. Back to drinking!" He tipped the bottle down his throat.

Lucient sighed, then glared at the Golett. "Listen, we're not here to play games. We just want to know if you have any information on the Dukes of Buzzard. It's very important to us."

"Listen kid," the Golett droned as he picked up another glass, "you shouldn't go around asking about stuff like that. You're just begging to paint a target on your back."

Leon raised his brow quizzically. "So, you _do_ know them?"

"They go about their business, I go about mine. Snooping into other people's business is a death sentence."

"Even if they're wanted criminals?"

"Takes one to know one." Golett glanced back at them. "Don't think I'm not aware of who you lot are. Though, I must say, not familiar with your faces."

Lucient leaned forward. "We have reason to believe they're planning something shady that could put other lives at risk. Can you at least spare us any information on their group?"

"What's in it for me? As if I'm risking my neck for a couple of strangers, much less wanted thieves."

Lucient glared, then straightened up. "My name is Lucient De Solus, and I hail from Avestoia of the Echo Bell Kingdom." Golett stopped polishing the clean glass, staring vacantly at his alcohol display. "I've actually assisted some merchants with their deliveries to Vino. I'm quite well-known among the noblemen back home, too."

After a moment of silence, the Golett set his glass down and turned. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why tell me this?"

Lucient smiled warmly. "You said we were strangers, right?"

The Golett's blank eyes flickered with spectral energy, indicating a surprised emotion behind them. He heaved a hollow sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days…" He leaned forward on the counter. "Alright kid, you have my attention. What do you need to know?"

Lucient glared. "The Dukes of Buzzard, the notorious bandit group. We have reason to believe from some…confidential rumors that they've been sneaking around the region."

The bartender nodded. "Well, you heard right, but it's none of my business. I wouldn't know the details."

"Have you met any of them?"

"Just the Poliwrath and Absol that frequent the area. I have no idea what their business here is, but I can assure you the Poliwrath lacks a filter."

Lucient smirked. "I figured."

"He gets intoxicated quickly and starts ranting and raving about some junk. Won't stop talking about some prince who wronged him or something. Keeps screaming at my patrons for laughing at him, though I'm under the impression he's just delusional."

"And you don't remember anything he might have said?"

"He rambles on so much, it's hard to pay attention. Besides, like I said, snooping into other people's business is a death sentence. I might get axed just for talking about them."

Leon looked around the tavern, then back to the bartender. "Don't see them now."

Golett sighed. "You never know. I should just quit while I am ahead and tell you brats to scram. I'm just mentioning the stuff everyone knows. Anything more and…"

Lucient raised his paw. "If they're willing to kill over this information, then it must be much more serious than that."

Leon nodded. "He's right. If people's lives are being put in danger over this, it becomes _our_ problem, too."

Golett creaked with little movements of his head as he looked around the bar. He tapped his forearm contemplatively with quiet, echoing groans huffing out. He shook his head and pressed his hands down. "Screw it. I can't keep this charade up."

Lucient smiled. "You mean…?"

"The Dukes of Buzzard may be a gang specializing in illegal trade, but they _will_ eliminate anyone who talks. They're afraid of information getting out. I've heard cases of at least three guys getting executed. No one will squeal to the knights, lest they be on the chopping block next." Golett subtly raised his finger. "Look around you."

The Forester novices craned their necks to the patrons behind them. Though they seemed normal, a closer examination pointed out the wary looks they kept throwing around, some checking behind their back cautiously without being too obvious. Some had their hands on guns holstered to their sides as they sipped from their foamy mugs of fine cider and ale.

"Everyone's jumpy because of these guys. Not just here, but other stretches of Virdis if it's to be believed. It's invisible, but there's a presence hanging around these parts. It's practically tangible." Golett shook his head. "And you'd have to be crazy to face one of them Freaks on."

"How much do you know about the Dukes of Buzzard then?" Lucient asked.

"Not much. Frankly, despite what I said about the Poliwrath, the fact he can spit information like that out without a care just shows the iron grip this gang has on us folk. But, who am I to live in fear forever?" Golett's blank eyes stared intensely at the trio. "Listen well, because I won't be repeating myself. I only know two things for certain about these fellers."

"Go on," Leon insisted.

Golett nodded. "I heard the word 'Wraith' get thrown around a lot."

"Evil spirits," Lucient mumbled.

"That they are, but the context they used it in didn't sit right with me. They kept mentioning it like it was something…tangible. That's as much as I know. Nothing on what it is or what they're doing with it. I just hear them mentioning Wraith."

 _Saving that for later,_ Lucient jotted down in his head. "And the second…?"

"It was only one time, but I distinctly remember a description of their boss. It's faint, though, an off-handed comment perhaps. Might not even be in the same context of the sentence. I just know…they called him a large ghost."

"Large ghost?" Leon parroted.

Ragger slammed his bottle down. "What, like Giratina or some crap?"

"I just know they said 'large ghost'," the bartender insisted. "That's about as much I can offer."

Lucient tapped his chin, then scooted out of his seat. "It's enough. Thank you for your help. We should be on our…" His ears perked up to the chatter behind him, particularly from outside. He turned around as patrons were getting out of their seats and looking out the window.

Ragger hobbled over, pushing drunks aside, and stared out the window. "Huh? Hey, did anyone hear anything about rain?"

"Rain?" Lucient gasped. "I would've sensed weather patterns for that an hour ago. How could it be…?" His eyes widened, darting at Leon. "You don't think…"

Leon glared. "Possibly."

"What's wrong?" Golett asked.

"Just a hunch." Lucient and Leon got out of their seats and raced to the door. "Sorry to cut and run, but I think one of our teammates are in—"

Before Lucient could finish, the tavern door flew open, followed by a blazing teal slash cutting across the floor. Lucient gasped and pushed Leon out of the way as the blade grazed past them. It sliced through the bar counter and cleaning sliced the bartender down the middle.

"GAH!" Golett cried as spectral energy spewed from his clay body.

"No!" Lucient cried.

Golett stumbled backwards, trembling as his eyes flickered weakly. "I…shouldn't have…said any…" He stumbled forward, bashing his face into the counter and collapsing out of view.

"Mister!" Lucient yelled, racing over to the counter. He jumped over and landed over the golem. His eyes widened in horror as spectral energy leak from the clean cut going up his body with the face split open to a hollow husk inside. "N-No…"

Ragger and Leon stood in dumbfounded silence, then looked back to the front entrance as a cloaked Absol stepped through. The patrons instantly recognized her and backed far away against the walls, shaking at the knees. The Absol flicked her cloak open, briefly showing off the crimson red dress she wore and the golden bangles around her ankles.

She tapped her chin, staring at the cleaved counter ahead with the emotional investment of a Relicanth. "Dear, oh dear, what possessed that foolish soul to speak so brazenly? I suppose this is partially Rogier's fault, though I have myself to blame for not keeping a tighter leash on him. Still, that's one less chatterbox to worry about." She glared at the cowering patrons. "That is assuming we're _all_ done talking." They shrunk away and covered their mouths. "That's what I thought."

"You devil woman!" Ragger growled, slamming his fists together. "You just killed that man!"

She raised her brow. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Leon glared. "Wicked Wind Ainsley."

She smirked. "Oh? You know my name. I'm flattered."

"You'll be _flattened_ in the next two seconds!" Ragger snapped as sparks came off his arms.

"I really don't see what the big deal is. That man was being most uncooperative. He threatened to expose valuable information. I only wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, waiting so long for him to come to his senses and shoo you nosy pests away. Alas, _he_ ended up the foolish one. At least he was just a Golett. No mess to clean up, right? You should be thanking yourselves that he was the idiot."

Ragger felt a vein popping from his forehead. "I _really_ hate bitches like you."

Ainsley flicked her sickle-shaped horn. "You aren't my type anyway." She glared. "Still, there's one more mess to clean up. I couldn't care less about mentioning the Wraith, but I can't let any of you get away with that other piece of information." She glared at the patrons. "Especially you lot."

Terror reignited through them. "W-What?! We didn't hear anything, honest!" one Croagunk cried.

"Better safe than sorry." She radiated energy through her horn. "First things first, kill the nosy pests, kill everyone in this tavern, then see what the hell Rogier is getting himself mixed up in on the other side of town."

Ragger and Leon steeled their stances, preparing to fight until Lucient walked up between them and touched their shoulders. An ominous shade hung over his eyes. "Get everyone out of the tavern now."

"Huh?! Excuse me?!" Ragger yelled.

Lucient glared daggers at the Absol. "I'll take care of her."

Leon raised his brow. "You're a Psychic-Type, she's a Dark-Type. I say let the drunken dolt take care of her."

Lucient glared back at the hollow shell of the bartender, then shook his head. "No. We came here because of my eavesdropping, and I was the one who pressured him into telling us." He stamped his paws down. "Just grant me this request so I can avenge his service."

Ragger blinked at the Espeon in surprise, then huffed an annoyed groan. "I can't have any fun. Fine, fine, have it your way, Lucy. If she kicks your butt, though, I'm using her horn to cleave open her coconut-shaped head."

"Fine."

Ainsley smirked. "Annnd…you assume you can just get past me?"

Lucient pushed his glasses up. "I don't _assume_ such. I merely state the objective fact."

* * *

Rogier marched back into the bedroom he pulled Lillia from and glared at the broken furniture. "This is the only room she could've fled into." He crept inside with his knuckles raised. His eyes flashed pale blue, activating Mind Reader. "How long do you intend to keep this pointless game up?"

" _Until you surrender and calm down."_

Rogier scoffed. "You expect me to cooperate when you continue to act like a coward?"

" _I am no coward."_

"Could've fooled me." He glared at the untouched wardrobe, then approached it. "Here's a better question. Why are you risking your neck for the rabbit? You could've stay buried under the rubble and I wouldn't have given a passing glance, yet you still sprang out and intercepted me."

" _I couldn't let my friend be taken."_

"Ha. If I hadn't seen your cowardice for myself, I might have believed you had the warrior's heart. Alas, it was nothing but poor judgment on my behalf." He grabbed the wardrobe handles. "No warrior flees the fight. They pursue it until only one victor stands."

" _You still don't understand why you were thrown out of Algus, do you?"_

"I know plenty!" Rogier threw the doors open and threw a Dynamic Punch, breaking the wardrobe to pieces.

" _Let me show you why!"_

Rogier's eyes widened at the bare space inside the wardrobe. "It's empty?!"

One of the coats sprung to life and flew into his legs, snatching him off the ground and pulling him toward the window. With his eyes turned upward, Rogier gasped as Lillia, clinging to the ceiling, jumped down on top of him. She pressed her hands together and charged up her Charge Beam.

"I was waiting until I got the perfect shot off!"

The tangled coat pulled Rogier back out into the pouring rain, directing him over the street. Lillia jumped off his stomach and, with a loud cry, fired down her Charge Beam, blasting him straight into the cobblestone street. The wet stones crackled with electricity and discharged in a sparking wave.

"GAH!" Rogier yelled, briefly staggered from the blast. The beam left a burn mark on the swirl of his stomach.

Lillia floated onto the ground, then panted tiredly. "Had…enough?"

Though injured, Rogier threw his legs up and flipped himself back onto his feet. He snarled with a peculiar excitement. "I knew there was some fight in you! And thank you for bringing me back out into the rain!"

Lillia bared her teeth. _I thought the boost I got earlier would be enough._

Rogier sped around Lillia, leaving behind faint afterimages that disappeared a second after emerging. Lillia became overwhelmed trying to keep up with his speed, eyes darting all around the market.

"It'd be too easy to end you right now! I'm going to prolong this for as long as I can!"

A Dual Chop struck Lillia's side and knocked her to the ground. She cried out and grasped her aching side only to be kicked up into the air, then immediately spiked back down with a twin Dual Chop. She quickly fired off Psychic surges through the ground, but Rogier evaded them and dealt critical hits to the poor Meowstic, overwhelming her with his sheer speed and power.

"Where's that fighting spirit?! I thought you were going to make me surrender!" He grabbed the scarf-like mane, spun her around, and tossed her like a discus across the street. She even skipped a couple times off the wet surface before crashing into a damaged stall. "Get serious already!"

Lillia cradled her aching head, feeling the last of her strength fleeting from her. She picked herself up, baring her teeth. _I won't be able…to take another one of those hits. This is…really bad._

Rogier crossed his hands and started up Dual Chop again, then sped around the market. "I can see you're on the edge of your limit, kitty. Seems I can end this with one last attack. Best to go out with honor before I splatter your brains against the wall."

Lillia gritted her teeth. _I need to end this with one last attack and make sure it doesn't miss._ She pressed her hands together. _Fortunately, I have something just for that._

Off to the side, finally roused after passing out again, Melissa lifted her aching head. She pushed her drenched ears away and squinted at the speeding Poliwrath overtaking the entire market with his speed. She then spotted a barely standing Lillia huddled against the wall charging her attack.

 _Lillia, no…_

Melissa pressed one hand down and struggled to get back onto her feet. The pain in her back was still fresh, making it impossible to stand on her own. She kept her attention focused on the impossibly fast Poliwrath, however, who may have been seconds away from deciding to strike her down.

 _I have to…do something._ Unfortunately, when the Ice Ball hit her, it seemed to have snapped most of her arrows and especially her bow which hanged around her shoulder like a loose branch. She picked through the remaining arrows in her quiver until one undamaged one grazed her fingers. She pulled it out, examined it, then looked ahead.

 _How am I supposed to hit that jerk with how fast he's moving?_ She glared intensely. _I feel so useless right now. Lillia's putting herself on the line and I'm just standing here doing nothing. Come on, you idiot, help her! Slow him down, if you must! Do something!_

Her prayer was answered. Unbeknownst to her, her eyes glowed in a light blue. Her eyes widened in surprise as her vision altered slightly, giving the environment a blue hue. Time slowed down a bit. Though Rogier still moved fast through her perception, it was enough to make out his speed and movements. She could just barely tell he wasn't running, but sliding along the slick surface of the street due to the rain.

To her amazement, for brief moments, she could see the pathway of his movements. A light blue silhouette of the Poliwrath skating ahead of him. If Melissa had to wager a guess, the silhouette outpaced him by a single second. It gave Melissa just enough information to understand where he intended to move.

Without wasting a second to question it, she grabbed her snapped bow and stretched it out, using some of the debris to anchor the pieces down. She nocked the arrow and leaned her body back to pull the drawstring.

Her eyes flickered around the battlefield, calculating angles and such to line up the perfect shot. She dared not call herself a master of the bow, especially with the broken state she found hers in, but she had enough training to understand the basics of direction and the power in her drawstring. All that mattered now was the timing.

She kept following Rogier's movements, adjusting her aim with slight intervals as his random movements crawled closer to Lillia. Melissa bit her lip, wondering to herself what would happen if she missed, but pushed those thoughts down in favor of the shot itself.

With the agonizing seconds ticking by, she found an opening, her shot lining up with the silhouette. She released the string and sent the arrow flying.

Rogier slid to the stop right in front of Lillia with his Dynamic Punch pulled back. "Now you die—"

A great pain erupted through his leg as the fired arrow dug into the back of his thigh. Rogier lost his focus and screamed in pain as blood gushed out of the wound. Lillia gasped at Rogier's close proximity and his horrific cries, but took the opportunity to fire.

"Charge Beam!" With a blinding glow, she fired the Charge Beam right at him.

Rogier wasn't totally out yet. He kicked off the ground and barely dodged the streak of light. _Fool! This arrow won't stop—_

He gasped as the Charge Beam suddenly curved through the air and guided itself back toward him. He tumbled out of the way, only to be chased again by the beam. With one uninjured leg, he skated across the slick street while the beam tracked his movements.

 _A homing Charge Beam?! How in the…wait!_ He gasped as the teal energy surrounding it. _She's guiding it with Psychic!_

Lillia opened up her ears and released more psychic energy from her body. "I will guide your soul to salvation, good sir! Now accept your punishment and let the divine judgment pierce your sinful soul!"

With the added power, the Charge Beam started changing directions at ninety-degree ankles in rapid succession. Rogier's eyes could barely follow it as it swarmed all around him. He desperately tried to escape, but it had him at all sides until there was no space to move.

He turned and faced the blinding beam eclipsing his vision. All he could muster in the moment was, "Well…fu—" before it struck him dead center in the body. Rogier cried out in agony as the electricity erupted through his entire body, following with the pulsating power of the Psychic.

The street lit up in luminous yellow, forcing Melissa to turn her head away. After a moment, the flash died down. Melissa looked back with one hand over her eyes. Amidst the cloak of smoke, Rogier stood in place with one eye visibly twitching. She was cautious to react, wondering if he managed to tank the blast.

However, he soon collapsed onto his knees and faceplanted into the street.

Melissa heaved a heavy sigh of relief, nearly collapsing herself. She leaned against the broken stall, taking a quick breather, and limped out. She smiled brightly toward Lillia, who leaned back against the wall looking quite winded herself. Melissa couldn't contain herself and raced over. "Lillia!"

Lillia looked up, then smiled weakly. "Oh, hey Hars, you're awa—AH!" Melissa lunged into the Meowstic and locked her in a hug. "Okay, we're hugging now, ow."

Melissa laughed through gritted teeth, then pulled away to look her in the face. "I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried before I passed out."

Lillia smiled. "Hey, I told you I had it under control."

"Were you scared?"

"I wouldn't say scared, but…" She grunted and massaged her aching shoulder. "Geez, he was intense. I'm surprised I held out for as long as I did. I may need to broaden my bag of tricks more before I attempt a solo fight like that again." She grinned. "Thanks for the assist. I'm surprised you managed to shoot him in the thigh like that."

"Yeah, so was…I?" Melissa blinked, then covered one of her eyes. "Actually, what did I do? Everything just sort of slowed down a bit and…I don't know, I thought I could see exactly where he ended up. It was weird."

Lillia chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking it over, then said, "Foresight?"

"Huh?"

"Buneary can learn Foresight. Matches the description if you ask me."

Melissa blinked in astonishment. "Foresight…"

"Yeesh, and that's usually one of the one's you learn naturally by birth. You really are a novice to this stuff."

Melissa pouted. "H-Hey, this novice saved your hide."

Lillia chuckled, though it was clear it caused some pain. "Fair enough." She sighed and leaned her head back. "I feel bad, though."

Melissa sat down. "For what?"

"I felt like I could've done something to help him, you know." She closed her eyes. "He sounds like he's had a rough life. I feel bad for people like that, even if they aren't the nicest. Maybe if he opened his heart more, I…" Melissa reached out and touched her shoulder, silencing the Meowstic.

Melissa smiled gently. "Whatever you did, you did plenty. That's all the matters."

Lillia blinked, then smiled. "Heh. I guess you're right." She held her arms up. "Now, can you carry me? I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Sure thing." Melissa stood up and grabbed her arms. "Okay, on three. One, two—"

"RAWR!" The girls shrieked as Rogier suddenly bolted off the ground beating his chest. "YOU BITCH!"

"What the heck!" Melissa cried.

"He's persistent!" Lillia cried.

Rogier formed two Ice Balls, clutched them tightly, and lunged at the girls. "I'll keep fighting until my last breath! This. Isn't. Over—"

"Surprise!" Suddenly, Wyatt and Avel dove from the rooftops and slammed down on Rogier's back. Wyatt jabbed his metal pole into the Poliwrath and released a powerful electric shock through it.

"A-A-A-A-A-AAAAAHHHHH!" Rogier cried out in agony.

The girls stumbled over themselves in fear as the Poliwrath once again collapsed. Avel wasted no time shooting Ice Beam and locking the brute's limbs to the crack street, making sure to add an extra thick layer of ice for extra precaution.

The girls held onto each other, shaking and breathing heavily as silence once again filled the empty, rainy street. Wyatt and Avel were also out of breath like they ran for their lives to get there.

"Man…that was close," Wyatt panted, falling to his knees.

"No…kidding," Avel huffed.

Kenny came running around the corner and dashed to the frightened girls. He signed, _"Are you two okay?"_

Lillia gulped and flashed a chattering smile. "N-N-Never better."

"My whole life flashed before my eyes…for the second time in my life," Melissa answered in monotone.

Wyatt stepped off of Rogier's unconscious body (and Avel made _sure_ he was unconscious) and crouched in front of the girls. "I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner. The rain made it difficult to figure out where the fight was coming from until we saw the flash of light."

"The Charge Beam I used when I threw him out the window," Lillia guessed.

Avel hopped to Wyatt's side. "We figured taking the rooftops would be faster. Gracious, your injuries, both of you. Are you sure you're okay?"

Melissa finally slowed her breathing and let go of Lillia. "We…We should be fine. A little banged up, though." Melissa winced as the pain in her old side wound acted up. " _Really_ banged up."

Avel sighed. "I wish we got here sooner."

"Well, not the worst outcome ever," Wyatt assessed looking over to their fallen target. "We captured one of them. This, uh…this is one of the bandits, right?"

Lillia nodded. "He is."

"Good, good, just checking."

Melissa rubbed her soaked face. "And here I thought Amos was the peak of my excitement. I hope this does not become a regular thing, having near death experiences."

Lillia snorted. "You? I was the one who nearly got her head smashed open. Count yourself lucky he wanted you alive." Melissa rolled her eyes playfully.

Avel poked the unconscious Poliwrath with his tongue. "I hope this guy has some useful information, otherwise we risked our necks for nothing."

" _I'm sure we can get something useful out of him,"_ Kenny signed assuredly. _"So, how do we go about transporting him without waking him up?"_

"We could drug him," Wyatt suggested. He got surprised looks from his teammates. "What? I'm not wrong here. This guy is obviously crazy!"

Melissa sighed, then reached into her bag. "I think Dr. Shade gave me some pellets that _should_ keep him unconscious, or at least pacified until we get home."

Wyatt helped Lillia to her feet. Lillia groaned and held her head. "Remind me to ask Jet for tips on indirect combat. I want to avoid fighting anymore bruisers like this one."

"Noted." Melissa handed Avel some of the pellets, but nearly jumped out of her skin as a devasting boom sounded on the other side of town. "What the?!" she cried.

"Where did that come from?!" Wyatt gasped.

Avel peered around their numbers. "If this guy's in town, that means his partner is, too."

Lillia bared her teeth. "The guys must be in trouble."

Avel glared. "Wyatt, spray an extra layer of Bubble Beam under this clown so I can make an ice sled."

"Right." Wyatt shot light streams of bubbles around Rogier's body while the girls and Kenny looked up in the direction of the explosion.

Melissa bit her lip. "Ooh, I sure hope they're alright…"


	37. Mist and Lights pt3

With his declaration made against the murderous Absol, Lucient stood his ground beside his two comrades. The light shined off his glasses as his calculated glare bore holes into the emotionless monster, though to say she was emotionless would go against the amusement plastered over her face. She hid the snickers escaping through her pursed lips.

"Objective fact, you say?" She tutted playfully. "Dear boy, you have my respect for acting so bold, but your misplaced confidence has me wondering how you've survived so long into young adulthood."

"You can't be any older than me," he countered bitterly.

"Hmm, true, but I have the common sense not to spew threats where they're not wanted." She mockingly bowed to the Espeon. "I will say, you certainly have talent to put on a marvelous spectacle. It'd be cruel to end a budding performer's career so soon." She sighed dramatically. "Alas, you know too much."

"Too much?" Ragger grumbled. "That guy only mentioned some shit called Wraith and that your boss is a ghost."

Ainsley glared. "Yes, and that's exactly the problem." She narrowed her dagger-like eyes. "I can spy a Forester from a mile away. Don't think we're unaware of your dealings in our operations."

"Huh?" the trio gasped.

"Disrupting our business, taking out our hired help, and pursuing us like a dying mutt in their desperate search for water. We tried to keep this low key for a reason. The boss doesn't want to start anything up. We're just trying to get by and do our part for the better of this damn region."

Lucient glared. "By killing innocent bystanders?"

Ainsley smiled coolly. "What's so innocent? People throw out worthless tools all the time. What am I doing that's any different?"

Lucient actually recoiled a bit from her response. "Excuse me?"

"That guy knew what we were up to, but didn't speak until now. I can say the same about anyone directly employed under us. If they squeal, they're no longer useful. Getting rid of them is the only option to keep operations running smoothly." Ainsley tilted her head. "I'm sure you've thrown out broken garbage before, right? That's what I was doing. _That's_ objective fact."

Lucient bared his teeth. _She can't differentiate people from objects, yet I can tell a part of her enjoys it. She's dangerous._

Ainsley stepped forward, lighting up her horn. "Now, by all _objective_ means, I need to dispose of the other garbage that'll get in the way." The wind picked up around her, swirling through her fur and into her horn. "Try not to make this difficult."

"L-Look," Lucient tried to plead. "You don't need to do this. You need to seek help. You're sick."

Ainsley narrowed her eyes. "And what about me needs curing?"

"You can't just go around murdering people when you deem them useless."

"Oh, I do find some use. I get bored very easily." Her eyes sparkled with interest. "I like studying ritual sacrifices, for instance. Maybe you can help me. It's a bit of a hobby."

Lucient shuffled back. "Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

"Now you're just stroking my curiosity." Her horn lit up light blue. "I think the time for talking has come to an end."

Before Lucient could get another plea in, Ainsley whipped her head back before firing another projectile blade. The way it split air indicated a sharpness that sent the Espeon into an instant fight or flight response. He jumped out of the way, along with Ragger and Leon, and watched at the blade sliced into the bar counter again with another perfectly clean cut.

Ragger tumbled over himself before standing up and growling. "Okay, that chick is seriously bad news."

Lucient stood up. "Get everyone out of the bar immediately. I'll hold her down."

"Roger." Leon raced around Ainsley. "Everyone, get out of the tavern while you still can! Now!"

Ainsley followed his movements and whipped up more wind through her horn. "Tsk, tsk, where are you—" Her eyes widened as all the tavern tables and chairs floated off the ground, then slammed down onto her in a tight pile.

Lucient's gem and eyes glowed in bright teal light as he stacked more and more loose debris onto her. "Go!"

Ragger rushed towards the patrons who were too petrified to move and grabbed them by the shirts. "He said move your asses, you idiots!" He unceremoniously threw them either through the batwing doors or the windows. This was enough motivation to get everyone else moving.

Lucient felt resistance under his debris pile and put more psychic pressure over it. However, pressurized gasps of wind seeped through the cracks until a blinding light surged out and ripped the tavern furniture to shreds. The shock threw Lucient back and knocked him into the bar counter, spilling a drink over his head.

Ainsley landed on her feet and ripped off her now tattered cloak. She had a few scratches, but nothing to worry over. She huffed and said, "You couldn't have made this easy on all of us. Guess I'll have to kill you quickly."

Lucient shook the alcohol from his fur, then glared at the Absol as he retreated into his mind. _High-powered cutting potential with long range. Her activation is centered on the wind gathering into her horn, followed by what appears to be a psychokinetic blade. Add to the multitude of slashes she administered in such a short burst, I can deduce she's using some combination of Razor Wind and Psycho Cut._

Ainsley marched forward as more wind swirled around her. "Now that you've exhaust what little ammunition you had, I can get through this without further delay."

Lucient took his glasses off and tucked them into his scarf. "I couldn't agree more." He used Psychic on the bottles behind him and threw them at her.

Ainsley smirked as a visible wind whipped up around her like a bubble. The bottles smashed into the wind bubble and were torn to shreds, throwing the liquid around for a bit. Cuts appeared into the floorboard with each step she took.

"I won't fall for that puny trick again. Even if you smashed a piano down on my head, I'll still tear it apart."

Lucient glanced back at the dead Golett, then sighed. "My apologies for what's about to happen, mister."

"Huh?" Ainsley gasped.

"Shadow Ball!" Lucient fired at the soaked floors, triggering an explosion that set the alcohol ablaze.

Ainsley jumped back as a fire built up into a large flame. She smirked. "Oh please, not all alcohol instantly bursts into flames. If you think you're going to trap me in a flaming building, good luck. I'll just put it out before—" The flames suddenly grew bigger and took up a large part of the tavern. "The hell?!"

"Oxygen can help flames burn brighter. With the air acting as a source of fuel, a little bit of psychic influence can make it grow exponentially," Lucient proudly stated as he manipulated a current of air into the flames and blew them at Ainsley.

Ainsley jumped off the walls and ran around the tavern as the flames chased her. She grinned uneasily. "Keeping a controlled flame, I see! You're making sure it doesn't set the whole damn building on fire. How nice, but I'm Wicked Winds Ainsley for nothing!" Psychic rings filled her wind barrier. "Let me give you a demonstration!"

With a swing of her horn, Ainsley expanded her wind bubble and dispersed it into thousands of tiny Psycho Cuts. The blades sliced through the flame and dispersed them into flaming wisps that burnt themselves out. Lucient gasped and raised his paws, putting up a Reflect before the blades could slash him down. The blades lacerated the counter down to woodchips, along with the walls and remaining glass bottles on the shelves.

Lucient bared his teeth and used Psychic to gather the remaining flame, flowing more oxygen through them until a giant fireball appeared before him. "Your Razor Wind takes time to charge, so how will you go about stopping this?" He threw the fireball at the defenseless Absol.

Ainsley chuckled. "What, you think I need to _recharge_? Don't you think I've worked around that little charge up?!" She swung her horn and fired a large Psycho Cut with little Razor Winds gliding off the surface. It bisected the flame just enough to fly past her and strike the walls. Some flames burnt her skirt, but nothing much else. "I'll be honest, the fireball was a new one, but I've prepared for moments like this."

Realizing the slight disadvantage, Lucient darted for the stairs to the second level. Ainsley fired off multiple Psycho Cuts that nearly nicked the pads of his paws. Lucient raced to the top and gathered up the furniture on that level to throw down at her.

Her wind barrier started up against and shredded the furniture like a Bibarel going to town on a tasty log. "More of this? Seriously?"

"Toxic!" Lucient leaned over the edge and fired a glob of poison through his gem.

The Toxic splashed into Ainsley's barrier and dispersed it without a single drop penetrating through. She grunted. "Oh joy, you're one of _those_ types of Foresters. The ones that waste time until I get tired out." She grinned. "I shouldn't bother wasting my time on you when I have a whole tavern full of Pokémon to hunt down."

"Your fight is with me and me only!" Lucient proclaimed, throwing down more furniture that was inevitably turned to wood chips.

Ainsley shook her head. "Oh, very well. Swords Dance!" She waved her horn around with graceful movements, channeling a blue aura through it that seemed to make it sharper. "I've always wanted to tear a tavern down for their bad service, but I guess this is the next best thing."

Lucient shuffled far back until he hit a wall. He narrowed his eyes calmly. _Razor Wind and Psycho Cut. Omnidirectional slicing power from any distance. Seems to have compensated for Razor Wind's charge up time by mixing it with Psycho Cut's cutting power. I imagine it's not quite as strong without the full charge, but it gives the cutting power she requires. Question is, how do I penetrate her barrier? Perhaps something harder than wood, like metal. Or…something else I've been working on recently._

"Now, where's the pretty Espeon~?" Lucient covered his head as the banister exploded into woodchips. Psychic blades flew off and would've slashed his head had his Reflect not soften the impact.

"Agh!" Lucient cried as blood dripped from his forehead. Though Reflect halved the damage, it wasn't an effective means of protective like Protect. It did its job to keep him alive, though.

"You have to come down eventually," Ainsley taunted below. "I mean, I'm no architect, but this building won't hold itself up for very long with me here." Lucient flinched as another section of floor got torn out.

He shook his head and stood up. _Probably not the best time to be testing new trick, but she's not giving me much option. I need a little time to concentrate. Until then, I need to wear her down._

Down below, Ainsley was whipping up another psychic blade wind while impatiently tapping the floor. "Yeesh, maybe I did kill him." She shrugged and turned away. "No matter. Now I can—"

"Shadow Ball!" Ainsley stumbled forward as the shadow blob exploded into her wind shield. Smoke briefly obscured her vision before filtering itself out. She glared back at the top floor where Lucient prepared another Shadow Ball. "Apologies, Miss Ainsley, but you must face punishment for your crimes."

"Tch. You should've played dead for real." She spun around and fired several wind blades at him.

Lucient employed Psychic onto himself and leaped across the tavern, narrowly avoiding the sharp winds. He rapid-fired Shadow Balls down on Ainsley. Despite her wind barrier, the concussive explosions against it pushed the Absol into the floorboards with a basement full of liquor no doubt below her feet.

She bared her teeth as she withstood the explosions, then released a wide blast of psychic cutting wind. Lucient reinforced Reflect as the blast threw him into the high ceiling. His barrier softened the winds, but some got threw and left shallow cuts over his body.

"Was that your brilliant plan, genius?" Ainsley scoffed.

Lucient panted lightly while keeping himself afloat. "I recommend keeping your thoughts _grounded_ , miss."

Ainsley suddenly caught a whiff of smoke through her wind barrier. She looked down and gasped as flames were being stoked by the air. She covered herself as the flames wrapped into the barrier, trapping her in a fireball.

Lucient jumped down and dusted his shoulders off. "Apologies for the deception. Despite that little wind blast, I was able to secure one of the flames with my Psychic. I hope this doesn't lead to any unsightly burns, but I will have to neutralize you for now." He focused Psychic on the flames and started to manipulate them to constrict around Ainsley's body, forcing their way through the wind barrier.

Ainsley's foreleg stuck out of the flames and smashed down on the floor. "Hahaha! You've got spunk, I'll give you that! Are all you Foresters this nutty? And here I thought that Harlow chick was the resident psychopath! But let me inform something for you, kid, because it might prolong your life!" A teal and purple glow illuminated from where her horn was.

Lucient's eyes widened. "Huh—"

"Bandits like me live by deception!" A blade flew from the flames, teal in color with an ominous purple aura surrounding it.

Lucient's Reflect activated again, but the blade smashed through and slashed him across the chest. Lucient cried out and flew into the wall with a hard thud. Despite the Reflect halving the damage, the Psycho Cut felt much stronger than before. The cut delivered wasn't shallow with blood soaking into his uniform.

He felt a crinkle of glass in his scarf and pulled out his shattered glasses. Even though he was bleeding, this seemed to be the forefront of his concerns. _Ugh. Marianne's not going to let me here the end of this._ He tucked the frames away since they were still intact, then tried to stand up. He psychically sealed the cut until it could clot on its own.

His eyes wandered back to the flaming Absol, who dispelled them with a quick Razor Wind. Her fur had burnt patches and her dress had holes in it, yet she didn't seem to care. Her smug, carefree grin still sat on her lips. "Consider that a little… _payback_."

Lucient leaned against the wall to lift himself. "Payback. You enhanced Psycho Cut with the damage you took."

"Must you expose all my bag of tricks?" She chuckled dryly. "You're making this harder for the both of us, though I haven't felt this energetic in a long time." She approached him with a sway of her hips. "So, unless you have two other moves in hiding, you've exposed your bag too soon."

Lucient glared. "I have plenty more to use against you."

Ainsley smirked. "I'm sure you do. Too bad you won't live long enough to show them." She swung her horn and fired off multiple tiny wind blades.

Lucient's Reflect kicked in against and absorbed a good portion of the attacks before the rest passed through and sliced up his skin. He bit back the pain and took off running again, only to be stop short by a massive Psycho Cut that nearly sliced his nose off.

"No more running for you!" He looked up, gasped, then rolled out of the way as Ainsley came crashing down, tearing into the floorboards. "What brilliant strategy will you think of next?"

Lucient rolled to his feet, then fired off whatever debris he could detect at her, even if they were just woodchips. Ainsley's wind barrier activated again and reduced the woodchips to dust. She tutted, then slowly approached him as the woodchips kept firing like bullets.

"Your determination to live is astounding, but I must agree with your friends' earlier comments. Any other opponent you could've restrained with your Psychic. I felt the power through the furniture, yet you have no influence over me. I can easily counter your pitiful attacks and slice you to pieces. Explain to me why you put yourself through this illogical suffering."

Lucient kept tossing anything he could into her wind barrier. "Because you took that man's life."

"So what? Are you playing vigilante now?"

Lucient glared. "Hard working folk committing to honest work have to live in fear of bandits like you, even if that fear is buried deep into their subconscious." He felt himself growling unintentionally. "People who live their whole lives like they can't defend themselves, like their lives are dictated by some greater force or they have no power of choice. I can't stand people like you who cut down the weak just so you can feel stronger."

Ainsley glared. "It appears your projecting a bit."

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't excuse whatever villainy you carry out!" He fired a Shadow Ball into her barrier. It pushed her back, but the explosion just washed over the tactile surface.

Ainsley waved the smoke that got through away, then scoffed. "There's a reason the weak cut down the shrimp, boy. You have to cut out whatever filth threatens to ruin your plans. I killed that guy because he lost his usefulness. He's nothing more than a tool, just like every other Pokémon in the world. Nothing but tools waiting to be used. If they stay clean and in good condition, they will be treated with such respect. If they break or lose function, they need to be disposed of."

"Tools can be fixed."

Ainsley smirked. "Tools fixing tools, what a novel concept. I suppose you understand that yourself!" She fired a large Psycho Cut that moved too fast to avoid.

Lucient's Reflect briefly held up against it, but the force sent him flying into the alcohol rack as the blade struck the large cut in his chest already. He screamed out in pain as blood shot out. His eyes looked like that glazed over for a moment as he collapsed to the floor.

Ainsley, keeping her barrier up, walked over to the counter and checked to see if he was dead. Unsurprisingly, Lucient was barely hanging on, once against sealing his wound with Psychic. He was, however, curled up on the floor convulsing with pain, not doubt from all the alcohol pouring over his numerous cuts. Tears streamed down his eyes.

Ainsley shook her head. "Well, I expected this much to happen. You're too worn out to finish off right now. I better conserve my energy hunting down your friends." She turned and started for the door, but a kitchen knife suddenly flew past her head and stabbed the floorboards.

"Do…you think…this pain…" She glared over her shoulder. She didn't see him standing up. He was still curled up on the floor and in great pain. "…will stop me?" She heard him growl. "I've been…buying time…to get the hang of _this_. The one thing in my arsenal that'll penetrate…your barrier."

"This?" Ainsley mumbled. That's when she noticed the faint light shining above her. Teal in color and, based off the colored spots she saw, numerous in quantity. "Wait…" She looked up, then felt the color drain from her face. "What…the hell?!"

Floating above her head were dozens of glowing knives, and not just any knives. Teal-colored constructs that had the appearance of glass. Simple in design they were, but undoubtably sharp. Each and every one of them was pointed straight at her.

Lucient pulled himself up by the counter's edge, leaned against it, and glared determinedly. "This 'tool' you so affectionately address me as is about to show you what it can do with the proper upbringing it crafted for itself."

* * *

 _Lucient led a simple life in the lower-class sections of Avestoia. He was born along with his twin sister, raised by a single mother after the father died shortly after the birth. Lucient never knew life with a father, only learning from the basic interactions of father and son as he grew older, yet he never felt a void in his life from the lack of._

 _He devoted his time instead to assisting his mother with the chores and keeping a general upkeep of the house. They got by despite their class thanks to their mother working as a servant to some of the notable nobility of the area. While there was known corruption in some parts of the noble ranks, Lucient's family was blessed to be in the company of good people._

 _Such privileges came with perks as he developed._

 _One day as he was cleaning the house, his mother, a Flareon, returned with a collection of old books, which piqued the young Eevee's curiosity._

" _What are those, Mom?" Lucient asked._

 _Flareon smiled and set the books down before her son. "Viscount Musgrave found these old books that were repossessed some time ago and figured they would be put to good use in your paws. He must've been moved by you kids not being able to acquire proper education. I'm sure you can find some interest out of them."_

 _Lucient picked one of the books up. "The History of Echo Bell?" He looked at another. "The Royal Visconti Lineage?"_

 _Flareon giggled. "I always joked with the good viscount about his title matching the Royal Family's name. Very funny, don't you think?"_

 _Lucient ignored her question and kept skimming through all the books. "I can really have these?"_

" _Of course. You do so much around here, Lucient, so I figured you would be entertained by some literature." She smiled apologetically. "I admit, not the most exciting material in the world, but—"_

" _No," Lucient denied, embracing one of the books against his chest. "They are perfect. Thank you very much."_

 _Flareon suppressed a tiny squeal. "You're welcome. Have fun."_

 _Lucient would spend the nights looking through the old collection, each word imprinting itself into his mind. Around this time, the specifics of his brilliant mind came to fruition, as he could recite entire passages without even checking, even down to the page number and exact breaks to a new paragraph. His memory was unlike most, labeling him as some sort of genius at his young age._

 _His mother's other employers would hear of this and offered books to the family for their benefit. Lucient felt like he was growing smarter by the day, not just through memorization either. He would reread entire passages even if he knew them by heart to truly understand their contents, referencing several other books to cement his answers. He could teach things even his mother was unaware of._

 _He would tutor his twin sister, an Eevee named Anastasia, so that she could have a proper education, too. They would often read together, even sometimes be found asleep with their faces collapsed into books. He hoped for his sister to find a good job one day so she could support herself and a family should she want._

 _Lucient's intelligence would impress the nobles close with the family. Their praise was flattering, if not a bit embarrassing. He wasn't one to have a swelled ego, but he secretly did enjoy the attention. Their praise would open the door to possible futures, too._

" _This kid has the makings of a scholar. With his intelligence, he could make amazing breakthroughs in history or scientific breakthroughs."_

" _Perhaps a verbose philosopher who could unravel the mysteries of life and why we're all here."_

" _This kid could teach kids his age things adults wouldn't know. He has a future as a professor."_

" _Why stop there? Given enough time, the royal advisor to the Visconti family will retire. That Lucient kid could be there by the royal family's side and advise them on proper procedures and plans for the benefit of the kingdom."_

 _Though much hyperbole was thrown around regarding Lucient's intelligence, their remarks left an impression on his future. He did have a promising future for himself and his family. His mother did so much to keep their little family afloat. He wanted to repay that kindness in full when he was old enough._

 _Though so many options lay before him, he aimed for the very best. Despite a career as the royal advisor being years away from where he was, he would study everything he could not only for his enjoyment, but for the benefit of his mother and sister._

 _Things were looking up in Lucient's future from what it seemed._

* * *

" _You've been much help to me, Madame," a Quagsire stated as Lucient's mother prepared to leave for the night. Lucient and Anastasia were standing, having come along to do their weekly shopping after their mother was done with work._

 _Flareon smiled back at the Quagsire. "It was no trouble. I'm so glad I was able to help organize your inventory. It was certainly a lot of work."_

" _Your services are always appreciated. I only wish my son had as much integrity as you."_

 _Flareon blushed and turned away. "Oh stop, it was nothing."_

 _Quagsire crossed his arms. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask."_

" _Hmm? About what?"_

" _Well, despite the fact you extend services to a few nobles around the community, you and your children still live in rather…err, modest conditions."_

 _Flareon smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I'm afraid I can't be in full time service to a single house since I have two children to raise. Though the few I work with are generous, they do not have the accommodations to take care of them, so the money I receive is not quite enough for middle class living."_

" _And yet you extend your services to a simple merchant like me?"_

 _She laughed it off. "Now look who's being modest." She felt a tug on her tail and greeted her son. "Lucient?"_

" _Mom, the sun's going down and shops are closing soon," he reminded before pulling a list that was tucked under his shirt out. "I've already made the necessary budget for this week."_

" _Oh dear, that's right." Flareon turned and bowed to the merchant. "I beg your pardon, but we must be going now. Come along, kids." She gestured them out the door, but the Quagsire cleared his throat to get their attentions._

" _Madame, perhaps I can…offer a solution to your financial situation."_

 _Flareon blinked. "Oh?"_

" _My son will eventually take over the family business when I retire, and eventually his children will take after the business. I bring this up because my son doesn't quite have your talents."_

" _Are you suggesting a full time position?" Flareon asked with intrigue._

" _It's a little more involved than that. My son still requires an heir, after all. I have tried mingling with other merchants, but they either weren't interested or had daughters that weren't of age yet. And while there is profit in the merchant business, I'm afraid not all noble houses within the kingdom are keen on my particular middle class status."_

" _I'm not following."_

" _To put it simply, Madame, I'm offering a proposal for you and my son to extend the family business."_

 _Flareon's eyes widened. "What?"_

 _Anastasia tilted her head, then pulled on her brother's shirt. "What is he saying?"_

 _Lucient raised his brow. "I think he wants Mom to marry his son."_

 _Flareon gulped. "Uh, with all due respect, I haven't looked to getting remarried ever since my husband died. It wouldn't feel right."_

 _Quagsire shook his head. "This is strictly professional, I assure you. I wouldn't want to force you into this decision, but you will find that your living conditions will improve with a change in setting."_

" _And you want me to marry your son to help run the business, as well as provide blood heirs?"_

" _An arranged marriage, nothing too different to how noble houses carry out agreements. True, your status doesn't offer much that could benefit me, but consider this an extension of good will. You'll be able to raise your kids in a safer environment, get them a proper education—"_

 _Lucient nearly said something, taking mild offense to that, but Anastasia covered his mouth. She giggled at his little pout._

"— _and allow you to not stress yourself with so much work. You won't have to worry about acquiring enough money for food or anything ever again."_

 _Flareon tapped her chin. "I…don't know. I haven't even met your son."_

" _We can make arrangements so you two can get to know each other better. I am in no rush for decisions and, again, this is merely to your benefit."_

 _Flareon looked away for a moment. "It…would be nice for the kids to have a better upbringing. Our tiny little home doesn't provide much." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I…will contemplate your offer. I'll have an answer by the end of the week."_

" _I look forward to it."_

 _With that, the little family bid their farewells, then headed off to the local markets. Lucient looked up at his mother curiously. "Are you going to get remarried, Mom?"_

 _Flareon smiled warily. "The offer is tempting, I'll admit. I'd just feel bad marrying someone other than your father, not that you kids remember him all that much. You were tiny kits at the time." She ruffled Lucient's head, then pulled Anastasia into a side hug. "I just want what's best for you kids."_

 _Anastasia smiled sweetly. "If seeing us happy will make you happy, then we're happy."_

" _That almost sounds absurd," Lucient joked._

" _Your face is absurd!" Anastasia squeaked._

 _Flareon giggled. "Settle down, you two." She sighed and smiled ahead. "Maybe it is worth the consideration. Who knows? Our lives might turn around for the better."_

 _Lucient beamed. "We'll support your decision!"_

" _Heh. You kids are the best. You really are."_

* * *

Ainsley jumped back as psychic knives flew down and stabbed the floor, one after the other. _What the heck are these? They look like knives from a church window!_

Lucient pulled himself together, shaking off the pain in his body, then glared. "This is far from my full capability!" His gem shined brighter as the knives fired down like meteorites.

Ainsley kept dodging around the tavern until two locked onto her movements. She expected her wind barrier to resist and tear the knives to shreds, but they actually passed through, albeit with a grinding noise due to the cutting winds. With knives bypassing her barrier, they stabbed her forelegs.

"AH!" Ainsley lost focus and dropped the barrier as the knives also faded. _He hit me?! Wait, are these knives not purely his Psychic?! What are these things?!_

"I'm not done yet!" Her eyes widened as a wide net construct came flying at her. She jumped out of the way and fired her Psycho Cut into three slashes, tearing the net into fading wisps.

Lucient's gemstone illuminated brightly, summoning more knife constructs and firing them off like ballista. Ainsley swung her horn and reapplied her wind barrier, this time with the force to send the knives flying off course upon contact. Someone nearly got through, but were blown around her.

Ainsley stumbled back, panting as blood dripped down her legs. "What…in the world?"

Lucient, too, was panting pretty heavily, a combination of his injuries and the strain on himself. _I prefer to stay out of close range combat in favor of tactical fighting, but this little technique has been loads of help. I've poured a lot of research into Psychic's telekinetic properties and the basics of shape manipulation._

The air around him shimmered as opaque Reflect shards formed. With his Psychic wrapped tightly around the shards, he bunched them together and reshaped their forms. It appeared as a crumpled ball of glass at the moment, then stretched out and shaped the appearance until a stylized zweihander took form. With a few subtle nods of his head, he swung it around to adjust to the feel.

 _Reshaping the physical-repelling properties of Reflect, combined with the immense manipulative power of Psychic that I naturally improved, you get solidified illumination. Or, as I like to call it, hard light constructs. And thanks to their natural physical properties, not even a Dark-Type can dispel the damage._

Ainsley, admittedly, looked impressed by the sword that appeared before her Espeon opponent, even whistling. "Well, seems you do have a fancy bag of tricks you haven't shown off." She smirked. "But your _tricks_ won't get you so far. As if I haven't shown off everything I can do."

"Of course," Lucient acknowledged, raising the sword construct. "Then please, do not hold back on my account. I'll be sure to supplement your vigor with my best, too."

Ainsley's smirk grew into one of excited bloodlust. "I take back what I said, little Espeon. You are no longer a tool, but a weapon! Show me your blade's teeth!"

"As you wish!" Lucient manipulated the zweihander to fly forward.

Ainsley leaped into the air as the sword construct thrusted with a weighty swing. A small tornado appeared under her, boosting her high over Lucient. She rotated inside her wind barrier and rained down Psycho Cut-Razor Wind projectiles.

Lucient formed a construct resembling a brick wall over his head. The wall held up decently with only a few cracks forming, which he easily sealed up. He watched Ainsley hover through the air before kicking off a wall and raining down more bladed projectiles from a different angle. Lucient blocked them with a second wall.

"I asked for your blade, not your shield!" Ainsley spun again, extended her barrier into a full bladed tornado that touched down with the floor.

Lucient gasped and jumped away as floorboards ripped out under him and flew into the tornado, which chewed them to shreds. He used his hard light to create spiked boots to anchor himself down, but the strong winds kept pulling on him and the floorboards.

Ainsley hovered within the vortex, laughing coolly. "You like this? I don't get why Pokémon don't use Razor Wind more often. Once you get around the startup, it's a pretty handy move." She smirked. "Well, I guess Pokémon don't have my superior creativity."

Lucient glared. "Don't oversell yourself." He created hard light knives and threw them at the tornado.

Ainsley laughed as the knives were simply slapped away by the wind. "Like that'll work again. I made sure these winds are far stronger than those puny knives. Nothing's breaking through here this time. Speaking of…" She swung her horn and fired winds of Psycho Cut out of the tornado, curving them on trails of wind.

Lucient crafted barriers and blocked two, but one came dangerously close to slicing his chest. He manifested armor in time to absorb the impact, but it threw him in the wall right next to the batwing doors. His armor split open and faded as he slumped to the ground.

"Tired already?" Lucient opened one eye, then dodged a rain of tiny Psycho Cuts. "Come on, don't waste my time more than it has been!"

Lucient panted heavily as he ran. _I need more time to create larger constructs. Something bigger should knock her out of that darn cyclone._

Ainsley spun in place once again and released a cutting ring across the bar floor, slicing up the counter behind her. Lucient jumped over the ring and watched it slice through the tavern. He heard the terrified screams from outside. He should've figured there would be a crowd outside—

"Was that screaming I heard?" Lucient's pupils shrunk as Ainsley came barreling at him in her tornado. "Full blown massacre, here I come!"

Lucient coated himself in armor and endured as Ainsley rammed into him and shot him outside in the pouring rain. He heard gasps from below as he went flying in the opposite building and smashed through the wall.

Ainsley hovered over the street and laughed as she gazed down upon the terrified Pokémon below. "Should've figured. Always drawn to chaos like a flock of Wooloo. You nimrods are all the same." She smirked. "Well, I guess by association, I should eliminate the rest of you, too—"

"Step off, bitch!" She turned, then swerved to the side as Ragger came flying with Dragon Claw, a pair of massive green aura claws overlapping his arms. "Now it's my turn to kick your ass!"

Ainsley chuckled. "Very well."

Ragger landed in the street, sliding to a stop next to Leon who pulled out his kite shield. "How's Lucy?" Ragger asked.

"How should I know? He's one floor above our heads," Leon grumbled.

"No need for the sass."

Ainsley laughed and rained down Psycho Cut wind blades. Leon covered himself and resisted the attacks while Ragger furiously slashed through all of them without a single one slicing his skin. They both noticed the Pokémon hanging back were too petrified to run, which irritated Ragger.

"Hey, unless you idiots have some masochistic fantasies you want to live out, get lost!" he yelled. The crowd shrieked and tried to run away, but a large Psycho Cut shot down before their path, cutting them off.

"Oho! Running away?" Ainsley broke from her tornado, reassembled her wind barrier, and landed on the rooftops. "That won't do. You all are still liable for punishment. I can't have that now." She cleared her throat, then released a scratchy, deathly wail over the street.

The Pokémon, including Ragger and Leon, recoiled in pain as a dreadful aura filled them. Ragger stumbled around with his ears covered. "What the effing hell?!"

Leon bared his teeth. "I think she's using Perish Song!"

"Oh, lovely!"

Ainsley, though under its effects as well, smirked as her Perish Song caused the Pokémon to writhe in path. "Is something the matter? Should I sing louder?" She let out a stronger wailed, inciting more agony from the crowd.

Ragger growled furiously. "Okay, I've had it with her!" He jumped onto the walls and scaled up the sides. "If I shut her up, the effects won't kick in, right?"

Ainsley jumped away and avoided his Dragon Claw. "Ooh, I should probably avoid that."

Ragger smirked angrily. "You should've let my pal knock you out!" He rushed her and activated Drain Punch. He threw a flurry of punches into her wind barrier, pummeling against the sharp winds that scratched at his tough scales.

Ainsley amplified the speed of her barrier and widened it to push Ragger back. "Maybe you will provide more entertainment than him, even though he was quite satisfying."

Ragger laughed sardonically. "And here I thought I was the biggest jerk in town. At least I'm not crazy!"

"Who, me?" Ainsley knocked Ragger back with a blank point Psycho Cut, slashing his chest. "What makes you think I'm crazy?"

Ragger dug his claws into the roof, then lunged into her barrier. He pressed his hands against it and started pushing back despite the cuts it made in his palms. "Only someone as psychotic as you would undermine Foresters like us!" Ragger's grin only grew through the pain. "All that shit talking about tools and crap? Losing out on usefulness and crap? You don't know anything, do you?"

Ainsley glared. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ragger dug his hind claws into the rooftiles and pushed forward against the wind barrier, pushing Ainsley back as well. "I've endured for this long for the thrill of the fight, honing my skill. If you think I'll break anytime soon, you're in for the long haul of your life. I would've ended you two seconds flat if I had my chance."

"Well, someone seems to like to exaggerate."

Ragger laughed. "Lucy gave you a hard time. What makes me any different? Ain't that right, Lucy?"

Ainsley's eyes widened as a shadow casted over her head. "First of all, please stop calling me Lucy." She looked up and gasped at not only the Espeon floating above her, but the giant fist hovering beside him. "And second, thank you for stalling her." Lucient swiped her paw and swung the fist into Ainsley.

Taken advantage of her split second distraction, Ragger smashed his fist through the barrier and punched Ainsley across the face with Drain Punch before the hard light fist bulldozed her off the rooftop and smashed her into the street below. Ragger's cuts sealed up afterwards.

Ragger laughed as Lucient landed beside him. "And here I thought you were already unconscious."

Lucient snapped his digits and removed the hard light earplugs from his ears. "I had a slight hunch she was hiding something like that up her sleeve. Are you feeling better?"

Ragger knocked on the side of his head. "Yeah, her terrible singing seems to have left my head."

Ainsley pulled herself up once the hard light faded and trembled. She spat blood on the ground, then glared up at the duo. "Okay…that one actually pissed me off." She wiped her bloodstained lips into her white fur, then channeled her Razor Wind around herself again.

Leon glared, then shouted up, "Hey, why don't you two quick conversing and put her down for good?"

Ragger cracked his knuckles, then looked at Lucient. "You want me to tag in?"

Lucient glared. "I said I would take her on, so I'll finish it. If we ever do something stupid like this again, you can have the next one."

"Hmm…"

"I'll buy you drinks, too."

"Ladies first," Ragger complied, gesturing Lucient forward. Lucient grumbled under his breath, then leapt down.

Ainsley laughed as a dark aura charged through her horn. "Psycho Cut, plus Payback!" She swiped her horn and fired off the darkened energy blade.

Lucient casted a wall, but the blade slashed through. He barely ducked under it before running at the Absol. Ainsley whipped her head and fired off dozens of Psycho Cuts that Lucient deflected with his hard light. He pulled a dirk from behind his waste and telekinetically launched it at her foreleg, just below the previous stab wound.

"Agh!" Ainsley cried.

Lucient casted a helmet over himself and headbutted her in the forehead. Ainsley stumbled back in a daze while Lucient removed his dirk from her leg, then fired Shadow Ball repeatedly into her face. A cloud of smoke filled between the two as the crowd cheered him on.

"Enough!" Ainsley swung her claws, empowered by Payback, into Lucient and knocked him across the street.

Lucient crumbled against the wall and landed on his face. Ainsley blew the smoke away and pulled up her wind barrier again. She charged her horn with an intense aura that blinded the crowd.

"You've shown off your blade's bite just as I asked." Ainsley staggered a bit. Blood dripped down her face and her legs were just barely capable of keeping her upright. "You've proven a useful challenge, but I've had my share of fun for the day. I'm putting you down for good this time. Tell the bartender I said hi!" She whipped her head and sent out a massive Psycho Cut through the ground, cutting a path straight for Lucient's collapsed body.

Suddenly, Leon jumped in front of the Psycho Cut and braced himself. "Tell him yourself." He slammed his shield down in front of himself and hid behind it.

The Psycho Cut crashed into the shield and, to Ainsley's surprising, met at a firm stalemate. The energy crackled off the shield while Leon, barely fazed by the impact, glared firmly at the light cascading around it. It tore into the ground without issue, even reducing parts of it to dust, yet the Aron's shield held up better than anything else that caught in its path.

Ainsley growled. "What is this? How are you holding up against my attack?" She fired off two more Psycho Cuts, but Leon's shield withstood their combined force as well even as the pressure distorted the air around him. Energy crackled and singled the street, shattering windows around them.

Leon narrowed his steely gaze. "Just shut up." He looked back at Lucient. "Are you going to sit there and do nothing?"

Lucient mumbled under his breath, then picked himself up. "Apologies. Had to compose myself." He focused his Psychic on the Psycho Cuts and, with a great deal of strain, sent their energy skyrocketing from the ground. The blades harmlessly dissipated high up in the sky, splitting through the rain clouds.

"I have plenty more to deliver!" Ainsley fired off another shower of Psycho Cuts.

Lucient got in front of Leon and created a hard light wall that absorbed the attacks. He changed the wall into a spiked ball and flung it at Ainsley, who jumped out of the way as it crashed against the tavern.

Ragger jumped down and whistled. "Nice trick, Lucy. How about your blow her ass up with a cannon or something?"

Lucient grunted. "I…can't make anything complicated like that. Only simple shapes and patterns." He shifted the spiked ball into a net and flung it after the fleeing Absol.

Ainsley fired off her Psycho Cut shower and cut the net to ribbons, only for the pieces to take the shape of knifes that chased her down. She spun in place, creating more rotational energy in her barrier, and sent the knives scattered all around upon contact.

Lucient ducked under a few that flew at him, then fired off psychic chains from his back. The obvious strain of creating multiple links was visible in his eyes, but he endured as the chains chased Ainsley down.

Ainsley jumped all around, slashing the hard light to pieces, and hovered high over the street. Lucient's eyes darted all over the place as he commanded the chains and tracked Ainsley's movements. She kept weaving through the air, barely avoiding close-second grazes against her reddened fur. She looked to be exhausting herself out, too, as she attempted to stay airborne.

"Hurry up and get her, Lucy!" Ragger yelled. "Quit stalling!"

"Patience," Lucient whispered. "I'm working on that." His gem glowed a bit brighter as he tightened his focus.

Ainsley fired off Psycho Cut to keep the chains at bay until she seemed to reach high enough to evade Lucient's limit. The chains went taut a few feet from reaching her. She hovered in place, panting heavily, then laughed. "S-See? I knew I could evade you. You're already worn out. I've taken some critical hits, but nothing I can't shrug off." She swung her horn and obliterated the chains into light particles. "I guess it can't be helped. I may have to acquire back up for this mess. You'll be sure to carry the guilt of your actions once my boss has this whole town blistered."

Lucient raised his paws over his eyes, making bow shapes. "You've put up a good fight, Miss Ainsley!" he shouted out to her. "But my leader likely wants a word out of you and your boss' plans!"

Ainsley smirked as she charged up her Psycho Cut. "Oh? Are you going to say please?"

"Yes. Will you _please_ hold still?"

"Huh?" That's when Ainsley felt a foreboding presence hanging over her head, similar to when she was struck with the fist construct. She gazed up, then paled at the giant, translucent war hammer constructing above her head. The hammer head raised high into the storm clouds, sitting atop the long vertical handle waiting to swing down and pummel her down like a bent nail. Ainsley immediately tried to fly away. "Screw this shit—"

In a moment of losing her focus, chains suddenly struck like Arbok stalking their prey and bound her legs together. Her wind barrier canceled in the shock, leaving her dangling above the street with a massive war hammer dripping with raindrops hanging over her.

"Wh-What are you—"

"You're a brilliant combatant, Miss Ainsley, one of the best. It took a while to hold you down, but I persevered until the end." Lucient glared at his construct hammer. "I…It's taking a lot out of me to maintain something this large, so I am fortunate to have friends who could stall you. I'm afraid I'll need to implement some brutal measures before we haul you away."

Ainsley shook frantically in her chains. "Are you daft?! You'll kill me!"

"Oh, I don't think I will. As long as I follow my mental projections, you should live. You'll just feel groggy for the next few days." Lucient finished mentally adjusting the angles, then smiled. "I hope to improve myself for the benefit of my team. Thank you for helping me towards the path of maturity." He then glared spitefully. "Now, face the weight of your sins…with the hammer of justice!" He flicked his digits down.

Ainsley screamed as the hammer tilted down. "Wait, no, stop! Mercy, mercy! Have pity! A little compassion, plea—" The hammer struck down, silencing her cries. As if being swatted by a grumpy Regigigas, the hammer careened down on top of Ainsley and smashed her into the street.

The shockwave emitted a mighty boom over the crowd, throwing them off their feet and briefly, for a split second, cleared the immediate area of falling raindrops. The thunderous noise no doubt echoed over the entire town, ringing the ears of the unexpected.

Ragger clamped down with the ground and held Leon and Lucient in place as the winds slammed into them. Dust and debris beat against their shielded faces. The ground below their feet overturned and split open, causing them to fall over themselves.

The devastation cleared up after a few seconds, returning everything to a relative state of calm. A huge bowl of dust surrounding the fading war hammer and the crater housing their deadly opponent. The trio pulled themselves off the ground, coughing out the dust they inhaled, then limped cautiously to the crater.

Once the dust settled a bit, they found Ainsley laying unconscious with a frozen look of terror and a large bruise across her face. They could tell she was still alive from the involuntary twitches her claws made. Her horn probably got the worst of it, taking a direct impact with the ground and bending itself out of shape. It served more as a spring coil than a sickle by the appearance.

Lucient panted in exhaustion, then grinned as his eyelids drooped. "Heh…rest in peace, Mr. Bartender. Ugh…" Lucient slumped forward with Ragger keeping him up.

"Lucy?" Ragger tilted the Espeon's head up, then grinned as he started to snore quietly. "Poor guy tuckered himself out."

"And left us with quite the mess," Leon grumbled as he slid down the crater. "I should probably administer first aid on this lunatic before she bleeds out. Ragnarok, secure the area."

"Punch people if they get too close, gotcha!" Ragger exclaimed. He set Lucient down, then waved his hands at the gathering Pokémon. "Any of you get closer and I'll introduce the non-alcoholic hangover if you catch my drift!" The Pokémon froze, then slowly backed away.

Leon rolled his eyes, then pulled out his medical gear under his cloak. "You all are absolutely insane." He glanced up at Lucient as he slumbered, then shook his head. "Can't say it isn't efficient."

* * *

Ten minutes went by as Leon finished patching Ainsley up, then restrained her legs. The rain had finally cleared up, and Lucient had recovered from his quick nap, though he was still worn out. Leon dragged Ainsley out of the crater by her nape and threw her down, spitting some white fur from his mouth.

"No way she's breaking out of that knot," Leon mumbled.

"What about her horn?" Ragger asked jokingly.

Leon glanced at the crooked horn. "I…don't think we'll have to worry about any counterattacks."

Lucient sighed, then picked himself up. "Thanks for the backup, you guys."

"Just doing my job," Leon dismissed.

Ragger laughed. "Too bad I didn't get to join in the fun, but at least I got to punch her smug face!"

Lucient rubbed the back of his neck, then gasped. "Oh no, I forgot. Weren't the others in a fight, too? We need to—"

"What in the name of Arceus' sacred lands?!" The guys flinched to Melissa's unmistakably shrill cry. They spotted her, along with Kenny, Wyatt, Avel, and Lillia, who was sitting on an ice slab being pulled by Wyatt and Kenny. There was also an immobilized Poliwrath frozen to it.

Ragger waved at the dumbstruck Buneary. "Hey Hars, what's up? I see you guys found the other one—"

"What did you three do?!" Melissa yelled. "I figured something exploded, but not a whole street!"

"Ah, this? Long story." He gestured dramatically to the unconscious Absol. "But hey, check it! We got the other one, too! Double the win, am I right?"

Melissa pulled down on her eyelids. "Oh, the Visconti family is going to kill us when they get word of this…"

Lucient limped over to them. "More importantly, are you all okay?"

Lillia grinned uneasily. "Err, a little hiccup, but we managed, haha…ow." She rubbed her aching arm.

Leon sighed. "At least something good came out of this stupid idea."

"I couldn't agree more!" The scouts' eyes widened as Basil, from out of nowhere, walked up to them. He grinned cheerily with his hands folded behind his head. "I'm proud of you crazy rookies. Seems you proved you have the survivalist instinct to stay alive and endure the toughest of opponents. I knew you could do it." He extended his hand to them. "I'll be sure to put in a good word for all of you when we get back. Your teamwork, strategizing, everything."

The scouts blinked blankly at the Salandit, then got up in his face with irritated glares. "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Eh?" Basil mumbled

"I took an Ice Ball to the spine!"

"My arm was dislocated!"

"Do you know the close call Avel, Kenny, and I made before we arrived?!"

" _Very far!"_

"That madwoman ruined the sacred pastime of getting black out drunk!"

"You said you would have our backs!"

Basil smiled nonchalantly even as they berated his apparent laziness. "Hey, hey, chill. You're not dead, right?"

"That's your answer?!" Melissa yelled.

"I could've stepped in anytime I wanted, but who am I to get in the way of such valuable development? To rob you of your next step towards maturity would wound my poor heart. I would only step in when the time truly called for it, yet I saw no reason to for my faith in your abilities shined through." Basil grinned. "I'd say you all passed my test."

"…Test?"

"What? You think I agreed to this trip for nothing? I wanted to see what you could do in the face of truly dangerous opponents." Basil gestured to the two unconscious bandits behind them. "And look at that, you captured members of the Dukes of Buzzard all on your own. You did better than every other hothead who ran off and got themselves killed." Basil flashed a thumbs-up. "All in all, a fine mark on your performance."

The scouts stared at him, utterly baffled that he admitted to putting their lives at risk, agreeing to their inane plan, just to _test_ them. All the effort they went through and it was for this?

 _I'm going to kill him_ , the scouts thought simultaneously.

Basil walked around and lightly nudged Rogier with his foot. The Poliwrath grumbled a bit, but was otherwise still asleep. "Regardless of my teasing, I was keeping an eye on all of you. I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you. A little pain does you some good, of course."

Ragger sighed before throwing his head back and laughed. "You really are as crazy as everyone says!"

"Maybe too crazy," Melissa grumbled.

Lillia smiled. "Well, I did learn I need to improve my field experience a bit."

"Same here," Lucient mumbled. "I had too many close calls against Ainsley." He glared. "Actually, Basil? We did pick up some information."

"Hmm? About what?"

"We got information regarding the boss' appearance, and something they're transporting. Something called Wraith."

Basil dropped the playful attitude and glared. "Wraith?"

"By our best guess, it's something tangible they're distributing. I don't know what it is, though."

Basil chewed on his thumb in thought. "How odd…"

Lillia looked down for a moment before remembering something. "Oh, Harlow and I learned something, too!"

"We did?" Melissa asked.

Lillia nodded. "Rogier mentioned something about red-hooded figures!"

That got Basil's attention. "Red-hooded figures?"

"Yeah. Nothing more than that, but…uh, Basil?"

The scouts noticed the disturbed look he gave them upon hearing it. He looked away, biting harder on his thumb. "Shit…Giles was right."

"Giles?" Melissa asked.

Basil blinked, realizing he was talking out loud, then smiled at them. "Good work, you all. I'm sure Jason will appreciate this information when we get back to base."

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked, reaching out to him. "You looked a little worried for a moment."

He chuckled and pushed her hand down. "All's fine, prietene. Just thrown off guard for a moment. Leave the speculation to the higher ups. This is their concern now."

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "O…kay."

Lucient sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "So, how exactly are we getting these guys back to base? We can't expect a stranger to give us a ride without asking about two unconscious bandits."

"We could threaten them for a ride!" Ragger suggested enthusiastically.

"Let's… _not_ do that," Lillia shot down.

"Well, I'm certainly not dragging them back all the way," Wyatt objected. "It took us days to get here by hitchhiking."

"Maybe we could steal a ride," Avel suggested.

"Oh, no need. We'll _gladly_ give you all a ride back to base."

The scouts froze in fear, instantly recognizing the cold, yet contrastingly heated tone. Hesitantly, they turned their heads, then yelped upon spotting Jet, Godfrey (who was hooked to a wagon), Eadwulf, and Jason. Jet, the one who called out to them, was tapping his foot and probably looked the most pissed out of the superiors.

Melissa yelped and raised her hands. "J-Jet! Eadwulf! Jason! We can explain!"

"How did you find us?" Lucient asked fearfully.

Jet pointed at Basil, who was whistling innocently. "Ask your team leader."

Lillia gasped at Basil. "You ratted out your own search party?!"

Basil shrugged. "Well…"

Melissa pressed her hands together and begged, "Please, let us explain! We have a perfectly valid reason for all of—" She shut herself up when Jason raised his hand at them. He threw his thumb over his shoulder and pointed at the wagon. Through gritted teeth that held back the fury flowing behind them, he uttered a simple, concise order.

"Get into the wagon. Now."

The scouts stared dumbstruck and guilty while Basil rocked on his heels. He chuckled to himself and said, "Told you he would say that." The scouts shot glares at him. "Too soon?"


	38. Tricks

"You absolute idiots!"

Any Forester happening to walk by Jason's office winced at the sound of Jet's sharp scolding and the physical reprimand going on inside. They were quick to scurry away, believing it would be best to not intrude on whatever nonsense the Green Scouts got themselves into.

The guilty scouts rubbed their sore heads after taking a strong, disciplinary blow from Jet's scalchop. Melissa cradled herself onto the floor, whimpering with big, watery eyes. Jet paced around the office, throwing out every curse he knew, while Jason watched on with an irritable gaze towards the scouts. Blitz stood by Jason with a disappointed look of his own. Basil, meanwhile, was sitting off in the corner with a similar bump on the back of his head.

The ride back to base was horrible enough. Jason gave them the death glare the entire ride. He hadn't said a word since he told them to get into the wagon, even up to now. His disapproving silence troubled the scouts the longer they waited, at some point even pleading for him to yell at them already. The anticipation ate away at their insides more than Jet's over the top scolding.

"I can't even _count_ how many times we've dealt with brash hotheads like you all! You're lucky to still be alive after pulling a stunt like that!" Jet picked Melissa off the ground. "And stand when I'm yelling at you!"

"S-Sorry!" Melissa squeaked.

Jet flared his nostrils. "Seriously. Seriously! And you decided to go after two of the most dangerous criminals we were gunning after?! They weren't even the strongest on our list, but they're certainly the most volatile!"

"If we can explain—" Wyatt tried to get out.

"Not. A single. Freakin'. Excuse!" Jet growled. Wyatt shied away. "You all know exactly what you were doing, and look at yourselves! Look at these injuries!" He pointed at Basil. "And don't even _think_ I'm finished talking to you, you insane circus freak!"

Basil shrugged innocently. "Guilty, I guess."

"Hey, we caught the bad guys—" Ragger tried to defend himself, only to take another blow to the head.

"That's not the point! You're all still new to this! You can't be trusted to handle something this extreme on your first mission! You should've had more than an unreliable trickster watching your backs, and you _shouldn't_ have been snooping on Nature Spirit affairs in the first place!"

Melissa whimpered. "Jet, we are sorry—"

"Don't even try it!" Jet growled. "You're on thin ice, Princess! Don't give me a reason to put you through Hell early!" Melissa teared up and covered her eyes. "I have half a mind to—"

"Jet, please stop," Blitz finally spoke up. "Come on, they feel bad enough as is. Don't get yourself worked up." Jet huffed and clenched his fists. "Why don't you take a walk, clear your head, and come back?"

Jet closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then marched past the scouts. "Y-Yeah. Take a walk, clear my head." He vigorously rubbed his eyes and left the hut.

Blitz sighed in relief, then frowned. "Don't…take what he said personally. He was scared. Jet might come off as abrasive and not trust most of you, but he was worried about you."

Lillia wiped her eyes. "Y-Yeah. We got the message."

Jason heaved an exasperated sigh, then rose from his chair. "What…were you all thinking?" The scouts looked away guiltily. "You went snooping into my private work, endangered yourselves without the appropriate backup as well as your lack of complete training, and nearly costed us our targets. I—"

"S-Sir," Lucient spoke up weakly. "If…I may interject, this is my fault."

Jason glared. "Oh?"

"I accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation with Marie and heard everything. I didn't want to say anything, but my friends wrestled the information out of me." Lucient closed his eyes and drooped his head. "I'm really sorry."

Melissa frowned sympathetically and rubbed Lucient's back. "It is not just his fault. I went along with the idea and thought we could help, maybe even prove ourselves."

Ragger sighed and scratched behind his head. "I suppose I was the one who brought the idea up first and goaded everyone into it."

"Yeah," the others mumbled.

"Please do not punish Lucient harshest for his mistake. We are all to blame for going behind your back," Melissa pleaded. "If anything, we pressured him into going along with it."

Leon nodded. "At the very least, he deserves the bare minimum of a punishment."

Jason crossed his arms. "Are you all speaking sincerely?"

Wyatt nodded vigorously. "With all our hearts, sir! We just got…too cocky, I guess."

Avel sighed. "Even if results turned out favorable, we shouldn't have acted so recklessly."

Jason's glare tightened, causing them to freeze up. However, he loosened up and pinched between his eyes. "You all are still in training. If this was any other bandit, I would've gladly sent you all under less _shifty_ surveillance. Please understand that I don't want to go through another _funeral_."

The mask came off, just a bit. They heard the tension in Jason's voice as he stared them down. The harsh, cold exterior he permeated melted just a bit. It felt inviting.

"Basil mentioned in his letter what sparked this inane plan of yours. We're not hunting these people down for revenge, even if they're indirectly associated with Giles' death. I'm sure you all could tell that these people mean serious business. I don't want anyone getting killed for sticking their noses into affairs that don't concern them. I'm trying to keep you all from seeing the darker side of Virdis for as long as I can."

"The darker side?" Avel questioned.

"We don't have all the answers yet, but Virdis is hiding secrets in the underbelly of crime. These people, the Dukes of Buzzard, are working for a purpose. I don't know what it is, but they'll do anything to secure it." Jason closed his eyes. "Sadly, that day is coming where all the Foresters will need to know the truth. I'm afraid with this revelation, it might come sooner than expected."

Melissa frowned. "We are really sorry."

"You'll have to prove that to me with your actions, not your words." Jason shook his head, then resumed looking stern. "Normally, I would dish out a harsher punishment for this act of insubordination, but you _did_ at least alleviate a potential issue we had concerning the bandits you apprehended. While what you did was stupid, it also brought us ahead of schedule."

"So, we cool?" Ragger asked.

"Far from it. Unless called for, you all are suspended from field work for the next two weeks."

" _Ah darn,"_ Kenny signed sadly.

"In addition to those two weeks, you'll be carrying out cleaning duty around the base."

"Just us?!" Lillia gasped.

"Precisely. You'll be mopping up the platforms, cleaning out the mess hall, picking up any discarded litter left outside, collecting everyone's trash from their huts, cleaning up the training weapons, collecting the leaves scattered on the platforms and bringing them to Pandora—"

"Why does Pandora need bags of leaves?" Wyatt asked.

"I rather not know," Melissa mumbled.

"—and anything else that might've escaped my mind. No complaining, no sulking, no pawning off the workload to the new recruits. Is that understood?"

Ragger raised his hand. "Do we get breaks?"

"You'll all be working in shifts. Some of you may be stuck with late night shifts if called for. I'll have a temporary schedule written up for all of you. Are we clear?"

The scouts groaned, but saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get some rest." The rookies marched out with their heads low. Jason sighed and shook his head. "I swear…"

"I know you care," Blitz brought up.

"Of course I do. I don't want them jumping head first into danger without thinking. I know that better than most." Jason closed his eyes and rested against his desk. "Sometimes I feel like I'm too cold."

"Well, you do sequester yourself in your office like a high-strung loner."

"Don't push it." Jason opened his eyes and glared as Basil tried to tiptoe his way out. "As for _you_ …"

Basil froze, then turned back around with a carefree grin over his snout. "May I help you, Jason?"

Jason marched up to Basil and seized him by the collar. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you on a leash."

"Hey, it's not like they were in lethal danger or anything. I could've totally saved them if I needed to." Basil shrugged. "But I didn't need to because I had faith in the outcome. I did intervene at least once."

"Sometimes I wonder why I bothered helping you off the streets." Jason dropped Basil and returned to his desk.

Basil dusted himself off and laughed. "Helped me? Last I check, you and I got into a scuffle when we first met. I feel like you're still holding a grudge."

Jason glared. "Sometimes I feel like I never know your true intentions. Everything you do, it feels like there's an ulterior motive too complex or too stupid to comprehend. What was the real reason you took them out there?"

Basil crossed his arms and smiled. "Perhaps I wanted confirmation to a dead friend's suspicions just as badly as everyone else. And maybe I knew exactly where our favorite bandits were."

"How could you possibly have known that?"

"Heh, I flipped a coin."

Jason's face dropped. "You what?"

"I flipped a coin."

"There were _three_ locations."

"Okay, so I flipped a coin several times. Point is, I trusted my fate to guide me to the right path."

Blitz narrowed his eyes. "I can't tell if you're being serious, and that's very concerning."

Basil laughed. "Maybe I just have good intuition with the cards."

"I'll believe it was luck." Jason fell back into his chair. "I'll decide your punishment later. For now, I need a report on your findings."

Basil glared seriously. "Well, they're good, but in a bad way."

"How so?"

"We got a potential description of Althalos and a name for whatever item they're shipping. Something called Wraith."

"Wraith?" Jason parroted.

"Nothing I've ever heard of before," Blitz said.

"Neither have I, and I doubt anyone in the base does. Whatever it is, it's being transported secretly around Virdis."

Jason rubbed his chin. "That's peculiar. One thing we never established was what happened after the Dukes' suppliers handed off the cargo. We managed to find their last supplier, but how are the Dukes getting it around Virdis? We would've noticed shipping patterns if crates were being delivered all over the land."

"Then maybe the item is small enough to conceal," Basil suggested.

"That's likely, but would they really run the risk of carrying precious cargo like that on their person? If this is important enough to kill over, they might not want to take chances, assuming it's fragile at least. They invested heavily in getting someone who could get the crates to them without being detected, then they use some other method of transport to distribute the item in smaller quantities."

"Air travel?" Blitz suggested. "Quick, efficient, and less likely to engage in combat."

"That's a strong possibility, though seems like a waste to utilize multiple flying Pokémon to carry a few or so, again assuming these are made in small trips." Jason shook his head. "We'll save the speculation for the meeting. I'll need Marie to conduct some interrogation first, then we can decide where to move on from here. It won't be long before Althalos realizes another two of his team has been taken. He'll be expecting us to attack any day now."

Blitz nodded. "Is there anything else, Basil?"

Basil crossed his arms. "Lillia and Melissa got some particular information from Rogier by accident. Can't say it's anything too damning, but it sounds problematic if true. He mentioned something about the Dukes working with figures in red robes."

Jason's eyes widened. "Red robes? Are you sure?"

"That's what they told me before you showed up. Of course, any shmuck could have the coin to purchase a cloak or robe with red on it, so it's not concrete evidence. It was spouted by an idiot, so…"

Jason looked down at his desk with a worried look. "A whole group wearing red robes. I don't think that's coincidence." He clenched his eyes. "This…This might actually be worse than we thought."

Blitz held his hip and asked, "Wasn't that something Giles brought up in our meetings?"

"And we dismissed it as conspiratorial nonsense," Jason grumbled, running his fingers through his fur. "Just how deep was Giles getting into this stuff? Where did he even pick up knowledge like that?"

"He _did_ go on a lot of personal missions during his free time," Blitz brought up. "He may have had witness accounts to turn to."

Jason shuddered and ran his hands down his face. "I hope Valentine deciphered Giles' book. I don't even want to think about the crap Giles submitted himself through if he came to _that_ conclusion."

Basil glared. "And if it is them, what does that mean for us?"

"For now, I don't know. I've only heard stories back before the Foresters was even an idea." Jason stood up and pressed his hands into the desk's surface, digging his claws into the wood. "We might not be able to hide the truth from the Foresters for very long."

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Blitz attempted to defuse. "All we know is that they're working for red-hooded figures. Maybe they're just a group of eccentrics who like the outfit, or maybe a fan club of the old group."

"Blitz, you weren't subjected to the same stories I was," Jason retorted quietly. "I don't know what their game is, but I know for a fact they'll kill anyone who interferes in their path." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Just thinking about it gives me the creeps. I thought all their members were dead."

Basil heaved a sigh, then turned away. "Like you said, save it for the meeting once Marie's done wrestling information out of Rogier and Ainsley. This could just be some big coincidence."

"Yeah, a big coincidence…" Jason closed his eyes and fell back into his seat. "Just a coincidence."

* * *

" _Giles, what is this?"_

 _The Heatmor presented his journal to Jason, who proceeded to flip through the contents. "I've been doing some digging into some of the old records, the ones you made before the Foresters started up. I think I might be onto something. This whole conspiracy regarding the cargo transports and stuff. I think I know who's pulling the strings."_

" _You mean the group distributing the cargo?"_

" _Even bigger than that. There's not a single bandit group I can think of that has this level of sophistication. I think this is more than just drug trade or weapon dealing. I think we're looking at a conspiracy for the ages."_

 _Jason scanned through Giles' terrible handwriting, barely able to understand it, then shut the book. "Giles, while I do believe something weird is going on, your conclusion seems a bit…outlandish."_

" _Outlandish, maybe, but not implausible. Think about it, who else would have this kind of charisma in the criminal underworld? Who else other than the infamous criminal syndicate, The Last Autumn?"_

 _Jason sighed and pressed the book into Giles' chest. "Giles, I appreciate your help, but that's not possible. The last of their members perished thirty years ago, including their leader."_

" _You don't know that, neither does anyone else. They never found the leader's body. Come on, you can't deny how spooky that is."_

" _Their headquarters was taken down from loads of dynamite. It's not hard to imagine a few bodies were blown to pieces, too."_

" _Now who sounds like the conspiracy nut?"_

 _Jason shook his head. "Giles, I'm sorry, but they've been gone for a really long time. Why would they now decide to come back?"_

" _If we uncover the truth behind the cargo trade, there's a chance we'll find out."_

" _How can a crime syndicate that large possibly go undetected? If one of their prominent members was still alive, they would've been found out."_

" _No one knew who the leader was, though. It could be anyone." Giles tried to hand the book back to Jason. "Please, try and read through my notes again. The kingdoms might be in danger—"_

" _Giles, enough." Jason pushed the book aside. "I don't_ want _to believe those people are back. I refuse to believe so. Last time someone stuck their nose into a conspiracy, I…" Jason held his tongue, then sighed. "It's just not true."_

 _Giles glared. "Jason, do you have a personal connection with The Last Autumn?"_

"… _No, I don't." Jason pushed the Heatmor aside and walked away. "But I've known people affected by the echoes of their past. I just don't want something happening to you because you learned too much. Just keep your attention on the cargo trade and_ just _the cargo trade. Whatever comes out of this, we'll find out gradually. We're trying to scale down to the pit, not take a leap of faith."_

 _Giles frowned, then looked at his journal. "…I promise."_

* * *

The sun faded from the leaves, stepping aside for the night to begin. The Foresters were still out and about, talking or meandering along after a hardy meal. Some, of course, had to swing by for a good chuckle at a particular group of scouts who were cleaning up the training platform. The rumors quickly spread about them going AWOL and snooping on private missions. Some even tried to ask if they learned anything juicy. That earned a quick splash with the mops.

Melissa whined as she pushed her mop across the platform. "This is killing me."

Wyatt mopped in a circle, but stopped to look at her judgingly. "We've only been at this for five minutes."

"How do my maids put up with this every single day?"

Leon rolled his eyes as he pushed a cleaning rag across the floor. "You live an ancient tragedy," he mumbled sarcastically.

"Agh! Gross!" The scouts spotted Ragger trying to wipe up some web fluid from the floorboards, but it kept sticking to his rag. "This stuff refuses to come loose!"

Lucient, who was psychically manipulated some mops and buckets, pondered for a moment. "I do believe we got an Ariados as a new recruit. They must've gone overboard with the web spitting."

"Hopefully it doesn't become a repeat offense." Ragger pulled on his rag, but ended up tearing it in half. "Dammit! Hey Cottontail, does the doc have acid in his hut?"

"Probably," Melissa grumbled, half-listening.

"Getting the acid!" Ragger ran off, but was caught in Lillia's Psychic.

"No acid, mister. We're doing this by the book," she stated firmly.

"No offense, but doing it by the book is literally wasting our time. And we still have trash to collect in the morning! I don't want to spend all night trying to remove freakin' web fluids—" He ceased ranting when Kenny walked up to the spot and blew on it with icy breath. After giving it a quick kick, the frozen webs cracked off.

Kenny smiled. _"All fixed!"_

Ragger blinked, then looked away with a pout. "I could've done that. Thanks, I guess." Kenny saluted, then went back to cleaning the weapon racks.

As Avel also wiped down the training weapons, he noticed a couple figures walking up to the training platform. "It appears we have company."

Lucient glanced over his shoulder, then smiled. "Oh, Marianne!"

A female Luxray walked onto the platform, dressed in the standard uniform. She was joined by Adenine, who followed behind quietly. Melissa spotted her and waved enthusatically, a sentiment Adenine shyly returned.

The Luxray, Marianne, smiled teasingly. "Never realized you had a rebellious bone in your body, Luke. I'm almost disappointed in you."

Lucient blushed awkwardly. "Heh, sorry. Complicated stuff."

"I won't pry for answers." She walked up and gently kissed his forehead. "I'm just happy you're safe. Oh, and I also brought you dinner. I figured you haven't had anything yet, so I made something." She reached over her shoulder and picked up a bagged dinner off her back. "A sandwich and some berries."

"Made with love, I presume?"

"The most important ingredient."

"I appreciate it." They nuzzled noses, causing a majority of his friends to turn and gag at the display.

"Ugh, someone hit me with a bottle of vodka," Ragger groaned.

Melissa walked up to them and smiled. "So, this is your girlfriend, Lucient?"

"Ah yes, you two haven't met." Lucient cleared his throat. "Melissa, this is Marianne. I met her when I first found the Foresters, about two years ago. This was before I took up training and such, but I stuck around to help out until then. We live together."

Melissa blinked. "Wait, I thought you were bunked with Leon."

Lucient scratched behind his head. "Yeah, sort of. Leon…didn't particularly like any of us. Still doesn't, so finding him a roommate when he first came along was difficult. I was the only one who didn't mind having him around. We had our hut renovated so that Marianne and I had a private section to ourselves. He hasn't complained about it once, so it's worked out for all of us."

"Oho! What's the privacy for~?" Lillia asked suggestively.

Lucient glared. "None of your business." The Meowstic playfully shrugged and went back to work.

Melissa sighed, then smiled at Marianne. "Well, it is nice to finally meet you, Ms. Marianne."

Marianne smiled. "No need for the 'Ms.', Your Highness."

"Heh, the feeling is mutual. Just call me Melissa." Melissa leaned on her mop. "So, what do you do around here?"

"I'm actually a Weald Ranger."

"Really?"

"Yes, ma'am. I routinely guard the forest. I'm mostly on night shifts since my eyes allow me to see through solid objects and double as night vision. Pretty handy if I do say so myself."

"I agree." Melissa tapped her chin. "I wonder what it would be like to have see-through vision…"

Adenine snorted. "Ya act like a child sometimes, ya know that?"

Melissa pouted. "I do not, I am just curious." She shifted to a warm smile. "And how are you doing, Adenine?"

The Kecleon shrugged. "Same as usual, Ah guess."

"Have you written any letters to your family recently?"

"Letters to mah…?" Adenine mumbled, sounding a bit confused for a moment until it clicked. "Oh! Letters! To mah family! Right, those! Y-Yeah, Ah've been doin' that! Nothin' worth talkin' about, just generic stuff." She looked away timidly.

Melissa blinked, then smiled brightly. "Well, that is great! I am so happy for you. I wish I could send letters to my friends and family." Adenine wiped her brow and sighed. "I would love to hang out with you, but I have all this cleaning to do." Melissa groaned and faced the floor. "Annnd, tomorrow, too."

Adenine shook her head and snickered. "Probably shouldn't have gotten too big for yer britches. Ya guys must've got poor Jet steamed. Ah saw him marchin' up and down the fort like a Tauros in a field of prickle bushes."

Melissa laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, not one of my proudest achievements."

Marianne shook her head. "This better not become a repeated offense."

"We don't plan on it," Lucient assured. "I think we learned our lesson."

"Still, I heard you apprehended some bandits, so not a total loss."

Lucient scratched his neck. "True, but probably not ultimately worth it. It's going to take some time to earn back Jason's trust."

Marianne waved it off. "Oh, Jason's more of a softie than he lets on. He just doesn't feel comfortable expressing his feelings to others."

Melissa frowned. "Is that so?"

"Everyone holds him up with this great leadership status that he worries any sign of weakness will weaken the integrity of the Foresters." Marianne sighed. "Can't say I don't understand, either. A lot of Foresters idolize him for his stoic attitude, including me. He's kind of an ideal figure to admire, a goal to reach. He may just be a regular ol' Pikachu, but he earned his title as the Fairy Knight for his unmatched skill. No one really has the guts to approach him on a…well, Pokémon level."

"Hmm…" Melissa looked at the floor. "I had not thought of it like that."

Adenine smiled. "It's true. If y'all ever think Jason's fumin' smoke, just remember he _does_ care deep down somewhere. He's cold, but not heartless. Ah imagine he was scared somethin' might've happened to y'all and he wasn't around to stop it."

Melissa's frown deepened. "I…understand that feeling." She clutched her locket through her uniform.

Adenine patted her shoulder. "We get y'all want to do yer part and such, but doin' thins behind everyone's backs might not be the best way to approach it."

Melissa sighed. "I understand."

"We all do," Avel chirped in.

Marianne smiled. "Give Jason and the others some time to cool off and they'll forgive you. And next time you think of trying something like this again, get a second opinion from someone other than Basil."

Adenine rolled her eyes. "Darn tootin'. That connivin' Salandit may not be villainous like Pandora, but he sure does love to string people along." She smiled. "Anyway, y'all take it easy with the chores. Later." She waved and headed off.

Marianne kissed Lucient again. "See you later, Luke." She followed after Adenine.

Lucient sighed and scratched behind his head. "We have a lot to learn going forward."

"No kidding," Lillia mumbled before going back to mopping the platform.

Melissa kept her firm grasp over her locket as she stared at the small puddle made by her mop with her distorted reflection staring back. _Do not worry for me, Jason. I promise I will not repeat this same mistake. I will do my best to rectify my actions._ She plopped the mop into the puddle and glided it over the floor.

 _Still, I cannot shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Basil seemed spooked by the information we gathered. Who…are these red-hooded figures?_

* * *

It was a late night for the Snivy knight, Luna, as she combed through the royal archives, dating back to all major events since the Verde Kingdom's establishment. After getting permission from the head archivist, Luna was granted twenty-four-seven access. At first, it started out as brief trips to reference her findings, but now she practically lived in the archives.

She had a small cot made off to the side from spare blankets and pillows, surrounded by stacks of books, scrolls, and journals. In the last few days, she made herself at home and left only for bathroom breaks and meals. Her fellow knights informed her she might be obsessing too much over the case, but Luna was stuck on finding the truth. The only one who didn't disapprove of her actions was Matthias, who often brought her meals just so she could keep her strength up.

Currently, it was four in the morning with the archives illuminated by candlelight. Luna skimmed through another scroll she found after cross-referencing books on ancient civilizations of Virdis and ceremonial body art. Despite her deep dive into the archives, she had yet to find anything about Theobald's peculiar tattoo.

It bothered her too much. Anyone with half a brain could tell Theobald had a shifty past, and that tattoo related to it. No doubt in her mind it was a mark indicating some group affiliation, perhaps a cult. Theobald didn't seem like the type to join a cult, but he also didn't look like the type to conspire with criminals.

If it was something specific to the Great Kingdom, the meaning would be lost on modern times. The Great War saw the destruction _and_ integration of the Great Kingdom's customs. Anything Luna wanted to uncover was either lost to history or too tangled into Verde's culture to have the same meaning.

Luna's eyes drooped as she read over the same line of text three times. She nearly faceplanted on the table, but got a second burst of energy and startled herself awake. She dropped the scroll and rubbed her face.

"Keep it together, Luna." She shook her head and reached over to her now cold chesto blend coffee. At some point during her stay, the coffee lost its effect on her, but she hoped the habitual need kept her going until she found anything referencing the tattoo.

A part of her wished she convinced one of the other knights to help her. She had barely made a dent into the records. There was still a second floor below to check out. If doesn't find anything in the books soon, she may be forced to read every single book and scroll, even if they're not remotely related to the topic. A mere epic has a better chance of referencing the mark than any of the books she painstakingly pulled through.

She ran her hands across her head and leaned back in her seat. "I still don't know _if_ this mark came from the Great Kingdom. If Theobald really is from there, that has to be where it originated, right?" She looked at the scrolls and books sprawled open in front of her. "I even checked on cultural symbols from the other kingdoms, at least the ones we know. That just makes the search worse." She rubbed between her eyes. "Okay Luna, calm down. You're stressed, tired, and at the edge of your patience. Maybe you should be thinking backwards." She closed her eyes to ponder, and simultaneously willed herself not to fall asleep on the spot.

"Theobald couldn't be in a criminal group, right? Something like that couldn't have escaped our notice. So, some inactive group? Ugh, but why would Theobald pose as a tutor for so long? Did he actually have an ulterior motive for the princess?" She glared. "Come to think of it, we still never got a confession out of him. He definitely knows the Foresters, but he never once confessed to the kidnapping ploy."

She sat up and leaned on her elbows. "The Foresters haven't been around for very long, though. I'm no expert on tattoos, but…his tattoo wasn't new or fairly recent. It has signs of fading. So, not a group associated with the Foresters?" She pinched between her eyes. "But why work for them? Or acknowledge them? It's almost like a passive acknowledgement." She glared. "One of them must know someone from Theobald's group. Maybe that's the connection. Or…is it _just_ Theobald?"

She threw her head back and screamed, "Argh! This is so frustrating!" She accidentally leaned too far back into her chair and fell back onto the pile of books on the floor. "Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head, grumbling some curses under her breath.

She considered going to bed at that point, the last of her patience and consciousness slipping from her drowsy mind. However, the burning questions kept gnawing at her brain, surpassing the desire to drift into silent slumber.

She sighed and pressed her hands into her face. "Okay, think. Think _hard_. Is there any possible way to find some reference material on the mark? Anything at all?" She closed her eyes and breathed softly. "Think."

She pondered all the variables for a moment, then reflected on something Matthias told her during Theobald's interrogation, something that caught her attention.

" _When the Great Kingdom fell, its citizens were divided up among the ten kingdoms, pledging their loyalties to them for their own protection. Not everyone, though. Few resisted the change and remained in the Great Kingdom's ruins."_

" _Why do you suppose King Penworth refuses to encroach on what is still untouched land?"_

" _Any who tried to reclaim the land were swiftly defeated."_

"Any who tried to reclaim the land…" Luna narrowed her eyes. "…I haven't checked the mission reports from those invasions."

She checked the filing drawer for the mission reports, then scanned the shelves for their location. After finding a ladder, she climbed up on the shelf matching the filing card and traced her finger across the book spines.

"I remember hearing about this during basic training. One of the old knights that Matthias trained under. Sir Gerard the Righteous." She pulled the journal out and slid down the ladder. She flipped through the pages, speedreading the labeled dates. "No, no, no, no…there!"

 _26_ _th_ _Winter Moon, 877_

 _I, Sir Gerard, have led my squadron onto the hilltops overlooking the ruined kingdom. Rumors of specters from time's past have sent the greens of my knighthood the bitterest quivers in face of this potential threat. I remain undaunted and will proceed forward in the name of Her Majesty._

 _28_ _th_ _Winter Moon, 877_

 _My men of fifty has been reduced in number. We sit within the ruins nursing their wounds. Though none have been slain, our enemy is holding back. Do they not take us seriously? I shall pursue them in the name of my kingdom_

 _1_ _st_ _Rebirth Moon, 878_

 _Half my men have been taken out and now lay rested in our camp. Flames spawned from the sky and rained down upon us, setting entire pathways ablaze for miles. All I could see was the orange glow of the heat. I regrettably was forced to retreat for the day._

 _1_ _st_ _Rebirth Moon, 878_

 _Not even from the safety of our camp were we allowed respite. Our enemy is persistent. Ten more of us were defeated from afar. The enemy…I cannot describe it. No modern cannon could reach us. We were at an advantageous distance, yet one of the enemy took out my men without ever being seen. I couldn't even see past the hill's horizon, not even the barest inch of the ruined walls. What monsters are we facing?_

 _2_ _nd_ _Rebirth Moon, 878_

 _Madness had spread throughout the remainder of my knights, leaving only me untouched. They bellowed visions of a beast made of a thick fog that could swallow the light. A cackle they described as the evil savoring their kill. They claimed to have visions of a witch._

 _3_ _rd_ _Rebirth Moon, 878_

 _It is with a heavy heart that this'll be my last entry for the mission. We had them outnumbered, but these foes are unlike anything I've ever witnessed. With the help of my knights who recovered, we make our shameful trek back to Verde Kingdom to report to Her Majesty._

 _3_ _rd_ _Rebirth Moon, 878_

 _I have recently discovered a message left behind by the presumed leader, possibly in the dead of night as we slumbered._

 _Those who encroach on sacred grounds shall enter the court of the Crownless King._

An image was found at the bottom of the page, hastily scribbled based off the rough edges. A crown pierced by seven longswords.

Luna covered her mouth. "This…This is it." She fell back against the ladder, clutching her head in disbelief. "This is what I've been looking for." For a moment, she felt happy that her efforts were finally acknowledged in her results, but then reality dawned back onto her as the moment settle in.

"Who…is the Crownless King?"


	39. Masks

A fresh morning overtook the Verde castle as the mighty Corviknight knight trekked toward the royal archives with a fresh breakfast balanced on his head. He reached the double doors and knocked with his talons.

"Luna, it's Ivone. I procured breakfast for you. Freshly made pancakes, some fruit, and a glass of milk to wash it down." He didn't hear a reply. He would've leaned closer to the door, but he had a tray balanced atop his head. He sighed and knocked again. "Luna, are you awake?" No answer again. With an annoyed grunt, he reared his leg back and slammed it against the doors, throwing them open.

"GAH!" Luna cried, shooting up from her slumber. She had fallen asleep at the table reviewing the mission reports. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Who's there?"

"Ivone. We trained together. Ring any bells?" He approached her side and slid the tray beside the scattered books. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Luna stretched her limbs and yawned. "What time is it?"

"I believe nine in the morning."

"A little over four hours of sleep then."

Ivone shook his head. "Luna, take the day off. You've been running yourself ragged. Have you been bathing?"

Luna pouted. "Okay, I'm not _that_ obsessed with my research. Of course I've been bathing." She pulled the tray over and shoveled pancakes into her mouth.

Ivone rolled his eyes. "Right. So, another night of hopelessness?"

Luna swallowed, then grinned proudly. "You can save your mockery for later. I found some momentous evidence in my research."

He raised his brow. "Oh? You actually did?"

Luna handed him the mission report journal. "Take a look at this. It's the mission reports from Sir Gerard, dated thirty years ago."

"Sir Gerard?" Ivone took the journal in his wing and flipped through the pages. "He was Matthias' master, wasn't he? Back when he was a squire?"

Luna nodded. "That's him. Check the records to the Winter Moon of 877."

Ivone scanned the entries quizzically, mumbling them over to himself. After a minute, he closed the journal and handed it back. "I don't remember hearing about any of this."

"Neither do I." She set the journal down and glared at the cover. "I didn't have much time to mull it over. I must've passed out right after I found this. But, you would think a prominent expedition like that would've been talked about at least. Enemies lurk in the Great Kingdom ruins, yet this is the first I've heard anything descriptive of their…talents."

Ivone brushed his wing under his chin, humming curiously. "I knew the rumors about the ruins being haunted were prominent, but I never imagined something to this scale. Fire raining from the sky, invisible attacks, and a phantom haunting the dreams of knights. This is most strange."

"And it all circles back to whatever allegiance Theobald pledged himself to. This…Crownless King has me invested."

"But who is the Crownless King?" Ivone asked.

Luna sighed. "I wish I knew. I'm not even sure if it's a person, but the name of a group. We don't even know if they're dangerous or…preserving the past." She glared. "I can only speculate that's their reason for taking up residence in the ruins, but why haven't we heard of these people? Why do they insist of protecting dead lands?"

Ivone tucked his wings back. "I say the only man who would know that is Sir Gerard himself."

Luna rubbed her temples. "Ugh, but he retired twenty years ago, right after King Roscoe was brought into the royal family. I have no idea where he is now. He just…left one day or something."

"With a healthy alliance among the other kingdoms, do you suppose he moved somewhere for a change in scenery?"

"Who knows? I doubt he's in the farther kingdoms." Luna sighed. "Not even Matthias knows where he went. He might be my only insight into what happened on that day."

Ivone looked back at the journal, then tilted his head. "Luna, is that really the only thing you found on the Crownless King?"

"First thing I found before I passed out, at least."

"What about the other records?"

"What about them?"

Ivone gestured to the bookshelves. "You said yourself that was the only clue you could find on Theobald's origins. Maybe there's more information dating back to the early years of the kingdom."

"That still doesn't explain why we haven't heard of them. If this was a constant problem, we would've read about it in texts a long time ago." Luna slumped her head onto the table. "None of this makes sense."

"What if they're recent?" Ivone suggested.

"That doesn't make sense, either. The ruins have been kept off limits for two hundred years. If they're something recent, why has it still remained untouched land for so long?"

"You'd be surprised how superstitious folks were back then. The threat of being cursed, no matter how asinine it may be, weighs heavily on doubt over basic logic. Personally, I don't follow in such trite beliefs, though I pay mind to the less knowledgeable."

Luna glared. "You know I'm religious, right?"

Ivone held his wing up. "Forgive me, I do not mean to sound rude. It's simply the way I was raised. I'm not terribly invested in religion, and I certainly don't believe in magic. However, I prefer not to devalue the beliefs of others, lest I be an inconsiderate prude like my dear aunt. That woman surely got herself into a lot of trouble with the local churches. Though I shared the same opinion, secondhand embarrassment is far worse in my eyes."

Luna smiled. "Agree to disagree, I guess." She downed her glass of milk and wiped her lip. "Alright, so what was that about recently starting up?"

"Well, while my hypothesis on how the lands remained untouched for so long lends credence to speculation, we still have no knowledge of this group. The most infamous guilds and cults, even some of the most secretive, were discovered in time, whether from remains or captured criminals. Two hundred years of not knowing about them, though not completely impossible, is severely unlikely in my eyes. Plus, the very nature of that last entry feels…well, feels like the same way a snake oil sales man racketeers their products."

Luna crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"Two points are brought up and immediately contradict each other. These foes, with an actual name to the act, have never been brought up once in the kingdom, at least to my knowledge. However, for them to boldly announce themselves to an esteemed knight suggests they wanted to be known. I have no idea if any of the other kingdoms possess this information, though we would've surely heard about it from our allies."

Luna rubbed her chin. "You have a point. This couldn't have been ignored, especially by Queen Temperance Penworth while she was still in power. And certainly our allies would've brought it up at least once. Nothing of the sort."

Ivone glared. "How very strange. One could say it's eerie."

"We would need Sir Gerard's perspective of this. But how do we find him?"

Ivone waved his wing around. "Well, he _did_ live within the kingdom obviously, so the public records would have his information. Maybe it has something on where he moved to."

Luna grinned. "Ivone, you're a genius!"

"Naturally."

Luna grabbed one of the fruits off her plate and bit into it. "I'll go into town and ask for Gerard's information, then request permission to find him and figure out what went down during the mission."

Ivone nodded. "You sure you don't need to rest?"

"Not while I have this spark of inspiration surging through my body!" She dashed for the door, catching herself on the handles. "Ivone, do me a favor and check all the mission reports regarding potential invasions on the ruins. Find anything about a group attacking them and see if it really is the Crownless King."

Ivone bowed. "I shall do my best to support you. Oh, and one more thing," he brought up before she could fly off. "There may be another wellspring of information you can tap into if you find yourself losing the trail."

Luna blinked. "Wellspring?"

"Mr. Dencourt has been awfully secretive since we imprisoned him." Ivone glared. "Luna, the princess went missing in the Vernal Moon. She's been gone for over three months now, and he still won't confess what became of her. He won't talk to Matthias. But you? Maybe he'll have a change of attitude with you."

Luna relaxed a bit. "Why me?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe you two could share your love of fancy hieroglyphics or weird candle friendship circles." Luna shot him a deadpan glare. "I'm jesting, relax. But seriously, if he won't open up to Matthias, maybe you can get something useful out of him. Maybe once he sees you know about the Crownless King, he might cooperate."

Luna looked down at the floor for a moment, then nodded firmly. "I'll request to speak to him after I return from the public records office. I'll see you later, Ivone." He bowed and watched her run off.

He turned to the messy cot and scattered books left behind. "…Probably should've asked her to help me with this first." He sighed grumpily, then scooped the books up. "The archivist is going to raise hell when she sees this."

* * *

Luna spent an hour at the public records office looking for Sir Gerard's information. The head archivist was busy filing records and Luna didn't have the heart (or mental strength) to ask for help. However, if her persistence wasn't demonstration enough, she'll prove herself once more.

Luna kept mumbling off names until she procured the file with the knight's name. "Sir Gerard's file, here it is!" She pulled it out and immediately flipped through his records. "Okay, let's see here. Anything on moving?"

She found a lot of interesting information on Gerard, though felt a bit intrusive reading through it. It's not like he lived in his old home anymore, but it felt wrong on some level, like peeking through a ten-year-old journal filled with personal secrets.

Luna eventually found something, tracing her finger over the text. "It says here, after effectively retiring from service, he decided to take up residence in the allied Echo Bell Kingdom." Luna glared. "Hmm, wonder why? Maybe he's secretively festive. Heard they have carnivals coming through the capital every other month." She closed the file and placed it back in its original spot.

She exited the record office, bidding the archivist a farewell, then returned to her trusty Rapidash steed, Jane. The fire horse lifted her head and asked, "So, find anything interesting?"

"Just about." Luna pulled herself up with Vine Whip and grabbed Jane's reins. "Sir Gerard retired about twenty years ago, and it says he relocated to the Echo Bell Kingdom."

"That's great!" Jane paused, then raised her brow. "Uh, which part of the Echo Bell Kingdom?"

"…" Luna sighed and drooped her head. "I have no idea."

Jane snorted a laugh. "Oh dear."

"Hey, it's a lead, nonetheless!"

"I know, I know." Jane huffed. "So, what's your plan for tracking him down?"

"I would need the king to request permission directly from King Visconti himself if I want to access the Echo Bell Kingdom's public records." Luna glared off to the side. "I imagine that'll draw a bit of suspicion, especially with all the trouble going on."

Jane sighed. "No kidding. It's already the Noble Lion Moon. The princess missing for over three months, now some conspiracy going around…"

"We can't be certain if this is a cause for concern." Luna gently whipped the reins, ordering Jane to move. "For now, I need to focus my efforts on interrogating the prisoner."

Jane smirked. "Mind if we stop for lunch first? I'm starved."

"We're kind of on a time crunch."

" _Your_ time crunch. Relax, it'll just be a quick bite. I could go for some hay fries."

Luna sighed. "Alright. I guess I could use some food, too." Jane whinnied happily, then trotted ahead. "Out of curiosity, what _do_ hay fries taste like?"

"Ever eaten hay?"

"Once when Matthias was teaching me swordplay and…accidentally battered me into the haybales," she muttered under her breath.

Jane snorted. "Well, something like that. Oh, but they got this delicious honey glaze at this particular shop. I think they caramelize it and—" Lune and Jane jumped with a start as the ground shook behind them, startling the other civilians nearby. Luna covered her face from Jane's flames.

"Whoa, easy, Jane!"

"Sorry."

Luna sighed, then looked over her shoulder. "What the heck was…that?" Her eyes widened, then her face fell instantly into irritation. "Oh shit."

An imposing Steelix slithered up across the street, take up considerable space for the other citizens. Luna's eyes traveled up the iron snake's body and glowered at the figure riding atop his head: a Shiny Torracat, dressed impeccably from what she could see. The shiny fur coat was unmistakable, even in the glare of the sun.

"My, oh my, it appears I've stumbled upon a fallen angel," the Torracat stated in the most stereotypical upper class voice Luna ever heard. "Lower me down."

"Yes, Master Noir." The Steelix lowered his head and let the Torracat jump off.

He brushed off his suit and approached the annoyed Snivy. "It seems once again fate has crossed our paths to meet. Is this coincidence or destiny, my dear?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you again."

"You know him?" Jane asked.

"Sadly. Jane, this is Amon Noir, son of the Noir household in Verde. His family works in medicine."

Amon laughed haughtily. "Please, my dearest, do not flatter me too much."

"Oh, I'm not, don't worry." Luna slid down and crossed her arms. "Not like your family _are_ expert doctors themselves. You just hire the best you can find and keep them under your payroll."

Amon shrugged. "Well, it works, doesn't it?"

Luna grunted. "Mind explaining to me why you're disturbing the peace…again? Seriously, you hired a Steelix to tow you along now? What happened to the Rhyhorn?"

Amon rolled his eyes. "Far too sluggish for my taste. I feel the towering height of my new companion gives a better impression of my status."

"Yes, really demonstrates how tall your ego is."

Amon laughed. "I do so admire your witty charm."

"And I admire your inability to understand sarcasm." Luna rubbed her forehead and groaned. "Seriously, what do you want now?"

Amon flicked some fur hanging over his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? I've come to once again ask for your answer to my _generous_ proposal."

Jane raised her brow. "Proposal?"

Luna pressed her hands into her face. "Oh goddess, not this again…" Amon took her hands in his paws.

"Perhaps now you've realized the extent of my wealth and my irresistible charm that you've changed your mind to marry me."

Jane spat out loud and threw her head back in laughter. "Marriage?! HAHAHA!"

Luna's face burned with embarrassment and irritation. _My goddess Xerneas, though it is not within your domain, please hear my humble request and smite me with lightning. Or better yet, smite Amon with lightning._

"So, have you come around, my sweet?" Amon asked, moving uncomfortable close into Luna's personal space.

Luna pulled her hands away, then pushed him back by the forehead. "How about _you_ walk away before I claim self-defense for harassment?"

Amon sighed. "Oh dear Luna, you know such meager threats mean nothing to me. How can you call what I do _harassment_? Is it wrong for me to admire your physique, your beauty, your unique and brilliant blue eyes?"

Luna rested her hand over her sword, something Jane noticed. "Girl!" Jane whispered harshly.

"I'm not going to actually cut him!" Luna whispered back through clenched teeth. She took a deep breath, then faced Amon. "Pardon me, Lord Noir, but I have more important business to attend to. Good day." She turned her back on him.

Amon shook his head. "What a shame you are so blind to my brilliance."

Luna rolled her eyes. _And suddenly, I have a far better appreciation of Prince Talbot's subdued vanity._

"But fear not, you will come around eventually. Perhaps I could offer you work away from knighthood. Though I certainly admired the quality of your work, it's not fitting of a lady. You work in medicine as well, yes? You could reap the benefits of my family name by working for us. Perhaps _within_ the family."

Luna turned and pointed at him. "I'm not selling myself out to work for your shady family. And I am a knight, from here until the day I die protecting my kingdom. Once again, good _day_." She started pulling herself onto Jane's back.

Amon smirked. "Ah, but my pretty little lily, I come bearing other news. I heard you're in the market for information."

"Not interested."

"Something regarding the ruffians from the Great Ruins associated under…the Crownless King?"

Luna stopped herself, then jumped down, hand gripping to her sheathed sword. " _Where_ did you hear that?"

Amon blew on his claws. "You know my family has connections. A little bit of payment here and there and I can get the information I need."

"Have you been paying someone to _stalk_ me?!" Luna growled.

"Stalking is such a harsh word, don't you think?"

Luna closed her eyes and flared her nostrils. "I…will deal with _that_ later." She glared seriously. "You know something about the Crownless King?"

"Well, this is the first time I've heard the name, but I have heard things regarding the activity in the ruins. They're not as abandoned as people are led to believe."

Luna crossed her arms. "And how do I know you're a credible source?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Depends, do I have this burning urge to stab you?"

Amon laughed aloud. "Beautiful _and_ hilarious. I love it."

"Just spill it!"

Amon waggled his claw. "My services don't come cheap. If you want it, you'll have to accept my proposal."

Now Jane was getting fired up. "Listen here, you self-absorbed cat, if you don't back off now—" Luna raised her hand, ordering her to stop.

Luna glared briefly at Amon, then smiled seductively. "Oh, is that so?"

Jane blinked. "Eh?"

Luna approached Amon and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I suppose I'm a little interested, but how could I possibly trust the validity of this information? I'd have to take your word for it, which seems _unfair_ for my end of the bargain." She playfully flicked his ear. "How fair is that?"

Amon grinned. "Oh, you need proof? I came prepared for that."

"Do go on."

Amon stepped back and reached inside his suit. "See, with how influential my family is, we acquire all sorts of information through trade and rumors. From knights protecting the outposts of our territory to the traveling wanderer desperate for assistance. And I have this little account to say as such." He pulled a scroll out and handed it to Luna. "Consider its usage by your own judgment, but this is a direct account from said travelers. Outing those devil worshipping scum for their heinous crimes."

Luna unfurled the scroll and glanced over the single paragraph. The handwriting was sloppy, hastily written even like someone was in a rush.

 _Devils and witches live in these cursed regions. Do not trust them. These people are the cursed heretics of Arceus' divine light. The Arcania Kingdom will strike back. It will destroy us all._

 _-Abel Underhill_

She narrowed her eyes. "The Arcania Kingdom?"

"They control a small bit of territory close to the ruins. Who's to say they aren't the ones pulling the strings?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Amon, this is ridiculous. The Arcania Kingdom is barely sustaining itself as of now. The only reason it hasn't been absorbed into any of the other kingdoms is because of that darn war. No one is stupid enough to cross paths into that mess."

Amon shrugged. "I don't believe it myself, but can you really blame the poor sap who testified? The Arcania Kingdom fell because of the natural order. They are _the other_ , so to speak. They who believe in mysticism and the occult, nothing but heretics destine to burn in Hell's fire. What rubbish."

Luna hid her scowl. "Uh huh."

"Who else could've fabricated a ghost story of that scale? The Arcania Kingdom knows it doesn't have any power, so they created some feeble ghost story to frighten off anyone who came to the ruins, hoping to take it all for themselves."

Luna rolled the scroll up. "The Arcania Kingdom wouldn't risk what little power they have over potential territory. We both know armies will eventually amass to take that land, and only the winners will be standing covered head to toe in blood."

"You certainly have a flair for the dramatics." He held his paw out. "Now, shall we meet my family, my fiancé?"

Luna tapped the scroll on her chin. "I'm sorry, fiancé?"

"You agreed to marry me if I handed over the information."

"Funny, because I don't remember actually saying 'yes'. You just handed me this and spouted everything off." Amon's face fell into a frown. "I don't see a legally binding contract either, so…thanks for this worthless information." She tucked it inside her armor and pulled herself back onto Jane.

Amon sighed and brushed some furs aside. "Well played, my lady, well played." He smirked. "I'll catch you in my paws eventually. You're too young and beautiful to be wasting away serving as a knight." He whistled to his Steelix steed and stepped onto his head. "Until we meet again!" The Steelix turned and slithered off.

Luna looked ahead, too a deep breath, and shuddered. "Ugh, all of that for _this_."

Jane smirked. "You put on a convincing act."

"What, the fake seduction or my urge to vomit?"

Jane laughed. "Yes. So, that rumor was completely useless?"

"I don't know what he's trying to play, but I'm not relying on baseless rumors. Unless I meet this Abel Underhill for myself, it's useless."

"You could ask Amon if he knows where he is."

"I'm not spending another second with that creep." She held the scroll over Jane's flame mane, lightly singeing the edges.

"Now hold up, best to keep it on hand," Jane reminded. "You never know."

Luna groaned, but put the scroll away. "Fine, but I'm telling you the Arcania Kingdom isn't involved in this."

"Are you just saying that because you took offense to what he said?"

Luna glared. "I'm much more professional than that." She huffed. "Although, if it weren't for my status, I might've decked him."

"Well, you're the smart one, not me. So, to the castle?"

"I may need to go home first and take a bath." Luna shuddered in disgust. "A long, very cold bath."

* * *

The days ticked by slowly for poor Theobald, yet he didn't mind in the slightest. He spent a good use of his imprisonment counting the stone tiles on the floor and ceiling, memorizing the marks made into them, and even left a little message of his own.

 _Welcome, new prisoner. Would you like to hear about my new book, Life's but a Stalking Darkness?_

Theobald sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. "I have all this creative juice in my noggin and only stone to seal my message into. I need to produce my sequel before I explode." His ears pricked up as the dungeon entrance squealed open. He sat up and leaned against the wall.

He didn't see any light coming from the hall, so it wasn't Matthias, unless he decided to greet him fully suited in armor. He was pleasantly surprised to see a Snivy came around the corner instead, carrying a bag beside her.

Theobald smiled. "I haven't seen any new faces in weeks. This is a welcoming change."

Luna bowed. "Theobald Dencourt, I am Luna Freia, a knight in service to the Verde Kingdom. I will be handling your interrogation for today."

Theobald laughed. "Astounding. What tactics will you utilize today? I wait patiently for them to dust off the stretcher."

"We don't use torture devices."

"Knowing how serious the king is for the safe return of his daughter, I wouldn't put it past him."

Luna set the bag down. "I am here on different business."

Theobald raised his brow. "Oh?"

"I would like to know why you came to the Verde Kingdom in the first place. What is your motive? Your connection to the Foresters? The truth of your past?"

Theobald closed his eyes and laughed it off. "Some way to start an interrogation. I've been asked these questions numerous times, what will change?"

"A secret and a little incentive."

"Now you have my attention."

Luna pointed at him. "You have a fresh slate when it comes to any _known_ crimes, Mr. Dencourt. It would be difficult to punish you as a repeat offender. However, upon further investigation, perhaps you're tied to something greater than crime."

His brow narrowed. "Go on."

"I saw one thing on your person. You could say it's skin deep." Luna tapped her shoulder. "You bare a tattoo on your shoulder, a symbol of loyalty to some faction. It's unlike any symbol I've ever seen."

He smiled calmly. "Oh? So, you did find that."

"Both in appearance and in name. So, you're going to explain yourself to me. Who or what is the Crownless King?"

Her voice echoed over the silence as they both stared at each other. Luna's gaze was intense while Theobald's remained level and calm. However, a playfully twinkle danced in his eyes as he was unable to hold back the laugh blowing from a gap in his lips.

"You're more dedicated than I imagined."

"So, it's true?"

"How could I lie to such dedication to research? If only Melissa put in half the effort you demonstrated. She's studious, but not terribly enthusiastic."

"So, the Crownless King…who or what is it? How long has it been around? What do they want?"

"Though I'm invested into this conversation, I feel it isn't worth my time to explain."

Luna glared. "You will speak at once."

"I didn't say I wouldn't cooperate. I'm just selective about what needs to be said." He leaned his head back and yawned. "The Crownless King _is_ a person, yet it is also an ideal."

"An ideal?"

"An ideal we wear on these marks. You could say it's a badge of honor. Started up say, oh, thirty years ago?"

"Same timeframe when Sir Gerard invaded the ruins," Luna gasped. She glared and stepped closer. "Who are your allies? How many were there? Who's your leader?"

"You could ask around. Anyone in this kingdom could be a member of the king's court." Theobald smirked cheekily. "I mean, you could always harass the staff again and ask them to strip down to their undergarments to search for tattoos, though I imagine that won't be acceptable."

Luna huffed. "No, I'm afraid it wouldn't. Can you at least tell me where your members are from?"

Theobald shrugged. "The ruins, any of the other kingdoms. Generally all around."

"So, not a single kingdom?"

"Correct."

 _Just as I thought, Amon's information was indeed worthless._ Luna sighed. "Then what is your end goal? Are you secretly trying to destroy the kingdom?"

Theobald narrowed his eyes. "You trek into dangerous territory, Ms. Freia. Our goals are our own."

"Then why defend the Great Ruins? They're worthless to you."

"I was indeed raised by those ruins, and I refuse for my lineage to be forgotten, just like all the other customs stolen from us." Theobald sighed. "No matter how far away that history is, we are still connected by it. I want to preserve what my ancestors swore to protect."

Luna glared. "But why did you suddenly pop up thirty years ago? Furthermore, despite having written confirmation of your existence, no one knows who the Crownless King is. Why is it that no one knows you people exist?"

Theobald glared back. "I'm afraid that's as far as you'll get in questioning me."

"I don't think so." Luna reached into the bag she brought. "I had a feeling you might shut your lips eventually, so I brought a little something that might motivate you to speak."

"Hmm?"

To his surprise, Luna pulled out two stacks of paper and flopped them down in front of the cage. She produced a couple inkwells, some quills, and whiteout solution. Theobald gripped the bars and gazed upon the supplies in awe.

"I heard you've been craving to write again. Your book must be good if it could move Matthias to tears." She glared. "You want them? You need to answer my questions. Just those last two. Why did you appear thirty years ago, and why has no one heard of you people?"

Theobald stared longingly at the supplies, trying to reach out through the bars only to be thwarted by his big, stocky arms. He sighed and lightly squeezed the metal. "You play a cruel game, Ms. Freia. You have my respect."

"Now talk."

Theobald sat down in front of the bars and rested his arms in his lap. "Why do any rebellions form these days? It's to fight against an oppressive force. Naturally, that's what the Crownless King represents. You see, we are not a people who abide by borders and territory with the same weight as the rest of society. What one sees as a war, we see as free land in the midst of a struggle. We walk through at our own leisure, almost completely uninterrupted. You have to imagine we don't walk the roads without some other purpose. But to say we are a rebellion against the ten kingdoms is…technical at best."

Luna glared. "I don't follow."

"What do you suppose is the meaning of a Crownless King?"

"A king without a royal bloodline?"

"Not quite."

"A tyrant?"

"Hardly fitting."

"An idealist?"

"Now there's a thought, but it's merely the first puzzle piece."

Luna sighed. "Then what?"

"Oh, but why would I rob you of the experience of knowledge through lecture? Knowledge should truly be achieved through experience, or one's ambition. I suppose to truly understand who we are, you need to look back at your own history and decide why are group came to be so long ago. For me to explain would take weeks of history to unravel, events to explore, and faces just as mysterious as us."

"You're messing with me."

"Perhaps a little, though I am serious. I prefer my students to search for the truth through their own eyes. That's what I've been meaning to teach dear Melissa on the subject of will. She'll have to search for it on her own, provided she comes to a satisfying answer herself."

Luna crossed her arms and gazed down at the floor. "I see." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is there anything _specific_ you can tell me?"

The cryptic Nidoking smiled. "It's the Noble Lion Moon, correct?"

"Yes."

"Autumn is just around the corner, then. That's all you need to know."

Luna blinked, then sighed. "Right, should've expected more mystery." She pinched between her eyes. "Alright, then can you explain why no one knows about you people? It should've been a recorded event if we had a name to you people. Were you even at the invasion when Sir Gerard attacked?"

"I'm not fighter, so I never partook." Theobald glared. "But, to answer your actual question, I suggest keeping a closer eye on who you consider friend, and who you consider an enemy."

Luna raised her brow skeptically. "What's that now?"

"All the royal families house their secrets, even the very family you swore to protect. Do you suppose King Penworth has his secrets? And what of his fellow allies? The Senbo Kingdom as well? What secrets, what dark deeds, are they willing to take to their grave?"

Luna, a little freaked out, backed away from the cell. "I…I don't…"

"You said it yourself, why would anyone cover up information about the Crownless King? Perhaps there's more than one treacherous snake in these halls, someone even I am not allied with. Someone who would greatly benefit with the downfall of the Penworth family name, and the end of the Verde Kingdom as a whole. Perhaps the end of all kingdoms."

Luna gulped worriedly. "A-And…what side of the battle are you on?"

"I only care for the preservation of the ruins. What happens to everyone else is entirely up to the people themselves." Theobald sighed. "That might sound callous of me, and I couldn't agree more, but perhaps we idealists look to a better future to forget the present we're living in."

Luna frowned. "Theobald…"

"Mr. Freia, be mindful of who you interact with. As long as we are being observed, the world is a masquerade and we are its humble guests donning masks. Panopticon, all optic, or all-seeing. We wear a mask to hide our true selves. A mask disguises truth for something pleasant, or something sinister. What hides behind the mask is something we don't want the world to see. You wear a mask, too."

Luna covered her face. "N-No, I don't."

"Ms. Freia, are you ashamed of yourself? Do you fear a part of yourself will be ridiculed? Is there some imperfection about your life that you cover up? Do you as well carry dark secrets that will change the very way people look at you? Is the knight I'm currently speaking to the true Luna Freia?"

Luna panted heavily, backing away into the wall. She placed her hand over her heart and stared down at the floor as the room spun around her, whipping up a whirlwind within her mind. She covered her face and squeezed her eyes shut.

" _The threat of being cursed, no matter how asinine it may be, weighs heavily on doubt over basic logic."_

" _They are_ the other _, so to speak. They who believe in mysticism and the occult, nothing but heretics destine to burn in Hell's fire."_

Luna clenched her teeth. "What…are you trying to say?"

Theobald narrowed his eyes. "We are all Pokémon, born under the same sun, yet we are still capable of cruelty over the simplest irrationalities. Fear and hate born from paranoia, cruelty nurtured through false superiority, and beliefs squandered by a greater force. We are affectionately called the Freaks because we are _the other_ , thus we wear masks to fit in. Everyone wears a mask, because no one wants to show who they truly are on the inside. They will do anything to preserve that secrecy. Anything…to remain unseen within the public sphere.

"Does that answer your question, Ms. Freia?"

The room finally returned to normal as Luna got ahold of her breathing. She looked up wearily at the Nidoking, disturbed by how calm he was compared to her frazzled state. _So, this is why Matthias has been having so much trouble with him. He's unreadable._

"Y-Yes…that will be all for today."

Theobald smiled. "I am glad. Now, I held up my end of the bargain, so…"

She was tempted to spite him and pull the same con she did on Amon, but there wouldn't be the same satisfaction. Even if she denied him the bargaining chip, what would that change? Even for as much as she acquired, it still felt like the bare minimum. Even if she had her little victory, she lost the war of wills. She feared what he might have up his sleeve, even if he didn't appear to be a violent man.

That may have terrified her more.

She handed him the writing supplies through the bars, then picked up the bag. With a defeated sigh, she trudged out of the dungeon.

"It was good talking to you, Ms. Freia. Perhaps we could talk some more in the future. I'd be interested to hear about your religious background."

Luna stopped, then looked back at him in shock. "How did you—"

"Your mask fell off a bit." He smiled gently. "If I can offer you one piece of advice, don't let the people of this kingdom scare you. Embrace your true nature. Embrace your beliefs and your talents. Take off the mask for once and live as who you are."

Luna's jaw hung open in a daze. Without a word in return, she turned away and continued ahead. She reached the top of the stairs and shut the dungeon door behind her, then slid her back down against it. She covered her face and shuddered with a deep sigh.

"I tried to warn you." She peeked up from her hands and saw Matthias standing nearby, arms crossed. "His will surpasses any other prisoner we've held captive."

Luna looked down at her lap, then closed her eyes. "Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Permission to take the rest of the day off. It's been a long week, and I need to clear my head."

Matthias snorted, then looked out the hall window, staring out over the city capital. "You're not going to give up on this investigation, are you?"

"Of course not. I just need to rest if you want me to continue giving it my all, right?"

Matthias smirked. "I guess so. Permission granted."


	40. Development

The interrogation went longer than Marie anticipated. Unlike Marsaili, who was relatively normal, Rogier and Ainsley proved too stubborn to break in three days. However, that hasn't stopped Marie from persisting. If anything, it only excited her that she had an actual challenge. Plus, it gave her more time to play with her captives, and she _loved_ the attention.

Once again held up in Pandora's underground lab, Marie occupied herself with Ainsley while Rogier sat tied off in the corner looking worn out. Marie had to admire his willpower. Filled with so much anger and vitriol, he could shake off her advances by simply thinking of things that irritated him. However, he wasn't immune to her charms and Marie eventually found his weak points.

Ainsley, however, didn't resist once. In fact, one could say she was enjoying the interrogation just as much as Marie. She wouldn't talk, granted, but it was obvious at some point Marie and Ainsley kind of forgot why they were there in the first place.

Case and point, Marie had Ainsley pinned to the ground and was gently brushing her finger across Ainsley's sensitive soles, amplified under the gaze of Fatal Attraction. Ainsley squirmed and winced from the surge of emotions, but it felt like the greatest high she ever experienced. She rarely put emotional investment into anything, but this was the best feeling she ever endured.

Marie smirked. "You're a tough nut to crack, dear Ainsley. A part of me hopes our time doesn't come to an end." She traced her finger around Ainsley's neck. "But I am going to need that information on your boss' hideout."

Ainsley bared her teeth and smirked back. "I won't talk, not while I'm still breathing. Go as far as you want. I can take it."

"Don't tempt me~." Marie turned her onto her back and hovered over her face, staring directly into her eyes. "Sooner or later, I will have to use more painful tactics, and I'd hate to kill you from pain overload." Her left eye flashed red. "So, start talking."

"Make me."

Marie caressed her cheek. "Oh honey, you really need to watch what you say."

Suddenly, Marie raised her knee and slammed it down on Ainsley's stomach. Ainsley's eyes shot open and tried to scream, but Marie covered her mouth. Her body convulsed like it was being struck by thousands of lightning bolts…twice. She nearly passed out in one blow.

Marie removed her hand once Ainsley stopped screaming and grinned. "Had enough, hon?"

Ainsley panted quickly, twitching in agony. "Y-Y-You bitch!"

"I guess not." Marie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small case. She opened it and showed off the set of acupuncture needles inside. Ainsley's eyes widened. "This must be a lot for you. I can't blame you. I had to endure this same technique myself when I learned it." Marie smirked. "The difference is I try to give my captives a chance to talk, make them feel good in their pain and discomfort before I get to the heavy stuff. However, upon further realization, you are a convicted murderer, correct?"

Ainsley growled. "You won't make me talk."

Marie reached over to a bag beside them and pulled a jar of red peppers out. "You can keep saying that all you want, hon. I still have time before the boss checks in."

Rogier, having finally recovered from his interrogation session, lifted his head. "H-Hey. What are those for?"

Marie raised the jar so he could get a better look. "Are any of you familiar with the banshee pepper? They get their name from the pain it inflicts on anyone foolish enough to touch them unprotected. These trigger a chemical reaction in the body similar to burns, only much worse." Marie smirked. "It doesn't kill you, but they are painful."

Ainsley bared her teeth. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh no, I'm dead serious." Marie opened the jar, then jabbed a needle into one, digging deep and coating it in the juices. "I wonder how long you can handle this until your brain decides to give out. Your pain receptors won't want to be abused forever."

"You're actually willing to kill me?!" Ainsley yelled.

"I can't control how much pain you can handle. That's entirely up to you."

Rogier glared. "Foresters…aren't supposed to kill."

Marie pulled the needle out and examined the red, glossy coating over it. She smiled sadistically. "No, I suppose they don't. But I had a life before the Foresters, and old habits are hard to break."

Rogier growled. "You sadist…"

"Rogier, don't you DARE say anything! Power through even until your last breath!" Ainsley yelled.

Marie smiled. "You have some honor. If you don't die from the shock, I might play with you a little longer." She dangled the needle over Ainsley's head. "Marsali was much better company. She wasn't as receptive to my advances as you are, but at least she got to enjoy my wiles before I had to use more extreme methods."

Ainsley bared her teeth. "I won't talk."

"Keep telling yourself that." Marie lowered the needle, mere inches from puncturing her forehead.

"Ainsley!" Rogier yelled.

"Not. A. Word!" Ainsley yelled, glaring daggers at the needle as it drew closer. She felt the slightest sensation of heat as it came closer.

Marie's smile grew eviler. The needle was the faintest hair from touching Ainsley's forehead, exciting Marie by each anxious second while Ainsley stared with steadfast resolve amidst the anticipation. She didn't close her eyes or turn away, but instead stared up at her interrogator defiantly.

"STOP!" Marie withdrew the needle while Ainsley shot a death glare at Rogier. The Poliwrath huffed and leaned back in his seat. "This isn't a fair fight. I refuse to let this spectacle continue any longer."

Marie smiled fondly as she wiped the needle down with a rag. _I had a feeling he would break first. He can't stand anything below unfair play._ "Are you ready to divulge that information now?"

"Rogier, I swear if you speak, I'll—" Marie immediately throat-chopped Ainsley, sending a surge of pain through her body and stunning her vocal cords. She couldn't muster a scream.

"Clock's ticking, Rogier~," Marie teased.

Rogier closed his eyes and sighed. "…Althalos."

Marie glared. "What?"

"That's our boss' name. Althalos."

Marie's glare deepened. "And where is his base of operations? And what the hell is Wraith?"

"Ro…gier…" Ainsley snarled in a raspy voice.

Rogier opened his eyes and glared. "Figure the Wraith out for yourself. It's not my problem. As for the base—" He froze as Marie produced a dagger from her sleeve and pressed it to Ainsley's neck.

"The next words that come out of your mouth better not be a snide remark," she warned.

Rogier hushed up and leaned back into his chair. "Look, I'm not good with that geology stuff—"

"Geography."

"Whatever." Rogier curled his fingers. "It's in the Algus Kingdom, right near the mountain base."

"There's many villages near the mountain base."

"Like I said, I don't know which one. I don't know directions, and I don't bother remembering where I go. I just want to fight."

"Rogier…!" Ainsley growled.

"I get so fed up with this job, all because I have to remain _stealthy_ and _decent_. I haven't had the same thrills as I did with you Foresters in a long time, even if that puny Meowstic was a coward." Rogier glared to the side. "Best chance you get is hunting down whoever's taking the cargo to Althalos."

"And who's that exactly?"

"Don't know her name. Some Mudsdale chick or something."

"She's a Pelipper, you nimrod!" Ainsley yelled. Her eyes widened, then she bonked her head to the ground angrily. "Why the hell did I say that?!"

Rogier growled and bounced in his chair. "Hey, I know I'm not that smart, but I know I saw some Mudsdale carrying the stuff!"

"Terrick was talking to a Pelipper, you dimwit!"

"Don't call me a dimwit! It was a Mudsdale in a red cloak!"

"It was _Pelipper_ in a red cloak!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"You sure about that, meathead?!"

"Why you—" Rogier bounced furiously in his chair until he toppled over. "When I get over there, I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, but that wouldn't be _fair_!" Ainsley yelled sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you have at least _three_ of your legs to use!"

Marie stood up and backed away as she watched the two 'allies' squirm in their bindings to try and crawl towards each other. She crossed her arms and thought, _I should really stop this before they kill each other._ She thought it over some more. _I have a half hour left. Hmm, I wonder if Pandora has any popcorn down here. Not everyday you see a couple of idiots beat each other up while tied down._

* * *

Eventually, Jason came around to let Marie out (right after the pathetic aftermath of the fight), and brought her back to base. After Marie informed him of the seriousness of the information she uncovered, Jason requested an emergency meeting with the higher ups, gathering them all to the meeting room.

Jason and Marie were obviously the first to arrive with Marie using the time to write out everything she learned along with everything else they uncovered from the Dukes.

Sid and Rusty were the next pair to arrive, with the Drilbur carrying her prized bucket companion atop her head. Percival eventually teleported in unannounced, filling his flask with a pot of freshly made coffee. Zephora and Valentine came in after, then Blitz, and finally Jet and Eadwulf.

"What's up, Jason?" Eadwulf asked as he took his seat. "You haven't called an emergency meeting in a long time."

Jason hunched over in his seat, tapping his fingers together as he stared vacantly at the table. "Marie finally pried some damning information out of the prisoners."

"And here I thought she just wanted to spy on the meeting," Jet grumbled as he sat down.

Marie looked up from her notes and smirked. "Aww hon, I spy on everyone, even when they're…well, freshening up."

"You perverted little—"

"Hey, hey!" Sid interjected, covering Rusty's…ears? "None of that in front of Rusty. He's an innocent boy."

Marie nodded. "My apologies, Rusty." Jet groaned into his hands.

Percival seated himself and placed his flask down. "So, we finally got some incriminating evidence on what these guys are up to?"

"We don't know _what_ they're up to, but we're getting close," Jason assured. "I'm hoping we can establish the facts before we make our next move. There's a lot to cover."

Blitz nodded. "Anything to put this situation to rest."

Valentine smirked. "And to think, we wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for the scouts. I'd say they did good going the lone wolf route."

Jet glared at him. "Don't encourage that behavior or I'll give you the same treatment I did Basil." Valentine raised his hands in mock surrender and sank back into his seat.

Zephora crossed her arms and leaned onto the table. "Can we get on with this already? I would like to get back to my research." She leaned over to Valentine. "I found this fascinating book on foreign burial rituals."

"Ooh," Valentine responded, even though he didn't particularly care.

Jason cleared his throat and straightened up. "I suppose we should get started. As you all know, we've been tracking down a group for months now and had a bit of a dead lead. We've dealt with some unfortunate losses, some worse than the others, but we've finally established some leeway. Marie, if you would."

Marie nodded and stood up. "We finally have confirmation on the mysterious cargo transport we've been looking into. As you all know, one particular group has taken advantage of the bounty hanging over Princess Penworth's head, the Dukes of Buzzard. Well, as it turns out, we've made more progress against both groups than we realized. The Dukes of Buzzard is in fact the transport group we've been hunting."

Zephora's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously? Those guys were the ones transporting the contraband?"

Marie nodded. "I finally wiggled out the name of their boss. Althalos, the same name as Big Pasco's employer, the same group indirectly responsible for Giles' death."

"That's crazy!" Sid exclaimed. "What are the odds?"

"Not that bad, actually. They _are_ a trading group, but we never had the confirmation to assume they were the same people working under Althalos. However, between the confessions we wrangled out of Marsaili, Marlo, and now our recent prisoners, it all checks out. Plus, they have some notorious bounty hunters in their group, so of course they would've been drawn to Melissa's bounty."

Jason glared. "So, your hypothesis was correct."

"Now that we have a face to match with, we can track the rest of their members down easier." Marie set her notes down. "The only active members of the Dukes remaining are Terrick the Skipper, Seismic Frank, and their now confirmed boss Althalos, who has been identified as a large ghost. Best case, a Dusknoir."

Eadwulf nodded. "Okay, we have all of that, but what about a location and motive? Do we know what they're transporting?"

"Thanks to confessions from the prisoners, as well as testimony from the renegade scouts, we've confirmed it to be a product called Wraith. Its actual contents and usage are still unknown as of now, but they appear to have a mass transporting scheme going through the criminal underground. They are moving it around in ways we can't reliably track."

Valentine raised his hand. "Since Petra is our lead information gatherer, they'd have to be moving in a way she can't see. So, land and sky aren't an option. And transporting by sea sounds too expensive and pointless."

"What other ways are there, then?" Zephora asked. "There aren't many practical ways to move large shipments around."

Blitz raised his hand. "Ah, but we did suggest the product in question is small enough to hide on one's person. They could be moving it in small portions."

"With their pitiful size in numbers, I find that hard to believe. If we are to assume they are running some black market scheme, they would need more than a handful on their person."

"What about teleportation?" Jet brought up. "You _can_ teleport a large group if you have enough Teleport users."

Jason glanced at Percival. "You're the expert on mass group teleportation. Your thoughts?"

Percival guzzled down his coffee, then wiped his lip. "He's correct. If you have enough well-trained Psychic-Types who can use Teleport, you can teleport an entire army or cargo shipment. Even I could teleport up to…fifteen, twenty people at once on my own."

"But?" Eadwulf prompted.

Percival sighed. " _But_ , the Dukes of Buzzard don't seem like the type who have that type of support. Are we to believe a ragtag group of criminals have that kind of influence?"

"They held a few towns hostage, so why not?"

Percival shook his head. "That aside, it takes a lot of time and training to master that kind of teleportation talent. I've been working with the few teleporters we have to maximize our range in case we have to send an army. We could probably get as far as the Wick Kingdom from here, and that's enough to exhaust us."

"So, you're saying the technique is far too exhaustive to use in succession?" Jason summed up.

"That's the size of it, yeah."

"So, teleporting is out of the question."

"What about underground travel?" Sid suggested.

Jason raised his brow. "Explain."

"They could have a network of tunnels spanning across Virdis to deliver the Wraith. No one would see them and they would have them all mapped out."

"How could any Pokémon dig out that many tunnels?" Jet asked. "Not even you could."

"On my own, no, but what if they have a team of diggers?"

"That harkens back to the teleporter issue."

Sid waggled her claw. "Not necessarily. Teleporting is much more complex than digging a tunnel underground. If you have the right experts, they could produce a working tunnel capable of taking you to whatever destination you require. Thus, the perfect tunneling system."

Valentine raised his hand once more. "Even if we were to believe that, where would they acquire that kind of manpower? That can't be cheap given the scale."

"Unless they're slaves," Blitz brought up.

Marie's eyes widened. "Slaves?"

"Kind of screwed up, Blitz," Eadwulf admitted.

"No, no, hear me out," Blitz insisted. "It would get around the financial question if they acquired free labor from somewhere that works in slave trade."

Zephora glared. "But the only kingdoms that deal in slave trade are New Chariot, Great Gate, and Subterra, and there's no way the Subterra Kingdom would bother themselves in the affairs of aboveground walkers like us."

"Either way, if Petra hasn't been able to see mass trading from the skies, it has to be through a method not visible from the air. It's either teleportation or underground distribution."

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, that's a problem for later. Marie, in terms of a location…"

Marie flipped through her notes. "I wrestled something out of them, but nothing concrete. They're stationed in a village at the base of the Algus Kingdom mountain. Keyword, _a_ village."

Zephora scoffed. "Oh good, that narrows it down to…a lot."

"Fortunately, it's not completely hopeless. If we can find the transporter for the Wraith, we can follow them back to the village. Simple as that."

"So, who's the transporter?"

Marie inhaled deeply, then pinched between her eyes. "That's where things get tricky. I actually have no idea who their transporter is. And frankly, I don't think they know either."

"What do you mean?" Valentine asked.

"They both claim them to be a Mudsdale or a Pelipper. They can't agree on either. From the sound of it, it isn't a group, but a singular person."

Percival glared. "You mean to tell me they can't tell the difference between a Mudsdale and a Pelipper?"

"I doubt it's anything that ludicrous, but they adamantly believe it's one over the other."

"How is that even possible?" Blitz asked.

"It could be a Zoroark," Valentine guessed. "They're masters of illusion. They could easily hide their true form."

Marie shook her head. "But why would they be changing their appearance so much? Plus, it is easy to tell what's an illusion or not. Zorua and Zoroark overlap those illusions over their bodies. They wouldn't be able to do things like fly or especially pull wagonloads of cargo." She fell back in her seat. "Still, I can't rule out the chance."

"What do we know about the transporter?" Blitz asked.

"Female with a red cloak."

Valentine smirked a bit. "Red cloak, you say?" He got a sideways glare from Jason and chuckled under his breath.

Marie shook her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I know what you're thinking, Val, but they specifically said _cloak,_ not _robe_."

"Cloak, robe, same thing." Valentine leaned back in his chair. "Come on, I think we all know what we really should be talking about. That little info dump Basil dropped on your desk when you picked up the scouts." He crossed his arms behind his head. "All the signs point to the obvious, and the obvious is rearing its ugly head in our faces whether we know it or not."

Jason glared. "Valentine…"

He pulled Giles' journal out and flipped through the pages. "I've had time to look over Giles' notes, just like you asked. Is it really a stretch to assume Last Autumn might be still active?"

A cold chill ran up their spines, save for Sid who looked on in confusion. She noted the disturbed looks being shared around the table. They weren't fearful, but more…apprehensive.

Blitz sighed. "We've been…trying to shuffle away from the topic. We should be focusing on locating and busting the Dukes' operations."

Valentine smirked. "Hey, I'm just saying, you all dismissed Giles' findings as utter gibberish. You acted like he finally went off the deep end and went into full crazy town. Now, I know that better than anyone else, but even I was skeptical about dismissing his claims so quickly."

"Then why didn't you raise any objections when they were discussed?" Zephora asked.

Valentine raised his brow. "Sure, you'll at least take Giles' word into consideration, but were you really going to take anything I say seriously? I'm pretty sure the readers think I'm a crackpot speaking nonsense. Then again, when you see lines of text in your field of vision—" Zephora just groaned and covered her face.

"Uh, can I say something?" Sid finally spoke up, raising her claws. "I think I'm the only one in the room unfamiliar with this Last Autumn. Who are they?"

Eadwulf clicked his tongue. "That's right, you were living on the streets, right? This stuff wasn't something you learned."

Sid sighed. "Almost embarrassing to admit I never learned to read and write at the time."

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Last Autumn…" He stood up and walked over to the window, gazing out onto the platforms. He spotted Melissa, Lillia, Wyatt, and Avel cleaning and carrying out trash, as well as the other Foresters going on with their day. He pressed his hand against the window and sighed.

"Jason?"

Jason ran his fingers down the window, then glared. "The Last Autumn was a notorious crime syndicate, operating mostly from a distance. They committed crimes against most of the kingdoms. They were a common enemy for everyone. No one really knew what they wanted or what they were after. For a time, they were no worse than your standard bandit. No one was safe from their wrath. No matter your status or power, they would come after you. Eventually, they took things up a notch and committed to straight up anarchy. They burned a few villages, killed dozens in their efforts, and raised alarm from all the kingdoms. All kingdoms nearly went to war against them. It probably would've been the one and only time in history that the kingdoms would work in unison. A moment like that would be branded in the history books."

"So, what happened?" Sid asked.

"The Last Autumn eventually came to an end, though through mostly unknown reasons. It's believed one extreme faction of a kingdom took to cutting the problem out from the source. They infiltrated their last known hideout and blew it to smithereens with dynamite. No members survived, and thus was the end of their history—"

"—until Giles decided to do some digging," Valentine cut in, flipping through the journal again.

"We don't have confirmation these hooded figures are Last Autumn. They could just be some fanatic group."

"Really? Dear Sid, Jason neglected to mention they haven't found the leader's body in the explosion." Valentine threw the book down. "Even if the leader's identity died in the explosion, they never found anyone in the wreckage who held that position. It was all thirty year ago, but the topic died out through time."

Sid covered her mouth. "So, does that mean…?"

Jason sighed and pinched between his eyes. "It means nothing. Last Autumn collapsed and has never resurfaced. Why would they wait so long to return?"

"Maybe they're trying a subtler approach." Valentine glared. "Jason, even you have to admit something sounded off about their change in direction all those years ago. Why go from the kingpins of crime to the lords of anarchy? There was hardly a change. Unless they got a new leader unexpectedly, we only have Giles' notes to turn to."

"Such as…?" Percival pressed on.

"What if the leader had new motivation to try the aggressive tactic?" Valentine shrugged. "I'm just a hunter, so I wouldn't know what Giles was getting at. All I know is that he had the bright idea that something fishy was going on whenever the topic came up. He was really dedicated toward unveiling the truth, but he didn't have all the pieces figured out."

"So, what are the pieces?" Jet asked.

"Who knows? And how do we know this is all he found?" Valentine waved the book around. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think Giles wrote down _everything_ in this journal. The reason some of it is hard to decipher is because he had to keep it secret. The chicken scratch littered through these pages is some code. This isn't the full summary of his findings, but notes to backtrack to where the clues are. There's no way Giles of all people would go into extensive detail with these things."

Jason breathed a heavy sigh and sat back down. "Okay, okay…taking all of that into account, what does that mean for now?"

Valentine glared. "Two things. One, we all owe Giles a massive apology for calling him a conspiracy lunatic. Two, someone else is pulling the strings in this operation. Althalos is just the puppet. Someone is working from the shadows, possibly creating an internal chaos for a singular goal. What that goal is will remain unknown for now, but we may have our first real step when we must this trading scheme."

Eadwulf leaned forward on the table and rested his chin in his hands. "You're saying whatever they're trading and dealing may be more than weapon contraband or drug trading."

"I'm saying that feeling of dread we're all feeling is becoming more real by the day."

Silence fell around the table as they stared down at its smooth surface. Marie drummed her fingers on the table and fell back in her seat with her hair lightly gnawing at the wood. Zephora scratched her cheek, muttering to herself. The others just remained silent in their own thoughts.

Zephora was the first to break the silence. "We have only one option. Sooner or later, Althalos will know something's up, and he won't take the chance to wait if there's even a sliver of a chance he knows we're coming. We need to find the village he's preoccupied in and cut off all manner of escape. We're ending this game now and finally getting to the bottom of this mystery."

Percival nodded. "I agree. It's now or never." He glared at Jason. "On your command, of course."

Jason grunted. "If it really is Last Autumn again, if their leader did survive, sending just you guys would be a serious problem. There's no doubt we're looking at a swarm of hired grunts working under this supposed Last Autumn, but they might be expecting you. As strong as you all are, can we really risk the chance of losing one of our best from a mob of unknowns?"

Eadwulf sighed. "Guess not."

"Who said we had to go alone?" Percival brought up, drawing everyone's attention. "We _were_ talking about teleportation some time ago, right? If you give me enough time, I could shorten the time it would take to send an army towards Algus."

Jason glared. "You mean…"

Blitz sighed. "You _did_ say the others will have to learn the truth sooner or later. We may be thieves trying to help the poor and mistreated, but we're obviously doing so much more behind the scenes. Our scouts have seen that, now the rest need to see what we're really getting into."

"But to put them in danger like that—"

"Not while they're under my command," Percival assured. "We're not doing this blindly. We'll take the precautions necessary. Jason, you know that we have the numbers and resources to give us an edge. You might be right, these hooded fellows could just be hired grunts, but we need to be smart. We have bright young minds brimming with talent. I think they deserve to show what they got."

Jason glared worriedly at the table, then glanced at Jet. "What do you think?"

Jet scoffed. "Look, I'm still mad at the scouts for that crap they pulled, but I think Percival has the right idea. We do have the manpower to even the odds, perhaps prevent casualties. Plus, if this is going down in a village, we'll need the extra help to keep civilians safe. That's why we do this, right?"

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "I was afraid it would come down to this." Blitz reached over and touched his shoulder.

"They can handle it. It's time to finally open up and show how much you trust your thieves." Blitz smiled. "You are their pillar of strength. Show them why, and inspire them to be better."

Jason's mouth hung open in awe. "Blitz…" Jason took a deep breath, shook his head, and stood up. "Alright, I suppose there's no way around it. We need to start assembling forces fast. Get everyone up to speed and get them ready. This isn't a raid, but a battle for our lives. I don't want to see anymore death from our numbers. A chance for everyone to prove what they can do."

Zephora smirked, then stood up. "Just tell us the plan, sir." The rest nodded and stood up as well.

Jason nodded back. "Percival, has Petra returned from her rounds?"

"Not yet," he answered.

"The second she returns and rests up, tell her to scan the entirety of the Algus territory. Find anyone who matches the transporter's appearance. Keep searching until she finds something."

"Alright."

Jason slammed his hands down. "Jet, call an emergency meeting. Summon every Forester to the main platform, including the scouts."

Jet saluted. "Yes sir." He dashed off.

Jason sighed and curled his fingers. "We've never done anything this crazy before. The raids may be a test of their skills as thieves, but this will be a test of their battle capabilities. I'd say we're in for the ultimate evaluation of everything they learned." Jason glanced out the window again.

 _And for you, Rookie, to finally show me what you've learned after everything you endured._

* * *

All active Foresters scrambled to the main deck once word got out for an emergency meeting. Melissa and her team were surprised when Jet ran by and told them to drop what they were doing and meet up with everyone else. They were even more surprised by the large gathering taking place on the main deck, bringing flashbacks to Giles' funeral and how many were in attendance.

Melissa, Lillia, Wyatt, and Avel squirmed through the Foresters to find a decent place to stand. "What do you suppose is going on?" Melissa asked.

Lillia shrugged. "Don't know. You think something bad happened?"

Avel looked around on Wyatt's head. "I don't think so. When Jet came by, he didn't sound…distressed, exactly, but I could tell it's important."

"Maybe we're renovating the base," Wyatt suggested.

"This seems too extreme for an announcement."

Melissa giggled a bit, then looked ahead in the crowd until she spotted Lucient waving them over. She grabbed Lillia and Wyatt's hands and pulled them along until they found their place with their friends. "Thanks for saving us a spot," Melissa said.

Lucient smiled. "No problem. How's the cleaning coming along?"

"Got like halfway done until Jet told us to come here." Melissa shuddered afterwards. "I'll have to wipe down the floors again. So many dirty footprints."

"Melissa, we're in a forest," Avel pointed out.

"Still!"

Leon stared absently at the legs of the Forester in front of him, unable to see anything ahead. He grunted. "Remind me again why this was the optimal spot?"

Ragger laughed. "Because if we're lucky, we can sneak away in the crowd and skip out on chores."

"I rather not incur Jet's wrath for the second time."

Kenny signed, _"So, no one knows what's going on?"_

Lucient rubbed his chin. "If I were to guess, maybe it's about the Dukes of Buzzard. Maybe they learned something useful."

"But why call everyone for a meeting?" Melissa wondered.

Everyone started to quiet down as Jason, Jet, Blitz, and the Nature Spirits walked up onto the stage before the crowd. Jason took his place at the podium with Jet and Blitz at his sides, and with the Nature Spirits standing back and looking down at the crowd. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for Jason to make his announcement.

After a moment, Jason began, "Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I understand you all have many questions and are very confused. Rest assured, everything will be explained. I want to keep this brief, but to give you all everything you need to know. A lot's changing today."

Confused murmurs came over the crowd. Melissa and her friends looked at each other worriedly.

"The Foresters was originally established to led support to villages being mistreated or neglected by the kingdoms sworn to protect them. We steal from the opulent and wealthy and give to the needy and poor. That's always been our goal since day 1. However, as most of you are aware, the higherups of the Foresters, namely the Nature Spirit Scouts, are tasked with missions far outside the demands we expect from all of you. Elite missions that require more skill and darker morals to accomplish. I can't say what we do is morally sound, but we do it for the betterment of Virdis. I could never place or entrust that responsibility onto just anyone's shoulders.

"That said, there comes a time where it's just not enough. We are more than just thieves working to help the innocent. We're here to also avoid any natural catastrophes that could not only put us in danger, but put all of Virdis in peril. And we believe that time is coming."

A choir of gasps bellowed from the audience, followed with a rampant flood of questions and concerns.

"What do you mean we're in peril?!"

"Is the apocalypse coming already?!"

"Are we going to die?!"

"What about our families?!"

Jet stamped his foot down and yelled, "QUIET!" The audience instantly closed their mouths and shrank back. He sighed, then beckoned Jason to continue.

Jason sighed. "You all are giving up so much to be here. You turned to the Foresters to support your families, or perhaps to enact your own personal quests. Regardless, your services have been appreciated. I know we demand a lot out of your training, especially with the tests. We go hard on all of you because we want to raise your survival rates on the average mission. I can't ask for anyone to put their lives in danger. Every time you go out to steal, you're painting a target on your backs for nobles to take their revenge. _Crooked_ nobles, specifically, ones that won't hesitate to kill.

"However, what we're asking is for the safety of all classes. I know some of you have your prejudices against the upper class. No matter what you feel for them, they're not demons or wicked creatures. They are just as living as you and I. They're Pokémon, and no one deserves senseless torture or violence. We fear that's the future creeping towards us. We don't have proof of this, and we hope we never do find any. All we want is to settle this problem once and for all.

"As for _what_ this coming peril is, the Nature Spirits have been conducting business regarding a group that has been distributing unknown cargo. Normally, this wouldn't raise any concern, but further investigation has led to suspicion of said cargo. We've been at a dead end trying to identify the group and their hideout, until quite recently with the capture of two members. The Dukes of Buzzard.

"Our goal is not to raise havoc, but to identify and put an end to their operations without putting villagers in danger. This is where you all come in. We're not going in to start a war, but to prevent one. All Foresters active in field duty, and any volunteers, will join the Nature Spirits and the leaders to suppress any counterattacks that may arise. We are the last resort should anything happen. Your job is to suppress the enemy and keep the villagers out of harm's way."

The audience mumbled under their breaths, looking at each other worriedly as they let everything sink in. Some looked downright terrified at the proposition. Regardless of how Jason tried to reassure them, he was asking them to prepare for battle. This wasn't stealing from a castle, this was actively seeking out battle and putting lives in their hands.

Jason sighed and leaned forward on the podium. "I'm asking a lot out of everyone, I know. This is dangerous territory. I don't want to see anyone go in and get hurt or worse. If you feel physically unwell about this, you're free to step down. Whether it be ten or a hundred, we can make do with how many opt in. Now, who's willing to fight for their region?"

He wasn't surprised not to get immediate responses. Everyone still felt unsure about the situation. He never asked anything quite as insane as fighting an unknown enemy. At least with the raids, there was known preparation involved. None of them, not even the higherups, knew what they were facing.

And yet, Jason knew a glimmer of hope sparked within the crowd.

"I am!"

All heads turned to Melissa, hand raised high over her head. Jason knitted his brow her way. He knew she could feel his intense stare beating on her, and she knew, too.

Melissa gulped and exclaimed, "I know we made mistakes, sir, and I know you are not in the position to be trusting of me! So please, allow me to make up for my actions and prove my place in the Foresters! I have gone through too much to turn back now, so I will not be deterred!"

A smirked crawled over Jason's lip. "Rookie…"

Lucient raised his paw, too. "As will I! I will give all my strength in service to the Foresters!"

"So will I!" Lillia cried.

"Here, here!" Ragger, Leon, Wyatt, and Avel exclaimed. Kenny could be seen bouncing up and down, waving his hands.

That was the spark Jason expected. If one person was crazy enough to do something, many more will follow. In some regards, it was a dangerous mindset. In this case, it was a sign of resolve lighting a fire as hands and cries started popping up across the audience, all shouting their agreement to join in and fight.

Blitz smiled. "She truly does want your approval over anything."

Jason closed his eyes and laughed dryly. "Her enthusiasm is infectious." He sighed and leaned forward on the podium again. "Well, if we're all in agreement, I suppose we should get down to business. We'll split everyone up into a group led under one of your higherups, including me. Listen to them carefully and follow their orders to the letter. They'll tell you everything you need to know for the mission."

"Where are we going exactly?" one Forester spoke up.

"The Algus Kingdom, just at the base of the mountain. One of the villages is our target. That reminds me, Adenine!"

The Kecleon raised her hand from the crowd. "Present!"

"We're going to need the snow uniforms. How many do we have in storage?"

Adenine quickly counted off the heads in the crowd, then shouted, "Ah may need some help makin' more. Maybe a few dozen."

Jason nodded. "Okay. Anyone skilled in clothes making, report to Adenine immediately and lend her assistance finishing the other uniforms. Everyone else, we're going to divide you up into teams. We plan to leave in a week for Algus."

"Yes sir!" the crowd exclaimed.

"And remember, we're not going on the offensive unless absolutely necessary. Remember before we leave to pack the necessary rations. Percival will make sure to cut our travel time in half, but bring only enough to sustain yourselves. Some of you will have to share tents and blankets."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Jason nodded. "Alright. Line up and prepared to be assigned to a commander."

The Foresters started straightening themselves out while the higherups gathered around each other. Eadwulf patted Jason on the shoulder. "Looks like you had nothing to worry about."

Zephora nodded. "They took that better than I expected, not gonna lie."

Jason sighed. "It may be the thrills talking. They'll come to their own conclusions when we arrive at our destination."

Valentine grinned. "Hey, they're still willing to go through with it. Guess we have those hotheaded scouts to thank for getting everyone excited."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Guess they're getting out of cleaning duty faster than they thought."

Jason grabbed Jet's shoulder. "They're not off the hook yet. I want to see how well they do under proper authority. As long as they stick to the plan, maybe there's a chance they can earn my trust back."

Sid smiled. "If anything, we're going to see a lot from these Foresters. Some of them have been itching for a fight."

Jason nodded. "I know." He peered ahead and saw Melissa's group jumping and celebrating with each other. "I'm just curious."

"About what?" Sid asked.

"With all the praise you and Jet gave Melissa, I'm curious about seeing it for myself. All of them, in fact." He crossed his arms. "If this goes well, maybe…just maybe peace can still be an option."

* * *

"Ugh, this is so boring!"

The star-pupiled, Baile Style Oricorio rolled onto her back, plucking the few blades of grass growing out in the rocky plains. Looking up ahead, she could see a range of mountains she'll have to climb on her way back. Not a difficult journey, but she was so bored. She took that exact path here and back at least four times ever since she took up her new job, pretty much having the path memorized.

She rolled onto her side and huffed. "The pay's good and all, but it sucks. I got a kick out of scamming folks. It filled me with glee. Now I've been reduced to an errand girl wearing down her poor feet just to carry mysterious cargo." She sighed. "They said I'm their most efficient partner and all, but a month of this same crap drives a girl nuts."

She rolled over again, changing into a Sandslash. She mindlessly dug into the ground. "Barely anything to do for myself. Is there even breaks for this stupid job?" She sighed, then reached inside her cloak. "Well, I got _one_ thing done, at least."

She plucked out a small packet of seeds, specifically ones used commonly for medicinal use. She shook the packet and listened to the tiny seeds jittering inside, getting a laugh out of herself.

" _Is it possible you can acquire medicinal herbs?"_

JoJo narrowed her eyes. "I kept my word, Melissa. Now it's just a manner of tracking you down and passing them off." She sighed and rolled onto her side. "The effort I went to for these, too. You better be appreciative. I don't do handouts for free."

She felt the ground shaking behind her. She put the seeds away and stood up, approaching the empty wagon she brought along with her. After another few seconds, a hole opened up in the ground. She took a step back and watched crates rise up onto the surface one-by-one. In total, there were six crates.

"Careful, careful, careful!" a high-pitched voice yelled as the crates lowered gently away from the hole. "Fragile, fragile, fragile!"

JoJo bent down near the hole. "Need any help—"

"No!" A Nincada poked his head out and bopped her in the nose. "No help! You pay!"

"This is everything, right?" JoJo asked.

"Yes, yes! As ordered. All here. Very much."

JoJo glared. "How do I know this isn't a scam or something?"

"You no believe?"

"Don't take offense to this, but I've heard rumors about you subterranean folk being a bunch of weirdos. I just want to know if what was ordered is in these—"

"No!" JoJo jumped back in shock. "Orders, very clear! No peeking for you!"

JoJo huffed. "Come on, help a girl out. I had to run this same course to the middle of effing nowhere for a month now. It would be nice if you could tell me what was inside. I wouldn't be breaking the rules if—" The Nincada bonked her swiftly on the head. "Yow!"

"No peeking! Very bad!" Nincada yelled furiously.

"Yeesh, fine, fine!" JoJo rubbed her head. "Man, you people are weird." She reached into her cloak and tossed out the coin bag. "There, that should be the equivalent of five hundred shillings." The Nincada gave her the stink eye. "I'm not scamming you, chill." She turned away and massaged her aching head.

As the Nincada quickly counted up the money, another Nincada popped up and tapped his partner's back. "{That's it for today. Hurry back down.}"

"{I am trying to get rid of this annoying land skitter. She keeps asking annoying questions, flapping her lips without a care.}"

The partner rolled his eyes. "{What did you expect from skitters? We've already gotten paid. Don't bother yourself with her.}"

JoJo raised a brow as the two spoke back and forth in their native tongue, unable to make out what they're saying. She did pick out one thing they kept saying over and over, though, and it sounded like an insult towards her. She didn't know _what_ they're problem with her is, but it grated on her patience.

A devious thought crawled into her head with an equally devious grin showing.

"{We only took this job because the payment's better than the mines,}" the partner reminded. "{Let the lass talk her mouth off for all I care. Land skitters are all the same: ambitious, loud-mouthed, and arrogant.}"

"{Haha. I suppose you're right.}" The Nincada looked back up at JoJo, who had her face turned away for some reason. "You go now. Great day—"

JoJo whipped her face around and changed it into a frightening Feraligatr with elongated eyes, a corkscrew tongue, and teeth bent into the shape of hooks. "You've vexed me for the last time, meat sacks!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the two Nincada screamed before retreating back into their hole and filling it shut.

JoJo fell onto her back laughing, changing into a Croconaw. "Take that, you stupid bugs!" She sighed and shook her head. "Heh, I needed that." She flipped onto her feet and transformed into a Machamp. She cracked her knuckles. "Now, let's load these bad boys onto the wagon."

She placed the six crates onto the wagon, being mindful as to not break anything. The Nincada were always very particular with how the crates were handled, though JoJo never had any problems bringing them back, not even on the rocky path ways with lots of bumps. Not a single complaint from her bosses so far.

She dusted her hands off and attached the harness to herself. "What's got them so worked up? They're acting like one wrong move could kill them." She rolled her eyes. "I mean, I suppose I understand the value of a quality product, but I sell broken junk all the time. I do skip town before any complaints come up, but still…"

She changed into a Mudsdale, stretched out her legs, and began the monotonous journey back. She could take the path back blindfolded by now. She wished she had a companion to join her on the long trips. That was the one downside of being a lone merchant who couldn't stay put for too long: no meaningful connections. Only one she had was Melissa, yet she was doing her own thing as a thief.

JoJo shook her head. "Maybe I should quit or something. No amount of pay can make up for this boredom I'm forced to endure." She flared her nostrils. "And all for some stupid…whatever this stuff is."

Curious, she glanced over her shoulder and listened to the rattling inside the crates. Something fragile, like glass? It amazed her in the four trips she made back and forth that she had yet to actually steal a peek. Who was going to know? They didn't have a way of monitoring her. It was her word against their judgement. And what could they do? Kill her? Even if they stuck ten pounds of dynamite into her, the blast would just disorientate her before she reformed. Not even a blank point shot from those gun contraptions could put her down. It'd be like shooting into the ocean: pointless!

JoJo gave her word to not peek inside, but curiosity had iron claws that dug into its victim's shoulders. The secret inside shined a beacon of light that compelled her to take the faintest peek within the crates to quell the churning desire for closure stirring in her stomach.

JoJo barely caught herself, noticing one of her dreadlocks morphed into a claw and reached for the lid. She retracted the pilfering claw and shook her head. "This is murder. Would one innocent peek be so bad?" She sighed. "I hate this job so much."

She pushed her irritations down and focused on the path back to base. All she expected upon arrival was payment, a day to rest, then back at it again. With her good fortune, though, perhaps something will turn her luck around soon.


	41. Price

" _Forty silver for this tiny packet?!" JoJo yelled into the face of the Polteageist apothecary. "Are you trying to rip me off?"_

 _Polteageist huffed. "You wanted the best medicinal herbs I had, right? Well, there you go. The finest seeds procured from the Arcania Kingdom, used primarily in their healing potions and other remedy concoctions. What did you expect the price to be? Venturing that far out costed me a lot of time and effort. Be grateful the price isn't doubled."_

 _JoJo, currently a Pelipper, slammed her wings down on the counter. "You're trying to rip me off!"_

" _If you don't like it, get out of my shop. I have other customers to attend to."_

 _JoJo smirked irritably. "I'm the only one here, jerk."_

" _They must've been scared off by your frightening tone."_

" _Oh, you want to see frightening? I'll show you—" JoJo reeled herself back and took a deep breath. "Okay, let me start over." JoJo leaned in and smirked. "Perhaps I can offer you a trade."_

" _Not interested."_

" _Are you sure?" She opened her cloak and gestured to her supply hanging inside. "I have a wide selection of ancient sundials."_

" _I don't need a sundial."_

" _Hmm, you're one tough customer." JoJo pulled out ten card decks. "How amount official playing cards made by the ten royal families? Signed exclusively by them, too."_

 _Polteageist raised his brow. "There's no way any member of royalty signed something offered by trash like you."_

" _Yeesh, you're making this more difficult than it needs to be." She shoved the cards away. "Fine, no card decks. Perhaps there's anything you fancy for."_

" _Yes, for you to leave my shop."_

" _Say no more! I will gladly boot myself from your shop…for the small price of those seeds."_

 _Polteageist snarled. "It's forty silver or nothing."_

 _JoJo threw her head back and groaned. "Come on, have a heart! What if I was a poor, starving child in need of those seeds? What if my mother was terribly sick and needed something to take the pain away? Wouldn't the reward of saving lives outweigh the price?"_

 _Polteageist glared. "Depends, do you actually believe that?"_

" _Pfft, hell no! I want my money!" JoJo grinned. "Which is why it's your moral obligation to prove my ideology on wealth wrong."_

" _Forty silver."_

" _Dammit!" JoJo slammed her forehead onto the counter. "Do you have anything decent for twenty silver?"_

 _Polteageist rolled his eyes and turned toward his shelves of seeds. "I can't guarantee anything as potent as those herbs, but I have seeds that may give you something halfway decent. Perhaps the…"_

 _JoJo tuned him out as he rambled off the seeds and their uses. Her eyes wandered to the coin box on the far side of the counter. She glanced back a couple times at the apothecary, making sure he wasn't looking, then stuck a feather out from the tip of her wing. It turned purple and gooey, then stretched over to the box's lock._

 _She stuck her feather through the lock and molded it until it took the correct shape of the inner mechanism. She glanced periodically back at the apothecary, who was still stuck in his little world rambling about seeds and herbs. Eventually, JoJo felt the lock open, then quietly opened the box._

 _Spider-like claws jutted from her protrusion and clawed inside, tapping and examining each coin in the box. Being an expert merchant with a totally healthy obsession with money, she knew the weight, texture, details, and sizes of the numerous currencies found in Virdis. It wasn't long before she grappled twenty more silver and absorbed them into her body._

"… _And these seeds in particular grow into a rather poisonous plant, but I'm sure you'll find use from it. It's no medicine, but what does a trashy merchant need with medicine to begin with?" He turned around right as JoJo relocked the box and retracted her protrusion. She whistled innocently as Polteageist showed off the seed packets. "Well, take your pick. This should be in your range."_

 _JoJo smirked. "Ooh, about that, I just realized I had twenty more silver." She slapped down the silvers and pushed them toward him. "Lucky me, wouldn't you say?"_

 _Polteageist glared for a moment, then huffed. "Hmph. Finally caved in." He swiped the money from her, then handed her the medicinal seeds. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"_

 _JoJo smiled innocently. "Oh, not at all. Always a pleasure to help the community. Well, you have a lovely day now!" She pocketed the seeds and skipped off, leaving the apothecary to his false sense of smugness._

 _The faux Pelipper looked the seed packet over once more to make sure it was the right one, then nodded to herself. Exactly what her new friend requested. She kept her word as promised._

" _Now I just need to get this off to her, then—"_

" _I'm impressed." JoJo stopped, then turned cautiously to the Sawsbuck hanging outside the shop. He trotted up to her and bowed in a gentlemanly fashion. "I wasn't able to see how, but I know you conned that man out of half the price."_

 _JoJo glared. "Yeah, so what? You gonna snitch?"_

" _Perish the thought. No, I'm actually interested. You're a merchant, aren't you?"_

" _Depends, who's asking?"_

" _Terrick. My name's Terrick. Would you perhaps humor me with some of your time? I'm looking for someone to fill an important role in our business."_

 _JoJo raised her brow. "Our?"_

" _Perhaps some lunch? I'll buy."_

 _A grin came over her beak. "Okay, you've got my attention."_

* * *

 _Terrick looked on in disgust as the faux Pelipper threw heaps of food into her bowl-shaped beak, smacking her lips together as she chowed on her meal. All he had was a bowl of salad, yet she ordered just about everything that could kill a man in excess._

 _JoJo licked her wings clean, then grabbed some oran-style mutton. "I've got to say, this is the best meal I've had in ages! I'm usually living off rations and crap, so these rare times to chow down are a godsent!" She tore a chunk out from the mutton._

 _Terrick covered his mouth and repressed the urge to vomit. A speck of mutton flew from JoJo and onto the bridge of Terrick's snout. He nearly passed out from the shock. He carefully wiped it off, then pulled out a small bottle from his bag. "Uh, so? About my offer?" he asked as he unscrewed the cap with his hooves._

 _JoJo finished her mutton, then leaned back into her chair. "You want me to transport some crates for you, right? Pssh, as if."_

" _This is very important for my boss," he explained as he squirted the clear liquid onto his hoof, then viciously rubbed down his snout. "This cargo is very precious to us and must be managed with extreme care. We acquired producers to manufacture our product, but they're so far out in Subterra territory."_

" _And that's my problem because…?"_

" _You must understand that we can't risk doing this ourselves. My group works within the black market, so this is nothing new to us. However, transporting the goods is particularly difficult. I assume you've heard of the Foresters?"_

 _JoJo's eyes widened. Her wing subtly clutched around the seed packet in her cloak pocket. "…Perhaps."_

" _They have been mercilessly on our tail. They are onto us. If we were the ones transporting those crates, we might have lost out on our whole operation sooner. We already lost our last group, who were able to produce and transport the goods for us. Now we're forced to find separate help."_

 _JoJo crossed her wings and leaned forward on the table. "So, you need a scapegoat to take the fall for you?"_

" _We need someone who can get the job done without drawing attention to themselves. Your wit and crafty tactics with the apothecary indicate to me you are skilled in deception."_

 _JoJo scoffed and waved it off. "Please, that was nothing. I can blend in with anyone and anything. No one has caught me before, and I'm not looking to break my record."_

 _Terrick grinned ear-to-ear. "And that is exactly what we're looking for. You, you will be our transporter. You will deliver the cargo to us on a regular schedule and—"_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa!" JoJo exclaimed, raising her wings. "I'm not getting myself mixed up with some crook. I can do that all on my own. Besides, what's in it for—" She shut up after Terrick dropped a weighty bag on the table._

" _Twenty gold bits. And that's just the starting pay. There's more where that came from if you can get the job done efficiently."_

 _JoJo gawked at the bag. "Sweet Mother of Mew, that much?!" She glanced off to the side, then smirked. "Hmm, I don't know. This doesn't seem even remotely worthy of my services."_

 _Terrick gasped. "Are you kidding? Twenty gold bits! How can you deny that?"_

" _Oh, it's nice and all, but you're asking a lot out of me. Is it really worth putting my life at risk over? I don't know, seems kind of lacking." She snickered. "I'm just a poor, helpless Pelipper who's really good at smuggling stuff. I don't want those mean ol' Foresters hunting me down. That would be just terrible!"_

 _Terrick bit his lip. "But—"_

 _JoJo stood up and brushed her cloak off. "I could easily get that cargo transported without trouble, but I'm afraid the incentive doesn't quite work for me. Thank you for the meal. Good luck finding anyone else crazy enough to deal with the Foresters, though. I'm sure it'll work out better than your last guy."_

 _Terrick's eyes widened. He jumped from his seat and grabbed her shoulder. "H-Hold on a minute! I-I'll raise the salary! Thirty gold!"_

" _Hmm…"_

" _Thirty-five!"_

" _That front door sure does look tempting—"_

" _Agh! Forty-five! For each trip there and back! That's ninety gold bits a round trip!"_

 _JoJo smirked over her shoulder. "Make it fifty and you got a deal."_

" _F-Fifty?! Are you daft?!"_

" _No, I'm leaving. Have a nice day!" She turned and marched off._

" _Gah! Fine, fifty! Please, we really need help!"_

 _JoJo stopped before the door, then swiveled back around. Wings crossed behind her back, she said, "Mr. Terrick, I think this is the start of a wonderful partnership."_

" _You devil woman," he grumbled as he lathered his hooves. "And why is your cloak so filthy?"_

" _You think I can afford regular cleaning?" JoJo sat herself back down. "So, where should I meet you at?"_

" _In the next village over, Hofslond. That's where you'll find my boss and me. I also ask you to keep the boss' identity a secret. We're expendable, but he's the linchpin to the operation. Losing him, we lose everything."_

 _JoJo waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." She smirked. "Out of curiosity, what are you transporting? Must be super important."_

 _Terrick glared. "There's a condition to your contract with us. Under no circumstances are you allowed to peek at the cargo's contents. Failure to comply will result in…consequences."_

 _JoJo rolled her eyes. "Ooh, scary."_

" _This is serious!" JoJo recoiled as the germaphobe deer slammed his hooves on the table. "We worked too hard to keep those contents a mystery from prying eyes. You may be working for us, but exposure to anyone outside our producers and our gang may result in the total collapse of our operation. Do you understand?"_

 _JoJo narrowed her eyes suspiciously. While she was all for keeping secrets, this seemed just a wee bit fishy to her. If any reasonable part of her cared, she might hightail it to the authorities. Or better yet, make off with the cargo and sell it herself. Any consequence this group brought down on her was nebulous and irrelevant. The Ditto species was basically a myth to the people of Virdis, even to most of the world. There wasn't a known thing they could do to threaten her._

 _Still, the pay was good, and she had nothing better to do. Perhaps it would be a worthwhile experience._

 _So, with a casual shrug, JoJo took Terrick's hoof and shook it. "I understand, boss."_

 _Terrick nodded. "Good." He paused for a moment, then looked down at the wing grasping his hoof. "Wait, isn't that the wing you licked?"_

" _Yep!"_

" _AH!" Terrick flew back in his seat and viciously scrubbed his hooves clean. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"_

* * *

JoJo's long and arduous journey saw its end as she traveled over the hills and gazed upon the snowy village in the horizon. She shook the snow from her body, then continued onward. She peeked back at the cargo to make sure nothing was rattling too…broken like. She did have to take that one detour and it was pretty bumpy.

The village children played around the outskirts as she trotted on through. One accidentally kicked their ball too hard and sent it flying toward JoJo's face. With a quick flick of her dreadlock, hardening it to metal, she smacked the ball back at the child, who barely caught it without stumbling over his feet.

"W-Whoa!" The child waved to her. "Thank you!"

JoJo shook her head and laughed under her breath. "Enjoy your youth, kid. Life sucks." If she didn't go through with her resignation today, her next stop was the bar for a little whiskey.

She maneuvered through the villagers, muttering brief apologies. Her eyes scanned lazily around the village until she spotted a figure sitting off between two buildings. She couldn't place a face, but they weren't hard to miss. A stout fellow in a bright red robe with an oversized hood shrouding the head in shadow.

JoJo had seen these figures once or twice with every return. First time she saw one, she thought she imagined some weirdo standing ominously in an alley. She would've laughed about it for much a time to come, only to realize upon her second trip back that she wasn't seeing things. In fact, she wasn't the one observing them.

They were observing everyone.

JoJo kept her head down and scanned the streets more cautiously. She glared upon spotting one hanging from a roof, sitting and doing nothing but staring at the street. There was another hidden in shadow by a stack of barrels. One standing off to the side, loitering outside a tailor shop.

JoJo wasn't one to pry into personal business unless she could profit off it, but this was beginning to look suspicious. They were hiding, yet still visible for anyone to see. They'd just stand there, watching and waiting for…something, JoJo assumed.

It's not as if JoJo hasn't at least raised concern about it to her bosses, but they assured her they were fine. That alone told her they worked with, maybe _for_ , the red-hooded figures. No one in the village seemed to mind either, like it was a normal thing. The amount of influence the Dukes had on the village was almost frightening.

JoJo shook her head and tried to take her mind off it, a task proved simple once she saw her destination insight: a large inn-like building about two stories high. She quickened her pace and carried onto until she reached the foot of the steps leading to the porch.

She glanced around a few times for the hooded figures or any villagers. Once she determined to be away from prying eyes, she changed back into a Pelipper and removed her harness. She ruffled her feathers and shook out the light aches in her body, then fluttered up to the door.

She knocked twice with her bill, then exclaimed in a sing-song tone, "Guess who's back~!"

A moment after, the door opened, greeting her to Althalos. He glared down on her. "JoJo, glad to see you. Did you bring the cargo?"

She pointed over her shoulder. "Just as you asked, boss. Nothing broken either."

"Just what we needed. Frank, Terrick!" Althalos floated aside and gestured JoJo to enter just as the Throh and Winter Sawsbuck approached. "Unload the wagon and take the cargo to the back."

Frank nodded. "Aye, sir." He marched outside, rolling up his sleeves.

Terrick, however, hung back with a worried grimace over his face. "Uh, about that, sir. We have a slight—"

"Now, as for your payment…" Althalos ignored Terrick's nervous warning as the Dusknoir led JoJo away from the door. "You did a good job as usual. Ahead of schedule even."

JoJo rolled her eyes. "Well, I had to take a detour. Be happy I went extra slow on that rocky pathway, too. I don't usually play it safe."

"Of course, of course." Althalos gestured to take a seat on a sofa while he floated toward a box on a nearby counter. "For your troubles, your regular payment _plus_ a little extra. You deserve the day off. Go out to the pub or something." He pulled a coin bag from the box, dumped extra bits inside, then tossed it over to the faux Pelipper.

JoJo caught it and immediately dumped the coins out to count them. "Awfully generous of you. Makes me feel a little bad."

"About what?" Althalos asked as he closed the box.

"Althalos, sir!" Terrick exclaimed, stamping down to get his attention. "We have a serious problem to tend to!"

Althalos groaned. "Can it wait?"

"I'm afraid not. Rogier and Ainsley have been captured!"

Althalos' eye widened. "Excuse me?" JoJo craned her neck toward them to listen in better.

"I just got the message from our spy Pidgey. They were apprehended from Vino nearly three weeks ago!"

"Three weeks?!" Althalos nearly collapsed against the counter in shock. "Why did it take so long for the message to arrive?"

"The Pidgey couldn't find them, that was the problem! There was apparently a fight breaking out in the streets and knocked him out cold. By the time he came to, both Rogier and Ainsley vanished from the town. They only turned up recently in a prison in Verde territory."

"What were they doing in the Verde Kingdom?"

"I don't know! Maybe they got drunk and _walked_ themselves to jail by mistake?!"

Althalos covered his head and leaned back against the counter. "First Amos, then Marsaili, now this? This is…" His eye shrunk as something clicked in his brain. "Foresters."

"What, sir?"

"The Foresters are responsible for this. They found Rogier and Ainsley and captured them to pry out our location."

Terrick shook his head. "Sir, with all due respect, that seems farfetched. Those two are our most lethal. Surely a few thieves couldn't possibly—"

"Don't underestimate the Foresters!" Althalos boomed, scaring the Sawsbuck backwards. "You've seen and heard exactly what they're capable of. They are not run-of-the-mill thieves. They are agents of chaos in our structured order. If they get too close to uncover our plans, everything is put at risk of falling apart. It'll be on my head, your head, _all_ of our heads."

Terrick gulped. "What do we do?"

"We pray that those two don't speak a word. I have faith in Ainsley's resolve and Rogier's stubbornness." Althalos paced around the room, arms crossed behind his back.

Terrick quivered on his hooves. "But sir, what if they do find out where we are?"

"We're not out yet," Althalos reassured. "We still have our _friends_ to lend a hand. I can't guarantee a victory, but enough of a diversion to escape. Above all else, we can't let _anyone_ uncover the secret to Wraith. If they get their hands on it and figure out what it's for, all of this will be for nothing."

"Ah, so that's what it's called?" The duo turned their heads toward JoJo, who hung lazily over the sofa armrests. "Wraith, eh? Sounds spooky. What is it?"

Althalos glared. "This conversation is none of your concern."

"Aww, my feelings are hurt." JoJo slid off and waddled up to them. "I'm practically a Duke of Buzzard myself, right? Loveable ol' JoJo, your best employee ever. Surely you can trust me with a secret or two."

"You don't seem too much like the trustworthy type, brat," Frank interjected as he walked by with a crate, apparently having made four trips during the intense conversation. "Only reason we haven't canned you is because you _haven't_ done anything."

JoJo squinted as she watched Frank disappear behind the backdoor, where she could've sworn she heard rumbling noises coming from inside. She was brought back to reality by the sound of Althalos' snapping fingers.

"Focus, kid," Althalos grumbled.

JoJo shook her head and smirked. "Like I said, you can trust me to keep your silence. I mean, you're not exactly in the best position what with… _four_ of your guys arrested?"

Althalos glared. "Your job is to carry the cargo back without being discovered. Your _only_ job. You have no part any further in our business. The alchemists play their part, you play yours, and we play ours. And it would be in your best interests if it stayed that way."

JoJo raised a brow. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because those too curious for their own good…often meet unexpected ends." Althalos leaned down and pressed his finger against her forehead. She felt a heat coming from the tip of it. "As long as you keep to yourself, I'll play nice. You do your job, you have my respect. That's how this works. A calm, structured order where everyone plays the parts assigned to them. Everything is decided by the people in power, and we must play our parts for a structured society. To deviate from the norm would be unfair to the rest of society."

JoJo glared. "Not _everyone_ has a role befitting of what they want to be." She gently patted his hand away. "I became a merchant because I wanted to, not because someone told me to."

"And what led you down this path of self-isolation, scamming the people of Virdis and assuming a false state of innocence?"

"Why don't you tell me what's so damn important about those crates?" JoJo pressed her wing tip against his chest. "Societies can't run if there isn't even the illusion of trust. I'm seeing right through the illusion bit by bit. If you want me to keep your silence in good faith, it's only right you let me in on what the big deal is. I'm almost convinced those crates are full of potions if you need alchemists to make them. What's your game?"

Althalos narrowed his eye, then turned his back to her. "Just do your job, and we won't have any problems in the future."

JoJo snorted. "Oh sure, dodge the problem while I'm grilling you. I've seen a bunch of crazy crap over the years. What's so bad about whatever you're selling that you need to be this tightlipped and paranoid? Why don't you tell me what Wraith really is?"

Althalos crossed his arms and floated away. "Take off for the rest of the day. We'll need you ready for another run soon."

"You're not even trying to hide how suspicious you sound."

"Make haste before I send you out again… _Ditto_."

JoJo's eyes widened in brief shock. Slowly, as her eyes dipped into a glare, she backed away to the door, then waddled out of the base. Althalos covered his face and sighed. He supported himself against the counter and gently shook his head.

"She's becoming a problem." Althalos looked up from his hand and toward Frank, having brought in the final crate. "She's right, you know. Only reason we got lucky with our last few employees is because they respond to money. That girl's curiosity is dangerous."

Terrick approached Althalos' side and rubbed his back. "Sir, maybe we _should_ let her in on the operation. It's not like she has intentions on stopping us. She makes a point that there has to be some openness for a stable work environment to—"

"If any more people get involved with this, they run the risk of dealing with those hooded goons," Althalos interrupted, gripping tightly into the counter. "Even if she were to leave now, she knows nothing. Her life won't be needlessly taken to keep our operation secret. Amos, Marsaili, Rogier, and Ainsley knew the risks that would come going into this. I've been trying my hardest to keep this silent, but you know what'll happen if the leader finds out they've been captured. He'll make sure they never speak of this again, whether by extreme means or…immediate expiration."

Terrick narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to spare JoJo of a needless execution."

"What other option is there?"

"How did you know she was a Ditto?"

"I had a hunch for a while after listening in on Rogier and Ainsley's bickering sometime after JoJo joined. I always wondered how a mere Pelipper could haul that much cargo on their own. Simplest answer: turn into something that can."

Frank came back from the backroom, dusting his hands off. "I've never even heard of a Ditto before."

"I don't blame you. There are very few in the world. They are odd creatures, able to change their form at will…and they're nearly impossible to kill by even the most convoluted means."

Terrick frowned. "You're saying if your leader finds out about her, and if she has knowledge on the Wraith…"

"Death would be the only option for her."

Terrick's body slumped in response. "I see."

Frank huffed. "You're too kind a man, Althalos."

"Not kind. Fair," Althalos corrected. "Fair enough to give a creature a chance at life when death hangs unknowingly above their heads. No one deserves such a fate. I'm holding out for as long as I can until I find a way to break the others out of prison. The longer they stay in the hands of authority, the more likely they'll spill secrets unknowingly. And if _that_ gets back to the leader, they'll pay the price one way or the other."

Frank glared at the front door. "And what do we do with the merchant?"

"For now, she is safe, and it will stay that way." Althalos sat down against the counter and gripped his trembling wrist. "If this turns out the way it should, perhaps my ancestors may finally lay to rest for the crimes committed against them those couple centuries ago. The life of a living ghost…bears a haunting burden sometimes."

Terrick and Frank shared a knowing look and nodded. "Do you request anything, sir?" Terrick asked.

Althalos closed his eye. "I need only a minute. Make sure JoJo stays out of trouble." He opened his eye and glared at them. "And keep a close eye on our _friends_. Whether or not they follow my command, I can't surrender my complete trust to them. I just need to wait it out until we find a way to break the others out of prison, then we can put this hold charade behind us."

Terrick nodded. "Of course." He turned and trotted out the door.

Frank stretched his arms. "I'm going to go workout. I'll be back later." He headed out as well, leaving the Dusknoir to his lonesome.

Althalos sighed and pressed the back of his head against the counter, staring up at the ceiling. "For blood to spill on sacred land, so careless and needless. The unfortunate nature of war. To take up arms and defend what is sacred and just, so must be met. When the last leaf falls, a cold blight will strike the land. A new age will fall, returning to primal pasts. The unfortunate nature of war."

* * *

With nothing better to do on her day off, JoJo went to her first basic instinct besides scamming: getting drunk!

Currently taking the form of a Buizel, JoJo stumbled through the streets, red in the face with a bottle firmly held in her grasp. She fell against walls, dragging her face across them, and kicked the piles of snow in her way. She muttered almost incoherently and quite loudly at that, swinging her arms like an Elekid on a sugar high.

"Bah! Can't be trusted? What do they know?" JoJo guzzled down her bottle for a moment, then pulled away with an audible pop. "Do my job, they said. Stick to what I was born to be, they said. Follow the path lay out before you! Bah, I say! And another BAH!" She crashed into some barrels and knocked them onto herself, yet she was barely affected. "They don't know me! They don't know me at all!" She flattened herself and pulled out from under the barrels, then continued her staggering walk.

"Were _they_ chased down by paranoid weirdos? I don't _thiiiink_ so! Were _they_ mistaken for some abomination of Mew? Nnnnnope! Do they have _any_ loved ones they can remember since childhood?! Oh, I _bet_ they do! What's oh-so great about _the destined path_ when I can just buy my own damn road?! You want to talk unfair, Mr. Spooky Pants? Let me tell you about my sixteenth birthday! Hoo boy, was _that_ a kicker! I still haven't forgiven that damn Golbat who thought he could scam me! How'd you like your spiked milk, you ungrateful swindler! Thought you could sweet talk me just because I'm lonely! You know nothing, you useless excuse for leather!" She took another swig from her bottle and wiped her mouth.

"And _another_ thing, I—" JoJo suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her and closed her mouth. Before she could react, she teleported out of the street with her bottle shattering and spilling out over the street.

* * *

When JoJo opened her eyes, she found herself in a secluded part of the village. Though in a drunken haze, she had enough clarity to see she and whoever her capture was were alone and away from the prying eyes of the red hooded figures. Even so, to say she was worried or concern would be a barefaced lie.

"I'm only going to ask this once, so you better talk soon." JoJo glared boringly at her captor, an Abra. He had a stern face with the faintest glimpse of his squinting eyes. Did she detect a bit of blue in them? Then again, colors were a bit distorted at the moment. "Where is your boss, Althalos?"

His hand parted from her mouth, enough to let her speak. After a moment, she responded, "Hey, uh…you owe me a whiskey, you know."

The Abra glared. "Wrong answer."

"That's a matter of perspective—" She felt a knife suddenly press to her neck. "Hey, hey, chill!"

"I'm not playing games. Where's Althalos? And where's the Mudsdale that was transporting those crates?"

JoJo rolled her eyes. "Oh good grief, _this_ nonsense. Let me guess, you're here to steal/destroy whatever they wanted me to bring back? Woohoo for you!" To the Abra's shock, she twisted herself around despite his tight hold and wrapped her arms lazily over his shoulders. "Leeeet me tell you something, buster! If you think a puny little knife is gonna scare me into rambling my tongue off, you should wait and see me when I'm not in a depressed, drunk mood. Happy drunk me is a much more pleasant time. I should know, I still owe that bartender an apology for dealing with my drunk ass. Must've been awkward for the both of us."

Her captor pushed her away and covered his nose. "I can smell the alcohol coming off your breath, ugh."

"Oh, I'm _fine_!" JoJo exclaimed, waving her hand all dramatically. "This isn't anything new to me!"

The Abra grabbed her wrists. "Don't make me repeat myself. Where is the Mudsdale that was transporting the crates?"

"Heh! You're looking at her, baby!"

"Huh?"

JoJo slipped out of his hands and fell over herself. Abra did a double take as the Buizel tumbled backwards and instantly transformed into a Floatzel, and with no evolution. He gawked in disbelief while the newly transformed Floatzel picked herself up.

"Ugh, everything hurts. Give me a second." She puffed out her cheeks and sprayed a light Water Gun across the ground. It had the strong stench of alcohol from what the Abra could detect. JoJo patted her cheeks and shook her head. "Okay, cleared most of that out of my system."

The Abra's shocked expression morphed into a confused glare. "What…are you?"

JoJo dusted herself off and shrunk down into an Abra, balancing herself on her tail. "You could say I'm everyone and everything. I mean, you were going to find out eventually, assuming you went with that whole stabbing me in the throat business."

The Abra put his dagger away and glared cautiously. "This is the move known as Transform, isn't it? The power to take the form of anything the user sees. The best known users of the move are…the Ditto, aren't they?"

JoJo smirked. "Ah, another person familiar with my species. I'm beginning to wonder if everyone just forgot what a Ditto was, and they needed a brief reminder. Well, two out of three so far."

"So, the transporter does have the ability to disguise their true form," Abra muttered to himself. "I never would've assumed. Ditto from the far lands keep their true selves hidden."

"Very perceptive, genius." JoJo looked him over some, then noticed the familiar style of it. He wore a camouflage jacket in varying shades of gray and white. It was puffy with fluff around the wrists and hood. He didn't have much on him, save for a shield and a small bag with tiny looking objects inside from what she could see. They weren't coins by any means.

"It appears normal interrogation tactics won't work," the Abra spoke aloud as he put his knife away. "In that case, I'll have to apprehend—"

"You're a Forester," JoJo pointed out quietly.

Abra raised his brow. "Uh…yes?"

"That means…" She grinned ear-to-ear. "Oh, you must know my pal, Melissa."

His eyes widened. "M-M-M-Melissa?!" He made sure to keep his tone hushed, but he was positively astounded.

"Yeah, you know, weak-looking Buneary with an innocent smile on her face. Kind of a crybaby." JoJo changed herself into a Buneary. "You know, this?"

He staggered backward. "We don't have anyone named Melissa on the team!"

JoJo pouted. "Don't go fooling a con artist. It never ends well. I saw her with my own eyes. She was in Grimebrook about…nearly two months ago! I know I saw her!"

The Abra narrowed his eyes. "Is…that all you know about her?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

He blinked slowly. "What is your name?"

"My, aren't you forward. You expect me to give out my name to the man who put a knife to my throat? Is that how you pick up women around here?"

He sighed and pinched between his eyes. "Of all the…" Seeing as how anything he did wouldn't matter in the long run, he extended his hand to her. "Percival. Happy?"

"Much." She shook his hand. "The name's JoJo."

"Alright JoJo, how about you finally answer my questions?"

"About the cargo?" JoJo shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"Don't lie to me."

"Wish I was, bucko, but turns out my boss is a weirdo when it comes to the proper structure of work and junk. I'm just the errand girl picking up his stupid Wraith crap while I have to go about a never ending cycle of back and forth with my mind slowly melting under the boredom. Do you know how boring transport duty is? There's no fun in it at all! I can't take a break to go back to selling and scamming!"

Percival glared. "You mean to tell me you don't know what Wraith is?"

"They don't trust me to be officially in their friend circle. Pssh, like I care. I was thinking of quitting this crappy job anyway. I already got paid for the week, so you do whatever." She pointed around aimlessly. "I'd tell you where the base is, but I have absolutely no idea where you dragged me off to."

Percival turned away and pressed his knuckles contemplatively to his lips. "Interesting. Well regardless, you're leading me to their base and showing me where the supply is."

JoJo laughed and waved him off. "Nice try, but I'm not getting mixed up in this crap. You can find it yourself. They converted an inn into their base. That's as much as I'm giving you."

"Don't test me, shapeshifter." Percival grabbed the faux Buneary's shoulder. "You're my ticket to getting past them undetected."

JoJo glared. "You can teleport. Why do you need me?"

"I need to know where I'm teleporting. Exact coordinates matter. Besides…" Percival peeked outside the alleyway and glared into the streets. "I can sense a few Psychic-Types monitoring the area. They sensed me when I teleported you here."

JoJo lightened up. "You mean those hooded guys?"

"You know them?"

"Not really, but I'm not particularly fond of them. What's their deal?"

"Ever heard of a group called the Last Autumn?"

"Nope."

Percival sighed. "Short end of it, they're a crime syndicate that collapsed thirty years ago. They might be making a return, but we're not sure if this is the actual group."

JoJo crossed her arms. "You're saying my bosses are mixed up with some big gang?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

JoJo glared. "I knew there was something fishy about those guys. I kept feeling their stares on me whenever I came back."

"Do they know your true identity?"

"No one but my bosses, apparently. And you. And Melissa." JoJo scratched her cheek. "Hopefully that's the last of it."

Percival glared. "If you're apprehensive about coming, just show me where the inn is. I'll handle the rest."

JoJo glared at the ground for a moment. It may be because she was still a little drunk, or maybe it was from her small fight with Althalos, but JoJo was too curious to turn tail and leave. The Dukes were hiding something just too rich to not get a peek at. Besides, like she cared what would happen, right?

"You know something," JoJo spoke up, turning and facing the Abra. "I never got the impression of being close with them anyway. Besides, if you're friends with Melissa, I guess that makes you my friend by association."

Percival glared. "You'll help me break in?"

"As long as we don't have any trouble on our hands, I reckon a partnership is in order. Besides, I might make a quick profit off this if opportunity arises."

Percival sighed. "Alright. Do you have a way of getting me in?"

JoJo smirked. "Just follow my lead."

* * *

Outside the village, hanging below where the hills met and out of view, camps were set up. The Foresters waited patiently by their tents, sharpening their blades and examining their arrows. They kept their voices down with some passing the time with chats or card games. Others too eager to fight waited with their weapons clenched tightly in their hands.

Jason stood at the stoop of the hill, watching as Valentine spied on the village through his telescope. "What's the status on the village?"

Valentine squinted as he focused in on various parts of the village. "There's definitely some hooded figures matching the bandits' information. Red and everything."

"Any sign of Percival?"

"No alarm has been raised yet, but he's out of my sight. He must be on his way toward the base."

Jason nodded. "Inform me when anything drastic changes."

"Aye."

Jason marched back to the camps, where Ragger eagerly bounced over and asked, "So, when do we get to punch a fool in the face?" He clashed his fists together.

Jason gently pushed the Hakomo-o's fists down. "We're not attacking unless absolutely necessary. The plan's simple. Percival will retrieve samples of the cargo, then torch the rest. After that, he'll teleport back here, and we'll make a break back to base."

Ragger frowned. "Come on, I can easily clobber those bozos with one fist tied behind my back!"

"Perhaps if you had the slightest understanding of defensive tactics," Leon snarked as he walked by.

Ragger shot a glare at him. "Hey, I _know_ how to fight, unlike you who's too busy hiding in his shell to bother with a headbutt."

Jason shook his head. "No fighting, you two." He pushed past Ragger and approached Jet and Eadwulf, who were going over strategies. "Is everyone ready?"

Eadwulf looked up and nodded. "Yes, we've gone over the plan several times. It's practically ingrained into their heads."

"Excellent."

"Quick question," Jet brought up before pointing over his shoulder. "Why did you stick the rookie in my group?"

Jason followed his finger and spotted Melissa, who was messing with some strange metal sphere that he remembered Pandora gave her right before they left. A request from the Growlithe to test her dangerous weaponry, but also her subtle way of saying "use this if you're in danger". The idea was sweet, though frightening and made the Pikachu consider escaping to the nearest barrier should Melissa actually use said sphere.

Shaking that thought from his head, he returned his attention to Jet. "I trust you the most to keep her safe, but also to nurture her growth. You're hard on her. Very hard. She needs that to grow. So, I'm placing my faith in your abilities to not only keep her safe, but to bring out that fighting spirit she craves to experience."

Jet stared up at Jason in awe, then rose to his feet and saluted. "I won't let you down, sir!"

"Ease up, Jet." Jason looked back at Melissa.

She stopped fiddling with the sphere upon acknowledging his stare. She turned toward him, smiled, and waved. Jason awkwardly raised his hand and waved back. He sighed to himself.

"One more thing," Jason brought up.

Jet blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

"Keep an eye on Melissa if she starts exhibiting signs of her Inherited Will."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been giving her private lessons to figure it out. There's more to what we've seen so far. I saw her do something with it that I never accounted for. With the struggles she endured, her will is maturing slowly."

Jet glared and glanced toward Melissa. "That right? Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"See to it." Jason turned and faced the hill with his glare boring holes through the ground toward the village. "Everyone will have a chance to show off their growth. This is unlike anything we've done as a team, so let's make this one for the records."


	42. Infiltrate

Percival and JoJo peeked around a building and spotted the Dukes' hideout. They took note of the area and identified at least three hooded figures surveying from the street and rooftops. Percival kept one hand cautiously on a bag at his waist, ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"So, out of curiosity," JoJo whispered, "what happens if we get caught doing this?"

"If I don't get killed immediately, I'll fire off a signal to alert the rest of the Foresters to engage. We want to avoid harming the civilians as much as possible, so we have to do this right."

"Right, right, makes sense." JoJo scratched lightly at her Buneary ears. "That shouldn't be difficult."

Percival glared at her. "Now, what exactly is your big plan?"

JoJo smirked. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to walk right on in together."

"…I made a terrible mistake listening to you."

JoJo waggled her finger. "Just listen." She pointed at the hooded figures. "Those guys are going to keep an eye on me since I'm _technically_ a member of the Dukes. Ergo, I'll be the most suspicious of us. They don't know you're here, though, otherwise you would've had to call that emergency army of yours earlier."

Percival crossed his arms. "Go on."

JoJo removed her cloak and tossed it onto his head. "You'll wear my cloak and pretend you're one of them."

Percival pulled the cloak off and asked, "That's your brilliant plan? This isn't even one of their robes, they'll notice."

JoJo chuckled. "Oh, I don't think so. After all, the Dukes are more concerned about Foresters popping up and causing havoc than one of their own. Of course I stand out among the crowd because, well, I'm me. But, if you pull off a convincing act, they won't notice a difference. They're looking for someone dressed like you, not one of them. They'll skim right over you and won't noticed, provided they don't stare for too long."

Percival held the cloak up again, glanced at the street again, then hummed in agreement. "You might be onto something. Though, one question."

"Yes?"

"Why is this so heavy?" Percival opened the cloak, then frowned at the useless items hanging out of the inner pockets, such as a cheap-looking sundial.

JoJo grinned and gestured to her merchandise. "Why, that's because of these lovely collectibles from Virdis' history. Care for a sundial?"

"That is a clearly a rock you chiseled into a circular shape before smashing it up to make it look ruined."

"Huh, you're the first one to spot that. I like you."

Percival groaned, then swung the cloak on. JoJo kept an eye out to make sure no one was watching them. Percival wrapped the cloak around himself as he gently hovered off the ground, then pulled the hood over his head. JoJo took a step back to examine him. Tall, mysterious, and unassuming. One could say unsettling.

"It's perfect," JoJo stated with a wink. "Congratulations Percy, you are officially a member of a cult."

Percival sighed. "This better be worth it." He lifted his canteen and took a swig. "Are your bosses familiar at all with the hoods?"

JoJo peeked out from the corner again and checked the street. "Not really. There's so many of them here that it's hard to remember faces. You shouldn't draw their attention. Though, Althalos might be the wild card since they're under his command. If we don't run into him, we're in. Problem is finding an excuse to get into the backroom."

"I'll figure something out," Percival assured. "Just do your part and get us inside."

JoJo changed back into a Pelipper and saluted. "Aye." She waddled out into the street with the disguised Abra floating close behind.

Instantly, the few hoods in the area casted their sights onto the duo. Percival remained focused on the path while JoJo kept her nerves in check through some innocent whistling. No doubt the hardest part of this simple plan was figuring out why one of the hoods was following the transporter. If they acted on that suspicion, chaos would ensue. Percival kept a twitchy finger on his belt, ready to fire the signal at a moment's notice.

Fortunately, the hoods resumed scanning the village as normal, letting the duo sigh in relief. JoJo signaled Percival to keep up before speed-walking to the converted base.

They made it to the front, but lingered outside for a moment. JoJo peeked through the windows and searched the main room. She glared upon spotting Terrick and Frank. Terrick was once again compulsively cleaning his hooves while Frank did pull-ups on the wall, _with_ his legs, and while holding a weight in each hand. No signs of Althalos.

"Okay, Althalos must've headed out. He would be the only one who could recognize you."

Percival pointed inside. "But how do you expect us to get past those two?"

"I'll come up with something."

Percival's eyes widened. "You _said_ you had a plan to get me in."

JoJo rolled her eyes and smirked. "I never said it was a complete plan. I'll think it up on the fly. That's how I conduct all my sales!" She slipped into the base.

Percival facepalmed. "That…is a terrible business strategy." He shook his head and followed her in.

Terrick and Frank were pulled out of their headspaces once JoJo stepped inside, along with her red-cloaked companion. Frank dropped his weights and crossed his arms as he hung upside-down. "What are you doing back here so soon, brat?"

JoJo laughed. "Well, I had time to clear my head and think over what Althalos told me. I was wrong to pursue such needless curiosity when, at the end of the day, the payment is worth all the hardship on the ol' legs. I came back to ask—NAY, _request_ his forgiveness for my arrogant rudeness." For added effect, she held her wing to her forehead. "I now see how foolish I was."

Percival rolled his eyes. _Oh goodness._

Terrick put his sanitizer away and trotted up to JoJo with a smile. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you came to your senses." He reluctantly touched her shoulder. "Please know that Althalos simply looks out for your personal safety. You are not a part of our inner circle. We can't ask you to get caught up in the finer depths of our business. Trust me, this isn't an easy life."

JoJo nodded. "I completely understand. Can you _ever_ forgive me?"

"Of course."

Percival glared. _I can't believe he's actually buying this melodramatic crap. Then again, this guy looks a little twitchy._

Frank dropped down to his feet, then approached them. "May I ask why you're here with one of the hoods?"

JoJo laughed awkwardly. "Oh? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, just seems weird. These guys sit around doing nothing but stalking the village for trouble. I didn't expect one to take a shine to you." Frank glared. "Unless you got yourself into trouble."

Terrick's eyes widened. "Trouble? JoJo, please tell you didn't do anything stupid while you were gone!"

JoJo waved his concern off. "Chill, my dude, we tight."

"I…come again?"

JoJo wrapped her wing around Percival and pulled him close to her side, surprising all three of them. "As you can see, my compatriot and I are drinking buddies!"

"Drinking buddies?!" Terrick and Frank exclaimed.

 _What are you up to?_ Percival thought worriedly.

JoJo snickered. "Oh, I never mentioned that. Darn, I should've of. I mean, yeah, these guys are pretty creepy and stuff with their stalking and staring and mysterious rooftop spying. I get that, I really do. But, you have to remember underneath this intimidating hoods is a fellow Pokémon with a weakness for alcohol."

"I'm not following," Terrick admitted while his left eye twitched.

JoJo pushed Percival aside and danced around her employers. "What _is_ the meaning of life, gentlemen? Is it an endless pursuit for riches and fame? Is it for survival? Is it happiness? I personally believe in happiness, but what is _true_ happiness? We live in a society of prejudice and expectations. We put meaning onto ourselves. _We,_ the Pokémon, expect great things from the other, lest we gaze upon them with disappointment. It is a darkness that drapes over our valid community. We…are the Pokémon. We put these pressures onto ourselves. We have only ourselves to blame for our own self-destruction.

"But, for every unconquerable depth of darkness, there is a light shining down on us from the heavens!" JoJo pointed intensely to the ceiling. "The stars that paint our night sky, the heralds of travel that guide brave men and women onto their destines across vast waters, they are the truth that brings Pokémon together!"

As JoJo spouted her monologue, Percival snuck past the Dukes and made his way to the lone door in the converted inn. He jiggled the doorknob a couple times before realizing it was locked. He could teleport onto the other side now that he knew where he was, but he couldn't risk another teleport without raising suspicion from the few psychics in the area.

He produced a lockpick set and fiddled with the lock. He checked over his shoulder every so often to see if the Dukes were still distracted. Fortunately, they were so spellbound (or dumbstruck) by JoJo's epic monologue that they couldn't focus on anything else.

"…That truth has been questioned by Pokémon for eons, but I see the truth for what it really is. The truth that guides all Pokémon to true happiness. Gentlemen, praise be the glory to the symbol of divine fortune and happiness: alcohol!"

Terrick dropped his jaw in disbelief. "A…Alcohol? Are you daft? What does that have to do with any—"

"Shh," Frank hushed him. "I'm suddenly invested in this."

JoJo beamed, then continued with the theatrics. "Why do we subject ourselves to such delicious poison? Is it self-punishment, or a way to reignite feeling in our hearts? I believe alcohol is the source to pull ourselves away from the struggles of society. We, who are pressured by expectations, submit to the word of law to meet the demands of a daily life waiting for that glorious coin to drop into our hands and carry us once more to salvation from the cold, lonely streets. It is a gravity that pushes us down into our personal Hell! Society disciplines us by subjecting our very life to Hell itself! We live in Hell, breathe in Hell, and accommodate ourselves to Hell!"

She threw her wings around their shoulders. "But what that hood and I had…we had something the good men and women of this fine region take for granted: we had our bonding moment when we took a sip of that fine liquor. After a few sips, I felt myself become liberated from the oppressive gravity and truly embraced Heaven for the first time. The hood and I liberated ourselves from the struggles of life. In that moment, we, together, found our happiness! We no longer concerned ourselves with where we would sleep at night. We forgot the expectations set on our occupations and lived in the moment!

"It was so glorious! We sang, we danced, we embraced each other as we chugged our whiskey down! For once, we felt like we were on top of the world! Don't you see, the secret to happiness is to get so drunk that the cruel world fades from our reality! That is the key to happiness!"

She poked Terrick's nose. "Do _you_ want to feel liberated from the earth?"

"I-I-I, uh, suppose?" Terrick muttered meekly.

"What kind of answer is that? Do you want to feel stressed your entire life?" She poked Frank's forehead. "Do _you_ want to feel like you are the strongest in the world?"

"Absolutely!" Frank exclaimed.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" She poked Terrick again. "What do you want?"

Terrick gulped. "T-To feel more confident…"

"What was that?! What do you want?"

"T-To be more confident."

"Do you want it or not? Do you want to let go of your fears for once in your life? Do you want to forget, even for a moment, that the world is a dirty, germ-infested trash heap? Do you want to feel liberated from your stress and embrace your inner self?"

"I, uh, yes—"

"What?"

"I said yes!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Terrick yelled, stamping his hooves down. "I'm sick and tired of being held down by my fear of this filthy world! I want to feel liberated!"

"I want to feel strong!" Frank joined in.

JoJo pointed out the door. "There's a mighty bar on the other side of the village, my friends! There, they will reward you with the secret to happiness! Go to them, live out your fantasies, and achieve nirvana!"

"I have no idea what that means, but I want it!" Terrick cried.

"To the bar!" Frank yelled.

"That's right, my children! Spread your wings and fly!" JoJo cried out as the duo marched out of the inn. "Fly! Fly to your happiness and don't look back until you achieved peak happiness!" JoJo waved them off and watched as they marched excitedly out of sight.

JoJo turned away, dusting off her wings, and waddled back to Percival. She stopped once she noticed the dumbfounded look he gave her.

"What?"

Percival pulled the hood back and asked, "What…the hell was that?"

JoJo shrugged. "The distraction."

"Did you make all of that up?"

JoJo waved her wing side-to-side. "Ooh, about…half and half." She snickered. "You should've seen the speech I gave to convince someone to buy an old lamp. I told him it had a genie inside that could grant him _any_ wish, like money, hot women, secrets of the universe, whiskey. The kicker was that he could only summon the genie if he truly believed he wanted what he wished for. My bullshit way of saying 'If you can't summon the genie, you aren't wishing hard enough.'"

Percival shot a deadpan glare. "You are…unusually cruel and charismatic."

"Got me ten gold bits at the end of the day." She snatched her robe off him and wrapped it around herself. She transformed back into a Buneary. "Anyway, that should buy us plenty of time to investigate."

Percival jiggled the lock until he heard a click. He smirked and put his tools away. "And right on time." He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. He glared as rumbling sounds echoed from inside. "Stay close." JoJo nodded and followed him through.

* * *

"So, what does that thing do exactly?"

Melissa, preoccupied in her thoughts, shook her head and looked up at Lillia. She smiled and showed her the metal sphere Pandora gave her. "I do not know. Pandora told me to use it in case of an emergency. Did not really specify much after that." She set it down in her lap and sighed. "Though, I am willing to guess it is an explosive."

Lillia giggled. "You don't seem too worried."

"I think I have become numb to Pandora's quirks. The gesture itself is sweet." She stuffed the sphere into her bag. "Though, I best not use it in fear of killing someone."

Lillia sat down. "Relax, Pandora wouldn't make something that would kill someone."

Melissa smirked. "I would say otherwise."

"Heh, true." Lillia gazed ahead at the hills, knowing that the village lay beyond them. "So, how are you feeling about the mission?"

"Concerned."

"Don't feel pressured. This is our first time, too. No way anyone went through a raid quite like this."

Melissa sighed and leaned back on her hands, gazing up at the gray clouds and letting the snow fall onto her face. "Are _you_ worried?"

"Of course I am." Lillia pulled her legs up to her chest. "But also excited. You can tell a lot of Pokémon here are getting psyched. The Foresters don't promote actively hunting for fights like this, now here we are about to start a war on some mystery traders. It's the most fun I've had since I came to the Foresters, and we haven't even started yet."

Melissa closed her eyes. "A part of me feels like I will just slow everyone down."

"Hmm, why's that?"

"I have seen a lot in my time with the Foresters. All of you have such unique skills and attributes. I am honestly jealous. I would love to be as amazing as you, our friends, and everyone else." She sighed. "What if I have gotten off on lucky breaks this whole time? Have all my victories been accidents or the results of someone else's hard work?"

Lillia smiled, then rubbed Melissa's shoulder. "So what? A win's a win, right? Besides, if you really were useless, why didn't the leaders stop you from joining in? Plus, you were the one to rile up the Foresters into joining the fight, so I'd say that's an admirable trait."

"You think so?"

Lillia nodded. "Just keep being yourself. No need to compare any lack of skill to everyone else's. You've got your own talent, I know so. You just need to dig a little deeper."

Melissa straightened up. "Dig a little deeper, huh?" She smiled warmly at the Meowstic. "Thank you, Lillia."

"Heh, anytime."

* * *

JoJo and Percival descended a dark stairwell with only the light of JoJo's flame tail, courtesy of changing into a Charmeleon. She stuck close by Percival while he took the lead. He rolled a metallic marble between his fingers as a light psychic wave hummed off it.

They further they descended, the louder the noises got. They could make them out more clearly, and they were familiar. It sounded like someone beating the ground in rhythm, or like someone punching out of the ground itself.

JoJo glared. "Digging?"

"It does sound like that," Percival agreed. He glared further down. "I see a light."

They hurried their pace and reached the bottom of the stairs. The light came through an open doorway, illuminating a partial section of room in the flickering glow. They shuffled to the doorway and pressed their backs to each side. JoJo dimmed her light and changed back into a Buneary while Percival peeked around the frame.

"Do you see anything?" JoJo asked.

Percival squinted, then gasped quietly. "Mother of…"

JoJo, now curious, peeked around. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me."

Loads of crates were stacked through the room with a few pried wide open. Electricity coursed through the open crates and levitated round-bottom potion flasks onto a strange table stretching all the way across the room and carrying them down to the end. The bottles contained a clear liquid that swished around on the moving table.

They saw some sort of creature inside the tables, controlling its movement. Twin circles with square bumps and funny eyes. Another floated beside the contraption, only it was bigger and had a spiked wheel rotating horizontally around its body. It produced the electricity that levitated the bottles onto the table, which it seemed to do every thirty seconds.

"What is this?" Percival mumbled.

"Percy, look," JoJo whispered, pointing to the end of the room.

At the end of the table where the bottles dropped off, a Diglett popped out and caught the bottle on its head before it touched the ground. Just as quickly as it popped up, it disappeared back into the ground with the bottle in tow.

Percival gripped the doorframe. "Those creatures…I feel like I've seen them before."

"They're called Klink and Klinklang," JoJo answered.

"You're familiar with them?"

"I wasn't born here, remember?" JoJo glared. "They're some sort of ancient gear Pokémon. They're not flesh and blood like most. You could say they're otherworldly. I heard they live by spinning their bodies in sync and generating that electricity. If they don't do it periodically, they'll grow fatigued, eventually perish. It's the same to us as eating and sleeping."

"How do you know this?"

JoJo closed her eyes. "How else? Someone proposed a theory and ran an experiment. The experiment…well, if done on any other creature, would've been deemed cruel and unjust."

Percival glared. "Yikes. So, what are they doing?"

"Well, there are some myths about where they came from, but I'm not one for that legend stuff. I do, however, know that they were utilized during the Savage Era, back when Pokémon were wild and hunted each other for food. These guys were discovered by a tribe that realized their true potential. The ancient Golett and Golurk before they multiplied their numbers were said to be the finest achievement in our history. But the Klink line were something special. They could be used to create something like a Golurk, only they weren't made with a soul. They were no different than tools and weapons. Pokémon-controlled automatons."

"By Arceus' beard, that's…incredible. You seriously learned all this?"

"I wasn't much of a reader, but I heard the stories. I believe they come from the same region the Senbo Kingdom originated from."

"That explains a lot."

"They thrive off this kind of work. It's basically supplying them with food. They probably were brought in from another region, but not as slaves." She glared at the end of the room. "I can't say the same for those Diglett, however."

Percival straightened up and slipped his metallic marble away. "At least we know how they've been moving this stuff around the region. Diglett are deceptively fast traveling through the ground. They could outpace Petra's top speed if forced to."

"And those bottles are no doubt the Wraith." JoJo squinted. "Funny, they look like bottles of water."

"I'm not taking my chances. It's alchemy." Percival placed a mask over his mouth. "You can filter gases out of your system, right?"

"You did see me puke alcohol from my entire system."

"Follow up question: these guys can still be put to sleep like any other creature, right?"

"I have absolutely no idea how, but they should."

Percival pulled a mango-sized bomb made of leaves from his bag. He chucked it straight at the moving table, where it exploded upon contact. A heavy lime green cloud permeated through the room in seconds. The gear Pokémon stopped working and prepared to retaliate, but the gas worked its magic almost instantly. Their spinning turned sluggish, then they collapsed to the floor.

The gas reached all the way to the Diglett waiting for a fresh shipment of bottles. Once the gas hit their noses, they also fell asleep and sunk back into their holes.

Percival headed through to check on the Diglett while JoJo skipped on through. She immediately went to the gear Pokémon and started to frisk them.

Percival checked the singular hole at the end of the table, then spotted a perfectly shaped lid off to the side. He grabbed it and plugged the hole up. "Guess that indicates whether or not they should come up." He hovered over the table and ran his finger across it. "Some sort of rotating belt. JoJo, are you familiar with this—" He turned, then frowned as he watched her frisk the gears.

She blinked upon noticing his judgmental stare, then shrugged. "What? I had to check if they had money on them."

He sighed. "Uh huh." He shook his head and focused instead on the crates. He floated over and grabbed two. He swished them around in his hands and gazed closely at the liquid. "It really does look like water. You could blend this with anything and no one would notice the difference. Is this what they've been transporting?"

JoJo stood up and dusted her hands. "So, what are they?"

"I'm afraid that's the mystery. It could be a drug or…maybe poison." He glared. "But if that's the case, they went to an awful amount of trouble to keep this safe. I wonder why."

"Well, let's find out." JoJo swiped the bottle from his hand and popped the cork off. "Down the hatch." She tilted it to her lips, but Percival slapped it out of her hands and shattered it onto the floor. "Hey!"

"Are you insane?!"

"Please, even if it is poison, I could remove it from my body easily."

"You have no idea how that stuff might react to your body. What if you lost consciousness?"

"I've had worse."

"No, you're not taste testing any of this." Percival picked five bottles and stashed them into his bag. "I'm taking these back to base and having them properly examined."

"And the rest?"

"We're destroying them. Smash every last one of them until they're completely useless."

"Can't we just set them on fire?"

"I don't want to risk letting the fumes go out of control. We'll have to smash up the crates and hope they're contaminated beyond the point of salvation."

JoJo sighed, then shrugged. "Works for me." She morphed her hands into spiked maces and clang them together. "Alright, let's get to smashing."

Percival nodded. "We'll have to be quick. You take that side while I—" Suddenly, something struck JoJo and Percival from behind and threw them against the wall. "Agh!"

"I go out for half an hour to clear my head, and I come back to this." The duo's eyes widened as Althalos floated into the room with one arm outstretched. His eyes blazed with psychic energy. "I'm disappointed in you, JoJo. You not only went against my warnings, but you also aided a Forester into uncovering our secret."

Percival tried to move, but couldn't get his limbs free. He looked down and saw he was trapped in some strange black cloud made up of tiny particles. He felt it squeezing down on his body and keeping his arms in place. JoJo even had trouble wiggling herself free.

"Don't bother. My Abyss Clouds are inescapable. And if you try to escape, I'll make sure they crush you down into paste." He clenched his fingers and squeezed Percival. The Abra gritted his teeth as sweat dripped down his forehead. "I'll have words for Terrick and Frank for leaving their post."

JoJo grinned nervously. "Big Al, my pal, this is a horrible misunderstanding. See, this _scumbag_ Forester was snooping around in your basement after your ungrateful partners left to drink themselves into a coma. I, your most trustworthy transporter, risked my neck to investigate and prevent this errant thief from—"

"Save the theatrics. I know you're the one who led him here." He squeezed JoJo's cloud, but it did nothing to hurt her. It made moving around more difficult, however. "You don't know the mistake you're making with your treason. I did everything I could to keep you from the truth, to spare you from entering our world. But now, we have no choice. You'll have to die."

JoJo smirked. "Big Al Pal, I think we've established I'm not so easy to execute."

"You don't know what these people are capable of."

Percival glared. "So, they really are Last Autumn?"

Althalos gestured for Percival to fly up to him. He pressed his finger against his forehead. "If you weren't already on the chopping block, I'd advise you to stay out of this. That bounty on the princess caused enough trouble, but I didn't think it would attract your thieving friends here. You have no idea what these people are capable of, what they're willing to do to meet their goal."

Percival scoffed. "I don't care. All that matters is stopping you from distributing this crap."

"Good luck getting samples back to your friends." Althalos squeezed his hand and caused the cloud to tighten around Percival. They heard glass shatter underneath. "Not that you'll live to say anything."

"Alright, let's chill for a second!" JoJo pleaded. "Come on, Al, isn't this a little excessive? We don't even know what this stuff does!"

"It doesn't matter!" Althalos roared. "It's not my call! And if anything happens to me and my partners, the rest of the Dukes are put in danger, too. Your deaths will buy me some time to save them from prison. The last thing I need is for that bloodthirsty _doctor_ to pay them a visit."

JoJo glared. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but how is killing us fair?"

"Life is unfair, kid. I made that clear with you, but the lesson refused to stick." Althalos grunted. "I can't kill you, but I can keep you imprisoned and wait for Last Autumn to decide your fate."

"Can't we be a little reasonable?" JoJo pleaded.

"I gave you one chance to walk away. You brought this upon yourself."

"You won't be able to escape," Percival warned, drawing Althalos' attention again. "Your whole operation will be destroyed today."

Althalos scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'm the only one distributing Wraith? There's plenty more under Last Autumn's thumb working tirelessly to supply the region with Wraith. It took you this long to find us. How long before you find the rest?"

Percival glared. "Whether it be a dozen or a thousand, we'll take them all out." As he kept the ghost distracted, Percival snaked his tail towards his marble bag and poked inside.

Althalos glared for a moment, then gazed at the ceiling. "I see. You aren't the only one here. There must be more Foresters waiting outside the village. You're just the spy."

"We don't want to bring a war to the people of this village."

"And you think I do? I don't want to go around killing people just to make money. I'm doing everything I can to keep my boss from going off on the deep end. You don't even understand the insanity he's capable of bringing. Virdis has secrets the unenlightened couldn't even dream of. Powerful forces that stand amongst us, and _he_ is one of them."

Percival's glare tightened. "You're scared of him."

"Terrified. Our goals may intercept, but I'm not willing to cross the line like him. I'm forced to for the safety of my team." Althalos clenched his fists. "Please, if this is the only act of mercy I can offer, teleport as far away from here as you can and forget everything you saw. You'll only find tragedy if you keep pursuing Last Autumn."

Percival took a deep breath, then sighed through his nose. "You may have a point. I've heard the stories of Last Autumn. But…" With the tips of his fingers free from the black cloud, Percival firmly pinched one of his marbles. "I'm not letting any more people suffer from your evil."

Before Althalos could strike, Percival flicked the marble across the room. It flew with a green aura and ricocheted off the walls. Althalos gasped as the marble bounced and accelerated all around him, leaving increasingly huge dents in the walls.

"What in the—" The marble came flying from behind and shot through Althalos' shoulder. "AGH!" He collapsed and gripped his bleeding shoulder tightly. "You bastard!"

"Barrier!" Percival created a barrier over his body, then expanded it, dispersing the Abyss Cloud. "Ally Switch." He clicked his fingers and traded places with JoJo, then repeated the Barrier trick to remove the final cloud. He grabbed JoJo's hand and exclaimed, "We're leaving! Tele—"

"Will-O-Wisp!" Percival pushed JoJo away and took a face full of purple flames, throwing him across the room.

"Percy!" JoJo cried. She tried to run to him, but Althalos snatched her up by the ears.

"I'll make this as quick and painless as possible," Althalos reassured before igniting his hand in flame. "It's for your own good!" He grabbed her face and set her on fire, causing her to scream. "Do us both a favor and feign a death! I don't want to kill you!"

"A little…too late!" Althalos was thrown back as JoJo changed into a Camerupt and shook the flames off. She scuffed her hoof against the floor, then rammed full speed into the Dusknoir, smashing him up against the wall. "Eat this!" She aimed her volcano hump and expelled flame.

Althalos turned intangible to avoid it, then fired off Icy Wind from his body. JoJo covered herself behind her hood as ice formed over her. Althalos spawned another black cloud from his hand and reeled his arm back, but staggered as another marble grazed across his chest, shaving through his shirt.

"I think I know what that Abyss Cloud really is." Althalos glared at the rising Abra, who was unaffected by the Will-O-Wisp. He waved his hand and casted the flames off. "A cloud of darkness with the crushing force of gravity. Anything normally caught in it would be torn to pieces. It's Infestation mixed with Gravity."

Althalos huffed. "You were faking being injured by the cloud." He saw the light shimmering over Percival's body. "Magic Guard. I should've figured. You might be a bit tricky to deal with."

Percival pressed his fingers together. "Like you said, I'm just the spy. I came here to swipe your secrets, not engage for a fight." He glared seriously. "It's time for the main event."

"Not while I have a say!" Althalos fired multiple rounds of Infestation. Their long term damage wouldn't do anything, but the direct damage will break through the Magic Guard.

Percival teleported around the room, avoiding the particle clouds. He fired off some marbles with each teleport, but they were instantly swallowed in the Infestations and crushed by their Gravity. One nearly got him in the leg, but he managed to teleport to safety.

Althalos went for an Icy Wind, but JoJo turned her head into steel and rammed his stomach again. He tried to grab her, but she changed into a large mass of purple goo and escaped his grip. She flew into the ceiling as a Galvantula and scuttled to safety as Will-O-Wisps were thrown at her.

"Psyshock!" Percival casted a glowing blue and pink orb and fired it into Althalos, blasting him into the stairwell. Percival darted toward JoJo and grabbed her cloak. "Teleport!"

Althalos got up right as they teleported away. He growled frustratedly. _Dash it all! I didn't want it to come to this._ He pressed his fingertips to his forehead and focused. _Captain!_

* * *

 _An Abra and a red-cloaked Ditto are teleporting outside! Rally your men and prepare a counterattack! You'll have guests soon!_

The hooded Oranguru sitting on a roof opened his eyes and nodded. "Understood." He stood up and focused his will over the village. _Last Autumn! Here my voice! Eliminate the escaped Abra and Ditto! Prepare for battle!_

* * *

Percival and JoJo teleported onto the roof of the inn and collapsed. "Man, he wasn't fooling around!" JoJo exclaimed, jittering her furry mandibles.

Percival stood up and pulled out another leaf bomb. "No time to rest yet!" He wound up his arm and prepared to chuck the bomb.

JoJo spotted something out of the corner of her multiple eyes and gasped. "Duck!" She fired webs onto his back and pulled him out of the path of a flying dagger.

Percival nearly dropped the bomb, but kept a firm grasp on it. He glared and saw multiple red-robed figures appearing on the roofs, armed with swords, daggers, and the like, or charging powerful moves. Without a second to waste, flames, water, and ice were fired at the two.

Percival grabbed JoJo and teleported once more onto another roof before firing Psyshock. It flew off course and exploded into the street. Percival growled. "What the—"

 _Disappointing._ Percival and JoJo gasped as a voice echoed inside their heads. _A weak attack like that won't get you anywhere._

Percival opened his eyes and squinted over the mercenaries before spotting the Oranguru waving his traditional fan about. The captain glared boringly at the irritated Abra, then waved his fan. The mercenaries fired off the same attacks again.

"Barrier!" Percival casted the transparent shield and sponged most of the damage up, but the barrier shattered with the attacks exploding in their faces.

JoJo changed into an Infernape and caught Percival by the hood before they flew off the roof. She growled as her flame crown ignited. "So rude! What's their deal?"

Percival picked himself up. "Don't know, but I need to launch this—" He sensed something, then teleported himself and JoJo as knives struck their last position.

They reappeared on another rooftop, but were caught in the crossfire of several Thunderbolts. They screamed and convulsed, then collapsed near the edge. The captain floated over their heads, tutting in disappointment.

"I thought that psychic disturbance I felt was suspicious. You were wise to limit your teleporting, Abra, but now I have a lock on your spatial trajectory. No matter where you go, so long as you remain in range, I can use my Instruct to guide my men into your path." He pointed his fan at the fallen duo. "This is where you die."

Percival pushed himself up and panted. "You…have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Enlighten me."

He levitated off the roof, then pulled out the leaf bomb. "The Foresters…will be here to ruin your operations."

The captain scoffed. "And you intend to fire off that signal before I can stop you? I think you deserve an ego check." He snapped his fingers, ordering his men to lunge with their daggers.

"Ally Switch!"

Right before their daggers touched him, Percival switched places with JoJo, letting her take the brunt of the vicious stabbing. She gasped and spat little bits of purple goo out as the daggers twisted into her skin. She doubled over and held her stomach.

The captain spotted Percival fleeing into the sky. He extended his arm and, with a snap of his fingers, caught Percival in a powerful Psychic. He reeled Percival back down quickly and caught him by the face.

"Was that your big plan?"

Percival smirked. "More or less. JoJo, now!"

Suddenly, the mercenaries were thrown aside as JoJo changed herself into a cannon. An arm extended out and plopped Percival's leaf bomb inside. "Fire in the hole!"

The captain gasped. _He left the bomb with her right when they switched places!_ He tried to use Psychic on her, but a crushing gravity slammed down on him, holding him in place. He glared at Percival, who floated back from him. Percival tightened his glare firmly.

"Your fight won't end with me. Get ready to disappear with the past once again."

With a snap of his fingers, Percival doubled his Gravity and drove the captain through the roof, burying him under debris.

Percival flew towards JoJo and yelled, "Fire!"

JoJo fired, sending a scorching ball of flame high into the sky. She changed back to a Buneary and watched the bomb streak through the air in awe. "Whoa. So, now what?"

"Now we take cover." He grabbed her, closed his eyes and teleported them both away.

* * *

The Foresters were suddenly startled as a ringing explosion painted over the gloomy sky, shooting off green fireworks in a dozen directions. The Foresters gazed upon the lights in awe while their leaders stepped to the front of the pack.

Eadwulf nodded to his partners and said, "That's the signal. Seems things went awry."

Jet cracked his knuckles. "Like that's a bad thing?"

Blitz pulled his bow out. "Hopefully Percival found cover."

Jason turned to the Foresters and shouted, "Everyone, listen up!" The Foresters gathered forward, gripping their sheathed weapons in wait. "Percival just launched the attack signal. It's time to engage. Our enemy consists of the Dukes of Buzzard and anyone wearing a red robe. Take them out, but remember your teachings: no killing. Stick close together, back each other up, and keep the innocent safe."

"Sir, yes sir!" the Foresters exclaimed.

"This is your one and only chance to demonstrate how far you've come in your training. All of you have gifts to nurture, and it starts with today!" Jason pulled his sword out and raised it to the sky. "Wield your weapons with pride and show the world who the Foresters are! Don't show weakness! Show them what the wicked spirits of the Forbidden Forest are truly capable of!"

"YEAH!" they screamed.

Jason turned to the hill and pointed with his sword. "Foresters, CHARGE!" He, Jet, Blitz, and the Nature Spirits charged with their groups following behind, hollering booming war cries that would soon draw the attention of their enemy.

Melissa tailed close behind Jet, holding tightly to her sheathed sword. She glared determinedly as the village came into sight.

 _This is it. My first true test._


	43. Assemble

Once the signal was fired into the sky, Last Autumn knew they only had a few precious seconds of silence left. As their numbers scrambled through the village in search of the two runaways, the Oranguru captain pulled himself out from the roof once the Gravity wore off, panting heavily and brushing wood off his shoulders.

"It was only a matter of time, huh?" He bared his teeth. "I knew we should've kept a closer eye on Althalos and his team." He floated high into the air, then cupped his hands around his eyes.

Heads poked up over a small hill, then bodies came rushing down towards the village. The captain squinted and made out a clearer image. An army of Pokémon donned in snowy camouflage charging for the village with weapons in hand and attacks powering at the ready.

"The Foresters. My, my, they've become a troublesome group." He focused on the head of the army and spotted the familiar Pikachu leading them. "And that must be Fairy Knight Jason. The stories I've heard about his skill rattle the superstitious, but I'm not one to cower at folklore." He pressed his fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

 _Everyone, listen up!_ The hooded figures stopped their search and listened to the captain's psychic message. _We don't have much time left. A guild of thieves is coming to push us out of the village. We can't let them get their hands on the Wraith. I need all the teleporters on the base and ready to teleport every last crate out of here. As many of you know, doing this will limit our escape options, but the Wraith's secrecy is far more important than our lives. Do not let them get close to the inn!_

The hoods saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" a chorus of cries exclaimed over the village.

 _Kill every last one of them!_

The hoods jumped onto the roofs, then dashed towards the village entrance. The villagers noticed they were on the move and immediately retreated into their homes, bolted their doors shut, and prepared for the worst. This day was expected to come, but they prayed it would've never come to pass.

* * *

As the Foresters closed in on the village, Jason noticed the hooded figures waiting on the rooftops. He grunted. "There's more of them than we expected. There has to be hundreds."

"Can we take them?" Eadwulf asked.

"We're outnumbered, but that hasn't stopped us before." He flashed a hand signal to the other team leaders. The Nature Spirits, Jet, and Blitz (signaled by a quick shoulder tap) nodded and looked back at their groups.

"Everyone, we're splitting off!" Jet exclaimed. "Prepare to separate!"

"Smoke arrows, go!" Zephora yelled.

Everyone pulled out their bows and nocked their arrows. Melissa fumbled with hers, not use to using a bow while running, but got it lined up correctly. They pulled back, then fired a volley of arrows across the air. The hoods noticed, then covered themselves under their sleeves as the arrows pelted down on them, releasing a thick green smoke all across the front entrance.

"Take out anyone associated with Last Autumn!" Jason ordered. "And locate where their base of operations is! At best, locate Percival!"

"Yes sir!" the Foresters exclaimed.

The leaders split off and scaled the village's high fence with their claws/climbing gear. Melissa fumbled inside her bag, then strapped on the climbing claws provided to her. She jumped and dug them into the fence before falling Jet and the others up.

The hoods blew the smoke away with a gust of wind, then spotted the Foresters fleeing into the village. After some quick signals to each other, the hoods split off and vanished into the alleyways.

Jet skidded to a stop and peeked around a corner. He held his hand up, ordering his group to stop. "The enemy will try to ambush us. We don't know what they have up their sleeves, so stay vigilant." He pointed at Lillia. "Cover us with your Misty Terrain and signal us if anyone we don't recognize enters the fog."

Lillia nodded, then closed her eyes. "Misty Terrain!" She clapped and released the pink mist from her body, covering a whole length of a street.

Jet pointed at the others. "Remember to stick together and stay with your partner." He grabbed Melissa's wrist and pulled her over. "And because Jason ordered me to keep an eye on you, you're stuck with me."

Melissa grinned awkwardly. "With handcuffs, I presume?"

He glared. "Do you _want_ to be tied to me again?"

Melissa shivered and raised her hands defensively. "Joking, joking!"

He rolled his eyes, then peeked around the corner again. "Are we clear, Lillia?"

"No one unrecognizable," she confirmed.

"Then move out." He ran ahead with his group staying close behind.

* * *

Eadwulf flew across the street and dropkicked a hood to the ground. Two more threw chains with knives linked to the end at him. He caught one and kicked the other into a building. He pulled the one in, struck him thrice with his chain staff, then struck the neck with his elbow.

"Gunk Shot!" The other hood fired a huge glob of poison from behind.

Eadwulf whipped his head around as the leaf atop his head glowed and sharpened. "Leaf Blade!" He slashed the glob down the middle and let it explode behind him.

The hood tried for another Gunk Shot, but was taken to the ground by two Foresters under Eadwulf's command. They bashed the hood's face into the street, then hogtied his arms and legs together.

"All secure, sir!" they exclaimed.

Eadwulf nodded, then glared as a dozen more appeared out from the alleyways. "Keep your distance. Fight up close only if you need to." He spun his chain staff, then rushed them down. A purple glow casted over his weapon, turning the metal dark purple. "Assurance!"

The hoods swiped at Eadwulf, but he danced through them and struck them repeatedly with his staff. Thanks to the multiple hits from his staff and Assurance's effect, he knocked out a few of the hoods in one to two hits. The others went on the defensive as trick arrows exploded into them by the other Foresters.

"That's enough of that!" Eadwulf glanced up, then jumped back as a Manectric came down with Wild Charge, burning a crater into the street. He gazed up at the Nuzleaf Forester and pulled his hood back. "You are interfering with destiny, boy."

Eadwulf grunted and brushed some dirt off his cheek. He scowled as it smudged his hand. He clenched his fist and stated, "Your destiny ends with me, bastard." His eyes shrank dangerously. "Don't give me a reason to beat you within an inch of your life."

Manectric scoffed and emitted sparks from his mane. "Try me."

Eadwulf raised his hand and signaled to his team. "Split off and find cover. Continue sniping off Last Autumn." He spun his chain staff around himself, then clutched the two ends. "This one's mine."

Manectric lunged. "Wild Charge!"

"Assurance!" Eadwulf kicked off and thrusted the two ends into the Wild Charge, stopping it cold in its tracks while the two combatants glared each other down.

* * *

Not all was going well for the Foresters. While some had an easy time picking off Last Autumn, others found themselves completely overwhelmed by the difference in skill. A Nidorino Forester clashed his sword with a larger opponent's dagger and lost in the power struggle as he was thrown off his feet.

Other Foresters including a Snover and an Alolan Meowth didn't fare better either as they were instantly disarmed and thrown across the street with slash wounds over their bodies.

One of the hoods pulled a revolver from his sleeve and aimed it. "Don't give them a chance to get back up." The Foresters gasped and covered their heads. The hood pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked with no bullets flying out. He pulled three more times before checking the chamber. "Empty?"

"My, my, how rude of you."

"Bringing a gun to a fight. So uncivilized."

The hoods turned around and saw the Thievery Twins standing in the middle of the street, juggling a handful of bullets. They smirked deviously and dumped the bullets onto the ground.

"Then again, we're not any better," they stated in unison.

The hoods fired off a multitude of attacks at the twins, who sprang onto the buildings and scampered onto the roof. Gold and Jewel ran across the roofs' edges, firing off smoke pellets into the hoods' faces. They covered themselves as smoke filled the air.

"Flamethrower!" One of the hoods turned and sprayed flames across the rooftops. The twins jumped over the flames and landed safely in front of their comrades.

Gold pointed at the Foresters and said, "Retreat to safety and find first aid."

"We will stall them for you," Jewel added, flashing her claws at the enemy.

A hood pulled a knife from their sleeve and prepared to throw it. "Don't let them escape!"

The twins smirked at each other. Gold raised his left arm while Jewel raised her right. Side-by-side, they made a downward swiping motion with a dark aura surrounding their hands. The space in front of them distorted, reaching as far as the hooded mercenaries.

The hood with the knife felt it pulling out of his fingers until it vanished out of his grasp. The others immediately felt themselves becoming lighter. They pulled their robes open and found they were missing all their on-hand equipment and weapons.

"What in the world?!" the hood screamed.

They all turned to the twin thieves, now decked out in an assortment of stolen knives, chains, bolas, and more. Gold juggled a dagger in his hand, grinning with a playful glint in his eyes. "We heard you were cursed with a heavy burden, so—"

"—we took the liberty of freeing you from your constraints," Jewel finished.

The lead hood pulled his hood back, revealing an annoyed Sunflora. "We don't need our weapons to kill you. Bullet Seed!" He sprayed a helping of seeds at the two.

"Fury Swipes!" The twins rushed through the Bullet Seed, slashing down the seeds precisely, then lunged at the Sunflora and his allies. With a flash of their claws, they swiped by and clawed their faces in a fraction of a second. The hoods screamed and fell to the ground, covering their bleeding faces.

Gold and Jewel took off running before a counterattack could be made. "Do you suppose we angered them, Sister?" Gold asked.

"I don't think we've angered them enough, Brother," Jewel responded. "But let us focus our efforts on disarming them of those dangerous tools."

"I couldn't agree more." They jumped onto the rooftops and took off to help another group.

* * *

Zephora ducked behind a corner as throwing knives showered the street. She raised her arm, ordering her group to hold back. "They're keeping their distance. We have to approach strategically."

Ragger scoffed and slammed his fists together. "There's no time to wait. I say we charge on in and beat the hell out of them!"

Leon rolled his eyes. "We need a more defensive plan of attack, not you rushing in like an out-of-control Tauros."

Ragger smirked irritably at the Aron. "What do you know? All you like to do is hide behind your shield and call it a day! I actually take the bad guy out!"

Leon glared. "I don't risk unnecessary harm to myself."

Before Ragger could retort, Zephora closed both of their mouths and gave them a warning scowl. "Unless you want me prepping _both_ of your corpses, you'll stop bickering and follow my lead." She pointed to a Forester among their group. "Ursula, you head up top and create a diversion. Think you can handle that?"

Ursula was a Toxicroak donning lightweight gear. She carried smoke bombs, archery equipment, and a shield, but didn't have any other offensive weaponry on hand. She dropped to one knee and bowed her head. "I'll see what I can do, Ms. Zephora." She crouched down, then sprang onto the rooftops.

A Forester raised their hand and asked, "Why is she creating a diversion?"

Zephora closed her eyes as roots sprouted from under her jacket. "Gives me time to plan my next move."

Heading the attacking Last Autumn party was an Escavalier who clashed his lance arms together in preparation for battle. "The Foresters are just up ahead. Strike true and quick." He raised his lances and activated his Fury Cutter. "I will make the first move." He rushed forward and thrusted his lances towards the corner they were hiding in.

"Cross Chop!" Escavalier turned and blocked a forceful dive attack from Ursula that pushed his heavy shell into the street. Ursula glared fiercely during their exchange. "I see you are reasonably skilled. I accept your challenge." She pushed off with her crossed arms and landed in between him and the other hoods.

Escavalier pointed at her and yelled, "Seize her!"

Ursula felt a shudder go up her body, causing her tense up. The hoods thrusted shackles and chained from their sleeves at Ursula. With a quick spin on her heel, she swung her arms and smashed the chains to piece with Dual Chop. She sprung forward and delivered fast chops across the hoods, smashing their faces and shoulders with brutal precision.

"You are powerless against the mighty chop," she proclaimed upon landing. She raised her hands and sliced the air with pronounced chops. "I will cleave through your tyranny with a chop that can sever the world."

Escavalier glared. "The hell is she talking about? Drill Run!" He lunged again, this time with both lances rotating rapidly with a current of air wrapping around them.

Ursula crossed her arms, then sprung into his attack. "Dual Chop plus X-Scissor!" Navy blue energy radiated out of her arms in the shape of an X. She clashed and withstood against the Drill Run while curling her toes to get a better grip to the ground.

Escavalier pulled back on one of his lances. "Megahorn!" A lime green aura overlapped his lance in the shape of a bigger lance. He drove it into Ursula's chop attack and threw her off her feet.

She landed on her hands and flipped back onto her feet. Her body shuddered once more as a Drill Run came barreling towards her. She pulled her arms back and activated her Dual Chop. Escavalier thrusted his attack, but Ursula duck under it and delivered a swift twin chop to his underside. In a stylish turn, she uncrossed her arms and sent Escavalier spinning over her.

He crashed down onto one of his fallen allies, startling them awake. He growled and pushed himself up. "Get up, you fools," he grumbled.

Ursula struck a dramatic fighting pose and exclaimed, "No one can surpass the mighty chop!"

Escavalier pointed at her and shouted, "Are you seriously fighting with just chops?! Is that literally all your attacks?!"

"Yes!"

"Why did you say that so proudly?!"

Ursula jumped high into the air and crossed her arms. "Cross Chop plus X-Scissor!" She dove with a large, navy blue X forming over her arms.

Unfortunately, some hoods were able to get up and launch another set of shackles from their sleeves, catching Ursula by her arms. They pulled her out of her attack and threw her into the buildings. She smashed through a window, then flew into an opposite building with a stack of barrels obliterating against her ragdoll body.

She was pulled back into the middle of the street and collapsed onto her face. "Ugh," she groaned.

Escavalier pressed his lances together and activated Drill Run. "Now to skewer you to pieces."

Ursula glared, but gasped as a shudder went through her body. She smirked and said, "Oh, I don't think so."

The Last Autumn goons looked at each other oddly, then gasped as vines came out from under the ground behind Ursula and coiled around the shackles. They traveled up the chains to the two hoods, then grew out towards the others. Escavalier shredded through the vines with Drill Run while his comrades got tangled up. Only a few others were able to escape the vines.

The vines constricted around their body, then glowed in a luminous green light. The hoods felt their stamina rapidly drain from their bodies and their legs incapable of supporting their weight as they fell flat on their faces.

One of the hoods jumped clung to the edge of a roof and shouted, "Where the hell did his come from?!"

"That's the least of your worries, bub!" He turned his head and took a brutal punch from a flying Ragger. The Hakamo-o laughed before spiking the red-robed mercenary into the street. "You could've taken a nap, but you stayed for the concussion!"

Ragger charged into another hood, this one a Hariyama, and punched him senselessly in the stomach. The Hariyama stood his ground and slammed his hand down on Ragger, delivering a brutal shock with Force Palm. Though Ragger sunk into the street, he grinned through the pain and activated Drain Punch.

"Oh, you're funny!" Ragger grabbed the Hariyama's arm and drove his fist into his elbow, twisting it out of shape. Before Hariyama could scream, Ragger jumped and delivered a sharp uppercut to the chin, flipping the sumo onto his back. Ragger jumped back and shook his hands as his injuries healed themselves. "But I'm the comedian around here, mister."

A Togedemaru rolled out from cover and fired Pin Missile at Ragger's back. Before Ragger could react, Leon slid in and shielded the Pin Missile. He glared, then charged the Togedemaru as they continued firing. "Iron Defense, plus Mimic." A silver glow transferred from his body and into his kite shield, hardened the surface drastically.

Leon lunged and tackled the spiked rodent with his shield, bashing their head against a wall. The Togedemaru stumbled forward as Leon moved back, then collapsed unconscious.

Ragger scoffed. "Show off."

"You had too many openings," Leon criticized.

"No, I didn't. I could've easily dealt with that puny ambush."

Zephora jumped toward them followed by the rest of their group. "Secure the fallen hoods, now." The Foresters nodded and started tying up the mercenaries. Zephora glanced at Ragger and Leon. "And you two, I said stop arguing. This is not the time or place."

Ragger raised his hands. "I'm just saying."

Zephora detached the vines off her body, then looked to Ursula as she pulled the shackles off her arms. "Excellent work, Ursula. Can you still fight?"

Ursula rubbed her wrists and said, "Still raring to go, ma'am."

Zephora nodded. "Alright, then we can—" She flinched as an explosion went off on the adjacent street. "What in the world?!"

One of her Foresters jumped onto the roof and peered at the destruction. "Ah crap! They're bringing out explosives! They took out some of our guys!"

Zephora bit her lip. "And the villagers?"

"Fires will spread any second!"

"We need to act fast." She pointed to the Foresters behind her. "All of you, secure the villagers and the fallen Foresters and get them to safety." She pointed to the rest, plus Ursula, Leon, and Ragger. "They'll need me to tend to the injured. I want the rest of you to go on ahead and take out any Last Autumn goons you come across."

Ragger smirked. "Permission to beat the shit out of these scumbags?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm so glad I'm on this team!" He slammed his fists together and ran ahead. "Make way! A sober Ragger is an angry Ragger! HAHAHA!"

Leon sighed. "I should keep an eye on him." He ran on ahead after Ragger.

Ursula whistled right as Zephora started hopping along. "The rookies get crazier each year, don't they?"

Zephora sighed, then smirked. "Yes, yes they do."

* * *

The hoods chunked handmade explosives at the Foresters, spreading flame over the street. The Foresters raised their shields and endured the explosions as they escorted the frightened villagers out of danger. Lucient helped an elderly couple along while a psychic barrier protected the rear.

"We'll get you to safety soon," Lucient assured.

The elderly Stoutland huffed at him. "If you hadn't shown up in the first place, our village wouldn't be on fire."

His Pyroar wife touched his shoulder. "Dear, now's not the time. They're not the ones chucking explosives." She looked back worriedly. "I never trusted those creatures lurking through the village…"

Lucient gazed despondently at the ground, shaken by the Stoutland's harsh words, but shook them off as an explosive pummeled against his psychic barrier. "Ugh. Hold on!" He summoned psychic platforms under their feet and carried them off.

A red-robed Alolan Ninetales jumped onto the rooftops and fired Blizzard across the street. The fleeing villagers and Foresters lost traction as ice froze over and caused them to slip. She flipped her hair in a pompous manner. "Quite enough of that. Dazzling Gleam!" Her fur shined and released a damaging light over the street, reflecting off the pathway of ice.

Everyone braced themselves as the light erupted from under them. "Too bright!" one Forester cried.

"Keep it together!" Lucient exclaimed. "We need to get these people to safety!"

The Alolan Ninetales smirked confidently as she continued releasing light rays, but suddenly felt the roof give out on her. Her paw sank through, sending her tumbling back onto the street. However, instead of solid stone, she landed in a viscous mud.

"What the?!" She scrambled to her paws and looked at the building she fell from, where the walls had melted into mud as well. "Who melted the stone?"

A spinning drill shot out of the earth and collided with her chin, flipping her onto her back and spraying mud. The drill dove back into the muddy terrain and charged toward the other hoods.

"It's that Drilbur from earlier!" one of the hoods called out before chucking a bomb at the overturning mud.

Sid dove deeper, avoiding the explosion, then shot out and collided into the hood's chest. She straightened out and skidded across the ground until she reached solid stone. She darted her eyes quickly at the current number of hoods. "Eighteen plus the Ninetales."

Ninetales pulled herself up and growled. "Don't just stand there! Kill her!" The hoods threw bombs from under their sleeves.

Sid dug her claws into the street. "Mud Sport and Dig!" With a bit of stirring, she dove straight down with a geyser of mud shooting out behind her. The bombs exploded and scattered mud all over the buildings.

The hoods gathered together and pulled out their weapons. "She's changing the terrain into mud," one stated.

"I can barely stand in this gunk!"

Ninetales shook the mud out of her fur and yelled, "Get to high ground, now! Blizzard!" She released a surface-level blast of cold air over the ground. The hoods jumped up in time and watched the street freeze over in a thick sheet of ice. "She can try all she wants, but she can't soften the ice with Mud Sport."

Her eyes widened as a red spot shined under the ice, then she recoiled in horror as three superheated claws surfaced through the ice like Sharpedo fins. A trail of mist followed the claws as they charged towards Ninetales.

"Crap, crap, crap!" She tried to get to high ground, but she was too late. Sid burst from the ground, her claws glowing with intense heat, and dealt a brutal slash across her midsection.

"Fangs of Groudon!"

Ninetales sailed through the air with six smoldering slash marks over her body. She crashed back onto the icy street, gawking and twitching in pain. Sid landed and skidded across the ice.

Sid looked back as her claws cooled down. "Is everyone out of the street?" she called back to her group.

Lucient raced over and saluted. "Everyone's been secured. What should we do with these guys?"

"We can't waste our time dealing with them." She turned her head and shouted, "Altair, take care of them and regroup with us!" She nodded her head at Lucient, then ran off with him to catch up with the group.

Ninetales picked herself up and panted heavily, clutching her burning chest. "What is with those guys?"

The other hoods landed beside her and said, "We'll capture them, don't worry." Right as they turned down the street, they paused upon seeing all the Foresters were gone…

…save for the dazed Cramorant.

Ninetales turned her head and squinted at the blue duck. "Whaaaaat?"

The Cramorant, Altair, looked around with the most baffling vacancy in his eyes. He looked at the smoking buildings and icy/muddy street with a blank expression as plain as a piece of paper. His neck bent and turned independent to where he was walking like a floppy weather vane.

He blinked twice, then asked aloud, "Wait, what was I doing again?"

The hoods faltered in disbelief. _Who the hell is this guy?!_

One of them, an annoyed Pancham, rushed towards the Cramorant and pulled his fist back. "Let me jog your memory! Mega Punch!" He socked the duck across the face and knocked him across the ice.

Altair skipped across the street like a ragdoll, then faceplanted into the mud. Pancham felt satisfied with his attack for a second, then his jaw dropped when Altair popped out of the mud in a frenzy.

"SQUAWK! Stockpile!" He inhaled, causing his feathers to puff out. He landed on his feet, his brief look of madness fading, and continued gazing ahead in confusion. "Sid…wanted me to do something."

Pancham's eyes twitched while his comrades yelled, "What the hell, dude?! Knock him out!"

He glared back and yelled, "I struck him as hard as I could!"

"Well, try harder!"

"Quit spitting complaints at me! If you think it looks so easy, you can—"

"Ah, now I remember!"

Pancham and the hoods looked ahead and watched the confused Cramorant bend his head back and inhale silently as white energy particles gathered inside his beak. An orange glow built up beneath his chest while crackling orange sparks surged through his puffed out feathers.

Ninetales took a cautious step back. "Wait, what is he…?"

"I don't like the looks of this," Pancham muttered as he shuffled back to them.

"We need to find cover!" one of them suggested before turning tail.

Altair concentrated hard on gathering energy. His black, simple pupils shook with intense concentration. The vacant void of his pupils, for a brief moment, sparked with ambition and focus as the energy surges grew wilder. A white energy mixed with orange crackling light poured out from his throat. For a moment, all was still and calm in the Cramorant's mind, a sea of tranquility. It was only him and the attack charging inside his gullet.

A tranquility only broken by one, discordant sound.

"…HONK!"

With catapult-like movements, he flung his head forward and fired a massive white beam wrapped in a spiral of orange energy. The width of the beam took up the entire street and obliterated the ice into crystals.

The hoods looked back by mistake as the light shined behind them. The second they did, all they managed was a soft prayer of mercy before being consumed in the light, washed away by its overpowering illumination.

The beam generated a thunderous roar that could be heard all across the village, startling both ally and foe from the horizontal beacon of light shooting through some street and likely scaring the pants off anyone witnessing it from a few meters away.

The beam faded, as did the oppressive glow, leaving only a blank-faced Cramorant left standing on the lone street. He blinked slowly and stared at the far end of the street, where his targets lay in a smoking heap sprawled all over each other. Though very much alive, the pain going through their bodies made them wish the opposite, if only for a moment. Their robes were nearly completely burnt to ash, their bodies were roughed up with scratches and burns, and at least half of them broke something after the initial impact.

Altair again blinked slowly at them, no emotion in his eyes. Then, without warning, he jolted with energy. "Ah! Where am I?!" He looked around frantically, flapping his wings. "How did I get here? Sidney, where are you?! Did I miss something?" He waddled quickly to the Last Autumn grunts he _just_ brutalized and tapped the Pancham's head. "Excuse me, have you seen my group leader?"

Pancham, too racked with pain to question anything, simply raised his trembling hand and pointed in a general direction. He tried to speak, but gasps were the only thing he could say.

Altair followed his finger, then nodded. "Ah, thank you. I'll be sure to send someone to help you. There's some dangerous mercenaries on the loose." He waddled away, leaving the poor Pancham to slam his face back into the ground and question all his life choices.

* * *

Valentine dodged and parried a furious flurry of Metal Claws from the Perrserker rushing him down. The armored cat's ferocity doubled with the use of Thrash, making him increasingly difficult to keep up with.

Valentine moved his head and felt the claws slash his cheek, drawing blood. He wasn't bothered by it, taking to the fight with an easygoing attitude. "You're a little too tense with your reckless fighting style," Valentine pointed out. "May I suggest loosening up a bit more? It might help."

Perrserker smirked. "What's wrong? Am I becoming too much to handle? Fury Swipes!" Stacked on top of his Metal Claw and Thrash, the armored cat's claws swung with greater speed and fury.

Valentine continuously deflected his attacks as he was being pushed back into a corner. "If you don't take everything so seriously, maybe you would be a more challenging threat. Let your mind go for a moment. Or better yet…" Valentine dodged and grabbed the cat's wrist. "Let me help you."

"Huh?" Perrserker tried to swing with his other claws, but Valentine sucker punched him with a rainbow-glowing fist right to the face. Perrserker stumbled back and held his head in a daze. "Wh-What…"

"Have you ever been drunk before?" Perrserker opened his eyes, then gasped as the world before him started to distort. The Spinda in front of him looked like an abstract painting swaying back and forth. He even seemed to be glowing and doing a little dance. "Imagine that, but ten times more aggravating than your worst."

Perrserker charged him, but his sense of balance was taken from him. He stumbled around as if the world was tilting and took a second to hold his stomach contents down. Each step was a conscious decision fighting against uneven and invisible stepping stones while fighting against that horrible sensation that you were falling in your sleep.

"What…did you do to me?" He slapped his cheeks, then lunged in the general direction of the Spinda blob. "Thrash!"

"Rapid Spin." The world became even more distorted as Valentine spun and dodged the cat's flailing rampage. No matter how close he got to hitting Valentine, it was like he was a meter off from grazing him. He also had to keep fighting the staggering shift in balance plaguing his dazed mind.

"Can't…think," Perrserker mumbled as he gripped his head.

"Thrash!" Suddenly, the cat found himself on the opposite end of his own attack as Valentine pummeled and flailed into his defenseless body. His fists dug firmly into his unarmored body, driving themselves deep with a twist of the wrist. Perrserker tried to counterattack, but his claws were either deflected by a stray punch or he missed Valentine completely. It was like trying to identify a fresh painting that got caught in a violent storm.

Valentine swung his last punch into the cat's chin and knocked him onto his back. He rubbed his knuckles and grinned. "That was fun. How are the rest of you holding up?" he called out to his group.

His group were holding off the other hoods and driving them off. In particular, the dual rookies Wyatt and Avel were sliding around the street knocking down anyone in their way. Avel released an earsplitting Supersonic that disoriented two hoods, allowing Wyatt to leap in a strike them down with his electrified metal rod.

"Awesome! We're on fire!" Wyatt exclaimed.

Avel glared. "For a former criminal organization, they're not difficult opponents."

Valentine approached them. "If they are truly a part of Last Autumn, they could be low tier criminals for hire. Regardless, don't let your guards down."

Wyatt nodded. "Gotcha, sir!" He turned and spun his rod. "Now, who's—"

Before Wyatt could finish, Valentine spotted something flying out of the corner of his eye and pulled Wyatt and Avel away. Four Water Shuriken pierced the street and dissolved into water.

Avel spun himself around. "Who fired those?" His eyes widened. "Oh no…"

Valentine and Wyatt looked back and saw two Greninja standing on the rooftop with Water Shuriken at the ready. They threw volleys of the liquid projectiles at the three. Valentine used Rapid Spin and deflected the shuriken away, even throwing some back at the ninja frogs who leaped out of the way.

"Greninja, huh? They'll be tricky. Can I trust you two to handle—" Valentine looked back and noticed Avel holed up in his shell, shivering uncharacteristically. "Avel?"

Wyatt noticed and picked the Shellder off his head. "Bro, are you okay?"

"I…I…" He clamped his shell down tighter, vibrating in Wyatt's hands like a jittery Joltik. His breathing was erratic, practically hyperventilation.

Wyatt bared his teeth worriedly, then looked at Valentine. "Sir, he—" Valentine raised his hand and silenced him.

"You don't have to explain. Get him somewhere so he can calm down. Make sure to stay out of sight." Wyatt nodded in thanks, then took off running.

One of the Greninja noticed their escape and chased them down. "Night Slash!" He formed a purple energy blade in his hand and lunged straight down from the rooftops.

"No!" Valentine cried.

Wyatt spotted the attack from the corner of his eye and crouched down, covering Avel protectively. Greninja came spinning down and nearly slashed down on him until something jumped in the way and took the attack instead.

Greninja glared and jumped back. "Wha—"

"Counter!" Two fists slammed into his stomach and directed a powerful shock that blew him threw a wall. He crashed through a table and what appeared to be a hot pot of soup that poured over his head.

Wyatt opened his eyes upon hearing the crash, then looked over his shoulder. A Midnight Lycanroc stood behind him, grinning excitedly. Unlike the rest of the Foresters, she wore a tattered version of her uniform. The sleeves were ripped off, the pants were in shreds, the waist was a tattered mess, and holes were found all over it.

She laughed and pumped her fists in the air. "You call that an attack? You stupid Pokémon have lost touch with your savage nature! You're too soft! A true savage uses their claws and teeth with the intent to kill! You civilized folk are a disgrace to your ancestors!"

Wyatt stood up in awe of her. "Uh…thank you."

"Hmm?" She turned around, then smiled more pleasantly. "Oh, sure. Anything for a packmate." She slammed her fists together. "You weaklings get lost while I tear my worthless prey to pieces!"

Although put off by her abrasive comments, he thanked her again and ran off with Avel. The Lycanroc marched towards the other Greninja, who was stunned by the brutal counterattack dealt to his partner.

Valentine smiled and crossed his arms. "Need any help, Hedwig?"

"No." Hedwig dropped to all fours and growled. "A true hunter can take down any beast. And I don't fear these civilized wimps."

Greninja glared at her. "You unkempt freak. I shall put an end to you swiftly. Water Shuriken!" He threw four shuriken at her with great speed.

Hedwig grinned and charged straight through them, not even bothering to dodge. Despite the attacks doing damage to her, she seemed to be taking pleasure from the pain. "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Give me more! Help me become in touch with my true savagery!"

Greninja tried to block one of her punches, but she forced her way through his defense and socked him squarely between the eyes. Hedwig growled ferociously as her red fur glowed.

"Outrage!" With a howl to psych herself up, she flailed relentlessly into the helpless ninja frog. She clawed, kicked, punched, and bit into him with everything she had. She even bit down on his leg and tossed him around like a floppy churro that went bad. She threw him straight down, jumped onto his chest, and continued punching him relentlessly even when he appeared to lose consciousness.

Valentine whistled sharply, briefly gaining her attention. "Hedwig, we talked about this. You're not supposed to kill anyone, remember?"

Hedwig, still under the effects of Outrage, turned and growled at him. "I will not be denied my kill!"

"Hedwig," he started warningly.

She growled again, but more in a muffled tone. "I…sorry." She patted her face and shook off the Outrage, now feeling tired. "Right, right, I need to act _somewhat_ civilized."

Valentine nodded. "Exactly. Now, after you get a moment to cool off, you may resume your rampage."

"Can I fight the super strong ones?" she asked excitedly. "These two were _super_ boring!"

He grinned. "Sure, whatever you want."

* * *

Blitz took his position on the rooftops and fired smoke arrows into the hoods, allowing his group to engage and attack. The rumbling of noises came in from all directions, making it difficult to discern who from what. The monotonous landscape and décor of the quaint village, however, allowed for the hoods to be displayed within his murky vision with what little light he could perceive.

His tail flame crackled as the heat from it spread across the general vicinity of his vantage point. Though he lacked sight, he was no stranger to sound and heat. Snow melted with a meter of him.

He nocked an arrow and aimed carefully into the smoke cloud. He could feel the heat traveling along the winds and passing across the numerous bodies within. The danger of this was that he couldn't identify friend from foe easily. Clothing was nearly identical to him and everyone came in varying shapes and sizes.

Fortunately, he had someone to help him with that.

Down on the street, Kenny raced through the smoke, dodging attacks like a jumping bean. This was thanks to the fresh snow on the street, which allowed his Slush Rush ability to carry him through with unmatched speed.

Whenever someone tried to swipe at the speedy polar bear, he would counterattack with a Frost Breath to the face. It would temporarily blind them, but also leave ice over their upper half, essentially cooling them down.

Blitz smirked once he saw the heat fading away from one of the hoods. He fired an explosive arrow into them. The hood's comrades recoiled in shock as their ally took an explosive bolt and crumpled to the ground.

"Where did that come—" The hood was interrupted by a surprise Frost Breath from Kenny, then took an explosive arrow to the back of the head.

Blitz watched the heat fade briefly from the select mercenaries and sniped them off casually. _Good teamwork means making up for each other's weaknesses. Though some of us lack prominent strengths for battle, we can rely on each other to make up in those areas. My Heat Wave provides me with a method of detecting physical bodies, and Kenny's speed in this climate compensates for my lack of eyesight. In the end, you get a well-functioning unit that can dominate the enemy._

As Blitz nocked another arrow, he saw a few more mercenaries get picked off presumably. Though he couldn't tell which ones were truly enemy and not foe, he could tell his other operative was putting in the work, too.

 _Play to your strengths, Klaus. That's all we can ask for._

* * *

Klaus, a Morgrem, hung back in the alleys away from the fighting, bundled up in a heavy layered coat with a scarf covering his mouth. He sniffled frequently and rubbed his hands together as the cold winds blew through.

 _I get sick enough in warm weather. This damn cold's going to be the death of me._ He leaned back against the wall and took a deep breath. _Remember your breathing, Klaus. You can't stay sheltered in your room forever. I chose to become a Forester for a reason. I'm not going to let my crappy health stop me._

He glared at the smoke and noticed one of his allies engaging in a sword fight with a Last Autumn grunt. They traded blows repeatedly, but it was clear the red-robed opponent had the upper hand against the thief. Klaus narrowed his eyes, then carefully approached them.

The hood slashed, knocking the sword out of the thief's hand while also cutting it. They collapsed and clutched their hand, holding back the tears. The hood crouched down and jabbed the sword beside the thief's face.

"Don't worry, you won't be feeling pain much longer." He prepared to swing the sword down on their neck when something pointy jabbed hard into his back suddenly. "GAH!"

Klaus stood behind them with his arms crossed and his prehensile hair jabbing into their spine. "Retaliate."

The hood dropped his sword and fell over onto his side. Klaus rudely stepped on his stomach to reach his fallen comrade. He pulled gauze from under his jacket and wrapped the bleeding hand up.

"I feel your pain, my friend," Klaus reassured them. After wrapping the wound, he pulled them to their feet and pushed them along. "Make sure to get that disinfected soon. That's just to stop the bleeding."

They nodded shakenly. "Th-Thanks, Klaus." They picked up their sword and ran off to find cover.

Klaus put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave, but the hood grabbed his ankle and pulled him back in. "You're not…going anywhere," he wheezed.

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. "You know, I _was_ going to cut you some slack, but…" His prehensile hair rose. "Clearly you're a glutton for punishment, so I'm taking a little energy off you. Leech Life!" His hair stabbed the hood once, then unleashed into a flurry of jabs all at once.

The hood gasped in pain as his strength fleeted from him. His grip on Klaus loosened, then his arm went limp. Once sufficiently pacified, Klaus ceased attacking. He stepped off the hood, lifted his head, and took a deep breath.

"Ah." He pulled his hood down and smiled at the sky. "My nose is starting to clear up. That really hit the spot." He shrugged at the fallen mercenary. "I usually ask before I take a little energy from someone, but you pissed me off. Guess I'm a glutton, too. Anyway, thanks for the hearty snack." He waved the unconscious mercenary off, then retreated back into hiding for another opportunity to ambush someone.

* * *

"Out of my way!" Jet roared as he sent mercenaries flying off the street with powerful swings of his Razor Shell.

Melissa, Lillia, and the rest of his group tried to keep pace as Jet mowed through any Last Autumn grunt in sight. "Man, Jet's ruthless!" one Forester called out.

"Super scary, too!" another exclaimed.

Melissa laughed nervously. _He really was going easy on me during the exams._

Lillia glared as something moved through her fog. "Jet, one of them has a gun!"

Jet stopped and ducked down, narrowly avoiding a gunshot whizzing over his head. "All of you, get down! Lillia, keep me posted!" Jet ran through the mist towards the gunman.

Lillia dropped down and focused on the movement within the mist. "They're jumping onto the roofs!"

Jet used Aqua Jet from his feet and launched right over the gunman, a Scraggy. Scraggy fired twice with his revolver. Jet deflected the bullets precisely, then kicked his face upon landing. Scraggy tried to fire the gun again, but Jet grabbed his wrist and forced him to fire into the sky. Jet rammed his elbow into his face, drawing blood, then slammed his foot into his stomach.

"Agh!" Scraggy clutched his stomach with one arm and basically ignored his bleeding nostrils as he tried to fire again at Jet.

"Ice Blade!" He channeled Ice Beam through his Razor Shell, then slashed the gun, causing the whole thing to freeze over instantly.

Scraggy desperately pulled on the trigger, but couldn't get it to move. He then doubled backwards from a hard blow from Jet, flying off the roof and into the street.

Lillia stood up and checked through the mist again. "We should be clear now."

Jet jumped down and picked up the frozen revolver. "Too dangerous to leave this thing unattended." He tossed it over to Melissa, frightening her. "Relax, it's empty and frozen. Just put it away in your bag."

Melissa gulped. "Y-Yes, sir. Sorry, bad memories." She looked down at the revolver. It reminded her a lot of the one Amos used when she faced him. She could remember that fight clearly.

Actually, looking at the gun, she remembered it all _too_ clearly. She could see herself with pincers holding the gun and using the other to slam on the barrel. She could see herself in his shoes, firing curve shots through the air. She could see through his limited vision, the things he saw through the sandstorm. It felt…familiar. Almost like…she could—

" _Shnee-heeheeheehee!"_

Melissa gasped and shook her head, immediately tucking the gun away. _Okay, that's enough remembering for one day._ She patted her cheeks, then faked a smile. "So Jet, what do we do now? Keep suppressing the enemy?"

Jet glared. "Actually, no. We're steadily approaching on Althalos' base of operations."

Melissa's eyes widened. "We are? How do you know?"

"You may have noticed we took the long way to get here. We didn't encounter quite as many enemies. The others are drawing out Last Autumn's attention while we take the long way around. They want to guard that Wraith crap by any means necessary. The more heavily enforced the area is, the closer we're getting. Lillia's Misty Terrain gives us a leg up. If she detects a ton of enemies, that means we're in the right area." He pointed at the sky. "And Percival likely fired the signal close to where he found the base, right?"

Melissa looked up quizzically. "Oh, I suppose he would."

"That means, with a little mental calculation, we can determine where the shot was fired and get a rough estimate of the location."

Lillia looked impressed. "I didn't know you were so smart, Jet."

"The hell does that mean?!" he growled.

"Nothing~," she teased.

Jet sighed, then turned his back to them. "Anyway, I'm tasked with leading the initial assault against Althalos. You all are to keep me covered outside while I deal with him. One of the Nature Spirits or Jason will back me up when they get there."

Melissa frowned. "But all on your own?"

"I'll be fine. Just watch my back and don't interfere. These guys aren't all that tough, but Althalos may be a different story. For now, just follow orders and stick to the plan."

Melissa fidgeted worriedly. "Um…yes, sir."

"Keep moving." Jet marched on ahead with the group following.

Melissa fell behind in the back, wondering what kind of threat Althalos was. She didn't want to doubt Jet's skills, but he wasn't invincible. And if something were to happen, that led to another dilemma.

Was she really ready to take on a dangerous opponent if called for?

* * *

Althalos watched the smoke and flames from the safety of the base, gripping the windowsill tightly. "All of our effort for this," he growled. "Everything I've done to keep operations quiet. All for nothing."

He turned away from the window and rubbed his face. The only thing they could do now was a mass relocation, but with some many Foresters on the loose, it would take too long for a grand teleportation escape. The Dukes of Buzzard may see their final stand today if something wasn't done.

"I need more time," he muttered to himself. "If we fall, that means the others will…" The doors flew open, throwing him out of his thoughts.

"Althalos!" Terrick exclaimed as he and Frank ran in, slamming the doors behind them. "Have you seen what's going on outside?!"

"Kind of hard to miss," Althalos muttered dryly. He stared off into space for a second, then glared at them. "Wait a minute, where were you two? You were supposed to keep watch until I got back."

Terrick blushed meekly and covered his face. "Ah, that? Uh, we got…distracted."

Althalos facepalmed. "JoJo betrayed us and led one of the Foresters into the basement. They almost snuck off with the Wraith."

Frank glared. "I knew that girl was untrustworthy."

"That's a later problem, unfortunately." Althalos pointed out the window. "If we don't get that fight under control, Last Autumn won't let us off scot-free."

"What can we do?" Terrick asked. "There's hundreds of them."

Althalos glared. "They're trying to distract us."

"H-Huh?" the duo mumbled.

"Think about it. They're drawing all our attention away onto their army. They might be spreading out the grunts so that a smaller group of theirs can get on by. Stragglers will get through and steal the Wraith from under our noses."

Terrick gasped. "This is all one convoluted ruse!"

"Precisely. The Foresters never waged war like this, not even with their raids. They may be stealing from us, but they're deploying all the tactics to keep us on our guard. We need to pick them off one by one, make sure they can't rely on their teamwork."

Frank nodded in understanding. "You're asking us to go all out now."

"At this point, the village is a liability. Pray that you don't kill innocent bystanders, but the Wraith's security sadly comes first. Don't hold back. Cripple their offense with everything you've got."

Frank cracked his knuckles. "I can get behind this."

Terrick sighed. "Guess we have no choice."

Althalos knelt down and pulled the two into a group hug, surprising them. "We need to do this for all of them. Amos, Marsaili, Ainsley, and Rogier. They're counting on us to save them. I'm counting on you two to cripple the Foresters and give us an edge in this fight."

Terrick and Frank pulled away, then nodded. "You can count on us," Terrick assured.

"You just stay here and keep the Wraith safe," Frank stated.

Althalos nodded back. "Anything to complete the mission. Now go!" Terrick and Frank hightailed it outside and dashed off into separate directions. Althalos took a deep breath, then straightened up. "We've been suppressed for long enough. I won't let my family's history turn to dust through time. The Great Kingdom's legacy…lives on through us." Dark clouds spawned from his hands. He glared fiercely at the door, waiting in the center of the inn.

"I won't let our legacy be _just_ a tarnished memory any longer."


	44. Brothers

Once he was a suitable distance away from the fighting, Wyatt set Avel down and gave him a moment to cool off. The shivering Shellder cowered within his clam, mumbling off strings of words that Wyatt didn't have a hope of understanding. Garbled nonsense solely to cool the frantic stir of emotions.

Wyatt knelt down and stroked his brother's back. "It's okay, the Greninja are gone." Avel seemed to ease to his touch and managed to stop shivering. "You'll be up and ready for action in no time!" Wyatt exclaimed cheerfully. "A little sidetracked, but we can manage."

Avel opened his shell and stared despondently at the ground. "…I'm pathetic."

Wyatt blinked in surprise. "Hmm?"

"Getting worked up from the mere sight of a Greninja." He closed his eyes and huffed. "What kind of thief am I if I let something like that get under my skin?"

Wyatt sat down and patted his shell. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being scared. You don't see me judging you for it."

Avel sighed. "No, of course not."

Wyatt smiled. "I'd never let you live in distress, even when the worst comes to kick us down. If you ever saw me acting like that, I know you'd do the same for me."

Avel looked up at him, a pleasant twinkle in his eyes. "Of course." He took a deep breath. "Guess I wish I could do things more efficiently on my own and not have to rely on others. But you? I don't mind. Doesn't feel like I need to lean on you for support. We help each other."

Wyatt picked his brother up and nodded firmly. "Exactly! We promised to become Foresters to set things right _together_! For our village, for our parents, and for everyone screwed over by corrupt kings!"

Avel nodded, then hopped back onto Wyatt's lilypad. "Alright, I think I'm feeling better now. Though, let's _not_ go back to the Greninja. Or any other Water/Dark-Types."

Wyatt grinned. "You got it, bro!" He ran to the walls and started scaling them.

"Help!"

Wyatt stopped right at the roof's edge. He and Avel turned to where the soft cries came from. Amidst the fighting around the village, they would've been impossible to notice had they not been there. The brothers glanced at each other with knowing looks, then jumped back down to the street and ran to the source of the cries.

"Are they villagers?" Wyatt wondered.

Avel glanced at the sky and saw a few arrows straying over the buildings. "No, it's our own. They must've run into trouble."

Wyatt bared his teeth. "One of the hoods?"

"Maybe, but I didn't pin these guys as too tough. Surely it can't be that—" Wyatt skidded around a corner to the street where the shouts likely came from. Avel went silent as the brothers stared at the metaphorical carnage down the narrow street.

Ten Foresters lay unconscious and scattered all over, their weapons destroyed and uniforms torn. Three had huge bruises on their heads, two were smashed into the street, one thrown through a wall, and the rest with undeterminable injuries. Either way, it looked like something came through and crushed them.

"No, no, no!" Wyatt ran and checked on the closest Forester while Avel hopped onto the street. Wyatt pressed his ear to their chest and listened for a heartbeat. He sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, this one's still alive."

"They're all alive," Avel noted, seeing signs of breathing from the rest. "The extra padding in the cold climate uniforms probably contributed a bit."

Wyatt stood up and looked around the narrow street worriedly. "Who or what did all this? And so fast?"

Avel squinted at some oddly shaped holes in the street and walls. "And what made all these marks? Looks like someone with hooves was punching holes into anything in sight."

Wyatt picked two Foresters up onto his shoulders. "We need to get them somewhere safe."

"That'll take too long with just the two of us," Avel stated. "We need to find Valentine or someone." He glared cautiously through the street. "Whoever did this might still be nearby."

"Well, I'm not waiting to find out!" Wyatt pulled the two Foresters into an alley, then went to wrangle the others up.

Avel sighed and bounced toward the Lombre. "If you insist on helping, there's an easier solution—"

The brothers froze as the sound of hooves clicking off stone echoed down the street. The war-torn noise went silent, filling their minds with only the ominous clicking. Avel slowly backed into Wyatt and flipped himself onto his lily pad while Wyatt pulled out his metal pole.

Avel looked all around from his leafy perch until he spotted a shadow bending around a corner. "Wyatt, hide." Wyatt sunk behind a barrel. The brothers cautiously peeked out as the figure made himself visible.

A well-dressed Sawsbuck in his Winter Form emerged. White linen shirt, red buttoned vest, and black pants. He stopped in the middle of the street, vigorously rubbing his hooves with a cloth and muttering aloud.

"Goodness sake, why are these thieves so persistent? If they went down in one blow like I intended, I would've have gotten all this blood on my hooves. Thank Arceus none of it got on my clothes." He scanned the street with an unnerved expression. "I could've sworn I heard someone."

Wyatt and Avel ducked completely behind the barrel with Wyatt covering his mouth. "Who is that?" Wyatt whispered.

"If my hunch is right, that's Terrick the Skipper, Althalos' right-hand man."

Wyatt's eyes widened. "You mean the one said to be trained by Spring-Loaded Harriet? Just like that Wigglytuff?"

Avel glared. "Spring-Loaded Harriet. I've heard rumors about her. The farther you go out into Virdis' hostile outlands, the crazier the stories get. Not a whole lot know her true identity, but they say she's a land Pokémon who untethered herself from the land itself."

"What does that mean?"

"They say she learned the secret to flight."

Wyatt's eyes widened. "W-What? A-Are you sure?"

"I don't know the details. Could be any number of reasons." Avel glared. "Still, for a creature not accustomed to the air to learn flight is…strange, to put it lightly. If she can teach that secret to just anyone, what does that mean for this guy?"

"What do we do?" Wyatt asked.

"First things first, keep him from moving." Avel peered around the barrel again, then nodded. "Duck into that nearby alley." Wyatt nodded and scampered off right as Terrick marched by.

Terrick carefully observed the unconscious bodies, mentally counting them off. He narrowed his eyes. "Odd, I remember ten of them being down here. There's only eight. Did two of them regain consciousness and flee?" He worriedly looked over his shoulder. "On the one hoof, I could prepare another ambush. On the other, if I run into one of the Foresters' elites, I'm screwed. Maybe Frank could use some backup. Yeah, that's a good plan." He turned and trotted back where he came from.

"Supersonic!"

Terrick stopped and tense up as an earsplitting shriek flooded the street. He stumbled into a wall and leaned against it while covering his ears. He squinted as his vision started to distort.

"Where's…that coming from?" he grumbled.

"Yippie ki yay!" Wyatt suddenly jumped from the roof and dove straight down onto Terrick. "Take this, sucker!" He held his pole in front of Terrick's neck and pulled it against his throat.

Terrick gasped and started bucking his back half furiously to get him off. Avel swung around the corner with his tongue and shot Ice Beam into Terrick's hindlegs, anchoring them down. He skidded on his landing, then fired at Terrick's forelegs.

Terrick raised his legs in time from the ice, then reared his head as far back as he could. By some divine luck, he hooked his antlers under Wyatt's arm and flung him off his back straight into Avel. The brothers tumbled into each other and crashed into the opposing wall.

Terrick smashed the ice off his back hooves, then convulsed with disgust. "Ugh! What the hell?! How dare you place your posterior on my back?! That's disgusting! Ugh, so many germs!"

Wyatt sat up and shook his head. "Phew, that was a fun ride."

Avel hopped onto his lily pad. "Wyatt, attack!"

Terrick regained his senses as Wyatt scooped his pole up and lunged at him. Terrick sidestepped and turned himself around. "Get lost!" With a staggering buck, he kicked both his hooves into Wyatt's side, knocking him far down the street.

Wyatt jammed his pole into the street and stopped himself while Avel clung on tightly. "Bubble Beam!" Wyatt sprayed a heavy stream of bubbles.

Terrick charged through them unfazed as his antlers glowed red and enlarged into an elaborate shape. "Megahorn!"

"Wyatt, jump!" Wyatt followed Avel's command as the Shellder shot Ice Beam down, sending them up on a pillar of ice that Terrick easily pierced through. Wyatt hopped off the collapsing pillar and dove down onto Terrick's back once again.

"Thunder Punch!" He jammed his pole into the back of Terrick's neck and sent an electric surge through the germophobic deer's spine.

"AAAH!" Terrick cried. He fought through his own constricting muscles and bucked Wyatt off his back. "Megahorn!" He turned and, with a powerful kick off the ground, rammed into the Lombre. Terrick locked his antlers around Wyatt's arms and smashed him into the wall.

Wyatt grunted as the antlers dug into his skin, but endured the pain to ram another electrified pole strike against Terrick's face. The shock forced Terrick to back off, allowing Wyatt a moment to breathe.

"You okay?" Avel asked.

"Nothing broken," Wyatt mumbled.

Terrick, meanwhile, staggered backwards and shook his head frantically. "Ugh, now you got your dirty footprints all over my back! So disgusting. I have enough issues just trotting through the street."

Wyatt spun his pole, then pointed it heroically at Terrick. "Then you should've thought twice about fighting the Foresters! This is payback for what you've done to our allies."

Terrick glared at the brothers. "If you and your bosses just stayed out of our way, we wouldn't be having this little conflict. None of you know what you're doing."

Avel glared. "I think we have a rough idea. But please, if you insist on belittling us, the best you can do is put on a more competent façade."

Terrick closed his eyes and sighed. "Let's make one thing clear. I gave your _allies_ a chance to drop their weapons and walk away. They insisted on this pointlessness, so I acted accordingly."

Avel huffed. "Then why waste your breath when you can use your little technique to finish us off? We know you were trained under the infamous Spring-Loaded Harriet."

"I think the state of these thieves should give you an idea." Terrick stamped his hoof down. "My gang doesn't look for violence. We run a respectable business and deal out to the pitiful underworld when called upon. We don't seek to take lives for business."

Avel rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, that explains the vindictive bounty hunter, the temperamental ex-squire, and the death row convict."

Terrick heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm giving you one last chance to drop your weapons and turn around. Don't make this worse than it needs to be."

Wyatt and Avel glanced at each other, then nodded. "Wyatt, forward," Avel ordered. Wyatt gripped his pole and dashed straight at Terrick.

The Sawsbuck sighed. "Unbelievable." His glare sharpened. "Very well, but don't hold this against me! Horn Leech and Megahorn!" His antlers enlarged again, now with an added green glow.

Wyatt dug his heels it and blocked the antlers with his pole. He bared his teeth as little bits of energy sapped from his body just from nearby exposure. He twisted his pole, redirecting Terrick's charge, and kicked him in the side.

"Supersonic!" Avel fired a disorienting screech at Terrick.

"Bounce!" Terrick hopped into the air, dodging in time, and landed farther down the street. "Feint Attack!" He kicked off the ground, practically going invisible, and headbutted Wyatt across the street.

"Lick!" Avel shot his tongue out and adhere to the ground, catching himself and Wyatt. Wyatt held onto Avel as he landed, then rushed forward. "Ice Beam!" Avel froze a pathway for Wyatt to skate across.

"Thunder Punch!" Wyatt electrified his pole and lined himself up for a swing.

"Horn Leech!" Terrick thrusted his antlers and caught the pole in between them. With a twist his head, he flung it out of Wyatt's hands as he skated by.

Wyatt grunted. "Darn it!"

Avel glared. "No wonder he's Althalos' righthand. He's tougher than he acts."

Terrick lightly hoofed the street and flared his nostrils. "Bounce!" He jumped high, bouncing off the roof and chasing the brothers from the air. "Jump Kick!" He dove and rose his front legs.

Avel gasped. "Protect!" He casted a green barrier over himself and Wyatt as the powerful kick came down. It pushed Wyatt and Avel back since they were on ice, but left them unharmed.

Terrick staggered backwards and landed awkwardly. "You're really pushing me to do something reckless." He kicked off the street and lunged after them.

Avel quickly surveyed the street, then shouted, "Wyatt, turn into the alley! On your left!" Wyatt stopped on his heels and dove out of the street just as Terrick smashed down on their last position.

Terrick grunted from the impact, then watched the two escape onto another street. _I can handle the small fry, but if they get to their higher-ups, I'm screwed. I need to take them out as quickly as possible._ He gently tapped the ground, wincing at the little bit of pain in his legs.

 _I made two mistakes in that earlier fight. My Jump Kick, such a powerful move with such high costs. I have yet to perfect the Ground Dance Art with the same level of timing and precision as you, Master Harriet, but I've practiced nonstop to utilize all you taught me._ Terrick sighed deeply.

 _I'm going to hate this so much, but it's time to get a little messy._

* * *

Wyatt and Avel, after fleeing to another street, hid inside one of the abandoned huts. Avel peeked periodically out the window for Terrick, finding nothing but an empty street.

"Is he out there?" Wyatt asked.

Avel glared. "No, not yet."

"He's going to keep chasing us?"

"If I had a hunch, he's more worried about running into Jason or any of the other superiors. He might think we're doubling back for help."

Wyatt searched the room for any weapons he could use to replace his pole. "Aren't we going to do that?"

Avel glared. "It would be the logical approach, but this guy took out ten Foresters in practically ten or more seconds. Even if the higher-ups can easily defeat him, how fast can they before he sacks another half of our allies?"

Wyatt found a frying pan laying on the ground and flipped it in his hand a couple times. "So, we're the ones who need to take him out?"

"At the very least wither him down until someone realizes we're in danger. He hasn't done anything crazy yet, but I suspect that's because he's resting."

"Resting?"

"I'm not sure how he utilizes his master's special technique, but I believe he injured his legs a few times while doing it. Probably when he used Jump Kick. Just by the idea he did so a _few_ times concerns me, though, as Spring-Loaded Harriet has been known to obliterate entire droves of enemies without a scratch to herself. I bet those marks I found are from him jumping off the walls."

Wyatt walked back to the window and peeked out. "So, how long until we're on the receiving end?"

"When he feels like it." Avel glared. "We need to find a way to slow him down before he gets into the zone."

"How?"

"I haven't thought about that yet. I've never seen this technique used in person before, so it'll be a first for both of us. The Ground Dance Art, I believe."

Wyatt sighed, then leaned his frying pan atop his shoulder. "Well, whatever you have planned, I've got your back. Tell me what to do and I'll do it without question."

Avel sighed contently. "I couldn't ask for a better partner." He flipped back onto Wyatt's head. "Okay, let's make a run for it. Maybe we can double back and find Valentine."

Wyatt kicked the door open and bolted out into the street. Avel surveyed the rooftops for any sign of Terrick. So far, other than the clanging metal in the distance, nothing to alarm over.

Wyatt pointed somewhere and said, "I think we came from over there. Maybe Valentine is still there."

Avel nodded. "Worth a shot. Head toward—" Avel suddenly went flying off Wyatt's head as his brother jolted forward and crashed face first into the street. Avel rolled and skipped off the street like a loose cartwheel. "Wyatt! What happened—" Something flew out of nowhere and bashed the top of his head, shooting him into a wall like a cannonball.

Wyatt weakly picked himself up and winced. Two hoofprints were imprinted into his aching back. "What…hit me?" He saw something landed in front of him. He looked up, then paled in horror. "Oh crap."

Terrick glared down at him. "So, ever wondered why they call me Terrick the Skipper? I'll give you a hint: it's _not_ because I like to frolic in fields. Though…" He scuffed his hoof against the street in front of Wyatt. "I suppose kicking down your bodies is my personal idea of frolicking."

* * *

Eadwulf finally bashed the Manectric's lights out and kicked him away. "Everyone, keep moving!" His group charged into the weakened hoods and pushed them back. Eadwulf prepared to follow when Jason suddenly landed by his side. "Jason? Where's your group?"

"I had them disperse to set up some of Tank and Pandora's new toys."

Eadwulf's eyes widened. "Their _what_?"

Jason sighed. "Something, something, firework launchers. Don't question it." He pointed ahead. "I'll take over your group for you. I need you to catch up with Jet and his team. We don't know how strong Althalos is and I need as much manpower against him as possible."

Eadwulf nodded firmly. "Can do." He sheathed his chain staff onto his back, then scaled onto the rooftops. "You sure you don't want to go instead? I know you've been itching for an actual challenge."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Aye!" Eadwulf dashed off across the roofs.

Jason gripped his sheathed sword and started marching, but stopped as a Signal Beam fired in front of him. He glared and glanced ahead to a hooded Medicham blocking his path.

"That's as far as you go, Fairy Knight!" the Medicham announced dramatically. Even the way he posed was over-the-top and unnecessary. "I shall be the one to beat you down!"

Jason narrowed his eyes irritably. "Get out of my way now."

"Aha! Using threats to cut me down! Your words do _nooooooot_ dissuade me, Fairy Knight! You shall bow and beg for mercy witnessing my all-powerful array of enhanced moves!"

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. "I've got no time for this." He pulled his sword free enough to show part of the blade.

"Oh ho! Instead of cutting me down with words, you shall cut me down with your blade! You Foresters, so prone to violence! I will allow an act of mercy against you! Surrender your blade and I'll—" Jason vanished, leaving behind an electric flicker. "Eh?"

"Right behind you."

Medicham barely had time to look over his shoulder. As soon as Jason walked away and sheathed his sword, the pathetic mercenary erupted in an explosion of electricity. He screamed and convulsed sporadically for five whole seconds until the electricity ceased. He fell onto his back, showing off the ten electrical burn slashes across his chest.

Jason rolled his eyes. "On second thought, I should've taken up Eadwulf's offer." He hurried himself to catch up with Eadwulf's team.

* * *

Wyatt tried to push himself up, but Terrick struck his back and pinned him back to the street. Wyatt seethed as Terrick dug his hoof into his sore back. "Get off…" Wyatt grunted.

Terrick glared. "I'm surprised you're still conscious. You held out better than your allies."

Wyatt spotted his lost frying pan and reached for it. Terrick raised one leg and stomped down on Wyatt's arm. Wyatt screamed and flailed, unable to free himself. Avel finally pried himself out of the wall and saw the Sawsbuck hurting his brother. Avel glared furiously.

"Get away from him!" Avel yelled.

Terrick spotted the Shellder and glared back. "I should've figured that hard shell would protect you." He dug his hoof into Wyatt's arm. "Come any closer and I'll snap his neck."

Avel growled, but stayed put as he wracked his mind for solutions. _Think, think, think. We already got a taste of his speed. I need to buy some time._

Avel backed away some to ease Terrick's clear tension. "You know I could turn and get help, right?"

Terrick chuckled dryly. "I think I can outpace a Shellder."

"You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I've seen plenty." He eased his weight off of Wyatt, just enough to stop hurting him. "Really, you're not giving me much incentive to keep you both alive. Either way, Last Autumn will want you dead now that you've made your move. This is beyond ruining our deliveries now. What are you trying to accomplish? You're thieves. Is this some grand display of justice?"

Avel glared. "It's about getting a message across."

"Well, funny that. We're doing the same thing. Does that really make us enemies?" Terrick sighed. "People in power look down on weaklings. Anyone who does measure up to their ideal standards is tossed aside like trash. That was me at one point until I met Althalos. I actually mattered for once. I'm sure you two feel the same way with the Foresters." He closed his eyes. "We're trying to make things right."

Avel scoffed. "Then what's with the Wraith? What's so special about it?"

"Something to make the job a little easier."

"Sorry, but I don't really sympathize with you people if you're willing to work with murderers."

Terrick sighed. "Whatever. It's not my concern how you feel about us. All that matters are the results." He pressed his hoof down on Wyatt's neck. "Then maybe little folk like us won't be pushed around anymore."

Avel gasped. "No, don't!"

Terrick prepared to put all his weight down on Wyatt's neck when the Lombre suddenly swiped his claws and sprayed mud into Terrick's face. The germophobic deer recoiled in disgust and staggered off of Wyatt as he tried to wipe the mud off.

"Gross, gross, gross! It got in my mouth!" he cried.

"Thunder Punch!" Wyatt picked up his frying pan and, with an electrified boost, smacked it across Terrick's face. The deer crumped to the ground in a daze.

Avel hopped toward Wyatt. "Run, now!" Wyatt scooped him onto his head and took off running.

Terrick flicked the mud off his face and growled at the fleeting brothers. "Okay, that does it!" He stamped his hooves down, then chased after them with galloping hops.

Avel turned around and pulled a face. "Is he…skipping after us?"

"Maybe he's conserving his energy?" Wyatt suggested unsurely.

Terrick narrowed his sights on the boys as he picked up speed. _I must have absolute focus. Understand your jumps and your surroundings. Never for a moment let your thoughts stray. Focus solely on the instinct to bounce and ricochet. Turn your surroundings into a launch point and overwhelm the opponent with speed. Turn your surroundings into a dance floor where you are at center stage. This is the Ground Dance Art._

"Bounce and Feint Attack!"

With one last bounce, Terrick vanished.

Avel's eyes moved frantically through the street. "Where did he go?"

"He's gone?!" Wyatt cried.

"Wyatt, whatever you do, don't stop running!"

Wyatt kept darting through corners and streets while Avel kept constant surveillance for the missing Sawsbuck. Avel's eyes widened to a distinct clapping sound, like hooves trotting off stone on a silent night echoing across the empty city streets.

"Did you hear that?" Avel asked.

"I chose not to," Wyatt admitted. Wyatt kept his eyes peeled ahead, then put on the immediate brakes as something large ricocheted off the street, leaving behind hoof-shaped marks that cracked the ground. "Whoa!"

Avel quickly turned and saw a brown and white streak ricochet off the walls and street without losing momentum. He looked all around and realized they were in a web of sorts. Something was bouncing off everything at intricate angles and nearly impossible to discern.

"Is this—" Wyatt started worriedly.

"The Ground Dance Art," Avel growled.

Avel quickly activated Protect as the streak came down on them. Unlike last time, Terrick bounced off the barrier and continued his rapid assault. He struck into barrier multiple times like there was ten or fifteen of him at once.

Wyatt crouched down and clutched his frying pan tightly. "Uh, how long can you keep that up?"

Avel grunted as the barrier started to crack. "Not…for long. Duck!"

Terrick smashed through the barrier right as Wyatt dropped down. He and Avel felt the deer sail a hair over their heads before continuing his mad assault. Avel signaled Wyatt to start running as he fired Ice Beam at the walls and street. Terrick either avoided or crushed the ice right as it formed.

"I can't get a clear shot off him!" Avel complained.

"How is he moving so fast?!" Wyatt cried, dodging rapid assaults by minute reflexes.

"Whatever intense training he went through has increased the power in his legs," Avel explained. "His Bounce is delivering explosive power with each hop he takes, added by the stealthy nature of his Feint Attack. He can destroy anything without ever being seen."

"What do we do?!"

"Still working on that—DUCK!"

Wyatt dropped onto his back and narrowly avoided a fly-by assault. He rolled back to his feet and continued running, but stopped short as Terrick ricocheted in front of him and crushed a hole into the street. "Whoa!"

"Wyatt, don't stop!"

Before Wyatt could react, Terrick came down from behind and kicked him in the back. Wyatt went flying while Avel tumbled in the opposite direction. Right as Terrick appeared, he vanished just as quickly.

Avel clamped up as Terrick came down on him at full force. With the fury of an angry Dodrio, Terrick's rapid-fire flying kicks dug Avel into the street like a nail. All the Shellder could do was stay contained in his shell and wait it out. He was grateful for his species' naturally strong shells, though he feared it wouldn't last for long.

"Giga Drain!" Two green energy beams zigzagged towards them. Terrick ceased his assault and continued bouncing off the walls.

Avel pushed himself up and spotted Wyatt trembling on his knees. "Wyatt, be careful!"

"I got him, don't worry!" Wyatt fired Giga Drain again, but Terrick easily dart around them and kicked him before he could react. Wyatt sailed upward before taking an omnidirectional smackdown midair. Terrick bounced, retreated, and assaulted repeatedly into Wyatt, leaving him practically suspended in the air with his rapid flying kicks. Wyatt did his best to keep covered in his uniform with his collapsible shield guarding his face.

Avel shook off the mild dizziness he sustained, then fired Supersonic into the air. Briefly, it reached Terrick long enough to send him off course and give Wyatt breathing room. Wyatt crashed onto the street while Terrick retreated on top of a roof.

Avel dragged himself out of the hole with his tongue, then hopped to Wyatt. "Can you stand?"

Wyatt coughed a few blood droplets and wiped his lips. "Maybe." He picked Avel up and held his tightly in his arms. "I don't feel so good."

"I know. I didn't think it would be this bad. We need to hide." Wyatt agreed and ran off into an alleyway.

* * *

Terrick panted heavily on the rooftop. His legs trembled weakly from fatigue. He missed three Jump Kicks that time, with that last fall being his worst. He dug into the little bag on his waist and retrieved a berry. He munched on it to regain stamina and watched the brothers flee the scene.

"I'm out of practice, but they're much worse off than me." He threw the whole berry into his mouth and swallowed. "I'll stomp out this whole village until my last breath if I must. Dying here is better than what's to come if we fail." He tapped the ground a few times, getting a feel for his steadily healing legs, then skipped after the brothers.

* * *

Terrick flew over an alleyway, unknowingly flying over where the brothers were hiding. Avel kept watch as he treated Wyatt's injuries, a difficult task with his lack of medical experience and, of course, having a tongue as his only viable appendage.

Wyatt sat against the wall, clutching his side and panting quietly. "Did he see us?"

"No, not yet. Hold still." Avel pulled Wyatt's uniform up and checked his wounds. "No bleeding, but these are serious bruises. Are your bones broken?"

"Ugh, might as well be."

Avel sighed. "We're way in over our heads."

"There's got to be something we can do."

"You can't take anymore of those attacks. You're lucky to still be conscious."

"I'm fine." Though in pain, Wyatt pushed himself up against the wall and got to his feet. "S-See? Nothing to it, heh. Besides, there's no way you can fight him on your own. We've always been a team. I'm the fighter, you're the commander. That's how we roll."

Avel glared. "Even so, how can we outpace this guy? He has a physical advantage over us."

Wyatt closed his eyes and grinned. "Beats me, but I know you'll come up with something."

Avel blinked, then sighed heavily. "Good grief." He turned away, suppressing his amused chuckle. "Alright, think." He closed his eyes and hummed quietly. "All I know for certain is that his legs are the key to his Ground Dance Art. Take those out, he's down a whole move arsenal."

"So, we just need to break his legs? Sounds easy enough."

"The problem is getting him to slow down for a moment. He's too wily." Avel glared. "If you can get him with a Thunder Punch, there's a chance we can inflict paralysis onto him."

"I'll need my steel rod for that. Lost it somewhere, unfortunately."

"What about that frying pan?"

"Dropped it."

"Then I guess you're going in all fists."

Wyatt looked up at the gray sky. "And how are we going to get him to slow down?" He sighed and blew some bubbles.

Avel glanced at the bubbles, then chuckled. "Actually, I might have an idea."

Wyatt grinned. "Ooh, let's hear it."

"Think you can manage some acrobatics?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be springing around in no time."

Avel nodded. "Then if we execute this right, we might actually have a chance."

* * *

" _I don't know if we should be here," a nervous Grubbin pointed out as he, a Pansear, and an eight-year-old Wyatt walked toward an empty beach. "Isn't this where that Corphish gang hangs out? We could get into serious trouble coming here."_

 _Pansear waved it off. "It's fine. They won't be back for a long time. I just want to hang out and take a dip in the water?"_

" _Since when do Fire-Types like water?"_

" _I just like the way the water feels on my feet, don't judge me!"_

 _Wyatt laughed. "Maybe you were a Panpour in another life."_

" _Oh hush up!" Pansear barked back jokingly._

 _The boys eventually reached the beach, checking behind some tall grass to see if the infamous Corphish gang was indeed hanging out on the sand. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone on shore. Satisfied, the boys rushed out onto the sand and started their day of fun._

" _Time to feel those cool waves!" Pansear cheered._

 _Grubbin bounced through the sand. "Anyone up for sand sculpting?"_

" _How can you possibly sculpt sand?"_

" _I can do it…sort of."_

 _Pansear laughed. "Yeah right! Ha!"_

 _Wyatt picked a stick off the sand and traced it around to spell out his name. "Hey guys, I've been working on my penmanship! Pretty neat, right?"_

 _Pansear sat down and dipped his feet in the water. "Oh, did your parents teach you?"_

 _Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Aside from how NOT to save money, no. I picked it up after self-teaching myself."_

" _Damn, your mom and dad are still blowing their money on alcohol?"_

 _Wyatt groaned. "Believe me, I'm not happy about it either. It's a miracle we have any money laying around. I'm lucky to get a decent meal. And might I say, crunchy bread has lost its appeal after three dinners in a row."_

" _Sorry to hear, dude," Pansear said, kicking his feet in the water. "Would dinner at my place cheer you up?"_

" _Nah, I don't want to intrude."_

" _No seriously, I'm sure my folks won't mind. We get by pretty decently, so one extra mouth won't kill us."_

 _Wyatt smiled and shook his head. "Thanks, but still no. Some folks in the village owe me a couple favors, so I can get food from them."_

 _Pansear shrugged. "Suit yourself."_

 _Grubbin rolled up balls of wet sand and shaped them into a rough-looking castle with his mandibles. He backed away and admired his creation. "Hmm, it's good, but something's missing." He looked around, then spotted something laying at the edge of the beach. "Oh, what's that?" He scuttled over and examined it. "Cool! Hey guys, check this out!"_

 _Wyatt and Pansear shared a look, then ran over to him. Grubbin was admiring a blue shell half-buried in the sand. It had scratches all over it like it had been roughed up by the waves before beaching._

" _That's a pretty big shell," Wyatt commented._

" _Looks pretty cool, I guess," Pansear muttered._

 _Grubbin clamped his mandibles around it. "I'm so putting this on my sand cas—" Suddenly, a pink tentacle of sorts whipped out and smacked Grubbin away. "Gah!" He rolled and knocked into Pansear, taking them both down._

" _What the heck?!" Pansear shouted. He picked up Grubbin, then recoiled in disgust. "Ugh, why are you so slimy?"_

 _Wyatt blinked at the shell in disbelief. "Was…that a tongue?" He crouched down and reached toward the shell. "What is…" He froze as the shell opened up._

 _Two eyes blinked open from the darkness within, weak and blurry. The eyes focused on Wyatt and glared intensely at him. "Y-You…get away from…"_

 _Wyatt gasped. "Are you a Shellder?"_

 _The Shellder growled, growing quieter as his eyes slowly lost focus. "Leave me…alone." He fell unconscious, closing up his shell beforehand._

 _Wyatt blinked, then carefully grabbed the Shellder and held him in his arms. "What…happened to you?"_

* * *

Terrick ceased hopping along the rooftops to catch his breath. He regained most of his energy and his injuries have since healed. He tapped gently on the roof as he frantically searched the immediate area. "Still nothing. Did they really escape?"

Terrick jumped as a loud boom went off in the distance. He gazed up and gasped as red balls of fire soared over the village and struck down where a battle was taking place. Explosions and crackling sparks went off, followed by frightened screamed.

Terrick blinked, then shook his head like he imagined the whole thing. "Were those…fireworks?" He sat down for a moment and massaged his temples. "Oh my Arceus, they built firework cannons, didn't they? They _built_ firework cannons! A guild of thieves actually built…" He took a deep breath, then exhaled his worries in one breath.

"Phew. Okay, I'm not going to harp on this." He stood up and clicked his hooves. "If I can't find those two brats, I'll just focus my attention on their cannons." He crouched down and started jumping towards the cannons' general direction.

Just then, a large bubble popped up from an alleyway right in his path. Terrick skidded his hooves and barely stopped in time, his nose grazing against the bubble. He stared at his warped reflection as the bubble hovered over his head.

"Are they still here?" Terrick wondered aloud. He peered down into the alleyway, but nothing was there. He crouched down lower to get a better look. "I don't get it. Where did—"

"Ice Beam!"

Terrick's eyes widened as a chilling energy flew over him, striking the giant bubble. He looked up in time to see a frozen sphere of ice coming down on him. He kicked his legs as hard as he could and rocketed out of the way in time.

"Where did that come from?" Terrick looked around, then gasped as more large bubbles popped up in the area. "Where did _these_ come from?"

"Giga Drain!" Terrick spotted the energy-sapping beams coming from below and dodged them. They flicked at him like tendrils and tried to grapple him.

"Horn Leech!" He entangled them in his glowing horns and canceled them out. He looked around quickly and spotted Wyatt in the street, waving him down with a cheeky smile. "Bounce!" Terrick jumped down. "And Feint Attack!" He kicked off the street and ricocheted all over incredibly fast.

Wyatt raised his shield and managed to successfully block a few kicks, though a fifth sent him packing even with his shield taking the brunt of it. He dragged his claws through the stone path and stopped himself in time to block a downward strike.

Another Ice Beam went off and dropped a frozen bubble onto the street. Terrick hopped off it, barely cracking into the surface. More bubbles came crashing down, filling up more of the street. Terrick persisted his assault even as they continued to pile down.

 _Are they trying to fill up the street to slow me down? Psh, a good attempt, but I'm no amateur. I can easily maneuver through the tightest turns!_ Terrick bounced through what was essentially a maze of ice spheres, yet did so like it was nothing. _And the Lombre should be right around—_

A glob of mud suddenly flew into his path. Terrick's instincts went wild, forcing him to kick off a nearby ice block and change his course. However, doing so led him directly into Wyatt's actual direction with his steel rod armed and ready.

"Thunder Punch!" He electrified the metal and thrusted it like a spear.

Terrick reacted in time and bounced straight into the air. "Shit! They were forcing me into an optimal direction to counterattack—" Something pelted him in the cheek. "Ow!" He touched the object, then shuddered at the slimy residue covering it. "Eww! What is this, saliva?! And is this a bottle cap stuck to my cheek?!"

Avel hopped out of hiding and shot his tongue at Wyatt. Wyatt grabbed it and allowed himself to be flung into the air at Terrick. Wyatt reared his hand back as a dark aura surrounded it. "Knock Off!" Once reaching Terrick's level, he smacked Terrick right across the face and spiked him powerfully into a static ice sphere, crushing it upon impact.

Avel used an Ice Beam to create a small ramp that Wyatt landed and skated across to disperse his falling momentum. He steered himself, but took an awkward tumble into a wall. "You good?" Avel called out.

Wyatt raised his hand. "Never better!"

Terrick popped out of the crushed ice, trembling weakly as he stumbled out. Right before he crashed, he used Megahorn and Bounce to pierce the ice and land safely respectively. The result, however, put a lot of strain on his legs. He panted heavily as he tried to walk, but collapsed onto his knees after five steps.

"Definitely…out of practice," he huffed.

Avel plopped back onto Wyatt's head and glared firmly at the fallen Sawsbuck. "Okay, we've got him pinned. Hit him as hard as you can, Wyatt!"

"Right!" Wyatt charged headfirst, sliding along a new ice path made by Avel. He electrified his rod and thrusted it forward.

Terrick raised his head and glared at the incoming thieves. "No…you don't!" He kicked backwards, avoiding Wyatt's lunge. "Sunny Day!" Energy built up in his horns, forming a white ball, and fired straight into the air. The brothers watched it explode into a blinding ball of heat, instantly warming the village. Snow started to melt and their ice balls began to drip.

That wasn't all. Terrick allowed himself to soak up the artificial sun's rays, causing his body to glow. The brothers instantly felt a change in the deer's energy, like he was gaining power.

Avel's eyes widened in realization. "Chlorophyll."

With one last kick from his legs, Terrick launched himself at ludicrous speed with his Megahorn/Horn Leech combo. The boys gasped as the antlers dug into them and slowly sapped at their energy. Terrick dug his hooves down as the strength returned to his legs. "Bounce!"

He kicked off and carried the two through the street, dragging them across the roughed up stone. Avel threw himself between Wyatt and the street to soak up the impact. His durable shell grinded uncomfortably against the stone, but it would ultimately fair better than Wyatt's fleshy back.

Terrick continuously kicked off the street with no hope of stopping. "Go ahead and keep defending your friend, Shellder! Sooner or later, your shell will be grounded to dust!"

Avel growled defiantly. "Not…gonna happen! Lick!" He shot his tongue at the deer's face.

Terrick tilted his head aside to avoid it. Though a Ghost-Type move that wouldn't cause any problems, he nearly passed out from the sheer notion of being licked. "You disgusting—" He kicked off the road faster and grinded the brothers harder into the street.

Wyatt jammed his rod into the street and tried to slow themselves down. He turned his face away from the gravel and dust flying up. "He's too strong!"

Terrick finally let up and used his antlers to fling the brothers into the air. "Ground Dance Art: Flying Madness!" He vanished, bouncing all over the street before shooting up after them.

Avel and Wyatt braced themselves as they took a flurry of kicks and bucks from all over, keeping them suspended in the air from the sheer force. Avel did his best to reduce damage with Protect, but couldn't hold out for long. Terrick finished his assault by flying above the brothers and shooting down on them with his Horn Leech/Megahorn combo, smashing them into and obliterating the street.

Dust rolled through as the fighting settled. Terrick was the first to stand and backed out of the dust to catch his breath. He waited a moment for the brothers to get up and attack, but they remained silent within the cloud. Terrick hesitated to check, worried for an ambush.

 _That…should do it._ Terrick took a deep breath and limped away. _I'm gonna need to scrub myself down after that—_

A tongue shot out and smacked his hindleg. Shivers shot up Terrick's body before recoiling in disgust. As he cried frantically, Wyatt and Avel emerged as the dust settle. Wyatt supported himself on his steel rod while Avel panted heavily from his perch.

"That…all you got?" Wyatt taunted.

Terrick recovered from his outburst and glared. "You two are being difficult. I was sure that would've knocked you out."

Avel chuckled as a weak green flicker flashed over his and Wyatt's bodies. "I got lucky with that last hit. Too damn close."

Terrick grunted. "A lucky Protect, eh? Tch." He scuffed his hooves against the road. "Doesn't matter. I have you both beat in speed and power. One last hit should do the trick."

Avel scoffed. "We couldn't agree more. Wyatt, now!"

"Bubblebeam!" Wyatt fired his bubble stream.

"And Ice Beam!" Avel followed it up with a freezing beam to the bubbles, turning them into hardened projectiles.

Terrick scoffed and charged at them. "Not this nonsense again." He activated Megahorn and battered through them, sending their icy chunks everywhere. "Have you exhausted all your tricks?"

Avel shot his tongue onto a wall and carried himself and Wyatt out of the street. Wyatt continued spraying Bubblebeam everywhere, forcing Terrick to make sharp dodges.

"Jump Kick!" Terrick leaped into the air and came down on them. Avel threw up a Protect and shielded the attack, but Terrick didn't let up. "Bounce and Feint Attack!" He bounced off the shield, then came barreling back from a new direction, repeatedly striking into it.

Avel struggled in vain to keep the shield up, but was too weak from the previous usage. Terrick broke through and delivered a sharp kick that spiked the brothers back into the street.

"Megahorn!" Terrick dived and struck down on Wyatt, digging his antlers into his coat. Wyatt cried a breathless scream, unable to struggle or attack back. Avel attempted to use Ice Beam, but Terrick simply whipped his antlers and knocked Avel aside. Terrick deactivated Megahorn and stumbled away to catch his breath.

"Had…enough?" Terrick grunted.

Wyatt winced as he tried to move his arms. "Not…yet."

Terrick sighed exasperatedly. "Unbelievable. What will it take to put you both down?" He stamped his hoof down, following up with a weird squishing noise. "Eh?" He looked at his hoof and saw it was covered in mud. "Ugh. Well, that's what I get for activating Sunny Day in a snowy village." His ears perked up to a throaty chuckle coming from Avel.

The Shellder rolled himself over as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Yep, you sure did. You melted all the snow. All that melted snow and the spray of Bubblebeams Wyatt has been firing off. No doubt the streets are nice and slick now."

Terrick blinked twice, then looked questionably at the soaked ground. It was basically one big puddle now. "Wait…"

"Wyatt, now!"

Terrick noticed too late as Wyatt sprung off the ground with one big burst of vigor and impaled the ground with his steel rod. "Thunder Punch!" Electricity traveled down the metal and erupted through the slick streets.

Terrick's eyes widened. "Ah shi—" He couldn't escape in time and succumbed to the onslaught of electricity shooting up his legs and body. He threw his head back and screamed his heart out.

Avel had stuck his tongue to the wall and pulled himself up before the water could fry him. _You're fast, Terrick the Skipper, but even you can't escape electrified waters._

Wyatt kept up the pressure as he balanced on his rod, trying his hardest not to fall into the water. He had to close his eyes so that he didn't watch Terrick convulsing in what appeared to be absolute agony. After a while, Wyatt felt he had enough and canceled his Thunder Punch.

Electricity instantly dissipated from the water. Terrick staggered backwards, panting as smoke seeped off his fur and sparks surged across his body. He tried to move his legs, but his body locked up randomly, causing him to collapse. "C-Can't…move."

Avel dropped back down and sighed in relief. "Just what I was hoping for." He looked up and watched as the Sunny Day finally ended. With that, Avel used Ice Beam and encased Terrick in a block of ice all the way to his neck.

Wyatt collapsed onto the ground. "Ha. Finally got him." He pushed himself up and shook the mud and dirt off. "Thank goodness."

Terrick bared his teeth. "Y-You fools…don't understand what's going to happen after today."

Wyatt limped over with his rod leaning on his shoulder. "Don't be a sore loser. You put up a good fight."

Terrick tried to retort, but he hadn't the strength to raise his voice. He lowered his head and sighed. "You bested me."

Avel threw himself back onto Wyatt's head. "Tell us what you know about Wraith. What does it do?"

Terrick chuckled weakly. "Why should I? By the end of the day, I'm dead anyway."

Wyatt frowned. "A bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"You don't know how far we've gone to protect the Wraith. It's anything but dramatic." Terrick glared at the brothers with cold, dead eyes. "And you'll come to understand when the boss gets word of this. Consider your days numbered, Foresters, because Last Autumn will make sure every last one of you stays out of the picture forever."

Wyatt and Avel shared a look, then sighed. Wyatt struck Terrick across the face with his rod, instantly knocking him out. Wyatt then hobbled on his weapon like a cane and walked around the frozen Sawsbuck. "I need to rest," Wyatt stated, letting out a big yawn.

"We should find Valentine so someone can find the injured," Avel mumbled.

"Ah, right." Wyatt's legs suddenly gave out. He fell face first into a puddle, dropping Avel as well. "Five more minutes…"

Avel sat up and sighed. "Oh brother." Though, he couldn't suppress the yawn coming from his own fatigue either. "Ugh. Fine, five minutes, then we're looking for Valentine." He scooted over until he was beside the sleeping Lombre. He gently nudged Wyatt onto his side, then nestled into his shell.

Leaving each other's side was never an option, anyway.


	45. Contradiction

"Out of my way!" Ragger yelled as he charged through a six-man group of hoods, knocking them to the ground in spectacular fashion. He leapt and landed harshly on one's chest, pushing a deathly wheeze from their lungs before they passed out. Ragger smirked and bashed his fists together. "Come on! Is that all you idiots got?"

A chain flew from behind and coiled around his neck. Ragger grasped the chain as a Vigoroth tried to pull him in. "End of the line for you, thief!"

Ragger turned and smirked. "Oh? You want me closer?" He charged at the ape and swung his fist.

Vigoroth ducked under his swing and coiled more chains around Ragger until his arms were pinned to his sides. He kicked Ragger's legs out and knocked him to the ground. He tightened the pull around Ragger's neck. "Had enough—" Ragger jiggled his leg until he got a direct kick to the ape's kneecap. "Yow!" He dropped the chains and grabbed his leg.

Ragger sat up and shook the chains off. "No, I can keep going!" He clanged his hard scales together and raised his fist intimidatingly.

Vigoroth turned to run, but his path was cut off by Leon, who finally caught up with the rampaging Hakamo-o. Leon glared. "Must you be so impulsive, Ragnarok?"

Vigoroth reeled his chain and lunged at Leon. "Slash!"

Leon raised his kite shield and tanked the ape's attack without budging an inch. He huffed and repelled the Vigoroth off with a powerful shove, sending him flying onto his back. Leon jumped onto the downed ape and bashed his shield across his face, instantly knocking him out cold.

Ragger stood up and dusted himself off. "You certainly took your time, slowpoke. I roughed him up for ya, no need to thank me."

Leon huffed and placed the shield back on his back. "You went in like a lunatic. What were you thinking?"

Ragger smirked. "What else? Kicking enemy ass and having a good time."

"You can't just go rushing in without a plan. You left yourself wide open for a surprise attack, something you clearly fell for right when I caught up."

Ragger scoffed and brushed it off. "Oh please, as if that charlatan was any threat to me. He didn't last a second. You were just in the right place at the right time to bash his brains out. If anything, you did him a favor of sparing him from _me_."

Leon rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Ragger gestured to himself in mock surprise. "Me? How dare you! At least I don't waste my time playing Shuckle while the enemy is on the attack. All you do is duck behind your little shield and expect that to win you the fight. Oh my, you retaliated by hitting him in the head. Let's see you repeat that after being bombarded on all sides."

"I could outlast you in a war of attrition and use my opponent's strength to my advantage. You would fall the second you became overwhelmed. You're too reliant on offense to think of your own self-preservation."

Ragger squatted down and laughed in his face. "Listen here, half-pint. I _know_ fighting. You can keep up your little turtle act while I handle the actual punching. Maybe you can take a few of the more dangerous hits for me and let the real pros handle it."

Leon glared vehemently. "How about _you_ stay out of my way? They can waste their time firing down on me, but I won't break."

"Oh yeah?" Ragger knocked on the metal mask covering the left side of his face. "Then how come you wear this? Did something break despite your _unbreakable_ defense?"

Leon knocked his hand away and rubbed his mask. "What happened under here is none of your business. I doubt a moron such as yourself will ever understand the struggles I've been through."

Ragger smirked. "Well, that's a little harsh."

Leon huffed and marched around him. "Just hurry up. There's probably more hoods up ahead."

Ragger stood up and watched the Aron stomp on ahead. He sighed and shook his head. "Man, some people these days just can't control their temper." He huffed, then started after Leon. "Alright, look. I'm sorr—" He froze as a pair of arms snaked around his waist and held him tight. "Wha—"

The arms pulled Ragger off the ground, then slammed him into the ground with a devasting suplex. Leon jumped with a start as the streets rumbled and cracked from the sudden quakes. He spread his legs out and endured the shaking ground until it stopped seconds after.

"What happened?!" Leon called out. He whipped his head around and gasped.

Ragger was buried head first up to his waist in the street. His twitching tail indicated he was still alive, though possibly dazed. Standing in front of the buried dragon was a stern and imposing Throh, arms crossed and a steely glared laser-focused on Leon.

Leon stepped back and glared. "You…must be Seismic Frank."

Frank huffed. "My reputation proceeds me. A fan of my work?"

"You're a known criminal who goes out of his way to test his strength. You've challenged and broken many knights in your conquest for strength."

"So, you are familiar with me."

"Hardly." Leon reached for his shield. "And I won't bother to remember once I stop you."

Frank sighed, then waved the Aron off. "A puny little thing like you? Don't bore me. I'm only here to whittle out the imperfections. You're not my true targets. I'm only going to be satisfied if I can reach the elites of your guild. Maybe even that crazy teammate of yours, Harlow."

Leon scoffed. "I'm more of a challenge than her."

"Hmph. Regardless, my job is to eliminate all Foresters by any means necessary. I'm impressed you got this far with your life intact, but this is as far as you'll travel. My strength is unparallel to the likes of you or any other of your rank. So, I either snap your neck or we draw out your suffering."

Leon pulled his shield out and slammed the bottom down. "I will not break."

Frank glared. "Then you have chosen a slow death." He stepped forward, but froze as someone tapped his shoulder.

"I'd like to choose door number three, please." Right as Frank looked over his shoulder, Ragger sucker punched him across the face. "That's the one where we kick your ass, right?"

Frank, though knocked away by the heavy blow, didn't fly more than a couple feet without leaving the ground. He wiped the scuff mark off his cheek, then spat on the ground. "How odd. That should've killed you, or at least given you a concussion."

Ragger smirked. "You think smashing my head through solid rock will stop me? Oh buddy, if that's the worst you can do, you'll need to go into early retirement. I'll help you into your wheelchair."

Frank scoffed. "Very well. Both of you, if you're so keen to defeat me, attack at your own risk."

"With pleasure!" Ragger lunged at him and banged his fists together. "Drain Punch!" He threw a fast right hook at Frank's side.

Frank thrusted his hand and caught Ragger's fist, despite the energy slowly being sapped from him. "Revenge, plus Vital Throw!" His muscles briefly expanded at he grabbed Ragger by the collar and used his forward momentum to throw him through a nearby building as if he was tossing a ball.

Ragger braced himself upon crashing through stone walls and support beams. He dragged his claws into the floor and caught himself before rushing back out. "Can't be bothered to throw a punch?" He used Drain Punch again and bombarded the Judo Pokémon.

Frank raised his arms and blocked Ragger's punches without budging an inch. Ragger socked as hard as he could, but couldn't break through Frank's defenses. Once Ragger started to slow down, Frank swung at Ragger's head. Ragger ducked under it in time and threw a direct punch into Frank's stomach, pushing him back some.

Frank scoffed and tightened his black belt. "That the best you got?"

Ragger stepped back and growled. "What the hell?"

"What happened to your insurmountable offense?" Leon asked sarcastically.

"It's like punching a diamond wall or something!" Ragger yelled. "My Drain Punch can only take half of what I dish out to him, and I'm not feeling much stamina being drained."

Frank flared his nostrils. "Pathetic." He slammed his hands down, sunk his fingers into the earth, and pulled out two large boulders. A blue aura surrounded him as his muscles enlarged. "Truly pathetic." He threw the boulders with the speed and power of a cannon.

Leon jumped in front of the boulders and raised his shield. "Iron Defense!" The boulders slammed into his shield, throwing him back into Ragger and knocking them both down the street.

Ragger dragged his hind claws down and pushed against the rock projectiles. "Stay out of my way!" He reared his arm back and manifested his Dragon Claw. "HA!" With one swing, the boulders exploded into rubble.

Frank rushed the two suddenly and grabbed them by their heads. "Circle Throw." He spun on his heel and threw them both in opposite directions of each other. Leon smashed through a wall while Ragger bounced through an alleyway and crashed into some barrels.

Leon groaned and picked himself up. "That idiot." He looked around for his shield and found it laying in a pile of armor. He reached for it, but stopped and stared at the equipment in front of it: a stone furnace.

Equipment like hammers and pokers lay scattered over the ground, half-finished armor and weapons lay on tidy workbenches, and forge aprons thrown to the ground as if the owner was in a hurry. From the looks of the furnace, too, it was recently used. Red hot coals still giving off some heat.

Leon stared at the flickering red glowing underneath the coals. A spark shot up, causing him to recoil in brief terror. He grabbed his shield and hid behind it, but eased up immediately after. He panted at the furnace, then touched his chest for his fast beating heart.

He bared his teeth. "Of course, I get thrown into the forge."

"Reminiscing, boy?" Leon's eyes widened as Frank entered and loomed over him. "Savor as much of the past as possible." He swung his hand at the Aron.

Leon came to his senses and dodged Frank's swipe. He jumped onto a workbench, grabbed a hammer in his teeth, and threw it. Frank simply backhanded it away and grabbed the workbench. With Leon still on it, Frank threw it across the forge and smashed it and Leon into the cabinets.

Frank crouched down, gripped into the floor, and pulled up so hard that the stone broke apart straight toward the downed Aron. Leon curled himself up and took the wave of stone. He rolled out of it and ran around the forge. Frank picked a stone up and threw it with enough force to dent the walls. Leon raised his shield to a second one and flew off the ground after the impact.

Frank reached into the furnace and grabbed red hot coals. Steam burst from his hands, but he wasn't fazed. He wound his arm up and threw it with even greater force. Leon used Iron Defense and, with his Mimic, hardened his shield. The red hot coal struck like a lance thrown by a god, digging Leon into the floor, but the shield didn't break or dent.

Frank grunted. "What does it take to break that damn shield?" He cracked his knuckles. "Guess the straightforward approach is required. Bulk Up!" He tightened his belt and felt a burst of power go through his muscles. "Superpower!" He kicked off the floor, scattering a burst of stone behind him.

Leon's glare sharpened. _I am the shield that cannot be penetrated. My defense is absolute!_ He rammed his shield into Frank's punch, then used the shield's slick surface to parry him and send him flying over his head.

Frank threw his legs down, instantly anchoring himself. He grabbed the wall and dug his fingers in. "Revenge. Superpower." Upon clenching his fingers, cracks branched out from the wall and into the ceiling. Frank clenched down harder, then swiped his hand up. The force transmitted through the force and caused large, splintering cracks that took out the stability of the room.

Leon raised his shield over his head and ran out of the forge before it collapsed on him. He tumbled through the street in a cloud of dust, then rolled onto his feet. He looked back as the entire blacksmiths hut collapsed under its own weight. Leon bared his teeth nervously as he raised his shield.

Unsurprisingly, Frank burst out of the rubble unscathed. Flames from the furnace rose behind him, shrouded him in a foreboding light. He glared down at Leon with crossed arms. "You better hope that shield is stronger than my grip."

Leon opted to ignore him and think up a new plan of attack, but lost his focus as he stared at the flames highlighting the imposing Throh. Though the sight of fire unnerved him, something about the way Frank stood in front of the flames ticked at the back of his mind. He couldn't tell why, but he was getting a strong sense of déjà vu.

" _Help! Somebody help!"_

" _Leon, get back in the house, now!"_

Leon's eyes shrank. The world seemed to burn away around him, replacing the snowy village with one covered in flame and carnage. He watched, paralyzed in place, as flames consumed everything around him while wisps of shadowy figures laughed and cackled around him. The vivid memory of screams echoed around him.

He looked to his right and saw flames exploding from one home, and the sounds of the folks inside burning alive. To his left, women being kidnapped straight off the street with crying children left to their lonesome. All of it melded together into a distorted symphony of wails and moans, like a haunted cemetery.

Leon, lost in his flaming vision, dropped his shield and stared solemnly at the stone beneath his feet. He didn't bat an eye even as Frank approached him and grabbed his head.

Frank snorted. "I'll make this quick." He squeezed his fingers down on the vacant Aron's armored skull. "Super—"

A flash of lightning crossed Frank and erupted him in a wave of electricity. Leon snapped out of his thoughts and jumped back from the electrified Throh. Frank gritted his teeth and pulled tightly on his belt to retain his concentration. The surge lasted only five seconds, but it did more than any other attack thrown at him.

He panted with smoke rising off his body, then glared at the crouched Scaly Pokémon. His arm was wrapped in the aura of his Dragon Claw, only now it was made up entirely of electricity. Frank looked down at himself and touched the three electrical slash marks going across his chest.

Ragger grinned over his shoulder. "Bad news for you, bastard." In his other hand was an empty bottle of rum. "The house I landed near had a fresh stash." He smashed the bottle down in front of his feet. "I actually prefer fighting wasted, anyway. I'm kind of use to it. Pain is suppressed, too." His grin widened. "If you're done with your juggling act, shall we cut to the _real_ performance?"

Frank's glare hardened. He tightened his black belt, activating another Bulk Up boost. With a simple hand gesture, he retorted, "Thrill me, boy."

Wasting no time in honoring the request, Ragger rocketed toward Frank with dual electrified Dragon Claws. "Thunder Storm Claw!" Ragger whaled on Frank with powerful, cannon-like strikes, forcing the judo master on the defense. Frank kept his arms up against the blows while keeping his feet firmly planted into the ground. He grunted as little surges of electricity ripped through his body.

"Revenge!" Seeing an opening, Frank parried one of Ragger's claws and reached for his throat.

Ragger, however, smirked in response as he ducked back and nailed Frank across the face with a sucker Drain Punch. "This thrilling enough?" He swung his other arm in a wide arc and slammed his Thunder Storm Claw down on Frank's head, smashing him face first into the street.

Frank gripped into the street, causing a tremor to split it open and knock Ragger back. He rolled forward and launched off his hands into Ragger, locking him in a grab. "Superpower!" He kicked off the ground with Ragger firmly trapped in his arms.

Ragger growled and slammed his elbow repeatedly into Frank's side. "What the hell, you old bas—GAK!" Frank pulled his arm around Ragger's throat and squeezed down.

"Seismic Toss!" Once he was well over the buildings, he aimed himself down and dove back toward the street. The wind beat against them both with Ragger struggling for air. Frank tensed his body and crashed down like a Draco Meteor. Cracks split out from the impact, even reaching and branching out over buildings. Windows shattered from the deafening shockwave and Leon, observing all of this with slight vacancy, was thrown back and skidded along his back, tearing open his uniform. The shock also threw the half-mask off his face, sending it clattering along the street.

Frank pulled himself out of the ground and dusted his shoulders. He left Ragger sprawled out in the crater, dazed and drunk. "Tch. What a joke." He scanned the street with the emotional investment of a mortician. "Now, where's the other one?"

Leon picked himself up and rubbed his face. He realized the left side of his face was exposed and frantically looked for his mask. He spotted it laying in the middle of the street. He turned to get it, but stopped as a boulder crashed down in front of him, blocking him off.

"Not so fast, runt." Leon looked over his right shoulder and glared at the stoic Throh. "We're not finished yet."

Leon pulled his hood over his head, enough to cover half his face, and glared back. "Try if you must, but I will not fall."

"You're not the first to say that." Frank crouched down. "Superpower." Power built in his legs, then propelled him forward.

Leon kicked up his shield and blocked Frank's full body tackle. Leon dug his hindlegs in and threw his weight into the shield, managing to shove Frank back. Frank stumbled back, momentarily stunned, but lunged again with a powerful palm strike. This time, Leon was pushed back with his feet digging up stone.

"Circle Throw!" Frank jumped and dove down on Leon.

"Protect!" Leon raised his shield and casted a wide barrier over himself. Frank landed on top of it, but gripped into the energy barrier.

"You can't hold this up forever!" Frank yelled, squeezing his arms tightly around the barrier. "The second you drop it, I'll crush you!"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so." His eyes glowed a faint blue. He squatted down and steadied his breathing, waiting for his Protect to give in.

Cracks formed from the strain. Frank put all his muscle into it until the barrier shattered like glass. Leon acted fast and raised his shield, parrying one of Frank's arms. The other reached around and caught Leon by the neck.

"Got you." Frank pivoted on his heel and swung Leon over his shoulder. Before he could toss him, Leon wrapped his legs around Frank's arm. "Huh?"

"Iron Defense! And Circle Throw!" Leon hardened his body completely into hard metal, causing a shift in weight to throw Frank off balance. Leon used the incredible momentum to swing himself and Frank forward, then threw him through the street.

Frank skipped and dragged off cobblestone, even grinded across his face, before digging his fingers down and stopping himself. He waited a moment to catch his breath, then stood up. "You can use Mimic, eh? Well played, runt. Well played."

Leon picked his half mask up and slipped it back on before pulling his hood off. "I've dedicated myself toward becoming the ultimate defense. I am the shield that cannot be penetrated no matter how hard you strike."

Frank huffed. "Give it enough time, even a wall of diamond can be grounded to dust." He raised his foot and slammed down, sending a violent tremor that rumbled the buildings and staggered Leon. Frank pulled more stone from the ground and threw them.

Leon raised his shield and hardened it. The stones smashed into him with incredible force, but he endured this time without budging at inch. _I won't let this be the end of me._

Frank growled softly. "What does it take to put this kid down?" He reached for another stone when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"You talking about him or me?" Frank reacted accordingly this time and blocked Ragger's Drain Punch. The Scaly Pokémon grinned. "Did you miss me?"

Frank glared. "You know the point of a sneak attack isn't to announce the sneak attack, right?"

"Oh, but I would miss out on seeing your face, all bloody and bruised!" Ragger swung his other Drain Punch into the back of Frank's neck. He simultaneously used his feet to swipe Frank's legs out, resulting in a critical punch sending him into the ground.

Frank kept his grip on Ragger's fist and retaliated with his own leg sweep. "Revenge and Vital Throw!" He kicked Ragger into the air, flipped up, caught Ragger, and spun him around before throwing him into the second story window. Stone and rubble flew off the side with a large hold left in its place. "I swear, if he gets back up—"

Ragger rocketed back out immediately and swung both arms with Dragon Claw. Frank immediately caught them both and fought against the domineering pressure exuding off the impact. The force sent crackles of energy through the air around them.

Frank bared his teeth. "Your persistence is terrifying."

Ragger smirked. "Mama didn't raise no quitter!" He swung his leg and kicked Frank in the chin, freeing his Dragon Claws for a dual slash.

Frank skidded back into a wall, barely blocking the attack with his arms. He drew huge breaths made visible by the cold air. "What does it take to fell a monster like you?"

"Get me wasted enough and you'll have an answer!" Ragger electrified his Dragon Claws and crossed them. "You're tough, I'll give you that, but I won't stop until I win." His eyes burned with excitement. "There's no greater rush than rending bastards like you!"

Frank's brow furrowed. "An unbreakable shield and an unstoppable spear. What a frustrating pair, you two are." Frank pulled his gi back and let it fall over his waist, exposing his scarred up chest. Attached to his wrists were a set of weights. He unbuckled and dropped them, each chiming with a loud clunk upon hitting crumbled stone.

Ragger raised his brow. "Oho! You were holding out?"

Frank rubbed his wrists. "It appears I need to stop treating the two of you as unwanted pests. I'm beginning to see a real challenge in this. I've never met opponents quite as durable or persistent as you two."

Leon cautiously approached, but kept a safe few meters away from them. "We can stop right now, you know."

"I prefer you didn't," Ragger objected.

Frank chuckled softly. "Let me show you boys true strength." He took a deep breath, then let loose a ferocious roar.

An immense pressure exuded out from him and pushed Ragger and Leon away. The ground crumbled apart around the Throh from the sheer shock of one full flex. His muscles and body became larger and more defined, turning his already buff body into something akin to a godly sculpture of physical perfection.

Leon bared his teeth. "This is bad!"

"Nah! This is nothing!" Ragger yelled. _I'm too sober to deal with this shit!_

Frank inhaled deeply as he centered himself, then lasered his focus onto the two. "If you can survive this, you'll have my respect!" He squatted down, then kicked off the ground, disappearing for split second.

Ragger and Leon couldn't even blink before Frank had his hands around their necks. He tossed them both into the air and jumped after them, delivering hard punches to their guts. Ragger spat up blood while Leon barely kept it together. Frank grabbed them by their arms and threw them down like javelins. They both barely managed to curl their bodies and tense up before the landing, though no amount of defense quelled the pain surging up their system.

Frank crashed down, then stomped up to a house. He spat into his hands, rubbed them together, and clenched down into the stone.

Ragger picked himself up, clutching his stomach, and grumbled, "Oh yeah, that one's gonna bruise."

Leon dragged himself out of his tiny crater, then glanced over at Frank. "Wait, what is he—"

Frank bellowed a loud roar as he tore the house straight out of the ground and lifted it over his head. Though, only half the house came up due to the other side tearing off from its own weight, but that didn't dismiss the fact the two thieves were staring at a Throh holding half a building.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ragger yelled.

Frank leaned back and performed a suplex with the house onto the thieves. Ragger quickly scooped Leon up and barely avoided having the house crash down on them. Pain jolted up Ragger's leg and caused him to stagger onto his face, dropping Leon as well.

Leon picked himself back up and shook his head. "that was…"

Ragger rose onto one knee and panted. "That was too close, I know. You in shock or something, Turtle?"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "That was…familiar."

Ragger raised his brow. "Familiar?"

"I…feel like I've seen something like this before. Someone…dropping a house onto…" Leon started to daze off, giving the ground an intense, vacant stare.

Ragger glared suspiciously. "Hmm." However, before he could dwell on it, he resumed focus back onto Frank as he picked himself back up, still rippling with strength.

"Well, you're still breathing, so that's a good sign." Frank pressed his neck and gave it a few cracks. "I still got some juice running through me. Think you can still take me on?"

Ragger growled. "Think? I _know_." He flicked Leon in the head, waking him out of his daze. "We're not going to get anywhere bashing each other, so we might as well work together."

Leon blinked in surprise. "Huh. Never expected such a plan from you."

"Hush and listen." Ragger knelt down and whispered, "We have one chance to take him out. I just figured out where he got that burst of strength from."

"How?"

"I thought it was odd how he tanked all my punches even during the start of the fight, but I think he boosted up with Bulk Up before he ambushed us. Superpower seems to be his go-to for raw power, but that weakens him after prolonged use. But, if used with Bulk Up, it cancels the loss out. If he's maintaining peak strength like that, there has to be a limit to how long he can keep it active. He _did_ say he still had some juice to burn."

Leon narrowed his eyes in understanding. "Makes sense."

Ragger stood up and activated his Thunder Storm Claws. "Good." His smirk tightened. "Now, let's crush this bastard." Ragger sounded a war cry and barreled straight into Frank.

Frank stopped Ragger by the head and threw him over his shoulder. Leon charged at Frank and bashed his shield into him, but bounced off his brick wall of a body. Frank swiped across Leon and threw him against a building.

Ragger rebounded off a roof and flew down like an arrow. Frank turned and caught Ragger's electric claws, but Ragger cancelled them last second to kick off Frank's face. Before the Throh could grab him, Ragger banged his scales together right up to his ear.

"Gah!" Frank stumbled away and covered his ear canals. "You effing—"

"Thunder Storm Claw!" Ragger swiped his electrified claws right across Frank's chest. Frank tanked it without giving an inch and tried to grab Ragger, who casually sidestepped him. "Drain Punch!" He slammed both his fists into Frank's back and kicked his legs out.

Frank rolled forward onto his feet, then lunged with incredible speed, grappled Ragger's neck. "Seismic Toss!" He threw Ragger in the air, jumped after him, and locked him into a tight hold before crashing back down in the street, throwing all his weight down on Ragger's back. Frank pushed Ragger's head down with his foot and twisted his arm back.

Before he could rip Ragger's arm off, Leon rammed Frank with his shield, reinforced with Iron Defense. Frank let up for a second, allowing Ragger to spin himself around and stabbed his claws into Frank's side. He pulled Frank down and reared his head back. "Iron Head!" The scale on Ragger's forehead turned solid metal, then he bashed his skull into Frank's. The recoil sent them both reeling.

Leon dipped his shield right under where Frank was stepping and flipped him over. Once Frank was on his back, Leon rammed the edge of his shield down on Frank's throat. Though it didn't do much, the discomfort in Frank's face indicated it was doing something.

Ragger jumped back onto his feet and activated Thunder Storm Claw once more. Frank spotted this and threw Leon into him. Ragger caught Leon, but left himself open for a Circle Throw. Frank grappled them both, jumped, and spun them around before tossing them across seven different roofs. Ragger's back slammed hard into a chimney, ripping it out of the home.

Frank landed on one of the roofs, then knelt down and clutched his chest. His breaths were becoming heavier. His muscles loss mass like a balloon leaking air.

Ragger stood up and rubbed his neck. He glared upon noticing Frank's condition. "Just as I thought, he can't hold that up forever. Don't give him a chance to breathe!" Ragger activated Thunder Storm Claw again and rushed Frank down. Leon picked up his shield and followed suit.

Frank bared his teeth and picked himself up. He raised his arms and blocked Ragger's furious blows, then caught his wrists. He slammed his forehead into Ragger's and threw him into the opposing buildings only to take a surprise tackle from Leon. He tried to grab the Aron, but he parried his grabs and bashed him in return with his shield.

Ragger quickly recovered and lunged back onto their perched. "Dodge this!" He landed on Frank's shoulders and stabbed his claws into his back. "Thunder Storm Claw!" Electricity ripped through his arm and coursed through Frank's body.

Frank tensed up and bit back to urge to cry out. He reached over for Ragger's neck, but the electricity elevated and locked up his muscles. Ragger dug his claws deeper, tearing through Frank's back muscles, then bashed his Iron Head into Frank's skull.

Frank fell to his knees, unable to even pant with desperation. His muscles were losing volume, reducing to their normal size. Ragger nodded at Leon, then rolled back and kicked Frank into the air. He cupped his hands and sprung Leon right off them.

"Circle Throw!" He grappled around Frank, spun him around, and kicked him back into the street. Dirt and rubble kicked up from the impact, though not with the same explosive power as their judo adversary.

Frank lay in a shallow crater, finally allowed a moment to breathe. He tried to push himself up, but sparks shot through his body and knocked him back down. He grunted through his teeth. "Paralyzed," he grumbled.

Ragger and Leon jumped down and approached him. Ragger smirked. "Draconian energy sure does have its perks when mixed with other elemental energy, like increasing my Thunder Punch's chance of inflicting paralysis." He dusted his hands off and laughed. "What a chump."

Frank scoffed. "This…is nothing." He struggled onto his knees, then pressed his hands against the ground. "Not until my last breath is drawn, I will never cease."

Leon glared. "You lost fair and square. Stay down or else."

"Hmph, your threats mean nothing to me. I know all about the Foresters. You don't kill. Any torture your numbers inflicted on my colleagues to acquire our location won't work on me, either. You're better off inducing me into a coma."

Ragger cracked his knuckles. "That can be arranged." Leon held his foreleg up to stop him, then stepped closer to Frank. He kept his shield at his side, ready for the worst.

Leon glared down at the Throh with icy cold eyes. "That is what I hate most about Freaks. They're nothing more than selfish scum of the outlands who seek absolute carnage for their sick pleasures. You do nothing but abduct, destroy, kill, and raze everything in your path. It's all the same. I've seen it all and endured it all. People like you, willing to burn down an entire village just for laughs. It's all the same."

Frank narrowed his eyes softly. "That a fact?" Leon spat on Frank's face, then marched away. Frank wiped the saliva off, then stared contemplatively at the ground, mumbling Leon's words under his breath. A smirk curled over his lips. "Oh. Now I get it."

"Get what?" Leon grumbled.

"Boldvale."

Leon stopped instantly. Ragger looked down and raised his brow curiously at the look of abject horror over the Aron's face. It was an unsettling sight, like watching childhood innocence dying before your eyes. The air of stoicism turned stale and withered into a murky dread. There was true horror in Leon's eyes, maybe more than that.

Leon looked over his shoulder, maintaining the horrified look. "W-What?"

Frank pushed himself up, barely ignoring the paralysis. He gripped his shoulder and laughed throatily. "Boldvale, a small town on the outskirts of the Senbo Kingdom. Nice place. I was in a rough spot say…three years ago. I heard about this little raid on Boldvale and decided to tag along. I figured if lives were on the line, I could find someone worthy enough to face me at my best." He sighed. "Never came to be."

"Boldvale?" Ragger asked aloud. "I've never heard of that town."

"Heh, I wouldn't be surprised." He lifted his head and grinned cruelly. "It's nothing more that blackened earth and wood now."

A chilling silence followed. Ragger stared with his mouth hanging open slightly, for once at a loss for words. The pieces clicked into place as he stared at Leon, whose form trembled violently. Ragger saw that hidden emotion from earlier, something he recognized from his time in training.

Leon always kept quiet about his upbringing, never spilling more words than what was necessary. He saw something darker, however, when Melissa first came into training. There was rage in his eyes at the time, never cooling. That rage mirrored what he was seeing now.

Ragger bared his teeth. _Ah shit._

Frank chuckled softly at the trembling Aron. "I heard many people died in the attack. Seems you're one of the lucky ones. Well, that depends on your definition of _lucky_." He mockingly tapped the left side of his face. "The mask of yours hides some painful truths, doesn't it? I think I'm beginning to see why you joined the Foresters."

" _You…_ " Leon growled deeply.

"So, what are they to you? Allies? Or a replacement family?"

Leon drew his dagger with a sharp twitch of his head and clenched it tightly in his teeth. He charged right for Frank with red in his vision.

"Wait, don't!" Ragger called out.

Leon ignored him and lunged at Frank. He thrusted the dagger directly for Frank's heart. However, Frank was quick on the draw and caught Leon by the neck just as steam seeped off his body. His muscles slowly expanded again, brimming with newfound power.

"Vital Throw." Though his movements were still sluggish, he spun and threw Leon through the ground like a bowling ball.

Leon grinded off his face and smacked into a stunned Ragger, toppling him over. Leon's dagger bounced out of his mouth and out of sight. "Ugh…" Ragger suddenly picked him up and shook him furiously.

"You go off telling _me_ I'm a lunatic with no self-preservation?!" Ragger yelled. "What the hell was that?!"

Leon shook off his dizziness, then growled. "You—" But he couldn't get a word in as Ragger threw him back down.

"Forget it!" Ragger stomped around him and activated Dragon Claw. "It seems when I paralyzed him, it activated his Guts ability. He's much more powerful now."

Frank trudged forward, flinching as the paralysis kept coursing through him. He rotated his shoulders and his neck, peering down the two thieves with newfound amusement. "Who would've guessed one of the survivors ended up as a Forester? Frankly, I'm still surprised anyone survived. You really are a lucky kid."

Leon picked himself up and growled. "You…and those Freaks! All of you took everything away from me!"

Frank huffed. "We've all had to deal with loss, runt. Don't be so melodramatic." He stopped and sidestepped Ragger's surprise thrust.

Ragger scoffed and said, "I don't think you're in any position to speak."

"No funny quips now?" Frank blocked one set of claws, but was knocked back by the second. He retained his balance and threw himself back at Ragger, attempting to grapple him. "Circle Throw!"

"Drain Punch!" Ragger twisted out of his arms and socked him in the gut. Frank tried to grab him again, but Ragger dodged his hands and returned with another critical strike to the face. "You can't last much longer!"

"Then I'll end this fast." Frank grabbed Ragger's arms, preventing him from attacking, and kicked him back. Though not far, it gave Frank time to focus his breathing and activate his enhanced state once again. His muscles grew even larger, rippling with the steam leaving his body. "Seismic Toss!" He rushed Ragger, grappled him, and threw him straight up.

"HA!" Leon picked up his shield and rammed Frank's back. Frank turned and backhanded Leon away. The strike sent a crack through his metal mask.

Frank looked back up, then reared his fist back. Right before Ragger crashed, Frank rammed his fist into his gut and punched him straight ahead. He dug his hands down, removed a huge chunk of street, and threw it hard. Ragger skipped off the street twice before the chunk slammed into him, throwing him back even farther.

Leon picked himself up and charged again with a shard of rock. He stabbed Frank's side, but the shard shattered hitting his impenetrable skin. Frank scooped Leon up and chunked him against a wall, then rammed his whole weight into him.

"You want to die so badly?" Frank kneed Leon in the stomach, then bashed his forehead into his. "I'll send you packing so you can see your precious family again! The one mercy I can offer you for a breathtaking bout!" He pummeled Leon into the ground repeatedly, then threw him.

Sparks grinded off Leon's face and back with each grating skip across the cobblestone path. He tried to land on his feet, but Frank overcame his limited speed and caught up with him, ramming his fist into his face. Leon went sailing backwards until he was out of Frank's sight.

He landed around where Ragger was laying, surprisingly, and the scaly dragon wasn't looking any better. He was hunched over, vomiting up the alcohol he ingested earlier and whatever rations he ate. He supported himself on his hand and knees, trembling after emptying his stomach.

"He's too damn strong," Ragger growled. "D-Dammit!" He punched the ground, then panted tiredly.

Leon stood up shakily. "I won't…lose to him."

Ragger steadied his breathing, then frowned. "Leon." Addressing the Aron by his actual name stunned Leon, taking him out of his vengeful craze for a moment. "That shit you said earlier? About how I'll never understand the struggles you've faced? Heh, go to hell, because I know pretty damn well what that's like."

Leon blinked. "What?"

Ragger wearily picked himself up and spat on the ground. "Only difference is, I'm trying not to hang myself in that thin veil of despair. Even if it's by a thread, I won't let myself fall just yet. I only have one thing keeping me going now. Only thing keeping me from drinking myself to death."

Leon bared his teeth and yelled, "Don't you dare say you know what I've been through! You haven't had your village torn to the ground and abandoned by the people that were supposed to protect it!"

Ragger smirked. "You got me there. Though, I never had somewhere permanent to call home, so what does it matter?" He narrowed his eyes at the first sight of Frank lumbering towards them. "That paralysis may be powering him up, but it's the only chance we have to put him down. I don't think he can last much longer, but neither can we."

Leon growled. "Then what's your damn suggestion?"

"First, I'm going to need you to calm down. And second…" Ragger smirked. "I'm going to punch you."

Leon's face fell into confusion. "What?"

* * *

Frank pushed his body forward, panting in the vain attempt to keep his superpowered state active while fighting off the paralysis. Even with the boost in power, the status condition itself was still a major hinderance.

 _One good headbutt or spike into the ground should put them out of commission._

Frank stopped a good few meters from the boys and glared as they seemed to be in a heated argument. He wondered how long it would take before they were at each other's throat. He was impressed they waited right until the end.

"You're insane!" Leon yelled. "A reckless plan like that won't work!"

"Well, screaming at me is even less effective, so I don't see what your problem is!" Ragger yelled back.

"I can take care of him all on my own! If I can't avenge my home, then who will?"

"Is this really worth it?!"

"Even if he didn't cost me my life, he still needs to pay for the other lives he took!"

"All of this for people you barely know! I hate to _burst_ your bubble, but the dead aren't here to give you thanks for nothing!"

"Why don't you find somewhere to waste your own life away?! You do a pretty good job at it already!"

Ragger grinned irritably. "How about you _screw off_?!"

Ragger reared his fists and took Leon by surprise with a barrage of Drain Punches. Unable to shield in time, Leon took the full brunt of them and flew into a wall. He fell onto his side and curled into a ball, clenching his eyes shut. Ragger scoffed as his injuries healed off, then turned his attention onto his one audience member.

"Let's get to the main event," Ragger taunted.

Frank narrowed his eyes. "Have you devolved so far into desperation that you turned on your own teammate?"

"Tch. He was slowing me down." Ragger started up Dragon Claw. "I'm all the power that's needed!" He rushed and swung his claws wildly.

Frank tensed his body and blocked Ragger's onslaught. His peak perfect form resisted the draconic claws despite any weight Ragger threw behind them. Not a scratch to his arms. Frank pushed his arms forward, halting Ragger's attack, and grabbed his wrists.

"Vital Throw! Revenge!" His body tensed before swinging Ragger over his shoulder.

Ragger slammed his feet down to stop his fall, wincing from the shock going up his legs. He freed one arm and used Drain Punch into Frank's gut. His fist bounced off like it struck a shield. Frank grappled him before he could resume and pulled him into another suplex.

"Iron Head!" Ragger shielded his noggin with the move, then dug his pinned claws into Frank's side. "Thunder Storm Claw!" Electricity erupted and engulfed the two of them.

Frank endured the shock for a moment before releasing Ragger. He grabbed Ragger's ankle and swung him overhead into the street. "Circle Throw!" He gripped both ankles tightly, spun Ragger around, and chucked him against another building. He kicked off the ground and threw his whole weight into him.

Ragger gasped out in agony, but pressed on with an elbow swing to the face. "How about a million volts to the face?!" He grabbed Frank's head and tried to start up Thunder Punch.

Frank slammed both hands between Ragger's head, inflicting a disorienting blow. Ragger released Frank and stumbled backwards, leaving him open to a grapple. Frank closed Ragger's neck around his bulging muscles and kept his arms pinned down with the other. All Ragger could to was swish his tail and twist his head as he gasped for breath.

"Time for a nice, long nap, boy," Frank whispered. He squeezed down tighter, seconds away from snapping Ragger's neck.

Suddenly, a shield came flying and clonked him in the side of the head. Frank, take by surprise, released the half-conscious dragon and glared down the street. Leon stood in the open, panting and barely able to stand on his own four feet. Frank's endeavor to kill Ragger went on hold as he approached the weakened Aron.

"Even after that, you still stand and fight for him." Frank glared. "You're much tougher than any other knight I've beaten and crippled. I may have to take drastic measures to put you down."

Leon growled furiously, albeit in a weak tone. "How many lives are you willing to take to satisfy your lust for power?"

Frank raised his brow. "What a foolish question. My conquest sees know end. So long as I can still move and breathe, I will not rest until I am the strongest. What you call lust, I see as the natural order. The strong live, the weak die out. And look at you. You lived, and you're tougher than ever."

Leon stumbled back. Fear flashed briefly in his eyes. "You may not be the one who killed my parents, but you are as sick and twisted as those monsters who razed Boldvale. Not an ounce of sympathy in those eyes of yours. You took away other families, all because of some false belief in strength!"

"That's how the world shall rise and fall in the end, runt. No matter what you say, it is those who seek strength that rule the world. That's how this great land was formed: by strong leaders."

Leon scoffed. "Strong leaders? Like hell they're anything worth celebrating, especially _Senbo's_ rulers."

Frank smirked. "It seems your grudge isn't just with the Freaks." He grabbed Leon and locked him into a tight hold. "I'll make this one count with the last of my strength."

Frank squatted down, filling his leg muscles with the remainder of his superpowered state, and rocketed straight up into the sky with Leon in tow. They flew well above the village and were reaching heights far beyond any other witnessed today. Leon closed his eyes against the chilling winds beating down on him. They climbed higher and higher. Though nowhere near the clouds, one observing from the ground would be forgiven for thinking such.

 _He'll kill me if I let him finish this attack!_ Leon growled internally while trying to shake loose.

They reached the apex of their ascent, briefly suspended in the air. Frank had his back to the ground as he stared up at the snowy sky. "We shall see…who is strongest. This is my ultimate Seismic Toss."

With that, Frank began his fall. Leon bared his teeth as the wind came rushing back into his face, only faster and colder. Frank seemed unfazed, even facing down the winds with his eyes wide open. A cone of air shaped around them from a combination of the steam leaving Frank's body and the misty air. They probably looked like a bird Pokémon using Sky Attack.

Despite the rushing air distorting the sound, Frank yelled, "This will be my act of mercy! You shall be reunited with your precious village where you belong! You will not feel pain! It will be over in a fraction of a second!"

Leon clenched his eyes and bared his teeth. He struggled to speak, but managed to yell back, "You…do not…scare me!" He craned his neck and glared daggers at the Throh. "I've already defeated you!"

Frank smirked. "Ha! That foolish Hakamo-o has finally gotten to you! That false sense of victory is—"

"I take back everything I've said about him being a moron!" Frank's eyes widened as a silvery glow shined over Leon's body. "Despite his idiotic behavior, he is truly a fighting genius! Much like how I understand weapons…and countering my opponents, he understands how people fight! He picked up on my fighting style quickly! Why else would I willing subject myself to damage? Because I always win in a war of attrition!"

"No. NO!" Frank cried.

"I've trained this move for a while! Every little bit of damage I've taken, I've been soaking up until the right time to release it! That idiot understood what I was trying to do!" Leon shot a triumphant glare at Frank as light erupted from his body. "You're powerful, Seismic Frank, but pathetically predictable! A close range blast!"

"NO!" Fran tried to release Leon and knock him away.

"Metal Burst!"

The light exploded off Leon's body like metal shrapnel. Frank cried out in pain as bullet-like wounds exploded all over his body. Blood spurted from his wounds. His invincible body kept them from digging any deeper than the skin, but doing so cost him his concentration and drained him of his inflated strength.

Leon fell directly under Frank and stared mockingly at the wounded man. "Where's that strength of yours now?!"

Frank snarled like a wild animal and swung at him. "Before we hit the ground, I'll make sure to snap your neck, you insufferable little—" He froze at the sight of lightning down below. "What…What was that?"

Leon's gazed darkened. "The finishing blow."

Down below, perched on a roof, Ragger was in a squat position with his Thunder Storm Claws charged at full power through his right arm. He kept an eye on the falling duo, counting under his breath. He tensed his leg muscles and reared his claws back.

"Three. Two. One!"

Ragger kicked off the roof seconds before Frank and Leon fell into his line of sight. With perfect bodily control, Ragger swung his free arm around Leon, catching him, and threw the other into Frank, digging his electrified aura claws into his chest.

"Here comes Ragnarök, bastard!"

With Ragger's power and Frank's falling momentum, then bombarded into the street with a torrent of lightning shooting out across the street. Electricity ran wild everywhere with three slash marks extended outward from where Ragger struck, burning straight through the stone.

Ragger surfed along Frank's body while keeping Leon tucked safely under his arm. They couldn't see Frank with all the dust and rubble kicking up, not to mention the electricity bombarding him, but Ragger could feel the will to fight back crumbling like ash in the wind.

Their impromptu surf came to an end. In their wake was a long path of electrified, smoldering ground and three protruding electrical slashes extending further ahead. Ragger stayed crouched on Frank's body, catching his breath and waiting for the dust to settle.

After a moment, he dropped Leon and stepped off the unmoving Throh. Ragger cleaned away the dirt, then smirked. "Tch. Like I said, Mama Recke didn't raise a quitter."

Frank lay sprawled out in the burning ground, his face contorted in a permanent pained expression with whited out eyes. The soft, agonizing moan emitting from his agape mouth indicated he was still alive, though that would've probably been a blessing.

Ragger gave him one swift kick to the side, then stepped away. "What a chump. Just when things were starting to get good. Oh well!"

Leon picked himself up and shook his head. "We…actually defeated him."

"Yep."

Leon stared in disbelief, then faded into a glare. "Good." He stepped around Frank and joined Ragger's side. "That's good."

Ragger crossed his arms. "You satisfied?"

"No. I acted on impulse. I thought I recognized him, but he was just another Freak who joined in the _fun._ I had no grudge against him, yet no sympathies to spare."

Ragger smirked. "I got to admit, you're a lot cooler than I thought. Still a depressing chump, but cool."

Leon glared softly. "And you…are far more intelligent than I'm willing to admit. How did you know I could use Metal Burst?"

He shrugged. "Lucky guess. Pokémon these days prefer to use moves for a battle style they have in mind. I doubt even you would go into battle without some all-or-nothing strategy if defense doesn't cut it. Seemed like the right call."

Leon raised his brow skeptically. "You _guessed_?" He sighed. "Of course you did."

Ragger waved it off. "Whatever. I'm getting bored. I'm going to find more guys to beat up."

"Just like that?"

Ragger chuckled heartily. "Of course! Just like that bastard said, right? You're the unbreakable shield, I'm the unstoppable spear. As long as there's a good fight to keep my mind occupied, that's all I'll need. Well, that and some refreshing whiskey." He groaned. "Good grief, I'm starting to sober up. I need something to drink."

Leon looked away for a moment, then asked, "Ragnarok?"

"Yep?"

"About that stuff you said. About how you know my pain." A chilling silence came around the dragon. He dared not face the Aron. "May I ask what motivates you?"

Ragger stared vacantly at the ground. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took a long, deep breath. A chilling breath seeped from his mouth.

"Two things, really. A shit ton of alcohol…and hope. Lots and lots of hope." He waved Leon along and marched on. "Now grab your shield or whatever and let's beat these losers. Maybe we'll find some more booze. Hahaha! Won't that just be nice?"

Leon narrowed his eyes softly. He may never understand the Hakamo-o completely. Then again, despite them being a contradicting pair, he developed newfound respect for him, and vice versa undoubtably.

Leon sighed. "Yeah, nice." He turned away and headed back to the rubble in search of his misplaced shield.

* * *

After nearly a half hour of circulating the perimeter of the village, Jet and his team finally arrived in the area where the signal flare was fired. Jet peeked around the corner, spotting a dozen or so hoods guarding the area.

"Security in this area's short, but this is where the signal came from." Jet pulled back and turned to his team. "I need all of you to listen carefully. Take out their guards, then put the area on lockdown. No one but our allies get through."

"Right away, sir," one Forester spoke up. They saluted to him, then scaled up to the rooftops.

Melissa and Lillia started to climb, but Jet pulled them back down. "Not you two. I have another job in mind."

Melissa blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I need you both to search for Percival. We haven't gotten any signal that he regrouped with one of the others, so he's still missing. Find him, assess his situation, then regroup back with the frontlines."

Lillia saluted. "We'll be swift, sir. Where should we start?"

"As soon as the others knock down their security, you can move." Jet checked around the corner again. "We don't know yet if he located or destroyed the Wraith yet. We need to do this fast before they try to relocate."

Melissa frowned. "And you'll lead the attack against Althalos."

Jet glared at her. "Don't go worrying about me. I've handled far worse. Besides, one of the others will join up with us soon to back me up."

Melissa took a deep breath, then nodded. "Okay, I trust you."

"Then get going once the others cleared the streets." Jet dashed out and vanished through an alley.

Melissa pressed her back to the wall and sighed. "Lillia, can you sense where Percival might be?"

Lillia closed her eyes. "I'm not too skilled in detecting other Psychic-Types, but…yeah, I sense someone close by."

Melissa nodded. "Alright. No time to waste then."


End file.
